Blood and Roses
by Rasen Rouge
Summary: Él era como la oscura noche que ansiaba devorarlo todo mientras que ella era como la pálida luna que inútilmente intentaba iluminarlo todo con su endeble luz. Ella era el concepto mismo de debilidad y todo lo que señalaba como innecesario. Él representaba todo lo que odiaba y de lo que deseaba escapar. Eran irónicamente lo que inconscientemente no deseaban llegar a amar [HIATUS]
1. Lección 1

¡Hola a todo aquel que haya entrado a esta historia por las razones que fueren! Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir algo de Gintama, pero por ese humor y excentricidades que el autor mete, preferí desistir y preservar la esencia de este genial anime/manga XD Pero gracias al último arco que ha sido animado, mi hyper por este fandom renació. Especialmente por Kamui *-*9 Así que fui débil y comencé a escribir :'D Claramente no será un oneshot, pero tampoco un fic usual de los que frecuento hacer. Espero le den una oportunidad, no me atrincheren por no "ser tan Gintama" y todo eso. Sin más, ¡disfruten!

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Broken**

La trémula llovizna nocturna, la penosa luna que solo dejaba asomar la mitad de su rostro para observarlo todo y el taladrante silencio, conformaban el amplio escenario que se tendía a su alrededor y que lucía como un cuento interminable donde lo único seguro era el punto de partida.

Pero no le importaba lo sólido que resultaba el angosto camino que transitaba, tampoco poseía interés alguno en las gruesas paredes naturales de bambú que le cobijaban y mantenían a todos alejados de lo que aquel mundo natural pudiera alojar; lo único verdaderamente interesante para sus pupilas, era el regio pastizal de trigo que le recibió con su dorada tonalidad en cuanto comenzó a atravesarlo.

¿Pero en qué instante todo comenzó a cubrirse de un estruendoso carmesí y romper el hilo de sus pensamientos? ¿Qué se supone que era esa bestia que yacía a metros de distancia, siendo atacada por esos tres robustos guerreros y aniquilada por completo por la vehemente embestida de un parasol?

—…¿Abuto…? —el nombre salió de manera automática, sin siquiera desearlo. Y su mirada no se despegó ni un instante de aquel viejo conocido.

—Luces como si hubieras visto a un muerto regresar de su tumba —expresó con cierta burla mientras se cubría del inclemente monzón y dejaba que el agua se encargara de limpiar la bermellón suciedad que se había impregnado en su arma.

—La Tierra es un sitio demasiado amplio como para que termináramos encontrándonos de nuevo —inquirió con más serenidad. Incluso un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus adentros—. No recuerdo que una flota de semejante renombre tuviera tiempo para hacer expediciones y ponerse a cazar pequeñas bestias salvajes —mencionó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Deberías sonreír un poco o se te agrietará el rostro —esa sonrisa burlona y semejante comentario provocaron que el ceño de la chica se marcara magistralmente—. Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate. Ya suficiente trabajo tengo con proteger el trasero del capitán como para lidiar con algo más.

—Eso es porque ustedes le dejan hacer lo que se le place —señaló sin mucho interés—. Supongo que no pueden evitar dirigirse hacia su propia extinción.

—Ey, ey —lo mejor que podía hacer era calmar sus ánimos.

—Vice-capitán, necesitamos que venga inmediatamente —la plática fue interrumpida en cuanto uno de los subordinados del castaño se aproximó.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede? ¿No te das cuenta que estoy intentando negociar? —se quejó.

—Pero es que…las reservas se han agotado. Y su estado está empeorando —notificó alarmante. Abuto simplemente se quedó callado.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen en la Tierra? ¿No pudo resistir más tiempo y vino por la cabeza de aquel hombre? —no era difícil predecir los movimientos del ex capitán de la Séptima División del Harusame.

—Recuerdo que tu carta de despedida decía algo como…que no querías volver a saber nada de ninguno de nosotros ni de nuestro estúpido capitán —podría haberlo dicho con sonora seriedad, pero quedaba claro que le provocaba cierta risa. Especialmente por lo contradicción encontrada entre lo que dijo y estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

—Deja de molestarme —espetó con cierto malhumor tras darle la espalda—… _¿En qué clase de persona me convierto si soy incapaz de acatar una simple promesa como esa? Tsk…Además, ¿por qué están aquí? En este territorio no encontrarán más que…_

—…Fuimos atacados…y no hemos salido bien parados de ello…

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le encaró una vez más, con aires de interrogación en sus agitadas pupilas rubí—. ¿Quién podría tener la fuerza suficiente para doblegar a un grupo de Yato como ustedes? Suena rotundamente ridículo.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, Oshin?

Conocía los parajes que se apreciaban más allá de ese campo de trigo y lo que escondía tan meticulosamente esa monumental cascada de aguas cristalinas y piedras de río. Sin embargo, lo que no tenía respuesta para ella era el motivo por el cual se habían encargado de sellar tan magníficamente bien la entrada de tan profunda cueva subterránea.

No emitió palabra alguna y permitió que la roca que le obstaculizaba el paso fuera retirada por uno de los hombres que le había escoltado hasta ese lugar.

—…¿Pero qué…demonios significa todo esto? —su espasmo fue comparable con su creciente confusión y la inercia de caminar hacia las entrañas de esa oscuridad penosamente iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se giró hacia la persona que tenía que darle respuestas.

—Como mencioné, fuimos atacados.

—Eso no explica lo que estoy viendo aquí.

Más de diez individuos permanecían tumbados sobre el suelo, tiritando y balbuceando incongruencias que solamente eran audibles para ellos mismos. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención no era ese estado de vulnerabilidad, sino esas púrpuras motas que habían comenzado desde la mitad de sus rostros hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué se supone que son esas manchas?¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —exigió saber a toda costa.

—Durante la batalla, un extraño humo empezó a invadir el campo de batalla. Todos los que lo aspiraron comenzaron a presentar esas extrañas manchas —relataba, avanzando hacia ella. Sí, en verdad se le veía preocupado y angustiado al respecto—. Si solamente se tratara de eso, no existiría problema alguno.

—¿Qué síntomas han experimentado? —cuestionó tras agacharse frente a uno de los convalecientes—. Parecía estar checando su pulso y verificando que no tuviera fiebre.

—Desde que respiraron ese humo comenzaron a sentirse débiles, sus sentidos empezaron a fallar y su fuerza fue mermando rápidamente. Y para cuando las manchas aparecieron en sus cuerpos, se presentó un evento todavía más desagradable —explicó quien indudablemente podría ser calificado como el médico de la tripulación—. La más pequeña cantidad de luz les provocaba un severo daño…—sus palabras fueron corroboradas en el momento en que retiró las vestimentas superiores del paciente que Oshin se encargaba de examinar.

—…Sus quemaduras…son bastante horribles… Es como si hubieran estado expuestos al sol durante mucho tiempo.

—La luz solar no era siquiera fuerte y gozaba de gruesos ropajes —profirió.

—…Un veneno como tal no es, pero…está matándoles lenta y tortuosamente…—estableció la pelinegra con total desagrado—. ¿Con quién demonios se metió esa cabeza hueca ahora? —miró de soslayo a Abuto.

—Olvidas esa parte en que literalmente nos volvimos enemigos de medio universo —así había sido desde que apoyando al Kiheitai intervinieron en Edo y se enfrentaron tanto al Shinsengumi como al Yatagarasu. Sí, se convirtieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los más buscados.

—Eso solamente me indica que hay demasiadas personas allá afuera que quieren empalarlos y tener su cabeza adornando su chimenea —mencionaba con un humor siniestramente negro.

—No sé quién o quiénes estén detrás de todo esto. Lo único que tenemos claro es que han encontrado un modo de neutralizar la potencia de los Yato —sentenciaba el castaño con malhumor y unas ansias inútilmente suprimidas de irse y exterminar al culpable de tan insolente asalto.

—Y al hacerlo, no son más que unos pequeños cachorros con endebles colmillos.

—Por el momento he encontrado un modo para disminuir los efectos de este extraño síndrome. Pero no es permanente. Es apremiante encontrar un antídoto —dijo una vez más el médico—. Lamentablemente la gran mayoría de los ingredientes están agotándose debido a las dosis continuas que tengo que darles para mantenerlos lúcidos.

—Solamente dime de qué plantas hablamos y yo me haré cargo del resto —pronunciaba la joven tras levantarse—. Mis servicios son costosos, ténganlo en cuenta.

—Creo que esto nos saldrá un poco más caro —mencionaba con burla—. Tus servicios deberán incluir mantener sedado a nuestro estúpido capitán.

Nuevamente siguió los pasos de Abuto hacia el exterior sin decir absolutamente nada. Su cabeza ya se mantenía más que ocupada en pensamientos que no le traerían beneficio alguno y que sin embargo florecían uno tras otro, como si tuvieran autonomía propia, como si no les importara en lo más mínimo que ella no quisiera hondar nuevamente en ellos.

Sonrió fugazmente al punto que su gesto se esfumó en el instante en que la fría gota de lluvia se escurrió por su mejilla hasta el húmedo suelo.

— _La vida en verdad debe ser lo suficientemente irónica como para tener que encontrarme con la persona de la que estoy intentando escapar… ¿Qué fascinación encuentran las personas en esos acontecimientos azarosos que denominan como coincidencias? ¿Y por qué razón tuvimos que encontrarnos?_

El olor a moho, la luz artificial de esas lejanas lámparas, la frialdad del concreto y esos grueso barrotes oxidados que le privaban de la libertad, se habían convertido desde el primer momento en que sus ojos abandonaron el inconsciente, en su escenografía diaria; donde lo único que variaba era el rostro del carcelero.

Dentro de su estado de reclusión no se hallaba sola. Había quienes permanecían en las esquinas lejanas de la celda, estaban los que se paraban frente a los barrotes y proferían insultos a quienes les miraban desde el exterior con mofa creciente y finalmente también estaban los que asimilaron su realidad y optaban por ahorrar energías.

Ella formaba parte del tercer grupo.

—Todos nos preguntamos cómo fue que venimos a dar hasta este sitio —mencionó uno de los tres hombres que descansaban sobre el suelo; él era el más alto y con un cuerpo lo suficientemente robusto que costaba creer que no pudiera encargarse de los grilletes que llevaba en manos.

—Parece ser que nos pillaron con la guardia baja y hemos terminado aquí…como reces sin marcar en espera de ser vendidas —observó sus gruesas esposas y después miró el sucio piso en el que estaba sentada.

—¿Y qué se supone que llevas a tus espaldas? —la curiosidad del segundo hombre arremetió.

—Como pueden verlo por ustedes mismos, es una cajonera —mencionó para los indagadores—. La llevo a todos lados, ya que es mi…—ninguno de los presos dijo nada más. Lo que más temía había llegado.

—...Estoy seguro de que encontrarán algo que les sea útil en la mercancía que recién adquirimos —los Amanto se habían convertido en el peor enemigo de la especie humana desde el momento en que descendieron a la Tierra y se produjo aquella encarnizada guerra—. ¿O es que andan buscando algo en específico? —cuestionó el extraterrestre a sus particulares clientes—. ¿Niños para que sirvan de carnada? ¿Fuerza de trabajo?¿Mecánicos?¿O tal vez…un poco de diversión? —su mano cabía perfectamente en el espacio que había entre los barrotes, facilitándole el fiero agarre a esa desprevenida fémina—. Tenemos para cada gusto.

—¡Suélteme, suélteme en este momento! —gritaba aterrorizada la mujer.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa de poder servirle a nuestra raza. Especialmente a criaturas tan poderosas como lo son los Yato —vociferaba sonrientemente el hombre.

—Ni las mujeres ni los niños son de nuestro interés —habló melodiosamente el de cabellera vermillion—. Si te seguí fue porque pensé que tenías algo realmente interesante que mostrarnos. Pero veo que nos has hecho perder el tiempo —esa sonrisa lucía encantadora, pero escondía un siniestro y obvio deseo.

—¡N-N-No, c-claro que no, Kamui-dono! —se retractaba rápidamente—. En esta jaula tenemos muchas cosas interesantes. ¿Qué le parece un miembro del clan Dakini como mascota personal? ¿Un médico profesional?¿O tal vez una especie de…boticario?

—Dudo rotundamente que una panda de mercenarios tenga la necesidad de los servicios que un boticario es capaz de ofertarles.

El resto de los prisioneros palideció en el instante en que esa mujer abrió la boca, captando la atención de quien indirectamente los había condenado a no conocer nunca más el término de libertad. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Si seguía parlando ocasionaría que todos murieran allí mismo bajo el desplante de su opresor.

—Corríjanme si me equivoco —su llana oración fue dirigida para esos dos Yato.

El rubí de su mirada embonaba con su alba piel y le convertía en el característico más notable de su apariencia física. Luego se encontraba el oscuro azabache de su larga y lacia cabellera que se mantenía suelta, escurriéndose sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Un pantalón de mezclilla, botas largas marrón, una blusa blanca sencilla y una gorra de aviador, era toda la vestimenta que llevaba consigo y que le bastaba para ir por allí practicando tan particular profesión.

—En cierto modo podría sernos de utilidad —tomó la palabra Abuto, pensándose el asunto—. Gracias a cierto capitán estúpido que tenemos nuestros médicos abordo tienen más trabajo del usual.

—Empiezo a creer que no sabes precisamente a lo que me dedico —murmuraba para el castaño que consideró como practico ponerle como asistente médico.

—Mmm… Si tú lo dices —a Kamui poco o nada le interesaba. Estaba aburrido—. Aunque igual luce bastante frágil. Podría estropearse con facilidad —eso sonaba totalmente a una amenaza pasiva.

—En ese caso únicamente tiene que deshacerse de ella, Kamui-dono —le siguió la corriente el malicioso vendedor de esclavos—. Lo que ve aquí no son más que objetos desechables. No debe preocuparse por si uno se rompe o algo.

— _¿Puede considerarse esto como buena suerte o como una sentencia de muerte?_ —no comprendía ese sentimiento de envidia que percibía en quienes no habían sido elegidas por esos barbáricos hombres. Para ella lo único que había cambiado era el nombre de su dueño y la jaula en la que sería encerrada.

Fue sacada de su celda, conservando todo su equipaje y esos opresores pedazos de metal entumeciéndole las muñecas. Y sin tener tiempo de objetar, fue orillada a avanzar y seguir calladamente a quienes se habían convertido en sus nuevos dueños.

El exterior de la nave resultaba tan deprimente como la decoración interna. ¿Pero se podía esperar otra cosa de un grupo de hombres que se dedicaban a pelear a través del universo?¿Y cómo es que podían vivir entre semejante desorden?

—Es aquí donde vivirás de ahora en adelante —glosó quien se había encargado de darle un rápido recorrido por todo el interior de la gran nave—. Si quieres tener una vida larga te recomiendo que no hagas enojar a nuestro tonto capitán.

—Para ser tan temido, no pareces cortarte con adjetivos ofensivos hacia su persona —decía la pelinegra con una delgada línea que se curvaba en una media sonrisa.

—Ya te irás dando cuenta de cómo es —para alguien como él, destrozar grilletes era de lo más simple; con presionarlos con sus dos manos era más que suficiente para tornarlas chatarra—. Listo.

—Gracias —en verdad se sentía mejor ahora que podía mover libremente sus muñecas—. Por cierto, soy una boticaria, no un médico. Yo solamente elaboro los medicamentos que prescriban los médicos.

—Se oye como alguien que podría envenenar a una persona sin problema alguno —bromeó.

—Podría hacerlo si quisiera —estableció con un tono de lo más normal—. Aunque eso no debería preocupar a un Yato como tú. Hasta donde tengo informado, son sumamente resistentes a poderosos venenos. Y en todo caso de querer hacerlo, sería asesinada por alguno de ustedes antes de que siquiera pudiera llevar a cabo el plan.

—Posees una lengua muy filosa, niña —la verdad es que no estaba esperando que le hablara tan deliberadamente de un posible asesinato en su cara y mucho menos si este estaba dirigido a su especie.

—Si yo soy una niña, entonces tú eres un vejestorio —señaló con vileza. Incluso ese serio rostro dio lugar a una mirada burlesca y una sonrisilla.

—¡¿Vejestorio?! —primero su tonto capitán y ahora esa extraña. Nadie parecía quererlo respetar.

—Además, no sé de dónde me ves lo de niña —se cruzó de brazos, permitiendo que ese par de atributos se encargaran de callar totalmente al Yato.

—…Ah, bien, me retracto por ello…

Las reglas dentro de la nave eran simples y consistían básicamente en no entrometerse en el camino de ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación, y en realizar las tareas que les permitirían continuar siendo de utilidad. Y por esa simple razón, no comprendía con exactitud por qué había sido degradada de su oficio para convertirse en una mesera más que tenía que llevar comida en la brevedad posible para aquellos hombres que poseían un apetito que daba tanto miedo como su insuperable fuerza física.

—Oshin-chan, deberías ser más sonriente. Si a ellos no les agrada tu actitud podrían matarte —la pelinegra al fin se había quedado estática, aguardando junto con dos meseras más a que fueran requeridas.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta sonreír falsamente para agradarle a nadie —criticó severamente—. Mientras haga bien mi trabajo no tienen razones para asesinarme.

—Te lo decimos por tu bien, ya que eres nueva y no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí —habló la segunda que le hacía compañía.

—Agradezco sus consejos, pero no los requiero —les comunicó con tono neutral—. Lo único que me pregunto es cómo pueden engullir tanta comida como si fueran aspiradoras vivientes.

—¡Oshin-chan! —le regañaron ese par.

—¿No huele a quemado?

No eran desvaríos de la pelinegra. Realmente estaba sucediendo un verdadero caos dentro de la cocina y no pintaba nada bien. No con todo ese humo negro que empezó a colarse hacia lo que pobremente podía ser denominado como un comedor.

Sin embargo, el problema no era en sí el pequeño incendio que comenzaba a propagarse, sino lo que le siguió.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?! —gritó horrorizada una de las jóvenes en cuanto contempló a su camarada tirada sobre el suelo, con espuma saliéndole de la boca y la mirada totalmente perdida.

—Guarda silencio y no aspires nada hasta salir de aquí —ordenaba Oshin con un paño sobre sus fosas nasales mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con la joven siguiéndole los pasos—. Esto es insuficiente, dame tu blusa también.

—¡¿Pero qué locura estás diciendo?! —habían salido del comedor, cerrando la puerta de inmediato, dejando que todo ese humo fuera encerrado en esa única sala, terminando de condenar a quienes no pudieron escapar a tiempo—. ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —Oshin estaba usando su blusa para tapar cualquier fuga. Y no parecía tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar que esa mujer reaccionara—. ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¿Quieres matarnos a todos? —respingó ya con la prenda de la otra mujer entre manos para terminar su trabajo—. Me sorprende que algo que es capaz de matar a un ser humano haya podido hacerle eso a un Yato.

—Creo…que tenemos problemas —llamó a la oji carmín en cuanto contempló que en el pasillo en el que se encontraban aparecieron esos intimidantes hombres con intenciones que rozaban la hostilidad. Y no únicamente eso, venía alguien más que conocían perfectamente.

—Yo mismo la vi anoche preparando esos extraños polvos que colocó dentro de una pequeña botella…Mencionaba que estaba harta de ser tratada como un simple animal y que se encargaría personalmente de todos ustedes —ese terrícola que tenían en frente, era el mismo que ostentaba el título de médico y que ahora estaba encargándose de levantarle falsas acusaciones.

—Si eso es cierto no tenemos más razones para mantenerla con vida —aquel Yato no conocía la palabra condolencia y se encontraba apuntando su sombrilla al rostro de la acusada. Un solo movimiento era suficiente para jalar el gallito y volarle la cabeza allí mismo.

—No soy la persona que buscan —afirmó, sin despegar la mirada de quien se convertiría en su ejecutor—. Y voy a comprobarlo.

Su pie chocó contra una pequeña piedra, haciendo que rodara frente a ella, indicándole que había pasado el tiempo suficiente desconectada como para no percatarse que había llegado hasta las entrañas más recónditas del bosque; era un área a la que solamente se podía acceder cercando la cascada.

Abandonada y roída por los años, la pequeña choza se mantenía de pie, ante la inclemencia del tiempo y el paso de los años. Todavía era lo suficientemente integra como para poder albergar en su interior a cualquier excursionista perdido y agotado por el largo viaje.

—Nada bueno ocurre cuando pasas tanto tiempo callada —Abuto le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, aguardando alguna reacción. Lo único que contemplaba era una mujer empapada por la lluvia que deseaba tanto quedarse como irse.

—Estaba conmemorando cosas innecesarias —especificó para quien le observaba—. ¿Hemos llegado? —preguntó por metro trámite, porque estaba claro que habían arribado al lugar correcto.

—Procuren no asesinarse mutuamente —ironizó, permitiéndole el paso.

—Si está como el resto de tus hombres, poco o nada podrá hacerme —disertó, ya frente a la única puerta con la que gozaba ese refugio temporal—. _Una bestia con colmillos tan afilados no puede ser domesticada tan fácilmente._

Abrió la puerta sin mayor titubeo, enfocándose en lo único que había venido a buscar. Fue en ese instante cuando sus propias palabras se convirtieron en un amargo y desgarrador sabor de boca.

Sus pupilas fluctuaban recelosas, incapaces de creer lo que estaba viendo tan ridículamente cerca y que sin embargo sentía que se hallaba tan lejano para considerarlo como irreal. Pero lamentablemente, todo estaba ocurriendo; lo supo en cuanto lo que quedaba de esos vividos zafiros se postraron en ella.

—…Los efectos en él demoraron más en desarrollarse y por esa razón él continuó peleando hasta que su propio cuerpo le hizo parar.

—Ha perdido…mucha sangre…—los vendajes cubiertos de tan preciado líquido vital permanecían en la esquina más lejana, apilados y tan recientes que todavía conservaban tan bermellón tono—. Y todo su brazo derecho…está totalmente…

Sus pasos eran lentos pero bañados en firmeza. Su atención quería apartarse de esa incomprensible escena y centrarse en lo que tenía. No obstante, la objetividad se le iba de las manos peligrosamente; y eso no haría más que entorpecer su trabajo.

Tomó asiento a un costado de su lecho, justamente del lado donde aquel brazo había sido pintado por completo con un desagradable morado. Luego percibió su tranquila respiración y las heridas que había recibido en todo el pecho, meticulosamente vendadas para impedir el sangrado.

Seguidamente estaba esa vaga mirada que parecía en cierto modo reconocerla y, por otra parte, desconocerla por completo. Sí, esos altivos ojos que tanto recordaba no estaba allí. El hombre que había conocido por un año entero se había desvanecido sin que se diera cuenta y había dejado atrás un penoso caparazón que ella se negaba a aceptar.

—…Al no sentir los efectos de inmediato, siguió aspirando más de ese humo y las consecuencias por ello son mucho más gravosas que con el resto —murmuró como si estuviera en automático—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo aún si hubiera llegado a experimentar algún síntoma.

—Cuesta creer que el hombre que está botado allí declaró convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del universo.

—Estoy segura de que se encargó de no dejar a nadie de pie —extendió su mano derecha hacia el rostro, con premura, como si le temiera. O tal vez existía otro motivo para su cautela.

—¡Ey, maldita sea ¿pero qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Abuto tan rápido como sus sentidos se lo permitieron—. ¡Detente…!

Su mayor error había sido confiarse y tener la guardia baja solamente por considerar su actual condición. Lo supo instantáneamente en cuanto su muñeca fue sujetada con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla quieta el tiempo suficiente como para que el malherido Yato fuera capaz de tumbarle contra el suelo, estampando de lleno su puño libre en su vulnerable abdomen.

El piso cedió ante la potencia del embiste y dejó semi-enterrada a la joven entre escombros y polvo.

—Solamente a ti se te pueden ocurrir hacer estupideces como estas —Abuto sujetaba con fuerza a su descontrolado capitán. Salvando a la pelinegra de una muerte segura.

—N-Ni…siquiera alguien como él podría…tolerar esa cantidad… Se dormirá en poco tiempo —ese desagradable sabor a hierro continuaba en toda su boca sin importar que ya hubiera escupido toda la sangre que ese embiste le hizo derramar desde sus entrañas. También estaba el dolor que le entumeció toda esa zona blanda.

—Tú y tus maniobras poco ortodoxas —ella no mentía. Un pequeño dardo había sido clavado en el cuello del joven capitán con el poderoso somnífero que lo había mandado al mundo de los sueños—. Claramente les dije que no fueran a matarse.

—…Ungh…Para estar debilitado todavía tiene mucha fuerza —no tenía prisa alguna en ponerse de pie y simultáneamente, deseaba recuperar el aliento—. Pero me siento ofendida por no recibir su mejor golpe.

—Tú en verdad estás demente —estipuló, sonriente y con cierto regocijo.

—¿No te lo dije antes, Abuto? Odio a ese hombre y todo lo que representa… Lo aborrezco al punto en que quiero matarlo y salvarlo a la vez.


	2. Lección 2

¡Buenas noches-madrugadas! Ya que la diosa de la inspiración está muy bondadosa, he decidido subir actualización pronto :D Y bueno, ¿qué puedo decir sobre lo que leerán? Que intenté en la medida posible que los momentos graciosos lo fueran, pero tampoco le pidan peras al olmo XD Se hace lo que se puede. Y bueno, seguimos con misterios, enigmas y nuestro siempre querido e incomprendido Kamui. Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a Osa Roja por poner en favoritos esta historia *-* ¡Y gracias a Himeko y Guest por comentar! =D

Guest.- Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario. Y claro que la continuaremos XD

Himeko.- ¡Antes que nada, gracias por leerme y comentar! Créeme, yo también he querido leer un fic donde Kamui y el amor estén de la mano, pero lamentablemente todo lo referente está en inglés y sinceramente no me atrae leer en ese idioma; por eso me he puesto yo a escribir uno. Y ya veré cómo voy manejando a un Kamui falling in love ㈳5

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Resolution**

Le había pedido que le siguiera sin objeción alguna mientras llevaba a cuestas al inconsciente capitán que por ahora no era más que un manso cachorrito. Y aunque tuvo curiosidad de preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían, lo mejor era callar y no decir nada.

Tras atravesar el bosque de bambú, al fin contempló su destino. ¿Pero quién construiría una casona como esa, prácticamente, en medio de la nada? Y aunque se podría pensar que se hallaba totalmente abandonada, era todo lo contrario. Desde el exterior perfectamente cuidado, hasta ese jardín que se había convertido en un huerto personal de plantas medicinales, todo lucía impecable.

Atravesaron la puerta principal, recorrieron un prolongado pasillo y llegaron hasta la habitación que indudablemente debía de servir como su área de trabajo. Había un montón de especímenes en cada estante que miraba; estaban ordenados por fecha de recolección, origen y especie. Todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado en ese sitio.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pasmado? —interrogó a quien le miraba como un bicho raro.

—Solamente me sorprende lo escalofriantemente ordenado que tienes todo aquí.

—Este es el sitio en que elaboro mis preparados, tiene que estar de este modo o todo sería un total desastre —miró hacia su escritorio; todavía se encontraba el mortero y las plantas que estaba encargándose de triturar la noche anterior—. Después de que nos encarguemos de tener a ese idiota bien controlado, encárgate de ir por el resto.

—¿Estás segura de que pueden quedarse aquí?

—Mi casa es mucho mejor que esos escabrosos y mugrientos lugares que elegiste para tu gente —señaló—. Además, estando aquí es poco viable que los encuentren.

—Siempre tan estricta —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

—Te diré dónde encerrar a ese tonto capitán tuyo antes de marcharme —sonrió tenuemente, pero con cierta perversidad.

Tras su breve charla ella se encargó de llevarle hasta el sótano de la casa. Que para sorpresa del Yato se hallaba impecablemente limpio; incluso existía una cama y un par de muebles sencillos que le daban un aire un poco más hogareño.

—Ponlo sobre la cama. Ahí lo dejaremos por el momento —mientras hablaba se encontraba muy entretenida revisando un viejo baúl colocado a un costado de las escaleras que les llevaron hasta ahí.

—Has escogido un sitio bastante desolado para vivir —ya se había encargado de dejar al convaleciente hombre sobre el lecho—. ¿Y eso?

—Si se va a poner de intransigente, al menos que le cueste un poco —sus palabras se volvieron hechos en cuanto vio cómo se encargaba de inmovilizar al joven con unos grilletes—. Poseen la suficiente resistencia como para soportar la fuerza de Kamui…o eso quiero creer yo.

—¡¿Cómo que crees?! Además…¿de dónde has sacado una cosa como esa? ¿Eres de esa clase de mujeres? ¿Te atraen ese tipo de fetiches?

—Puedo ponerte unos a ti también si tanto te has emocionado —podría escuchársele bromeando al respecto, pero estaba diciéndolo en serio.

—El estúpido que tiene el instinto suicida es él, no yo.

—Eso mismo pensé —y fue así como guardó el segundo juego de grilletes—. Las manchas ya no continuaron expandiéndose. ¿No es extraño?

—En teoría debería estar empeorando. Sin embargo…

—Bueno, tendríamos que examinar al resto y ver si pasa lo mismo —decía más para ella misma que nada—. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿reconociste a la clase de Amanto que les tendió la emboscada? Dudo que sean los cabecillas de todo este embrollo, pero al menos tendríamos algo.

—Ellos indudablemente pertenecían al Clan Tokague. Son criaturas astutas y bastante ágiles dentro del campo de batalla, pero dudo que tengan la inteligencia para haber creado un arma como esa.

—Ciertamente —le dio toda la razón—. Lo cual significa que realmente no tenemos nada.

—Nos encargamos de destruir por completo la nave cuando llegamos aquí. Incluso eliminamos a todos los tripulantes…—relató, reconstruyendo los hechos dentro de su cabeza—. Pero fue en ese momento en que todo el sitio empezó a llenarse con ese humo y esas malditas bestias fueron liberadas.

—Aún muertos se la hicieron a todos ustedes.

—Podría decirse que no fuimos muy afortunados —sonrió a medias, con ese aire tan relajado que le caracterizaba en ocasiones.

—¿Seguro que no tienes los síntomas y estás intentando hacerte el chulito frente a mí?

—Yo estaba fuera de esa nave junto con unos cuantos, terminando de limpiar el campo de batalla —le indicó—. Así que yo me salvé de tragarme ese maldito humo.

—Por el momento no salgan de este sitio y por amor a su especie no armen un alboroto que vaya a delatar su presencia, ¿entendido? —¿en qué instante los papeles se intercambiaron y ella se había en convertido en la de las órdenes y los sermones?

—Cuando hablas de esa manera me recuerdas a mi madre —se burló.

—Pues tu madre debió de haber sido una gran mujer, entonces —obviamente iba a devolverle el insulto.

—¿Te has cansado de estos viejos que prefieres irte? —no podía culparla. Si él pudiera también se iría dejando a Kamui ahí dormidito.

—Varias plantas que necesitan no las tengo aquí, por lo que tendré que salir —aclaró en cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras—. Además, al ser Vice-capitán, es tu deber y orgullo cuidar del bienestar de tu querido capitán.

—Y ahí va de nuevo… Siempre quejándose de ese idiota cuando ella hace exactamente lo mismo…—no le quedaba más que recorrer el camino de la resignación. Así que como buen subordinado tomó asiento y empezó con su larga vigía.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que recogiera aquella habitación antes de salir a jugar con sus amigos? ¿Es que estas nuevas generaciones estaban condenadas a ser unos rebeldes sin causa o era simplemente que había sido entretenido con otra cosa? Después de todo, sin importar por donde buscara, no lograba hallar al activo niño.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinowa? —preguntó la rubia con una mirada curiosa. Recién había regresado a la tienda y veía a esa mujer bastante preocupada.

—No encuentro a Seita por ninguna parte —expresó preocupada—. No está en su habitación o afuera jugando con sus amigos. Él no es esa clase de niños.

—No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por él —certificó—. Él sabe cuidarse muy bien.

—Aunque me lo digas, no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada —iba a continuar expresando su desasosiego, pero aparentemente solo estaba exagerando las cosas. Al menos así lo sintió en cuanto vio a su querido hijo entrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? Tenías a tu madre muy preocupada —expresó Tsukuyo tras expulsar una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

—Ah, lo siento madre —se disculpó de inmediato—. Solamente estaba…un tanto ocupado. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido? —le hizo prometer la pelinegra.

—Lo prometo —respondió solemnemente—. Ahora iré a terminar mis deberes —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar corriendo. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido por la agudiza visual de esas dos bellas mujeres.

—¿Eso no eran…?

—¿Flores? —finalizó la oji violeta con notoria incredulidad—. ¿Crees que…él esté…?

—Es demasiado joven para esas cosas.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso…Últimamente lo he visto que siempre viene de camino a casa con una niña —murmuraba la ninja.

—Disculpen, buenas tardes —su charla maternal debería esperar. Por lo visto tenían una nueva clienta.

—Oh, sí eres tú, Oshin-kun —saludó cálidamente la mujer.

—Lamento las molestias, pero venía a recoger mi cajonera —su mirada carmesí se desplazó hasta la esquina más lejana de todo el lugar—. Veo que…ha servido para toda clase de juguetes —había tantas áreas censuradas que ya no estaba segura si era buena o mala idea el tomar esa bendita caja de vuelta.

—Adelante, puedes tomarla.

—G-Gracias…—sin importar lo cuidadosa que fuera al tocar esos llamativos y coloridos juguetes, estos hacían sonidos grotescos y viscosos. Incluso brillaban.

—Son los nuevos modelos para esta temporada. Puedes llevarte uno gratis si quieres —¿cómo podía verse tan inocente y pura vendiendo juguetes sexuales de tamaños tan exorbitantes?

—Ah, yo, creo que…paso —entre más rápido terminara de tomar sus cosas, más lejos estaría de ese sitio de perversiones—. Por cierto, Hinowa, ¿abrirán un nuevo establecimiento al lado?

—Así es —afirmó—. ¿Quién se le ocurriría abrir una florería?

—A la misma persona que se le ocurrió abrir una Boticaria —mencionaba Tsukki para la pelinegra que ya estaba cargando tan llamativa mochila.

—¿Quién crees que les vende sus medicamentos anti-ETS a esos malditos lujuriosos que solamente les funciona la cabeza de allá abajo, eh? ¿A quién crees que acuden cuando sus pequeños soldaditos se retiran de la guerra antes de siquiera empezar y solamente piensan en volver a su cómoda casita? —claramente sus servicios eran de gran utilidad para el Distrito de Yoshiwara.

—Ciertamente tienes un buen punto allí —le elogiaba Hinowa por esa agudeza mental para los negocios.

—Desde que llegué aquí he obtenido jugosas ganancias —no es como si le hiciera mucha ilusión trabajar en un barrio rojo, pero era lo que había—. _Esta clase de sitios me recuerdan a él…_ —soltaba para sus adentros con un par de venitas palpitándole en su cabeza—. Por cierto, tengo una duda.

—¿Sobre qué? —habló Tsukuyo.

—¿Dónde podría encontrar a la Yorozuya?

Tras su llegada a Edo nunca había tenido la iniciativa de conocerlo a profundidad. Por lo que sus conocimientos sobre esa ciudad de extintos samuráis se limitaban únicamente al barrio rojo donde los hombres encontraban placer carnal y al territorio en el que se encontraba su hogar. Pero gracias a las claras indicaciones de Tsukuyo logró llegar hasta el distrito más temido de todo el país: el distrito Kabuki.

Desde su punto de vista no era más que un vil barrio que había sido abandonado por las autoridades del gobierno, por lo que estaba plagado de vagabundos, gente mal encarada y establecimiento de dudosos productos comerciales; sin mencionar que tenía que estar al pendiente o sus pertenencias serían hurtadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo, tampoco le incomodaba transitar por un sitio como ese. En cierta manera poseía su encanto propio; era tan vistoso y ruidoso que parecía ser acogedor para los foráneos como ella.

—En definitiva, aquí tiene que ser —sus pasos se detuvieron frente a ese establecimiento de bocadillos. Allá adentro parecían estársela pasando bomba—. Buenas noches, de casualidad se encontrará aquí la Yorozuya…—se quedó totalmente muda en cuanto haló la puerta corrediza. Alguien tenía que estar de broma—. Esto, creo que me he equivocado —cerró de golpe, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver—. ¡E-Espera, ¿eso era un bebé?! ¡¿Un bebé, de verdad?! ¡Es enorme! ¡¿De dónde viene, del país de los gigantes?! ¡¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estaba haciendo ese friki de lentes?! ¡¿Eso era una almohada?! ¡En definitiva lo era! Y si era así, ¡¿por qué la estaba besando tan apasionadamente?! ¡¿Y por qué había un hombre vestido con kimono y orejas de gato?! ¡¿En qué clase de dimensión loca he venido a caer?! —intentó controlar sus impulsos, pero eso había sido demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. No costaba creer que estuviera recargada contra la pared más cercana, hiperventilando.

—Este… ¿Nos estabas buscando? —ella giró hacia atrás, con lentitud, con ese dramatismo propio de las telenovelas románticas cuando la protagonista se reencuentra con el amor de su vida.

—Ah, sí, pero creo que me han dado la dirección equivocada —mencionó, parpadeando un par de veces. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre adulto con pañal, un ridículo arco y unas alas pegadas a la espalda.

—Nosotros somos la Yorozuya —habló el que estaba a su derecha. Que en apariencia sería el más normal si hasta hace poco no lo hubiera visto mostrar demasiado afecto a un objeto inanimado—. Él es Gin-san, yo soy Shinpachi y ella es Kagura.

—Hola —decía la Yato con el dedo excavando dentro de su fosa nasal derecha—. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

— _Es difícil creer que son los mismos de aquella vez…Como que algo no cuadra aquí…_ —después de verles enfrentarse ferozmente al Harusame en el planeta Rakuyou, costaba verles en su "estado natural"—. Lo lamento, mi nombre es Oshin —se presentó—. Y he venido para pedirles que lleven a cabo un trabajo.

—Imposible, imposible —alegaba Gintoki con un gesto perezoso en todo su rostro—. Últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados. Nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones, como puedes ver.

—Lo único que veo es que estás sacándote ese moco de la nariz y lo estás untando en la cabeza de ese rarito de lentes.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Gin-san, qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Y a quién le dices rarito de lentes?! ¡¿Me acabas de conocer y ya me estás insultando?! ¡¿Por qué estás fingiendo que no has dicho nada ofensivo contra mí?!

—La paga será suficientemente buena —bajó su cajonera sobre el suelo, abriendo el cajón inferior, dejándoles ver a los curiosos lo que tan meticulosamente guardaba—. Es una daga antigua, pero valiosa. Está hecha completamente de oro y estoy segura que pueden venderla a un buen precio.

—Ey, espera un momento…No me digas que tú eres…—el peli plateado dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con un semblante de seriedad que podría dejar callado a más de uno. Y esa simple reacción dejó confundidos a sus observadores.

— _¿Acaso es posible que recuerde quién soy? Sé que nos cruzamos cuando ocurrió ese enfrentamiento con Harusame en Rakuyou…Pero no pensaba que era la clase de hombre que pone atención a los minúsculos detalles._

—Ahora queda todo más claro —asintió una y otra vez, mirándola con detenimiento—. Desde hace unos días para acá he notado que mis ahorros han empezado a disminuir drásticamente sin explicación aparente —gesticuló totalmente absorto en ese pensamiento que no lo dejaba ser el mismo de siempre.

—Siento decirte esto Gin-san, pero lo has perdido todo en el Pachinko. Solamente estás intentando escapar de la realidad.

—Y ayer mientras leía la Jump, todas las lámparas empezaron a parpadear hasta que de pronto todo se tornó en oscuridad absoluta —era increíble lo hilarante que resultaba contando su anécdota mientras intentaba no perder los estribos.

—Eso fue porque no pagamos la luz de este mes —le recordaba Kagura.

—Quizás con esto que te he contado puedas encontrar su Forma, Verdad y Razón, y logres erradicarlo de nuestro hogar —la sujetó de ambos brazos. ¿Cómo podía escucharse tan serio soltando una panda de rotundas estupideces?

—Este…creo que te estás confundiendo…Yo no soy esa "clase de boticario". Yo en realidad únicamente vendo medicinas.

—No tienes que ser tímida, Oshin-chan. Yo guardaré tu secreto de todos estos ignorantes que no se dan cuenta que nuestra hermosa Yorozuya está siendo atacada por un peligroso y poderoso Mononoke. Que si se descuidan podría devorarnos a todos y mandarnos a un mundo distorsionado del cual podríamos nunca escapar.

—No, como estoy tratando de decir…Yo no soy una exterminadora de Mononoke…Yo solo quiero que aceptes mi petición de trabajo.

—¡¿Cómo que nuestra casa está poseída por un Mononoke?! ¡Esperen, en primer lugar, ¿qué diablos se supone que es un Mononoke?!

—Shinpachi-kun, ¿qué clase de samurái eres si no sabes algo tan simple como eso? ¿Qué se supone que te he inculcado todos estos años, ah? No me hagas pasar vergüenzas frente a nuestra cliente.

—En realidad el único que nos está haciendo pasar pena ajena eres tú. Deberías simplemente callarte y dejarla hablar. Es más, deberías dejar de leer esas extrañas revistas porque ya te están afectando.

—Mmm… Esto sabe delicioso —¿era demasiado tarde para salvar esos pastelillos que había guardado en el cajón superior de su mueble?

—De verdad, una enorme disculpa, son unos completos imbéciles —pidió perdón el de gafas tras haber aplacado a ese par con un buen merecido golpe de su bokken—. Escucharemos tu petición con mucho gusto.

Tal vez se había arrepentido totalmente de haber ido a buscar a la Yorozuya, pero ya había entrado a su humilde establecimiento. Por lo que ya no había marcha atrás; ahora solamente le quedaba plantear el problema en cuestión.

—¿Y bien, de qué quieres que nos hagamos cargo? —al fin Gintoki Sakata se encontraba vestido apropiadamente y parecía que la cordura le había vuelto…momentáneamente.

—Quiero que recuperen un objeto para mí —les decía al tiempo que sacaba una foto de su bolsillo—. Se trata de una espada familiar que ha sido heredada por generaciones. Muchos la han conocido con el nombre de Burakkusouru.

—No se ven muchas de este tipo en esta época —ante los ojos de gente no conocedora, esa espada no era más que un trozo de metal forjado cuya filosa hoja era de un intrigante tono negro—. ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?

—En las manos de su estúpido dueño —recriminó, con cabreo—. Se supone que la lleva siempre consigo y nunca la pierde de vista, pero esa noche estaba pasado de copas, yendo de bar en bar… Al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que ya no la tenía consigo —¿por qué estaba rodeada de gente tan estúpida? —. Me ha pedido personalmente que la busque por todo Edo, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas para hacerlo. Así que por eso he dedicado recurrir a ustedes.

—Esa clase de samuráis no deberían siquiera respirar… Un samurái que se respeta nunca perdería su espada. Es como si abandonara su alma, como si llegara alguien y le arrancara cada uno de sus brazos. La espada es tan vital para un samurái como lo es la mantequilla en el pan tostado cada mañana durante el desayuno —proclamó a todo pulmón, con su persona de pie, como si lanzara un juramente al cielo—. ¡Escorias como ésas deberían hacerse el seppuku!

—¿Lo dice el samurái que ha perdido su espada más de diez veces después de una noche de farra o se escapa al cabaret? Deberías tomar tu propia palabra y terminar con tu vida en este momento, Gin-san.

—Tómense el tiempo para buscarla y entregármela —las negociaciones habían sido hechas, por lo que lo mejor era ponerse de pie y retirarse en la brevedad posible—. Para cuando completen mi encargo, lleven la espada consigo a Yoshiwara y allá personalmente les daré el resto de la recompensa.

—Shinpachi, ¿has escuchado lo mismo que yo? —cuestionaba al otro, intercambiando miradas—. Nos está diciendo que nos "dará el resto de la recompensa" en Yoshiwara. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué trabaja allí o que le es fácil acceder a ese sitio para la entrega?

—¡Error, error! —si no entendía con palabras a golpes lo haría—. ¿Crees que una mujer como ella estaría en Yoshiwara vendiéndole medicina a esos pobres diablos que tienen su p*** para adornarlo en navidad mientras el resto de año les crecen telarañas?

—En realidad eso es lo que creo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó con ferviente motivación—. ¡Mira esos muslos perfectamente delineados por el esfuerzo diario de su noble trabajo! ¡Contempla su cintura marcada y esa piel tan tersa que sería la envidia de cualquier quinceañera lujuriosa! ¡Y no olvides ese par de melo….!

—¡¿Por qué me has golpeado a mí también, Kagura-chan?! —gemía de dolor Shinpachi antes de desmayarse. Parecía que alguien se había cansado del parloteo y los había mandado a ser unos con el piso, muy literalmente.

—Sadaharu y yo queremos dormir. Así que quédense callados o los mandaremos a dormir afuera —sus celestes pupilas pasaron de esos dos idiotas a Oshin—. Son unos imbéciles y nunca piensan con la cabeza correcta. Únicamente ignóralos o golpéalos.

—Veo que los tienes bien domesticados —le felicitaba—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar, Kagura-chan? —invitó cortésmente.

—¿En serio? —a ella no se le podía decir comida dos veces—. ¿Podemos cenar ramen o quizás…carne? —de imaginárselo ya estaba babeando todo el piso.

—Claro, cenemos lo que tú gustes.

Era la primera vez que entraba a ese restaurante, principalmente porque no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar por la especialidad de la casa. Así que estaba más que ansiosa por probar el menú y presumirles a esos dos amigos suyos la suerte que había tenido.

—¿Qué será lo que pida? —ambas habían encontrado una mesa disponible y mientras Oshin se cruzaba de brazos, su invitada miraba con emoción el menú; era como una niña pequeña que no sabía contener su emoción.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras —mencionó para la oji azul—. Hasta el menú completo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —lloraba de la felicidad. Incluso se había abalanzado sobre la pelinegra para abrazarla con su sobre-humana fuerza—. Kami-sama realmente existe y me ha mandado a un ángel —se apartó de ella para ponerse a pedir todos los platillos a una asustada mesera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Kagura-chan?

—Lo que sea —agregó, sonriente.

—¿Disfrutas de tu estadía aquí en la Tierra? —preguntó rápidamente—. He escuchado que perteneces a uno de las razas más fuertes del universo y que el sol no es muy sano para todos ustedes.

—La Tierra es un lugar increíble —aseguró apasionada—. He conocido a personas maravillosas como Gin-chan o Shinpachi-kun. Incluso tengo una mascota increíble —si porque ese perro gigante las había escoltado hasta el restaurante; allá estaba afuera, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro—. Aun cuando papi no está aquí, no me siento sola.

—Quizás debería hacer lo mismo que tú y mudarme a alguno de estos distritos. Si tengo un poco de suerte podría encontrar a un par de idiotas amigos como los que tienes tú.

—¿Umm? ¿No vives aquí?

—Técnicamente no —indicó—. Vine temporalmente. Y aunque pensaba irme, parece que me han encontrado las personas que menos deseaba volver a ver.

—¿Eso significa que eres una novia fugitiva que ha viajado por el universo intentando dejar atrás a su estúpido y bueno para nada prometido? El cual fue elegido por tu padre desde que eras una niña y ahora que estás en edad de merecer quiere formalizar la relación.

—…Es aterradora la imaginación de los niños en estos días… _Este par de hermano no son opuestos, son lo que le sigue a eso…_ —inhaló y recuperó nuevamente su calma. Tal vez tratar con Kamui por todo ese tiempo estaba afectándole con el trato a seres que no tenían ideas de genocidio en la cabeza—. Mientras cenamos, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas más sobre Yorozuya y tú?

Estaba seguro de que habían pasado un par de horas desde que Oshin se marchó, pero no las había sentido en lo más mínimo. Debido a su propio cansancio se había quedado totalmente dormido, ignorando su alrededor, y hasta a su propio capitán. No obstante, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa cuando despertó?

—¿Al fin has vuelto en ti? —preguntó por mera cortesía en cuanto contempló ese usual semblante de tonto que el pelirrojo poseía.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —lo único que conmemoraba era el inicio de aquella batalla y lo mucho que disfrutó destazando a esas bestias salvajes que estaban equiparándole en fuerza.

—Era de esperarse que no recordarías nada —rascó su nuca y dio un largo suspiro. La verdad es que no tenía ánimos para estar haciéndole resúmenes didácticos.

—Si estoy de esta manera, significa que ha sido idea suya —allí estaba esa sonrisa en sus labios mientras movía sus manos; sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban fieramente sujetos por gruesos grilletes que le restaban movilidad.

—Consideró que esos grilletes se verían bien en ti. Hasta les ha combinado con el color de tus ojos, capitán —sí, en cierto modo estaba disfrutando del mal momento del Yato.

—Y bien, Abuto, ¿sabes quiénes han sido los que nos condujeron hasta la Tierra y nos tendieron la emboscada? Mira que no la han hecho en grande —por algún motivo estaba impaciente por querer conocer el nombre de sus actuales enemigos.

—No pongas esa cara, idiota —masculló cabreado—. Que ha sido tu culpa el que termináramos de esta manera.

—Ellos empezaron a atacarnos —dijo a su favor—. No podíamos dejar que se fueran así como así —¿por qué lucía tan entusiasmado en vez de ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus irracionales decisiones?

—Debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando empezaron a encaminarnos hasta este planeta —si tan solo escuchara la mitad de sus consejos, el Clan de los Yato no tendría tan oscuro futuro.

—No puedes negar que ha sido divertido.

—¿Divertido? —ironizó—. Después de lo ocurrido con Harusame y esta treta, nuestra fuerza ha sido mermada a la mitad o poco menos. Y ahora intentan extinguirnos como si fuéramos simples ratas de laboratorio.

—Lo cual únicamente significa que son oponentes interesantes —sonrió ampliamente, con esa mirada sádica ansiosa por probar nueva sangre, por experimentar esa emoción que solamente los retadores fuertes son capaces de hacerle sentir.


	3. Lección 3

¡Buenas gente bonita! Oh sí, ya estoy aquí para torturarles un poco más con misterios y dudas existenciales. Pero dejando a un lado mis desvaríos, espero disfruten del capítulo. Y también quisiera preguntarles algunas cosas. ¿Alguien sabe en qué capítulo de manga Abuto dice que los Yato están "bien dotados"? XD Juro que eso me ha matado en muchos sentidos y quisiera saber si al menos es cierto. ¿Y qué creen que pasará con la pelea de Kamui contra su padre? ¿Cómo creen que sería el comportamiento de Kamui estando celoso? :O Y ya que exterioricé mi sentir, les dejo leer en santa paz jajaja. Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega pequeñas mías :D

 **Osa Roja.-** Como siempre, da gustito verte por aquí comentando. Y sí, Oshin ha quedado con un trauma más, pero así es este loco mundo de Gintama. Y Kamui no importa si está medio moribundo, ya sabes cómo es XD Y sobre la espada, ya sabrás de quién es. Creo que al final he armado un lío grande sobre la trama y eso jajaja. Prometo no cargarme a nadie querido(?).

 **Himeko.-** Gracias por leerme y comentar, lo agradezco enormemente :D Y el caso es que les deje con ganas de seguir leyendo. Esa es mi marca personal en todas las historias =D Lo sé, soy telible! Y como has pedido, aquí está la continuación.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Unchain**

—Abuto me dijo que ya estabas en tus cinco sentidos —ahora sí, el hombre que estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama era ese ex capitán suyo.

—Tienes una casa bastante acogedora. ¿La has decorado tú misma? —ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a verle con esa engañosa sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿No sientes que te asfixias en un sitio tan pequeño? —preguntó con una franqueza espeluznante.

—No en realidad —respondió tranquilamente. No es que no pudiera caer ante sus provocaciones, es que simplemente en este caso no había nada que discutir—. Estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de lugares, Kamui. Pero es comprensible que alguien como tú no lo entienda.

—Ciertamente tienes razón en ello —le vio, clavando esos celestes ojos en los suyos—. Pero veo que aún con todo, sigues con esa misma mentalidad.

—Bueno, ese es el modo en que decidí vivir —expresó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Aunque me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento hubieras sido tú a la que le arrancaran la vida y no a ese tonto médico? La vida está llena de giros extraños, ¿no lo crees? —quien no lo conociera diría que ese hombre no hacía más que emanar un aura amistosa y reconfortante.

—No lo sé, no soy adivina… Tal vez estarías en algún planeta, cargándote a todo el que se te atravesara en tu camino…o muerto por esa extraña enfermedad que se ha adueñado de tu cuerpo —él solamente rio por la bajo y le ofertó un gesto pensativo.

—Como siempre, sigues con ese humor negro, Oshin.

—No veo que hayas cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —refutó—. ¿Pero así está bien, no te parece?

—Abuto no lo mencionó, pero parece que sientes cierto interés en nuestros adversarios —soltó divertido.

—Ey, espero que no estén olvidándose de mis honorarios —era mejor tener las cuentas claras—. Y no es que esté interesada. Más bien he sido arrastrada a todo esto —ella sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no le importaba engañarle.

—Las mentiras siempre se te han dado bien, pero en esta ocasión no fue tan buena tu actuación —la pelinegra torció los labios con frustración—. Al igual que Abuto, tienes un mal hábito. Y a ambos podría costarles la vida.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por la seguridad de tu subordinado y la mía, pero estaremos bien —ironizó—. Deberías pensar en cómo enfrentarás a un adversario que sabe cómo doblegar el poder de los Yato; y simultáneamente hacerlo con el escaso poder que te queda —dirigió sus pasos hacia él, quedando a medio metro de distancia de donde se postraba—. Podrás ser todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero todavía no posees los colmillos tan afilados para desgarrarlo todo.

—Oh, no necesitas preocuparte por mí —señaló, viéndole con suma diversión—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir vivo de todo esto.

—No pondría todo mi dinero en esa apuesta tan arriesgada —sentenció con vileza—. _¿Cómo puede ser tan pretensioso después de lo que pasó aquí o tras lo que ocurrió con su padre? ¿Es por qué es un idiota y no sabe si quiera diferenciar cuándo está en peligro o cuándo todo está en su contra? ¿O se comporta así porque es un maldito adicto a los campos de batalla?_

—Ummm, por cierto… ¿Crees que podrías quitarme estos grilletes? —pidió tal cual niño pequeño.

—¿Y que intentes asesinarnos a todos? Por supuesto que no —no iba a correr el riesgo otra vez—. Mejor acostúmbrate a ellos. Porque no te los voy a quitar hasta que estemos seguros de que no quieras cortarnos la cabeza.

—Tsh…Será muy incómodo comer de este modo —era Kamui, y lo segundo que satisfacía a su alma y a su cuerpo, era la comida.

—Ah, es cierto, no has comido nada en varios días.

Abuto quien se había encargado de ir a ver cómo continuaba el resto de su escuadrón, había aprovechado para comer y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sin embargo, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, por lo que debía de volver con su capitán y rogar porque no intentara algo alocado para escapar.

Así que sin demora descendió hacia el sótano, quedándose completamente patidifuso en cuanto sus ojos observaron lo que muchos considerarían como un evento imposible que desataría el siguiente cataclismo.

—Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —sonrió enormemente divertido, como si disfrutara de la escena en sí; aunque claramente lo hacía—. ¿De qué me he perdido, eh? Dejo la habitación por media hora y esto es lo que me encuentro —recitó, como si estuviera haciendo un monólogo—. Si lo piensan un poco, es bastante gracioso… Pero ahora hasta están comiendo tranquilamente los dos, como viejos y entrañables conocidos.

—Cállate de una buena vez, Abuto —le gruñó la oji carmín. Y si eso no era suficiente le aventó un balde de madera que hasta hace unos segundos estaba lleno de arroz.

—La testaruda y temperamental Oshin, dándole de comer a nuestro estúpido y sádico capitán… Pero qué título más conmovedor —gracias a su destreza había logrado evadir tanto el primer objeto contundente que le lanzaron como los dos que le siguieron.

—Este idiota quería que le quitara los grilletes y no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Así que por eso has optado en darle de comer tú misma? —alguien estaba disfrutando del cuadro—. Es enternecedor todo lo que estás haciendo, Oshin.

—Él es una aspiradora. Lo único que tengo que hacer es inclinar el trasto y él se hace cargo del resto.

—Como una mascota —expresó el castaño.

—Nunca tendría un animal tan peligroso como mascota —por un lado se quejaba y por otro se encontraba empujándole esos camarones capeados a Kamui sin compasión. Sorprendentemente no se ahogaba y continuaba engullendo.

—Y parece que tiene un apetito mucho peor que el de costumbre —sobre el piso veía el mundo de platos apilados. Ese hombre no tenía fondo.

—No eres nadie para hablar cuando eres igual.

—¡Ey, no me compares con este troglodita! Yo al menos tengo modales en la mesa.

—Lo digo y lo repito, la comida de los terrícolas es la mejor de todas—hizo saber a su carcelera—. Gracias por la comida —estaba más que satisfecho—. ¿Lo has preparado todo tú, Oshin?

—De seguro lo hizo con todo su cora…—Abuto calló de golpe. ¿Y podría ser de otro modo? La pelinegra al fin había podido dar en el blanco; es decir, justo en su cara.

—Fueron ustedes los que me confinaron a estar en la cocina —obviamente no le había hecho ni puñetera gracia—. Estando allí por tanto tiempo sin haber aprendido a cocinar, sería como un crimen.

—Estaré esperando ansioso la cena.

—¡¿Ah…?!¡¿Pero qué…dices?! Son las seis de la tarde —el apetito voraz de ese hombre siempre le daba mucho miedo.

—Abuto, ya que has vuelto en sí, quiero que te encargues de buscar por los alrededores —le solicitó al golpeado hombre—. Si nos condujeron hasta la Tierra significa que la persona que está detrás de nuestra caza se encuentra justamente aquí; o en todo caso, pronto arribarán a este planeta para asegurarse que nos han exterminado. Y muy probablemente, lo que están haciendo no sea lo único que quieren lograr.

—De vez en cuando hablas como un verdadero capitán —como el segundo al mando no le quedaba más remedio que poner manos a la obra—. Ya lo intentaron una vez, no dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran con nosotros.

—Procura ser discreto. No creo que sea buena idea montar un espectáculo —recomendaba ella.

—Has estado viviendo aquí, ¿no? Sabes moverte mejor que nosotros en este país —le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ella supo de inmediato sus intenciones.

—Lo único que quiero saber es si tienen suficiente dinero en manos. Nada de esto les saldrá económico.

Hasta hace unas horas atrás el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado. ¿Por qué ahora que se encontraba fuera de la comodidad de su casa había empezado semejante diluvio? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué todos lucían anonadados de ver a dos personas compartiendo un paraguas cuando todo alrededor no eran más que lugares de encuentro con cortesanas? La moralidad en ese distrito estaba muy maleada.

—A esto no era a lo que me refería con "ser discreto", Abuto —dictaminó, con la mirada puesta al frente.

—Dejé que el resto examinara por los alrededores. Les dije que fueran cuidadosos.

—El que se muevan entre los oscuros callejones no los vuelve más que peligrosos sospechosos. Es la gente la que va a temer de ustedes —debía suponer que esos hombres no sabían muy bien la definición de infiltrarse y observar en silencio—. Bueno, quiero creer que nadie aquí recuerda tu cara.

—Este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde que el Rey de la Noche cayó —Yoshiwara ya no era más una caja de juguetes privada del sol y su libertad. Incluso ahora, en plena lluvia, la luna brillaba digna y majestuosa sobre ellos—. Ahora que el Harusame se ha disuelto, ya no existe nadie de momento que ostente tan presuntuoso título.

—Pero eso no significa que no nacerá otro Harusame en los subsiguientes años, deseando apoderarse de la fuerza vital de este planeta —señaló.

—Ciertamente tienes la boca llena de razón.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde se supone que empecemos? —se habían detenido en medio de la transitada calle, intentando planear su siguiente movimiento. No obstante, era como si estuvieran condenados a ser reconocidos—. ¿Seita, por qué estás viéndome con ese rostro lleno de pavor?

El crío se había acercado porque reconoció a Oshin y quería saludarle. Mas no estaba esperando a que estuviera acompañada de semejante individuo. Sí, él lo reconoció de inmediato; ese trauma no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente.

—¡Shin-san, aléjate de ese monstruo, es peligroso! —gritó a todo pulmón el castaño, asustando a todos los que pasaban por allí—. ¡Él…Él…!

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste? Mira cómo lo dejaste. Está todo dañado —le decía por lo bajo al hombre.

—Esto…No estoy aquí buscando problemas ni nada por el estilo. Así que deja de armar un escándalo por nada, niño.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás buscando? ¿La tienes de rehén? —podrá ser pequeño e indefenso, pero no iba a abandonar a una amiga en peligro.

—Seita, eso es algo muy simple de explicar —aclaró ella, mirando al niño—. Como mi prometido ha venido a verme. Y ahora que está aquí, aprovechamos el tiempo para pasear tranquilamente —el niño no era el único que estaba a cuadros. Ese veterano estaba igual; ambos la miraban en completo anonadamiento—. Sé que él tuvo un comportamiento imperdonable hace tiempo, pero todos cometemos errores, ¿no lo crees? Y me gustaría que pensaras en él como un hombre que no pondrá sus manos sobre Yoshiwara o cualquier distrito de Edo.

—¡¿…?! —el castaño pasaba su pasmada mirada sobre ella y el Yato. Esa clase de "noticias" iban a causarle un daño muy grave a su corazón—. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Él es demasiado viejo para ti, además es un asesino! ¡Podría ser tu padre! —sujetó su cabeza, como si esta tuviera vida propia y quisiera abandonar su cuerpo.

—A veces cosas como estas pasan —aseveró, asintiendo un par de veces—. Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que la edad no importa cuando encuentras a la persona correcta —habría de sujetarle del brazo a Abuto para hacer todo el montaje más creíble—. Así que no tengas miedo.

—Bueno, si Shin-san es feliz…entonces creo que está bien —ya estaba un poco mejor tras el shock. Y ahora se limitaba a sonreírles con cierta tranquilidad.

—¿Estás segura de haber dicho una mentira como esa? —interrogaba el castaño después de que Seita se marchó y les dejó solos—. No es precisamente el mejor modo de no hacer ruido. Es más, vuelve todo mucho más escandaloso.

—Si me lo preguntas es mejor así —le restó importancia al asunto—. Además, no es mi culpa que él te reconozca.

—A este paso deberían premiarte por tus buenas actuaciones —inquirió, mirándole—. Primero lo sucedido con ese tonto y ahora esto.

—Más vale que camines más rápido o te dejaré atrás —la muy bribona había acelerado el paso para no tener que seguir aguantando las bromitas del castaño—. _Entre más rápido terminemos con este asunto, me será más sencillo recuperar mi antigua vida._

Había llegado a ese reino no solo con un objetivo que cumplir, sino con la firme promesa de que hallaría a un adversario digno de sus habilidades y fuerza. Sin embargo, con lo único que se topó fue con esa bestia iracunda que lo único que tenía que ofrecerle era su suculenta carne que ahora se encontraba siendo cocinada a fuego directo.

Tal vez se había entusiasmado de más. Tal vez debió de saber que no tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones. Después de todo, él era el más grande cazador de alienígenas en toda la galaxia.

—Al menos esta carne sabe bien —otro día, otra pieza de carne. Al menos debería sentirse feliz por tener con qué pagar las cuentas.

—Lamento mucho que esta cacería haya sido de lo más aburrida, Umibouzu-sama —dirigió sus palabras el hombre que yacía a su lado, ese mismo que poseía el rostro de un astuto zorro—. Nuestra especie se distingue por poseer un gran conocimiento sobre todo el universo, no por ser criaturas poderosas, como ustedes, los Yato.

—Es como si de un momento a otro las aguas se hubieran calmado.

—Quizás se deba más que nada a que el universo continúa en un estado de caos tras lo ocurrido en su planeta natal, Umibouzu-sama —aseguró—. Pero la oscuridad nunca demora lo suficiente en aparecerse en el horizonte.

—He escuchado rumores sobre los de tu especie —habló el hombre tras haber terminado de comer al fin—. Que pueden ver el futuro.

—Señor, no creerá en esa clase de mentiras clandestinas, ¿verdad? —sonrió brevemente.

—Simplemente puedes negarlo y ya.

—Por tratarse de usted, haré una excepción —comentaba serenamente—. Nuestro amplio conocimiento sobre el universo, sobre las estrellas y sobre todo lo que nos rodea, nos permite establecer premisas. Posibles escenarios que pueden presentársele a alguien o a un planeta entero.

—Por eso mismo han sido temidos por muchos Amanto. Aunque eso mismo los ha llevado a ser protegidos por otras especies.

—No somos más que simples herramientas para el resto que no son como nosotros —el Yato no podía más que sentirse identificado—. La gente estúpidamente cree que podemos cambiar sus futuros solamente porque somos capaces de leerlo. Y por razones tan triviales como esas, mucho de los míos han sido asesinados o tomados como rehenes.

—Ustedes fueron los mismos que establecieron la extinción de mi raza.

—Bueno, no se necesita ser un vidente para adivinar algo como eso —sonrió bribón—. Los Yato son criaturas realmente desafortunadas. Hasta podría decir que su existencia en sí es miserable… La sangre que corre por sus venas les ciega el corazón, los transforma en bestias salvajes que únicamente conocen el placer a través de las peleas y la muerte. Son tan débiles que no saben vivir con los suyos y tan necios para comprender que los lazos creados con otros pueden ser traducidos en una fuerza aún mayor a la que poseen.

—Tienes ese maldito hocico lleno de razón —esa sonrisa fugaz se postró en el rostro de Umibouzu, como un recordatorio de que tenía una hija que pensaba tan diferente al resto de los de su especie, esa pequeña niña que quería usar su fuerza para proteger a la gente y no para lastimarla.

—Umibouzu-san, ¿cree que podría aceptar otro trabajo más antes de volver a casa?

—¿De qué se trata en esta ocasión?

—Necesitamos que nos ayude a recuperar un viejo navío nuestro.

—¿Cómo dices? —era la primera vez que le pedían algo como eso. Era un cazador no el que aparca los vehículos interestelares.

—Es un barco comerciante de nuestro planeta que salió de aquí hace un par de semanas. Pero no han vuelto y tampoco hemos recibido respuesta alguna —informó—. Creemos que pudo haber sido secuestrada o tomada por algún pirata espacial.

—¿Por qué no simplemente consultas tu bola de cristal y adivinas en dónde está?

—Nuestras artes de adivinación solamente funcionan en seres vivos, Umibouzu-sama —señalaba—. ¿Entonces acepta nuestro encargo?

—Creo que mi querida Kagura-chan tendrá que esperar un poco más antes de volver a ver a su papi —la aventura sencillamente no dejaba de correr por sus venas.

El espacio exterior no era más que una planicie infinita de constelaciones, estrellas en ciclos infinitos de muerte y renacimiento, de planetas que rápidamente habían sido visitados por los seres humanos, y de misterios entrañables que ni siquiera los mismísimos Amanto habían logrado revelar aún. Sí, ese mundo que se vislumbraba más allá de esos gruesos cristales, pese a lo conocido que era, continuaba siendo salvaje y sumamente peligroso.

Pero para hombres que se habían dedicado enteramente a navegar en tan traicionaros confines, no era más que un escenario repetitivo que no significaba demasiado para ellos. A ese punto lo que realmente les interesaba era llevar exitosamente el valioso cargamento que habían adquirido hace unos días atrás.

—Capitán, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino final —hablaba el subordinado que se dirigió al alto y robusto hombre de piel verduzca y cabellera negra.

—¿La mercancía se encuentra en correcto estado? Si algo llega a pasarle a esas preciadas piezas, nuestras cabezas rodarán. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Todo está en perfecto orden, mi capitán —aseguro, ofertándole sus respetos.

—Perfecto. Ahora me retiraré, que ha llegado la hora para tomar mi siesta reparadora —su hora de reposo debía ser suspendida a menos que quisiera dejar que su nave se hundiera por completo por los ataques que estaba recibiendo—. ¡¿Pero quién nos está atacando?! ¡¿No elegiste la ruta más segura de todos?! —vociferó para el pobre hombre que no sabía cómo responder.

—Mi señor, no sabíamos que el enemigo estaba allí en primer lugar —decía uno de los que estaban al mando de dirigir el armatoste—. Sus naves contaban con camuflaje táctico. Por eso nuestros radares fueron incapaces de localizarles.

—Además, pareciera como si hubieran estado esperándonos, capitán —él no mentía. Lo que mostraba el enorme monitor que tenían frente suyo, confirmaba su hipótesis.

No existían más enemigos que los que tenían delante de sus ojos. Y probablemente eso era más que suficiente. ¿Quién no se intimidaría ante un gigantesco galeón espacial donde solo uno de sus cañones era del tamaño de la nave que ellos llevaban a través del universo?

—…Una embarcación…color carmesí…Y esa bandera negra con tres estrellas doradas… Tiene que ser una broma…—murmuraba el capitán, con todo el color yéndosele del rostro.

—Señor, ¿por qué tiene esa cara? ¿Por qué no nos da ninguna orden?

—¡Están locos, nos destrozarán aquí mismo y no seremos más que basura cósmica! —¿ese era el hombre al que habían estado siguiendo todos estos años?

—Tranquilícese capitán —ordenaba—. Encontrará una manera de derrotarlos.

—¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿Es que no los reconoces?! Ellos son mercenarios y saqueadores de planetas desde hace más de diez años… Se creía que habían sido exterminados por el Harusame hace cinco años atrás, pero nunca se confirmó nada. Así que ahora no son más que un espectro del que muchos hablan y que nadie ha vuelto a ver desde hace tiempo… ¡Estoy hablando del Hokusei, de la tripulación que se ha encargado de reunir a las razas más poderosas que hay en este universo para divertirse a lo largo de toda la galaxia!

—Parece que todavía existen personas que nos conocen, Tentei-san —esa voz desconocida logró sobresaltar a todos los que permanecían absortos admirando la nave bermellón—. Lo único que deseamos es su mercancía. Por lo que, si no oponen resistencia, no los borraremos de este mundo —su voz lo clasificaba de inmediato como un hombre. Pero más allá de eso no existía nada más que le permitiera reconocerlo a futuro.

La máscara de oni rojo les saludaba y les mantenía oculto totalmente el rostro de ese hombre, combinando extrañamente bien con el sombrero cónico de paja que llevaba puesto. Y lo siguiente que les impedía guardarse una imagen clara del asaltante era su negra capa y unas botas del mismo tono.

—¡¿En qué momento entraste aquí y por dónde lo has hecho?!

—No deberían bajar la guardia frente a su enemigo —les hizo saber—. ¿Y que por dónde entré? Está claro que por arriba —ahora que todos alzaron su mirada hacia la coraza de su nave, se dieron cuenta de que había un bonito hoyo.

—Es acero reforzado… ¡No pudiste romperlo tan fácilmente!

—Entreguen la mercancía —repitió. No iba a irse por las ramas.

—¡Nos rehusamos! —el valor había retornado al capitán en el momento más crucial de todos. Y el resto de sus subordinados no iban a desechar su decisión.

—No pueden decir que no intenté negociar con todos ustedes.

Las armas fueron disparadas. El ambiente se llenó de pólvora y casquillos mientras el resto de los tripulantes llegaba hasta la sala de máquinas, dispuestos a extinguir la vida del intruso. ¿Pero sería tan fácil hacerlo? Su pregunta tuvo lugar en el momento en que se percataron que el hombre que les comandaba había caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que el intruso contra el que habían disparado incansablemente yacía allí, de pie, con la cabeza de su capitán en la palma de su mano.

—Demasiado fácil —nadie estaba disparando más, todos estaban completamente anonadados, siendo rápidamente consumidos por el miedo—. Si tienen un capitán tan débil, no se puede esperar que los que están abajo den siquiera pelea —dejó caer su pasajero trofeo y dirigió su atención hacia quienes únicamente deseaban escapar—. Al menos intenten luchar por sus vidas.

No podían contemplar los gestos que su rostro tenía en esos momentos, sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que la mirada que les estaba dedicando solamente demostraba lo sediento que se encontraba de teñir todo el lugar con su sangre.

Y ese mundano capricho se hizo rápidamente realidad.

—¿Realmente es necesario que conviertas en un baño de sangre todas tus batallas, Raiko?

—Ellos no quisieron negociar, Moka —no tenía necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, ya que conocía perfectamente a quien había llegado para sermonearle.

—El almirante te reprenderá por lo que has hecho —su vestuario no difería en lo más mínimo al del joven, a excepción de que su máscara era de un azul marino.

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no le eres lo suficientemente importante como para que haga caso a tus palabras —no tenía caso continuar estático, por lo que empezó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por la muchacha.

—Al menos no es mi especie la que está en peligro de extinción —replicaba.

—Poco menos podría importarme —para las puertas que requerían clave para abrirlas siempre estaba la fuerza bruta para hacerse cargo de ellas.

—Podrías usar la cabeza de vez en cuando para salir de apuros.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y asegura la mercancía —ordenó pasivamente.

—¡No eres mi superior!

—Cállate y usa tu boca para hacer que cooperen. ¿O prefieres mis métodos? —ella no tuvo mayor elección y acató su petición.

—Lo hago por nuestro almirante, no por ti —habían llegado hasta donde escondían la mercancía. Sin embargo, no se trataba de una pila de cajas con contenido dudoso, sino más bien de un montón de Amanto que habían sido confinados a rejas que apenas les daban espacio para moverse—. Pueden sentirse tranquilos, ya no serán vendidos como esclavos a ningún planeta.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes…?!

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con todos nosotros? —era inevitable que la ola de murmullos no se levantara. Especialmente con lo sospechoso que lucían.

—Lo que oyeron. Así de simple —habló Raiko—. Lo único que necesitamos es que cumplan con una simple tarea y podrán estar de vuelta en su amado planeta.

—Ustedes no son diferentes a los hombres que nos atraparon —renegaba uno más.

—Con su habilidad, deberían saber mejor que nadie lo que ocurrirá si no hacen caso a nuestras palabras —él ya estaba a nada de esas jaulas, sujetando uno de los barrotes para destrozarlo por completo con un sencillo agarre—. Lamento decir esto, pero mi almirante requiere de sus servicios y me ha dejado claro que recurra a cualquier método con tal de que se cumplan sus órdenes… ¿Quieren que lo hagamos del modo difícil?


	4. Lección 4

¡Hello criaturas bellas que me leen! Ya llegué para torturarlas un poco con más misterios y pequeños recuentos del pasado XD Sí, sé que todas ansiamos ver un poco más de sustancia/romanticismo/drama, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, especialmente porque tratamos con un yandere como Kamui y que soy lenta para estas cosas :'D. Pero dejando eso a un lado, muchas gracias por leer y continuar apoyando este fanfiction. ¿Quién diría que le iría tan bien? Digo, yo pensaba que por incursionar en este fandom menos caso me iban a hacer –la impopular me dicen-.

¡Disfruten, comenten o exterioricen sus dudas, y nos leemos después! Y pónganse a flipar como yo viendo los Raw del capítulo 576 de Gintama *-*9

 **Capítulo 4**

 **To be free**

Otro día más que había sido de lo más infructuoso. Otro día en lo que lo único que habían logrado encontrar había sido a un grupo de alborotadores que no hacían más que dedicarse a pequeños crimines dentro de toda Yoshiwara.

Así que, bajo un sol inclemente, donde ya no sabían por dónde más buscar pistas, decidieron permanecer tranquilamente dentro del establecimiento de la boticaria; encargándose de colgar el letrero de "cerrado" para que nadie entrara a molestar.

—Supongo que no nos quedara más que ir a otros distritos —dijo con resignación la pelinegra—. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron aquí y seguimos sin pistas de nada.

—¿Realmente crees que vamos a encontrar algo?

—Sinceramente no lo sé —suspiró, tomando asiento tras el mostrador—. Ya a casi todos se les han reducido esas manchas… Extrañamente empiezan a mejorar y no sé por qué. Y eso también es preocupante.

—Lo único que me alegro es que no hayan intentado matarse de nuevo —agregó con cierta alegría.

—Dime quién no ha sentido deseos de mandarlo al otro mundo —señaló con cierta comicidad.

—Y pensar que todo surgió a partir de que visitamos ese lugar…—suspiró larga y hondamente.

El planeta que les saludaba podría resultar la envidia de muchos otros. Existía flora y vegetación abundante como para pensar que de repente habían llegado a una selva tropical de algún país exótico. Asimismo, existía una ciudad metropolitana en medio de toda esa naturaleza, donde se podían divisar tanto oasis perdidos como lejanas dunas desérticas. Era sin duda, un mundo de contrastes donde la manera de gobierno recaía en una monarquía absoluta.

Pero a aquellos viajeros del espacio, lo único que les importaba era terminar el trato que les llevó hasta ese recóndito sitio. Tenían una mercancía que entregar y una buena pasta que cobrar. Fue así, que el encuentro tuvo lugar cerca del majestuoso palacio, con los capitanes de ambos bandos llevando a cabo la transacción.

—Se me hace muy extraño que ustedes se encarguen de manejar un asunto tan trivial como es el tráfico de esclavos, Kamui-dono —comentaba el uniformado con esa mirada tan propia de los lagartos. Inclusive su piel escamosa resultaba llamativa junto con una lengua que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su hocico.

—Ha sido un favor directo del Almirante, Hideo-dono —habló Abuto para quien indudablemente resultaba ser un alto cargo del lugar.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que venir hasta aquí, sabiendo lo delicados que son con el calor —el hogar de seres de sangre fría como ellos era un ecosistema donde el sol brillaba tan intensamente que llegaba a sofocar.

—No somos tan frágiles como usted cree —agregó Kamui. Ambos Yato podían resistir sin demasiado problema el clima gracias a sus parasoles.

—Y ya que han viajado de tan lejos, ¿no les apetecería quedarse un poco más y disfrutar del banquete que tendremos esta noche? Nuestra comida es conocida por todo el universo.

—Mmm…Creo que no suena tan mala idea después de todo, ¿no Abuto?

—¡Ah! ¿No me digas que realmente te lo estás pensando?

—Tú mismo dijiste que necesitábamos provisiones o algo así —únicamente cuando le convenía recordaba los consejos de su Vice-capitán.

—Si serás…—sin importar lo que dijera, ese hombre no lo escucharía. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

—Ey, no ofrezcas resistencia y vengan con nosotros —por lo visto había unos soldados que parecían haber encontrado un par de mercancías fuera de sus celdas.

—Que nosotras no formamos parte de la venta —replicaba la muchacha, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Siento decirlo, pero esas piezas no están en venta —intervino Abuto para ese par que ya habían sido llevadas hasta la presencia de Hideo—. Son parte de nuestros subordinados. Para ser exactos, son simples cocineras.

—La mayoría de los esclavos que conseguimos siempre tenemos que instruirles en alguna actividad —comentaba, viendo con cierto interés a las dos mujeres—. Podría darte un bono especial por estas dos…Aunque…creo que optaría por la castaña de aquí. La otra tiene una mirada que no me gusta.

—Ella siempre tiene esa mala mirada y seguramente le dé más problemas que otra cosa —Oshin no hizo caso a sus comentarios, solamente se limitó a observar con cierto repudio al enorme lagarto.

—Nadie puede negar que el Harusame no es una organización bondadosa —el lagarto hizo una sutil seña para que se llevaran a la desafortunada elegida y liberaran a quien en definitiva no le convencía para tenerla bajo su servicio.

—¿Por qué razón has hecho eso? —preguntaba la pelinegra al castaño. Ambos echaban un vistaso hacia el frente, apreciando que su capitán ya les había dejado atrás.

—Idiota, ¿quieres que tengamos problemas con los del Harusame?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tengo el ligero presentimiento que, si te dejábamos aquí, crearías problemas. Y eso hará que la relación del Clan Tokague, uno de los más fieles socios del Harusame, empezara a irse a pique.

—Creo que me estás sobrevalorando, Abuto —mencionó con tranquilidad.

—La mirada que tienes no es la de una persona que les tiene miedo a unos simples comerciantes de esclavos, sino la de alguien que siente la necesidad de mandarlos al infierno con sus propias manos.

Pronto las personas que le rodeaban desaparecieron y la supervisión que tenía estaba diezmada totalmente. No es como si a esos Yato les importada que uno de sus tantos sirvientes desapareciera repentinamente; todo era tan fácil como sustituirlo y punto.

— _Con este sol, este sitio parece ser el peor en el que estos hombres pudieron llegar a caer…_ —no era curiosidad lo que la estaba orillando a movilizarse por los alrededores del castillo, sino más bien inquietud misma—. _Si me descubren entonces sí estaré en verdaderos problemas. Así que bien podría…_

El plan era simple y consistía básicamente en coger una capa, echársela encima y hacerse pasar por un miembro más del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame. Solamente de ese modo no causaría sospecha alguna que anduviera por las cercanías.

— _Me pregunto a dónde les habrán llevado. Este lugar es innecesariamente enorme._

—Oh, así que usted debe ser uno de los miembros del temible escuadrón del Harusame —genial, lo que le faltaba, que alguien se cruzara en su camino—. Mi señor me ha pedido que les muestre la hospitalidad de nuestro reino.

—No es necesario. Simplemente estoy desentumiendo mis piernas —entre su gorra de aviador y la gran capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, era fácil deducir que era miembro de esos Yato.

—Vamos, de seguro quiere algo de sombra y un poco de buena comida —le invitaba a seguirle con mucha insistencia.

—Está bien —lo mejor era ser acomedida o sospecharía.

Y como bien dijo el lagarto, el área a donde había sido llevada era sumamente fresca, con una vista espléndida a un oasis paradisiaco y un montón de manjares siendo colocados sobre la única mesa que allí había.

—Disfrute de la comida y la compañía —mencionó antes de marcharse.

—¿A qué se refiere con compañía? —cogió una especie de fruto y le dio una buena mordida—. ¿Ah? —la segunda parte del espectáculo había llegado. Repentinamente habían aparecido tres bellas jovencitas luciendo ropas provocativas y ocultando la mitad de su rostro con un velo.

—Estamos a sus servicios, mi señor —lo que la dejó totalmente callada no fue el recibimiento que le dieron o que le confundieran con un chico, sino que sin que les dijera algo ya se encontraban sirviéndole de comer, dándole un poco más de viento y hasta estaban intentando coquetearle.

—Realmente no necesitan hacer nada de esto. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo —las chicas se miraron entre sí, confundidas. ¿Es que era la primera vez que un hombre no buscaba sus servicios? —. No se ofendan, pero no es agradable ver a esclavas haciendo este tipo de cosas —aunque podían moverse desenvueltamente, estaban allí esos grilletes alrededor de sus pies, impidiéndoles ser libres.

—Pero si no hacemos nuestro trabajo, Hideo-sama nos cortará la cabeza —mencionaba una llena de terror.

—Así que por favor.

—Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

— _Están tan acostumbradas a esta vida que sin importar qué les diga, no me harán caso alguno… ¿Es en esto en lo que se convierten las personas después de que les ha sido robada la independencia y se les destroza hasta la más pequeña esperanza de ser libres? ¿En algo como esto pudieron convertirse…mis padres?_

No podía hacer nada más que limitarse a mirar y guardar rotundo silencio. Sabía que no debía meterse en los asuntos de aquel escuadrón porque eso reduciría su estancia dentro de la tripulación. Así que no tenía más remedio que fingir que lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era algo de lo más cotidiano y que a nadie le interesaba lo que le pasara a esos desahuciados. Pero siempre había sido de ese modo, ¿no?

—¿Ya se ha cansado de nosotras, señor? —preguntaron al unísono las tres en cuanto le vieron con intenciones de abandonar la habitación.

—No, ustedes han hecho en realidad un excelente trabajo —aseguró sin girarse a verlas—. Es solo que quiero regresar a la nave.

—Vuelva a visitarnos pronto, señor.

—Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

Odiaba esa parte temperamental e irracional que poseía, pero no podía contenerse cuando un tema tan delicado como el que tenía entre manos, la atormentaba. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos después, por ahora se dirigía con enorme cautela hasta el sitio que esas chicas le indicaron. Sí, se las había apañado para llegar hasta lo que en apariencia era un simple almacén, pero que escondía algo un tanto más macabro.

Allí estaban no solamente los esclavos que habían viajado en la nave del Séptimo Escuadrón, sino otros más que habían caído personalmente en las manos de esos lagartos.

— _Son mucho más de los que había imaginado_ —caminó con cautela entre las rejas, sintiendo las miradas de odio y temor de todos los prisioneros. No podía culparles por creer que era su enemigo.

—Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están en semejantes condiciones —se había detenido frente a una celda en específico. Una que contenía a un par de personas que ardían en fiebre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?! ¡¿No ha sido suficiente con encerrarnos aquí y tratarnos peor que escoria?! —gritó enardecida la que debía de ser la madre de esos dos muchachos enfermos.

—Deles esto y se sentirán mejor en poco tiempo —sobre la palma de su mano se encontraba un pequeño envoltorio de papel, doblado en un mini sobre—. Sé que dudará de mi palabra, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes. Al menos de momento.

—Seguramente quieres matarnos.

—Soy una simple boticaria, señora. Mi trabajo consiste en elaborar medicinas para aliviar los males de las personas. Y esos dos morirán si no les baja la fiebre.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque lamentablemente es la única opción que tiene en estos momentos —se agachó y dejó el envoltorio en el interior de la celda.

—No recuerdo tener un miembro como tú dentro de mi escuadrón —ella se levantó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a quien no estaba deseando ni esperando encontrarse allí. ¿Es que le había visto y seguido para ver qué pretendía?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. La gente de este palacio lo sobreentendió así —la lógica no funcionaría con él. Pero al menos quería alargar en la medida posible el tiempo que su cabeza se mantuviera sobre su cuello—. Y olvidas que mi oficio es realizar medicinas —encaminó sus pasos hacia él.

—No me gusta matar mujeres, porque pueden traer a este mundo niños fuertes —aseveró con esa sonrisa encantadora que no la engañaba ni por asomo—. Pero si provocas todo un escándalo aquí, no tendré más remedio que terminar contigo aquí mismo.

—Más allá de haberles dado algo para la fiebre y conversar con la servidumbre del palacio, no hallo crimen alguno por el que debas matarme —indicó, mirándole fijamente—. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho encontrarle aquí, capitán.

—Y creo que no somos los únicos a los que les ha dado la gana dar un paseo —él no estaba vacilándole. Porque bajo el umbral se podían ver algunos soldados con cero intenciones de darles la bienvenida.

—Su piel es de un color totalmente diferente.

—Recuerdo que ese viejo aburrido mencionó algo de que existía una facción dentro del país que no estaba contenta con el nuevo rey y a causa de ello se veían constantemente en guerrillas —mencionó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Parece que se han colado y quieren hacer ruido.

—Y tú luces muy emocionado con la idea —esa acongojante mirada se lo decía todo—. Me haré a un lado antes de que me confundas con uno de ellos y me mandes al otro mundo antes de tiempo.

—Contemplo que tienes un sentido del humor bastante único —si eso era un elogio, ella no lo quería—. Mientras no te metas en mi camino no tendrás que preocuparte por tu vida.

—Eso mismo estoy haciendo —ya se había alejado lo suficiente—. _Estoy más segura de que esto terminara más rápido de lo que imagino._

Sí, tal como era de esperarse de alguien de su fuerza y habilidades de combate, lo que había comenzado siendo un evento divertido se tornó en uno de total aburrimiento. Ya que pese a que esos Amanto eran rápidos, y poseían afiladas garras y una piel escamosa casi impenetrable, poco o nada podían hacer contra la fuerza de un Yato.

No obstante, había uno que logró escabullirse de la caza del pelirrojo y había optado por arremeter contra una presa mucho más endeble.

—Ungh…—el golpe de su cuerpo contra la celda que tenía detrás suyo fue el preámbulo para lo que se venía. Ahora su cuello no era más que un barrote del que ese animal aferraba su mano—. M-Maldito…lagarto…subdesarrollado…A-Algún día…ese mal hábito de sacar la lengua en todo momento, va a matarlos…—gesticuló con dificultad porque el aire mismo se le estaba acabando. Aunque sus palabras no fueron realmente lo importante.

—¡¿Qué…es…esto?! —no había logrado verlo por sí mismo porque había estado abstraído en el rostro de su víctima. Y aunque no le dolió en lo más mínimo la punzada con aquella aguja, entendió rápidamente que algo no estaba saliendo bien.

—Su piel es muy gruesa para que una simple aguja o una espada le atraviese, pero gracias al mal hábito que poseen de estar examinando su entorno con su lengua, quedan momentáneamente vulnerables a mis insignificantes artimañas —fue liberada no porque él así lo quisiera, sino más bien porque su cuerpo entero no le respondía ya que se encontraba completamente paralizado.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres…?! —exclamó desde el piso. Estaba empezando a costarle respirar.

—…Una simple y ordinaria boticaria que ama el pan de melón y la hora del té…—comentó despreocupadamente, cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No era más simple matarle? —¿qué caso tenía preguntarlo cuando él se había encargado de terminar con el sufrimiento de ese Amanto?

—El veneno que contenía la aguja era letal, al menos para su especie… Iba a morir irremediablemente sin su ayuda, capitán.

—Empiezo a creer que no eres una simple boticaria y que el hecho de que hayas llegado hasta mi tripulación no ha sido mera coincidencia —había tomado aquel artilugio metálico con su mano derecha, observándole con cierto interés—. ¿Qué clase de veneno has usado? ¿No se supone que debes curar pacientes en vez de matarlos? —esa inocente mirada que siempre le acompañaba, se agudizó, como un cuchillo de doble filo—. ¿Acaso tienes planeado asesinarme o algo por el estilo?

—Jamás ha cruzado por mi cabeza algo como eso —aseguró, sin atisbo de mentira alguna—. Como ya mencioné anteriormente, soy una humilde y común boticaria que en estos momentos se encuentra bajo las órdenes del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame.

—…Parece ser que la decisión de Abuto no fue tan mala después de todo…—soltó, llevando sus brazos detrás de su nuca—. Ha encontrado a alguien un tanto interesante… Una suicida que parece no tenerle miedo a la muerte…

Ese recuerdo no había sido borrado, simplemente no había tenido motivos para salir a la luz. No hasta que recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que alguna vez esos seres de sangre fría fueron tanto sus aliados como sus más grandes compradores.

—Había olvidado que anteriormente habíamos hecho negociaciones con esa gente —recapituló Abuto ante el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

—Pues razones no tenían para ir por todos ustedes —no tenía mucho tiempo que había ocupado sus manos en sumergir la punta de un puñado de pequeñas agujas dentro de una mezcla viscosa y amarillenta.

—A veces pienso que usas la fachada de boticario para esconder tu verdadero oficio.

—…Mi padre era boticario y mi madre era médico. Ambos estaban allí para ayudar a la gente —relató sin despegar su atención de su trabajo—. Yo no intento seguir sus pasos, porque sé que nunca podré llegar a ser la mitad de buenos que ellos. Es por esa razón que uso estos conocimientos para mi propio beneficio… Soy un ser egoísta que salva a las personas de manera selectiva.

—Esa mentalidad también te causó problemas con él.

—Mejor dime qué aspecto de nuestra persona no ha provocado conflictos entre ambos —mencionó con burla—. Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo tolerantes que hemos sido el uno del otro.

—¿Quieres que te diga la razón por la que no has intentado asesinarlo? —preguntó, un tanto melodioso.

—…Porque tiene una linda hermana que aún espera a que regrese su viejo hermano a casa…—dictaminó con un tinte extraño de seriedad.

—¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan deshonesta? —se bufó.

—El viejo bueno para nada que se encargó de criarme después de que mis padres fallecieran.

Lo único que tenía frente a sí mismo eran los desechos de lo que alguna vez pudo considerarse como un fastuoso barco espacial. Así que la conclusión saltó rápidamente, sin siquiera pensar demasiado en las circunstancias. Lo cual significaba que haber aceptado aquel último trabajo fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Acaso no viste algo como esto en tus predicciones? —preguntó para el callado Amanto que optó por el largo silencio ante lo que estaba contemplando; incluso los que piloteaban la nave se encontraban de ese modo.

—Ellos continúan con vida —atestiguó—. Las estrellas y el flujo de las cosas han cambiado repentinamente… Su futuro ha comenzado a escribirse nuevamente, hacia una dirección diferente a la nuestra —sobre su mano se encontraban esas cuatro pequeñas canicas, tan hermosas, como únicas; podría jurar que en ellas podía observarse al universo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —habló otra vez Umibouzu.

—…Parece que nosotros no vamos a tener las mismas posibilidades a nuestro alcance…

—¿No podrías decir simplemente que moriremos durante este absurdo vieja? —lanzó—. No te ofendas, pero no pienso hacer realidad semejante premisa. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de partir al Nirvana.

—Umibouzu-sama, quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas antes de que nuestros caminos tengan que ser bruscamente separados.

—Escucho —había sacado su parasol de su resguardo mientras miraba la puerta automática que llevaba hasta la sala de control.

—Esta nave comenzará a descender abruptamente en diez minutos… Ese será el tiempo que tendrá que resistir el embiste de nuestros adversarios.

—Eso es más que tiempo suficiente para alguien como yo.

—Usted es fuerte y habilidoso, pero el enemigo que se acerca hasta aquí, posee los atributos de una bestia que ha sobrevivido a innumerables batallas. Un guerrero al que le han envenenado el corazón y le han hecho olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue.

—Eso únicamente significa que no me aburriré —estaba impaciente de que esas puertas se abrieran y comenzara la verdadera acción.

—No se deje engañar por su endeble apariencia. Tampoco le subestime por no pertenecer a la misma especie —versó seria y meticulosamente—. Porque si usted perece aquí, ¿quién se encargará de cubrir las espaldas de esos dos?

—¡Oye, ¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! —se giró hacia él con completo anonadamiento.

—…Que es apremiante el que sobreviva aquí para que pueda proteger a su familia… —estuvo a punto de hablarle, de cuestionarle qué era esa toda esa sarta de palabrería. Sin embargo, lo que hasta ese momento había estado deseando se volvió realidad.

Ante sus ojos no eran más que simples guerreros empuñando débilmente una espada, intentando inútilmente rozarle. A su parecer adversarios tan débiles no lograrían hacerle retroceder ni un milímetro. Y si eso era lo único que podía hacer el enemigo, entonces continuaría avanzando y terminaría con quien fuera que se encontrara dirigiendo a esos hombres.

Los pasillos se tiñeron de un tibio y escalofriante carmesí. Todo lo que encontraba en contacto directo con él, se extinguía y se convertía en un simple recuerdo difuso.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se esconde el cabecilla?! —clamó tras haber ido a dar al área de máquinas como último lugar para buscar a su enemigo.

—…Nunca me he apartado de ti ni un solo momento… Me convertí en tu sombra desde el instante en que comenzaste tu cacería, Umibouzu.

Retrocedió de inmediato, ante el inminente escalofrío que sintió en cuanto esa pasiva y dulce voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la persona que había estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Quién…eres…?

Sus ojos eran tan claros y celestes, pero simultáneamente tan fríos y calmos como el hielo glaciar. Su piel era tan alba que solamente dejaba resaltar sus pequeños y rosáceos labios. Y la corta y lacia cabellera que le adornaba era tan blanca que podría ser arrancada de raíz ante el más simple soplido.

Un kimono corto y blanco de mangas largas, un obi azul marino que formaba las alas de una mariposa y aquel calzado de madera, constituían su atuendo. Aunque probablemente lo más llamativo que ella llevaba consigo, era su espada de doble filo.

—¿Qué es lo que hace un s…?

No tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera terminar su pregunta. Su rival había desenfundado su arma en un simple parpadeo; uno en el que había aprovechado para arremeter contra él. De no haber sido por sus buenos reflejos le hubiera vuelto a decir adiós a uno de sus brazos.

—Tsk…Maldita…Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de hablar —para él no era problema resistir su ímpetu usando su paraguas de bloqueo. Pero empezaba a tener cierto conflicto con lo rápida que parecía ser—. Creo que me encargaré de mostrarte modales.

—Tengo excelentes modales. No requiero de medidas correctivas —el Yato empezó a percatarse de que no podía tomarse las cosas a juego. Ella no podría igualarle en fuerza, pero era tan habilidosa para mantenerlo con la guardia alta en todo momento—. Hay un dicho que dice que… "Cuando escuches a otros hablar, escúchalos atentamente…Permíteles hablar libremente y sin interrupciones…"

—Admitiré que peleas bien, aunque dices cosas muy extrañas. ¿Eres una obsesionada con las frases samurái o algo así?

Golpe que ella ofrecía, impacto que era totalmente bloqueado por él. Pero ni siquiera eso estaba asegurándole que pudiera contraatacar; porque cuando llegaba esa oportunidad ella se limitaba a evadir cada uno de sus movimientos y a devolverle el atrevimiento.

Si pensaba que tenía a una aficionada frente a él, estaba muy equivocado. La persona con la que estaba enfrentándose merecía ser llamada un verdadero samurái.

—No estaba esperándome encontrarme con uno de ustedes nuevamente —gesticulaba Umibouzu tras limpiar la línea de sangre que corrompía su mejilla—. Aun cuando ya no son necesarios en este tiempo, continúan rugiendo, haciendo bulla y logrando de ese modo que el mundo comience a girar a su propio ritmo…Abriéndose paso a través de su espada —¿estaba sonriendo? Sí, estaba plenamente consciente de que el humano que tenía frente a él apestaba a muerte tanto como él. Que esas manos habían derramado tanta sangre que no podría ser considerado como un héroe sino como un maldito mercenario patriótico.

—…Yatos y Samuráis…Ambos pertenecemos al campo de batalla… Es solamente allí donde nuestra verdadera naturaleza es revelada… Así que dancemos, juguemos este oscuro vals hasta que alguno de nosotros decida parar la música…


	5. Lección 5

¡Hello señoritas! Ya que he estado bastante inspirada de unos días para acá he podido terminar un capítulo más y traérselos para que lo disfruten. Aunque cómo no estar con ideas rondando en la cabeza, cuando el jodido manga se ha puesto tan cardiaco hasta el punto en que ya encendí mis cien cirios para rezar por el bienestar de nuestra amada familia de Yatos :'D. Dejando a un lado mi dramatismo usual, disfruten y no me odien mucho por complicar más las cosas. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Dilemma**

No estaba ni remotamente cerca de donde permanecían esos restos de nave junto a sus caídos tripulantes y la pestilencia era lo suficientemente intensa como para revolverle el estómago y hacerle desistir totalmente de continuar avanzando. Ella solamente miraba con asombro cómo ese grupo de hombres ya se encontraban tan lejos de su persona, examinando los alrededores como si no olieran nada; ¿es que eran unos monstruos o estaban tan acostumbrados a los campos de batalla empapados de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción?

—¿Vas a quedarte allí, mirando? —Abuto fue el primero en dirigir sus palabras hacia la rezagada chica—. Recuerda que fue tu idea el querer venir hasta aquí.

—Sí, bueno, no estaba esperando que fuera a apestar tan mal —aspiró aire limpio antes de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y cubrirse la nariz. Y contra sus propios deseos ya se encontraba con el resto de esos Yato—. De verdad que la armaron bonito —destrucción era lo único que veía donde quiera que colocara la mirada. Y esos reptiles no habían tenido mejor suerte.

—¿Realmente crees que encontraremos algo de utilidad rebuscando entre esta pila de cadáveres? —le interrogaba Kamui, quien al fin se encontraba libre de sus ataduras y merodeaba por los alrededores.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones —refutó—. Aunque considerando que ustedes destrozaron este sitio, será más complicado todavía…—suspiró lánguidamente. Debía tener paciencia con esos hombres—. Revisemos la cabina de control —sugirió, empezando a adentrarse más en tan desagradable lugar—. Tal vez existan registros que nos interesen. Como video llamadas o cosas por el estilo.

La sala de control, milagrosamente no se encontraba tan dañada como el resto de la nave y eso parecía alegrar tanto a Oshin como a los dos que habían decidido acompañarle. Tal vez si tenían un poco de suerte podrían obtener alguna pista sobre sus agresores.

—El sistema todavía enciende y no parece haber sufrido demasiados daños —comentó uno de los Yato en cuanto comenzó a teclear rápidamente sobre el enorme panel de control.

—El monitor tiene una gran fisura, pero aún podría servir —decía el otro.

—¿Algo que sea de interés? —les preguntó rápidamente sin despegar su atención de la cuarteada pantalla.

—Hay datos sobre los últimos lugares en los que estuvieron antes de llegar a la Tierra —las coordenadas fueron mostradas y no poseían a simple vista, nada sospechoso.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, tenemos una video llamada que fue guardada… Lo cual se me hace de lo más extraña.

—Veamos de qué se trata.

—"…Por mucho tiempo hemos permanecido olvidados por la misma historia, por todos aquellos infames que osaron en pisotearnos y condenarnos a una existencia ausente de sol, de vida… Para todos los que creyeron que había sido nuestro fin, les tenemos una noticia: hemos regresado y esta vez serán todos ustedes los que sean obligados a vivir en el oscuro exilio…"

No existía imagen de fondo, ningún rostro o silueta que pudieran servirle de referencia para empezar a indagar sobre un posible culpable. Lo único que tenían en manos era un extraño mensaje que parecía estar lanzando una amenaza a todo y a todos por igual.

¿Significaba entonces que existía algo más allá de su conocimiento que quería aplastarlo todo y había decidido astutamente empezar por los que más podrían oponerse a sus planes?

—Eso…ha sido en verdad…desconcertante —para Oshin ese mensaje pudo haber sido dejado para que pudieran escucharlo y saber al menos que existía alguien que quería desaparecerlos.

—Intenté buscar más archivos, pero ese es el único que encontré —comentaba el que se había encargado de escudriñar en el sistema operativo de la nave.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¿Se lo comunicamos al capitán?

—¿Creen que a un idiota como él le interese un mensaje así? —expresó—. Lo único que él quiere escuchar de nuestras bocas es el nombre y localización del que está intentando matarlo.

—¿Hallaron algo que pueda servirnos? —hablando del diablo. Allí estaba, clavando su atención en ella; estaba ansioso y lo peor del asunto, es que quería respuestas significativas.

—Por lo que logramos entender…O se trata de un graciosito dejando mensajes amenazantes para matar el rato o hay alguien allá afuera que guarda mucho odio interior por lo mal que le trataron y desea cargarse a todos, empezando por quienes más pueden darles problemas: los Yato…—estableció su premisa basándose únicamente en lo que tenía—. Y de ser así, no cuentan únicamente con tecnología suficiente, sino con conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo. Aunque…

—De querer matarnos ya lo habrían hecho —finalizaba Kamui con una calma mirada y una suave sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscan?

—¿Torturarles hasta que rueguen por piedad? —expresaba bromista.

—Pareces bastante contenta con esa conclusión —un par de pasos fueron más que suficientes para llegar a la posición de la callada joven. Inclusive su mirada se desvió hacia ella, desde el rabillo de su ojo.

—No digas estupideces —masajeó su frente, intentando hallar un poco de calma interior—. Tengo tantos deseos de encontrar al autor de todo esto tanto como tú…Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

—Alguien amaneció de muy mal humor este día~ ¿Estás en esos días difíciles? —nada como él diciéndole toda esa sarta de cosas con comicidad e inocencia fingida mientras ella chasqueaba la lengua del enfado.

—…Pedazo de idiota…—e iba a continuar con su enorme lista de insultos para Kamui, pero alguien no parecía estar de acuerdo con ello y había tenido el suficiente valor como para meterse entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Abuto? —no es como si disfrutara de pelear verbalmente con la pelinegra, pero tampoco era de los que le agradaran ser interrumpido.

—Sus pequeños conflictos existenciales tendrán que esperar para otro momento, ahora tenemos visitas indeseables —sí, efectivamente estaba sonriendo. Y eso significaba que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse sumamente movidas y eso era diversión pura para aquellas bestias sedientas de un nuevo campo de batalla.

Se movieron hacia la única salida que tenían ante ellos y pronto se encontraron con lo que rápidamente se convertiría en un escenario manchado de sangre y cuerpos inertes. Uno en el que los Yato se habían convertido en unos expertos o era así como lo pensaron hasta el momento en que todo empezó a dar un giro inesperado.

Las criaturas más fuertes del universo estaban empezando a tener problemas en eliminar lo que a simple vista no eran más que mundanos Amanto armados y cuya especie no se caracterizaba por ser verdaderamente fuerte o diestra en el combate. Si era el caso, ¿por qué motivo se movían tan bien, por qué poseían la potencia suficiente para atestarles un buen golpe a esos Yato?

¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad?

—¿Están igualándose con…la fuerza de los Yato? ¿De verdad…? —los ojos de Oshin no estaban dejándole mentir. Esos asaltantes al inicio parecían ser débiles, pero ahora estaban dándole batalla a esos confiados hombres.

—Si no quieres salir lastimada, más te vale que te hagas a un lado y no estorbes —no era preocupación lo que surgía de los labios del pelirrojo, sino una amenaza pasiva de que debía mantenerse apartada de sus asuntos.

—Aunque hay algo que puedes hacer mientras prefieres mantener tus colmillos sin afilar —estipulaba Abuto con socarronería sin despegar su atención de sus enemigos. Ellos podrían ser fuertes, pero para alguien que ostentaba el puesto de segundo al mando, no resultaba tan difícil mandar al otro mundo a tan insistentes enemigos.

—…No tienen que decírmelo, par de cabezotas…

El problema en realidad no consistía en abandonar el área de combate sin ser percibida, sino en lograr dar con el origen de todos esos problemas; tenía que hallar el punto donde habían arribado tan indeseables visitantes y tratar de encontrar algo que fuera de suficiente ayuda para darle respuestas en más de simples cuestionamientos.

No tenía más que pisadas tatuadas sobre el humedecido suelo como su única pista y la certeza de que en cuanto hallara la base del enemigo, empezaría el verdadero reto por mantener un perfil bajo y sobrevivir.

— _Ya estoy bastante lejos de donde esos Amanto nos rodearon y sin embargo sigo sin llegar hasta donde se supone permanece su base…_ —corría tan rápido y constante como su propia anatomía se lo permitía. Y tampoco dejaba de ver a sus alrededores en busca de lo que fuera.

Y tal vez sus esfuerzos serían rápidamente recompensados. O quizás podría haberse equivocado en creer que había dado con sus enemigos antes de que ellos la avistaran a ella.

—Jefe, mire lo que ha aparecido de repente —había sido vista antes de que siquiera pudiera concluir de recorrer el camino de pisadas y lo peor, es que en un simple parpadeo se encontraba totalmente rodeada.

—Probablemente haya salido corriendo en cuanto vio que su pueblo empezó a ser atacado —farfullaba otro mostrando la blanquecina dentadura de afilados colmillos que poseía. Sí, todos los presentes que le impedían el escape eran bestias humanoides.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, jefe? ¿La vendemos como mercancía o nos dejará matarla y escuchar sus gritos de desesperación? —uno más estaba ansioso por ver correr su sangre.

— _Sabía que había un pueblo cercano, pero…_ —su mirada era calmada, pero no estaba para nada impasible. No cuando sus manos se habían convertido, sin quererlo, en apretados puños. Los seres que más aversión le causaban los tenía allí, insinuándole que pronto se volvería en una esclava o en un juguete—. _Significa entonces que, ¿ellos son los que están detrás del atranco? ¿O solamente ha sido una coincidencia?_

—No deberían de tener tan malos modales con una señorita —no es como si ella no hubiera puesto atención a quien indudablemente llevaba la batuta, sino más bien que le resultaba imposible conocer el aspecto que ese hombre poseía debido a la máscara de kabuki que llevaba sobre su rostro; esa misma que representaba a un desagradable Tengu.

— _Él no tiene la misma apariencia que todos ellos…No obstante, tiene un aire sumamente imponente…_

Un hombre que sobrepasaba fácilmente los dos metros de altura lucía aterradoramente bien en aquella larga gabardina negra de cuero y esos pantalones de mezclilla percudidos. Y gracias a su buena anatomía no tenía problema con ir por la vida sin camisa, mostrando lo bien trabajado que se encontraba su abdomen.

Más allá de sus cortos cabellos azul rey, persistía algo que captaba la atención de todos sin dificultad alguna. Se trataba de esa monstruosa y primitiva maza que llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda, como su fiel compañera de batalla.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos entonces, Yuusha-sama?

—¿Para qué más podría servirme un rostro como este? —sin consideración alguna se había dirigido hacia ella para tomar su cara con una fuerza innecesaria. Deseaba levantar su mirada hacia él; era así como a ese hombre le gustaban las charlas: cara a cara.

—Bueno, ciertamente está muy por arriba del promedio. Seguramente será de gran utilidad para su causa, Yuusha-sama —elogiaba uno de sus hombres.

—Has tenido suerte de no haber muerto, ya que ahora podrás tener un futuro mejor. Lleno de lujos y riquezas —estipulaba el peli azul—. Una mujer como tú puede llegar a tener un buen precio.

— _¿Quién demonios es este hombre? Tiene bastante fuerza_ —si le hubiera sostenido por más tiempo estaba segura que de lo menos que tendría que preocuparse sería por unos buenos moretones.

—Amárrenla y encárguense de que llegue sana y salva a Yoshiwara —dictaminó para sus hombres, quienes en un santiamén se encargaron de inmovilizar por completo a la curiosa chica.

— _¡¿Ha dicho Yoshiwara?!_ —no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, hasta el punto en que no dejaba de mirar al hombre que había sellado su futuro—. _Nadie ha gobernado el barrio rojo desde que ese anciano murió. Ni siquiera después del colapso que sufrió Harusame… ¿Es que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que surja un nuevo orden o esto ha sido iniciativa propia? ¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?_

¿Por cuántas horas habían estado buscándolo? Las suficientes como para que la tarde misma estuviera dibujándose en el horizonte, tiñendo todo el cielo con sus cálidos tonos naranjas y amarillos. Aunque haber desperdiciado tantas horas de su vida en localizarle no era lo que estaba provocándoles fuertes deseos asesinos en su persona, sino más bien que el desvergonzado jefe que poseían estaba más que gustoso de la vida, gastándose todo el dinero que tenían en uno de esos tantos sitios que proveían felicidad a los desafortunados hombres que eran incapaces de obtener una conquista.

—Sakata-san, ¿por qué no pide algo más para acompañar la comida? —en mundos como esos lo único que se necesitaba era tener un buen forro de billetes y tendrías a las mejores chicas haciéndote mimos y pidiéndote que gastes más de lo que llevas encima.

—Sí, sí, tenemos mucha sed. Y nuestro paladar solamente aceptará la mejor bebida que tenemos.

—Esta noche es especial, chicas. ¡Así que pidan todo lo que quieran, que hoy Gin-chan paga! —alguien con tanto alcohol en sus venas y rodeado de féminas, no era el mejor para mantener sus finanzas en buenos términos—. ¿Y qué les parece si aprovechamos y jugamos? Ya saben, al doctor y a la enfermera…O al policía y al ladrón…No me molestaría corretearlas por todo el lugar.

—¡Sakamoto-san! —un gritillo perforador y provocativo que solamente buscaba hacer aún más grande la sonrisa de idiota pervertido que poseía Gintoki.

—…Gin-san… ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para comprar todo esto? ¿Acaso has usado el adelanto que nos ha dado Oshin-san por su pedido? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¡¿qué significa eso y eso?! ¡¿Eres un depravado fetichista o qué?! —el dedo índice del pobre samurái apuntaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies del degenerado hombre. ¿Es que cómo se supone que terminó únicamente en bóxer y con ese extraño gorro de bebé alrededor de su cabeza? ¿Cómo se supone que Shinpachi podría dar la cara a la sociedad teniendo a un adulto como ese de jefe y ejemplo de vida?

—Todos los hombres no son más que escorias de la sociedad…Son peores que las cucarachas después de que las has pisado y crujen bajo tus pies… Hombres como él deberían ser extinguidos por un gran meteorito —Kagura miraba con asco total la escena que tenía frente a ella.

—Kagura-chan, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y de ahora en adelante nos encarguemos de dirigir la Yorozuya.

—Y digámosle a todos que Gin-chan murió después de que salió de orinar y se resbaló con su propia estupidez —sentenciaba la Yato tras haberle lanzado un escupitajo al viejo samurái.

—Ey, ey, esperen, no es para tanto —les llamó con una mirada seria y una borrachera que aparentemente se había esfumado de su timbre de voz—. No crean que me he gastado todo el dinero y que no he estado buscando esa espada por todos lados. Saben que Gin-san no es tan irresponsable como para hacer algo como eso.

—¿Ah sí? —el de gafas ya no creía en sus palabras. No cuando continuaba viendo que el hombre continuaba pidiendo bebidas y más comida.

—Demuéstranoslo —secundaba la pelirroja.

—…¿Eres tú, Sakata Gintoki? —Shinpachi y Kagura se giraron hacia quien había entrado a tan escandaloso sitio, siendo incapaces de no sentir curiosidad de por qué una mujer como ella podría estar buscando a un bueno para nada como él.

—Para ti soy el mismísimo Rey de los Shamanes —¿de dónde había sacado ese traje de vestir y ese alaciado ridículo? Era un enigma, sin embargo, ya estaba frente a ella, tomando su mano para darle un magistral beso.

—No hay necesidad de que sea tan atento, Sakata-san —expresó la mujer con una afable voz y esos hermosos ojos amatista—. Yo solamente lo estoy buscando para pedir sus servicios.

Poseía una ondulada cabellera castaña hasta media espalda, caderas pronunciadas, grandes pechos y largas piernas. Ella representaba en gran medida a la mujer por la que muchos hombres matarían. Y claramente, aquel samurái estaba dentro de esos tantos que añoraban tener un juguete tan bonito para divertirse durante las solitarias y frías noches de Edo.

—Cual sea que sea su petición, nosotros la realizaremos —Shinpachi y Kagura simplemente suspiraron con resignación y desesperanza; el adulto que les guiaba por los senderos de la vida estaba podrido hasta la médula—. Mis fieles lacayos harán todo para devolverte la sonrisa a ese hermoso rostro tuyo —la discreción no era una cualidad de ese hombre y ahora se encontraba bastante centrado en la "gran personalidad" de la castaña. Al diablo que llevara puesto un bonito kimono blanco—…Soy todo pechos…

—Gin-san, para, estás sangrando y ensuciando todo el piso —imploraba por piedad el pelinegro—. De verdad, estás decepcionándonos más de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora.

—¡Oh, mira Shinpachi! ¿No es eso lo que estamos buscando? —exclamaba Kagura mientras su mirada se concentraba en la cintura de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ir tranquilamente llevando eso consigo sin que nadie le llamara la atención?

—¡Pero si es…! —sus ojos no podían estarles engañando. Lo que esa chica llevaba no era una simple espada, sino una de un particular tono azabache con carmesí—. ¡Gin-san, es la espada que hemos estado buscando!

—¿Hablan sobre esta vieja y oxidada espada? —cuestionó a los tres—. La compré en una tienda de antigüedades la semana pasada porque me parecía muy curiosa —observó a esos tres que examinaban con sumo cuidado su arma y no pudo ocurrírsele mejor idea—. Lamentablemente no cuento con dinero para pagar por sus servicios, sin embargo, podría darles esta espada a cambio. ¿Qué me dicen?

Era un buen trato, ¿no? Si obtenían la espada aún podían reclamar el resto de la paga que les había prometido aquella joven.

—Dalo por hecho —para Sakata esos eran buenos trueques. Al menos ahora ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo que está buscando esa espada—. ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

—…Quisiera que rescataran a mi hermana menor…Ella ha sido secuestrada y ha sido llevada a Yoshiwara para ser vendida como una prostituta más…—expresó con la mirada decaída y con intenciones de romper en llanto en cualquier momento—. Yo no estaba en casa cuando todo eso sucedió. Sin embargo, ella no fue la única víctima…Otras chicas más fueron llevadas por la fuerza.

—Oye, pero hace tiempo que no pasa eso. No desde que Yoshiwara fue liberada —mascullaba Shinpachi un tanto pensativo. No podían estar pasando de nuevo esas cosas.

—…Los rumores dicen que…ha llegado un nuevo Rey de la Noche…—indicó ella con una seriedad abrumadora.

La delicadeza carecía de significancia alguna para hombres como ellos. Desde su perspectiva lo más práctico era echar abajo la puerta metálica con una buena patada y continuar avanzando como si todo ese sitio fuera suyo y tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo para inspeccionarlo.

Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía tener el privilegio de investigar libremente todo cuando no encontraban algo que verdaderamente les sirviera? Porque tras haber llegado hasta la cabina de mando y al resto de las instalaciones, no hallaron más que un inquietante orden; o eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que alguien llegó con ese par de cajas de madera.

—¿Dónde has encontrado eso? —Abuto miró a su subordinado y este simplemente le indicó que existía una pequeña bodega que habían pasado por alto—. Qué es lo que tenemos aquí —quitó la tapa de madera y enfocó su mirada en su contenido. A simple vista no era más que un montón de bolsas plásticas con un polvo rosáceo.

—Podrían ser meros traficantes de drogas —opinó uno—. Es algo bastante común en estos días. Aunque la cantidad que hay aquí es bastante insuficiente para ser un buen negocio.

—Diría que sería necesario que examináramos esto, pero nuestra experta en venenos y drogas no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos —establecía con una media sonrisa el castaño—. Se supone que le dije que viniera a investigar... ¿Así que, en dónde demonios se metió?

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella, Abuto. Después de todo, sabe cuidarse sola y seguramente ha desaparecido por una buena razón —intervino Kamui sin despegar su atención de lo que sostenía el castaño en manos—. Mejor preguntémonos por qué esos Amanto tenían la fuerza suficiente para encarar a un Yato.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con todo mundo ahora, eh? —el castaño probablemente no era el único que estaba haciéndose semejante cuestionamiento.

Conocía perfectamente ese sitio como la palma de su mano. No solamente porque había estado trabajando allí en los últimos meses, sino también porque era uno de los lugares favoritos en los cuales terminaba encontrando al bueno para nada que se encargó de criarla. Lo irónico de todo es que ahora no transitaba ese barrio rojo presumiendo de su libertad, sino que ahora iba dentro de una polvosa y maloliente carreta, como una pieza más de carne que compartía el mismo destino que todas esas amordazadas y aterrorizadas mujeres.

— _¿Será posible que haya alguien con la suficiente estupidez y valentía como para querer reclamar un sitio como este? ¿Qué piensa ese hombre al adueñarse de este barrio?_ —al igual que las demás allí presentes, se encontraba con las muñecas atrapadas entre una gruesa soga. Incluso también había sido privada del habla para no causar posibles molestias—. _Se hacía llamar Yuusha, ¿no? ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso será el que próximamente pueda ser llamado como el nuevo Rey de la Noche?_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente ante el cese de la carreta. Habían llegado a su destino final y los que les custodiaban les hicieron bajar en la brevedad posible, indicándoles sin demora alguna hacia dónde debían dirigirse; y simultáneamente, las armas que llevaban consigo se encargaban de intimidarles para que no intentaran escapar.

—¡Muévanse, dejen de perder el tiempo! —vociferó quien comandaba al resto de los custodios.

— _Tal vez dentro de este sitio pueda obtener algo de información que me resulte útil…O al menos es lo que quiero pensar_ —ella se limitó a caminar a paso rápido, ignorando por completo las blasfemias que esos soldados les proferían; no estaba en posición de poder hacer algo al respecto y por el momento prefería sacrificar su propio bienestar para saciar sus dudas.

Un pasillo tras otro. El camino que estaban siguiendo era tanto laberintico como cansado. No obstante, era el mejor modo para crear en las apresadas la sensación de desesperanza y frustración; tenían que doblegar lo que quedaba de su voluntad para hacer de ellas todo lo que quisieran.

Pero todo sendero posee un fin. La gran puerta que estaba a nada de ellas les dictaba lo que tendrían que vivir día a día.

—Entren de una buena vez y acomódense donde mejor les convenga —habló el mandamás tras abrir la puerta y dejar que empezaran a pasar esas mujeres—. Pronto Hekiru-sama vendrá a determinar quiénes de ustedes serán de utilidad —fue el mensaje antes de encerrarlas.

El retumbe de la puerta al ser cerrada terminó de romper la cordura de las chicas que le acompañaban y lo único que pudieron hacer bajo tales circunstancias fue pedir por su vida mientras golpeaban la puerta en un intento inútil por ser rescatadas. No obstante, lo más alarmante de todo no era el pánico generalizado que se vivía, sino la desagradable calma que envolvía a quienes habían sido traídas allí antes que ellas.

No solamente se encontraban perfectamente instaladas, sino que las miraban con sorpresa, como si estuvieran incrédulas de que estuvieran afectadas ante algo que claramente era un enorme beneficio.

— _¿Acaso les han lavado el cerebro? ¿Quién estaría feliz de ser una pieza de carne?_ —el lugar a su alrededor no era más que un gran dormitorio femenino donde existían suficientes lechos y todo lo necesario para que esas mujeres fueran felices. Sí, era una bonita jaula de oro de la que parecían disfrutar demasiado.

—Al principio es difícil adaptarse a este entorno, pero una vez que lo hagan se darán cuenta de lo maravilloso que es trabajar bajo las órdenes de Hekiru-sama —habló quien indudablemente era la de más antigüedad allí.

—¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! ¡Están locas! ¡Ellos solamente nos quieren para usarnos y vendernos al mejor postor!

—¡Auxilio, auxilio, que alguien nos saque de aquí! —el escándalo se hizo presente de nuevo, movido por el terrible miedo y el pesimismo.

—Parece ser que tú ya lo has entendido —le felicitó una más de las sumisas mujeres—. Verás que amarás a Hikeru-sama.

—A veces no se puede luchar contra el destino que se nos ha sido impuesto —comentó, mirando a cada una de esas apacibles cortesanas—. Gastar energías en una lucha perdida no es más que un desperdicio total —caminar no le sentaría mal, sobre todo si con ello lograba acercarse hasta esas lastimeras mujeres—. ¿Qué conseguiré intentando escapar de un sitio como este cuando no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo? Prefiero ser lista y conservar mi pellejo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Esa clase de actitudes vuelven loco a Hikeru-sama —espetaba una más alegremente.

—¿Podrían contarme cómo es Hikeru-sama? Porque parece ser un gran hombre que les ha tratado magníficamente bien —si necesitaba halagarlas para sacarles información, lo haría—. Porque debe ser un hombre poderoso como para instalarse en Yoshiwara.

—Hikeru-sama es un hombre de gustos exquisitos…—alababa—. Siempre va de smoking y zapatos de vestir.

—¡Es un hombre sumamente letrado y sofisticado!

—Y es actualmente la mano derecha de Yuusha-sama —concluía una cuarta.

—Y parece que ha llegado.

—Ha venido a revisar a las nuevas.

El aclamado hombre había entrado a la habitación, vistiendo lo que esas mujeres le habían descrito con anterioridad. Y ante su propia sorpresa resultaba ser un hombre que fácilmente sobrepasaba los treinta pero que poseía un particular atractivo; y este al parecer era lo suficiente como para provocar que todas esas chicas empezaran a volverse locas pidiendo su atención.

—Esta vez tenemos bastantes caras nuevas —mascullaba el hombre rubio de rizos perfectamente definidos—. Creo que esta vez me tomará más tiempo seleccionando a quienes serán nuestras cortesanas estrella —el castaño de sus pupilas le dio un vistazo rápido a cada una de sus nuevas adquisiciones hasta toparse con Oshin. Le resultaba extraño que ella estuviera tan tranquila cuando todas las demás estaban muertas de pavura—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Eso importa? —refutó—. Seré vendida como carne y el ganado no requiere nombres.

—Creo que comenzaré contigo —sonrió ampliamente. Ella por su lado no le devolvió ni el más pequeño gesto—. Eres muy seria, ¿te lo han dicho? —las palabras podía pasarlas por alto pero que sus manos estuvieran ahora sobre sus hombros era asunto aparte—. El color de tus ojos me recuerda al hermoso tono de la sangre cuando abandona el bello cuerpo de una mujer…Y tu piel se siente bastante tersa —allí estaba, sujetándole del mentón, acariciando su mejilla como si ella le perteneciera—. Tu rostro, tu piel, ese tono de ojos, me agradan…Pero soy un hombre con gustos claros. Eso no es suficiente para considerarte digna de este sitio…o de mí.

Un solo movimiento fue más que suficiente para desgarrar por la mitad su frágil blusa y exponer sin miramiento alguno parte de la femineidad de la pelinegra y el resto de su pálido abdomen.

—Creo que me has convencido para hacerte mi mujer.


	6. Lección 6

¡Buenas tardes a todas! Oh yeah, esta vez volví rápido XD Digamos que la inspiración está haciendo mucha mella en mí, y la angustia por no saber cómo continuará el siguiente capítulo del manga, pues tampoco ayuda. Pero dejando eso de lado, espero disfruten del mundo de controversia que voy lentamente montando :D Y claro, mostrarles un poco sobre el pasado de Oshin…Y tengan paciencia para el romance, porque vamos lentos pero seguros jajajaja. ¡Disfruten y nos leemos la siguiente vez!

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sable**

Decir que se había acostumbrado a las pesadas tareas que existían dentro de la cocina eran meras exageraciones de quienes le rodeaban y que querían alentarla para que hiciera su trabajo lo mejor posible; porque no solamente detestaba tener que lavar todo el mundo de trastos que salían con cada comida, sino que los dotes culinarios no le fueron entregados por los altos cielos. Era en términos simples, una carga para los que se dedicaban a cocinar, y un peligro potencial para quienes tenían que comerse lo que saliera de sus manos.

—No lo comprendo. He seguido la receta al pie de la letra y ha salido una cosa toda extraña…y viscosa —su intento de curry se había convertido en una masa amorfa negra que por segundos parecía estarle pidiendo que terminaran con su sufrimiento.

—Oshin-kun, ¿cómo es posible que seas incapaz de hacer un simple curry? Si continúas así serás denigrada a tareas más pesadas y horribles.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que estar encerrada aquí, cocinándole a ese grupo de barbaros? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—…El área de lavado…—sentenció funestamente la acompañante. Y todo el resto parecían tener una cara de miedo y asco total.

—¿Cómo dices que debo preparar el curry? —Oshin era una mujer lista y sabía que era mejor ser cocinera a dedicarse a lavar la mugrienta ropa de esos sucios sujetos.

—Solamente basta con que sigas la receta al pie de la letra y todo resultará bien.

—Eso fue lo que hice y entonces nació esta criatura desconocida —señaló a lo que en apariencia no tendría por qué retorcerse del modo en que lo hacía.

—¡Está vivo!

—Quisiera estar realizando lo que mejor sé hacer y no estar perdiendo mi tiempo en la cocina —pero del dicho al hecho existía un monstruoso tramo. O eso fue lo que creía hasta el momento en que ese hombre entró a la cocina sin despegar su atención de ella.

—¡Vice-capitán! —todos tan educados y ella tan indiferente por su presencia.

—Parece que estás de suerte, niña —habló para la pelinegra—. El capitán te requiere en la brevedad posible.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere? —inquirió.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza hueca, eh? —gesticuló, torciendo el entrecejo—. Solo ve a verlo y deja de hablar.

La oficina del capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame resultaba ser innecesariamente amplia, hasta el punto de considerar que el inmobiliario presente podría estar adecuado de mejor manera para aprovechar todo el espacio que allí existía. ¿Pero es que había entrado a la boca del lobo para darse cuenta de que al lugar le hacía falta un buen diseñador de interiores o para ver qué era lo que ese sádico Yato buscaba con ella? La respuesta era simple y por ello había dirigido silenciosamente sus pasos hasta el escritorio que estaba de espaldas al burlesco capitán.

—¿Para qué me ha solicitado, capitán? —su mirada se clavó en la amplia espalda del joven que optaba por mirar lo que el espacio exterior era capaz de ofrecerle.

—Como el capitán de esta tripulación, es mi deber y responsabilidad castigar los actos indebidos de mis subordinados —estableció, mirándole de soslayo—. No solamente te hiciste pasar por uno de mis hombres, sino que también estuviste a punto de cometer un grave error.

—Me disculpé, ¿no? —sabía que ese hombre era en cierto modo, volátil y que existía cosas que no toleraba ni dejaría pasar—. Y tampoco es como si hubiera tenido la intención de liberar a todos esos esclavos, capitán —refunfuñó—. No soy estúpida y me gusta cómo luce mi cabeza en mi cuello.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo capturada por los hombres de ese triste general? —no dudaba de que Kamui pudiera ser un poco curioso sobre lo que le rodeaba, pero ella presentía que existía un porqué a su repentino interrogatorio y lo relacionó de inmediato con lo que pudieran haber encontrado en sus pertenencias.

—¿No es cosa de nosotros los débiles, el ser víctimas constantes del abuso de los más fuertes? —responder no le costaba nada. Pero no le apetecía; para ella, él era un intruso y un enemigo potencial.

—Bueno, esa es una verdad que no pienso discutir contigo, curandera —se giró hacia su interlocutora con un gesto en sus labios cercano a una sonrisa burlesca—. Abuto en ocasiones exagera en desconfiar de la gente o lo que sucede, pero parece ser que en esta ocasión acertó.

—… _Eso es…_ —no había necesidad de decir nada cuando sus pupilas habían hecho el trabajo de delatarle. ¿Qué podría guardar esa fotografía como para dejarla al descubierto?

—¿Qué asuntos podría tener una mujer como tú con el capitán de la Segunda División del Harusame? Aunque…en primer lugar, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú tiene conocimiento de una persona como él? —pensar que todo era demasiado sospechoso era quedarse corto. Algo apestaba y quería llegar al fondo de ello por mero fisgoneo banal.

—Husmear en las pertenencias de una mujer es una majadería enorme —se cruzó de brazos, enfriando por completo sus ideas. No tenía sentido alarmarse de más o querer decir algo fuera de sitio—. Y en realidad no tengo ningún asunto trascendental con él… Sino más bien que él es el único que puede decirme dónde encontrar a cierta persona…—respondió arrastrando cada sílaba con notorio cabreo. A quien fuera que buscara le causaba el suficiente mosqueo como para endurecer su mirada—. Y no es como si toda mi existencia me la haya pasado en la Tierra como para no conocer lo que está más allá de ella.

—Alguien como tú nunca podrá encontrarse con un hombre como ese —dejó caer la fotografía sobre su escritorio con desinterés palpable—. Posiblemente antes de que logres preguntarle por esa persona ya estés muerta.

—Esa es tu hipótesis —tomó lo que por derecho le pertenecía y clavó su mirada en él, en ese chico que le sonreía con naturalidad, como si jamás hubiera asesinado a nadie—. Podría decirse que fue un mal cálculo de mi parte el haber terminado en la séptima división.

—¿Tantos son tus deseos de morir?

—No, pero mis asuntos personales están por encima de todo —estableció con severidad. Kamui simplemente escondió sus celestes ojos tras ese engañoso gesto que él tanto empleaba para disimular lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando—. Si planeas matarme, adelante. Al menos hazlo con seriedad y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

—No es mi estilo matar mujeres…—dijo reposadamente—. Después de todo, las mujeres pueden llegar a tener un hijo fuerte, ¿no? Además, me gusta mostrar mis respetos a mis adversarios a través de una sonrisa.

—¡¿Ah…?! —jamás en su vida había escuchado un razonamiento como tal. ¿O es que él era más difícil de leer de lo que se imaginaba o es que no se había pensado que su forma de percibir las cosas pudiera torcerse de un modo como ese?—…No sé si decir si estoy sorprendida o indignada por lo que has dicho —sabía que él era sumamente fuerte, ¿pero se percibía de una manera tan egocentrista como para fanfarronear sobre esos críos que todavía no nacían y que él derrotaría? ¿Y qué había de esa manera que había elegido para despedirse de sus adversarios?—. Lo único que tengo claro es que tu forma de pensar está demasiado mal.

—No es como si estuviera esperando que una simple terrícola como tú entendiera la manera en que los Yato ven las cosas —se dejó caer sobre su silla y observó una vez más a quien hasta ahora contradecía todo lo que él expresaba. Si era una suicida o no, poco menos le importaba; pero al menos le daba crédito por no salir huyendo de allí.

—Hasta donde sé la gran mayoría de ustedes no son más que unos adictos a las batallas y al derramamiento de sangre… Seres que únicamente saben existir dentro de los campos de batalla… Personas lamentables que la mayor parte de su vida serán odiados o usados…—su tono palpaba la aversión y el desagrado total. Era como si dentro de sí guardara un profundo odio hacia los de su especie.

—No sé lo que te haya pasado con los de mi raza, ni tampoco me interesa, pero no has venido a caer en el mejor lugar de todos —estipuló. Oshin simplemente guardó la fotografía en la bolsa de su pantalón como si buscara una manera de no perder los cabales ante él.

—Aun sabiendo mi postura con los de tu especie, ¿piensas dejarme aquí? —estaba mentalizándose para lo peor. Era mejor visualizar los escenarios más trágicos de todos para estar preparada—. Sería absurdo dejar con vida a alguien que te tiene tan gravoso desagrado.

—Desde mi punto de vista no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra ellos o contra mí —mencionaba con musicalidad, casi divertido—. No encuentro peligro alguno en dejarte con vida. No de momento.

— _No llego a comprender cómo funciona la cabeza de este hombre…Es decir, no es más que un Yato que se divierte matando a sus adversarios sin tener un motivo real para ello y que posee el respaldo del Harusame…Alguien que está obsesionado con encontrar adversarios a su nivel…_

—Además, puedes sernos de ayuda…O al menos eso fue lo que Abuto dijo la vez pasada —no era esa soltura infantil la que le molestaba a Oshin, sino que luciera tan inofensivo, tan incapaz de volarle la cabeza a alguien. ¿Cómo demonios un asesino como él podía pasar como una persona mentalmente sana?

—¿Por qué demonios me has mandado a la cocina cuando sabes que soy una boticaria? —se quejó. Estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

—Porque allí serás más necesaria —le dijo, levantando su dedo índice como apoyo de su decisión—. Así que, buena suerte, curandera-san~.

—¡Que soy una boticaria!

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar recordando situaciones innecesarias, pero el extraño platillo que le había sido servido se parecía mucho a los que ella preparaba cuando apenas estaba familiarizándose con la cocina; y por los que era regañada constantemente tanto por la cocinera principal como por los comensales. Y al parecer, el caso era el mismo, solamente que con actores totalmente diferentes.

—¡Cómo te atreves a servirnos una basura como esta! —bramó con notorio enfado el blondo antes de lanzar el platillo contra el pecho de la joven que había servido sus alimentos y que permanecía de pie, aguardando por alguna petición más.

—¡L-Lo…! ¡Lo siento mucho, Hekiru-san! —el miedo visible en sus temblorosas pupilas era poca cosa comparado con lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano permitir ser denigrado de esa manera? ¿Por qué motivos tenía esa joven que arrodillarse e implorar?

—Si ya has entendido, ve por algo que sea digno de mí y mi futura esposa —ordenó con una tranquilidad engañadora.

—¡A-A la orden! —la criada salió del comedor con una velocidad abismal, como si temiera que algo malo le pasara si demoraba en traer de comer.

—Tú disculparás a la muchedumbre. Pero en estos días es difícil hallar personal confiable —le miraba con enorme escrutinio, como si quisiera hallar el mismo sentimiento que percibió en la ofuscada sirvienta.

—Igual no tengo apetito —exteriorizó, mientras mantenía el contacto visual con él. Únicamente una mesa y un extravagante arreglo floral les mantenía apartados.

—Debo de admitir que estaba dudoso sobre qué tipo de vestimenta te sentaría mejor. Pero creo que mi buen gusto se ha impuesto y ha acertado completamente, Oshin —el hanbok había sido la vestimenta que aquel hombre seleccionó para ella, para que la portara con elegancia por todo el sitio mientras le acompañaba a donde él quisiera—. El blanco del jeogori, el baerae azul rey y el resto del conjunto armonizan maravillosamente bien con el azabache de tu cabello… Sencillamente eres una de mis mejores obras de arte.

—Nunca antes había usado ropa como esta —ni siquiera había llegado a kimonos. Lo suyo era totalmente la ropa occidental—. Aunque no comprendo. ¿Por qué razón elegirías a una mujer tan corriente como yo para ostentar el título de tu futura esposa?

—…El color de tus ojos me ha cautivado… Ese tranquilo y a la vez, vívido carmesí me hace recordar la perpetua belleza que los rubíes poseen…—ella se quedó totalmente callada. Las razones que le daban eran totalmente ridículas—. Además, anatómicamente hablando tienes las características necesarias para engendrar niños sanos.

—¿Y un hombre como tú estaría feliz de tomar por esposa a la mujer de otro? —preguntó en tono normal, sin despegar la atención del semblante de molestia que ahora se había instalado en el rubio. Al parecer le había dado en donde más le dolía—. Soy una mujer comprometida, aunque cueste creerlo.

—¿Y dónde se supone que está ese hombre en este momento? —nadie venía a quitarle lo que consideraba como suyo—. ¿No debería estarte cuidando mejor?

—En realidad, él me cuidaba. Por eso me pidió que me mantuviera alejada de los problemas, pero… terminé encontrándome con esos hombres y ahora estoy aquí encerrada —relató con fingido pesar—. Sé que debe estar preocupado por mí, buscándome por todos lados… Después de todo, prometimos casarnos pronto y formar una pequeña familia aquí en Edo —si lo que ella deseaba era enfadar a tan volátil hombre, lo había conseguido sin demasiado esfuerzo. Y para prueba de ello tenía al rubio con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Lamentablemente ese honre deberá romper su compromiso contigo —sentenció con una tenue sonrisa—. Él no tiene oportunidad alguna contra mis habilidades.

—No estaría tan segura de ello —contradijo—. Él es muy fuerte. Un peleador experimentado con grandes habilidades que ha sobrevivido a muchos campos de batalla —cada palabra que decía no era mentira alguna. Realmente Abuto era un Yato de cuidado y el segundo más fuerte de la alguna vez conocida Séptima División—. Si él sabe que me tienes aquí, obligándome a casarme contigo, te matará.

—¿Tan segura estás de que tu amado prometido vendrá a buscarte e intentará un suicidio como ese? —se levantó de su puesto, encaminándose hacia ella, tomándola bruscamente del brazo para hacer que se parara—. Será mejor que te olvides de él y me veas como el hombre que cuidará de ti de ahora en adelante.

—Nunca…—expresó, liberándose del agarre del rubio—. No lograrás derrotarlo, Hekiru.

—¿Quieres apostar, Oshin? —sonrió, como si supiera que había ganado la apuesta aun cuando ni siquiera había sido hecha—. Dime el nombre de tu valiente guerrero y me encargaré de encontrarlo para traerte su cabeza en charola de plata.

Tal vez era el clima que había empezado a enfriar mientras la lluvia se volvía mucho más recia lo que estaba ocasionado en ese hombre que no dejara de estornudar ni una sola vez; como si repentinamente la gripa hubiera decidido acampar en su organismo. O probablemente se debía a que existía alguien que se encontraba hablando de su persona sin que él pudiera imaginárselo.

—Dicen que los tontos nunca se enferman —fue el comentario burlesco que emergió de la boca de Kamui después de haber escuchado a Abuto estornudar por más de diez veces.

—Creo que el maldito clima de la Tierra ya está empezando a fastidiarme —dijo en su defensa—. Además, ¿a dónde se supone que nos dirigimos ahora? —a buen momento se le ocurría preguntar eso.

—A Edo —respondió cándidamente.

—Oi, oi, no estarás pensando en ir tras ese samurái justamente ahora, ¿verdad? Ya tenemos suficientes problemas en este momento —rogaba para que no fuera así.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo ese Amanto, Abuto? —el castaño empezó a hacer memoria, conmemorando que tras abandonar la nave de sus agresores tuvieron la suerte de toparse con unos cuantos vigilantes que habían estado aguardando a que salieran para tenderles una trampa.

—Recuerdo que los mataste a todos. Así que, ¿en qué momento preguntaste por información?

—Eso es lo que menos importa —añadió tras frenar sus pasos ante lo que indudablemente lucía como un pronunciado acantilado—. Él mencionó que no nos saldríamos con la nuestra. Que el nuevo Rey de la Noche se encargaría de eliminar a todo aquel que quisiera meterse en su camino.

—De manera que existe alguien lo suficientemente loco para intentar hacerse de un título tan ridículamente ostentoso —lo que había tras la mortal caída que yacía bajo sus pies no solamente escondía una tupida y vasta vegetación, sino el único sendero que conducía a la ruidosa ciudad de Edo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos encontraremos con ella en ese sitio.

—¿Ah? ¿A quién te refieres? —su interrogante debía esperar por una respuesta. Aquel capitán suyo ya se había encargado de saltar hacia lo que muchos considerarían como una muerte segura—. Y de nuevo está estúpidamente ansioso ante la promesa de un buen adversario… Como si no tuviéramos suficientes ya —resignación era a lo único que podía aspirar en estos momentos.

¿Alguna vez pensó que se convertiría en una pieza más de esa enorme y desagradable casa de muñecas? ¿Es que creía que el ego de un hombre podía ser tan fácilmente herido y lograr así manipularlo para su propio beneficio? Nada de lo que estaba viviendo parecía ser real, pero el contemplar el ir y venir de todas aquellas chicas que eran exhibidas por su belleza y su cuerpo, le dejaba claro lo mucho que deseaba salir de allí.

Pero lamentablemente eso no sería posible. No hasta que hallara información que pudiera aclararle todas las dudas que tenía sobre el nuevo supuesto Rey de la Noche.

— _Lo único que puedo agradecerle a ese idiota de Hekiru es que me deje completamente libre y no encerrada como al resto de esas mujeres_ —si bien al área que se le tenía permitido acceder no equivalía ni a un cuarto de todo el castillo, era suficiente para no volverla loca. Al menos se entretenía recorriendo los largos y cuidados pasillos del lugar—. _Y aunque a simple vista lucen como seres humanos, deben de ser fuertes o al menos poseer suficiente habilidad como para encarar a los monstruos que viven en Edo y que podrían enfrentárseles en cualquier momento._

—¿Sucede algo, Oshin-sama? ¿Se ha perdido acaso? ¿O requiere de algún servicio? —tras su espalda, la voz servicial de una muchacha se hizo presente.

—Pero si tú…—dio media vuelta hacia la joven. Tan mala memoria no poseía y estaba segura de que había sido atrapada junto con ella; entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquila ahora? Como si nada malo le hubiera sucedido.

—¿Sucede algo, Oshin-sama?

—Quisiera un poco de té blanco si no es mucha molestia —pedía con amabilidad. Aunque la joven parecía no saber con precisión en qué consistía dicha infusión—. Puedo prepararlo yo misma si no sabes cómo elaborarlo.

—No, no, claro que no. Sé perfectamente bien cómo debe elaborarse —estableció—. Es solo que no esperaba que fuera de gustos tan refinados, Oshin-sama.

—Mi madre era una amante del té, así que le tomé manía desde pequeña —ambas comenzaron a moverse, aparentemente con dirección al cuarto que servía para tomar tan deliciosa bebida.

—¿Ha disfrutado de su estadía en el palacio? ¿No es Hekiru-sama un gran hombre? Estoy segura de que la hará una mujer sumamente feliz —la pelinegra se limitó a analizar sus palabras. Quería saber por qué motivo una chica aterrorizada se tornó en una devota de todo lo que allí se hacía.

—Parece un hombre interesante, pero no estoy segura de que pueda verle como mi esposo —la chica deslizó la puerta corrediza que tenían frente suyo, permitiéndole entrar.

—¿Es que acaso ya existe otro hombre en su corazón? —Oshin se sentó sobre un cómodo cojín, clavando su carmesí mirada en la pequeña mesa de cedro que allí había, ignorando por completo lo bien decorada que se hallaba todo el lugar—. ¿Él es un buen hombre?

—Nunca dije que mi corazón tuviera dueño ni nada parecido —como si una tontería como esa pudiera ser cierta. Sabía que no conocía a nadie que pudiera adjudicarle un hecho como ese. Y si eso era lo que creía, entonces, ¿a qué venía que recordara el estúpido rostro de ese idiota sonriente?—. _De ninguna manera puedo tener esa clase de interés en un sujeto como él…_

—Traeré su té en un momento, Oshin-sama —no escuchó ni sus palabras de despedida ni el momento en que salió, cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

— _¿Por qué debería de estar pensando en él en primer lugar? Lo único en que debería enfocarme es en conseguir información y la excusa que usaré después cuando vea a Abuto y esté cabreado por haber usado nuevamente esa mentira para mi propio beneficio…_

—Aquí lo tiene, Oshin-sama —tanto tiempo de abstracción le costaría caro. Aunque de momento lo único que debía hacer era tomar el exquisito y delicado té blanco que estaba servido en su taza. Y lo mejor es que hasta le habían traído esas bonitas y apetecibles flores de pan.

—Se ven muy bien —hizo referencia a esas piezas magistrales de repostería.

—Es pan suave relleno de crema dulce. Espero sea de su agrado.

—El té blanco posee las mismas propiedades que el té verde, pero es tres veces más efectivo. Asimismo, es conocido como el "elixir de la juventud" y su elaboración debe ser cuidadosa…Es simplemente arte —efectivamente estaba elogiando el buen trabajo realizado por la joven—. Es de los mejores que he probado.

—Es una gran conocedora, Oshin-sama.

—Tengo pasatiempos muy específicos —y ya que había probado su primera cosa favorita, seguía la segunda; su debilidad por los productos de panadería era terrible—. Es una pena comerse algo que luce tan bonito.

—Eso mismo pensábamos todas cuando Hekiru-sama nos ofreció estos pequeños panes tras nuestra llegada aquí —la pelinegra no era estúpida y podría sentirse como una paranoica, pero tal vez existía una relación entre ese pan y la conducta de esas chicas.

— _¿Y si se han encargado de drogarlas de esta manera para que actúen de este modo? Sería completamente una locura comerme esto pudiendo ser tan peligroso…_ ¿Crees que podrías traerme un poco de té rojo? Después de todo lo que he comido y estos deliciosos panes, me caerá espléndidamente bien.

—Por supuesto que sí —la mujer atendiendo a su petición, salió.

— _Podría guardar uno para ver si tiene algo sospechoso, pero tengo que deshacerme de los demás y decirle que estoy satisfecha, o comenzará a dudar…_ —¿se supone que ahora debería sospechar de todo lo que le dieran de comer? —. _No dudaría que esto fuera un plan más de Hekiru._

La lluvia había cesado y no parecía existir otra razón más para mantener sus paraguas abiertos. Ya que ni siquiera el sol estaba allí, para molestarles, ya que se había escondido entre un vasto mundo de grisáceas nubes. Sin embargo, cortando su camino, parecían estarse presentando las circunstancias correctas para convertir tan simple objeto en una peligrosa arma destructiva.

No eran de la misma especie que los Amanto que hace medio día atrás habían intentado emboscarles para asesinarlos, pero por sus posturas, tenían el mismo objetivo.

—Abuto, y tú que decías que sería aburrido coger el camino más largo.

—Parece ser que sin importar el camino que tomemos, ellos nos encontrarán —su parasol reposaba sobre su hombro derecho con cierta impaciencia; estaba preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento—. ¿Será que hemos quedado malditos? ¿Una racha severa de mala suerte?

—Ya oyeron…Ese vejestorio de allí es el hombre que busca Hekiru-sama.

—¿En serio? Podría jurar que se trataba del mocoso ese.

—¡Ey, ¿a quién le dicen vejestorio malditos lagartos subdesarrollados?! —primero su brazo derecho, ahora su apariencia. ¿Qué nadie le respetaba ahora? —. Ey capitán, terminemos con estos idiotas de una buena vez.

—¿Qué creen que le haya podido ver a un hombre como ese? Ni siquiera es bien parecido —murmuraba uno más. Se notaba a leguas que querían morir lenta y dolorosamente.

—Solamente cortémosles la cabeza y llevémoselas a Hekiru-sama para que pueda celebrar su boda sin interrupción alguna.

—¿Boda…? —el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente confundido. ¿A qué demonios se referían?

—Abuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a nuestros adversarios? ¿Es que pensabas traicionarme y por eso me has conducido hasta aquí para que me asesinen? —su tono mostraba cierto asombro, pero al mismo tiempo, mezclaba la diversión y la emoción. Incluso su semblante era el de un crío pequeño que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Claro que no los conozco, ¡idiota! Ni siquiera sé por qué razón conocen mi nombre —exclamó con cierto mosqueo—. Aunque empiezo a pensar quién podría estar detrás de todo esto… _No me digan que esa pequeña cabrona ha armado todo este jaleo…Sabía que había sido mala idea el haberla mandado a buscar información._

—¡No más charla, vayamos por ellos ahora mismo!

Su tarde había sido completamente placentera sin tener que tolerar las extravagancias de aquel hombre como para que ahora su querida paz interior tuviera que ser cortada al ser llamada justamente por la persona que estaba imponiendo su voluntad sobre sus deseos.

No podía objetar, por lo que se limitó completamente a seguir a la sirvienta hasta donde Hekiru estaba esperándole con cierta ansiedad. Era como si tuviera una excelente noticia que comunicarle; como si deseara alardearle sobre algo.

—¿Sucede algo? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejándoles totalmente a solas dentro de tan pequeño despacho.

—Ya me he encargado de solventar ese pequeño problema que nos impedía ser felices, Oshin —ella sabía que metería sus manos en el asunto, pero no estaba esperando que fuera tan rápido.

—Matar al hombre amado de una mujer y obligarla a que se case con su asesino, no es la manera de iniciar un feliz matrimonio —criticó severamente.

—Lo olvidarás con el tiempo y tu corazón se abrirá nuevamente a la experiencia de un refrescante e intenso romance —versó, como un poeta reprimido.

—No estoy tan segura de ello —sabía que era una posibilidad demasiado lejana que Abuto muriera tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, ese hecho no le hacía sentir menos culpable por usar al pobre hombre.

—Ahora que tenemos el camino libre tenemos que planear…—¿quién se atrevía a interrumpir sus palabras? ¿Es que no podían esperar para marcarle al teléfono?—. Espero que sea importante que estoy planeando un asunto trascendental.

La noticia que recibió debió de haber sido tan molesta e irritante que provocó que todas las facciones del rubio se contrajeran, expresando su creciente rabia. Alguien no controlaba lo suficientemente bien su ira hasta el punto en que gustaba desquitarse con el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

—¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que siga con vida?! ¡¿Cómo pudo derrotar a mis hombres que se han vuelto mucho más fuertes que el resto?! —se giró hacia la única persona que podría sacarle a la luz. Esa misma mujer que se limitaba a mirarle, como si estuviera burlándose silenciosamente de su ingenuidad al creer que podría deshacerse de aquel impedimento—. ¡¿Qué demonios es ese hombre?!

—Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, pero…el hombre al que intentas matar, es un Yato… Aunque, él es quien menos debería de preocuparte… Deberías temer más por el idiota que le acompaña… Ese que no va a descansar hasta terminar con quien promete ser un digno rival de pelea.


	7. Lección 7

¡Buenas tardes casi noches a todos! Sí, es muy pronto para que una vaga como yo actualice de nuevo. Pero ya saben, una cosa llevó a la otra y también porque quiero escribir cosas felices antes de que la siguiente semana vengan con el maga a destruirnos el corazón XD Pasando a tema, sí, a Oshin le pasa de todo y le seguirá ocurriendo :'D. Disfruten de la intriga mientras abajo dejo las contestaciones a sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios. Matta ne~

 **Lu89.-** ¡Qué coincidencia, a mí también me dicen Lu! XD Me alegra que hayas decidido stalkearme un poco y haber llegado hasta aquí. Y lo mejor es que te ha gustado; y descuida, este fic tiene tantos giros como el mismo Gintama (?). Gracias por comentar.

 **Mitsuki.-** Oshin está allí para hacer más alegres sus días y que vean que hay personas con peor suerte que la de uno XD. Y mis fics tienen ese don de pasar desapercibidos por el mundo, descuida, es el karma que tienen jajaja.

 **I love okikagu.-** Lo que importa es que al final lo encontraste y aquí estás, torturándote con la intriga y las perversas situaciones que tengo planeadas para esta historia. Y sobre lo de las esposas, no pude resistirlo, tenía que ponerlo sí o sí. ¡Y qué bueno que gustó!

Y para mis lectores habituales, si quieren, pueden pasarse por mi otra historia de Gintama (Our Promise) :D Promete menos sangre, pero la misma dosis de drama.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pride**

—¡Tsukki! —gritó a todo pulmón Kagura en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia. Era como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Aunque era una pena que sus acompañantes no tuvieran ese mismo ímpetu que ella.

—Kagura, Shinpachi —la mujer les saludó con su mejor sonrisa y esa querida pipa suya en su mano izquierda. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó sus ojos en el peli plateado no pudo más que arrepentirse de su buena voluntad al saludarle.

—Ah, bueno, lo hemos perdido… Ha estado actuando de esta forma…desde que nos la topamos —el pelinegro sentía pena ajena y estaba lo más lejos posible de ese samurái con permanente.

—Ha sido seducido por la diosa Aeval, condenándose rápida y estúpidamente hacia Yomi… Gin-chan está peor que Sadaharu cuando llega la primavera y sólo piensa en empapar todo lo que se mueva en su camino —dramatizaba la Yato sin despegar su atención de la oji violeta—. Lo único que piensa ahora es en remojar su espada toda la noche.

—¡Quién demonios se supone que es Aeval?!¡¿Por qué estás combinando culturas diferentes?!¡¿Y qué clase de moralidad tienes para hablar con esa boca tan sucia mientras finges inocencia?! —Shinpachi, el único que todavía estaba semi bien de la azotea.

—¿Y quién se supone que es ella? —para Tsukuyou no había pasado desapercibida la extraña. Tanto porque captaba la atención de los hombres que pasaban, como por la simple razón de que Sakata no dejaba de adularla y comportarse como el caballero que nunca llegaría a ser.

—Nuestra clienta —respondieron ese par.

—¿Y qué es lo que están buscando aquí en Yoshiwara, eh? —el malhumor de la blonda trascendía fronteras y los presentes no entendían el porqué. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Disculpa que no me haya presentado, mi nombre es Akiko Aya —habló con formalidad la mujer, aproximándose hacia la desconfiada blonda—. La razón por la que estamos aquí, es que Sakata-san ha aceptado mi petición.

—¿Y qué relación tiene Yoshiwara con todo esto?

—Mi hermana ha sido secuestrada junto con otras chicas, para ser traída a esta ciudad —contó con un nudo en su garganta—. Este barrio que alguna vez fue salvado de las garras de Hosen, está siendo nuevamente amenazado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —ella vigilaba día a día la ciudad, de saber que algo malo se estaba cocinando sería la primera en enterarse.

—Sé que es difícil creerme, pero tienes que hacerlo.

—Ella habla con la verdad —apoyaba Gintoki—. ¿Crees que un rostro tan angelical como este sería capaz de llenar su boca de sucias y desagradables mentiras? Tal vez se lleve a su boca otra clase de cosas, pero estoy seguro de que eso no —al diablo que fuera el mayor, Shinpachi y Kagura ya se encontraban apaleándole brutalmente.

—Explícate mejor.

—…Últimamente se han empezado a expandir rumores por todo el barrio en el que crecí… Rumores sobre una extraña sustancia que es capaz de hacer olvidar a las personas sus problemas, de todo lo malo que les atormenta… Una especie de escape de la realidad… Sin embargo, eso no es lo verdaderamente aterrador, sino más bien que entre mayores cantidades consuman, van perdiendo por completo su voluntad…y se convierten en marionetas…—la seriedad con la que dijo cada palabra, la endurecida mirada que le ofertaba y esos temblorosos puños, solamente le decían que estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

—¿Y crees que esa droga haya llegado hasta aquí?

—Puedo prácticamente jurarlo —expresó con firmeza—. Aunque hay algo que me tiene preocupada de verdad.

—Aya-chan asegura que hay un nuevo grupo intentando hacerse de Yoshiwara como lo hizo una vez, Housen el Rey de la Noche —esa simple oración soltada por Kagura logró llenar de seriedad total el rostro de Tsukuyou.

—Desde que Gintoki liberó a Yoshiwara de las garras de Housen, nadie más ha tocado este sitio.

—Lo sé perfectamente, sin embargo…

—Su barrio ha sido amonestado constantemente por Amanto que dicen estar asociados con cierto grupo de individuos —Sakata estaba totalmente recuperado, aunque bastante maltratado y la cabeza totalmente ensangrentada.

—Se han hecho llamar a sí mismos como Mitsuboshi —secundaba la castaña—. Y han empezado a propagarse rápidamente entre las calles de todo Edo…

—De manera que has venido de nuevo a salvar a Yoshiwara…—Tsukuyou miró al peli plateado, dando un largo suspiro—. Deja que te echemos una mano. Es lo menos que te debemos por salvarnos tantas veces.

Una cómoda y enorme silla era lo que requería en esos momentos para dejar caer su humanidad mientras una mesa servía maravillosamente como un reposero en el que podía colocar sus pies. La etiqueta y los buenos modales podían esperar para alguien como él que gustaba de observar cuidadosamente la esplendorosa vista que tenía frente suyo, esa misma que le dejaba contemplar la llamativa y tintineante vida nocturna de Yoshiwara.

Aquel barro rojo que era frecuentado por los hombres que se dejaban seducir por sus bajos instintos, era considerado como uno de los territorios intocables de Edo; una ciudad que se regía por sus propias leyes y donde la justicia no era más que un simple término hallado dentro del diccionario. Sí, esa misma tierra salvaje que muchos deseaban tener en su poder y que muy pocos aspiraban a obtener.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en este sitio? Mujeres, dinero, poder, fama…¿Cuál de todas es la que ha conquistado tu corazón, Hekiru?

—Debería decir que el poder, Yuusha. Sin embargo, existe algo más que ha despertado de manera creciente mi interés —el blondo quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, custodiando la entrada a la habitación del enmascarado, al fin había decidido movilizarse hacia él.

—¿Hablas de esa mujer?

—Al principio creí que estaba fingiendo no tener miedo o estar angustiada por ser encerrada aquí. Sin embargo, entre más la trataba más me daba cuenta de que en realidad es una mujer que sabe tener la cabeza fría cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles —sonrió ante su propio descubrimiento—. Y parece ser lo suficientemente inteligente o cuidadosa…Ya que hasta el momento mantiene su voluntad a flote.

—De ser el caso, se volverá problemática —indicaba el peli azul sin despegar su atención del escenario que ahora podía considerar como suyo—. Debes darle esa droga cuanto antes. De esa manera se volverá una mujer fiel, incapaz de alzar la voz contra ti.

—Además…

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —desvió su atención hacia el oji castaño. Lo hizo al percibir el timbre de seriedad en la voz de Hekiru.

—Parece que tiene acompañantes problemáticos.

—Habla claro.

—Aparentemente antes de ser traída hasta aquí se encontraba en compañía de seres bastante problemáticos —hizo una pausa prudente para dejar a Yuusha asimilar su información—. Se trata de un grupo de Yato.

—Sería demasiada coincidencia que se tratara del mismo grupo de Yato que han sido vistos por las proximidades.

—Recuerda que el último grupo de exploración no regresó y que solamente encontramos su nave totalmente destruida —hablando de casualidades.

—Anteriormente los Yato representaban un gran problema para especie como nosotros. Sin embargo, desde que tenemos "eso" en nuestras manos, estamos bastante parejos dentro del campo de batalla —se levantó con notoria ligereza y aunque costara creerlo o verlo, parecía estar sonriendo bajo la máscara que ocultaba su rostro—. Y si los rumores que ese hombre nos ha dado son ciertos, su especie está descendiendo peligrosamente… ¿Por qué no aportamos nuestro granito de arena a la causa y les ayudamos a llegar al Reino de Hades?

—Prepararé todo para que tengan un cálido recibimiento.

¿Se arrepentiría de abrir su boca más de la cuenta? Seguramente algún día tendría que hacerlo y bien podría empezar a hacerlo en ese justo instante. Porque no solamente era incapaz de respirar fresco aire o maravillarse con toda la estructura estética del palacio, sino también tenía rotundamente prohibido abandonar el espacio al que había sido confinada; el mismo que había sido limitado por esos gruesos barrotes.

El campo de visión que poseía era un pasillo y muchas más celdas en frente. Sí, había sido dejada bajo custodia en un mugroso calabozo; en ese mundo subterráneo donde no llegaba la luz, donde el olor a humedad y orines predominaba, donde sólo dejaban a las personas para que conocieran la agonía de la muerte.

—Bien, esto sin duda no estaba viéndolo venir —comentaba Oshin más para sí misma que nadie. De todos modos se encontraba completamente sola o eso quería creer—. Aunque aquí podría echarle un vistazo a ese pan —la ventaja de su estorboso atuendo es que podía esconder cosas y sacarlas como si fuera un mago—. Aparentemente no tiene nada sospechoso y el olor es completamente normal —el panecillo había sido desmembrado totalmente entre sus dos manos—. Aquí no tengo nada con lo cual corroborar si tiene algo extraño —guardó silencio en cuanto escuchó esa fuerte respiración. Esa que había logrado agitar su cabellera y atuendos—. ¿Pero qué…?

Miró hacia el origen de aquel caliente y agitado aire. Sí, justo en la celda de enfrente donde en apariencia no había nada o así lo hacía creer la inmensa oscuridad que invadía por completo la jaula. ¿Pero continuaría pensando lo mismo una vez que percibiera esos afilados y ansiosos ojos carmesí viéndola tan fijamente que podía sentir sus más latentes deseos sobre su persona?¿O reconsideraría la situación al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de huesos siendo fácilmente triturados y convertidos en nada?

Lo que estuviera allí encerrado, estaba dándose un enorme festín que dejaba asomarse por todo el piso en forma de un escandaloso carmín.

— _¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tienen allí encerrado?!¿Cómo lograron meter a una criatura como esa aquí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello?¿Y qué se supone que le están dando de comer?_ —tenía una hipótesis, pero no quería apresurarse al respecto. Quería ser optimista el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Acaso es miedo lo que detecto en tus pupilas, niña? —reconoció esa voz y el que estuviera en el mismo sitio en el que estaba confinada no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen allí? —su único visitante tenía que ser justamente el que podría considerarse como el actual dueño del palacio que la retenía.

—Es la mascota favorita de uno de mis camaradas —habló Yuusha para la indiscreta chica—. Seguramente nunca hayas visto uno de esos en toda tu vida. Bueno, no es una bestia que en realidad sea muy conocida hasta para los que viven en el espacio exterior.

—¿Qué es lo que es?

—Responderé a tu pregunta si tú respondes a las mías —no era un trato negociable. Se lo estaba ordenando.

—¿Qué puedo saber yo que le sea de utilidad a un sujeto como tú?

—Hekiru me habló sobre ti, sobre lo astuta que puedes llegar a ser y que bien podrías haber llegado a este sitio por voluntad propia —la pelinegra no parpadeó siquiera. Entendía perfectamente lo que pretendía—. Entonces, ¿de dónde conoces a ese Yato? A ese mocoso que alguna vez fue el capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame.

—…Llegué a su nave como simple mercancía…Así que considera que lo que dice sobre ese tal Abuto era una vil mentira —tomó asiento sobre el suelo, alzando su bermellón mirada hacia quien era su verdugo—. ¿No es irónico escapar de quienes eran tus carceleros y terminar en un lugar mucho peor?

—Una mujer tan mentirosa como tú queda perfectamente bien tras estas rejas —masculló con socarronería y Oshin se limitó a agachar la mirada.

—Las personas como tú son detestables… Creen que la vida de las personas posee un precio, que pueden ser manejadas como mercancías y por ende, han perdido el derecho a la libertad… Que tengan poder no significa que tengan derecho de aplastar a quienes están por debajo de ustedes —tal grosería recibiría un castigo ejemplar. Uno que sería aplicado por aquel hombre por su propia mano.

—Los débiles no tienen derecho a quejarse. Únicamente deben aceptar su destino y mantener la mirada gacha mientras sirven para lo único que son buenos —lo inesperado no es que hubiera cogido su cuello con una sola mano, apretándole con claras intenciones de romperle la tráquea. Lo que realmente había dejado patidifusa a la agredida, había sido la facilidad con la que ese hombre destrozó los barrotes para llegar hasta su yugular.

— _Es…como si los barrotes fueran de…papel…La ha atravesado con una facilidad inquietante…_ —la falta de aire era la más pequeña de sus angustias. Si no hacía nada para soltarse, pronto sería un bocadillo más para la bestia que estaba allí encerrada.

—Atendiendo a tu duda —alzar el cuerpo de esa mujer no significaba nada. Y al sujetarla por el cuello con su mano derecha, le facilitaba la maniobra—. Son conocidos como Syx… Considerados como los Yato del mundo animal. Y como puedes imaginarte, son criaturas sumamente peligrosas, capaces de arrasar con pueblos enteros en cuestión de nada.

—Ungh… _Si…e-esto sigue así…yo…_

—Es difícil confiar en una mujer que dice tantas mentiras sonando tan convincente —la había liberado justo antes de que pudiera reclamar esa vida como suya—. Mi instinto me dice que aún con todo el teatro que has montado, hay cierta verdad en todo… Y ya que esos Yato se aproximan hacia acá, no suena a tan mala idea el dejarte un poco más de tiempo con vida… Ya que podrías servirme para algo.

—… _Él no va a ser tan fácil de engañar como al narcisista de Hekiru…_ ¿No has escuchado el dicho que dice: cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos? —apenas estaba recuperando la facultad de hablar, pero eso no le impediría expresarse.

—Mujer, esa boca tuya hará que no vivas por demasiado tiempo.

—Me lo han dicho en numerosas ocasiones —sonreía, lo hacía tan ampliamente, como si aquellas funestas palabras hubieran sido un verdadero elogio.

—Ya veo, ya veo —reía quedamente, como si disfrutara de la charla que ambos estaban teniendo—. No se ven todos los días a mujeres como tú que tienen más pelotas que un hombre. En verdad es una lástima que tenga que ofrecerte como alimento a nuestras queridas mascotas.

—¡Señor, señor, han aparecido intrusos en la entrada principal! —interrumpió un guardia que había aparecido a toda prisa.

—¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer algo como eso?

— _Conozco un hombre que sería capaz de hacerlo… Solamente espero que no se trate de él_ —conocía los métodos poco ortodoxos de Kamui cuando se trataba de enfrentar a su adversario: ataques directos y burdos.

—Se trata de dos niños y un samurái con permanente —informaba el lacayo—. Y están haciendo destrozos en todo el lugar.

— _¡¿Un samurái con permanente ha dicho?! Solamente conozco a un sujeto con el cabello rizado, pero no hay manera de que viniera a este sitio…Creo que demasiadas personalidades complicadas están reuniéndose en un mismo punto._

—Mejor oportunidad no puedo tener para mostrarles lo que nuestros queridos perros guardianes son capaces de hacer —la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios no podría expresar de mejor modo la impaciencia que tenía por contemplar todo el escenario teñido de rojo.

Ellos conocían perfectamente toda el área, por lo que no representaba problema alguno el hallar la manera más fácil de entrar al palacio y encargarse de lo que realmente vinieron a buscar. No obstante, no parecían ser los únicos que pensaron que movilizándose por el amplio alcantarillado lograrían llegar sin ser notados.

Que solamente fueran seis no era lo verdaderamente curioso de aquel grupo de centinelas, sino más bien, la clase de criatura a la que pertenecían. ¿Es que se habían tomado bastante en serio eso de tener fieles perros que custodiaran el perímetro del palacio?

Sus patas poseían la suficiente musculatura como para hacer de ellos criaturas veloces, capaces de saltar grandes alturas y combinadas con las amarillentas zarpas que emergían de ellas, podrían convertirse en una combinación desagradablemente fatal.

El resto de su cuerpo era estético, poseyendo una abultada y albina melena que iba desde su pecho, rodeaba su cabeza y se prolongaba hasta la mitad de su lomo. Su larga cola parecía moverse con la fiereza de un látigo y esas agresivas pupilas azul cielo no se despegaban ni un instante de lo que habían dictaminado como su presa.

—Parece ser que han decidido soltar a los perritos guardianes —ironizaba Abuto al contemplar el gravoso problema que tenían en manos.

—Es la primera vez que veo a criaturas como esas. Me pregunto si solamente han sido puestas en el palacio como adorno o en verdad pueden ser consideradas como perros guardianes —se preguntaba Kamui con notorio interés.

—Con ese maldito tamaño y esos jodidos colmillos, dudo que sean meramente ornamentales —regañó al desatinado Yato. Y es que fácilmente superaban el metro setenta, convirtiéndolos en verdaderas amenazas que podrían arrancar sus extremidades sin mayor dificultad.

—Si no nos deshacemos de ellos no podremos seguir avanzando —el oji azul optó por la decisión más simple de todas: disparar a quema ropa. Con eso debería de ser suficiente para mandarlos al otro mundo—. ¿Ah?¿Acaso las balas están defectuosas? —miró su paraguas, intentando hallarle algún fallo.

—¡Imbécil, el problema no son las balas, sino su piel! —las municiones habían logrado incrustarse sobre el cuerpo de esas bestias, pero nada más. No habían logrado penetrar lo suficiente como para lacerarlas—. Aparentemente no nos queda otra opción que ensuciarnos las manos.

—Parece ser que se empeñan a no dejarnos entrar —sonreía sin discreción alguna mientras su mirada se agudizaba, y se clavaba satisfactoriamente en quienes pronto se convertirían en una pila más de cadáveres.

Los combates cuerpo a cuerpo eran la especialidad de los Yato. ¿Pero servía de algo si sus adversarios encontraban la manera de evadir los embistes y simultáneamente, iban en busca de espacios para devolverles la cálida bienvenida?

Eran rápidos, poseían la suficiente inteligencia para entender su estilo de pelea y a la vez, eran tan robustos que sus golpes únicamente les valían para aturdirles y alejarles momentáneamente.

—Había escuchado que existía una especie animal que era muchas veces comparada con los Yato —Abuto sostenía firmemente su sombrilla, porque de eso dependía que esa bestia clavara su bella dentadura en su cabeza. Aunque no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo más resistiría en esa postura—…Fuertes, ágiles, con un instinto asesino innato, envidiable resistencia y…—el último adjetivo no permanecería en el incógnito, sino que lo vivirían en sus propias carnes.

El agudo sonido que emergió de sus fauces fue tan molesto y dañino para sus pabellones auditivos que por largos segundos se sintieron completamente aturdidos, con el equilibrio perdido, totalmente expuestos ante lo que esos perros quisieran hacerle.

Uno de ellos logró arrancar por completo el brazo mecánico del veterano Yato, salvándole así de la pérdida de su otra extremidad superior. El otro había logrado inmortalizar sus zarpas sobre el pecho de Kamui antes de que él pudiera decapitarle.

—Uno tras otro, tras otro…¿Pero qué demonios tiene todo el mundo con mi brazo derecho? —bufaba Abuto tras ver nuevamente su extremidad ausente—…Debemos cerrarle los hocicos antes de que vuelvan a aturdirnos con esas ondas sónicas o será nuestro fin.

—Ciertamente veo por qué razón los han comparado con todos nosotros —inclusive con la herida que tenía no cambiaría su postura y se mantendría de pie, viendo con sumo cuidado la posición de ataque que habían tomado sus enemigos tras haberse encargado de uno de ellos—. ¿Quién pensaría que unos simples animales nos darían más problemas que todos los hombres que han mandado para asesinarnos?

—Idiota, quita esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara cuando tienes semejante herida —estaban espalda contra espalda, completamente atentos a esos animales—. Deja de entusiasmarte y terminemos con todos ellos antes de que lo intenten con nosotros.

Ambos Yato se dejaron de juegos y se enfocaron totalmente en la batalla. Inicialmente habían cometido el error de subestimarles y creer que morirían con unos simples golpes; pero ahora que entendían que debían usar toda su fuerza, la situación empezó a cambiar significativamente.

Los cazadores se convirtieron en las presas en un santiamén, el panorama entero se tiñó completamente de rojo y el enfado de los sobrevivientes únicamente los llevó a condenarse mucho antes de tiempo.

—Sólo cortándoles la cabeza pudimos terminar con ellos —las empapadas manos de Kamui no sabían distinguir entre la sangre de sus adversarios caídos o la de sus palpables heridas.

—Tengo el mal presentimiento de que estas cosas estarán por todo el lugar —Abuto amaba las peleas, los campos de batalla con enemigos formidables. Pero invertir tanto tiempo y energía para eliminar a esos animales no era algo que fuera de su agrado—. Quienes sean los que están intentando adueñarse de Yoshiwara tienen los recursos o las conexiones para hacerse de criaturas tan exóticas y peligrosas.

—Si continuamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, no llegaremos nunca. Así que démonos prisa —existían los monstruos que habían derrotado y luego estaba él, caminando tranquilamente, como si no tuviera una herida preocupante y le resultara indolora.

— _A este paso ese idiota morirá desangrado…_ —paciencia, eso era lo que pedía día a día a los altos cielos y a Buda—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué continúo trabajando para un hombre como este? El salario no lo vale.

—Abuto, deja de quejarte y camina más rápido~ —el maldito tenía un excelente oído por lo que había escuchado sus bisbiseos.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ambos, no por imposición de uno de ellos, sino porque las sorpresas estaban recién por empezar, más que dispuestas a impedirles que continuaran invadiendo tan desvergonzadamente propiedad privada. Y aunque habían llegado más refuerzos de esos molestos animales, el verdadero interés radicaba en el acompañante que había decidido unirse a la fiesta; ese mismo hombre que estaba recibiéndoles con una candorosa sonrisa a la vez que sostenía firmemente lo que en apariencia no era más que una inofensiva alabarda.

Ni Kamui ni Abuto lo reconocían, pero el rubio parecía estar muy bien enterado de quiénes eran y lo que estaban buscando allí.

—…Ustedes deben ser los salvajes que han decidido importunar a nuestra apacible ciudad…—Hekiru enfocó su atención en el más joven de los dos para quedarse con quien indiscutiblemente le provocaba marcado desagrado—. Y pensar que una mujer como ella puede tener gustos tan poco refinados como tú —espetó, como si se encontrara viendo la criatura más horrenda del planeta.

—¿Por qué siento que me están ofendiendo sin razón aparente? —mascullaba el castaño, torciendo el entrecejo—…Esa chiquilla…

—Me encargaré personalmente de ti y le llevaré tu cabeza. Veremos si después de eso continúa manteniéndose tan tranquila como lo ha hecho hasta el momento —agitó un par de veces su arma y las bestias a su alrededor se limitaron a rodear a ese par de Yato.

El peli vermillion debería ocuparse de esos enfurecidos animales antes de siquiera poder pensarse en abalanzarse sobre el prepotente rubio.

—¿Por qué razón tengo que encargarme de algo tan aburrido, eh Abuto? —tras haberles cogido el truco a esas bestias, ya no resultaba demasiado difícil el matarlas.

—¡¿Crees que me hace puñetera gracia estar metido en esta clase de problemas?! Si esa mujer no hubiera abierto la boca nada de esto estaría sucediendo —por un lado se quejaba de su situación y por otro se valía de sus excelentes reflejos y velocidad para no ser tajado por la filosa arma de Hekiru.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no la hayan matado aún —ante él otra desagradable y sangrienta panorámica se convirtió en realidad. Ya no existían molestias que se entrometieran en su camino; ahora podía ir a cazar al pez gordo del estanque.

—Parece tener más vidas que un mugroso gato —decía burlonamente el castaño. Su turno de pelear había sido irrumpido por completo por su precipitado capitán.

—Para alguien que hablaba tanto esperaba un poco más de aguante —el poderoso puñetazo que atestó contra el rostro del rubio tuvo la suficiente potencia para arrojarlo decenas de metros de donde el impacto tuvo lugar.

—Deberías abstenerte de hacer estupideces… Con semejantes heridas no vas a llegar demasiado lejos y solamente te convertirás en un saco de carne humana bastante estorboso —recomendaba Abuto inútilmente, porque el oji azul simplemente le miró sonriente.

—Oh, parece que he hablado demasiado pronto~ —la melodiosa voz que emergía desde sus cuerdas vocales eran el claro reflejo de que estaba satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo. El hombre que había mandado a volar debía por lo menos estar en el mundo de la inconsciencia; sin embargo, estaba de pie, sin el más pequeño de los rasguños—. Estoy seguro de haberte golpeado.

—Así que de este modo se siente que un Yato te golpee…Debo de admitir que esperaba que fuera un poco más…espectacular…—lo presuntuoso que era estaba empezando lentamente a molestar el buen humor de Kamui; que no estaba allí para ser tomado tan a la ligera.

—¿Quieres enfrentarte a la verdadera fuerza de un Yato, eh? —sus labios mostraban un gesto plano que establecía que las bromas de mal gusto serían pagadas con sangre. Y también estaban esos cristalinos pero embravecidos ojos celestes que se morían por desatar la más violenta de las tormentas.


	8. Lección 8

¡Hello todo mundo! ¿Alguien más aparte de mí está ansiosa por saber lo que sucederá en el capítulo de manga de esta semana? Al fin sabremos más sobre la mamá de Kamui y Kagura _ ¡Y al parecer fue toda pro! Pero dejando mi hype a lado, os traigo actualización de esta para nada intrigante historia. Disfruten :D Los comentarios serán respondidos hasta el final. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima mis pequeñas adictas a Gintama!

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Blaze**

Sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, como sonoros coros que durarían hasta la eternidad, mostrándoles al mundo que el verdadero terror existe y es capaz de manifestarse de maneras diversas, casi surrealistas. Y es que es era justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con quienes habían decidido valerosamente entrar al palacio por la puerta principal, creyendo ingenuamente que lo único que debían quitar del camino eran meros guardias, cuando lo que les estaba esperando adentro era lo más cercano a una pesadilla.

¿Cuántos eran? No tenían tiempo para esas sandeces. ¿Cómo se encargarían de exterminarlos sin morir en el proceso? Tampoco tuvieron el tiempo necesario para analizarlo y encontrar una estrategia; no cuando esas furiosas bestias habían hecho añicos sus armas con una facilidad abrumadora.

Ahora solamente podían correr por los pasillos y rogar ser más rápidos que quienes intentaban hincarles los dientes encima. Y tal vez si tenían un poco de suerte podrían perderlos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas que nos persiguen como si fuéramos reces?! —huir para sobrevivir, era el lema de los tres miembros de la Yorozuya.

—Shinpachi, la res de primera calidad es la mejor. Cualquiera ama un buen pedazo de carne. No los juzgues por querer llenarse la tripa —alegaba Kagura. Parecía no estar muy en sintonía con todos.

—¡A nadie le importan tus consideraciones hacia esas cosas!¡¿Y de qué lado se supone que estás tú?! —gritar a todo pulmón no iba a salvarles la vida, pero era necesario para ayudarlo a sacar el futuro trauma que lo marcaría de por vida.

—Kagura, Shinpachi, todos estamos de acuerdo en que la mejor carne es esa tierna que se derrite sobre tu paladar mientras una explosión de condimentos y acompañamientos hacen resaltar sus propiedades naturales —versaba Gintoki como si el tema que debatían se evocara sobre hallar la paz mundial.

—¡Es que ustedes dos solamente piensan en comida?!¡¿No se dan cuenta que si nos atrapan no seremos más que carne molida atrapada entre sus dientes?!

—Pattsuan, por esta razón nunca serás un miembro destacado de la Yorozuya… Siempre acobardándote con pequeñeces, siempre haciendo un drama como si fueras la futura Drama Queen de Edo, siempre siendo tan negativo —le regaña seriamente el peli plateado.

—…Les recuerdo que esas cosas son más grandes que Sadaharu y se tragaron su espada y paraguas como si fuesen palitos de pan…—nada como esos bellos recordatorios que lograban provocar entusiasmo y pánico colectivo en esos tres.

—¡¿No les parece que son unos bonitos perritos?! Tal vez deberíamos ahorrar un poco y comprar unos cuantos para que cuiden la casa o se encarguen de los cobradores que vienen a diario fingiendo que les debemos dinero —Sakata y su facilidad de hablar a máxima velocidad cuando estaba muerto de miedo—. ¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude!

—¡¿Por qué sólo pides ayuda para ti mismo, Gin-chan?! —al diablo que le hubiera metido el pie al samurái. Era la ley del más fuerte…o el más cabrón. La cuestión era sobrevivir.

—¡¿Kagura-chan, por qué has hecho eso?! —si bien criticaba la acción de la pelirroja, no estaba precisamente haciendo algo para ayudar a ese amigo en peligro que se quedó muy atrás.

—Es lo que Gin-chan hubiera deseado… Estoy segura de que él quería que sobreviviéramos y cargáramos con su legado… Gin-chan ha sabido ser un buen hombre.

—¡Maldita Kagura, te me has adelantado! —vociferó el hombre tumbado sobre el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia aquel par que ahora se veían tan distantes, añorante de que vinieran por él, a rescatarle—. Ha sido muy astuto de tu parte, Kagura-chan.

—No, no creo que él haya querido eso jamás… Y es una pena que sólo sacrificándose reivindique todo lo malo que ha hecho —murmuraba con la mirada ensombrecida, ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Sakata—. ¡Ni siquiera te han hecho nada!¡Y deja de felicitarla por haberte dejado como chivo expiatorio!

—¡Gin-chan, siempre te recordaremos!

—¡No olvidaremos poner ofrendas a tu tumba y rezarte a diario!

—¡Gracias por permitirnos seguir viviendo un día más! —exclamaron al unísono en forma de agradecimiento a quien por tanto tiempo les proporcionó los mejores años de su vida.

Se detuvieron, no porque experimentaran remordimiento por abandonar a ese desafortunado samurái, sino más bien porque no escuchaban ni sus quejas, ni los gruñidos de esos monstruosos perros. ¿Ya había terminado todo y esos animales estaban satisfechos para dejar de perseguirlos?¿O Sakata Gintoki había resurgido como el samurái que era y se las apañó para quitarse a esos enemigos de encima?

Y ante su curiosidad se giraron hacia lo que podría ser la escena que marcara sus jóvenes existencias.

—Oh, sigue con vida…—dictaminó Kagura al tiempo que se hurgaba la nariz—. Dicen que es muy difícil matar cucarachas.

—De hecho ya no están esos perros por ningún lado…—murmuraba Kimura, intentando encontrar a los cánidos.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes tres aquí? —la cuarta voz que se unió a la charla creó alarma en los miembros de la Yorozuya, provocando que se reagruparan y se colocaran en posición de ataque—. Sí, bueno, supongo que esto debe asustarlos bastante —si hace rato esos tres se encontraban asustados, ahora tenían el semblante del susto en toda su cara.

—¡Un zombie, un zombie! —gritó vehemente Kagura, empezando una persecución alrededor de Shipanchi y Gintoki.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar alguna arma que nos permita asesinarla, para después dirigirnos hacia la Corporación Um****** y buscar el antídoto, y poder salvar a toda la humanidad del siguiente cataclismo zombie!

—¡¿O-Oshi…Oshin-san?! —el de gafas señalaba desde su cabeza hasta cada porción de sus ropajes ensangrentados—. ¡¿E-Estás bien…?! Y…¿de dónde has aparecido? —la pelinegra señaló la puerta corrediza a su costado.

—Quita esa cara de susto, Kimura —ahora que se veía a sí misma, sí daba la sensación de haber renacido como un muerto viviente—. Y ustedes dos dejen de estar fingiendo que han muerto y ahora están en busca de cerebros frescos.

—Oshin-chan —la faceta de cazadora de monstruos había concluido en Kagura y ahora se encontraba abrazando a la chica.

—Es una niña lista. Sabe que ella puede comprarle deliciosa y costosa carne.

—Deja de creer que todos somos tan rastreros como tú… Y no quiero pregunta el motivo real por el cual estás babeando en estos momentos —la escena que tenían frente a ellos mostraba, para gente mentalmente decorosa, a una niña abrazando fuertemente a una vieja conocida que no ve en largo tiempo. Pero para individuos con la consciencia torcida sólo se percibía a una cría hundiendo su rostro entre dos buenos atributos femeninos—. Gin-san, no me hagas buscar a esos perros para que seas el aperitivo de esta noche.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Oshin-chan~…¿Así que, por qué no nos estrechamos en un abrazo cargado de compañerismo y buenas vibras? Expertos aseguran que un abrazo es capaz de reducir el estrés, la ansiedad, así como reducir la presión arterial, sin mencionar que genera confianza y seguridad.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado cuando tu nariz está delatándote?¡¿Qué es lo que realmente estás pensando cuando ves una escena tan pura como esa?!¡¿Qué clase de "confianza" es la que estás buscando?! —criticaba Shinpachi con una docena de venitas saltadas alrededor de su cabeza. Y es que el "adulto responsable" que era su guía, estaba allí, levantando la mano como niño pequeño que pide permiso para ir al baño mientras tenía esa sonrisa tontamente pervertida.

—¿Y cómo fue que te encargaste de ahuyentar a esos molestos perros? —la Yato ya había terminado su saludo y ahora miraba confusa a la oji carmín.

—Eso fue bastante simple —mencionó, mostrando el par de rociadores que sujetaba en ambas manos—. Podrán ser peligrosos, pero continúan siendo perros con un excelente olfato. Por lo que olores como el del alcohol, el vinagre, la naftalina o productos de limpieza, resultan muy molestos para ellos, provocando que salgan corriendo para dejar de sentir esa molestia.

—Hemos sido salvados por algo tan patético…—y el club de la depresión dirigido por Gintoki abrió sus puertas.

—Un par de rociadores lograron dejarnos en vergüenza…¿Es que ya nadie tiene respeto por la fuerza de un Yato?¿Es que nadie teme de la Yorozuya?

—Ey, ustedes dos, dejen de comportarse tan patéticamente y agradezcan que ella nos salvó —les decía a ese par que ya estaban tumbados sobre el suelo en posición fetal, balbuceando quién sabe qué delirios—. Ignóralos por favor, siempre son así.

—¿Cuál ha sido el motivo por el que están aquí?

—Pues eso es porque…

Ya ninguno de los dos contaba con un arma con la cual aportarle más sabor a la batalla. Lo único que tenían a su disposición era la desnudez de sus puños y la empecinada voluntad de no dejarse doblegar, inclusive cuando estaban sintiendo sus límites demasiado próximos.

Un puñetazo estampándose contra el rostro opuesto, una patada frontal estremeciendo por completo el abdomen de quien ya se encontraba tocado por una contienda anterior. Y otra serie de contraataques y evasivas que únicamente estaban prolongando innecesariamente una contienda que debió de haber terminado hace tiempo atrás.

¿No había exterminado a su adversario valiéndose de que le aportaba una buena dosis de diversión o por qué estaba resultando peor que una colonia entera de cucarachas?¿Por qué aun cuando se había encargado de romper los huesos de sus brazos y pierna izquierda estaba de pie, sin sufrimiento y totalmente integro?¿Cómo es que había logrado ponerse a su propio nivel y fuerza?¿Qué se supone que era ese rubio si no podía ser clasificado como terrícola o Yato?

—No estaba esperando que un chiquillo como tú me diera tantos problemas. Mira que tener que usar una dosis extra para poder encargarme de mandarte al infierno —de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco que hizo añicos en la brevedad posible; lo que le importaba era su contenido: esas tabletas azules que se tragó en un santiamén—. Después de este increíble descubrimiento, los Amanto como ustedes no representan ni el más pequeño peligro —hasta el más mínimo de los maltrato empezó a desaparecer de su cuerpo, dejando exclusivamente las vestimentas dañadas.

—Nadie puede tener un nivel tan alto de recuperación… Ni siquiera los Yato pueden sanar tan prontamente —si a Abuto ya le olía mal el que ese hombre pudiera encararles y se hubiera levantado tras todo el daño que Kamui le infligió, ahora podría decirse que no estaba totalmente seguro si podrían mantenerse si consideraban que ese hombre tenía la manera de curarse tan magistralmente—. Capitán, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir enfrascado en un encuentro donde él continuará curándose tantas veces como sea necesario mientras te deja para el arrastre?

—Hasta hace un momento creía que me había topado con un enemigo formidable que podía competir contra mí y me proporcionaría un espléndido espectáculo, sin embargo…—todo el entusiasmo que le acompañó durante su encuentro cayó peligrosamente, dejándole un semblante de cabreo y ganas excesivas de terminar el encuentro de una manera rápida—…resulta que no es más que un charlatán que ha tenido que recurrir a un juego barato para poder medir fuerza con un Yato.

—¡¿Eso es lo que realmente te ha molestado?! —espetaba Abuto mirando al ensangrentado chico.

La vida está repleta de momentos fortuitos, de esos maravillosos instantes en que la vida decide darte la espalda y reírse estruendosamente a carcajadas mientras se va alejando, esperando a ver lo que ocurre tras sus cambios de planes.

Ese desagradable golpe del destino había impactado metafórica y literalmente en quien se había encargado de retenerlos por tanto tiempo.

—Mmm…¿Abuto, crees que esa medicina que se tomó le sirva para reunir todas sus partes?

—Sinceramente…no creo que exista tal cosa que pueda hacer "algo" al respecto… De hecho, en estos momentos dudo que llegue a quedar siquiera un brazo de él…

Lo que había caído desde arriba no consistía en un objeto contundente, sino en un monstruoso ser viviente que había elegido su almohadilla de aterrizaje. Ese mismo que gracias a su enorme peso y a la fuerza de su caída había provocado el resquebrajamiento de lo que en algún momento fue un ser humano íntegro y lleno de vida.

Bajo esas pesadas patas descansaba el puré humano de órganos condimentado con el polvo adyacente en conjunto con el río de sangre que se fugaba entre el carmesí de sus zarpas.

Era una bestia como la que habían estado enfrentando, sin embargo, el albo pelaje había sido sustituido por uno penetrantemente azabache y sus ojos eran tan dorados como el mismísimo oro.

—¿Soy sólo yo o este pequeño amigo es un poco más grande que el resto? —sopesaba Abuto al notar que el canino fácilmente podría rozar los dos metros de altura—. Y creo que está mucho más enfadado que los anteriores.

—¿Seguro que tu olfato funciona bien? —ambos hombres depositaron su atención en la personita que se encontraba emergiendo de entre el voluminoso pelambre del animal—. ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

—¡Ey, ¿pero qué cojones estás haciendo allá arriba?!¿Por qué rayos estás montada sobre esa bestia de destrucción masiva? —hablaba Abuto desde el suelo, mirando a quien parecía de lo más tranquila trepada sobre la cabeza de ese perro.

—Abuto, sigues vivo —¿cómo le salía con eso? Pero que descaro más grande poseía esa mujer—. Sabía que ese idiota no podría matarte tan fácilmente.

—¿Tú fuiste la que provocó todo esto, cierto? ¡Ey, te estoy hablando! —suspiró ante la ignorada monumental de la muchacha—. Sigo preguntándome por qué continúo tratándolos… Y el hombre que buscas, está debajo de ti, convertido en…una masa deforme.

—Bueno, al parecer sí sabías a dónde te dirigías —Oshin se limitó a descender, torciendo rápidamente el entrecejo al contemplar el estado en el que esos dos se hallaban; especialmente el de cierto pelirrojo que aún con todo permanecía de pie—. Me sorprende que no te hayas muerto desangrado ya.

—Eso no es tan asombroso como el hecho de que hayas domesticado a uno de esos monstruosos perros. ¿Acaso posees un segundo oficio que consiste en ser una domadora de bestias? —esa bonita y resplandeciente sonrisa algún día recibiría un buen golpazo de su parte; lo juraba.

—…Empiezo a creerlo…Considerando que hasta el momento lleva haciéndolo bastante bien con cierto "monstruo" estúpido que conozco —Abuto miró disimuladamente a su capitán; necesitaba liberar estrés y divertirse. Y sinceramente las circunstancias y las palabras de Kamui se presentaban para tantas cosas.

—No insultes al Syx… Es mejor portado y menos irritante que lo que tienes por capitán —refutaba la pelinegra efusivamente.

—Y ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no nos dices qué camino tomar para encontrarme con el que está moviendo los hilos en este lugar? —la boticaria sabía que saldría con una estupidez así de magistral.

—Te lo diré si dejas primero que hagamos algo al respecto de tus heridas —sabía que no podía frenarlo una vez que una idea se instalaba en su cabezota, pero al menos podía semi-remediar la situación.

—Odio admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón —apoyaba—. Si el jefe que nos espera posee esos mismos trucos bajo la manga, tu pasaje al otro mundo está garantizado, capitán.

—Puedes contarme lo que sucedió mientras atiendo a este capullo —el Syx agitó su cuerpo, como todo perro después de una buena ducha, permitiendo que un par de cubos metálicos cayeran en el suelo—. Si quieres estarte parado mientras te vendo, está bien —la primera caja que abrió contenía vendajes, alcohol, desinfectante y aparentemente aguja e hilo.

—Tal parece ser que han encargado de fabricar una droga lo suficientemente buena como para hacer que las personas se conviertan en verdaderas bestias de batalla… Incluso su capacidad de curación está por arriba de cualquier especie —explicaba el castaño, viendo que su necio capitán estaba de pie al tiempo que Oshin se encargaba de desprender por completo la parte superior de sus vestimentas; estaba limpiando la sangre y desinfectando toda el área, y seguramente terminaría cosiendo esas heridas.

—¿No son criaturas adorables? —le interrogaba la joven boticaria a su paciente—. Sus garras poseen la fuerza suficiente para triturar huesos mientras sus colmillos tienen la capacidad de hacer del acero simple plastilina… Sin mencionar sus agudos reflejos, lo resistente de su piel y ese penetrante aullido.

—Te oyes bastante informada al respecto —torció el ceño en molestia ante la nula delicadeza con la que ella estaba vendado su abdomen y pecho para terminar sus primeros auxilios. Era como si quisiera dejarlo sin aire o cobrarse una de las tantas cosas que le había hecho.

—Si están demasiado flojas se soltarán y comenzarás a sangrar de nuevo —justificó su brusco acto—. Y siendo como eres, hay que escatimar en precauciones, por lo que tómate esto —en la palma de su mano se encontraba un pequeño sobre de papel perfectamente doblado en un sobre—. Retrasará el tiempo de sangrado por si tus heridas se vuelven más grandes por la presión de continuar en combate.

—La última vez que me tomé algo que me diste sabía…horrible —¿críos, dónde?

—Pues no te lo tomes y muérete desangrado de una jodida vez —¿era de esa manera en que pagaba por sus excelentes servicios de curación?

—Cálmense de una buena vez ustedes dos…

—Ungh… Esto sabe todavía peor —Kamui accedió únicamente porque sabía que esa medicina cumpliría con su noble misión y le concedería más tiempo dentro del campo de batalla—. Deberían tener mejor sabor.

—La medicina no tiene por qué saber bien —bueno, al menos se la había tomado con todo y sus quejas—. Y si hay más de esas drogas allá afuera, sólo significa que habrá más problemas…tanto para Amanto como para los seres humanos…

—Hablando sobre cosas descabelladas, ¿cómo conseguiste que esa cosa te siguiera hasta aquí y no intente almorzarte?

—Ah, bueno…Es que…tengo una gran debilidad cuando me topo con cachorritos indefensos y abandonados... Al verlos siento esa imperante necesidad de acariciarlos y querer llevarlos a casa conmigo —respondió a Abuto, dándole la espalda y jugueteando entre sus manos un puñado de vendas; era como si estuviera sumamente apenada, nerviosa y emocionada por lo que estaba contándoles—. Y al verlo ahí encerrado, completamente solo y sin nadie que pensara en su bienestar, quise hacer lo correcto para él… De modo que…lo saqué de su celda…y creó unos tantos destrozos de camino aquí…Sin embargo, creo que quedó sumamente agradecido y me acompaña a todas partes—ahora los miraba despreocupadamente, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y ese aire de inocencia pura que les indicaba que lo que había hecho fue un acto noble y que no había provocado ningún mal.

—…Ni siquiera con esa bonita sonrisa harás menos gravoso tu crimen…—susurraba Abuto para la despreocupada boticaria.

Sus puños se estrellaron contra la superficie de la mesa, con el ímpetu necesario para convertirla en una vil pila de astillas. Sus músculos se contrajeron, tensándose de manera innecesaria mientras su quijada se cerraba con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar al más pequeño murmullo de cabreo. En ese momento no se encontraba para nadie, ni siquiera quería terminar de escuchar lo que ya era obvio para su razonamiento, en este instante únicamente le interesaba tomar su arma y abandonar la habitación que hasta hace poco fueron sus sagrados aposentos.

Seis intrusos, cada uno de ellos con intenciones claras pero que no eran de su total conocimiento. Seis alborotadores que consideraba como suicidas y estúpidamente valientes; esos mismos a los que personalmente echaría de sus dominios, ya fuera en una sola pieza o hechos completamente añicos.

¿A quién de esos seis encontraría primero?

—Alguien parece no estar de muy buen humor esta noche. ¿Es que esa máscara de mal gusto esconde un horrible rostro que asustaría a cualquier mujer que se cruce en tu camino?¿Es que estás frustrado por sufrir bullying constante de todos y has decidido ir por la vida con esa máscara y esa arma pasada de moda? —su hilarante humor en conjunción con esa burlona y amplia sonrisa no hicieron más que mosquear a quien se había cruzado en su camino.

—Tienes que ser el samurái del que todos hablan en Yoshiwara. Ese mismo que se encargó de liberar esta ciudad de las garras de Housen.

—Y tú el nuevo viejo pervertido que intenta seguir sus pasos —liberó su espada de madera de su cintura. Sabía que en cuanto dejaran de hablar, la verdadera acción comenzaría—. No te ofendas, pero este lugar está mucho mejor sin sujetes engreídos como tú… Yoshiwara no necesita de nuevo rey ni de nadie que quiera imponer sus leyes sobre ella.

—Un samurái sin dueño y con una espada de madera, no es más que un hombre cuya alma está secándose —su maza era sujetada con su mano izquierda, lista para el momento en que quisiera usarla para callar la boca de tan parlanchín guerrero—. ¿Acaso te sientes satisfecho con el estilo de vida que llevas ahora después de tanto tiempo permanecer dentro de los encarnizados campos de guerra, Shiroyasha?

—Un hombre como yo solamente necesita un lecho caliente y una hermosa mujer que me sirva una dulce y costosa bebida, y nada más —dio un paso hacia adelante, como si estuviera realizando una pantomima del enmascarado.

—¿Quién lo diría? Resultaste ser un sujeto bastante simple de entender —no existía mayor sentido en mantener oculto su rostro, pero siempre que alguien lo veía lograba obtener ese mismo semblante que se encontraba percibiendo en Gintoki—. No estoy en Yoshiwara porque quiera convertirme en el suceder del legado de Housen. Esto sólo es un mero entretenimiento hasta que él se digne a aparecer…—la palma de su mano derecha se desplazaba sobre su rostro, sobre los vendajes que envolvían prácticamente toda el área, esas mismas que no se incordiaban ante la aspereza y mala apariencia del pellejo que quedaba al descubierto entre tanta tela amarillenta—. El hombre que dejó de esta manera mi rostro y que masacró por mera diversión a mi clan, debería preocuparte más que un desterrado como yo —sin párpados ni nada de piel cubriendo sus ojos, esas cuencas oculares lucían grotescas, como si en cualquier momento fueran a salírsele. Él, era en verdad un monstruo.

—¿Qué clase de maldito demente haría algo como eso? —no es como si empezara a compadecerle y justificar sus actos en nombre de la venganza, sino más bien estaba inquieto de que una bestia como esa pudiera llegar a rondar Edo.

—…Los Yato no son la única especie de la cual deberían de temer, samurái…

Gintoki comprendió el mensaje en el instante en que su espada chocó directamente contra el consistente garrote metálico de Yuusha. Si hubiera demorado un par de segundos más en reaccionar, las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas, por no mencionar, fatídicas.

Su cuerpo se irguió en un santiamén, sus dos manos sostenían su espada de madera e imprimía toda su fuerza en conservar esa posición, en no ceder ni un milímetro o sería totalmente aplastado.

—Tsk… _¡Su fuerza es abrumadora! No al nivel del maldito viejo ese, pero lo suficiente para impedir que salga de esta postura sin que se encargue de romper mis huesos en el proceso._

—¿Tus huesos serán capaces de soportar la enorme presión por más tiempo o se romperán primero? —su otra mano se unió a la suma de fuerzas, empeorando la de por sí delicada situación que Gintoki experimentaba. ¿Por qué era tan hercúleo? Y sobre todo lo demás, ¿qué tan fuerte era en realidad?—. Una voluntad inquebrantable no siempre te garantizará que sobrevivirás, Shiroyasha.

Para alguien tan importante como él, tener que desperdiciar tiempo con individuos que se encontraban por debajo de su status social era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y aunque intentó rechazar aquella audición diplomática, no tuvo mayor elección que asistir al pequeño evento social; más que nada por las palabras de quien se encargó de agendar la cita.

Un salón decorado con costosos y finos cuadros, un gran banquete y bellas mujeres para atender cualquier capricho del ahora actual Shōgun. Era todo lo que se necesitaba para de esa reunión todo un éxito.

—Adelante —habló el gran gobernante de todo Edo, Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu.

—En nombre de mi maestro, agradecemos enormemente el que nos haya permitido tener esta conferencia, Shōgun-sama.

La joven damita que entró al salón no podía exceder los trece años de edad y sin embargo, poseía un porte digno de un diplomático experimentado.

Desde sus vivarachos y almendrados ojos, hasta su tostada piel para concluir en esa oscura y corta cabellera, esa chica poseía los llamativos adecuados para no pasar desapercibida ante las personas. Y que llevara puesto ese bonito vestido negro sin mangas decorado con numerosos moños blancos, la hacía enternecedora.

—Mi nombre es Touka, Shōgun-sama. Es un gusto el conocerle —sus zapatos de madera sonaban con musicalidad sobre el pulido piso. Y ante la mirada de todos, tomó asiento frente al prepotente hombre y ofertó una reverencia.

—No estaba esperando que mi entrevistador fuera a ser…una niña —claramente el castaño se sintió ofendido. Su tiempo no era para dárselo a una cría.

—Mi maestro confía en mis habilidades diplomáticas y considera que es suficiente conmigo para llevar hasta usted nuestro mensaje, y nuestra petición.

—Habla rápido que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Shōgun-sama, ¿usted ha escuchado sobre los Cuatro Generales Imperiales? —el silencio del oji verde dejó más que claro que les conocía.

—¿Y qué con eso? —espetó—. Los Cuatro Generales Imperiales desaparecieron tras el ascenso de Tokugawa Sada Sada.

—En teoría, eso es lo que se piensa hasta la fecha —dijo la morena con seguridad absoluta—. Sin embargo, ellos han vuelto y amenazan con quebrantar su imperio, mi señor. Así como lo hicieron hace casi dieciséis años atrás.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —se levantó de su asiento completamente molesto e incrédulo—. No estés soltando esa sarta de mentiras, niña. Todos ellos murieron. Perecieron en batalla cuando intentaron ir por la cabeza de Sada Sada.

—¿Está absolutamente seguro de ello, señor? —la pregunta no era el problema, sino las fotos que se encontraba sacando de entre sus ropajes—. Debe recordar sus caras. Ya que por mucho tiempo sus rostros fueron los más buscados en todo Edo.

—U-Un…momento…Pero si esto es…—no podía creerlo, ni siquiera aunque estuviera viéndolo con sus propios ojos; eran ellos, en verdad se trataba de esos traidores a la patria. Unas sucias ratas que no habían muerto y habían regresado por venganza—. ¿Cómo has conseguido algo como esto…? —esas fotografías se convirtieron en un papel corrugado que no dejaba de ser oprimido por sus manos.

—Fueron avistados en Osaka, mi señor… Y aunque muchos se han olvidado de su rostro, mi maestro no. Él los reconoció y quiso notificárselo en la brevedad posible.

—Me cuesta creer que sigan vivos…Se supone que ellos…

—Creo que ahora lo importante es prever cualquier posible altercado —sus caramelizadas pupilas se enfocaron en el aturdido hombre—. Si se han reunido una vez más, significa que algo tienen entre manos. Y considerando su historial, debe estar relacionado con usted.

—Así que esta reunión era para advertirme.

—Y también para ofrecerle nuestros servicios, mi señor —aclaró de inmediato—. Con su autorización, queremos formar la nueva policía que se encargue de su seguridad y la de Edo —clavó su atención en él con una convicción inquebrantable—. Déjenos ser la nueva espada que proteja y salve a todo el país.

 ***Muchísimas gracias por comentar criaturillas***

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Ver a Gintoki babear por otra mujer que no sea la chica del tiempo, es todo un deleite XD Y con lo pervertido que es, bueno, no es tan complicado de lograr…Y Oshin siempre pasa por momentos que a uno le da bastante risa XD Pero como dicen por allí, las apariencias engañan.

 ***Lu89.-** Las coincidencias existen XD Hasta el 89 tiene relación conmigo de un modo u otro. Y qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo; estoy casi segura que este te dejó con bastantes dudas existenciales y demás. No me odies por dejar con la intriga :v

 ***Mitsuki.-** Pues podría decirte si se verá o no, pero sería spoiler XD Pero si lo piensas detenidamente y escuchas a tu corazón, encontrarás la respuesta. Y al final habrás entendido que Oshin se las apaña para salir a salvo y con mascota nueva incluida XD

 ***La Osa Roja.-** No pude resistirme a poner a Tsukuyou celosa. No sé, como que esa pareja me hace ojitos XD y como soy débil, pues ya sabes. Aunque Gintoki se lo ha ganado a pulso. Y hasta el momento nadie se preocupa por los intereses económicos de Abuto; pero él que ama la mala vida XD

 ***Melgamonster.-** Después de haber leído sabrás que Gintoki no está solamente de adorno XD Obvio debe hacer algo, no va a estar de florecilla jajaja. Las cosas solamente se están poniendo mejor :D


	9. Lección 9

¡Buenas noches! Sí, ya actualicé a montones mi otro fin de Gintama, pero este lo dejé un tanto abandonado. Por eso he aparecido para traerles la continuación y que se quiebren un poco la cabeza con todo lo que le he puesto XD Y si no han conocido a la hermosa y perfecta Kouka, no sé qué demonios esperan para meterse a Tumblr y amar aún más a la Familia Yato de las K. ¡Disfruten, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente! :D

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Se trata de la ley de la supervivencia; siempre debe haber alguien que se sacrifique por los demás. Y en este capítulo Kamui sigue siendo muy él, aunque por atrabancado le ha tocado un buen escarmiento XD Y sobre los generales, poco a poco sabrás sobre ellos; solamente diré que son un pilar importante dentro de toda la trama.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Mis respuestas muchas veces son tan ambiguas XD ¡Lamento eso! Y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Sólo que he dejado más intrigas de por medio.

 ***Lu89.-** Amo dejar con la intriga. Creo que ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de ello con lo que has leído de este fic y el otro =D Oshin pese a todo tiene sus puntos buenos y creo que en este capítulo apreciaremos algunos de ellos, aunque tal vez eso llevé a más incógnitas sobre su persona. Y bueno, disfruta de la continuación.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Eye to eye**

El suelo rugía bajo sus pies, se estremecía por el choque constante de fuerzas que ese par de hombres realizaban cada vez que la distancia que existía entre ambos se acortaba peligrosamente. Todo el escenario que conformaba su campo de batalla iba perdiéndose, caía en la destrucción total y se convertía en inservibles escombros. En esa amplia sala solamente existían ellos dos y nada más.

Gintoki, el temido espadachín que peleó valientemente contra los Amanto para proteger a sus amigos, nuevamente volvía a despertar a la ardiente sangre de batalla que dormía en sus venas. Yuusha, el autoproclamado nuevo Rey de la Noche no hacía más que presionarlo y emocionarse por el espléndido contrincante que tenía frente a él.

La espada de madera resistiendo el ímpetu de su maza. El espíritu de un samurái confrontándose con el de un vil asesino a sangre fría. Dos personas que no tenían la necesidad de conocerse e intercambiar puños, estaban allí, enfrentándose y tratando de mantener a flote sus propios ideales. ¿Es que no era ese el único modo en el que los guerreros como ellos saben vivir?

—No lo haces nada mal, mocoso —escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca después de que el peli plateado le dio semejante golpe en la quijada.

—Para estar tan viejo todavía puedes defenderte —Sakata por su parte se encontraba recuperando el equilibrio tras el semejante embiste con el que el peli azul golpeó su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien aquí, sabiendo que tus dos protegidos están rondando por mi palacio? —cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona—. Yo no soy el único peligro dentro de este sitio.

—Ya son chicos grandes. Así que saben cuidarse bastante bien —confiaba en ellos hasta el punto en que les ordenó que continuaran avanzando para buscar a la persona que vinieron a rescatar.

—Si han venido a salvar a alguien, te aseguro que pierden su tiempo —expresó soberanamente—. Ninguna de esas mujeres volverá a ser lo que era antes. No después de que lo han probado.

— _¿Probado?¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso?¿Estará haciendo referencia a la droga que nos mencionó Aya-chan?¿Tan peligrosa es esa cosa?_

—Muchas cosas han empezado a suceder a su alrededor y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de ello.

Para una criatura como esa no era problema permanecer en la parte más honda de aquel palacio. No cuando poseía la suficiente habilidad como para usar las tuberías de su alrededor como trampolines de salto que le llevarían inevitablemente hasta la superficie, hacia ese lugar donde la verdadera diversión se encontraba. Además, nadie tendría el suficiente valor como para meterse en el camino de un monstruoso canido que va abriéndose paso con esos intimidantes colmillos.

—Hemos llegado mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba —expresaba Oshin tranquilamente, con la mirada puesta en la habitación a la que habían accedido desde abajo, dejando un mundo de escombros.

—Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué demonios no avisaste que íbamos a subir de tal manera?! —Abuto estuvo un par de veces a punto de caerse del lomo del Syx.

—Hay que admitir que ha sido mucho más rápido de este modo —Kamui por su lado había descendido de aquella bestia y miraba hacia sus alrededores—. No logro escuchar nada, por lo que debemos encontrarnos lejos de la acción.

—Será mejor que dejes estacionada a tu "mascota" o destrozará todo el sitio —dijo el castaño para cierta pelinegra. Esa cosa que restregaba su rostro contra el de la boticaria apenas y cabía en la habitación.

—Pero se sentirá solo si lo dejo aquí. Pensará que le he abandonado, ¿verdad Masamune?

—¡¿Ya le has puesto nombre?!¡¿En verdad piensas quedártelo?!

—En cierto modo nos permitirá abrirnos paso más fácilmente —esa mirada juguetona en el pelirrojo no podía significar nada. Sí, ambos supieron interpretar el mensaje entre líneas.

—Bueno, si ya hemos hecho tales destrozos, ¿qué más da unos pocos más, no? —silbaba la boticaria. Abuto suspiró con pesar.

No obstante, antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo su pequeña travesura, se dieron cuenta de que su intromisión no había sido pasada por alto. ¿Quién lo diría? Los enemigos les habían encontrado antes que ellos y lo mejor, es que parece que entre toda esa bola de barbaros, se vislumbraba a quien podría ser considerado como un cabecilla.

—Creo que ellos también están bastante ansiosos de enfrentarnos —el oji azul enfocó su atención en la única persona que llamó su atención: en ese sujeto de capucha blanca que no dejaba expuesta ninguna facción de su apariencia física.

—No avanzarán más. Ustedes morirán aquí mismo —sentenció secamente aquel que ocultaba su identidad—. Y lamentarán haber dejado escapar a mis preciadas mascotas.

—¿Ves? Te dije que ibas a meternos en más problemas innecesarios —regañaba el castaño a cierta revoltosa.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello —a Kamui no venían a amenazarle y decirle lo que podía o no hacer—. Espero que como ladras, muerdas —sonrió levemente, colocándose en posición de ataque—. Porque tu camarada no resultó más que un farsante.

—No me compares con ese mediocre oxigenado —allí estaba ese objeto tan particular y que para ellos era de lo más familiar.

—¿Nuevamente tenemos que enfrentarnos a uno de los nuestros?¿Es que acaso este sitio está maldito o algo por el estilo? —para Abuto pelear contra los de su propia especie no era un tema que le agradara. Y tener que encontrarse con alguien así en ese lugar, después de que tiempo atrás le pasó lo mismo con la hermana de su capitán, no le reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿No es mejor enfrentarse a uno de los tuyos a alguien que sólo pretende serlo a través de trampas? —no se trataba de un "él", sino de un "ella". Lo supieron en el instante en que se desprendió de su vestimenta—. Yuusha me ha dado indicaciones de que me encargue de eliminar a todos los intrusos, así que no es nada personal niño.

— _Espera un momento… Eso que lleva consigo es…_ ¿Dónde has conseguido esa espada? —preguntó Oshin en cuanto se percató de tan particular objeto.

—Oh, ¿esto? Me lo encontré tirado por algún lado —respondió con serenidad.

—De pura casualidad, ¿tu nombre no será Aya…? —Shinpachi se había encargado de contarle los motivos por los que habían llegado allí y también mencionó a la joven que les pidió tal encargo; no había manera de confundir a una mujer como esa si se la había descrito con lujo de detalle el peli plateado.

—No, en lo más mínimo —aseguró—. Mi nombre no es ese…no momentáneamente —sonrió ampliamente, con soberana burla—. ¿Será acaso que tú también estás buscando esta espada? Realmente tiene que ser importante como para que tantas personas estén detrás de una baratija como esta.

— _De modo que se ha tratado de una trampa desde el primer momento…¿Es así como deseaban encargarse de la única persona que podría intentar algo para salvaguardar Yoshiwara?_ Admitiré que han sido bastante listos embaucando a esos tres, haciéndoles creer que de verdad querías salvar a alguien importante para ti —lo que contrarió a esos dos Yato no eran sus palabras, sino sus acciones. Ella había avanzado hasta donde Kamui permanecía de pie y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, mostraba interés por la persona que tenía en frente—. ¿Pretenden eliminar a ese samurái para pastar a sus anchas aquí?

—¿Algún problema si es así?¿Acaso piensas detenernos? —lanzó divertidamente. Estaba haciéndola menos—. Aunque igualmente debo castigarte por haber sacado a mis preciadas mascotas de sus celdas.

Su amenaza se convirtió en realidad en cuanto aquella simple patada mandó hasta el fondo a quien hasta ese momento sólo le había incordiado con sus palabras. Para alguien de su fuerza tal hazaña no requería el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—Seguramente tuvo una muerte rápida, aunque no indolora —para la castaña las únicas presas importantes eran esos dos Yato y nada más—. Ya que hemos quitado a los estorbos, ¿les parece si nos divertimos juntos?

—Tal vez has hablado antes de tiempo —susurró el pelirrojo para la confiada chica.

—Ay no me digas que…—hablaba Abuto tras sentir ese repentino temblor sobre el techo. Ese que le indicaba que todo podría venírseles encima en cualquier momento.

Toda acción obtiene una reacción. Incluso la osadía de esa castaña había conseguido una respuesta prácticamente inmediata; una que para su desagrado no estaba esperando ver venir y que le haría experimentar rápidamente el mismo destino al que condenó a esa boticaria.

Sin embargo, no fue una patada lo que la mandó varios metros hacia atrás, destrozando todo lo que estuviera a sus espaldas, sino aquel pilar que había sido extraído desde sus cimientos para ser lanzado cálidamente hacia su persona con el claro deseo de hacer que se arrepintiera de sus malas acciones.

—...Odio que la gente me interrumpa cuando estoy tratando de exponer mi punto de vista. Y también me pone de mala leche las personas que gustan embaucar a otras, haciéndose pasar por víctimas… En términos simples, no me agradas…—su voz se escuchaba con claridad, tornándose mucho más fuerte cuando más se aproximaba hasta donde todos se encontraban. Las miradas atónitas de sus enemigos no daban crédito que estuviera de pie, justo en la entrada que creó cuando fue lanzada—. También soy muy cuidadosa con mi ropa, así que el que me la hayas llenado de polvo me ha mosqueado bastante.

—Se ha cabreado. Esa tipa la ha hecho en grande —hablaba Abuto al ver a la pelinegra dirigiendo sus pasos por el camino que ella misma había creado a la fuerza cuando lanzó semejante columna de concreto—. Me temo que todo este castillo se vendrá abajo con sus malos hábitos.

—Abuto, no es justo que se quede con toda la diversión.

—Idiota, si todavía nos que…—corrección, ya sólo estaban ellos dos. El resto de los hombres que les asediaban habían sido asesinados por Kamui en un santiamén y el resto estaban en la tripa del Syx que le bastó con pescarlos como si fueran gomitas humanas—. Joder, estoy en medio de dos bestias sedientas de sangre… Y lo peor es que quien puede controlarlas se ha ido a partirle el culo a esa tía…

No es como si no supiera que una medida tan simple como la que había hecho lograría dejar fuera de combate a una mujer como esa. Pero estaba completamente segura de que había sido lo suficientemente meticulosa como para que el pilar impactara en la zona adecuada y la dejara al menos, falta de aire y con dificultad para que se levantara.

—C-Creía que no eras más que una simple esclava que había ido a dar con esos Yato. Pero al parecer me he equivocado… Aunque es algo difícil de ver si no luces en lo más mínimo como todos nosotros —hablaba la falsa Akiko mientras se ponía de pie y sentía un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo—. ¿Quién se supone que intentó engañar a quién, eh?

—No me gustan las sombrillas, tampoco soy fan de esa ropa oriental que tanto les fascina llevar puesta —remarcó, clavando su mirada en ella—. Y discrepo enormemente ante su notoria emoción por pelear y matar ante la más mínima provocación.

—Eres al primer Yato que le escucho decir una sandez como esa… ¿No será acaso que hay algo mal en tu cabeza?

—Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma que por mi manera de ver las cosas —estipuló planamente—. Si te mueves demasiado, tus pulmones podrían terminar perforados.

—Para alguien que está en contra de su propia naturaleza, has hecho algo bastante macabro… Acéptalo, quieres terminar con mi vida en este preciso momento… Vamos, deja que esos instintos te enseñen lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—No intento matarte, porque en realidad no existen motivos de peso para que quiera hacerlo —la castaña se quedó pasmada ante lo que le decía. Y a la vez no comprendía por qué se le notaba tan calmada y desinteresada en lo que estaba pasando entre ambas—. Un viejo bueno para nada hace varios años atrás me dijo que si no era capaz de asesinar a alguien por las razones que fueran, solamente me quedaba una alternativa para que no entorpeciera mi camino…

¿Había sido consecuencia de su condición actual lo que le había tornado lenta para reaccionar o aquella mujer era mucho más rápida de lo que pudo considerar? La respuesta carecía de significancia alguna en este instante; lo único que ahora hacía tambalear sus pupilas era que su brazo derecho se había vuelto un mero adorno inservible que le entorpecería el moverse adecuadamente.

—…Y eso era romperle los huesos…para que fueran incapaces de volver a levantarse —Aya comprendió que había cometido un gravoso error en provocarle, no por lo que le había hecho o por la advertencia de lo que le esperaba, sino en sí por lo que estaba contemplando en esas carmesí pupilas; allí no encontró más que su rostro reflejado y la absoluta nada.

—…Veo que la persona que te entrenó es un maldito sádico —sonrió con entusiasmo, como si intentara provocarle y Oshin no llegaba a entender ese gesto.

—Más bien es alguien que revive una parte de su alma cuando enfrenta a adversarios poderosos —mencionó con cierta molestia—. A veces pienso que una parte de él es como la de un Yato, porque se parece mucho a ustedes.

—Negar tu naturaleza no hará que esa sangre desaparezca, niña —el dolor era insignificante para ella y más que ahora se encontraba motivada por la persona que estaba enfrentándole; tal vez no contaba con las agallas para matarle, pero sí tenía el suficiente temple como para dejar completamente inútiles sus extremidades—. ¿A qué es lo que tanto le temes?¿Es que sientes pavor de descubrir al monstruo que existe dentro de ti?

No era su estilo el prolongar sus encuentros más tiempo del necesario, pero tampoco podía hacer nada contra alguien que sin importar el daño que le causara continuaba completamente integro; sencillamente su cuerpo estaba sanando a una velocidad insondable mientras el suyo rápidamente iba cayendo en la decadencia. Y lo peor era que la escandalosa sangre empezaba a emanar raudamente desde su hombro izquierdo; ese mismo que recibió de lleno un golpe que estuvo a punto de arrancárselo del cuerpo.

Si quería salir con vida de allí tenía que encargarse de que ese hombre no volviera a levantarse y para ello debía considerar seriamente que no existía mejor modo para ello que encargarse de que ese corazón no volviera a latir nunca más.

Sin embargo, eso no sería nada sencillo, y mucho menos ahora que la única arma que había estado resguardándole del peligro no era más que un pedazo de madera inservible que colapsó en un intento de perforarle el pecho a Yuusha.

— _¡¿Se ha destrozado así de fácil?!¡¿Es que su cuerpo se ha endurecido repente?!¡¿Cómo demonios logra sanarse a sí mismo tan rápidamente?!¿Qué es lo que es ese hombre? Maldita sea, debe existir un modo de terminar con él_ —el cansancio tras una lucha tan intensa estaba cobrándole factura ya. Y lo peor era que su contrincante se encontraba demasiado fresco, como si apenas estuviera poniéndose serio y eso significaba problemas peligrosos.

—Debiste haber elegido mejor tu campo de batalla —el peli azul miraba el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Gintoki—. He disfrutado enormemente de nuestra contienda, samurái. Aunque lamentablemente tenemos que terminarla.

—No apostaría por ello —se irguió, con el temple en alto, como si no contara con una descomunal desventaja—. Es de sentido común impedir que un adefesio como tú se rodee de hermosas mujeres. Sería imperdonable para un maestro de la seducción como lo soy yo.

—…Te encontré…

Esa vocecilla casi melodiosa no solamente había cortado de lleno la tensión que se mantenía entre los dos, sino que también se encargó de ponerlos en total alerta. Porque quien había llegado a entrometerse había dejado muy claro lo que estaba buscando allí, con ambos.

—Creo que he llegado en el mejor momento posible, ¿no es así? —no era la sangre en su mano derecha lo que tenía su atención, sino el antebrazo que era lanzado al aire como si fuera una simple pelota de papel; sí, ese mismo que le hacía falta a cierto peli azul.

— _¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo él aquí…?!_ —Gintoki miró estupefacto al pelirrojo, a ese que juraba no volvería a ver en un largo tiempo después de lo que ocurrió hace varios meses atrás. Sabía que habrían problemas con él de por medio.

—Parece ser que te infravaloré… Ya que el que estés aquí es señal clara de que has logrado aplastar a mis dos compañeros —allí estaba, parado en medio de sus dos adversarios.

—De modo que tú eres ese tal "Yuusha" del que he oído hablar desde que llegué aquí —Kamui sonreía con un frenesí bárbaro. Incluso había arrojado su pequeño suvenir a la distancia—. Has sido algo descuidado, pero te has movido lo suficientemente rápido como para perder únicamente tu antebrazo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, eh? —demandaba el peli plateado. No podía ignorar una personalidad como esa.

—Hoy está siendo mi día de suerte~… Primero encontrarme con él, y ahora contigo —les miraba entusiasta, con una clara idea en la cabeza.

— _Aun con todo lo ocurrido ente el pelón, él y Kagura, es imposible que sea capaz de dejar sus malos hábitos de la noche a la mañana… Sobre todo esos que involucran su estúpido deseo de enfrentarse a rivales tan fuertes como él… Maldición, y ahora me encuentro completamente desarmado… Estoy en medio de dos malditos monstruos…_

El Yato no perdió más el tiempo y se abalanzó hacia la presa más próxima, a la que había venido a buscar y por la que recorrió un camino tan largo y cansado. Y lo mejor es que no estaba lamentándose por haberlo hecho; ese hombre se encontraba respondiendo tan bien a sus ataques que costaba creer que había perdido un miembro importante hace minutos atrás.

Su fuerza contra la que Yuusha poseía. Su destreza contra la experiencia de un hombre que ha estado en incontables peleas. La sed de sangre que era la misma para ambos. Y la idea intransferible de que esa pelea quedaría resuelta si sólo uno de ellos continuaba viviendo.

El samurái se estaba limitando a observar todo de cerca. Estaba claro que el oji azul no quería que metiera sus narices en su nuevo entretenimiento y a la vez, sobreentendía que en cuanto concluyera con el peli azul, iría sobre él; después de todo, todavía no había llegado la oportunidad para que ambos se enfrentaran como correspondía.

—Ese imbécil… Está peleando de ese modo, incluso con lo herido que se encuentra…—ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibido ese mundo de vendajes ni tampoco los estragos que Yuusha estaba provocándole. Sabía que de continuar de ese modo, ese Yato no saldría airoso sin perder algo para ello—. Maldita sea, por eso odio a los niños tan conflictivos como él… ¡Por eso odio a los estúpidos hijos de ese maldito pelado porque no me han traído más que problemas desde que se cruzaron en mi vida…!

—¿Es que ahora han decidido trabajar en equipo? —mientras se encargaba de evadir la patada frontal de Kamui, se las ingenió para matar la potencia del puño que amenazó fugazmente con instalarse raudamente en su pecho.

—¿Te molestaría no meterte en mis asuntos? —esa sonrisa amable era una advertencia de que estaba inmiscuyéndose donde no debía.

—Un chiquillo con semejantes heridas no debería estar jugando a hacerse el chulito. Podrías terminar llorando y rogando para que papi venga a buscarte —agregó con esa burla que tanto le caracterizaba—. Deja que un hombre de verdad se haga cargo de este viejo pervertido desfigurado.

—Lo siento, pero es mi presa. Tendrás que esperar a que me encargue de ti.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y quédate quieto!

Era imposible que la terquedad de ambos los llevara a alguna buena conclusión. Para lo único que les funcionaba esa manera de ser era para hacerle cara al enemigo en común que continuaba poniéndose de pie pese al daño que ambos se encontraban haciéndole en conjunto.

Llamarlo ironía era quedarse corto. Porque nunca en sus vidas se imaginaron que volverían a compartir el campo de batalla y que hasta tendría nuevamente un adversario en común; y aunque hasta hace unos minutos atrás se encontraban peleando verbalmente sobre quién se haría cargo de Yuusha, ahora parecía haber entendido que si querían mantenerse en una pieza debían hacer esas diferencias a un lado y enfocarse en lo que fuera ese hombre.

A simple vista podría verse como dos animales que han sido arrinconados y buscan su propia oportunidad para derribar a quien les había metido en semejante aprieto. Incluso otros pensarían que no eran más que abusivos que no respetaban lo que era una batalla justa.

El tibio carmesí había manchado sus ropajes y cuerpos por igual, pero también había llegado hasta su adversario. Alguien parecía haber perdido su envidiable capacidad de curación y estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Todo inevitablemente llegaría a su final, ¿pero quiénes podrían cantar el himno de la victoria?

—Ungh… Todavía con todo lo que le hemos golpeado sigue sin caer. ¿Es que acaso eres una maldita bestia invencible?¿Tú también bebiste de esa maldita agua milagrosa? —ironizaba Sakata, tumbado sobre el suelo con la respiración entrecortándosele. Estaba en su límite y su cuerpo no estaba respondiéndole como debería.

—¿Vas a dejarte vencer por algo tan simple como esto? —Kamui no estaba en mejores condiciones que el samurái. Él estaba con una rodilla contra el suelo y la otra flexionada para evitar que cayera por completo mientras su herida había vuelto a abrirse, empapándole los vendajes de sangre.

—Van a asesinarnos aquí y ahora y me sales con una tontería como esa… Dame un respiro maldito sádico…

—Han luchado maravillosamente bien, pero me temo que esto ha durado más de lo debido —Yuusha tampoco se había salvado de verse en tan penosas condiciones, pero al menos todavía poseía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse de pie y encargarse de darles el golpe de gracia a esos dos—. Me encargaré de ti primero ya que fuiste quien llegó a mí antes que ese chiquillo —de su maza únicamente quedaba su largo mango de hierro; pero eso era suficiente para atravesar la caja torácica de su adversario y ahogarle con su propia sangre.

Si no se movía e intentaba defenderse moriría allí mismo. ¿Pero qué se supone que podría hacer cuando su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no tenía arma alguna en mano?¿De qué modo podría hallar un método para escapar y encargarse de él?¿Es que todo estaba destinado a concluir de esa manera?

—¡Gin-san, usa esto!

Ese grito de guerra lo conocía perfectamente. Y aunque quería saber de dónde venía con exactitud, no tenía tiempo para eso. Lo único en lo que tenía enfocada su atención era en lo que había sido mandado hacia él y que estaba clavada contra el suelo, a centímetros de donde estaba su mano derecha.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, su mente reaccionó automáticamente y su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en sintonía con el deseo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese justo instante. Lo siguiente que supo es que había franqueado el embiste de Yuusha y que la filosa hoja de esa espada había encontrado el sendero correcto para llegar hasta su pecho e instalarse allí del peor modo posible.

Pero Gintoki no fue el único en actuar. Su resurgimiento había logrado motivar al pelirrojo de tal modo que él no requería de un puntiagudo objeto para perforar el pecho de su enemigo; con su mano se bastaba para decorarle con un bonito orificio.

Se habían sincronizado de un modo tan espléndidamente macabro que juntos se encargaron de mandar a tan desafortunado sujeto a un lugar donde sus ambiciones salen sobrando.

—¡Gin-chan! —el samurái no había alucinado la voz de sus amigos. Así lo supo en cuanto ese par se encontraron a su lado, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie—. ¿Te encuentras bien?¿No te vas a morir aún, cierto?

—¿C-Cómo es que…llegaron hasta aquí? —cuestionó a ambos.

—Eso fue…porque los seguimos…—hablaba Shinpachi. Fue entonces cuando Sakata notó que del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba ese viejo conocido y la persona que les había salvado de esos temibles perros—…Ya veo…

—Y es así como terminas después de ignorar mi advertencia —regañaba la pelinegra a cierto inconsciente.

—Oh, sobreviviste a tu enfrentamiento —Oshin no sabía qué era lo que le cabreaba más de él en ese momento, que la estuviera tachando de inútil o que estuviera parado tranquilamente como si no hubiera perdido tanta sangre y nada le doliera—. Si te esfuerzas puedes actuar como un verdadero Yato.

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta e intente detenerlos —sopesaba Abuto en cuanto contempló el estado tan patético del pelirrojo.

Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi se quedaron de a seis en cuanto entendieron totalmente el significado tras las palabras de Abuto. Y es que para alguien que hasta hace poco reprendía al muchacho tanto por preocupación como por enfado, no podía vérsele cometiendo un acto como ese.

Había bastado un sonoro golpe directo al epigastrio para doblar por completo al despreocupado Yato y lograr que cayera de rodillas contra el suelo para que sintiera los estragos de su rebeldía.

—Quédate dormido y no nos ocasiones más problemas —decía tras tirar aquella jeringuilla que sin miramiento alguno clavó en la nuca del pelirrojo.

—¡¿V-V-V-Vi…Vieron lo que hizo?!¡Acaba de noquear a Kamui-san sin esfuerzo alguno y ahora lo dejó totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo!

—Has usado una dosis mucho más fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó el castaño a la boticaria.

—Un monstruo como él necesita una dosis cada vez más fuerte para tener el mismo efecto —decía, viendo al Yato que estaba tumbado en el piso totalmente dormido—. Y con lo imprudente que estaba, esto tenía que actuar rápido o seguramente iba a intentar ir por Sakata. —sus carmesí pupilas se enfocaron en la pelirroja—. Descuida, no le sucederá nada malo. Así como está será más fácil curarle y evitar que siga armando más destrozos por aquí.

—No es como si estuviera preocupada por ese idiota ni nada por el estilo. Es solamente que me sorprende la facilidad con la que le has aplacado.

—Tengo experiencia con hombres como él, es todo —indicó—. Por cierto Sakata, al fin encontraste lo que te pedí...Aunque…

Sí, en efecto, la espada que había buscado la tenía ese samurái. Lo lamentable es que había quedado inservible porque se fracturó en el instante en que impactó de lleno contra el pecho de Yuusha.

—Ah…T-Tiene solución…Yo lo sé…¿El trato sigue en pie, no es así? ¡Esperen! ¿Encontraron a la hermana de Aya-chan? —a buena hora se acordaba de lo sustancial.

—Gin-san, sobre eso. Verás…—el de gafas le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en realidad. No solamente no existía tal hermana menor, sino que aquella mujer les había engañado para que entraran a la boca del lobo mediante sucias tretas.

—De modo que…—Gintoki observaba a Oshin, como si aguardara una respuesta.

—Sigue viva, si es lo que te interesa saber… Sin embargo, deberías preocuparte más por esa droga que está circulando que por una mujer como ella. Lo primero va a traernos severos problemas si continúa extendiéndose por todo Edo.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? —Kagura también tenía sus dudas y no le importaba dirigirse tan impersonalmente a Abuto—. ¿Qué están buscando ahora?

—No tienen intenciones de meterse en su camino o aterrorizar al país. Sus motivos son más del tipo de negocios; simplezas que no tienen por qué preocuparte.

—Es bueno saber eso —indudablemente eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima a Gintoki—. Encárgate de mantener a ese monstruo bien domesticado.

—Oh, descuida, ella es experta amaestrando bestias así de salvajes y no dejará que su mascota se le vuelva a escapar nuevamente —canturreaba Abuto con suma diversión.

—¡¿Cómo que "mi mascota"?! ¡Él es un idiota bueno para nada!¡Deja de mirarme de ese modo y carga a ese imbécil para que nos larguemos de aquí!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Ambas partes habían decidido separar sus caminos en ese momento, sin pedir más explicaciones. Ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo de calidad juntos por un día y estaban seguros que era lo mejor por el momento. Así fue hasta que ese seco ruido les alertó por completo.

Alguien a la distancia había disparado con enorme potencia y un excelente tino, provocando que ambos grupos se separaran y a la vez, no se dieran cuenta de que lo que habían experimentado no era más que un montaje que se encargaba de ocultar lo que realmente interesaba presenciar.

—Ungh… ¿Pero qué demonios es esto? —Kagura había sentido una punzada sobre su nuca. Y sin perder tiempo indagó sobre lo que era—. ¿Un dardo…? —pero ella no había sido la única a la que le lanzaron un objeto como ese; su hermano también había sido un blanco.

—Creo que…tenemos otro problema en manos…—susurraron Oshin y Gintoki en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podían explicarse un fenómeno como ese?—. ¡Tienen que estar de broma!


	10. Lección 10

¡Buenas noches! Ya aparecí de nuevo y lo mejor es que llegué con cuenta doble, porque no sólo es actualización de este fic, sino también del otro XD Igual no se acostumbren a ver capítulos seguidos porque mi inspiración es tan voluble como el cambio climático. Diré antes que otra cosa que tengo un cierto amor por poner a los personajes en determinadas condiciones, porque sumando este fic, hay otros tres en los que también lo hago lol. Pero ya verán a que me refiero cuanto lean. ¿Y qué más? Pues nada, me gusta atormentarles con el suspenso y el giro de los acontecimientos :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** No hay de qué pequeña y qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Estoy segura de que con este morirás de ternura. Sí lo sabré yo :D

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** No hay de qué, sabes que te respondo gustosa. Y la cosa solamente se está poniendo más curiosa; tengo algunas cosas en mente pero a ver qué sale. Jojojo.

 ***Lu89.-** Eso de la intriga es lo mío, llevo años perfeccionando el arte de torturar a mis lectores con lo que escribo. Te has metido con una profesional, temed(?). Y la verdad la idea de imaginarme a Gintoki y Kamui peleando contra un mismo rival, me fascinó, por lo que tuve que ponerla aunque fuera aquí.

 ***Melgamonster.** Ya rato sin verte por aquí XD Y sí, Oshin es un Yato, solamente que no le gusta serlo y tiene sus traumas con respecto a eso; pero esa es harina de otro costal. Yo también pienso lo mismo con esa pelea de apoyo y bueno, podría considerarse un hecho ya, porque el enemigo en cuestión requerirá mucho trabajo en equipo.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Innonce**

Los dos aseguraban que había transcurrido más de media hora desde que tuvieron el valor moral de levantar esa pila de trapos y encarar la violenta e inexplicable realidad que los azotaba con violencia indiscriminada. Es que sencilla y llanamente tenían que estar alucinando; sí, todo tenía que ser efecto secundario de haber sido prácticamente sepultados bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el palacio de Yoshiwara.

Porque no podía existir explicación lógica para lo que habían contemplado y volvieron a cubrir con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mera pesadilla mundana.

—¡N-No…No, de ninguna manera…!¡NO! —corearon a todo pulmón ese par mientras movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, en total negación—. Debe ser nuestra visión, sí, eso es, eso es justamente lo que ha pasado.

—Ey, ustedes dos, dejen de intentar escapar de la realidad…—decía Shinpachi. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que estaba tan tranquilo tras ver lo que les había ocurrido no sólo a Kagura, sino también a Kamui?—. Es claro que alguien ha hecho un excelente truco de magia y los ha intercambiado por dobles idénticos mucho más jóvenes.

—Claramente tú también estás intentando escapar —no es que Abuto no estuviera conmocionado por lo que estaba presenciando, pero uno de los cuatro tenía que tener la cabeza serena. Y al ser el mayor, tenía que encargarse de ese papel.

—Pues se parecen mucho…Es decir, ese mago debe ser el mismísimo Houdine o Kaito Joker —murmuraba Gintoki sin demasiado sentido.

—Creo que si consideramos todas las cosas locas que ocurren aquí…El hecho de que hayan rejuvenecido a estos dos podría no ser tan descabellado…Así que lo que debería preocuparnos no sería el hecho de que ahora sean unos críos, sino…

—Saber si volverán a la normalidad tarde o temprano —completó el samurái el debate de la pelinegra.

—Todo sucedió después de que fuimos repentinamente atacados y esos dardos fueran lanzados específicamente a ellos dos…—aseveraba el joven Shinpachi, mirando fijamente a esos tres mayores—. No podemos dejar sola a Kagura-chan ni a Kamui-san. Tenemos que hacernos cargos de ellos hasta que encontremos un modo de resolver este problema.

—Habla por ti, Pattsuan…Gin-san aún no está en esa edad en la que sabe cuidar de una niña pequeña de ojitos de muñeca. Los niños son criaturas frágiles…Son como crisálidas, como esos huevos costosos que demoran días en ser creados…Los niños son el futuro de nuestro país, Shinpachi-kun.

—No, de verdad, nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido alguno…—le gritoneó después de haberle dado un buen golpe en la cabeza—. Tenemos la responsabilidad de hacernos cargo de ella.

—Oshin-chan, ¿verdad que todavía me darás la otra parte del pago que me prometiste? Estoy seguro de que todavía puede arreglarse —indicaba Gintoki mostrando los pedazos de la destrozada espada—. No estaba esperando que terminara así.

—¡¿Tú solamente piensas en el dinero en un momento como este?!

—Eres el vice-capitán, ¿a qué no Abuto? —mencionó para el castaño que permanecía a su lado en total mutismo. Le miró de soslayo y después devolvió su atención al bulto humano que permanecía dormido, bajo sus propios ropajes.

—Que me veas como niñera, no significa que vaya a cuidarlo estando de ese modo…—no le pagaban lo suficiente para estar de cuidador.

—Pero tiene como ocho años…Los terribles tres años ya pasaron —alentó.

—Bueno, es a ti quien te gusta lidiar con sus infantilismos —prosiguió—. Estoy seguro de que podrías educarlo con mano de hierro.

—¡¿Ustedes también?! —exclamaba el de gafas para ese par que tampoco querían semejante paquete.

Nunca antes había tenido una responsabilidad tan pesada recayendo sobre sus hombros. De hecho, jamás se imaginó a sí misma cuidando de una joven y frágil vida que no sólo evaluaría su comportamiento, sino que también la pondría a prueba en cuanto tuviera que enfrentar la situación que envolviera al pequeño Yato en cuanto despertara y abriera la boca.

Estaba nerviosa, Abuto lo notó de inmediato al ver cómo su dedo índice jugueteaba con la punta de sus lacios cabellos y no despegaba la mirada del niño que dormía tan pacíficamente sobre esa gran y suave cama matrimonial.

—Es tan raro verte con los estribos fuera de lugar.

—Eso es porque tú vas a permanecer tranquilamente allí parado mientras me encargo de lograr que todo parezca real y no quiera escaparse en la primera oportunidad —ese hombre para variar podría de ser de mayor ayuda.

—Parece que tu mayor deseo se ha hecho realidad —soltó festivo.

—Mmm…¿D-Dónde…estoy? —restregó sus ojos, ahuyentando el sueño que todavía pesaba sobre sus parpados—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? —cuestionó a los dos adultos que contemplaba dentro de la habitación.

—Pues…

—Te desmayaste después de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol… Los Yato no podemos ir por allí sin nuestro paraguas cuando hay un día soleado —quién lo diría, Abuto había manejado la situación magníficamente bien.

—¿Sol…? Pero si…—fue en ese momento en que percibió la gran cantidad de luz natural que se filtraba desde la ventana. Allá afuera, no existía presencia alguna de nubes de tormenta o esa molesta lluvia que le era tan familiar. No, más allá de esas cuatro paredes se postraba un mundo luminoso con un amplio e infinito cielo azul.

—Estás en la Tierra —intervenía Oshin al ver el rostro sorprendido del pequeño Kamui—. A diferencia del planeta que te vio nacer, aquí el sol brilla la gran mayor parte del año.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que hago…en la Tierra? —se levantó del lecho, aproximándose hacia ellos—. ¿Y mis padres?¿Y Kagura? —un ligero pánico fue lo que la pelinegra llegó a alcanzar a ver, asomándose en esas cristalinas pupilas.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, Kamui —se agachó frente a él, para quedar a la misma altura y poder mirarle directamente—. Abuto y yo somos viejos conocidos de tu padre. Y él personalmente nos ha pedido que te cuidemos mientras él arregla unos asuntos aquí en la Tierra.

—Pero…¿y mi hermana? —no, efectivamente allí no estaba.

—Ella no quiso quedarse con nosotros —informó—. Empezó a llorar y tu padre no pudo dejarla. Así que está a su lado.

—¿Y mi mamá?

—Se encuentra bien —mentirle a un niño no estaba bien, ¿pero qué podía hacer en esa situación? Él tenía sus recuerdos de infancia totalmente íntegros—. Está siendo tratada en el hospital de la ciudad, por lo que deberías sentirte tranquilo… Ya cuando la den de alta podrás verla —le sonrió con calidez.

—¿Eso demorará mucho tiempo? —cuestionó curioso.

—Un par de semanas probablemente —ese era el tiempo en que esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad o habría verdaderos problemas—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara de desánimo. Si quieres más al rato puedo llevarte a ver a tu hermana.

— _Siempre he pensado que criar niños es como tener un grano en el culo, pero creo que tener que hacer eso con el capitán será mucho más doloroso que eso…_

—¿No te apetece algo de comer? —ofrecía la pelinegra al reservado niño—. Puedo apostar a que te encantara la comida de por aquí.

A un niño no se le dice dos veces cuando de comida se trata y mucho menos a alguien cuyo apetito ya era algo digno de mención a su tierna edad de ocho años. Así que ahí estaba, sentado a la mesa, devorando cada uno de los platillos que Oshin le había servido.

—No te olvides de masticar bien o terminarás ahogándote —recomendaba la oji carmín sin despegar su atención de quien únicamente tenía ojos para la comida—. _En ese aspecto no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, su manera de ser cuando niño es bastante contrastante con su yo actual…Si su padre no lo hubiera abandonado de tal modo y él hubiera enfrentado tal situación de una manera diferente, ¿el Kamui que conocemos en el presente podría ser alguien completamente diferente?_ —mordió su labio inferior y paró el carro de sus descarriados pensamientos—. _¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? No tiene sentido estar pensando sobre el hubiera… Intentar cambiarlo no está bien, incluso si no es más que un hombre que no encuentra satisfacción más allá de los campos de batalla… Así como yo elegí mi propio estilo de vida a pesar de lo que soy, yo también tengo que respetarlo. Inclusive cuando me gustaría contemplarlo…como era en sus viejos tiempos._

—¿Sucede algo? —ella tan centrada en sus introspecciones que no se percató de que Kamui había terminado de comer y le miraba con suma atención; la había cachado con la presencia ausente.

—Ah, no, descuida. Es sólo que me quede pensando en qué haría para cenar esta noche —disfrazó su despiste—. ¿Quieres conocer el lugar o prefieres darte un buen baño? —no estaba demasiado lejos del infante, por lo que fue simple trasladarse hasta él y quitar ese pequeño grano de arroz que se había quedado varado sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—Saldré a ver los alrededores —el chiquillo bajó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Oshin juraba que había escondido algo entre sus ropajes superiores.

—¿Está bien que lo dejes campar a sus anchas? Podría escabullirse si te descuidas —fueron las palabras de Abuto tras entrar a la casa mientras Kamui salía tranquilamente.

—No lo dejaría salir si no supiera de antemano que estará seguro —hablaba al tiempo que recogía los platos sucios y los colocaba en una sola pila—. Si sale más allá de la propiedad, ellos se encargaran de traerlo de vuelta o en todo caso, de vigilarlo.

—¿Ellos?¿A quiénes te refieres? —hasta donde tenía conocimiento, el resto de los miembros del escuadrón estaban acampando lejos de allí para no llamar la atención.

—Me refiero a Masamune y a los demás.

—Espera…¿no estarás hablando de esos Syx, verdad? —es que de ella se creía todo.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó—. Sería inhumano dejarlos allá afuera, sufriendo hambre y pasando penurias. Por eso los he traído a casa para que vigilen…Además, siempre he querido tener una mascota.

—Estoy empezando a creer que…en verdad tú disfrutas de estar rodeada de monstruos…

Tras la caída de la tarde, Oshin comprendió no solamente que ese crío se las había ingeniado para hacer que ese grupo de Syx le obedecieran y le llevaran más allá de los límites de su propiedad, sino que había sido muy mala idea el haberle puesto ropa blanca porque ahora que recién regresaba a casa se encontraba totalmente mugroso de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Pues qué se supone que estuviste haciendo?

—Tus perros son muy extraños, pero corren mucho. Incluso lograron partir un árbol por la mitad con suma facilidad —relataba entusiasmado. Alguien la había pasado de lo lindo.

—Sígueme, te llevaré a que te des una buena ducha —con lo que amaba que su casa estuviera reluciente de limpia y ese Yato dejando tras su andar las marcas de tierra y lodo de sus pisadas—. Mientras te bañas te traeré otro cambio de ropa —abrió la puerta del baño, dejando ver esa agradable y convencional bañera; abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que se llenara—. Asegúrate de lavar bien detrás de tus orejas y…

Oshin calló tanto por el hecho de haber sido completamente empapada de agua, como por ver a Kamui ya en la bañera; el travieso niño se había desvestido en un abrir de cerrar de ojos y había saltado dentro de la bañera.

— _Parece que lo está disfrutando_ —ni caso tenía molestarse por lo que había pasado. Ya se encargaría de tomar una ducha después—. No te olvides de usar el champú —tomó la botella y se la dio en sus manos.

—Este sitio es muy diferente de donde yo nací —ahora su cabeza no era más que un mundo de espuma y burbujas jabonosas—. El sol brilla durante todo el día, no hay esa molesta humedad… Luce…como un buen lugar.

—También tiene sus cosas malas, pero se vuelven pequeñeces cuando lo comparas con todo lo bueno que hay —debía suponer que un niño de su edad todavía no sabría asearse adecuadamente. Así que le dio una mano extra para restregar esa pelirroja cabellera.

—N-No…tienes que hacer algo como eso… Soy grande y puedo hacerlo —el niño se apartó y continúo haciéndolo él mismo. Aunque eso no fue lo que la dejó totalmente callada, sino más bien que el pequeño se cohibiera en cuanto se puse a ayudarle.

—Oh, cierto, cierto, eres el hermano mayor —claramente le producía cierta ternura su comportamiento que le fue imposible no sonreír ante ello—. Pero si no estás bien limpio cuando salgas de esa bañera, te volveré a meter.

—¡Yo me sé bañar correctamente!

La hora del baño pasó sin mayores percances y la cena fue más que disfrutable por las dos únicas personas que permanecían en la casa. Incluso hubo oportunidad para el postre.

—¿No es una casa muy grande para una sola persona?

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero está bien. Algún día habrá la suficiente gente para llenarla —mencionó antes de beber de tu caliente taza de té negro.

—¿Mañana podríamos ir a ver a mi hermana? —para Oshin cada una de las acciones del pelirrojo la dejaban bastante ofuscada; tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a cómo era actualmente Kamui y no a quien era cuando era un inocente niño y no había pasado por todas experiencias que le marcaron.

—No veo el problema en ello —quiso pensar que no habría problema en ello. Creía que Gintoki estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de niñera—. Después de que termines de cenar, lávate los dientes y no demores en dormirte. Los niños de tu edad deben dormir al menos ocho horas diarias.

—Eres bastante estricta para ser tan joven…Así no encontrarás marido…—susurró tan bajo que creyó ingenuamente que ella no lo escucharía; grave error, la pelinegra entendió su balbuceo y estaba obsequiándole una miradilla inquisidora.

¿Qué de malo podía existir en un paseo matutino por la Ciudad de Edo cuando lo único que se desea es disfrutar de los alrededores, de la calidez del sol y tal vez, de alguna golosina para saciar el apetito mientras se camina con dirección a la Yorozuya? Tal vez nada, si ese par de foráneos decidieran trasladarse por las calles de manera normal, como cualquier otro terrícola que se respeta.

Es que solamente a una mujer como ella se le podría ocurrir salir en compañía de algo que solamente poseía la apariencia de un cánido, el tamaño de un caballo y el instinto dormido de un asesino serial. Probablemente eso era lo que provocaba que todo mundo se hiciera a un lado con enorme pavor.

—La gente ha salido corriendo —comentaba Kamui quien tranquilamente iba montado sobre el lomo del Syx a la vez que llevaba su pequeño paraguas para cubrirse del inclemente sol matinal.

—Si se les trata bien y se les da de comer apropiadamente, los Syx se vuelven animales muy dóciles. Como los perros de la Tierra —justificó—. Además, las mascotas deben pasearse todos los días.

—Dijiste que el hombre que cuida de mi hermana…es un samurái con permanente…¿no? —dijo tras haber descendido del enorme animal.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué lo mencionas? —él no tuvo necesidad de responderle cuando ella misma estaba viendo al aludido correr a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban y lo peor es que no venía solo, sino que gozaba de la compañía de Shinpachi.

—¡¿Pero cómo demonios pudiste hacerle algo tan terrible como eso, Gin-san?!

—¡Ya te lo dije, necesitaba más monedas!

—¡¿Te atreviste a empeñar a una pequeña niña para continuar jugando?! —vociferó con enorme enfado—. ¡¿Sabes lo que nos pasará si le llega a pasar algo?!¡¿Sabes lo que Bouzu-sama nos hará en cuanto se entere?!

—¡Por eso tenemos que salir del planeta! Ya tengo el lugar perfecto en el que podemos vivir para que jamás seamos encontrados.

Su pequeño mausoleo cesó ante una sencilla acción. Oshin simplemente tuvo que meterles el pie para que tropezaran estrepitosamente y literalmente se estamparan contra una carreta de metal viejo que iba pasando casualmente por ahí.

—…P-Pattsuan…Creo…que se me ha enterrado algo…en un lugar donde sólo debería estar mi p***…

—…Te dije que nada bueno saldría de escapar de los problemas…

—Ey ustedes dos, ¿dónde está Kagura? —ambos hombres se levantaron a la orden de ya y se giraron con una lentitud exasperante hacia la mujer que lucía sospechosamente calmada.

—O-Oshin-chan…pues verás…

—Gin-san la intercambió por monedas para el Pachinko. Así que ahora iremos a recuperarla, ¿no es así Gin…? —el peli plateado ya se encontraba huyendo, dejándolo con todo el problema a él.

—Atrapa al samurái —no es como si Oshin hubiera dado esa orden al aire. Lo supieron en cuanto vieron cómo el escaparate de cierto hombre concluyó en el instante en que aquel animal lo tomó como si fuera una vara de madera.

—¿P-Po…Podrías decirle a tu linda mascota que me suelte? Empiezo a sentirme mareado por toda la sangre que está saliendo de mi cuerpo…—suplicó, con la mirada perdida, con su cuerpo tiritando.

—Gin-san, ni siquiera te ha mordido de verdad…—y es que era cierto. Ese animal lo sostenía, sin hacerle daño alguno, pero el otro ya estaba haciendo el drama de su vida.

—Shimura, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de Kamui un momento? —pidió al pelinegro—. Sakata y yo iremos por Kagura.

—Está bien.

—Regresaremos en un rato, así que procura no meter en problemas al cuatro ojos.

—¡¿A quién le dices cuatro ojos?!

—Prefiero ir con ustedes —es que ya le había dado un vistazo al joven y no lo consideraba capacitado para lidiar con él o cualquier otro ser viviente.

—¡¿Cómo debo interpretar esa miradilla?!¡¿Por qué la he sentido tan despectiva, como si me hicieras menos o sintieras lastima por mí?! —y Kamui simplemente miró en dirección contraria—. ¡Ey, deja de intentar lucir genial cuando no eres más que un crío de ocho años!

—Hora de irnos, Sakata —sentenció tras empezar a caminar en compañía del Syx.

—¡Shinpachi-kun, no me dejes, no dejes que me lleven! —los gritos de niñita no surtían efecto en el joven samurái, ni tampoco sus lágrimas falsas—. Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Uno donde cada una de mis extremidades termina dentro de cajas de madera alrededor de todo Edo!

—Gin-san, los hombres de verdad tienen que pagar por sus acciones.

Debido a que dentro de los establecimientos no se permitía la entrada de mascotas, ese juguetón Syx tuvo que permanecer afuera, ahuyentando seguramente a toda la clientela potencial. Pero pequeñeces como esas no le interesaban a la boticaria; ella estaba allí para obligar a Gintoki a recuperar a la niña que había truqueado por monedas para continuar con su insano vicio en el Pachinko.

Y mientras el peli plateado quería seguir perdiendo su dinero y su dignidad en esas brillantes y coloridas máquinas, Oshin lo presionaba con la mirada para que continuara caminando y se abstuviera de llamar a su mascota para que lo educara un poco.

—Sabes, puedo sentir tu dura mirada en mí —balbuceaba el hombre—. ¿No crees que deberías relajarte un poco? Esta clase de estrés no es bueno para una mujer joven como tú…Debes cuidar tu piel.

—¿A quién de todos ellos les diste a Kagura? —preguntó tras haberse detenido ante el mostrados de la tienda. Allí se encontraban reunidos la mayor parte de los empleados.

—Mmm…Estoy casi seguro de que se trataba de un sujeto con barba…

—¿Qué tipo de barba? —no preguntó por seguirle el juego, es que ahí todos tenían barba.

—Y también usaba gafas, una rara gabardina a cuadros y por alguna extraña razón llevaba consigo piruletas y juguetes… Eso era lo que quería darme por Kagura, pero le dije que soy un niño grande y que a mi edad lo único que me interesa son las muñecas a escala real y que sean 4 x 4. Esas que no les importe hacer cosas nuevas, a las que no les importe despertar con un poco de crema batida u objetos extraños alrededor del c-…—había derramado el vaso de la paciencia de la pelinegra, por lo que no tuvo mayor elección que darle un "suave" golpe en la cabeza que literalmente lo hundió en el suelo hasta el cogote.

—Estamos buscando a una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, y de ropajes orientales —dijo para todos los que trabajaban allí y quienes simplemente negaron por completo el haber visto a un infante con tales características.

—Aunque tal vez el sujeto de allá afuera sepa algo —añadía uno de los dependientes.

¿Cómo es que no se percató de un hombre tan terriblemente sospechoso como ese, que miraba hacia el interior del establecimiento mientras respiraba ansiosamente sobre el cristal de las ventanas? Lucía como esos acosadores que darían mucho miedo de topártelos en la noche mientras atraviesas un silencioso callejón.

—¡Oh, ahí está, ese es quien hizo el trueque conmigo! —exclamaba Gintoki tras resurgir de las entrañas del pavimento y señalar al culpable con una mirada seria y decidida—. No creas que te perdonaré por lo que has hecho. ¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme y decirme que solamente te dedicabas a llevarle felicidad y sonrisa a los niños? ¡No te perdonaré que me hayas dado sólo 390 monedas cuando dijiste que eran 400!

—¿En serio estás armando un escándalo solamente porque te faltaron diez monedas?¡¿Y cómo pudiste creerle que era amigo de los niños cuando se nota de inmediato que lo que quiere es hacerles otra cosa?! —regañaba la pelinegra. Y sí, nuevamente volvió a enterrar al samurái en el piso—. Ey tú, con cara de pederasta y acosador, devuélveme a la niña que este idiota te dio.

—¡Nunca, nunca lo haré! —¿es que todos en Edo eran idiotas o solamente tenía mala suerte con la gente que le rodeaba? Es que allí estaba ese sujeto, sacándole la lengua, bajándose los pantalones mientras le mostraba su obsceno trasero en señal clara de burla.

Una pena que situaciones como esas tuvieran soluciones rápidas y prácticas: como arrojar a Gintoki contra ese sujeto, importándole un bledo que hubiera un grueso ventanal de por medio.

—Listo, ya me siento mejor conmigo misma —ahora que había otra puerta por la cual salir y hasta un par de alfombras humanas, podía salir tranquilamente.

—Sé l-listo…y dile…lo que quiere…—le recomendaba Sakata—…T-Tiene…el complejo…de madre sobreprotectora-obsesiva-compulsiva…

—Espero que hayan hecho su testamento ya —las palabras de la mujer los tenían sin cuidado, lo que realmente estaba produciéndoles un pavor incomparable era ver a ese animal frente a ellos, mostrándoles sus bellos y blanquecinos colmillos.

—¡AYUDA!

No había transcurrido más de media hora desde que Oshin se había marchado en compañía de Gintoki, pero ese tiempo había sido más que suficiente para inquietar a cierto pequeño Yato y al mismo tiempo, poner un tanto de nervios a Shinpachi; quien no sabía cómo debería tratar al infante, especialmente si consideraba que tenía ya una imagen bastante definida sobre su personalidad.

Así que basándose en lógica mundana, que él era un niño y que sabía que regresarían con Kagura a salvo, fue por unos dulces a la cocina para dárselos.

—No son de la mejor calidad, pero estoy segura de que te gustaran —ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente dentro de la Yorozuya, con el sonido del reloj de fondo.

—Mmm…—había tomado uno de esos dangos y comía en silencio total.

— _Tratarlo es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé… Es decir, no sé de qué manera reaccionará o lo que puedo o no decir…¿Por qué se está demorando tanto Gin-san?_

—Alguien está llamando a la puerta —expresó Kamui, clavando su atención en el de gafas.

Y en efecto, alguien tocó un par de veces el timbre. Así que si no se trataba de algún cobrador, la vieja bruja a la que le debían la renta desde hace tres meses o alguna de las excéntricas personalidades que vivían en el barrio, podría tratarse de un cliente; y con eso en mente, Shinpachi se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta sin más.

—Buenos días —saludaba para la chica que estaba de pie afuera—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—¿Aquí es la Yorozuya, no es verdad? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios—. Quisiera hacerles un encargo.

Sus pupilas eran de un tono agua marina, su piel era lo suficientemente blanquecina como para hacer del tono rosa de su corta cabellera un verdadero deleite. Incluso esos pasadores pistacho que sujetaban su flequillo lateral le proporcionaban un particular encanto infantil.

Llevaba un short negro, corto y ajustado a la cadera, unos botines cafés y una blusa azul cielo con un cierre central que luchaba por cerrar por completo gracias a ciertos atributos que acompañaban a la joven.

—Estás en todo lo correcto —como todo adolescente en esa etapa difícil, no pudo evitar desviar su atención del buen camino; era hombre al fin y al cabo.

—Así que, ¿crees que podrías atender a mi petición?


	11. Lección 11

¡Buenas madrugadas! Y ya que estamos, vengo a actualizar este fic también. Ya para que vayamos al mismo número cada vez que haya subida (?) Jajaja. En realidad este ya lo tenía hecho, pero no sabía si dejarlo como estaba o modificarle algunas cuestiones, pero me gusta la mala vida y complicarme la existencia innecesariamente, por lo que se quebrarán la cabecita cuando lleguen hasta el final… Amadas lectoras mías, hay personas que sólo quieren ver el mundo arder, y su servidora es una de ellas :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Gracias por comentar pequeña mía, aún con las inclemencias de tu celular :D Y este episodio promete dejarte totalmente patidifusa o dejo de llamarme Rasen.

 ***Lu89.- ¡** Kamui de pequeño es una ternura! Lo supe antes de que pusieran esos sensuales flashback que llenaron mi oscuro corazón de dicha y luz. Gintoki siempre será una DramaQueen y bueno, cuidar niños pequeños es difícil XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** No hay de qué por la continuación, y bueno, aquí tienes lo que sigue, pero estoy segura de que te dejará con muchas dudas y hubieras deseado haberte quedado en el episodio 10 XD Pero al menos veremos el regreso de un viejo conocido y contemplaremos un enemigo a futuro.

 ***La Osa Roja.-** Ya me habías espantado de que no aparecías :v Casi voy por las esferas del dragón para hacerte aparecer XD Y sí, Kamui es la cosita más linda de este mundo y duele ver que se haya convertido en todo un Berserk por las circunstancias en las que vivía T_T Abuto debe de andar de parranda lol Y siempre en mis historias hay una trama principal con ramificaciones; pero siempre todo está interconectado; eso mismo pasa aquí :D

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Bittersweet**

La puerta había sido completamente destruida y el interior difería mucho de lo que recordaba que era; a donde quiera que colocaran su atención no existían más que escombros, pilas de madera y un horrible desorden que no podría haber sido creado sin que algo verdaderamente grande hubiera ocurrido allí mismo.

Dejando a un lado los costes materiales, no encontraban a ninguna de las dos personas que deberían estar allí y eso generó alarma en quienes recién habían regresado; por lo de que de manera instintiva comenzaron a revisarlo todo, en busca de ellos, en busca de alguna pista que les dijera quién o quiénes habían montado tal desfachatez.

—Pattsuan, no te esfuerces en hablar —Gintoki había logrado encontrar al joven, tendido sobre el suelo, cubierto por los restos de techo que habían caído—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —señaló, sin apartar la mirada de él; no sólo era incapaz de moverse, sino que parecía que algo verdaderamente fuerte golpeó su estómago hasta el punto de haberle roto un par de costillas y haberle provocado que de sus labios escurriera aquel alarmante líquido carmesí—. Tengo que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo. ¿Crees que podrías hacerte cargo de ella?

—Iremos los dos… Tengo el presentimiento de que no deberíamos separarnos —mencionó, sintiendo el pequeño agarre de la temerosa Yato. Esa que miraba la escena que tenía en frente con los ojos vidriosos.

Llegaron al hospital con la mayor prontitud posible y esperaron en la sala de urgencias mientras se hacían cargo del apaleado muchacho. Por ahora no tenían más alternativa que esperar a que pudieran hablar con Shinpachi y él pudiera explicarlos lo que había ocurrido.

—Diría que este ataque ha sido directamente para la Yorozuya, pero se han llevado a Kamui… Por lo que me hace pensar que todo ha sido premeditado y que está relacionado con la persona que nos atacó y les lanzó esos dardos.

—¿Significa entonces que vendrá por ella también? —Gintoki miró a la inocente Kagura que estaba acariciando a Sadaharu, ignorando por completo lo que ellos dos hablaban.

—Si consideramos el historial de Kamui, los enemigos le sobran y alguno de ellos podría haber planeado todo esto —comentó para el plateado y este simplemente le miraba de soslayo.

—Me sorprende que alguien como tú se tome tantas molestias por un sádico como él —que hurgara su nariz no estaba haciendo que sonara muy creíble en su intento de fungir como un adulto responsable intentando darle un buen sermón—. ¿Es que acaso ese corazón de princesa que duerme bajo esa fría y dura apariencia tuya al fin ha despertado? Y lo peor del asunto es que lo ha hecho por un idiota adicto a las peleas y la comida, que va por allí con esa sonrisa de tonto —él sonreía con satisfacción pura. Sabía que había dado en el blanco y ella sencillamente prefirió mirar a la hermanita del desaparecido Yato—. Muchos dirán que eres una completa suicida, alguien que no valora mucho que digamos su vida o que ha sido cegada por un objeto bonito y brillante.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú? —quiso saber.

—…Que hay algo bueno en él que ha sido visto por alguien más que su molesta hermana y su pelado padre…—ella nuevamente guardó silencio. Se sentía ridícula en estar preguntando por asuntos como esos.

—Supongo que hasta alguien como él es capaz de poseer un lado como ese —no era la primera vez que creía en ello, de hecho, ese pensamiento cruzó numerosas veces por su cabeza, especialmente cuando contempló su pelea contra su padre y hermana; pero sí era la primera ocasión en que lo externaba.

—Disculpen, ya pueden ver a su paciente —interrumpió una enfermera en cuanto se aproximó hasta ellos.

Se dirigieron hasta el cuarto en el que permanecía el convaleciente chico, topándose con un recompuesto chico que no parecía molestarle llevar un collarín y un cabestrillo; incluso le quedaban de maravilla esos vendajes alrededor de su pecho.

—He conocido a personas con más suerte que tú, Pattsuan —dijo bromista Sakata—. Pero no hay nada que el calcio no sane —sí, ¿por qué no llevarle una caja de lecha de fresa al pobre hombre?

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te la estás bebiendo? —preguntó el de gafas.

—Haberte traído cargando hasta aquí ha sido realmente cansado, Pattsuan. Tenía que recuperar la azúcar pérdida.

—¿Por qué no te regresas y recuperas el cerebro que has perdido?

—Lamento romper el mágico momento, pero, nos gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó.

—Oshin-san, yo realmente lo lamento… No fui capaz de proteger a Kamui-san…—estaba frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Había hecho la promesa de proteger a ese niño y no pudo evitar que se lo llevaran.

—Si te dejaron en semejante estado significa que el enemigo era fuerte —expresó, mirando al chico fijamente—. Intentaste protegerlo, y para mí eso es más que suficiente para ganarte mi respeto.

—Oshin-san —lloraba de la felicidad por lo comprensiva y madura que era ella—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes actuar como ella?! —obvio sus palabras estaban dirigidas en quien ya se había tumbado en la cama de al lado al tiempo que leía la Jump.

—Háblanos sobre el que provocó todo esto.

—…Fue una chica…—expresó, cortadamente—. Se supone que venía a pedirle un trabajo a la Yorozuya, por lo que le permití pasar…Y antes de que escuchara su petición, me golpeó directo en el estómago. Aprovechándose de eso, fue por Kamui-san…y aunque él intentó defenderse, ella sobrepasó su fuerza.

—…Un Yato…

—Antes de que se lo llevara, intenté detenerla, pero terminó por darme la paliza de mi vida —sentenció secamente Shinpachi—. Dijo que me dejaría con vida para que pudiera hablarles a ustedes de ella.

—Intenta provocarnos —Oshin miró de reojo al aparentemente desentendido samurái y este se limitó a guardar su preciado tesoro—. ¿Qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos?

—¿No tenemos dos monstruosos perros que podrían encontrar cualquier cosa con sus olfatos? Ni siquiera Edo es tan grande para nuestras lindas mascotas.

Bastaba con darles a oler una prenda para que esas profesionales narices empezaran a olfatearlo todo con lujo de detalle. Y ese par, como los dueños responsables que eran, permanecían cerca de los monumentales perros, ignorando las miradas de las personas; es que no todos los días veían un espectáculo como ese.

—Al menos se ve que te sentará bien la paternidad —comentaba un tanto divertida la pelinegra ante el hecho de que la pequeña Kagura se encontraba sujetando la mano del samurái.

—¿Por qué no la sujetas tú también?¿Es que tienes miedo de que la gente se te quede viendo y piense cosas como "es muy joven para tener una niña, seguramente no ha podido resistirse las ganas de experimentar eso, el otro y quizás aquello"?

—Mi hermanito…¿va a estar bien, verdad?¿Y papi?¿Y mami? —los dos se detuvieron, intercambiaron miradas, intentando decidir quién de los dos respondería.

—Tu hermano estará bien. Es fuerte y sabrá resistir hasta que lo encontremos —habló Oshin.

—Tu pelado papi está allá afuera, pateando traseros alienígenas para pagar tus estudios, pero volverá antes de que se le caiga todo el pelo de su brillante cabeza.

—…Y-Yo…los extraño mucho… Quiero verlos…—allí estaba el tercer llanto desde que dejaron el hospital.

—Haz algo para que deje de llorar… Dale pecho o cántale una de esas canciones descerebradas que tanto aman los niños de estos días —le susurraba el samurái a la mujer.

—Si sigues llorando de este modo, tendrás la nariz y las mejillas totalmente rojas, y preocuparás a tu hermanito cuando lo encontremos —expresó para la pequeña en el momento en que optó por tomarla en brazos para trasportarla de un mejor modo—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, nosotros los adultos nos ocuparemos de esto, ¿entendido?

—¿Y después…todos podremos comer arroz con huevo?

—Cuando todo esto termine iremos todos a comer a un buen restaurante y podrás pedir toda la carne que quieras —los labios de la pequeña se ensancharon en una hermosa sonrisa; y esos celestes ojos recobraron su entusiasmo habitual. En verdad que era una niña adorable.

—¡Sí, sí, carne!

—Creo que la de los instintos paternales es otra —rascó su nuca con una soltura natural mientras sonreía con enorme discreción.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto…?!¡¿Por qué están oliéndome?! —esa voz les era inesperadamente conocida que se cercioraron de que efectivamente se tratara de "esa persona".

—¡Papi! —gritó a todo pulmón Kagura antes de lanzarse literalmente hacia los brazos del ofuscado hombre que no dejaba de ser olfateado por Sadaharu y el Syx.

—¡¿…K-K-K…?! —si el hombre aún tuviera un peso sobre su cabeza, este se le habría de terminar de caer en cuanto se diera cuenta de que su amada y preciosa hija había retrocedido en el tiempo para ser de nuevo una niñita de cuatro años.

A base de señales y carteles ilustrativos ese par se encargó de explicarle al cazador lo que había pasado hasta el momento en que se encontraron. Y aunque todavía no asimilaba lo que ocurría, no quedaba duda de que la niña que lo abrazaba tan alegremente era su Kagura.

—De manera que él también… _ha vuelto a ser un niño…_

—Como el padre responsable que es, debería ir a buscar a su pequeño e inofensivo niño —mencionaba Oshin, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Dicen que nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores.

—Vengo hasta aquí a visitar a mi preciosa hija no sólo para ser babeado por estos monstruos que fingen ser mascotas y ahora estoy recibiendo un sermón de una mocosa —espetó entre una mezcla de molestia e ironía—. ¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo de ella un rato más en lo que voy por su desconsiderado hermano mayor?

Un piso polvoriento e inmobiliario que se encontraba penosamente cubierto por mantas percudidas y enmohecidas, era lo que resaltaba a la vista de quien se atreviera a vivir en ese cuartucho mediocre de poca monta. Inclusive las ventanas se encontraban tapizadas por tablones de madera y el resto de las habitaciones, exceptuando la sala, se hallaban plagadas de pilas de periódicos y revistas baratas; era en términos simples, un basurero en el que nadie sospecharía encontrar a alguna persona viviendo y sin embargo, ese era el caso.

Fungiendo como su carcelera, la muchacha se encontraba tumbada sobre el único sillón que allí existía, con la mirada clavada en ese grupo de hojas amarillentas que extendía como de un abanico se tratara; y sólo tal vez no fueran de su agrado, porque el verlas le provocaba corrugar el ceño y afilar la mirada.

—Sé que debes de estarte preguntando qué haces aquí y por qué te he secuestrado —habló la peli rosa, mirando a su joven invitado—. La respuesta es simple si piensas en quién es tu padre.

—Ungh…—tumbado sobre el piso, no podía hacer más que forcejear porque sus muñecas y tobillos poseían unos gruesos grilletes que no tan fácilmente lograría romper; y menos con su fuerza actual.

—Ni pierdas tus energías en eso, Kamui —aconsejó, cruzándose de piernas y disfrutando de lo que parecía ser un espectáculo para ella—. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a ir por ti en compañía de los míos, pero al ver lo que les ha sucedido a ti y a tu hermana, mejor oportunidad no pude haber tenido.

—…No te saldrás con la tuya…—replicó, dedicándole una mirada que decía lo mucho que le desagradaba.

—Admito que no me has decepcionado —elogió—. Incluso en tu estado, te defendiste y ese golpe que lanzaste contra mi rostro dolió bastante —ella por su lado se veía integra, pero él se encontraba totalmente hecho polvo; no se tocó el corazón en golpearle hasta dejarlo en tal estado.

—Ni siquiera te conozco… Además, estoy seguro de que él se encargará de darte una buena paliza…

—Justamente estoy deseando que aparezca pronto. Después de todo, mis asuntos personales son con él, no necesariamente con ustedes —se puso de pie, viéndole con notoria soberbia—. Aunque no estaba esperando que un pelado como él fuera tan ridículamente sentimental. Pero de no serlo no tendría caso lastimar a su precioso niño, ¿verdad?

—Estás loca.

—Un niño como tú sería incapaz de comprender el calvario por el que hemos estado viviendo durante todos estos años… Tu padre tiene que pagar por haberse encargado de exiliarnos…—sonreía con sadismo, como si estuviera imaginándose aquel ansiado momento, como si su sueño más grande se tornara realidad. Y esa malicia palpable agitó las pupilas del infante, invadiéndole de un sentimiento muy cercano al miedo—. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato mientras tu "papi" llega hasta aquí?

¿Qué satisfacción podía existir en quien abusa del débil?¿Cuál era el placer que ella encontraba en pisotear una y otra vez el cuerpo de alguien que estaba imposibilitado hasta para defenderse?¿Por qué estaba sonriéndole mientras continuaba con aquel castigo?¿Es que no pararía hasta que lograra teñir por completo el suelo con su sangre?

—¿Pensaste que no te pondría una mano encima solamente porque eres un niño? —le cogió de los cabellos, con brusquedad y con el único objetivo de levantarlo para que estuvieran cara a cara—. Si hubieras nacido dentro de mi clan, hace tiempo que hubieras ido a descansar bajo tierra.

Él se sentía impotente, incapaz de siquiera luchar por su existencia y empezando a temer por lo peor. ¿Pero es que podía permitirse una mentalidad tan cobarde como esa?¿Es que no existía una manera de zanjar el problema y lograr sobrevivir? Llevaba la sangre de los seres más fuertes del universo, no podía simplemente rendirse; no tenía por qué darle un gusto tan grande.

Sangre, espesa y carmesí escurría violentamente contra el suelo, como si fuera imposible contenerla, como si el causante de su desencadenamiento todavía continuara allí, obligándole a salir en grandes cantidades. Y es que la víctima ni siquiera había logrado sentir el momento justo en que todo a sus espaldas se desmoronaba y dejaba apreciar a quien había llegado no sólo para interrumpirle, sino para arrebatarle tan importante extremidad.

Kamui se encontraba nuevamente sobre el suelo, con la mirada incrédula en quien no encontraba el modo de escapar de su espasmo y a la vez, contemplaba a quien se había encargado de localizarle y salvarle.

Reconocía a ese enorme perro, a ese mismo que arrancó el brazo de la Yato y lo había arrojado lejos de su alcance. Y simultáneamente también supo identificar a la persona que había arribado sobre el lomo del Syx y quien con un simple embiste de su paraguas bastó para mandar a esa insolente mujer hasta las entrañas de los pisos inferiores de la construcción.

—Ey, ¿estás bien no es verdad? Tu padre ha venido lo más rápido posible para salvarte —quería terminar con la vida de esa mujer a como diera lugar, pero no podía dejar a Kamui en semejantes condiciones; tenía el suficiente mal estado como para requerir que lo llevara al hospital y lo atendieran—. Papi te llevará a que te atiendan estas feas heridas.

—Re-Realmente…llegaste —le sonrió con una felicidad sincera. De verdad quería que llegara y le rescatara.

—No digas tonterías —ratificó, con una sonrisa alentadora—. No volveré a dejarte solo nunca más, Kamui.

—¡Pero qué escena más enternecedora! Permítanme aplaudirles y vomitar —había logrado escabullirse de las fauces de la muerte y ascendido hasta el piso que la vio caer—. Umibouzu, al fin tenemos el gusto de reencontrarnos… Aunque estoy segura de que no me reconoces. Era una niña cuando te encargaste de desterrarnos de nuestro propio planeta.

—Tenía curiosidad de quién podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse con mi familia. Pero mira que nunca imaginé que se tratara de alguno de ustedes —ya había liberado a su hijo de esos opresivos grilletes y lo sujetaba bajo su brazo izquierdo. Tenía que sacarlo de allí y encargarse de esa psicópata mujer—. Ustedes mismos se encargaron de ser despreciados por el resto de nosotros. Sus actos no podían ser pasados por alto y representaban una verdadera aberración, inclusive para bestias como nosotros.

—Lo único que debería preocuparnos es mejorar nuestra propia especie… Tener descendientes mucho más fuertes y resistentes… Es mera selección natural —dictaminó con absoluta seguridad.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo ni interés en hablar sobre temas del pasado…—sinceramente no quería atender a los caprichos de venganza de ella o de nadie más—. Busca otra cosa que hacer en tus tiempos libres en vez de intentar poner las manos sobre el grandioso Umibouzu.

—No dejaré que te vayas de aquí, maldito pelado.

—¡Que mi pelo está en estado de conservación de la energía!

Umibouzu ahora empezaba a creer que haberse llevado a esa extraña bestia consigo no había sido tan mala puntada. No sólo toleraba el peso de ambos, sino que poseía la suficiente velocidad para abandonar el área y empezar a usar los tejados aledaños como si fueran un patio de recreos para él.

—Vas a morirte desangrada si continúas persiguiéndonos.

Por donde sea que se movieran, era un mundo de caos y destrucción. La peli rosa en un intento por derribar al animal que estaba permitiéndoles el rápido escape a esos dos, estaba disparando con vehemencia, volando numerosos establecimientos y aterrorizando a la gente que estaba de por medio.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esa cosa?! Ninguna de mis balas son capaces de perforar su piel —maldecía la muchacha ante lo que lucía como inevitable. Sin mencionar que aún con el torniquete que se hizo, la hemorragia no cesaba y empezaba a sentir los estragos de haber perdido tanta sangre.

—Parece que de momento la hemos perdido —habló el calvo para quien estaba sentado delante suyo, sujeto fuertemente al animal.

—¿Realmente…hiciste algo malo? Esa mujer…parecía aborrecerte demasiado.

—Los únicos que hicieron algo así, son ellos… Tu padre solamente hizo lo correcto.

Algunos vendajes, curitas y el cuidado de las enfermeras, fueron más que suficientes para encargarse de las heridas que ese pequeño Yato había sufrido una experiencia tan traumática a su corta edad. Incluso tuvo que tomar esas desagradables tabletas para mitigar el dolor; aunque el lado positivo de permanecer internado en un hospital es que podía disfrutar de tres comidas y la visita de quienes conformaban su pequeña familia.

Mientras Kamui permanecía en cama, atendiendo al cuento que Kagura se esmeraban contarle con cierta torpeza y olvido, los únicos adultos que allí estaban, guardaban su distancia y miraban la dulce escena desde el umbral de la habitación. Aun con todo el tiempo que llevaban ese par convertidos en niños, no terminaban de creérselo totalmente.

—¿Qué tantas fechorías has hecho para que una vieja demente como ella venga desde los confines del universo a querer vengarse usando a tus hijos? —interrogaba Gintoki al callado hombre.

—Ella debe ser uno de los miembros sobrevivientes a ese clan.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello? —no era el samurái quien preguntaba, sino la recién llegada chica. Una que captó la mirada de los dos críos por una buena razón: traía consigo una gran bolsa de papel y eso únicamente significaba una cosa.

—¡Shi-chan! —la pequeña Yato bajó de la cama de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia la pelinegra—. ¿L-Los…has traído? —ella podía ser tan extrovertida como introvertida en cuestión de segundos.

—Pueden comérselos mientras nosotros los adultos nos encargamos de hablar de asuntos de grandes —llevó su encargo hasta donde permanecía el convaleciente y sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro, colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la cama—. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es lo que le gusta a los niños de su edad, así que traje un par de cada cosa…

Pequeñas y cuadradas gelatinas con preciosas flores en su interior, pastelillos que bien podrían confundirse con adorables mininos, un paquete de fresas cubiertas de chocolate con matcha, donas gatunas de chocolate y fresa, tartaletas, dulces de cristal y hasta panecillos de conejito, conformaban la "ligera" compra de la chica.

—Creo que también debí haber traído esos pastelillos de naranja y las golosinas en forma de flor de cerezo…—susurraba Oshin, ignorando por completo que esos niños no sabían apreciar la repostería fina y ya estaban engulléndose todo lo que les trajo.

—¡Deja de malcriar a mis hijos! —espetaba el pelado.

—Oi, oi, ¡¿por qué le estás dando dulces costosos a dos trogloditas salvajes que ni siquiera sabrían reconocer una tarta tatin de manzana de unos croissants aun teniéndolos en frente?!¡¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero para traerlas eso a diario?!¿Es que trabajar en Yoshiwara ya te contagió "ciertas manías"?¿Es esa clase de ejemplo el que quieres darles a estos pobres niños? —en términos simples, él quería comerse todos esos carbohidratos—. "Papi", ¿es esta clase de mujer la que quieres para tu hijo?

—¡¿A quiénes les estás diciendo mocosos salvajes?!¿Y por qué me sigues llamando "Papi"?!¡Y mi precioso hijo únicamente tiene ocho años!

—Ey ustedes dos, ya dejen de armar tanto escándalo en el hospital —pasó monumentalmente de sus comentarios, empujándoles hacia fuera de la habitación; inclusive cerró la puerta—. ¿Ahora si nos va a decir quién está detrás de todo esto?

—¿No desistirán, verdad? —suspiró con resignación—. Todo este problema comenzó hace varias décadas atrás, antes de que el mismo Housen fuera conocido como el Rey de los Yato —inició su relato, recordando a aquel viejo conocido; su más férreo rival—. Para ese entonces probablemente yo no era más que un simple crío que solamente pensaba en meterme en problemas.

La mayoría de los Yato buscan probar su fuerza y superioridad con respecto a las demás criaturas que habitan en el universo… Incluso entre nosotros mismos peleamos e intentamos asesinarnos brutalmente —eso no era novedad, por muchos años él también persiguió la verdadera fuerza y se enfrentó a incontables adversarios—. Sin embargo, existió un grupo de Yato que llevaron ese deseo a un nivel impensable.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Oshin. Gintoki se limitaba a hurgarse la nariz.

—Ellos creían que nuestra especie debía seguir ciertos reglamentos para mantener su propio status como la especie más fuerte del universo… Que no solamente bastaba con dejar descendencia y dejarle el resto al destino —prosiguió, enfocando su atención en ese par que le escuchaban atentamente—. Ante su propia idea de mejorar la especie, de tener descendencia cada vez más fuerte y con mejores aptitudes para el combate, empezaron a reservarse el derecho de elegir a su pareja… No la escogían por afecto o cuestiones como esas, sino más bien por su propia fuerza…

—¿Insinúa que llegaron al nivel de elegir a su pareja basándose en algo tan absurdo como eso para asegurarse de que su estirpe fuera mejor que la antecesora? —el silencio de Umibouzu le dijo todo.

—…Si ya es considerado una infamia que el hijo intente asesinar a su padre para probar que le ha superado. El que sus propios padres decidan quién de sus primogénitos tiene más derecho de vivir y crecer, podría ser considerado como el pináculo de la aberración —ninguno mencionó palabra alguna porque no sabían qué decir al respecto; en cierto modo sonaba demasiado descabellado para ser cierto—.Esa fue su manera de seleccionar a los más fuertes, a esos que continuarían con su propio legado y que a su vez, estarían por encima de los demás Yato…—se recargó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Quién diría que un tema tabú como ese saldría de su boca algún día?—. Aun cuando esa situación estaba causándonos enormes problemas, nadie hacía nada al respecto.

—Dirás, hasta que tú hiciste algo al respecto, "Papi".

—¡Qué me dejes de decir así, imbécil!

—Y usted fue quien se encargó de todos ellos, ¿no?

—Tenía planeado asesinarlos a todos para darles una lección al resto de que no cometieran una estupidez como esa nuevamente, sin embargo, lo único que se me permitió hacer, fue desterrarlos de nuestro planeta —señaló seriamente—. La persona que lideraba a esa panda de idiotas se quedó a encararme… No le importó sacrificarse para lograr que todos ellos escaparan.

—¿Significa entonces que han estado vagando por el universo, viviendo en las sombras?

—No han vivido silenciosamente, niña —torció el entrecejo con notorio mosqueo—. Desde que fueron exiliados, se han dedicado a ser mercenarios y han estado trabajando para numerosos peces gordos. Pero siempre se las apañan para no ser encontrados y cazados.

—Aunque si menciona que estuvieron haciendo eso por mucho tiempo y usted los sacó de su propio planeta…Llegamos a la conclusión de que ya deben estar en decadencia para este momento. Es decir, la mayoría de sus miembros deben ser veteranos, los jóvenes deben ser pocos y ya deben estar sufriendo las consecuencias de sólo relacionarse entre ellos.

—Es hasta irónico… Ellos que tanto intentaron preservar su especie y están llevándola a la extinción con sus propias manos —puntualizaba Sakata.

—Lo que me da mucha curiosidad es el hecho de que ella haya sabido dónde encontrar a Kamui en el estado en el que se encuentran actualmente —mascullaba Oshin—. ¿Sería posible que quien nos atacó en realidad fuera parte de esos Yato y todo esto forme parte de sus planes para vengarse de usted, Umibouzu?

La oscuridad y frialdad de los callejones eran para ella su mayor consuelo, el único lugar en el que no era percibida por los transeúntes y podía encargarse de su grave herida sin interrupciones molestas. Había perdido la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para poner en riesgo su vida y al no tener más remedio que esperar a que la luz solar fuera menos dañina, se quedó sentada sobre el suelo, escondida entre dos altos botes de basura.

—Ungh… Ese idiota se me escapó de las manos esta vez, pero la próxima vez me encargaré de él…

—Con una herida tan fea no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos, Rina-chan —el ser llamada por su nombre no fue lo que puso en alerta a la peli rosa, sino la presencia que parecía haber estado allí desde un inicio, mirándola tranquilamente desde la escalera de incendios que se encontraba frente a ella—. N-Nana…—expresó con tartamudeo.

—Debió de haberte dolido mucho, ¿no? Es decir, que te arrancaran el brazo —sus inocentes pupilas eran como el bermellón de la sangre, tan llamativo como alarmante—. Nadie de nosotros te señala por lo que has hecho, Rina-chan. Sin embargo, lo que has hecho no ha sido de la total aprobación de Yomi-sama.

—L-Lo he hecho por el bien de todos…¡Para que pagará por todos estos años que hemos sido señalados y abandonados por nuestra propia especie! —vociferó, mirando duramente a esa niña que no debía estar por arriba de los once años de edad.

—Las rencillas del pasado no tiene por qué molestarnos a nosotros, Rina-chan —dijo con una sonrisita mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda—. ¿Por qué no eres una buena chica y me das el antídoto? Ya que por más que le insistí a Aika-chan, no quiso darme nada.

—Yo…la verdad es que…

La piel de esa niña palidecía por completo en cuanto se le comparaba con el albo de su lacia y recogida cabellera. Y por si eso no fuera poco para hacer de ella un espécimen suficientemente raro y frágil, el atuendo tan mono que llevaba puesto haría pensar a cualquier persona que no era más que una adorable cría que amaba los vestidos con vuelo y que supieran combinar perfectamente el negro, el rojo y el blanco.

—Rina-chan, si lo haces, te perdonaremos la vida —expresó, peinando cuidadosamente su flequillo lateral; como si fuera una manía el hacerlo para ocultar por completo su ojo izquierdo—. No obstante, si te resistes, no tendremos más remedio que dejar que te reúnas con el resto que han roto las normas de nuestro clan.

Había sido un día agotador, lleno de las ocurrencias de su pequeña hermana y los extraños gestos que ocuparon en numerosas ocasiones el rostro de su padre. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo en compañía de su padre y hermana?¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todos se mostraban sonrientes? Y entonces lo recordó; todo había empezado a cambiar desde que mamá enfermó y su padre comenzó lentamente a distanciarse mientras dejaba la casa cada vez más frecuentemente.

Fue en ese momento en que sintió el imperante deseo de abandonar su cama y salir de su habitación. Si su madre permanecía hospitalizada en el mismo sitio que él, entonces, si se ponía a buscar lo suficiente, terminaría encontrándola, ¿no?

Con esa idea en mente, se paró y se colocó las pantuflas que estaban en el piso. Y antes de iniciar con su aventura, depositó su atención hacia la ventana; la enorme luna se veía con una claridad impresionante, brillando sobre toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo atrapó por completo.

"Un canario canta una canción de cuna.

Duerme, duerme, duerme, niño.

Arriba de la cuna, los nísperos se balancean.

Duerme, duerme, duerme, niño.

Una ardilla mece la cuna por su cuenta.

Duerme, duerme, duerme, niño.

Sueños en una cuna, con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba.

Duerme, duerme, duerme, niño".

Esa canción no podría ser otra que la que durante tantas noches su madre empleaba para dormirle cuando era más pequeño; esa que le fascinaba tanto y que inconscientemente añoraba volver a oír.

—¿De dónde se supone que proviene? —corrió para abrir la ventana y asomar su cabeza hacia la fría noche, mirando en todas dirección en busca de la fuente de esa nana—. Solamente mamá conoce esa canción —sus apresuradas pupilas examinaron las callejuelas que se vislumbraban desde allí, incluso su búsqueda se prolongó hasta los tejados colindantes—. Papá seguramente no nos dijo nada porque quería sorprendernos… Estoy seguro de que ahora mamá está bien.

Al fin encontró a quien había tarareado esa adorable canción de cuna. Finalmente su mirada se había cruzado con esa entrañable mirada y esa enternecedora sonrisa que tanto adoraba recibir.

—¡Mami!


	12. Lección 12

Me pasó algo curioso con este capítulo, porque ya tenía parte de él –tiendo a escribir cosas que van mucho más delante de donde voy por impulso- y en ese momento no se sabía nada de Kouka –ni su nombre vaya- ni mucho menos de la verdadera causa de su muerte, por lo que tuve que reacomodar todo para que cuadrara, aunque igual se siente "un poco extraño", pero tomaré el riesgo. Y habiéndome aclarado, les dejo la continuación que seguramente les hará odiarme por el modo en que se queda :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** ¿Qué te puedo decir querida? Con este capítulo tu cabecita terminará de hacer corto circuito, porque todo no hace más que empeorar exponencialmente. Aquí sí hay Angst del bueno XD

 ***Lu89.-** Ya no tienes que esperar más XD Aunque seguramente te cuestionarás por qué les hago sufrir tanto.

 ***I love OkiKagu.-** Yo solamente he escrito un par de veces en el cel, pero siempre es tedioso lol Por eso siempre la compu :D Y si el capítulo pasado te dejó flipada, este seguramente te deje en shock y te haga maldecirme un poco XD

 ***Melgamonster.-** ¿Por qué motivo te llama la atención? Si se puede saber, claro está. Y con este hija mía, me superé y te dejaré al borde del barranco intentando hacerme vudú por hacer sufrir a todos los personajes :'D Ay nuestro querido Kamui.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **So Far**

— _Ya ha pasado cerca de una semana desde que ellos están en ese estado y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de cómo devolverlos a la normalidad… Ni siquiera Aika o esa chica han sido vistas por ninguna parte…_ —desde que esos hermanos habían rejuvenecido y Yoshiwara volvió a la normalidad, ella había retomado a sus actividades cotidianas—. _Abuto y los suyos se encargan de continuar buscando pistas sobre nuestros nuevos enemigos y yo no he tenido progreso alguno examinando esa extraña droga…_ —otro día más que cerraba tarde su pequeño establecimiento.

—¿Está bien que cierres tan tarde, Oshin? —preguntaba Hinowa desde al lado. Después de todo, eran vecinas.

—Después de que sacaran a esos tres alborotadores de aquí, este lugar ha vuelto a la normalidad —y por ello se refería a un mundo de hombres con la lujuria a flor de piel buscando a una mujer que satisficiera sus estándares de calidad.

—Gintoki ya me ha puesto al día de lo que ha pasado con Kagura-chan y su hermano —comentó—. Lo que me deja sorprendida es lo aprensiva que estás siendo con esos dos —rió levemente, como si supiera la razón de su conducta pero no quisiera decírselo claramente—. Pero procura llevarle algo más que meras golosinas. A su edad los pone hiperactivos.

—Ahora no son más que simples niños. Es el deber de los adultos el velar por ellos —musitaba.

—Vamos, pero si tú eres joven para decir algo como eso… Deberías estar saliendo a divertirte.

—Mi manera de divertirme consiste en recolectar plantas medicinales y prepararme una buena taza de té —la oji verde solamente sonrió bastante divertida.

—¿No será que te estás reservando para "alguien"?

—¡¿P-Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, Hinowa?! —reclamó, dirigiendo toda su atención en ella.

—Oh, oh, te has puesto roja —nada como entretenerse con lo Tsundere que podía llegar a ser la pelinegra—. Oye, ¿pero ese de allí no es…?

Oshin miró en la misma dirección que la famosa cortesana, únicamente para experimentar un oleaje de confusión. No tanto por ver a ese niño fuera del hospital, sino por contemplarle al lado de una completa desconocida que lo llevaba muy tranquilamente de la mano.

No supo si era curiosidad, preocupación o inercia lo que la había llevado a acercarse a esos dos. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse y admirarlo todo desde una distancia prudente.

—No sabía que ya te habían dado de alta, Kamui —había aparecido frente a ellos, cortándoles el avance con discreción.

—En realidad aún no lo hacen, pero…mamá ha ido por mí, ¿no es así? —cuestionó a la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

— _¡¿Ha…Ha dicho…su madre?!¡¿D-De verdad…he escuchado bien?! Pero su madre, se supone que ella…_ —si su mirada de desconcierto no demostraba lo anonadada que estaba, entonces su absoluto mutismo haría el resto.

—Descuida, lo llevaré de vuelta al hospital a primera hora —prometió solemnemente la pelirroja para quien todavía no dada fe de quién era ella en realidad.

—Ella es de quien te conté… Nos lleva dulces todos los días —relataba entusiasta el pequeño Kamui.

—No está bien que coman tantos dulces, ni que esta señorita esté gastando tanto sólo porque quieren comer golosinas —eso era un llamado de atención, pero lo suficientemente suave como para que él no se sintiera totalmente culpable.

—He sido yo…la que ha llevado todo eso por voluntad propia —intervenía—. Así que de ahora en adelante les llevaré cosas más nutritivas, como frutas o verduras hervidas —ante esa premisa, el pequeño hizo un gesto de disgusto total.

—Vamos Kamui, no hagas esas caras —regañó—. Debes comer balanceadamente para crecer grande y fuerte.

—Pero mamá…Esas cosas no me gustan mucho…

—Debes comerlas si quieres tener postre.

Ella sabía que la mujer que estaba allí, no podía ser la madre de Kamui y Kagura. Ese añorante fantasma del pasado había desaparecido hace muchos años atrás, dejando únicamente agridulces recuerdos que ocasionalmente debían de atormentar a esos dos. Sí, así lo creía, porque era su mismo caso.

Sonrió con una mezcla de amargura y felicidad, tanto por ella misma, como por el mismo Kamui. ¿Qué tan cruel sería el despertar que tendría cuando descubriera la verdad?

—¿Sucede algo? —la pregunta correcta, proviniendo de la persona menos esperada.

—N-No…No me pasa nada —forzó una sonrisa nerviosa e intentó clarificar sus pupilas; sin desearlo habían empezado a nublarse con el deseo de un silencioso llanto.

—Pareciera como si quisieras llorar —en verdad que lo menos que deseaba era que le señalaran su momento de debilidad. Y que él fuera el que se percatara de ello, lo hacía extrañamente más doloroso y penoso.

—Es sólo que se me metió una basurilla en el ojo, es todo —restregó sus ojos con su antebrazo para hacer mucho más válida su pequeña mentira.

—¿No te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros? —invitaba cordialmente y Oshin no pensaba negarse; no resultando demasiado sospechoso todo.

Mientras abandonaban el barrio rojo de Edo, se mantuvo completamente ajena a la plática que esos dos tenían; no sentía correcto el intervenir en un su momento y también, deseaba analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo; pensando que tal vez lo que estaba aconteciendo también formaba parte de los planes de aquella Yato. Aunque de ser así, ¿cómo es que consiguieron a alguien con un parentesco tan grande que Kamui pudiera percibirla como su madre?

Únicamente supo que habían llegado cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la pelirroja. Y también salió de su espasmo cuando se percató que en la entrada del restaurante al que iban a entrar yacían esos dos conocidos suyos y la pequeña Kagura.

—¡Mami! —la infante se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitora, siendo recibida con un reconfortante abrazo—. Mami, mami, entremos, entremos. Cenemos con papi y con mi hermano.

—Por supuesto, cenaremos juntos —la levantó entre sus brazos y en compañía del pequeño Kamui, entraron al restaurante. Ese par se mantuvieron afuera.

—¿Quién de los dos va a explicarme lo que está ocurriendo aquí? —demandó.

—Lo haré yo —Umibouzu habló y Sakata se limitó a entrar.

—Soy toda oídos —se desplazaron unas cuadras arriba, justo donde había un puesto de ramen y tomaron asiento; la noche era lo suficientemente fría como para cenar algo humeante y caliente.

—La razón principal por la que no hice nada contra esos Yato después de encontrarlos tras haberles exiliado, fue por Yuriko… La hermana menor de mi difunta esposa…

—Pero…¿no había muerto toda su familia? —si no recordaba mal, así es como habían acaecido los hechos. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

—Al parecer alguien más llegó antes que yo —Oshin analizó sus palabras y lo comprendió a la perfección. Claramente hablaba de esos exiliados—. Ella no quería permanecer en ese sitio y abandonó tanto a Kouka como a sus padres cuando apenas era una mocosa, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso conllevaba —había sacado esa botella de metal de entre sus ropas. Tal vez un trago de alcohol le ayudaría a aclarar por completo la garganta.

—De modo que si intentaba algo, ella intervendría por ellos —una parte de todo el embrollo estaba resuelta—. ¿Tan parecidas son…?

—Yuriko debe tener aproximadamente la misma edad que mi esposa cuando Kamui y Kagura estaban así de pequeños —su plato estaba servido y sin embargo, no era momento de empezar—. Mi esposa me mostró una fotografía suya y por lo que me llegó a contar sobre ella, siempre guardaron similitudes físicas, pero creo que el paso del tiempo únicamente lo acentuó… Hasta el punto en que mis hijos la han confundido con su verdadera madre.

—¿No le ha afectado el verla? —¿no se supone que debería haber experimentado siquiera algo en cuanto contempló a Yuriko?

—…Culpa, eso fue lo que sentí al ver su rostro y recordar a mi mujer…—su voz sonaba tranquila y su mirada totalmente serena, pero para ambos quedaba claro que la tormenta estaba allí, aguardando por desatarse.

—¿Y qué es lo que precisamente ha venido a buscar?¿Por qué los ha engañado de esa manera? —era crueldad lo que estaba haciendo, por el motivo que fuera.

—Dijo que quería verlos. Que quería conocerlos…y al mismo tiempo me ofreció disculpas por los problemas que su gente nos causó; especialmente por haberlos transformado en niños nuevamente.

—Entonces…

—Ella vino a verme para entregarme el antídoto, sin embargo, cuando sucedía eso, Kagura la vio y todo se complicó más de lo necesario…—suspiró con exasperación. Quedaba claro cuál había sido su pecado.

—…Siempre estamos buscando la manera de corregir nuestros errores. Mas, si estos involucraron a personas que son o fueron importantes para nosotros —ella lo sabía tan bien que era asfixiantemente doloroso—…Al final, todos estamos un poco rotos por dentro.

—Debo estar volviéndome demasiado viejo como para que una cría como tú esté dándome consejos y tratando de animarme —ironizó, viéndola de soslayo—. No creas que con estas cosas te daré mi aprobación para puedas seducir a mi hijo a tus anchas.

—¡¿…?! —estuvo a nada de ahogarse con su propia saliva. ¿Pero qué disparates decía ese hombre tan de repente—. ¡Yo no estoy seduciendo a su hijo!¡Lo único que seduciría a su hijo sería un filete a la plancha!

—No permitiré que el mismo error se repita dos veces —aseguraba—. Así que mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas señorita y nada de quedarte a solas con mi adorado hijo —Oshin flipaba en colores que ni siquiera era capaz de responder—. Las mujeres son criaturas peligrosas. Posiblemente las más feroces de todo el universo…Usan palabras bonitas y sus encantos femeninos para convertir a los hombres en algo como un perro faldero, un cajero automático, un chofer personal o el futuro padre de sus hijos...

—¿Por qué percibo que le obligaron a casarse?

No era la primera vez que veían una escena tan turbulenta y nauseabunda como esa frente a sus ojos, cometida por quién sabe qué criminal enfermizo que era lo suficientemente habilidoso como para realizarlo de una manera tan peligrosamente silenciosa.

El frío mar de sangre cubría por completo el suelo, permitiendo el reflejo de la luna y la silueta estática de quienes habían perecido de una manera tan violenta y sin ápice de misericordia. Y lo peor del espectáculo no era ese montón de cuerpos decapitados, sino la torre que había sido erigida por las cabezas de tan desafortunadas almas; esas que plasmaban en sus expresiones torcidas, un profundo terror.

—Con esta es la tercera vez que ocurre en la semana —espetaba uno de los miembros de la Hyakka—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos si estos asesinatos empiezan a empeorar?

—No parece existir conexión alguna entre todos los asesinados. Sólo que todos son hombres —Tsukuyou desistió de continuar observando la escena del crimen y enfocó su atención en sus muchachas—. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable de una vez por todas. No podemos exponer de tal manera la vida de todas.

—Buscaremos por los alrededores, y preguntaremos por si alguien ha visto algún acontecimiento sospechoso últimamente.

—Seguramente alguien sepa algo.

—¿Tanto les preocupa descubrir al asesino de estos desagradables hombres? —la lluvia de ideas de las Hyakka se detuvo de golpe en cuanto escucharon esa infantil voz tan próxima a ellas que consideraron imposible que no la hubieran notado desde que llegaron.

—…U-Una niña como tú no debería estar a estas horas de la noche sola. Y mucho menos en un sitio tan peligroso como este —la rubia tomó la palabra. Que ese infante estuviera parada en medio de un grotesco escenario no le daba ni la mínima confianza.

—Las noches en este sitio son muy tranquilas —aseguró, sonriendo espléndidamente—. Por lo que una niña como yo puede caminar segura —se señaló con infantilismo—. Aunque creo que deberían presentarse… ¡Yo soy Nana! —exclamó motivada.

—…Tsukuyou…Ese es mi nombre —no era tonta y podía notar la diferencia entre un niño cualquiera y lo que tenía delante suyo—. _Ella…es peligrosa._

—Aun cuando te has presentado tan amigablemente, tu cuerpo se ha tensionado y te has dado cuenta de que es mejor seguirme la corriente —el problema no era lo astuta que era para su edad, sino que estuviera diciéndolo sin importancia; era como si le diera lo mismo que notara o no sus intenciones.

— _Ella en verdad podría ser…_

—¿Sabes, Tsukki-chan? Mi mami me enseñó desde pequeña ciertas normas básicas que debían tener los hombres a mi alrededor —mencionó alegremente, mirando los cuerpos que le rodeaban—. Los hombres nunca deberán obligar a una mujer a hacer algo que no quiera. Ellos deben respetar su decisión —la miró de soslayo, clavando esa pupila carmesí en la blonda—. Aunque menciono que si ellos seguían insistiendo, entonces…tenían que ser castigados —¿cómo una malicia tan grande podía existir dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño, dentro de un ser que no había llegado a conocer lo verdaderamente aterrador que era el mundo?—. Yo los castigué por sus malos actos… A ellos y a todos esos que no cumplieron las normas de Mami.

—Tsukuyou-sama…—todas estaban inquietas y pasmadas ante la confesión del asesino que habían intentado encontrar por días.

—Sin importar los motivos, una niña no debería ensuciarse las manos asesinando tan deliberadamente. Lo único que deberías estar haciendo a tu edad es estar corriendo y lloriqueando por cualquier pequeñez.

—¿Por qué tienes aversión a la muerte, Tsukki-chan? —cuestionó con un interés intrigante—. La gente muere diariamente, de los modos que menos te imaginas… Estamos rodeados de muerte… Con cada segundo que pasa, alguien da su último suspiro… Morir es tan natural que no tendría por qué escandalizarte, Tsukki-chan.

Enmudeció ante la escalofriante perspectiva que poseía sobre la vida y la escasa importancia que le daba al hecho de matar a quien se le cruzara en su camino. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Existían seres que eran capaces de infundir mucho más miedo que el aclamado Rey de la Noche.

—Sus miradas me dicen que quieren encargarse de mí —Nana llevó sus manos hasta su espalda y les observó de lo más sosegada—. ¿Quieren que Nana juegue con todas ustedes?

La cena familiar había concluido, pero eso no significaba que la noche hubiera terminado ya. No, para los amantes de la diversión todavía se podían encontrar lugares decentes donde se podía pasar un buen momento; inclusive con críos encima. Al menos esa había sido la gran idea del peli plateado al llevar a esa familia de Yatos al Bar de Otose.

La mujer lanzó un par de maldiciones en cuanto vio entrar al descarado samurái mientras no perdió oportunidad en arrojarle la videocasetera que le había dado en trueque de un mes de renta. Pero tranquilizó sus instintos asesinos cuando notó que no venía solo; tres rostros nuevos se integraron al lugar. Y mientras los niños estaban alrededor de la mesa con Shinpachi como niñero designado, el resto estaba a la barra.

—¿Y bien, cuándo piensas pagarme la renta maldito samurái bueno para nada?

—Ta te di una videocasetera y una tostadora por el mes pasado. No seas pesada, vieja decrepita —su osadía había valido la pena, lástima que ahora su cabeza se encontraba atrapada en un tarro de cerveza; irremediablemente llegaría el punto en que no le quedara más aire.

—¿Qué se supone que le hiciste a todo el dinero que te di? —ya que quería una respuesta, estaba bien que estrellara la cabeza del hombre contra la barra para liberarlo de su calvario, ¿no?

—G-Gracias…A-Aunque…creo que…un pedacito de vidrio se me ha enterrado —se han visto billetes más chicos que el trozo de vidrio que tenía clavado en su cabeza.

—Estas personas son sumamente peculiares —claramente para Yuriko el significado de tal palabra se encontraba muy distorsionado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres regresar con todos ellos? —preguntaba Umibouzu con un tarro de cerveza en manos.

—No tengo la cara para volver después de que le di la espalda a hermana mayor. Además, tampoco es como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo —para ella ya no existía posibilidad de retorno—. Y aunque lo dudes, las cosas están lentamente cambiando… Poco a poco intentamos remediar nuestros errores.

—Estoy seguro de que a esos dos les haría bien conocerte.

—Dudo que sea de ese modo —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Desde mi punto de vista, la única persona que les hará bien tener de vuelta, es a ti.

—Catherine, ¿pero por qué razón has demorado tanto en volver? Solamente te encargué unas botellas de sake —cuestionó, pero la felina parecía demasiado alterada, como si hubiera logrado apuradamente escapar de algo—. ¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo ahora? Habla.

No tuvo que aguardar por una respuesta, el barullo proveniente del exterior ya podía darle una ligera idea de qué era lo que había causado ese rostro de desasosiego en la Amanto; y seguramente ese algo estaba empezando a involucrar a todo el Distrito Kabuki.

Los mayores salieron a comprobar por sí mismo el origen de todos esos gritos, encontrando a un gran número de personas corriendo, huyendo, intentando resguardar sus vidas de lo que estaba más al norte; allá donde un edificio entero estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

—¡¿Qué hacen esos Amanto aquí?!¡¿Por qué demonios están atacándonos?!

—¡Qué alguien los saque de aquí, van a destruirlo todo! —los gritos no cesaron, solamente se volvían mucho más intensos, más punzantes y desesperantes.

Rápidamente cualquier vía de escape que pudieran desear se vio totalmente cerrada. La pesadilla que estaba atormentado a todo Kabuki se había desplazado hacia donde se encontraban a una velocidad abismal, como si su llegada estuviera estrechamente relacionada con todos ellos.

No los conocían, pero no se dejarían engañar por esas apariencias humanas. Solamente debían guiarse por esas inconmovibles miradas y ese olor a muerte que desprendían; era de vital importancia que si pensaban enfrentarles lo hicieran en conjunto y a sabiendas de que el enemigo pudiera ser en verdad poderoso.

—…Renho…—bisbiseó Yuriko en cuanto miró a los que astutamente bordeaban la calle y tejados.

—¡¿H-Habla en serio…?! —tartamudeó Kimura. ¿Tan jodida mala suerte poseían que ahora hasta ese clan tenía sus miradas en ellos?—. ¡¿Pero qué les hemos hecho?!

—Ellos no están aquí por alguno de ustedes, sino…más bien por mí —confesó con seriedad y ese paraguas perfectamente agarrado con su mano derecha—. La Tribu Renho, mejor conocido como los Diablos Blancos, no sólo poseen una fuerza formidable, sino también han trabajado para clanes como el nuestro, los Shinra o los Dakini…Son mercenarios de élite que trabajarán para quien les ofrezca un jugoso trato o buenas presas.

—Sabía que sus cabezas tenían precio, pero no imaginé que sujetos como ellos estuvieran tras sus pasos —Umibouzu no permitiría que la fiestecita de esos salvajes arrastrara a sus hijos.

—Creo que no se irán si los invitamos unos tragos, ¿verdad? —Gintoki y su fiel espada de madera estaban preparados para el combate.

—Antes no teníamos problemas como estos. Sin embargo, desde que la fuerza del líder comenzó a decaer, todos empezaron a tenernos en la mira —habló la pelirroja para esos tres hombres que no demorarían en entrar al campo de batalla.

—Ella es uno de sus miembros. Así que llevémonos su cabeza y sigamos con el resto —comunicaba uno de los Renho con un puñado de hojas de papel entre sus manos—. Estoy seguro de que si nos encargamos de ella, lo haremos salir —ambas partes dejaron la palabrería a un lado y se enfocaron en hacer lo único que lograría liberarlos de esa situación: pelear.

Umibouzu, considerado el Cazador de Aliens más poderoso de todo el universo; Gintoki Sakata, llamado alguna vez como el Demonio Blanco, eran las dos bestias que habían desatado sus instintos ante la intromisión de quienes lamentarían haberles provocado.

Los Renho eran fuertes y temerarios, ¿pero eso significaba algo cuando se les comparaba con los dos peleadores que no se iban a intimidar por la diferencia numérica o la diferencia de especie? No, esos dos hombres les demostrarían que estaban demasiado lejos de alcanzar su ansiado capricho y que lo único que encontrarían sería una amarga derrota.

No obstante, era como si alguien más quisiera unirse a la amena convivencia. Todos lo supieron en el instante en que el único muro que los separaba de la siguiente calle, cayera sonoramente entre polvo, concreto y los cuerpos de quienes habían estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento adecuado.

—…¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de paz en esta ciudad? —la cortina de polvo se fue despejando lentamente, dejando ver a quien tuvo el suficiente poderío para derribar ese grupo de construcciones y arrastrar con ellas a los desafortunados Renho—. Todavía son demasiado jóvenes para que sean capaces de clavar sus colmillos en mi yugular.

Su arrogante sonrisa adornaba sus labios, encendiendo su chispeante mirada bermellón. El albo de su quebrada cabellera se movía al son del friolento viento de Edo, apaciguándose por instantes y descomponiendo el flequillo central que afilaba su triangular rostro.

Los ropajes negros no podían lucir mejor en nadie más que en ese pálido ser cuya constitución física era equivalente a la especie que representaba.

Ese hombre no lucía particularmente intimidante y eso era lo que creaba una fuerte señal de alarma.

—…Nos volvemos a encontrar…—Umibouzu le reconoció de inmediato y no pudo más que presentir que la situación sólo estaba a punto de empeorar. Y su predicción no estuvo errada, pero, ¿estaba esperando que fuera de ese modo?

—…Yomi…—pronunció, áspera y furiosamente.

¿Destino?¿Casualidad?¿Maldición? Cualquiera que haya sido la excusa de la vida para volver a poner sus caminos en la misma dirección, lo agradecía secretamente y lo maldecía inconmensurablemente. En ese justo momento en que sus miradas se reencontraron, revivió las viejas palabras de una funesta confesión y el tormento que hace tanto tiempo vivió; estaba volviendo para hacerle hervir la sangre una vez más.

Rápido y contundente, era el mejor modo para describir la feroz embestida que había disparado hacia el estómago de quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba sonriéndole, burlándose de lo patética que había sido años atrás, cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Salió disparado, estrellándose contra todo lo que estaba tras sus espaldas. Pero antes de que pudiera consentir el consuelo de la pared, tendría que tolerar el impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Estaba esperando un recibimiento diferente de ti, pero veo que ahora tienes una mejor mirada en tu rostro…Oshin…—para él había sido suficiente el tomar hoscamente la muñeca de la mano que le había estrellado, para retenerla y devolverle el favor a través de una patada gancho.

El impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla lejos y hacer que experimentara un leve mareo.

—¿Es que ni siquiera piensas dirigirme palabra alguna?¿Tan furiosa estás después de todo lo que hice pensando en ti y tu bienestar?

Ella se levantó. No estaba allí para platicar. No tenía deseos de escuchar su voz o de continuar contemplando su rostro. Y tampoco le importaba la diferencia de fuerza y experiencia que existía entre ambos.

Presteza, fuerza y excelentes reflejos, era lo que ambos poseían y les estaban permitiendo atacar y bloquear todo lo que intentaran hacerse mutuamente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho con ese resultado; ellos no querían una pelea que pudiera concluir con el noqueo de uno de los dos. No, lo que ellos estaban persiguiendo era algo mucho más siniestro que no lograba ser comprendido por ninguno de los que observaban perplejos cómo ese par despertaban a la temible bestia que residía dentro de su alma.

Las molestias que intentaron intervenir en su lucha fueron apartadas; ya no eran más que adornos funestos del campo de batalla que servían de recordatorio para quienes todavía se mantenían de pie y todavía querían ponerle las manos a tan peligroso Yato.

—…Excelente… ¡Sencillamente esto es magnífico…! Al fin has despertado Oshin… Finalmente estás dejando que la sangre que corre por tus venas renazca —sus palabras eran como alabanzas, como cánticos célebres que estaban festejando un día glorioso—. Esta es la verdadera tú, la que por tantos años estuvo dormida… La que intentaste matar para poder seguir relacionándote con todos ellos…

¿Cuántas veces la había derrumbado?¿Cuántas veces su fuerza fue insuficiente para doblarle y permitir que la sangre abandonara su cuerpo?¿Cuánta sangre más debía derramar de sus entrañas para poder estar a su nivel?

Pero estaba segura que hasta el más pequeño de sus embistes habían valido la pena, lo supo en cuanto lo miraba y contemplaba su lacerado rostro, la herida que había penetrado su hombro derecho y lo inservible que era ahora su brazo izquierdo.

Había dejado de un lado la lógica, los deseos de nunca derramar sangre innecesaria e inocente, había aplastado su propio código de vida por él, por lo que representaba, por todo el dolor y enfado que le despertaba su sola existencia. Lo había prometido después de todo; se había jurado que lo encontraría y mancharía sus manos con su sucia sangre.

—¡Si continúan así, él va a matarla!¡Tenemos que detenerlos, tenemos que hacer algo para que las cosas paren! —Shinpachi no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, todos allí estaban del mismo modo. Y aunque quisieran intervenir, entendían al verla, que ella quería resolver ese problema por su propia mano, aunque eso significase morir.

—Esta es su pelea, niño… No quiere que nadie intervenga. Ni siquiera cuando sabe que sus posibilidades de derrotarlo son tan escasas —Umibouzu había estado contemplando el encuentro en absoluto silencio; algo en ellos removió esa vieja espina. Le hizo conmemorar la pelea que había tenido con su hijo—. _Verla pelear tan desesperadamente, para encontrar una pequeña oportunidad de obtener la victoria, me hace pensar en él… Es como ver el reflejo de mi propio hijo._

—¡Yomi-sama, por favor, deténganse! —¿servía de algo clamar por piedad en un momento como ese en donde esos dos se habían desconectado de todos, de todo?

—Lo único que lograras es malgastar tu saliva y tiempo —¿en qué momento esa visitante inesperada llegó y se mantuvo a sus espaldas, tan silenciosamente?

—Nana….—nombró la pelirroja en cuanto se giró para contemplar la identidad del intruso.

—¿No es este el destino de todos los Yato, el intentar matarse brutalmente los unos a los otros? —dictaminó, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, abriéndose camino entre quienes se limitaban a mirarle—. Yomi-sama, orgulloso de su especie y la sangre que corre por sus venas, no podía tolerar que ella viviera negándose, reprimiéndose, odiándose… Rompería las cadenas que fueran necesarias para darle la cordura que había perdido…

—¡¿Pero qué relación se supone que tienen esos dos?!

—Yuriko, ¿es qué no te has dado cuenta?¿Es que su rostro no te ha recordado al de nadie más? —ladeó una sonrisa burlona, como si gozara secretamente del anonadamiento de la pelirroja—. Ella es la hija de la mujer que te lo arrebató todo…

—¿La hija…de Suyen? —musitó, lenta y pausadamente. Como si no quisiera aceptar tal verdad.

—Entonces Yuriko, dime, ¿qué es lo que ve Yoru-sama cuando mira a Oshin? —interrogó con una inocencia descomunal—. ¿Contempla a la mujer que alguna vez amó y lo traicionó?¿O ve a la hija que lo único que busca es matarlo?¿Quién será capaz de detener el duelo de muerte que ha sido desatado por los dos? …Tal vez la respuesta la sepamos antes de tiempo…—ella miraba hacia el frente, hacia esa área hostil, hacia quien había tomado la decisión de terminar con esa encarnizada locura.

Espeso, lento, alarmante y carmesí era el tibio líquido que lenta y angustiantemente comenzaba a bañar el suelo con su desagradable color, con esa esencia que provocaba la alarma de quienes solamente habían podido mirar el desgarrador final que había nacido ante el amargo choque de las circunstancias.

—¡KAMUI!


	13. Lección 13

Hoy fue un buen día, no solamente el clima estuvo delicioso en mi ciudad, sino que compré cuatro juegos en súper ganga en la tienda online de la play :D y luego terminé de arreglar este capítulo. Así que con ese optimismo que casi nunca me invade, he llegado para dejar este capítulo y ya no torturar más a quienes dejé en un vilo por lo que sucedió en el anterior. Disfruten y sientan cómo el KamuixOshin se aproxima peligrosamente en el horizonte XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Sí, era la tía XD Y estuve tentada en ponerle un nombre con K para que siguiéramos con la Familia de las K, pero me controlé. Y sobre lo de Umibouzu, pues como que me lo imagino siendo así de sobreprotector con su hijo y después de que él se adelantó con Kouka, pues con más razón jajajaja. Ay Oshin, el peor sufrimiento que esa mujer tiene está más allá de lo físico pero aún es pronto para conocer su pasado y Nana, ella es lo peor que podrías encontrarte en un callejón oscuro.

 ***Lu89.-** Jajaja Mis novelas son del género del Angst, tirándole a lo oscuro XD con una pizca de romance, mucho drama y comedia. Lo sé, soy una rareza andante. Todas las respuestas las tendrás en este capítulo y te saldrá un Awww en un momento dado, lo sé :D

 ***I LoveOkikagu.-** Esa sensación de duda, incertidumbre y mil misterios estará presente siempre en mis dos fics, así que ya acostúmbrate XD Formará parte de tu ser de ahora en adelante. Sí, Oshin despertó su instinto Yato pero no por buenos motivos, pero bueno, al menos algo positivo y lindo saldrá de todo este chilaquil.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Blue Moon Child**

¿No era ridícula que lo que tanto aborrecía hubiera sucedido con ella misma en el instante en que se dejó devorar por completo por la ira y sus enrarecidos sentimientos de arrepentimiento?¿Cómo podía ahora mirarse a la cara sabiendo que se transformó en lo que por tantos años señaló como debilidad, como una mera excusa de los de su especie para continuar siendo bestias adictas a la muerte?¿En qué instante consideró siquiera la posibilidad de que él podría sumirla nuevamente en el más profundo abismo y llevarla a que rompiera su cordura para liberar esos bajos instintos?¿Es que no temió convertirse en algo que la hiciera arrepentirse de la resolución que había tomado?

Claro que temía ante esa posibilidad. Pero ni su razón, ni el mundo de buenos recuerdos hicieron eco en ella, en lo cegada que se encontraba por completar su venganza. Nada la trajo de vuelta a la realidad hasta que escuchó esa voz; esa que por largos instantes no le parecía ni remotamente familiar, pero poseía el suficiente peso para hacerle entender que no estaban solamente ellos dos y que debía despabilar. Debía recordar quién era y la razón por la que estaba luchando por sobrevivir.

¿Fue el instinto, la culpa o el deseo primitivo de proteger aquello que es frágil y endeble lo que había obligado a su propio cuerpo a hacer un último esfuerzo para levantarse y defender a quien había nacido con la bravura suficiente para intervenir por su suicidio? La opción que fuera la había hecho avivar por completo, a hacerse consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—…Ungh…N-No…estaba esperando…q-que fueras…necesariamente tú…el que me devolviera la razón. ¿Es que la vida se está burlando de mí? —si él que estuviera viéndola en esos momentos fuera el hombre que ella conocía, seguramente también estaría burlándose de lo patética que se veía; de lo tonta que fue por haber sobrepuesto su integridad física a la de alguien más.

—…O-O-Oshin...—sopesó, ahogadamente sin apartar sus cristalinas pupilas de quien estaba agachada frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia.

—L-Lamento que…tengas que ver algo como esto —él estaba completamente congelado, viviendo una mezcla entre terror e impotencia; él estaba asustado del hombre que había deseado matarlo y a la vez, se sentía culpable de ver en tan desconsolador estado a quien había querido tontamente salvar—. No deberías preocupar a tus padres haciendo tonterías como estas —no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse despierta ni quería pensar en la cantidad de sangre que había perdido después de que la punta de aquel parasol le atravesó desde la espalda.

—¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué lo has protegido?!¡¿Por qué razón deseas tanto resguardar a las personas que te rodean?!¡¿Cuál es tu afán por renunciar a lo que eres?! —gritó colérico, enardecido y más que dispuesto a darle la estocada de gracia a quien había decidido recorrer un camino que estaba rotundamente prohibido para los Yato—. No eres más que el hazmerreír de nuestra raza… Una criatura débil y lamentable que debí de haber matado hace tiempo atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo… Un movimiento más y nos encargaremos de convertirte en una bonita brocheta.

—Les perdoné la vida hace años atrás, pero no pienso hacerlo si intentas tocar a mi hijo…—amenazó cruda y fieramente Umibouzu ya con su arma a escasos centímetros del cuello de Yomi—. Te asesinaré y le daré de regalo tu cabeza a la estúpida y valiente mocosa que intentó frenar la estúpida debilidad de un Yato.

—¿No crees que se requiere verdadera fortaleza para no volverte esclavos de tus propios instintos? —Gintoki le miraba con notorio cabreo, con un odio silencioso por todo lo que ese hombre había dicho y hecho—. Una basura como tú no merece tener a una hija tan responsable y suicida como ella.

—¿En verdad es este el camino que has decidido tomar?¿Realmente quieres dejar que tus colmillos se pudran mientras intentas proteger estúpidamente a las personas que te rodean? Un Yato no requiere de esa basura innecesaria.

—…Yo nunca me he considerado un Yato, o un Amanto o lo que sea…Yo simplemente soy yo y nada más… Soy una simple chica que cada día está rodeada de más idiotas, como samuráis con permanente natural o calvitos sentimentales que buscan recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia…—miró una vez más al motivo de su desdicha y sonrió escuetamente—. Si he de volverme un monstruo, lo haré para proteger a idiotas como estos dos… Nunca más por venganza.

—Ya la escuchaste… Ella no quiere volver a saber de ti ni tu palabrería barata —espetaba Sakata con una amplia sonrisa. Esa loca que estaba detrás de él era tan obstinada que le recordaba a sí mismo—. Creo que ya está en esa edad en que debe emprender el vuelo lejos de casa y buscar algún pelirrojo medio sádico que la entienda y consuele.

—Sólo les quitas la mirada de encima un momento y de pronto ya son todos unos adultos…—secundaba el calvito—. ¡Espera un momento, ¿a quién te estás refiriendo con "algún pelirrojo medio sádico"?!

—¿Tan segura estás de ti misma de que la próxima vez que nos veamos no volverás a convertirte en una furiosa bestia? —el silencio de Oshin le dio la peor de las respuestas—. No desistiré tan fácilmente. Incluso romperé otra cadena si es necesario —dio media vuelta y emprendió su retirada. No iba a iniciar un enfrentamiento directo con esos dos hombres—. Nos vamos de aquí, Nana —ordenó y la pequeña accedió de inmediato a seguirle.

—Más vale que atendamos esa herida o será tu fin —odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía una deuda con ella; había salvado a su hijo de una muerte segura.

—Quita esa mirada que solamente me haces sentir terriblemente culpable, Kamui —el pequeño se había acercado y con notoria diligencia se deshizo de su camisa para colocarla sobre su abdomen—. No has hecho nada malo. En realidad has salvado a esta idiota de sí misma.

—Pero…estás sangrando…demasiado —había presionado para impedir que la sangre continuara brotando y pudo sentir lo humedecido de la tela—. ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital!

—Mira el tremendo trauma que le he dejado a tu hi…—se desmayó, no pudo resistir por más tiempo la pérdida de sangre y la severidad de sus heridas.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo en aquella cama de hospital? Seguramente lo suficiente como para sentir su cuerpo totalmente entumecido, pidiéndole a gritos que se levantara y estirara las piernas por los pasillos del hospital. ¿Y qué decir de la sequedad de sus labios? Le demandaban agua y no esa ridícula solución que habían canalizado en su mano derecha.

Ahora que contemplaba el aburrido techo sobre su cabeza y la extraña vista que tenía de panorámica en la única ventana que allí había, empezó a preguntarse dónde se encontraba en realidad. Porque si bien tenía la apariencia de hospital, el exterior le indicaba que parecía estar dentro de una casa habitacional promedio.

—¿No estabas esperando a despertar en un hospital de cinco estrellas, verdad? —hacía un buen rato que no veía a ese hombre que le parecía un verdadero enigma el verlo allí, entrando a su habitación tan tranquilamente.

—¿Abuto?

—Escuché que realmente te alocaste y causaste bastante destrucción —para él era satisfactorio echarle una verdad como esa en cara, porque vamos, ella siempre renegó de tener esa clase de conductas.

—…Umibouzu…—era el único que pudo haberle contado y hecho que viniera a verle—. ¿Te amenazó o te lo pidió amablemente?

—Digamos que nació del corazón el haber venido a verte, Oshin —cogió una de las dos sillas que habían y se sentó prácticamente a un costado de la cama—. Después del jaleo que armaste, no podían llevarte a un hospital cualquiera o habría problemas.

—De modo que estoy en una clínica clandestina —concluyó.

—Podría decirse que las personalidades más controversiales de todo Edo han pasado por este establecimiento de dudosa procedencia —versó burlonamente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Unos cuatro días para ser exactos —ella exhaló con desgano—. Siempre te quejabas de lo impulsivo que era él y has terminado haciendo lo mismo… Sólo que a ti te gusta más el peligro y has decidido ir por la cabeza de un desertor.

—¿Por qué te escuchas como si estuvieras disfrutándolo?

—Porque lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Quieres que te agregue a la lista también?

—Vamos, ¿qué ha pasado con tu sentido del humor? —ella únicamente lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¿Y ya volvieron las cosas a la normalidad? —el castaño supo de inmediato de quién hablaba y por eso estaba sonriéndole socarronamente.

—Sí, ese imbécil ha vuelto, metiéndose en los problemas de siempre… No sé tú, pero creo que no debieron haberle dado ese antídoto.

—…La verdad creo que es mejor de ese modo —con cierto esfuerzo se enderezó y sentó, apoyando su espalda en la almohada.

—¿Lo dices por qué fuiste incapaz de contener tus impulsos de hermana mayor y lo mimabas de una manera casi adorable?¿O por qué caíste aún más ante sus encantos de niño inocente y puro?¿Tal vez te da vergüenza que él te haya hecho entrar en razón y prefieras no tener que ver a su antiguo yo?

—¡¿Sólo has venido para molestarme, cierto?!¡¿Lo disfrutas no es verdad?! —estaba mejor sola que mal acompañada.

—Cálmate o te hará mala para la salud.

—Tú eres el único que está perjudicando a mi salud —recriminaba.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, ninguno de ellos recuerda nada de lo ocurrido.

—Pues qué bueno…—bien, eso era un gran peso menos. No soportaría tener que convivir con ese hombre y que recordara esos momentos embarazosos que tuvo con él, lo mucho que lo cuidaba por ser tan pequeño y ese mundo de cosas.

—Así que ese era el hombre que estabas buscando.

—Él trabajó por mucho tiempo para la Segunda División del Harusame, encargándose del trabajo sucio. De manera que era el único que podría decirme dónde encontrarlo.

—No creo que tenga por qué meterme o siquiera decírtelo, pero desperdiciarás tu vida si continúas persiguiéndolo…¿Quieres ser como él?

Hace tiempo, contempló una batalla, un doloroso encuentro donde las debilidades de dos hombres emergieron y le mostraron su verdadera naturaleza. Por un lado estaba el padre que no había sabido cumplir su papel, que había dejado atrás a su familia, ese que dejó sobre su primogénito una carga demasiado pesada que sostener mientras intentaba hallar algo que jamás encontraría. Del otro lado, estaba el hijo, ese al que se le había ordenado pasivamente volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su madre y hermana, ese que había sido dejado atrás por todos y que sólo podía contar con su instinto y sangre para seguir adelante para ocultar su verdadera debilidad.

Luego estaba ella, con sus padres fallecidos y una nueva familia adoptiva, mientras parte de su vida era movida ciegamente por el venenoso deseo de venganza; ese que podría condenarla a quedarse completamente sola.

—…Sólo lo vi y no pude contener mis ansias de irme sobre él y hacerlo sufrir tanto como me fuera posible… Quería hacerle pagar por lo que me había hecho, que se arrepintiera por habérmelo quitado todo sólo por un estúpido capricho… Tantas eran mis ansias de verlo muerto, que me perdí por completo en mi propio deseo…—todavía era demasiado débil, tan voluble como para permitir que todo ese odio le robara su autonomía—. Me desconecté por completo de todo, de todos…Y ante mí sólo estaban los recuerdos que me hicieron perder la razón hace años atrás, cuando el lugar donde vivía fue reducido a nada…—sonrió amargamente, de una manera tan forzada que parecía estar ocultando sus ganas de llorar—. Pero entonces vi su silueta… No supe reconocerla, ni siquiera sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, lo único que quedaba claro para mí es que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y que si no hacía nada, esa persona que intervino por mí, moriría, frente a mis propios ojos… _Si él no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, ¿habría logrado regresar o hubiera continuando hasta convertirme en el monstruo que él ansía que sea?_

—…Un Yato que no lucha contra sus instintos, sino que intenta controlarlos y usarlos para proteger la vida de otras personas…—ella se parecía enormemente a la hermana de su capitán. Aunque existía una notable diferencia: la mujer que tenía allí, no dudaría ni un segundo en arrebatarle la vida a quien fuera necesario por mantener seguro lo que es importante para ella—. Alguien que crea lazos tan profundos está destinado a sufrir demasiado cuando estos sean destrozados.

—Es el costo a pagar por aprender a relacionarte con otros —afirmó sólidamente—. Tal vez al final fue una buena puntada que ese par volvieran a ser niños.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —curioseó.

—Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta de mi error, pero él… se encargó de que lo entendiera antes…—confesó con cierta pena. No quería aceptarlo, pero no podía negar lo mucho que significó que Kamui apareciera en ese justo instante—. Él me hizo darme cuenta de que al único enemigo que debo vencer está dentro de mí… Hasta que no logre, continuaré estando atada a ese hombre.

—¿Sabes lo que te diría si te escuchara decirle eso? —acarició su barbilla, imaginándose el cuadro.

—¡Deja de imaginártelo!

—Claro, antes se burlaría de ti por haberte dejado dar semejante tunda.

—O algo como… "Me sorprende que hayas decidido al fin pelear contra alguien. Aunque fue un tanto aburrido, pero al menos me divertí viendo cómo barrían el piso contigo" —¿si ya estaban sobre el tema, por qué no participar con humor?

—Y después pondría esa sonrisa de tonto y agregaría algo como "Así que intenta no morir y suerte para la próxima".

—No olvides su frase célebre —continuaba la pelinegra.

Pero su imitación del pelirrojo debía posponerse. La persona de la que estaban burlándose a sus anchas apareció en el momento menos deseado, con esa sonrisilla en sus labios y dejando a ese par completamente mudos.

—Oh, pero si aquí está el capitán. Justamente estábamos preguntándonos en dónde te encontrarías en estos momentos —el castaño miró de soslayo al Yato y notó que llevaba consigo una canasta totalmente vacía bajo el brazo—. Creía que te aburrirías de esperarme y estarías ahorita montando una buena bronca… _Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él estaba por los pasillos…¿Será que habrá escuchado nuestra plática?_

—Iba a irme, pero de repente llegó alguien con una canasta llena de comida. Y me lo entregó para que te lo diera, aunque —por si quedaba dudas de lo que había ocurrido, el que hubiera colocado ese canasto en el regazo de la joven, dejaba todo bastante claro—. Deberías agradecerle a la persona que lo trajo. Todo estaba realmente delicioso.

—Admiro tu descaro para venir a dejar MI canasta de comida totalmente vacía…Maldito pozo sin fondo —en otros momento no hubiera peleado por comida, pero ahora era diferente; estaba muriéndose de hambre—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser la mitad de adorable que eras cuando eras un niño? —lo último dicho fue un susurro audible únicamente para ella.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —le devolvió la pregunta con malhumor. Él solamente se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

—¿Quién te ha dado esa paliza? —quiso saber—. No estoy seguro de qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser, pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente débil como para dejar que te hieran así.

—Si te lo digo estoy seguro de que irás tras él para mediar fuerzas y por ahora no quiero ver a ese sujeto. Así que tal vez en otra ocasión…—por un breve instante le pareció ver un gesto de molestia en el chico notoriamente infantil—. Abuto, tráeme algo de comer.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Fue él quien se comió todo.

—Si se lo pido no lo hará, y si lo hace, no volverá, porque se quedara a comérselo todo.

—Y ya que vas por algo, tráeme algo a mí también —Kamui todavía se sentía insatisfecho—. ¿Y podrías darte prisa? Realmente estoy bastante hambriento.

—¡¿Cuándo me volví su sirviente?! —el castaño miró a ese par, respiró hondamente y se puso de pie—. Intenten no matarse antes de que regrese —y tras lo dicho, se retiró.

—Sabes, es curioso, después de haber enfrentado a Yuusha, no puedo recordar lo que pasó… Es como si de repente me hubiera quedado dormido y despertara de pronto, sin saber la noción de lo que me rodea —gracias a los altos cielos que nadie le dijo que rejuveneció y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de él.

—Como eres un poco idiota, seguramente te golpeaste muy duro esa cabezota que tienes y has olvidado todo —tal vez meterse con él ahora le permitiría sentirse mejor consigo misma; o en términos simples, le ayudaría a apartar los momentos que tuvo a su lado cuando fue niño y le llevaría a actuar condescendientemente con él en este preciso momento—. Y no, no he averiguado absolutamente nada sobre esa rara droga o nuestros enemigos —presentía que quería saber algo de eso al respecto.

—…Fue mi tonta hermana la que trajo esa canasta…—¿Kagura?¿De verdad?

—¿Por eso te la comiste, no es así? Mal hermano.

—No, en realidad sí tenía hambre.

—Maldito sinvergüenza —masculló, despegando su atención de él—. Ya la llevaré a comer carne la próxima vez que la vea.

—Mmm… Parece que te has encariñado bastante con ella para el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse —comentó casual tras cruzar sus brazos tras su nuca.

—¿Por qué te oyes molesto por ese hecho? —es que en cierto modo parecía inconforme ante ello.

—¿Estás segura de que es listo de tu parte tener a esos monstruos de mascotas? Un buen día podrían comerte y no dejar nada de ti.

—Poseen mejores modales que cierto estúpido capitán que conozco —refutó, regresando su mirada a su persona—. Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto…—como bien pudo se puso de pie, sintiendo el firme suelo y agradeciendo que no le hubieran puesto una ridícula bata de hospital; al menos tenía ropa decente.

—¿De caminata matutina? —ironizó. Aunque ahora que contemplaba su espalda, podía ver todos esos vendajes que sobresalían gracias a la simple blusa que llevaba consigo. ¿Qué tan grave tuvo que ser la herida como para requerir semejantes cuidados?

—Creí haber escuchado que tenías hambre —agradecía a la persona de buena voluntad que había dejado unos botines para ella. Ahora podía abandonar el lugar sin problema alguno—. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a desayunar. Conozco un buen lugar donde la comida es de las mejores en todo Edo —invitarlo a comer no le produciría más que un quiebre económico, pero consideraba que se la debía por haberla hecho reaccionar aunque él no lo supiera.

—Eres bastante voluble —señaló.

—¡Si no quieres venir, no lo hagas, maldito idiota!

Caminar con tranquilidad entre el afluente de personas que iban y venían del Distrito Kabuki le resultaba de lo más relajante. Incluso que el sol estuviera brillando con esa intensidad en medio de un cielo tan despejado le recordaban por qué amaba tanto el planeta Tierra y ese país. Pero también se hallaban las personas que no sentían mucha simpatía por el clima y optaban por transitar con ese parasol para resguardar la delicadeza de su alba piel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás antes de que te desmayes por insolación?

—Crecí bajo este sol durante once años —notificó con tranquilidad—. No soy inmune al calor, pero puedo resistirlo mucho mejor que ustedes que escasamente han tenido contacto con él… De modo que…—¿por qué de repente se encontró sola y con cierta personita faltándole?¿Por qué se había quedado un par de metros atrás?

—¿Puede darme todo lo que está aquí?

—¡¿Pero qué dice?!¡Es demasiado!

—E-Espera…¿qué estás haciendo? —para Oshin ya era demasiado tarde, aquel dependiente ya le había dado todos los takoyaki con los que contaba, y Kamui, como toda aspiradora humana, las desapareció en un santiamén.

—¡S-Se…las ha tragado!

—Es la primera vez que pruebo algo como eso… Ha sabido realmente delicioso —él sonreía feliz de la vida, la pelinegra ya se encontraba pagando todo lo que el oji azul se comió porque se le dio la gana.

—No comerás nada más hasta que lleguemos al restaurante, ¿entendido? —el idiota podría tener sus diecinueve años de edad, pero su mentalidad muchas veces dejaba que desear—. Así que me aseguraré de que no estés devorando nada —o tenía mucho valor civil o le preocupaba quedarse en la ruina, pero le tomó del antebrazo y comenzó a jalarle. Era hora de imponer el orden.

—¡Oh, ¿qué es eso de allí?! —rápidamente fue seducido por la fragancia imperdible de los fideos fritos—. Deme todo lo que tenga —Oshin olvidó que si ella podía halarlo, él también sería capaz de arrastrarla mientras lo mantenía agarrado.

—¡Deja de comerte todo lo que cruza en tu camino!

Decir que habían arribado al restaurante ya no era motivo de felicidad para Oshin, no después de que le fue imposible frenar el apetito feroz de aquel Yato. Y es que literalmente dejó limpios más de quince establecimientos y lo peor, es que todavía guardaba un espacio especial para lo que fuera a pedir; a este paso seguramente ella solamente pediría un vaso de agua.

Tomaron asiento mientras las cartas eran colocadas en sus puestos. Incluso había una mesera esperando por la orden.

—Quiero todo el menú.

—A mí tráeme únicamente una taza de café y unas donas azucaradas —no se iba a llenar con eso, pero si pedía más, posiblemente debería quedarse a lavar los platos.

—¡¿E-Está seguro de que quiere todo el menú?! —nadie culpaba a la mesera por no creer en semejante barbaridad.

—Créeme, él se lo comerá todo sin problema —no muy convencida, se fue de allí para ir por la "pequeña orden" de sus comensales.

—Como siempre lo he dicho, la comida de la Tierra es la mejor —alguien se notaba impaciente ante la espera de la comida.

—No estés tan ansioso. Ya con todo lo que comiste deberías estar satisfecho —suspiró, cruzándose de piernas y mirando a toda la clientela que ya había—. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —ella supuso que no era así cuando vio que estaban trayendo la comida que él había pedido—. Al menos mastica más de diez veces.

—Mmmm… Eso también se ve bien —decía con la boca llena de comida y un par de boronas pegadas alrededor de su boca—. Ciertamente están deliciosas.

—¡Mis donas, te comiste mis donas! Eran mías —sí, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

—Sólo debes pedir más —grandiosa solución la que Kamui le daba.

— _Ese es el problema, ya no puedo pedir más o no podré pagar la cuenta_ —lloró internamente mientras ese bribón continuaba comiéndose todo. Los platos pronto fueron apilándose y las miradas de todos los clientes se dirigieron hacia él; estaban en shock—. _Lo peor es que sigo con hambre y este café no va a servirme de nada_ —tendría que conformarse con esa bebida.

—Gracias por la comida —¿al fin estaba satisfecho? Ella rogaba porque fuera de ese modo.

—¿Ya no te cabe nada más, ¿verdad? —temor, eso era lo que experimentaba ante escuchar un posible "sí".

—Al fin estoy satisfecho.

—Bueno, ya que hemos terminado, será mejor que nos marchemos —se levantó tras poner el dinero de la cuenta.

—Ahora que estamos listos, es hora de irnos de aquí —él se puso de pie y fue el primero en iniciar la retirada. Oshin sólo lo vio pasar, preguntándose a qué se refería con eso.

—¿Cómo que nos vamos? —ella ya no formaba parte de su tripulación y si estaba con ellos es porque había aceptado el trabajo—. No me ignores y dime las cosas claramente —abandonaron el restaurante y seguía sus pasos de manera presurosa.

—Nos dirigiremos a Iga.

—¿Para qué querrías ir a ese sitio justamente ahora? —él no se marcharía sin una buena razón o una provocación.

—Nos encontraremos con el escuadrón de Narue allí —contestó, ella por su lado detuvo su andar—. Tendrán que dejar sus diferencias a un lado —advirtió con esa sonrisilla que le decía que sí metía la pata iba a lamentarlo—. Ya que asegura saber quién se encuentra detrás de todos estos incidentes.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de que no está intentando hacerse la importante para que vayamos a verla? —no, esa chica no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. Había tantas cosas que odiaba de ella que no sabía por dónde empezar la lista.

—Entre más rápido lleguemos, más pronto podremos ir tras el culpable —¿cuánto podría adorar Kamui el pasar monumentalmente de sus quejas?


	14. Lección 14

¡Buenas tardes! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí, después de tantas actualizaciones continuas seguramente sintieron un vacío existencial (?) XD Nah, pero ya hablando en serio, esta vez me he tomado mi tiempo porque no sabía qué poner para darles información pero a la vez no lol Y bueno, todas sus dudas al final del capítulo y…¿alguien dijo celos?

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Yomi y Nana son por así decirlo, los malos en turno XD Pero haces bien en odiarlos, y más al padre de Oshin e_e Es un gilipollas. Y sí, la parte de KamuixOshin fue linda, aunque tuve que hacer pasar a la pobre por malos momentos. Y qué alegría que este fic sea de tus favoritos /3 Ya me puedo morir en paz lol

 ***Mitsuki.-** Sabemos que Umibouzu puede ser muy sobreprotector XD Él se asegura de que no haya Kamuicitos antes de tiempo lol Arriba los momentos KamuixOshin y bueno, ya encontrarás respuestas y más preguntas en este capítulo.

 ***Lu89*.-** Y descuida, te aclararé otras incógnitas a cambio de sumirte en nuevas crisis existenciales :D Ya conocerás a Narue y los "motivos" por los que la odia Oshin XD El amor es hermoso(?).

 ***La Osa Roja.-** Jajaja El KamuixOshin se viene lento pero peligroso, baby. Y sí, todo esto solamente irá poniéndose más y más emocionante o me cambio el nickname XD Y descuida, Kamui no morirá ahogado por comida, no puedo asesinar a ese sensual pelirrojo.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Phantom**

Los paseos nunca fueron un disgusto para ella, porque siempre conllevaba el descubrir cosas nuevas y hacerse de especímenes valiosos que podía estudiar y utilizar para sus medicamentos. Sin embargo, el viaje que estaba realizando en ese preciso momento no podía ser visto como un placer, sino como una desagradable tortura que preferiría evitarse en la medida posible.

Y gracias a que habían decidido darle un excelente uso a las particulares mascotas de la boticaria, no solamente recorrerían toda la distancia en un tiempo récord, sino que también se ahorrarían el cansancio de andar a pie y el movilizarse entre los intrincados bosques que se erigían alrededor de la misteriosa y casi secreta ciudad de los ninja.

— _Adjudicaré a la sangre Yato que corre por mis venas estos crecientes deseos de asesinar a cierto estúpido pelirrojo que no quita esa ridícula sonrisa de sus labios_ —al diablo que el fresco viento de la mañana soplara con suavidad a través de su rostro y cabellera, y que todo lo que se veía a su alrededor fuera una verdadera delicia para la vista; a ella únicamente le interesaba terminar con toda esa reunión lo antes posible.

—¿Alguna vez la habías visto tan estoica como en estos momentos? —fue la pregunta que lanzó Abuto para su capitán que iba con la mirada puesta en el horizonte—. ¿Es que acaso estás en esos días delicados que tienen todas las mujeres de tu edad?¿Es qué te sientes algo tímida ante el idiota después de esos días de calidad que vivieron juntos?

—Estoy pensando cómo asesinarlos sin que se den cuenta y que se vea como un accidente —respondió con elocuencia, clavando esa fría mirada en el idiota que le salió con sus chistosadas—. ¡¿Y por qué demonios te has montado en Masamune?! —le gritó a Kamui, quien para variar tenía la delantera y comandaba al azabache Syx como si fuera su amo y señor mientras ella y Abuto le seguían el paso en dos de tamaño estándar.

—¡¿Eso es lo que te ha molestado?! —exclamaba con sorpresa el castaño—. Es demasiado temprano para esto y no me traje nada para el dolor de cabeza.

—Claramente no tiene derecho a subirse en él… ¿Y por qué los hemos usado en primer lugar? Recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes los quería cerca. Hasta intentaron perderlos, malditos inhumanos —les reclamó a los dos por igual. Alguien estaba más volátil que nunca.

—Nuestra nave continúa estropeada y además, llamaría mucho la atención. Y ya que está bastante lejos, usar a estos perros era la opción más viable —habló el oji azul sin dignarse a mirarla—. Son rápidos, resistentes y exterminarán todo lo que se les ponga en su paso… Resultan mucho más útiles que nuestras sombrillas.

—¡¿Por qué no mejor me dices que tuvieron flojera de recorrer todo el camino a pie y han preferido usar a mis mascotas como medio de transporte?!

—¿Por qué de todos los malos hábitos que podías llegar a poseer, tenía que ser justamente el de ser amante de los animales?

—¿Por qué demonios suenas como si te estuvieras quejando sobre eso, Abuto?

—Porque lo estoy haciendo.

—Parece ser que nos han encontrado primero —interrumpía Kamui su octava pelea del día.

—Mira qué cálida bienvenida nos están dando —comentaba con inocencia fingida el castaño para cierta pelinegra que no le calentaba ni el sol—. Saluda a tu querida amiga Narue.

— _Maldito seas Abuto…Maldita sea el momento en que esa mujer tuvo que comunicarse con Kamui y decirle que supuestamente tenía información sobre nuestros enemigos…Maldigo tantas cosas._

El punto de reunión había sido un enorme claro ubicado al noroeste de Iga. Un sitio que era poco frecuentado por su peligroso camino y los continuos deslaves de piedra que se vivían casi a diario; era sin duda el mejor sitio donde personajes tan problemáticos como ellos podían reunirse.

Las bestias se detuvieron a unos cinco metros de donde ese grupo de Yato les estaba esperando con notoria impaciencia. Y entonces los recién llegados descendieron y se aproximaron.

—Llegaste mucho más pronto de lo imaginado, Kamui —allí estaba la persona que había citado al pelirrojo, la misma que indudablemente fungía como la líder de ese grupo de Yato—. Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que nos vimos.

La tonalidad tan propia de los Yato dejaba resaltar el dorado de su aguda mirada y esa ondulante pero corta cabellera agua marina que llegaba tímidamente hasta sus hombros, dotándole de una gracia que no pasaría desapercibida por algún hombre que se tomara su tiempo para echarle un vistazo.

Incluso si ella era miembro de una especie que adoraba pelear, no significaba que debía lucir como un bárbaro. No, ella sabía combinar muy bien esas vestimentas orientales para lucir lo más femenina posible.

—Abuto, un gusto volver a verte —y después esas ambarinas pupilas se detuvieron en quien no estaba esperando volver a encontrarse—. No imaginaba que todavía seguirías dentro de la tripulación de Kamui.

—La vida da giros inesperados —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Y esas mascotas tan feas? —preguntó con burla—. ¿Por qué presiento que son tuyas, Oshin?

—Saben trucos, ¿quieres que te los muestre? —expresó con una sonrisa.

—Va a correr sangre… Nuestra sangre…—murmuraba Abuto al contemplar la manera en que esas dos mujeres se veían; es que allí el único idiota que no empezaba a temer por su pellejo era el que había decidido reunirlas en un mismo sitio.

—Dijiste que tenías información, ¿no es así Narue? —la atención de la peli verde fue robada por completo por el pelirrojo—. Vine específicamente para saber eso… ¿O es que me has engañado?

—Deberías cumplir tus promesas en vez de estar distrayéndote —le recriminaba la boticaria.

—Por supuesto que no, Kamui —ignoró a Oshin y simplemente se giró hacia Kamui—. Aunque las pistas las encontramos en el lugar menos pensado… ¿Quién diría que resultaría algo interesante de visitar nuestro antiguo planeta natal?

—¿Hablas de Kouan? —inquirió Abuto por mera obviedad—. En teoría no debería de quedar nadie allí.

— _Porque se supone que la última persona que vivió allí, fue la madre de Kamui_ —la pelinegra prefería reservarse sus comentarios para ella misma.

—Sé más clara —demandaba el impaciente oji azul.

El suelo seco y erosionado les recibió en silencio en cuanto descendieron del confort de su nave para adentrarse en lo que alguna vez pudo ser considerado como su planeta natal. ¿Pero qué pudo motivarlos a visitar un sitio que ya nadie volteaba a ver?¿Qué ganarían recorriendo los tristes parajes cubiertos de arena, escombros y edificaciones estancadas en el tiempo?

No había nada de comida. El agua que corría los ríos apestaba a inmundicia y ofertaba una invitación para quienes ya no desearan volver a contemplar más un nuevo amanecer. Incluso los cielos estaban ausentes de nubes mientras esas extrañas y tenebrosas aves merodeaban desde las alturas en busca de algo que fuera ligeramente apetecible. Y simultáneamente también estaban esas imponentes y monstruosas criaturas que estaban allí, paradas frente a ellos, ofertándoles un saludo engañosamente cordial.

—Ellos tienen que ser los Orochi —espetó uno de los hombres al reconocer a tan curiosas criaturas—. Son los amos y señores de estas tierras… Las criaturas que se han estado alimentando con lo que queda de Altana de este planeta.

—Sabemos que tenía curiosidad sobre este planeta, jefa. Pero no creo que haya sido muy buena idea venir a verlo personalmente.

—Considere que aquí no encontrará algo remotamente interesante.

—Les dije que si tenían miedo no se bajaran de la nave —estipuló con malhumor. Incluso miraba a cada uno de sus acompañantes con desaprobación—. Los cobardes y débiles me provocan náuseas. Ahórrenme el dejarlos aquí para que se mueran de hambre.

Pero quizás cada uno de ellos concluyó demasiado pronto. Fue así cómo lo sintieron en cuanto percibieron a esas gigantescas serpientes volver a sumergirse en las entrañas de la tierra y lograban captar esas numerosas siluetas negras en la lejanía, aproximándose hacia ellos ya fuera por curiosidad o porque les consideraban enemigos potenciales.

—Probablemente haya más curiosos como nosotros en todo este universo —mascullaba Narue ya con su parasol listo para atacar—. No se queden como idiotas y prepárense. Bien podrían ser enemigos que quieran sepultarnos en estas venenosas tierras.

Desconcierto fue lo que sintieron en cuanto esos nómadas cubiertos de oscuras capuchas se detuvieron ante ellos, con la nula intención de enfrascarse en algún tipo de lucha.

—Identifíquense —la oji dorada encaró a los desconocidos con firmeza.

—Somos simples nómadas que han venido a admirar la belleza de este planeta —comunicó quien por deducción podía ser considerado como el mandamás del grupo.

—Pero aquí no existe nada que admirar —criticaba uno de los Yato.

—Eso es porque la concepción de un término tan simple difiere enormemente entre ustedes y nosotros —volvió a hablar el alto hombre con una voz relajada, pero curiosamente profunda y rasposa—. En este sitio solamente se nos permite admirar. Intentar llevarnos algo de aquí sería condenarlo a una muerte innecesaria.

—¿Pero qué podrían llevarse de aquí si no queda absolutamente nada…? —Narue lanzó la pregunta de manera inconsciente, teniendo una respuesta rápida—. Esas cosas eran las que estaban sobrevolando el cielo…—¿qué había llevado a esas desconcertantes aves a descender tan numerosamente y a rodear a ese grupo de desconocidos?

—Este planeta todavía no está muerto —la mano de aquel hombre se direccionó hasta el pico de la huesuda ave y como si tuviera un profundo lazo con ella, le acarició y esta parecía estar disfrutando de su gesto—. Pero ha condenado a sus habitantes para que nunca lo abandonen y perezcan con él, en silencio.

—¿Cómo es que tú has logrado eso? —la peli azul no comprendía cómo esos animales podían ser siquiera amigables con los visitantes.

—Podría decirse que fue algo natural —dijo, viéndole. Fue en ese instante en que Narue contempló ese azul platinado de sus pupilas; una coloración extraña, pero sumamente sublime—. Sin embargo, alguien más sí ha logrado irse de aquí con las manos llenas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Existe una fuerza que controla a todo el universo llamada Altana…—sí, eso era algo que ellos conocían mejor que nadie—. Le da forma, le permite seguir creciendo y evolucionando a todo lo que vemos y no; y simultáneamente, también es quien determinará cuándo todo dejará de seguir existiendo…

—Parece que no eres un simple vagabundo, ¿no Señor Misterioso?

—Está claro que los Yato conocen más sobre el tema que cualquier otra especie. Después de todo fue eso lo que los condenó a abandonar este sitio para tener oportunidad de seguir viviendo —mencionó tras haber alejado a esas aves con un simple movimiento de su mano—. E irónicamente, después de tantos siglos, parece que se niega a dejar a sus nativos en paz.

—Habla de una buena vez… ¿Quién eres y qué pretendes con todo esto? —ya estaba exasperada de que no le diera respuestas y únicamente le llenara la cabeza con más dudas.

—No creo que necesite conocer un dato tan insignificante como ese, señorita —ella no podía verlo, pero deducía por su tono de voz, que estaba sonriendo ante su anonadamiento—. Somos un viejo clan que ha sido olvidado por todos. Ni siquiera creo que quede gente que sepa sobre nosotros.

—Entonces dime a qué demonios te refieres con lo segundo que me mencionaste… Mira que no soy una mujer de mucha paciencia y odio que estén dándome el rodeo —se la sudaba que esos extraños fueran mayoría y que estuviera ahora apuntando su sombrilla con claras intenciones de volarle la cabeza—. A los Yato no nos gusta que nuestras presas quieran hacerse las chulas.

—¿Es que no han aprendido nada durante todos estos años?¿Por qué ese afán por autodestruirse a sí mismos?¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que ustedes serán sus primeras víctimas justamente por no saber controlar sus instintos?

—Genji-sama, están acercándose rápidamente hacia acá —habló el encapuchado que permanecía a su derecha—. Tenemos que enfrentarlos o nos convertirán en sus presas también.

Lo que estaba emergiendo del suelo no eran esas serpientes, ni siquiera se trataba de algún animal que formara parte de la flora normal del planeta. Las cosas que estaban allí, no solamente eran enormes, sino que recordaba a esos desagradables arácnidos pero con una cabeza desagradablemente humanoide que les hacía cuestionarse sobre lo que en verdad eran.

—Nunca...en mi vida he visto un extraterrestre como este…

—Se ve que no viaja demasiado, señorita —el hombre que tantas dudas le despertaba estaba parado sobre un espécimen que también podría ser considerado de gravoso peligro—. Todo ser viviente debe alimentarse plenamente, ¿no es así amigo? —dio un largo chiflido que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Y aunque esos Yato se preguntaron la razón del mismo, todo se resolvió en cuanto contemplaron a esos enormes Orochi emerger una vez más, encargándose de engullir a cada molesta araña—. No será suficiente, así que saben lo que tienen que hacer —ordenaba para sus acompañantes.

No existía algo como piedad. Lo que se podía contemplar era una lluvia sumamente sincronizada y letal de flechas que perforaban las partes más blandas de sus adversarios, convirtiéndolo todo en una desagradable pasta de sangre y cuerpos inertes.

—¡Él…ha domesticado a los Orochi!¡Los ha usado como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo, como si fueran sus armas principales! ¿Quién…es en realidad? Un hombre ordinario no podría conseguir una proeza como esta.

—Señorita, no debería sorprenderse por cosas tan simples como estas —se sentó cómodamente sobre la cabeza del Orochi y ante toda sorpresa, se retiró el gorro que impedía ver su rostro—. Ni asustarse por unas pequeñas arañas… Hay algo que da mucho más miedo que esto y todos piensan erróneamente que se trata de ustedes, los Yato.

El grisáceo de su alborotada y larga cabellera podía llegar hasta sus rodillas sin dificultad alguna, y aún así tener un cierto orden gracias al paliacate verde que cubría toda su frente y se amarraba a su costado derecho. Los tatuajes tribales que tapizaban sus brazos y espalda resaltaban gracias a la escasa presencia de melanina que poseía su descubierta piel.

Lo único que parecía ser necesario para un hombre como él era un pantalón guinda, unas botas negras y aquel grueso cinturón a la cadera.

—Lamento haber sido descortés y no presentarme antes, pero como pudiste darte cuenta, teníamos unos cuantos perseguidores —una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios—. Soy Genji.

—Narue —expresó, sin despegar su atención de él. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de llegar hasta donde él permanecía—. Habla claro, Genji.

—Nosotros somos los supervivientes del Clan Houou. Y al igual que ustedes, conocimos el final de nuestro planeta a causa del Altana —informó, sin apartar sus celestes ojos de la Yato—. Pero nosotros no nos quedamos porque de nuestro planeta natal no quedó ni polvo cósmico.

—Nunca antes había escuchado sobre ese clan.

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre fuimos de perfil bajo —se levantó con prontitud y le dio la espalda a su interlocutor; tenía pensado decirle algo antes de descender del Orochi—. La cosa que los ha encontrado sin que se den cuenta de ellos, cazándoles silenciosamente, tiene nombre… Nosotros lo denominábamos como Shinkou…

Narue concluyó con su relato, dejando patidifusos a quienes le escucharon sin interrupción alguna. Y es que era ahora cuando las dudas empezaron a surgir.

—Recibí de Abuto un informe de lo que estaba pasando hace unas semanas atrás, tras arribar a la Tierra y me sentí bastante intrigada al respecto —mencionó pensativa—. Pero para ese entonces ya estaba arribando a Kouan, por lo que iniciaría con la investigación tras salir de allí.

—¿Lo que quieres darnos a entender es que existe una gran posibilidad de que el enemigo que está detrás de la caza de Yato sea ese tal Shinkou, no? —concluía Oshin—. Porque basándonos en lo que decía entre líneas y lo bien informado que estaba de lo que podría pasar, podemos deducir que esa persona es peligrosa y ya está metiéndose con todos nosotros sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta…

—Aunque también podría estar jugando con nosotros —Abuto también contemplaba el otro lado de la moneda—. Nada asegura de que no hayan intentado despistarnos con esos datos.

—Claro que pensé en esa posibilidad —volvió a hablar la oji dorada—. Por lo que me di a la exhaustiva tarea de indagar todo lo que pudiera sobre ese susodicho Clan Houou… Y ante mi sorpresa sí existió, pero hace siglos que nadie sabe nada de ellos. No desde que su planeta Taira fue destruido.

—Ese fastidioso hombre siempre lo mencionaba cada vez que podía. Y yo que pensaba que estaba demente —en cuestión de segundos todos miraban a quien habló por impulso pero que podía aportarles información al respecto—. ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?

—¿Es que acaso sabes sobre ese planeta destruido? —la pregunta no le molestaba a la boticaria, sino esa manera despectiva en que la miraba y la despreciaba por saber sobre el tema.

—Yo no confiaría en lo que ese loquito me dijo. Se ve que ya estaba mal de la azotea —añadió, haciendo memoria del mencionado—. No tengo problema en contarle lo que me dijo. Pero estoy segura de que no le creerán.

—A este punto cualquier cosa nos sirve.

—Ese hombre me dijo que venía de un planeta llamado Taira… Un lugar prácticamente paradisiaco que actualmente sólo puede compararse con la Tierra…—levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, hacia las escasas nubes que les cobijaban del sol del mediodía—. Pero a diferencia de aquí, existían animales salvajes y peligrosos que siempre estaban en lucha continúa con ellos… Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a domesticarles y a hacer de estos, no sólo herramientas de lucha, sino importantes miembros de su familia —devolvió su atención en Narue—. Pero lo extraño no era que proviniera de un planeta lleno de miembros diestros en la caza de bestias peligrosas, sino la longevidad de la que gozaban…

—¿Longevidad?¿Quieres decir que su esperanza de vida era mejor que la de otras especies?

—Si su vida fuera más larga que la de los demás no asombraría demasiado... Porque a la larga solamente se vuelve un problema y la calidad de vida de esa persona sería cada vez más insoportable —indicó, enredando a todos, tal vez innecesariamente—. Lo que me hizo dudar de toda su palabrería era que para alguien que decía tener cerca de setenta años de edad lucía como una persona que apuradamente rozaba los treinta… Sí, en términos simples, la gente de Taira envejecía a un ritmo mucho más lento que el resto de los Amanto, por lo que su longevidad era solamente una extensión de su asombroso organismo.

—¿Qué tan segura estás de sus palabras? Porque suena demasiado fantasioso.

—Yo les dije que no me fiaba de él, porque seguramente estaba timándome —fue su respuesta para la Yato—. Pero me dio algo…—lo que la chica sacó de entre su blusa era un colgante. Se trataba de una mariposa kamon de un tono casi ambarino; una pieza sumamente hermosa y delicada—. Me dijo que todos los miembros de su clan llevaban esto consigo y que compartían un rasgo físico en común: el color de ojos… Recuerdo que los de él eran de un tono azul bastante único. Eran muy bellos…Hasta la fecha no he vuelto a contemplar unos como los de ese hombre…

Lo siguiente que supo Oshin es que su particular colgante le había sido arrancado del cuello y era examinado con lujo de detalle por la peli azul.

—Ese tal Genji tenía uno muy parecido, pero de color rojo…Asimismo la tonalidad de sus ojos eran de un azul muy particular… Incluso este raro símbolo estaba estampado en las oscuras capuchas de todos ellos…—¿creería en toda la palabrería que le habían contado a la boticaria?—. No sé si todo eso que te contaron es verdad o mentira, pero…está claro que él forma parte de ese clan y que son domadores de bestias… Lo demostraron cuando usaron a los Orochi en ese combate…

—Lo más rápido sería localizar a esa persona y que nos cuente todo lo que sepa —sugería Abuto para cierta personita—. Empiezo a preguntarme por qué estás rodeada de gente tan particular.

—Me gustaría decirles que podría comunicarme con ese hombre, pero…eso ya es imposible —comunicó, causando desasosiego en Narue—. Lo lamento, pero ese hombre fue asesinado hace varios años atrás —dictaminó con una seriedad inusual, como si existiera en ese hecho algo que le molestara y le hiciera conmemorar una situación indeseable—. Pero al menos tenemos el posible nombre de nuestro enemigo.

—Bueno, no estaba esperando que todo fuera tan simple —suspiró la Yato—. ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Kamui?¿Continuaremos aquí en la Tierra o volvemos a Kouan para ver si encontramos alguna pista?

— _¿En qué momento se auto-invitó esta mujer a nuestra investigación?¿Qué no solamente venía a darnos esta información y ya se iba a seguir pateando traseros espaciales?¿Qué es lo que pretende ahora?_ —la susodicha ya se había desplazado hasta Kamui y ella aseguraba que no había necesidad de estar tan cerca para que él escuchara lo que le decía—. Ya que parece que tienes suerte encontrando pistas inesperadamente útiles, ¿por qué no vas tú a darte una vuelta por Kouan? A diferencia de nosotros tienes una nave que funciona perfectamente y tu equipo está completo y en perfectas condiciones —hablaba la pelinegra con un tono impecable de normalidad—. Si Abuto ya te contó sobre todo lo que hemos encontrado aquí, debes entender que hay cabos por atar y tenemos que continuar investigando sobre lo que infectó a todos los hombres a cargo de Kamui; así como esa nueva droga que está empezando a circular y puede volverse un peligro potencial —era un punto que esa mujer no podía discutirle—. Sin embargo, si ese idiota de allí quiere irse contigo junto con el resto, no pienso detenerlo. Es su decisión, pero…que no espere que yo les acompañe —sentenció con una rudeza sutil—. No todo van a poder solucionarlo con potencia bruta —dio media vuelta más que dispuesta a irse. A su parecer ya no tenía nada más que ver con esos Yato—. _Al menos de este modo me libro de tener que seguir soportando a este idiota y todas sus ocurrencias. Ese es el aspecto positivo tras todo esto_ —su paso quedó bloqueado por su ex capitán. Ese que le sonreía tan naturalmente que no podía significar nada bueno—. Te mandaré la factura después.

—Tu trabajo todavía no he terminado, Oshin —ella lo sabía, no necesitaba recordárselo—. Así que todavía no puedo dejar que te marches.

—Pues me niego rotundamente a irme contigo a Kouan o a cualquier otro planeta —el pelirrojo no toleraba actitudes como las suyas, pero a ella le daba rotundamente igual—. _No puedo abandonar Edo hasta que no me haya encontrado con todos ellos de nuevo…_

—Narue, encárgate de buscar más información al respecto o lo que sea, ya sea en Kouan o donde se te ocurra. Nosotros permaneceremos en la Tierra hasta nuevo aviso —la declaración de Kamui dejó completamente en shock a esas dos Yato, por lo que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estás sonriendo?!¡¿Te ha alegrado lo que dijo, verdad?! ¡Maldita, al menos dame la cara! —alegaba la peli azul tras ver el gesto de satisfacción que la boticaria le dio tras la resolución tomada por el pelirrojo—. _¡Un día de estos voy a encargarme de ti maldita mosca muerta!_

— _Se ha salido con la suya y lo está disfrutando plenamente_ —Abuto a diferencia de cierto idiota, podía entender sin dificultad alguna "el motivo" por el cual esas dos nunca podrían llevarse bien. Nunca—. _Bueno, no me sorprende la actitud de Narue, ya que siempre estuvo interesada en el idiota de la perilla desde que se unió al Harusame y ha estado buscando una oportunidad para hacerlo suyo. Pero creo que cierta obstinada está empezando a delatarse sola sin darse cuenta_ —sonreía con ansías de ver cómo se desarrollaría todo ese embrollo sentimental.

—¡Jefa, jefa! —tal exclamación se escuchó, acercándose, sonora y sumamente nítida.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa a ti? —regañó a su subordinado en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

—Jefa, es horrible…Alguien…¡Alguien atacó al escuadrón que se encargaba de salvaguardar nuestra nave y lo ha eliminado por completo!

Innumerables veces habían contemplado campos de batalla repletos de cadáveres con expresiones dolorosas y cargadas de angustia, como si su último aliento de vida hubiera estado cargado de una asfixiante desesperación; pero nunca antes habían presenciado una escenografía tan macabra en donde se vislumbrada un rompecabezas humano a gran escala.

Cada cuerpo había sido descuartizado con una precisión aterradora, casi sistemática, como si se tratara de alguien que llevaba haciéndolo por años; podría decirse que solamente una persona con conocimientos médicos tendría la habilidad para dejar a esos guerreros como viles piezas de carne.

Abominación. No existía otra palabra para describir lo que habían llegado a encontrar.

—¡¿Pero….?! Pero que…significa todo esto…—la voz de Narue temblaba por lo que estaba presenciando. Sus hombres habían sido resumidos a picadillo humano que se mezclaba con toda su sangre derramada.

—Quien haya sido ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro —Abuto se acercó hasta donde sus congéneres exhalaron su último aliento. Entre cadáveres y sangre era imposible encontrar algo que pudiera llevarles al asesino.

—Lo único que podemos decir es que la persona que lo hizo es demasiado diestra. Hasta podría apostar a que ha sido el trabajo de un samurái —comentó la pelinegra tras observar con sumo cuidado una de las tantas cabezas decapitadas—. El corte que una espada hace es único y muy fácil de reconocer.

—Ummm…¿Con que un samurái, eh? —alguien empezaba a emocionarse demasiado que estaba costándole contener sus ansias—. ¿Puedes usar a los Syxs para encontrar al que ha hecho esto, no?

—Debería de ser bastante fácil seguir el olor de muerte que debió impregnársele por haber masacrado a todos estos hombres —sus palabras fueron como música para el pelirrojo—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir por lo que sea que haya matado a estos Yato? Podría dejarte en el mismo estado si le subestimas.

—Claramente se requiere algo más que simple habilidad para lograr una hazaña como esta —mascullaba Abuto mirando a su alrededor—. Unos tras otros aparecen para darnos caza. ¿No es irónico que ahora no seamos más que pequeños conejitos que desean de trofeos para adornar una bonita chimenea?

—Dales la orden —pedía Kamui.

— _No tengo más remedio que hacerlo o no dejará de fastidiarme_ —suspiró con resignación—. Masamune, Seki, Hino, olfateen todo el lugar y encuentren a alguien que desprenda el mismo olor —los perros obedecieron ante el anonadamiento del grupo de Narue y empezaron a olerlo todo con esas potentes narices.

—¿Ya le pusiste nombre a los otros dos también?

—Todos tienen nombre… Los doce —estipuló con enorme orgullo—. Y a uno le he llamado Abuto en tu honor.

—Eres una pequeña bastarda…—ganas de sobra tenía para hacerle mucho daño a la boticaria.

—Creo que han captado algo.

—Ey, ¡espera! —gritó Oshin a quien ya había salido de allí a toda marcha, trepándose sobre Masamune—. Iré por él, ustedes quédense aquí —subió sobre uno de esos perros y emprendió rápidamente su retirada—. _Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que reaccionar tan impulsivamente?¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaron como niño un par de semanas más?_ —jaqueca era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante ante los despuntes del Yato—. ¿Siempre tienes que hacer esto?

—Ya que vamos a quedarnos más tiempo en la Tierra, no sería malo ir detrás de quienes asesinaron a esos hombres.

—Ni sé por qué me molesto en decirte todas estas cosas.

Ambos Syx se detuvieron frente a una cueva bloqueada y entendieron que hasta ahí llegada el rastro. Al menos hasta que no se encargaran de quitar lo que entorpecía su avance.

—No creo que sea buena idea destruir esa piedra —los golpes del pelirrojo se impactaron una y otra vez contra la consistente roca, logrando que se cuarteara rápidamente y que no fuera más que simple polvo. El problema estaba resuelto o eso creyeron—. ¿Oyes lo mismo que yo?

Dirigieron la mirada hacia el suelo que les sostenía, hacia lo que se supone debía ser una superficie rígida y lo suficientemente resistente para soportarles; y se encontraron con que habían cometido un terrible error. Un mal cálculo de las circunstancias les estaba llevando a ser arrastrados hacia una caída incierta y peligrosa de la que no podían escapar.


	15. Lección 15

Sí, lo sé, están muy impresionadas de verme otra vez por aquí, pero cuando la inspiración llega, nada se le puede hacer UwU Y bueno, ahora fue el turno de este fanfic y ya que he terminado lo subo para que disfruten de un poco de acción, bullying, golpes bajos para un desafortunado hombre y la promesa de un futuro shipping (?). Ahora sí, iré a juntar lo que queda de mi corazón tras leer los spoilers del manga de Gintama T_T

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y los momentos siguen, pero ahora son del tipo batalla y corre por tu vida XD Abuto ahora tendrá otra clase de dolor, créeme, si por el fuera se quedaba con el de cabeza. Y sí, hay mucho más entre el Clan Houou y ese enemigo enigmático :D Este final también será impactante(?).

 ***Lu89.-** :D Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto, espero que suceda lo mismo con este. Y sí, lo he pensado varias veces XD De hecho tengo varios originales arrumbados por allí sin continuar; pero de momento me pueden más los fanfictions.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Abuto ya le tomará afecto a esos pequeños perritos de destrucción masiva XD Y Narue sigue perdiendo rounds con más personas, ya verás a lo que me refiero. Y creo que esas pobres almas (Kamui y Oshin) solamente terminaron en un peor lugar jajajaja. Y quiero que me lleves girasoles, muchos XD

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Mirage**

El frío y duro impacto de sus cuerpos contra la pesada y peligrosa masa de agua fue doloroso, y les aturdió el tiempo suficiente como para ser arrastrados sin condolencia alguna por la embravecida corriente del gélido río que les había estado aguardando desde el momento de su fatídica caída.

Ascendían por momentos a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire y después, jalados por la fuerza de la corriente, volvían a hundirse y a mirar estrepitosamente el lecho repleto de piedras y plantas acuáticas.

Pero debían encontrar el modo de salir de allí o terminarían ahogándose antes de siquiera llegar hasta donde se vislumbraba una peligrosa cascada.

—Maldita sea, por poco y no la contamos —ambos se habían agarrado a unas enormes y torcidas raíces que habían perforado la pared del túnel en busca de agua para continuar nutriendo al árbol que seguramente estaba muchos metros por encima de ellos.

—El piso por aquí es demasiado frágil —suspiró con decepción—. Y justo cuando había encontrado el camino que llevaba a ese asesino.

—Deberías estar agradecido porque encontramos un modo de salvarnos y no lamentarte por eso —sentía escalofríos por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero se los aguantaba como bien podía—. Hemos caído desde muy alto y lo peor es que adelante nos espera una caída potencialmente mortal.

—Lo mejor sería que trepáramos por estas raíces. Al menos así podremos salir de aquí y no morir de hipotermia.

—Estoy sorprendida por tu idea y por el hecho de que conozcas un término tan sofisticado —se burló con todo el descaro que le caracterizaba—. Eres bastante rápido —el pelirrojo ya había salido del agua y caminaba por las entrelazadas raíces para llegar a tierra firme.

—¿No suena a algo que se aproxima a gran velocidad?

—Sí, ciertamente se oye como si algo se desplazara por el río con mucha prisa —comentaba al tiempo que salía del río y se aproximaba hasta donde el Yato se encontraba—. Y cada vez es más fuerte.

¿Qué tan mala suerte se puede tener en un mismo día? Seguramente la suficiente como para que ahora en su camino se cruzara una criatura como esa que nada le podía pedir a peligrosos adversarios perfectamente armados.

Su cuerpo poseía un largo que únicamente podían deducir basándose en el tamaño que ese animal poseía. Y el ancho del mismo casi se asemejaba con el que poseía el río que casi se los tragaba vivos. ¿Cómo es que ese ofidio yacía en un sitio como ese y cómo demonios podían explicarse que alcanzara semejante talla?

Esos zafiros les observaban con curiosidad creciente, como si intentara prever los movimientos que pudieran hacer en el momento de tener una oportunidad. Esa negra y larga lengua bífida probaba el aire y seguramente también estaba evaluando su sabor.

Sí, una albina serpiente se había detenido en el instante en que detectó su presencia y no parecía darles solamente las buenas tardes.

—¡¿De dónde ha aparecido esta cosa?! En la Tierra no hay serpientes de semejante talla —y es que aunque luciera como una víbora poseía esos tres brillantes cuernos dorados emergiendo desde su cabeza—. Está claro que un Amanto la arrojó al escusado y aquí vino a dar.

—Dicen que la carne de serpiente sabe muy bien. Nunca antes la he probado.

—¡Y ni la vas a probar, idiota! No pienses en disparates… Aunque seas un Yato, esa cosa debe tener las características de una serpiente común y corriente, magnificadas —esa bestia no se movía, pero estaba empezando a comprimir su cuerpo para impulsarse en el segundo que lo requiriera—. Su lengua ya nos detectó, y si eso no es suficiente posee cavidades termodinámicas cerca de sus ojos que captan el calor de su alimento, o sea, nosotros.

Por un lado Oshin iba advirtiéndole al pelirrojo sobre los peligros que enfrentaban, y por otro, este ya se había lanzado contra la alba serpiente, impactando su puño contra la cola del animal; al parecer tenía unos reflejos refinados para haber bloqueado al Yato.

Aunque lo que sorprendía era ver a Kamui agitando su puño en un intento de desentumirlo. Las escamas de la serpiente parecían estar hechas de un material sumamente duro; y eso no eran buenas noticias.

—Veámosle el lado bueno, ahora sabemos que es muy rápido, sus reflejos son de temer y no podremos atravesar su piel tan fácilmente —ironizaba la boticaria—. Y lo cabreaste y ahora sí va a querer comernos vivos.

—No me gusta que la comida se resista tanto —para el pelirrojo ese animal de sangre fría estaba convirtiéndose en una pieza de carne muy problemática—. Esta vez lo golpearé con mayor fuerza para destrozarle.

—¡¿Qué crees que están haciendo bestias salvajes?!

—¿Ah? —ambos dirigieron sus miradas en quien les había denominado tan despectivamente y que por alguna razón que no comprendían, estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de esa serpiente mutante.

—¿Es que nadie puede salir a pasear a su mascota en estos tiempos sin que incivilizados quieran hacerle daño? —esos dos continuaban estupefactos—. Deberían ofrecerle disculpas a mi hermosa YunYun.

—Sinceramente no es muy común ver a personas…sacar a pasear a sus serpientes gigantes en un río subterráneo…—mascullaba la peli negra. Es que ese día estaba pasándole hasta lo que no.

—Gente inculta —les insultó, de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Matsu, encantado de conocerlos salvajes.

El tono vino de su revoltosa cabellera contrastaba de maravilla con esas bellísimas pupilas agua marina que mostraban una gran astucia y chispa. Incluso el que fuera tan pálido no parecía ser un problema de apariencia para ese chico que seguramente apenas llegaba hasta los catorce años de edad.

—Oshin y el salvaje de mi lado, es Kamui… Aunque, ¿por qué razón vas por allí con una cosa como esa?

—Mis padres me han dicho que no hable con extraños.

—Déjame decirte que tú fuiste el que nos hizo la plática —le recordó—. _Por las ropas que trae puestas, seguramente pertenezca a una familia acaudalada…_

—¿Podrías decirle a tu novio que deje de molestar a mi YunYun?

—Primero, no es mi novio y no sé qué demonios te hizo pensar semejante desfachatez —objetó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Segundo, es incapaz de controlar sus instintos de asesino serial, así que lo siento. Sus ganas de probar la carne de serpiente le puede más.

—Bueno, no debería preocuparme. Las escamas de YunYun están hechas de los materiales más resistentes que hay en el universo. Sin mencionar que sus reflejos e instintos asesinos son comparables con criaturas tan feroces como los Yato o los Renho.

—Sí, la cuestión aquí es…que tú estás muy fresco mientras tu serpiente acaba de empezar una pelea campal con ese idiota a la vez que todo a nuestro alrededor comienza a colapsarse rápida y peligrosamente —mencionó por si no había caído en cuenta el chiquillo—. _¿Por qué siguen pasándome cosas como estas?¿Por qué la gente que conozco es tan rara?¿Por qué continúo haciendo esta clase de monólogos internos si no cambia en nada las cosas?_

Y la riña no cesó hasta que literalmente el techo no se les vino encima y terminó por sepultarles. Aunque al menos tuvieron la ventaja de que el albino ofidio les cubriera y sacudiera todos los escombros como si se trataran de migajas de pan.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado y nadie intentaba asesinarse mutuamente, descendieron por la pronunciada cascada en un particular y peligroso transporte viviente. Ahora disfrutarían de un tranquilo recorrido por el río que se dibujaba frente a ellos casi de manera interminable.

—¿Y qué es lo que están haciendo por estas tierras? —Mutsu sentía curiosidad sobre los pasajeros que había acogido.

—Estábamos siguiendo la pista de alguien, pero caímos desde la superficie y luego nos encontramos contigo —relataba la pelinegra. Por suerte Kamui se encontraba admirando el paisaje y no planeaba cometer alguna estupidez de momento.

—Nosotros estábamos buscando a una persona a la que no pudimos agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros hace un par de semanas atrás —expresó, viendo de soslayo a la boticaria.

—¿Eres un Amanto? Lo digo porque pareces bien informado sobre una de sus razas más peligrosas.

—Mitad Amanto y mitad terrícola —respondió—. De hecho, YunYun es un legado familiar. Ha pasado de generación en generación.

—Ya veo —bueno, ciertamente estaba sorprendida al conocer al primer híbrido entre dos especies que continuaban en lucha continua—. ¿Qué clase de legado familiar es este? Es muy peligroso.

—Mi madre no habla mucho al respecto y tampoco he querido preguntarle más.

—¿Y esta serpiente hace todo lo que le pides? —Kamui parecía querer llegar a un punto.

—La mayoría de las veces sí, aunque luego hace lo que se le place… La vez pasada me ignoró totalmente y se dirigió hacia las montañas; y lamentablemente encontró un pequeño pueblo…—mencionó con la mirada gacha y esa culpa entintando cada una de sus palabras—. No dejó nada. Devoró a todos los aldeanos en cuestión de minutos.

—No deberías tener un juguete tan peligroso si sabes que un buen día terminará por engullirte —el pelirrojo tenía razón, pero la manera en que lo dijo solamente provocó que el peli vino se molestara—. Si muestras debilidad o duda, esta serpiente se aprovechará de ello y te devorará.

—Odio admitirlo, pero él está en todo lo cierto.

—Tampoco es como si me guste hacer esto, pero es una tradición de la familia de mi madre y no quiere que se rompa solamente por mis caprichos.

—Pues esos caprichos podrían matarte.

—Pero tú tienes a esos doce monstruosos perros. No creo que seas la indicada para decirle eso.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Quiero que mi madre se sienta orgulloso de mí, así que no me rendiré… Me esforzaré para que YunYun me obedezca fielmente —agregó con enorme decisión—. Y así podré presumirle a ese samurái lo fuerte que me he vuelto.

—¿Has dicho samurái? —cuestionaron a la par.

—¡Sí!, el hombre que impidió que YunYun fuera en busca de más personas era un samurái… Uno increíblemente guay, fuerte…¡Nunca antes había visto a uno manejar dos espadas simultáneamente!

—¿Y cómo es él? Es decir, como persona. Porque seguramente te llevaste con él un tiempo —nada perdía en pedir detalles al adolescente.

—Es un hombre bastante serio, tranquilo y poco expresivo —describió con una sonrisa entusiasta—. Adora el té verde y los dango… Y siempre iba vestido de cuero con sus dos espadas a los costados.

—¿Y te mencionó algo sobre su pasado?¿O de dónde venía?

—Que agradecía estar viviendo tiempos más tranquilos al fin… Que hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a la gente tan tranquila y sin temor.

— _¿Podría tratarse de un samurái veterano? Porque ese comentario suena a que estuvo inmiscuido en la gran guerra contra los Amanto… Existen altas posibilidades de que sea el mismo. Al menos si consideramos que el samurái del que habla no solamente tiene experiencia, sino habilidad y fuerza suficiente para frenar a una monstruosidad como es esta serpiente…Y tendría motivos de sobra para cargarse a esos Yato por considerarlos un peligro potencial._

—Al parecer nos han encontrado —Kamui saludaba amigablemente a esos cánidos que corrían a toda marcha desde la orilla izquierda, destrozando los árboles que se cruzaba en su camino y ladrándole a la inmensa serpiente.

—¿Y me decían de mi serpiente?

¿Había sido una buena idea ponerse a merodear por los alrededores en busca de pistas?¿Por qué consideraban que no habían ido a dar a un buen sitio pese a que ese perro les había indicado por dónde seguir?¿Por qué de todos los lugares en los que pudieron verse inmersos tenía que haber sido esa zona boscosa donde lo que les recibió era jodidamente sospechoso?

A simple vista lucían como huevos, pero nunca en sus vidas contemplaron unos que tuvieran su mismo tamaño. Es que esas cosas no podían ser de este mundo.

—Seguramente este perro estúpido no sabe olfatear como es debido —Narue insultó al Syx y este simplemente le mostró la razón por la que era tan temido y si no estaba intentando tragársela era porque el castaño estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo.

—Te sugiero que no los insultes, son bastante temperamentales y pueden hacerse cargo de un Yato si encuentran la oportunidad —Abuto lo decía por experiencia propia y con dificultad, porque ese animal estaba arrastrándolo—. Además, tú fuiste la que quiso ir a buscar a ese idiota.

—Solamente quiero asegurarme de encontrar al culpable.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas y esos huevos que tenemos atrás los ha puesto una gallina.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá dentro —que ya estuviera tocando esos duros huevos no era una idea que el Yato apoyara.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Lo que sea que esté ahí dentro podría estar a punto de nacer y querer devorarlos en cualquier instante.

—Vamos, sé un poco más hombre Abuto. Es por es que todavía no has encontrado esposa…—le comentó con vileza—. A tu edad ya deberías de tener al menos un par de hijos… El tiempo no te hizo justicia. Especialmente cuando recordamos que antes al menos tenías cierto atractivo y las mujeres te buscaban. Ahora ni siquiera ni para pedirte la hora te miran.

—Cométela —soltó deliberadamente al Syx. Ya si alguien preguntaba podía alegar que fue un accidente.

—¡Maldito, lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad?! ¡Respóndeme y quítamelo de encima! —mientras la peli azul luchaba para que esas fauces no le arrancaran la cabeza y lo pateaba inútilmente para que le soltara, Abuto estaba examinando los alrededores.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerme todo esto?¿Fue por haber salvado a ese idiota cuando era un niño y permitir que conociera a Housen?¿O fue por haber tomado la estúpida decisión de subirla a la nave cuando pensé que su profesión de boticaria estaba relacionada con la medicina? —enfocó su mirada en uno de los huevos por su particular color—. Este es rojo…y presiento que eso no es algo que deba emocionarme.

El bermellón cascarón crujió precipitadamente, destruyéndose en segundos. En breves instantes en los que lo que había estado creciendo en su interior, emergió para clavar sus largos y delgados colmillos en su hombro izquierdo.

Pero el cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo lleno de vida ahora permanecía estático y cercenado en dos partes gracias a las mandíbulas del Syx que instintivamente se lanzó a asesinar a la albina serpiente.

—¿Estás bien? —Narue se había acercado hasta donde el castaño permanecía todavía tumbado sobre el suelo.

—Ungh…¿Te lo parezco? —quitó la cabeza que todavía seguía insertada en sus carnes y la arrojó lejos—. Si no hubiera sido por ti ahora estaría en la tripa de esa cosa —el canino parecía haber entendido y se limitó a lamer su rostro—. ¡Ey, no hagas eso!

—Admito que estoy impresionada por lo rápido que atacó… Tienen un instinto muy bueno —¿ahora estaba elogiando al saco de pulgas que catalogó como feo?—. Dices que tienes una docena, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si me vendes unos cuantos? Te daré un precio que no podrás resistirte.

—¿Por qué no dejamos las negociaciones para otro momento? El resto de la familia parece quererse unir a la fiesta —quiso levantarse, pero era imposible, se encontraba completamente paralizado y ningún músculo le respondía—. Oi, oi, esto no es para nada gracioso…¿Es que este conejito será engullido por todas esas serpientes? Apenas acaban de nacer y ya son armas letales… Sabía que debía buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Si quería sobrevivir tenía que deshacerse de todas esas serpientes antes de que ellas les sobrepasaran y los convirtieran en su alimento. Sin embargo, decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, especialmente cuando un hombre estaba fuera de combate y el arma de la Yato no lograba darles por lo escurridizas y veloces que eran mientras se movían por todo el terreno en busca de una apertura para insertarles sus colmillos.

—Podrías ser de más ayuda, Abuto.

—¿Deberías estar diciéndome eso cuando un perro está haciendo tu trabajo mucho mejor que tú? —claramente el Syx se las estaba ingeniando para maniobrar con esas serpientes que querían enrollársele y extinguir su vida—. Si sobrevivo a esto admitiré frente a ella que sus mascotas en realidad son de utilidad e hizo bien en que las conserváramos.

—Con que aquí se encontraba el resto del nido —ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando mal, en verdad había alguien que estaba aproximándose con pasos concisos. ¿Quién se supone que iría a un sitio tan peligroso como ese?—. Unos cachorritos como ustedes no deberían estarse metiendo con estas crías de Jiu si no saben lo que podría pasarles.

Un sonido notoriamente grave y ensordecedor se produjo en el instante en que aquella enorme y pesada arma empezara a girar con una velocidad acongojante en la mano izquierda de esa mujer. Esa que parecía tener la maestría suficiente y la fuerza necesarias para pasarla de una mano a otra en cuestión de segundos, repeliendo a cada una de las serpientes que se abalanzaban sin piedad alguna.

¿Qué tan filosa era esa hacha doble orca como para que aprovechando la fuerza centrífuga creada por los giros contantes, hiciera rodajas los cuerpos de esos animales como si fueran de papel? Y si ahora lo analizaban, ¿no corrían menos riesgo con todas esas víboras que con quien las aniquiló con una facilidad casi dolorosa?

—¿Te ha mordido alguna de ellas, no es así?

—Se le fue encima en cuanto nació.

—Solamente las hembras tienen veneno —dijo, acercándose hasta Abuto—. Morirás pronto si no bebes el antídoto.

La muchacha poseía un cuerpo grácil, más que efectivo dentro del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que careciera de los atributos propios de una mujer; por lo que poco o nada le importaba ir por allí con un sostén blanco con violeta y aquel short de mezclilla hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Incluso una larga bufanda azul marino se enrollaba elegantemente en su cuello y llegaba sin problema alguno hasta sus caderas.

Botas largas de alto tacón, una lacia cabellera azul rey y una piel pálida, concluían los atributos físicos de tan bella damisela de ojos carmesí.

—Lo peor de todo es que sido salvado por una muchachilla que va por la vida con poca ropa —su chistecito le saldría caro. Sus joyas familiares lo resintieron.

—Supongo que no perdonará el que te deje morir, por lo que no tengo más remedio.

De su bolsillo trasero sacó una pequeña botella a la que le quitó el corchó con los dientes. Y ante la mirada de ambos engulló su contenido y se encargó de depositarlo directamente dentro de la boca del pasmado Yato.

Alguien tenía suficientes agallas como para hacerle beber el antídoto de boca a boca. Es que hasta Narue estaba en shock y el Syx escondió la mirada entre sus patas tras ver ese beso robado.

—Los efectos tendrían que irse en una media hora aproximadamente —limpió la comisura de sus labios y enfocó su mirada en el castaño.

—¿Quién eres? —deseaba saber la Yato.

—Cazando serpientes —mencionó, viéndole de soslayo—. Aunque en realidad yo estoy buscando a la madre de todas estas crías.

—¿Por qué has ignorado la pregunta mientras finges ser cool?

—Porque lo soy. He derrotado esas serpientes cuando tú apuradamente podías con unas —la peli azul agitó su cabellera con glamour y la miró con burla—. En estos momentos estarías en su tripa, siendo digerida.

—¡¿Quieres pelea pequeña zorra desvergonzada?!¡¿Crees que impresionas a alguien yendo por allí mostrando más de la mitad de tu cuerpo?!

—¿Tienes celos de que tengo más pechos que tú, pequeña?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —bramó, furiosa.

—…Es como comparar limones con toronjas…—y de nuevo el atrevimiento de Abuto tuvo como castigo una buena patada en su zona baja. Pero él sabía que había valido la pena el insulto.

—Entonces, decías que estabas buscando a la mamá de todas estas cosas, ¿no?¿Qué tan grande puede llegar a ser?

—Lo suficiente como para convertirse en el terror de una ciudad entera —al parecer alguien se encontraba contestando un mensaje contando con una buena maestría en las teclas—. La cuestión es que tiene un modo muy ruin para atraer presas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Abuto, el renacido.

—Usa señuelos para atraer a sus presas…—indicó con mosqueo—. Los cuales en teoría no son más que el producto de los deseos colectivos de quien mira a sus ojos.

—Sé más clara, maldita.

—Las Jiu hipnotizan a sus presas con tan sólo mirarles fijamente unos cuantos segundos y les hacen ver o escuchar lo que estos quieren… Es así como logran que se confíen de ellas —tomó una de las cabezas sin vida, señalando sus particulares ojos—. Y después los devoran… Son cazadores sofisticados y muy difíciles de exterminar una vez que sobrepasan los quince metros de largo.

—¿Y tú piensas cazar una cosa como esa? —curioseó Abuto. Sinceramente no dudaba de sus capacidades, porque las dejó muy claras cuando les salvó el culo a los dos.

—Ya nos han pagado por el trabajo. No podemos fallar —ajustó su bufanda y colocó su arma a sus espaldas, como si lo que portara fuera un arco y no un armatoste como ese—. Espero encontrarlo primero antes que el resto o mi sueldo se verá afectado.

—¿Eres una caza recompensas?

—Soy alguien de oficios múltiples… Ser caza recompensas es uno de mis tantos encantos de mujer —sus carmesí pupilas fueron de Narue y se quedaron en Abuto—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a esta persona en estos momentos?

—Oye pero si esa persona es…—murmuró, mientras veía la fotografía con incredulidad.

El graznido de esas curiosas aves minimizaba cualquier otro sonido existente dentro del extenso y lúgubre campo de batalla. Allí, a donde habían ido a dar tras recorrer por completo el afluente de agua dulce, no había más que un suelo fertilizado por los cuerpos ya consumidos de todos esos guerreros que pelearon décadas atrás, intentando defender un país que al final fue vendido.

Sí, ese suelo que pisaban era un recordatorio de que la muerte le llega a todos, sin excepción y bajo las circunstancias más crueles posibles. También era una manera de hacerles ver que habían llegado hasta allí sin siquiera darse cuenta, como si durante todo el trayecto hubieran estado en una especie de limbo.

Lo supieron en cuanto sintieron esa respiración detrás de ellos junto con una larga lengua que se colaba entre ambos, como si estuviera saboreándose lo que pronto sería parte de su ser.

—No la han hecho y en grande —Oshin se mantenía totalmente estática y hombro con hombro a Kamui.

—Parece que hay criaturas realmente aterradoras allá afuera con buenas artimañas para atrapar a sus presas.

—Idiota, no lo digas como si estuvieras halagando a la serpiente que está a punto de comernos vivos —le regañó, observándole de reojo. Ambos sonrieron, sobreentendiendo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

—Si un puñetazo es insuficiente…

—Entonces dos deben ser mucho más efectivos…

Se giraron hacia su contrincante tan rápido como pudieron, dirigiendo ambos puños directo hasta su cabeza, a ese espacio que separaba sus ojos, y le hicieron tambalear, sacudirse e incluso confundirse durante el tiempo suficiente como para permitirles a ellos volver a dirigir sus esfuerzos en el mismo sitio.

Pero la serpiente no iba a quedarse por más tiempo quieta. Iba a demostrarles que por algo era considerada como una de las cazadoras más temibles, tanto por su velocidad como por su tiempo de reacción. Y ellos tenían que apañárselas para no ser golpeados por el poderoso cuerpo del reptil.

—Acepto sugerencias de cómo piensas derrotar a esta cosa.

—Golpeándola hasta que ya no pueda más —¿ella estaba esperando a que le respondiera de otro modo? —. Su exterior es bastante duro —sus embistes apenas habían agrietado las escamas que impactaron—. Sus colmillos son peligrosos, pero…

—No, dime que no estás pensando en eso, maldito idiota —rogaba la boticaria.

—¿Tienes una mejor opción?

—No, pero…

—Sólo hazlo —exigió con esa sonrisilla divertida—. Esto será como una prueba para ti… Un Yato puede soportar algo tan simple como eso —indicó, haciendo uso de su dedo índice—. Claro que si no lo logras, te comerá.

—Igual puedo dejar que te digiera y me deshago de ti para siempre.

Ella no requería demasiado esfuerzo para atraer a la serpiente. Con ponerse dentro de su campo de visión ya era más que suficiente para que se le lanzara encima con las fauces completamente abiertas; y eso era justamente lo que Oshin estaba buscando.

Sus dos manos sostenían firmemente la mandíbula superior del reptil mientras sus pies se mantenían ejerciendo presión en la quijada inferior, impidiendo que se cerrara y se la tragara con un simple movimiento. Tenía que mantenerse de ese modo el tiempo necesario para que su suicida plan se viera completado.

Pero era mucho más simple decirlo que hacerlo. Lo supo en cuanto la Jiu comenzó a agitarse violentamente en un intento por deshacerse de quien le imposibilitaba tragar y atacar.

—No te quiero presionar, pero…¡Date prisa maldita sea! —su cuerpo se encorvó un poco ante la fuerza que ejercía sobre todo su cuerpo con la intención de aplastarla—. _Tiene el potencial para quebrar mi columna si me distraigo aunque sea un poco… Aunque, el que esté moviéndose de esta manera tan frenética no me está haciendo mejor las cosas._

Kamui se desplazaba a toda velocidad sobre el hiperactivo cuerpo de la blanca serpiente, evadiendo magníficamente bien los azotes propinados por su cola, en un intento violento por quitárselo de encima y matarlo. Pero él tenía una meta fija y no iba a fallar.

Y ante todo pronóstico llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Y sin siquiera consultárselo, la jaló y la obligó a descender por la garganta de esa serpiente junto con él.


	16. Lección 16

Este fic tampoco se podía quedar sin actualización XD Y ya que la inspiración está, se aprovecha y se escribe un capítulo en tiempo récord. Y bueno, sé que muchas ansían una batalla entre Kamui y Oshin, y como soy así de complaciente, ahí lo tienen, aunque podrían pasar muchas cosas :D Y claro, no puedo dejarles estar sin misterios adecuados. De modo que disfruten y nos leemos después. Matta ne~

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Y no es el único que tendrá ganas de comerse a la serpiente en estofado XD Esa ilusión tenía buen sentido del humor y sí, una pena que los Syx hayan dejado con vida a Narue. A Abuto le siguen haciendo bullying, ya hasta lo amenazaron jajajajaja. Y sí, llévame muchos girasolas OoO9

 ***Lu89.-** Créeme, si sigue cometiéndolos en frente de esa peli azul se quedará sin herencia y sin nada XD Y la nueva te seguirá cayendo bien, yo lo sé, lo siento en mi ocurro ser OwO9 Y la situación solamente se pone mejor.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Oh sí, es una intrépida mujer, peligrosa y armada XD Pero descuida, ya le encontré una pareja a Abuto y sé que disfrutarán de sus desaventuras y no te preocupes, todavía puede dejar descendencia X'D Y aquí tienes tu dosis de Blood and Roses; se quedó cardiaca la cosa.

 ***La osa roja.-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Kamui está mostrando interés por Oshin, pero no sé si verlo como algo positivo, pero es un avance X'D

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Reason**

—¿Por qué razón estarías buscándole? —Abuto al fin había recuperado su usual movilidad y ya se encontraba de pie con un Syx que no paraba de lamerle la cara—. ¡Y tú deja de estarme empapando con tus olorosas babas!

—Es una vieja amiga mía. ¿Algún problema con ello? —inquirió, clavando su carmesí mirada en el castaño. Fue entonces cuando él entendió que hacerla enojar provocaría que ella lo dejara como a esas serpientes.

—Simplemente no parece como alguien que tenga demasiadas amistades —vamos, no era precisamente una persona demasiado social—. Y tú luces como una loca peligrosa de la cual es mejor cuidarse… Aunque si me pongo a pensarlo, ella podría resultar ser como tú.

—¿Quieres que te deje sin herencia, pequeño hombrecito? —que le amenazara no significaba nada. Pero que estuviera dirigiendo su hacha hacia su hombría, eso sí que lo ponía en apuros.

—Ey, ey, no deberías acercarle objetos tan filosos a las personas en zonas tan frágiles —mencionó para la peli azul. Esta simplemente chasqueó la lengua y replegó su arma—. Como te dije, ella se encuentra con mi estúpido capitán buscando a cierta persona.

—¿Te refieres a quien ejecutó a ese grupo de Yato? —que estuviera enterada del asunto de alguna manera alertó a ese par—. Pasé por allí mientras seguía el rastro de la serpiente.

—¿Te has cruzado con algún sospechoso? —hablaba Narue. La extraña simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sé es acerca de unos rumores —mencionó, volviendo a robar la atención de todos ellos—. He escuchado más de una vez a las personas que viven por las cercanías que últimamente han estado viendo a un forastero… A un hombre bastante particular, de ropajes llamativos y portador de dos espadas…

—…Un samurái…—fue la rápida deducción de la Yato—. ¿Mencionaron por dónde lo vieron?

—Lo han visto por varias localidades… Técnicamente se le ha visto merodear por toda esta área boscosa alejada de la ciudad.

—Tratar de hallarlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar —Abuto no quería imprimir tanto esfuerzo y tiempo en una búsqueda que solamente les llevaría a dar vueltas y vueltas—. Y aunque usemos el olfato de los Syx no garantiza que lo encontraremos.

—No puedo permitir que el culpable se salga con la suya… Eso mancharía mi orgullo y denigraría la memoria de mis hombres.

—Pero si eliminó a todos esos sujetos con tal facilidad, significa que es un enemigo peligroso y que no deberías tomar a la ligera —la extraña estaba en toda la razón, pero eso no asustaría a una peleadora como ella—. ¿Por qué los Yato son tan orgullosos y cansinos?

—No necesito escuchar algo como eso de una mujer como tú.

—¿No has superado que te salvé? —sonrió con vileza—. Por actitudes como estas todos ustedes están condenados a desaparecer.

—Ni se les ocurra iniciar una pelea en este momento —lo que le faltaba, dos tías que no dejaban de provocarse mutuamente y que podrían iniciar una riña en cualquier instante.

—¿Oyeron eso? —la peli azul llamó a que prestaran atención y se dieran cuenta de que la tranquilidad había sido irrumpida—. ¿Qué será lo que vendrá a atacarnos, ese samurái nómada o esa monstruosa serpiente?

Los árboles se desquebrajaban a su alrededor, se volvían astillas difusas, en escombros naturales que entorpecerían el tránsito en todo el suelo del bosque. Y simultáneamente, el piso comenzaba a agrietarse por la vehemente fuerza con la que ese blanco animal retorcía su cuerpo y estampaba su cola contra todo lo que se le cruzara en medio.

Esa serpiente parecía haber perdido el control sobre sí misma hasta el punto que empezaba a estrellar su cuerpo contra toda la naturaleza circundante; era como si intentara deshacerse de una comezón insoportable que estaba llevándole a la locura total. Aunque tal vez lo que estaba ocurriendo era menos agradable que eso.

Se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba cuando miraron cómo sus bellas escamas empezaban a cuartearse, a fragmentarse sin misericordia mientras ese escandaloso líquido púrpura emergía a borbotones sobre esas áreas laceradas.

—…La están matando desde adentro…—mascullaba Narue con incredulidad. No daba crédito de que hubiera alguien con la idea suicida de meterse dentro de ese animal para asesinarlo desde las entrañas.

—Solamente a un completo imbécil se le ocurriría un plan como ese —Abuto parpadeaba ante la caótica escena de la que era testigo—. No me gustaría ser ese desafortunado reptil.

—Y parece que lo han conseguido magníficamente bien —elogiaba la peli azul—. Tendremos estofado de serpiente para la cena.

Pero ver caer a tremendo titán no fue lo más sorpresivo. Lo que llevó a un par de quijadas a caer contra el suelo fue lo que vieron en medio del cuerpo reventado de la serpiente. Allí estaban las dos personas que desaparecieron varias horas atrás, totalmente empapadas de vísceras y sangre; era un cuadro macabro y bastante asqueroso.

—Fue tu idea, ¿verdad maldito suicida?

—Abuto, todavía sigues con vida. Qué sorpresa —Kamui y su calurosa manera de saludar a su subordinado.

—Te ves asquerosamente fatal. Pero creo que te sienta de maravilla, Oshin —Narue no pasaría esa oportunidad; tenía que meterse con su persona o no podía ser feliz.

—Te dije que funcionaría —él sonreía despreocupadamente a la vez que sacudía sus vestimentas y se deshacía de los restos de la serpiente—. Y ha quedado bastante para hacer un estofado.

—Funcionó…pero por casi nada…¡Estúpido, por poco y caemos en los ácidos de su estómago! Hubiéramos sido resumidos a nada en cuestión de minutos.

—Pero logramos evitarlo. De modo que no tiene caso preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas —agregó calmadamente. Ella no pudo resistirse a lanzarle un buen golpe a su mejilla; lástima que él lo detuviera en seco—. Tienes que ir en serio o no funcionará.

—Tuviste suerte de haber llevado tu paraguas contigo —espetó, retirando su puño—. Eso fue lo que nos salvó en el último momento.

—¡Oshin!

—¡…!¡ —se quedó completamente estupefacta en cuando escuchó y miró a la propietaria de esa voz—. ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí? Creía que estabas con el viejo bueno para nada.

—Estaba haciendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para quitarme el aburrimiento y tener dinero extra para fin de mes —se había aproximado a la boticaria con una enorme sonrisa—. Y como sabía que andabas por aquí, me puse a ver si te encontraba… Por suerte me topé a la tabla de planchar y al viejito cascarrabias y ellos sabían sobre ti.

—¡¿A quién le llamas tabla de planchar, maldita zorra?!¡Cuando seas vieja toda esa grasa estará colgando hasta tus pies y serás el hazmerreír de todos!

—¡¿Cómo que viejito cascarrabias?!¡Eres igual que esa maldita boticaria!

—¿Y él quién es? —la peli azul miraba despectivamente al pelirrojo. Estaba analizándolo de pies a cabeza—. ¿Es tu peor es nada, tu amante, un cachorrito que adoptaste por pena, tu esclavo sexual?

—¡Nada de eso, maldita sea!¡¿Por qué tienes que salir con ideas como esas?!¡Ya te dije que dejes de adquirir las ideas de ese viejo tonto! —le gritó, incluso se encontraba jalando las mejillas de esa chica sin compasión—. Es sólo un Yato idiota con tendencias de asesino serial.

—Ah, como el resto entonces.

—Como sea, mejor vete antes de que otra cosa suceda —no se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo exigía.

—Pero primero déjame llevarme la cabeza de la Jiu —nada le costó hacerse de semejante trofeo—. Con esto quedará claro que me hice cargo de todo el asunto y podré llevarme la mayor parte del botín.

—Sí, sí, ahora sigue tu camino y no vuelvas a buscarme… Y mantén a todos esos idiotas lejos de mí también —ya hasta le hacía la seña con su mano de que desapareciera de su vista—. _Lo menos que quiero ahora es que las cosas se compliquen aún más. Especialmente si el viejo bueno para nada llega a cruzarse con Kamui._

—Tus conocidos son muy extraños —ella no quería escuchar eso salir de la boca de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿No sientes que has mordido tu propia lengua?

—¿No quieres venir conmigo de una vez? —preguntó la joven para cierta pelinegra—. Si ya encontraste a ese hombre no creo que tenga más sentido que sigas con estos Yato —solamente Oshin y Abuto sabían de qué persona hablaba—. Lo mejor sería que volvieras con todos nosotros de una buena vez por todas y así podríamos continuar haciendo lo mismo de siempre —la boticaria sabía perfectamente que su objetivo principal ya había sido alcanzado, sin embargo, no podía regresar; no aún.

—Tengo un trabajo pendiente que resolver por ahora —su respuesta desconcertó y en cierta medida, molestó a su amiga—. No volveré hasta que haya terminado con el encargo y me hayan pagado mis honorarios.

—Si esa es tu decisión, no me queda más remedio que aceptarla —suspiró y sonrió tenuemente—. Pero si te metes en problemas no dudes en llamarnos… Con gusto nos cargaremos a todos los que se te interpongan en medio. Incluso si se trata de estos tres Yato —pronto su silueta no fue más que una estela difusa que solamente permanecería en la memoria de esos cuatro.

—¿Con qué clase de gente te codeas en realidad? —Abuto se aproximó hasta la callada muchacha. Parecía que estaba meditando algo con enorme ahínco—. Oi, la Tierra llamando a la estúpida suicida que se dejó comer viva por una serpiente mutante.

—Con personas igual de extrañas que yo —dijo con cierta mofa—. Quizás algún día los presente con el viejo inútil y mi pequeña familia.

Las miradas de todos los dependientes y habitantes del Distrito Kabuki se enfocaron de lleno en el grupo de uniformados que transitaban por la sucia calle central, sin mirarles a ver y con el único interés de mantener sus frentes en alto y su vista en el horizonte.

¿Quiénes eran?¿Qué es lo que buscaban en cuanto detuvieron sus pasos y comenzaron a examinar los alrededores con interés?¿Por qué sus vestimentas azul rey con dorado les recordaba de un modo u otro a los que la policía del Shinsengumi portó durante tantos años cuando todavía existían en Edo?¿Es que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que el nuevo gobernante pusiera a sus propios hombres a velar por la seguridad de su país?

Todos se encontraban desconcertados. Y el grupo de Gintoki y agregados no era la excepción.

—No pensé que llegaría el día en que fuera a haber otra policía en Edo —Shinpachi lucía preocupado y a la vez, molesto por lo que había sucedido meses atrás con el Shinsenguimi—. ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando el Shogun ahora?¿Por qué hasta ahora ha decidido implementar una nueva policía?

—Shinpachi, ¿por qué no te preocupas mejor por cambiar tu posición de virgen adolescente?¿Por qué no has aprovechado todos estos capítulos en los que no hemos aparecido para hacerte de novia y ti*******?¿Es que ya se te ha acabado la época de celo?¿Es que tu mano es la que ha estado ocupada durante todo este tiempo y por eso te sientes satisfecho? El público ya se está cansando de que seas el único que no tiene ningún interés romántico.

—¡¿A quién le dices virgen adolescente?!¡¿Y cómo puedes decir palabras como esas sin sentir remordimiento mientras te miras tan inocente y pura?!¡Y mis manos están perfectamente bien, haciendo lo que otras manos comunes y corrientes harían!¡Y el público no está esperando una como esa, porque esta es una historia de misterio, comedia y angustia, no una novela romántica ligera con chicos apuestos y protagonistas que requieran ser rescatadas! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras quería comerse con la mirada a tan descarada muchacha—. ¡Escúchame mientras te sermoneo maldita!

—Habla por ti, Shinpachi —el de gafas depositó su atención en el peli plateado y entró en una nueva fase de conmoción. ¿Por qué ahora Gintoki lucía tan hermoso, brillante y galante como si se hubiera escapado de un manga Shoujo?¿De dónde habían salido todas esas chicas que lo admiraban y le daban cartas de amor por montones?.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones está sucediendo aquí?!

—Ey, ustedes escandalosos —¿tan mala suerte tenían que ya habían entrado en la mira de esos policías?¿Por qué ese sujeto se había aproximado hacia ellos?¿Habían violado alguna nueva ley sobre el ruido permitido en las calles?

—¿Q-Qué sucede oficial? —Shimura habló con tartamudeo mientras miraba al enorme hombre con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada sospechoso!

—No aún —completaba Kagura.

—¡No empeores las cosas! —le gritaba el pelinegro a la conflictiva pelirroja.

—Lo único que quería era preguntar por si alguno de ustedes ha visto a estos tres sujetos —le entregó tres hojas con la cara impresa de tres sospechosos—. Son peligrosos y podrían encontrarse merodeando por las calles de Edo. Por lo que cualquier información que tengan al respecto será de enorme ayuda.

—S-Si llegamos a verlos les diremos de inmediato —hizo una reverencia hasta que ese hombre se alejó.

—Parece que sus cabezas valen bastante —Kagura ya había tomado esos carteles de "Se Busca"—. No lucen tan peligrosos.

—Ciertamente nunca podríamos tener tanto dinero junto de manera legal —los ojos de Sakata eran signos de yenes y hasta babeaba de imaginarse lo que podría hacer con semejante suma de dinero—. Tal vez la Yorozuya pueda encontrarlos y obtener la recompensa —su mirada pasó del dinero ofertado a los rostros de los criminales. Y entonces se quedó completamente callado.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gin-san? De pronto tu avaricia se ha esfumado.

—Tiene la misma cara que cuando se enteró que la chica del clima se casó por segunda vez con un don nadie.

—Parece ser que muchos son más difíciles de exterminar que las cucarachas —el samurái sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de un hecho que ellos no llegaban a entender.

—¡Ah, pero si es esa maldita zorra! —alguien todavía no se había ido a viajar de nuevo por el universo y había llegado después de haber ido a comprar algunas golosinas.

—Papi, ¿de qué zorra estás hablando?¿Es que piensas faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Mami yendo tras la falda de otra mujer? Arderás en el infierno.

—¡Claro que no! Tu amado Papi nunca haría algo como eso —señaló seriamente—. Antes de venir para acá, me topé con esta mujer y tuve una pelea bastante encarnizada con ella… Era un maldito monstruo con la espada. Dejó unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo del gran Umibouzu-san… Aunque justo cuando la pelea estaba en su mejor momento se las ingenió para desaparecer de mi vista…

—¿Y seguía luciendo tan hermosa como en esta imagen? —Gintoki y sus "preocupaciones".

—¡Yo solamente tengo ojos para mi esposa!

—Eso significa que sí.

—¡No pongas palabras en la boca de los demás maldito samurái fracasad0!

—Gin-san, ¿entonces, quiénes son estas tres personas y por qué razón las está buscando todo el país?

—Ellos fueron los primeros que se alzaron en armas contra los Amanto cuando la gran guerra dio inicio… Su valor inspiró a los demás samuráis a levantar su espada y proteger al país de la invasión de la que éramos víctimas —relataba con una mirada seria y sin apartar su atención de esos enigmáticos personajes—. Lucharon incasablemente, protegiendo la espalda del Shogun y la libertad de la gente de este país. Sin embargo, lo único que recibieron a cambio de su sacrificio fue la cobarde respuesta del gobierno… El país fue prácticamente vendido y la lucha como tal dejó de tener sentido.

—¿Significa que todo su esfuerzo no sirvió para nada y ahora se encuentran siendo perseguidos por el gobierno por el cual lucharon?¿Es así como les pagan por haber peleado por la nación? —Shinpachi no comprendía cómo es que pudieron haberlos traicionado de ese modo.

—Cuando yo entré al campo de batalla, todos ellos no eran más que un vago recuerdo para todos nosotros… Aquellos que decidieron retirarse porque ya no existía nada más por lo cual pelear.

—Los terrícolas tienen maneras muy ruines de hacerse cargo de aquellos que les sirvieron tan fielmente.

—No puedo negar una verdad como esa, calvito —mencionaba el de la permanente natural—. ¿Así que se encuentran vivos? Creo que de ser así, las cosas podrían ponerse muy locas de ahora en adelante.

Estaba cansada de contemplar esa pila de hojas sobre la mesa, amontonándose sin piedad, como si le fuera imposible impedir que continuara con ese flujo incansable. ¿Pero cómo podía remediar esa situación? Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de frenar a quien estuvo asesinando descaradamente dentro de Yoshiwara y ahora debía detener a quienes estuvieran detrás de todas esas desapariciones azarosas.

Sabía a quién podía recurrir, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Ya suficientes problemas le había causado a ese hombre como para que ahora tuviera que encargarse hasta de su propia seguridad; su orgullo como mujer y como líder de las Hyakka se lo impedían rotundamente.

—Jefa, ya con esta han sido más de quince mujeres desaparecidas en lo que llevamos de la semana —habló una de sus subordinadas con notable angustia—. Creíamos que esta clase de incidentes se frenarían después de que esa niña desapareciera.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que era la presencia de esa mocosa la que estaba ahuyentando al verdadero mal que vive aquí en Yoshiwara —la rubia miró todas las fotografías sin perderle detalle—. La mayoría son prostitutas que han trabajado aquí toda su vida.

—¿Podría ser un asesinato pasional?

—Son demasiadas como para considerarlo de esa manera —estableció la oji violeta—. Debe existir otro motivo… Aunque también podría tratare de un vil sádico que disfruta de atrapar mujeres.

—¿Y si recorremos a la policía? —todas las miradas se fueron en quien había propuesto semejante barbaridad—. Estamos quedándonos sin opciones. Y por lo que he oído, son bastante buenos... Hasta el momento han mantenido el crimen controlado dentro de Kabuki.

—Yoshiwara es un distrito sin ley. No requiere de la intervención de la policía y mucho menos de esa que el nuevo Shogun ha puesto —tenía motivos de sobra para desconfiar—. Puede que ellos terminen siendo peor que el asesino que tenemos en manos.

—¿Entonces qué sugiere que hagamos, jefa?

—Investigar y redoblar la vigilancia. No tenemos otra alternativa.

—¡Jefa, jefa, tiene que venir inmediatamente! —los gritos de espanto de la que había entrado a la habitación sin pedir permiso, alteró a todas las presentes. Lucía como si se hubiera topado con una persona realmente peligrosa y aterradora.

No le cuestionaron y simplemente le permitieron que las guiará. ¿Pero en verdad fue una buena idea el hacerlo?

—¡¿Pero qué….?!

Sobre el angosto callejón al cual fueron conducidas se encontraban en fila cada uno de esos cuerpos sin vida, como si el asesino fuera un maniático del orden y la perfección; como si ansiara que comprendieran su método de aniquilación y se maravillaran con lo habilidoso que podía llegar a ser.

Ningún rostro mostraba sufrimiento. Cada una de ellas era la vívida imagen de la calma, de esa serenidad que solamente está disponible para los que se marchan de este mundo sin dejar ninguna cuenta pendiente. No obstante, eso era un mero engaño, porque más abajo, justo donde estaba el obi, no se miraba nada más; la mitad de sus cuerpos estaban completamente ausentes.

Habían sido mutiladas pero se habían encargado de preservar la efímera belleza de sus víctimas.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de abominación es esta?!¡¿Qué enfermo realizaría una aberración de esta escala?!¿Quién…está intentando desatar el derramamiento de sangre?¿Quién? —Tsukuyo ansiaba conocer el nombre del maldito monstruo que rondaba por Yoshiwara, pero simultáneamente, temía de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo.

No tenía intención de mirar quiénes eran o de cuántos se trataban en esta ocasión. Tampoco le importaba la frialdad de la noche o la escasa luz que se filtraba entre las nubes que estaban tapando la media sonrisa de la luna. En ese instante sabía lo que tenía que hacer, porque se había convertido en un viejo hábito, en la consecuencia de rodearse con personas que llamaban demasiado la atención y que eran consideradas por muchos, como indeseables que debían desaparecer.

El hedor de la pólvora se mezclaba con el de las albas flores que se mecían en armonía dentro de aquel campo de altos pastizales y de esos animales nocturnos que se metían a sus madrigueras en cuanto presintieron el peligro.

¿De qué servía que dispararan con tanta vehemencia cuando ninguna de sus armas daba en el objetivo?¿Y si esos instrumentos no suponían ningún problema para su contrincante, qué les hacía pensar que su fuerza bruta y habilidades de lucha podrían marcar la diferencia?

—¡Matéenle, matéenle de inmediato!¡Solamente así haremos que salga de su escondite!

—¿No había dicho que sería una presa fácil?¡Está derrotando a todos sin problema alguno!

—¡No importa lo que tengan que hacer, pero derríbenle!¡Nuestro objetivo es capturarlo y cobrar la recompensa que tiene su cabeza!¡Llegó la hora de ponerle fin a su era!

Las palabras eran únicamente eso. Lo descubrieron conforme veían a cada uno de esos hombres caer, inconscientes, incapaces de volver a unirse a la lucha y con cada una de esas extremidades convertidas en meros estorbos.

La persona a la que arrastraron a un combate desequilibrado e injusto, yacía en medio de todos los caídos, con esa impávida mirada que no mostraba ni satisfacción ni orgullo por lo que había logrado con sus desnudas manos y sus agudos sentidos de combate. Era como si no hubiera significado nada el haberse encargado de un molesto escuadrón de Amanto.

—Incluso si me capturaran, él no saldrá… Le prohibí rotundamente que hiciera una estupidez como esa —susurró para los únicos que permanecían de pie. Esos que habían comandado la emboscada. Ellos nuevamente dirigieron sus armas a su cabeza con la intención de volársela—. Sería vergonzoso dejar que ustedes cumplieran su capricho después de que él fue quien me enseñó a morder la garganta de quien intentara asesinarme…

Los disparos fueron ejecutados, pero el blanco había reaccionado ágilmente, evadiendo el peligro y destrozando lo único que podía marcar una diferencia dentro del campo de batalla. Y antes de que pudieran espetar algún monosílabo habían sido estrellados contra el suelo, sintiendo cómo sus costillas se quebraban con una facilidad dolorosa y cómica.

—Ohhh, eso ha sido bastante impresionante… Admito que al principio que estarías en problemas considerando cómo eres. Pero creo que te infravaloré antes de tiempo —¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo él allí?¿Cómo dio con su ubicación? Ella se había marchado justamente cuando todos dormían; no fue en lo más mínimo descuidada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —de todas las personas que pudieron seguirle tenía que ser justamente él—. _¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta de que había sido seguida? He sido muy descuidada._

—Para alguien que no le gusta pelear, lo haces de manera eficiente sin dar golpes innecesarios y atacas puntos fijos que te asegurarán que tu enemigo no volverá a levantarse —era claro que era una especie de halago pero a ella no le gusta recibirlos de las personas y menos cuando involucraba el tema de las batallas—. Siempre presentía que escondías algo…porque sabías demasiadas cosas sobre lo que pasaba a tu alrededor… Nunca te asustabas cuando las cosas se ponían serias, ni siquiera cuando sabías que podía matarte con tus imprudentes comentarios… Incluso ahora que peleabas mientras te superaban en número, has estado de lo más calmada…como si estuvieras acostumbrada a esto —le miró fijamente, con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que ella se limitaba a escucharle en silencio—. Oshin, ¿qué es lo que escondes en realidad?

—¿Qué podría estar ocultando una mujer tan ordinaria como yo? —preguntó y él simplemente ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me muestras lo ordinaria que puedes llegar a ser?

Apenas había podido escuchar su interrogante. No había tenido tiempo para atender a sus palabras cuando ahora debía enfocarse completamente en mantenerse a salvo de los embistes de ese hombre; si se descuidaba aunque fuera un instante descubriría en carne propia el motivo por el cual era tan temido.

Él la estaba orillando a defenderse, a no permanecer en esa posición donde era suficiente con evadir y guardar una distancia. Kamui estaba presionándole para que despabilara y le mostrara de lo que en realidad era capaz de hacer con la provocación adecuada.

Detuvo efectivamente su patada de empuje con ambas manos antes de devolverle su caballerosidad haciéndole girar sobre su propio cuerpo para que probara un poco de humildad en el instante en que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo, destrozándolo con certera facilidad.

Pero algo tan simple no lo detendría. Él volvería a la batalla en un simple parpadeo y respondería a su ofensiva con tan magnifica patada circular con giro; una que poseía la potencia necesaria para mandarla lejos de su presencia. No era justo que fuera el único que ensuciara sus ropas y escupiera un poco de sangre al suelo.

—Eso fue un poco doloroso, ¿sabes? Aunque significa que te estás poniendo seria e intentarás dejarme fuera de combate por todos los medios posibles —esa mirada la conocía mejor que nadie. Él estaba empezando a emocionarse con su encuentro y eso no significaría nada bueno para ella; a menos que cambiara su mentalidad en ese instante, le esperaba un encuentro doloroso con un final desalentador.


	17. Lección 17

Lo sé, hoy estoy fabulosa con las actualizaciones y por eso he vuelto en menos de cinco horas para traerles la continuación. Debo admitir que me siento muy contenta por haberme superado en este día y haber escrito 20 hojas OwO9 Y pongo las manos en el fuego ante el hecho de que este capítulo les encantará y adorarán a Abuto OwO Al fin hará algo productivo para variar XD En fin, disfruten y nos leemos después. See Ya!

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Todas tus respuestas las obtendrás en este episodio lol Aunque imagino que con el final de este te quedarás con ganas de saber la continuación :') El amor está en el aire.

 ***Lu89.-** Espero que este también te guste mucho OwO

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y la cosa continúa igual de cardíaca pequeña mía XD

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Hope or Pain**

Disfrutaba secretamente de comerse esas suaves y dulces piezas de pan cuando nadie la miraba. Adoraba esos momentos de privacidad donde podía ser ella misma y a nadie le importaba. Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran de ser así siempre.

—¿Otra vez te has vuelto a escapar de sus entrenamientos? —esa femenina voz se escuchaba tras su espalda—. No entiendo cómo es que gozas de estar metida en un sitio tan angosto —la pequeña se encontraba sentada en medio de dos enormes barriles de vino.

—Es demasiado tosco… Me presiona demasiado y cree que puedo responder tan rápido como él…Yo no soy un monstruo de peleas como ese viejo —le dio otra mordida a su panecillo y masticó tranquilamente.

—Muchos aquí sienten envidia de tu posición… Conozco a varios que quisieran ser entrenados por él personalmente —si intentaba consolarla con eso, no funcionaría—. Pero fuiste tú misma quien le dijo que quería proteger esa vida que tenías. Que no querías mancillar la memoria de tus padres.

—Pero…es demasiado duro —replicó, clavando sus llorosos ojos en ella—. Yo no tengo el valor necesario para pelear… Me da miedo cuando se pone tan serio, porque puedo sentir cómo peligra mi vida —espetó, agachando su mirada, enfocándole en sus pies y en todos los vendajes que llevaba encima—. ¿Por qué tengo que pelear para que la gente no se meta conmigo?¿Por qué necesito ser fuerte cuando hay gente como ustedes a mi alrededor? Yo…solamente desearía que las cosas hubieran seguido como siempre… Tal vez si ellos no me hubieran encontrado nunca, todavía seguirían con vida…

—No digas cosas como esas muchachita —le regañó, halando de sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que logró que la pelinegra se pusiera a berrear—. Eres muy pequeña para pensar de una manera tan sombría.

—Pero…nunca puedo terminar los entrenamientos de ese viejo sin salir corriendo o llorando por lo doloroso que es…—respingó, recargándose sobre uno de los barriles—. Los otros que son como yo me miran con desprecio, como si fuera una plaga y no me quieren cerca… Incluso ese chiquillo ha intentado asesinarme en numerosas ocasiones por alguna razón que no logro entender… Por donde lo mires, yo no embono en su mundo… Yo no pertenezco a ningún lado.

—No puedes vivir atendiendo a lo que piensen los demás sobre ti, Oshin. Tú misma debes tener un criterio sobre quién eres… Nunca debes definirte por ser un Yato o una niña que fue criada en la Tierra…Tú eres simplemente tú; una pequeña niña que no soporta pelear y que llora con facilidad, pero que también quiere proteger a las personas que están a su alrededor —le sonrió dulcemente que ella no pudo resistirse a abrazarla y hundir su rostro en su pecho—. Las personas piensan que llorar es sinónimo de debilidad, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario… Son esas personas que no temen demostrar sus sentimientos las que en verdad pueden considerarse como fuertes.

—Entonces, ¿significa que hasta alguien como yo…puede ser fuerte? —lanzó su inquietud hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó y Oshin sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía haber olvidado la pena que la embargaba—. Además, nadie dijo que tenías que usar tu fuerza para dañar a las personas… Sé una persona lo suficientemente sabia y prudente como para elegir tus propios campos de batalla…

¿Había conmemorado ese momento debido a que estaba atentando contra su propia manera de ser?¿O lo conmemoró de manera inconsciente como una manera de hacerle entender que estaba errando al seguirle el juego a ese hombre?¿Qué significaba el hecho de que no hubiera frenado esa pelea antes de que no tuviera vuelta atrás?

Jadeaba y sentía cómo su corazón latía con un ímpetu renovado, como si por primera vez experimentara eso que todos llamaban como vida. Incluso sus pulmones estaban esforzándose para mantener su respiración tan tranquila y estable como fuera posible.

Lo había visto pelear innumerables veces que reconocía sus gestos antes de que lanzara cualquier movimiento. Conocía sus malos hábitos y lo mucho que gustaba ofertar estocadas mortales a sus contrincantes y gracias a ello, su cuerpo parecía moverse instintivamente para impedirle que lo consiguiera.

Ninguno de los dos parecía estar escuchando los ruidos de su alrededor. A ninguno parecía interesarle los destrozos que existían en su entorno o las manchas carmesí que se difuminaban en sus vestimentas; lo único que captaba su interés era a quien tenían de adversario. Era como una extraña necesidad el no quitarse la mirada de encima.

Se habían convertido en dos animales salvajes que no querían ceder sin importar lo duro que el otro respondiera.

—¿Ves? Si te esmeras puedes hacerlo bastante bien.

—No tengo interés en convertirme en tu diversión, Kamui —su voz sonaba peligrosamente fría, como si se esmerara en suprimir las verdaderas emociones que intentaban destruir su buen juicio. Hasta esas carmesí pupilas podían helarle.

—Entre tus palabras y acciones hay mucha discordancia —sí, era cierto. Ella seguía allí, luchando una riña sin sentido.

—¿Quieres matarme?¿Es eso lo que deseas? —dio un par de pasos hacia él sin quitar su atención de él—. ¿Te dará una gran satisfacción el lograr que mi corazón se detenga?¿Cuál será el rostro que pondrás cuando eso pase?¿Es que también me despedirás del mismo modo que a todos los que han sido asesinados por tus manos?

Sus pupilas se sobresaltaron ante lo que decía, ante esa mirada que le indicaba que no estaba jugando. Su cuerpo enteró se quedó sin respuesta por segundos, por instantes en los que ella logró acercarse lo suficiente para tomar su mano y arrastrarla hasta su cuello.

Impulso, acto reflejo, o quizás el entendimiento mutuo de que eso era lo mejor, le llevaron a ejercer esa funesta fuerza alrededor de un área tan alarmantemente frágil y vital.

Había contemplado miles de rostros sumidos en la agonía de la muerte cercana, clamando por un poco de misericordia. Sin embargo, lo único que avistaba en esas pupilas era una impavidez desagradable; una sensación que nunca antes nadie le había hecho experimentar. Y quizás lo más extraño era que ella era quien le estaba sonriendo. ¿Es que era ella quien estaba despidiéndose de él?

—¿No es este el modo en que ofertas tus respetos a quienes van a morir bajo tu mano? —ella había apartado su agarre de su garganta, dándole un fuerte cabezazo para hacerle retroceder. Incluso aprovechó ese momento de ofuscación para proyectarle contra el piso—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?¿No te ha gustado la sonrisa que te daba cuando estabas intentando asesinarme?

Le tomó del antebrazo y le estrelló brutalmente contra el piso. No deseaba que volviera a levantarse, no le apetecía que nuevamente se impusiera contra él; anhelaba tenerla tendida contra el suelo mientras él permanecía sobre ella intentando doblegar sus fuerzas a la vez que sus manos no se soltaban y empezaban a crujir ante el exceso de brutalidad impresa.

Ella era fuerte, de eso ya no le quedaba duda alguna. También poseía un temple digno de aplausos, porque incluso tentando a la muerte no había escapado y permanecía allí, encarándole, indispuesta a permitirle que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con su persona.

Sus celestes pupilas no podían apartarse de quien estaba bajo su peso, intentando no ser aplastada por completo al tiempo que el suelo se rompía más y más, hundiéndola entre polvo y tierra. No iba dejarla escapar, no permitiría que su nueva diversión se esfumara tan fácilmente; no hasta que comprobara si eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer.

—¿Qué sentido tiene ocultar tus habilidades y fuerza?¿Qué es lo que ganas actuando de una manera tan cobarde? Porque no has hecho más que escapar de tus instintos, de lo que eres…

No quería escucharlo sermonearle. No deseaba que fuera él quien le echara en cara una verdad que mejor que nadie conocía. ¿Pero tenía sentido alguno el continuar escapando y no enfrentarse contra esa pared que siempre había estado allí?

—No es cobardía, tampoco pretendo nada en especial…¡Pero no tengo que volver una carnicería todo mi alrededor para demostrar que esa sucia sangre corre por mis venas! —no tenía necesidad en matar o demostrar su poderío; ella no era de esa clase de personas.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que eres? —podía verse reflejada en sus pupilas, en esa extraña seriedad que se había adueñado de él. ¿Por qué se sentía completamente expuesta aun cuando ni siquiera le había dicho nada que la vulnerara?¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando de ella?¿Deseaba llevarla al mismo nivel que ese hombre que tanto odiaba?

—Lo que estás mirando —ejerció mucha más potencia, ignorando por completo lo empapadas de sangre que tenía sus manos. Ni siquiera le interesaba que sus puntos se hubieran abierto; no, lo que ella quería era apartarlo porque sus palabras y ansías estaban provocándole un desconcierto abrumador que no estaba haciéndola pensar con claridad.

Kamui sintió la poderosa patada contra su abdomen que se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera un eco exasperado que deseaba extenderse hacia otros lugares. Y eso más que preocuparle, le motivó; ese intento por romperle las costillas le hizo hervir la sangre, le provocaba sentirse extrañamente fascinado por la presa que tenía bajo su control y que luchaba no por sobrevivir, sino por quitarlo de su camino.

El sonoro golpe de sus cabezas les llevó a apretar los dientes, a sentir la cálida sangre recorrer sus cienes mientras escurría cuesta abajo, hasta sus mejillas, hasta sus cuellos. Lo que estaba suscitándose entre ambos no tenía espacio para la cordura o para cualquier miramiento absurdo.

—…Eres un maldito monstruo…—espetó tras soportar el tercer golpe de su cabeza contra la del obstinado Yato. Ninguno cedía, ninguno era capaz de deshacerse de la postura en la que estaban encasillados.

—Tus heridas se han abierto. Incluso cuando estoy a punto de romper tus manos ni siquiera te inmutas… Hasta estás intentando destrozar cada hueso de mi pecho… ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí?

Se conocía muy bien. Sabía que solamente existía una persona que le despertaba un verdadero instinto asesino en su interior; pero eso era consecuencia de sus acciones, del daño irreparable que le hizo solamente porque deseaba que ella fuera como el resto de su especie. Y seguramente si esos motivos no existiesen, ese hombre no causaría mella alguna en su personalidad.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba despertándole esa curiosidad innecesaria en quien intentaba quebrarla?¿Por qué no podía dejar de luchar de esa manera tan violenta cuando se gritaba a sí misma que debía parar?¿Es que alguna vez había sentido ese calor agitándole la sangre?¿Qué era lo que ese hombre tenía que le estaba orillando a continuar y hacerle tragar cada uno de los insultos que le propinó desde que supo de su verdadera naturaleza?

Tal vez deseaba que le respetara. Tal vez estaba buscando algo parecido a su reconocimiento.

—¿No crees que es ridículo que estés tardando tanto tiempo en exterminar a una mujer tan ordinaria y débil como yo?¿Acaso has perdido el toque?

—De vez en cuando es bueno que mis presas se resistan un poco. Eso lo hace mucho más excitante —su comentario inesperadamente la hizo reír y hasta sonreírle de una manera arrogante—. ¿Te ha parecido gracioso? —indicó, devolviéndole el gesto de presunción.

—Eres lo suficientemente presuntuoso como para decir que yo soy tu presa y que estás postergando todo porque te estás divirtiendo —él solamente la miró con tranquilidad sin darle oportunidad de soltarse—. Eres demasiado infantil.

—Y tú demasiado seria.

¿Le sonreía porque estaba mofándose de sus estúpidos aires de grandeza o por qué estaba empezando a disfrutar algo que debería repudiar?

—Lo siento, pero ser cazada no es algo que me seduzca con demasía —¿era su imaginación o su respuesta parecía haberle complacido?—. ¿Por qué no te vuelves un manso conejito y dejas que te meta en tu pequeña jaula?

Ese último embiste le tomó por sorpresa. No solamente había tenido más potencia que sus antecesores, sino que había obtenido la respuesta que tanto estuvo buscando: él ya estaba lejos de ella y al fin podía volverse a levantar.

De nuevo estaban como al inicio, uno frente al otro, ignorando sus propias heridas y aguardando el momento en que sus puños volvieran a encontrarse.

—Tan sólo mírate, estás para el arrastre… ¿Es así como debe verse el ex capitán del temido Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame? —se mofó abiertamente.

—Alguien que ya no puede hacer correctamente un puño, no debería estar alardeando —miró con atención el temblor que ambas manos poseían; sabía que pronto llegarían a su límite y no le serían de más utilidad.

—¿Me lo dice el imbécil de las costillas rotas y que está empapado en su propia sangre? —por muy resistente que él fuera sabía que tenía límites y sus patadas no habían sido necesariamente suaves—. No te ves muy creíble.

—Parece que has disfrutado de nuestro pequeño encuentro —Oshin frunció el ceño ante su palabrería y él lo interpretó como un sí—. Y lo mejor es que todavía no se ha decidido un vencedor.

—Este sitio va a ser nuestra tumba si continuamos con esto —deseaba que esa absurda pelea terminara. No obstante, había algo en ella que le impulsaba a que continuara. ¿Es que por primera vez su orgullo de Yato estaba dictándole que se quedara y obtuviera la victoria?

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

—Parece que no me estás dejando otra elección —sonrieron, prácticamente en armonía, como si ambos estuvieran esperando oír tales aseveraciones.

Aun con los destrozos que tenían no se detendrían. Había llegado la hora de ponerle punto final a la confrontación que nació obligatoriamente por una de las partes implicadas. Aunque su capricho no iba a ser permitido por mucho más tiempo.

Las balas disparadas para separarles fueron el primer indicativo de que su travesura había sido descubierta. Y si eso no era suficiente para hacerles despabilar los rugidos de esas tres bestias se encargarían de aturdirles hasta el extremo de desequilibrarlos y orillarles a que permanecieran en el suelo mientras no podían hacer nada más que tolerar el sonido tan molesto que emergía de los hocicos de ese grupo de Syx.

—De ese idiota no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que haya empezado una batalla sin sentido, pero de ti…realmente no estaba esperándolo —no iba a negar que estaba asombrado por la manera en que la boticaria reaccionó. Incluso reconocía sus habilidades porque no cualquiera salía airoso con un encuentro con Kamui; pero algo le inquietaba en todo ese asunto—. Se quedarán un momento así hasta que la sangre les llegue al cerebro.

—Ungh…Él ha sido el que empezó todo… Yo lo único que he hecho es defenderme —cierto era. Pero esa idea se torció conforme avanzaba su pelea.

—Abuto, te he dicho miles de veces que no te entrometas en mi diversión…¿Acaso quieres que te mate?

—Por fortuna estuve viendo su pelea en primera fila y vi que tienes unas costillas rotas, así que hasta para un viejo como yo será fácil neutralizarte —no tenía prisa alguna en hacerles entrar en razón—. En verdad que causaron un gran revuelto. Todo a su alrededor es basura —tomó asiento sobre una pila de escombros y los observó con sumo detalle—. Están en tan malas condiciones que no son más que sacos de carne muy estorbosos.

—Me desharé de estos perros y entonces terminaremos con todo esto —solamente él podía tener tan férrea voluntad como para intentar levantarse con todo el daño y ese ensordecedor sonido destruyéndole los tímpanos.

—No creí que fuera necesario llegar hasta extremo, pero me están dejando sin alternativa —¿qué había sido esa pequeña bolita que lanzó hasta ellos y que explotó en cuanto hizo contacto con el suelo?

—No me digas que eso es…—Oshin lo supo en cuanto reconoció tan penetrante olor.

—Lo tomé de tu tienda ese día que estuve allí porque me pareció interesante.

—Mi cuerpo no me responde —el pelirrojo estaba de nuevo pecho a tierra, sin poder mover ni un solo dedo.

—Es un paralizante muscular muy fuerte que actúa prácticamente de inmediato…. Y la dosis que esa cosa tenía es suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a cincuenta personas —ella ya ni se molestaba en moverse—. Deja de robarte la mercancía de mi tienda.

—¿Por qué vendes cosas tan peligrosas como esas?

—No me vengas con moralidad ahorita cuando me has saqueado —se quejó.

—¿Y cuánto se supone que dura? —deseaba saber Kamui.

—Una hora —debió de haber inventado algo con una duración menor.

—Tengo suficientes para tenerlos de ese modo durante toda la noche —el castaño no mentía. Entre los dedos de sus dos manos estaban esas bolitas de papel.

—Finge al menos que no estás disfrutando del momento, maldito viejo cascarrabias.

—Admitiré que para variar elaborabas cosas interesantes —sí, pasaba de las palabras antisonantes de la pelinegra—. Tenemos tiempo, así que reflexionen sobre lo que han hecho.

—¿Puedo matarlo? —le preguntaba al pelirrojo—. Dime que puedo encargarme de cortarle la cabeza y darle el resto a mis Syx.

—Lo siento, pero es responsabilidad del capitán poner en su lugar a sus subordinados.

—¡¿Por qué demonios se están llevando tan bien justamente ahora mientras se debaten por quién de los dos se encargará de matarme?!

—¿Oye, por qué le has lanzado eso? Se lo ha tragado —Oshin había visto cómo ese hombre le arrojó un pequeño dulce a la boca del Yato y este no demoró más de cinco minutos en quedarse dormido—. ¿Qué tanto me robaste ese día?

—Hasta donde tenía entendido, el único que despertaba tus ansias asesinas era ese tal Yomi. Entonces, ¿por qué caíste en las provocaciones de ese idiota?

—Quería matarme. Y creo que ese es motivo suficiente para darle sus buenos golpes.

—Eso lo entiendo. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba la pelea tú parecías empezar a disfrutarla…—ella minimizó la sorpresa que eso le causaba y trató de pensar en todo lo que había pasado; deseaba saber en qué instante todo se perdió—. Has luchado contra tu sangre por mucho tiempo y la has controlado tan horriblemente bien que prácticamente nada te hace meterte en una lucha innecesaria… No dudarías en matar si es necesario para mantener a salvo a alguien; tampoco moderas tu fuerza con tal de no lastimar a tu adversario…Entonces, ¿por qué mancillar tu esfuerzo con un imbécil como él?

—…Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta en qué instante dejé de ver las cosas como debería. Simplemente permití que me arrastrara su emoción —no le hacía feliz aceptar una bajeza como esa, pero no serviría en nada negarlo—. Y entonces me di cuenta que no estaba peleando para sobrevivir, sino porque así me apetecía, porque quería hacerle callar…y demostrarle que se equivocaba sobre mí… Yo no soy débil —murmuró esto último con una furia y amargura inigualable—. _Ya no soy más esa niña llorona que huía de los entrenamientos y temía de todo y de todos. Esa que agachaba la mirada cuando todos me señalaban y me discriminaban por lo que era…_

—Con lo orgullosa que eres no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que quisieras callarlo. Aunque para eso tuvieras que golpearlo tan salvajemente —sonrió divertidamente—. Pero ahora que has ganado su reconocimiento, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo conoces tanto como yo… Sabes que una vez que encuentra un nuevo juguete no lo soltará. No dejará que nadie más lo hurte hasta que lo destruya con sus propias manos…—¿cómo había podido olvidar un aspecto tan sustancial?¿Es que ahora ese hombre buscaría hasta el más mínimo motivo para pelearse con ella?

—Ya encontraré un modo de hacerlo desistir —señaló, sin mirar a ver al castaño—. Sino simplemente puedo desaparecer de su vida sin que vuelva a saber de mí.

—Has tenido muchas oportunidades para escapar de ese idiota y aquí continúas… ¿No será que te gusta la mala vida?¿Es que acaso te pega el masoquismo?¿Es que deseas tanto captar su interés que has optado por demostrarle tu fuerza en el campo de batalla?¿Tratas de seducirle de ese modo? Aunque si lo pensamos más fríamente, puede que sea el único modo de lograr que un bastardo como él mire a una mujer…

—¡Yo no trato de lograr nada de eso, maldito Abuto!¡Y tampoco soy masoquista ni nada que se le parezca! Deja de vaciar tu frustración en mí por no tener una mujer con la cual divertirte mientras solamente tienes a ese maldito de compañero.

—Te recuerdo que tú también estás sola como una ostra.

—Pero soy mucho más joven que tú. Tú ya estás quedado y será difícil sacarte —si quería pedradas, ella se las daría—. Y luego se preguntan por qué los Yato están al borde de la extinción… Si se la viven ya sea peleando, muriéndose o poniéndose viejos sin dejar hijos… Son una especie lamentable.

—Por si se te había olvidado, tú también eres uno de nosotros.

—Con la diferencia de que no entraré dentro de ninguna de esas categorías —estipuló. Y su comentario confundió al castaño.

—¿Eso significa que tú sí vas a formar una familia?

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —inquirió con una mueca en sus labios.

—No en realidad. Es sólo que se me hace extraño… No esperaba que una mujer como tú podría desear algo tan ordinario.

—Para mí no es "ordinario" —dijo con cabreo—. En ocasiones las personas son lo suficientemente estúpidas y necias que buscan el modo de compensar lo que perdieron…—no es como si contemplara a Abuto como una figura paterna o algo parecido, pero era el mayor de todos y también era de esos escasos Yato con los que podía hablar con sinceridad.

—Tal vez no seas la única con un sueño tan común como ese.

—Oh, ¿estás insinuándome que el gran Abuto también ansía una vida tan tranquila como esa?

—¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de mí? —ella parpadeó y ladeó su cabeza con duda—. No estoy para soportar niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Y si metes la pata y embarazas a alguien? —curioseaba ya que el tema estaba a flote.

—¿Por qué insinúas siquiera una posibilidad como esa? —criticó con enfado—. No tendría más remedio que hacerme cargo de ese niño. Aunque eso no significaría que me quedaría a vivir con ellos.

—Padre desnaturalizado —le señaló literal y metafóricamente hablando.

—¿O es que tú te casarías con un hombre con el que has metido la pata? Ese niño sería infeliz y tú también.

—Tienes un punto allí.

—Es como si yo te preguntara en este momento si te casarías con el idiota que duerme a un lado tuyo solamente porque dentro de ti está creciendo su pequeña y malévola semilla.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ponerlo de ejemplo a él habiendo tantos hombres en el universo?!¡¿Y por qué demonios ya me encasquetaste un hijo suyo así como así?!

—Es un planteamiento aleatorio.

—¡Aleatorio ni que mis…!

—Solamente responde —él estaba divirtiéndose con ella, lo sabía y lo peor es que su orgullo le impedía sacarle la vuelta al tema de conversación que tenían ahora—. Piensa en que es un hombre violento que ama las peleas y comer, y que muy seguramente se largaría de casa cuando tuviera la oportunidad con el pretexto de buscar adversarios poderosos… Y considera que no tiene un trabajo como tal, por lo que los ingresos monetarios escasearían. Y bueno, probablemente te lleve a vivir a ese deprimente planeta y te meta en una pocilga a la que tendrás que llamar hogar.

—¡¿Por qué demonios has planteado el peor escenario posible?!¡¿Por qué debería irme a vivir a ese horrible lugar con mi hijo?!

—¿Ves? Una vida como esa sería miserable para alguien que está acostumbrada al glamour y a salirse con las suyas.

—¡¿Cómo que vida con glamour?! —reprochaba levantando la voz—. Aunque es cierto que no podría soportar vivir en un sitio como ese por tantos motivos…

—Si no sientes nada por ese hombre y todavía tienes que estar en condiciones como esas, dudo que quieras quedarte… Ni siquiera ese hijo sería suficiente para mantenerte hatada a él.

—No discuto un razonamiento como ese —suspiró—. Optaría mil veces más por ser madre soltera y no querer saber nada más de ese bueno para nada.

—Cuando ponemos las cosas en contexto todo queda mucho más claro.

—¡Qué contexto ni que nada!¡Tú solamente quieres meterlo en todas nuestras conversaciones!¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión con él, eh?!¡¿Te gusta o qué?!

—Solamente quiero que lo admitas ya y dejes de causarme más dolores de cabeza.

—¿Que admita que quiero golpearte en este momento y dejarte como trapeador?

—¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que la razón por la que te has metido en una pelea que no te concierne es porque no dejas de preocuparte por ese idiota?

—Él se sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien…—estipuló, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿A qué le temes si admites que ese hombre se está convirtiendo en tu perdición?


	18. Lección 18

¡Buenas tardes gente bonita! ¿Qué tal su día? El mío lleno de calor y helado XD Y mientras tenía mi momento de esparcimiento me vino la inspiración y salió este capítulo que tal vez nunca debería haber salido a la luz jajaja. Solamente diré que el alcohol es muy malo y tomen con moderación :').

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Yo tengo ese don para dejarles con las ansias de leer más y más XD Y esta vez también lo conseguiré; al menos sé que rodarán por el suelo cuando sepan lo que he hecho jajajaja.

 ***Lu89.-** Es que Abuto es súper genialoso en el fic XD Y bueno, le tocará su recompensa por andar molestando a Oshin.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y sí, está cayendo sin darse cuenta X'D Pero es tan necia que no lo quiere admitir aún. Aunque de un modo u otro logra hacerlo en este capítulo. Y yo también me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si la pelea hubiera continuado (owo)9 Digamos que sufrirás un infarto diferente cuando termines de leer jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Ready or not**

Habían transcurrido los suficientes días como para que sus heridas sanaran por completo y esa batalla fuera ahora un mal recuerdo que debía suprimir lo antes posible de su presente. Sin embargo, existía algo que no dejaba sus pensamientos sin importar lo que hiciera y eso estaba empezando a causarle una creciente molestia.

— _Maldito Abuto…¿Por qué tenía que meter en todo al idiota ese?¿Y cómo se le ocurre decir que ese tipo se está volviendo mi perdición y que si sigo con ellos es porque me preocupa su bienestar? Claramente si sigo en todo esto es por negocios y porque tengo curiosidad de saber quién está intentando aniquilarnos a todos…No hay nada personal de por medio…_

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, eh? —Abuto había entrado a la habitación, encontrándose con un completo caos; la boticaria se hallaba en medio de un mundo de cajas, polvo y paquetes de hojas—. No son ni las ocho de la mañana y te has puesto a limpiar todo….

—Sabes que no soporto el polvo y esa clase de cosas —en efecto era una maniática de la limpieza y el orden, pero el castaño sabía que había algo más.

—Toda la casa reluce de limpia…Incluso has lavado el montón de ropa y eso que aborreces la lavandería… Y esos perros están relucientes de que los bañaste…—¿a qué hora se supone que se levantó para realizar todas tareas?—. Creo que necesitas ayuda profesional.

—Creo que lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz —mencionó, viéndolo de reojo.

—Ni siquiera respondiste mi pregunta esa noche y ahora te la vives trabajando todo el día sin descanso. Al fin haces lo que se supone que debías cuando estabas en el escuadrón… Y hasta le dijiste a ese idiota que el samurái que tanto busca suele visitar Yoshiwara seguido.

—Eso no era una mentira.

—La orgullosa Oshin no es más que un gatito asustadizo que prefiere mantener lejos al problemático conejo… ¿Quién es la presa ahora?

—¿Puedes decirme eso sin poner esa cara de plena auto-satisfacción?¿Quieres al menos fingir que no estás gozando con mi predicamento?¿Quieres que te deje sin descendencia?

—Con lo que estás haciendo es mucho más obvio que ese idiota te gusta.

—¡Qué no!

—Entonces te atrae sexualmente y no sabes cómo reprimir tus instintos hacia él. Pero eso puede solucionarse fácilmente si lo emborrachas; estoy seguro de que podrías obtener lo que quieres si lo pones en ese estado etílico —continúo.

—¡Mucho menos! —ahí estaba aventándole toda esa basura sin piedad alguna, como si fuera una ametralladora a toda potencia.

—¡Deja de comportarte como una maldita cría!

—¡Pues deja de meterte conmigo!

¿Cómo es que había sido arrastrado hasta la ciudad cuando el sol se encontraba en su pleno apogeo?¿Por qué tenía que ser él siempre la víctima de todas sus ocurrencias?¿Es qué llegaría el día en que su existencia pasara desapercibida por ella y lo dejara en paz?¿Ese era el karma que tenía que pagar por estarla molestando todos los días de manera sutil con cierto pelirrojo? Si era así, consideraba que eso era demasiado para lo que había hecho.

Era la primera vez que visitaba ese barrio y no por eso significaba que le fuera a encantar. Era demasiado ruidoso, había demasiada gente y lo peor era a donde habían ido a dar. ¿Pero qué idea malévola tenía la boticaria en mente?

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —el letrero de la entrada ponía "Candy Candy" en un rosa llamativo y hasta con luces de neón.

—Lamento no haber sido considerada contigo durante este tiempo, Abuto —decía con seriedad tras tomar del brazo al Yato—. Debí suponer que estás cansado de siempre lidiar con Kamui y conmigo, y que a tu edad te gustaría pasar un buen momento.

—¡Ey, ey, ¿por qué demonios estamos entrando a ese sitio de mal agüero?! —intentaba resistirse, pero esa mujer poseía mucha fuerza y se valdría de cualquier artimaña para lograr lo que quería; inclusive si debía dejarlo de rodillas contra el suelo por golpear sus joyas familiares—. M-Mal…Maldito monstruo…

—Me lo agradecerás cuando salgamos de aquí.

El castaño fue arrastrado hasta el interior del establecimiento y sólo podía contemplar a la cantidad de clientes; todos en su mayoría eran hombres de edad media platicando amenamente con bonitas féminas. Sí, había ido a dar a una casa de citas.

—Me gustaría que mi amigo pudiera tener un momento agradable con alguna de sus trabajadoras —esa era Oshin hablando con elocuencia a quien indudablemente podía ser vista como la Madame.

—Por el rostro que tiene y esas pintas de inadaptado, dudo que el paquete convencional surta efecto en él.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —el castaño decidió sabiamente quedarse completamente callado; si hacía un movimiento equivocado ella en verdad arruinaría su hombría—. Leí en su página oficial que tiene un paquete Premium… Que incluye todos los servicios.

—Sí, sí. En dicho paquete colocamos a nuestras trabajadoras más experimentadas y hermosas… Aunque es bastante costoso.

—Estoy segura de que mi amigo estará muy bien con ese. Y descuide, el dinero no es problema para mí —por si había dudas, ahí estaba su tarjeta de crédito y chequera—. ¿O quiere efectivo?

—¡¿De dónde demonios sacas todo ese dinero si solamente tienes una vil tienda en el barrio rojo?!

—No soy una vaga como ustedes —señaló con vileza—. Entonces dele un paquete Premium a mi buen amigo… Y por favor, que salga reluciente y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Nuestros clientes siempre salen complacidos de este sitio, señorita —agregó con enorme orgullo—. Le aseguro que este hombre saldrá totalmente renovado de aquí o dejo de ser la Madame.

—Lo dejo en sus manos —dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Aunque Abuto no compartía su idea.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?¿Por qué me has traído a este sitio que claramente ofrece otros servicios además de citas exprés?

—Abuto, Abuto, sé que los hombres tienen necesidades básicas que deben llenar de vez en cuando. Y cuando no lo hacen se estresan y se ponen de muy malhumor… Así que pensando en tu salud por ser la mano derecha de Kamui, decidí traerte aquí —liberó su antebrazo del agarre del castaño—. Y si se te ocurre escapar, todos ellos se irán sobre ti en un santiamén.

—…Joder…—podía verlos sin dificultad alguna gracias al gran ventanal con el que contaba la tienda. Allí estaban esos feroces perros bien repartidos por la calle y los tejados, creando el pánico de muchos y hasta el de él.

—Cuando salgas de aquí me lo agradecerás enormemente, Abuto —había gente malvada y vengativa, y luego estaba Oshin con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—…En el fondo eres como él…No, eres inclusive peor…

Ya que había hecho la buena obra del día se enfocó en ver qué haría durante todas las horas en que Abuto estaría ocupado. Y siguiendo a su apetito se dirigió hacia un establecimiento bastante concurrido donde la clientela abundaba y los precios eran bastante accesibles.

Aunque en cuanto entró terminó viendo tres rostros sumamente familiares.

—Es extraño ver tu cara por estos rumbos —Gintoki fue el que habló primero. Se encontraba sentado frente a la barra con un tazón de arroz con frijoles dulces.

—Tengo el día libre y decidí pasear un poco —se dirigió hacia él y tomó asiento a su lado—. ¿No deberían estar trabajando para pagar su renta?

—¡Oshin-chan! —la pelirroja fue a saludar a la recién llegada de inmediato—. Tienes que probar la carne de este lugar, es simplemente deliciosa.

—No, tú lo único que quieres es que te alimente gratis —Shinpachi veía a su amiga ponerle ojitos de muñeca a la pelinegra.

—No olvides que las pizzas de aquí son de lo mejor de todo Edo, Kagura-chan.

—¡¿Tú también?!¡Tengan un poco de decencia!¡Oshin-san, no tienes por qué acceder a sus caprichos!

—Pidamos pizza y carne —indicaba la pelinegra causando la emoción en esos dos gorrones—. Es un día especial por lo que me puedo dar ciertos lujos.

—¡Mesero, ya escucho a la señorita, tráiganos sus mejores pizzas y los cortes más exquisitos de carne! —exclamaba la Yato para el hombre, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera convertido en la guarura de la boticaria.

—Y comida tan deliciosa no puede degustarse con agua, así que un par de botellas de sake para estos dos adultos responsables y jugo de manzana para los críos que nos acompañan.

—Oshin-san, en verdad no tiene que hacer esto… Ellos solamente quieren comer gratis…—el de gafas era el único recto del trío de idiotas.

—No tengo problema alguno con ello —le mencionó—. Siempre suelo comer sola en casa y todo es bastante silencioso, por lo que una comida entre tantas personas es agradable de vez en cuando —el de gafas sonrió tenuemente—. Así que tú también puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—¡Oshin-san, ¿por qué ese idiota no puede ser un poco como tú?! —sí, estaba llorando por tener la desgracia de tener al peor adulto del mundo como jefe.

La comida no demoró en ser servida y pronto no quedaban más que una pila de platos amontonados alrededor de ese grupo de ruidosos clientes. Incluso las botellas de sake se tornaban mucho más numerosas conforme las horas avanzaban.

—Veo que tienes un buen aguante para las bebidas, Oshin-chan —Sakata prácticamente bebía directo de la botella. Y aunque tenía la cara roja, todavía se mantenía en sus cabales.

—Tuve que acostumbrarme… Los idiotas con los que me críe gustan de hacer fiestas seguido y siempre hacen competencias de quién aguanta más —relató con una copilla del vino de arroz—. Los premios siempre eran muy buenos y todos llegábamos a participar.

—Suena a una buena vida.

—Kagura-chan, creo que deberíamos hacer que paren…Ya han consumido demasiado y apenas es medio día…

—Pattsuan, por eso continúas siendo un Cherry Boy… Eres tan aburrido como ver el pasto crecer —lo peor no era lo que decía, sino que tenía la cara roja y estaba eructando como si no tuviera mayor elección—. Vayamos a conseguirte una buena z**** para que te vuelva hombre al fin.

—¡Kagura-chan, estás borracha?!¡¿Cómo demonios te has embriagada con esos chocolates rellenos de licor?!

—Quizás porque se comió cinco cajas —mencionaba la boticaria con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Lo mejor será que la lleves a casa y no dejes que salga. Podría ser peligroso para ella…

—Más bien los que peligrarían serían todos los demás —es que la pelirroja ya se encontraba eufórica levantando las mesas y arrojándolas de acá para allá—. ¡De hecho se ha convertido en un peligro para la sociedad!¡Que alguien la detenga! —de nada servía pedir ayuda. Los dos adultos responsables estaban totalmente dormidos sobre la mesa—. ¡Han caído, han sido vencidos por el alcohol!

—¿De qué hablas Shinpachi-kun? Nosotros estamos perfectamente bien —el peli plateado estaba de pie, viendo con seriedad al joven samurái—. ¿No es así, Oshin-chan?

—Claro que sí, Sakata. Estamos en perfectas condiciones.

—Lo peor es que se ven como si en verdad no estuvieran con exceso de alcohol en las venas…

—¿Por qué no dejamos que los niños se diviertan y nos vamos a hacer cosas de adultos, Oshin-chan?

—¿Cosas como jugar a la ruleta rusa, a las apuestas, a ver quién las trae?

—Hagamos lo que cualquier adulto de nuestra edad haría…Vayamos a jugar al pachinko.

—¡¿A eso le llamas "cosas de adultos"?!¡¿Por qué no simplemente admites tu problema y dejas de arrastrar a las demás personas a él?!¡¿Qué clase de adulto crees que eres?!¡Ey, ey, no te vayas! —ahora estaba solo con una Yato alcoholizada muy violenta—…Que alguien me salve…

Ir a las maquinas traga monedas fue una decisión acertada para el samurái. Especialmente porque su ahora compañera de vicios había sido bendecida por la diosa de la fortuna y no dejaba de sacarse el premio gordo cada vez que jugaba; literalmente se estaba sacando la lotería con ella.

Y ya que tenían más dinero en manos decidieron sabiamente invertido en lo que se les cruzara en su camino. Por lo que no era sorpresa que tuvieran bolsas de ropa nueva, celulares de última generación y hasta pudieran darse el lujo de comer en el restaurante más finolis de todo el distrito Kabuki.

Todo era mejor en compañía.

—Tiene bastante rato desde que vine aquí —Oshin había pasado dentro de la Yorozuya después de que Sakata abriera la puerta con torpeza.

—Siéntate, siéntate —invitaba a la boticaria a que pasara a la sala y aguardara por su regreso—. Guardé esto para ocasiones especiales. Pero después de lo bien que nos fue en el pachinko y en la casa de apuestas, creo que deberíamos beberlo…

Cuatro botellas oscuras y con etiquetas doradas fueron puestas sobre la pequeña mesa de madera mientras una de ella era destapada por Gintoki.

—Es uno de los licores más deliciosos de toda la galaxia… Se lo robé a unos estúpidos Amanto cuando completábamos un encargo —le dio una gran empinada a su bebida, sintiendo cómo rejuvenecía.

—Oh, sí, la marca se me hace conocida —tomó una botella y no dudó en abrirla—. Su sabor es de otro mundo.

—¿Y está ben que estés aquí dejando a ese monstruo suelto por allí? Es peligroso, podía asesinar a alguien —decía entre pausas e hipos.

—Por mí puede hacer lo que se le dé en gana. No soy su niñera ni nada por el estilo…

—Pensaba que tenían una clase de amorío prohibido medio sádico.

—¿Quién se fijaría en un idiota como ese? —espetaba molesta—. Lo único que sabe es comer y pelear. No piensa en nada más que eso… Una mujer como yo no necesita un crío como ese…

—Pero podrían jugar a la mamá y al hijo… Siempre es un buen juego para tenerlo pegado a tus pechos y darle mimitos —en definitiva ese hombre ya estaba demasiado borracho—. Las mujeres de tu edad deberían estarse divirtiendo, experimentando, haciendo eso, el otro y aquello… Dándole la vuelta a ese bonito libro que todos los hombres amamos secretamente.

—Eso sería en lo último que pensaría ese idiota —mencionó con lentitud y somnolencia. El que hubiera empezado con la segunda botella no era nada bueno—. A las mujeres nos gusta que tomen la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

—Entiendo, entiendo… La lucha de la caza es excitante y siempre desencadena en juegos sex***** muy interesantes —estipuló con seriedad—. Como hombre que soy te aconsejo que muestres un poco más de piel y le restriegues tus encantos de mujer… Ya si con eso no cae, mejor búscate un hombre que no tenga el p*** de adorno.

—…Creo que debí haberme interesado en otro hombre y no en ese idiota —decía con mosqueo—. Hasta fijarme en un samurái con permanente natural hubiera sido mucho mejor… Me volveré monja de ahora en adelante…

—Oshin-chan, Oshin-chan, ¿por qué no jugamos un poco? Esto te animará —sus carmesí pupilas se desplazaron hasta la caja roja que tenía en su mano izquierda. Nunca antes había probado esos palitos de galleta recubiertos de chocolate.

—Bueno, pero después de eso me vuelvo a casa.

No podía creer que el tiempo volara tan rápido después de que fue obligado a quedarse en esa casa de citas sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Ya hasta era de noche y la vitalidad del Distrito Kabuki se había ido por los cielos; incluso esos feroces Syx estaban durmiendo pacíficamente sin estorbarle a nadie.

Sin embargo, más que sorprendido de que la mujer que estuvo con él durante todo el día le diera su número de teléfono y dirección, lo estaba por no encontrar por ninguna parte a esa fastidiosa Yato. ¿Es que también se había ido a divertir a su muy particular modo?

—¿A dónde se habrá metido ahora? —no es como si quisiera irla a buscar, pero que Masamune le viera de esa manera se lo hacía pensárselo seriamente.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se han ido?! —esa vocecilla histérica la conocía. ¿Pero qué hacía el tío de las gafas por allí con la hermana de su capitán sobre su hombro?

—Ey mocoso.

—¡Abuto-san! —le faltó nada para gritar como nenita y cagarse en los pantalones.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —el chico parecía tenerle mucho miedo—. ¿Has visto a esa imprudente mujer por aquí?

—¿Habla de Oshin-san? —él asintió—. La he estado buscando por horas desde que se fue con Gin-san…No me preocuparía si no se hubieran ido en ese estado…

—Bueno, dudo que un poco de alcohol le haga mal.

—Eso espero —rogaba el otro—. De momento iré a dejar a Kagura-chan a casa y continuaré buscando a esos dos.

Shinpachi como bien pudo llegó hasta la Yorozuya y maniobrando de manera espléndida logró abrir la puerta y abrirse paso. Incluso había dejado a la pelirroja dentro del compartimiento que siempre empleaba para dormir. Todo era normalidad hasta que vio el montón de botellas vacías sobre la mesa y esa caja vacía de pockys.

—¿Es que ellos estuvieron aquí? —ya estaba recogiendo todo ese basurero.

Allí estaba el hombre que estuvo buscando por todos lados, saliendo tan pacíficamente de su habitación. Pero eso no era lo sustancial, sino que fuera directo a la cocina mientras llevaba puesto solamente unos míseros boxers.

Fue entonces cuando conoció el verdadero significado de miedo. Tenía que armarse de valor y acercarse a la habitación de ese samurái antes de que volviera; debía despejar esa duda que estaba taladrándole la moral y la cordura.

—D-Dime…Dime que…¡Dime que no hizo lo que estoy pensando!

Tragó saliva y sujetó la puerta corrediza con tremendo temblor. Y tras darse ánimos a sí mismo por más de cinco minutos se enfrentó a la realidad.

—¡Es justamente lo que estaba pensando! —su grito se escucharía no solamente en toda la cuadra, sino en todo el barrio, en todo el país entero.

La cama de siempre puesta en el mismo sitio de toda la vida. El aromatizante barato que siempre compraba y que colocaba diariamente para alejar los malos olores. La misma decoración austera que no cambiaba ni con el paso de los años; sí, todo lo que recordaba seguía del mismo modo.

No obstante, había algo que no embonaba dentro de la normalidad de esa habitación. Y eso era lo que estaba creándole una fuerte crisis de nervios hasta el punto en que comenzaba a arrancarse el pelo como si estuviera infestado de piojos.

Sus castañas pupilas se deslizaron desde sus descalzos tobillos pasando por sus torneadas piernas, deteniéndose peligrosamente en esa bonita ropa interior rosa con encajes.

—¡ _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?!¡Pensará que soy un maldito pervertido como el idiota que la emborrachó y la arrastró hasta su habitación!_ —sacudió su cabeza, pero esa parte de hombre que se asomaba algunas veces, no le permitió despegar la atención de la mujer que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente en la cama de Sakata.

Su alba blusa se encontraba desabrochada por completo, dejando a la vista en el instante en que ella se movía tenuemente, lo bien combinada que llevaba sus prendas íntimas. De alguna manera ahora entendía el amor que Gintoki sentía por ciertas áreas femeninas.

— _¡No, no, no, deja de estar haciendo esto Shinpachi!¡Ella no es más que una víctima más del alcohol y su inconsciencia!¡No tengo por qué estar observándola solamente porque está semi-desnuda! En realidad, es como si solamente estuviera usando un traje de baño… ¡No hay nada de malo en admirar un espléndido bañador, todos lo hacen cuando el verano llega!_ —pero como era un chico recto, optó por acercarse y tapar a la boticaria. Era lo mínimo que le debía después de que estuvo examinándola tan detalladamente—. Ey…espera…¡¿Q-Qué…?!¡¿Q-Qué…son estos…chupetones?!

—Shinpachi, ¿podrías no hacer tanto ruido? Estoy intentando dormir y tus gritos de virgen no me dejan conciliar el sueño —la persona que menos deseaba que se asomara al cuarto de Sakata estaba de pie a su espalda, restregando sus ojos.

— _¡¿Kagura-chan?!¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora?!_ —lo peor es que le había visto sujetando esa manta en manos teniendo de fondo a una dormida Yato que se movía ocasionalmente.

—…Shinpachi, si bien te dije que era necesario que buscaras una mujer para que dejaras de ser un aburrido virgen poco hombre lampiño bueno para nada, nunca te dije que emborracharas a Oshin-chan y abusaras de ella en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad…—allí estaba esa mirada cargada de repulsión y odio puro. Incluso le había escupido innumerables veces—. ¿Qué clase de basura eres, Pattsuan?¿Por qué te dejaron nacer siquiera si sabían que te convertirías en este tipo de despreciable ser vivo?¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —al diablo las sutilezas, ya se encontraba golpeando al pelinegro sin piedad alguna mientras estaba sobre él—. ¿Ahora qué le diré a mi estúpido hermano cuando busque a su mujer?¿Crees que tendré la cara para decirle que su amante ya fue tomada por otro mientras él estaba perdiendo el tiempo atragantándose y masacrando gente? Tienes que pagar por mancillas el nombre de mi familia... Ahora por tu culpa ya no podré vivir con lujos y carne de verdad.

—¡Kagura-chan, escúchame, escúchame! ¡¿Y eso es lo que realmente te importa?! —rogaba entre cada golpiza que le daba—. ¡Yo no he sido, yo no le he hecho nada!¡Ha sido el mismo Gin-san!¡Él fue quien deshonró el nombre de tu familia!

—Calléense de una buena vez… Mi cabeza me está matando…Tsk…—a un lado de ellos estaba pasando el causante de todas sus desgracias—. Creo que ya no estoy en edad para darme esta clase de borracheras… Por eso dormiré y meditaré sobre mi vida mañana cuando amanezca —se metió de nuevo en su cama y sintió que algo no estaba bien; de hecho su mano parecía haber atrapado algo cercano a ella—. ¿Y esta suavidad?¿Y ese sonidito cuando lo aprieto una y otra vez? Y son dos… Dos objetos blandos que tranquilizan mi alma cuando los aprieto simultáneamente…

—Gin-san…lo que tienes entre tus manos…

—Te costará la hombría y la vida…

Gintoki miró con lentitud hacia su costado y con temor creciente bajó su atención hacia sus manos, hacia lo que había atrapado y no dejaba de jugar. Y también enfocó a esas frías pupilas carmesí que tenían muchas ansias de masacrarlo ahí mismo.

—Oshin-chan…tus gemelas son…muy bonitas…

Lo siguiente que supieron es que ahora tenían un enorme agujero a la planta baja y a un hombre inconsciente empapado en su propia sangre que no despertaría en largas horas.

—Es lo menos que se merece por lo que ha hecho —susurraban Shinpachi y Kagura en sintonía.

—Ungh…Mi cabeza parece como si me fuera a explotar —pero dejó eso de lado en cuanto se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucha ropa encima y que su blanca piel tenía hematomas que no debería tener—…U-Un…momento…¿por qué demonios estoy semi-desnuda?

—Shinpachi, ya deja de estarle viendo los pechos…¿No has ultrajado ya demasiado a la concubina de mi hermano?

—¡Yo no estoy mirando nada!

—¡Y no soy la concubina de tu idiota hermano ni la de nadie más! —esa exclamación le había valido una punzada en su cabeza—. Pero dejando eso a un lado…¿qué fue lo que sucedió?¿Qué pasó después de que jugamos con esos palillos de galleta? —¿qué tanto tomó como para haber olvidado lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás—. ¿Por qué todo es tan borroso ahora?¿Y qué son estas marcas en mi cuerpo?

—D-Dime…Dime que no pasó lo que estoy pensando… Solamente dime que dormimos en la misma cama y que yo no te mostré al gran Gin-chan… Vamos, dime que no hice Home Round en la primera entrada…Que no te hice alcanzar el Nirvana antes de que pudiéramos conocernos como era debido —mascullaba el peli plateado desde los escombros—. Aunque sí pasó…dime qué tal estuve.

—…Yo…la verdad…es que no recuerdo qué fue lo sucedió entre nosotros…—estaba aterrada y el semblante de su cara no disimulaba ese abrumador sentimiento.


	19. Lección 19

¡Buenas madrugadas! Sí, lo sé, no son horas para andar despierta, pero así pasa cuando sucede XD Tengo una musa en Wattpad con la que siempre termino haciendo un mundo de replays y casi siempre terminamos comentando muchas locuras y bueno, quería hacerle mención especial porque gracias a sus consejos ha salido este capítulo y el anterior lol Sin más, disfruten y vean cómo el KamOshi se nos viene xD

 ***Lu89.-** Y con este capítulo queda claro que a Oshin no es bueno cabrearla XD Y sí, Gintoki sigue icorregible, aunque te reirás con sus locuras, yo lo sé.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Parte de lo que pasó entre esos dos quedará aclarado XD Y estoy segura, lo apuesto por mi sedosa cabellera que terminarás gritando como una fangirl al final del capítulo. Y sí, a Abuto se le ha quitado el mal genio, hasta reluce XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Más vale que revivas para que te dé otro mini infarto con lo que estás a punto de leer XD Reirás, maldecirás y gritarás como adolescente viendo a su fanboy favorita OwO9

 ***La osa roja.-** Jajajaja te he dejado anonadada, lo sé. Pero tendrás parte de las respuestas en este capítulo. Aunque puede que también pegues el grito en el cielo por lo que pasará con cierto sensual pelirrojo. Ya verás de qué hablo.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Emotion**

La escena del crimen había sido dejada atrás. Momentáneamente ninguno deseaba entrar a esa habitación prohibida y recordar el modo en que habían despertado tras su pequeña juerga. Incluso ahora tras estar completamente vestidos, encargándose de mitigar su migraña con una bolsa de hielo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Y bien, han logrado recordar algo? —interrogaba Shinpachi al par que estaban sentado uno frente al otro con una cara de crudos—. Gin-san, de haber pasado algo tendrás que responsabilizarte.

—Gin-chan, piensa en que si te lías con ella podrás acceder a todas sus propiedades y dinero…No tendrías que volver a trabajar en tu vida y solamente tendrás que complacerla en la cama —le susurraba la pelirroja tan fuerte que todos escuchaban sin dificultad.

—¡¿Y la parte en que él deshonró a tu familia?!¡¿Es esto lo que se le llama traición entre hermanos?!¡¿Por qué los dos están sonriendo de ese modo?!¡Oshin-san no es un cajero automático!

—A ver, ¿qué fue lo pasó cuando comenzamos a jugar con los pockys? —la pelinegra le pedía al samurái que se uniera a ella en un intento de esclarecer lo ocurrido.

—…Yo iba ganando, eso está claro…Y tú tampoco cedías, por lo que cuando menos lo esperamos ya estábamos a nada de que se nos terminara el pocky…

—¡¿Cómo puedes verte tan tranquila cuando prácticamente te está diciendo que te besó?! Considero que tienes mejor gusto que esto.

—Una mujer como tú podría haberse conseguido algo menos viejo y que le funcionen las dos cabezas que tiene…A este ni una ni la otra. Por lo que sus noches de pasión concluirán antes de que termines de quitarte la ropa —comentaba Kagura con burla mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

—Kagura-chan, ya te he dicho que solamente soy tímido…¡Tímido! Mis dos cabezas funcionan perfectamente…Así que Oshin-chan, siéntete complacida desde ya.

—Oshin-san, puedo acompañarte al Ministerio Público para que levantes una demanda contra este despreciable hombre.

—¿Pero no escapaste al último momento? Creo que tenías ganas de ir a vomitar y saliste corriendo al baño…

—Oh, es cierto, es cierto —afirmó con la cabeza una infinidad de veces—. Ese licor hizo corto circuito con las papas sabor chocolate que comí antes de llegar a casa… Para cuando salí ya te habías terminado todos los pockys.

—¡¿Papas con ese sabor existen?! —Shinpachi estaba anonadado ante una revelación como esa—. Deben saber realmente asquerosas…

—Pattsuan, por eso continúas siendo un virgen… La gente que no es aventurera y experimenta con cosas que la mayoría nunca haría, no merece tener la cabeza pegada a su cuello…Y no estoy hablando de la cabeza que está sobre tus hombros.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?!¡¿Y como que ya es suficiente de decirme virgen en cada oportunidad que tienen, no?!¡¿Qué tienes contra la gente que está esperando a la persona correcta?!

—Shinpachi, solamente admite que ni siquiera la chica que entrega el periódico desea salir contigo… La vi la otra vez rechazando tu invitación al cine.

—¡Deja de mirarme con lastima cuando tu única experiencia amorosa fue con ese demente gigantón que te secuestró y casi te lleva a su planeta!

—¿Pero qué fue lo que hicimos después? —Gintoki quería conmemorar, pero solamente obtenía memorias borrosas sin cronología.

—Jugamos solitario —mencionaba la pelinegra—. Y estoy segura que apostamos algo.

—¡Eso es!¡Apostamos prendas de ropa! —Sakata habló como si hubiera sido iluminado—. Cada vez que alguien perdía una ronda, se desprendía de una prenda —¿cómo pudo olvidar su duelo épico que dio inició en su habitación con todo un aire de mafiosos empedernidos?

—Y pasamos un tiempo jugando porque eras muy indeciso al elegir tus cartas —se quejaba ella.

—¿Borrachos y jugando al póker? Ustedes sí que son unos bichos raros…

—Al final me ganaste —suspiró con resignación el samurái—. Y al ver esas marcas en tu cuerpo creo recordar algo…

—No queremos escuchar cómo fue que se los hiciste, Gin-san.

—Habla por ti maldito virgen —siseaba la pelirroja—. Si en un futuro pienso ser una mujer completa, necesito aprender las técnicas de un experto… Los hombres siempre las prefieren experimentadas.

—Gin-san…¡¿te has dado cuenta de lo que le has hecho a Kagura-chan?!¡Gracias a tus malos ejemplos ella ya se ha desviado del camino de la moralidad!

—No seas alarmista, ella nunca recorrió ese camino para empezar… Ya estaba destinada a ser una manzana podrida que echaría a perder a las demás —comentaba Sakata con tranquilidad—. Vivimos en un país libre donde los adolescentes pueden saciar la curiosidad que tienen sobre sus cuerpos sin ser señalados…¡Vivimos en una época hermosa y llena de maravillas terrenales…!

—¡¿No estás confundiendo libertad con libertinaje?!¡¿No ha sido esa misma "libertad" la que te ha llevado a esta situación en primer lugar?!

—La respuesta está aquí —todos miraron con expectación y anonadamiento la botella plástica que Gintoki había traído desde la cocina—. A ambos nos dio mucha sed después de jugar a las cartas y bebimos un montón de agua… Tú la apretaste de la parte de en medio y entonces dije algo como: "¿crees que si la ponemos sobre una parte de nuestro cuerpo deje marca? Siempre he querido intentarlo".

—La boca de la botella creó un efecto de succión e hicieron esos chupetones falsos —sí, meditándolo todo cobraba sentido. Estaba aliviada de que esas marcas no hubieran sido realizadas por otros métodos—. Pero me hiciste bastantes.

—Mi espalda está llena de esas marcas, no te quejes —estipulaba el hombre—. Pasamos un rato de diversión con esa botella.

—Eso se puede malinterpretar del peor modo posible… De hecho suena terriblemente mal sin importar por donde lo vea —Shimura, el predicador.

—Que alguien le dé una botella a este virgen, por piedad.

—Kagura-chan, ¿no crees que ya te estás metiendo demasiado conmigo?¿Es personal?¿Me odias?¿Lo haces porque me comí el último flan que quedaba?

—Ahora solamente tenemos que…

—Acordarnos qué fue lo que pasó después de que nos metimos a la cama —finalizaba Sakata con una seriedad que daba miedo. Y es que prácticamente estaba tan ansioso que sus pies no dejaban de golpear el suelo como si fuera un tic nervioso demencial—. Apagamos las luces, nos acostamos y después…y después…y después…¡¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después?!

—R-Recuerdo…que apagamos la luz y nos acostamos… Incluso nos quedamos mirándonos un rato mientras te reías del hecho de que mi cara estaba roja…—estaba presionando a su memoria, a sus neuronas, a todo lo que fuera necesario para evocar ese momento en donde de haber ocurrido lo que se imaginaban, todo se iría al garete—. Luego…Luego tú…

—…M-Me acerqué…a ti un poco más…y entonces…y entonces yo…—el hombre sudaba a mares mientras temblaba como un niño traumatizado por años—…¡Yo no pude haberte besado!¡Dime que no lo hice Oshin-chan!¡Dime que son desvaríos de esa enfermedad alemana que a todos nos da después de cumplir los veinte! —alguien había colapsado.

—Temo decirlo, pero…eso pasó…—su confesión dejó hechos piedra a ese par que se giraron como robots para contemplar al hombre que durante tanto tiempo fue su mentor.

—De manera que fuiste quien se aprovechó de la situación…¿Seguro que no fingías estar ebrio para encargarte de dejarla de esa manera y después echártele encima como animal en celo?¿Qué es lo que puedes decir a tu favor, Gin-san? Espero que estés dispuesto a reparar tu error y te hagas cargo de la familia que viene en camino.

—Piensa en la criatura que está creciendo en su vientre, Gin-chan…Intenta cambiar por el bien del pequeño Gura que llegará a este mundo dentro de nueve meses y tendrá que conocer a su padre: un tío deshonroso que se aprovechó de su madre cuando estaba alcoholizada… Siento pena por el pequeño Gura.

—¡¿A quién le dicen animal en celo?!¡¿Y como que familia?!¡¿Y por qué le has puesto inmediatamente Gura al hijo que todavía no tengo?!¡Y claramente no he dejado en cinta a esa mujer, porque Gin-san siempre se cuida para no dejar hijos regados por todo Edo!

—Se acaba de ir al baño a vomitar —mencionaron los dos tranquilamente. Pero Sakata estaba cayendo en el vacío de la desesperación y el miedo creciente.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!¡De ninguna manera puede estar pasando esto!¡Gin-san todavía no puede convertirse en padre!¡¿Y si lo doy en adopción o lo dejo abandonado bajo un puente mientras espero que la aldea oculta de los ninja lo vea y lo adopte como uno de los suyos?! Creo que no es tarde para irse de vacaciones hasta el otro lado de la galaxia y no volver hasta dentro de dieciocho años cuando ese niño ya sea autosuficiente, ¿verdad? —lo peor es que ya estaba haciendo sus maletas y todo—. Si Oshin-chan pregunta, fui por el pan y regreso pronto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —ni tiempo le dio al pobre hombre para reaccionar. Ahora se encontraba siendo pisoteado por la boticaria—. ¿Crees que puedes escapar mientras me dejas con esta laguna mental?

—No, no, claro que no, Oshin-chan…Solamente estaba acomodando las cosas para que pudieras instalarte cuando quisieras venirte a vivir a casa —decía temeroso de su vida.

—Ninguno de los dos recuerda sí eso pasó o no —habló, mirando seriamente al samurái—. Por lo que de momento lo mejor es que no comentemos esto a nadie hasta que nuestros recuerdos no hayan regresado por completo.

—Yo comparto tu idea… ¿Así que podrías dejar de golpear mi espalda? Creo que ya tengo en otro lado los riñones.

—Por el momento tengo que volver a casa antes de que se me haga más tarde —decía al tiempo que liberaba al hombre—. Allá me esperan más dolores de cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte a estas horas, completamente sola y sin que un hombre te acompañe? —el samurái se había puesto de pie para dirigirle tales palabras empapadas de preocupación y seriedad.

—¿Crees que soy una damita que requiere la protección de alguien? Sé valerme por mí misma, pero…agradezco el gesto. Es caballeroso de tu parte —respondía Oshin, evadiéndole la miradilla—. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo enviarte un menaje cuando esté en casa…

—Lo agradecería enormemente… Sabes que solamente quiero que tú y ese pequeño que está en tus entrañas se encuentren bien. Nunca podría perdonarme que algo malo les ocurriera.

—No tienes que ser tan sobreprotector…Además siempre puedo llamar a mis mascotas para que me escolten.

—Llévate este abrigo por si te da frío en el camino —ofreció Gintoki una de sus chamarras.

—¡¿Por qué de repente se han calmado y están actuando como si ya se hubieran convertido en una familia feliz y plena que espera ansiosamente la llegada de su primer hijo?!¡¿En qué momento Gin-san se volvió en alguien tan comprensivo y protector hasta el punto de parecer otro?!¡¿Es que tan pocas esperanzas tienen de que eso no haya pasado y ahora tengan que casarse por haber metido la pata?!¡¿Es que esa es su manera de enfrentar la realidad que no pueden cambiar?!

—¡Mami, regresa mañana para que los cuatro podamos comer juntos como una familia! —allá iba la pequeña Kagura a los brazos de la pelinegra.

—¡¿Tú también has decidido adaptarte y ya has establecido tu papel como la hija mayor?!¡¿Y por qué demonios lucen como una perfecta familia feliz como la que sale en los comerciales de pasta dental?!

Si hasta hace unas horas la cabeza le daba vuelta por un cuestionamiento que no quería responder, ahora estaba deseando que ese fuera el único de sus problemas y no lo que ahora tenía entre manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió beber sin moderación alguna con alguien que tampoco sabía decir alto?¿Por qué era incapaz de recordar lo que realmente le interesaba y que le ayudaría a quitarse ese peso de encima?¿Era así como el cielo la castigaba por haber hecho algo bueno por Abuto?

— _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí tomarme esas botellas? Pude haberme ido en ese momento…¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso?¿Qué es lo que se supone que haré si…de verdad hicimos "eso"? Aunque lo peor no sería el haberlo hecho, sino que…ese descuido tuviera consecuencias…Consecuencias que se verán reflejadas dentro de nueve meses…_ —estaba intentando mantenerse calmada, trataba de enfriar sus ideas y pensar positiva y objetivamente. Debía hacerlo de ese modo o perdería los estribos y seguramente terminaría yendo a golpear a cierto hombre—. _Nadie debe de enterarse de esto…y con nadie me estoy refiriendo a Abuto…_ —y hablando del diablo, allí estaba el hombre con uno de esos cánidos detrás. Por lo visto estaban siguiéndole la pista—….Te ves bastante relajado y reluciente, Abuto…

—Tú también…—indicó—. Tu cabellera se ve mucho más brillante y tu piel más sedosa…

—Mi cabello y piel siempre lucen de ese modo —decía ocultando su nerviosismo perfectamente bien.

—No, pero esta noche lucen mejor que cualquier otro día —aseguró.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Abuto —comentaba con una sonrisilla mientras le daba "suaves" palmadas al castaño sin piedad alguna—. Ahora te ves tan relajado, como si fueras un Yato nuevo… Haces que me sienta orgullosa de ti.

—Por cierto, tal vez te interese saber…pero ese idiota anda por la ciudad…

—¿Por qué motivo él está en la ciudad? —se le ocurría una buena idea y no le traería más que problemas a todos—. No me digas que ha dado con el sitio donde vive Sakata.

—Digamos que se enteró de que había un grupo de Amanto prometedores por los alrededores y no pudo resistirse —relataba con una sonrisilla—. Pero por lo que me contó Narue fue demasiado sencillo terminar con ellos y ahora decidieron tomar el lugar que tenían y hacer una especie de celebración… Por las fotos que me han enviado se están dando un buen banquete.

—¿Acaso piensas ir a divertirte tú también?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer…Además, la comida y bebida gratis no se le desprecian a nadie —la palabra alcohol estaba vetada de su vida de ahora en adelante; por culpa de eso no sabía si había arruinado su vida o no.

—Creo que yo paso…Ya tuve una larga fiesta en todo el día… _Una que tal vez concluya en un matrimonio forzado y un pequeño niño de cabello rizado y plateado…_

—Pero el menú incluye numerosos platillos de carne con vino…Y son tus favoritos.

—Desde este día he decidido ya no consumir esa clase de vicios insanos —decía solemnemente—. El alcohol es muy malo, Abuto. No tienes idea del daño que le hace a la salud.

—Bueno, después no te quejes si mañana ves a ese idiota despertar al lado de un par de mujeres desconocidas —agregaba campantemente a la vez que iniciaba la retirada—. El alcohol saca facetas de las personas que no nos imaginamos en nuestros sueños más salvajes.

— _Sí, el alcohol…es una bebida peligrosa que ese idiota no debería consumir jamás…_ Supongo que puedo ir a comer un rato y vigilarte para que no cometas ninguna estupidez cuando estés pasado de copas…—ya estaba caminando al mismo paso que él—. Además, quiero divertirme viendo cómo actúan cuando estén subidos de copas.

—Sé que estás intentando ocultar tus celos, pero eso de que te diviertes con la desgracia ajena es muy cierto.

—Además, no me imagino a ese tonto borracho… Seguramente se queda profundamente dormido y no hay poder humano que lo despierte.

—Solamente una vez lo he visto en ese estado —Oshin sintió curiosidad ante esa revelación y no dijo nada—. Los chicos y yo lo llevamos a celebrar cuando fue nombrado el nuevo capitán de la Séptima División… Así que escogimos el mejor sitio donde tuvieran la mejor comida y las mejores mujeres —sonreía de acordarse de aquella época—. Él ignoró a todas las tías que se le acercaron con intenciones de divertirse y continuó comiendo… Lo que ninguno de nosotros notó, fue que se empinó una botella entera de uno de los licores más fuertes que hay, al confundirle con simple soda…

—Sí, suena a algo que le pasaría…

—No nos dimos cuenta de que se le había subido hasta que notamos que ignoraba la comida y se ponía a platicar con las mujeres que le habían estado sirviendo de comer… Ahí fue cuando nos aterramos y quisimos escapar antes de que se le botara un tornillo y empezara a matarnos a todos…

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió después? —oh, esa maldita curiosidad insana.

—Lo parlanchín le duró poco rato. Después cayó completamente dormido y nada le despertó…Porque los que lo intentaron terminaron siendo golpeados y mandados muy lejos —finalizó su experiencia mientras rascaba su barbilla.

—…Incluso dormido es un peligro para la sociedad…

No habrían de demorar demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta el lugar de la supuesta fiesta, por lo que entraron como si fueran dueños de la casa y se percataron de que todo el ambiente estaba bastante ruidoso, animado y lleno de comida; nadie pensaría que todos esos hombres fueran peligrosos Amanto capaz de cargarse al país si ellos así lo desearan.

Y moviéndose entre todos los presentes se desplazaron hacia otra habitación, una que no estuviera tan cargada de gente para que pudieran tomar asiento y unirse al festejo nocturno.

—Sí que se la están pasando muy bien todos —Oshin optaba por tomar jugo. Ahora era una mujer reformada.

—De vez en cuando es bueno salir de la rutina.

—No veo por ningún lado a la tabla de planchar —comentaba casual la boticaria.

—Y tampoco vi en ninguna parte a ese idiota —indicó tras sorber un poco de su copa con sake—. Ey, ¿has visto a nuestro capitán? —había varios de sus hombres allí, por lo que aprovecharía para saber la ubicación del problemático pelirrojo.

—Hasta hace unos momentos estaba aquí junto con Narue cenando tranquilamente… Pero de pronto ambos se levantaron y se fueron sin decirle nada a nadie —expresaba con una sonrisa bribona. Claramente se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo.

—La vez pasada fallamos en hacer que se metiera con alguna mujer, pero parece que esta vez las cosas saldrán bien —alegaba otro alegremente.

—Esta carne prácticamente nada en alcohol —le bastó probar un simple bocado para saborear el fuerte licor con el que fue preparada esa pierna de cerdo—. Me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes esté borracho ya.

—No sé ustedes, pero estoy sintiendo un poco de frío…y peligro…—susurraba el castaño para el par que habían abierto su boca de más.

—¿P-Por qué…estás tan callada, Oshin?

—¿Te duele el estómago?¿La comida no te ha gustado?¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? —podrán ser muy machitos y fuertes, pero sabían identificar el verdadero peligro; también estaba el hecho de que sabían que tenía mascotas jodidamente acongojantes y no dudaría en echárselas encima.

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco —se levantó con una tranquilidad que incomodaba a todos los presentes—. Ustedes continúen divirtiéndose en este sitio —no era una sugerencia, era una amenaza.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía desde que se conocieron por primera vez?¿Qué fue lo que logró llamar su atención cuando cruzaron miradas?¿Por qué había estado esperando pacientemente por su oportunidad aun cuando sabía de antemano como era él?¿Es que el amor no podía ser visto como una cacería donde el más astuto es quien da el primer zarpazo?

Sí, ella había sido paciente por el tiempo suficiente y estaba a punto de obtener su recompensa.

—Es bueno saber que esa molesta mujer no ha estado contigo en todo el día… Al fin nos ha dejado respirar a los dos —expresaba llena de satisfacción mientras permanecía sentada al lado de quien había optado por recostarse en el piso a causa de la somnolencia—. Me sorprendo de tu escasa resistencia para el alcohol, Kamui… Nunca creí tener que usar una maniobra como esta, pero no creo que haya problema alguno si consideramos que los dos estábamos un tanto borrachos…

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con rozar y probar esos carnosos labios?¿Es que alguna vez se imaginó que sabrían así de bien en combinación con la suavidad del vino y el ron? Su imaginación se había quedado sumamente corta con lo que estaba experimentando en ese justo momento, en ese presente en el que podía disfrutar plenamente de la compañía del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo podía verse tan encantador mientras dormía tan tranquilamente?¿Por qué esa apariencia un tanto aniñada le resultaba irresistible?¿Qué era esa curiosidad que le orillaba a desprender lenta y placenteramente los botones de su camisa?¿Es que era necesario despojarle de su vestimenta superior para admirar con todo detalle esa perfecta y sublime anatomía?

Sí, él era una tentación demasiado grande a la que podía sucumbir sin dificultad alguna.

—…Kamui, en verdad me gustaría que me miraras solamente a mí… Juntos podríamos enfrentarnos a cualquier tempestad… Juntos seríamos invencibles —depositó un beso más en esos cálidos labios, como si fuera un hábito recién adquirido.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la blancura y pureza de su piel, sobre ese abdomen perfectamente delineado y se detuvieron justamente donde comenzaba su cintura.

—Si no fueras tan obstinado y difícil, esto podría pasar de otro modo.

Sus movimientos se congelaron en cuanto escuchó el fuerte tirón de la puerta irrumpiendo su calma y concentración. No podía dar crédito de que alguien les hubiera hallado justamente cuando las cosas apenas iban a ponerse divertidas; y lo peor es que se trataba de la persona que más detestaba.

—¿No te das cuenta de que estás molestándonos?

—Lo único que yo veo es a alguien abusando de un idiota que duerme tan profundamente que es incapaz de sentir lo que una loca le está haciendo —espetó con un tono que áspero, intransigente sin quitarle la mirada encima. Estaba muy molesta y Narue lo supo de inmediato.

—Creía que no tenías interés en él —le devolvió con socarronería—. Que era un idiota que tenía las cualidades que más aborrecías —eso era tan cierto que no podía debatirlo y permitiría que su silencio le diera la razón—. Entonces no veo sentido que estés aquí, entrometiéndote.

—Eres libre de intentar conquistarlo, pero…no permitiré que hagas algo como esto estando él totalmente borracho… Así que mantente alejada de él —estableció con el aire déspota de un tirano.

—¿De modo que te has puesto celosa, no? —Oshin torció el entrecejo y no podía más que mirarla con creciente desdén—. Es bastante conmovedor.

—Ya te lo he dicho…Apártate.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago? —poco o nada de miedo le guardaba a una Yato que guardaba sus colmillos.

—Lo único que puedo darle a una mujer como tú —sonreía engañosamente, dándole la indicación de que se mantuviera alerta—. Algo como esto —Narue había reaccionado en cuanto vio que ella se aproximó en cuestión de segundos hasta su posición; pero no se había defendido lo suficientemente bien para impedir que esa patada frontal la sacara volando varios metros atrás y destrozara las frágiles puertas de madera.

—¡Maldita zorra!

Si Oshin creía que con eso era suficiente para calmar a la Yato se encontraba en un grave error. Alguien tan obstinada como lo era Narue no agacharía la cabeza ante nadie y menos con quien consideraba como un verdadero estorbo.

No les importaba empezar a crear destrozos dentro de un área tan restringida. Tampoco tenían inconveniente alguno en llevar su pequeña y violenta fiesta hasta el tejado para aprovechar el área y maniobrar adecuadamente; porque quedaba claro que ninguna estaba persiguiendo un empate.

—Parece que sí sabes pegar adecuadamente… Y yo que creía que sólo servías para sembrar y cultivar plantitas.

—No te sientas mal por no saber otra cosa más que cargarte a tus enemigos —decía con diversión—. Podría enseñarte algo que te sea de utilidad en el mundo real.

—Me desharé de ti mismo en este momento… Y si él llegará a preguntar por ti, le diré que simplemente te esfumaste porque estabas harta de todos.

—Muy amable de tu parte. Y hasta se te ha ocurrido una excusa que yo emplearía en ese caso —la felicitó. Incluso le brindó un par de aplausos—. Me pregunto qué será lo que yo le diga cuando vea que no estas más por Edo.

—Descuida, no tendrás que pensar en ello porque yo personalmente me encargaré de desaparecer todas tus preocupaciones.

Semejante escándalo era imposible no notarlo. Especialmente cuando partes del techo empezaban a colapsar ante los embistes que ese par de mujeres realizaban en un intento de dejar fuera de combate a su adversaria.

Y pronto su espectáculo nocturno se encontraba siendo observado por todos esos Yato que hasta hace poco estaban muy felices de la vida comiendo y bebiendo y ahora temían por su vida si no abandonaban aquel sitio en la brevedad posible.

—Necesitarás esto —¿quién lo diría? Abuto, quien tanto la molestaba le había arrojado su paraguas a la boticaria—. Más vale que ganes que he apostado todo mi dinero en ti.

—¿Cuánta plata podría tener un pobre diablo como tú? —inquirió divertidamente tras sujetar el parasol con su mano izquierda—. Lo siento Narue, pero el dinero de este hombre depende de que barra el piso contigo aquí y ahora. No lo tomes personal.

—No te sientas demasiado, maldita boticaria… Vas a perder y dejarás a Kamui en paz de una buena vez por todas.

—¿Es que no has oído lo que dicen sobre los Yato? —cuestionó—….Una vez que un Yato encuentra una verdadera presa no se detendrá hasta haber clavado sus colmillos en ella… Siento decírtelo, pero ese hombre es mi presa…y no permitiré que nadie me la arrebate.


	20. Lección 20

¿Adivinen quién volvió para provocarles otro ataque al corazón? Pues claramente la buena Rasen :D Después de estas dosis que han estado matándolas poco a poco, ya no querrán que actualice en un buen rato, en lo que se recuperan XD Y me juego mi reputación (jajaja como si tuviera lol) a que querrán ver la continuación lo más antes posible porque el final quedó súper intrigante :') Y bueno, Kamui al fin aparece y no está borracho lol

 ***Mitsuki.-** Ojalá tengas más tanques de oxígeno, porque fijo que los necesitarás después de que acabes de leer este capítulo XD Oshin celosa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones con la tormenta que se nos viene…Y lo siento, pero deberás continuar en ese ataúd porque seguiré jugando con tu frágil corazón lol

 ***Lu89.-** Oh sí, la Familia Sakata. Por ahora sigue siendo un misterio qué fue lo que pasó en verdad; pero eso debería ser intrascendental después de que leas lo que ha salido de mi loca cabecita :') Love is in the air~

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Por eso tú no debes de beber o podrían pasarte esa clase de cosas XD Y sí, Oshin da miedito celosa y enfada, pero entiendo que no reconoce sus sentimientos aun y por eso actúa a lo bestia; aunque a mi parecer lo que estás a punto de ver sobre ella, te aterrará más lol

 ***La Osa Roja.-** Jajaja Al fin ha decidido defender lo que le pertenecerá un día de estos XD Y bueno, tienes la continuación, pero no garantizo que calmará el dolor de tu corazón shipper :v

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Unchain**

—¿Estuvo bien que las dejáramos pelear, Vice-capitán? —cuestionaba con nerviosismo uno de sus subordinados—. Independientemente de que estén destruyendo todo, esto podría acabar muy mal.

—Si intentamos detenerlas nos masacrarán vivos —espetaba el castaño—. Además, ya me he encargado del causante de nuestros problemas —sí, tenía al pelirrojo tumbado sobre su hombro derecho como un costal de papas—. Hasta borracho y dormido no deja de ser un grano en el culo.

—Saben, es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que Oshin es zurda —comentó otro más del grupito que habían invertido su dinero en la pelinegra—. Y hasta es raro verla usar el paraguas.

—Después de todo este tiempo es muy extraño verla pelear… Aunque tampoco lo hace mal —terciaba uno más—. Y creo que Narue se está llevando una sorpresita por eso.

—Lo único que me interesa es que gane, que he apostado todo lo que tenía —Abuto tenía sus preocupaciones bien marcadas.

—Ciertamente nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo con los hombres de Narue —confesaron a la par los que acompañaban al castaño.

Podía contar con sus dos manos las veces en las que participó en una pelea de manera voluntaria y en cierto modo, se sentía orgullosa por ello. Sin embargo, nunca antes se imaginó que el motivo por el cual accedería a entrar a un campo de batalla sería tan poco convencional y vergonzoso como el que tenía en ese preciso instante; es que ahora que había enfriado su cabeza entendía lo completamente estúpida que fue por dejarse arrastrar por un simple arranque del momento.

Pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse o buscar una excusa para detener su contienda. Ni Narue se lo permitiría, ni su orgullo le dejaría que hiciera semejante atrevimiento. Por lo que ahora solamente tenía una elección en las manos.

—¿Estás molesta por el hecho de que esta boticaria sepa pelear? —preguntó con regodeo.

—Ciertamente no estaba esperando que supieras defenderte con esa mentalidad tan pacífica que tienes —bien, esa sangre Yato que tanto adoraba pelear no demoraría demasiado en despertar.

Las conversaciones estaban de más en esos momentos. Lo único que les interesaba era hacer probar a la otra la amargura de la derrota antes de que no quedara ningún escenario para sustentar su pelea.

Quedaba más que claro por qué motivos ella se había convertido en la capitana de su escuadrón; no únicamente sabía contender adecuadamente, logrando predecir los siguientes movimientos de su contrincante, sino que su fuerza era digna de ser nombrada. La experiencia tenía un gran peso en la obtención de la victoria.

Pero la boticaria no poseía capacidades inferiores. Había logrado alcanzar su ritmo y reaccionaba con la misma celeridad que ella, tanto para atacar como para defenderse; y eso era indicativo que había contado con alguien lo suficientemente diestro para enseñarle a pelear y simultáneamente, a ella parecía dársele de manera natural.

— _¿En verdad es solamente una simple vendedora de plantas? Si es así, no debería de saber moverse tan bien dentro del campo de batalla… Tsk…Es molesto admitirlo, pero es bastante buena para ser tan mansa…_

— _Ella en verdad que es problemática…y desagradablemente resistente_ —mantuvo su distancia, intentando tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Habían establecido una pequeña pausa para volver a la carga—. _No discuto que es buena. Aunque imagino que se sorprende por estarle dando batalla cuando no soy más que una simple boticaria_ —sonrió con disimulo, como si conmemorara un hecho en específico que le resultaba grato—. _No habré combatido lo suficiente en campos de batalla reales, pero con los entrenamientos de ese viejo inútil y las prácticas que tenía que superar con su alumno, me bastó…_

—¿Ya te cansaste, ancianita?

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti… Hasta donde recuerdo eres mayor que yo por dos años —se jactaba la pelinegra con regocijo.

—¡Podrás tener diecinueve, pero tienes la mentalidad de una anciana! —ella también iba a atacarla verbalmente.

Ese último insulto estuvo acompañado con el desplazamiento de esas dos Yato. Estaban decididas en dejar el desenlace de toda su pelea en un simple puñetazo; en uno que tuviera la suficiente potencia como para dejar totalmente noqueada a la otra.

No obstante, ninguna de las dos logró llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la otra para ejecutar un movimiento tan simple; no cuando algo se había estrellado en medio de las dos, provocando una cortina de humo y astillas.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? —Narue tosía sin control por el polvo que se le había ido hasta la garganta. Incluso estaba forzando su vista para entre ver qué era lo que fue mandado para pausar su lucha.

—Vi que te estabas divirtiendo y quise venir a unirme también —una voz tan infantil que no era conocida para la peli verde, pero que logró el retroceso de Oshin casi de inmediato.

—¿Tú la conoces? —interrogaba la oji dorada en cuanto la apariencia de la entrometida quedó al descubierto.

—No deberías estar por aquí, siendo tan tarde, Nana —ante la mirada expectante de todos, esa pequeña niña corrió hacia Oshin para abrazarla por la cintura.

—Nana estaba aburrida con todos esos viejos que no paran de hablar sobre cosas que no me interesan…Nana salió a explorar y a cazar, pero te vio y decidió venir a saludarte.

—Oye, dile que se haga a un lado. Tenemos que terminar nuestro enfrentamiento —estaba en su derecho de exigirle tal cosa. No habían llegado tan lejos para nada.

—Oshin no necesita desperdiciar su tiempo contigo, planita —la peli blanca se giró hacia ella, llevando sus manos hasta su pequeña cintura de niña—. Nana puede encargarse de ti y de todos tus hombres.

—Mocosa insolente. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? —al parecer primero tendría que mandar al otro mundo a esa despreciable chamaca que estaba burlándose de su fuerza y la de sus subordinados.

—Déjenos nuestra pelea para otra ocasión, Narue —sus palabras extrañaron a ese par de conflictivas—. No significa que esté huyendo o te tenga miedo, o que quiera cancelar nuestra batalla. Pero ahora tengo que encargarme de esta niña.

—¿Oshin saldrá a divertirse con Nana? Nana es muy feliz —y de nuevo estaba prendada de la pelinegra.

—¡¿Crees que voy a…?! —y de nuevo la oji carmín la interrumpió.

—Tú no quieres que esto se vuelva en una masacre, ¿verdad? —Narue no lo entendió hasta que escuchó los golpes secos tras su espalda y se giró a ver qué fue lo que los originó.

—E-Ellos son…—sobre el suelo se encontraban tres de sus hombres, totalmente decapitados junto a un charco de sangre—…Tú…—no había nadie más que pudiera haberlo hecho. ¿Pero cómo lo logró? Había sido tan sigilosa que su presencia no fue notada hasta que ella misma así lo deseó; y eso la convertía en un potencial peligro—. Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho maldita mocosa.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo problema, tablita-chan —decía con un tono dulce y un pequeño mohín—. Hasta una niña como yo puede mandarte al otro mundo.

—Nana, nos vamos de aquí —le advirtió tras haber llegado hasta donde Abuto y el resto se encontraban—. Si te portas bien te compraré todas las piruletas que desees.

—Seré obediente —no solamente había alcanzado a la pelinegra, sino también logró evadir aquella patada lateral que había sido dirigida hacia su persona—. Nana ama todas las piruletas, pero las de chocolate son sus favoritas.

—¿Puedes decirme quién demonios es esta niña? Asesinó a tres hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin dificultad alguna —le susurró el castaño aprovechando que la peli blanca se encontraba fantaseando con esas delicias azucaradas.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —que le respondiera con una pregunta no le dio buena espina—. Ella es lo peor que podrías encontrarte dentro de un callejón oscuro, Abuto.

—¿Segura que quieres llevarte a eso contigo?

—Oshin, ¿ellos también pueden venir con nosotras? —su atenta mirada enfocaba al castaño y al dormido pelirrojo—. Nana se muere de ganas por conocer a tus nuevos amigos —los implicados se miraron con resignación.

Conocía perfectamente esa tienda porque durante varios días la visitó para comprar golosinas para llevarlas a cierto par de hermanos. Por lo que no era sorpresa que en cuanto fuera avistada por la dependiente esta le saludara de inmediato y le permitiera tomar asiento en las mesas que estaban afuera del local.

—Los dango de chocolate también saben muy bien —Nana estaba saciando su apetito momentáneamente con la especialidad de la casa mientras le traían lo que realmente quería.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea ponerlo así? —Oshin miró hacia enfrente, justo a un lado de la peli blanca, al dormido muchacho que usaba la mesa como su almohada—. Al menos pudiste haberle puesto la camisa.

—No tenía tiempo para eso cuando un par de locas estaban destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

—Me decepciona tu lentitud, Abuto.

—Bueno, al menos todavía tengo mi dinero —pero su interés se enfocó en quien chupaba su piruleta con una alegría casi contagiosa—. ¿Quién es esta?

—Su nombre es Nana y es la hija más joven de Yomi —el castaño se giró a verla de golpe, con una cara de anonadamiento—. Sí, es mi media hermana.

—Conforme voy conociendo a tu familia empiezo a creer que son una panda de peligrosos psicópatas —si atendía que a esa edad logró exterminar a peleadores experimentados, no quería saber qué haría cuando tuviera la edad de su capitán—. Ey, denme un respiro.

—Si consideras las reglas que tiene su clan, no es de sorprenderse que sea así de buena… Porque allí solamente los más aptos son los que tienen derecho a seguir viviendo —enunció con seriedad sin desatender a lo que hacía su hermana menor—. Tenía otros dos medios hermanos además de ella, pero los dos está muertos.

—¿Acaso ella los asesinó? —no le sorprendería que la respuesta fuera un sí.

—No —indicó—. Perecieron porque tenían un cuerpo débil y enfermizo… En el momento que me enteré no lo comprendía, porque desconocía detalles importantes sobre Yomi y los demás; pero tras lo que me contó Umibouzu, todo quedó claro.

—Un clan que ha entrado en decadencia porque han estado teniendo descendencia entre los miembros existentes…

—Eso acarrea desde numerosas enfermedades, que la descendencia nazca muerta o que la esperanza de vida de sus miembros se reduzca significativamente…—era tan evidente como alarmante—. Sí, están condenados a la extinción si no empiezan a emparentarse fuera de su clan. Aunque el futuro de los más jóvenes es bastante incierto.

—Oye pero eso no significa que tú…—porque si lo meditaba ella había nacido dentro de ese clan, por lo que también podría tener problemas en un futuro.

—Las probabilidades de que Oshin termine como muchos de nosotros, son de sólo la mitad —intervenía Nana relamiendo la yema de sus dedos—. Su madre biológica no pertenecía a nuestro clan… Ella llegó durante la invasión de los Amanto a la Tierra, atraída por la guerra y la sangre.

—Estás la mitad salvada.

—¿Por qué te oyes divertido y decepcionado a la vez?

—Oshin, ¿este de aquí es el hombre que has elegido para que sea tu compañero? —¿por qué hasta ella tenía que salirle con semejantes cosas?¿Y es que no le importaba estar picando la mejilla de ese Yato? Esa niña tenía los ovarios bien puestos—. Nana lo aprueba porque es fuerte y tiene enorme potencial.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?¿Por qué tienes que emparejarme directamente con él sin siquiera pensar cómo me siento al respecto?¡¿Y por qué demonios lo has aprobado?!

—Después de ese discurso sobre que él era tu presa y que no permitirías que nadie te lo quitara, nos vas dejando muchas cosas claras —Abuto también se unió al bullying; tal vez había encontrado a una camarada para molestar a Oshin—. Al fin has marcado tu territorio… Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

—¡Claramente no estaba hablando en serio!

—Aunque tal vez a Yuriko no le haga mucha gracia que su sobrino terminé involucrándose con la hija de su rival de amor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la pelinegra en cierto modo sentía curiosidad sobre la tía del pelirrojo y su madre biológica.

—Ella estaba enamorada de Yomi, pero él nunca la miró de esa manera… Y él siempre estuvo prendado de Suyen, de tu madre —decía campante a la vez que abría su nueva paleta de caramelo—. ¿Pero sabes cuál es lo más irónico y divertido de todo? —sonrió ampliamente tras lamer su dulce un par de veces—. Que todo no fue más que unilateral…

—Estás bastante enterada de todo lo que pasa.

—Nana es una niña lista y sabe leer entre líneas —comentaba juguetonamente—. ¿Y sabes? Hasta hace poco me encontraba cazando a un hombre muy interesante…

—¿Hombre? —mascullaba Abuto.

—Sí, sí, un hombre que olía sumamente peligroso… Como alguien que ha derramado sangre incontables veces —curiosidad y extrañeza fue lo que invadió por completo a esos dos.

—No deberías perseguir gente como esa, Nana.

—Él fue capaz de leer mis movimientos sin demasiada dificultad. Por lo que decidí no intentar una estupidez —ya había terminado con su delicia y continuaba con otra—. No tiene caso meterse en una pelea que sé que no ganaré.

—Eres bastante sensata para tu edad —elogiaba Abuto—. Aunque debe de ser alguien intimidante para hacer correr a uno de nosotros.

—Se trataba de un samurái —y de nuevo voltearon a verla—. Uno que manejaba dos espadas… Nana vio cómo las usaba cuando cortaba a todos esos Yato sin que ellos pudieran tocarle siquiera —tal vez era demasiada coincidencia, pero esa niña podría estar hablando del hombre que buscaron inútilmente días atrás—. Era tan rápido, silencioso y mortífero como una serpiente.

—¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

—Después de que dejé de seguirlo, vi que se dirigía hacia un sitio raro… Había un letrero con personas con la cara blanca y peinados de viejitos empedernidos.

—¿Un Teatro Kabuki?

—¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso? —preguntaba el castaño.

—Es teatro tradicional que se caracteriza por su drama estilizado y el uso de maquillaje… No es algo muy atractivo que digamos, al menos no para mí.

—Pues él entró a ese sitio con mucho interés.

—¿Qué hacemos?¿Lo vamos a buscar?

—¿Si lo hacemos con quién dejaremos al inútil? —ambos se enfocaron en la peli blanca y aunque dudaron de su decisión, al final terminaron considerándola como una buena idea—. Nana, ¿crees que podrías encargarte de vigilar a ese idiota en lo que nosotros vamos al teatro kabuki? Puedes quedarte aquí a comer todos los dulces que quieras mientras tanto…

—Sí, es tu deber proteger la castidad y dignidad del hombre de tu hermana mayor.

—Nana matará a cualquiera que intente hacerle cosas raras al hombrecito de mi hermana —es que a Abuto ya le parecía adorable esa niña por ser tan como él.

—Deja de enseñarle esas cosas a Nana o te asesinaré, Abuto.

Posiblemente no haya transcurrido ni media hora desde que ese par se retiraron y la dejaron prácticamente sola, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que quien dormía tan plácidamente volviera en sí.

—Al fin has despertado —Nana le echaba un vistazo con una manzana cubierta de chocolate en cada mano.

—¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —todo a su alrededor le era desconocido y que tuviera un ligero mareo tampoco le agradaba—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

—¿Tienes hambre? —cuestionó a la vez que estiraba su mano con una de sus manzanas—. Soy Nana, la hermanita menor de Oshin.

—¿Hermana? No sabía que tuviera una —murmuraba viendo ese claro parentesco que poseían ambas en la coloración de sus pupilas.

—En realidad soy su media hermana —corrigió—. Mismo padre, diferente madre —el pelirrojo ya había tomado ese dulce y se encontraba engulléndolo como si nada—. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kamui —apenas y fue entendible porque alguien se encontraba comiéndose una pila de dangos que estaba a su alcance.

—Eres de buen apetito —es que ya no le quedaba nada más que la manzana que comenzó a comerse hace poco—. Pero Oshin dijo que podía comer todo lo que quisiera mientras me encargaba de cuidarte.

—¿Cuidarme? —eso sí que le dejó patidifuso.

—Creo que estabas pasado de copas y te quedaste dormido —dedujo con mucha certeza—. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—No recuerdo lo que pasó después de que comí toda esa carne y estuve hablando con Narue…—no era sorpresa porque se había quedado dormido y no había nada que pudiera conmemorar en tal estado.

—Y eso que te quitaron todo lo de arriba —efectivamente el pelirrojo apenas se estaba dado cuenta de que no tenía camisa.

—Y ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy… Abuto seguramente debe de estarse divirtiendo en algún lado y me ha dejado atrás como siempre —dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa; el tedio que tenía era contagioso—…Lo mataré cuando lo vea…

—¿Quieres que te lleve hasta donde se encuentra Oshin y ese ancianito? —le tentó.

—No suena mala idea —ya que se sentía un poco mejor tras comer, aprovecharía—. Pero me sorprende que una niña tan pequeña como tú ande como si nada por aquí —exponía tras haberse puesto de pie en compañía de Nana.

—¿Crees que alguien podría hacerme daño, secuestrarme o abusar de mí solamente porque tengo diez años? —llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda y miraba hacia delante. Se encargaría de guiar al pelirrojo—. Les cortaría la cabeza antes de que siquiera pusieran una mano sobre mí.

—Veo que tienes bastantes agallas para tu edad —sonrió amistosamente y ella le devolvió la atención—. Ojalá tu hermana mayor fuera un poco más como tú… Así disfrutaría de tener una batalla con ella. Aunque ese encuentro que tuvimos no estuvo nada mal.

—¿Peleó en serio contigo?

—Sí.

—Eso es muy raro —expresó pensativa—. Supongo que se debe a que te ha elegido.

—¿Elegido? —volteó a ver a la cría con cierta confusión.

—Dijo que eras su presa y no dejaría que nadie te tuviera más que ella —media hermana, pero al fin y al cabo hermanita soplona—. Los Yato siempre que encontramos un oponente divertido lo perseguimos hasta terminar con él.

—¿Realmente dijo eso? —curioseó con un mueca burlesca en sus labios. En definitiva no lo creía pero le daba cierto regocijo; posiblemente porque era la manera en que debía actuar por ser un Yato—. Ella no es prácticamente de esa clase de personas. Ni siquiera la imagino teniendo un objetivo a aplastar.

—Pues créelo —le pedía—. ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?¿También la ves como una presa que te aporte una buena pelea? —Kamui guardó silencio durante unos segundos que a esa impaciente niña le parecieron siglos; realmente parecía estar meditando sobre ello—. ¿Y bueno?

—Tiene potencial para divertirme —aludía, completamente sonriente y con esas celestes pupilas ansiosas ante la promesa de un mejor encuentro la próxima vez que esa mujer y él pelearan—. Y mientras seavde ese modo, puedo considerarla como mi presa.

¿Cómo se supone que encontrarían a alguien entre ese tumulto de gente que no dejaba de moverse, impetuosa y hacia todas las direcciones?¿Por qué aventurarse en perseguir a alguien que ni siquiera se había metido directamente con ellos cuando no tenían suficiente información para diferenciarlo del mundo de caras que observaban?¿Qué fue esa repentina explosión que provocó que todos salieran corriendo totalmente despavoridos, chocando y tropezando torpemente?

Ante ellos no solamente se postraba una tienda totalmente destruida siendo devorada ávidamente por el fuego, sino las numerosas siluetas de quienes habían perpetrado semejante atranco para hacerse de las mercancías de aquella joyería.

—Amanto —espetó Oshin, siendo frenada por Abuto. Le había leído el pensamiento.

—¿Piensas armar una disputa aquí mismo?

—Alguien tiene que detenerlos.

—Deja que sean los terrícolas quienes se encarguen de proteger su propio culo —dictaminó. Aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con su dictamen; participaría de eso lo quisiera o no—. Cuando todos se den cuenta de que no eres como ellos, se irán sobre ti… Ninguno va a agradecer que le salves.

—Eso no me importa ahora.

Estaba decidida a participar y encargarse de esos alborotadores. Sin embargo, ella misma detuvo su avance en cuanto contempló aquella figura, a aquel hombre que estaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud asustadiza y los que observaban todo por morbo.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas lucían juguetonas, incluso divertidas, pero probablemente escondían otra clase de sentimentalismo en su interior. Su cabellera castaña clara que rozaba con apuro su nuquilla y que decoraba su frente con un fleco central y los laterales de su rostro, se movía suavemente ante el viento que comenzaba a soplar.

Vestía botas negras con cordones cafés que dejaban su particular sonido tras cada pisada. Llevaba un pantalón azul marino que sobresaltaba gracias al kimono masculino de contrastantes tonalidades vino y lila; ese que apuradamente rozaba sus rodillas. Incluso la azabache capa que se atoraba alrededor de su cuello no hacía más que aumentar su presencia. Aunque tal vez lo que causaba el escalofrío y atención de muchos eran las dos espadas que pendían de su costado derecho; ninguna con la misma longitud.

—¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar causando problemas como estos?¿No les ha sido suficiente con haber hecho de nuestros gobernantes meros títeres sin agallas?

—Apártate de aquí maldito humano. No tenemos tiempo para basuras como tú.

—El hecho de que lleves eso contigo no te garantizará que salgas con vida al enfrentarte a todos nosotros —dijeron, mofándose del intento de valentía del samurái.

—La calidad siempre será mucho más deseable que la cantidad —versó, sonriéndoles con provocación—. Si tan seguros están de su superioridad, nada puede quitarles pelear contra un hombre como yo.

El código de honor no existía para seres como ellos que se habían abalanzado sobre él con el ferviente deseo de terminar con su vida y ponerle de ejemplo para cualquiera que quisiera imponérseles. ¿Pero quién habría de llevarse la más grande de las sorpresas?

Él había sido ágil para evadir cada uno de los golpes que fueron comandados hacia su anatomía. Él poseía la suficiente astucia para ser tan silencioso y rápido como para no ser avistado hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Y ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de desenvainar su segunda espada.

Con una sola había sido suficiente para dejar todos esos cuerpos por la mitad.

—Era esto justamente de lo que les hablaba.

—¿Jirou?¿Realmente…eres tú?

Ella se había quedado totalmente impávida en cuanto reconoció ese rostro, en el momento en que escuchó ese timbre de voz que aun cuando cambió con el paso de los años todavía conservaba ese tinte que nunca podría olvidar. Ella se paralizó tras tener esas vibrantes pupilas a la expectativa de las suyas.

—¿Oshin?¿Eres realmente Oshin, no es verdad?

Le vio aproximarse hasta donde permanecía estática, con esa sonrisa que casi nunca abandonaba sus labios y que pocas veces dejaba de ser sincera.

—¿De quién más podría tratarse? —ironizó, cruzándose de brazos sin despegar su mirada de él. Por algún motivo creía que esa ilusión podría esfumarse en cuanto parpadeara.

—No puedes culparme… Hace bastantes años que no nos veíamos.

—Cuatro para ser exactos —le hizo saber—. No has cambiado mucho que digamos desde que te fuiste echando toda esa hablilla barata a todos —¿estaba sonriendo? No podía verlo por sí misma, pero tenía el presentimiento de que así era. Él tenía ese extraño y desagradable don de hacer que le devolviera un gesto como ese cada vez que él lo realizaba primero.

—Es injusto que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Oshin…—para ella no era raro lo que estaba haciendo porque en él era un hábito que existía entre ambos. Sin embargo, ya no eran unos niños y ella ya no podía permitir que acariciara su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito.

—Ya no soy una chiquilla, Jirou —apartó su mano y él simplemente carcajeó por su reacción—. _¿Por qué tiene que hacer esta clase de cosas en frente de tanta gente? Además, ¿por qué razón está en la Tierra?¿Qué es lo que le ha traído hasta aquí? Y sobre todo…¿realmente ha sido él quien se encargó de matar a los hombres de Narue?_

—Podrías fingir al menos que te alegras de verme aunque no lo sientas —si eso era un reclamo, ella lo sintió bastante infantil que no podía tomarlo en serio—…Te he echado mucho de menos desde que me fui y los dejé…

¿Era necesario que él confesara un pensamiento como ese de una manera tan natural sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que sus palabras podrían llegar a causar?¿Por qué tenía que salirle con eso justamente ahora después de tener tanto tiempo sin verse?¿Y a qué se debía su asombro por sentirse extrañamente feliz y conmovida por lo que le dijo sin tapujos?

¿Qué era lo que le despertaba el volverse a encontrar con él tras su callada despedida?¿Ansiedad, confusión, temor o tal vez algo más que en el ayer estaba claro pero ahora lo sentía difuso e imposible?


	21. Lección 21

Señoritas, tengo el placer de informarles que al fin uno de los implicados ha caído y aceptado sus sentimientos mientras que la otra parte experimenta turbulencias denominadas como celos XD Me siento tan orgullosa de este progreso que lo he celebrado cenando pizza lol Así que disfruten y griten como fangirls ante la serie de acontecimientos que se suscitarán a lo largo del capítulo. Matta ne!

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Jajaja aún falta para que conozcas al viejo bueno para nada que lleva mencionando desde siempre XD Y sí, Nana es media hermana de Oshin. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no? Esa cría es tan peligroso como Kamui. Y sobre ese samurái, lee y lo sabrás.

 ***Lu89.-** La pobre Oshin no tiene descanso ni al final de todo esto XD Pero al menos he avanzado un poco en su relación con el buen Kamaho :')

 ***Mitsuki.-** Te voy a construir un ataúd de madera para que no debas pagar renta XD Solamente para eso me alcanza, recuerda que soy una autora frustrada que no gana dinero por sus obras. Oh descuida, tus dudas sobre ese hombre quedarán esclarecidas en el capítulo y también gritarás por ver la manera en que Kamui siente celos OwO9

 ***La Osa Roja.-** Espero que con este capítulo revivas XD No tengo ganas de ir a buscar las esferas del dragón para traerlas a la vida a todas… Y sí, casi violan a nuestro sexy pelirrojo… Jajaja es inevitable no sacar tantos OC's considerando que he establecido un enemigo a derrotar, aliados y así. Sorry por eso :P

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Mechanical Illusion**

Reaccionó. Se obligó a hacerlo porque no podía continuar en ese estado de abstracción solamente por lo que le dijo. Debía retomar su mente al presente, a ese donde ambos estaban sobre senderos completamente diferentes.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo? —el castaño observó al Yato con interés, aguardando por una respuesta.

—Su nombre es Abuto y es un compañero de negocios —fue así como lo presentó.

—Jirou, un gusto.

—¿Viejos conocidos? —preguntaba para ambos.

—En términos simples, así es —hablaba el oji verde—. Ella es la hija adoptiva de mi maestro y practicábamos a diario, aunque a ella no le gustara demasiado.

—No tienes que estar diciendo información innecesaria como esa aquí... _Y menos a él…_

—Descuida, él puede contarme todo lo que quiera sobre esos días mozos que tuvieron juntos —pedía el hombre con una sonrisa burlona. Alguien quería curiosear un poco y fastidiarla de paso.

—Oh, claro, puedo contarte sobre cómo era Oshin cuando era pequeña y se encaprichaba en no querer salir de su habitación con tal de no entrenar. O esas veces cuando intentaba no ser asesinada por uno de los Yato que vivían con nosotros —ahora ella recordaba por qué motivo no había echado demasiado de menos la ausencia de ese hombre; porque era igual de molesto que Abuto cuando se lo proponía.

—En definitiva no puedo imaginarme a Oshin siendo de ese modo cuando ahora es tan temeraria y estoica.

—Bueno, ella siempre fue callada y no es como si sonriera demasiado tampoco —la boticaria simplemente se encargó de jalar la oreja de Jirou y estirarla sin compasión alguna—. ¡Auch…!¡Auch…!Eso duele y mucho. Recuerda que tienes más fuerza que el promedio.

—No te estés quejando ahora cuando tú es el que ha empezado.

—Él quería saber sobre ti —justificó.

—No, él únicamente desea encontrar cosas nuevas con las cuales importunarme.

—Lamento interrumpir su mágico reencuentro, pero hay un par de preguntas que me gustaría que me respondieras —Abuto dirigió su atención al tranquilo castaño—. ¿Te habrás encontrado por casualidad con un grupo de Yato hace unos días atrás? Porque hemos escuchado el rumor de que un samurái se encargó de dejarles en rodajas.

—De manera que sospechan de mí, ¿no? —dedujo de inmediato—. No creo tener aún la suficiente habilidad para enfrentarme a uno de ustedes y mucho menos a un grupo numeroso —bueno, sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras pero no convencían al Yato—. Yo de hecho llegué a Edo persiguiendo a uno de mi calaña.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No vine a hacer turismo, sino más bien estoy aquí con la tarea de encontrarlo —el corrugado papel que guardaba entre sus ropajes fue extendido y mostrado a ese par—. Es un viejo samurái al que admiré desde el momento en que supe de él. Pero ahora es un criminal que está siendo buscado y perseguido por todo el país… Deseo encontrar y saber qué es lo que está pasando en realidad.

—Oh, he visto esos carteles por toda la ciudad —agregó Abuto tras examinar el rostro de ese hombre—. ¿Quién se supone que es y por qué se le persigue?

—Él fue uno de los Cuatro Generales que sirvieron al Bakufu durante la guerra que vivió el país contra los Amanto… Cada uno de ellos eran espadachines talentosos y temidos a lo largo de todo el país —especificó—. Pero al final fueron traicionados por el mismo país que defendieron…

—Vaya cabronada les hicieron.

—Ninguno de ellos usó nunca su nombre real, por lo que se valieron de un mote clave para identificarse —continuaba hablando el castaño—. Este era Seiryu y era un maestro en el uso de las dos espadas.

—Justo como tu estilo —susurraba la boticaria—. Fue de ahí de donde sacaste tu estilo.

—Y si dicen que fue un espadachín con dos katanas el que se encargó de un grupo de Yato. No se me podría ocurrir nadie más que este hombre —alguien parecía motivado e impresionado—. Después de haber estado protegiendo su país, no creo que le haga mucha gracia toparse con una panda de Amanto tan peligrosos.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, estamos frente a un pez gordo… Un veterano de guerra que nos dará muchos problemas…pero bastante diversión —Abuto también mostraba los mismos ánimos que ese samurái—. Mi capitán se volvería loco si estuviera frente a un adversario digno como este.

—No discuto un hecho como ese… Pero él no sería el único que se pondría de esa manera —ella miró a Jirou, ese que sonreía tan entusiasta; fue entonces cuando el Yato se percató a lo que se refería.

—No me digas que es como ese idiota…—ya con uno tenía, no quería otro obsesionado con las peleas.

—Jirou aspira a enfrentarse a los mejores samuráis…Es por eso que no me sorprende que esté detrás de ese veterano… Y siempre se motiva cuando ve que quien le enfrenta es más fuerte que él. En parte es culpa por el viejo bueno para nada de su maestro —¿cómo había podido olvidar ese aspecto tan vital de su personalidad?¿Será acaso que el motivo por el que odia tanto esa conducta en Kamui era justamente porque alguien ya la había hartado con esa actitud?

—¿Todavía sigues llamándole de ese modo?

—¿De qué otro modo puedo dirigirme a un hombre como él que se la vive haciendo apuestas, flirteando con mujeres mientras va de bar en bar y es un mentiroso embaucador? No sé cómo permitiste que fuera tu guía, si ni siquiera puede consigo mismo.

—V-Veo que todavía lo aborreces por haberte dejado en esa casa de apuestas para pagar la deuda que tenía…—mencionaba viendo que esa chica tenía una mirada que daba mucho miedo.

—Lo hizo tres veces…¡Tres veces! —reclamó sulfurada.

—Te dije que los encontraríamos si seguíamos este camino —esa dulce y engañosa vocecilla se percibía claramente entre el grupo de cadáveres que habían quedado tras el combate del samurái. Y lo peor es que no venía sola.

—Esto se va a poner feo…

—Más que eso, Abuto.

—Mira qué cortes tan limpios y bonitos —Nana parecía fascinaba mientras picoteaba con una barita lo que quedaba de esos Amanto—. Esa espada realmente tiene que tener un excelente filo.

—Parece que he encontrado al dueño de ese juguete tan peligroso —los peores temores de Oshin y Abuto se concretaron en cuanto vieron al pelirrojo a un par de metros del autor de esa masacre nocturna; es que ya sabían lo que pasaría.

—Parece que alguien siente suficiente calor como para andar por las calles sin camisa encima —Jirou sonrío de soslayo llevando su mano hasta la empuñadora de una de sus katanas—. Aun con ese rostro tan calmado, es fácil leer lo que quieres.

—¿Es que todos los de tu tipo son tan perceptivos? Porque he conocido a un par que todavía me deben una contienda —se mantuvo de pie, examinando con cuidado al joven que tenía en frente—. Ustedes los samurái son en verdad interesantes.

—Escuchar un elogio de una bestia sedienta de sangre como tú, es algo digno de celebrarse —ya había desenfundado y solamente parecía estar aguardando a que ambos establecieran el inicio del encuentro.

—Oh, esa espada es muy extraña —no es que fuera un gran conocedor, pero no se parecía ni a la de Takasugi o Sakata.

—Kusanagi, una espada recta de doble filo, perfecta para atacar desde cualquier dirección…—la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó aún más—. ¿Piensas enfrentarme con tus manos desnudas?

—Puedo encargarme de esto sin necesidad de usar otra cosa.

—Te oyes bastante confiado, niño —decía ya con la postura lista para atacar. Sí, ambos intercambiaron miradas por última vez antes de sumirse en lo que prometía ser una batalla encarnizada y sin cuartel; y eso parecía motivarles en exceso.

Cierto era que Kamui podía encargarse de evadir las estocadas de ese ronin. Pero también era una verdad que no era en lo más mínimo lento por lo que si cometía un error al reaccionar lo menos que tendría sería una bonita cicatriz en el abdomen. Y percatarse de eso solamente incrementó la emoción que ya había invadido al Yato.

Admiraría la resistencia de aquel pedazo de metal por soportar de frente el golpe que había sido dirigido hacia el rostro del castaño. Aunque tal vez lo mejor era que ese samurái no cedía ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo con su descomunal fuerza; parecía que ese guerrero y su mortífera arma fueron maleados por algo más que excelentes materiales.

El ambiente a su alrededor se convertía en un páramo plagado de escombros, de gritos cargados de pánico y de una serie de asaltos donde por momentos uno de ellos se limitaba a defenderse mientras el otro arremetía con vehemencia. Eran al fin y al cabo, dos bestias a las que se les había roto la cadena y ahora pastaban a sus anchas.

—Estoy contemplando un patrón en todo esto —su comentario recibió un codazo por parte de la pelinegra—. ¿Vas a negarme que no tienen su parecido? Ninguno se ha hecho nada y se ve que quieren cargarse mutuamente.

—No sé cómo haya sido concretamente el caso de Kamui, pero Jirou siempre estuvo rodeado de monstruos que le superaban en fuerza y habilidades —dijo sin desatender a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la calle y establecimientos colindantes—. Aunque a diferencia de ese idiota, no asesinará a menos que sea explícitamente necesario.

—Pero eso no quita que se está divirtiendo peleando con ese idiota —ya hasta se habían movilizado hacia un tejado cercano y en el cual no pudieran ser alcanzados por esos dos que no dejaban de crear destrozos—. Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiéramos detenerlos o terminarán matándonos.

—Sí, este es el hombre que yo vi —Nana también estaba con ellos y se había adueñado de uno de esos carteles—. No me sorprende que lo busquen siendo él así de temible.

—Oshin, ¿quién crees que gane? Considera que conoces las estadísticas de ambos jugadores.

—Los dos son demasiado obstinados y competitivos. Y sus aptitudes están bastante disparejas, pero eso no significa que por eso alguien tenga la victoria completamente asegurada —no estaba completamente clara con su veredicto.

—Debes apoyar a tu hombre. Tienes que inclinarte ante su victoria —alegaba Nana haciendo sus manos un par de puñitos—. Como su mujer es tu deber creer en él.

—Abuto, te dije que dejaras de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza. Es una esponja a su edad.

—Deberías hacerle caso a esta niña, es muy sabia para su edad.

—Ya que no quiero estar toda la noche con estos problemáticos, me encargaré de hacer que paren quieran o no —su día había sido la locura desde temprano y ya no estaba para estar soportando a nadie. Solamente quería irse a dormir y no saber nada de nadie—. Además, estoy segura de que no demorarán en aparecer más molestias… _Como la nueva policía._

—¿Tienes suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate? —Abuto había visto lo que esa mujer sacó de la bola delantera de su pantalón. Él las había usado con ellos anteriormente.

—Después de ese día, hice más… Y estas son mucho más potentes; hasta tienen efecto somnífero. Ya se han vuelto necesarias cuando ese idiota se pone de ese modo.

—Nana las lanzará hasta donde están —esa pequeña bribona tomó esas especies de canicas con el impulso y la precisión exactos para que dieran en el blanco; aunque era una pena que uno de ellos se moviera lo suficiente rápido como para no quedar atrapado en ese humo—. Ese samurái tiene buenos reflejos.

—Sinceramente con que te hayas encargado de uno es suficiente.

Al fin esos tres se aproximaron hasta el punto en que permanecía el inconsciente Yato y el castaño que todavía continuaba con la nariz cubierta.

—La última vez que usaste una de esas cosas conmigo no pude dejar de rascarme por días —tal vez el que hubiera escapado de quedarse dormido se debía a su experiencia con alguien que por lo visto lo usó de conejillo de indias—. En verdad que es peligroso —no halagaba porque sí, esa herida en su costado lo decía todo.

—Pues tampoco lo dejaste limpio —Nana hacía referencia al corte que el pelirrojo tenía en su hombro izquierdo.

—Los dos se emocionaron de más —Oshin desgarró una parte de su blusa para proceder a vendar esa herida superficial y evitar que continuara perdiendo sangre.

—Vayamos a mi casa. De esa manera podrás atender su herida adecuadamente —recomendaba el castaño.

Aquel pequeño estanque rebosante de coloridos peces, esos rosales que tenían albos botones aguardando a abrirse y esos solemnes árboles cuyas verdes copas se movían al son de viento, eran una de las tantas cosas que podían ser apreciadas desde la entrada de ese dojo y que pasaban a segundo plano para quienes permanecían dentro de tan espacioso sitio.

—Te dije que si te movías iba a ser mucho más doloroso, pero no me haces caso —fue el comentario de la pelinegra tras haber terminado de vendar el costado del castaño.

—Eres tú la que no posee delicadeza alguna… Si ese chico no se quejó fue porque está totalmente dormido y no siente molestia alguna —Kamui se encontraba recostado a una distancia prudente de donde estaban ellos dos sentados.

—No deberás hacer movimientos bruscos o de nada servirá que te haya atendido —había terminado así que tenía que guardar todos esos aditamentos médicos básicos dentro del maletín que le había proporcionado Jirou.

—Ahora sabes hacer mejores puntos.

—Antes no tenía tanta práctica como ahora —el pelirrojo era uno de esos motivos por el cual ahora a ella se le daba tan bien una tarea como esa—. Pero igual mi trabajo es de una simple amateur.

—No lo dudo si estás rodeaba de un chico como él.

—Sí, en verdad que es un dolor de cabeza —hasta la fecha no existía momento en que ese sujeto le diera un instante de paz.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿entonces por qué continúas a su lado? —la misma pregunta que se había hecho en numerosas ocasiones ahora emergiendo de la boca de alguien que la conocía demasiado bien.

—Momentáneamente estoy trabajando para ese tonto —Oshin sentía que no era más que una verdad a medias justamente ahora—. Podría decirse que requiere de mi ayuda.

—¿Segura que no te sientes atraída por él y por eso no te has marchado de su lado? —ella detuvo sus acciones y se quedó totalmente en silencio. No daba crédito que hasta Jirou la abordara con un cuestionamiento sobre ese; ¿por qué estaba un tanto aterrada de que se diera cuenta de que podía existir otro motivo que la orillaba a quedarse?

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? _¿Por qué tienes que ser justamente tú?_ —lo miró con expectación y él no hizo más que desconcertarla en el instante en que llevó su mano hasta su mejilla derecha.

—Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué habrías de experimentarla con un tema como ese? —¿por qué no se apartaba y marcaba distancia?¿Qué había en esas esmeraldas que la tenían totalmente atrapada?

—Quiero saber si tengo que preocuparme o no —esa sinceridad que siempre le agradeció, hoy podría convertirse en un tormento—. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos… Y que nunca me perdonaste el que me habuiera ido solamente por mero capricho; incluso cuando tú me pediste que me quedara.

—Es un tema que quedo en el pasado. Además, era una niña egoísta que solamente veía por mis propios intereses —no quería hablar sobre ese acontecimiento, pero pareciera como si no existiera más salida que esa.

—¿Habría algo de malo si te dijera que quisiera que volvieras a ser así de egoísta? —algo tan simple le estaba causando un nudo en la garganta porque involucraba demasiadas cosas; esos sentimientos que sin querer nacieron con el paso del tiempo.

—Yo…ya no soy de esa manera… Crecí, maduré y comprendí lo que me rodeaba —ella ya no era esa chiquilla de catorce años que se sintió sola y desanimada tras su partida—. Hemos crecido y ninguno de los dos es como solía ser en el pasado.

—De eso no puedo quejarme… Los años te sentaron de maravilla y estoy seguro de que no soy el único hombre que no puede evitar mirarte —¿alguna vez le habló con ese tono tan seductor y provocativo? Lo único que era seguro era que él tenía ese poder de hacerla sonrojar bastándose de acciones tan simples como no apartar su mirada de ella.

—No eres más que un pervertido entonces —mascullaba. Y él simplemente la jaló hacia un poco más hasta su posición—. Uno al que golpearé si continúa de gracioso.

—¿Y cuál es la respuesta a lo que te he preguntado?

—No sé de qué hablas ahora. Yo ya respondí.

—¿Qué es ese sujeto para ti?¿Cuál es la relación que tienen? —¿cómo se supone que pudiera atender a sus cuestionamientos cuando ahora unos míseros centímetros les separaban? Hasta su tibia respiración podía sentirla sin dificultad.

—No tenemos ninguna relación —claramente era de ese modo—. Y no es más que un idiota problemático que…me atrae y ni siquiera yo sé por qué razón —su orgullo fue herido en el instante en que se vio en la necesidad de hablar con la verdad. Pero ya no podía seguir negándolo, no por las insistencias de los demás, sino porque ella ya no podía hallar una razón más lógica que justificara todo lo que había estado haciendo por ese Yato.

—Lamento haberte obligado a admitirlo.

—No has sido el único que ha estado insistiendo con eso —había un peso menos sobre su pecho, pero todavía quedaba otro que le molestaba.

—Antes tenías mejores gustos.

—Gracioso —ese hombre y sus acciones impredecibles. Si continuaba de ese modo iba a meterle un buen susto—. ¡¿J-Jirou…?! —había acortado la distancia que les separaba en un abrazo, en ese estrechamiento que la tenía pegada a él—. ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!

—Lo mencioné antes…Te eché mucho de menos, aunque pienses que soy un mentiroso…

—Nunca dije que no te creyera… _Me tomaste totalmente con la baja guardia. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccioné tras tanto tiempo sin vernos?_ Eres injusto. Siempre lo fuiste.

—Te pido disculpas por eso también —le susurró.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? —se apartó del castaño, viéndolo con desconfianza. Sabía que él podía ser un maldoso.

—Descuida, no escuchó lo verdaderamente importante —ella quedó totalmente a cuadros mientras veía a ese hombre pararse y dirigirse muy quitado de la pena a la salida del dojo—. Antes de que se me olvide…—dijo sin despegar su atención de ella. Pareciera que deseaba ver cómo reaccionaría ante lo que iba a decirle—. No he olvidado la promesa que te hice antes de que me fuera —esa fue su carta de despedida; una de las tantas oraciones que habían dejado anonadada a la pelinegra.

— _¿Qué no ha olvidado…nuestra promesa?¿Eso significa que él…?_ —¿es que importaba sumergirse en esas dudas ahora que escuchó esos pasos detrás suyo?¿Es que alguien se había despertado ya?—. _No me digas que por eso mencionó que no había oído lo verdaderamente importante…_ —se giró con lentitud, deseando que todo fueran meras alucinaciones causadas por el alcohol remanente en su cuerpo—… _Se despertó…_ Hoy sí que te la has vivido durmiendo.

—¿Y el samurái? —era de esperarse que fuera lo primero que cuestionara tras despertar. Aunque podía jurar que percibía cierto malhumor en sus palabras.

—Seguramente se acaba de largar de aquí —y ojalá que fuera de ese modo porque no estaba para otra riña.

—Parece que se llevan bien —Kamui había tomado asiento a un lado, dejando descansar sus codos sobre su flexionadas rodillas.

—Nos conocemos de hace unos años atrás —por alguna razón estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda por su presencia.

—Pelea bastante decente.

—Ciertamente tiene habilidades dignas de un samurái —estaba muy consciente del futuro que Jirou poseía y estaba orgullosa por ello.

—Mmm… Veo que te emociona hablar sobre ese hombre —añadió en un tono plano. Como si en verdad le aburriera conversar sobre ese ronin.

—Esas son imaginaciones tuyas —era extraño pero quería que Abuto apareciera con sus usuales quejas y bromas. Nunca antes deseó sacarle la vuelta a ese Yato como en ese instante—. Solamente reconozco sus méritos como hago con cualquier persona que así lo merezca.

—Yo soy mucho más fuerte y habilidoso que él. No es difícil darse cuenta de la diferencia que existe entre ambos.

—Eres un Yato…Por sí solo tienes capacidades que están muy por encima de todos los demás —le indicó a quien no se dignaba a mirarle y tenía una cara de fastidio ejemplar—. Pero igual te la puso difícil, ¿no?

—Hubiera sabido si realmente valía la pena si alguien no hubiera intervenido —para él no existía otra persona que metiera sus narices en sus peleas cada vez que podía más que ella—. Tendré que averiguarlo en la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Con lo escurridizo que es dudo que lo veas pronto.

—¿Acaso te preocupa que tu amigo muera por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte? —ella sabía que saldría con una declaración como esa.

—Para que ese escenario pudiera presentarse, primero tendrías que encontrarlo; después hacerlo pelear y ya conforme a eso ver si lograrías derrotarle —tampoco es como si le agradara la idea de que Kamui quisiera terminar con la vida de alguien a quien estimaba tanto.

—Entonces, en una batalla entre él y yo, ¿quién de los dos ganaría? —genial, ahora era él quien estaba preguntando por una cosa tan estúpida. ¿Era por su ego de hombre y guerrero?¿Por qué quería fanfarronear como era usual?¿De verdad se sintió atraída por un espécimen como ese?

— _En verdad pienso que pude haber puesto mi atención en otra clase de persona. A este punto hasta Abuto hubiera resultado una opción más prudente…_ —suspiró tendidamente. Ya había dicho lo peor, podía con esa pregunta—….Con esa mentalidad suicida que tienes y tu sed de sangre, probablemente…la victoria sería tuya.

—No sólo tus conocidos son particulares. Hasta tienes a una media hermana que parece amar estar dentro de los campos de batalla.

—No creo que tenga que decírtelo, pero lo haré de todos modos… No toques ni un cabello de su blanca cabecita —Kamui sonrió burlesco ante su petición nada amistosa. Incluso le veía de reojo—. Aun con lo fuerte que es, no deja de ser una niña.

—¿Te has encariñado de un monstruo que podría cortarte la cabeza cuando menos te lo esperes? —esa pregunta parecía no aplicarse solamente a Nana, sino también al modo en que ella lo contemplaba a él.

—…Sí, podría decirse que le he cogido afecto a un peligroso y maldito monstruo que podría matarme cuando le plazca —mencionó, sintiéndose totalmente ridícula de que fuera justamente él quien se lo dijera; parecía no notar que en realidad se trataba de dos monstruos y no únicamente uno.

—A veces pienso que el más suicida de los dos, eres tú —ciertamente eso ya estaba quedándole bastante claro y no tenía modo de discutirlo.

—No es mi culpa que quiera cuidar de un monstruo y éste intente morderme cada vez que tenga oportunidad —sonrió, como si fuera el modo en que estuviera riéndose de su patética situación sentimental.

—Qué mujer tan extraña eres.

—Cuando un fenómeno te lo dice no tiene mucho peso —estableció con burla.

—Si sabes que no voy a pagarte nada por tus servicios, ¿verdad? —decía cantarinamente, con esa dulce voz tan jodidamente engañosa como su cara de crío.

—Eres tan pobre que ni siquiera podrías comprarte una miserable piruleta —no iba a agradecerle por destrozarle las esperanzas de tener un pago—. Pero igual tienes que retribuirme de algún modo.

—Podemos tener una pelea.

—Eso solamente te daría felicidad a ti, imbécil —si no fuera porque la jaqueca le estaba regresando lo golpearía tan fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente—. Con que no desobedezcas lo que te digo por un solo día, es más que suficiente para pagarme por mis servicios —ni todo el dinero que debían darle podría costear un milagro como ese.

—Mmm…Eso suena bastante tedioso —ahora estaba recostado, dando un gran bostezo—. Pero si no lo hago no habrá quien se encargue de analizar esa droga —torció el entrecejo de manera infantil—. Y tampoco podré seguir comiendo cosas deliciosas.

— _No me sorprende que lo que tenga más peso sea la comida._

—…Además, ahora que eres mi presa no puedo permitir que escapes tan fácilmente de mí.

¿Por qué aun sabiendo que el significado de tal declaración no era más que el producto de su arrogancia y sed por tener enfrentamientos interesantes, era incapaz de controlar esa tímida satisfacción que le producía el saber que él no quitaría la mirada de encima?


	22. Lección 22

¡Buenas noches señoritas! Ahora sí sufrieron mi ausencia, ¿verdad? OwO9 Ya ven, a veces estoy constante y después me desvanezco. Aunque lo importante es que estoy de vuelta y les he traído actualización XD Al menos sé que disfrutarán este capítulo porque ya aclara algunas cosillas y bueno, ofrece un buen momento KamuixOshin. ¡Disfruten y nos leemos próximamente!

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Y sí, el maestro de Oshin sabe cómo vivir. Te caerá bien cuando lo conozcas, es un desmadre XD Abuto siempre buscará maneras de hacer enfadar a Oshin! Y no podía resistirme a poner algo de celos; es que eso es ya un credo en mis historias XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Me parece un trato justo. Tendré que acondicionar tu ataúd XD Especialmente porque los futuros capítulos son sumamente cardíacos e interesantes jajajaja. Pasarás una larga estadía en tu pequeño cubil. Y Oshin continúa siendo una buena hermana mayor durante el capítulo OwO9 Kamui debería tomar nota lol

 ***Lu89.-** Jajajaja ¡Qué bueno que te gustara!

 **Capítulo 22**

 **After Rain**

—Repítemelo de nuevo, Abuto. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos viniendo a este sitio? —preguntó con malhumor mientras permanecía de pie bajo la sombra de una palmera mientras usaba lentes de sol e ignoraba a toda la gente que iba y venía, sonriendo felices de la vida.

—Tu pequeña hermana despertó muy temprano este día e hizo un alboroto en toda la casa… Fue a verte y te pidió que la trajeras aquí con demasiada insistencia que terminaste accediendo aun cuando tenías semejante cruda por la borrachera que te pegaste anoche —relató el hombre, bebiendo de lo que a simple vista lucía como una naranjada preparada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios han terminado ustedes dos viniendo con nosotras al parque de diversiones? —eso no le quedaba claro. De hecho no tenía sentido alguno.

—Yo vine porque tu adorable hermanita me lo pidió —en verdad que su bebida estaba muy buena, por lo que no dudó en irse por otra en tiempo récord—. Y el idiota ese pensó que iríamos a patear traseros por lo que nos terminó siguiendo hasta aquí.

—Pues debió de haberse largado en cuanto notó que no estábamos buscando a nadie a quien masacrar —gracias a la sed que experimentaba terminó comprándose una botella de agua fría—. Yo vine aquí para cuidar a una niña, no a un mocoso sádico —replicó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Tsk…Mi cabeza va a estallarme.

—Mientras le llenes la tripa puede estar quieto…unos cuantos minutos…

Abuto y Oshin se encontraban observando de cerca a ese par que permanecían sentados en una de las tantas mesas con las que contaba el área de restaurantes del parque. Cada uno de ellos estaba más que concentrado comiendo que hasta cierto punto se les veía como individuos normales que no podrían desencadenar muerte y destrucción a su paso.

Aunque sus peores temores se incrementaron en cuanto los vieron ponerse de pie y vérseles indecisos sobre qué hacer. Eran monstruos peleadores, no visitantes ocasionales de un parque temático.

—Nana quiere subirse a eso ahora —la peli blanca señaló la montaña rusa que se vislumbra a la distancia, una de las más alta de todo el lugar—. Quiero saber por qué la gente grita tanto cuando se monta en esos vehículos.

—No olvides usar tu sombrilla —decía la boticaria pasándole el aditamento a la chica—. El sol está en su pleno apogeo.

—De modo que esto es lo que los terrícolas denominan como "Parque de diversiones" —murmuraba Kamui viendo todo su alrededor. Al menos estaba complacido con la sección de alimentos—. Tal vez podría encontrar a un buen adversario.

—Lo dudo rotundamente —le rompió las esperanzas cierta pelinegra—. Lo mejor que puede hacer un sujeto como tú es irse de aquí y buscar pelea en otro lado —ya había tomado de la mano a su hermanita y ahora empezaban a caminar tranquilamente.

—Kamui también debe venir con nosotras, Oshin —las palabras de Nana provocaron un desagradable nudo en la garganta de la boticaria. ¿Por qué se había encariñado con él en tan poco tiempo?

—Él se aburrirá en un sitio como este —intentó convencerla con una realidad obvia.

—Sé que le gustará subirse a esos juegos peligrosos y llenos de emoción —alegaba entusiasta—. Y si no siempre estará la comida o intentar provocarte para que pelees contra él.

— _¿Por qué razón estás de su parte tú también? Se supone que eres mi hermana…_

—No se oye como mala idea el subirse a ese aparato —el pelirrojo ya les había alcanzado y eso estaba causándole estrés anticipado a la hermana mayor.

—Te dejaré que nos acompañes con una condición…—estableció y él la miró en rotundo silencio—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que harías todo lo que te dijera por un día como pago de mis servicios?

—Algo así —el cabrón estaba fingiendo demencia justamente ahora, por conveniencia.

—Pues no importa si no lo recuerdas ahora mismo o no. Quiero que cumplas con eso este día —dictaminó con cero oportunidad de negociar con ella—. Hasta que nos vayamos de este sitio no desobedecerás a ninguna de mis peticiones. ¿Entendido?

—¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo? —que pusiera un semblante infantil no iba a funcionarle.

—Me largaré y te dejaré con todo este problema si no accedes a lo que te he dicho —y ella era una mujer de palabra.

—Bien, bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo por un día —no era resignación lo que debía sentir, sino más bien una pequeña frustración por no haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Ya que hemos dejado las cosas claras, ahora sí podemos ir a la Montaña Rusa para subirnos —y de nuevo emprendieron la retirada entre el gran número de personas que allí había.

—¡Sí, sí, es como una salida familiar! —aun con su sombrilla en su mano derecha y su izquierda sujetando la mano de su hermana mayor se las apañaba para ir dando saltitos. En verdad que estaba feliz por estar allí.

—¿Y por qué querrías venir a un sitio como este? —interrogaba el oji azul a la pequeña Yato.

—…Desde que vi este lugar por primera vez, me llamó mucho la atención… Había tantas cosas que se veían sumamente divertidas, comida que nunca antes había visto y además todos parecían estársela pasando muy bien… Nana siempre quiso comprobar si este sitio era tan maravilloso como lo imaginaba —respondió con sinceridad abrumadora—. Pero ninguno del clan quiso venir conmigo y tampoco podía subirme a ningún juego sin dinero, por lo que nunca pude venir…

—Se nota que todavía eres una niña.

—Deja de meterte con ella, cabeza de perilla.

—Ya llegamos, pero hay bastante gente —fue el acertado comentario de Kamui en cuanto vio esa larga fila que prácticamente se curveaba como una serpiente—. Demoraremos horas en llegar hasta adelante. Aunque bien podríamos terminar con ellos y sería mucho más simple.

—Nana ayudará a quitarlos del camino.

—Nada de pensamientos asesinos, par de sádicos —a su hermana le dio un buen coscorrón para bajar sus ánimos de asesina serial—. Y te digo desde ya que tienes rotundamente prohibido matar a alguien durante este día.

—Oshin, eso le dolió a Nana —se quejó con infantilismo.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan aburrida —alegaba el otro.

—Es que ustedes solamente piensan en la violencia como el único medio para solucionar los problemas que tienen en manos, cuando existen maneras más simples para lograrlo —ellos no comprendieron sus palabras hasta que vieron esa pequeña bola de papel corriendo hacia la multitud de gente, explotando y logrando que todos salieran corriendo mientras se tapaban la nariz por la pestilencia que inundaba todo el ambiente.

—¡Una bomba fétida! —vociferaba la peli blanca. Parecía estarse entreteniendo viendo cómo toda esa gente se iba del lugar intentando escapar de ese hedor putrefacto—. De modo que a eso te referías.

—Existe más de un modo de derribar a un gigante —estipuló con tranquilidad. Ya estaban acercándose hasta donde debían formarse para subirse—. Además, odio esperar tanto tiempo.

No estaba de más mencionar que era la primera vez que se subían a una atracción tan concurrida como esa, por lo que se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría en el momento en que la velocidad comenzará a aumentar y se deslizaran por esas pronunciadas vías de metal; tal vez eso era lo que más les despertaba su curiosidad sobre el juego.

Lo siguiente que advirtieron fue la panorámica soberbia que tenían de todo el parque de diversiones, así como esa sensación de que parte de sus órganos se quedaban arriba tras un descenso vertiginoso y que quería ir en contra de la gravedad.

El viento agitando sus cabelleras, la adrenalina recorriendo sus cuerpos y esa sensación placentera que les llegaba cada vez que daban un giro inesperado o terminaban quedando de cabeza, estaban convirtiéndose en una adicción agradable que indudablemente deseaban repetir un par de veces más. ¿Quién pensaría que a los Yato les podría emocionar montarse en una montaña rusa?

—No entiendo por qué los terrícolas gritan de miedo si ese juego es muy entretenido —hablaba Nana ya con una manzana de caramelo en su mano.

—Los terrícolas son débiles, pero al menos saben cómo divertirse.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a ese ahora? —señaló hacia arriba, justo donde se ubicaba una garra metálica que giraba a una altura de 300 metros de altura a 20 metros del borde del techo de una torre. Era en términos simples, una atracción mecánica no apta para cardiacos.

—Y después subámonos al de allá —Nana hacía referencia a un juego de caída libre que llegaba a los 329 metros de altura y que hacía sentir a sus clientes un descenso a una velocidad de setenta kilómetros por hora.

—Y no se olviden de esa también —Kamui miraba aquella montaña rusa de madera que era mucho más alta que la anterior montada, que incluía un bucle vertical y que claramente parecía ser la pesadilla de todo el parque.

Para un grupo tan particular como ellos esos juegos extremos que ponían a prueba el corazón y el miedo de los mortales, no eran más que juegos mecánicos sumamente atractivos que les llevaban a repetir la experiencia tantas veces como les fuera posible. Y gracias a una acción tan simple como esa se ganaron el respeto de todos los visitantes que los veían como monstruos que no conocían el pavor; gente a la que le sobraban agallas.

Pero incluso con su itinerario de subirse a todas las atracciones más peligrosas de todo el lugar, también se tomaban su tiempo para detenerse en los puestos de premios a causa de que cierta niña deseaba hacerse de juguetes que solamente a alguien de su edad pudieran interesarle.

Luego también estaba la parte en que se les despertaba el apetito y debían pararse en algún establecimiento de comida para llenarse la tripa.

—Está siendo un buen día —Nana y Kamui estaban esperando pacientemente en la mesa que lograron conseguir mientras Oshin se encargaba de ir a pedir lo que iban a comer—. Hasta tú te has divertido.

—Podría decirse que ha sido un poco curioso todo esto —sonrió deliberadamente, con esa calma que siempre le caracterizaba.

—Quizás un día puedas conocer a nuestro padre. Estoy segura de que los dos disfrutarían de un buen encuentro —y una proposición como esa captó toda la atención del pelirrojo.

—Oh, háblame más al respecto —estaba curioso de cómo sería el padre de la boticaria—. ¿Es fuerte?¿Tiene la misma mentalidad que ella?

—Desde mi punto de vista, es uno de los Yato más fuertes que hay —dijo con suma confianza—. Incluso con lo débil que se ha puesto con el paso de los años, continúa siendo un adversario muy decente —miró al joven con detenimiento, con una pequeña sonrisa—. De hecho la persona que la dejó tan malherida hace unas semanas atrás fue nuestro padre… Él vino a buscarla para que se enfrentaran y las cosas se salieron de control.

—No imaginaba que ella pudiera irse contra su propio padre… Interesante.

—Se trata solamente del hombre que la engendró y nunca lo ha considerado de ese modo... Ella después de todo fue criada por seres humanos y cuando estos murieron terminó siendo acogida por un samurái —ya había otra situación llamativa entre manos.

—De modo que no le importa matar a ese hombre aunque compartan la misma sangre —eso era algo que no estaba esperando de alguien como ella. En cierto modo le despertaba curiosidad saber el porqué; la conocía y ella no ejecutaba acciones solamente porque sí—. Aunque siento interés por ese samurái que mencionas.

—Ah, no es para menos, ya que él es…—se calló por el simple hecho de que alguien le había metido una caracola de chocolate en la boca.

—Coman y dejen de parlotear de cosas innecesarias —alguien ya había retornado y venía más que cargada con el encargo de ese par de tragones—. No se atraganten —de nada servía decírselos porque ya estaban comiendo todo lo más rápido que podían—. _No debo dejarlos solos por demasiado tiempo o Nana podría contarle cosas innecesarias a este idiota…Como la ubicación de Yomi._

—Después de esto vayamos a la casa de terror o quizás a esa tienda donde venden recuerdos —indudablemente esa pequeña todavía tenía muchas ganas de permanecer en el parque de diversiones el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

El capricho de la menor se convirtió en realidad cuando se vio entrando en esa enorme y llena tienda de recuerdos; había tantos estantes, tantas cosas llamativas y sumamente bonitas que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar. Así que siguiendo a su instinto se dirigió a la zona de peluches para mirar todo con enorme detalle.

—Bueno, eres pequeña, es normal que te gusten esta clase de cosas —Oshin permanecía cerca de Nana, vigilándola cuidadosamente. Y claro, también tenía a Kamui a lado por si se le ocurría pirarse y empezar a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Qué les parece este o tal vez el de acá? Todos son demasiado bonitos que es difícil elegir uno —había señalado para sus observadores una enorme jirafa y un panda gigante—. Esta orca también tiene su encanto.

—No entiendo los gustos de los niños —el pelirrojo estaba más aburrido que una ostra. Y aunque quería irse, no podía hacerlo; ser un hombre de palabra empezaba a ser un dolor en el culo.

—Un idiota como tú no comprende muchas cosas —le atacó la pelinegra—. Me pregunto si habrá alguno que pudiera gustarle —justo a sus espaldas había un enorme estante lleno de llaveros de estilos y figuras diversas—. Creo que este podría ser del agrado de Kagura —es que había encontrado la personificación de Sadaharu en miniatura y versión llavero—. Y apuesto a que esto es algo que Sakata llevaría a todas partes —nada como una cajita de fresa pequeñita como las que bebe a diario—. Estos lentes son iguales a los de Shinpachi.

—Nana también quiere un llavero —la Yato estaba jalándole desde el borde de su blusa—. Cómprame uno a mí también.

—No creo que tengas llaves que llevar contigo —mencionó. Su hermana hizo una mueca de descontento y regresó a ver qué peluche llevarse—. _¿Eso ha sido un berrinche?¿En verdad se ha puesto celosa por lo de los llaveros?_ —es que ya tenía esos presentes en sus manos listos para ser pagados—. ¿Y tú qué estás mirando?

—¿Cómo hacen algo tan pequeño y detallado? —pendiendo de su mano se encontraba un llavero de conejito de porcelana fría pendiendo de una cadena dorada y teniendo como final un cascabel monocromático; era sumamente curioso.

—Se llama habilidad y mucha curia —tomó el llavero del pelirrojo. Parece que le había gustado bastante.

—Oye, tú ya tienes los tuyos —el muy desvergonzado le había arrebatado el objeto.

—Ni siquiera tienes llaves —recriminaba tras haberle quitado de nuevo el mono accesorio—. Y tampoco te combina sin importar donde lo lleves.

Nana solamente miraba cómo ese recuerdo iba de un lado a otro, esperando al momento en que el dueño definitivo se manifestara. Lamentablemente lo único que contempló fue a ese suvenir con la cadena rota y esos dos adornos tirados en el piso.

—Se ha estropeado por tu culpa~ —Kamui culpó abiertamente a la boticaria—. Ahora tendrás que pagarlo.

—Era el único que había y lo has destrozado —al diablo que estuviera clavando su dedo índice una y otra vez sobre el pecho del pelirrojo—. Te dije que me lo dieras y te pusiste a quitármelo una y otra vez… Por eso terminó de ese modo.

—Todo esto pasó porque te encaprichaste con algo tan tonto —alegaba el Yato.

—Si le ponen una pequeña cadena, pueden usarlos. Incluso hasta ponerlos en sus sombrillas —la peli blanca había recogido el cascabel y el conejo para entregárselo a la única persona que podría arreglarlos.

—En eso tienes razón —apoyaba Oshin—. Y como castigo tendrás que ponerle el cascabel al mango de tu sombrilla —dictaminó severamente para al calmado muchacho mientras la chiquilla se echaba a reír por el predicamento del Yato—. _¿Se está riendo por algo tan simple? Un momento…¿reírse?_ —¿cuál era el sentido en detener sus pensamientos ante algo que ocurría diariamente? Tal vez porque su inconsciente lo había conectado de inmediato con una determinada situación, la misma que le había provocado severos problemas—. _Ahora empiezo a recordarlo…_ —¿cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan tonto como eso?¿Es que al ser un suceso tan absurdo lo había suprimido o eran los efectos de tanta ingesta alcohólica? Sin importar cuál fuera la razón, ahora podía asegurar con plena certeza que no había pasado absolutamente nada entre ella y Gintoki—. _Cosquillas_ … _Eso fue lo que terminamos haciéndonos mutuamente…hasta que terminé golpeándolo por error y quedó inconsciente… Menos mal que he podido conmemorar todo…Una carga menos._

La tarde se desvanecía a su espalda, como si momentáneamente se hubiera vuelto tímida y no deseara que contemplara sus cálidos y hermosos tonos naranjas. Y al mismo tiempo podía sentir la suavidad del viento que mecía por breves instantes su oscura cabellera; era por mucho una noche tranquila donde podía transitar sin preocupación alguna por la angosta calle de un barrio tan escandalosamente llamativo y embebido dentro de los más grandes placeres humanos.

Sin embargo, no venía sola, llevaba a alguien cargando entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida y con su pequeña mano sujetando con firmeza el pequeño peluche de un gato negro de ojos azules y un moñito del mismo tono.

— _Al menos pudimos terminar el día sin ningún contratiempo…_ —miró de rápido a quien tenía su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro—. _No imaginaba que terminaría cansándose tanto de estar una tarde entera en el parque de diversiones… Después de todo, no es más que una niña… Es desagradable en lo que la han convertido._

—¿Oshin?¿Pero qué andas haciendo a estas horas con una niña en brazos? —la pelinegra se detuvo en cuanto su camino se vio intervenido por Tsukuyo.

—Traje de vuelta a esta niña —hizo referencia a Nana—. La persona encargada de ella se encuentra esperándome cerca de mi tienda.

—Creo que Hinowa no te ha contado lo que ha estado sucediendo por aquí últimamente —mencionó. No obstante su palabrería cesó en cuanto notó que quien traía consigo era esa niña, la misma que había asesinado a todas esas personas hace varios días atrás—. ¿Y esa niña…?

—Estoy enterada de lo que estuvo haciendo, así que no te preocupes —dijo para tranquilizarle—. Ella no dañará a nadie más por aquí. Te lo prometo.

—Bueno, ella no atacó a ninguna de mis chicas… Simplemente estuvo jugueteando y después simplemente se fue.

—Pero haciendo eso a un lado, ¿a qué te refieres con lo primero que me comentaste? —había estado bastante alejada de ese barrio desde que ocurrió la derrota de esos tres forasteros.

—Vamos a otro lugar a hablar —pidió.

Se dirigieron hasta la tienda de Hinowa. Allí contarían con la suficiente privacidad para tratar aquel tema que se había convertido sumamente delicado en cuestión de nada.

—Asesinatos y desapariciones de cortesanas…—susurraba Oshin sin despegar su atención en todas las fotografías que habían colocado sobre la mesa que les servía para posar sus bebidas calientes y alrededor de la cual se encontraban sentadas.

—Al principio creíamos que las desapariciones se debían a mujeres que se habían hartado de vivir aquí como prostitutas y eligieron otra vida. O que incluso escaparon con alguno de sus amantes —hablaba la oji verde con creciente pesar—. No obstante, estas se tornaron más numerosas. Y posteriormente comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos masacrados de las chicas a las que no volvimos a verles el rastro.

—Eso suena en verdad espantoso… No recuerdo que Yoshiwara fuera un sitio tan violento…

—Hemos tratado de mantener todo esto en secreto, tanto como nos ha sido posible —mencionaba la rubia con enorme seriedad—. Pero se nos está empezando a salir de control y las chicas han empezado a caer en el pánico.

—¿Y tienen alguna pista de quién podría estar detrás de todo esto? —cuestionó la boticaria a ese par de mujeres.

—En realidad…tenemos algunas pistas. No obstante, sería difícil demostrarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hinowa?

—¿Si estás enterada de que hay una nueva policía en Edo que ha sustituido al Shinsengumi? —la oji carmín asintió, permitiéndole continuar—. Algunos miembros de la Hyakka han asegurado haber visto a varias de nuestras chicas con miembros de la actual policía… Y la gran mayoría de esas mujeres, han desaparecido y han sido encontradas muertas.

—¿Estás diciendo que miembros de la policía están detrás de los secuestros y asesinatos de las cortesanas de Yoshiwara? —susurraba Oshin con cierta incredulidad. En cierto modo le daba el veredicto de la duda a la nueva formación justiciera de Edo—. Pero si consideramos cómo es el actual Shogun, no me sorprendería que eligiera a personas podridas para mantener al país controlado…

—Por el momento lo único que tenemos son simples testigos oculares. No hay ninguna pista contundente —se lamentaba la mejor cortesana de todo ese barrio rojo.

—Es por eso que hemos ideado un plan para obtener información al respecto y descubrir si de verdad ellos están detrás de todo esto.

—Eso suena bien. Pero podría ser peligroso —calló ante los movimientos de Nana que la alertaron de que estaba despierta.

—Mmm…¿Dónde estamos? —seguía adormilada y eso le dificultaba ubicarse de inmediato—. Oh, es la chica de la vez pasada —sus carmesí pupilas miraban a Tsukuyo con cierto entusiasmo.

—Por el momento me retiraré, Hinowa. Debo llevar a esta niña con su tutor antes de que se haga más tarde —se puso de pie sin soltar a esa hermana suya que ya quería bajarse—. Agradezco la información dada. Y trataré de estar al pendiente por si logro ver algo.

—Te lo agradecería enormemente —expresaba la pelinegra—. Mañana si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que vinieras a verme.

—Me daré una vuelta por la tarde —fueron sus palabras de despedida. Incluso Nana les dijo adiós con un simple ademán de su mano izquierda—. _¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo ahora? Si ya tenía suficiente con ese enemigo desconocido como para que ahora tengamos a asesinos dentro de Edo…y lo peor es que podría tratarse de la misma policía._

—Mira, allí está —ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para haberse metido entre los callejones menos transitados de aquel barrio. Aunque era en esa clase de sitios donde criaturas como ella podrían movilizarse y existir—. Lamentamos la tardanza, pero tuvimos una reunión interesante.

—Aquí está, tal como lo prometí —dejó que Nana bajara y se encaminara hacia el Yato que permanecía oculto gracias a su capucha marrón; lo único que resaltaba dentro de esa penumbra eran esas grisáceas pupilas.

—Esperemos verla pronto, Oshin-san —fue lo único que expresó antes de marcharse con Nana y le resultó imposible no sentir una creciente molestia; no era difícil entender el trasfondo que se escondía tras amable deseo.

— _De ninguna manera me convertiré en la sucesora de ese hombre… Lo único que pienso hacer es apartar a Nana de todos ustedes antes de que se pierda a sí misma para siempre_ —era prácticamente un juramento, una promesa que parecía haber sellado con sangre.

¿Qué era ese particular sonido que llegó hasta sus oídos y que simultáneamente había puesto en alerta total a los cánidos que permanecían recostados en la alta hierba?¿Por qué estaba extrañado de que la fuente del tintineo fuera ni nada menos que la persona de la que había descansado todo el día?¿Y por qué razón no lo había entretenido por más tiempo? Al parecer su suerte no era lo suficientemente grande como para gozar de más horas a solas.

—¿Por qué demonios traes un cascabel colgando del mango de tu sombrilla? —preguntaba Abuto enfocando sus pupilas en ese curioso objeto.

—Ha sido cosa de esa mujer —dijo con cansancio. Hasta se había sentado, dejando caer su espalda contra el costado afelpado de uno de los Syx—. Usar un cascabel es mucho mejor que tener que llevar ese absurdo conejo.

—Te ha salido caro el tener que cumplir con todo lo que te ha dicho para pagar la deuda que tienes con ella —él tampoco tenía problema con permanecer recargado en uno de esos temibles ejemplares—. Por cierto, Narue y los suyos ya se han ido para continuar investigando.

—Abuto, ¿contra crees que nos enfrentamos en esta ocasión?¿A algo como ese hombre inmortal?

—Idiota, cállate, ni siquiera lo digas de broma —la regañó—. Si volvemos a toparnos con un tipo como ese esta vez sí podría reventarnos a todos.

—Pero si fuera de ese modo, sería mucho más entretenido.

—Desde ese día me prometí a mí mismo no inmiscuirme en misiones suicidas —mascullaba—. Además, tendríamos que estar muy jodidos para estar en una situación parecida… Creo que lo mejor será que este viejo se retire y se dedique a hacer otra clase de cosas.

—Mira, parece que una lluvia de estrellas está por comenzar —expresó, levantando sus celestes ojos al cielo.

—Imbécil, la lluvia de estrellas es lo de menos… Mira la nave espacial que está cayendo en picada y que no demorará en estrellarse contra la superficie de la Tierra.


	23. Lección 23

¡Buenas noches señoritas! XD Aprovecho que el internet volvió al fin para actualizar y traerles un poco de felicidad a sus vidas, condimentado con sucesos inesperados, misterios y una pequeña escena semi-impactante que de haber concluido, nos hubiera traído felicidad a todas lol. Pero bueno, ya me dirán qué opinan sobre el rumbo que está tomando toda esta situación OwO9 Lindo inicio de semana~

 ***Lu89.-** Jajajaja Esperemos que la continuación sea de tu agrado XD

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Oh sí, pobre Oshin, pero lo que importa es que sobrevivió. Lo malo es que Nana le ha tomado mucho cariño a Kamaho X'D y anda de lengua suelta con él… Y sobre lo que piensas acerca de los problemas, sí, claramente esto está poniéndose cada vez más color de hormiga jajaja.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Una caja de pastillas y una almohada bien suavecita lol Oshin ya será una buena mujer y no volverá a tomar, no después de que por eso casi termina siendo la futura esposa de Gintoki X'D Y sobre el culpable, pues aún falta para que sepas, pero todo está fríamente relacionado OoO9

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Gateway**

No podía despegar su mirada de aquel espejo de cuerpo entero. No porque fuera una mujer vanidosa que precisara examinar cada detalle de su rostro o vestimenta, sino más bien porque jamás había empleado un atuendo como ese en toda su vida; por lo que se sentía completamente fuera de sí mima.

Un kimono negro con un bello estampado de coloridas flores, un obi rojo con dorado con un impecable moño y ese bello corte frontal que permitía admirar el mundo de tela que aún se resguardaba bajo tan primorosa y tradicional ropa, fue todo lo que ella necesitó para encajar dentro de aquel mundo nocturno.

—Luces espléndidamente bien, Oshin —elogiaba la hasta ahora mejor cortesana de toda Yoshiwara.

—De verdad que no termino de acostumbrarme a todo esto —si estaba sentada era porque esa mujer aún se encontraba trabajando su apariencia.

—Lo harás espléndidamente bien —le animó, terminando de darle esos últimos toques a aquel peinado estilo marumage—. Con esto terminamos —ágilmente había colocado esa bella horquilla de camelias a un costado de su peinado, para darle un plus.

—Pero ya te dije que no sé bailar ni cantar —reiteró.

—No hay necesidad. Solamente debes de ser agradable con los clientes y ser servicial. De ese modo estoy segura de que obtendrás su atención.

—¿No es más simple llamar a la Yorozuya y que ellos se encarguen de este caso?

—Esa era la intención desde el inicio, pero parecía que estaban ocupados buscando a ciertas personas problemáticas que les darían mucho dinero —bien, la diosa de la fortuna no se encontraba de su lado esta vez.

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré, no tienes que mirarme con esos ojos —suspiró, resignada.

Hinowa abandonó la habitación y no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo; allá afuera le estaban esperando un grupo de mujeres que no iban menos glamurosas que ella. Después de todo, pronto daría inicio el tan ansiado desfile de cortesanas a lo largo de la ciudad, donde el principal objetivo era la presentación de los nuevos rostros de Yoshiwara.

Caminar con semejante atuendo no representaba más que coordinación y buen equilibrio. Lo que era complicado para alguien que suele ser seria la mayor parte del tiempo, era mostrar un semblante cándido y agradable para todo ese mundo de hombres que no despegaba su atención de todas ellas.

—Todo ha salido muy bien chicas. Han estado maravillosas —felicitaba candorosamente Hinowa una vez que sus jóvenes aprendices se encontraron dentro de la pomposa casa de citas. Sí, se trataba el sitio donde sólo los clientes V.I.P. podían acceder.

—No olviden ser cuidadosas y llamarnos por sí algo sale mal —Tsukuyo siempre estaba cerca para vigilarlo todo y cuidar a las cortesanas del lugar.

—Por el momento, te encargarás de este cliente. Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien.

Tras las palabras de la pelinegra encaminó sus pasos hacia la esquina superior derecha del inmenso salón, topándose con una mirada que claramente estaba evaluándole de pies a cabeza.

—Muy buenas noches. Sea bienvenido a Yoshiwara —habló Oshin para su actual cliente—. Esta noche seré su acompañante —¿realmente ese hombre era un pez gordo dentro del gobierno de Nobu Nobu? Empezó a dudarlo en cuanto examinó con detalle tanto su apariencia como su vestimenta.

El dorado de su aguda mirada, su pálida piel y un cuerpo esbelto pero bien trabajado, constituían lo más resaltable de su apariencia física. Y aunque su lacia cabellera azabache estuviera un tanto despeinada, no le restaba encantado a ese apuesto hombre; uno que iba vestido humildemente con un kimono masculino de tonos rojos, amarillos y violetas.

—Toma asiento —invitó con esas ambarinas pupilas clavadas en su persona—. No seas tímida.

—Muchas gracias —como bien pudo, se sentó. Y sin perder tiempo alguno tomó una botella de sake y se ofreció a servirle.

—El sake que sirven en este lado de la ciudad es de los mejores Y que sea servido por hermosas mujeres, le aporta mejor sabor —expresó, con esa sonrisa juguetona en sus labios—. ¿No lo crees así? —una cosa era que se lo preguntara y otra muy diferente a que tuviera el atrevimiento de jalarla hacia él, rodeándole de la cintura.

—Forma parte de la fantasía de muchos hombres el ser atendidos por bellas mujeres —estableció con la calma recompuesta. No podía reaccionar como normalmente lo haría—. Aunque conozco a uno que sólo le importaría la comida —no es como si quisiera recordar a cierto idiota, pero tenía que sacar tema de conversación.

—¿Ah sí? —curioseó—. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría ser ése? Tal vez ni siquiera le gusten las mujeres o sea un niño.

—Posiblemente —le dio la razón—. Perdone que sea tan entrometida, ¿pero cuál es su nombre? Me gustaría dirigirme a usted con el respeto adecuado.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Kazuya. No hay necesidad de formalismos —ahora estaba enfocando su atención en ella—. Y dime, ¿cuál es el tuyo? No se me hace justo ser el único en presentarse.

—Oshin. Así es como me llamo —le sonrió suavemente. Incluso hasta le volvió a servir un nuevo trago.

—¿Oshin? Es un nombre bastante extraño para una mujer. No lo había escuchado antes —dijo un tanto pensativo—. ¿Segura que no es tu nombre de trabajo?

—Por supuesto que no —expresó—. Pero ya no hablemos de mí, que no hay nada de interés en mi vida. Mejor cuéntame sobre ti. Ya que veo que debes ser un hombre influyente para tener algo como eso contigo —no había pasado sin pena ni gloria la katana que llevaba consigo.

—Oh, eres buena observadora y bastante curiosa —le sonrió con cierto regocijo—. Pero no me gusta hablar sobre el trabajo cuando estoy disfrutando de la compañía de una bella mujer —la pelinegra sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no iba a rendirse en el primer intento.

—En eso tienes razón —sus palabras parecían una disculpa en sí—. Lamentablemente no soy una buena bailarina ni tampoco poseo una voz primorosa para el canto. Lo único que humildemente le puedo ofrecer es una buena charla y servir su bebida y alimentos.

—Vamos, no tienes que ser tan negativa —indicó, tomándole del mentón, levantando su mirada hasta la de él—. Posees un bello rostro, unos labios pequeños pero carnosos y esos ojos que lucen como dos deslumbrantes rubíes —hasta esa noche nadie se había detenido para examinar su físico ni mucho menos ofertarle semejantes cumplidos. Era la primera vez que sentía que un hombre le miraba con deseo.

—Gracias… Es la primera vez…que alguien me dice cosas…tan vergonzosas —sonrojarse no era algo que controlara. Y si bien él no había sido el primer hombre en lograr tal hazaña en ella, lo había hecho con simples palabras que reciben frecuentemente las mujeres de ese sitio.

—Me sorprende escuchar eso —expresó— ¿Segura que no quieres ser modesta y hacerme sentir como el primero en reconocer algo tan evidente? —le había soltado y ahora simplemente se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente.

—No en realidad —confesó—. Los hombres que han estado a mi alrededor no me miran de esa manera.

—Entonces nunca has estado con un hombre…—Oshin negó. No había nada malo en admitir eso—. Eso significa que tu aún no…

—No te burles —porque así lo sentía.

—Solamente se me hace muy raro —indicó—. No dije que fuera malo.

—…Ya veo…

—Descuida, no estoy interesado en vírgenes. Soy más del tipo que le gustan experimentadas —mencionó divertidamente.

Su jornada laboral concluyó en el momento en que el sol comenzó a asomarse desde su ventana, indicándole que debía desprenderse de todas esas pesadas vestimentas y dedicarle un par de horas a descansar o no rendiría el resto del día. Por lo que procedió a cerrar bien y empezar quitándose ese limitador peinado y esa bonita horquilla.

Adiós a los zapatos molestos, adiós a esos albos calcetines y a ese obi que le había dejado por momentos sin aire.

—No hice ningún avance significativo —se restiró un poco y caminó hacia su cama, aún con el kimono puesto pero un tanto flojo por la falta del obi—. Dormiré un rato —se retiró por completo la prenda, dejándola caer contra el suelo. Al fin era completamente libre—….y después iré a ver a Abuto y…

Tenía que estar durmiendo. Sí, tenía que ser la falta de descanso y que hasta hace unos segundos había estado pensando en aquellos dos Yato. Solamente eso podría explicarle el hecho de que ese hombre estuviera allí, abriendo su ventana sin su consentimiento y metiéndose como si no conociera eso de que existe algo llamado privacidad.

Miró esa bonita sonrisa, esos celestes ojos y ese vago ademán con su mano, saludándole. Se quedó completamente callada, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían y olvidándose por completo de que bajo sus pies existía ropa para cubrirse. Se limitó a cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos aun cuando llevaba consigo ropa interior.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, idiota?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije de venir por estos rumbos?! —no le alteró el hecho de que viniera en sí y le desobedeciera, ya que siempre lo hacía, sino más bien que le haya tenido que ver prácticamente sin ropa.

—¿Sabes? Es aburrido permanecer en un sitio tan tranquilo —suspiró con desgano—. Y ya que andaba cerca, pensé que tal vez encontraría a ese samurái y podría entretenerme un poco —parloteó tras acomodarse en el margen de la ventana. El tío estaba como en su casa—. Lo estaba buscando por los alrededores. No estaba esperando encontrarme contigo.

—¡Él ni siquiera vive por esta zona! —ya no sabía por qué se sentía indignada. Lo que estaba quedándole claro era que en gran medida se lo debía a él. ¿Es posible que se sintiera ofendida de que ni siquiera le haya echado una mirada a su cuerpo?— _. Maldito troglodita._

—¿Y por qué estás vestida así?¿Vas a la playa o algo así? —ella juraba que estaba burlándose y fingiendo inocencia—. Si es así podrías traerme algo de comer.

—Estaba a punto de dormirme, imbécil —tan cierto, pero ahora ya no tenía sueño alguno—. Hasta que llegaste —ya con más serenidad en la cabeza decidió sabiamente volver a ponerse el kimono—. Y aunque fuera a la playa no te traería nada.

—¿No crees que toda esa gente simplemente está desapareciendo por órdenes de los de arriba? —comentó—. Incluso ahora los hilos siguen siendo movidos por esos ancianos.

—Eso pensaría si no fuera porque también han desaparecido civiles y cortesanas, y no simples rebeldes Joui —contraatacó—. Personas desaparecidas de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro, mujeres mutiladas, la cacería de los Yato y la llegada de una nueva policía. Esto no podría ser más entretenido —espetó sarcástica.

—No podemos irnos de aquí hasta que no encontremos al verdadero culpable —¿a dónde se había esa sonrisa? Lo único que había esa era mirada de mosqueo—. Están jugando con todos nosotros. Sí que tienen agallas para hacerlo… Así que disfrutaré destruyéndolos cuando los encuentre…

—…No tenemos más que esa grabación que nos ha dado más dudas que respuestas y la información que Narue nos proporcionó…

—¿Por qué no simplemente se presentan y terminamos con esto? —dio un largo bostezo, casi contagioso—. Estoy aburriéndome demasiado.

—Eso le pasa a las bestias que solamente saben pelear y nada más —le regañó.

—Tal vez haya alguien en esta ciudad que valga la pena —por un lado lo iba diciendo, por otro ya se encontraba afuera, en el tejado, con claras intenciones.

—No seas imprudente —su cuerpo se había movido involuntariamente hasta él, por el simple impulso de frenar su infantil cacería—. Ya hay suficientes problemas como para que tú te vuelvas otro —le había cogido del brazo, con fuerza y él se limitó a encararle, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas, Oshin —señaló, clavando su mirada en la de ella—. Dudo que existan muchas personas en este lejano planeta que sean capaces de hacerle cara a la fuerza de un Yato. Exceptuando a esos dos samuráis —¿desde cuándo esa profunda auto-confianza y egolatría se convirtieron en puntos que no podía hacer de lado y que le parecían atractivos?

—No importa —dijo, subiendo un poco el timbre de voz—. Curiosea todo lo que quieras, pero no armes una pelea callejera.

—Lo prometo, aunque, no creo que pueda hacerlo~ —cínico, eso era lo que él era. Y tener esos labios curvados no lo hacían menos culpable—. Si de vez en cuando te comportaras más como un Yato que como una persona común y corriente, podrías entenderlo… Aunque lo de esa noche fue un buen comienzo, pero no fue suficiente…

—…Una vez lo hice… Dejé que esa sangre me dominara por completo, porque estaba furiosa y quería aplastarlo todo. Deseaba desaparecer a todos los que tenía frente a mí… Hacerlos sufrir hasta su último hálito de vida…—su tono era bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él le escuchara. Y a la vez, era inesperadamente frío, mordaz, incluso cargado de saña y satisfacción—. Si me hirieron, no fui capaz de sentirlo… Lo único que supe es que todo había acabado y que estaba rodeada de una pila de cadáveres… Pero aun así, no logro entender esa fascinación que ustedes poseen por demostrar su fuerza, por pelear hasta que ya no sean capaces de mantenerse en pie —le miró, sin percatarse de que él estaba extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver. Sí, esas carmesí pupilas no eran como las recordaba, sino que le trasmitían esa clara alarma de que ella podría llegar a ser peligrosa.

—¿Ohh?¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste entonces, después de matarlos a todos? —quería saberlo, quería conocer al verdadero Yato que dormía dentro de ella. Tal vez porque podría encontrarse con un verdadero entretenimiento, o quizás se trataba de curiosidad sin razón aparente.

—…Nada… Para mí sus existencias eran un recordatorio de mi debilidad y cobardía… Aun cuando tuve mis razones para matarlos, todo lo que me impulsó desapareció cuando ninguno de ellos se movía más…—¿por qué estaba contándole sobre su pasado? No tenía sentido, y sin embargo, estaba haciéndolo. Era como si en el fondo ella ansiara que él conociera un poco más sobre su persona y las razones que la convirtieron en quien era ahora.

—Sería interesante encontrarme con esa tú del pasado —sus carmesí pupilas vibraron, casi delirantes, tanto por sus palabras, como por lo cerca que su rostro se encontraba del suyo. Podía incluso sentir su respiración en sus mejillas y juraba que el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca en cualquier momento.

—N-No digas estupideces…—sabía la razón por la que quería algo así. Ella no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera nunca más y sobre todo, no quería ni tenía por qué pelear contra él a muerte.

—¿Temes perder? —le provocó.

—Me da igual perder o ganar contra ti, Kamui —casi nunca se dirigía a él por su nombre y hasta ese momento nunca se había cuestionado el porqué.

—Si no eres fuerte, no será entretenido —por supuesto que lo sabía ella—. Pero si lo eres y continúas con esa compasión, entonces será peor a que fueras débil.

—¿Es lo único que cruza por tu cabeza, verdad? —conocía su mentalidad y sabía que aún con todo lo ocurrido hace tiempo atrás entre su padre, él y Kagura no dejaría esos malos hábitos por completo—. Sería bueno que hallaras otra clase de cosas que satisficieran a tu cuerpo y alma, sin tener que volver todo en una carnicería.

—Me gusta la comida~

—Además de eso —le reprendió.

—Ya encontraré un modo para que me muestres tu verdadera fuerza —soltaba desfachatadamente.

—Perderás tu tiempo —le soltó al fin. La discusión empezaba a ser cansada, como era costumbre. Pero irónicamente no quería retroceder, no cuando estaban tan cerca—. _¿Qué se supone que estoy esperando? ¿A que responda diferente o qué…?_ —sus instintos le habían traicionado y sus ojos estaban admirando algo con enorme lujo de detalle: sus labios—. _¿Por qué sus labios…?_ —tenía que irse o haría algo que nunca antes cruzó por su cabeza.

Su cordura le dejaba muy claro lo que tenía que hacer para no exponerse ante él y asegurarse de vivir un día más, pero su cuerpo y ese lado irracional estaban complicando la sencilla tarea. Y ante su propio momento de debilidad se había movido hacia él, reduciendo el espacio, creándose un instante de perplejidad que alcanzó a los dos por igual.

Él le gustaba, demasiado, pero también sentía aversión por la manera en que era porque en más de un sentido representaba lo que ella más odiaba y no podía permitirse sentir agrado hacia su persona solamente por estar cegada por esa fuerte atracción.

Desde que le permitió retenerle hasta cuestionarle sobre su pasado, que aparentemente no eran de su interés o su incumbencia, hasta mantenerse allí, estático, aguardando por lo que fuera a decir o hacer, tuvo un extraño presentimiento; uno que le exasperaba, le llenaba la cabeza de pesadez y le orillaban a evadirla, a guardar una distancia prudente. Y él jamás huía de nada ni de nadie; era un guerrero que enfrentaba cualquier tipo de reto dentro del campo de batalla. ¿Pero era un campo de batalla lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos?

—…Haz lo que se te plazca…—se había movido, se había alejado de esa estúpida tentación que durante segundos le dejaron la garganta seca—. Únicamente no vengas a buscarme para que arregle tus líos —no existía dignidad alguna en escapar cobardemente, pero no podía con la situación que tenía en manos—. Nos veremos después —adiós a sus horas de sueño y a su propia habitación. Debía alejarse y enfriar su cabeza o estallaría por las contradicciones que Kamui le hacía experimentar—. _De todos los hombres en los que podía fijarme, tenía que ser justamente él…¿En qué momento se supone que sucedió esto?_

Él no requería movilizarse con cautela o esconderse de la mirada de todos allí. Al menos a esas horas de la mañana no habían demasiadas personas moviéndose entre las calles de ese barrio rojo; por lo que irremediablemente terminaría aburriéndose y abriendo su paraguas.

El sol nunca había sido amigo de los Yato y ahora parecía estar brillando más que nunca. Así que, ¿por qué razón alguien de su especie le gustaría un mundo tan calmado donde ese enorme astro brillaba con semejante intensidad, donde no existían verdaderos rivales a los que enfrentarse, donde la sangre que recorría sus venas lentamente moría? Entonces lo recordó, evocó esas palabras que su hermana había dicho hacía tiempo atrás mientras se levantaba y le encaraba. Y ahora que lo meditaba, ambas poseían aspectos parecidos: ambas habían elegido usar su fuerza para proteger sus ideales y aquello que consideraban como valioso.

¿Pero de qué le servía a un Yato el proteger una existencia más débil? Ellos no habían nacido para dejarse dominar por lazos sentimentales que únicamente le estorban a quien iba en busca de la verdadera fuerza. Y si ya tenía claro sus propias resoluciones, ¿por qué continuaba cuestionándose sobre si realmente los Yato podían convertirse en algo más que simples bestias sedientas de sangre?

—… _Ni siquiera después de que Abuto y yo nos dirigimos hacia esa nave estrellada pude encontrar nada de interés… Esta ciudad se ha vuelto de lo más aburrida desde que Housen murió y solamente queda ese samurái. Pero no lo he hallado por ninguna parte_ —se retiró de la ciudad en completo silencio. Solamente existía un sitio al que debía regresar y optaría por la ruta más larga para llegar.

Se adentró en el espeso bosque, fue más allá de ese sendero de bambú y avanzó hasta ese campo de mullido trigo. Bordeó la cascada que se topó en su camino y encontró lo que esas altas montañas se esmeraban en ocultar. Se trataba de un extenso campo de guerra donde lo único que quedaba eran esqueletos fundidos con el piso y las numerosas espadas que llevaron a la extinción tanto a los Amanto como a los fieros guerreros que defendieron sus tierras hasta su último aliento de vida.

Sí, esa panorámica que tenía frente a él era lo que conformaba su mundo desde el momento en que abandonó su hogar y se fue a entrenar con Housen. Así que le fue imposible no sentir ese profundo cosquilleo de ansiedad, deseando haber estado en ese momento de la historia.

Comenzó a caminar entre ese mundano panteón, con esa sonrisa en sus labios y el frío viento agitando los mechones de su cabello. Era a su parecer, un lugar que no creía hallar en la Tierra y el cual le despertada una creciente curiosidad.

—…Creía que en este sitio solamente encontraría esqueletos. Pero parece que hay personas que disfrutan de vagar por aquí —Kamui se había detenido y observaba cuidadosamente a quien permanecía sentado sobre una pila de escombros, con la atención postrada en el horizonte.

—Este no es un lugar para niños —habló ese hombre de voz ronca y autoritaria, pero sin encararle. Lo único que el Yato podía percibir de él era esa carmesí cabellera que llegaba hasta su espalda baja—. ¿O es que te sentiste atraído por este campo de batalla?

—Debió de haber sido fascinante el participar en un mausoleo como éste, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Fascinante? —sí, estaba riéndose tras repetir su adjetivo—. Esa palabra solamente podría venir de alguien cuyo hogar son los campos de guerra —relató—. Esto fue una carnicería. Una que duró por veinte años y que en realidad no sirvió más que para manchar las manos de quienes ingenuamente creyeron que lograrían proteger algo con todo esto.

—¿Acaso usted fue un cobarde?¿No luchó por proteger su propio país?

—Batallé hasta que esas gallinas decidieron venderse y esconder el rabo entre la cola —comentó en un tono plano engañoso—. Nunca levantaría mi espada para salvaguardar una escoria tan cobarde y ruin —ese hombre se giró hacia su inesperado interlocutor y le examinó con detalle—…¿Qué es lo que hace un Yato por aquí?

—Mmm, así que me has pillado.

No podía saber qué tan alto era, pero fácilmente superaba el metro ochenta. Portaba pantalones negros, botas cafés y una gabardina militar verde ocre completamente desabrochada, permitiéndole ver la mitad de su abdomen totalmente vendado y el resto de su tonificado cuerpo completamente expuesto.

Se trataba de un hombre que estaba cerca de los cuarenta y aun así se conservaba en perfecta condición física.

—¿Acaso te sacaron ese ojo durante la guerra? —interrogó Kamui en cuanto se dio cuenta del negro parche que protegía el ojo izquierdo de ese hombre.

—Oh, no. Este ojo lo perdí cuando creí que había matado a uno de tu desagradable especie —inclusive con ese ojo perdido tapado por su largo flequillo lateral, era imposible no darse cuenta de ese parche—. Las criaturas como ustedes son entretenidas, pero bastante mortíferas si no se les da su tiro de gracia.

—¿Insinúas que en tus momentos libres te dedicabas a cazar…Yato? —entreabrió sus ojos, mirándole con expectación y malicia. Parecía estar aguardando por una palabra que le permitiera moverse hacia él con intenciones de iniciar una confrontación.

—No soy un jodido loco para hacer algo tan estúpidamente suicida, niño —dijo el pelirrojo, postrando esa dorada pupila en él—. Solamente lo hacía ocasionalmente para matar el tiempo y reclutar guerreros que valiera la pena tener bajo mi mando.

—Mmm… Eso significa que podrías ser…fuerte —no estaba esperando encontrarse a alguien tan interesante en tan solitario lugar, pero estaba feliz de haberse desviado.

—Oi, oi, ¿no crees que eres un niño demasiado impaciente? Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado y ya estás intentando arremeter contra este anciano que solamente vino a buscar un poco de aire fresco.

La mirada sádica de Kamui solamente se tornó mucho más viva mientras sonreía con verdadero éxtasis cuando vio que su puñetazo había sido magistralmente bloqueado por ese hombre sin siquiera moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, bastándose únicamente con la funda de una espada.

Sin embargo, lo que siguió no fue tan amable. Sus manos no eran lo único que hacía daño, sus piernas también eran muy diestras y conseguirían mover a ese viejo de su posición.

—¿Qué clase de samurái va por allí sin su espada?

—Un hombre como yo puede lidiar una batalla sin su espada, niño —estaba cabreado por la acción del Yato. ¿Es que ya nadie respetaba a sus mayores?—. Parece que en tu casa no te enseñaron buenos modales.

Él no mentía, realmente podía apañárselas sin una espada en manos. Y tal vez lo que más le sorprendía era que estaba bloqueando cada uno de sus embistes sin demasiada dificultad, como si ya hubiera aprendido a leerle. O tal vez, ese era el resultado de años de experiencia en el combate.

La razón que fuera, lo único que provocaba en Kamui el que resultara tan diestro y capaz de resistir la potencia de sus golpes, era que se emocionara más y más, hasta el punto de mostrarle lo que la potencia de un Yato era capaz de conseguir.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niño? —limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios y le sonrió con el mismo énfasis que el oji azul.

—Kamui —de nuevo había tomado distancia de él, colocándose en posición de ataque. El segundo round apenas iba a comenzar—. ¿Y el suyo, samurái-san?

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Tentei.

—Entonces sigamos en donde nos hemos quedado, Tentei.

El combate podría haber continuado hasta que se dictaminara un vencedor, pero los altos cielos no parecían estar de acuerdo con su decisión. Se los notificó en cuanto su riña había pasado involucrar a otras dos personas; las mismas que habían decidido meterse entre ellos en el momento en que sus arremetidas impactarían en el otro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora, eh? —preguntaba el pelirrojo a quien tenía frente a él. Se había frenado justo a tiempo antes de impactar su puño contra el rostro que ocultaba esa máscara azul de oni.

—Tentei-sama, no debería estar desperdiciando su tiempo en un sitio como este.

—Creía que morirías, pero al parecer has sabido bloquear adecuadamente mi golpe —a Kamui poco le importaba terminar con la vida de quien se pusiera en su camino. No obstante, el desenlace había sido totalmente diferente; quien se interpuso entre él y el pelirrojo le bastó impactar puño contra puño para anularle.

—Raiko, no intentes nada extraño con él. No forma parte de quienes estamos buscando —habló Tentei para el portador de la máscara carmesí de oni.

—Tu golpe ha sido bueno, forastero —de entre sus ropas sacó ese tan familiar paraguas. Uno tan negro como la noche—. ¿Podría dejar de causarnos problemas innecesarios, jefe? Hemos perdido mucho tiempo en buscarle —miró de reojo al del parche y este se limitó a acariciar su barba con tranquilidad—. No hemos venido a disfrutar del clima de Edo.

—No le hablas de ese modo, Raiko idiota —le regañaba la fémina—. No eres más que un sucio Yato.

—Tus subordinados parece que tampoco me decepcionarían de enfrentarme con ellos.

—¿Eres idiota o qué?¿Es que todos los Yato solamente tienen esa mierda en la cabeza? —replicó con hostilidad—. No eres más que un crío, así que aprende tu lugar.

—Tú disculparás a mi subordinada —llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de esa escandalosa mujer—. Tal vez cuando termine mis asuntos aquí en la Tierra podamos continuar con nuestro duelo.


	24. Lección 24

Se sorprenden de que aparezca de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, lo sé. Pero ya saben, cuando la imaginación manda no hay de otra y bueno, también aprovecho para decirles que Soroachi-sensei está destrozándonos con cada capítulo de su manga TT_TT ¡Es que se ha cargado a Bouzu-san! (la verdad tengo la esperanza de que no sea así, que todavía siga vivo) ; - ; Y con eso se ha cargado lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Ahora espero que no quiera hacer lo mismo con el hijo :'C En fin, les dejo leer mientras continúo en mi esquina emo…

 ***Lu89.-** Oh sí, fue fascinante escribir esa parte *-*9 Es para mostrar el interés mutuo que comparten aunque uno de ellos no sepa identificar por qué. Y sobre esos nuevos personajes, tendrás respuestas aquí mismo, aunque de igual modo ya habían aparecido anteriormente y hasta establecí a qué tripulación pertenecen.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y la cosa se pone mucho mejor :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Y pues sobre si se sumó o no un problema lo descubrirás entre este capítulo y el que sigue XD Y sí, Oshin ya está más que rendida por Kamui, aunque sigue luchando al respecto; su orgullo ante todo, ya sabes. Y muchas gracias por leer mis dos fis :D Una alegría que te gusten tanto.

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Wheel of Fortune**

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que comenzó a trabajar dentro de Yoshiwara. Justamente el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin hablar más que un par de monosílabos con Kamui. Y aunque se sintiera incómoda con esa situación, era lo mejor; es lo que ella quería creer para ya no continuar en conflicto consigo misma.

Más allá de haber entablado un buen flujo de conversación con ese importante jefe policial, también empezaba a ganarse más clientes conforme transcurría el tiempo. Irónicamente comenzaba a ser más pedida entre los caballeros y eso estaba generando ciertos problemas.

—Como mencioné anteriormente, ella no presta esa clase de servicios. Su trabajo se limita únicamente a atender a los clientes sin pasar a más —habló Hinowa para el hombre que había ido a verle para darle una buena pasta para pasar la noche con la Yato.

—¿Acaso están esperando a que llegue el mejor postor? —soltó con reproche—. ¿Creen que alguien les dará más que yo?

—No se trata de eso —intentó persuadirle de nuevo.

—Creo que ha quedado más que claro que Oshin no está disponible para ningún hombre, caballero —dijo Kazuya en cuanto entró con la suficiente autoridad y porte como para hacer callar al hombre y lograr que se fuera.

—Muchas gracias por eso, Kazuya-san —notificaba la oji verde—. Últimamente han estado viniendo muchos hombres como él queriendo comprarla.

—Bueno, es una mujer que no ha sido tocada por ningún hombre y tiene un bonito rostro. Cualquiera caería en una tentación como esa —comentaba el pelinegro—. Tiene su propio encanto.

—Contemplo que usted también ha caído víctima.

—Digamos que estoy interesado en conocer más de ella. Así que esta noche quisiera reservarla solamente para mí.

Un cielo nublado y gris que amenazaba en romper en un profundo monzón, y un escarpado territorio donde aún se mantenía una ciudadela en ruinas. Una fortaleza que parecía contar con las suficientes chozas para mantener a esa gente resguardadas del inclemente aire frío que había empezado a soplar desde el sur.

No existía humano alguno, solamente seres venidos desde el espacio exterior reunidos en grupos mientras charlaban, comían o se quedaban completamente dormidos. Sí, todos tenían la guardia baja, sin darle importancia a su alrededor y que podrían ser emboscados si estaban tan tranquilos.

Aunque tal vez cambiaría de opinión tras haber dado el primer paso para adentrarse al fortín.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, mocoso? —no le intimidaba enfrentarse a un Yato. Y poco le importaba estar dirigiendo su hacha a su garganta—. ¿Cómo fue que has dado con nuestra base y qué es lo que pretendes?

—Supuse que tendrían que acampar por la cercanía —mencionaba calmadamente, mirando a la chica de máscara—. Fue bastante difícil dar con un sitio como este, ¿saben? Está bastante retirado.

—No has respondido a mis preguntas —ahora no sólo era ella la que le amenazaba con un objeto punzante, sino que se le habían unido otros cinco más.

—Parece que después de todo sí hay alguien que está vigilando todo —no se veía en lo más mínimo preocupado, ni siquiera cuando esa filosas cuchillas estaban dirigidas a su garganta—. Debo darles crédito por haber sido tan rápidos. Ni siquiera lo noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Con tus elogios no vas a hacer mejores las cosas.

—Nos encargaremos de que no llegues siquiera al centro de la ciudad —habló uno de esos enmascarados.

—Ey ustedes, dejen eso.

—Raiko, ¿por qué te metes en mis asuntos? No dejaré que tu grupo se haga cargo de este tipejo.

—Son órdenes directas del jefe —le hizo saber—. Él mismo me ha dicho que lo dejen pasar. Así que ya sabes si le desobedeces.

—Tsk…Maldito mocoso afortunado…—masculló con molestia severa. Y tras un simple ademán sus subordinados desaparecieron; y ella no demoró en hacer lo mismo.

—Se han desvanecido, justo como un ninja.

—No te quedes ahí pasmado y entra de una vez —habló para el oji azul.

—Sus máscaras son bastante curiosas —empezó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de Raiko—. Supongo que les gusta crear un poco de misterio e intriga a donde quiera que vayan.

—Ya llegamos.

El hombre que había venido a buscar estaba allí sentado tranquilamente frente a una gran hoguera que se encargaba de mantener caliente ese gran caldero de estofado con carne. Incluso había botellas de sake y otras variedades de alimentos. Pareciera como si hubiera llegado a la hora de la merienda.

—Mira que imaginé que eras impaciente, pero creo que has superado mis expectativas —Tentei únicamente le invitó a tomar asiento frente a él. Incluso le habían dado un plato de comida—. ¿Es que tus padres no te vigilan, maldito mocoso?

—Este planeta es demasiado aburrido —por un lado iba hablando y por otro engullía todo lo que se le había puesto a su alrededor—. Y ya que me has parecido interesante, decidí buscarte —relamió la yema de sus dedos y continuó comiendo.

—Niño, tienes talento. No deberías desperdiciarlo buscando las cabezas de vejestorios como yo —de sus ropas sacó una fina pipa, encendiéndola en breve.

—Dudo encontrar a muchos samuráis como tú… Que desprendan ese olor a sangre y ese instinto a muerte… El olor de la batalla.

—¿Es que todos los Yato son iguales? —se auto-cuestionó—. En ese momento no me acordaba, pero después de nuestro primer encuentro pedí que te investigaran —expresó—. Alguien tan joven siendo el capitán de la Séptima División del ahora prácticamente extinto Harusame. Debo aceptar que me has sorprendido.

—No creo que sea para tanto —su estómago al fin estaba satisfecho y podía enfocarse en lo que realmente interesaba—. ¿Esos asuntos pendientes ya los has resuelto?

—Si fueran tan simples ya ni siquiera estuviera en este planeta —aclaró—. Pero no todo se resuelve destrozando lo que cae en tus manos. Pero tú eres joven y aún no sabes sobre diplomacia.

—Esa clase de asuntos no se me dan muy bien. Siempre es Abuto el que se encarga de…—calló ante el ruido que estaba escuchando desde la entrada a la ciudad. Alguien más estaba armando jaleo y no era él.

—Parece que hoy tendremos casa llena, jefe

Gracias a la pronta intervención del mismo pelirrojo, lo que pudo haberse convertido en una fiera batalla, se quedó meramente en un mal entendido y en el acceso de ese grupo de hombres al lugar.

—Justamente estábamos hablando de ti, Abuto —le saludó despreocupadamente Kamui.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez? —el castaño conocía a ese cabeza de huevo y sabía que ya estaba metiéndose en problemas.

—Parece que tu capitán es incapaz de quedarse quieto. Incluso ha venido a buscarme para cortarme la cabeza —hablaba Tentei para el desconocido—. Deben tenerla difícil con un hombre como él.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que has venido a meterte a la boca del lobo? —preguntó inútilmente a Kamui. Parecía que no le importaba en lo mínimo entrar en un territorio infestado de Amanto que no tolerarían que se fuera sobre su superior.

—¿Por qué no toman asiento, comen y beben algo con nosotros? —decía el pelirrojo para Abuto y el resto que le acompañaban—. No hablemos de peleas y cosas innecesarias por el momento.

—Lamento las molestias que mi capitán le haya ocasionado —lo que el vice-capitán tenía que hacer.

—Descuida, aún no ha hecho nada. Es más, por poco y se pudieron haber quedado sin capitán.

—Lamento escuchar eso —complementaba el castaño.

—Pero ahora ver a un grupo de Yato por aquí, me ha despertado una gran curiosidad —dirigió su atención hacia Abuto—. ¿Qué les ha traído a mi planeta natal?

La explicación fue corta pero sustancial. Dejaba claro los puntos importantes, y a la vez, captó la atención de quien se limitaba a escuchar solamente.

—Un arma como esa resulta bastante práctica para encargarse de Amanto tan fuertes como lo son ustedes. Pero con su número disminuido tan radicalmente, es como invertir estúpidamente en un negocio que de antemano se sabe que no va a florecer… Y luego esa amenaza y ese clan extinto —sopesó—. Parece que nos están declarando la guerra a todos. Mira que cojones no les faltan.

—Lamento interrumpirle, jefe. Pero hay algo que nos gustaría que viniera a ver —con dos metros y medio, la figura que recién había aparecido logró captar la atención de cada uno de los Yato ahí presentes. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si aparecía un monstruo como ese?

Su figura era totalmente la de un temible dragón que había dejado su natural apariencia para adquirir una que se asemejara más a la morfología humana. Los tonos verde bandera de sus escamas se mezclaba a la perfección con el blanco de su pecho y el rojo de sus ojos y la abultada melena que salía bajo sus dos largos cuernos.

Yacía erguido sobre sus patas traseras, portando nada más que ese taparrabos café y esas membranosas alas doblegadas.

—En un momento iré, Joben.

Tentei se dirigió velozmente hacia donde el hombre dragón le indicó y lo que encontró no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Cuándo ese sitio se convirtió en un mini campo de concentración donde se le tenía recluido a aquel espécimen mientras el resto se preparaba para abalanzársele en el momento en que decidiera atacar nuevamente?¿Por qué estaba fuera de sí, destruyéndolo todo?¿En qué instante perdió la consciencia de quién era?

—¡Sujétenlo con firmeza o volverá a escaparse! —gritó Joben para los que eran sus iguales. Estos se fueron sobre quien estaba armando semejante trajineo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?¿Por qué se ha vuelto loco uno de tus hombres?

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, jefe —dictó—. Él estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos…Empezó a actuar raro después de que regresó a buscar agua a un río cercano.

—Diría que le ha pasado lo mismo que a todos ustedes, pero no logro ver por ninguna parte esas extrañas manchas… Y parece que en este caso, la fuerza está aumentando —si no lograban calmar pronto a ese Amanto todo podría volverse una bonita masacre.

—Sería un verdadero desperdicio si terminamos con él. Es un buen soldado —mascullaba Joben.

—Noquéenlo y sujétenlo con fuerza —le ordenó—. Díganle a Moka que se encargue de examinarlo y hacer todo lo necesario para saber qué es lo que está mal con él.

—¿Y si se trata de alguna clase de enfermedad? —preguntaba el dragón.

—Sino encontramos soluciones tendremos que terminar con él, así de simple.

Había decidido tomarse un día libre y quería pasarlo en su casa, incluso cuando sabía que desde hace tiempo atrás ya no podía tener una tarde tranquila en compañía de sus pensamientos y una buena taza de té. Pero ya se había vuelto rutinario.

¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y se encontró con la completa soledad?¿A dónde se había ido todo mundo?¿Es qué habrían ido a buscar entretenimiento o habían decidido simplemente largarse al espacio exterior a falta de encontrar respuestas en la Tierra? Esta última posibilidad le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

—Dudo rotundamente que se hayan ido así como así…¿oh sí? —ya había revisado en todas las habitaciones y nada—. Entonces, ¿dónde se supone que están todos?

Se dirigió hacia su zona de trabajo y se puso a revisar algunas recetas que tenía pendientes. Lo mejor era mantener ocupada su cabeza y manos. O al menos así fue hasta que claramente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

¿Quién venía a visitarle cuando literalmente vivía bastante alejada de la civilización?

—¿Dónde se supone que se han metido todos uste…? —eso de que la situación menos esperada surge cuando menos te lo esperas, era muy real—…Umibouzu…

—No pensé que este sitio perteneciera a alguien y menos esperaba encontrarme contigo —fue hasta ese momento en que Oshin se percató del enorme diluvio que estaba teniendo lugar. Claramente el hombre buscaba un sitio donde resguardarse.

—No es como si esperara a que un hombre como usted terminara visitando un sitio como este.

—Si tú estás aquí, eso significa que…

—Creí que había dejado el tema por la paz después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes tres. Y más después de lo que pasó con ese par cuando volvieron a ser unos niños —se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso. El Yato cerró su paraguas y entró.

—No he venido a buscarlo a él —miró a la pelinegra, como si buscara sacarle algo con sólo observar sus gestos—. Tienes una casa bastante acogedora.

—Agradezco el buen gusto. Una pena que su hijo no lo haya heredado —agregó—. Si quiere puede pasar la noche aquí o retirarse cuando la lluvia termine. Lo que usted desee.

—¿Puedo preguntare algo? —preguntó antes de que ella se escurriera hasta la cocina.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias por defenderlo no solamente de mí, sino de todos ellos? —Umibouzu era un hombre completamente diferente al pelirrojo. Alguien que para empezar valoraba los lazos familiares hasta el punto en que estuvo a punto de sacrificar su propia vida para mantener seguros a sus dos hijos; no había nada más que deseara que tener de vuelta a su familia, y eso era algo que ella comprendía a la perfección—. Kamui no es precisamente alguien que sea apreciado por las personas. Podría jurar que hasta sus propios subordinados quieren deshacerse de él.

—¿No es el deber de un subordinado el proteger al capitán cuando está incapacitado para defenderse a sí mismo? —suspiró y siguió hablando—. Le cubrí la espalda porque es un completo imbécil… Me enfada su torcida forma de ser, pero tampoco quería que muriera allí —no tenía problema con sincerarse con él—. Simplemente no quería que su vida terminara en ese justo momento.

—No me digas que tú… ¿De alguien como él…? ¡¿En serio?! —sí, esa cara de completo anonadamiento la entendía a la perfección. Ella se sentía del mismo modo que él; no podía explicárselo del todo.

—Tampoco es como si estuviera contenta al respecto —bufó—. Fijarme en un idiota que solamente piensa en pelear y volverse el más fuerte de todos…Un troglodita, un cabeza dura que no le importa matar a sus propios subordinados o atender a las advertencias… Alguien como él no debería atraerme siquiera… Es su culpa, debió haberlo matado cuando era un crío insolente —le regañó con severidad.

—Ey, ey, no me culpes por tus horribles gustos —argumentó—. Pudiste buscarte otro hombre. Ni siquiera yo recomendaría a ese bastardo para nadie.

—Concuerdo con usted —suspiró con frustración—…¿Y cómo sigue…su calvicie…?

—¡Que no estoy calvo!

—Tengo un tónico que podría devolverle su cabello…Aunque está en etapa experimental…

Oshin estaba a punto de darle ese milagroso y casi celestial remedio contra la calvicie cuando pronto todo comenzó a agitarse bajo sus pies. Era como si un fuerte terremoto comenzara a manifestarse y no fuera a parar hasta echar abajo la casa.

Todo se estrelló contra el piso y el inmobiliario iba de un lado a otro, con violencia y empezando a ser un obstáculo para esos dos que habían decidido sabiamente abandonar el lugar lo más rápidamente posible.

Salieron justamente a tiempo, únicamente para observar con sus propios ojos que lo que había ocasionado semejante catástrofe no había sido la madre naturaleza, sino cada una de esas gruesas raíces que habían logrado comprimir la residencia y dejarla en meras astillas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! —Oshin solamente miraba a esas raíces moverse con vida propia, como los brazos de un pulpo.

—Un poco más y hubiéramos quedado igual que esa casa —Umibouzu ya estaba preparándose para el combate. Estaba claro que esa criatura no iba a conformarse con esa construcción—. Más vale que te muevas o esta cosa nos matará aquí mismo.

Esquivar era una tarea sencilla para esos dos Yato. Incluso el encargarse de destrozar cada uno de esas peligrosas raíces no significaba nada para la fuerza que poseían. Aunque, ¿existía algún beneficio en repetir las mismas acciones cuando no lograban más que hacer que ese ente se regenerara a sí mismo?

—Tenemos que encontrar su núcleo o esto será un cuento de nunca acabar —habló él.

—Tal vez se encuentre bajo los cimientos de la casa —hasta el momento era su única idea.

—Tendremos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos.

Lo que había empezado con una suave lluvia se había convertido en un frenético monzón donde las fuertes corrientes de aire no hacían más que empeorarlo todo. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien podría hacer alguna actividad bajo semejante clima?¿De qué manera alguien podría entretenerse cuando se está dentro de un abandonado y decadente palacio?

—Justo cuando iba a tener mi pelea contra él —Kamui se encontraba tumbado sobre lo que alguna vez fue un fino sillón.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por el hecho de que quieren exterminarnos a todos que por eso —mencionaba Abuto—. Esos Amanto estaban comportándose como todos ustedes después de que aspiraron ese humo.

—Ey Abuto, ¿tú sabes algo sobre el Hokusei?

—¿Ah?¿A qué viene una pregunta como esa ahora?

—Hace tiempo escuché sobre una tripulación que se había enfrentado a Harusame sin razón aparente. Que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo…Decían que era dirigida por un simple ser humano, que de un modo u otro logró hacer que se le unieran Amantos poderosos de diferentes lugares del universo.

—Se dice que el Hokusei no era más que una panda de rebeldes que les gustaba ir de planeta en planeta para saquear. También se hablaba de ellos como traficantes de armas y que querían derrumbar a Harusame por mera diversión… Pero nada es seguro. Lo único claro para todos es que desaparecieron hace cinco años atrás.

—…Tal vez los rumores están equivocados…

—Quisiera preguntarles…¿Cómo lograron combatir ese extraño síndrome? —allí estaba Moka, adentrándose al territorio de los Yato.

—Podría darte la información que empleamos para disminuir los síntomas, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar del mismo modo para tu gente —expresó quien se había encargado de atender a sus compañeros—. Incluso ahora ni siquiera estamos seguro de que hayamos logrado exterminar por completo tal padecimiento.

—Ustedes sólo dénmela, yo veré si es útil o no.

—Podrías ser un poco más educada, señorita —intervenía Abuto. No estaba de acuerdo con la manera en que estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—Por razones como estas es que jamás conseguirás el respeto de tu tropa, ni el del jefe —no supo en qué momento Raiko se había desplazado hasta allí. Lo único que sabía es que estaba justo detrás de ella; y eso era peligroso—. Disculpen su sucia boca. Solamente se cree demasiado por pertenecer al Clan Renho —ignoró las blasfemias de la fémina y caminó hacia Abuto.

—Eso explica su personalidad —decía divertido—. Es irónico que nos llame bárbaros cuando su raza es conocida por ser poderosos mercenarios.

—Agradecería que compartieran con nosotros la información que han logrado reunir —alguien conocía de modales.

—¿Te llamabas Raiko, no es así? —Kamui tampoco se quedó fuera de la charla. Hasta se había puesto de pie—. ¿Podrías aclararme una duda? Digo, nosotros te daremos información valiosa. Así que sería un trato justo.

—Dime.

—De casualidad, ¿ustedes son el Hokusei?

—¿Habría un problema si lo fuéramos?

—No, ninguno. De hecho sería muy afortunado de que fuera así.

—Lo somos —afirmó—. Aunque me sorprende que sepan de nosotros. En teoría estamos muertos desde hace varios años.

—Raiko, ¡¿por qué le has dicho algo como eso?! Se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos. No deben enterarse de quiénes somos.

—Al jefe no le importa que ellos sepan de nuestra verdadera identidad —le comunicó—. Por lo que deja de armar tanto escándalo que estás lastimándome los oídos.

—¿Realmente está bien que confiemos en ellos, capitán?

—No creo que suceda nada malo —dijo—. Y si llega a pasar, lo único que tenemos que hacer es matarlos a todos —esa sonrisa tan espléndida y brillante se coló por sus labios. A él la vida le corría.

—…Dame un respiro…—Abuto un buen día de estos terminaría muerto por las imprudencias del pelirrojo.

Estaba fatigados, conociendo ese sentimiento llamado ansiedad y aborreciendo el horrible clima que estaba empeorando el terreno de batalla, complicando las maniobras que les eran necesarias para mantenerse a salvo y poner esa cosa bajo control.

No estaban esperando a que creciera más en cuanto decidieron atacar lo que a simple vista era el corazón de ese monstruo. Tampoco creían como posible que lograra movilizarse tan velozmente después de meterse a la tierra para atacarles desde abajo, con esas peligrosas raíces que poseían el filo de una cuchilla.

Lo único que podían hacer era saltar de rama en rama, esquivar y destrozar todo lo que se les fuera encima.

—¿…Es mi imaginación o se está volviendo más grande?

—Lo está haciendo —le dio la razón la pelinegra—. Las plantas crecen gracias a una tierra rica en nitritos y agua abundante, más luz solar. Sin embargo, a esta parece gustarle mucho el agua, hasta el punto en que ha duplicado su tamaño en muy poco tiempo gracias a la torrencial lluvia.

—Dejemos las clases de botánica para otra ocasión…

—Ha dejado algo a la vista, ¡justo ahí! —señaló de inmediato a lo que desagradablemente lucía como un carnoso y enorme ojo que había salido a flote desde uno de los tantos bulbos que le componían—. Probemos con atacar esa cosa.

Ella tenía la misión de distraer al monstruo, encargándose de que única y exclusivamente la mayor parte de los ataques se dirigieran hacia su persona mientras Umibouzu se enfocaba en destruir ese extraño ojo en la brevedad posible. ¿Pero quién podría imaginarse que no era un simple órgano, sino que se encargaría de tener largos y filosos colmillos que respondieron rápidamente ante el impacto que el Yato provocó?

Para la fortuna del pelinegro, lo único que esa planta se había llevado a la boca fue la prótesis metálica de su brazo. Y ese momento de entretenimiento fue suficiente para que él pudiera destruir por completo esa rara boca.

—Esta jodida cosa es sumamente resistente —su mano estaba entumecida después de tremendo golpe—. Una simple planta no debería ser tan dura.

Esa planta no era más que un montón de ramas apiladas que iban perdiendo su forma conforme se iban secando. Sí, habían dado en el blanco y ahora se encontraban a salvo. No obstante, no sabían si existían más de esas especies o solamente tuvieron mala suerte encontrándose con ese espécimen.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —ella se había aproximado hacia su posición con su hombro derecho completamente ensangrentado.

—Una pequeña herida no va a matarme —dictaminó para él—. Solamente espero que no haya más de estos por aquí o en verdad tendremos problemas. De momento, movámonos. Conozco un buen sitio donde podemos pasar la noche.

Él se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de ofertarle un sí. Ya tendría tiempo de ir a ver de nuevo a su hija; lo que importaba de momento era encargarse de que ya no existieran criaturas como esas que pusieran en peligro a Kagura.

Oshin fue su guía y él únicamente le siguió en completo silencio. De momento no había tema alguno que tratar y debían moverse rápido porque el clima únicamente empeoraba conforme pasaban los minutos.

Tras atravesar un espeso bosque de altos pinos, los pasos de la pelinegra se detuvieron en seco. Justamente donde daba inicio esa pronunciada escalinata.

—¿Segura que es un buen sitio para quedarnos? Luce mucho menos de fiar que permanecer al lado del cadáver de ese monstruo —habló Umibouzu en cuanto comenzaron a subir por una empinada escalera.

—En lo más alto se encuentra uno de los fuertes que sirvieron de resistencia durante la guerra Joui. Ha estado abandonado desde hace bastantes años y está resguardado entre parte del bosque.

—Ahora que lo medito, no llevas contigo un paraguas… Si no fuera por lo que vi esa noche, empezaría a dudar de que en realidad seas un Yato —es que desde que la conocía, no le había trasmitido que fuera de su propia especie.

—No estoy acostumbrada a llevar un parasol conmigo —aclaró—. Y lamentablemente sí somos de la misma especie…Creo que le quedó claro en esa ocasión cuando enfrenté a Yomi.

—Primero mi hija que desea usar su fuerza para proteger a los demás, y ahora tú, quien repudia lo que es y opta por suprimir sus impulsos.

—No se equivoque —habían llegado hasta el último escalón, teniendo a nada ese umbral cuyo borroso letrero se desprendería en cualquier momento—. He aceptado lo que soy, pero eso no significa que tenga que vivir como todos ustedes —mencionó seriamente—. Uso mi fuerza y habilidades cuando mi juicio así lo requiera… Yo solamente entraré a un campo de batalla cuando haya algo importante de por medio.

—Qué personalidad tan complicada tienes, mujer —sonrió son sarcasmo, pero sin despegar su atención de ella—. Así que estoy bastante sorprendido de que mi estúpido hijo no te haya asesinado antes.

—Tal vez lo tiene en mente…—subió el último escalón y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba yendo bien. Lo supo en cuanto su campo de visión comenzó a tornarse borroso y su propio centro de equilibrio le hizo tambalear hasta el punto de caer sobre sus propias rodillas.

—¿Oi, estás bien? —Umibouzu se agachó a un costado de ella—. Tienes el rostro completamente rojo.

—Ungh… Mi cabeza s-se siente como si fuera a explotar…—habrían de ser sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente y caer contra el húmedo suelo.


	25. Lección 25

***I love Okikagu.-** Descuida, no debes preocuparte por ella. Y no pude evitar que esos dos pasaran tiempo de calidad, pero es indispensable que Umibouzu conozca más a su futura nuera XD Créeme, hay "otra clase" de problemas en el horizonte y uno de ellos nos dará bastante entretenimiento.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y la cosa se va a poner mejor XD Ha aparecido alguien bastante interesante que perturbará la calma de cierto Yato.

 ***Lu89.-** Jajajaja Y si vieras cómo va a terminar este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Battlefield**

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante esa piedra? —cuestionó con suma curiosidad al contemplar que él no dejaba de apreciar el hermoso cristal que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿No es algo ridículo pensar que esta roca que es en apariencia algo común y corriente puede generar grandes problemas? Algo así como la destrucción de planetas enteros.

—¿Quién llegaría tan lejos por una cosa tan ordinaria como esa? —volvió a interrogarle, ahora clavando sus carmesí pupilas en las de él.

—Nuestro planeta natal fue llevado prácticamente a la extinción por esto —indicó. El infante tomó ese pedazo de roca entre sus manos y lo observó—. Ya te había hablado sobre el Altana, Nana.

—Yo pensaba que era algo mucho más impresionante… Algo así como una fuerza cósmica que al ser liberada destruyera todo a su paso y hacía kaboom…—versaba con cierto entusiasmo. Aunque ahora se le veía un tanto decepcionada al respecto.

—El Altana es una energía que mantiene vivos a los planetas. Incluso la Tierra está atenida a ella… Y esta es capaz de proporcionar algo más que un mero sustento.

—¿Hablas de esos Yato inmortales que vivían en un planeta de muerte?¿O de ese sujeto que era prácticamente inmortal?

—Justamente.

—Entonces, ¿has conseguido esto para Yuriko? Ella después de todo escapó con todos nosotros de ese planeta en decadencia —mencionaba—. Para que ella no muera del mismo modo que su hermana…

—Su fin es inminente —estableció en un tono plano—. Incluso ella está consciente de que estos cristales solamente prolongan fugazmente su vida.

—Es normal que las personas se aferren a la vida, papi —señalaba con plena seguridad—. Nadie iría por allí deseando morir sin tener una buena razón.

—Ciertamente —comenzó a caminar y su pequeña acompañante hizo lo mismo.

—¿Estás pensando nuevamente en las razones por las cuales esa mujer se dejó morir en tus manos? —Nana era demasiado astuta y no podía engañársele como a los críos de su edad.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas tú?

—…Que debió de existir algo que le sobrepasara, con lo que no pudiera luchar...y lo mejor que podía hacer…era morir.

—Creo que eso es algo que nunca llegaremos a saber… Aunque dejemos ese tema para otro momento —su mirada bermellón estaba completamente enfocada en quien se había cruzado en su camino; en esa figura resguardada por completo por una capucha negra—. Si vas merodeando por allí con un arma como esa solamente significa que vas en busca de contrincantes.

Aquel adversario poseía la suficiente destreza como para convertir a aquella arma de largo alcance en un verdadero peligro para quien tuviera la osadía de enfrentarle de golpe. Sí, no solamente se trataba de la fuerza que ese enemigo poseía, sino lo bien que se le daba el manejo de la lanza que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Su parasol impactó de lleno contra aquella arma de asta. Y ninguno estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

—…Nunca imaginé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, Yomi —habló al fin quien había decidido atacarle sin más.

—No creo conocer a un sujeto como tú… No obstante —estando tan cerca podía ver esa tonalidad celeste de sus pupilas, esa misma que parecía estar embebida en magnético plateado.

—Dime, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que continúas con vida?¿Qué es lo que te mantiene aferrándote cuando tu cuerpo está en total decadencia? Dime, ¿quieres que te cuente lo que está a punto de suceder?

Empezaba a creer que las coincidencias estaban presentándose demasiado seguido en su vida. Primero se había encontrado con esa chica y ahora a quien intentó detener hace varios meses atrás. Aunque tal vez lo más extraño de todo, es que él no se encontrara solo, sino que gozaba de la compañía de aquella tripulación.

—De modo que eso fue lo que sucedió —el enorme lagarto había sido el primero en encontrar a Umibouzu cuando se adentró a la ciudadela llevando en brazos a la desmayada chica. Y fue quien les condujo hasta el capitán de la flota.

—No nos hemos topado ningún monstruo como ese en todo el tiempo que tenemos aquí —hablaba Moka para los presentes.

—Es lo que menos importa ahora —hablaba el pelirrojo—. Encárguense de controlar su fiebre y atiendan su herida —ordenó a la mujer—. Y continúen con la investigación que les pedí.

—Como usted diga, Tentei-san —se fue sin decir nada más. Las órdenes del mandamás eran absolutas.

—Para ser padre e hijo no se parecen mucho en apariencia, pero tienen esa mala mirada —decía el capitán para esos dos callados Yato—. Parece ser que ahora me encuentro en deuda contigo, Umibouzu.

—No, descuida. No lo hice con esa intención —dijo rápidamente—. Solamente nos cruzamos y esa cosa nos atacó repentinamente.

— _No imaginaba que Umibouzu todavía continuaría en la Tierra para este momento. ¿Qué le habrá hecho quedarse hasta ahora?_ —para Abuto existían muchas dudas sobre la presencia de ese poderoso hombre.

—Igual déjame darte al menos las gracias por salvar a esta revoltosa niña.

No era el momento más adecuado para celebrar, sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto sus nuevas visitas y el favor que le debía a uno de ellos. Por lo que momentáneamente les ofreció un modesto banquete para que pudieran al menos satisfacer sus estómagos; y claro, no podían faltar las buenas bebidas y algunas bellezas interestelares atendiendo a los invitados.

—No estaba esperando encontrarme con el Hokusei —habló al fin Umibouzu. Todos esos férreos guerreros se encontraban sentados alrededor de la gran fogata con un mundo de comida a sus pies.

—Es un gran halago que un hombre como usted nos conozca siquiera —expresó Tentei mirando detenidamente al pelinegro—. Teníamos ganas de tomarnos unas largas vacaciones, así que echamos a andar ese rumor de que Harusame nos había borrado del mapa.

—¿Qué podría estar buscando un hombre como tú en este lugar después de que has cazado a través del universo? —agregaba el de bigote—. Este sitio debe de quedarte chico ya.

—Tenía planeado volver aquí de todos modos —mencionó tranquilamente—. Los Yato son criaturas temibles y poderosas que cuando han encontrado una presa no dejarán que nadie la toque hasta que hayan clavado sus colmillos y garras sobre ella… Los samuráis no somos tan diferentes de ustedes —sonrió ampliamente, con ese brillo en su pupila que delataba su emoción por las batallas pasadas—. Una vez que hemos encontrado algo interesante que destruir no paramos hasta hacerlo trizas.

—Debe ser una presa realmente poderosa para lograr que todos ustedes se movilizaran a través del universo —intervenía Kamui sosteniendo una gran pierna de cerdo en su mano derecha.

—Podría decirse que son como un grano en el culo —precisó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Aunque tal parece que hay otros problemas asomándose por el horizonte.

¿Quién tendría la suficiente osadía para interrumpir una charla como esa?¿Quién sería lo suficientemente altanero para dirigirse de esa manera al capitán del Hokusei?

—¿No cree que ya hemos hecho suficiente?¿Por qué no simplemente nos deja en libertad de una buena vez? —las miradas instintivamente se postraron en quien había interrumpido la reunión. Especialmente por la particular apariencia de la fémina.

Las punteadas y afelpadas orejas que se postraban sobre su cabeza y la larga y esponjosa cola que salía por debajo de su rosáceo vestido, dejaban más que claro que no podría tratarse de un simple ser humano. Y que aunque costara creerlo, ella al igual que esos Yato, era una Amanto.

—¿Vas a ignorarme? —espetó la mujer, clavando sus pupilas agua marina en el inmutable samurái—. Ya hemos hecho lo que nos pediste. Debes dejarnos en libertad —caminó hacia Tentei, agitando su lacia y castaña cabellera por todo el lugar.

—…Regresarán a casa cuando todo esto haya terminado —expresó, mirando a la carburada mujer—. Una princesa no debería comportarte de una manera tan escandalosa. Mis invitados pensarán que eres una cría sin educación.

—¿Ustedes fueron los que atacaron la nave del Clan Kitsune? —Umibouzu había sido contratado, después de todo, para recuperar la tripulación de aquel desaparecido navío.

—En lo absoluto —Tentei posó su mirada en la jovencita y después en el gran cazador del espacio—. Para cuando nosotros los encontramos no eran más que mercancía costosa de algún pirata. Y ya que requería de sus habilidades tuve que mantenerlos en mi nave —relató serenamente, como si lo que hubiera hecho no fuera un crimen—. Pero no tengo tiempo de devolverlos a su planeta natal, así que les pedí cordialmente que guardaran la calma.

—Déjanos una de tus naves y volveremos a casa —volvió a hablar la raposa.

—He dicho que deben tener paciencia —reiteró—. Yukihime, no debería ser tan precipitada y poco diplomática. Eres la princesa de tu especie, por lo que tienes el deber de mantenerte con la cabeza bien fría bajo las circunstancias más inclementes.

—Cuando todo esto termine yo mismo me encargaré de escoltarles de vuelta a su planeta —las palabras de Umibouzu despertaron la curiosidad tanto del pelirrojo como la de la zorrita.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Uno de los tuyos me encomendó la tarea de recuperar uno de sus barcos comerciantes. Aunque no esperaba que alguien de tu categoría estuviera en ese barco —versó. Yukihime simplemente guardó silencio.

—Yo…misma lo contemplé… Todos ellos fueron…asesinados por esos barbaros…—no costaba trabajo creer en sus palabras. No cuando era capaz de leer el futuro—. También había previsto que todos ustedes se encontrarían…

—Deberías usar esos poderes para decirnos de una buena vez quién es nuestro verdadero enemigo —mencionaba Tentei con cierta burla.

—Mis habilidades sólo me permiten visualizar determinados acontecimientos si no conozco el rostro de la persona en cuestión que esté detrás de todo esto…—recalcó—. Solamente quieren emplearnos como meras armas.

—Lamentablemente en este mundo, los débiles están condenados a ser usados como herramientas desechables —estipulaba el oji dorado, clavando su duro mirar en él—. Aunque también es una norma que aplica para los fuertes…

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, resintiendo la gran cantidad de luz artificial que impactó contra sus pupilas y le obligó presurosamente a cubrir su rostro con su antebrazo derecho. Por el momento, toda esa claridad era mucho más asfixiante de lo que en algún momento lo fue la alta fiebre que convirtió a todos sus sentidos en un mero adorno externo.

Quiso levantarse y solamente logró percatarse de que ese anhelo era una probabilidad prácticamente nula, una que simplemente no pasaría tanto por su actual estado de debilidad como por el hecho de que contaba con un vigía que no le autorizaba levantarse del lecho bajo ningún precepto.

¿Qué más podría estar mal? La luz le lastimaba, su cuerpo entero lo sentía pesado y débil, no podía ni siquiera erguirse y sentía que los latidos de su corazón eran tan desbocados que no podría significar nada bueno.

—¿Pero qué demonios me ha ocurrido? —no había contemplado a la persona que le custodiaba, pero podía deducir de quién se trataba sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Te desmayaste por una fiebre muy alta. Has estado inconsciente por tres días y al parecer estás tan débil que no puedes pararte aún.

—…Yo sermoneando a esos hombres de que tuvieran cuidado y he sido yo la que ahora está en semejante aprieto…—las ironías apestaban.

—Imagino que cuando dices "esos hombres", te estás refiriendo a aquellos Yato que están bajo las órdenes del hijo de Umibouzu —Oshin guardó silencio, diciéndolo todo—. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por ellos. Ya que han estado en nuestro campamento, prácticamente desde que llegaste aquí.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —al diablo que le costara sentarse sobre la cama. Aquella noticia simplemente la dejó perpleja—. ¿Cómo es que dieron con este sitio en primer lugar?

—Parece ser que se encontró con Tentei y se enfrentaron antes de que fueran interrumpidos. Y por lo que vi a ese niño le ha interesado nuestro jefe.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo… _De todas las personas con las que Kamui desearía pelear, tenía que ser justamente con ese viejo…Si ese idiota se le ocurre írsele encima, todos en la tripulación irán tras su cabeza. Pero conociéndolo, poco o nada le importaría eso._

—Quita ese semblante de preocupación, Oshin —le regañaba la mujer.

—Me quedé pensando en lo que sucedió para que terminara de este modo —posó su atención en aquel miembro de la conocida Tribu Shinra—. Sé que tenían planeado venir a la Tierra para que nos encontráramos de nuevo, pero se me hace raro que continúen aquí.

—Puedes preguntárselo con mayor detalle a Tentei cuando quieras. Él te lo explicará mejor que yo —mencionaba tranquilamente la mujer de ondulada cabellera violeta—. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas sobre tu aventura con el ex séptimo escuadrón del Harusame? —curioseaba la oji castaña con una sonrisa que escondía otras intenciones.

—Todo se resume en una panda de hombres violentos y mal olientes que iban por allí armando jaleos. Algo no muy diferente a lo que vivimos nosotras, Ageha —las cosas como eran.

—Generalmente cuando algo no te gusta, lo tiras, lo haces a un lado o te vas… Debió existir un motivo para que te quedaras tanto tiempo —Oshin sabía que no iba a poder engañar tan fácilmente a esa Amanto. Se lamentaba que la conociera tan bien.

—Quiero hablar con Moka —hora de cambiar el tema súbitamente.

Su plegaria parecía haber sido escuchada, porque ni siquiera hubo necesidad de ir a buscar a la aludida. Ella misma ya se había adentrado en la habitación en la que la Yato descansaba.

—Justo la persona a la que quería ver —sus carmesí pupilas se postraron en esas gemas igualmente bermellón. Incluso intercambiaron fugaces sonrisas—. Y pensar que nos vimos hace poco, cuando se presentó el problema de la Jiu —la chica torció el ceño y suspiró—. Vamos, no le diré a nadie sobre el método que usaste para salvar la vida de un Yato.

—¡No te atrevas a recordármelo! ¡Solamente lo hice porque era conocido tuyo y no me perdonarías que lo dejara morir! —gritó a todo pulmón, provocando que esas dos intercambiaran miradas de complicidad—. ¡Ey, dejen de cuchichear!

—De modo que la orgullosa capitana del Segundo Escuadrón salvó a un barbárico Yato de la muerte…Mmm… Esto es algo digno de ser mencionado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Ageha!

—Ya, ya, no seguiremos molestándote con eso —expresaba Oshin para calmarla—. Mejor dinos a qué has venido a vernos.

—Gracias a los avances tecnológicos que tenemos, hemos podido encontrar el causante de todos sus problemas —cogió una silla, tomando asiento en breve—. Examiné a los hombres de Joben y a algunos Yato del grupito de Kamui, y encontré similitudes.

—¿Y esas serían?

—Una espora.

—¿Una espora? —espetaron las dos a la par.

—Una espora no es más que un cuerpo microscópico unicelular que se forma con fines de dispersión y supervivencia por largo tiempo en condiciones adversas —informaba la peli azul con seriedad, sin despegar su atención de quienes escuchaban con suma atención.

—Es un elemento importante en los ciclos vitales biológicos de plantas, hongos, algas y microorganismos —contemplaba Oshin—. Lo que no comprendo es de qué modo algo como eso se correlaciona con los problemas que presentaron todos ellos.

—No lo sé en realidad. No aún. Lo que sí sé es que todos los que presentaron esa sintomatología tenían pequeñas cantidades de estas esporas en su torrente sanguíneo… Y bueno, también examiné ese remedio que emplearon —decía un tanto pensativa—. Sin saberlo, la suma de todos esos ingredientes creó una especie de anti-microbacterial que disminuyó su cantidad y llevó a todos a un mejor estado de salud.

—Un mero golpe de suerte, ¿no? —suspiraba la pelinegra—. De modo que ese humo transportaba esas esporas…¿Las habrán diseñado para un fin como ese?

—Suena demasiado avanzado para ser realidad, pero…considerando que estas esporas no son terrestres, no quitaría esa posibilidad de la lista.

—Entonces de momento no tenemos más que elaborar algo que neutralice esas esporas y podamos evitar que nuestros compañeros caigan debilitados —sugería la peli violeta.

—Ya estoy en eso —se jactaba Moka con una sonrisa caprichosa y llena de prepotencia—. Los Renho poseemos una tecnología envidiable.

—¿Podrías tomarme una muestra y ver si hay algo de esas esporas dentro de mi cuerpo? —pedía Oshin a la Renho—. No soporto estar de esta manera.

Los días transcurrieron con notoria tranquilidad y aunque ya podía caminar y realizar sus actividades cotidianas, su fuerza aún no había regresado a su cuerpo; sí, ahora no era más que una simple boticaria que no tendría oportunidad de defenderse si algún enemigo se cruzara en su camino en ese preciso momento.

Pero para su suerte o desgracia, se le había prohibido rotundamente el abandonar el fuerte, sin importar los buenos motivos que llegaran a presentarse. Aunque lo peor no era el confinamiento, sino más bien que ese hombre no se había marchado aún.

—Me sorprende que todavía sigan por aquí —fue lo primero que dijo Oshin en cuanto se cruzó con Abuto.

—Se niega a irse de este sitio —comentaba—. Dice que hay muchas personas interesantes aquí y que sería un desperdicio el irse sin tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlos —ambos permanecían de pie ante lo que indudablemente se había vuelto en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Te das cuenta que se ha olvidado de lo que importa en realidad para ponerse a medir su fuerza con los hombres de Raiko? —allí estaba Kamui peleando a puño limpio contra otro que compartía su misma naturaleza.

—Lo que le digas le entra por un oído y le sale por otro —suspiró con mucha fatiga—. Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar mi currículo al Hokusei.

—Estoy seguro de que te darían la bienvenida.

—No estaba esperándome que una chiquilla tan blanda como tú formara parte del Hokusei —espetó, mirándole de reojo con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios—. ¿Alguna otra gracia que escondas?

—Ninguna más en realidad —¿por qué estaba precisamente atendiendo a lo que ese Yato estaba haciendo?¿No era más simple ignorarlo y ya? —. Si continúa de alborotador, él vendrá a ponerlo en su sitio…Pero puede que eso sea lo que está buscando…

—¿"Él"? —para Abuto esas palabras no eran claras en lo más mínimo. No obstante, supo a qué se refería en cuando devolvió su atención a donde su tonto capitán estaba peleando "amistosamente".

Aquel golpe de gracia no había alcanzado a su desdichada presa, se había impactado contra lo que alguna vez fue un parasol, perdiendo por completo su letalidad. Sin embargo, esa interrupción no sería bien recibida; había llegado el momento de cambiar los roles: el que había aparecido para proteger al caído ahora se encontraba siendo atacado sin condolencia alguna por el sediento oji azul.

Un golpe de cabeza contra cabeza destrozó por completo la máscara de ogro que se encargaba de custodiar el rostro de aquel peleador, y a la vez marcó el inicio de una batalla que no rozaría ni por asomo la cordialidad.

Los reflejos de Kamui eran espléndidos, así como sus defensas y contraataques. Toda la experiencia que poseía en batallas se apreciaba sin esfuerzo alguno; y todo mezclado con su fuerza y fiero instinto, lo convertían en un verdadero monstruo al cual temer. Pero su contrincante no estaba dejándole las cosas fáciles.

El otro Yato podía leerle con facilidad y reaccionar a la misma velocidad que él. Inclusive percibía ese mismo deseo de teñirlo por completo de sangre y demostrar lo fuerte que en realidad era; sí, era una batalla campal donde esas dos bestias de peleas estaban dándolo todo, destrozando lo que estuviera a su alrededor y comprometiendo la seguridad de los presentes.

—Su nombre es Raiko y actualmente es el capitán de una de las cuatro divisiones con las cuenta el Hokusei…Pese a que es el más joven de todo su equipo, fue nominado por mayoría para que fuera el líder…Tanto por su fuerza, como su destreza e instinto de lucha.

—..Tiene su misma maldita mirada psicópata…—Abuto se encontraba sonriendo con notoria satisfacción. ¿Sería acaso que su sangre de Yato se estaba despertando mientras admiraba la batalla?

—Si no los detenemos van a terminar matándose —Oshin conocía a los dos y contemplaba el curso de la situación si los dejaba estar—. ¡Ya deténganse ustedes dos! —ordenó más para Raiko que para Kamui.

—…Los Yato de aquí no lo hacen nada mal —Kamui clavó astuta y fríamente sus ojos en aquel que compartía el mismo tono de ojos que él. Estaba satisfecho de haber conseguido un nuevo oponente—. Puedo encargarme de ti antes de hacerlo con Tentei.

—Sigue soñando con ello —refutó el otro tras haberse apartado lo suficiente del peli vermillion—. Todavía te falta mucho para que apuntes a cortarle la cabeza a nuestro capitán.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que odio que se entrometan en mis encuentros, Oshin —Kamui no iba a pasar por alto lo que había hecho. Si bien él no iba a atender a su orden, el otro sí lo había hecho.

—Ni se te ocurra forastero —Raiko se había movido hasta la posición de la pelinegra y ante la sorpresa de Kamui y Abuto, se colocó frente a ella, con un claro mensaje.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que harás capitán, le darás un escarmiento a Oshin por interrumpir tu pelea y te atendrás a que él quiera matarte? —no es como si quisiera provocar al oji azul, sino más bien estaba esperando ver algo más.

—Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo —expresó Kamui sin despegar su atención del muchacho—. ¿Pero realmente puedes cumplir con tu palabra?

—Raiko, basta. No es necesario que le sigas el juego —intervenía la mujer—. Sólo ignóralo.

—Si así lo prefieres, me parece bien —el chico simplemente se giró hacia quien había decidido proteger por iniciativa propia—. No pudiste esperar más tiempo en cama, ¿no?

—Odio estar sin hacer nada y lo sabes —sonrió suavemente para él—. Pero haciendo eso a un lado… ¡Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos! Y eso no es todo, también has adquirido más musculatura…Y seguramente ahora eres todo un éxito con las chicas —el problema no eran los elogios salidos de su boca o que se escuchara emocionada. El meollo en sí era que todas esas acciones estaban emergiendo de la persona que nunca en su vida imaginaron podría comportarse de tal modo.

Raiko fácilmente rozaba el metro setenta. Y aún con el mundo de ropajes que llevaba encima, podía apreciarse fácilmente la excelente complexión física que poseía y lo bien que le lucía.

Su cabellera era de un rubio cenizo dorado, corto hasta su nuca y lo suficientemente rebelde para no quedarse quieto y aportarle el volumen y apariencia adecuados. También estaba el suave tono azul pastel de sus vibrantes pupilas, lo blanco de su impecable piel y ese flequillo central ligeramente ladeado.

Sí, ese chico era en verdad bien parecido y costaba creer que pertenecía a tan peligrosa raza espacial.

—Q-Que digas cosas como esas…es vergonzoso…—estipuló en tono bajo.

—Vamos, no seas penoso —le animó—. Y felicidades por ser el nuevo capitán, Raiko.

—Si tú te hubieras quedado y querido, ese papel sería tuyo, no mío —indicó con seriedad.

—Esa clase de cosas no van conmigo. Además, ellos te eligieron.

—Dejando eso a un lado…—se giró hacia el sonriente Kamui—. Me sorprende que hayas trabajado bajo las órdenes de un Yato como ese.

—En realidad ella siempre hacía lo que se le placía —habló el atacado—. Nunca parecía querer respetarme —ironizaba divertidamente—. Aunque, ¿realmente les es de utilidad?

—Lo es, para nosotros, claro está —estipuló hoscamente. Incluso esa amena mirada se había vuelto en una gélida aguja—. Pero descuida, no tendrás que preocuparte de que interrumpa tus batallas o haga lo que se le dé la gana. Después de que esto termine, me encargaré de llevármela con todos nosotros —tras tan simple estipulado se produjo un silencio abrumador que se extendió tras la partida del blondo.

—Creo que aquí van a pasar cosas muy divertidas —Abuto se limitó a dar un largo chiflido. ¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo? A su mano derecha tenía a Oshin totalmente confusa por lo que había oído y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Y frente suyo estaba su capitán, ese idiota adicto a las peleas con una mirada que era incapaz de ocultar su creciente mosqueo por la amenaza escuchada.


	26. Lección 26

¡Buenas tardes! Sí, ya llegué para traerles cosas suculentas XD Bueno, no tanto. Pero al menos el misterio está servido en charola de plata :D ¿Y alguien dijo AbuMoka?¿Alguien pidió más incógnitas?¿Nadie? Pues ni modo, porque eso es lo que les traje con la actualización… Y nada, estoy sumamente feliz de que el calvito siga con vida y las cosas hayan tomado otro rumbo :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Pues creo que esté fic no tiene ni un momento en que pierda lo interesante XD Apuesto a que estarás ansiosa por la continuación.

 ***Lu89.-** Ya ves, Oshin tiene amigos influyentes y fuertes que a Kamui le gustaría mandar al otro mundo por mera diversión X'D Y creo que con este capítulo quedará más claro el AbutoxMoka(?).

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Pues qué te puedo decir XD El bienestar de Oshin va y viene, y siempre es muy impreciso. Y sí, imagino que quedó muy obvio eso de su relación con Tentei y asociados (ahora saber que él es el viejo inútil que siempre mencionaba jajaja). Umi y ella tendrán rato para conocerse mejor XD.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Crossing Field**

Lo que originaba esa mueca en sus labios y en el resto de su cara no era la comida que le había sido servida, sino más bien la persona que arribó hasta donde él y el resto de sus camaradas se encontraban merendando pacíficamente, sin molestar a ningún miembro del Hokusei.

—¿No deberías estar moviéndola la cola a tu capitán mientras lo sigues a todas partes? —sí, allí estaba esa hostil mujer que había conocido por azares del destino y que continuaba con ese mal genio ante él y el resto de los de su especie.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para que estés alzando la voz de este modo? —nunca se imaginaría que encontraría otro dolor de cabeza peor que Kamui y Oshin juntos. ¿Es que por qué razón esa mujer era tan altanera frente a los Yato?

—Quejarse no es propio de un hombre de verdad —al diablo que nadie le hubiera invitado a sentarse alrededor del círculo social de esos tíos; ella tenía los pantalones bien puestos para hacerlo e importarles un bledo lo que todos pensaran—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que están planeando, eh? Su capitán quiere pelear contra el nuestro.

—Es un idiota, no nos compares con él —se defendía Abuto mientras bebía un poco de cerveza—. Nosotros no tenemos intenciones de enfrentarnos a tu tripulación. Sería masacre asegurada.

—¿Desde cuándo los Yato le rehúyen a una batalla?

—No se trata de eso —aseguró, clavando su mirada en la chica. Es que mira que estaba empezando a cabrearle—. A ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría vernos inmiscuidos en una pelea con personajes tan particulares como todos ustedes. Pero tenemos nuestras propias prioridades y no estamos para estar malgastando vidas a lo estúpido.

—Piensas bastante bien las cosas…Me sorprende que ese pelirrojo sea su capitán —criticó.

—Algunos tenemos muy mala suerte.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó sin quitar sus carmesí pupilas de él—. Es cansado dirigirme a ti simplemente como el perro faldero del sádico ese.

—..Abuto…—respondió de mala gana—. _Nunca pensé decir esto, pero preferiría que esa latosa boticaria estuviera aquí y no esta mocosa fastidiosa…Incluso las peleas verbales con ese idiota resultan mejor._

—Mi nombre es Moka. Y soy la capitana de la Segunda División del Hokusei —se presentó con formalidad, dejando completamente extrañados a todos. ¿De verdad una chiquilla como esa tenía un cargo tan importante? Ahora pensaban que el segundo escuadrón no era la gran cosa teniéndola a ella como cabecilla—. ¿Por qué están mirándome como si me hicieran menos, eh malditos barbaros?

—Bueno, es que estamos sorprendidos de que…luciendo tan joven, puedas ser la líder de un escuadrón. Y más si este pertenece al famoso Hokusei —el castaño ya era todo un maestro en arreglar las malas situaciones para salvar el pellejo de todos—. No es que estemos diciendo que seas débil ni nada por el estilo.

—No soy una niñita, tengo veinticinco años —estableció con cierta molestia—. Pero puedo demostrarles lo fuerte que soy si tantas ansias tienen —y por si dudaban de su decisión, ya había liberado su particular hacha y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien diera el primer paso.

—Oi, oi, baja esa cosa. Es peligrosa y podrías hacerte daño —intervenía Abuto—. No tiene sentido que peleemos entre nosotros. Tampoco necesitas demostrarnos tu fuerza.

—…Hmp…—torció el entrecejo pero terminó considerando su petición—. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Oshin?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber… Aunque nuestro estúpido capitán tampoco está por ninguna parte —él miraba en todas las direcciones pero no hallaba esa pelirroja cabeza por ninguna parte—. Espero que no vaya a cometer ninguna estupidez…

—Aunque si se le ocurre hacer algo indebido, todos se le irán encima —alegaba la peli azul.

—Y eso es lo que realmente me preocupa… Esto podría volverse un mar de sangre —suspiró deseando fuertemente que ese hombre se comportara por primera vez en su vida.

Le habían prohibido abandonar el fuerte, pero nunca mencionaron nada de caminar por los alrededores para desentumir sus piernas y despejar un poco su constipada mente. Además, le sentaba de maravilla porque podía detenerse a hablar con sus viejos camaradas; literalmente había vuelto a casa después de una larga ausencia.

—Pensábamos que te veríamos un poco antes, Oshin —Joben se había encaminado hasta ella con intención de charlar—. Veo que te has rodeado de personalidades particulares.

—Diría que son más una molestia que otra cosa —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué tal has estado?¿Qué dice tu esposa?

—Ah, todavía sigue indignada porque no le compré ese collar que tanto quería. No pierde oportunidad para echármelo en cara. Hasta me ha mandado a dormir a otra habitación —relató con cierta burla—. Las mujeres como ellas son demasiado complicadas…

—Siempre ha tenido un carácter especial… Hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida de que te hayas casado con ella —se quedó completamente callada en cuanto notó el semblante azul del dragón—. No me digas que…

—Veo que están muy entretenidos platicando a sus anchas, como si no existieran preocupaciones —en efecto, ahí estaba la persona de quien se encontraban cuchicheando; esa misma que era del mismo tamaño y especie que Joben.

—También estábamos hablando sobre eso, ¿verdad, Oshin?

—Por supuesto. Nosotros siempre somos serios para esta clase de asuntos —le siguió el juego espléndidamente bien—. También hacíamos mención de que eres una mujer ejemplar. Ya que siempre estás para Joben en los momentos difíciles y cuando llega la hora de pelear no dudas en entrar al campo de batalla.

—Eres todo lo que un capitán de escuadrón podría necesitar mi bella florecilla de loto.

—Eso es una verdad que no les discuto… De este modo es que somos los Amanto del Clan Ryuu —alguien estaba muy orgullosa de su especie—. Por cierto, Oshin.

—Dime.

—Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es darle un tour completo a ese Yato… Está bastante inquieto y ha estado vagando por los alrededores. Y creo que a Raiko no le ha simpatizado demasiado —eso era lo que temía escuchar la pelinegra.

— _Díganme que no ha estado buscando una manera de provocar a Tentei…_ —pedía.

—Ya nos enteramos de que se confrontaron abiertamente ese par. Y eso puede ser sumamente problemático… No toleraremos que alguien intente ir por la cabeza de nuestro capitán. Ni siquiera si es amigo tuyo —hablaba Joben con toda la razón de su lado.

—Iré a verlo y tratar de entretenerlo con algo más para que no nos dé más problemas —ella que pensaba ingenuamente que podría estar en paz. Grave error.

Gracias a que todos le dieron pistas sobre el paradero del pelirrojo, no le tomó más de quince minutos encontrarlo. Y aunque temía por lo peor, al final todos sus temores cayeron al suelo; el Yato se hallaba sentado tranquilamente fuera de la entrada norte del fortín.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste un vigía? —el oji azul estaba trepado sobre un saliente rocoso que permitía una observación idónea de la gran planicie que se extendía kilómetros a la redonda.

—Tú conoces muy bien a ese samurái. ¿Cómo puedo provocarlo para que se enfrente conmigo? —interrogó, mirándole desde lo alto.

—Es un viejo inútil. No es tan fuerte como piensas —dijo tranquilamente—. De modo que no desperdicies tu tiempo en ir por su cabeza.

—¿Estás protegiéndolo de mí? —soltó con tono burlesco—. Aunque no sería sorpresa porque es tu superior después de todo.

—No lo hago precisamente por eso —en cierto modo sus palabras desconcertaron al joven—. ¿No quieres que te muestre la nave principal?

—Las naves son aburridas~

—Esta no lo es en lo más mínimo. Además, no tendrías que caminar demasiado para llegar hasta ella.

—No la veo por ninguna parte.

—Eso es porque no eres lo suficientemente observador —le echó en cara con saña—. ¿Qué clase de idiota intenta derrotar a un enemigo sin siquiera conocerlo? Bueno, es algo que harías tú sin duda alguna.

La boticaria empezó a caminar por la cuesta abajo que había frente a ellos y en cuestión de un par de metros se detuvo. Sacó algo de su bolsillo derecho y lo extendió al frente, como si esperara que encajara en alguna apertura invisible.

Fue como una breve pero intensa chispa. Como ese brillo que acompaña a las estrellas fugaces cuando están ofertando su último aliento de vida; pero el espectáculo no terminaba allí, existía algo más que estaba a punto de suscitarse.

Delgadas líneas se prolongaban incesantes, entrecruzándose, perdiéndose en la distancia, trazado rápidamente algo que comenzó sin una forma precisa y que ahora se había convertido en un todo. En uno que se encontraba brillando con los tonos de la aurora boreal y que se extinguían de manera abismal para dejar admirar aquel enorme barco espacial que ocupaba una gran parte de toda esa llanura.

—No creo que haya muchas naves que sepan hacer esto —ante la pelinegra se alzaba una pesada compuerta; la misma que permitiría el descenso de aquella plataforma metálica.

—Sí que es gigantesca —chifló el pelirrojo en cuanto levantó su cabeza hasta la parte más alta, justo donde se hondeaba tan particular bandera—. No había visto una nave con un mecanismo de camuflaje como tan avanzado como este —un simple salto fue suficiente para llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Todas las maravillas tecnológicas con las que goza cada una de nuestras naves se deben al Clan Renho —al fin comenzó a subir por esa rampa y el pelirrojo seguía sus pasos a la par—. Su tecnología es de las mejores que hay en todo el universo.

El interior no podía ser en lo más mínimo decepcionante. Le quedó claro en cuanto sus pies se adentraron en las entrañas de ese navío intergaláctico mientras las puertas se cerraban a su espalda.

Cuando miraba hacia lo alto podía contemplar prácticamente el inmenso cielo de la Tierra, como si pudiera alcanzarlo con sólo estirar sus manos; alguien parecía maravillarse por la vista del oscuro universo que no le importó dejar una parte del techo con esos gruesos cristales.

Luego estaban los pasillos laterales que contenían numerosas habitaciones. Probablemente alguna de ellas pertenecía a algunos miembros de la tripulación o poseían una tarea en específico. Asimismo estaba esa escalera central que permitía el acceso a las siguientes plantas.

—Esta es la nave nodriza y como puedes ver es innecesariamente amplia —hablaba Oshin para quien continuaba curioseando como niño pequeño—. Cuenta con cinco plantas perfectamente definidas y repartidas. Así como dos pisos inferiores a los cuales se accede siguiendo los corredores que ves a tus lados.

—Esto solamente refleja que son numerosos miembros dentro de la tripulación —bueno, tal vez no había sido mala idea curiosear la embarcación de esos hombres.

—La primera planta contiene la enfermería, la biblioteca, un taller de máquinas, así como un hospital a escala para atender a los heridos, y el almacén de alimentos —informaba para alguien que no estaba poniéndole mucha atención que digamos—. En el segundo piso está el comedor, la cocina y la lavandería. En el tercero tenemos las habitaciones y creo que hay una pequeña cafetería y otras cosas —es que había estado un año ausente y las cosas podrían haber cambiado un poco—. En el cuarto está la sala de máquinas; desde allí se maneja la nave —y ya que Kamui había empezado a subir para dirigirse a los siguientes niveles, ella hizo lo mismo—. En el último piso está el cuarto de Tentei.

—Se requieren de bastantes recursos para tener un monstruo como este.

—Hay dos pisos inferiores. En uno de ellos resguardamos el armamento y los botines obtenidos…. El otro funciona como un hangar para las naves exploradoras.

—¿A qué se supone que se dedica en realidad el Hokusei? —solamente conocía los rumores, pero nada concreto.

—Diría que son bastante multifacéticos —no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar la explicación.

—¿Por qué no dejas que yo mismo se lo explique, Oshin? —al parecer no estaban solamente ellos dos. Ese pelirrojo había aparecido tras descender desde el último piso hasta donde se encontraban.

—Te advierto que deja de poner atención después de unos cuantos minutos —indicaba la boticaria.

—Supongo que no me hará mal escuchar lo que un sujeto como tú tenga que decirme —para él lo más cómodo era tomar asiento sobre uno de los escalones que tenía a su alcance—. Y bien, ¿qué lo motivó a formar esta tripulación?

—Un motivo como tal no existió. Al menos no al comienzo —Tentei descendió un par de peldaños y colocó su atención en quien le guardaba unos enormes deseos de confrontarle—. Después de haberme retirado de la guerra contra los Amanto estaba asqueado sobre el gobierno, sobre todos esos hombres de poder que habían vendido a su patria en la primera oportunidad —masajeó su barbilla y sonrió con cierta osadía—. Al descubrir que había un mundo más allá de la Tierra, sentí enorme curiosidad. Por lo que quise conocerlo, explotarlo, y si las circunstancias lo ameritaban…dominarlo.

—Oh, eso es ser bastante avaricioso… Aunque no hay nada de malo en tener una gran ambición.

—Como tú con tu sueño guajiro de ser el Rey de los Piratas —cuchicheó la pelinegra.

—Y no me costó mucho trabajo encargarme de hacerme de una de sus naves y lograr que los que estaban dentro siguieran mis órdenes —continuaba hablando el hombre sin preocupación alguna—. Pero si quería continuar explorando el vasto universo, tenía que conseguir un mejor medio de transporte y hacerme de camaradas fuertes o terminaría siendo aplastado por los inclementes adversarios que me esperaban —nunca podría olvidar esos tiempos, porque estuvieron marcados de dificultades y peligros constantes. En más de una ocasión su pellejo estuvo en peligro—. Me tomó cerca de diez años formar por completo al Hokusei y desde ese momento nos hemos mantenido firmes ante cualquier adversario.

—Es relativamente poco tiempo si consideramos que fue una sola persona la que se encargó de crear toda una tripulación conformada por especies que no solamente eran diferentes a ti, sino que se encargaron de invadir tu planeta y dominarlo —versaba Kamui para ese viejo—. No he probado las fuerzas del resto de tus escuadrones, pero al menos el que está dirigido por ese chico es bastante prometedor.

—Oh sí, ya me contaron que intentaste pelear en serio contra Raiko —espetó jovial—. Mi tripulación cuenta con cuatro escuadrones principales. A estos se le unen unos más chicos y se complementan.

—El Primer Escuadrón está liderado por Raiko y está conformado totalmente por miembros del Clan Yato. El segundo tiene de capitana a Moka y además de Renho, cuenta con individuos del Clan Dakini…—enumeraba para quien ahora sí parecía estar atento a sus palabras—. El Tercer Escuadrón está a manos de Joben junto con otros del Clan Ryuu y del Clan Tokague… Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos al Cuarto Escuadrón con Roko como mandamás; la mitad pertenece al Clan Shinra y el resto a terrícolas.

—Bastante variedad —alguien estaba emocionándose más y más.

—Es mejor tener un poco de todo, ¿no? —su momento de inmovilidad había terminado. Ahora parecía muy interesado en continuar descendiendo—. Todas las especies poseen debilidades y cualidades. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es aprovechar ambas y crear algo realmente formidable.

—Entre más te conozco, más interesante me resultas, Tentei —confesó el Yato con una sonrisa risueña y conteniendo sus ansias por echársele encima—. Pero si te enfrento en estos momentos, entonces toda mi diversión se perderá y volveré a aburrirme.

—¿Realmente lo crees de esa manera? —le interrogó desde la primera planta—. Allá afuera hay más enemigos temibles de lo que te imaginas… Ni tú ni yo tenemos aún el derecho de denominarnos como los más fuertes del universo.

—Mmm… En eso concuerdo totalmente contigo.

—Soy un hombre sumamente ocupado que vino hasta la Tierra persiguiendo un viejo rumor. Pero creo que la situación no será tan simple como me la imagine… Y simultáneamente tampoco puedo permitir que ese enemigo misterioso nos aplaste a todos.

—¿Significa entonces que te quedarás para defender al planeta que te dio la espalda?

—Diría más que mi orgullo como samurái está de por medio —alegó—. No dejaré que un Amanto insolente campe a sus anchas en mi territorio. Así de simple, muchacho.

—¿Significa entonces que tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento cuando todo esto acabe?

—Si para ese momento tu cabeza aún sigue sobre tus hombros, continuaremos con lo que dejamos pendiente el día que nos conocimos.

—Más te vale no morir a la primera.

—Tengo más vidas que un gato, maldito mocoso engreído.

— _Ah sí, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle que Tentei tampoco gusta de escapar de los combates y que no puede evitar ser tan competitivo… Y justamente tenían que conocerse._

Después del recorrido que le proporcionó a Kamui el resto de su día se había convertido asfixiantemente aburrido, prácticamente monótono y lo peor es que ya no encontraba más que hacer. Incluso había terminado de leer un par de libros mientras permanecía tumbada sobre un techo de teja.

— _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ya hasta le fui a ayudar a Moka e intenté que no matara a Abuto… Sé que ella se lleva mal con los Yato pero creo que este caso es excesivo. ¿Qué manía tiene contra ese pobre hombre? Si es el más decente de todo el grupo_ —suspiró por décimo quinta vez desde que concluyó su lectura—. Creo que iré a comer o qué sé yo…

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Yoshiwara? —la propuesta era lo de menos. Lo sustancial era quien se lo estaba pidiendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nana? —es que esa pequeña estaba sentada a su lado, con una mirada inocente—. ¿Cómo fue que atravesaste la seguridad?

—Cavé.

—Ah, con que cavaste…¡¿Cómo que excavaste?! —bueno, ahora entendía por qué se veía tan mugrosa—. Eso sí que es inesperado.

—Eso es lo que menos importa —dijo—. Vamos a Yoshiwara.

—No puedo salir de aquí. Lo tengo estrictamente prohibido.

—¿Ese samurái te lo prohibió? —ella asintió—. Es que alguien me pidió que te llevara allá.

—¿Alguien?¿De quién se trata?

Había conocido a numerosas criaturas capaces de infundir temor y respeto, así como ser consideradas como una verdadera amenaza para la vida. Pero era la primera vez que se topaba con animales de apariencia engañosa y de un tamaño que lograría que muchos se apartaran de su camino; y lo peor es que se encontraban gruñéndoles con enorme fiereza, como si se hubieran metido con todos ellos aun cuando su aparición había sido repentina.

—¿Qué se supone que son estas cosas? —Tentei no era tonto y ya tenía su espada completamente desvainada—. Ese de negro no me da buena espina. Es el más grande y parece ser el alfa de todos.

—No lo sé, pero lucen completamente sospechosos —Moka se encontraba a su lado con un arma en manos—. Podrían haber sido enviados por el enemigo. Por lo que lo mejor será asesinarlos aquí mismo.

—Oh, no tienen que preocuparse por esos perros —Abuto apareció en escena y esos Syx instintivamente movieron la cola para darle la bienvenida—. En realidad son las mascotas de esa chiquilla.

—¿De Oshin? —inquiría la Renho.

—Digamos que las adoptó después de que casi nos matan a todos —al menos ahora ya no les tenía la misma manía. Uno de ellos le había salvado de morir en las fauces de una serpiente—. Y son más obedientes de lo que creen.

—De modo que aprovechó que no estaba para hacerse de mascotas. Se ve que no ha dejado de ser caprichosa con ese tema —suspiró el pelirrojo mientras miraba a esos monstruos de la naturaleza—. ¿Qué haremos con doce perrotes como estos? Se ve que comen demasiado… Además, ¿qué tan útiles pueden llegar a ser?

—En realidad son bastante rentables —hablaba el Yato—. Son capaces de poner en problemas a un grupo pequeño de Yato… Poseen fuerza, gran resistencia, son ágiles y esos colmillos parten prácticamente cualquier cosa… El acero es como mantequilla para ellos… Y si son entrenados apropiadamente barrerán con todo lo que se les ponga en su camino.

—Ohh, eso suena bastante bien —Tentei parecía estar muy convencido con lo que esos Syx sabían hacer—. Y ya que Oshin se irá con nosotros cuando todo esto termine, no tendremos problemas de obediencia con ellos.

—Pensaba que ella se quedaría aquí en la Tierra. Con lo mucho que le gusta —mencionaba el castaño.

—La razón por la que solemos venir hasta aquí es por ella. Ama este planeta porque nació y creció en él —ilustraba el capitán—. Pero ahora que sé que Yomi se encuentra en la Tierra, no puedo permitir que vuelvan a encontrarse.

—Así que la sobreprotege como si fuera su hija —comentaba el Yato sin darle demasiado peso a su propia conclusión.

—Bueno, eso es porque la he tomado como mi hija adoptiva —Abuto tal vez se lo imaginaba, pero no esperaba que fuera a suceder—. Mientras esté con vida no dejaré que ese maldito o cualquier otro que intente arrebatarle la vida.

— _Menos mal que no mencioné nada sobre ese idiota y el incidente en que la atacó estando malherida_ —ser tan conservador era bueno, especialmente cuando consideraba que meterse con la hija del capitán podría llevarles a ser ejecutados allí mismo—. _Aunque si ese imbécil se entera de que es tan importante para Tentei no lo pensará dos veces para provocarlo a través de ella…_

Había estado sinfín de ocasiones en esa tienda, pero nunca antes la había encontrado en un estado tan deplorable como el que poseía ahora mismo. Por donde quiera que viera solamente hallaba mesas destrozadas, numerosos objetos rotos y un rastro carmesí sumamente alarmante que no dudó en seguir.

Las explicaciones sobraban en ese instante. Lo que le precisaba era encargarse de taponear el corte trasversal que poseía la mujer a su costado derecho o moriría desangrada ahí mismo. Y lo peor era que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente y no reaccionaba sin importar lo que hiciera.

—Hinowa…Hinowa, reacciona, vamos —Oshin ejercía presión sobre la herida para que no continuara perdiendo más sangre.

—No creo que haya un hospital por aquí cerca —la peli blanca estaba a su lado sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o reaccionar—. Si quieres salvarla tenemos que sacarla de este sitio.

—Moverla en esta condición no es una opción y si la dejamos, morirá… Nana, tienes que ir a buscar ayuda —enfocó su mirada en la niña y esta se sobresaltó—. Sé que a ti las vidas de los seres humanos te tienen sin cuidado, pero no puedo permitir que ella muera.

—Si es lo que quieres que haga, Nana lo hará. Nana irá a buscar un médico o alguien que pueda curar a esa mujer.

—Muchas gracias —se sentía feliz de que esa pequeña hermana suya accediera a sus peticiones incluso cuando no formaba parte de su código de vida el rescatar a los débiles—. Pero procura ser cuidadosa.

—Me moveré tan sigilosamente que nadie se percatara de mi presencia —indicó antes de marcharse a toda prisa de la tienda.

— _¿Será obra de los mismos sujetos que han estado secuestrando a las mujeres de Yoshiwara o este crimen lo ha perpetrado alguien más? Aunque si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué razón la han dejado con vida?¿O es posible que Tsukuyo se encargara de salvarla y por eso no está en ninguna parte?_ —demasiadas interrogantes y ninguna posibilidad de obtener respuestas claras.

Su introspección cesó en cuanto escuchó esos pasos detrás suyo, aproximándose. Sabía que era imposible que Nana regresara en tan poco tiempo, por lo que le quedaba una única opción en manos; y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Al fin te hemos encontrado.

—Nuestro jefe estará sumamente conmovido cuando te llevemos ante su presencia.

Se giró con lentitud hacia quienes arribaron, hacia esos hombres trajeados con tan conocido uniforme. Sí, ahora estaba claro que quienes estaban detrás de esa serie de asesinatos eran ni nada menos que la policía que se supone debía mantener protegida la ciudad. Pero más allá de eso, ¿qué era lo que pretendían con sus acciones?¿Sembrar el miedo colectivo o crear un falso escenario de tragedia para ganarse el afecto de los ciudadanos?

Además, ¿por qué estaban buscándola específicamente a ella?

—Es hora de que le cobremos a ese viejo por lo que nos hizo hace años atrás… Pagará por habernos traicionado.


	27. Lección 27

¡Buenas casi noches! Lo sé, están con la quijada impactada contra el suelo por ver la continuación tan pronto :D Pero es sábado cargado de feelings y mucho angst, así que disfrutemos y roguemos para que todo termine pronto, porque en verdad que estoy maltratando a los personajes :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Jajaja iré cuando necesite pasta para poder pagar mis vicios XD Y sí, Moka y Abuto tienen algo especial, me agrada shippearlos y obvio me encargaré de que sus caminos se junten más y más. Oh sí, el buen Tentei; digamos que tienen su particular pasado. Y aquí tienes la continuación :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Digamos que le tomó tiempo a Oshin el ser querida a la tripulación XD Tuvo un inicio complicado, producto de su pasado, pero ya verás eso después. Abuto quiere a esos perros aunue no lo admita. Y obtendrás las respuestas leyendo el capítulo.

 ***Lu89.-** Siempre tengo parejas del momento XD Abuto no se quedará solo en ninguno de los dos fics jajaja. Y aquí tienes la continuación.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Todo está lleno de traiciones, al final decidirás de qué bando estar y a quién creerás traidor(?). Jajaja Y sí, AbuMoka es canon ahora aunque esos dos no quieran ¬_¬ Oww y qué bueno que te encanté mi historia /3 Y créeme, en esta actualización encontrarás intensidad hasta en las líneas de diálogo.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **False Move**

No supo con exactitud cuántas horas tenía desde que hizo de ese peñasco su observatorio y su lugar de reposo, pero deducía por la puesta de sol que transcurrió el tiempo suficiente como para irse de allí y ver cómo seguían las cosas dentro del fuerte. Aunque tal vez su camino se vería vertiginosamente interrumpido por esa joven presencia, esa misma que no había contemplado en varios años.

—¿A qué debo esta inoportuna visita? —preguntó Tentei con calma pero sin desatender a los movimientos de esa niña; de indefensa solamente tenía la apariencia.

—Oshin…¿Ella ha regresado aquí? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella se encuentra aquí en primer lugar?

—Eso es lo de menos —advirtió—. Ella y yo nos dirigimos hacia Yoshiwara. Pero una conocida suya estaba herida y me pidió que fuera a buscar un médico… Sin embargo, para cuando regresé ella ya no se encontraba allí. Solamente estaba la mujer a la que intentó salvar —relató lo más breve que le fue posible—. Y pensé que había vuelto para acá…

—¿Pero qué has dicho…? —tenía que estarle jugando una broma. La boticaria no pudo simplemente desaparecer del mapa—. Espero que no sea una treta de tu parte —espetó con severidad.

—Claro que no —se defendió—. Yo no la conduje a ninguna trampa… ¡Nana no le haría daño a su propia hermana! —vociferó con cierta cólera—. Sólo piénselo, de ser así, ¿habría venido hasta aquí?

—Le reiteré que no debía salir de este sitio, que era peligroso.

—Ella es fuerte. Sabe defenderse.

—Si estuviera en su mejor estado no me preocuparía. No obstante, ella ahora tiene la misma fuerza física que una simple chica de su edad —Nana abrió sus ojos como charolas; si lo que él decía entonces la pelinegra en verdad corría peligro si se topaba con un adversario poderoso—. La mantenía aquí para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia o fuera arrastrada por algún problema. Aunque veo que ha sido totalmente inútil.

—Y-Yo…en verdad lo lamento…No sabía que ella se encontraba en ese estado. Y tampoco mencionó nada al respecto… Nana se pondrá a buscarla y la traerá de vuelta —prometió solemnemente.

—Ella no te iba a decir nada de cualquier modo —reinició su caminata y esa Yato le siguió el ritmo sin dificultad—. Edo es muy grande para ponernos a indagar en cada sitio.

—¿Por qué no usa a los Syx?

—¿Los Syx? —él parpadeó confundido ante ese nombramiento. No supo a qué se refería.

—Hablo de los perros gigantescos que tiene Oshin por mascotas.

—De modo que hablabas de esas cosas.

—Su olfato es excelente y podrán abarcar mucho más terreno en poco tiempo mientras el resto busca en zonas opuestas —sugería.

—Eres muy joven, pero bastante astuta —le sonrió con satisfacción—. Y tu plan suena de lo más factible.

¿Qué tan grande podía ser su cansancio que le costaba enormemente abrir sus ojos para contemplar su alrededor?¿Por qué experimentaba esa sed apremiante que le dejaba la boca completamente seca y unos enormes deseos de ir en busca de agua?¿Por qué sentía que no podía levantarse cuando era la única orden que mandaba su cerebro al resto de su cuerpo?¿A qué se debía la viscosa humedad que estaba por debajo de su cuerpo y por qué el olor que desprendía se le hacía desagradablemente familiar?

Volvió a obligarse a sí misma para mantenerse consciente. Se esforzó de manera descomunal para levantarse y dejar el piso, y entonces encaró con anonadamiento lo que estaba ocurriendo no únicamente frente a ella, sino también a sus espaldas, dentro de esa amplia celda en la que no se encontraba sola.

Deslizó sus pupilas hacia abajo, pasando por las temblorosas palmas de sus manos hasta llegar al suelo. En efecto el olor a hierro no habían sido imaginaciones suyas; bajo ella todo se encontraba manchado de ese escalofriante y estridente carmesí.

Se revisó a sí misma y no existía herida aparente. Entonces, ¿de dónde provenía toda esa sangre?

—…E-Ella…—había girado hacia atrás, hacia lo que era incapaz de percibir. Allí donde existían un gran número de aterradas y pasmadas miradas había otra que se mantenía en blanco, ausente de dolor, de angustia, de la vida misma; la que perteneció alguna vez a la fallecida mujer—. Ella…se suicidó…Se cortó…la garganta…—había visto muertes así de desagradable a lo largo de su existencia. Pero la que estaba observando la llenó de incertidumbre, de un desasosiego extraño que la ponía a pensar en qué pudo llevar a esa mujer a arrebatarse la vida.

—…Morir es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

—La muerte es mucho mejor que seguir tolerando esa tortura…

—¡Monstruos, monstruos, no son más que monstruos! —¿miedo, resignación, desesperanza, locura, psicosis, cuál de todas esas emociones era la que predominaba en el interior de cada mujer allí presente?

—Esperen un momento…—¿cómo no pudo reconocerlas al instante?— _…Muchas de ellas…desaparecieron de Yoshiwara desde hace semanas…_ ¿Dónde estamos? —sabía que preguntaba inútilmente al ver el estado mental de todas ellas, pero no tenía mayor alternativa.

—Pierdes tu tiempo en cuestionarlas. Ellas ya están muertas en vida.

La voz provenía de la celda que estaba frente a la suya. Emergía de los labios de aquella mujer de cabellera azabache y mirada castaña; la única que no parecía haberse perdido a sí misma todavía.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

—No, no lo sé —respondió—. Al igual que tú fui traída hasta aquí después de que se encargaran de dormirme profundamente —fue entonces cuando conmemoró lo que ocurrió después de que encaró a esos hombres.

—…Dos hombres uniformados aparecieron y entonces…—estaba claro que intentó luchar para salvaguardar su vida, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de sus secuestradores; en pago por su atrevimiento recibió un golpe directo a su abdomen y después se quedó completamente dormida tras aquel paño que colocaron sobre su nariz y boca—. _Fui…drogada y traída hasta aquí… Pero lo que dijeron esos dos me deja pensando…¿A quién se referían con vengarse?¿Estarán hablando de…Tentei? De ser así, ¿cómo se supone que todo este asunto se relaciona con él?_

—Lo mismo ocurrió conmigo —la pelinegra miró sus muñecas, estaban llenas de marcas rojas e inflamadas—. Me mantuvieron esposada por días, dándome miserias para comer y cuando me liberaron creí que todo terminaría, pero no…Sólo empeoró.

—No hay necesidad de que me digas qué fue lo que te hicieron…—al examinarla con detenimiento contempló el labio roto, así como el mundo de moretones repartidos alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Incluso su rostro estaba totalmente mancillado—… _Es horrible lo que le han hecho…¿Es que estos hombres disfrutan lastimando a estas mujeres?¿Por qué motivo están haciendo todo esto?¿Por diversión, por qué razones?_

—…Todas las mujeres que ves allí han pasado por lo que yo, innumerables veces, hasta que se quebraron…Hasta que se volvieron locas para olvidarse del dolor… Y aquellas que todavía guardan un poco de su consciencia deciden suicidarse, como lo hizo ella…—expresó con una amargura y un horrible sufrimiento tan palpables que la hizo enmudecer.

— _Si al menos tuviera mi fuerza de vuelta, romper estos barrotes no me supondría ningún inconveniente_ —sus manos se aferraron a los fríos y oxidados fierros que la condenaban al enclaustramiento. En su estado actual no era más que una mujer indefensa que estaba condenada a pasar por el mismo calvario que todas las que compartían la celda con ella—. _Espero que Nana no haya sido emboscada mientras iba en busca de ayuda_ —en cierto modo había hecho un buen movimiento en mandar lejos a su hermana—. _Aunque ella bien pudo haberlos asesinado antes de que siquiera la tocaran._

—La mayoría de las mujeres que se encuentran aquí son prostitutas o alguna vez lo fueron. Tú no tienes cara de ser una de nosotras —volvió a hablar la mujer—. Tal vez ya se cansaron de asesinar rameras y ahora están yendo por chicas como tú.

—Además de torturarlas…¿qué otra cosa les hacen? —era un insulto cuestionar semejante cosa, pero quería saber a lo que tendría que atenerse de no hallar una manera de escapar.

—Las que les gustan son tomadas como mujeres —indicó colérica y con enorme asco—. Y ellos solamente dicen cosas como: "Son prostitutas. Se dedican a vender su cuerpo por unas cuantas monedas, así que, ¿por qué se indignan cuando queremos que hagan lo único para lo que sirven? Deberían sentirse orgullosas de que siquiera las consideremos como mujeres y no como simples objetos"

—Yo, en verdad lo lamento…—estaba arrepentida por su atrevimiento.

—Descuida. Es normal que preguntes por ello… Sé que lo has hecho para mentalizarte sobre lo que podría ocurrirte —miró a la boticaria y suspiró con desanimo—. Pero sin importar cuánto te mentalices o que tan fuerte puedas llegar a ser, existirán cosas que lograrán quebrarte con una facilidad dolorosa.

—…Yo lo sé…—sopesó. Pero quería creer que podía resistir lo que se viniera.

—Eres muy joven para estar encerrada en un infierno como este… Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ver que no llegas.

—La verdad es que terminé aquí por desobedecer al viejo que ha cuidado de mí desde niña —ella había ido a salvar a una conocida. No estaba esperándose ser emboscada.

—Tienes mucha suerte, muchacha… La mayoría que estamos aquí no tenemos familia o personas que se preocupen por nosotras. Por lo que seguramente nuestras ausencias no hayan sido notadas siquiera.

—En eso se equivoca —habló con cierta hosquedad—. Hay personas que están buscándolas por todos lados, porque desean salvarlas y permitir que vuelvan a casa con bien.

—Es algo que cuesta creer.

—Dúdelo o no, esa es la verdad —aunque era irónico que ella hubiera terminado formando parte de la lista de buscadas.

—Escóndete y guarda silencio que ahí vienen —ordenó rápidamente la pelinegra. Oshin como bien pudo acató la orden tan rápido como su estado actual se lo permitía.

Eran voces masculinas, aproximándose, tornándose cada vez más nítidas. Y provenían desde la derecha con enorme velocidad.

—¿Por qué el jefe continúa conservándolas cuando se han vuelto tan inservibles? —decía con prepotencia y deshumanización para quienes se encontraban chillando y gritando dentro de su celda—. Solamente están ocupando espacio.

—No seas insolente. Las órdenes de nuestro capitán son absolutas y no debemos cuestionarle —agregaba un segundo. El único que se mantenía en medio del pasillo mientras sus dos acompañantes fisgoneaban en las dos celdas.

—Han caído en un estado de demencia tal que no se reconocen ni a sí mismas —canturreó el tercero con una sonrisa sádica—. Pero parece que tenemos un rostro nuevo.

—La han traído hace un par de horas… Ella es un tanto "especial"… —expresó el que sin duda era el dominante de esos tres policías—. Ni se les ocurra ponerles una mano encima. Solamente alguien tiene derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? Yo quería divertirme con la nueva.

—Siempre es divertido romper su espíritu por primera vez.

— _¡¿En verdad estos son policías?! ¡¿Y se supone que esta clase de escoria está a cargo de proteger a los ciudadanos de Edo?!¿Es que esto está siendo dirigido desde las sombras por Nobu Nobu?_

—Saquéenla —ordenó el líder.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir que no le hiciéramos nada?

—He recibido un mensaje de uno de los generales de que es hora de que la saquemos de aquí y la llevemos al cuarto de invitados.

Abrieron la celda y la sustrajeron contra su propia voluntad, sujetándole de ambos brazos como si fuera uno de los criminales más peligrosos que pudiera ser liberado a la sociedad. Caminó, ignorando las miradas de sus verdugos.

Una luz al final del túnel no podía significar más que el inicio de su incierto futuro. Y el tener que ascender por aquella escalera en su actual estado no era más que un castigo que cumplía con torpeza y fatiga. ¿Pero no era preferible esa travesía a ser empujada al interior de la amplia habitación?

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y la dejaron en una aparente soledad.

—Tal vez te cueste creerlo pero hace tiempo atrás fui un amigo cercano de quien ahora funge como tu padre adoptivo —Oshin llevó su mirada hacia quien había estado todo el tiempo allí, aguardando por su llegada, encontrándose con ese traicionero gesto que exponía los blancos dientes de ese hombre—. Él no habla mucho sobre su pasado, ¿sabes? Por lo que es obvio que no me ha mencionado.

Las mismas vestimentas que no eran más que el simbolismo de muerte y tragedia. Poseía el mismo aire de desconfianza y muerte que solamente los asesinos eran capaces de emanar una vez que decidían quitarse su falsa máscara de amabilidad y humanismo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sé que intentas encubrirlo. Hacerme creer que él y tú no se conocen, ¿pero sabes? Yo lo conozco y te conozco a ti… Él te tomó de este planeta hace años atrás después de que fuiste la única superviviente de esa aldea que fue condenada por los Amanto —intentó no mostrar asombro por sus conocimientos, pero no pudo ocultarlo por completo. No porque los detalles que conocía eran demasiado específicos y personales—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, no?

—¿Quién eres y qué pretendes con secuestrarme? —cuestionó fríamente.

—Él hace tiempo atrás nos traicionó… Justo cuando más lo necesitábamos nos dio la espalda —expresó sin desaparecer ese desagradable gesto que no podía calificarse como una sonrisa—. Escapó de la Tierra y formó esa ridícula tripulación. Abandonó a todos los que creíamos en él.

—¿Buscas venganza?¿Después de tanto tiempo?

—Sí, ciertamente podría decirse que así es —la miró con plena satisfacción—. Pero él es un hombre bastante duro cuando se lo propone. Un tanto inhumano, pero…posee puntos flacos —su mano cogió su mentón, apretándolo con rudeza innecesaria—. Uno de ellos eres tú, Oshin.

—De modo que piensas usarme para hacer que salga y lo encares —aborrecía en demasía esa clase de ruines estrategias y más cuando las deseaban aplicar en personas que ella conocía.

—Escuché que pertenecías al Clan Yato. Sin embargo, veo que podrían haberme mentido o tal vez…exista otra razón por la que no has hecho el esfuerzo de escapar de aquí.

— _¡¿Pero quién es este hombre?!¿Por qué suena como si supiera de antemano lo que ha pasado conmigo? Pero es imposible que él tenga conocimiento sobre mi condición._

—Si no te defiendes será peor para ti —llevó su mano hasta su garganta en cuestión de segundos, apretando, estrujándole como si fuera un pedazo de cartón. Y ella solamente podía intentar quitarse esa aprehensión con la fuerza que tenían sus manos—. Aunque creo que estoy pidiendo imposibles, ¿no?

Podía respirar nuevamente, pero no era motivo para celebrar. No cuando aquella patada fue directo contra su vientre y después a su abdomen, dejándole una vez más sin aliento y con un dolor que estaba extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse, sintió la dura suela de su zapato contra su espalda, empujándole una vez más contra el suelo, ocasionándole otra oleada de abusos. Y aunque su mayor deseo era defenderse, minimizar el severo daño que su anatomía estaba sufriendo, no podía hacerlo, le faltaba fortaleza y el tiempo para reaccionar.

—Descuida, conozco a Tentei lo suficiente para decirte que él te buscará hasta por debajo de las piedras… Él no dudará en salvarte. El problema es que si para cuando ese momento llegue todavía continuarás respirando.

¿Frustración?¿Eso era lo que sentía cuando continuaba pateando a aquella mujer mientras se negaba a romper en llanto, en ofertarle palabras de piedad y salvación?¿Por qué no estaba implorándole por su vida?¿Por qué continuaba con esa mirada imperturbable que no quería reflejar ni miedo ni sumisión?¿Qué la obligaba a callarse cuando ese líquido escarlata empezaba a emerger de la comisura de sus labios?

—…Maldito monstruo…

Había sido fugaz, pero tan harmonioso, tan perfecto que había logrado calmar su ansiedad y malhumor de un golpe. Era como si ese tormentoso grito nacido del dislocamiento de su hombro hubiera compensado por completo todo el esfuerzo imprimido en un intento fallido para doblegar la voluntad de esa temeraria mujer. ¿Es que solamente dejándole incapacitada de cada una de sus extremidades es como manifestaría sufrimiento en su rostro y en sus cuerdas vocales?

—Te daré crédito por poseer un umbral del dolor tan amplio —estipuló mientras su pie izquierdo pisaba el dañado hombro derecho de la boticaria. Ejerció más fuerza como si ansiara quebrar por completo su húmero.

Era ridículo que esa escena le evocara ese momento de su historia. Ese en el que a diferencia de ahora, se encontraba ahogada en su propio llanto y terror mientras rogaba por su vida a quien se encontraba sobre ella, pisoteándole, quebrando su frágil y delicado hombro con un simple pisotón.

El hombre que intentaba romperla no era más que un simple ser humano. No poseía ni la fuerza bruta ni la malicia de quien hace tiempo la dejó ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—…No me gusta esa mala mirada que tienes, Oshin… Debería estarme mostrando pavor y no esa irritante cólera e insubordinación…

Estaba más que acostumbrado a sus repentinas ideas. A esos planes que sabía de antemano que solamente traerían problemas que ya ni se quejó cuando su capitán le pidió que le acompañara más allá del fortín.

¿Pero qué tenían que estar haciendo en una zona tan alta donde el viento nocturno soplaba con la suficiente fuerza para helarles por momentos y hacerles pensar que en cualquier momento una horda de espíritus malignos podría aparecérseles?

¿Había algún sentido en descender por una empinada tan traicionera solamente para llegar hasta esa fosa?

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué razón hemos venido a dar hasta este sitio que está en medio de la nada? —preguntaba Abuto para quien examinaba la depresión del terreno como si estuviera buscando un enorme tesoro.

—Solamente seguí el camino de este Syx —el animal se encontraba olfateando la tierra y ante la sorpresa de esos dos empezó a rascar con esas poderosas garras suyas.

—A menos que el cuerpo de esa mujer esté enterrado aquí, dudo que estemos en el camino correcto —se aproximó hasta ese par con mala cara—. Empiezo a creer que nos dejaron el defectuoso de los doce.

—Abuto, te has esforzado bastante.

—¿Ah?¿A qué demonios te refieres maldita cabeza de pino?

—Ah, lo siento, estaba dirigiéndome al Syx —mencionó con una tranquilidad y su usual sonrisa cargada de cinismo.

—E-Espera…¡¿Por qué demonios le has puesto mi nombre a esa bestia?! —una cosa era Oshin y otra muy distinta el estúpido de su capitán.

—Yo no se lo he puesto. Eso es lo que pone en su placa —¿en qué momento la pelinegra les colocó collares y placas de identificación a esa panda de perros salvajes?¿Por qué tuvo que ponerle a uno de ellos su nombre?—. Esa maldita mocosa me las va a pagar cuando la encuentre… Por cierto —puso su atención en el pelirrojo que estaba agachado frente al perro que no dejaba de remover la tierra a toda potencia—. Pensaba que no formarías parte de la búsqueda.

—La verdad es que no quería meterme en todo esto. Pero posiblemente encontremos algo interesante. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta pistas sobre nuestro enemigo.

—Eres bastante optimista al respecto —por alguna razón no le bastaba esa escueta respuesta—. Aunque, ¿no estás ni un poquito intrigado por la condición de esa mujer? Después de todo no tenía más fuerza que una simple humana.

—Ella siempre encuentra un modo de saltear la situación… Lo ha sabido hacer hasta el momento —espetó sin mirarlo a ver—. Dudo que muera fácilmente.

—No deberías ser tan frío con la persona que te ha aguantado por tanto tiempo y que se encargó de mantenerte quietecito cuando enloqueciste por esa rara enfermedad —le recordó—. ¿No hablabas hace tiempo de no deberle favores a las personas?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —preguntó con un tono rasposo, ese que usaba cuando estaba de pocos amigos.

—Que la mejor manera de pagarle el favor que le debes a esa mujer es sacándola del apuro en que terminó metiéndose por su impertinencia —decía el castaño—. Además.

—¿Además? —quiso saber.

—Míralo desde la otra perspectiva —mencionaba con una seriedad que hacía difícil debatir su razonamiento—. Si la encuentras primero, habrás anotado una victoria contra ese rubiecito al que tanto quieres vencer… Le darías directo a su ego y la próxima vez que se confronten tomará su pelea en serio —claramente tenía un punto en manos y sabía por dónde provocarle. Pero sus motivos por los que estaba incitando a Kamui diferían enormemente de esa "propuesta amable de combate contra Raiko".

La escasa visibilidad que proporcionaba un cielo nocturno que ha sido privado de la presencia total de la luna y las estrellas se volvía irrisorio; un verdadero obstáculo para quienes estaban desplazándose por un sendero que además de escabroso estaba demasiado oscuro que hasta la presencia de los enormes árboles era ya una condición de alarma.

¿Esos detalles interesaban cuando habían llegado hasta donde ese cuadrúpedo se había detenido al tiempo que comenzaba a arañar la gruesa pared que se interponía en su camino?¿Por qué todo estaba tan silencioso, como si estuvieran a punto de ser emboscados?

—Habíamos recorrido los alrededores. Incluso estuvimos por esta zona antes, pero esto no estaba hace unos días atrás —indicaba Raiko para su acompañante—. Una construcción como esta no pudo surgir de la noche a la mañana.

—El olfato de esta bestia no puede estar en un error —hablaba Tentei sin despegar su atención del cánido que había optado por comenzar a escarbar.

—Sería más fácil que echara abajo ese muro. Así podremos saber lo que está detrás —proponía el rubio sin dilación.

—Un par de tus golpes serán más que suficientes para hacerlo caer.

El Yato no esperó ni un segundo más y arremetió directamente contra ese obstáculo. Estaba más que dispuesto a deshacerse del muro valiéndose únicamente de un solo puñetazo, uno que impactara en el centro y se encargara de llevar a cabo una destrucción en cadena.

Y si bien lo hizo, no estaba esperándose un recibimiento tan cálido por parte de ese escuadrón de policías.

—¿No se supone que están para proteger a los más vulnerables?¿Qué quieren que piense de todos ustedes cuando están en un sitio tan sospechoso, metiéndose en mi camino? —el pelirrojo no perdió más el tiempo y en un parpadeo desenfundó su espada. Haría que todos ellos se apartaran por las malas.

—Deje que yo me encargue de ellos y usted siga hacia adelante —el blondo estaba frente al samurái, tronando los dedos de ambas manos mientras agitaba un poco su oscuro parasol—. No debe molestarse con basura como esta.

—Cuando hayas terminado, alcánzame —fue su única orden antes de continuar avanzando. Y aunque esos hombres quisieron frenarle, lo único que encontraron fue el amargo sabor de la derrota que se traducía en muerte.

—Primero deberán derrotarme antes de llegar hasta él —el Yato cubrió el escaparate de su capitán y enfrentaba cara a cara a todos esos enemigos que inútilmente ansiaban clavar su espada en su cuerpo. Eran demasiado lentos y débiles para él; era como ver a un elefante aplastando a una colonia de hormigas—. ¿Es que acaso salen de la tierra o qué? —había exterminado a quienes se interpusieron ante él, pero ahora habían llegado otros más desde las entrañas del bosque aledaño—. Parece que estaban esperándonos.

Tampoco le era difícil encargarse de limpiar su camino con sus propias manos. Su espada había derramado tanta sangre, había extinto infinidad de vidas que parecía tener una consciencia propia, un instinto casi innato para apagar la vida que llegara a tocar. Y parecía haber encontrado otra arma con esa misma particularidad.

No era el tamaño descomunal que poseía esa espada de hierro la que hizo tambalear su agarre y firmeza. Tampoco la potencia con la que estaba intentando ser doblegado para permitir que esa arma pudiera partir su cuerpo por la mitad. Lo que estaba haciendo que su temple se desequilibrara era el rostro que tenía frente a él, ese que conocía desde antaño y que jamás podría extirpar de sus memorias porque formaba una parte importante de su pasado, de quien era actualmente.

¿Es que la vida estaba burlándose de él? Porque solamente eso justificaría el hecho de que su camino se volviera a cruzar con el de ese viejo samurái.

—…Akima…


	28. Lección 28

¡Buenas tardes criaturas mías! :D Ya que tenía listo este capítulo y me moría de ganas de llenar sus vidas de mucho Angst y situaciones cardiacas, pues me apuré a corregirlo y dejarlo chulo para todas ustedes :D Solamente diré que me siento muy orgullosa y feliz del gran paso que ha dado nuestro amado Kamaho. Al fin se percibe más claro el KamuixOshin(?). Sin más, las dejo leer en paz y no me odien demasiado OwO9

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Y creo que hoy igualmente te quedarás sin nada que decir, ya que este es el capítulo (hasta el momento) que tiene la mayor carga de drama, angst, feelings y mucho estrés :'D Pues mira que lo que les ocurría a esas cortesanas es poca cosa a como terminan e_e Y Oshin, bueno, sin comentarios. Disfruta y no te me traumes demasiado lol

 ***Lu89.-** Y los feelings siguen hija mía :D Así que prepara tu corazón porque nos vamos a poner hardcore~

 ***Mitsuki.-** Creo que seguirás con tu sniff todo el capítulo y al final puede que regreses a tu ataúd y no quieras salir de allí hasta nuevo aviso e_e

 ***Melgamonster.-** Espero que no mueras con lo que vas a leer XD Porque este capítulo es posiblemente el más intenso que haya escrito hasta el momento…Y bueno, Kamui tampoco la tendrá fácil…

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Cold Storm**

Podía escuchar una voz, llamándole de manera insistente, con un extraño tinte de desesperación. Era como si temiera que no pudiera escucharle y con ello, ser incapaz de volver a despertar.

El mareo que experimentaba era el más mínimo de sus males, lo supo en cuanto se movió y ese punzante y sofocante dolor la paralizó por completo, llevando a perturbar la estética de su rostro y a ahogar ese agobiante gemido de ramalazo.

—No te muevas o te lastimarás aún más —no sabía el nombre de esa mujer, pero reconocía el timbre de su voz. Sin embargo, desde la posición en la que se encontraba solamente podía contemplar su regazo.

—¿Q-Qué…?¿D-Dónde se supone que se encuentra ese hombre? —su panorámica era la del suelo y unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de este. Y aunque sus piernas le respondían, el moverse mínimamente le ocasionaba un agudo sofoco en su pecho.

—Te sacaron de aquí y te llevaron ante uno de los generales… Y te dieron una horrible paliza —la ropa estropeada, los numerosos hematomas repartidos desde su cuello hasta más abajo, los manchones de sangre y ese hombro inflamado y fuera de lugar eran su tétrica panorámica—. Es espantoso lo que te han hecho… Siendo tan joven, mira cómo te han dejado —espetó angustiada y llena de prepotencia.

—No tienes que preocuparte, me han dado peores palizas que esta —estipuló intentando minimizar la tragedia de la que era víctima en esos momentos.

—Si no eres atendida, tú podrías…

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no dirigirme la palabra —era una petición más que una sugerencia—. Parece ser que les he hecho algo y están bastante enfadados conmigo. Por lo que no me gustaría que la tomaran contra ti.

—¡No digas cosas como esas! No te preocupes por lo que pueda pasarle a esta vieja.

—Lo siento, pero no podría vivir con un cargo de consciencia como ese —cerró sus ojos. Por ahora el frío del mugriento piso le reconfortaba; tal vez porque ayudaba a minimizar un poco la inflamación de la que era víctima—. Ya hay demasiadas muertes sobre mis hombros… No me conviertas tú también en una asesina…

El largo túnel era oscuro pero lo suficiente espacioso para que una criatura de su talla pudiera moverse sin dificultad alguna y continuar fungiendo como un eficiente guía. Ellos quienes seguían a toda prisa su galope no se inmutaban por el agua que se filtraba desde el suelo o el penetrante olor de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción. Y cuando encontraron la luz no pudieron más que hallar desconcierto y una macabra escena nacida de las entrañas de un episodio de terror.

No era la alfombra de cuerpos desquebrajados y estallados lo que movía sus dudas, tampoco las charcas carmesí que se escurrían por las rejas de alcantarillado, ni mucho menos la soberbia columna de granito que ocupaba el centro de aquel recinto subterráneo, sino más bien lo que estaba por encima de ellos; allá donde solamente su campo de visión alcanzaba, se lograban ver un par de siluetas, las mismas que se encontraban arrojando los cuerpos aún con vida de esas miserables víctimas.

Habían ido a dar a una fosa común, a un hoyo nauseabundo donde el feminicidio permanecería impune.

—Oi, oi, ¿pero a qué maldito sitio venimos a dar? —estaba acostumbrado a las masacres que se vivían dentro del campo de pelea, pero de la que estaba siendo testigo iba más allá de ello. Era desagradable y sólo sería del gusto de un verdadero enfermo.

—Parece ser que encontramos a quienes se han encargado de desaparecer a todas esas mujeres —Kamui avanzó entre la grotesca escena, sin inmutarse y con su atención puesta en esa columna, en su único pase para llegar hasta la superficie—. Aunque parece que solamente las buscaban para matarlas sin ningún propósito aparente.

—Se han ido —acertó a decir el castaño tras llegar hasta donde su capitán permanecía—. Si esto es lo que les aguarda a todas las mujeres que caen en sus manos, no me sorprendería que ella…podría terminar de este modo —miró hacia abajo, hacia donde se encontraba ese cuerpo ausente de existencia y por unos breves segundos imaginó a la boticaria, bañada en su propia sangre y con la condena de la muerte sobre sus hombros—. Incluso para ella en su estado actual sería muy complicado que pudiera escapar de esto… Hasta a los gatos también se les termina la buena suerte.

Su interlocutor miró hacia su costado y contempló la escenografía que a muchos les haría aterrarse y no volver a conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Y entonces su inconsciente le traicionó y le obligó a sobrescribir el presente que tenía frente a él.

Vio esas pupilas carmesí, vacías, sin brillo, como si observaran hacia la nada o hacia el vacío que existía en su interior. Escuchó el desgastante goteo de la sangre revotando contra el amplio estanque de sangre que se había creado alrededor de su estático cuerpo. Y comprendió que el último aliento de vida se había desvanecido con su intento fallido de estirar su mano hacia él.

—Ey, ¿te encuentras bien? —para Abuto el abrupto silencio del pelirrojo lo desconcertó. Pero el que optara por ignorarle totalmente para escalar la alta columna no hizo más que hundirlo dentro de un profundo caos—. _¿Y ahora qué mosquito le picó a este?¿Es que pasó totalmente de lo que le dije? Aunque… No me digan que ese idiota se lo imaginó y por eso ha reaccionado de tal modo…_

El castaño sabía que su capitán no esperaría por él y que su lentitud podría ser pagada con dejarle atrás. No obstante, este no parecía ser el caso; porque para cuando alcanzó la superficie se encontraba a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda y con esa sombrilla salpicada con sangre.

—Nos estaban esperando —Kamui se había encargado de esos seis hombres sin siquiera despeinarse—. ¿Y quién lo diría? La policía parece estar metida en todo este turbio asunto.

—Los papeles se han invertido y ahora los buenos son los villanos de la historia —bromeaba el castaño mientras miraba los rostros de esos hombres—. Pero la pregunta más importante sigue sin ser resuelta…¿Qué están buscando con todos estos secuestros y muertes masivas?

—Tal vez lo averigüemos si seguimos derecho hasta ese viejo castillo —señaló con dirección al norte. Allí entre la pila de altos árboles se vislumbraba una vieja construcción olvidada en el tiempo que todavía se mantenía de pie con orgullo.

—Creo que ese perro está de acuerdo contigo —el Syx continuaba con su olfateo en el suelo y se desplazaba hacia aquel palacio—. ¿Qué es lo que nos estará esperando allá, eh?

El resonante choque de sus espadas levantó el pánico colectivo de las criaturas nocturnas, de todas esas aves que dormían plácidamente en la copa de los árboles, de todo aquello que fuera pequeño e indefenso. Y comprometió el mutismo de la noche con los repetidos embistes que destrozaban todo lo que estuviera en su camino menos lo que era apremiante aniquilar.

Esa calma mirada castaña que no dejaba de analizarlo desde que sus ojos se cruzaron. Esa serenidad y experiencia que se reflejaban en ese moreno rostro carcomido por las arrugas propias de la edad. El robusto y enorme cuerpo que le proporcionaba la fortaleza para luchar y el ímpetu para sostener y maniobrar tan monstruosa espada; y ese instinto que solamente los samuráis eran capaces de poseer. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrar en él a un contrincante formidable que no lo dejaría escapar.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú estés aquí, Akima? Respóndeme —el hombre mayor de alba cabellera, tupidas cejas y largo bigote le observó durante unos segundos antes de continuar combatiendo contra él. ¿Es que no se dignaría a responder? —. ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me denomina por mi verdadero nombre, Tentei —sus labios esbozaron lo que en cierta medida podía ser considerado como una sonrisa—. Es hasta nostálgico.

—Creí que todos los rumores alrededor de ustedes eran completamente falsos. Sin embargo…

—Si lo hubieras creído de esa manera nunca hubieras venido hasta acá en primer lugar —estableció con calma—. ¿No hasta recurriste a medidas extremas para dar con nuestro paradero?

—No era precisamente a ustedes a los que buscaba, sino más bien a ese hombre… Aunque creo que ahora no tiene sentido hacerlo, ¿no? —no era precisamente dicha lo que se reflejaba en su semblante. De hecho no sabía qué era lo que lo dominaba, si la incertidumbre o la furia—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Se supone que esto es nuestro trabajo.

—¿"Nuestro"? —ironizó con desdén—. ¿Hablas acaso de Kashim y Seika? Ellos ya no…

—¿Estás completamente seguro de ello? —alegó el hombre tras retroceder y posicionarse para el contraataque—. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente crueldad el que nos hayas dado la espalda como para que ahora nos des por muertos?

—Lo que ustedes querían hacer era imperdonable. No podía permitirme unirme a sus absurdas metas.

—¿Es lo que dices ahora? Eso no era lo que pensabas en ese momento, Tentei —resentimiento era lo que podía palpar en su encolerizada mirada. ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba por esa rencilla del pasado?

—Ese no era el modo de cambiar las cosas… Nada hubiera cambiado con el derramamiento de esa sangre.

—Claro que lo hubiera hecho.

—Además, si eso era lo que creías, ¿entonces por qué estás colaborando con todos ellos ahora? —espetó gutural—. ¿No me digas que están intentando repetir lo mismo que hace décadas atrás?¿De verdad piensan que va a funcionar? Lo único que provocarán será una estela de muertes…

—Ahora que nuestros objetivos distan, nuestros caminos chocarán irremediablemente… Deseaba que comprendieras nuestra ideología. Que nos acompañaras para derrotar a quien está encargándose de podrir a nuestra nación… Pero veo que de nuevo estamos nosotros tres, como en ese momento.

—Al igual que en ese entonces, me rehúso a formar parte de su plan —reafirmó con severidad—. Lo que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto es que la hayan arrastrado en todo esto.

—…Primero fue esa mujer por la que dejaste seducir y por quien abandonaste tus responsabilidades y quién eras… Y ahora esa niña que te está volviendo débil…

—Creo que un anciano como tú no logrará comprenderlo nunca —nuevamente sus espadas se confrontaron, esta vez con mucha más vehemencia, con una violencia que creaba una brisa de chispas—. ¡Apártate de mi camino!

La diferencia numérica nunca significó un problema para él porque su destreza, su fuerza y su instinto de lucha siempre se encargaron de destruir cualquier desventaja dentro del campo de batalla. Incluso ahora que se encontraba totalmente rodeado por esos espadachines sus ánimos estaban enfocados en un único objetivo, en una meta que tenía que completar más allá del deber.

¿Pero en qué se diferenciaban sus actuales adversarios de todos los que había logrado aniquilar hasta ese punto?¿Por qué aun cuando había logrado herirles de muerte continuaban de pie, indispuestos a caer y dejarle pasar?¿Es que sus golpes se habían vuelto débiles de momento?

No. Existía otra razón por la que esos peleadores continuaban levantándose e interponiéndose en su camino.

—Tsk… _¿Pero qué son estas malditas cosas?_ —la decapitación parecía ser el único método efectivo para dejar fuera de combate a todos esos policías—. _¿Qué demonios se supone que son? Nadie podría levantarse con esas heridas…_ —sin importar por dónde les mirara lucían como simples terrícolas. No obstante, ¿podría considerarlos como vivos solamente porque continuaban moviéndose?—…Es como si fueran marionetas…

—Ey, no deberías quedarte ahí pasmado cuando todavía tienes enemigos por derrotar, niño —sobre el tejado, con esa sombrilla disparando directo a la cabeza de quienes todavía se mantenían de pie, se encontraba ese temerario cazador de aliens.

—Bouzu-san —expresó el blondo en cuanto el Yato descendió hasta donde se encontraba—. Me sorprende que haya dado con este lugar.

—Tengo buen olfato para los problemas —observó con cuidado cada uno de los caídos soldados. Más valía estar seguro de que estuvieran muertos—. La has armado en grande.

—Mi deber es despejar toda la zona de cualquier enemigo —estableció tras guardar su parasol—. Sería penoso de mi parte ser incapaz de derrotar a mis adversarios. Ni siquiera la diferencia numérica es una excusa para fallar.

—Contemplo que realmente le profesas un gran respeto y fidelidad a ese samurái —ambos continuaron avanzando sin bajar la guardia ni un solo momento; podían ser emboscados en cualquier instante—. Deberías ser menos sanguinario al terminar con tus enemigos. Hasta haces que recuerde al estúpido de mi hijo.

—Lo mejor es terminar con ellos de un golpe crítico. Eso ahorra tiempo y energía —fue su justificación para su manera poco glamurosa de matar—. Hay que priorizar la eficiencia para estos casos.

—Bueno, no discuto que tienes un punto en todo eso.

—Usted ha contemplado innumerables batallas. No debería estremecerse por un escenario tan simple —Raiko y el pelado habían llegado hasta el otro extremo del extenso jardín; y para su sorpresa estaban esperándolos pacientemente—. Véalo como un ejercicio nocturno para la buena digestión.

—Procura no meterte en mi camino o podrías salir llorando —le indicó divertido.

—Oh, ¿acaso esa amenaza se debe a que enfrenté a su adorado hijo hace unos días atrás? —sonreía con cierta complacencia sin descuidar la tarea que tenía frente a él—. Los padres siempre se preocupan por sus hijos más descarriados, ¿no?

—Hmp…¿Preocupado por ese cabeza de huevo? —chasqueó la lengua antes de sonreír con la misma intensidad que el rubio—. Más bien velo por tu seguridad y que continúes con tu cabeza en su sitio.

—Su hijo todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme, Bouzu-san —ambos eran lo bastantemente ágiles como para combatir y mantener una conversación fluida e interesante—. Y aunque lo fuera, tengo una promesa que mantener… Y lamentablemente esta me prohíbe rotundamente resignarme a morir por un capricho tan estúpido como el que ese idiota posee.

Umibouzu le daba crédito por tener el valor y la desfachatez de soltarle tales palabras con una seguridad que no haría dudar a nadie de su resolución. Y simultáneamente aceptaría que tenía el potencial necesario para convertirse en un futuro en un enemigo de temer.

—Empiezo a creer que a esa niña le gusta estar rodeada de auténticos monstruos —comentó antes de soltar una sonora carcajada—. No creas que dejaré que un niño como tú se encargue exterminar a más enemigos que el grandioso Umibouzu.

¿Debía comenzar a alarmarse mientras sus pasos eran vigilados tan cercanamente por quien se había encargado de dejarle en tan lamentable estado?¿A dónde se supone que conducía el serpenteando camino por el cual había sido obligada a transitar?¿Realmente ansiaba conocer la respuesta?

El oscuro cielo podía contemplarse sin dificultad alguna gracias a la ausencia total de un techo. El gélido viento se filtraba desde lo alto y entumecía esa extremidad superior que tanto suplicio le estaba provocando. ¿Es que acaso esos contratiempos interesaban cuando ahora se encontraba frente a un calabozo? Uno que lucía mucho más deprimente que la celda a la que fue confinada junto con todas esas mujeres.

Fue empujada contra el suelo por su actual verdugo. Aunque a diferencia de horas atrás, ya no se encontraba desarmado, sino que llevaba en su mano izquierda ese largo y escandaloso látigo; ese que impactaba contra el piso, como si estuviera afinándolo.

—Ellos han llegado y han penetrado nuestra defensa. Justamente como estábamos esperando —habló colocando esas doradas pupilas en ella, como si sintiera regocijo de verla a su total merced—. Estoy seguro de que quedarán asombrados con nuestros soldados.

—…Detestable…—hablar de más obtendría como castigo el impacto repetitivo de aquel instrumento contra toda la anatomía de la Yato.

—Los látigos son muy aburridos por sí solos, por eso opté por mejorar este y agregarle unas pequeñas púas metálicas… Supongo que no las viste, pero debiste haberlas sentido —el bermellón se colaba entre sus ya teñidos ropajes, acentuando su delicada situación y llenándole de más heridas indeseables—. Antes siquiera gritabas de dolor, pero ahora te has quedado completamente callada, como si no sintieras absolutamente nada… O tal vez te estás quedando inconsciente —le cogió de la cabellera, obligándole a que le mirara—. Los de tu especie son realmente repugnantes.

Estrelló su rostro contra la pared una y otra vez, como si ansiara que desfalleciera, que cerrara sus ojos para nunca más volverlos a abrir. Empujó su pie contra su abdomen, en un intento de comprimir más y más su vulnerable caja torácica. Y miró extasiado su precaria condición. ¿Cuánto más castigo tendría que ofertarle para sentirse satisfecho?

—Si tan sólo me dejaran terminar con tu sufrimiento.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, Gakuto —su visión era borrosa, tan difusa que únicamente reconocía manchones coloridos, por lo que era imposible que pudiera visualizar a la segunda figura masculina que había aparecido y que ahora tenía en frente.

—Lo que usted diga mi señor —indicó, con una reverencia.

—Le has dislocado el hombro, le has quebrado un par de costillas, inclusive sufre de una hemorragia interna, sin mencionar que continúo siendo abusada por ti y sin embargo…sigue respirando y su mirada todavía no ha abandonado la esperanza de continuar viviendo.

—Seguramente se debe a que es un Yato mi señor.

—¿Realmente lo crees de ese modo? —el desconocido no dejaba de observarla; ella podía sentir esa penetrante mirada en su persona como si quisiera escudriñarle el alma, el inconsciente mismo—. Sin importar la especie de la que se trate, el fuerte deseo de vivir y escapar de las garras de la muerte puede ser tan grande que hacen de esos seres, criaturas extraordinarias capaces de levantarse y continuar avanzando… Algunos lo denominan como adaptación a las circunstancias adversas. Pero yo prefiero denominarlo simplemente como evolución; como el mandato de la naturaleza que establece quiénes pueden continuar mejorándose a sí mismos.

—¿Quiere que termine con ella o que la arroje junto con el resto de mujeres que no pasaron? —interrogó.

—¿En verdad arrojarías un espécimen como este a la basura? —ella se estremeció ante su contacto, ante su álgida mano posándose alrededor de su mejilla—. Su utilidad está sobre toda la de esas mujeres que has atrapado, Gakuto.

—Significa entonces que la conservaremos.

—Gakuto, los frutos inmaduros no deben ser cortados del árbol antes de tiempo… Debes observarlos, ver cómo se desarrollan frente al tiempo y las inclemencias. Y entonces, cuando haya crecido lo suficiente y sea capaz de desprender su propia esencia, puede ser tomada.

— _Quiero moverme, pero mi cuerpo se niega a responderme…Ni siquiera soy capaz de gesticular palabra alguna. Lo único que puedo sentir es ese espantoso sabor a hierro en mi garganta que no quiere detenerse…¿Quién…?¿Quién es este hombre que está frente a mí y que me despierta una sensación de completa alarma?_

—No es común encontrar ejemplares como tú —había alejado su contacto de ella pero no dejaba de mirarle. En ese momento se había convertido en su conejillo de indias—. Y muchos de los que he logrado obtener se han estropeado, incluso se han revelado ante mí —por su voz aseguraba que estaba sonriendo y que en cierto modo estaba satisfecho por esos resultados tan negativos—. Pero todo ser viviente aprende de sus fallos y estoy seguro de que no volverá a pasar lo mismo —Oshin se estremeció en cuanto ese hombre hizo presión sobre su lacerado abdomen—. Pero descuida, no eres la única a la que estoy considerando para mis futuros planes.

— _¿De qué demonios está hablando?¿Como que no soy la única que quiere meter en sus planes?¿Qué es lo que estos hombres están buscando en realidad?¿Qué?_

—Creo que tendremos visitas más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

Desde la puerta hasta sus muros aledaños cayeron estrepitosamente ante el infranqueable parasol que les cortó de manera trasversal, tan magistralmente como si se tratara de una filosa espada que ansiaba por desaparecerlo todo con prontitud.

Aunque un atrevimiento como ese no pasaría por alto. Tendría como pago el choque de aquella espada que haría retroceder bruscamente al impertinente Yato que había decidido interrumpir su desagradable sesión de tortura.

—Estoy sorprendido de que un chiquillo como tú haya podido llegar hasta aquí. Considerando que nuestros soldados no son tan simples de vencer.

Pero él no estaba allí para escuchar su cuchicheo. De hecho le importaba un bledo su presencia. Dentro de esa habitación lo único que le interesaba era esa mujer que estaba mirando hacia su posición, como si estuviera esforzándose por seguir respirando, por mantenerse en el mismo mundo que él.

La irá lo cegó por completo. El deseo de venganza se convirtió en su principal motor y las ansias por exterminar a aquellos que osaron en lastimar algo tan preciado le obligaron a deshacerse del primer estorbo para enfocarse exclusivamente en quien parecía estar dispuesto a no dejar que se acercara a ella.

—¡No creas que dejaré que…!

¿Servía de algo portar un arma como esa cuando su hombro había sido desgajado desde su origen hasta la cintura antes de que siquiera pudiera concluir su frase?¿Es que su cráneo no era lo suficientemente macizo para resistir el funesto agarre de su mano mientras literalmente lo oprimía en un intento claro de quebrarle?¿Es que no era él quien gustaba de escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de sus víctimas?¿No era irónico que estuviera recibiendo una tortura ejemplar de alguien que no iba a detenerse hasta verlo muerto?

Su cráneo se oyó como una nuez siendo aplastada por la despiadada gravedad. Su último suspiro de vida se vio acompañado de agonía y un rostro retorcido por un dolor incontrolable.

—…Desaparece…—demandaba con un tono que volvería sumiso a cualquiera que no tuviera el temple suficiente.

—…Puedo sentir esas fuertes ansias de asesinarme… Es una sensación extrañamente agradable —Raiko no podía percibir más que sus oscuras vestimentas, esa gruesa voz que poseía interferencia por algo que cubría su boca y el tono dispar de sus pupilas: el bermellón del rubí y el dorado del oro—. Pero si te enfocas únicamente en mí, esta mujer que tanto te importa podría morir… ¿Estás preparado para ver perecer a alguien tan esencial para ti?

No lo preguntaba por mero formalismo. Él en verdad estaba dispuesto a corroborar por sí mismo si el Yato podría lidiar con una situación como esa.

—¡Oshin!

Ese individuo había logrado con una simple patada destrozar la única pared que todavía continuaba de pie y conseguir con ello que la boticaria saliera volando junto a la pila de escombros. Y esa fue suficiente provocación para que Raiko se lanzara sobre quien había cometido semejante crimen.

Los cimientos crujían bajo sus pies, ante la inclemente pelea que se había desatado en cuestión de segundos. La misma que estaba despertado toda la fuerza y destreza de aquel joven peleador; de ese que no le dejaba tiempo ni para contraatacar, ese que lo embestía con sus mejores y más letales movimientos con la única intención de arrancarle la vida a fuerza.

Sin embargo, el encapuchado sabía muy bien cómo bloquearle, como reducir sus puños a un simple impulso de su cuerpo. Sí, él parecía tener una desagradable aptitud para lograr con cada movimiento que sus ataques no surtieran ni la mitad de su efecto. Era como si conociera a la perfección su estilo de pelea; o más bien, que supiera muy bien cómo neutralizar a los de su especie.

—Para ser tan joven no lo has hecho nada mal —lo último que deseaba era recibir elogios de un bastardo como él—. Pero date cuenta de la diferencia que existe entre los dos.

—¡No voy a escuchar tu estúpida palabrería! Terminaré contigo.

—¿Llevarás a tu cuerpo hasta sus últimas consecuencias?¿Realmente quieres dejar tu vida aquí por mantenerla a ella respirando? —no existía burla en sus preguntas, sino un claro asombro. Era como si no comprendiera sus motivaciones.

—¡No dejaré que muera aquí por mero capricho tuyo, maldito!

Bloquear un certero puñetazo no debería suponer ningún reto. Pero, ¿aplicaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de otro, tan poderoso como el anterior?¿En qué momento se supone que se unió un tercero a su contienda?¿Qué era lo realmente asombroso, que sus acometidas simultáneas lograran destrozarle los huesos de su mano o que únicamente consiguieran que ese individuo retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros después de ser embestidos por dos Yato?

Se apartaron en perfecta coordinación y mantuvieron una distancia prudente. Y aunque no se miraban directamente, quedaba claro que ninguno le perdonaría al otro que se metiera en su pelea.

—Te agrego que fui yo quien llegó primero —siseó con cabreo creciente el rubio.

—Pues no parece como si hubieras podido lograr demasiado aun con esa ventaja de tu parte —su tono tampoco incitaba a nadie a intentar soltarle una broma. Y si eso no era suficiente, su hosca e impasible mirada haría el resto.

—Ahora son dos extraviados conejos los que tengo frente a mí —les observaba con complacencia, como si ese hubiera sido su plan desde el inicio—. En verdad que son dignos de ser estudiados.

—¿Por qué no has terminado con él? —reclamó Kamui sin quitar su atención de quien parecía evaluarles silenciosamente—. No eres tan patéticamente débil como para no poder acabar con él.

—No es tan enclenque como piensas. De hecho, estoy preguntándome qué demonios es él —no le hacía puñetera gracia que el pelirrojo le echara en cara su ineptitud pero se tragaría sus insultos para otro momento—. Es muy bueno bloqueando las acometidas directas y como pudiste notar, ni nuestros ataques combinados lograron demasiado en él.

—Efectivamente he encontrado a un personaje sumamente interesante…y que promete ser más fuerte que un Yato.

—Si tanta emoción te despierta, encárgate de él para que pueda sacarla de aquí —Kamui le miró desde el rabillo del ojo con una mueca en los labios que nada se parecía a sus usuales sonrisas o gestos burlescos—. Que sirva de algo tu obsesión.

Tuvo que mencionarla para que se diera cuenta que no solamente se encontraban ellos tres peleando, que existía una persona más que había sido arrastrada a toda esa tragedia. Esa que encontró prácticamente sepultada entre despojos, polvo y su propia sangre luchando por conservarse despierta y no sucumbir ante su debilidad.

Era en cierta medida como ese escenario que se imaginó, que nació ante las palabras de Abuto en combinación con el entorno que le circundaba, pero poseía un impacto mucho más grande, más desagradable y exasperante.

¿Cuántas vidas vio apagándose frente a sus ojos, ante su letal indiferencia sin siquiera inmutarse por ello? Las suficientes que no podría contarlas en ese preciso momento. Entonces, si siempre había sido de ese modo, ¿por qué ahora no podía apartar la mirada de quien continuaba luchando por sobrevivir?¿Cuál era el morbo en seguir contemplándole?¿Qué era esa opresiva sensación que le entumecía el pecho y a la vez, llevaba a su sangre a hervir y a demandarle escandalosamente que eliminara lo que estaba de más?

—Ey idiota, ¿escuchaste lo que te he dicho? —espetaba el rubio para el abstraído pelirrojo.

—Demuéstrenme lo que son capaces de lograr y tal vez si lo hacen bien, decida conservarlos con vida.

De nada servía la organización cuando ambos decidieron atacar paralelamente, como si hubieran olvidado que no se encontraban solos. Y una situación como esa podría ser la mejor para quien enfrentaba a dos bestias sedientas de sangre.

Aunque ese pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto salió volando tras recibir aquella patada circular mientras se distrajo momentáneamente esquivando la lluvia de puñetazos comandada por el pelirrojo. ¿Realmente habían trabajado en equipo o era una extraña coincidencia?

—…Cuando se trabaja en equipo las probabilidades de sobrevivir se incrementan exponencialmente…Y veo que ustedes han decidido inteligentemente inclinarse por la mejor opción que posibilite el que salgan airosos de esta batalla... —las pupilas del blondo vacilaban ante lo que contemplaban. Su patada había sumido todo el estómago de aquel hombre, destruyendo consigo órganos vitales y el rompimiento de más de una costilla, sin embargo, estaba poniéndose de pie, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¡¿Pero qué…demonios eres tú?!

La había liberado de su prisión de roca, incluso había maniobrado para depositarle cuidadosamente sobre el suelo mientras sentía su débil respiración y llevaba instintivamente sus dos manos hasta la herida que estaba ocasionándole la mayor pérdida de ese líquido tan vital.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho, qué intentaba conseguir con su repentina reacción?¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto el sentir sus manos empapadas de su tibia sangre?¿A qué se debía que sintiera ganas de llamarle para que le mirara?

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes? —¿qué tan rápido tuvo que ser para haberse desplazado hasta donde se encontraba y haber burlado la vigilancia del otro Yato?¿El escalofrío que le recorrió el espinazo era la señal de que si no se movía sería asesinado allí mismo?—. Que cuando un conejo se queda solo, muere.


	29. Lección 29

¡Buenas tardes criaturillas mías! :D Hoy vengo con actualización triple, o sea, de mis tres historias de Gintama. Lo sé, soy un encanto de persona y me merezco el cielo… Lo curioso es que todo se quedó bastante dramático y que indudablemente les hará querer leer lo siguiente XD Sin más, saludos y vean los spoilers de la semana en el manga =D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? La cosa se pone interesante y bueno, nuestro Kamaho está dando pasos significativos en la vida XD

 ***Lu89.-** Saca los pañuelos que se nos viene Angst del bueno.

 ***Mitsuki.-** De momento quédate en tu ataúd, porque con lo que leerás te entrará la depresión lol

 ***Jugem.-** Yo juro que ya habías empezado a leer este fic desde que empezaste el otro XD Y no dudo que te haya costado, porque van casi 300 hojas contando el capítulo de hoy. Pero me alegra que te hayas animado y te haya gustado :D

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Deep**

Por breve segundos pudo escuchar con claridad su nombre, como un cántico que le advertía que debía mover su cuerpo o todo terminaría para él en ese momento. Y así fue como lo hizo, pero su desplazamiento no fue en solitario.

Lo siguiente que sus pupilas visualizaron fue el verde parasol mandando a volar a aquel que estuvo a punto de atacarle por la espalda para intentar apagar su existencia. También observaba esa ancha espalda, la que hace tanto tiempo atrás vio alejándose de él y el resto de su familia y que ahora estaba allí, como si le comunicara que le protegería; y tal vez en otro momento respondería, incluso le confrontaría, pero ahora estaba demasiado fuera de lugar por lo que experimentaba, por lo que había hecho, que la intervención de su padre pasó a segundo término.

—¡Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó altivamente Umibouzu para ese par de jóvenes Yato. Estaba claro que a partir de ese momento él se haría cargo y les permitiría irse—. O esa mujer morirá y habrá sido su culpa.

—Ey idiota, tenemos que irnos de aquí —decía Raiko para quien al fin parecía estar atendiendo a lo que pasaba—. Debe ser atendida cuanto antes.

A Kamui no le gustaba escapar de sus combates, ni siquiera si tenía todo en contra. Pero si no lo hacía la vida que tenía en brazos se apagaría por completo y tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que el rubio se encargara de llevársela de allí para salvarla; en cierto modo su orgullo parecía imponerse por un capricho absurdo que nunca antes creyó poseer.

—…Son tan obstinados ese par —fueron las palabras burlescas que surgieron de los labios del pelado para cuando esos dos se esfumaron del campo de batalla—. Sé que un golpe como ese no te ha hecho ni cosquillas, así que, ¿por qué no te paras y dejas de fingir?

—Estoy maravillado. En verdad que no encuentro palabras para definir la complacencia que experimento por encontrarme a individuos tan particularmente interesantes como todos ustedes —se había puesto de pie sin dificultad alguna. El único daño que se percibía sobre él era el de sus estropeadas vestimentas negras.

—¿Es que no piensas dignarte a mostrar tu cara siquiera? —no bajó su guardia. De hecho se mantenía demasiado al pendiente de lo que ese extraño sujeto hacía—. Tal vez seas demasiado feo que no soportas que la gente haga burlas sobre tu apariencia.

—Mostrarme cómo soy no supone ningún problema de inferioridad. Tal vez es más una cuestión de hábitos, Umibouzu-san —expresaba al tiempo que retiraba la máscara de gas que había estado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro durante todo ese tiempo.

El blanco de su larga y lacia cabellera se movía sin descaro alguno por el viento que soplaba desde el este y a la vez parecía como si brillara bajo el suave encanto de las escasas estrellas. Y su pálida piel no hacía más que acentuarse por su oscuro traje de cuero.

Aunque no era la heterocromía de sus pupilas lo que atraparon su atención, sino la mirada vacía de ese enigmático hombre; era como si esa chispa denominada como alma no se encontrara dentro de su cuerpo y se hallara movido por algo tan ambiguo como escalofriante.

¿Qué se supone que era ese ser que lucía tan humano?

—No me gustaría perder a tan espléndidos especímenes —expresó, causando extrañeza en quien le escuchaba tan atentamente—. Por lo que dejemos hasta aquí nuestro inolvidable encuentro. Y no desespere, nuestros caminos están destinados a encontrarse nuevamente —esa habría de ser su carta de despedida antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque tras haber realizado un gran salto.

—…Ha escapado. O debería dicho, ha decidido dejarnos vivir un poco más…—concluía de mala gana el Yato.

—Por lo visto llegué demasiado tarde a la fiesta —Umibouzu fue tomado por sorpresa por aquel samurái que prácticamente había seguido el rastro de muerte dejado por él y el blondo—. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que nos hemos metido con algo condenadamente peligroso?

—Tal vez deberíamos empezar haciendo nuestros testamentos.

La batalla había sido estresante tanto por la cantidad de enemigos que de un momento a otro se entrometieron en su camino como por el hecho de que los que recibieron heridas de muerte se negaban a caer y dejarle avanzar. También estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber escapado de la presa causante de todo aquel caos, a ese que le demostraba que todavía no era el más fuerte de todos y con quien un simple descuido podría costarle la vida. Pero simultáneamente existía una parte de él que no podía controlar el enfado que se acumulaba en su pecho y crecía en el instante en que contemplaba sus manos.

Sangre. Ese líquido carmesí que nunca le escandalizó y que siempre estuvo allí, tiñendo sus manos y ropas, ahora le resultaba desagradable. Quizá porque no pertenecía al objetivo que ansiaba derrotar, tal vez porque le pertenecía a ella; a esa mujer que estaba en el piso inferior de la nave, luchando por sobrevivir.

—…Hiciste un espléndido trabajo, niño —¿tan absorto se encontraba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató que en ese amplio salón había llegado alguien más?

—…Ese sujeto era sumamente poderoso… Solamente una vez había visto a alguien como él…—no, esta vez no estaba esa sonrisa llena de emoción cuando se topaba con un pez gordo. No, ahora lo único que había era una mirada seria, un ceño fruncido y unos labios que se negaban a sonreír.

—Tú también deberías atender tus heridas —aún con esos ropajes negros que llevaba encima, las diminutas gotas de sangre que marcaban su camino no le dejaban mentir.

—Son pequeñas lesiones —postró su atención en Tentei. Ese viejo samurái había llegado al final de la lucha porque alguien más así lo había decidido.

—No sé quién sea el sujeto que los atacó, ni tampoco por qué se tomaría tantas molestias para secuestrarla y darme una lección. Pero…—odiaba que emplearan artimañas como esas. Pero lo que más aborrecía era que se valieran de Oshin para vengarse de él—…ha sido lo suficientemente astuto como para lograr que mis antiguos compañeros lo apoyen.

—Queríamos un poco de emoción y hemos abierto sin imaginárnoslo la Caja de Pandora.

—Ni siquiera he pagado la deuda que tengo con tu padre y ahora también le debo un favor a su hijo —no tenía humor para bromear, pero no quería pensar en lo que había pasado ni en la posibilidad de que pudiera perder a aquella chica—. Esta niña siempre está causándome molestias.

—…Al fin su terquedad será de utilidad —no es que se sintiera fatigado o mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero quería sentarse, quedarse quieto y permanecer en ese sitio hasta que su propio instinto se lo dictara.

—Que de eso no te quepa duda, niño —aseguró.

—Podría haberla educado mejor. Para que se comportara cómo lo que realmente es.

—Niño, niño, pierdes el tiempo en pedir algo como eso —expresó antes de soltar una buena risotada—. Desde que la recogí ella ha sido de esa manera…—tomó asiento y sacó su preciado vicio. Fumar siempre le relajaba y esta vez no sería la excepción—. A veces me pregunto si las condiciones en las que creció hubieran sido diferentes, ella sería tal y como son ustedes —sonrió ladinamente ante la idea—. O quizás ya era un Yato defectuoso desde el momento en que sus padres adoptivos la encontraron abandonada en ese campo de batalla.

Sus oídos no podían estarle engañando. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía explicarse que ese sonido tan familiar fuera escuchado en un sitio tan vasto y poco acogedor? Porque sin importar por dónde mirara, lo único que hallaba eran altos pastizales, escombros y un montón de chatarra; sencillamente ese sitio no era apto para eso llamado vida.

Su sentido común le pedía que se fuera, pero ese lado humano le susurraba que se quedara y buscara el origen de tan estruendoso llanto. Así que comenzó a indagar, puso suma atención a sus oídos y caminó hacia su izquierda, sobre un sendero apenas visible y que tenía como conclusión un olvidado y seco árbol.

Fue entonces cuando le vio. En ese instante contempló a la criatura que yacía dentro de las perecientes entrañas del árbol mientras berreaba, tal vez por hambre, tal vez por frío, tal vez lo hacía como un medio para salvarse.

—¿Pero quién tendría el corazón para dejar un bebé en medio de este…horrible sitio? —sacó al párvulo con enorme mesura, intentando no lastimarlo. Le tomó entre brazos e intentó calmar su llanto—. Aunque tal vez ellos…se sacrificaron para salvarte y por eso te dejaron escondido aquí —apartó su vista del pequeño que se había calmado un poco y vio el desolado paisaje que le hacía compañía—. Nada puede ser más triste que nacer dentro de un campo de guerra, ¿verdad?

Si no fue aquello llamado instinto materno, posiblemente fue eso que todos conocen como humanidad lo que orilló a esa mujer a llevarse consigo a ese bebé abandonado. No deseaba dejarle a su suerte; no quería cargar con una vida inocente sabiendo que podría hacer algo por salvarle.

Pero su hogar no se encontraba solo, existía alguien que le recibió en el momento en que dejó escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Y su gesto no podía competir con el suyo en el instante en que descubrió al desamparado infante.

—¡¿P-Pero…y ese bebé?!¿De dónde lo has sacado, Sayuri? —interrogó de inmediato a la castaña mujer en cuanto vio el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre manos.

—No pongas esa cara —regañó al pelinegro con cierto cabreo—. Te ves como si hubiera traído un monstruo a nuestra casa.

—No es eso, es simplemente que no es común que vayas por plantas medicinales y regreses con un niño —informó.

—Lo encontré cerca del viejo templo —expresó con cierta seriedad—. Estaba escondido en el hueco de un árbol, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Probablemente sus padres lo escondieron para que no fuera asesinado por los Amanto.

—No dudaría de ello —sus doradas pupilas observaban al despierto bebé. Ahora reía por momentos, hacía gestos graciosos y estiraba sus pequeñas manos hacia ella—. Míralo, es adorable —pero lo que robó por completo su atención eran esos profundos y vívidos rubís; esas pupilas que tenían tantas ansias de vivir como ella.

—Luce bastante animado —comentaba él, viendo al pequeñín—. Tendremos que buscarle unos buenos padres dentro del pueblo.

—Katou —le llamó por su nombre, molesta.

—¿Qué es lo que dije ahora? —suspiró con temor.

—¿Por qué no…nos lo quedamos? —más que una pregunta era una gran suplica. Una que escondía una problemática delicada y profunda; una vieja herida que era mejor no volver a excavar.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo con la boticaria, la recolección de plantas y las tareas del hogar, el consultorio…—sus excusas no hicieron más que provocar el mosqueo e indignación de su mujer. Y para cuando se calló era demasiado tarde, Sayuri ya estaba más que dispuesta a irse con el bebé en brazos—. ¿Realmente lo quieres, verdad?

—Un hijo es un hijo, Katou. Incluso si éste no lleva nuestra propia sangre… Nosotros hemos soñado con tener un bebé desde hace muchos años…y este pequeño necesita una familia que lo cuide y le muestre lo que es correcto.

—Está bien, Sayuri. Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces quedémoslo y formemos una verdadera familia…Como lo habíamos soñado durante todos estos años.

La pequeña familia que constaba de sólo dos miembros, creció y albergó a uno más. Uno que rápidamente empezaba a llenar sus días de ruido, alegría y alguna que otra travesura. Y aun cuando las carencias se hacían presentes, no era suficiente para mermar los ánimos de ningún miembro que vivía bajo tan acogedor techo.

—Me cuesta creer que pronto cumplirá cuatro años y que al principio pensábamos que era niño, cuando en verdad se trataba de una adorable y linda niña —pronunciaba Sayuri con cierta mesura debido a que esa pequeña se encontraba durmiendo sobre su regazo.

—Ha crecido grande y fuerte, pero…—ambos permanecían sentados dentro de su pequeña sala, disfrutando de un poco de té caliente y el armonioso sonido de las campanas de viento que había en el exterior de la casa.

—Su piel es muy sensible. Esa debe ser la razón por la que no tolera por demasiado tiempo el sol.

—Se ha enfermado varias veces después de pasar un largo tiempo bajo el sol —aseveró, viendo a su esposa fijamente—. Y con los análisis que le hice hace unos meses, se ha podido comprobar que…

—¿Acaso importa que ella no sea…como nosotros? —interrogó con tangible seriedad. Él negó de inmediato—. Entonces no creo que exista problema alguno. Después de todo, es nuestra querida hija…Esa que ama contemplar el sol por las mañanas.

—Algo bastante contradictorio, considerando su naturaleza.

—Ella no sabe de esos prejuicios, Katou —ratificó—. Ella solamente actúa conforme lo que quiere y siente. No necesita ser privada de esa libertad sólo por ser un poco diferente.

La rutina diaria consistía en preparar el desayuno, realizar el aseo del hogar y preparar la comida antes de salir de la casa para internarse en el espeso bosque que rodeaba a tan pacífico pueblecillo. Sí, ese era el momento que más disfrutaba esa pequeña niña, porque no únicamente pasaba tiempo de calidad con su ocupada madre, sino que podía examinar los alrededores y aprender un poco más sobre lo que el poder de las plantas era capaz de hacer.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar un sombrero como este, mami? —se quejó Oshin cuando su madre puso ese feo accesorio tejido sobre su cabeza.

—Dijiste que querías acompañarme a recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales, ¿no?

—Sí, pero puedo acompañarte sin tener que usar esta cosa ridícula —se quejó tan infantilmente como pudo. Incluso sus mejillas parecían tener un montón de comida de lo infladas que estaban.

—El sol está muy fuerte. No quiero que te dé un resfriado de nuevo —justificó.

—No soy tan enfermiza —cruzó sus brazos e hizo otro mohín—. Ya tengo diez años. Puedo cuidarme de un simple resfriado o cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Ah sí?¿Y qué tal cuando los vecinos de al lado soltaron esos insectos por error y saliste corriendo como si te estuvieran persiguiendo?¿O cuando te caíste cuando ibas a la tienda y te pusiste a llorar?¿Y ese día cuando…?

—Ya. Ya entendí…—agachó su mirada y chasqueó la lengua con molestia—. Lamento…ser tan llorona y molestosa.

—Nunca dije eso —expresó, sonriente—. Eres una niña apenas. Por lo que está bien que llores por pequeñeces o le tengas pavor a las cucarachas. Conforme vayas creciendo, todas esas debilidades te volverán más fuerte.

—¿En serio lo crees, mami? —levantó su mirada hacia ella, con cierta ofuscación e incertidumbre.

—Por supuesto.

—Lo dices porque eres mi madre —suspiró.

—Lo digo tanto porque eres mi hija, como por el hecho de que sé que eres muy fuerte —acarició suavemente su cabeza y le dedicó esa mirada enternecedora que siempre lograba en ella calmarle y hacerle sentir que había sido lo suficientemente afortunada como para tener una madre que la amara tanto como ella.

—Mmm…Entonces…te creeré —sopesó con pena. Incluso bajó su sombrero hasta el punto en que sólo la mitad de su rostro era visible—. Vayámonos antes de que se haga más tarde y papi se preocupe.

Pero esos días plasmados de tranquilidad, alegres momentos donde no había lugar para las preocupaciones, no podrían durar para siempre. Lo supo cuando esa mañana llegó.

No comprendía en lo más mínimo qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Tampoco obtenía respuestas sin importar lo mucho que se las pidiera a alguno de sus dos padres. Todo dentro de su casa se había vuelto silencio y una asfixiante tensión que estaba lentamente alertándole de que las cosas no estaban bien; de que algo realmente malo estaba suscitándose tras atravesar las puertas de su hogar.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo jalada de la mano, con fuerza y rapidez. Ella se esforzó por no ser patosa y tropezar; sabía que tenía que ser tan ágil como su cuerpo se lo permitiera y mantener el ritmo de su progenitora.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, mami? —rogó por una explicación mientras descendían hacia el pequeño sótano que poseían.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Oshin. Lo único que debes hacer en este momento es quedarte aquí y no hacer ruido. Tampoco debes salir hasta que tu padre o yo regresemos por ti, ¿entendido? —pidió con una seriedad que jamás contempló ni en sus pupilas ni en timbre de voz.

—Pero mami…

—Sólo sé una buena niña, ¿entendido? —le sonrió con enorme amabilidad y amor—. Todo pasará pronto. Ni siquiera sentirás el tiempo de espera, te lo prometo.

—Si mami lo dice —como bien pudo, le sonrió dulcemente—. Los esperaré aquí, así que no demoren en regresar.

—Por supuesto —besó su frente con ternura antes de levantar una vieja y polvosa alfombra bajo sus pies. Bajo ella se encontraba el verdadero escondite: una habitación oculta que estaba más abajo y que pasaba inadvertida por todos—. Baja con cuidado, Oshin.

—Entendido —descendió con cautela y desde abajo miró el maternal rostro que se despedía de ella con esa impecable y hermosa sonrisa—…Vuelve pronto, mami…

El mutismo que hasta ese momento se había convertido en su única compañía, se esfumó, desapareció de una manera tan estrepitosa que le hizo saltar de su posición. ¿Qué era todo ese ruido desconocido?¿Por qué se escuchaba como si todo a su alrededor empezara a ser desmoronado presurosamente?¿Cuál era el motivo por el que empezaba a escuchar gritos, muchos de ellos agonizantes y dolorosos, y otros más, rogando por auxilio?

Temblaba de arriba abajo mientras tapaba sus oídos e intentaba no pensar en lo que podría estar arruinando la tranquilidad y belleza de su pueblo natal. Simplemente no quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera; tenía miedo, tanto que estaba paralizada y no podría abandonar su refugio sin importar que ese fuera su más grande deseo en ese momento.

— _Mami, papi, por favor regresen pronto… Por favor, vuelvan ya. ¡No quiero estar sola, no quiero estar aquí!_

Por un momento pensó que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y que su único deseo había sido al fin concedido. Pero eso no fue más que un gravoso error.

¿Qué era esa criatura en concreto que había logrado hallar el preciado escondite que su madre había hecho para ella?¿Qué clase de ser le estaba mirando desde arriba, con un interés casi mordaz y sádico?¿Qué es lo que hallaba tan gracioso como para sonreírle de ese modo, mostrándole esos delgados y punzantes dientes?

Sin importar quién fuera, sabía que él era peligroso y tenía que escapar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo teniendo un espacio tan pequeño y con su única salida bloqueada?

—Miren lo que hemos encontrado aquí. Una jugosa presa que podría sernos de cierta utilidad —sus garras sujetaron a la cría del cuello de su kimono, sacándola de su resguardo y dejándole a la altura de sus amarillentos ojos—. Te vas a vender muy bien.

—¡M-Mo...! ¡Monstruo…! —exclamó tan pobremente que apenas parecía un grito de pavor. No podía gesticular palabra, no porque estaba atemorizada y lo único que hacía era mirar su reflejo en los enormes ojos de esa criatura.

—Los terrícolas son tan miedosos —aseguró con saña—. Creyeron que podían sacarnos de este planeta, pero se equivocaron —sonrió ávidamente, mirándola—. Ahora somos nosotros los que nos hemos adueñado de sus recursos, de sus habitantes, de todo.

—¡Mami, Papi, Mami, Papi! —clamó por ayuda con toda la fuerza pulmonar que poseía. ¿Pero eso serviría de algo siquiera?¿Podrían escucharle y sobre todo, podrían hacer algo contra una criatura como esa?

—Pierdes tu tiempo niña —le notificó—. La mayoría de todos los humanos que vivían en este pueblucho de mierda han muerto, intentando estúpidamente defenderse de todos nosotros.

—¡¿M-M…Muer…Muerto…?! —comprendía perfectamente ese concepto, sin embargo, intentó bloquearlo de su cabeza. Lo que él estaba diciendo tenía que ser una vil mentira; un engaño para que se callara.

—Así que me encargaré de llevarte conmigo para que no termines en esa pila de cadáveres.

Había palidecido. Su boca se había quedado entre abierta, sin sonido y su cuerpo parecía carecer de movilidad; era como si ahora fuera una abandonada y sucia muñeca de trapo que estaba siendo liberada de su prisión para que conociera al fin lo que le aguardaba más allá de la puerta que conducía hasta el sótano.

No obstante, cuando se percató de que las palabras de ese monstruo eran reales, era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentar salvarlos. Lo único que estaba a su alcance por su propia debilidad y estupefacción, era mirar y grabarse en lo más hondo de su alma la espantosa escena que tenía frente a ella, quemándole el alma, ahogándole en el tortuoso llanto y echándole en cara una indiscutible y dolorosa verdad: ellos habían muerto por protegerle. Ellos habían perecido tan miserablemente por mantenerla oculta de esas criaturas que habían llegado con la intención de exterminarlo todo.

Quería acercarse a ellos, hablarles, hacerles volver en sí. Deseaba asegurarse de que aún respiraban y que lo único que pasaba es que ella estaba teniendo una premisa apresurada sobre ellos por verles tumbados en el piso, bañados en su propia sangre.

—Murieron estúpidamente. Porque al final has sido encontrada —ella ya no escuchaba más sus hirientes palabras. Para ella solamente existía esa macabra escenografía cuyo telón final anunciaba que estaba completamente sola y que la existencia de las personas que más amaba en su vida se había extinguido en un tormentoso parpadeo.

Su mundo comenzó a perder color. Se trasformó en una pesadilla monocromática en donde esas dulces y alegres memorias eran cada vez más lejanas, más desesperantes, como un lejano sueño que se va disipando cuando despiertas y enfrentas el mundo. Incluso la voz de sus padres se distorsionaba, se perdía en su cabeza y solamente le dejaba ver que estaba completamente sola y que su destino era morir igual que ellos.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?¿Acaso ha sido demasiado shock para ti? —se mofaba con entusiasmo, como si estuviera disfrutándolo de verdad.

—Vas… a lamentarlo… Vas… a hacerlo…

No tuvo oportunidad siquiera de mirar a quien tan descaradamente le amenazaba. No, lo único que le interesaba era minimizar el abundante sangrado que emergía de su mano derecha, de la misma que hasta ese momento se encargó de sujetar a la traumatizada cría y que había sido arrancada de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una extremidad desprendible.

Miró con ofuscación a quien ahora estaba de pie, frente a él, clavándole esas calmas y gélidas pupilas en su persona. Estaba analizando sus movimientos con cuidado y poco le importaba acercarse a él, con ese palpable deseo de resumir su cuerpo a una pila de vestigios.

—¡¿Pero…qué demonios eres tú?!¡¿Qué…clase de bestia…?!

Sus cavilaciones habría de llevárselas consigo al otro mundo, porque ahora esa pieza que le permitía pensar y expresar sus ideas había sido arrancada del resto de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un despojo más que no merecía la pena siquiera mirar.

¿Fue el instinto de sobrevivencia o el profundo deseo de venganza entremezclado con ese sofocante calvario lo que había roto ese pequeño switch de cordura y humanidad que tenía?¿O tal vez se trataba de que algo estaba mal con ella, con esa sangre que corría por sus venas?¿Es que todos los seres humanos se sentían del mismo modo que ella cuando enfrentan tales circunstancias?¿O era incapaz de asimilarlo y dominarlo que prefería moverse acuerdo a sus instintos y lúgubres deseos?

Abandonó su hogar, o lo que quedaba de él, y encaró lo que estaba allá afuera, y que simultáneamente le había arrebatado todo. Pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de esos mercenarios. Sin embargo, ¿quién de las dos partes se llevaría la más grande de las sorpresas?

Era la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo tan ligero, ágil, fuerte y capaz de materializar cualquier idea que cruzara por su cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni el miedo, ni las dudas, ni las limitaciones propias de su edad se interpusieron en su camino. Lo único que encontró fue a todas esas criaturas siendo demasiado lentas y débiles, hasta el punto en que podía privarles de la vida con sólo perforar su cavidad torácica o atestarles un certero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡N-No…me digan que ella es…!

Miedo. Eso es que lo veía en sus ojos despavoridos y que luchaban inútilmente por mantenerse respirando y mandar al infierno al monstruo que sin desearlo, habían logrado despertar. Aunque ellos, muy en el fondo, sabían que sus suplicas eran inútiles y que ella jugaba con ellos, con su vida, con el modo en que les arrancaría el alma del cuerpo.

Sí, ella no los dejaría morir tan fácilmente. No permitiría que se marcharan con una muerte tranquila; no, ansiaba que experimentaran en carne propia desdicha y sufrimiento. Ese Yato conocía perfectamente el significado de venganza.

—…No es suficiente… Todavía no es suficiente… Tienen que sufrir más… Tienen que hacerlo para que…comprendan el miedo que contemplé en sus ojos…

Se trataba de una batalla campal donde la desigualdad numérica no significaba nada para alguien que no sólo había perdido ese sentimiento denominado como terror, sino que poseía extraordinarias habilidades de pelea y un instinto asesino que le llevaba a exterminar todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino, importándole nada la diferencia de tamaño y experiencia.

Contaminada con la sangre de quienes perdieron ante su fuerza, parada en medio de aquella matanza que ella misma comenzó, observaba con su vacía mirada los vestigios del pueblo que alguna vez denominó como su hogar y que ahora no sería más que un burdo recuerdo clavado en lo profundo de su consciencia. Allí, en medio de ese mundo de muerte, únicamente permanecía ella y lo que todavía conservaba de humanidad.

—Al fin… todo ha terminado…

Su lógica le decía que escapara de ese sitio porque irremediablemente esos extraterrestres tendrían camaradas que se encargarían de vengarles; así como lo había hecho ella por toda esa gente. Pero también sabía que sin importar hacia dónde huyera, esa tragedia le perseguiría por siempre, recordándole que su falta de fuerza y carácter le condenaron a estar sola.

Lo que ahora podía hacer, era lo mejor, y a la vez, era lo más triste que jamás haya podido imaginarse hacer. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a todas esas personas expuestas. Tenía que darles un último adiós digno de su valentía y acciones; tenía que ofertarles un sagrado y adecuado sepulcro.

Sus fuerzas seguían mermadas, su propio cuerpo continuaba malherido y adolorido. Sin embargo, esas pequeñeces no iban a detenerle de ofrecerle su último agradecimiento a toda esa gente que luchó hasta el final y que tristemente la suerte no les sonrió.

Las palmas de sus manos se llenaron de ampollas y la tierra se había adherido a todo su ser, convirtiéndole en una criatura sucia y desagradable. Y aunque deseaba llorar, sacar todo lo que estaba dentro, matándole, no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado débil, incluso, para hacer algo tan simple como eso.

Las despedidas eran amargas. Lo supo en el instante en que depositó ese puñado de flores sobre las tumbas de las personas que habían sacrificado sus vidas por mantenerla a ella en este desolador mundo.

—Ahora que se han ido… ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?¿A dónde…debo de ir? Y-Yo…no quería estar sola… Yo…quisiera estar donde están todos ustedes… No me dejen atrás, por favor…

Había dirigido su andar hacia el norte, hacia territorio fértil donde pudiera reestablecer sus provisiones y continuar con su viaje. No obstante, su opinión cambió totalmente cuando contempló el cielo, invadido por esas aves carroñeras que le indicaban que la muerta estaba rondando demasiado cerca.

Movido por su curiosidad, por esa adrenalina que le producía toparse con un ser de extraordinaria fuerza e instinto asesino, encaminó sus pasos hacia donde las aves de mala agüero le indicaban. Pero lo que encontró allí, le hizo enmudecer por completo.

—Esto es…

Lo que tenía frente a él pudo haber sido llamado alguna vez como villa. Ahora se reducía a cimientos consumidos por el fuego, a todo completamente destruido y a ese número vasto de cadáveres desperdigados en tantas direcciones como era posible.

No habían sido aniquilados con armas y por esos rígidos semblantes, lo que fuera que les hubiera arrancado la vida, también los había movido al pánico absoluto. ¿Pero tendría que buscar demasiado por el causante de aquella guerra sin cuartel? No, la persona que mandó al infierno a todos esos seres estaba allí, sentada sobre el único tejado que se mantenía en pie, cubierta de sangre, rodeada de esos ruidosos cuervos, mirándole con sumo escrutinio.

—Sólo uno de tu especie podría realizar semejante carnicería siendo únicamente una cría —¿hacía cuánto que no escuchaba una voz? Desde el día en que todo el pueblo fue condenado a la muerte—. ¿Acaso te han cortado la lengua?

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas aquí? —podría mostrarse como estoica, pero esa simple intromisión hizo reaccionar su cuerpo.

—¿Piensas aventarte sobre mí como una bestia? —preguntó con una extraña seriedad. Pero no podía ser de otro modo, no cuando vio a esa niña moverse y prepararse para arremeter contra él ante la más mínima provocación.

—Responde —soltó con hostilidad.

—Parece que no soy muy conocido de este lado —dijo, mirando a sus alrededores. Allí solamente estaba esa niña y un mundo de despojos fétidos que tapizaban tanto suelo como era posible—. Así que este es tu modo de advertirles que se mantengan alejados de aquí.

—No estás respondiendo a mis preguntas —repitió, mirándole fijamente, con esos ojos muertos.

—Puedes llamarme, Tentei —respondió al fin—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—…Oshin…

—Un nombre muy particular para una niña. Pero creo que queda de maravilla para alguien que se ha encargado de masacrar a un grupo de Amanto.

—¿Amanto?¿Qué es eso? —no era curiosidad como tal, únicamente deseaba conocer el nombre de sus actuales enemigos.

—Ey, ey, ¿cómo que no lo sabes? —se mostraba totalmente incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera qué eran los Amanto cuando ella misma era uno?—. ¿Es que no lo sabes? Tú…eres un Amanto… Siendo precisos, eres eso que nosotros conocemos como Yato.

—¿Qué…soy como…esos malditos monstruos? —¿cómo podía decirle eso?¿En qué se fundamentaba para meterla dentro de semejante categoría? Ella no asesinaría a personas inocentes por mero disfrute. No, ella era un ser humano—. Claro...que no… ¡Yo soy un ser humano!

—¿Crees que un simple ser humano sería capaz de hacer todo esto? Y no lo estoy diciendo por la acción en sí, sino más bien por la fuerza y destreza que se requiere para matar de una manera tan eficiente…

—Yo…nacía aquí… ¡Mis padres eran seres humanos, así que yo…! —no, esa conclusión no podía ser verídica. Sencillamente tenía que estarle mintiendo. Jugaba con ella como lo habían hecho esos Amanto.

—Puedes renegar todo lo que quieras, pero los hechos hablan —estableció hoscamente—. Tus padres te ocultaron una valiosa verdad y eso provocó todo este incidente… No se dieron cuenta del grave error que cometieron.

—No…te atrevas a hablar mal de mis padres… ¡No te atrevas!

Él creyó tontamente que su berrinche se quedaría únicamente en palabrerías y gritos. Y aunque había reaccionado a tiempo, esa mano había rozado perfectamente su mejilla, dejando una estela carmesí a su paso.

—Tsk… Maldita mocosa —logró aplacarla tras haberle atestado tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Y gracias a ello se había estrellado contra el suelo—. Ya he perdido este ojo, no tiene sentido alguno que lo ataques —espetó para quien permanecía tumbada sobre el suelo, con ese charco de sangre suyo, creciendo a su alrededor—. Morirás demasiado joven si continúas de este modo.

—N-No…quiero escuchar eso…de un viejo…con ese peinado ridículo y anticuado…Ungh…—nadie podría levantarse tan fácilmente tras tremenda tunda, ni siquiera un Yato de su edad. Pero ella estaba allí para ir contra su propia lógica y demostrarle que si tenía pensado matarla, no iba a ser nada sencillo.

—Que cría tan insoportable estás resultando ser.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz artificial y al entorno totalmente desconocido que la rodeaba. ¿Dónde estaba?¿Por qué razón se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo con el cuerpo entumecido? Hasta donde conmemoraba había intentado estúpidamente ir contra aquel hombre y recibió a cambio un golpe que la mandó al mundo del inconsciente.

Como bien pudo, se puso de pie mientras intentaba no tambalearse. Y con ello descubrió que se encontraba tras esos fríos y limitantes barrotes. Sí, había pasado a convertirse en una prisionera cuyo destino era tan incierto que le provocaba miedo.

—Con que tú eres la niña que trajo consigo.

—¿Quién…eres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué eres? —miró fijamente a quien había venido a curiosear a su celda. El hecho de que se tratara de una hermosa mujer no decía nada; no podría existir un ser humano con orejas de elfo.

—Soy un Amanto, como tú —aseguró la fémina de cabellos púrpuras y piel blanca—. Aunque pertenecemos a razas totalmente diferentes.

—Otra vez con eso…—sin importar lo que todos dijeran, ella no creería en semejante patrañas.

—Escuché por Tentei que desconocías totalmente el ser un Amanto debido a que fuiste criada por seres humanos.

—…Tiene que ser todo una mentira…

—Lamentablemente no lo es. Así que debes superarlo y aceptarlo rápidamente —demandó con cierta gentileza.

—Pues me niego rotundamente a hacerlo —le dio la espalda con tremendo cabreo—. No quiero saber nada de esto.

—Si sigues con esa mentalidad vas a morir pronto.

—Sinceramente…eso no me importa ahora —estipuló con la mirada baja, pero con ese enfado torciéndole el entrecejo—. Termina con mi vida si así lo deseas. En cierto modo le harás un bien a todos.

—Tú de verdad…—su ilación fue cortada de lleno en cuanto vio al pelirrojo a su lado—. Tentei.

—Yo me encargo. Puedes seguir con tus tareas, Ageha —la mujer acató su simple orden y se fue.

—Así que otra vez has aparecido —espetó, observándole desde el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Por qué sigo viva? Tú realmente deseabas terminar con mi vida.

—¿Te lo dijo tu instinto?

—Se llama sentido común, viejo raro —objetó.

—Eres muy mal hablada para tu edad, ¿no lo crees? —si esos barrotes no le separaran esa cría ya tendría otra cita contra el suelo.

—Tú fuiste el que me golpeó como si fuera un saco de papas —le recriminó—. Soy sólo una niña de once años. Pudiste haberme roto algo —le señaló como el peor de los criminales.

—Eres un maldito Yato, eso no iba a matarte…o se supone que no lo haría.

—¡Eres un maldito bárbaro!

—No quiero escuchar eso de quien se cargó a todos esos Amanto.

—¿Has dicho algo? No te escucho —la muy toca narices estaba tapándose los oídos.

—¿Qué es lo que conseguirás muriendo en un sitio como este?

—No es como si buscara algo —refutó.

—¿Desperdiciarás de este modo el esfuerzo de tus padres?¿Vas a tirar por la borda la vida que ellos salvaron? —interrogó con la autoridad que le correspondía. No había ni un ápice de burla en sus palabras; y ella calló tanto en protesta por meterse en asuntos que no le competían como por saber que él tenía toda la razón—. Puedes seguir culpándote todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso dejar que alguien termine con tu existencia, pero eso no va a solucionar nada. La muerte es la salida de los débiles.

—…Soy débil…lo sé… De no haberlo sido, todos…estarían vivos… Podría haberlos salvado de haber sido más fuerte y menos cobarde —allí estaban esas lágrimas que no podía contener sin importar cuanto lo deseara. No podía soportar la realidad de la que era rehén; no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas emocionales sanaran. Aunque también estaba segura de que nunca lo harían.

—…Sí, fuiste débil. Sin embargo, la decisión final está en ti… ¿Quieres continuar siendo tan enclenque y seguir lamentándote por lo que pasó, o levantarte y tomar lo ocurrido como aliciente para volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para no perder nada nunca más?¿Cuál va a ser tu respuesta?

—…No quiero volverme a sentir de esta misma manera nunca más…—susurró con notable decisión—. No dejaré que me vuelvan a dejar…vacía —señaló, apretando sus labios con tremenda fuerza. No quería que su voz se escuchara quebradiza—. Quiero…proteger la vida por la que ellos lucharon…


	30. Lección 30

¡Muy buenas tardes, ya regresó por quien lloraban para traerles feelings y momentos dramáticos! Admitiré desde ya que el final de este capítulo me quedó d-i-v-i-n-o. Y aunque tal vez se me haya pasado la mano un poco, es por el bien del Kamaho :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Sí, pobre de Oshin, no tuvo el mejor pasado _ Por eso tiene sus buenos traumas. Aunque al menos conoció a Tentei y se burlaba de él XD Todos eran tiernos de niños, pero ya ves, ahí tienes al Kamaho de ejemplo.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Ese ataúd es tu zona de confort desde ahora. Aunque tal vez te asomes después de que veas lo que pasará muajajaja.

 ***Jugem.-** Lo que importa es que ya vas al día XD ¿Qué se siente leer tres historias del Kamaho de manera simultánea y saber de antemano que en al menos dos de ellas tendrás un Angst que te llevará a arrancar tu cabello? :D Ese es el destino de los incautos que caen en mis historias.

 ***Lu89.-** Te seguirás impactando de ahora en adelante porque estamos a punto de entrar con lo bueno. Sí, se vienen problemas gravosos, personajes impensables y acontecimientos para desgarrar tu corazón :D Suerte.

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Glacial Love**

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que no estaba esperándose, si aquel hombre se comportara tan familiar con él o que el pasado que se encontrara tras de ella fuera de esa manera: tan extraño y poco convencional. Aunque, ¿eso interesaba realmente ahora? Existía algo más que estaba causándole ruido.

Incluso sin querer saber más de lo necesario sobre ella, había logrado enterarse más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Cuál era ahora su perspectiva hacia su persona?¿De qué modo cambiaban las cosas entre ellos dos ahora que se había percatado que la única similitud que tenían era poseer la misma sangre por sus venas?¿Por qué sentía que ahora sus caminos parecían más distantes?¿Cuál era el motivo por el que se sentía fuera de lugar, apartado de su vida?

¿Es que alguna vez le había embargado una sensación como esa?

—No te he contado todo esto para matar el tiempo —Tentei habló para el callado chico—. Lo hice para que tú mismo comprendas las razones por las cuales ella es así —le miró con seriedad y sonrió a medias—. Ella aborrece a los tipos como tú, porque representan todo con lo que ha estado luchando durante estos años.

—…Un Yato que no se comporta como uno…—sonrió por inercia, con burla más para sí mismo que para el que le escuchaba—. Creía que sólo mi estúpida hermana tenía esa mentalidad de renunciar a sus instintos para proteger a otros.

—Oshin es de esa manera y dudo que exista alguien en este planeta o universo que la haga cambiar —sí, él estaba orgulloso de lo que su hija adoptiva era—. Porque gracias a su forma de ser hemos comprendido que los estigmas existen únicamente dentro de nuestra cabeza —esa simple palabra dejó pensando al silencioso Kamui—. Si ella se ha mantenido a tu lado, es porque debe de haber visto algo que el resto no ha logrado percibir.

—Sus hobbies incluyen entrometerse en mis peleas e insultarnos mutuamente —mencionó con una sonrisilla guasona en sus labios—. En verdad, debería haberla educado mejor.

—Tentei-san, lamento interrumpirle —al fin había entrado la persona por la que estaba esperando el pelirrojo—. Vengo a informarle la condición de Oshin.

—Habla de una vez Moka. No me dejes en ascuas.

—Perdió una gran cantidad de sangre y aunque tiene cuatro costillas rotas, y un brazo, ningún órgano vital ha sido dañado. Por lo que aun con lo lastimada que está, sobrevivirá —la noticia hizo eco en esos dos hombres. Era como si al fin les hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima—. Te estoy sumamente agradecido por haberla salvado.

—No fui yo la que hizo esto posible, capitán —mencionó, sonriente—. Fue gracias a ellos dos que se encargaron de mantener bajo control a ese hombre hasta que el resto llegó —y con eso hacía referencia tanto a Raiko como a Kamui.

—¿Todavía continúa inconsciente?

—De hecho se ha despertado —comunicó—. ¿Desea verla, capitán?

Atendiendo a las palabras de la Renho, él le siguió en completo silencio. Quería ver a su hija y comprobar por sí mismo que en verdad se encontraba fuera de peligro; y al mismo tiempo se sentía ridículo por poseer ese grado de sobreprotección con la Yato. ¿Es que todos los padres se angustiaban tanto por su descendencia?

Abrió la puerta con la que se toparon, encontrándose prácticamente de inmediato con esas carmesí pupilas, tan claras y vívidas como las recordaba; sintiéndose así, totalmente aliviado.

—¿Por qué ese semblante, Tentei? —fue la pregunta con la que recibió al callado capitán—. Sigo entera aún —allí estaba, tumbada sobre la cama con vendajes suficientes para hacerla pasar por una momia. Incluso había un pequeño suero a un costado y su quebrado brazo tenía un cabestrillo.

—Por poco…—le aclaró.

—Pero lo que importa es que este corazón continúa latiendo, ¿no? —sí, él odiaba que le restara la importancia necesaria a su propia condición solamente para no preocuparlo—. Ya no te enfades. Estaba bromeando.

—Debo admitir que cuando conocí a ese chico no creía que fuera a ser de gran ayuda —se aproximó hasta la pelinegra y optó por sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared—. Que no era más que un maldito adicto a las peleas y que buscaría un modo de cortarme la cabeza —bueno, tal vez eso aún continuaba en pie—. Pero ha demostrado que vale para algo.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —ella no podía recordar qué fue lo que ocurrió tras el encuentro con ese misterios hombre. Ni siquiera era capaz de conmemorar su voz o su rostro; todo era demasiado borroso para ella.

—Él llegó hasta donde te encontrabas al poco rato de que Raiko lo hiciera, Oshin —ella parpadeó un par de veces y tras haber asimilado todo, llegó a su propia conclusión: la única factible—. Ambos se encargaron de mantener entretenido a ese hombre.

—Así que fue atrapado por el olor de la batalla…Bueno de Raiko no me sorprende.

—Ciertamente ese buen olfato logró impedir que ese hombre terminara contigo —claramente la pelinegra estaba confusa por su explicación a medias—. Tal vez simplemente se interpuso entre él y tú porque quería medir fuerzas. Pero eso fue más que suficiente para salvarte.

— _¿Qué él…hizo que?¿Realmente…sigo aquí porque ese tonto se metió en la pelea?¿No era más simple para él el haberme dejado morir allí? Yo realmente…no logro entenderlo. Cada vez entiendo menos sus acciones_ —sabía que Tentei no la engañaría, pero no podía creerlo por el simple hecho de que el hacerlo significaría albergar esperanzas de que él podría verle con algo más que mundana indiferencia.

—Pensé que te alegraría tener conocimiento de algo como eso.

—¿Por qué debería de alegrarme? —cuestionó con notorio mosqueo. No por sus palabras ni por lo que estaba pasando, sino porque ahora estaba pensando justamente en ese hombre y lo mucho que le gustaría que la verdadera razón por la que apareció en el momento justo haya sido para salvarle.

—Siempre que hablamos sobre Kamui tu humor se dispara en todas las direcciones posibles.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, viejo —ella sabía de antemano que él se percató de lo que ese ingrato Yato le hacía sentir. Pero continuaría negándolo hasta el cansancio.

—Está bien que te sientas de ese modo, Oshin. No existe nada de malo en ello… Incluso si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, está bien —habló con cierta dulzura para ella—. Después de todo, ¿no decían que los Yato eran incapaces de mostrar amor?¿Que sólo eran capaces de expresar odio? Tú eres un Yato y eres capaz de querer y cuidar de otros… Incluso de amarlos…Aquí estás tú, demostrándole a todos que se pueden romper los estigmas sí sé es lo suficientemente persistente.

—…Tal vez ese tonto esté adquiriendo al fin buenos modales y haya entendido una que otra cosa útil —¿enamorada ella? Tenía que estarle tomando el pelo. Lo único que ella conocía de ese término era su descriptiva y nada más.

—Aunque tampoco creas que dejaré que te ponga una mano encima. Como tu padre me encargaré de proteger tu pureza hasta el día que te entregue en el altar —recitó tan firmemente que Oshin juraba que estaba hablando en serio—. Así que en tu próximo te obsequiaré un cinturón de castidad.

—¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas! —le gritó a todo pulmón mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas como tomate. No podía creer que le saliera con algo como eso.

Por ahora lo único que podían hacer para consolar a ese niño era darle algunas palabras de aliento y su compañía, el resto caía totalmente en manos de los médicos que se encontraban atendiendo a la malherida cortesana y que estaban esforzándose por mantenerla con vida.

¿Y es que cuándo se imaginarían que la situación llegaría a un punto como ese?¿Es que no creían que Yoshiwara era uno de los sitios más seguros de todo Edo y un incidente como ese era prácticamente impensable?¿Por qué Tsukuyo no les había informado sobre lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo? Porque de haberlo sabido antes posiblemente hubieran evitado semejante percance.

—No quería seguir involucrándolos en nuestros problemas —la rubia aun cuando permanecía de pie contra la pared, completamente imperturbable, llevaba consigo gruesos vendajes bajo su kimono. Ella tampoco había salido totalmente integra de su contienda.

—Ciertamente cada vez que nos llaman, los problemas parecen subir de intensidad. Pero eso no significa que vayamos a salir corriendo… Y más si hay una buena recompensa de por medio —agregaba con humor el de la permanente natural.

—Tsukki, pero si tú estabas ocupada combatiendo a todos esos enemigos para proteger a Hinowa. ¿Quién se encargó de traerla hasta acá? —preguntó Kagura en representación de Gintoki y Shinpachi.

—Fui yo —la infantil voz captó la atención de esos tres. Hasta hizo saltar de su asiento a quienes indiscutiblemente la conocían.

—¡Es esa niña! —para Shinpachi era imposible olvidarla. Hasta estaba señalándole.

—Oi, oi, ¿pero qué significa todo esto?¿No eres nuestra enemiga?¿No eres una pequeña sedienta de sangre, muerte y destrucción? —versaba el peli plateado.

—La salvé porque mi hermana mayor me lo pidió. Y también lo hice para pagarle el favor al llorón ese —y con eso hacía referencia a Seita que permanecía todo deprimido a unos metros de donde estaba—. Él fue quien me pidió que trajera a Oshin hasta Yoshiwara… Aunque eso trajo como consecuencias que fuera atrapada y herida —era notorio su cabreo. Y que mirara de mala manera al castaño no mejoraba las cosas—. Pero como sobrevivió, Nana decidió perdonarle la vida.

—Ey, ey, deberían reevaluar las amistades de Seita… Mira que se ha hecho amigo de una mocosa como esa… Ella es peligrosa.

—¿Oshin-san está herida?¿Se encuentra bien? Espera un momento…¡¿es tu hermana mayor?! —Shimura cuestionó incesante a la peli blanca. Es que vamos, se conocían y tenían ya sus experiencias juntos.

—Es un sí a todas tus preguntas —informó.

—Gin-chan, deberíamos ir a verla también —proponía la pelirroja—. En cierto modo a ella le ocurrió eso por proteger a la madre de Seita.

—Además, ella podría darnos la información que termine de aclararlos lo que realmente está ocurriendo —hablaba Tsukuyo.

—Yo no me opongo a que vayan a visitarla, porque estoy segura de que les dirá lo que quieren. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Sakata miraba lo pensativa que estaba la cría.

—Haciendo a un lado las personalidades conflictivas que están a su alrededor, también está tu hermano y el resto de sus hombres… Incluso tu padre está allí —Nana se dirigía específicamente a Kagura—. Creo que lo mejor sería que esperaran un poco o que yo fuera personalmente a recolectar la información que tanto quieren.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por nosotros? —expresó el samurái—. No creo que te sientas muy feliz de ser una recadera.

—Quiero que mi hermana esté tranquila y se recupere apropiadamente. Por lo que no quiero que la estén incordiando con lo ruidosos y molestos que son todos ustedes —confesó con sinceridad abrumadora—. Y creo que tienen ya tienen suficiente faena aquí mismo.

—Seita, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Ya te dije que tu madre es fuerte y sobrevivirá —reconfortaba la blonda a quien apenas se había animado a aproximarse hasta ellos.

—…Nana, así que estás aquí…—el chico miró a la Yato y le sonrió con enorme alegría—. ¿Te han herido?¿Estás bien?

—Obviamente que lo estoy. No soy una debilucha como tú —le habría de dar un golpe en la cabeza por su palabrería innecesaria—. Y límpiate los mocos, es asqueroso.

—¡Eso me ha dolido! Deja de golpearme cada vez que se te da la gana —lloriqueó.

—Por eso jamás serás popular entre las mujeres. Te la vives quejándote de todo, llorando por nada y no puedes ni apalear a un chico de tu edad —cada cosa que decía se clavaba como filosas cuchillas en el ego del muchacho—. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera eres bien parecido… Eres demasiado simplón. Tu vida será muy triste.

—…Lo ha destrozado por completo. Lo ha mandado directamente a la Inútil-Zone que es mucho peor que la FriendZone y la BrotherZone —decía Gintoki mirando al pobre muchacho que se encontraba de rodillas contra el piso con un aura de depresión total—. Ha sido bateado antes de siquiera dar pelea… Pero no te sientas mal, Seita-kun. Lo has hecho muy bien muchacho, por lo que el resto de los hombres nos sentimos orgullosos de ti —le dio un par de palmadillas para consolarle—. Igual nunca sabes…Ahora se ve bien, pero tal vez dentro de unos años se ponga gorda, celulítica, fea y no tenga más que gatos a su alrededor.

—Lo más probable es que termines como ese fracasado samurái que te consuela… Solo, con permanente, pobre y endeudado, sin atractivo alguno y completamente impotente —contraatacaba Nana para quien intentó hacerse el chulito—. Unos buenos nada que se esconderán detrás de la falda de una mujer.

—Nana-chan, ¡eres adorable! —allí estaba Kagura restregando su mejilla contra la de la niña—. Le has dicho sus verdades a este par de inútiles fracasados que no hacen más que vivir a costa de los demás… Realmente deberíamos sentir mucha pena por ellos. Morirán solos como gusanos.

—Kagura-chan, ¿por qué no simplemente admites que quieres insultarlos descaradamente del mismo modo que lo ha hecho ella?¿Cómo es que una niña que se ve tan adorable e inofensiva tiene una lengua tan filosa?¿Por qué siento que si le hago algo por mínimo que sea terminará asesinándome?

—Porque lo haré.

—¡No tenías que responderme!

Alguien como él no podía mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo y menos ante la incertidumbre de la que era víctima. Así que aun desatendiendo a las advertencias sobre su condición física, abandonó el lugar que le resguardaba de la fría y lluviosa noche para dirigirse donde aquel mar de sangre había tenido lugar hace apenas unas horas atrás.

Desde el suelo de los jardines hasta las puertas corredizas de papel, todo se encontraba macabramente coloreado de bermellón y tupido con los cuerpos sin vida de quienes intentaron oponérsele. Sí, lo que tenía frente a él era un campo de batalla, uno de tantos de los que había sido partícipe. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía ninguna clase de emoción al volver a contemplarle; era como si de momento todo a su alrededor careciera de total importancia.

Llegó hasta donde se encontró con ellos dos y entonces se colocó justamente donde ese extraño sujeto le dio la bienvenida.

— _¿Quién era y qué era lo que pretendía en realidad_? —necesitaba respuestas porque al obtenerlas podría dar con el paradero de tan desagradable personaje.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un Yato que frecuenta sus antiguos campos de batalla?¿Acaso estabas esperando a que regresara? —no era la pregunta tal cual la que le incordiaba, sino la persona que se la estaba haciendo.

—Parece que ahora empiezas a sentir simpatía por meterte en los asuntos de los demás —mencionó, mirando fijamente al hombre que le engendró.

—No es mi culpa que mis presas estén en tu camino, hijo estúpido —estipuló, frunciendo el ceño—. Ya he revisado todo el sitio multitud de veces y no hay pista alguna sobre él.

—Los enemigos de esta ocasión eran mucho más fuertes y resistentes. Incluso con lo malheridos que quedaban continuaban levantándose, como si no sintieran dolor…Como si…

—Fueran meras marionetas —finalizaba Umibouzu—. Sabemos tan poco del enemigo que seguramente no demoren mucho en adornar la ciudad con nuestras cabezas.

—Tendrán que esmerarse para lograr algo como eso —esa amplia sonrisa estaba allí, desatando su instinto básico de lucha y aquella mirada solamente acentuaban sus ansias que recién comenzaban a despertar.

—¿Cómo sigue esa muchacha? —no era muy cercana a Oshin, pero sentía que debía retribuirle de algún modo por haber estado cuidando de su psicópata hijo durante tanto tiempo.

—La mala hierba difícilmente morirá —ironizó, viéndole sin titubeo alguno—. Tú eres el claro ejemplo de ello.

—Los Yato somos criaturas difíciles de exterminar —él también había escapado de la muerte en más de una ocasión y quería mantener esa racha el mayor tiempo posible—. Pero creo que con esto has entendido que todavía no eres lo suficientemente fuerte y que si continúas con esa mentalidad, lo perderás todo.

—Creía que alguien como tú podría entenderlo… La emoción de cazar una gran presa, la adrenalina que se desprende durante la batalla y la manera en que nuestra sangre comienza a hervir cuando encontramos a alguien que desafía nuestra supremacía…—él lo entendía perfectamente bien, pero sabía que eso no podía ser todo en su vida; su propia hija le había demostrado que el aceptar su destino sin más era debilidad.

—¿Kamui, estás completamente seguro de que lo único que estás buscando es fuerza?

No sabía cuánta gente la había ido a visitar, lo único de que estaba consciente es que había estado preocupando innecesariamente a sus camaradas y que tendría que minimizar sus impulsos para no complicar más la situación. Aunque no negaba que se sentía satisfecha al saber que le preocupaba a esos barbáricos Amanto.

—Ha sido una noche de locos —fue lo que dijo tras el momento en que la última visita abandonó su habitación—. Creo que estaría bien dormir un poco.

—Oshin…¿Puedo pasar? —escuchó que alguien tocó a la puerta y pedía cortésmente entrar.

—Por supuesto que sí, Raiko.

¿Por qué ponía el mismo rostro que Tentei? Sabía que no se veía muy presentable y que su actual aspecto dejaba que desear, ¿pero no podían ser discretos?

—Deja de reaccionar como ese viejo inútil —le regañó.

—Lo siento, es que de verdad no pensé que…—movió su humanidad hacia el único banquillo disponible; lo tomó y lo acercó hasta la cama de la convaleciente Yato—. Es un gran alivio saber que estás a salvo. Yo de verdad…pensé que…—fue incapaz de terminar. La sola idea le torturaba y le paralizaba las cuerdas vocales.

—Estoy viva, es lo que importa. Deja de pensar en el pasado —ahora se sentía mal por hacer que ese chico pusiera ese semblante de melancolía.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que te dejaran en semejante estado.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario eso.

—Perdón, es que la última vez que te vi en este estado fue cuando…—lo siguiente que sintió fue un jalón en su mejilla auspiciado por Oshin.

—Deja de recordar cosas innecesarias, Raiko.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó claramente preocupado.

—No en realidad. Y menos con ese coctel de analgésicos que me dio Moka —expresaba con humor—. Lo único que tengo en estos momentos es hambre.

—Puedo ir a traerte algo si quieres. No demoraré.

—Descuida, no quiero causarte más molestias. Ya suficiente hiciste con salvarme el pellejo —agradeció, con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. La misma que calmó las ansas del blondo y le provocaba no dejar de admirarla.

—No ha sido la gran cosa, Oshin —se apresuró a decir—. Te dije que cubriría tu espalda siempre. Y no faltaré a mi promesa.

—Únicamente los caballeros de verdad son capaces de cumplir sus promesas —estableció, mirándolo con cierta ternura—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Bueno, recuerdo que cuando me portaba mal o hacía alguna travesura, corregías mis actos…con un buen golpe en la cabeza —los traumas infantiles difícilmente abandonaban a uno.

—Se llaman medidas correctivas y mira que fueron de gran utilidad —ella río un poco y él sonrió con discreción. Le gustaba tanto estar a solas con ella, hablando sobre esos momentos que poseían en común, sobre el pasado que los conectaba y los volvía tan cercanos.

—Oshin…Hay algo que me gustaría decirte… —había meditado innumerables veces sobre el cruzar la línea que les separaba y expresarse como era debido. Pero muchas veces optó por continuar como siempre, no por miedo, sino porque tampoco estaba mal el ser simples amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —para ella era imposible no preocuparse por él. Era ese chico que por varios años seguía su espalda como un pequeño polluelo.

—Quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. Uno al que le estado dando vueltas por mucho tiempo…Y quizás sea un poco incómodo, pero…ya no puedo mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo. Y mucho menos si él está cerca…

—Vamos, no tengas miedo. Solamente dímelo, no voy a regañarte ni nada —el rubio suspiró tan pesadamente que logró llenar de seriedad su mirada. Incluso ese semblante infantil y despreocupado que siempre le mostraba, se había ido. Lo único que tenía frente a ella era a un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que no iba a dejar la batalla sin pelear.

—…Oshin, yo…soy incapaz de seguir viéndote como una simple amiga… Yo, desde hace tiempo te he mirado como mujer…Como la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado…

No sabría decir si la razón por la que no se percatara de sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ella se debía a su propia inocencia e inexperiencia con los hombres, o que veía como normal la manera en que se trataban por haber crecido juntos y enfrentado innumerables retos. Lo único cierto era que sus palabras tan directas y firmes causaron un vuelco total en sus pensamientos, en la armonía de su corazón y en la fluidez de sus cuerdas vocales.

¿En qué instante él la había dejado de ver como una hermana para contemplarla como una chica más?¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?¿Era acaso porque sabía que no podía corresponderle debido a que existía alguien más perturbando su corazón?

—Yo… Yo, la verdad…—era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba que no sabía qué decir. Estaba en blanco y él notó de inmediato su anonadamiento y tartamudeo.

—No tienes que responderme nada —indicó, intentando calmarla. Se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir de ese modo—. No te estoy obligando a que me respondas…o a que intentes verme de otro modo…No cuando sé que…hay alguien más que te interesa. Yo…solamente quería que lo supieras. Que te dieras cuenta de que…eres muy capaz de despertar sentimientos en alguien —él no dejaba de sorprenderla. Y su confesión logró estremecerla de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y considerado con ella a costa de su propio sufrimiento? De verdad que era afortunada de tener a alguien así en su vida.

—Yo, no merezco tu amabilidad, Raiko —no porque eso estaba lastimándolo. Y él era preciado para ella como para permitírselo—. Sé egoísta.

—Si lo soy, causaré problemas.

—Todos los hemos causado alguna vez —¿por qué estaba alentándolo, conduciéndole hacia un camino bordeado de espinas? Posiblemente porque ella entendía ese sentimiento y no quería privarle de esa experiencia aún con lo que eso acarreaba—. Las personas son libres de hacer y sentir lo que quieran. Yo no tengo derecho a prohibirte nada, Raiko… Estoy segura de que ambos comprendemos los riesgos dentro de todo esto.

No tuvo una respuesta verbal, pero sí una que desequilibró por completo sus sentidos y que le había dejado la mente completamente en blanco. Ahora lo único que su cuerpo podía procesar era la suavidad de sus labios oprimiendo los suyos con delicadeza, como si estuviera tocando lo más frágil que pudiera existir.

Sus pupilas se agitaban sin descanso y no miraban nada más que no fuera el rostro de ese serio chico y esos labios que hasta hace unos instantes se habían vuelto uno con los suyos. Y aunque no podía verse a sí misma, sabía que sus mejillas habían adquirido un bonito tono bermellón.

—Tú…—susurró, aun sintiendo la respiración del rubio sobre sus labios y mejillas. Estaban tan cerca que la distancia que existía parecía una broma.

—…Esta era la única manera que tenía para lograr que…empieces a verme como hombre y no como un hermano problemático…

¿Había estado tan abstraída que no había oído el rechinido de la puerta mientras se abría?¿Por qué de todas las personas que pudieron visitarle tenía que ser justamente él? Pero lo más importante allí era, ¿desde qué momento había entrado a la habitación y si había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ella y el blondo?

—…Kamui…—su nombre se deslizó de sus labios hacia el exterior en el instante en que sintió su estoica mirada en ella, inquietándole, indicándole que él no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía estar. E irremediablemente no sabía explicarse por qué todo se había dado de tal forma.

Él hizo a un lado su presencia y se enfocó en ese chico, en ese guerrero que había llegado a convertirse en un verdadero entretenimiento. Ese mismo con el que no parecía congeniar del todo bien pese a todo lo que tenían en común.

Sin embargo, ese asunto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; de hecho, estaba bien que ambos se guardaran cierto distanciamiento y que sólo se hablaran lo estrictamente necesario. Pero había algo en lo que hizo que logró incomodarle, inclusive, molestarle y le provocaba sentirse como alguien que no era él.

¿Qué había de especial en esa muestra de afecto? A su parecer, no resultaba ser algo que le interesare. Tampoco debía importarle lo que esa mujer hiciera o dejara de hacer con Raiko o con quien quisiera. Y si las cosas estaban así, ¿por qué avanzó ese par de pasos hacia el interior de la habitación mientras era incapaz de despegar su atención de quien ahora le parecía un poco más molesto que antes?

Fue en ese preciso momento en que las palabras de su padre inundaron su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un olvidado mantra que había hallado la manera de renacer… "¿Estás completamente seguro de que lo único que estás buscando es fuerza?" Y si estaba tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué sentía que existía duda en su respuesta?


	31. Lección 31

¿Todavía se acuerdan de mí? XD Yo sé que sí. Y seguramente están muy sorprendidas de que me haya aparecido por aquí a actualizar después de semanas sin darles nada :D Yo les advertí de antemano que mi inspiración va y viene, y que luego demoro meses en actualizar (sí, meses, así que ya saben XD). Y ya para que no digan que soy tan mala y las dejo en ascuas, les traigo la continuación…aunque probablemente vuelvan a pensar que las dejo sufriendo jajajaja. ¡Lindo domingo, buen inicio de semana y hagan sus conjeturas sobre lo que se nos viene! Matta ne~

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Kamui está poco a poco descubriendo que se preocupa por otros. Tentei es un padre muy sobreprotector, pero tiene un par de razones para ello que se descubrirán con el paso de los capítulos. Raiko dio el gran paso y nos lleva de un modo a otro a un posible triángulo amoroso :') Y de seguro morirás más por ver lo que sigue.

 ***Jugem.-** Pues mejor cómprate un corazón de acero XD Porque si con el Angst que ha salido ya sufres, no sé si toleres lo que se vendrá después :D Me encanta mucho poner esa clase de género, así que ya sabes jajajaja. Y sí, Kamui estuvo desde primera fila desde el inicio lol Y me alegra saber que todas mis historias sobre el Kamaho te gusten :D

 ***Lu89.-** La solución es que te consigas otro corazón lol Y sí, Kamaho sigue con el afluente de feelings y así será de ahora en adelante :D Raiko nunca será de su agrado jajajaja. Y Nana es amor hasta que se cabrea y los mata a todos.

 ***Mitsuki.-** ¿Alguien dijo celos? Sí, en efecto eso fue lo que sintió, pero él no lo sabe XD Ya sabes que es un poco cabezota y tiene un mundo de problemas psicológicos encima. Y no hay mejor sitio que permanecer en tu ataúd XD

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Wordless**

Silencio. Un mutismo casi taciturno, asfixiante, desquiciante, fue lo que se implantó en aquella habitación; en ese espacio que parecía minúsculo para albergar a esas tres personas.

Ella era incapaz de gesticular palabra no porque hubiera perdido su habilidad de comunicación, sino más bien porque no sabía qué podía decir. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar bajo tales circunstancias? Su estúpido padre adoptivo nunca le preparó para un momento como ese. Y asimismo sentía que debía ofrecerle una explicación a quien parecía no sentir interés alguno en mirarle.

Una sonrisa nunca le importunó tanto como en ese momento en que la contemplaba en los labios del blondo. Era un gesto que denotaba plena satisfacción, soberbia y simultáneamente, jactación. No solamente había robado un beso a la Yato, sino también, había logrado alterarle con su acción, lo quisiera o no.

—¿Sucede algo? —Raiko fue el primero en hablar, en romper esa atmósfera de incomodidad y turbación. Aunque eso bien podría desatar un escenario menos agradable.

—En lo más mínimo —espetó Kamui con un tono tan rasposo como peligrosamente tranquilo. ¿A dónde se había ido esa melodiosa y divertida voz que siempre ocupaba?¿Por qué ese chico tenía que crisparle los nervios de esa manera? Él escasas veces caía ante provocaciones y menos ante una aparentemente sin sentido.

—De modo que has venido a ver cómo sigue Oshin, ¿no? —ese nombre parecía haberse convertido en algo molesto.

—No en realidad —respondió sin apartar su agudo mirar del rubio—. Más bien tenía curiosidad sobre el sujeto que casi le da el tiro de gracia —y lo dicho no podía clasificarse como una mentira.

—Dudo que sea el momento y lugar para que preguntes sobre ello —él se mantenía totalmente tranquilo, como si en verdad no hubiera hecho nada que mereciera otro estado emocional en su persona—. Estoy informado que te gusta abalanzarte sobre enemigos fuertes, pero este en definitiva está fuera de tu liga…y la mía —que él lo admitiera era una cosa diferente, pero que quisiera meterlo dentro de esa categoría le cabreaba.

—Habla por ti —¿qué tan odioso podía volverse ese Yato en menos de una hora?

—Recuerdo que no lograste hacerle la gran cosa —le recordó, afilando sus celestes pupilas—. Nada ganarás con ser tan orgulloso y testarudo.

— _¿P-Pero…por qué razón están llevándose tan mal?_ —ella observó a su viejo amigo de infancia y después a quien había aparecido en el peor momento posible, tratando de entender qué les orillaba a aborrecerse tanto—. _No comprendo por qué motivo la cosa está tan tensa entre ellos… ¿Pero qué rayos pasó cuando enfrentaron a ese sujeto?_

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —desafió.

—No soy tan infantil como tú para ponerme a medir fuerzas y menos en tales momentos —¿es que el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta del temple que poseía? Estaba claro que no lo provocaría tan fácilmente; ese hombre únicamente perdía el control cuando aquella mujer estaba en peligro.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?¿Una amistosa comitiva? —esa femenina voz era inconfundible y llevó a los tres Yato a dirigir su atención hacia el umbral. ¿Era algo así como la salvadora o quien terminaría por empeorarlo todo?

—…Moka…—dijo en un susurro la pelinegra.

—Vine aquí para verte y al mismo tiempo para decirles que unos días cambiaremos nuestro domicilio —expresó con una sonrisilla bribona. A ella no parecía habérsele escapado lo que estaba pasando en verdad—. Por lo que deberías arreglar tus cosas, Raiko… Y tú, puedes venir con nosotros si así lo deseas; eso fue lo que me dijo el capitán.

—Ya veo —Kamui no objetó nada más. Y sus dos simplonas palabras fueron lo último que salió de su boca y le antecedieron como despedida.

—…Y se ha ido sin más —chifló largamente la Renho—. La has hecho en grande, Raiko. Haces que me sienta orgullosa de ti.

—No requiero de tus halagos —expresó con malhumor el rubio. Inclusive pronto su silueta se perdió tras abandonar el cuarto.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre a estos adolescentes?¿Por qué están tan delicados con lo que he dicho?

—¿Y a dónde iremos ahora?¿Acaso…?

—No, claro que no nos iremos de la Tierra —informó para tranquilizarla—. Con tus actuales heridas y considerando a nuestros enemigos, necesitamos un sitio un poco más apartado y del que tengamos mejor control.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Ya lo verás por ti misma cuando lleguemos.

—…Ese hombre en verdad es peligroso…¿Será él nuestro verdadero enemigo o es uno de los tantos que tenemos que derrotar?

—Dejemos esos temas triviales para otro momento, Oshin —¿cómo que intrascendentales?—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes tres?¿Acaso uno de ellos te hizo algo indebido y el otro lo vio?

—¿Qué clase de hombres crees que son esos dos?

—Vamos, los hombres siguen siendo hombres sean Amanto, Terrícolas o lo que sea… Todos irremediablemente poseen instintos básicos y tarde o temprano querrán satisfacerse a sí mismos a través del cuerpo de una mujer —versó con una seriedad que daba miedo—. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron aprovechándote de que estabas desvalida?¿Quién fue? Cuéntamelo todo.

—Olvidaba que tenías esa clase de mentalidad…—suspiró intranquila. Pero estaba consciente de que no se iría sin obtener la información que deseaba—. Nadie hizo nada inapropiado… Simplemente Raiko…me besó —expresó esto último en un tono apenas audible para la peli azul. Y claramente estaba apenada al nivel que tenía que agachar la mirada—…y Kamui entró en ese justo instante.

—Oh, así que al fin se animó a dar ese paso —alguien estaba muy feliz y conmovida. Hasta podría decirse que era como una madre orgullosa que ha visto a su hijo aprender a leer—. Seguramente el verte en peligro más la presencia de Kamui, lo motivó a ello.

—¿Por qué te oyes tan alegre?¿Y cómo es que lo sabías?

—Oshin, eres bastante corta para esta clase de cosas —le regañó—. Para todo mundo era obvio que Raiko no te veía como una mera hermanita…y que irremediablemente terminaría confesándose.

—Pues…

—Y bien, ¿qué le dirás?¿Aceptarás volverte su mujer o seguirás intentando conquistar al idiota pelirrojo ese? —es que de verdad estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás preguntándome cosas como esas justo ahora?

—Porque quiero saber. ¿Por qué más habría de hacerlo?...Y también porque sé que ese imbécil te llama la atención.

—Yo no he decidido nada… Ni una cosa ni la otra —y era verdad—. Lo único que le dije a Raiko es que tiene derecho a hacer lo que desee. Que no tiene que ser tan considerado conmigo…

—Le has dado rienda para que intente llegar a ti —concluyó con una sonrisa tan amplia que podía robarle el corazón a cualquier tío—. ¿No será que en el fondo te mueve algo más que un sentimiento de hermandad y de amistad?

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —refutó, torciendo su rostro.

—…Digo que si en verdad el que te interesaba era Jirou y no Raiko…—y unas palabras como esas sembraron, lo quisiera o no, la tormentosa y horrible semilla de la duda.

Un inmenso bosque conformado por robustos y enormes alcanforeros era una panorámica imposible de dejar de apreciar; de esas que motivaban a pensar qué era lo que podía esconderse entre tan majestuosas lauráceas. Era en cierto modo como si incitaran a muchos a la aventura pero a la vez, les advirtieran del peligro de sus tierras.

Y más allá de donde el único camino visible terminaba se apreciaba un mundo prácticamente interminable de enredaderas, de esas pequeñas flores blancuzcas que desprendían una fragancia sumamente agradable y relajante. Esas que se encontraban tapizando bellamente cada minúscula sección externa de aquella construcción de maciza piedra.

Había en medio de la nada un castillo extraviado. Un antiguo palacio que había sido olvidado por sus poseedores y habitantes; un lugar que no solamente conservaba su gloria del pasado, sino que también representaba por sí mismo una fortaleza impenetrable que gozaba tanto de altos muros como de centinelas que no permitirían que cualquiera pasara.

Sí, esas habían sido las tierras que ese samurái había elegido para su gente.

—No sabía que existían sitios tan hermosos como estos, Tentei —Ageha tenía su atención puesta totalmente en la magnífica vista con la que contaba la habitación de su capitán. Prácticamente podía verlo todo desde allí, a la vez que se embriagaba con la esencia del bosque y las damas de noche.

—Hay sitios abandonados como estos en todas partes. La cuestión es que debes saber cómo buscarlos —tal vez no era ni siquiera medio día, pero él no tenía problema alguno con deleitarse con el suave sabor del sake mientras permanecía sentado contra el respaldo de la pared.

—No pensé que tu agradecimiento por esos dos te llevara a dejarles venir con nosotros… Hasta han permanecido aquí durante todo el tiempo que llevamos escondidos en este castillo.

—Ese chiquillo me buscaría de todos modos y causaría problemas con eso. De modo que estoy ahorrándome el dolor de cabeza.

—¿No será más una preocupación de padre celoso-obsesivo? —inquiría divertidamente.

—¿Desde cuándo le perdiste el respeto a tu capitán?

—Probablemente desde el día en que vi lo patético que podías llegar a ser por una mujer.

—Bueno, hay de mujeres a mujeres —sonrió con socarronería. La Shinra sencillamente río un poco—. Me resulta imposible compararla con cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido hasta ahora.

—Ella en verdad fue de temer… Ya que logró domesticar a dos fieras bestias y tenerlas en la palma de su mano, hasta el punto de que le obedecían sin chistear.

—Las mujeres son las criaturas más peligrosas del universo —estableció firmemente—. Por eso hay que ser sumamente cuidadosos cuando se trata con ustedes.

—¿Qué pasará con el asunto relacionado con sus antiguos amigos?

—Al igual que en ese entonces, me opongo totalmente a sus planes —reafirmó—. Y tampoco es como si fuera a perdonarles lo que hicieron para atraerme hasta ellos.

—Con todo esto ha quedado claro que la nueva policía de Edo está estrechamente relacionado con las desapariciones de mujeres y civiles. Así como también parecen estar siendo dirigidos por ese extraño hombre… La pregunta radica en que si todos los miembros de la nueva policía están inmiscuidos o solamente se trata de unos cuantos.

—Cuando creíamos que teníamos suficientes problemas con esa extraña enfermedad, se le suma esto.

—Capitán, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero tenemos visitas…—Joben entró al cuarto. Pero no solo. De sus garras colgaban esos tres polizontes que no llegaron demasiado lejos.

—Te dije que el plan sería todo un fracaso…Te dije que esto no funcionaría y que terminaríamos siendo atrapados, torturados para después ser asesinados.

—Shinpachi, en verdad estamos hartos de tu negatividad…¿Por primera vez podrías ponerte en nuestros zapatos?¿Crees que estamos haciendo esto solamente por capricho?¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que significa?

—Kagura-chan, pierdes tu tiempo…Ese cobarde no escucha razones —meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, con desilusión. Hasta veía con pena al pobre muchacho—. Lo mejor será que vayamos pensando en otro miembro para la Yorozuya.

—¿Quiénes son estos? —cuestionaba Ageha.

—Pero si eres tú, Shiroyasha —Tentei se enfocó por completo en el peli plateado. Era como si estuviera viendo a un muerto viviente—. En verdad sigues con vida.

Sabía que encontrar a una mujer como ella en un sitio como ése no solamente era algo raro, sino posiblemente endemoniadamente sospechoso. Y es que con todo el tiempo que llevaba de tratarla, aseguraba que era potencialmente peligrosa y que siempre tenía una idea corriéndole por la cabeza. Por lo que decidió sabiamente retirarse antes de que se percatara de su presencia.

Pero lamentablemente sus pasos fueron escuchados atentamente por la peli azul. Y el peor escenario se convirtió en realidad.

—¿Acaso te ha dado un poco de hambre o estabas buscándome explícitamente a mí? —podría llevar puesto un mandil y lucir como una mujer que ama la cocina, pero él no caería en esa farsa.

—¿Es que intentarás crear un platillo peligroso que explote ante el menor contacto?¿Quieres deshacerte de todos nosotros a través de la comida?

—Qué desconfiado eres, Abuto —dijo con fingido desazón—. Si no terminé con ustedes cuando los conocí por primera vez, mucho menos lo haré ahora que tenemos un mes de conocernos.

—Vaya que el tiempo vuela —ni él mismo creía que llevaban tantos días viviendo con el Hokusei.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Y no hemos vuelto a toparnos con nuestro enemigo.

—Tal vez estén esperando el momento perfecto para aparecer y cortarnos la cabeza.

—Todo es posible —indicó con una sonrisilla—. ¿Y ese milagro que no estás cuidando de ese mocoso?

—Ya estoy demasiado viejo para soportar sus berrinches de adolescente frustrado que se niega a admitir una verdad demasiado obvia.

—Oh sí, me enteré de lo que sucedió entre él y Raiko…El peor momento para entrar a una habitación —sopesó burlonamente—. Y desde entonces las cosas han estado tensas entre esos dos. Sin mencionar que Oshin prácticamente no se habla con Kamui.

—Bueno, en esta ocasión el único que tiene la culpa de todo es ese idiota —se recargó contra el quicio de la puerta y miró con cierto desgano a la Renho—. Tal vez esto lo ayude a madurar un poco.

—¿Incluso si pierde a la chica de por medio?

—Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa…A veces se gana, a veces se pierde —es que lo que decía era terriblemente cierto.

—Es por eso que a veces es necesario un poco de apoyo adicional.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

—Digamos que estoy a punto de ponerle un poco de azúcar a sus vidas —comentó cantarinamente, con una mirada que no denotaba que en verdad fuera una amenaza para el mundo.

Estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas que hacían con notoria frecuencia, ya que muchas veces participó en ellas y hasta ayudó a organizarlas. Era después de todo, una de las características que distinguía a toda la tripulación y que no molestaba a nadie; todos adoraban las bebidas y la exquisita comida hasta el punto de olvidarse momentáneamente de todas las preocupaciones circundantes.

Y ella quería integrarse a ese ambiente tan ruidoso y familiar, pero su cabeza no estaba en el presente, sino en lo que había acaecido hace unas semanas atrás y que había sido incapaz de enterrar por completo. Era como si hubiera sido la villana del cuento cuando no hizo absolutamente nada malo y en todo caso de que así hubiera sido, tampoco tenía que molestar a nadie; era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien le placiera.

De modo que decidió abandonar el palacio y pasar un rato en el patio trasero. Tal vez la naturaleza y la frescura de la noche la relajarían un poco.

—No debería estar tomando a estas horas de la noche —fue lo primero que señaló en cuanto miró al hombre que se había encargado de hacer una fogata con un tambo, papel y gasolina—. Además, si tiene frío solamente debe entrar y listo.

—Un hombre como yo gusta de disfrutar de los escenarios nocturnos. Pero siendo tan joven dudo que lo comprendas —dio otro trago a su deliciosa bebida—. ¿Es que no puedes dormir?¿Acaso tu consciencia no te permite conciliar el sueño?

—Solamente quería un poco de aire —tomó asiento alrededor del fuego y optó por sacar su aperitivo de su empaque. Ella y su amor por el pan de melón.

—¿Ya has recuperado tu fuerza?

—Mmm… Sí, ya he vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso mis heridas han sanado por completo —todavía le producía molestia el recordar por lo que había pasado y la manera en que se ensañaron con ella.

—E-Esto es muy extraño, ¿no?

—¿Se refiere al hecho de que estamos acá afuera, aislados de todos cuando dentro se están divirtiendo de lo lindo con un banquete y fiesta?¿O habla del hecho de que estamos sentados aquí mientras hablamos de trivialidades?

—Claramente hablo de la primera opción.

—Después de lo que ocurrió por beber de más, decidí sabiamente alejarme de ese desagradable vicio —porque estuvo a nada de volverse la esposa de Sakata Gintoki—. Usted debería hacer lo mismo o terminará con algún hijo regado por allí.

—No soy tan irresponsable como piensas —refunfuñó—. Además, un poco de esto no le hace nada mal al cuerpo de un viejo como yo.

—Sí, supongo que puede tener razón —y de nuevo un silencio incómodo y prolongado se sembró entre ambos—. _De todas las personas con las que podría encontrarme tenía que ser justamente él… No se me ocurre nada de lo que podamos hablar. ¿Y si simplemente me retiro?_

—Parece que tienes alguna especie de problema con él.

—¿De qué habla? —llevó sus carmesí pupilas hasta él, con indagación. Tenía claro a quien se refería pero quería cerciorarse.

—De mi idiota hijo y tú —ella se mantuvo totalmente estoica, pero ni siquiera eso funcionaba para ese hombre.

—Pues yo no he sido la que ha hecho algo en esta ocasión —y es que así era en realidad—. Pero con lo bipolar que es ya ni siquiera sé a qué se deba su actitud… Bueno, supongo que terminó convenciéndose de lo débil que soy tras la paliza que me propinaron —ahora sentía como si ese Yato la mirara como si fuera la culpable de todo—. ¿Por qué siento que me está viendo como la causante de todo?¿Tanto protege a su hijo como para achacarme su actitud de crío?

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—No sé, tal vez se debe a sus traumas infantiles o a que su "papi" que no supo cómo educarlo correctamente —es que no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

—Tienes una lengua bastante filosa. No me sorprendería saber que te la vivías llevándole la contraria todo el día.

—Bueno, no es como si precisamente tuviera las mejores ideas del mundo —aclaró—. Su hijo es mucho peor que un niño de siete años.

—Y sin embargo sigues tratándolo —y lo que decía era tan cierto que la hizo callar de nuevo.

—Lo quiera o no, estamos metidos en todos estos problemas. Es inevitable que no sea de ese modo —lamentablemente no existía un método para sacarle la vuelta al pelirrojo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No tengo problema con ello —dijo Oshin para el Yato.

—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto termine?

—Pensaba quedarme a vivir en la Tierra —fue lo primero que soltó, sin pensárselo—. Pero seguramente sea imposible. Ya que conociendo a Tentei, me hará acompañarle, quiera o no.

—Tú también pareces obedecer a ese hombre como perro fiel —su burla no pasó por alto por la boticaria—. Ese tal Raiko es igual que tú.

—Todos en esta tripulación son iguales —se tranquilizó y se cruzó de brazos—. Las personas como nosotros no conocemos otro sitio al cual llamar hogar que no sea esta estúpida tripulación —sonrió tenuemente, de manera apenas visible. Algo en lo que dijo le despertaba cierta picazón de alegría—. La gran mayoría de los que conformamos el Hokusei tenemos una historia particular; y esa misma nos impide de un modo u otro ser aceptados en todas partes.

—De manera que no son más que una panda de marginados —sentenció burlonamente.

—Ciertamente puede ser visto de esa manera —le dio la razón en un tono impecable de normalidad—. Para sujetos que no tienen un lugar al cual volver o para quienes no son esperados por nadie, esta tripulación es ideal.

—Bueno, con lo rara que eres, parece un lugar en el que embonas a la perfección.

—¿Por qué aprovecha para meterse conmigo cada vez que puede?¿En verdad está actuando como un papá sobre protector con su pequeñito?¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea así de idiota?

—Las mujeres siempre son las culpables de las desgracias de los hombres —estipuló con severidad.

—Pues eso no se aplica con su "retoñito" —le aclaraba—. Sus crisis existenciales se deben a otra clase de traumas.

—Eres bastante ingenua —sentenció tras suspirar.

—¡Que no lo soy! —ya estaba harta de que ese calvo estuviera metiéndose con su persona.

La mañana siguiente llegó, acompañada de un casi sepulcral sigilo. Uno que nació gracias a los que todavía se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, intentando que el sol no les diera directo a la cara mientras rogaban que la cruda no les diera demasiado fuerte. Y una situación como esa no podía ser más que perfecta.

Siendo guiada por su estómago se fue directo hasta la cocina. A ese mundo lleno de cosas deliciosas que debieron haber sobrado de la fiesta de anoche; no estaba de ánimos para cocinarse algo.

— _Me preguntó a qué habrá venido Kagura y esos dos. Aunque lo que me sorprende es que hayan llegado hasta este sitio… Pero tal vez no se trate de nada importante, porque hasta se estuvieron divirtiendo la noche de ayer…_ —era bueno ocupar su mente en otras temáticas de vez en cuando—. El pastel que hicieron ayer estaba muy bueno, así que espero que haya sobrado un poco —abrió la puerta que llevaba hasta el comedor y después se encaminó a la cocina totalmente absorta en lo que merendaría—. ¿Ah?

No había intentado evadirlo ni una sola vez. Y estaba segura de que ocurría lo mismo con él. No obstante, por un motivo u otro, sus encuentros se volvieron limitados y con intercambios de palabras prácticamente monosilábicos. Era mucho peor que cuando recién se conocieron y eso era algo que le irritaba a ella con sobremanera.

Pero allí estaba, en el único sitio en el que un glotón como resultaba ser él, podía estar a gusto, satisfaciendo una de sus dos grandes pasiones: la comida. Y estaba tan entretenido vaciando el refrigerador y todo lo que fuera comestible, que no notó que no estaba solo.

— _¿Por qué demonios este idiota no está durmiendo como el resto?¿Por qué rayos no lo emborracharon?¿Qué se supone que coma ahora que él ha vaciado prácticamente todo?_ —aunque podría haber encontrado una luz al final del túnel; cerca del lavaplatos estaba un canasto lleno de apetecibles mantecadas que tenían una pinta excelente y que se habían escapado de la escasa observación de Kamui—. _Me gustaría comerlas con mermelada y leche, pero solas seguramente también sabrán bien._

Oshin ya estaba a medio metro de su objetivo, de esa pequeña alegría culinaria que llenaría su estómago. ¿Pero es que acaso creía que en esa vida todo era tan fácil?¿Por qué fue tan inocente al creer que obtendría lo que deseaba solamente por anhelarlo? La vida no funcionaba de una manera tan conveniente.

—M-Mis…—literalmente un par de lagrimillas se le escurrieron por las mejillas en cuanto vio cómo el pelirrojo devoró esos esponjosos panecillos de unos cuantos mordiscos. Ese hombre había encontrado otro modo de romperle el corazón—…Maldito tragón bueno para nada…—ya no tenía más motivos para permanecer allí. Era momento de emigrar en busca de alimentos; al menos ese fue el plan en cuanto dio media vuelta con dirección a la salida. Pero pareciera que tampoco podría llevar a cabo un objetivo tan simple—. ¿Ah?

Sentía ese agarre alrededor de su cintura, justo sobre su ombligo. Uno que era lo suficiente consistente para impedirle el avance, pero no lo suficientemente tosco como para lastimarla e incomodarle. Ese mismo que había llevado al rostro de la estoica chica a mostrar más gestos que cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Tal vez estaba teniendo un desvarío a causa del hambre que tenía. Tal vez si cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir despertaría y se daría cuenta que en ningún momento dejó su cuarto.

Lo malo es que no funcionó.

—¡¿K…Ka…Kamui?! —le miró de soslayo, con lentitud, con esa rigidez propia de las muñecas de madera. Y se encontró con esos ojos tan profundamente azules que reflejaban cierta picardía y complacencia—…Esto…tiene que ser una broma…—sus escarlatas pupilas vibraron con descontrol. La piel se le erizó por completo y el corazón parecía conocer otra velocidad para ejecutar sus latidos. ¿No era asombroso lo que un simple beso en su mejilla era capaz de producir?—.¡Sí, una maldita broma…!


	32. Lección 32

Yo sé que después de este capítulo me van a amar y a odiar más :D Pero todas estarán de acuerdo en lo que lo disfrutarán y que querrán saber cómo terminará todo este embrollo. No nos queda más que agradecerle secretamente a Moka por lo que nos ha dado XD ¡Disfruten!

 ***Lu89.-** Este te va a fascinar XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Considero que esta actualización te enloquecerá :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Gracias por la bienvenida, a ver cuánto dura el encanto jajajaja. Ya sabrás lo que planeaba Moka y sí, los celos de Kamui son de lo mejor, pero peligrosos lol Y morirás con lo que leerás o me tiño la melena de rosado.

 ***Jugem.-** Me esfuerzo día con día para que cada capítulo esté cargado de intriga :D Amaremos a Moka por lo que ha hecho. Y un beso en la mejilla es el menor de los males para Oshin.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Yo voy y vengo, como el cometa Halley XD Deberás esperar para saber lo de Gintoki, pero, mientras aguardas vas a gozarla de lo lindo jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Ready to love**

Había salido de la cocina como si hubiera encontrado al mismo demonio allí dentro. Como si hubiera hallado una definición diferente para el miedo y no supiera cómo manejarla, por lo que únicamente podía escapar e intentar pensar de manera lógica; tenía que convencerse a sí misma que lo que había visto y sentido no eran más que meras alucinaciones producto de su cansancio, estrés y los problemas que le rodeaban. Sí, porque era imposible que una persona como él se comportara de una manera tan antinatural, tan desconcertante.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, hasta el punto en que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la tercera planta del inmenso palacio que les albergaba.

— _¡¿Pero…?!¡¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?!_ —si no gritaba es porque todavía quería mantener la compostura, pero es que estaba resultando demasiado complicado si se ponía a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás—. _Él…me abrazó…y estuvo a punto de…_ —cesó sus pensamientos porque sabía que las mejillas le arderían y se pondrían de un bello tono carmesí—. _¿Qué demonios ha pasado con él? Nunca se ha comportado de esa manera. Nunca._

—Tienes una cara que da mucha risa, Oshin —genial, una persona molesta había aparecido. Y para colmo era una que le conocía de hace años.

—…Moka… _¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente ella ahora?_

—Puedo notar que tu respiración se encuentra agitada, que tus vasos sanguíneos están trabajando extenuantemente en tus mejillas y que tus pupilas están lo suficientemente dilatadas… ¿Sucedió algo interesante?

—¿Qué te hace pensar algo como eso? —decía intentando conservar la calma.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento?

—¿Cuál de todos? Mencionaste varios la última vez —gracias a que estaban cambiando de tema estaba empezando a relajarse.

—Al fin hoy concluí uno de ellos. Uno de los más interesantes —habló, llena de entusiasmo. Como siempre, ella se hinchaba el pecho cuando algo le resultaba muy bien—. ¿No quieres saber de qué va en esta ocasión?

—Admito que tengo curiosidad al respecto… Digo, la vez pasada te encargaste de encoger a medio escuadrón sin mencionar cuando por error se comieron esas frutas y terminaron perdiendo la memoria por una semana entera…

—Encontré la manera para que el nivel de ciertas sustancias se incrementen dentro del cerebro de cualquier persona, llevándole a un estado eufórico que conlleva a una serie de respuestas en todo el organismo.

—En jerga local, por favor.

—¡He hallado el elixir del amor! —proclamó a los cuatro vientos, llena de convicción y una emoción inconmensurable. Pero Oshin no se encontraba en ese mismo estado—. ¿Qué te pasa? Luces peor que hace rato.

—¿Y ya probaste su efectividad? —rogaba porque su respuesta fuera un absoluto "no".

—Todavía no, pero ya he colocado esa preciada poción dentro de un medio de transporte adecuado que pasara desapercibido para todos los que serán mis conejillos de indias.

—¿Y podrías decirme cuál fue ese vehículo que elegiste para semejante plan?

—Ya que he aprendido repostería últimamente y quería aplicar lo aprendido, horneé deliciosas y suaves magdalenas que rellené con esa poción. Pero descuida, tiene buen sabor y combina de maravilla.

—¿Casualmente no dejaste una cesta con esas delicias en un sitio de fácil acceso como la cocina?

—Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —el peor temor de la pelinegra se tornó realidad. Y si bien ahora todo tenía "sentido", no la hacía sentir mejor. De hecho estaba acercándose al pánico.

—¿Y-Y cuánto…tiempo duran esos efectos?

—No estoy muy segura. Pero deberían de ir de acuerdo a la cantidad ingerida y a la respuesta del organismo que le consume.

—Por ejemplo, si alguien llegara a comerse todas, ¿qué pasaría?

—En teoría los efectos de enamoramiento deberían ser notablemente marcados, persistentes y podrían pasar días antes de que desaparezcan por completo —con cada palabra que ella decía a Oshin se le iba la vida de las manos—. Pero si alguien come tantas magdalenas podría dolerle el estómago.

—¡Eso es lo de menos!

—Mi increíble elixir no sólo garantiza un amor intenso y exclusivo, sino también lleva consigo una pizca de pasión y fuerte deseo carnal. Todo lo que una pareja desea en la actualidad para vivir plenamente su relación —por alguna razón se escuchaba como una anunciadora de televisión que quiere vender su producto a toda costa en el menor tiempo posible—… Porque el amor no existe sin esos momentos pasionales que crean una confianza sin igual.

—¡No, no, tú lo que quieres vender es otra clase de productos!¡¿Y por qué has sonado como un comercial que sale a media noche cuando los adolescentes buscan un poco de diversión nocturna?!

—El amor con palabras bonitas y tomadas de mano es muy aburrido en nuestro presente, Oshin. Lo de hoy es experimentar…Hacer eso, el otro y aquello cuando se tiene todo en su lugar —lo peor es que lo decía con una seriedad abrumadora.

—¡Eres una pequeña ba…! —no dijo nada más no porque no tuviera el coraje de insultar a su amiga, sino porque en su campo visual había aparecido cierta personita de la que supuestamente había logrado huir.

—Oh, Kamui, es raro verte por aquí —saludó cordialmente la Renho—. ¿Andas buscando a Abuto o a mi capitán?

—Ya encontré a la persona que estaba buscando —ahí estaba su clásica sonrisa y ese aire tan característico de su persona—. Te fuiste repentinamente. Eso fue algo grosero de tu parte~

—Ah, sí, es que recordé que tenía que venir a devolverle algo a Moka, por eso —no se le pudo ocurrir mejor excusa en esos momentos.

—Pero si tú no me has…—silencio era lo único que emanaba de su persona porque la pelinegra literalmente había estrellado su cara contra la pared que cubría sus espaldas.

—Pero ya terminé.

—Entonces andando —dio unos pasos hacia el frente, girándose tenuemente hacia ella—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

— _La hora del desayuno ya debió terminar, por lo que no hay peligro alguno de que nos pasemos por el comedor porque solamente estaremos él y yo…_ Sí, yo también tengo un poco de apetito… _Estoy segura de que puedo manejar la situación hasta que vuelva a la normalidad._

Y en efecto, el lugar estaba más vacío que la sala del cine de una mala película con un pobre reparto. Lo malo también era que no quedaba absolutamente nada de comida en la cocina y había un troglodita que estaba esperando un tanto impaciente en el comedor.

— _¡¿Cómo demonios se terminaron todo?!_ —y entonces recordó que Sakata, Shinpachi y Kagura habían sido los últimos en ir a desayunar y que tenían más estómago que una unidad entera de la tripulación—. Maldición…—miró en el almacén y en el refrigerador, y para su fortuna todavía quedaban suficientes provisiones para elaborar algo—. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme a cocinarle algo?¿Por qué tuvo que comerse esas cosas?¿Por qué continúo hablando conmigo misma mientras estoy cocinando completamente sola?

—Huele bastante bien. Estoy ansioso por probarlo —alguien iba a matarla de un ataque al corazón esa mañana. Lo supo cuando dio tremendo salto y arrojó lo que cuidadosamente estaba preparando; alguien había entrado a la cocina y permanecía de pie, recargado a un costado de la puerta, clavando esa bonita mirada suya en su persona.

—N-No quedaba nada más, por lo que tuve que ponerme a hacer algo…—y con eso hacía referencia a arroz cocido, curry y zumo de naranja. Sus habilidades culinarias eran limitadas—. ¿Por qué no esperas en el comedor? —ella quería que se fuera y la dejara estar en paz con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Es muy aburrido estar allá. Por eso decidí venir a verte —dijo en tono infantil, con esa miradilla que destilaba ingenuidad y pureza. ¿Cómo podía verse así de encantador a sus diecinueve años de edad? Era ilegal.

—Aquí también vas a aburrirte mucho —por un lado lo iba expresando y por otro ya tenía al pelirrojo a un costado, probando el curry sin su consentimiento. Era como un niño pequeño que no podía esperar a la hora de la comida porque su apetito se lo impedía—. No hagas eso, espera a que esté listo.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó, aunque bien que estaba comiéndose un par de manzanas.

—No te las comas todas, que son parte del postre —solamente había logrado salvar tres inocentes manzanas—. Deja de ser tan glotón.

—Ahí hay un montón —señaló unos metros atrás de donde estaban. Y ciertamente había cestos llenos de esas deliciosas frutas.

—Pero estas eran las mejores de todas. Yo misma las seleccioné por su color, textura y olor.

—Al final saben igual.

—Qué no —refutó.

—El arroz tampoco sabe nada mal —Kamui se había olvidado de las frutas y ahora se había adueñado de la arrocera. Estaba llenándose de lo lindo.

— _Me ha ignorado…como siempre lo hace…De hecho está haciendo lo mismo que siempre me hace_ …

No sabía si decir si el azul de sus pupilas era tremendamente encantador que no debía envidiarle nada al celeste del cielo, o si alguna vez había considerado el rostro de un hombre como algo tanto encantador como jodidamente seductor como lo estaba haciendo con el de él en ese preciso momento. Solamente le quedaba claro que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y que si no pensaba en algo, terminaría cayendo ante sus propios deseos.

¿Fortuna, destino, mala suerte? Lo que fuera había intervenido en el momento justo, en ese en el que esos labios estuvieron a punto de volverse uno con los suyos y desarmarla por completo.

—Con que aquí era donde se encontraban —Oshin nunca se sintió tan feliz de ver a Abuto como en ese preciso momento. Es más, podría ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarle si no fuera porque intentaba recuperarse de semejante conmoción—. ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —sonrió burlonamente, mirando a los implicados.

—Estamos desayunando —respondió el oji azul tranquilamente. El muy maldito estaba completamente integro pese a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Creo que estaban haciendo otro tipo de desayuno… Estaban intentando merendar algo totalmente diferente. Los mañaneros siempre son buenos —la pelinegra no podía decir nada al respecto. Dejaría que Abuto se divirtiera a sus anchas—. Esta juventud de hoy en día.

— _¡¿Pero a qué te estás refiriendo con eso?!¡¿Qué te has pensado que estábamos a punto de hacer?!¡¿Por qué nos estás mirando como si te sintieras orgulloso de algo que ni siquiera hemos hecho?!¡¿Estás disfrutándolo, verdad?!¡Estás gozándolo de lo lindo!_

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —preguntó susurrante el castaño en cuanto se aproximó a la joven, ignorando al Yato que estaba terminando de merendar—. Casi me cago encima cuando vi lo que estuvo a punto de hacer —la pelinegra le resumió lo ocurrido de manera magistral—. Así que hasta un idiota como él puede ser afectado por esa clase de cosas.

—¿Por qué suenas fascinado por la idea?¿Es que no te das cuenta del problema que tengo?

—¿Ah si?

—No me salgas con esas palabras y esa cara de desinterés total —le regañó, jalándole la mejilla sin piedad alguna.

—¿No es esto lo que siempre habías querido? —Oshin guardó silencio y miró de reojo al pelirrojo, analizando cada palabra que el castaño le dijo. Era cierto, lo admitiera o no, lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora lo había ansiado en más de una ocasión; incluso ahora lo deseaba así.

—…Está bajo los efectos de una estúpida poción de amor… Él no está actuando de este modo porque quiere, sino porque algo externo lo orilla a eso… De nada sirve que él sea así si todo es falso…

—Eres demasiada recta, chiquilla —sopesó. Aunque en cierto modo estaba satisfecho por su respuesta—. Solamente tendrás que soportar hasta que todo esto termine.

—Lo haces sonar muy fácil, pero no lo es… _Esto es peor que enfrentarse a un escuadrón completo del Harusame con todas las desventajas habidas y por haber…_

—Mejor piensa en cómo pasar tu divertido día al lado de tu idiota favorito —sí, porque Kamui ya había terminado y ahora se encontraba vilmente jalando a la boticaria del cuello de su camisa. Alguien no conocía de galantería y se encontraba arrastrando a la joven.

—¡Abuto, no dejes que me lleve!¡Haz algo! —nunca en su vida nadie la había tratado de ese modo tan vil. Y lo peor es que no podía soltarse—. ¡No me dejes morir sola!

—Entre más resistencia pongas, será mucho más doloroso.

—¡Ey, idiota, ¿de qué demonios estás hablándome ahora?!¡Deja de alburearme! —su voz se fue volviendo mucho más lejana e inaudible.

—Sería muy divertido que ese idiota recordara mañana todo lo que pasó —Abuto era un hombre de cuidado. El día de vengarse de los abusos de esos dos había llegado al fin.

Mientras era arrastrada contra su voluntad y se encargaba de pulir los pisos de madera con su persona, un sinfín de cuestionamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Intentaba mentalizarse que en ese día muy probablemente el intentar escapar de la vista vigilante de Kamui sería un tanto imposible, que era necesario que le convenciera de que se mantuvieran fuera el mayor tiempo posible. Y sobre todas las cosas, evitar que cierto grupo de idiotas les descubriera.

—Oh, pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí…¿Acaso están intentando pasar desapercibidos para hacer un saludable mañanero sin que los adultos nos demos cuenta de ello?¿Es que van a hacer un poco de cardio?¿Acaso la pubertad tocó a sus puertas y se sienten en plena primavera aun cuando casi estamos en invierno?¿Es que los conejitos desean repoblar su planeta? —de todos los que tenía que encontrarse, tenía que ser justamente Sakata Gintoki; ese samurái con permanente que estaba en medio de su camino, con una sonrisa y miradas de plena satisfacción, mientras se deleitaba con lo que estaba viendo—. Si tienes alguna duda sobre qué posiciones se****** realizar para esta temporada, considerando el tiempo y la hora, puedo aconsejarte… Soy un gran conocedor al respecto. Hasta tengo un reconocimiento por ello.

—¡¿Qué clase de consejos son esos?!¡¿Por qué pensaste en esa primera opción antes que otras?!¡¿Estás seguro de que no eres tú el conejito que está en primavera?! ¡¿Y dónde demonios has conseguido un reconocimiento tan absurdo?! —le gritaba la pelinegra con muchas ganas de asesinarlo.

—Todavía no hemos pensado en ello. Por ahora nos basta con divertirnos —Gintoki y Oshin movieron sus cabezas, de manera robótica hacia la persona que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en absoluto silencio y no daban crédito a lo mal que sonaba una oración que en apariencia no tenía por qué malinterpretarse.

— _¡Ayúdame maldito samurái adicto a los dulces! ¡Todo ha sido tu jodida culpa por sacar ese tema a flote!_

— _¡No, no, no, no, yo no pienso intervenir!¿Te das cuenta de que es un maldito sádico? ¡Seguramente me golpeará brutalmente antes de que siquiera te libere de tu futura tortura se****!¡Gin-san todavía quiere salir a divertirse y en un futuro llenar Edo con sus conejitos!_

— _¡¿Qué fetichismo tienes con los conejitos?!¡¿Y cómo que futura tortura se****?!_

— _Recuerda que entre más resistencia pongas, más doloroso y placentero será… Debes aprender a relajarte, Oshin-chan para que mañana puedas sentarte sin problema alguno…_ —la pelinegra veía cada vez más lejana la silueta del peli plateado mientras le hacía la señal de que todo estaría bien—. Oshin-chan, tú puedes dominar a ese salvaje animal que duerme peligrosa y tímidamente entre sus piernas.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

No tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían y tampoco importaba mucho ya. Porque seguramente a ese punto Gintoki ya habría ido con el chisme a todos y estarían pensándose que en esos momentos estaban en una misión especial para salvar a la especie Yato de la extinción. Por ahora su consuelo era mirar el cielo, tan pacífico y carente de nubes; fue así como recobraba su tranquilidad interior.

—Hemos llegado.

Oshin fue soltada y pudo al fin ponerse de pie, logrando así ver a qué sitio habían ido a dar. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

—Esta zona no la había visto antes —la pequeña lagunilla que estaba en el centro de ese claro era el menor de los atractivos. Había exuberante vegetación, un mundo de flores diversas y árboles que no formaban parte de la flora local—. Pero si estas plantas sirven para aliviar el dolor de estómago, y las de acá para mejorar la circulación. Incluso tenemos otras que puedo usar para aliviar la gripe —ante sus ojos estaba el verdadero paraíso para una boticaria.

—Había muchas plantas raras en este sitio que no había visto antes, por lo que supuse que te gustaría verlo —tal vez no hubiera llegado a besarla, pero que se tomara las consideraciones para llevarla a un sitio como ese para que se divirtiera recolectando plantas medicinales, era igual de efectivo.

—Gracias —expresó sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Es un excelente lugar para recolectar plantas de todo tipo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —la sonrisa que vislumbraba en sus labios no lucía como todas las que había visto en él durante el tiempo que se conocían. Se sentía un poco más sincera, más verdadera, como si el que estuviera dándole ese gesto fuera el Kamui que fue olvidado en su amarga niñez; y saber que podía ser de ese modo, le despertaba un sentimiento agridulce—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no, en lo más mínimo. Me quedé pensando en cosas sin importancia —era estúpido darse cuenta de que él no necesitaba más que sonreír para dejarla completamente vulnerable—. _No me gusta esa sensación… No quiero sentirme tan vulnerable ante alguien._

—Mientras tú te entretienes, tomaré un descanso —el pelirrojo bostezo y encaminó sus pasos hacia el árbol más cercano. Se tumbó sobre el suelo y dejó que la sombra de la copa de los árboles le refrescara y protegieran del sol matutino.

— _Creo que se oye demasiado fantasioso de mi parte decir que realmente me gustaría que me mostraras un poco de tu verdadero yo sin tener que recurrir a milagrosas pociones de amor…Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería demasiado contraproducente para mí_ —sonrió fugazmente, sintiéndose más que ridícula por sus tontos caprichos.

Un par de horas transcurrieron antes de que todo el proceso de recolección diera por concluido. Y es que cuando se ponía en ello, el tiempo dejaba de tener importancia y se concentraba completamente en lo que hacía; aunque no por eso se le había olvidado que no estaba sola. De hecho ahora estaba sentada a un lado del dormido muchacho, apreciando su panorama.

— _Cuesta creer que alguien que luce tan tranquilo mientras duerme, puede ser el terror de muchos_ —iba aprendiendo que debilidad era lo único que experimentaba cuando de él se trataba. Porque al igual que una madre cariñosa, no pudo resistirse a acariciar con suavidad la cabeza del dormido Yato—. _No debería estar aprovechándome de su estado, sin embargo…mi otra parte, la estúpida, no me hace caso alguno_ —se sobresaltó un poco al sentir ese peso extra sobre sus piernas. Alguien había despertado y elegido como su almohada personal su regazo—. ¿Kamui…?

—No importa lo que hagas, siempre hueles a esas plantas medicinales.

—Sí, bueno, no es una fragancia que me guste llevar a todos lados —ella continuaba acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño al que quisiera mimar.

—Nunca dije que fuera molesto. Simplemente es algo particular —su mano había atrapado la de ella, deteniendo su pequeño juego en un suave agarre. Incluso ahora no había nada mejor que mirar que a ellos mismos.

—¿S-Sucede algo? —la calidez de su mano con la suya era algo nuevo que no había experimentado y que estaba resultando sumamente agradable—. Deberías seguir durmiendo un poco más.

—…Cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré conmigo…

No había necesidad de palabras adicionales o de un significado mucho más profundo o redundante. No, lo que él había profesado era tan fácil de entender que la había dejado totalmente desarmada, con el eco de su declaración tambaleándole la razón y el corazón, y ahogándole la garganta con ese monosílabo que pedía a gritos salir.

—¿Crees que puedes venir e imponer tu santa voluntad así como así? —lo más sano era cortar de golpe una promesa que solamente había nacido por el efecto de una especie de narcótico—. No seas tan engreído.

—Oh, te convenceré —esa sonrisa que ahora le estaba obsequiando rozaba peligrosamente lo seductor y provocativo. Él estaba hablando en serio y parecía muy fijado en conseguir su objetivo.

—Eso lo quisiera ver.

Ella no debió de haber dicho eso si no sabía que él podía llegar a ser un hombre de acciones más que de palabras. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de su fallido error su mundo mismo había dado un giro de 180° y el único sol que la miraba desde arriba, era ese semblante pícaro; ni siquiera sus muñecas se encontraban libres, porque ahora se hallaban siendo custodiadas por las manos del pelirrojo.

La hojarasca y frialdad del pasto era poca cosa cuando analizaba que tenía a ese hombre prácticamente encima, con sus rodillas al costado de sus piernas y todas las posibilidades en contra para poder escapar; y no porque no tuviera la capacidad física para quitárselo, sino porque estaba completamente paralizada. Había sido tomada en curva de tal modo que no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando; y ese espasmo podría costarle demasiado caro.

—¿K-Kamui…?¿Q-Qué pasa? —¿era a eso a lo que estaba haciendo referencia Moka de que esa posición no sólo despertaba el amor sentimental sino también el pasional?

Sus pupilas se dilataron en cuestión de segundos y su respiración no podía ser más entrecortada como en ese preciso instante. Inclusive su corazón estaba volviéndose demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, para esa atmósfera que combinaba maravillosamente la anarquía con la tranquilidad.

Y por segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, no supo cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba rígido y en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada más que no fuera su rostro destrozando su espacio vital para robarle lo que le pertenecía, aún siquiera saberlo formalmente.

Disfrutar ese momento traería consecuencias en el futuro. Le llenaría de amargura y pesar por saber que eso no volvería a ser; pero sabía que el arrepentimiento por no hacerlo, sería mucho peor todavía. Y simultáneamente estaba su lado moral que le dictaminaba que no estaba bien aprovecharse de su condición.

¿Pero no es de humanos errar, incluso conociendo sus posibles implicaciones?

—…Eres un completo idiota…—sus insultos nunca habían sido tan flojos como en ese instante—. Tú realmente no necesitas convencerme de nada…

La mirada de ambos pasó de ellos mismos al origen del ruido que había cortado de golpe su charla y que les estaba indicando que no se encontraban solos, que alguien más parecía haber dado con ese paraje perdido y que no estaban muy felices por lo que estaban viendo.

Y es que cualquiera que no supiera el contexto, sobreentendería que ese par de adultos jóvenes empezarían a disfrutar de los mundanos placeres de la vida en cualquier momento.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS A PLENA HORA DEL DÍA?! —los gritos de Tentei y Umibouzu seguramente podían ser escuchados del otro lado del bosque sin la menor de las dificultades. ¿Por qué de todos tenían que ser justamente ese par de sobreprotectores padres los que les pillaran en una posición sumamente comprometedora? —. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA SEPARARSE?!

Lo habrán pedido pasivamente, pero no esperaron a que alguno de los dos se moviera. No, como los padres estrictos que eran ellos mismos se encargaron de apartar a su cría de la del otro y evitar que continuaran con su indecente juguito adolescente.

—Dime que ese sucio Yato no ha hecho de las suyas. Dime que no se ha encargado de ensuciar tu nombre y mancillarte —el pelirrojo tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de su pequeña, mirándola con una preocupación exagerada mientras ella sólo parpadeaba—. Si te ha tocado yo mismo me encargaré de dejarlo tan calvo como su estúpido padre.

—Nada de lo que piensas ha pasado, viejo inútil.

—Pero él estaba sobre ti, sujetándote de ese modo tan salvaje… ¡Lucía como un animal que está a punto de clavar sus colmillos sobre una indefensa y suculenta presa! Si no hubiera llegado en este preciso momento, debería estar pensando en un bonito nombre para mi futura nieta o nieto… Soy demasiado joven aún para ver correr por los alrededores a pequeñas tú.

—No, en verdad, ¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?

—Es por tu propio bien, Oshin. Sabes que debo proteger tu castidad ante todo… Debes llegar célibe al altar.

—¡¿Otra vez con ese tema?!

—Si bien a tu edad también me gustaba darme mis escapadas y divertirme a lo grande, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo… Piensa en las consecuencias con tu cabeza, y no estoy hablando de "esa cabeza" —le sermoneaba el pelado a quien claramente estaba pasando olímpicamente de sus palabras—. ¡Idiota, escucha lo que te digo!¡¿Acaso te das cuenta lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?! Eso sólo se hace bajo el matrimonio —era irónico que lo estuviera diciendo la persona que justamente tuvo que casarse porque su descendencia venía en camino antes de llegar al altar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que primero debo hacerla mi mujer?

—Sí, eso es lo que te estoy dándote a entender.

—Mmm… Bien, entonces~ —se acercó a la pelinegra, halándola hacia él en un abrazo desde la cintura. Y fue entonces cuando clavó su mirada en esos dos adultos que estaban tan conmocionados como la que estaba a su lado—. A partir de este momento, Oshin será mi mujer y vivirá conmigo de ahora en adelante.


	33. Lección 33

La desaparecida autora ha regresado :D Entre la falta de inspiración y el cambio de trabajo, pues esto se volvió un caos. Pero bueno, lo que interesa es que les traigo la continuación. Sé que disfrutarán entre las locuras provocadas por la poción de amor como por la intriga y revelación de información. ¡Disfruten y amemos a Moka por su contribución al KamuixOshin! XD

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Hasta me pensé la idea de que en algún capítulo apareciera en los anuncios de variedades en la tele XD A Abuto ya le pasa algo peor que desaparecer, o sea, lidiar con Moka. Y esos padres nos dan un momento de risa.

 ***Lu89.-** Las pociones de amor son lo mejor :D Y descuida, todavía queda de esto un rato más. Tengo un par de perversas ideas en la cabeza muahahaha.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Gracias. Y qué bueno que te encantara el capítulo. Ya era hora de que sucediera algo entre esos dos aunque fuera provocado por una pócima de amor XD Esos padres son amor y es imposible no amar sus reacciones. Y sobre la boda, no sé, no me imagino una ceremonia así jajajaja Sería más como Kamui diciéndole que es su mujer y que es hora de que le acompañe a viajar a través del universo.

 ***Jugem.-** Es que el capítulo tenía de todo y más con esos padres tan sobreprotectores y exagerados. Si al menos no hubieran aparecido, tal vez hubieran ocurrido cosas zukulentas :D Y bueno, estoy segura que con la actualización continuarás con ganas de más.

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Next to me**

—¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —ese par de sobreprotectores hombres fueron los primeros en reaccionar y objetar abruptamente por lo que habían escuchado. ¿Es que cómo podía salirles con una desfachatez como esa?¿Se estaba burlando de todos ellos o solamente les quería tomar el pelo?—. ¡NO VAMOS A ACEPTARLO! —cada uno poseía sus razones de peso para no acceder a un convenio como ese.

—La única opinión que me importa es la de ella —les sonrió con cinismo infinito—. Y ella ha dicho que sí.

—¡¿C-C…?!¡¿C-Cuándo…?!¡¿Cuándo dije que si?! —si bien sabía que continuaba toda desequilibrada e hiperventilando por lo que tan confiadamente dijo, sabía que no había ni aceptado ni negado nada.

—¿Entonces no quieres? —¿por qué tenía que mirarle de esa manera tan dolida, como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo por su desdén?¿Por qué tenía ese adorable rostro de niño cuando le convenía?

—N-No…Yo no dije eso. Solamente me has…tomado por asalto.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Mmm…Supongo que…no es una mala idea. Sí, podríamos pensarlo —por ahora lo mejor era mirar en otra dirección porque sentía que las mejillas le ardían y el corazón deseaba salírsele del pecho. Directamente deseaba controlar sus propias emociones—. _¡¿Por qué tenía que salir con algo como eso?!¡Esa maldita poción va a matarme! A este paso no resistiré hasta mañana._

—Oshin, ¿de verdad quieres irte a vivir con este bárbaro? —preguntaba Tentei con aflicción a su pequeñita—. Es un vago que ni siquiera tiene trabajo…Es una aspiradora humana, un adicto a las peleas, un tipejo que está marcado por problemas familiares severos y que además se quedará calvo como su padre cuando pase de los treinta… ¿Es eso lo que quieres, vivir con un hombre pelado y sin futuro como su estúpido padre?

—Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, Kamui… Aunque ahora parezca hermoso y prometedor, la vida de casado no es tan simple como crees —hablaba Umibouzu—. Al inicio todo será entretenido, alegre y tendrás toda la diversión nocturna que quieras… Pero cuando menos te lo esperes habrás sembrado tu semilla y tu mujer ya no querrá darte lo que quieres sin importar las negociaciones que hagas con ella —relató con sufrido pesar—. Luego deberás despertarte en plena madrugada a cambiar pañales y dar biberón. Y del estrés tu cabello empezará a caerse… ¡No permitas que esa bruja te seduzca y te amarre de esa manera! Seguramente solamente quiere robar tu inocencia y después largarse con un hombre más experimentado.

— _Creo que me preocupan más este par de estúpidos padres que actúan con un dramatismo descomunal… Hacen que sienta vergüenza ajena._

—Y ya que todo ha quedado claro, nos vamos —y pasando de manera épica de sus advertencias y miradas de desaprobación, el Yato emprendió la retirada, llevándose a la trastocada pelinegra de la mano.

—Si te das cuenta de que…técnicamente todos vivimos en un mismo sitio, ¿verdad? —ellos avanzaban, pero ese par continuaban siguiéndoles y espiándoles con el sigilo de un ninja—. Por lo que prácticamente ya "vivimos juntos" —era una conclusión aceptable.

—Por eso dormirás en mi habitación.

—Sí, por eso dormiré en tu habi...—se detuvo en seco, logrando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo mismo—. ¡¿Qué yo qué?! —nunca en su vida había hecho tantas expresiones faciales como en esas pocas horas que llevaba de iniciado el día—. ¿Te…das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

—Pensaba que estabas de acuerdo en ser mi pareja.

—Sí, bien, siento que…todo es muy repentino —tenía que calmarse pero Kamui no la dejaba hacerlo—. Yo quisiera que…—si ese hombre iba a usar un método como ese para callarla cada vez que su respuesta no era lo que esperaba, ella tal vez empezaría a objetar más—…Ya vámonos de aquí —balbuceó a la vez que comenzaba a caminar. Ese beso robado había conseguido lo que el pelirrojo buscaba.

—¡¿Te das cuenta que tu hijo está cometiendo extorsión con mi pequeña, maldito pelado?! —al diablo que fuera el hombre más poderoso del universo, él estaba sujetándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro—. Quiere imponer sus caprichos sobre lo que piensa ella. ¡Es un maldito abusador que lo único que busca es aprovecharse de su inocencia! Tenía que sacar tus malos hábitos.

—¡Mi precioso hijo no tiene la culpa de que tu hija sea débil y no sepa decirle que no! —le gritoneó a todo pulmón; ahora era él quien se encargaba de agitarlo como refresco de lata—. ¿Por qué no aceptas que tu hija es quien está accediendo por conveniencia?¡¿Cómo piensas responsabilizarte por lo que esa manipuladora y despiadada mujer le está haciendo a mi querido hijo?! —y así, continuaron peleando, ignorando que ese par de hijos suyos ya se encontraban demasiado lejos de ellos.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento para intentar calmarse y despejar su mente era enfocar su atención a su alrededor, en todo ese paraje que habían atravesado hace un par de horas atrás. Tenía que enfriar su cabeza de nuevo y mentalizarse que las acciones de Kamui eran producto de un brebaje malicioso dejado a su alcance; y cuando meditaba las cosas de esa manera lograba normalizar los latidos de su corazón, así como minimizar la ansiedad que experimentaba tanto por esos besos robados como por el agarre del que era víctima su mano.

— _No está bien que me pique demasiado con sus acciones y palabras. No son reales. Todo no es más que una ilusión…Debes ser racional Oshin, o cuando esos efectos terminen la única persona que va a resentirlo vas a ser tú misma…_

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó ante su prolongado silencio. Hasta había frenado su andar.

—Sigo pensando sobre todo lo que ha pasado y esas cosas —mintió magistralmente—. Tanta tranquilidad no me hace sentir a gusto.

—Lo único que nos queda es estar preparados para cuando vengan a atacarnos… Aunque siento que hay algo más que te está molestando —¿es que había adquirido un sexto sentido o es que estaba volviéndose demasiado obvia para él?

—Son meras alucinaciones tuyas —ahora era ella quien había comenzado a avanzar. Él siguió su ritmo; ahora estaban lado a lado, con sus manos entrelazadas—. Deja de ser tan precipitado.

—Cuando quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo y listo.

—¿Eso es algo propio de los Yato o es cosa tuya?

—Probablemente un poco de ambas partes —estableció con una media sonrisa—. Aunque no estaba esperándome que Tentei fuera tan receloso con su "pequeñita" —estableció con socarronería—. Ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer… _Mi mujer…_ —una declaración tan directa con un tono tan casual, llevó a un vuelco en su persona. Tal vez deseaba que toda esa fantasiosa ilusión fuera verdad y eso le provocaba enfadarse consigo misma; no podía ser tan patética por un hombre.

—Posesivo… _¿Todos los Yato son de esta manera? Dudo que su padre haya tenido un comportamiento como ese con su madre…Aunque si lo medito un poco, ¿no fue directamente por ella a ese planeta?¿No fue lo suficientemente persistente hasta que logró convertirla en su esposa?_

—¿Es que tú no quieres que sea solamente tuyo? —¿por qué le salía con una interrogante como esa, tan comprometedora?¿De verdad le estaba soltando unas palabras como esas? Ella enmudeció.

—No eres un objeto para que puedas ser mío o de alguien más —dictaminó—. Para una mujer es más que suficiente que el hombre que te atrae no tenga ojos para nadie más.

—Podrías intentar ser más directa y sincera para variar~ —se divertía. Estaba disfrutando con molestarla. Maldita poción que estaba sacándole de quicio.

—Soy completamente sincera —estableció—. Quizás no venga al caso, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre —sí, porque ella había sido la única persona que no había comida absolutamente nada.

Había logrado hacerse de una charola llena del menú culinario de la tarde. Incluso había tenido la fortuna de llevarse consigo misma una tetera con su té favorito para después de ingerir sus ansiados alimentos. Sin embargo, lo que no había previsto es que su hora de comida tendría un observador nada silencioso y quieto; porque pese a que se encontraba en su habitación, sentada sobre el suelo frente a su pequeña mesa céntrica, no significaba que él fuera a respetar su espacio personal.

—Creí que habías dicho que irías a ver a Abuto —es que necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para enfriar sus ideas. Necesitaba un escaparate de ese peligroso pelirrojo.

—No lo encontré por ninguna parte. Y como me aburrí de seguir buscándolo, vine a verte —ni esa voz de niño mimado iba a minimizar el enfado que experimentaba la pelinegra en ese instante; es que él vilmente estaba recostado en su cama.

—¿Y puedes decirme por qué te has tirado en mi cama sin mi permiso? —miró de reojo al tranquilo muchacho. Su cuerpo atravesaba el lecho de manera transversal para así poder enfocarla sin problema alguna; se le veía como el amo y señor de la habitación.

—Supuse que tu cuarto sería uno de los mejores de aquí —no solamente era amplio, sino que contaba con las comodidades necesarias para que una mujer se sintiera en casa. Hasta la redonda ventana que había permitía la entrada de claridad suficiente condimentada con una vista imponente del bosque circundante—. Me gusta aquí.

—¿Cómo que te gusta…? —no quería conjeturar antes de tiempo.

—Quedémonos aquí —una sonrisa infantil y brillante fue delineándose en sus labios con celeridad.

—Ah… _Tengo que encontrar una manera de hacerlo desistir de la idea…No se vería nada bien que él se quedara a dormir conmigo en una sola habitación. Por no mencionar en la misma cama…_ ¿Y si hablamos sobre ese tema?¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? Hay que conocernos mejor…con tiempo… Las manías de cada uno podrían chocar —si se pintaba sola para el verbo.

—¿Conocernos? —curioseó—. Pero si ya tenemos casi dos años de eso —maldita poción que solamente le alteraba el juicio y las hormonas pero no la memoria.

—Sí, lo sé…Pero esto es muy diferente —le remarcó—. En ese entonces te la pasabas burlándote de mí y poseías intenciones un tanto asesinas.

—Las personas cometen errores~ —dulcificó su tono de voz. Incluso le miraba con una candidez propia de un infante. Maldito manipulador.

—E-En eso tienes razón. Sin embargo…la cama es pequeña. No cabremos los dos.

—Pues durmamos en el suelo —su mente tan simple le permitía hallar las soluciones más eficientes—. Con un par de colchas bastarán.

— _Hasta ingenioso ha salido_ —suspiró internamente. Lo único que tenía claro es que asesinaría a Moka en cuanto la viera para "agradecerle" lo que había hecho por ella; porque quedaba claro que no era una mera coincidencia todo lo que estaba pasando—. _Hasta puedo imaginármela riéndose e imaginándose por lo que estoy pasando en este momento._

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —la pregunta fue lo que menos le sobresaltó. Lo que en verdad la puso de nervios fue sentir sentado detrás suyo al pelirrojo, rodeándole de la cintura, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho; estaban demasiado cerca.

— _¡¿Qué tal si me sueltas y me das mi espacio personal?!_ —no lo veía, pero sabía que su rostro estaba un tanto rojo por su descarado acercamiento—. No tengo ningún plan en mente… Solamente pensaba quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —tenía que conseguir que se aburriera para que él se fuera—. Tú deberías ir a estirar las piernas por ahí…—parpadeó un par de veces ante el gran silencio que se hizo presente repentinamente. ¿Por qué no decía nada el pelirrojo—. ¿Se ha quedado dormido? Tienes que estar de broma…—efectivamente el Yato estaba en el quinto sueño, usándola de respaldo y almohada—. Dame un respiro…

—¿Interrumpo? No quiero que sus travesuras sean postergadas por culpa mía —la persona que había ocasionado todo ese problema había entrado al cuarto de la boticaria con una mirada maliciosa—. ¿Ya disfrutaste de las mieles de la juventud?

—…Te mataré…

—Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga. Casi mi hermana. Y claramente haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para que logres alcanzar la felicidad —versaba llevando sus manos hasta su corazón. Es que estaba resultando ser una actriz de temer—. Y sé que no hay nada que te alegre más el alma que ver a tu Yato favorito babear por ti mientras se comporta tan acaramelada y melosamente contigo —ya hasta se encontraba sentada a su lado, mirándola con orgullo maternal—. Míralo, acurrucado contigo, como un niño pequeño. Tan indefenso y dulce.

—No necesito "esta clase" de ayuda —estipuló con enorme mosqueo—. ¿No crees que es desconsiderado y cruel de tu parte que juegues con él de esa manera? Sin mencionar lo incomodo que es para mí tener que lidiar con esta situación.

—Los idiotas no pueden ser tratados de otra manera, Oshin —fue su excusa—. Y sé que estás bastante perdidita por este cabeza de pino… Y por haberlo aguantado durante todo este tiempo mereces una recompensa, ¿no?

—Tu manera de percibir este mundo está un poco distorsionada.

—Niégame que no estás complacida por los resultados de mi poción —la pelinegra chasqueó la lengua y la Renho lo interpretó como un sonoro sí—. Intenta ser positiva. Toma todo esto como una experiencia y diviértete.

—Ruego por el día en que al fin esa loca y hueca cabeza tuya caiga sobre tus hombros… Necesitas un hombre que te devuelva por el buen camino —suspiró con desanimo—. Tal vez ser madre te vuelva cuerda.

—Lo menos que quiero son hijos, Oshin —dijo seriamente—. Mi hermosa figura se irá al traste después del segundo crío que salga de mis entrañas. Y posteriormente está el hecho de soportar a una persona las 24 horas del día durante los 365 días del año… Eso no es nada atractivo. Hasta me produce urticaria el imaginármelo.

—…Eres todo un caso…

—Esa clase de planes suenan mejor para alguien de tu calaña —la miró burlonamente—. Pareces del tipo que podría dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus hijos, esposo y casa —Oshin le miró de muy mal modo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy "esa clase de mujer"? —inquirió sin despegar sus carmesí pupilas de ella.

—Mi instinto femenino me lo dicta de ese modo —como si no fuera poco tener peso adicional encima, todavía tenía que tolerar a esa mujer jalando su mejilla derecha—. Y te verías adorable cuidando de tus mini Kamuis.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me estás emparentado con este imbécil?! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué habría de querer traer sus hijos a este mundo? Yo no tengo intención de algo como eso.

—Entonces, ¿está bien que él forme una familia con otra mujer que no seas tú? —podría haber negado que no quería relacionarse de esa manera con el pelirrojo, pero le producía un mal sabor de boca el imaginárselo al lado de alguna otra—. Nunca has sido tan fácil de leer como en estos momentos.

—No me molestes con eso.

—Vamos, vamos. Sabes que solamente estoy bromeando —al fin soltó su mejilla—. Te dejaré tranquila para que disfrutes plenamente de la compañía de Kamui. Y descuida, no dejaré que nadie se pase por aquí para que puedan tener la privacidad necesaria —la muy bribona había escapado de su intento de golpearle la cara. Es que lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

—Tsk…Ya me las pagarás Moka. Lo juro.

Podría ser demasiado temprano para estar ingiriendo esa fuerte bebida fermentada en compañía de numerosos manjares. Sin embargo, era una pequeñez que tenía sin cuidado a esos dos samuráis que permanecían sentados tranquilamente frente a frente, dentro de la amplia habitación en presencia de dos silenciosos observadores que todavía continuaban cuestionándose de dónde se conocían y por qué continuaban viviendo allí.

—Te has vuelto bastante senil, viejo inútil —espetaba Gintoki con un vaso de sake revolviéndose en su mano derecha.

—Tú continúas con esos mismos ojos de pez muerto de siempre… ¿Ya te casaste?¿Ya sembraste tu rizada semilla en algún lado? —contraatacó verbalmente con cierta diversión.

—El gran Gin-san es demasiado joven para esa clase de asuntos —sonrió con socarronería—. Eres tú el que debería de estar rodeado de nietecitos y no de una panda de malvivientes.

—Todavía me encuentro en la primavera de la vida, estúpido samurái.

—Yo diría que estás rozando el crudo invierno.

—¿Quieren parar sus ataques verbales sin sentido que a nadie le importan?¿Por qué no nos explican de dónde se conocen?¿A qué viene ese aire de misticismo que surge cada vez que les preguntamos por lo que está pasando aquí? —cuestionaba con malhumor creciente el buen Shinpachi.

—Gin-chan, quiero más arroz y carne por favor —la Yato ya se encontraba extendiendo el tazón para que le sirviera más.

—¡Sírvetelo tú misma, idiota!

—Nunca imaginé que pasarías de ser el temido Shiroyasha a una simple niñera —dijo Tentei mirando detenidamente a ese par—. Pero supongo que mejor estilo de vida no existe para un samurái retirado como tú.

—No lo digas como si pensaras que lo disfruto —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño—. Son unos cansinos. Comen demasiado…Son mucho peor que las ladillas…La verdad es que estaba buscando perderlos en medio del bosque pero son demasiado persistentes.

—Sigues siendo el mismo, Gintoki —el pelirrojo simplemente se carcajeó brevemente—. Conozco a su niñero desde que decidió unirse a la guerra contra los Amanto. Podría decirse que fui algo así como su "senpai" —ese par le vieron con cierta sorpresa—. Digamos que no nos conocimos bajo las mejores circunstancias.

—De modo que son viejos conocidos. Compañeros de batalla —expresaba el de gafas con cierta fascinación—. Mira que reencontrarse tanto tiempo después.

—Pero a diferencia del bueno para nada de Gin-chan que no tiene más que un mugroso negocio que solamente nos deja más deudas que honorarios, Ten-chan ha creado un imperio él solo, rodeándose de guerreros formidables mientras viaja a través del universo en una nave impresionante empapado de lujos y hermosas mujeres —es que la boquita de Kagura estaba llena de veneno.

—¡Kagura maldita!¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! —allí estaba Sakata ejerciendo su autoría sobre la pelirroja. Nada como atestarle un par de merecidos coscorrones a la vez que le metía una barra de jabón en la boca—. ¡Lavaré esa ponzoñosa lengua que tienes muchachita!¡Yo no necesito de naves lujosas, ni de dinero a borbotones ni mucho menos de bellezas espaciales que quieran hacer eso y el otro conmigo!

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estás llorando mientras te lo imaginas?!¡¿Es que estás tan celoso que ni siquiera lo admitirás abiertamente?! —exclamaba Kimura dejándose la voz en ello.

—¡Claro que no!¡Gin-san es feliz con lo que tiene!

—Discúlpelos por su absurdo comportamiento. Nunca saben cómo actuar frente a otros —Kimura era quien siempre tenía que estar pidiendo perdón por esos dos.

—No tienes que decir nada, muchacho —le alentaba el capitán del Hokusei—. Aunque a este paso si los vinculan conmigo, estarán en problemas —ahí estaba de nuevo su vicio con la nicotina. Fumar siempre resultaba una experiencia relajante.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tentei-san?

—Que no hacemos más que toparnos con individuos problemáticos…Como si tuviéramos un maldito imán para ello… Ya denme un respiro —el peli plateado no habló por mero capricho. No. Él mismo había sacado de entre sus ropas cuatro arrugado papeles con letras claras e imágenes nítidas que llevaban a una conclusión rápida y abrumadora.

—¡Pero si es…!

—¡Ten-chan! —finalizó la pelirroja la exclamación del pelinegro.

—E-Eso significa que usted en realidad…es…

—…Hace un par de décadas atrás fungí como el capitán de un grupo particular de samuráis que con el paso del tiempo fueron nombrados como los Cuatro Generales…Nunca usé mi nombre real dentro del campo de guerra, por lo que todos terminaron dándome el sobrenombre de Suzaku —Tentei se escuchaba completamente tranquilo, como si no le removiera absolutamente nada el sacar su ruidoso pasado a flote; tal vez había hecho las pases con su ayer.

—Se cuenta que todos ustedes se volvieron enemigos del Bakufu y que por ello mismo fueron perseguidos…Se creía que estaban muertos. Así era hasta que pusieron sus carteles por todo Edo —Shinpachi pensaba hasta ese momento que eran meros rumores, una estrategia para desviar la atención de los pobladores de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo—. Un momento. ¿De dónde has sacado este cuarto cartel, Gin-san? —volcó su mirada en el de permanente natural—. En la ciudad solamente había carteles de tres de ellos.

—¿Mm?¿No sé de qué estás hablando Pattsuan? —ahora era mucho más apremiante cavar dentro de su fosa nasal para mejorar la circulación de aire—. Siempre han sido cuatro. Creo que deberías ir a revisarte la vista.

—Sí, sí, estás más ciego que nunca, Shinpachi.

—¡Tú deja de apoyar sus delirios!¡Está claro que él se ha encargado de desaparecer todos los carteles que tenían impreso el rostro de Tentei-san!¡Ey, no me ignoren malditos!

—Y bien, ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste? —el tono que Sakata empleó para esa interrogante rozaba tanto lo serio como la curiosidad—. No me digas que has regresado a la Tierra guiado por los rumores de que ellos continúan con vida.

—El verme frente a ti debería de ser suficiente para que consideres que ellos siguen en este mundo —lanzó con ironía pura—. Yo no volví a este planeta porque haya oído sobre estos rumores. Yo estaba buscando al idiota que apoyó a mis antiguos ex compañeros para ir por la cabeza de Tokugawa Sada Sada, traicionándolos en el proceso.

—¿De verdad lo hicieron? —Kimura no daba crédito—. Una idea suicida como esa…

—Por largo tiempo trabajamos para el Bakufu como sus perros guardianes. Y esa posición se hizo mucho más notoria cuando la invasión de los Amanto llegó…Por lo que nos unimos a las filas que estaban dispuestas a defender no sólo al país, sino también al planeta mismo y a nuestros gobernantes. Era para nosotros una manera digna y noble de vivir. Simplemente no nos importaba si nuestra vida se extinguía dentro del campo de batalla, siempre y cuando nuestro sacrificio pudiera restaurar el orden que teníamos —sí, el orgullo y sagrado camino del samurái era simultáneamente una de sus peores virtudes—. Pero de nada sirvió la sangre derramada y las enormes pérdidas humanas. Todo nuestro sacrificio y todo nuestro orgullo fue pisoteado en el momento que Tokugawa Sada Sada ascendiera al poder e hiciera los tratados con los Amanto —aquel tema había pasado a la historia, pero continuaba provocándole endurecer la mirada—. Después de eso juramos no volver a levantar nuestras espadas para defender a un gobierno tan mediocre y cobarde.

—Es entendible el enfado y decepción que experimentaron —apoyaba el pelinegro—. Debió haberse sentido realmente frustrado. Con deseos de destrozarlo todo.

—Tal vez yo fui mejor controlando esas emociones. Pero para el resto no fue así de simple —sus gestos faciales se relajaron, pero eso no significaba que él tuviera ese mismo estado—. Ellos quisieron encargarse de quien llevó al país a su perdición. Y aunque me pidieron que me uniera, no lo hice. Me parecía una locura que no serviría para absolutamente nada…Porque el Shogun era en realidad el menor de nuestros males…

—Pero si lograron escapar, significa entonces que…—Shinpachi sacó sus propias premisas.

—Estoy seguro de que lo intentarán de nuevo. Y probablemente ahora tengan los medios y apoyo suficiente para hacer de su plan una realidad —sentenciaba secamente el pelirrojo—. Ni yo mismo sé cómo fue que sobrevivieron, porque hasta yo mismo los di por muertos desde hace años. No obstante, puedo decir con plena seguridad que el camino que están recorriendo está errado y que deben ser detenidos.

—De modo que ahora intentarás frenarlos antes de que sus cabezas sean cortadas —Gintoki habló con la mirada seria. Inclusive su mirada estaba vívida.

—No lo haré porque me preocupe lo que pueda pasarle al mandamás que tienen ahora. Sino más bien porque creo que esos idiotas están relacionados de un modo u otro con un enemigo potencialmente peligroso para todos.


	34. Lección 34

¡Buenas tardes a todas! Sí, ahora me he ausentado suficiente tiempo XD Pero son cosas que pasan cuando trabajas entre semana fuera de la ciudad, no tienes internet, el calor es infernal y sólo estás en tu casa el fin de semana lol Pero dejando eso a un lado, traigo actualización (al menos lol). Disfruten y visualicen el drama amoroso que se viene muahahaha :D

 ***Lu89.-** Pues aquí la tienes XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Es que ya era hora de un poco de OshinxKamui. Aunque ahora verás que la cosa se va a poner intensa OwO/ Y las cosas se van a poner más locas.

 ***Jugem.-** Bueno, además de cosas zukulentas, puede que se vengan algunas un tanto violentas. Especialmente porque habrá celos y triángulos amorosos de por medio(?). Moka trae alegrías a nuestras vidas jajajaja.

 **I love Okikagu.-** Oh sí, todas amamos esa poción. Ya sabes cómo es Kamui de embustero jajaja Y bueno, nadie podría quejarse de su método, ni siquiera la misma Oshin. Aunque ahora debería preocuparnos más la situación…Digamos que estoy a punto de liarla en grande :D

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Stay**

¿No resultaba patético que se hubiera quedado dormida cuando sus intenciones consistían específicamente en liberarse del acercamiento del pelirrojo?¿Entonces cómo es que ambos habían terminado contra el suelo, con ella reposando tranquilamente sobre su pecho?¿Se dejó consumir por su propio aburrimiento o estaba más cansada de lo que hubiera pensado?

Reaccionó con una rapidez abrumadora para alejarse de donde estaba. No podía permitirse que él despertara y se diera cuenta de lo acurrucados que habían estado por quién sabe cuántas horas. Y para su fortuna él todavía se encontraba profundamente dormido, ignorante de todo lo que había pasado.

— _Menos mal que no se ha despertado…_ —suspiró con alivio total—. _No puedo creer que me haya dormido también. Y mira cómo terminaron las cosas_ —sí, estaba regañándose a sí misma por su descuido—. _No sé por cuántas horas más permanecerá de ese modo, pero…aprovecharé para salir y tener un poco de paz._

Oshin abandonó su habitación con el sigilo de un ladronzuelo y decidió moverse por las zonas menos transitadas del palacio. Lo menos que quería era tener que soportar las sobreprotecciones de su padre adoptivo o las burlas de la Yorozuya; porque estaba completamente segura de que Moka ya les habría ido con el chisme a todos.

¿Pero no era ese mismo razonamiento el que embargaría la cabeza de alguien más? La respuesta a esa pregunta sin plantear, le llegó en cuanto sus pupilas vieron esos zafiros; esos que vibraron con asombro en cuanto la miraron.

—…Raiko…—su nombre salió de sus labios como un murmullo. Como si ambos se hubieran encontrado bajo circunstancias peligrosas donde no podían ser descubiertos por nadie.

—¿Un paseo para quitarte el estrés? —interrogó con normalidad. Incluso su rostro sorpresivo se había recompuesto.

—Algo por el estilo —¿quién lo diría? Ambos se encontraban parados sobre el techo más alto del palacio; ese que contaba con la panorámica más impresionante de todo el castillo—. Este sitio es perfecto para eso.

—No puedo creer lo que hizo Moka en esta ocasión —se sentó, dejando que sus pupilas se desplazaran hacia el horizonte y no hacia la persona que permanecía a su costado—. Ella siempre está haciendo cosas innecesarias.

—Sabes que siempre le gusta hacer experimentos locos…con todos nosotros —no estaba plenamente defendiendo a su amiga, sino más bien intentaba minimizar lo que la inventiva de la chica había provocado—. _Era de esperarse que él se enterara de lo ocurrido con Kamui. Y no sé por qué me sorprende que esté tan…distante de mí o que mencione lo que hizo Moka con ese tono tan plano…Él después de todo…_ —no, ella no había olvidado su confesión ni mucho menos ese beso robado. Todavía podía experimentar esa sensación sobre sus labios cuando pensaba en ese momento o lo miraba. Sí, ese era el motivo real por el que no se habían encontrado demasiado—. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Más allá de la llegada del amigo del jefe, nada que mencionar. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

—No imaginaba que el viejo conociera a Sakata —y eso no era una mentira—. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no?

—Bastante irónico debería agregar.

—¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? —nunca antes había preguntado por algo como eso. Pero ahora sentía que su presencia podía molestarle y no quería incordiarle.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso para algo tan absurdo, Oshin —ella sonrió fugazmente ante sus palabras. Y más temprano que tarde, ya estaban hombro con hombro, con menos de treinta centímetros separándoles.

—Una disculpa por ello.

—Sé lo que está pasando con Kamui y contigo. Fue fácil deducirlo por las indirectas que soltaba Moka cada vez que abría el pico y por lo mosqueado que se veía al jefe mientras maldecía y bebía simultáneamente.

— _Por la culpa de esos dos esto que pudo mantenerse en secreto se salió de control…_ —efectivamente tenía muchas ganas de ser tragada por la tierra.

—Y soy consciente de lo que sientes por él y lo contrariada que estás por cómo actúa… Sabes que sería agradable que fuera de ese modo, pero estás consciente de que sus acciones y palabras son consecuencia de esa poción —a ella no le sorprendía su análisis. Para alguien que la conocía por tanto tiempo y con quien compartía numerosos secretos, deducir su estado emocional bajo tales circunstancias resultaba ser un juego de niños—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí ni por lo que sienta al respecto.

—Pero…—¿qué se supone que podía hacer?

—Yo sabía a lo que me atenía después de decirte lo que sentía por ti. Esta fue mi decisión y no debes culparte por ello…

—Eres increíblemente maduro para tu edad —era un halago con todas sus letras—. Y pensar que tenemos la misma edad.

—Tú también lo eres… Más bien, lo eras desde que eras una cría —le recordó con cierta socarronería—. Y por eso siempre terminabas golpeándome.

—Eso es algo que no puedo negar.

—Aunque hay algo que hace que me sienta un poco culpable —dijo, cambiando totalmente el flujo de la conversación.

—¿Uh?¿Qué podría ser eso? —curioseó.

Sus pupilas se tambalearon. Perdieron por completo su centro y de lo único que eran capaces era de reflejar el calmo rostro de aquel Yato; ése que había quebrado por completo el espacio que existía entre ambos para hacer de sus labios rehenes temporales que liberaría cuando él lo considerara apropiado.

El incremento de su frecuencia cardiaca era el más pequeño de sus males. Lo que en verdad estaba causándole mella era el analizar la acción del rubio y recordar las palabras de esa vieja amiga suya.

¿Por qué hasta apenas estaba pensando sobre él, sobre si en verdad el afecto que le profesaba era meramente fraternal?

—Podría acostumbrarme a la reacción que ofreces cada vez que hago eso —ella había visto miles de veces esa sonrisa que solamente se asomaba cuando hablaban entre ellos. ¿Entonces por qué ahora le parecía que no la había apreciado con el detalle que se merecía?¿Es que estaba sugestionándose por las palabras de Moka o es que lidiar con un Kamui falsamente enamorado ya estaba volviéndola loca?

—T-Te…has vuelto bastante atrevido —y ella, aparentemente, demasiado cohibida. ¿Es que esa era la maldición que debía soportar por no tener experiencia alguna con hombres? Si la vida era jodida—. _El problema no reside en que me haya besado. Lo que verdaderamente parece inquietarme…es que esté pensando en las palabras de Moka…¿Realmente habré malinterpretado la situación y mis propios sentimientos?¿Es posible que la persona que captó mi interés fuera Raiko y no Jirou? ¿Que lo haya confundido todo porque era demasiado joven, porque Jirou se fue y porque Raiko siempre ha estado allí?_ —si estuviera a solas probablemente hubiera estampado su cabeza contra alguna sólida superficie. Es que era el colmo que estuviera comportándose como una adolescente—. _No puedo estar pensando esta clase de ridiculeces justamente ahora, a raíz de que me ha besado…Aunque lo que acaba de pasar…_

—Puedes golpearme libremente si te has sentido demasiado incómoda por lo que he hecho —su pequeña y sincera confesión logró arrancar a la boticaria de su fatídica introspección.

—Yo…no he dicho nada…—dijo con cierta torpeza.

—¿Entonces, fue de tu agrado? —una pregunta indudablemente comprometedora, expuesta con un tono que rozaba lo curioso y lo seductor; ¿en qué instante ese amigo de la infancia se volvió en un hombre más?

—Yo…la verdad es que no sé qué responder al respecto —no mentiría, no con algo tan significativo—. Tengo la cabeza y todo hecho un lío. En verdad…ya no estoy segura ni sobre ti, ni sobre Jirou…ni sobre mis sentimientos —él guardó absoluto silencio. Parecía estar meditando cuidadosamente cada una de sus oraciones—. Moka…mencionó que si estaba completamente segura de que si era Jirou la persona de la cual me interesé…

—Puedes averiguarlo si quieres o dejarlo de ese modo —Oshin quedó completamente confundida por su consejo. Y como pocas veces en la vida no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

— _¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?_

—¡Ey, los he estado buscando! —no era el mejor momento para una intervención. Pero al parecer varios pisos abajo, en medio del jardín trasero, se encontraba aquella enérgica mujer, ordenándoles pasivamente que descendieran—. ¡Miren lo que encontré!

Ambos Yato descendieron en la brevedad posible. Y movidos por su curiosidad trasladaron sus miradas en la bola de pelos que sujetaba entre sus brazos; esa que asomaba unas puntiagudas orejas y una esponjosa cola que se enrollaba y desenrollaba sobre su longitud.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquiría el rubio.

—Es uno de los productos del amor —expresó la Renho con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No recuerdo que tuviéramos perros —porque considerar a los Syx como tales sería un error.

—Claro que hay. Aunque no es nuestro —el animalillo que tenía el tamaño de un panda de unos cuantos meses de existencia se dejó apreciar en todo su esplendor.

—Esa cara…Ese pelaje…Todo él es…

—Idéntico a Sadaharu —concluía Oshin.

—Son esponjosos y súper tiernos…—por un lado hablaba de sus adorables cualidades y por otro sacaba las arpas del canino en cuanto apretaba sus pachonas patitas.

—Pero…ese perro es enorme como para… Además, ese supuesto "cachorro" es demasiado grande.

—Oshin, Oshin, esas son pequeñeces sin importancia.

—No, creo que es un detalle importante.

—¿Acaso olvidaste que tienes una docena de perros gigantes espaciales que son más grandes que el mismo Sadaharu?

—No me digas que…—murmuraron los dos en conjunto.

—Al parecer el pequeño Sadaharu se encontraba en sus días de primavera y no le importó relacionarse con el peligro —agregaba con emoción—. Al parecer tuvo buen tino. Todos le salieron muy bonitos.

—¿Cómo que "todos"?

—Sí Oshin. Ahora eres la orgullosa abuela de siete cachorritos —la boticaria se quedó de a seis con la noticia.

Sakata Gintoki supo que no era su día en cuanto se trasladó hacia su habitación con una botella de sake en manos. ¿Es que quién podría imaginarse que en cuanto abriera la puerta se encontraría con los efectos alcohólicos adelantados?¿Por qué estaba viendo a seis pequeños Sadaharu corriendo de un lado a otro, destruyendo todo lo que sus pequeños dientes tuvieran a su alcance?¿En qué momento pensó que su lugar de descanso se transformaría en un verdadero chiquero?

Y lo peor es que allí se encontraban sus queridos amigos. Que en vez de intentar aplacar a esas bestias, se encontraban jugueteando con ellas.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!¡¿En qué momento Sadaharu se dividió y quedó fraccionado en seis mini él?!¡Ni siquiera he tomado y ya empiezo a tener alucinaciones! —el espadachín estaba loco, pero no al punto de alucinar ahora al susodicho canido siendo rodeado por sus miniaturas—. ¡No, no, no, de ninguna manera pudo haber pasado!¡No pienso hacerme responsable!

—¿A qué son hermosos verdad? —es que Kagura estaba feliz de la vida. Ya tenía uno de esos cachorritos entre sus brazos mientras éste le lamía la cara—. Acaban de nacer hoy.

—¡¿Qué acaban de nacer?!¡Esas cosas tienen el tamaño de un potro!¡Es imposible que luzcan así siendo recién nacidos!¡¿Qué se supone que les dieron de comer?! ¡El calcio hace milagros pero no tan grandes como estos!

—Gin-san, yo también quedé sorprendido…Y no lo creería si yo mismo no los hubiera visto llegar a este mundo —por alguna razón el de gafas temblaba como si tuviera a cuestas un profundo y doloroso trauma—. Vi cosas que jamás podré olvidar…Nunca imaginé que…algo así pudiera suceder…Fue demasiado real…

—Ignora su faceta de niño violado, Gin-chan… ¿Podemos quedárnoslos? —es que él sabía que le saldría con una cosa como esa.

—¡No, no, no, no!¡Ni de coña! —renegó con todas las señas habidas y por haber.

—¡Pero Gin-chan, son los retoñitos del amor de Sadaharu!¡No podemos abandonarlos a su suerte!¡Son nuestros nietecitos peludos!

—¡Si tuvo las suficientes pelotas para ir y sembrar su semilla, que las tenga para quedarse a criarlos como corresponde! En casa del gran Gin-san no apoyamos a esos malos hombres que van dejando hijos por todo el mundo sin hacerse responsable de todos ellos —a buena hora le salía lo decente.

—¡Pero Gin-chan!

—Es mi última palabra, Kagura…Además, necesitaríamos vender todos nuestros órganos para poder alimentarlos al menos un mes —y era una cruel verdad—. Somos pobres y no podemos costearnos tener más de un perro gigante monstruoso.

—¡Pero Oshin-chan tiene doce mascotas enormes y puede hacerse cargo de ellas junto con mi estúpido hermano! —renegó.

—Eso es porque ella es la hijita de un hombre pudiente que puede tener todas las riquezas que quiera y a todas las mujeres que se le plazca.

—¿Por qué te oyes como si estuvieras muriéndote de la envidia?¿Tantas son tus ganas de ser el capitán de una peligrosa banda de Amanto?¿Tanto deseas el dinero y las mujeres? —hablaba Kimura para el incompetente adulto.

—Aunque…tal vez no sería mala idea quedárnoslos —el cambio repentino de decisión causó una inmensa sonrisa en la pelirroja, pero trajo desconcierto en el pelinegro—. Estoy seguro de que habrá quienes pagarían una fortuna por tener una mascota como ésta. Hasta podríamos hacerles certificados falsos de que tienen pedigrí —es que hasta sus ojos eran billetes. Ya estaba imaginándose la vida ostentosa que tendría a partir del momento en que vendiera esos cachorros.

—¡No dejaré que los vendas, Gin-chan!¡Son míos y de Sadaharu! —y como una fiera leona ya estaba frente a ese grupo de caninos.

—Vamos, vamos, cálmense ustedes dos —Shinpachi, el mediador, como toda la vida—. Claramente está mal que Gin-san intente venderlos. Pero Kagura-chan, debes entender que no podemos mantenerlos a todos ellos y que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es conseguirles un hogar para que crezcan felices.

—Odio admitirlo pero el cuatro ojos tiene razón.

—¿Quién lo diría? Pattsuan no es tan inútil como todos pensamos.

—¡Malditos, dejen de insultarme!

—Mmm… Veo que aquí tampoco está —lo que los dejó completamente impávidos no fue que entraran al cuarto sin anunciarse, sino la persona que lo había hecho y que estaba observando todo alrededor. ¿Pero qué hacía él allí?

—Este… ¿Se te ofrecía algo?¿Un café, un masaje, un perro? —Sakata fue el valiente que habló primero.

—Pensé que ella estaría aquí, pero al parecer me equivoqué —suspiró con frustración—. Mira que dejarme dormido para irse a quién sabe dónde.

—Ah, si buscas a tu mujer, ella se encontraba muy bien acompañada de ese r- —ni una palabra más salió de los labios del samurái. Shinpachi lo había callado justo cuando iba a meter la pata.

—¡Idiota, si le dices con quién estaba, lo mínimo que pasará es que todo esto se convierta en un mar de sangre! —murmuró al oído del peli plateado—. Recuerda que está bajo los efectos de esa rara poción y podría hacer una locura si se le incita a ponerse celoso.

—La vi hace un rato en compañía de Rai-chan. Parecían muy felices mientras platicaban y jugueteaban con Masamune.

—¡Lo ha dicho, lo ha dicho!¡La ha hecho en grande! —gritaron ese par con la voz más femenina que pudieron.

—Hmp… Ya veo —el problema no fue su corta respuesta, sino esa encantadora sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios; gritaba a kilómetros "peligro"—. Nos veremos después~

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!¡¿No te das cuenta de que has liberado la Caja de Pandora?!¡Ese rubio estará en graves problemas si se lo topa por error y a nosotros si estamos en medio! —de nada servía zarandear a la Yato, pero al menos lo hacía sentir mejor.

—Los hombres que se duermen en sus laureles deben aprender una valiosa lección. Gin-chan —fue su cantarina respuesta—. Mi hermano debe entender que el camino para conquistar el corazón de una mujer está lleno de curvas cerradas bordeadas por espinas y alambre eléctrico. Y que cada dos kilómetros habrá una caseta de peaje con un hombre apuesto dispuesto a arrebatarle su añorada presa.

—¡¿Pero qué montón de estupideces dices?!¡Tu hermano es un caso especial, es un sujeto aparte que no entra dentro del grupo de hombres! Y si no fuera por esa poción continuaría creyendo que es asexual o algo por el estilo… Entiéndelo Kagura-chan, hay hombres que se han escurrido a las garras de la muerte por menos que celos.

—Como cuando Gin-san estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Joben-san por intentar adueñarse de su chuleta…O esa ocasión en que estuvo a nada de perder la escasa hombría que le quedaba cuando estaba espiando a las chicas de la tripulación… Gin-san es el claro ejemplo de que siempre se puede caer más bajo.

—¡Yo que iba a saber que a ese lagarto gigante le gusta tanto la carne y que esas bellas mujeres eran en realidad miembro de los Yato!

—¿Y si fingimos que no pasó nada?

—¿Sobre qué hablas, Kagura-chan?¿Acaso estás delirando?¿Es que tener a tantas bolas peludas adorables ha destruido tu cordura?

—¡Ey, dejen de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado!¡Y más bien a los dos se les ha ido el juicio y la decencia en unos segundos!¡Responsabilícense por lo que han hecho!

La monumental y custodiada puerta se abrió de manera lenta pero consistente. No existía razón alguna para impedir que el recién llegado no accediera a lo que se escondía tras ostentosa protección. Y era claro que su llegada causaría un revuelto inesperado, pero de aquellos que no llevaban a la alarma o al peligro. Era después de todo, un viejo conocido, alguien que hacía años que no veían y que indudablemente echaban de menos.

El recién llegado se movía con tranquilidad entre la entrada principal y los pasillos. No había necesidad de preguntar por el paradero del que comandaba a toda esa tropa de bárbaros; lo conocía tan bien que podía deducir dónde se ubicaba su habitación.

Y en cuanto el pelirrojo lo vio entrar, su rostro no podía mostrar más sorpresa y alegría que la que le ofertaron sus viejos camaradas. Era como si el hijo mayor de la familia hubiera vuelto a casa al fin.

—Mira que no estaba esperando recibir tan inesperada visita, Jirou —le recibió con una amplia sonrisa el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído de vuelta?

—Podría decirse que la nostalgia me abordó y quise venir a verlos —mencionó—. Aunque era una apuesta del todo o nada el encontrarles aquí.

—Esa buena memoria tuya no te falló.

—Bueno, estuvimos algunas temporadas en este mismo castillo hace años atrás —remarcó—. Uno de tus tantos escondites predilectos.

—Y bien, cuéntame cómo te ha ido y qué te has hecho estos años —le invitó a tomar asiento frente a él. Incluso hasta le había servido un poco de sake.

—¿Qué más podría hacer un adicto a los entrenamientos como yo? —ironizó.

—Más allá de lo que informabas en tus cartas, no sabemos nada más —le dio un trago a su bebida y prosiguió—. Uno nunca sabe. Podrías tener toda una familia hecha y nosotros ni enterados.

—Todavía soy demasiado joven para ello, Tentei.

—¿No me digas que te estás reservando para alguien especial? —dijo, burlonamente—. Espero que no estés pensando en Oshin.

—Veo que todavía sigues siendo un padre sobreprotector y celoso.

—Lo decía más bien porque ella ahora tiene dos pretendientes de donde elegir —señaló con cierta tranquilidad—. Aunque uno de ellos ha sido producto de las tretas de Moka.

—¿No me digas que al fin Raiko se le ha confesado? —asombro, eso era lo que se percibía en sus pupilas.

—Bingo.

—De modo que ha dado el siguiente paso —estaba sonriendo anchamente. Era como si fuera un hermano mayor que se siente orgulloso de los méritos de su hermanito—. Me preguntaba cuándo lo haría. Estaba empezando a preocuparme al respecto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a ese inmenso y custodiado palacio del cual no podía salir a menos que estuviera acompañada de numerosas escoltas?¿Por qué aun con toda la compañía de la muchedumbre y su fiel sirviente continuaba sintiéndose sola?¿Es que volvería a reencontrarse con esa vieja amiga suya y conmemorar de esa manera, esos lejanos recuerdos donde todo eran risas y cero preocupaciones?

¿Por qué siempre se hacía esas mismas preguntas cuando salía al jardín que tenía su habitación y clavaba su mirada en esos numerosos árboles de ciruelo?¿Es que esa escenografía le obligaba a conmemorar el fatídico día en que su querido hermano dio su último suspiro?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hime-sama? —Jiiya permanecía a sus espaldas, en total silencio, intentando dilucidar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Solamente me pregunto qué es lo que estarán haciendo ellos…

—¿"Ellos"?¿Se refiere a su amiga y ese grupo de chicos?

—Sí —afirmó sin voltearle a ver—. ¿Crees que estén metidos en nuevos problemas o que continúan viviendo tan despreocupadamente?

—Seguramente ya han armado un enorme jaleo en todo Edo —aseguraba el anciano.

—Si tan sólo pudiera salir de aquí… Me gustaría poder visitar a todos de nuevo —sí, era nostalgia lo que empapaba el timbre de su voz.

—Sabe que no puede abandonar el castillo por nada del mundo.

—Sé que el emperador ha sido sumamente amable por permitirnos quedarnos aquí, sin embargo…

—Hime-sama, comprendo su dolor, pero tiene que ser paciente y fuerte. Sé que no es sencillo, especialmente si consideramos su edad.

— _Si al menos pudiera encontrarme de nuevo con Kagura-chan…_ —¿su deseo podría llegar a ser escuchado? —. ¿Umm? —Soyo se giró hacia el anciano, no porque ya era hora de encararle, sino porque en el pasillo que pasaba a un lado de su habitación el ruido se hizo notorio.

—Seguramente se trata de algún invitado del emperador —fue la conclusión del hombre.

—Últimamente se han vuelto muy seguidas, ¿no te parece?

—Ciertamente.

—¿Crees que esté sucediendo algo? —interrogaba con preocupación.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Hime-sama. La ciudad de Edo se encuentra sana y salva. Después de todo, una nueva policía ha entrado en función y se ha encargado de disminuir el crimen de manera considerable —aseguró.

—¿Otra policía? —esa noticia le oprimía el corazón. ¿Cómo la gente podía aceptar a una nueva entidad policiaca después de lo ocurrido con su hermano y el nuevo Shogun?

—Y al parecer Nobu Nobu-sama ha enderezado en su camino —mencionó—. Ya que las cosas están poco a poco empezando a cambiar.

—¿Uh?¿Y eso? —Tokugawa ignoró por completo lo que el anciano le decía. Su interés estaba completamente puesto en el sobre rosáceo que había sido empujado desde el pasillo hasta el interior del cuarto.

—¿Una carta? —al hombre le resultaba demasiado raro. Especialmente porque solamente tenía el nombre de la princesa impreso—. ¡Espere!¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

—Está claro que la estoy abriendo —mencionó burlonamente—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —su cuestionamiento tuvo una contundente respuesta. Una que no sabía si creer o considerar como una burla.

—¿Hime-sama?¿Qué pasa? —la chica había adoptado un semblante de completa seriedad. Y eso no era usual en ella.

—"Debes escapar de este lugar antes de que seas incapaz de recordar quién eras. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que el imperio que te respalda llegue a su fin" —leyó con prontitud, con esa extrañeza que se iba transformando en desconcierto y miedo.


	35. Lección 35

¡Buenas noches! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? XD Soy una escritora que tiene dos fanfictions de Gintama y que de repente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca lol Y siendo sincera, entre el trabajo, los vicios habituales y la ausencia de inspiración (y ganas), todo se ha dificultado para escribir (no son las únicas abandonadas, otros fandoms sufren lo mismo que ustedes). Pero por milagro divino hoy se me ocurrió algo para esta historia y pues aquí estoy, dejándoles esta piante actualización...Algunas de ustedes van a matarme por haber cortado todo en la mejor parte, pero pues, así es la vida(?). ¡Disfruten y espero verles pronto en mi otro fic!

 ***Lu89.-** Aquí tienes la continuación en charola de plata XD

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Sadaharu ya es un hombre de familia desde ahora jajajaja. Jirou, él traerá muchas vueltas a la historia, créeme. Y bueno, al terminar de leer esto entenderás que esto se va a descontrolar.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Hay promesa de que Soyo y el Shinsengumi se unan a la trama, de una manera u otra :D Así que no te preocupes por eso.

 ***Jugem.-** Pues en este capítulo no podrás decir pobre Oshin O3O/ Sino todo lo contrario. A la canija le fue muuuyyy bien. Y créeme, todos están en peligros jajaja. Descuida, a la historia le quedan aún más drama y misterios para que te termine de asombrar.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Si ya sabes cómo soy, para qué lees mis historias XD Y con este capítulo no sé, creo que mandarás una bomba o algo a mi casa jajajaja.

 ***Catanoe.-** Sobre lo de Kimura, es un error entre el autocorrector de mi Word y mi manquez XD Así que ignora esos pequeños detashes lol. Y bueno, se vienen más dolores de cabeza y más drama. Prometo que les traeré cosas cardiacas(?).

 **Osa roja.-** Tú te desapareces tanto tiempo de mis historias como yo cuando debo actualizar. Pero me alegra verte de nuevo. Y por si tenías curiosidad de cómo seguía la cosa, aquí tienes la continuación.

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Dreaming under the moon**

Nostalgia. Sí, de ese modo podría llamarle lo que le empujó a dirigir sus pasos hacia aquel territorio. Hacia ese inmenso campo bañado por enormes y amarillentos girasoles; esos que miraban con profunda devoción al sol, como si fuera su dios, como si se encargara de desprender su belleza y particular olor. O posiblemente era otra clase de sentimentalismo el que la había llevado hacia esa silenciosa trampa del pasado.

Tomó asiento sobre el borde de un apenas pronunciado peñasco. Permitió que su oscura cabellera fuera movida incesante por el viento templado de la tarde. Levantó brevemente su mirar hacia el alto cielo para después apreciar con detalle cada una de esas llamativas flores. Podía respirar tanta calma y a la vez tanto desasosiego; una mezcla agridulce que en cierto modo le agradaba.

—…Han crecido más desde la última vez que vine —soltó en un murmullo casi inexistente.

—Las personas tienen esa mala manía de regresar siempre al lugar donde más daño experimentaron. Como si el ser humano estuviera condenado a ser un incontrolable masoquista —no le sorprendía que él supiera de ese sitio, sino más bien que hubiera llegado hasta allí en el justo momento en que ella lo había hecho.

—Creo que forma parte de la naturaleza de todos…Humanos, Amanto…—aseguró con firmeza absoluta.

—No es tu estilo detenerte para mirar lo que has dejado atrás —la conocía mejor que nadie y por eso se atrevía a soltar semejantes conclusiones.

—De vez en cuando encuentro una extraña satisfacción en ello —explicó para el pelirrojo—. ¿Es que acaso estabas preocupado de que estuviera a solas con ese bueno para nada?¿Otra vez con tus complejos estúpidos de padre sobre-protector? —mencionó burlonamente.

—Tienes la suficiente madurez como para saber lo que haces.

—De modo que ahora intentas atacar el problema desde otra perspectiva. Debo felicitarte por el cambio tan estratégico.

—Si mete la pata lo obligaré a que se case contigo —dijo con una seriedad que provocó en Oshin un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué demonios estás insinuando que quedaré preñada a la primera? —remarcó con cabreo.

—Tan sólo ponte a analizar su particular caso…Él nació de penalti. Prácticamente fuera del matrimonio —señaló—. Y seguramente heredó las malas manías de su idiota padre —tenía razones para preocuparse—. Yo sólo me aseguro de procurar tu futuro.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan moralista?¿Es que acaso ya has olvidado todas las aventuras que has tenido? Te recuerdo que no han sido pocas —claramente no se iba a quedar callada y ventilaría su vida personal de ser necesario—. De modo que no tienes derecho de juzgarme.

—De ninguna manera tendrás a más de un hombre en tu vida.

—Tendré todos los que quiera —le hizo saber con una sonrisa burlona—. Y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

—Te encerraré y tiraré la llave para que nunca más vuelvas a salir.

—Echaré la puerta abajo y escaparé a los brazos de algún amante —continúo.

—Entonces te encadenaré y te ocultaré cientos de metros bajo tierra para que te resulte imposible el escaparate. Y hasta pondré centinelas por los alrededores y un montón de babosas gigantes fuera de tu celda.

—Te odio profundamente —refunfuñó.

—Yo sé que no.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Veo que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado un poco… Continúan teniendo esta clase de conversaciones donde ninguno es sincero con el otro —la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia sus espaldas, deteniéndose en el propietario de aquella voz—. Luces sorprendida de volver a verme, Oshin.

—Es una reacción normal después de que te fuiste hace casi cinco años atrás.

—En realidad nos vimos hace poco, ¿verdad? —¿por qué tenía que aparecer justamente ahora?¿Por qué ahora que tenía tantos embrollos sentimentales y la cabeza hecha un caos? Y sobre todo, con un Kamui perturbado por los efectos de una droga del amor.

—Pues no imaginaba que regresarías tan pronto —indicó con normalidad. No le servía de nada estresarse por el giro de las circunstancias—. _Tantas oportunidades para que él volviera con nosotros y tuvo que tomar justamente esta ¿Es que es una prueba o alguien de verdad quiere que termine perdiendo los cabales?_

—¿Y qué te ha traído hasta acá? —cuestionaba Tentei con cierta curiosidad.

—Estaba un poco aburrido. Y como las cosas están bastante tranquilas dentro del castillo, decidí que no sería mala idea vigilar los alrededores —respondió—. Por lo que me has comentado, no podemos bajar la guardia. Tampoco me gusta estar a merced de mi adversario.

—Siempre cae bien estirar las piernas —comentaba con una sonrisa el capitán—. ¿Por qué no lo acompañamos, Oshin? —una propuesta que ella aceptaría gustosa en cualquier otro momento, pero no hoy.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender. Por lo que no me será posible —se levantó y sacudió sus ropas—. Ya nos veremos dentro del castillo cuando decidan regresar, par de adictos a las parrandas —fue lo último que dijo tras retirarse.

—¿Qué te parece si tras un poco de vigilancia pasamos por unos buenos tragos? —sugería el castaño con una sonrisa ladina—. Ya sabes, en ese bar que tanto amabas.

—¿Todavía sigue de pie?

—Es incluso más famoso que antes —estableció con burla—. Para viejos mayores de cuarenta, claro está.

—Ohh, de modo que el mocoso está intentando hacerse el chulito.

—Nada que una sana competencia no pueda aclarar.

Quería un poco de paz. Pero sabía que era un capricho que no estaba al alcance de sus manos. Por ahora sólo se le tenía permitido lidiar con el caos, la incertidumbre y algo que crecía en su pecho muy parecido a la culpa.

Debió de haber deducido que sus mascotas podían ser usadas en su contra y que por alguna razón que no le quedaba del todo clara, éstas le obedecían sin chistear. Aunque dentro de todo ello, le resultaba un tanto divertido verlo trepado sobre el lomo de ese monstruoso perro negro, como si fuera un chiquillo de diez años.

—Eres bastante escurridiza.

—Y tú deja de usar a mis Syx como si fueran tuyos —le objetó con molestia—. Además, ¿qué haces aquí?¿No estabas durmiendo? —sí, porque se encontraban casi a la entrada del bosque norte que rodeaba al castillo.

—Fue muy cruel de tu parte irte sin mí —expresó con ese gesto infantil que tanto le caracterizaba. Incluso su voz era melodiosa—. Aunque pensé que estarías acompañada…—¿cómo alguien podía pasar de tener un rostro despreocupado a uno con un agudo mirar? Claramente era una especialidad que Kamui dominaba a la perfección.

—Pues como puedes ver estoy completamente sola —tenía el presentimiento de que alguien le había dicho al pelirrojo algo innecesariamente peligroso—. Y ya que me has encontrado, regresemos.

—¿Realmente crees que ese Yato es tan fuerte como yo? —indudablemente su interrogante tomó en curva a la pelinegra.

—Desde mi punto de vista ambos son demasiado fuertes —y no quería una batalla para ver quién lo era más que el otro.

—Es algo que puede aclararse fácilmente —estipuló con una sonrisa confiada. Incluso esas celestes orbes parecían haber adquirido un brillo macabro.

—No es necesario una tontería como esa —le puntualizó—. Yo no busco estar al lado del hombre más fuerte del universo o el próximo postulante para el Rey de los Piratas —mencionó para él con una seriedad que era imposible de debatir—. Títulos como esos no tienen significado alguno para mí.

—Pero el hombre que tienes frente a ti se convertirá en el más fuerte de todos —dijo con el orgullo digno de un miembro del Clan Yato—. Y tú serás la mujer de ese hombre —esa arrogancia no la había vuelto a experimentar desde que él tomó esa poción por accidente. ¿Sería posible que los efectos estuvieran disipándose poco a poco?

—¿Y qué pasará si esta mujer se niega en convertirse en la amante de un hombre tan altanero y conflictivo como tú?¿Me tomarás a la fuerza como si fuera un simple objeto? —sonrió con burla y él se limitó a descender de su particular vehículo para acercarse hasta donde estaba.

—No tengo necesidad de tomarte por la fuerza —sentenció con un timbre de voz más cercano al de su edad física. Ese que solamente emergía cuando la seriedad y locura se entremezclaban en su persona—. Porque tú deseas estar a mi lado tanto como yo lo hago.

Se quedó fría ante la conclusión que sacó de ella y su estúpido anhelo de tenerlo cerca. Se paralizó ante su brusca manera de sostenerle el rostro para robar sus labios una vez más. Él se había convertido en un amante caprichoso al que no se le podía negar nada, quisiera o no hacerlo.

—Maldito engreído.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan obstinada —dijo divertidamente—. Aunque las presas que más se oponen a la captura, son las más entretenidas.

—No me compares con tus diversiones baratas —no es como si hubiera aprendido a controlar la taquicardia que emergía cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado y la besaba, sino más bien que poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse a esos gestos. Y eso era una mala señal.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras —tan simples palabras poseían una repercusión casi cruel en ella.

—…Idiota…—tenía que concentrarse todavía más en no creerse lo que saliera de su boca. Porque nada era real, todo era producto de un engaño.

¿Qué problema tenía con su tarde? Desde prácticamente siempre eran tranquilas, sin demasiada actividad y con casi completo aislamiento en su propia habitación. No obstante, la situación era completamente diferente ahora. Y es que no podía concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos cuando tenía a lado a alguien que no dejaba de hacer ruido con todo lo que ingería como si eso llamado saciedad no existiera. Y tampoco es como si pudiera irse, no cuando sabía lo que eso acarrearía.

—¿Qué no piensas salir a que te pegue el aire fresco o algo por el estilo? —fue la pregunta casi casual de la pelinegra. Y es que ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama mientras el oji azul terminaba de engullirse el postre.

—Estamos en un sitio demasiado apartado. Así que no hay nada interesante. Además, aquí hay mucha comida deliciosa~ —claro, su estómago ante todo. Pareciera como si lo troglodita le hubiera aflorado aún más.

—Al menos podrías intentar comer más civilizadamente —el pelirrojo tenía algunas migajas alrededor de la comisura de sus labios y sobre sus ropas; era como un crío—. Ya estás grandecito para dar esos espectáculos.

—Te oyes como una madre~ —se burló desfachatadamente.

—Pues tu caso es mucho peor que el mío —refunfuñó—. _¿Es que no piensa dejarme unos cuantos minutos en soledad?¿Va a estar de este modo todo lo que resta del día?_ —reaccionó en cuanto sintió un peso extra a su lado—. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti?

Sí, no cabía duda de que alguien se había emocionado con los dulces. Sus labios tenían el dulce y adictivo sabor de las fresas y las frambuesas.

—¿Y si te pones a hacer algo útil en vez de estar be…? —de nuevo la calló pero no por haber robado sus labios, sino por la acción que realizó con una agilidad y rapidez casi espeluznante—. ¡¿P-Pero…?! —apenas y pudo gesticular tan raquítica palabra antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre su cama con peso adicional, con ese par de manos a un costado de su cabeza y esos claros ojos azules reflejando su estupefacto rostro.

—Tengo curiosidad.

—¿C-Curiosidad?¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —el nerviosismo apenas era notorio, pero para él era fácil reconocerlo si la observaba tan detenidamente.

—…Te atrae ese samurái…Incluso ese sujeto… ¿No crees que es un poco descortés de tu parte no decidirte?¿Acaso quieres quedarte con los tres? —esa sonrisa se había ampliado en sus labios como una señal clara que estaba disfrutando de ponerle en tan mala posición. Alguien era sumamente malicioso y vengativo—. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —la curiosidad era muy mala.

—Seré yo quien al final se quede con el premio —el problema no radicaba en aquella declaración plasmada de un tono tan masculino y tremendamente estremecedor, sino en lo que proseguiría tras tal enunciado.

Su hosquedad para besar ya era un característico suyo. Pero no lo era ese jugueteo de su curiosa lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal o la manera en que sujetaba sus muñecas para que no se moviera de la posición en la que él la había colocado tan rudamente.

Pero su boca no se estancaría con sus labios. No, éstos inspeccionarían curiosos la sensitiva piel que cubría su cuello para provocarle todos esos deliciosos escalofríos que le gritaban silenciosamente que él tenía el control absoluto sobre el rumbo que llevaban las cosas.

—K-Kamui…—sus estúpidos latidos se aceleraron en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse sin importar lo mucho que luchara por no reaccionar ante su tacto. ¿Es que debía sentirse tan bien ese jugueteo o todo radicaba en que se trataba de él y nadie más?

—¿Quieres que siga? —le susurró al oído. Arrastrando cada palabra tanto como pudo para adicionarle un impacto extra; si es que esto era todavía posible—. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

¿Lo tacharía de impaciente o como alguien que sabe interpretar su silencio y lo descompuesta que se encontraba su respiración? No tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en ello. Lo único que podía analizar en esos instantes era el mordisqueo que vivían sus hombros mientras la escurridiza mano del Yato había decidido deslizarse por debajo de su blusa para llegar peligrosamente hasta donde iniciaba su femineidad.

Sí, pareciera que el otro lado extremista que la pócima era capaz de despertar había decidido hacer de las suyas.

—…Detente…—expresó casi en un suspiro, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para sonar como una orden clara e irrefutable—. Esto no está bien. De ninguna manera lo está —sus manos sujetaban el rostro del pelirrojo. Sus respiraciones chocaban mutuamente, combinándose irremediablemente—. Lo que estás pensando no va a pasar.

—¿Es que prefieres que alguno de ellos lo haga? —preguntó con frialdad y esa mirada cargada de reproche. ¿Había herido su ego al frenarle de esa manera?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca —replicó. Tenía derecho de hacerlo—. En ningún momento he dicho que prefiera a alguno de ellos…en esta situación —claramente le resultaba imposible no sentir pena por lo que sus palabras englobaban en realidad.

—¿Admitirás al fin que me prefieres a mí por encima de ellos? —allí estaba ese aire de superioridad y egolatría. Es que no podía evitar jactarse de su propia victoria sobre aquel par.

—Ni las situaciones ni los sentimientos son inmutables —estableció con sinceridad—. Una victoria no significa nada si no ganas la guerra.

—¿Siempre gustas de usar esta clase de palabrería para evitar responder de manera simple? —ironizó con una tenue sonrisilla—. De modo que sólo queda hacerte mía para que ya no pienses en ningún otro hombre~ —¿por qué sonreía tan linda y cínicamente?¿Cómo demonios se supone que debía interpretar su "amenaza"?¿Por qué pareciera como si hubiera empeorado la situación con su contestación?

—¡Idiota, no digas estupideces! —le gruñó con soberano cabreo.

¿Qué se supone que era todo ese ruido?¿Por qué pareciera como si alguien estuviera divirtiéndose mucho sin siquiera intentar ser discretos?¿Por qué de todas las personas que tenían que haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso tenía que tratarse de ese par?

—¿A esto te refieres cuando mencionaste que tu capitán se encontraba registrando el perímetro? —soltó con una socarronería tal que haría que hasta el más despistado cachara el doble sentido de su oración.

—No en realidad… Aunque esta es la primera vez que contemplo esta clase de "reconocimiento territorial". Tal vez mi idiota capitán ya está empezando a madurar —secundó el castaño con unas ganas de reírse que le provocaban una sonrisa de fotografía.

—Oshin, Oshin, haces que la tía Moka se sienta tan conmovida y orgullosa de ti —y es que hasta estaba llorando la cabrona. Y nada como Abuto dándole un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas—. Hace unos años eras una niñita llorona que se escondía tras las faldas del capitán…

—Y mírense, ahora están a un paso de perder su título de "asexuales"…

—¡¿A quién demonios le dices asexual, maldito Abuto?! —le gritó la pelinegra sin cortarse ni un poco.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos… Mejor ignoren que hemos venido a interrumpirles por accidente y sigan con lo suyo —les animaba a continuar con una sonrisa y mirada propias de una madre alcahueta—. Sigan los pasos de Sadaharu.

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima para que me encargue de dejar sin capitán a un escuadrón? —mencionaba Oshin con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Abuto, ¿qué te he dicho sobre interrumpir mi diversión? —porque claro, ambos repentinamente se habían unido para hacerlos picadillo en el momento menos pensado—. Creo que has olvidado mis palabras.

—¿No son lindos? Hasta se han puesto de acuerdo para masacrarnos —Moka y su cero sentido del miedo.

—Al menos viví lo suficiente para ver a un imbécil como éste quererse atragantar con algo más que comida —es que el castaño no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Incluso si eso lo llevaba a morir.

—Yo diría que se quería dar un buen atascón —¿por qué ahora se estaban llevando tan bien? Tal vez porque les gustaba meterse con ellos.

La falta de sus excelentes reflejos les hubieran asegurado sin error alguno un boleto sin retorno para aquel mundo al que muchos temen y optan evitar en la medida posible. Y es que si hubieran demorado un poco más en desplazarse, ahora no serían más que cenizas candentes y escombros.

La dirección del ataque quedaba más que clara. Incluso podían percibir el arma que había perpetuado semejante asalto a distancia. No obstante, estaba la duda en el aire sobre quién se trataba y si sólo era esa pequeña nave que decoraba notoriamente el atardecer.

—Un poco más y somos historia —la Renho no iba a esperarse de brazos cruzados. Ya se había encargado de liberar su vistosa arma al tiempo que empleaba lo que a simple vista eran unos binoculares.

—No se han cortado en usar la mayor potencia para dejarnos peor que cenizas —a Abuto no le hacía ni puñetera gracia lo que había ocurrido. Literalmente una cuarta parte del palacio había sido destruida por el potente cañón de aquella nave enemiga.

—Así que hay individuos con las suficientes agallas como para meterse en la boca del lobo —Kamui sonaba entusiasmado. La sangre podría estar empezándole hervir ante la promesa de un poco de diversión.

—No reconozco el símbolo de su tripulación. Pero es lo que menos importa en estos momentos —la peli azul habló de nuevo antes de enfocar su atención en todo el movimiento que se efectuaba tanto dentro del palacio como por los alrededores—. ¿Es que acaso han venido a jugar con nosotros un rato?

—Bien podríamos tener casa llena esta noche —el castaño no hablaba por hablar. Sus palabras tenían fundamento.

—Dos naves más estaban presentes usando camuflaje táctico —concluía Moka con desgano.

—Sabemos de antemano que se esconden dentro de ese castillo. Por lo que no tiene caso que continúen dentro de su madriguera, Hokusei. A menos que quieran que los hagamos salir por la vía violenta —una quinta voz se escuchó a la lejanía, pero con una claridad y potencia suficientes para que fuera escuchada a través de todo el bosque—. Sólo entréguense tranquilamente y no habrá derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

—Ey, se están burlando en su cara. Prácticamente les están diciendo que son unos completos debiluchos y que ellos pueden encargarse de poner a todos en su sitio.

—Unos malditos piratas de pacotilla como esos no van a venir a amedrentarnos —estipulaba la peli azul con una seguridad imposible de debatir—. Haré que te tragues tus palabras, Abuto.

—Eso quisiera ver.

—¿Sientes la tensión entre estos dos? Como que su hostilidad es sinónimo de otra cosa —mencionaba con naturalidad la boticaria.

—Los gustos de Abuto siempre han sido diversos. Aunque siempre le han gustado menores~

—Moka prácticamente es mucho más joven que él. Los dos tienen ese mismo sentido del humor…Y eso de que los opuestos se atraen podría ser cierto.

—¡Idiotas, enfóquense en el conflicto que tenemos en manos! —recriminaron a quienes pasaban olímpicamente de su quejas.

Habían disfrutado su estadía en aquel viejo bar. Tanto por las antiguas compañías, como por la comida y las exquisitas bebidas. Pero desafortunadamente todo lo bueno tenía que llegar a su final. Lo supieron en cuanto contemplaron que la noche estaba por caer y debían regresar a su guarida.

—Debemos repetir más seguido salidas como estas —mencionaba Tentei para su acompañante. Por ahora el sabor de su pipa recién encendida era la cereza del pastel de su tarde de jerga.

—La próxima vez podríamos traer al resto. De esa manera será mucho más divertido —para Jirou era más que suficiente con un palillo lleno de dangos para cerrar la tarde.

—No suena mala idea —sus palabras cesaron no por ausencia de tema de charla, sino porque su caminata se vio interrumpida abruptamente por un grupo de olvidados ronin. ¿Es que acaso habían logrado vincular su rostro con el resto de miembros de los Cuatro Generales?

—¿Sucede algo? —el castaño se dirigió hacia el grupito que no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Esos mismos que no dudaron en desenfundar sus espadas—. Veo que eso de hablar no se les da bien.

—Ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros, quieran o no.


	36. Lección 36

Lo sé, soy casi como el espíritu de las navidades pasadas XD Porque me desaparezco por mucho tiempo y después aparezco sin más. Pero así pasa cuando eres un adulto responsable, una picada del anime y los videojuegos :D y te falta inspiración; pero gracias a los dioses y Soroachi-sensei, un poco de chispa ha nacido en mí y he vuelto momentáneamente. Disfruten, no me odien mucho :'3 Que el Angst venga con todo el power que tenga.

 **Capítulo 36**

 **As the world falls apart around us**

—Al fin despertaste —reconocía esa voz a la perfección, pero era incapaz de enfocarle. Su visión se hallaba borrosa y su cuerpo parecía pesar innecesariamente; por lo que levantarse de donde estaba podría ser una tarea imposible en ese momento.

—No te sobre esfuerces, Jirou. Podría ser malo para tu condición actual —le recomendaba el blondo sin despegar su atenta mirada de él.

—¿D-Dónde se supone que estoy…? —su visión se había recuperado un poco y podía examinar su alrededor. Estaba claro que se encontraba dentro de las paredes protectoras del castillo—. ¿Dónde está Tentei? —¿cómo pudo olvidarse de ese hombre?

—No lo sabemos en realidad…—confesó con un semblante aparentemente tranquilo—. Solamente te hallamos a ti.

—¿Me encontraron? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hace unas horas atrás empezamos a ser atacados por tres naves desconocidas. Pero logramos encargarnos de ellas…—relató brevemente—. No obstante, eso alzó la alarma en toda la tripulación por lo que fuimos a buscarlos.

—…Y solamente me localizaron a mí…¿no?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Dudo remotamente que Tentei haya caído tan fácilmente —conocía a su capitán y no sería una víctima—. Y tú tampoco habrías terminado en este estado ante simples enemigos.

—Ungh…—se había sentado con dificultad. Había una herida que se postraba transversalmente sobre su abdomen que no le permitía libertad de movimiento—. En realidad, logramos derrotar sin percance alguno a los idiotas que aparecieron ante nosotros. Sin embargo, los siguientes oponentes que aparecieron no eran despreciables en lo más mínimo…

—¿De quiénes estamos hablando?

—De los antiguos camaradas del capitán…

—¿Estás diciéndome que se trata del resto de los Cuatro Generales? —no es como si eso le asombrara por completo, pero no estaba esperando a que aparecieran tan pronto. No después de la intervención de hace poco.

—Exactamente —ese tono de voz no mentía en lo absoluto.

—Si ese es el caso no me sorprende que te hayan dejado como trapeador viejo. Y también explica la razón de por qué el capitán se esfumó… Está claro que él quiere hacerse cargo de todo este asunto —aseveró con cierta pesadez—. Sus malos hábitos nunca se irán al parecer.

—…Seiryu es mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginé…—susurró con el ceño torcido.

—No se puede esperar a que sean débiles si sobrevivieron a la guerra —si bien quería saber la verdad de lo ocurrido, aquello no lo reconfortó—. De manera que tendremos que ponernos a buscar al capitán. Porque claramente esto no es más que una treta.

—Eso no voy a discutirlo —aseguró con la cabeza un poco más fría—. Con todos los enemigos que tenemos, no es para menos. Aunque…

—No te explicas cómo es que esas naves dieron con nosotros, ¿no? —el castaño asintió—. Somos muy cuidadosos con ello, pero al parecer nuestros nuevos adversarios son más astutos de lo que pensamos o…

—¿O…?

—No, nada, olvídalo —expresó rápidamente—. Por ahora enfócate en recuperarte. De modo que no se te ocurra salir de aquí.

—Siento que si llegara a desobedecer me darías una buena tunda.

—Me complace que sepas leer entre líneas.

—¿Interrumpo? —la mirada de ambos jóvenes se dirigió en automático hacia la única entrada que había. Justo bajo el umbral se encontraba parada la boticaria con una bolsa de papel en su mano derecha—. Traje algo de medicina para que dejes de quejarte como niñita.

—Oh, siempre tan considerada conmigo.

—Entre más rápido te recuperes, mejor. No nos sirves como estás —comentaba burlonamente—. Y bien, ¿dónde está el idiota de nuestro capitán?

—No te preocupes por ello. Yo mismo me encargaré de buscarlo. Tú sólo enfócate en no salir de este territorio y evitar que este imbécil haga cosas innecesarias —sentenció Raiku para ambos—. No me provoquen más dolores de cabeza y cumplan mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

—A sus órdenes mi capitán interino —expresó con cierta mofa el samurái.

—Los veré cuando tenga noticias al respecto —fue su oración de despedida.

—Ha madurado y crecido tanto nuestro pequeño Raiku —soltaba con bastante humor el ronin.

—Ciertamente ha crecido en numerosos aspectos.

—¿Con eso quieres decir que se ha vuelto hombrecito y te atrae?

—¿Por qué estás fastidiándome con ese asunto? _Ya suficiente de todo ello como para que tú también me salgas con esa clase de palabrería. Déjenme respirar…_

—Vayamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Qué te parece? —ya hasta se había puesto de pie como si esa lesión no existiera—. Si permanezco más tiempo aquí, siento que enloqueceré.

—No deberías hacerlo. Solamente lograrás que la herida se abra —le regañó. Y si eso no bastaba, se encargaría de volverlo a recostar—. Deja de estar de imprudente y haz lo que te digo.

—Ustedes dos se han vuelto demasiado mandones —refunfuñó—. Solamente quiero dar un paseo dentro de la casa. Tampoco es como si fuera a hacer alguna imprudencia.

—Mmm…

—Quita esa mala cara que tienes.

—No sé ni para qué me molesto…Todos hacen lo que se les da la gana…Ninguno me escucha…—estaba rodeada de hombres insensatos que nunca atenderían a sus peticiones.

—Estarás a mi lado para vigilarme y evitar que haga imprudencias —estableció. Inclusive ya se había levantado de nuevo.

—¿Vas a llevarte eso también? ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin tu katana?

—Para los samuráis sus espadas son como sus esposas. De manera que no puedo dejarla sola o empezará a reclamarme después —esas palabras dejaron a la boticaria con un gesto incomprensible. Esos amantes del bushido y sus cosas.

—Deja de estar de ridículo y salgamos antes de que me arrepienta…—sonrió tenuemente. El castaño le devolvió el gesto.

Abandonaron la habitación y empezaron a caminar lentamente por los pasillos. Resultaba curioso que todo estuviera tan despejado; tal vez el jaleó de hace unas horas atrás era la causa de todo ello.

—Pero qué bonito decorado es el que tenemos aquí, Oshin —mofó ante la parte del castillo que faltaba—. Pero veo otra espléndida obra de arte más adelante…Déjame adivinar…Moka.

—Vio en nuestros atacantes una excelente oportunidad para usar su nuevo juguete… Pobres, no tuvieron ni oportunidad de defenderse… Fueron resumidos a polvo cósmico.

—Y dime, ¿dónde está ese loco pelirrojo? —claro, de todos los temas habidos y por haber, tenía que sacar justamente el que involucraba al Yato.

—No lo sé. Desde hace rato que no lo veo… _Seguramente se fue a buscar pelea por los alrededores._

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Siempre evadiendo las cuestiones que te incomodan —expresó antes de reírse un poco—. Aunque si me lo preguntas, Raiku es una mejor elección.

—¡¿Ah?! Pero, ¡¿qué me estás diciendo?! —había escuchado claramente, sin embargo, seguía sin creerlo totalmente. ¿De verdad él le estaba diciendo que debía inclinarse por su amigo de la infancia?

—¿De qué te sorprendes? —interrogó con cierto aire de seriedad—. Aunque al principio se odiaban y él intentó darte buenas palizas de vez en cuando, ahora se llevan de maravilla. Prácticamente como si fueran amantes.

—¡¿…?! ¡¿Qué sandeces estás contándome?! —exclamó intentando que su voz no resultara demasiado escandalosa. Pero fue en vano. Había sido estrepitosa y hasta sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le ardían—. Él y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación.

—Esa reacción deja todo más claro, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió divertidamente. Estaba gozando dejarla en jaque—. Además, recuerdo que cuando eran niños dormían juntos…Entrenaban en pareja y no comían si no estaba el otro…—maldecía que él conociera todos esos detalles innecesarios.

—¡Se trataba de cariño fraternal!

—Eso no quita que se veían bastante dulces.

—Muérete y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

—¿O es que acaso te gustaba alguien más en ese entonces? —ese cuestionamiento no estaba esperándolo, no de su propia voz. Ella simplemente permaneció en silencio, sin saber si responder o no; en este momento estaba demasiado confundida.

—P-Podría ser y a la vez no…La verdad ya no sé qué pensar —por un lado estaba segura de lo que Kamui le hacía sentir, por otro no sabía cómo interpretar su relación hacia Raiku y después estaba él.

—Esa duda puede aclararse rápidamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices? —estaba embrollada, más que otras veces.

—Que es muy sencillo saber si sientes algo por mí o no.

Se quedó completamente anonadada ante sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cómo es que no pensó en la posibilidad de que él en verdad considerara que le guardaba alguna clase de atracción? ¿Por qué motivo su cuerpo no reaccionaba mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y vibraban sin clemencia?

No, lo único que cruzaba su cabeza en ese momento es que una respiración se había unido a la suya. Y que esos labios que varias veces consideró como inalcanzables, los tenía sobre los suyos. Los estaba probando por primera vez y no estaba segura de lo que eso le hacía sentir.

—…J-Ji…Jirou…—no despabilaba. Todavía no creía en lo que había pasado hasta unos segundos atrás. Era todo demasiado surrealista.

—¿Y bien, obtuviste tu respuesta?

—Idiota —gruñó con molestia—. _¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Oshin? ¿Vas a dejar que cualquier idiota te besuquee cuando le plazca?_ —le miró detenidamente. Estaba tan fresco, con una sonrisa a medias y ese aire que tanto le caracterizaba. Entonces se analizó a sí misma; más allá del shock que le provocó su acercamiento, no halló nada más—…Mmm…—podía jurar que hasta el contacto que tuvo con el rubio había hecho más mella.

—Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta… Aunque me gusta pensar en que en algún momento te atraje —soltó cínicamente. Oshin por su lado se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia otro punto de menor tensión—. Ciertamente es una lástima…

—¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Será mejor que regresemos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se encaminó, dejando en poco tiempo atrás a la joven boticaria.

—¡Ey, te he hecho una pregunta! —su petición fue inútil—. _¿En verdad esto significa que…él ya no me atrae? Además, eso último que dijo…se me hizo extraño. Tal vez ya ando pensando demasiado las cosas._

No era la primera ocasión en que la veía tan centrada en sus actividades. Pero seguía siendo muy raro que una mujer tan quisquillosa como ella no le molestara llenarse de grasa y polvo, o que siquiera le gustara hacerle de mecánico.

—Ya que estás ahí sin hacer nada, pásame ese objeto que tiene forma de estrella —demandó la Renho para quien permanecía bebiendo unos tragos a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —pescó algo y se limitó a arrojárselo con la sutileza propia de los Yato.

—¡Bastardo, casi me matas con eso! —es que si no la agarraba con ambas manos, seguramente la tendría incrustada en el estómago—. ¡Lárgate de aquí de una buena vez o te integro como refacción de la nave!

—¿Y qué se supone que era esa cosa? ¿Tú la construiste? ¿Es que acaso eres una clase de demente que va por allí convirtiendo todo el polvo estelar? —versó al tiempo que acababa de empinarse su botella de sake.

—Son los nuevos cañones defensivos de las naves que he estado desarrollando desde hace más de medio año. Todavía están en desarrollo, pero cuando queden serán la mejor ofensiva —informó con una amplia sonrisa mientras continuaba reparando la pequeña nave que había manejado hace horas atrás—. Son tan potentes que se calientan demasiado y dañan la nave.

—De modo que además de ser capitana, eres la mecánica.

—Además de ser fuerte, hermosa, también soy talentosa y buena cocinera —oh sí, Abuto olvidaba que también era modesta la chica.

—Eres un estuche de monerías bastante insoportable.

—Y tú un viejo amargado, bueno para nada y que seguramente ya no se le paran algunas cosas —la muy maldita tenía una lengua peligrosa—. Ya ni siquiera sirves para eso.

—¿Quieres que te asesine aquí y ahora? Quieres que el Hokusei se quede sin su cajita de Pandora, ¿verdad? —es que hasta el Yato tenía sus propios límites.

—A todo esto, ¿ya se le pasó el efecto a tu idiota capitán?

—La verdad no lo sé… Desde hace rato que no lo veo. Espero no se haya metido en algún problema como es su costumbre.

Después de lo acaecido entre Jirou y ella lo mejor que podía hacer era despejarse y guardar una distancia prudente hacia él. Había cosas que pensar y tampoco quería sofocar innecesariamente al samurái. Y también estaba el asunto de Kamui que todavía no acababa de solventarse por completo. ¿Pero dónde se suponía que se había metido ese problemático pelirrojo? Ya llevaba rato buscándole y no daba con su paradero.

—¿Dónde se fue esa cabeza hueca justamente ahora? —suspiró por décima sexta vez. Ya le había dado dos vueltas completas a los alrededores—. Solamente espero que no se haya dirigido hacia la ciudad.

—¿No estabas cuidando de ese samurái? —Oshin casi salta del susto. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre tan repentinamente? ¿Desde cuándo estaba detrás suyo?

—Le di sus indicaciones y lo dejé. Él sabe cuidarse solito.

—Pues no lo parece —si todos sabían lo que ocurrió con Jirou y Tentei, no sorprendía que él también—. Aunque se lo tiene bien ganado por arrogante.

—¿Dónde se supone que has estado todo este rato, eh? —no quería hablar del castaño, por lo que lo mejor era cambiar el rumbo de la charla.

—Quise ver si había más forasteros. Pero no encontré nada —por extraño que pareciera, le creyó—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—No me sorprende —suspiró—. Vayamos entonces por algo.

—Estás actuando extraña.

— _Mira quien lo dice…_ ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Generalmente me regañarías y no te ofrecerías a acompañarme a comer —ciertamente sería de ese modo.

—Estoy de buenas, no lo arruines —se giró hacia él, acercándose más de lo debido. Sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cercanos que sus respiraciones chocaban—. Agradece mi buena voluntad y cállate.

—¿No será que te sientes culpable por algo? —¿sentirse culpable? ¿Sobre qué o por qué? ¿Por qué su memoria le traicionaba y traía a flote ese par de acercamientos fortuitos que tuvo con hombres que no eran él?

—Eso es ridículo —ella no era su amante, ni su mujer, ni nada. Ella era libre y no le debía fidelidad a nadie. Mucho menos a ese hombre que continuaba bajo los efectos de una droga.

—¿Jugar con fuego te divierte?

—Yo no estoy haciendo eso —remarcó con cabreo—. Además, tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—Eres un imbécil —miró esos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa. Observó esas celestes pupilas que reflejaban astucia y ansias de dominio. Luego se dio cuenta de que deseaba oprimir sus labios contra los de él para experimentar lo mismo que vivió cuando Jirou la besó: nada—… _No es igual…No es la misma sensación…_ —tragó saliva tan pesadamente que sentía que se ahogaba. Agachó su mirada. Recargó su frente contra su hombro y llevó temerosamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Indudablemente estás actuando de lo más extraño.

—Eso es en parte tu culpa —refutó con la mirada alzada hasta él—. Pero las ilusiones tarde o temprano se rompen…—sentenció con una tenue sonrisa, con esas ansias materializadas de unir sus labios con los de él. Sí, era la primera vez que ella le besaba. Sería su confesión y él muy probablemente no lo recordaría.

Habían indagado hasta el último recoveco en busca de pistas, pero lo único que hallaban eran callejones sin salida. Unos que ni siquiera el excelente olfato de esos perros podía saltear. ¿Es qué se lo había tragado la tierra? ¿Cómo debían interpretar el que no encontraran absolutamente? ¿Pero se darían por vencidos? Claro que no. Tenían una misión que cumplir y no descansarían hasta lograrla.

—Capitán, hemos vuelto a peinar todo el perímetro y nada —habló uno de los tres hombres que habían llegado hasta la ubicación del blondo.

—Me resulta imposible de creer que no haya ni la más pequeña pista —el blondo no había abandonado la escena en donde encontraron herido a su compañero; justo donde el intercambio de fuerzas tuvo lugar—. Debe estar escapándosenos algo —y pareciera como si el Syx que le acompañara hubiera entendido su predicamento.

—Ya está de nuevo destruyendo cosas —dijo otro mirando al cánido que estaba machacando unas cajas que habían sido salpicadas con la sangre de las víctimas del combate nocturno—. ¿Estaba eso ahí?

—No pasa nada si echamos un vistazo —el pequeño hueco que quedó al descubierto se amplió ante el ligero golpe del rubio—. ¿Pero qué…? Es la…—tomó la pequeña carta que permanecía entre el polvo y las astillas de madera, observándola en completo silencio—. Tenemos que regresar inmediatamente al castillo —ordenó rápida y vehementemente.

La hora de la cena había concluido desde hace horas. Sin embargo, existía un motivo de fuerza mayor que le ordenaba regresar al comedor. Pareciera que existía algo un poco más apremiante que su estómago demandándole por alimento.

—¿Acaso tienes hambre todavía? —fue la pregunta con la que recibió a la pelirroja en cuanto entró al comedor mirando en todas direcciones.

—No en realidad —tomó asiento frente a ella, observando que estaba bebiendo té y se le veía de lo más serena.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen mi hermano y tú? —bueno, Oshin sabía que irremediablemente esas dudas emergerían en Kagura tarde o temprano.

—Tiene más de año y medio que lo conozco —respondió tranquilamente—.Y ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde entonces.

—Pues parece que se llevan bien…dentro de lo que cabe —para alguien que conocía tan bien la personalidad actual de su hermano mayor no pasaba desapercibido la manera en que se comportaba con esa boticaria.

—De vez en cuando se le ocurre querer mandarme al otro mundo. Pero creo que eso es normal —ironizaba con una media sonrisa.

—Siendo tan violento, sanguinario, estúpido y bueno para nada, sigues a su lado… ¿No es eso bastante gracioso? —preguntó con cierta burla—. Aunque en realidad lo que sorprende es que él sea capaz de mantener a alguien como tú a su lado.

—Bueno, prácticamente se debe a todos estos problemas que tenemos actualmente… Yo ya había dejado su escuadrón desde hace tiempo, pero volvimos encontrarnos aquí en la Tierra —relató con resignación.

—Eso significa que después de que termine todo esto te irás con Ten-chan y el resto, ¿no? —interrogó con una curiosidad que no se molestaba en ocultar.

—Es lo más probable —bebió un poco de su caliente bebida y prosiguió—. Después de todo no tengo motivos para permanecer más tiempo en la Tierra y tampoco tengo dónde ir.

—Ya veo…

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —curioseaba. Sabía que ella no preguntaba solamente porque sí.

—Pues…

—¿No me digas que lo preguntaste por tu tonto hermano mayor? —ella fingió demencia en ese preciso momento—. Él tiene a Abuto. Y en todo caso, todavía cuenta contigo y tu padre.

—Puede ser, pero…no es lo mismo —esa niña estaba desconcertándole—. Él necesita de alguien que lo esté vigilando para que no se meta en problemas. Algo así como una niñera.

—Tomar ese trabajo con alguien como él, es suicidio —mencionó ya con la experiencia respaldándole.

—Pensaba que podrías hacer una tarea como esa, sin embargo…—allí estaba, jugueteando con los dedos de su mano y mirándola con cierta inquisición—…pareces muy interesada y feliz de que ese sujeto esté por aquí.

Ella no consideraba que hubiera sido tan amistosa con Jirou, o era así como lo miraba. ¿Es que había sido demasiado obvia o es que tuvo la mala suerte de haber sido avistada por la pelirroja? ¿Y si había observado esa escena que tuvo con él hace poco? Si bien había aclarado un poco su situación con él, no significaba que dejaba de ser una persona importante para ella.

—Él y yo nos conocemos de años, por lo que nos llevamos bastante bien y nuestro trato podría extrañar a más de uno… Aunque tampoco negaré que en algún momento pudieron existir sentimientos de por medio —confesó con resignación. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

—¿Te irías con él si te lo pidiera en este momento? —la directa pregunta de Kagura la agarró en curva por completo. Oshin se quedó callada.

—Esa es una posibilidad sumamente improbable.

—Responde —pidió tanto con amabilidad como con autoritarismo.

—Yo…no me iría con él —tal vez si no hubiera pasado aquella situación con Kamui, la respuesta hubiera sido totalmente diferente. Y aunque se sentía completamente contrariada por todo lo que estaba viviendo en este momento, consideraba que las cosas diferían mucho del ayer; ahora había alguien más que le despertaba un interés mucho más grande que él, le pesara admitirlo.

—¿De verdad? —una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a asomarse en sus labios.

—No mentiría con algo como eso —se sentía un poco tonta por admitirlo.

—Eso significa que puedo dejarte el cuidado de mi hermano —sonreía resplandecientemente, con una satisfacción enorme. Es que parecía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

—Ah…¡¿Ah?! —exclamó tras levantarse y mirar confusa a la Yato—. ¿Cómo que…me lo dejas a cuidado? No estamos hablando de un perrito ni nada parecido…sino de tu hermano mayor.

—Vamos, vamos, lo has estado haciendo muy bien —soltó con despreocupación total a la vez que hurgaba su nariz sin vergüenza—. Solamente sigue haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora.

—No puedo quedarme al lado de alguien que no me quiere cerca…—exteriorizó sin despegar su atención de ella—. A él no le agradan las personas débiles como yo o que tienen mi misma mentalidad. Es decir, somos polos opuestos y eso siempre lleva a que choquemos constantemente… Incluso está empeñado en que pelee con él usando toda mi fuerza —hasta alguien como ella podía sentirse frustrada. De modo que lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a la persona correcta para desahogarse—. No creo que salga nada bueno de que sigamos conviviendo.

—¿Y si estás tan segura de lo que dices por qué tu mirada dice todo lo contrario? —¿no era ridículo que una niña estuviera leyéndole tan fácilmente?—. No deberías mentirte a ti misma. Eso no está bien —sus carmesí pupilas vibraron ante sus palabras, ante una verdad tan irrevocable y entonces se dio cuenta que recuperó ese mal hábito suyo desde que conoció a Kamui.

—No es como si estuviera mintiéndome, sino más bien…—tal vez la dificultad para tratar ese tema se debía a que nunca antes tuvo que lidiar con él o en parte podría ser porque estaba tratándolo con la hermana de quien le daba tantos problemas—. Él es todo lo opuesto a lo que podría estar buscando en alguien… De hecho, es todo lo que yo odio… Es decir, representa lo que más repudio de ser un Yato…En lo que temo convertirme…—sí, esa era la razón por la cual ella estuvo negándose a sí misma la existencia de una atracción hacia él. No quería admitir que podía interesarse por alguien que le recordara lo que podría ser si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dominar sus instintos.

—Creo que entiendo un poco cómo te sientes. Pero estoy segura de que aún hay algo del viejo Kamui muy dentro de él…esperando a salir —¿estaba sonriendo por inercia, para devolverle el gesto o su comentario lo había conseguido? La verdad es que ya no entendía sus reacciones cuando era ese hombre el que las creaba

—…Tal vez tengas razón en ello…—ciertamente quería creer que así era.

—Soy su hermana menor, claro que la tengo —dijo, golpeando su pecho para reafirmar tal hecho—. Que te hayas interesado en él, lo prueba.

—¿Tan preocupada estabas por él que decidiste venir a interrogarme? —la pelirroja sencillamente miró en otra dirección y se sonrojó tenuemente—. Es un gesto bastante adorable de tu parte.

—No se lo digas a nadie, ¿quieres?

—Si tú prometes hacer lo mismo con nuestra charla.

—Tenemos un trato —acordaron antes de reírse un poco por su nueva complicidad.

—Este…Lamento llegar en un mal momento —el recién llegado tomó por sorpresa a ambas. Fue inevitable que las miradas de las féminas no se volcaran en su persona—. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo un momento. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte y que seguramente sólo tú sabrás explicarme.

—Hablaremos después, Kagura —Oshin se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde Jirou se encontraba.

—Está bien —solamente se limitó a ver cómo desaparecían tras el umbral—. _¿Qué es lo que querrá?_

La boticaria siguió los pasos del samurái en completo silencio porque se encontraba lo suficientemente intrigada por lo que estaba viendo. En efecto algo se hallaba creciendo a una velocidad aterradora sobre los árboles, sobre el suelo, sobre todo aquello que proporcionara una superficie lo suficientemente consistente para tolerar el peso de esas enredaderas.

Y por extraño que pareciese, existía momentos en que parecía que esas enredaderas se movían tenuemente en un intento por continuar expandiendo su territorio. ¿Realmente eso era posible o ya se encontraba alucinando? ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Acaso podrían pertenecer a la misma especie que las que llevaron a su casa a la destrucción?

—Apenas lo noté hoy por la tarde… Aunque en ese momento no estaban tan disipadas —sus pasos los condujeron hasta un pequeño lago, nada profundo y que se hallaba maravillosamente adornado por enormes piedras lisas de río—. Me comentaste lo de tu casa y sobre esa cosa que les atacó. Y pensé que tal vez…

—La posibilidad no está descartada —aseveró—. Y parece que todo está surgiendo desde las entrañas de este lago —la fría agua llegaba hasta sus rodillas, recordándole la fecha del año en la que se encontraban—. Tal vez si levantamos esa enorme roca podremos seguir el rastro de mejor modo —podía apreciar con claridad esas plantas trepadoras que habían convertido ese terreno de agua en su dominio.

—Podrías tener razón.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Yo me encargaré de esto más tarde —era una sugerencia que irremediablemente de sus labios—. No te has recuperado por completo, así que no estás listo para andar de explorador.

—Y sigues con eso —suspiró con tedio—. No seas aguafiestas y déjame acompañarte —la pelinegra se giró hacia él, dedicándole una mala mirada. Estaba claro que no iba a convencerla tan fácilmente—. Así mato el aburrimiento.

—De nada eso —le advirtió—. ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? —murmuró en cuanto vio que el chico daba unos pasos hacia adelante, para encararle con esa sonrisa socarrona que denotaba muy bien lo que estaba haciendo—. Te llevaré a la fuerza de vuelta.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —le desafió—. Ungh…—su ceño se frunció en cuanto se atrevió a dar otro paso. Incluso se tambaleó un poco—. Por poco y…

—Y te caes, pedazo de imbécil —si ella no se hubiera movilizado, ese hombre hubiera tenido un bonito encuentro contra el suelo—. Hazme caso y regresemos —Jirou había descansado su mentón sobre el hombro de la boticaria y el resto de su anatomía tampoco se encontraba tan distante de su cuerpo.

—Hueles a hierbas medicinales…

—No eres el primero que me sale con eso —¿había algo de malo en tener esa esencia?

—Es agradable. Bastante relajante y muy particular… La recordaré —le susurró al oído, como una promesa futura, como aquel secreto que no debería ser revelado a nadie—. Incluso hoy la luna se ve espléndida, como la de esa noche cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Levantó la mirada hacia la bóveda celeste. Hacia ese rompecabezas infinito decorado por estrellas que se esforzaban por brillar hasta su propia extinción. Entonces observó con detalle la regordeta y blanca luna; no recordaba que alguna vez se hubiera contemplado tan magnifica como en ese instante.

Tan sublime, tan solitaria, tan tímida, tan merecedora de ser admirada. Sí, una luna como esa los había visto conocerse hace tantos años atrás. ¿Es que se sentía melancólico que sacó ese tema a flote? ¿Eran las circunstancias lo que provocaba que estuvieran evocando tiempos del pasado?

—Es cierto…Es idéntica a la de esa noche…—expresó con una sonrisa cálida. Él formaba parte de esos buenos recuerdos que no habían sido empañados por la malicia de aquel funesto hombre; sí, era su preciado amigo, un compañero invaluable dentro del campo de batalla.

—…Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver a esa época, todo sería mucho mejor, Oshin…Tal vez de ese modo nuestra historia pudo haber sido diferente…

Su confesión le desconcertó, captó toda su atención y le resultó imposible no mirarle, no sentir la calidez que envolvía a su cuerpo en cuanto él le abrazó de esa manera tan aprensiva y simultáneamente, tan fría y tan vacía.

Entonces también resintió esa nueva calidez, ese escalofrío involuntario y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Su cuerpo tembló abruptamente y sus pensamientos no dejaban de apilarse uno tras otros mientras se intercalaban con la realidad.

Estupefacción. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Temor. Tristeza y amargura. Todo ese maremoto de emociones contrarias y destructivas remolinaban su corazón, destruían sus memorias, y masacraban a la conciencia que tenía sobre sí misma y sobre él.

No podía hablar, sus labios temblaban y se volvían tan fríos como la noche circundante. Sus manos eran incapaces de apresar lo que parecía ser su nueva y dolorosa pesadilla. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar el reflejo de una corrompida luna carmesí.


	37. Lección 37

¡Buenos días o madrugadas! La cosa es que les traigo actualización y no sé si decirles si la cosa va para mejor o para peor XD Pero todo se nos complica y bueno, estoy con la noble de misión de traerles angst de calidad OwO9 Vean el anime, lean el manga y recen para que les traiga pronto la continuación

P.D. ¿No es gracioso que en este y el otro fic que tengo de Gintama las cosas estén así de feas?¿Coincidencia o trolleada de la autora?

 ***I Love OkiKagu.-** ¿Cómo te explico que solamente lograré que te la vivas pidiendo las continuaciones? Porque sinceramente este capítulo quedó igual o peor que el otro ; - ;

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Ride or Die**

—Tienes el rostro de alguien que se ha ido de farra todo el fin de semana y apenas está reviviendo de la cruda —fueron las burlonas palabras que recibieron a quien estaba despertando de una siesta reparadora.

—Ungh…¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —sus celestes pupilas iban de un lado a otro, encontrándose únicamente con naturaleza circundante. ¿En qué momento se supone que decidió descansar contra el tronco de un árbol?

—¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado, capitán? —intentó sonar serio, pero existían miles de razones para no poder hacerlo—. ¿Te has pegado tan duro en la cabeza que no te acuerdas lo que has estado haciendo estos días? ¿Te has caído del árbol?

—Mmm… Solamente recuerdo haber entrado a la cocina porque tenía hambre y haberme comido esos deliciosos panecillos —relató con enorme lucidez el Yato—…Y después de eso, desperté aquí…—Abuto chasqueó la lengua de molestia. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que pasarse el efecto de esa pócima de amor? Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué no recordaba todo lo que había dicho y hecho? Al parecer su minita de diversión se había agotado.

—Justo lo que faltaba ahora… Que el idiota volviera a ser el mismo —suspiró pesada y tendidamente. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

—Abuto, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Demasiadas cosas para resumírtelas y que tu cerebro de chorlito las entienda —de momento pasaría por alto esos deslices que el pelirrojo había experimentado con la boticaria.

—¿Oyes eso? —se levantó en cuanto esas pesadas y rápidas pisadas se tornaron demasiado próximas a su posición actual.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Eso suena a…—el castaño tenía una idea de qué ocasionaba el repentino temblor sobre el suelo.

El Yato no tuvo necesidad de completar su enunciado. No cuando esas monstruosas bestias habían decidido transitar por donde se encontraban, como si por allí les fuera más factible el tránsito, como si fuera el camino más corto para llegar a su destino.

—Pero si ese es…

—Raiko —concluyó Kamui con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Parece que llevan bastante prisa. ¿Es que algo interesante está a punto de suceder?

—Espero que no sea el caso…—no deseaba tener que estar al pendiente de su estúpido e imprudente capitán.

—¿Y eso? —el castaño puso más atención a su alrededor; lo que estaba ocasionando el estruendoso ruido provenía de arriba.

—No me digan que otra vez vienen a divertirse…—sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de la tripulación de la boticaria pero su capitán no ayudaba mucho—. Espera, esa insignia no es de…

—…Narue…—completaba el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran realizar cualquier cuestionamiento sobre la llegada de aquella mujer al planeta Tierra, se tuvieron que limitar a ver cómo esa nave empezaba a descender a gran velocidad. ¿Pero podía ser de otra manera después de que un misterioso y poco amistoso cañonazo impactó contra el acorazado?

—Mmm…Tal vez debimos haberle avisado a esa psicópata que podríamos recibir visitas…Ahora ya se los cargó —el castaño había aprendido a tomar las cosas con calma. Especialmente desde que su vida se condimentó con la boticaria y la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón del Hokusei—. Seguramente se enoje cuando aterrice.

—Me pregunto a qué habrá venido —cavilaba el oji azul.

—¿Acaso olvidaste que la mandaste a recopilar más información sobre nuestros enemigos?

—¿Uh? ¿Eso fue lo que hice?

—Empiezo a creer que esos panecillos han tenido unos efectos secundarios severos. Tal vez si te damos otra dosis o te mantenemos dopado de por vida, más de uno logremos ser felices al fin —es que tenía que ver por su pellejo. Ya no estaba en edad para aguantar por más tiempo los abusos de ese idiota.

—Mira, parece que al fin han aterrizado~

—Yo no lo llamaría precisamente "aterrizar", sino más bien estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

—A este paso incendiarán el bosque entero.

—Es normal. Su nave ha explotado tras el impacto.

—Bueno, al menos así todo se ha iluminado. Estaba bastante oscuro —replicó Kamui con un tono bastante infantil.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en pedirle a esa idiota que te cocine una tonelada de esos panecillos milagrosos…

No hubo necesidad que se movieran de donde se encontraban para que pudieran ser localizados por la personita que comandaba aquella tripulación que no quedó bien parada después de que fueran obligados a aterrizar tan bruscamente.

—¡¿Pueden decirme quién demonios ha mandado a dispararle a mi nave?! —es que estaba que se la cargaba el diablo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insolentes? ¿La tomaban por un chiste barato?

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre entrar a territorio minado —dijo el castaño para la sulfurada Yato que estaba que echaba más fuego que el bosque que se incendiaba detrás suyo.

—¿En el territorio de quién, eh? Estos malditos monos —maldijo interna y externamente—. Cuando encuentre al culpable de ese bombardeo, lo aplastaré, lo torturaré y después lo mandaré al otro mundo.

—Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que hagas eso —intervino Kamui con tranquilidad engañosa—. Seré yo quien se encargue de la tripulación de Tentei.

—¿Cómo olvidé que tengo a un suicida de capitán? —Abuto se limitó a resignarse nuevamente. Y por breve segundos deseó haber estado en alguna de las tripulaciones que fueron convertidas en polvo estelar por Moka. Al menos de esa manera no tendría que estar lidiando más con las ideas del pelirrojo.

—¿Tentei? ¿Hablas del hombre que dirige al Hokusei? —la peli verde arqueó su ceja derecha en son de incredulidad—. Hasta donde tenía entendido ese grupo criminal fue completamente eliminado hace unos años atrás.

—Créelo o no, continúan vivitos y coleando…riéndose de todos los que creyeron que los habían aniquilado —soltó con socarronería absoluta el vice capitán.

—Kamui, sólo por tratarse de ti dejaré que te quedes con los cabecillas del Hokusei —expresó muy alegremente la joven. ¿Ese era su modo de ligar con él?

—Por mujeres como tú, este idiota es como es.

—No es mi culpa que a ti nadie te haga caso, Abuto —porque ella era una cabrona con cualquiera que no fuera su amado pelirrojo—. Supongo que por eso continúas siendo el segundo al mando —suspiró y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Descuida, puedes jubilarte sin preocupaciones. Yo me quedaré para apoyar a Kamui en todo lo que necesite.

—¿Quieres que te asesine pequeña zorra? Deja que me encargue de hundir por completo a tu tripulación —es que primero esa Renho se metía con su vida personal y ahora esta bruja.

—Y bueno, ¿a qué has regresado, Narue? —ciertamente tenía una pizca de curiosidad.

—Solamente venía a informarte sobre el avance de la investigación que me asignaste.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntaba Abuto. La muchacha simplemente negó.

—Me quedé sin más opciones de por dónde buscar. Y después de enterarme del rumor de que un número elevado de naves empezaron a dirigirse a la Tierra, quise venir a ver qué ocurría… Pero tal parece que solamente eran chismes.

—Técnicamente sí han estado llegando visitantes indeseables, pero todos han sido suprimidos…como casi sucede contigo —hablaba el mayor de los tres—. De hecho, el motivo de tanto revoloteo es el Hokusei.

—Es normal que quieran deshacerse de esa panda de traidores —expresó secamente la oji dorada—. Los Amanto que se han aliado con los terrícolas nunca han sido bien vistos. Y mucho menos el hecho de que apoyen las causas de un sucio samurái.

—Traidores, ¿eh? —en cierta medida le daba risa un término como ése—. Al menos podría decirse que tienen las agallas suficientes para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás de su parte, Abubaka?

—¡¿A quién coño le llamas así?!

—Traidores o no, esas cuestiones me tienen sin cuidado —estableció Kamui para su camarada—. Lo único que me interesa son sus miembros más fuertes y su capitán —empezó a sonreír, con un entusiasmo casi peligroso. Sí, estaba ansioso por hundir sus garras en sus anheladas presas.

—Entonces debe de haber algo realmente especial como para que te pongas de esa manera.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que tú también te llevarás una buena sorpresa —Abuto sonreía tanto como su idiota capitán, pero por razones completamente diferentes—. Te aseguro que tú también te interesarás por el Hokusei.

—Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes podría orientarme adecuadamente —el problema no fue la cuarta voz que se unió de repente a su grupo de charla, sino el hecho de que apenas fueron capaces de percibir esa presencia extra hasta el momento en que le oyeron hablar—. Una disculpa si es que les asusté —expresó con cordialidad—. La gente siempre dice que carezco de presencia.

El tono albo en conjunto con el melón y el amarillo que condimentaba la tela de una manera casi artística, embonaban de maravilla con ese enigmático personaje. Lo oscuro de sus mayas se extendía desde donde acababa su ropa superior hasta filtrarse por debajo de sus marrones botas. Era fácil reconocer sus ropajes, porque no diferían en lo más mínimo a las que usaban las kunoichi de la Tierra.

No obstante, no existía pizca de piel al descubierto. Sobre sus brazos y manos se hallaba un mundo de grises vendajes mientras que su rostro contaba con la protección de una curiosa y blanquecina máscara de zorro a la vez que una melena carmesí se escurría hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—Identifícate —exigió Narue, apuntándole con su parasol.

—Pueden llamarme Akumu —agregó con tranquilidad. Es como si no temiera por su vida estando frente a tan temibles y potenciales enemigos.

Chispeantes y resplandecientes. No había una mejor manera para describir a los juegos artificiales que ascendían al cielo una y otra vez, como si quisieran dar un mensaje, como si esa noche desearan enamorar a todos con su luz y vivaces colores. Y probablemente eso era lo que habían logrado en sus jóvenes espectadores; esos que eran incapaces de quitar la mirada del cielo. Esos en cuyas pupilas se reflejaban los fuegos artificiales de verano.

Podían estar tumbados contra el pasto mientras sentían la frescura del viento, mientras contemplaban el espectáculo nocturno y degustaban las golosinas que con esfuerzo habían logrado comprarse.

—De modo que esas son las llamadas "flores de fuego"… —habló la única chica del grupo con un tono que rozaba lo entusiasta.

—Cada verano hay un montón de fuegos artificiales. ¡La noche se ilumina por completo! —soltó el que estaba en medio; el que fácilmente podía ser el mayor de los tres—. Les dije que sería un gran espectáculo.

—Jamás había visto algo como esto —confesó abiertamente el rubio sin desatender el espectáculo—. Los seres humanos hacen cosas muy interesantes.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Seguramente el viejo ha de estarse preguntando dónde nos hemos metido, ¿no lo crees, Jirou?

—Bueno, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a eso, Oshin —soltó divertidamente el muchacho. Incluso rio un poco—. Pero esto no es peor a lo que pasó cuando visitamos Aymara.

—Ciertamente se armó un completo lío.

—Pero si en parte lo causaste tú, Raiko —le recordaba la pelinegra—. Aunque admito que al final fue culpa de los tres.

—Me pregunto qué estaríamos haciendo en este preciso momento si no nos hubiéramos conocido. Si el viejo no nos hubiera llevado con él —el castaño no era el único que se hizo esa pregunta. Pero sí era el primero en exteriorizarla.

—Seguramente andaría por ahí sin rumbo fijo…o ya estaría muerta —Oshin respondió con sinceridad abrumadora.

—Bueno, quizá yo estaría con otros de mi especie, haciendo ruido por todas partes —mencionó el rubio con plena seguridad.

—Ciertamente nuestros futuros sin el Hokusei no hubieran sido tan relucientes —soltó con cierta mofa y seriedad—. Además, de no haber sido de ese modo las cosas, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Mmm…Bueno, eso sí —espetaron ese par de Yatos a la par.

—Y hablando sobre lo que pudo haber sido… ¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro? —cuestionó, tomándose el tiempo de mirarles a ambos. Parecía encantarle ver las reacciones que creaba en esos niños.

—No lo he pensado en realidad… Supongo que volverme más fuerte y formar parte del grupo de Yatos que están bajo las órdenes directas del jefe —confesó el blondo sin tapujo alguno—. ¡Sería grandioso tener mi propio escuadrón y darle órdenes! Y si tengo suerte, me convertiré en la mano derecha del viejo.

—Sí que aspiras a lo grande, Raiko —un sonoro y largo chiflido salió de los labios del oji verde—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Oshin?

—No lo sé en realidad…—pausó sus palabras, recapacitando sobre su respuesta—. Supongo que también quiero serle de ayuda al viejo…Pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí —su tono de voz se volvía mucho más débil conforme más hablaba.

—Oh, así que admites que le guardas cariño y agradecimiento al viejo pese a lo mucho que le maldices —alguien estaba divirtiéndose con su inocente confesión—. ¿No será que quieras casarte con él cuando seas mayor, Oshin-chan?

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?! ¡Deja de repetirlo! ¡Qué te calles! —y es que ese par ya se habían puesto de pie para empezar una persecución en donde la pelinegra quería agarrar al burlesco chico para darle su merecida tunda—. ¡Quédate quieto de una maldita vez!

—¡No lo haré! ¡Hasta roja te has puesto! —exclamaba a todo pulmón para cabrearle todavía más.

—Creo que será difícil pagarle todo lo que ha hecho —habló Raiko. Jirou y Oshin se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas entre sí y después observaron al blondo—. Tiene muchos enemigos por su forma de ser y actuar, así que…

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de aplastarlos a todos —espetaron a la par con decisión inquebrantable.

—Saben que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿verdad? —esos dos simplemente sonrieron ampliamente.

—Nos convertiremos en lo que sea necesario para mantener su trasero protegido —proclamó el castaño con una seriedad abrumadora que logró calar por completo a esos dos amigos suyos.

—…En su escudo, en su espada, en lo que sea necesario para cuidar su espalda y la de esta tripulación —recitaron como si fuera un pacto secreto, una encomienda de la que sólo ellos podían hacerse cargo.

—Y sin importar las circunstancias…—versaba el rubio.

—Jamás lo traicionaremos… Nunca le daremos la espalda al hombre que nos ha traído este presente y a todas esas estúpidas y estrafalarias personas que no hacen más que meternos en problemas…—expresaba Oshin con cierta alegría.

—Sí, jamás levantaremos nuestra espada contra él —afirmó solemnemente.

Una a una podía escucharlas, estampándose contra la superficie de la gélida agua, volviéndose una sola entidad y tiñéndolo todo con un llamativo carmesí. ¿En qué instante dejó de percibir las gotas de sangre que corrían vehementes y rápidas desde sus ropajes hasta el suelo? ¿Por qué sus sentidos se desconectaron tan abruptamente? ¿A qué se debía que ahora fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Cuál de los dos escenarios era la verdad absoluta? ¿Ese momento de su preciado pasado o aquel en el que el hombre que creyó conocer destruyó su confianza?

Pero dentro de aquel inmenso aturdimiento, fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz, aquel nítido lazo que unía su ayer con su presente. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí? ¿Es que se dio cuenta de su ausentismo y se puso a buscarle? ¿O quizá había sido mudo testigo de la traición que vivió? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, fue suficiente aliciente para abrir los ojos, para tratar de deshacerse de su borroso mirar y enfocar con claridad su rostro.

Intentó levantarse, pero esa presencia no se lo permitió. Entonces entendió que no debía hacerlo, no si no deseaba que ese filoso artilugio penetrara más hondo en su blanda carne.

—…Oshin…—sonó como un susurro, pero era más bien un grito ahogado empapado de cólera. Claramente estaba enfado de verle ahí estática, contra un mundo de escombros y el violento carmesí que había mancillado la claridad de las aguas—. Dime que…no fue él…—dijo bajamente. No obstante, no necesitó una respuesta verbal cuando contempló esas calmas y engañosas pupilas, esas que escondían casi perfectamente su decepción y frustración—...De modo que ese mensaje era cierto…En verdad él…era el traidor…

—…Lo prometimos…y aun así…y aun así él…—no le resultaba difícil hablar, ni siquiera con la profunda herida que llevaba sobre su epigastrio. Sin embargo, lo que le complicaba el habla yacía en algo mucho más primitivo y fácil de comprender.

—Usó la confianza que ambos le tenían para hacer esto… No. Corrección, usó la confianza que todos teníamos para hacernos esto —él no se sentía mejor que la amiga que tenía en frente. Él también sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle tanto por la clara y cínica traición, como por lo ingenuo que fue al no percatarse de que la desaparición de su superior era lo suficientemente sospechosa como para no poner en tela de juicio las palabras de aquel samurái—…Nos movimos según su propia estrategia…—ironizó con un timbre agridulce. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que volverse de esa manera? ¿A dónde habían ido a dar los buenos tiempos?

—…T-Tentei…Tenemos que encontrarlo…—se puso de pie con una terquedad que ya le caracterizaba. Incluso cuando se tambaleaba y el dolor le entumecía el vientre, no cedería. No tenía tiempo para estar quieta; mucho menos ahora que sabía que habían caído en una trampa y el enemigo jugaba con ellos como si fueran inofensivos y temblorosos ratones.

—Me haré cargo de esto, Oshin —estipuló seriamente, sin dejar de observarla ni un solo instante—. Estás herida y tienes que atenderte —un par de pasos fueron más que suficientes para quedar en el punto justo donde la pelinegra habría de perder las fuerzas y él habría de evitar la funesta caída al sujetarle con suavidad—. Si continúas siendo así de necia, ¿qué cuentas le entregaré al capitán cuando llegue y encuentre a su hija media muerta? —preguntó con cierta burla.

—…Que murió en el cumplimiento de su deber…—respondió. Y su respuesta solamente le despertó un agudo desazón.

—Pero ¿qué… demonios ha pasado aquí? —interrogó con severa dificultad. Había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido en cuanto recibió aquel espinoso mensaje.

—¿No está claro, Moka? —intervenía el enorme lagarto en cuanto estuvo en el mismo punto que la Renho. Al parecer el resto de los capitanes se encontraban ya reunidos.

—Después de leer tu mensaje, admito que me costó un enorme trabajo el considerar siquiera la posibilidad…Pero al contemplar más fríamente la desaparición de Tentei-san y lo que le han hecho a Oshin, está claro…que no sólo nos ha traicionado, sino que también desean borrarnos del mapa —habló fría y altivamente el Shinra.

—D-De verdad…que me cuesta creerlo… Es que Jirou…él jamás podría…—conocía al samurái desde que era un niño. Podría decirse que crecieron juntos y en ningún momento imaginó siquiera que un escenario como ese pudiera ocurrir—…Tiene que…

—¿Haber una razón? —el gigantesco lagarto clavó sus ojos en ella, como feroces dagas que quieren destazar la endeble carne de un solo tajo—. Conoces muy bien las normas que tenemos…Sabes lo que le ocurre a los que cometen traición.

—¡Lo sé perfectamente! —exclamó colérica—. Pero…es probable que tenga sus motivos… ¿Qué les hace pensar que lo hace por voluntad? Tal vez alguien lo esté chantajeando.

—Sabes que también me gustaría pensar en esas posibilidades, Moka… Pero eso solamente demostraría la poca confianza que nos tiene.

—Roko está en lo cierto —hablaba Joben con autoridad—. Él sabía que podía contar con Tentei y la tripulación si tuviese algún problema. Sin importar lo delicada que hubiera sido su situación, pudo haberse hecho algo.

—No estamos negando tus premisas, Moka. Pero no podemos usarlas para justificar lo que nos ha hecho —el líder del Cuarto Escuadrón estaba en lo cierto, ella lo sabía—. No sólo es el mayor sospechoso en la desaparición de nuestro capitán, sino también ha intentado poner en peligro la vida de Oshin…y me atrevería a decir que es quien se encargó de expandir el rumor de nuestra localización actual cuando nosotros mismos nos encargamos de hacerle creer a todo mundo que habíamos sido borrados del mapa.

—Ya lo sé…—musitó más para ella que para los que estaban allí—. Me cuesta creer que haya…sido capaz de herirla de ese modo… Sabía que ella junto con el capitán, son los que más estima y confianza le tenían…—claramente deseaba que ese viejo camarada suyo no hubiera realizado tales actos por cuenta propia, pero tampoco podía perdonar lo que había hecho—. Entonces está claro lo que tenemos que hacer.

—…Ungh…I-Ignórenlo…—todos atendieron a esa simple pero comprometedora petición. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Acaso estaba defendiendo al traidor? —. En este momento…lo único que debe importarnos…es traer de vuelta a nuestro capitán… Si ha hecho esto para distraernos o porque en realidad guarda el deseo de terminar conmigo para demostrarles a todos que está enfrentándonos en serio, no importa… No interesa lo que me haya hecho. Ni que haya usado…mi confianza en su beneficio… Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es…traer de vuelta a nuestro capitán sin importar el precio que tengamos que pagar… Y cuando lo hayamos hecho, entonces nos encargaremos del traidor —su voz era sosegada, tan carente de escalas altas, tan engañosamente peligrosa. Era ese tono que sólo los que han aprendido a reprimir sus más violentas y funestas emociones son capaces de emplear. No quedaba duda alguna que estaba enfurecida por su descuido, por haberse fallado a sí misma de esa manera, por haber sido incapaz de frenar a quien estaba detrás de todo ese teatro. Ella posiblemente tenía más motivos para aborrecer al hombre que les había dado la espalda.

—Es una decisión sabia —felicitó Joben—. Sin embargo, ¿qué procederá si durante nuestra búsqueda él aparece?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —lanzó la pelinegra con cierta mordacidad—. Lo aplastaremos —sentenció, al mismo tiempo que arrancaba la espada corta que había sido enterrada en su ser—. La muerte es lo único que les aguarda a quienes nos traicionan —en ese instante el dolor físico no existía. Ni siquiera servía para hacerle olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—…Oshin… _Jamás podrás perdonar a nadie que se atreva a traicionar a Tentei, ¿verdad? Serías capaz de traicionarte a ti misma antes de hacerlo_ —en ese punto no podía hacer nada por su amiga. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera le resultaría imposible mitigar la llama de odio que Jirou había encendido en ella.

—Saben, hay algo bastante extraño aquí.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas, Roko? —cuestionaba el enorme Amanto dragón.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón —secundó el blondo. Parecía que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, basándose únicamente en el escenario—. Fuiste incapaz de regresarle el ataque, ¿no es verdad?

—…A-Apenas y pude…reaccionar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ese momento —su mano izquierda fungía como un tapón temporal; uno que le provocaba estremecimientos ocasionales. Había algo que continuaba incrustado que le causaba malestar.

—Hay demasiados destrozos como para haber herido a alguien que en ningún momento ejerció resistencia alguna —Moka comenzó a caminar alrededor del Yato. Había numerosas piedras hechas añicos, inclusive las cortezas de los árboles circundantes habían logrado experimentar el daño de algo sumamente filoso—. Reconozco esas marcas.

—El corte hecho por una espada —concluía Roko con absoluta confianza—. Esto podría pertenecerle a Jirou o al tercero que estuvo aquí —los fragmentos metálicos que había logrado sacar del agua eran sumamente familiares y no estaban impregnados con la esencia del hierro. Indudablemente se trataba de la hoja de una katana; una que había sido resumida a añicos.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —sabía que no había mucho sentido en cuestionarle en su actual estado, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Lo siento —¿de nuevo el sueño estaba consumiéndole? —. Después de que me di cuenta de lo que ocurrió, mi cuerpo entero se paralizó…y todo se sintió tan pesado… Estoy segura que perdí por unos momentos la consciencia… Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estabas aquí —y Raiko no podía poner ninguna de sus palabras en duda, no cuando tuvo que cargarla entre brazos ante su repentino desvanecimiento.

—Se ha quedado dormida —palabras que tranquilizaron a Moka y compañía.

—¿Creen que pueda tratarse de…?

—Es una posibilidad, Joben —una que anhelaba profundamente—. De momento regresemos. Hay que atenderla —sugirió la Renho.


	38. Lección 38

Pues sí, ya se me está haciendo costumbre el publicar a estas horas XD Es lo malo de trabajar por las tardes D': Pero dejando eso a un lado, espero disfruten de la actualización y que no me odien demasiado por lo que he hecho jojojo. Todo sea por el rating y las visitas (?). Sin más, disfruten.

 ***I love Okikagu:** Gracias por comentar pequeña, me alegra que al menos tú hayas vuelto. Al resto los abdujo alguna nave espacial :'3

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Regret**

Contemplar aquel campamento no le resultaba de lo más extraño. Estaba acostumbrada a estar entre Amantos barbáricos; lo que sí le resultaba fuera de lugar era el matiz de alarma que veía en sus pupilas. Sí, se sentía como una criminal de alto calibre que fue a caer en las garras de la justicia. Algo que resultaba sumamente curioso considerando que eran todos de la misma raza.

No obstante, en cuanto Kamui y Abuto se encontraron cerca, todos se relajaron y dejaron de prestarle atención. Posiblemente hayan deducido que formaba parte de su tripulación y por ende no significaba riesgo alguno.

—De manera que esto es el…Hokusei —un castillo en ruinas parecía ser el lugar perfecto para una banda de malhechores como eran esos individuos—. ¿No son pocos miembros?

—¿No crees que sería estúpido exponer a toda la tripulación en un mismo punto, tablita-chan? —oh sí, esa voz no la olvidaría nunca. ¿Pero qué es lo que hacía esa mujer ahí? ¿De dónde demonios salió? ¿Por qué se le veía tan cínica mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ellos?

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso te secuestró el Hokusei? —no disfrazaría el cabreo que la peli azul le despertaba.

—Oh, así que no se lo han dicho —expresó llena de júbilo—. Mi nombre es Moka y soy la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón del Hokusei, encantada —soltó cada palabra con calma y perfecta entonación. No quería que esa Yato no comprendiera y se hiciera bolas.

—¡¿Q-¡¿Qué…tú que?! —era obvio que lo primero que haría sería rechazar esa idea por completo. Claramente tenía que estarle tomando el pelo—. Está claro que estás mintiendo y que en verdad te han secuestrado para hacerte cosas terribles.

—A la que voy a mandar a secuestrar es a ti para que ten un jodido escarmiento —estableció con una mala mirada—. Aunque tal vez debería ser comprensiva contigo —sonrió con burla total—. Debe ser horrible no tener las curvas necesarias a tu edad y que sólo seas la dueña de una pequeña tripulación maloliente… Tablita-chan, no todas nacen con belleza, inteligencia y fuerza.

—¿Puedo masacrarla? ¿Puedo destruir ese bonito rostro que tiene, verdad? A nadie le importaría que usará tu boludo cuerpo de trapeador —si no se le había echado encima a la Renho era porque Abuto se encontraba agarrándola como bien podía.

—Mira, hasta detenerte es fácil…porque es como si sostuvieras una tabla o un burro de planchar —Narue solamente se cabreó más, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Maldita, voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez por todas!

—Nunca mencionaste que tendrías visitas —la mirada de Moka se desplazó hasta el callado pelirrojo.

—Ciertamente nos han tomado por sorpresa.

—De modo que la nave que vi llegar, era la de…—a la peli verde no le costó demasiado trabajo en armar el rompecabezas. La mirada de Moka le dejaba todo muy claro—. Realmente lamento…

—¡Ni creas que te perdonaré por lo que hiciste!¡Casi nos matas, zorra!

—Realmente lamento no haberlos derribado. Parece que estoy empezando a perder mi toque —suspiró con congoja y sufrimiento puro—. ¿Qué le diré a mi superior cuando se entere que no he destruido todas las naves enemigas que se han parado sobre nuestro territorio? —y es que hasta estaba secándose las lagrimitas.

—¡Ven aquí maldita, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!¡Te voy a enseñar a respetarme! —técnicamente era como un Syx embravecido que se moría de hambre.

—No pensé que tuvieras gente tan divertida a tu lado, Kamui —halagaba la peli azul al joven Yato—. La risa es el alimento del alma.

—Por cierto, aquí falta alguien —a Abuto no se le escapa ni una.

—Ah, ella… Está algo ocupada en estos momentos —fue la escueta respuesta que recibió—. Hay algunas cosas que deben saber, pero —estaba claro por qué no hablaba de ello. Narue no era precisamente de su santa devoción y confianza.

—¿Y han averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Tentei? —inevitablemente esa pregunta abandonaría los labios de Kamui.

—Sí, el efecto ya desapareció —Abuto se adelantó al pensamiento de la Renho.

—No —pausó y retomó la oración—. Pero un detalle como ese no debería preocuparte. Tarde o temprano aparecerá —creía en ello.

—Vaya, vaya…De modo que el afamado líder del Hokusei se ha esfumado —para Narue esa era una noticia que no podía pasar por alto—. Esa es una gran primicia que causaría un gran revuelo. Tal vez al final no eran tan fuertes como los pintaban.

—Oi, oi, deberías de parar con eso —le advirtió a la mujer. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a los miembros del Hokusei le quedaba claro que cualquier ofensa que lanzaran hacia su capitán, no la pasarían por alto.

—Ey Kamui, no lo tomes personal, pero voy a poner en su lugar a tu querida subordinada —la socarronería se había esfumado de su lengua. Ahora únicamente quedaba la seriedad.

—Mmm…Es una buena oportunidad para ver lo que los capitanes son capaces de hacer —obviamente de ahí partiría su interés—. Así que no se contengan ninguna de las dos.

—¡Imbécil, deja de sonreír de esa manera! ¡Mejor admite que quieres enfrentarte con la que salga viva de la riña!

—Ese es un problema que podemos arreglar ahora mismo.

—¡¿…?! —o Narue estaba demasiada absorta en su riña verbal con la Renho o es que aquel sujeto había aprendido perfectamente a desplazarse hasta su presa sin ser detectado. Y una maestría como esa significaba una sola cosa: él era peligroso—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —se giró con celeridad hacia quien yacía totalmente impávido, con esas celestes pupilas clavadas en él. ¿Estaba vigilando sus movimientos para decidir cuándo atacarle?

—Lo mismo digo —con sólo observar el oscuro parasol que llevaba en su mano derecha supo que pertenecían a la misma especie.

—Es una subordinada de Kamui. Únicamente que tiene una lengua demasiado suelta que no valora la vida de su dueña —Moka rio por lo bajo ante la situación.

—Ya tenemos suficientes personalidades conflictivas en un mismo lugar como para albergar a otra —Raiko se limitó a rodear a la Yato y continúo su andar hasta donde permanecía su camarada—. Lo que pienses sobre nosotros me tiene sin cuidado. Sin embargo, si intentas algo estúpido te cortaré la cabeza —no agregó nada más y se retiró.

—¿No es lindo nuestro Raiko-chan? —decía alegremente cierta descarada.

—¿Y ese? —cuestionaba a Abuto.

—Raiko, el capitán del Primer Escuadrón —hablaba el pelirrojo con cierto entusiasmo—. Ni se te ocurra entrometerte. Seré yo quien se encargue de él.

—Deberías ser más agradecida, tablita-chan… Si Raiko lo hubiera querido, te hubiera asesinado en el momento en que se acercó y tú no te diste cuenta.

—Claro que no hubiera pasado eso —refunfuñó.

—Ni siquiera ha amanecido y ya estás peleando con alguien, Moka —obviamente el rubio no iba a estar solo y quienes le acompañaban ya habían llegado, pero sin sigilo alguno.

—Eso forma parte de su encanto, Joben.

—Lárguense de una buena vez antes de que decida golpearlos a ustedes también —demandó con cabreo.

—¿Y quién se supone que es ella? ¿Una de las amantes de Kamui? —para un lagarto subdesarrollado de tal altura, era necesario agacharse para poder estar al mismo nivel que la peli verde.

—Tal vez sea una de las tantas que ha de tener —Roko se unió a la lluvia de suspensiones—. Una más del harem.

—¿S-Su…amante? —un término tan simple y comprometedor como ese había logrado sonrojarle el rostro por completo—. Podría decirse que…algo así… —pero de pronto su cerebro procesó por el completo el significado de su declaración—. ¡¿Cómo que una de las tantas?! ¡¿Cómo que un harem?! ¡Él ni siquiera ha de saber qué es eso!

—Si Kamui es asexual. Él no puede tener amantes de ningún tipo —soltaba Moka con vileza sin despegar su atención de la chica—. Además, no es nada de eso. Sólo es una subordinada más sin encanto sexual alguno… ¿Quién querría meterle algo a esa mujerzuela? Solamente el alcohol podría concebir tal milagro.

—Estas dos van a terminar matándose más pronto de lo que creemos —Abuto miraba cómo esas mujeres echaban chispas y continuaban insultándose en alguna lengua muerta porque ni esos dos capitanes ni él entendían lo que se decían.

—Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado? —porque Kamui no era tan despistado como todos creían y había notado los manchones carmesíes en las vestimentas de Raiko—. Porque dudo que lo hayan herido tan fácilmente.

—Y ustedes que decían que no era agudo de mente —expresaba el Shinra.

—Uno de los nuestros nos ha traicionado. Y muy seguramente esté detrás de la desaparición del capitán y la llega repentina de tantos Amanto a la Tierra —confesó Joben para esos dos—. No nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Están diciendo que quien ha estado orquestando todo esto es…

—…Jirou…—las sorpresas abundaban y parecían no frenar. Y es que la vida se había vuelto de lo más irónica—. No lo hubiéramos descubierto si él no hubiera atacado a Oshin hace unas horas atrás —Roko se cruzó de brazos, como intentando sonar relajado.

—¿Quién lo diría? —sonrió a medias, con cierta burla—. A veces la amenaza más grande se encuentra dentro del mismo nido —estableció Kamui—. Aunque ahora que es enemigo público del Hokusei será más fácil para mí el poder enfrentarlo.

—No me sorprende que haya dirigido su atención hacia ella. En términos estratégicos era la mejor elección, porque siempre mantendría la guardia baja con él, pudiendo de ese modo lanzar su ofensiva cuando mejor le conveniera… Además, al ser la pequeña y adorada hija del capitán, sería un gran golpe si llega a borrarla del mapa.

—Ciertamente nadie te impedirá que vayas por su cabeza ahora, mocoso —el escamoso Amanto detectó de inmediato las ansias que carcomían al pelirrojo—. La muerte es lo único que les aguarda a quienes nos traicionan.

—¿Independientemente de las razones que tenga para ello? —curioseaba Abuto.

—Intentó terminar con la vida de Oshin y nos ha hecho el foco de atención de cientos de Amanto para mermarnos… ¿Crees que pasaremos por alto algo como eso? —inquirió con hosquedad—. Cualesquiera que sean sus motivaciones, espero que valgan la pena.

—Creo que es un buen momento para decir que es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí y evitemos seguir siendo arrastrados por conflictos que no nos conciernen —comentó tras la partida de ese par—. Eso me gustaría decir. Pero presiento que solamente gastaré saliva en vano porque no nos iremos de aquí, ¿cierto capitán?

—Las cosas interesantes jamás dejan de aparecer alrededor del Hokusei…Es como si fueran un imán para los problemas.

—El que tú estés aquí, corrobora tu hipótesis.

—Además, ellos han dado luz verde para cazar a ese samurái…—sonreía con una dulzura intachable, como si estuviera imaginándose la materialización de uno de sus grandes caprichos—. Podré matarlo y nadie se opondrá a ello.

La comida siempre era un tópico importante para ella hasta el punto en que ignoraba a todo el mundo para concentrarse de lleno en tan vital y cotidiana tarea. No obstante, la llegada de tan coloridos y característicos personajes le hicieron cesar con su tarea y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, sabía que algo le había pasado a su hermano porque estuvo actuando raro los últimos días; pero ahora que le ponía atención pudo darse cuenta de que era el mismo idiota de siempre.

Decidió ignorarlo, como había estado haciendo desde que ambos permanecieron bajo el asilo del Hokusei. Y también prefería aplicar la misma para su molesto padre que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Kagura, ya te he dicho miles de veces que debes masticar adecuadamente. Además, no estoy seguro de que tanta grasa sea buena para ti… Estás en una etapa crucial de tu desarrollo y toda esa manteca podría acumularse en tus caderas —es que lo peor es que el pelado se encontraba sentado a su lado, llenándole con esos comentarios hostigosos.

—A mi edad puedo comer lo que sea —y literalmente había barrido por completo con un pavo acompañado de sus guarniciones—. Mejor deberías ir a vigilar a tu hijito. Parece que ya volvió a ser el mismo descerebrado de siempre.

—Ciertamente…tiene la misma cara de idiota de siempre —obviamente su hijo mayor también estaba llenándose el buche a toda marcha en compañía de sus hombres—. Aunque hay un rostro que no me es familiar…

—Tal vez se trate de alguna zorrilla que se ha escurrido del bosque. Después de todo, ha llegado esa etapa en que entran en celo y están en busca de alguien que les consuele y les dé…mucho amor desmedido —complementaba la pelirroja—. Solamente ignórala. Ya se irá cuando se haya aburrido…O eso dijeron en el documental que vi anoche.

—¡¿A quién le dices zorrilla en celo?! ¡¿Está educando adecuadamente a su hija?! ¡¿Qué clase de documentales son los que ve?! —la buena audición de la peli verde se hizo presente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Narue y soy una camarada de Kamui. Es un placer el conocerles al fin —se presentó tras haber reaccionado y darse cuenta de que a quienes les gritoneaba eran ni nada menos que familiares del pelirrojo—. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Han pasado muchas cosas y la tripulación del Hokusei me ha puesto de nervios —es que ya hasta estaba parada frente a Umibuzou y Kagura con toda la formalidad del mundo. Se le veía tan encantadora y buena persona.

—No sé cómo es que soportan al imbécil de mi hermano —blasfemaba mientras se hurgaba la nariz—. Dudo que sea por su físico o su cara…Tiene rostro de niña y se hace una trenza como si fuera una adolescente enamorada esperando a su amante que partió a la guerra.

—Noto el parentesco entre ambos…aunque… Ya veo, así que fue del lado materno que ustedes sacaron esa apariencia y fabulosa cabellera.

—¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso, eh? ¿Por qué estás mirando hacia otro lado? —espetaba con enorme cabreo el padre de los pelirrojos.

—Mmm…Sí, de usted sacaron los ojos azules —y de nuevo posó su mirada en el hombre—. Espero que su hijo no se quede calvo igual que usted. Porque sería lamentable. Aunque eso no significa que sería capaz de rechazarlo y no formar parte de su maravillosa familia —nada como la sinceridad.

—¡Que yo no estoy calvo, maldita mocosa! —hablando de personas que se alteran con enorme facilidad—. ¡¿Y quién te dijo que dejaré que ese bastardo se haga de mujer y deje descendencia en este mundo?!

—Parece que estamos condenados a estar rodeado de personajes pintorescos —y ahí estaba el segundo susto para Narue. ¿Es que todos eran tan jodidamente sigilosos?

—¡Dejen de hacer eso de una puñetera vez o me matarán de un infarto! —estaba muy dispuesta a romperle un par de huesos al graciosito. No obstante, se quedó completamente extrañada en cuanto se percató de quién era—…Hasta que te dignas a aparecer…

—Sinceramente no estaba esperando a que regresaras tan pronto —la que había estado ausente desde hace un par de días, al fin se había manifestado; logrando captar la atención de los presentes lo quisiera o no—. Sé que no tengo que repetírtelo, pero no vayas a meterte en problemas innecesarios con mi tripulación.

—"Tu tripulación", ¿has dicho? —expresó con sarcasmo. La verdad es que no estaba muy feliz de reencontrarse con la boticaria—. Cuesta creer que una vegetariana como tú sea un miembro del Hokusei.

—Técnicamente es algo más que un mero miembro ocasional…—Abuto no iba a perderse la oportunidad de informarle con lujo de detalle a la Yato la situación que rodeaba a Oshin—. Es la adorada y tierna hija del capitán del Hokusei… Así que podría decirse que está llena de lujos, glamur y una vida con la que muchos sólo aspiran en sueños.

—¡¿…?! ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ¡¿Qué eres la qué del capitán?! —algo debía estar mal en el universo como para darle a esa mujer una posición tan privilegiada. Es que una boticaria como ella no podía formar parte de una tripulación como ésa y encima, ser la hija del mandamás; es decir, la pelinegra podría convertirse en el futuro en la ama y señora del Hokusei si así lo quisiera—. Tiene que ser una broma… ¡Una mujer como ésta no puede tener tanta suerte! ¡De ninguna manera puede ser eso cierto!

—En eso te equivocas mi estimada y plana, Narue —sí, la pesadilla viviente de la peli verde hizo acto de presencia como un estigma. Ahí estaba a un lado de la boticaria con una bella sonrisa—. ¡Tan sólo mírala! Es un Yato, y por ende es fuerte y muy capaz de romperle la cara a cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo.

—Yo también lo soy —le recordó por si se le había olvidado.

—Pero ella posee curvas pronunciadas, producto de buenos genes y una alimentación selecta.

—¡Yo también las tengo!

—A nadie le importan las mujeres con enormes traseros —dictaminó fríamente—. Necesitamos belleza y un cuerpo de diez si queremos tener un futuro prometedor. Es más que necesario si queremos hacernos de aliados fuertes en un futuro… ¡Es una fórmula infalible!

—Ahí vas de nuevo con eso…—Oshin se apartó de esas dos que continuaban con su disputa y optó por tomar asiento frente a Kagura—. Una disculpa por el comportamiento de Moka. Ella…suele ser de ese modo en ocasiones.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de cierta personita…—Abuto hablaba por la loca enamorada de Kamui—. ¿Te fuiste de vacaciones a alguna galaxia lejana?

—Después de que todo esto termine, me tomaré unas —mencionó con cierto humor. Pero estaba claro que aunque su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente volaba muy lejos de allí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Kagura en cierto modo estaba preocupada desde que dejó de verla por el castillo pero no se atrevió a preguntarle a nadie sobre su paradero.

—Sí, sólo necesito un poco de aire —ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la situación que tenía en manos. No había necesidad de ensañarse con ello. No más—. Han pasado muchas cosas. Pero ya todo está bien.

—Será interesante la cacería, ¿no lo crees? —sabía que él aportaría algo al tema. Era inevitable.

—Ciertamente no nos aburrirá a nadie —si podía evitar cualquier dispuesta innecesaria con Kamui, lo haría. Especialmente ahora que sabía que había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre—. _En cierto modo…es un poco extraño…_ —quisiera o no admitirlo, se acostumbró a tener al pelirrojo encima de ella en todo momento, actuando de manera desconcertante, imponiendo su voluntad sobre la de ella y robándole ocasionalmente sus labios. Sí, se sentía incómoda al recordar todos sus acercamientos y estaba segura que su rostro había adquirido un tono carmesí—. _¡Deja de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido! Todo no fue más que producto de esa estúpida poción…Ahora las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad y es lo mejor. Es justo como debe de ser_ —y aunque no lo quisiera, su comportamiento había desconcertado un poco al pelirrojo; especialmente por el hecho de que evadía el contacto visual entre los dos.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —interrogaba la hermana menor ante el rostro ruborizado de la boticaria.

—No, en lo más mínimo. Solamente me he acordado de algo sumamente embarazoso —se excusó.

—Oh, yo podría informarte más a detalle sobre eso vergonzoso de lo que se ha acordado —Abuto podía ser tan perverso cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Quieres que te mate aquí y ahora? ¿Quieres convertirte en la nueva marca de croquetas de mis mascotas? —su instinto asesino hacia el castaño se reactivó con rapidez abrumadora.

—Siempre es tan divertido verte enojada —sonreía de tanta diversión—. Ahora mi día está completo.

—¡Te voy a dar tu maldito día!

—Lamento interrumpir tu instinto asesino hacia el futuro saco de boxeo de Moka, pero ya estamos listos. Por lo que nos adelantaremos —Roko había aparecido en el instante justo. Si podía ser visto de ese modo.

—¡¿Cómo que futuro saco de boxeo?! ¡Yo no soy la pera de entrenamiento de nadie y mucho menos de esa fastidiosa!

—Gracias Roko, has hecho mi día —Oshin sonreía de manera resplandeciente y llena de júbilo—. Y sobre lo otro…está bien. Ya nos veremos allá.

—Tengan cuidado —pidió antes de marcharse.

—¿Y ahora qué pretenden, eh? —porque Narue volcaba de nuevo su atención en la pelinegra.

—Solamente nos mudaremos de guarida, es todo —indicó sin prestarle mucha atención a la Yato—. Este sitio ya es prácticamente una enorme ruina y ya es más que conocida por personas indeseables.

—¡Genial! ¡Jugaremos al escaparate, como si fuéramos exiliados buscados por la ley y los peores malhechores de todo el universo! —al menos Kagura se divertía con la situación.

—Bueno, técnicamente…eso somos…—musitaba la boticaria con cierto nerviosismo—. Pero haciendo eso a un lado —enfocó su mirada en la pelirroja y después la desplazó hasta su padre—. Haga bien su trabajo para variar y encárguese de llevársela a ese vago samurái y al cuatro ojos.

—¡Pero…! ¡Yo quiero ayudar a encontrar a Tei-chan! —respingó.

—Lo sé —suspiró. A buen momento se arrepentía de haber dejado que se quedara con todos ellos—. Pero la situación es delicada y entre menos implicados haya, será mejor… Y sé que a tu padre tampoco le hace gracia que te estés relacionando tanto con unos problemáticos piratas espaciales —el calvito parecía haber captado el mensaje rápidamente.

—¡Ey, ey, suéltame pelado! —gritaba al tiempo que ese hombre le arrastraba del brazo—. ¡Yo quiero quedarme y ayudar a encontrar a Tei-chan! ¡Quiero más comida deliciosa y poder comer más de tres veces al día!

—No seas necia —es que la escena era bastante cómica. Nada como un padre intentando llevarse a su hija a rastras mientras ésta intentaba sujetarse de lo que estuviera a su alcance—. Papi te comprará algo delicioso si vienes con él.

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Kagura ama la comida que hace Moka-chan!

—Oshin, no seas inhumana y deja que la niña se quede —le regañaba la Renho.

—A veces eres demasiado simple —espetó para su amiga—. Además, ¿no querías ir a ver cómo estaba Tsukuyou y las demás? —Kagura se calmó un poco ante sus palabras—. Ve a verles, continúa fastidiándole la vida a Sakata y cuando todo esto se haya solucionado iremos a visitarte.

—¡Sí, entendido! —los niños a veces eran tan fáciles de convencer.

—Eres una maldita manipuladora —felicitaba la peli azul—. Cada día haces que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Porque hace que todas esas horas de enseñanzas hayan valido la pena —es que hasta estaba llorando de dicha; era como una mujer a la que le han propuesto matrimonio tras tantas relaciones fallidas.

—¿Y bien, a dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? —preguntó Abuto. Él sabía que lo quisiera o no, no podía largarse como ese padre e hija.

—Iremos a Miwa —se levantó, mirando al confundido hombre—. Es un poblado sumamente particular. Me entenderán cuando lleguemos allí.

Estaba segura de que no había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que dejó su ciudad atrás para irse con la escandalosa panda de miembros del Hokusei. Sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera pasado bastante desde que se fue de allí junto a sus ruidosos amigos.

Todo continuaba siendo tan estridente como lo recordaba. La misma gente de mala calaña, los cotidianos insultos vulgares que emergían de la boca de todos. Sí, esa era la apestosa y peligrosa ciudad que tanto adoraba. Pero cuando llegó hasta el barrio rojo, supo que algo no estaba en su sitio.

—Parece ser que hemos llegado tarde a la fiesta. Por lo visto nos tocará trapear el piso y encargarnos de los trastos sucios —Umibouzu liberó su parasol en una milésima de segundo. Lo que estaba postrado frente a él alertó sus sentidos en un santiamén—. Nunca pensé decirlo, pero creo que quedarnos con esa panda de problemáticos no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

Sangre. Ese líquido tan vital y a al mismo tiempo, tan llamativo e indeseable, se había dispersado por todo el piso, por cada pared adjunta y hasta los tejados más próximos. Era como si hasta la última gota hubiera sido arrancada de cada uno de esos cuerpos uniformados que yacían esparcidos por todos lados.

Sí, alguien se había encargado de ajustar cuentas con la supuesta "justicia" de la ciudad. Alguien que no conocía la prisa o la preocupación y que se encontraba completamente estático, en medio de esa cruda matanza.

—…Apártate. Él es peligroso. Así que yo me encargaré de esto —él mejor que nadie sabía medir a sus presas por su fuerza y nivel de amenaza.

—¡E-Espera un momento…! —gritó en cuanto notó que el forastero no estaba solo. Justo detrás de él, se asomó el testigo indiscutible de la matanza, la persona que contempló en carne propia el arte de un asesino consumado y que era incapaz de moverse del punto donde estaba de pie—. ¡Soyo-chan! —gritó con fuerza.

Su amiga sólo le miraba con espasmo, con la voz ausente y esas pupilas que le estaban suplicando por ayuda. ¿Es que le había secuestrado? ¿O sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de topárselo? ¿Es que ese platinado revolver estaba allí también para extinguir su vida?


	39. Lección 39

Se nota que estoy inspirada, ¿verdad? Aunque eso es bueno porque significa actualizaciones seguidas :D De momento ando pensando cómo continuar Our Promise, por eso el atraso con esa historia, pero lleno el vacío con los caps de esta historia (imagino que aquí hay gente que lee ambas). Sin más, sólo diré que esto se va a descontrolar y que el Kamaho es muy sepsi OwO9

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Chained**

Su advertencia no había estado errada. Lo supieron desde el momento en que llegaron al final del sinuoso y resbaloso sendero. En cuanto sus ojos contemplaron lo que podría hallarse en las entrañas de tan imponente montaña. ¿Y es que cómo iban a imaginarse que les conduciría a un sitio de tan tedioso acceso? ¿Es que podía existir algo más práctico y discreto que una ciudad subterránea?

Las edificaciones variaban en tamaño, pero poseían una misma forma, una arquitectura base que les proporcionaba solidez, un interior cómodo y una durabilidad que muchas construcciones modernas envidiarían. Y ante la improbabilidad, también existían numerosos árboles repartidos de manera estratégica entre cada vivienda; incluso había arbustos coloreados por diminutas pero fragantes florecillas.

Calles angostas, un parque central con una magnífica y enorme fuente, farolas que permitían la iluminación correcta de todo el recinto y una cristalina laguna, era todo lo que ese lugar requería para volverse de lo más acogedor; un paraíso para quienes están en busca de algo refrescante que esté en contacto directo con la naturaleza.

—Es un sitio bastante aceptable. Considerando que tuvimos que recorrer toda esa distancia y meternos en las entrañas del bosque —es que Narue no estaba para travesías como esas—. Ahora necesito un buen baño y un cambio de ropa que estoy empapada de sudor.

—Tuvimos que llegar a Iga y todavía tuvimos un buen tramo que recorrer… Podría decirse que estamos en el quinto infierno —habló Abuto tras tronar su cuello y masajear un tanto su hombro—. ¿Está bien que dejen su nave a la vista?

—Hay lugares donde dejarla. Y si el camuflaje no es suficiente, entonces las arboledas harán el resto —estableció Oshin con seguridad—. Les costará encontrar este escondite.

—¿Pero no sucederá lo mismo que la vez pasada? —interrogó Kamui. Y es que llevaba cierta verdad en sus palabras—. Él conoce todas sus guaridas, ¿no?

—No en realidad —contestó—. Conoce la gran mayoría. Pero existen un par que no…Éste y otros más los encontramos hace un par de años atrás. Y en ese tiempo él no estaba en el Hokusei —relató con normalidad—. Por lo que es seguro momentáneamente.

—¿Y ya estaba inhabitada cuando hallaron esta ciudad?

—Así es… Cuando descubrimos esta ciudadela ya no había nadie. Y de hecho se encontraba bastante maltratada. Me imagino que todos huyeron tras la invasión de los Amanto —miró a los alrededores, contemplando a los miembros de su tripulación más que instalados y disfrutando de buena comida y bebidas.

—No negaré que es una buena madriguera. Todo hombre sueña con tener un lugar como éste —en cierto modo el castaño estaba halagando el buen gusto de la tripulación—. Aquí podremos estar tranquilos un rato para pensar en cómo haremos las cosas de ahora en adelante —sí, él tenía razón. Aunque de momento Oshin no sabía qué hacer; tenía claro el objetivo, pero no tenía las pistas suficientes para conducirse hacia el éxito.

—¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco mientras descansamos? —propuso la peli verde para el pelirrojo y el castaño; obviamente dejaría a la boticaria fuera tanto como pudiera.

—A ese idiota no tienes que decírselo. Él mismo ha tomado la iniciativa —ciertamente Kamui ya estaba llenándose la barriga junto a otros de su misma especie; era todo un espectáculo verlos comer.

—¡Espérame!

—¿No te parece tierno el amor juvenil?

—Si te refieres al amor que Kamui le tiene a la comida, entonces sí —aunque no estaba feliz por tener que soportar a Narue, ahora con todo lo que le había pasado, hasta la soportaba y le daba igual que intentara ligarse al pelirrojo.

—¿Y realmente podrás terminar con la vida de ese samurái si llegara a cruzarse en tu camino?

—¿Qué no es obvia la respuesta? —él sólo se limitó a mirarle desde el rabillo del ojo—. Sé que Tentei querrá conocer los motivos que lo llevaron a traicionarle. Claro, siempre y cuando no los conozca ya —que por algo les había dejado una advertencia que demoraron en ver—. Si ese no es el caso, entonces sólo queda una opción.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Lo haré porque es necesario —estableció seriamente—. Además, existe una alta posibilidad de que él pueda estar asociado con los ex compañeros de Tentei… Y ya sabes que ellos están a su vez con la supuesta policía de Edo y ese extraño hombre…

—¿No te parece que estamos rodeados de enemigos muy particulares? Tantas personalidades problemáticas reunidas en una misma organización nos prometen diversión a montones —ironizó.

—…Las desapariciones, la nueva policía, los ex compañeros de Tentei, ese poderoso enemigo y ahora Jirou…Algo grande ha de estar ocurriendo y no somos capaces de verlo.

—Más nos vale estar preparados o saldremos corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Ni que lo menciones —suspiró con resignación absoluta—. _¿Por dónde empezaré a buscar? Necesito una pista para poder seguir._

No era la rapidez ni la puntería con la que habían sido disparadas aquellas balas, sino de la monstruosa potencia que poseían. ¿Cuándo antes había visto que unos proyectiles de metal fueran capaces de pulverizar lo que tocaran, como si de un ácido altamente corrosivo se tratara? ¿Realmente existían municiones como esas?

Ya habría tiempo para pensarlo. Lo único de lo que ahora debía hacerse cargo era de evitar cada una de esas balas y acercarse lo suficiente para aplastar la vida del tirador. Una tarea sumamente sencilla para un hombre tan fuerte y experimentado como él. O eso fue lo que creyó.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó Umibouzu en cuanto contempló lo que podría considerarse improbable, por no decir imposible.

Las balas que hábilmente había logrado evitar para avanzar no perecieron al estrellarse contra los alrededores. Al contrario. Parecían poseer vida o tal vez un mecanismo jodidamente fastidioso y útil que las hacía rebotar contra la superficie para direccionarse de nuevo contra su objetivo. ¿O es que acaso eran balas auto-dirigibles?

—Parece que tienes las pelotas suficientes para hacer enfadar a un hombre como yo —que su ropa estuviera estropeada y su parasol completamente arruinado era el más pequeño pormenor; lo que en verdad le había cabreado es que le había volado el casco junto con su peluquín—. ¡Umibouzu te enseñará a respetar a tus mayores y a su majestuosa cabellera!

—¡Alto! ¡Esto es un malentendido! —la persona inesperada interviniendo en el momento más oportuno—. N-No es lo que están pensando…

—Soyo-chan, ¿pero por qué detienes el combate? ¿Acaso te ha dado el mal Estocolmo? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de tu raptor y ahora piensas protegerlo de nosotros pese al daño emocional y psicológico que te ha ocasionado después de que te hizo ver cómo masacraba a esos desafortunados hombres?

—Explícate muchachita —demandaba el pelado.

—En realidad…él me ha salvado —confesó con sus castañas pupilas colocadas en ellos—. Y-Yo…llegué aquí y después de cierto rato me sentí observada…Antes de que me diera cuenta estos hombres me tenían rodeada y amenazaron con llevarme a la fuerza si no hacía lo que ellos querían…Si él no hubiera aparecido no sé qué habría pasado...—relató con una mezcla de pesar y culpa.

—Supongo que debí de haberles explicado la situación antes de atacar de ese modo. Sin embargo, sentí que mi pellejo peligraba y actué por instinto —el tirador al fin emitió palabra. Inclusive sus violáceas pupilas miraban al par de Yato—. Los malentendidos de verdad que pueden ser desastrosos.

Únicamente un forastero iría por Yoshiwara con una cazadora negra de cuero lo suficientemente larga como para rozar sus tobillos, sin inmutarse ni por las miradas ni por el fuerte calor que acechaba. Aunque más allá de su ropa y zapatos de vestir, resaltaba su larga y lacia cabellera rosa pálido que portaba con orgullo y elegancia.

—De manera que salvaste a Soyo-chan. ¡Muchas gracias! —Kagura no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a estrechar con "delicadeza" las manos del extraño que rescató a su querida amiga.

—Vas a romperme la mano si continúas haciendo eso —es que por más que intentara zafarse no lo conseguía.

—Mi nombre es Kagura y el pelado que está detrás de mí, es mi papi —ella tan educada.

—Rokurou es mi nombre —se presentó cortésmente.

—Tus armas son muy peculiares —habló el padre de la pelirroja. Inclusive se había aproximado hasta el foráneo; ahora que lo veía de cerca, era bastante alto—. También me acabo de percatar de que eres un gigante —es que el peli rosa fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa.

—Es algo que escucho a menudo. Y con eso me estoy refiriendo a ambas cosas —sacó sus dos revólveres de la protección de su cazadora, cargándolas con una velocidad y maestría propia de un experto tirador—. Las balas que uso son muy particulares. Y fueron hechas para fastidiarle la vida a mis enemigos.

—Vaya que me han sabido tocar las narices.

—Soyo-chan, ¿no habías regresado a vivir a casa del emperador después de que logramos sacar a todos esos Amanto de la Tierra? —es que tan mala memoria no tenía.

—…Verán, hay una buena explicación para ello…

¿Por cuánto tiempo mantuvo su mente absorta en la oleada de pensamientos que no dejaban de ir y de venir sin que los llamara cuando sabía que tenía un mundo de cosas por hacer? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado siendo observada desde que dejó a un lado el llenado de todas las vasijas de barro que dejaron a su cargo?

Le fue imposible ocultar el gritillo de espanto que emergió de sus labios en cuanto notó las enormes patas del enorme animal provocando la turbidez de la laguna con la que contaba el poblado de Miwa. No obstante, lo que más ruido le causó era lo que llevaba pendiendo de su hocico. ¿Es que su apetito se había despertado y había decidido salir a cazar?

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado eso? —cuestionaba Ageha al Syx que continuaba sosteniendo a ese hombre desde el cuello de sus ensangrentados ropajes.

—¿No me digas que otra vez ha traído algo?

—¿Roko? —expresó en acto reflejo en cuanto vio al Shinra llegar hasta su posición.

—Demorabas mucho, por lo que vine a ver qué pasaba…y ahora me encuentro con Masamune trayéndonos un regalo inesperado…

—¿Crees que lo haya cazado él mismo?

—Es muy probable —aseguró—. Son animales territoriales y con un apetito de temer. Y últimamente no se les ha alimentado bien.

—…Pero luce como un terrícola…

—Tal vez lo es…O debería decir, lo era.

—No digas esas cosas. Probablemente continúe con vida —ya había caminado hasta donde permanecía estático el monstruoso perro. A mujeres como ella poco le importaba el mojarse un poco los zapatos y la ropa—. Ayúdame a quitárselo.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, no hubo necesidad de obligar al Syx a que liberara a su aparente presa. Éste se encargó de hacerlo como si hubiera entendido la petición de la mujer.

—Continúa respirando —Ageha ya se había encargado de revisar los signos vitales del malherido—. Ha recibido numerosos cortes. Algunos son más profundos que otros…Ha perdido mucha sangre, por lo que es normal que esté inconsciente…Llevémoslo a enfermería para que lo atiendan.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Está claro que tenemos que salvar esta vida —refutó con molestia—. Sé que no estamos en condiciones de estarnos preocupando por otros, pero…no puedo abandonar a este hombre. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que Masamune lo trajo hasta nosotros para que lo socorriéramos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ese animal es un asesino nato.

—Solamente mira lo que hay detrás de él —Roko conocía a la perfección la estructura de todo el lugar y no conmemoraba que ese hueco estuviera en la pared que bordeaba al único lago que allí existía.

—L-Lo ha cavado él mismo…—estaba anonadado—. ¿A dónde demonios conducirá el túnel que ha hecho?

—De haberlo herido él, no se hubiera molestado en traerlo y lo hubiera engullido en donde lo cazó —su hipótesis era endemoniadamente válida.

—Bien. Si no tenemos más remedio, llevémoslo con nosotros.

¿Es que la gente estaba lo suficientemente aburrida como para hacer lo primero que cruzara por su cabeza? ¿Cómo es que había pasado de tener una tarde tranquila en compañía de sake y suculenta carne a una práctica de cuerpo a cuerpo con la persona que menos toleraba del Hokusei? ¿Por qué razón le guardaba tanta saña esa mujer hasta el punto de pedirle que midieran fuerza y habilidades?

Las armas de cada uno habían sido dejadas a un lado. En ese momento sólo era válido el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Es que eso era un impedimento para un Renho y un Yato? Claro que no. Ambas razas estaban hechas para la lucha sin tregua.

—¿Quieres ponerte serio? Si no lo haces esto no valdrá la pena —exigía Moka tras haber evadido sin demasiado problema un puñetazo y una patada alta del castaño.

—Si quieres pelear seriamente con alguien, ahí tienes al cabeza de chorlito de mi capitán. Él con gusto te brindará la diversión que quieras.

—Hacer eso no es de amigas —estipuló tras detener la lluvia de golpes y patadas que lanzó sin piedad alguna contra él.

—¿Ah?

—El Kamaho es la presa de Oshin. De modo que no puedo ir y hacer algo como eso, Abuto —se cruzó de brazos, mirándole seriamente—. Las amigas respetamos los sacos de boxeo de las otras. Es una norma no escrita que se sella con sangre.

—Todo iba bien y de repente lo torciste de una manera muy escabrosa… Me sigo cuestionando cómo es que ustedes dos pueden siquiera llevarse bien.

—Y hablando del idiota, ¿dónde lo dejaste?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—es que le quitaba la mirada de encima unos segundos y se desaparecía—. Debería ponerle un chip bajo la piel para poder rastrearlo.

—Son de lo más prácticos. Por lo que te recomiendo hacerlo —incentivaba la peli azul—. Le puse uno a Oshin sin que se diera cuenta para saber en dónde estaría después de que se fue de la tripulación —descarada y vil, fueron los adjetivos que pasaron por la cabeza de Abuto en cuanto escuchó tal confesión—. También se le pueden poner funciones extras como paralizar al portador para que se quede quietecito y así evitar muchos problemas…Todo manejado desde un control remoto.

—¿Pero cómo demonios podría ponerle uno a ese imbécil sin que se dé cuenta? —es que las acciones extras del rastreador eran demasiado tentadoras como para desaprovecharlas.

—Podría hacer uno lo suficientemente pequeño para que pueda ser puesto en su comida y de ese modo se lo trague sin que se dé cuenta. Y descuida, se adherirá a la pared del esófago y desde ahí cumplirá sus funciones —le explicó alegremente. Era como si hablara del clima y no de subyugar a una persona a través de artefactos cuestionables.

—Me alegra que ya sean capaces de entablar una conversación sin lanzarse amenazas de muerte. Pero les agradecería enormemente que se comportaran y dejaran de crear destrozos —es que su pequeña pelea había traído como resultado unas cuantas casas destruidas y el piso colapsado—. Moka, ve de inmediato a la enfermería. Ageha requiere de tu ayuda…y no creas que no escuché lo del chip. Así que cuando vuelvas, me lo quitarás —sonreír le quedaba de maravilla, pero en el idioma de Oshin significaba peligro y Moka lo sabía; no había nada de malo en alejarse lentamente de allí.

—¿Y tú dónde dejaste a tu saco de boxeo?

—Sé que Moka puede ser molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, así como Kamui. Por eso creo que te gustará saber que existe un modo de cobrarte todo lo que te ha dicho y hecho.

—¿Por qué siempre sacas temas al azar cuando hablamos de ese idiota y lo que sientes por él?

—Cuando está borracha suele decir muchas incoherencias. Pero suele ser sincera y hablar de más sobre ella misma —continúo, ignorando de nuevo a Abuto—. Un par de anotaciones de sus confesiones vergonzosas serán suficientes para que la mantengas a raya y puedas respirar en paz.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? Es por el jodido chip, ¿verdad? ¿Te has cabreado por eso, no es así?

—Lamentablemente es la que mejor aguante tiene cuando de alcohol se trata, por lo que sólo existe una bebida que es capaz de emborracharla —y si el castaño tenía duda, tenía una botella en su mano izquierda—. Se llama Flor de Otoño. Es un vino azul de lo más fino, con un sabor único que satisface los paladares más exigentes y que mejora con el añejamiento. Anteriormente era una bebida que estaba únicamente al alcance de la realeza. Ahora puede ser tuyo si tienes la suficiente pasta para pagarlo —nada como un poco de historia—. Es su favorito. Se lo beberá en cuanto se lo des.

—¿Era necesario todo ese rollo? ¿Por qué demonios sabes esas cosas innecesarias? Ah, espera, olvidaba que eras rara.

—Cuídala bien. Vale más de lo que ganas en un año —soltó esto último con la intención de echarle más sal a la llaga—. Pero te advierto. Después de que obtengas tu material de chantaje, vete.

—No me digas que es de esas borrachas pesadas que nadie quiere en las fiestas.

—Podría decirse que después de su etapa de sinceridad, se pone un tanto intransigente —expresó con cierto nerviosismo—. La cuestión es que debes irte y dejarla sola para que se le pase la borrachera con normalidad.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —ya tenía la valiosa bebida en sus manos—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso es un desperdicio darle esto.

—Igual puedes bebértela. Pero eso ya será decisión tuya.

—Tengo un poco de miedo de confiar en ti…

—La gente me lo dice muy a menudo.

—¡No lo digas como si te sintieras orgullosa de ello, imbécil!

Numerosas torundas de algodón. Vendajes. Un par de unidades de sangre. Y la oportuna intervención de un médico calificado era todo lo que necesitaba el desfallecido paciente que había llegado en calidad de urgente a la enfermería.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que trajeron al paciente hasta que se encontró fuera de peligro? No estaba claro. Lo único que podían establecer con certeza, es que estaba fuera de peligro y ahora se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en una de las doce camas del lugar.

—Ha estado cerca. Pero lo hemos logrado —el médico a cargo felicitó a su equipo de trabajo.

—Te agradezco enormemente su trabajo —Ageha no se había despegado de allí desde que trajo al hombre con ayuda de Roko.

—Fue atacado con enorme severidad. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido —hablaba el hombre tras quitarse el cubre bocas y el gorro quirúrgico—. Parece ser que tuvo suerte de haber sido traído hasta aquí por Masamune.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¿Para qué me requerías? —en efecto, Moka entró corriendo al lugar. Logrando que todas las miradas se postraran en ella.

—Necesito que con algunos hombres tuyos vayas a inspeccionar el túnel que ha hecho Masamune. Hallarás el hoyo en la laguna que está al este de la ciudad.

—¿Que ha hecho qué? —estaba confundida—. ¿Y ese hombre?

—Lo ha traído la pequeña mascota de Oshin. Y para ello hizo un túnel que conectara hasta aquí. Por eso quiero que veas a dónde lleva y qué hay allí.

—Nunca pensé que esos perros fueran tan buenos samaritanos.

—Entonces te encargo esa pequeña expedición. Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré. No tienes qué preocuparte por mí —le indicó con una sonrisilla.

La curiosidad nunca fue su fuerte. No cuando de lugares se trataba. Pero en cuanto percibió ese ligero pero consistente olor a hierro no pudo más que sentirse atraído; era como si en cierto modo quisiera saber de dónde provenía, qué lo había ocasionado o quién.

Se adentró en la laguna con dirección al enorme hoyo recién excavado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo, escuchó su voz, demasiado próxima y con un tono de hostilidad. Sí, como los que eran usuales de ella hacia él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, eh?

—Tengo curiosidad de a dónde lleva este túnel~

—No creo que tu intención sea tan noble como ésa —estipulaba la pelinegra.

—Lo mejor sería averiguar qué hay, ¿no? —comentó, viéndole de soslayo—. Esto podría traer visitas indeseables.

—Tú lo único que estás buscando es un pretexto para pelear —había tomado la delantera. Ahora era ella quien se encontraba a centímetros de la entrada—. Te guste o no, iré contigo.

—¿De modo que irás conmigo para evitar que estropee tu nuevo escondite? ¿Acaso Abuto te ha pedido que me vigiles?

—Voy porque quiero saber a dónde lleva esto —seguía avanzando. Y pronto el pelirrojo estaba allí hombro a hombro, llevando el mismo paso.

—Mmm… He estado preguntándome algo.

—¿Sobre qué? —tenía la mirada puesta hacia el frente. Tenía que estar atenta porque poco a poco la claridad iba cesando.

—¿Quién tomará el control total sobre el Hokusei de no regresar Tentei? —ella se detuvo abruptamente. Él sabía que había tocado un tema sumamente delicado, pero poco le interesaba; él no se intimidaba por el malhumor de la boticaria—. No sabemos si continúa con vida o si fue secuestrado. Lo único que está claro es que no hay nadie que dirija a la tripulación.

—…Él dijo que tenía muchos enemigos y que había cometido numerosos crímenes. Por lo que era más factible que fuera asesinado a que él decidiera jubilarse del Hokusei —sí, el pelirrojo había hablado con ella ese tema. Pero no por eso quería decir que le agradara el panorama que le planteaba—. Y la pregunta que tú me haces se la ha hecho prácticamente toda la tripulación.

—Entonces, ¿tú la conoces? —¿por qué de repente ansiaba conocer eso? A él no tendría que importarle menos.

—En cierta parte conocía la respuesta —respondió secamente—. Él nos preguntó a Raiko y a mí a quién considerábamos apto para sucederle —le encaró. Llevó sus carmesí pupilas hasta esos apacibles zafiros—. Pero da la casualidad que quien nosotros queríamos como futuro almirante del Hokusei, nos ha traicionado —Kamui guardó absoluto silencio, como si estuviera haciendo sus propias conjeturas—. Sinceramente Raiko no sería una mala elección —era suficiente charla. Debía seguir avanzando.

—También cabría la posibilidad de que quiera que su obstinada hija adoptiva tome el timón de la tripulación —comentaba con cierta burla. Él sabía de antemano que ella odiaba liderar. Y con la personalidad que poseía, no podía imaginársela siendo la capitana del Hokusei—. Pero sabiendo cómo eres, es más factible que me convierta en el Rey de los Piratas antes de que eso suceda —estableció con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada prepotente; la estaba infravalorando, de nuevo.

—Me lo dice el imbécil que sólo quiere alocarse en los campos de batalla, sin ponerse a pensar en nada —ciertamente había pensado en ese dilema un par de veces. Y claramente nunca se había imaginado en un puesto como ése—. Un idiota como tú existe para ser dirigido y no para dirigir a nadie más. A ese paso llevarás a tu tripulación al exterminio total.

—Eres bastante rencorosa~

—Y tú un imbécil y psicópata sin remedio —ya se estaban demorando en reñirse.

—Oh, parece ser que ya hemos llegado.

La luz al final del túnel nunca fue tan significativa como en ese momento. Ese mismo en el que les quedaba claro por qué el olor de la sangre llegaba hasta Miwa. Y es que por donde quiera que miraran, sólo hallaban cadáveres desparramados por los alrededores; cuerpos inertes que pertenecían a Amantos que habían probado el borde de algo sumamente afilado y peligroso.

Sin embargo, la escena que tenían a unos metros de donde emergieron, no había comenzado allí. Esos hombres habían perecido sobre esa área escabrosa por deseos del destino, porque la verdadera escena del crimen se encontraba decenas de metros cuesta abajo, justo donde se apreciaba una depresión del terreno.

Prosiguieron con cautela. El hecho de que no detectaran enemigos no significaba que debían confiarse. E hicieron bien al no confiarse.

—Pensé que había sido una pérdida de tiempo el venir hasta aquí, pero tal parece que nos entretendremos un rato —llevó su parasol hasta su hombro. Su mirar se había agudizado y sus ansias solamente lo llevaban a regocijarse sobre lo que ocurriría en cuanto interrumpiera a la criatura que estaba zampándose los restos de los desafortunados caídos.

—¿Pero qué demonios se supone que es eso? —Oshin no despegaba su atención de la bestia.

—Claramente es un perro. Como los que tienes.

—No compares a mis Syx con esa cosa…Mis perros son bien portados y tienen carisma. Los cepillo todos los días para que luzcan impecables —debatió.

Esos carmesí y saltones ojos enfocaban a sus observadores. Esa cara deformada que recordaba apuradamente a un león, torció sus facciones y dejó escapar un sonoro rugido decorado por sus largos y gruesos colmillos.

Su cuerpo mullido de negro y grueso pelo se estremeció. Las pezuñas de sus patas comenzaron a raspar el piso como si se preparara para una funesta embestida al tiempo que su gruesa cola se azotaba como un poderoso látigo.

Estaba más que listo para atacar.

—Hora de convertirlo en un abrigo barato —estipulaba Kamui sin ninguna sutileza.

—Es demasiado grotesco hasta para eso. Y dudo que después de que lo mates su piel pueda ser destinada para ese fin —por un lado iba diciéndolo y por otro ese adicto a las peleas ya se había lanzado directo al ataque—. No sé ni para qué me tomo las molestias en hablarle.

Su parasol impactó de lleno contra la cabeza de la criatura, provocando que la mitad de su cuerpo se hundiera en el suelo ante semejante fuerza descontrolada. ¿Pero eso sería suficiente para aniquilarle? Estaba claro que el pelirrojo tendría que hacer algo más si deseaba mandar al otro mundo a su adversario.

El cuerpo robusto y lleno de pelaje de la bestia era efectivo contra los puñetazos del Yato. Lo único que provocaban era tambalearle o tirarle, pero no un daño real. Y eso solamente le motivaba más.

No existían razones para contenerse. Podía alocarse tanto como quisiera porque había hallado un saco de carne lo suficientemente resistente para mostrar su verdadera fuerza.

—Está totalmente absorto en su pelea —a la boticaria sólo le restaba mirar cómo ambas bestias intentaban asesinarse mutuamente sin mucho éxito que digamos—. ¿Pero qué se supone que es eso? Porque parece haber sido hecho de diferentes partes…Además también es enorme. Tanto como mis Syx…

—Esta cosa es muy divertida —ya había derrumbado bocarriba a su oponente y literalmente se encontraba sentado sobre su cuello mientras lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo, logrando destruirle los colmillos y arruinándole aún más el grotesco rostro que poseía. Era como un niño destructor con un juguete nuevo—. Aunque esperaría que fuera más feroz y más fuerte —que el hecho de que intentara perforarle con su cola como si deseara volverle una brocheta, no era suficiente ferocidad para él.

—Debes de redefinir el significado de ciertas palabras, idiota.

¿Qué fue esa fuerte y fría brisa que sopló por encima de ella de manera tan repentina? ¿Qué fue lo que provocó otro temblor sobre el suelo? ¿Por qué razón el pelirrojo se había trasladado hasta donde se encontraba de un salto magníficamente bien ejecutado? Solamente le bastó mirar hacia el estropeado campo de batalla para comprenderlo.

Lo que las desnudas manos de Kamui no pudieron lograr, los bien entrenados colmillos de ese perro lo consiguieron con sólo enterrarse en la garganta de esa extraña creación de la naturaleza. Sí, se había encargado de ahogarle con su propia sangre mientras mantenía inmóvil su cuerpo con la fuerza que ejercían sus patas delanteras.

Lo que siguió, ¿podía ser visto como la ley del más fuerte o la cadena alimenticia en acción?

—Se…lo está tragando…—Oshin jamás había visto alimentarse de ese modo a un animal de semejante talla.

—No pensé que fuera su presa —para él contemplar unas cuentas vísceras y huesos siendo quebrados como si fueran palillos de pan, no significaba nada—. Vaya apetito que tiene.

—Ciertamente son como los describe la bibliografía —estaban tan absortos en la escena que no notaron al tercer espectador; ese que se colocaba del otro lado de donde se encontraban—. De apetito feroz, de fuertes instintos de lucha, y con un cuerpo perfectamente acondicionado para enfrentar a todo tipo de enemigos… El Yato del mundo animal en todo su esplendor.

—…Masamune…—las orejas del negro perro se movieron levemente ante el pronunciar de su nombre. Y de manera inmediata había adoptado la postura de quien sólo está aguardando una orden para echársele encima a su presa.

—Oh, es la primera vez que veo que uno de estos especímenes sigue las órdenes de alguien —su voz estaba envuelta por la sorpresa y la maravilla que le provocaba lo que estaba viendo—. Pero no es necesario que estés tan tensa. No soy tu enemiga. De hecho, yo también estaba cazando a ese monstruo que tu Syx devoró por una buena razón.

—Pero si eres tú —Kamui parecía conocer a la enmascarada. Eso era algo que Oshin no estaba esperando.

—¿Quién es? —interrogó al pelirrojo. Es que la apariencia que poseía la extraña le provocaba cierto ruido.

—Soy Akumu. Y estoy buscando a un samurái llamado Jirou.


	40. Lección 40

Lo sé, estoy que echo fuego cuando tecleo XD Pero exprimiré mis ideas mientras haya tiempo para ello, porque siempre ando corta con eso y bueno, sé que no se quejarán…Sólo lo harán porque las dejo con suspenso y juego con sus sentimientos, pero eso siempre lo hago :D ¡Disfruten! Tenemos nuevos personajes que prometen darnos mucha diversión y quién sabe, tal vez complicar todavía más las cosas.

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Intersect**

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que recibió en cuanto mencionó ese nombre. ¿Es qué había dicho algo indebido? ¿Es posible que ese nombre también les resultara familiar? Sí, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó en cuanto sintió la impávida mirada de la pelinegra clavársele, como si estuviera aguardando a que dijera más al respecto.

—Me arriesgaré a preguntar… ¿Le conocen? —lanzó Akumu con cierta cautela.

—Podría decirse que así fue en algún momento —aclaró antes de que se dieran malos entendidos—. Puede decirse que estamos en las mismas condiciones —y no negaría que sentía curiosidad del porqué de la búsqueda de ese enigmático personaje—. Estamos rastreando al mismo hombre.

—Entonces puedo decir, que podemos llevar a cabo una retroalimentación —estableció.

—¿Estás insinuando que compartamos lo que sabemos de ese hombre? —inquirió.

—Es bueno hablar con una persona que es así de aguda —comenzó a avanzar, manteniendo su distancia del agresivo Syx. Su objetivo se cumplió en cuanto se encontró frente a esos dos Yato—. Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar utilidad en la información que cada una posee.

—¿Confiarás en ella? Podría estar mintiéndote para hacer que bajes la guardia —decía Kamui. Y es que tenía un punto—. Aunque igual podemos matarla si intenta algo sospechoso.

—Tu amigo podría tener razón.

—Lo mismo aplica para ti —remarcaba la boticaria—. Así que si gustas podemos intercambiar palabras aquí mismo.

—Primero me gustaría conocer sus nombres. Los modales son primero.

—Mi nombre es Oshin. Y el idiota que está a mi lado se llama Kamui.

—Encanta de conocerles —se cruzó de brazos, llevando la dirección de su rostro hacia donde permanecía Masamune, echado, digiriendo su comida—. ¿Quieres que comience?

—Si no te molesta hacerlo —estipuló.

—Él al igual que yo, formábamos parte de una pequeña tripulación llamada Mushoku —ante el nombre surgió la duda. Ninguno la había escuchado nombrar antes—. No me sorprende que no hayan oído de ella. No sólo éramos un pequeño grupo de comerciantes, sino también transitábamos por zonas alejadas del universo.

—¿Eran?

—Fuimos emboscados cuando nos dirigíamos a entregar un cargamento importante. Y solamente tres escuadrones lograron escapar —relató con una pena bien disfrazada—. Al ser la Tierra el planeta más cercano, nos dirigimos hasta aquí… El aterrizaje no fue suave en lo más mínimo. Y las pérdidas fueron más de lo que teníamos previstas.

—Parece ser que ese samurái ha sabido cómo jugársela a dos tripulaciones —soltó Kamui con cierta mordacidad—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Eso quiere decir que ustedes son miembros del Hokusei —versó. Y sus palabras no hicieron más que alertar a la pelinegra—. Él nos contó de ustedes en numerosas ocasiones.

—Ni siquiera sabíamos que él pertenecía a una tripulación —y con eso se refería a ella y a los chicos, porque Tentei muy bien podría haberlo sabido—. ¿Acaso fue él quien les atacó? —es que sería un burdo chiste del destino que ese también fuera el caso.

—Después de que fuimos emboscados, el ataque comenzó…Nosotros nos defendimos, sin embargo, su tripulación nunca atacó —relató con cierto malhumor. ¿Estaba conteniendo su enfado? —. Y cuando lo hizo, no fue a nuestros enemigos, sino hacia nosotros… Nos superaban en número y potencia, por lo que era normal que nos aplastaran sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—…Les traicionó…—¿no resultaba hilarante lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el hombre que creyó conocer hiciera algo como eso? ¿Primero a esos camaradas y después a ellos? ¿De qué se trataba? Cuando creía que no podía sentirse más cabreada por el tema se enteraba de esto.

—No sabemos con exactitud quiénes eran los que nos atacaron. Pero existen enormes probabilidades de que estén en este planeta. O en su defecto, arriben en un futuro próximo —el pronóstico de Akumu no podía ser más aterradoramente cierto—. La nave de mis camaradas y la mía cayeron en direcciones opuestas, por lo que no sé en qué condiciones estén si es que llegaron a sobrevivir al impacto.

—De manera que tiene más aliados de los que pensaba —bromeó forzadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que está buscando realmente? _¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo realmente aquí?_ A nosotros también nos tendió una trampa… Se encargó de alejar a nuestro capitán y hasta el momento no sabemos nada de él o Jirou… Lo único que nos queda claro es que quiere borrarnos del mapa.

—…Si se atrevió a traicionar a su propia familia, no es sorpresa que haya decidido darle la espalda a sus camaradas —tan simple como eso. De esa manera eran las cosas—. Pero todos actúan siempre por motivos, sean justificables o tan banales que resulten hasta un insulto…

—¿Si sus motivos fueran lo suficientemente válidos, le perdonarían tal agravio?

—Aunque lo fueran, no puedo permitirme no darle el castigo que se merece —Oshin estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su resolución—. Pudo haber sido acorralado y no quedarle más remedio que ir por nosotros y por ustedes. Pero eso no deshará lo que hizo… Por el orgullo de nuestra tripulación, por la dignidad de los caídos, tengo que darle su escarmiento.

—Pues parece que esto se convertirá en una interesante competencia, ¿no lo creen? —intervino el pelirrojo. Ciertamente la manera en que todo estaba desarrollándose le daba mucha gracia.

—No hay necesidad de una competencia innecesaria cuando se persigue el mismo objetivo por los mismos motivos —mencionaba la pelirroja—. ¿No lo piensas de ese modo, Oshin?

—¿Estás insinuando que hagamos una alianza?

—No subestimo ni mis habilidades ni mi fuerza dentro del campo de batalla, pero no soy estúpida ni mucho menos una suicida.

—Sabes bien que no podrás lograrlo sola —establecía la boticaria.

—Si aceptas mi oferta, pondré a tu disposición tanto mi fuerza como el conocimiento que poseo o los pormenores de mi pasado con Jirou si te ha quedado alguna duda al respecto. Asimismo, no opondré resistencia alguna si eres tú la que toma la cabeza de ese traidor.

—…No te importa mientras se le dé su escarmiento…—murmuró por inercia—. Acepto tu propuesta. Seamos aliados mientras alcanzamos nuestra meta.

—Que esta cooperación sea fructífera para ambas —estableció cortésmente. Hasta extendió su mano hacia la pelinegra.

—Eres más cooperativa de lo que pareces —comentó en cuanto vio a ese par intercambiar un apretón de manos.

—Y tú más violento de lo que pude haber imaginado. Mira que abalanzarte de esa manera.

—Hablando sobre eso… ¿Qué se supone que era esa criatura?

—Son conocidas como Nu. Pertenecen a un planeta bastante remoto e inhóspito. Y como pudieron apreciar su cuerpo está conformada de varias partes… Es sumamente peligrosa y tengo entendido que su aliento es venenoso —estaba bien documentada al parecer—. Pero incluso con todo eso, no es rival para un Syx.

—¿Qué se supone que hace una cosa como esa aquí?

—Me sospecho que existe alguien que gusta de traficar con animales exóticos y peligrosos. Y que le ha parecido divertido soltar a uno de ellos para quitarse el aburrimiento —y si Oshin se ponía a recapitular, sus mascotas llegaron a la Tierra porque alguien amablemente las trajo. ¿Sería esa misma persona la que soltó a ese Nu?

—Lo mejor será que regresemos y nos encarguemos de sellar el túnel —fue la sugerencia de la pelinegra. Por ahora era momento de regresar.

Una taza de té, un plato con galletas crocantes de arroz y la compañía adecuada, era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse como en casa y poder trasmitirles su relato. Sabía que por muy descabellado que fuera, ellos le creerían o al menos no menospreciarían sus palabras.

Se extendió en su relato tanto como pudo. Los que estaban en la misma habitación que ella, se limitaron a guardar silencio hasta que terminó.

—Lo que intentas decirnos es que recibiste una misteriosa carta donde te advertían que debías escapar del castillo porque no era seguro…¿Cierto? —decía Shinpachi con cierta perplejidad—. Y que cuando lo hiciste, sólo pudiste huir tú sola…También mencionas que te topaste con la persona que escribió la advertencia, ¿verdad?

—¿No me creen, no es así? —le vio con una mirada que rogaba por apoyo—. Sé que suena a una locura. De hecho, yo misma lo pensé de esa manera… Pero hubo cosas que me hicieron ver que algo raro estaba pasando…

—¿Como cuáles? —cuestionaba Tsukuyou.

—El emperador comenzó a actuar muy raro… Antes era una persona amble con la que se podía hablar de cualquier tema. Incluso se llevaba con la muchedumbre. Sin embargo, empezó a cambiar de un día para otro… No solamente su temperamento se volvió de lo más volátil, también empezó a ser frecuentado por personas…de lo más sospechosas… Y aunque al principio eran meras visitas, con el paso de los días se convirtieron en huéspedes. Incluso acompañaban al emperador a sus negocios… Eso es algo que jamás había ocurrido.

—Probablemente alguien esté manipulando al emperador para hacer que el país funcione a su conveniencia —estableció Umibouzu con certeza—. Los golpes de estado son más comunes de lo que crees.

—"Debes escapar de este lugar antes de que seas incapaz de recordar quién eras. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que el imperio que te respalda llegue a su fin". Igual el mensaje es sumamente extraño…—la rubia estaba intentando encontrar la verdadera amenaza—. Aunque nos alerta de que algo realmente grande está a punto de pasar.

—Y lo vieron por ustedes mismos… La nueva policía está detrás de mí —les recordó—. La persona que me envió la carta me trajo hasta aquí y me dijo que buscara a mis amigos. Que estaría a salvo con ellos.

—¿Y recuerdas cómo se llamaba o se veía esa persona? —Otae no demoró en formar parte del interrogatorio.

—Su nombre jamás me lo dijo, pero soy capaz de reconocerle si me lo topara nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos Gin-san?

—¿De qué hablas? —espetó—. Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar de ella y evitar que esos policías le pongan una mano encima…—dio un gran bostezo, como si hubiera pasado una mala noche—. No sé qué quieran darnos a entender con esa carta, pero parece que el que huyera de allí fue la mejor decisión.

—Nadie de aquí confía en esa policía —Tsukki miró a la pelinegra y después a la Yorozuya—. Aunque las desapariciones cesaron, no significa que todo esté resuelto. Después de lo que Oshin me dijo, no me queda duda de que hay algo sumamente turbio aquí.

—Por cierto, hermana, ¡¿por qué has dejado que ese hombre tan sospechoso entrara a la casa?!

—Bueno, dijo que necesitaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada y en recompensa me ha dado este hermoso ejemplar de kimono —por si tenían dudas, ahí se encontraba mostrando la sublime pieza que literalmente estaba envuelta en pequeños brillos.

—El material con el que está hecho parece ser seda. Posee hilos de oro y el bordado es de primera calidad —la blonda estaba examinando la singular prenda—. Esto debe valer uns fortuna.

—¿Una fortuna has dicho? —la avaricia había despertado en el corazón de la castaña, hasta el punto de guardar su preciado tesoro, literalmente en una caja fuerte—. Bueno, la reunión ha terminado. Sin-chan, tu hermana tiene muchas tareas por hacer.

—¿Cómo vender ese kimono y quedarte con el dinero?

—Agradezco enormemente que me hayan permitido usar su teléfono de casa —el alto peli rosa había llegado a la sala donde Gintoki y compañía se encontraban.

—¿Pudiste contactarte con tu amigo? —la hermana mayor de los Shimura habló.

—Sí, por fortuna pude hacerlo. Y aprovecharé que la noche no ha caído aún para irle a buscar.

—¿Estás seguro de darme un kimono tan costoso y refinado?

—Es lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle por su amabilidad. Además, estoy seguro de que le quedará a la perfección y realzará su belleza natural —es que el hombre no sólo era de palabras elegantes y caballerosas, sino también de acciones. Es que se había desplazado hacia ella, para tomar su mano y colocar un suave beso sobre ésta—. Aunque sinceramente dudo que pueda verse aún más bella de lo que ya está en ese momento. Soy muy afortunado por haberme cruzado con una mujer como usted.

—Veo que tienes un impecable gusto para la ropa y las mujeres —era imposible ocultar ese rubor que maquillaba sus mejillas. Y es que hasta un aura casi angelical rodeaba a la castaña—. Si gustas puedes quedarte a comer. Eres más que bienvenido.

—Hermana, siquiera intenta disimular un poco…

Su lectura debía pasar a segundo plano. Fue de ese modo en cuanto se percató de que la persona con la que compartía habitación había despertado, observando su alrededor con completa desorientación. Era de suponer que se sentiría de esa manera después de haber recibido tales heridas y quedarse inconsciente. También habría de lamentarse el intentar levantarse; no sólo los puntos le dolían, sino que un repentino mareo le hizo desistir de la idea.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es continuar recostado. Pese a que has estado durmiendo durante una semana entera, sigues sin recuperarte al cien.

—¿Un Shinra? —sus doradas pupilas habían logrado enfocar adecuadamente a quien en apariencia había estado velando por su sueño.

—Has dado en el blanco —se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia quien había ignorado sus advertencias y había logrado sentarse al borde de la cama.

—¿D-Dónde se supone que estoy…? —no podía sentirse más perdido que en esos momentos.

—Fuiste traído hasta nuestra madriguera con lesiones graves. Decidimos atenderte y por fortuna, libraste la muerte —le relataba Ageha sin despegar su mirada de él—. Y no tienes que ponerte tan tenso. No vamos a hacerte nada.

—Un momento…—su mente poco a poco comenzaba a volverse lúcida. Estaba empezando a recordar y por lo visto no se trataba de memorias agradables. Los gestos faciales del hombre se torcieron en una mueca de enfado—…Ese maldito…

—Pareciera como si de un momento a otro las batallas a muerte comenzaran a volverse cotidianas. Como sucedía cuando esa gran invasión tuvo lugar —sopesaba la peli morada más para sí misma que para su oyente.

—…Agradezco el gesto que han tenido conmigo —gratificó tras palpar el vendaje que cubría prácticamente todo su abdomen y espalda—. En ese momento creí que moriría. Era inminente ese hecho.

—La Diosa de la Muerte parece haber tenido compasión de ti.

—Hasta a los gatos se les terminan sus siete vidas.

—Puedes permanecer aquí hasta que te recuperes —le indicó—. Lo único que te pediré es que no hables con nadie sobre este lugar.

—Suena a un trato justo —estableció con una media sonrisa—. Es un pequeño favor después de que me salvaras el pellejo.

—Oh, veo que nuestro convaleciente forastero ha despertado al fin —una vocecilla extra se coló desde la entrada de la enfermería—. Ageha, eres una pilla. Pero descuida, no le diré a Roko que le estás siendo infiel con nuestro desconocido.

—Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo, idiota?! —si insultarla no era suficiente, ya le daría un buen coscorrón en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!

—Entonces deja de decir esas estupideces.

—Pues hasta roja te has puesto —y ahí iba el segundo coscorrón—…Ya no diré nada más…

—Discúlpala, ella siempre se comporta de esa manera —la Shinra sentía vergüenza por tener que ser parte de los actos de la Renho.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así de grave?

—Moka, por favor, no seas tan imprudente —por si las dudas, ya estaba dándole otro buen porrazo—. Vas a pensar que eres una clase de acosadora.

—Solamente cumplo las órdenes que se me dieron —se quejó—. Me han mandado a ver si ya se encontraba bien nuestro invitado. Y de ser así que le hiciera un pequeño interrogatorio… Sabes que no podemos bajar la guardia.

—…Eizen. Ese es mi nombre —habló el aludido—. Mi nave se estrelló en cuanto llegamos a la Tierra. Por fortuna salí ileso del impacto y por ello me puse a buscar a cierta persona… Sin embargo, cuando la encontré, no estaba sola y tuve que vérmelas con ellos… Y como vieron, no terminó nada bien.

—Oh, de modo que te llamas Eizen. Espléndido —la peli azul desapareció en un santiamén.

—T-Tu amiga…es sumamente…rara.

—Y te estás quedando muy corta con ese adjetivo —suspiró con resignación—. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

La paz era una emoción muy escasa en un lugar lleno de gente tan caótica. Por lo que cuando existían momentos en donde se podía relajar y tener al alcance todo aquello que le tranquilizaba, no podía desaprovecharlo.

Así que lo único que necesitaba era tener la majestuosa fuente de fondo, una mesa con un bonito mantel, una tetera, postres acordes con la ocasión y buena compañía.

—Debo admitir que es la primera vez que tomo té de Gyokuro. Ahora comprendo mucho mejor por qué es conocido como la "Joya de Rocío" —sorbió un poco más, disfrutando al máximo su sabor y fragancia—. El té verde siempre es una delicia para el paladar.

—Es bueno conocer a otras personas que aprecian el sabor y los beneficios del té, Akumu —elogiaba la boticaria a quien se había convertido en su compañera de té.

—Soy yo la que se ha sorprendido de encontrar a otra persona con los mismos gustos —expresó con suma alegría—. Vivo rodeada de incivilizados que no sabrían reconocer una zeta comestible de una venenosa.

—Si me lo preguntan, el Da Hong Pao también vendría bien para esta tarde.

—Yo también había pensado en lo mismo —apoyaba la enmascarada—. Posee un tono acaramelado y un ligero sabor a cacao. Por lo que deja al final un sabor dulce en el paladar.

—Desde que Abuto comenzó a probar los tés, siempre se ha inclinado por los de sabor dulce. Incluso los de aroma floral le atraen —relataba Oshin con enorme alegría, como si hubiera sacado de la barbarie al ingrato hombre—. Se volvió más refinado desde que llegué a su vida.

—¿Por qué demonios esos tres están tomando té tan plácidamente como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo o estuvieran compartiendo los chismes de la semana? —porque la tranquilidad de esos tres se vio interrumpida por la escandalosa Renho—. ¡¿Desde cuándo a ti te gustan las cosas sofisticadas?!

—Incluso un hombre como yo sabe disfrutar de las delicias terrestres —respondió—. Además, tu amiga siempre tiene buen gusto para el té. Ama comprar los más caros que hay.

—¿Sucede algo, Moka? —la boticaria continuaba sosteniendo su taza con la elegancia. La hora del té era sagrada para ella.

—El hombre que trajo Masamune al fin ha despertado —informó—. Deberías ir a verlo e interrogarlo por ti misma.

—No será necesario —las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia los recién llegados. Incluso el resto de los capitanes del Hokusei formaban parte de la comitiva.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Oshin dejó a un lado su taza y se enfocó en el desconocido.

La revoltosa y corta cabellera grisácea embonaba perfectamente con el rostro del hombre. Incluso permitía que el flequillo central que poseía luciera impecablemente bien en conjunto con las otras cortas secciones que se vislumbraban a los lados.

Pero quizá su notable atractivo y esa mirada calma pero vigilante quedaban ligeramente opacados en cuanto se apreciaban los negros y detallados tatuajes tribales que iban desde su muñeca izquierda hasta su cuello; esos que le daban un aire mucho más rudo.

Sí, por las ropas que portaba era fácil deducir que él también formaba parte de ese selecto grupo denominado como samuráis.

—¡Eizen! —exclamó quien menos esperaban.

—¿Akumu? ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tú también terminaste aquí por acabar malherida?

—Mi situación difiere de la tuya —versó—. Pero me alegra que te encuentres con vida.

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionaba la pelinegra.

—Te mencioné que sólo tres escuadrones lograron escapar, ¿no? Pues él es el capitán de uno de ellos.

—¿Les has contado? —claramente estaba molesto.

—Ellos están siguiendo al mismo hombre que nosotros, Eizen —dijo con calma—. No hay nada de malo de que sepan de nuestra existencia ni de nuestros planes aquí en la Tierra.

—Eso significa que…

—Somos el Hokusei —completó Raiko para el peli gris—. Sería buena idea que compartieras lo que sabes sobre Jirou con nosotros.

—No sé qué clase de acuerdo tengan con Akumu, pero no aplica conmigo —estipuló sin titubeo alguno—. Y en todo caso, a quien se lo contaría sería a su almirante… Pero no está aquí, ¿verdad? —¿lo había deducido? ¿O acaso sabía más de lo que insinuaba conocer?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —porque los últimos en enterarse de todo, habían llegado.

—Parece que las cosas se van a poner interesantes —deducía Kamui sin demasiado esfuerzo. Era fácil para él percatarse cuándo alguien se tensaba en un intento de controlar sus impulsos de ataque—. En cualquier momento esto podría convertirse en un campo de batalla —y en cierto modo eso le resultaba sumamente interesante.

—Lo sé porque yo mismo me topé con él después de mi llegada a la Tierra —otra revelación que no podían pasar por alto. Tenían que conocer los detalles a toda costa—. Pero como mencioné antes. Sólo hablaré con quien ahora se encargue de dirigirlos.

—Tsk…Eres bastante listillo —sentenciaba Moka para Eizen. El resto parecía estar intercambiando miradas, como si intentaran llegar a una conclusión que era necesaria—. Pues no sé por qué haces tanto drama…Tienes frente a ti a nuestro actual mandamás.

—¿Ah? ¡¿…?! —Oshin se puso de pie de manera inmediata. Al diablo que se hubiera regado su amado té—. ¿Cómo que yo…? —si causarle un shock emocional es lo que querían, lo habían conseguido.

—Incluso si eligiéramos a cualquiera de nosotros para dirigir al Hokusei de manera interina en lo que regresa Tentei-san iba a haber inconformidad con el resto de los miembros —hablaba Roko para la ofuscada Yato—. Y si decidiéramos hacerlo los cuatro, siento que terminaría en un caos… Poseemos ideologías diferentes. Mismas que sólo pueden coexistir y complementase bajo el mandato de alguien que tome lo mejor de cada una para favorecer a la mayoría.

—Es de esa manera que nuestra tripulación funciona —aseveraba Joben—. Ya comienza a haber inquietud por la ausencia de Tentei y antes de que esto llegue a más, tenemos que delegar el timón a alguien de quien lo único que pueden objetar sea la experiencia —miró a sus camaradas y prosiguió—. Inclusive si no llevas su sangre, continúas siendo su hija ante los ojos de todo. Y posees el derecho directo de dirigirnos.

—Por ende, eres la candidata ideal para suplirle mientras regresa —continuó hablando el rubio—. Y si nosotros hemos aceptado el que nos dirijas, el resto de los miembros tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Aunque eso no significa que te obligaremos a hacer algo que no quieras, Oshin —intervino su querida amiga—. Al final todo dependerá de ti —ella seguía guardando silencio. Las palabras de cada uno le habían calado más de lo que hubiera deseado—. De no aceptar, nosotros tendremos que buscar el modo para lograr que esto funcione.

—…Yo…

—Cuando el jefe es vencido, la derrota es automática. Incluso si todavía quedan hombres de pie —Akumu tomó la palabra y todos guardaron silencio—. Eso es algo que aplica usualmente, pero puedo decirlo al contemplarlos, que ese no es su caso… Han perdido a quien les dirige y han sabido mantener la calma incluso cuando han sido atacados y traicionados por alguien de su plena confianza. Son una tripulación fuerte y hermética; sin embargo, ustedes mismos se han dado cuenta de que no es una condición que puedan mantener por mucho más tiempo.

—Sería una completa deshonra desbaratarnos ante una o dos inclemencias —Joben dio un leve rugido como sinónimo de apoyo a las palabras de la enmascarada.

—Las personas siempre temen al fracaso y a la pérdida. Está en nuestra naturaleza —sí, esa era la palabra que se convirtió en el más grande tormento para Oshin—. Es normal. Y sonará irónico, pero eso les convierte irónicamente en potenciales líderes; porque hace que se tornen meticulosos y contemplen las consecuencias posibles antes de ejecutar una orden —miraba a Oshin, como si intentara adivinar sus pensamientos sólo con analizar el tambaleo de sus pupilas—. Yo dirigí un escuadrón por cerca de siete años, y aun con esa experiencia el temor de perder a alguno de ellos permanecía a mi lado como una visita indeseable que nunca quiere marcharse… Fallarás, es muy probable, siendo tan joven y con tan escasa experiencia. Pero aprenderás de esos errores y podrás hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

¿Eran esas las palabras que necesitaba para despabilar y tomar partida en la realidad que le circundaba? ¿O es que ella había mostrado una inesperada comprensión hacia su persona y su predicamento, logrando que se removiera algo en su interior? ¿O tal vez las palabras de Raiko y el resto ayudaron a que todo se detonara?

Pasó su atención de Akumu a los que estaban aguardando en completo silencio su respuesta. Los conocía desde que fue llevada por Tentei hacía ya tantos años atrás; habían vivido tantos buenos como malos momentos. Ahora eran lo hubiese deseado o no, su nueva familia. Una que no quería perder.

—No seré flexible con ninguno de ustedes sólo porque nos conocemos de años. Así que más les vale estar preparados —ese simple enunciado fue más que suficiente para provocar las sonrisas de satisfacción de sus compañeros.

—¡Pero yo soy tu amiga del alma! Así que merezco privilegios propios del amor que me tienes —es que Moka ya se había ido a abrazar a Oshin como una hija amorosa que no ha visto a su madre en años. —. ¿Qué te parece un laboratorio nuevo o un aumento?

—La condición que nos habías impuesto, se ha cumplido —sus rubíes chocaban contra el ámbar; era como una guerra silenciosa de la que sólo ellos eran participes—. Así que quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre Tentei y Jirou.

—Considéralo un hecho —sonrió ampliamente, con satisfacción.


	41. Lección 41

Ya aparecí para traerles felicidad XD o tragedia. Como ando corta de tiempo, responderé el review de Melgamonster para la próxima lol ¡Disfruten y nos leemos después!

 **Capítulo 41**

 **Guilty**

Caos. Destrucción. Y un infierno de fuego que empezaba a propagarse con una velocidad avasalladora eran los mejores adjetivos que describían la situación que estaba envolviéndole. Esa que no podía cambiar por más que lo deseara.

Se levantó con cierto tedio. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el impacto que sobrevino en cuanto la nave que dirigía se estrelló de manera tan estrepitosa contra un campo de trigo. Miró a su alrededor y sólo halló a los que le acompañaban totalmente inmóviles; la muerte habría de haberles besado para que no volvieran a despertar.

No tenía más opción que avanzar e intentar ubicarse. Debía escapar de ahí o también experimentaría el mismo futuro que sus camaradas caídos.

—Tsk…Maldita sea…Al final lograron darnos y terminamos de esta manera… Me pregunto si ellos lograron librarla —comenzó a avanzar entre los altos pastizales, yendo en dirección recta. Aguardando que algo de civilización se le cruzara en el camino.

Caminó por horas. Sintió la frialdad de la madrugada y empezó a experimentar los estragos del cansancio. Pero no podía permanecer en medio de la nada, no cuando sabía que podía estar siendo buscado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —vociferó tras haber evadido los troncos de tres árboles que ahora no serían más que asientos ocasionales para los viajeros—. ¿Pero qué rayos? —buscó rápidamente la causa tras ese evento. No obstante, no se trataba de un qué sino de un quién.

Tan brillante bajo la luz lunar. Tan colorido y sublime que era una delicia el mirarlo mientras se hondeaba de esa manera tan magistral como peligrosa. Era la primera vez veía uno de ese tamaño. También era la primera ocasión en que contemplaba que lo emplearan para el combate.

—¿Dos Tessen? —musitó. Se había quedado estático, observando el espectáculo.

Las hojas de metal se impactaban contra la negra hoja de la feroz espada. Ambos poseían la agilidad y la fuerza para mantener una danza tan frenética como mortífera; una que era capaz de dejar a quienes le observaran en total estupefacción.

El samurái de carmesí cabellera no retrocedía. Avanzaba siempre con agresividad, con notorias intenciones de clavar su espada contra el corazón de su oponente. Y su adversario hacía lo mismo; sabía perfectamente cómo emplear sus armas y las usaba tanto como para bloquear como para contraatacar.

¿Es que esa no era la esencia de los guerreros?

—Ese hombre es… Sin embargo, ¿quién es el otro? —solamente contemplaba un mundo de ropajes negros y las manos desnudas que sujetaban los abanicos metálicos que fácilmente llegaban al metro de envergadura.

Repentina había sido la manera en que ese combate concluyó. Y no es como si alguna de las dos partes estuviera en desventaja; sino más bien que una había optado para postergar ese duelo para otro momento.

—Se ha ido —el misterioso personaje había pasado a un lado suyo, a una velocidad endemoniada.

—No estaba esperando tener espectadores —habló el pelirrojo tras cortar la distancia con Eizen. Lo curioso es que no enfundaba su espada.

—Había oído rumores de que el almirante de cierta infame tripulación era un samurái que manejaba una espada negra —pronunció sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ambos parecían estarse probando para ver si eran amigos o enemigos.

—Oh, parece que has estado oyendo muchos cuentos de hadas niño —expresó con una media sonrisa que destilaba confianza—. ¿Acaso eres un súper viviente de esa nave que cayó a unos kilómetros de aquí?

—Un viaje turbulento —indicó con burla—. Es lo que pasa cuando viajas en segunda clase. Pero supongo que un hombre como tú no lo entiende.

—Oh, claro que lo entiendo muchacho —agregó divertidamente—. No pensé que fuéramos a encontrarnos tan pronto y de esta manera tan azarosa —y esa declaración descolocó al peli gris—. ¿En qué problema se ha metido ese mocoso ahora?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no soltaría la sopa a la primera. Debía indagar.

—Eres amigo de Jirou, ¿no? —sí, estaba sorprendido por lo dicho—. Cuando vino a visitarme me mostró muchas fotos de ustedes. Parecía realmente orgulloso de tener su propia tripulación —guardó al fin su arma y miró al muchacho. Uno que parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte.

—…Sí, esa es la palabra…"Parecía"… Pero las personas cambian, ¿no? Incluso son capaces de apuñalarte por la espalda.

—Jajajaja…La última vez que vi una mirada tan cargada de odio y sed de venganza fue cuando adopté a esa fastidiosa mocosa —mencionó con una ligereza envidiable—. Ese camino no te llevará a ninguna parte más que a la autodestrucción. Pero eres libre de tomarlo.

—Todo cambió a partir de que fue a verlo —exteriorizó—. Él lo admiraba y lo quería como a un padre. No obstante, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo para decepcionarlo de esa manera? —espetó con irritación.

—Le conté lo que quería saber —podría vérsele inmutable, pero había una pequeña parte que parecía haberse alterado ante ese hecho. Y Eizen lo notó—. Las mentiras son indulgentes y hacen feliz a las personas, pero no se sostienen por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Tan cruel era esa verdad que no pudo tolerarla?

—El golpe de la verdad varía en la medida en que ésta sea anhelada o necesitada —expresó para el joven samurái—. Él vivió creyendo en mi versión de los hechos, cuando lo que ocurrió fue totalmente diferente… Mi falta radicó en mentirle por todos estos años y pagaré las consecuencias de ello.

—Eso significa que…

—Parece que se ha logrado aliar con personajes tanto interesantes como peligrosos.

—¿Cómo el que acaba de enfrentar?

—No. De hecho, ese adversario podría ser más peligroso porque no sé de qué lado está… Parece moverse bajo sus caprichos y eso le convierte en alguien impredecible. Aunque la verdad le he enfrentado porque me ha recordado a alguien —aclaró. Pero no paró más tiempo en ese asunto—. Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano —la reciente cortada que guardaba cerca de su yugular lo decía todo.

—…También se abalanzó contra usted…—una doble traición. Sonaba cruentamente irónico.

—Intentó emboscarme, pero las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeadas —relató—. Bueno, estoy seguro de que no estaba esperando a que alguien más se uniera a la fiesta… Espero hayan visto la advertencia que les dejé para que no se confiaran de sus palabras. Aunque conociéndolos, es viable que lo hayan encontrado demasiado tarde…

—¿No debería estar con su tripulación? Deben de estarlo buscando como locos.

—Lo sé perfectamente —conocía a su gente perfectamente—. Pero todavía no puedo regresar —dejó a un lado su inmovilidad y comenzó a avanzar. Eizen hizo lo mismo.

—Está claro que si Jirou quiere vengarse de usted, se encargará de destruir a su tripulación. Y no lo hará necesariamente a través de la fuerza…—Tentei lo sabía—. Si deseaba matarlo, hubiera imprimido más empeño. Por lo que queda claro que él…

—Quiere quitarme lo más importante que tengo. Y eso es el Hokusei —había acertado—. Sé que quiere desmembrarlo desde sus cimientos. Sabe de antemano que aun cuando sobreviví no volvería hasta que haya saciado un poco mis dudas. También da por hecho que la diligencia de la tripulación recaerá sobre uno de los cuatro capitanes o en su defecto, de todos ellos…Llevando probablemente a discordias e insatisfacción por parte del resto de los miembros.

—Logrando debilitarles.

—Cree que la conoce perfectamente como para saber que no tomará las riendas de mi tripulación —expresó con socarronería—. Haberla subestimado de esa manera podría salirle muy caro.

—¿A quién se refiere? —la curiosidad tocaba a su puerta.

—A una obstinada mocosa —sí, estaba riéndose tendidamente—. Sé que no le hará puñetera gracia el que tenga que hacerse cargo de mi puesto mientras estoy ausente, pero lo hará. Puedo apostar mi pellejo por ello.

—¿Está hablando de su hija adoptiva?

—Ah, ya veo que él te la mencionó —le miró de soslayo con cierta sorpresa—. A ella no le gustan los combates innecesarios y prefiere mantenerse a raya de las disputas. Lo sé, suena a una pésima elección para comandar una tripulación tan salvaje como la mía —soltó con burla total—. Pero también es muy cabeza dura, astuta y una vez que le han cabreado es capaz de propinarle una buena paliza a quien se le cruce.

—Que mujer tan extraña me estás describiendo.

—Lo es. Pero no se puede esperar otra cosa cuando fue criada por una panda de salvajes y buenos para nada.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —interrogó cuando empezó a ver a la lejanía viejas casonas.

—Espero que estés en condiciones, muchacho. Porque en el momento en que entremos a ese lugar es probable que no salgamos muy bien parados.

Se hallaban totalmente aliviados por saber que su almirante había salido airoso de la emboscada y que logró escapar con profundo éxito. No obstante, estaban inquietos; porque ahora estaba claro que transitaba una senda peligrosa en solitario.

—¿A quiénes se enfrentaron? —Raiko parecía haber formulado la pregunta colectiva que provocaba ruido en todos.

—A Byakko y a Genbu —esos nombres poseían connotaciones fuertes para ellos.

—Sabíamos lo de Genbu por lo de aquella ocasión, pero…—mencionaba la Renho tras haber soltado a la boticaria—. Se han creado numerosos rumores sobre los ex camaradas de Tentei-san. Y uno de ellos hablaba de que habían logrado escapar de las garras del Imperio.

—Se mantuvieron con vida durante todo este tiempo y de pronto deciden reaparecer. ¿Con qué fin? ¿No creen que es demasiada coincidencia? —inquiría Joben—. Con tanto tiempo para lanzar un ataque, lo hacen ahorita.

—Tal vez no contaban con los aliados necesarios. Posiblemente se estuvieran preparando o estaban aguardando el momento adecuado —decía Roko—. El reciente Shogun no es precisamente de la adoración de todos. A eso súmale lo que sucedió con Naraku y el Tendoshu tras la caída de Utsuro.

—Sólo el jefe sabe lo que sucedió con sus camaradas. Nosotros solamente podemos especular —hablaba el blondo—. En todo caso debemos mantenernos alerta.

—Parece que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos topáramos con el Hokusei, ¿no te parece Eizen?

—Podría decirse.

—Me imagino que saliste así de mal parado de ese enfrentamiento, ¿no? —Abuto no iba a quedarse callado—. ¿Qué fue de ese salvaje samurái?

—…Llegó un tercero… Seiryuu apareció y tuve que encargarme de él —la situación que pintaba no era para nada favorable—. Y no sé si decir si la Diosa de la Fortuna está de nuestro lado o no, pero hubo un sexto en la disputa.

—¿Un sexto? ¿Amigo o enemigo? —hasta Narue decidió unirse.

—Podría decirse que era amigo. Después de todo, apareció y de inmediato se ocupó de uno de los dos.

—Nuestro jefe en verdad que no tiene remedio —suspiraba el Shinra—. Sólo estuvimos preocupándonos de más.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende que él haya previsto todo lo que hicimos? Es más astuto de lo que hace ver. Pero admiro que estoy intrigada por lo que le contó a Jirou. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que quiera cobrarse venganza?_ —ahora que sabía que ese hombre continuaba allá fuera con vida, se sentía un poco menos pesada—. _Más vale que vuelvas pronto, estúpido padre_ —¿por qué sentía una pesada mirada en ella? —. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada en particular —que viera hacia otro lado no hacía muy creíbles sus palabras.

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo —volvió a sentarse ya un poco más tranquila.

—¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? —le tomaría la palabra—. Sabes que tu padre sigue con vida y que regresará. La búsqueda ya no tiene un sentido como tal.

—Las prioridades han cambiado de orden, es todo —estipuló, observándole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Queda claro que el resto de los Cuatro Generales está en nuestra contra y que están confabulando con la nueva policía de Edo…Si Jirou está aliado con ellos o no, no está claro del todo. Pero no lo borra de la lista de enemigos que tenemos en este momento —su tono de voz siempre se mantuvo a buen volumen y firme para que le oyera—. Y no voy a permitirle que siga jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos sus ratones de laboratorio, independientemente de las razones que lo estén orillando a esto.

—Eres bastante estricta para ser tan joven —ironizaba.

—No es mi vida la única que está en juego. De ser así no me importaría ser una imprudente —un pequeño bocadillo llegó hasta su boca. Tanto parloteo y estrés le habían abierto el apetito—. Pero momentáneamente nos mantendremos agrupados; no cumpliremos su capricho.

—Suenas muy segura de ti misma. ¿Pero protegerás a los que están debajo de ti y que se encargarán de cubrir tu espalda? ¿No saldrás huyendo si las cosas se ponen en tu contra?

—Eizen, basta —demandaba Akumu.

—Ellos son fuertes, y lo suficiente orgullosos como para aceptar mi ayuda —y esos capitanes simplemente sonrieron con burla. Hasta se rieron los muy capullos—. Pero eso no significa que no sacaré su trasero de apuros si la situación lo amerita... No creas que porque no me gustan las peleas no sé darle una buena paliza a quien se quiera pasar de listo conmigo… No dudaré en masacrarlo si es necesario.

—Oh, eso me consta —Abuto aportando cosas buenas desde tiempos inmemoriales—. Puede volverse la pesadilla de cualquiera si se lo propone.

—Bien, bien, ya no te molestaré más pero deja de mirarme como si quisieras echarme esa tetera con té hirviendo encima —soltó el peli gris mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Ya, lamento haberte ofendido.

—Discúlpalo. En ocasiones es muy tosco, pero no tiene mala fe.

—Akumu, basta, es vergonzoso —y que se rieran los capitanes del Hokusei no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor—. ¡¿Ves lo que has ocasionado?!

—¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado muy callado de repente —Narue reconocía a Kamui de hace tiempo, así que sus gestos los conocía bastante bien.

—Mmm… Siento que he visto a ese samurái en otra parte.

—¿De verdad? —fue entonces cuando examinó con mayor detalle al oji dorado—. Ahora que lo mencionas. Su cara se me hace conocida, ¿pero de dónde? —intentaba hacer memoria, pero nada. No le venía ningún recuerdo a la mente—. Bueno, eran mercaderes. Tal vez en una de esas hicimos negocios con ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa? —Abuto desplazó su mirada hasta la callada muchacha—. Aunque es irónico. Te han dado el puesto al que tanto le sacabas vuelta.

—Es que entiendo la razón de por qué Jirou nos tiene en la mira, pero, ¿por qué atacó a su tripulación? Ellos no le hicieron nada…No encuentro el sentido.

—Simplemente quería encargarse de no tener más enemigos en el futuro.

—Abuto-dono tiene una alta probabilidad de tener la razón, Oshin —expresó Akumu para la pelinegra—. Es una manera de ahorrarse problemas a futuro. Especialmente porque él sabía que de sobrevivir iríamos por él o al menos trataríamos de frustrar sus planes.

—Y es lo que haremos —la mesa se agitó en cuanto las manos del samurái se estamparon contra ella—. Nada me hará más feliz que frustrar sus planes… ¿No lo crees Akumu?

—En este mundo existen peores situaciones que la muerte.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir, Akumu.

—Déjame formar parte de tu campaña contra ese maldito traidor —pidió, sin retirar su atención de Oshin—. Aunque llegues a dudarlo, puedo ser de utilidad dentro del campo de batalla.

—…Eizen…—ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No estaba esperando a que él se lo pidiera—. Creí que lo harías por cuenta propia.

—Sí, es algo que él haría —se burlaba la enmascarada.

—Él no saldrá si voy a buscarlo por mi cuenta —sentenció con molestia—. El Hokusei es importante para su almirante, pero hay algo que es mucho más esencial para él… Y ese algo eres tú, Oshin.

—Eres bastante astuto —felicitó en cierto modo la pelinegra—. Podría sentirme ofendida por ver que me quieres usar de señuelo para hacer que él salga, pero en definitiva puede ser un buen plan.

—¿Piensas ser la carnada? ¿Crees poder hacerlo esta vez sin que él termine con tu vida? No siempre vas a tener suerte con eso.

—Espera —paró el parloteo del hombre—. ¿Cómo puedes saber que ya estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo? —no era estúpida y estaba claro que se percataría de lo que se escondía entre líneas—. Responde.

—…Antes de terminar así de malherido…me topé con él. O, mejor dicho, di con él mientras trataba de dar de nuevo con tu padre y Seiryuu me seguía los pasos —ella se paró de golpe, ansiando que continuara con su relato—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas allí. Lo único que me interesaba era enfrentarlo y nada más.

—De manera que fueron ustedes los que provocaron esos destrozos —¿qué tan pequeño podría ser el mundo que se había topado con la persona que le salvó sin querer? —. Pues gracias eso, continúo con vida en este momento. Así que te lo agradezco. Gracias a ti puedo seguir peleando —sus palabras eran sinceras y al mismo tiempo expresaban un fuerte agradecimiento. Y él no pudo más que sentirse extrañado.

—Es la primera vez que escucho a un Yato decir eso…—murmuró—. Se dice que son sumamente orgullosos. Y que la peor ofensa que se les puede hacer es salvarles el pellejo.

—Podría ser. Pero algunos somos más del tipo que dice gracias cuando pasan esa clase de cosas —estableció—. Así que si lo deseas puedes participar de la cacería. No nos molestará tener a alguien como tú entre las filas.

—Muy bien. Cuenta conmigo para patear algunos traseros —añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ohh, mira. Aquí jamás dejan de pasar cosas divertidas —hablaba Abuto mientras miraba a ese par que continuaban hablando tendidamente; parecían llevarse bien después de haber comenzado siendo hostiles el uno con el otro—. ¿Quién lo diría? Apenas lleva unas horas de almirante y ya logró hacerse temporalmente de un aliado —sonrió con plena burla—. Las mujeres son criaturas temibles que si te descuidas pueden tenerte un día en la palma de su mano y en la otra con un cuchillo en la garganta.

—Eso es algo que diría un hombre que no ha tenido mucha suerte con el género femenino —Akumu se unió a su monólogo—. ¿Es que te sientes frustrado? Si ese es el caso podría presentarte algunas amigas que quitarían ese semblante amargado que llevas contigo.

—Olvidaba que eras tan hilarante como esa molesta boticaria —torció el entrecejo ante el comentario de la mujer—. ¿Necesitas que te presente algunos amigos? Estoy seguro que encontrarías a algún fetichista que le haga a las mujeres enmascaradas.

—Pues preséntame a esos hombres de gustos refinados y yo te presentaré a mis amigas que les va la rudeza en la cama.

—Parece una excelente idea —le siguió el juego.

—Espero no salgas corriendo, pequeño hombrecito.

—Esos dos están llevándose inesperadamente bien…

—¿Celos acaso, Moka? —preguntaba con toda la alevosía la boticaria.

—¿Por qué habría de tener celos, eh? —objetó, bufando—. En lo más mínimo. Por mí podrían tener una orgía entre ellos y sus amigos. Seguro que así sacarían todas sus frustraciones.

—Ya veo… Extrañas que sea a ti a la que riña…. Jamás pensé que tuvieras esa clase de fetiches…

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Con un cuerno, ya no puedo insultarte porque eres la jefa! —que ganas no le faltaban en lo más mínimo.

—Negarlo es parte del proceso.

—¡Que he dicho que NO!

Más allá de donde colocara la mirada no se apreciaba nada más que no fuera ese silencioso y extenso páramo. ¿Es que alguien podría sentir alguna clase de satisfacción o tranquilidad al mirarlo? ¿O es que no existía nada más que pudiera hacer dentro del fuerte que le proporcionaba cobijo?

A la altura que se encontraba podía apreciar todo lo que estaba bajo sus pies, como pequeño e insignificante. Sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia el cielo, hacia ese sol inalcanzable, se sentía tan insignificante.

—…Demasiado silencio…—susurró con un rostro estoico, como si de verdad no sintiera su propia expresión.

—Debe de serlo para los hombres que viven como tú —esa dulce voz provenía de su lado izquierdo. Parecía que había alguien más que quería disfrutar de un terreno yermo y plano.

—Me sorprende verte, Touka. No eres de las que suelen alejarse de él.

—Soy yo la más sorprendida de que continúes con tu cabeza en el mismo lugar, Jirou —comentaba la morena con una sonrisilla maliciosa—. O tal vez se deba a que ninguno de ellos te alcanzó.

—Podrías o no tener razón.

—Hiciste algo realmente muy malo —mencionó con su voz infantil que rozaba lo burlón y el sarcasmo.

—Estoy seguro que mis crimines se quedan demasiado cortos si los comparo con los tuyos.

—Eso es algo que tendrás que imaginarte —llevó sus manos hasta su espalda, como si escondiera algo en el pequeño puño que formó—. Las cosas van marchando perfectamente. Todo se desarrolla conforme los planes de mi maestro —sonrió dulcemente, con una alegría inconmensurable.

—Me tiene sin cuidado los planes de tu maestro.

—Lo sé perfectamente —le observó, afilando sus almendradas pupilas—. Sé que no necesito decírtelo, pero sobrevivieron.

—Era de esperarse… Ninguno de ellos es para nada débil y sus antecedentes les preceden —soltó con cierta molestia—. Incluso con esas heridas me encontró y evitó que le diera el golpe final a Oshin —conmemoró ese preciso instante. Ese momento en que estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo.

—Ante ellos eres el peor traidor de todos, Jirou-chan —expresó con mordacidad—. Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a soportarlo todo con tal de lograr tu objetivo.

—No creo que necesitemos discutir más ese tema.

—El odio y la venganza son sentimientos terriblemente poderosos. Se arraigan en el corazón de las personas con una facilidad alarmante. Y se convierten en espinas que son prácticamente imposibles de quitar —se unió una tercera voz. Una que se hizo más fuerte conforme abandonaba la puerta que conducía hasta donde permanecían.

—Byakko, siempre eres tan sabia —felicitaba Touka a la albina.

—Conozco muy bien al hombre al que has levantado tu espada, Jirou —el castaño lo sabía perfectamente—. Incluso cuando le atacamos Genbu y yo, no pudimos propinarle una estacada mortal. Él conoce nuestra técnica y nosotros también la suya. Y sin embargo, no fuimos capaces de superarle, no con el poco tiempo que lo tuvimos acorralado… ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Porque sus habilidades y fuerza son mejores que las suyas —respondió la pelinegra para el samurái.

—Ciertamente son puntos a considerar. Pero no es todo —sonrió tenuemente. Incluso rio en un tono tan bajo que apuradamente pudo ser escuchado por esos dos—. Las personas que tienen algo que proteger se vuelven más fuertes. Incluso si su cuerpo es débil o sus habilidades son despreciables, se levantarán una y otra vez, una y otra vez… Las veces que sean necesarias para disipar el peligro —ellos guardaron silencio y ella se limitó a levantar su mirada hacia el cielo, como si añorara algo que solamente podía tener en sus recuerdos.

—Más que advertencia suena como si añoraras el pelear lado a lado con él —espetaba Jirou para quien ahora lo miraba con detenimiento, con una mirada que podría helarle el corazón a cualquiera.

—Lo único que ansío en este momento es batir su espada contra la mía. Destruir por completo las cadenas que me atan con mi antiguo yo… ¿No es lo mismo que buscas tú?

—En verdad sería interesante ver un duelo entre ustedes dos —los aplausos de Touka rompieron el ambiente hostil que se estaba creando. Y simultáneamente, los desconcertó—. Que les quede claro a ambos que hay cosas que no pueden tocar y mucho menos destruir. Si lo hacen, mi maestro se enfadará y las cosas podrían tener un clímax desastroso —la sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios no podía ser más falsa como peligrosa—. No lo olvides, ellos son especiales. Los necesitamos con vida —las palabras eran insuficientes para hacer referencia, por lo que las fotografías que liberó de entre sus ropas ayudarían a que todo fuera más didáctico.

—Sabía lo de esos hermanos, pero…—el castaño miró con detenimiento las fotos. No parecía estar para nada complacido con la última.

—…Kamui y Kagura son excelentes piezas. Su enorme potencial no pasó por alto para ninguno de nosotros —versaba la chiquilla—. Su madre era un Yato único. Imagina las posibilidades que corren por sus venas.

—Ellos también son hermanos, ¿no es verdad? —interrogaba la peli blanca.

—Justamente —respondió—. Mientras que Kamui y Kagura son vistos como el día, brillante y prometedor, ellos son como la noche, trágica, mancillada y efímera —¿qué había en sus palabras que le provocara semejante regodeo? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? —. Y serán todos nuestros.


	42. Lección 42

¡Hola de nuevo criaturillas! Ya llegué para hacerles explotar la cabeza con intrigas, futuras broncas y nuevos personajes…y claro, ¡nuevos ships! Es que me gusta jugar con sus corazones :D Disfruten y no duden en darme su más sincera opinión. Au revoir~

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Contrast**

Una botella de sake, una cálida fogata y la luz de la luna, resultaban los elementos necesarios para que ese par de hombres tuvieran una estadía agradable en medio de un siniestro y enorme bosque de pinos. ¿Es que podría existir mejor manera de obtener tranquilidad que yéndose a perder en medio de la absoluta nada? Lo único que podían escuchar era a ellos mismos y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

—¿No te sientes un poco culpable de haberle dejado semejante responsabilidad encima? —cuestionaba al infame pelirrojo que se servía directamente de la botella de sake.

—¿Culpable? ¿Por qué habría de sentirme de esa manera? —respondió cínicamente—. Es una manera de prepararla para el futuro.

—No solías ser tan fatalista antes, Tentei —lo dijo con suavidad, pero quedaba claro que estaba reclamándole su visión tan pesimista del futuro.

—Los tiempos cambian, Rokurou —vaya que lo hacían—. Además, los oponentes de esta vez no se irán corriendo ante un poco de intimidación.

—A ti cosas como esas solamente hacían que te emocionaras —miró hacia la fogata, chispeante y ansiosa de consumir más madera. Algo en ese fuego salvaje le recordaba sus viejas aventuras—. Recuerdo que eras de ese modo cuando nos conocimos durante la gran Guerra Amanto.

—Jamás olvidaría nuestro encuentro. Fuiste un verdadero grano en el culo —dijo con cierto tono de protesta—. Estoy seguro de que continúas siendo así.

—Pues dudo remotamente que seas una mansa ovejita ahora.

—Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos y tomamos diferentes caminos —mencionaba el pelirrojo. Era como si por un instante ansiara regresar el tiempo.

—"Es una lástima que haya acabado de esa manera. Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus planes, tal vez el presente sería distinto". ¿No?

—Siempre fuiste muy malo leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Lo que pasa es que eres muy orgulloso y te duele admitirlo porque sabes que es verdad —Tentei se limitó a destapar otra botella más—. Pero la vida siempre encuentra maneras de jodernos la existencia y de recalcarnos nuestros errores.

—Pero mira quién habla.

—Aunque no lo creas, maduré mucho desde que pasó todo aquello —sonrió tenuemente, con cierta añoranza—. Además, desde siempre fue una batalla perdida.

—Tampoco viví en un lecho de rosas —le recordó.

—Pero tú te quedaste con la chica al final. ¿De qué te quejas? —indicó con cierto cabreo—. Estoy seguro de que te divertiste a lo grande.

—Puedes apostar tu rosada cabellera a que fue de lo mejor.

—Sabes que no te mato porque somos amigos, ¿verdad? —expresó con una venita saltándole. Claramente eso de ocultar su enfado no se le daba muy bien.

—Fue la mejor en todo —mencionaba quitado de la pena. Hasta sonreía con vileza. A Rokurou solamente le quedaba imaginarse el real significado de tal declaración—. Jamás me he vuelto a topar con una mujer como ella.

—En estos momentos te aborrezco profundamente…—musitó con aire tétrico. Hasta le dedicaba una mala mirada, de esas que matan—. En eso concuerdo contigo. Era bastante única —suspiró hondamente. Era como un enamorado que pensaba en su primer y más grande amor—. Ese cuerpo era de diez.

—Oh, vaya que lo era.

—¡Maldito, deja de presumirme que fue toda tuya! —le gruñó sin cortarse.

Sin embargo, su parloteo cesó en cuanto escucharon un par de árboles ser resumidos a un mundo de astillas y hojarasca. ¿Pero quién va por allí estrellando a gente sin compasión alguna contra lo primero que se cruce en su camino?

—¿Qué te he dicho de destruir la naturaleza? Procura terminar con tus enemigos en terrenos amplios en donde no estropees el paisaje natural —regañaba el peli rosa a quien apenas se dejaba ver con claridad tras semejante levantada de polvo.

—Ellos fueron los que escaparon hacia acá. No me quedó otra opción —se excusó.

—Deja que haga todo el estruendo que quiera, Rokurou —habló Tentei, mirando al recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No lo crees así, Byakko?

—De todos modos nuestros enemigos nos encontrarán. Haga o no ruido. Así que viene dando lo mismo.

Lo primero que resaltaba de su persona, eran esos celestes ojos; esos que recordaban la calma e inmensidad del cielo despejado. Resultaba imposible no perderse en ellos, tanto por su belleza como su incapacidad de reflejar lo que pasaba por la mente de su dueño.

Botas negras militares, pantalones verde olivo, camiseta alba y sin mangas y una cazadora negra con tachuelas y gorro, era todo lo que requería ese chico para mostrarles a todos su tan particular estilo de vestimenta.

—Espero que no hayas ido más allá de los límites que te especifiqué —Rokurou pasó su atención en quien había decidido tomar asiento frente a ellos, usando el mismo tronco que derrumbó como una silla.

—En lo más mínimo.

—Debes tener bastante sed después de haber aplastado a tantos de ellos. ¿Por qué no bebes un poco? —Tentei y el descaro de arrojarle una botella al muchacho.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —reclamaba el peli rosa al espadachín—. Es menor de edad. Todavía no puede beber.

—Eres demasiado estricto —le recalcó—. Nada malo le pasará si bebe un poco. Todo con moderación.

—¡Eres un maldito borracho!

—…Su sabor es bastante curioso…—sí, porque mientras discutían, el oji azul ya había probado un poco la bebida alcohólica de arroz—. Prefiero el vino de ciruela.

—De modo que te gustan las bebidas dulces —el pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción—. Eres bastante refinado para tu edad, muchacho.

—¡Espero que no te hayas colado de nuevo a mi cava, pequeño rufián! —señalaba Rokurou para quien estaba pasando olímpicamente de él—. ¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo, maldito mocoso!

—¿De aquí a dónde nos dirigiremos, Tentei?

—¿Tan impaciente estás?

—En lo más mínimo —le respondió, jalando su capucha para que sólo la plana línea de sus labios fuera visible para ambos hombres—. Sólo es curiosidad.

—No puedo culparlo por ello —suspiraba el tirador—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de revisar por última vez la ciudad. Tú procura no meterte en problemas innecesarios, Tentei.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir releyendo una y otra vez todos los informes que se habían elaborado hasta ese momento? ¿Es que intentaba armar de poco a poco el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su situación? ¿O es que buscaba una manera de alejar el estrés que se había apilado sobre sus hombros?

Incluso había ignorado por completo el desayuno que se postraba en la mesita que tenía al lado.

—Parece que te estás tomando tu puesto bastante en serio, Oshin —la mujer se había acercado con un sigilo digno de temer.

—Ah, eres tú, Akumu —tenía que dejar todos esos informes o se volvería loca—. Pensé que estarías más tiempo fuera —colocó el papeleo a un lado y se levantó para estirarse un poco—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—El reconocimiento de campo nos llevó menos tiempo del esperado —relató—. No hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera más criaturas como las de aquella ocasión.

—Y por lo que me dijo Moka, tampoco hay naves enemigas merodeando.

—¿Raro, verdad? —la pelinegra le otorgó la respuesta con su silencio—. Atacaron tan frenéticamente y después volvieron a estar en silencio total.

—Eso podría significar que están planeando algo mejor, tras contemplar su aparente fracaso. O todo en sí forma parte del plan… No sé cuál de las dos opciones me perturba más.

—El secuestro y desapariciones de aquellas mujeres, apunta a que fue orquestado por la nueva policía de Edo. ¿Pero con qué motivo? ¿Sólo para infundir miedo en los pobladores? —un punto que la boticaria también había contemplado—. Y a la misma se le ve confabulada con los antiguos camaradas de tu padre. Y también está ese extraño hombre que les atacó hace tiempo atrás…—enlistó resumidamente todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese punto—. No olvidemos la enfermedad que asoló al grupo de Kamui-dono…Inclusive se extendió hasta miembros del escuadrón de Joben… ¿Verdaderamente podemos hablar de una conexión ya sea directa o indirecta de todos estos acontecimientos?

—Preferiría que no —estableció con seriedad—. De ser así, estaríamos ante algo tenebrosamente bien planeado.

—Los enemigos formidables son aquellos que no emplean su fuerza para aplastar a su enemigo, sino su astucia y dotes de manipulación de las circunstancias —ciertamente se le escuchaba entusiasmada ante ello—. Si ese es el caso, podríamos estar en graves problemas.

—Caminamos a ciegas hacia un acantilado, ¿no?

—No pude plantearlo de mejor manera.

—Tal vez Tentei nos aporte algo después de que nos cuente lo que sucedió entre Jirou y él —era una verdad que ansiaba conocer, lo expresara explícitamente o no.

—Cualquier información por pequeña que parezca, nos será de gran ayuda.

—¿Ya tan temprano y están con un parloteo que sólo entienden ustedes dos? —alguien parecía haber despertado apenas. Su cabellera estaba hecha un lío y no dejaba de bostezar.

—¿Otra vez emborrachándote hasta desfallecer? Te aclaro que pasa de la una de la tarde.

—Akumu, tú siempre eres demasiado juiciosa —y de nuevo volvió a bostezar—. Joben y los suyos me invitaron a beber un poco, es todo… De vez en cuando tú también deberías relajarte.

—Si quieres ejecutarlo por vago, tienes toda mi autorización. No habrá remordimiento alguno.

—¡Ey, que no te he hecho nada malo para que quieras asesinarme, de nuevo!

—…Siento una especie de déjà vu con estos dos…—es que los veía discutir incansablemente y no podía evitar pensar en Abuto y Moka—. ¿Será el mismo caso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —establecieron al unísono.

—¿Por qué siempre a tu alrededor hay mucho ruido y riñas? ¿Es que acaso eres la cajita de Pandora? ¿Eres algo así como el holocausto andante? —claro, lo que le faltaba, que Abuto apareciera para unirse a la charla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo al barrio rojo para que te den un poco de amor? ¿Necesitas otro masaje completo? —obviamente ella no iba a dejarse.

—No creo que sea yo el que necesite esa clase de favores.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, maldito? —por alguna razón se sentía cabreada ante sus palabras.

—Tienes diecinueve, ¿no? —preguntó con una burla aplastante—. Ya estás en la edad en que debes aprender a divertirte sanamente. Estás iniciando la primavera de tu vida… Tal vez eso te quite un poco el estrés acumulado que llevas sobre tus hombros por ser la nueva jefaza —la boticaria lucía tan tranquila que daba miedo—. Será doloroso la primera vez, pero te acostumbrarás.

El castaño debería haber aprendido que moderar su vocabulario frente a ella sería la diferencia entre morir y vivir un día más. ¿O es que le gustaba tentar el destino? ¿Algo de las ansias suicidas de su capitán se le habrían pegado?

Y es que haberse movido unos cuantos segundos tarde le habría costado algo más que unos mechones de su cabellera.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?! —exclamó totalmente exaltado desde su asiento en el suelo.

—Ha sido un rápido y bonito desenvaine —felicitaba la enmascarada a la pelinegra—. Si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos, él tendría un hermoso recuerdo en la cara…o ya no tendría cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas? Porque espadas no son… Son más pequeñas…—el castaño se había puesto de pie sólo para examinar ese encantador y peligroso brillo que emanaba de los dos sables que sujetaba la boticaria.

—Son dos wakizashi —ilustraba Eizen para el que no sabía—. Es más grande que el Tanto pero no llega a la longitud de una espada —sí, en definitiva estaba viendo aquel par de sables como piezas de arte—. Su filo es más delgado, por lo tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido. Gracias a su practico tamaño, su desenvaine y corte son mucho más fáciles.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema —Oshin miró aquel par de armas antes de volver a guardarlas en su funda. Al parecer se escondían detrás de su espalda, atoradas de forma cruzada en su cinturón.

—Las armas que usan los samuráis me apasionan mucho —platicaba el oji dorado para ella—. Aunque no imaginaba que un Yato fuera afecto a esta clase de cosas… De hecho se me hizo raro que no usaras un paraguas como todos ellos.

—Los paraguas sólo me gustan para taparme del sol o de la lluvia —y tal comentario hizo reír al hombre—. En vez de ello prefiero usar esos dos sables.

—Qué extraña mujer eres.

—De modo que ese padre tuyo te inculcó todo lo necesario para seguir su mismo camino —parlaba el castaño de manera divertida—. Definitivamente sería todo un espectáculo ver a un Yato blandir una espada.

—Concuerdo con él —apoyaba Akumu.

—Bueno…E-Eso es porque… se…rompían…—su voz se hacía más y más menuda. Aunque ellos lograron escucharle perfectamente—. No me miren de esa manera… ¡Son muy frágiles! Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, terminaba destrozándolas en cuanto las usaba —sí, vergüenza era lo que sentía por relatarles lo patosa que era para esa clase de cosas—…Los sables cortos me dieron menos problema, así que me quedé con ellos…

—¿Y por qué no los llevabas contigo cuando te conocimos? —reclamaba Abuto—. _Al menos así hubiera sabido lo que me esperaría por molestarte…_

—…Los dejé olvidados por escaparme a las prisas…—el castaño estuvo a punto de partirse de la risa, pero esa mirada de asesino serial en potencia, le silenció.

—…Ugh _…Apenas ahorita me voy dando cuenta de que esta mujer en verdad es de temer…Su carácter es la peor cosa que haya podido conocer…_

—Y bien, ¿venías a decirme algo, Abuto?

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! —es que entre todo el desmadre que armaron se le olvidó por completo el vital motivo por el que iba a verla—. El idiota se fue de aquí desde hace una hora. Dijo que estaba aburrido de estar encerrado y que iría a la ciudad a buscar al samurái de la permanente para divertirse un rato…

—…E-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —estaba en todo su derecho de gritarle a ese subordinado bueno para nada—. ¿Es que ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de él? ¿Por qué eres tan incompetente? —hasta ella se encargaba de regañarlo. No cabe duda de que nadie sabe para quién trabaja—. No tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con esto… Denme un maldito respiro.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero no me escuchó —decía—. Pero lo conoces tanto como yo. Una vez que una idea le entra a la cabeza es difícil sacársela… Los imbéciles como él son de esa manera… Cosas como éstas, ¿no te hacen replantearte tus gustos? Yo sentiría mucha pena de que el mundo conociera que una cabeza de huevo como ése es de mi interés… En verdad que te compadezco.

—A ese imbécil no le importara que se quede sin Vice Capitán —y no lo decía en broma. La muy cabrona ya había vuelto a sacar sus dos sables—. Prometo que será indoloro.

—N-N-No…No te alteres, Oshin-chan —es que no era tonto. Él sabía que ella podría poner su pellejo en peligro—. Alguien ya se encargó de ir tras él para traerlo de vuelta —eso hizo que ese par de punzocortantes objetos dejaran de apuntarle.

—¿Y quién se supone que fue esa persona? Porque el idiota que supone debería hacerlo está parado frente a mí.

—Esa era mi noble intención, pero Raiko insistió en que se haría cargo de él.

—¡¿Raiko?! —de nuevo su vida peligraba—. ¿Te das cuenta lo que ocurrirá si esos dos se ponen a discutir? Lo mínimo será que terminen medio matándose. Van a cargarse a todos los que se metan en su camino.

—Vele el lado positivo.

—¿Cuál? —bufó.

—Puedes quedarte con el que sobreviva…Así no tendrás que quebrarte la cabeza de quién es mejor para ti y tu descendencia —sí, sabía que ese comentario no le daría ni la más mínimo gracia. Y es que jamás una mujer le había hecho desear salir corriendo; es que era peor que cuando te enteras que te convertirás en padre—. Mmm… Ya entendí… Vayamos a la ciudad e impidamos la masacre.

Había extraño aquella libertad. Había echado de menos transitar por las calles como si nada importara, como si no llevara un título tan importante sobre sus hombros. Había añorado tanto el volver a encontrarse con esa querida amiga suya; esa única persona que la trataba como otro ser humano más. Y aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores, eso no la limitaría de pasar un buen momento.

—Kagura-chan, ¿no crees que has comido demasiado ya? —Shinpachi, siempre con la voz de la razón.

—Estas bolitas de pulpo son sumamente deliciosas. No puedo creer que no las haya probado nunca.

—Y espera a que comamos yokan. Seguramente te encantara —ambas estaban en su bola.

—Kagura-chan, por favor, deja de hacer que una princesa como cosas tan baratas y corrientes. Date cuenta que ella no está acostumbrada a tus pésimos y cuestionables gustos de pobretona… Ella nació en pesebre de oro y plata, mientras tú fuiste arrumbada a una caja de cartón —Gintoki, tan buena gente como siempre.

—¡Idiota, a quién le estás diciendo pobretona! ¡Mi hermosa hija nació bajo un techo glamuroso y siempre comió lo más delicioso que había!

—Pues dudo que en ese planeta de porquería hubiera mucho…Más bien parecía como si hurgaran en la basura para poder vivir.

—Gin-san, por favor, no otra vez…—rogaba el pobre hombres. Es que el colmo es que iba en medio de esos dos.

—¿Estás insinuando que la pocilga en la que vive es mucho mejor que el amoroso y cálido hogar que tenía conmigo?

—Mínimo no tenía goteras como tu pocilga. ¿Es que el Gran Papi Cazador del Cosmos no podía pagar ni siquiera una reparación? ¿Es que todo tu dinero lo usaste para combatir tu calvicie y llenarte de esas revistas cochinonas que sólo los maridos abandonados compran los sábados por la noche?

—¿Acaso no eres tú el que compra esa ridícula leche de fresa y esa basura de la Jump que no hace más que sacar puras historias mediocres? ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? ¿No te sientes mal por estar en esa edad y no tener ni siquiera un perro que te ladre? ¡¿Es que piensas esperar a que mi hermosa hija florezca para casarte con ella?! —al diablo los buenos modales, ya estaban estampando sus rostros y sujetándose fieramente de manos. En cualquier momento el holocausto se desencadenaría—. ¡Nunca permitiré que Kagura se case!

—¡Tu hija se casará y tendrá muchos bebitos! Bebitos que tendrás que cuidar mientras ella se larga con su inútil marido a divertirse a lo largo del universo.

—P-Por…favor paren…—es que el de lentes literalmente había quedado prensado entre esos dos idiotas.

—¿Tu papá siempre es así?

—Sólo ignora a ese par de retrasados. Siempre se comportan de esa manera tan vergonzosa cuando salgo a pasear con ellos… ¿Es que acaso no entienden que son una delicada dama que no tolera esta clase de ofensas a su reputación? —suspiró y dio media vuelta—. Soyo-chan, aprovechemos mientras se pelean y vayamos al lugar que te conté.

—¿Estás segura de que estará bien? Ellos dijeron que no deberíamos andar solas.

—Descuida, no pasará nada.

—¡Ey, ey, dejen de pelear! ¡Se están escapando! —gritaba Shimura inútilmente, porque en cosa de nada lo habían aplastado, dejándolo sin aire y totalmente inconsciente.

No había recorrido aquel barrio lo suficiente para que le resultara familiar. Pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que le encontraría por los alrededores; al menos esa fue su esperanza en cuanto llegó. Sin embargo, la diosa de la fortuna no le sonrió. Al contrario. Lo único que había pillado era un solazo infernal del que sólo disfrutarían los terrícolas.

Su parasol le resguardaba del azote del astro rey, pero no lo salvaba del abochornamiento y el apetito que sentía y se manifestaba a través de guturales rugidos de su estómago. El orden de sus prioridades había cambiado.

De ese modo se guio por su excelente olfato, llegando de ese modo hasta un establecimiento de Okonomiyaki.

—…Huele demasiado bien…—ya había entrado al lugar y se saboreaba lo que se preparaba en la plancha.

—Bienvenido sea. Por favor tome asiento y consulte nuestro menú —una amable mesera se había acercado hasta el pelirrojo, ofreciéndole la carta.

—Mmm… Quiero todo —es que Kamui era un simplón y descarado.

—¡¿Eh!? Son demasiados platillos, señor. ¿Está seguro?

—Mejor que sea doble —corrigió. A la mujer casi le da algo—. En verdad que estoy hambriento.

—E-Entendido…—la mujer salió de allí tocando una campanilla; al parecer estaba alertando a los cocineros de que debían aumentar el ritmo—. La comida de los terrícolas siempre sabe bien —se había sentado frente a la barra de madera que bordeaba el espacio de los cocineros del lugar.

—Señor, despierte por favor. No puede quedarse dormido aquí —escuchó desde su derecha—. Además, su orden ya está lista —no es que Kamui le interesara mucho la gente que le rodeaba, sino más bien que le resultaba curioso y extraño que hubiera alguien con vestimentas tan particulares y de un tono tan poco conveniente para un clima tan agresivo como el que había fuera.

—Oh, gracias —el somnoliento muchacho tomó sus palillos y empezó a ingerir el gigantesco bowl de ramen que le habían traído—. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? —sus miradas se encontraron y mostraron un contraste interesante. Mientras los zafiros de Kamui eran intensos y profundos como el mar, los de su acompañante eran más suaves, como el de los cielos de verano.

—Podría decirse lo mismo sobre ti —habló para el de la cazadora con gorro.

—¿Y qué hace uno de tu tipo en un planeta como la Tierra? —un último sorbo y habría de terminar sus sagrados alimentos—. Dudo que vengas a turistear.

—Parece que toda esta ciudad está llena de personajes curiosos —sí, no había cesado de conocer individuos particulares. Algunos de ellos estaban en su lista de futuros contrincantes.

—Podría decirse que es de ese modo —se cruzó de brazos, relajando un tanto su postura—. Me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta de tus seguidores.

—Me sorprende que te hayas percatado de ellos —dictaminaba con una enorme sonrisa—. Pensé que era mi imaginación, pero parece que soy más popular de lo que estaba esperando ser —sólo alguien como él podía estar tan tranquilo mientras sentía esas afiladas y escurridizas miradas sobre su espalda—. Iba a encargarme de todos ellos, pero quise parar a comer primero. No es bueno pelear con el estómago vacío.

—Pues ellos no van a esperar hasta que termines.

Tendrían que ser mucho más rápidos y mortíferos si deseaban poner sus manos sobre su escurridiza presa. También deberían considerar que tenían que responder con la misma prontitud o acabarían muertos en un santiamén.

—Tsk… Otra decepción más —no había sudado si quiera en aniquilar a esos seis hombres que se le echaron encima.

—Un terrícola normal no tiene oportunidad contra los Yato —¿por qué no degustar de un pocky mientras todo a su alrededor se vuelve carmesí y polvoriento?

—Ciertamente… Pero conozco a unos cuantos que sí son capaces de resistir.

—Todo mundo ha salido corriendo después de esto —el de negro se limitó a sacudir sus ropajes—. Morirás de inanición a este paso.

—La comida puede esperar —mencionó con una sonrisilla. Es que se había percatado de un detalle que no podía ignorar—. ¿Es que acaso tú también estás cazándome? —sus perseguidores se abalanzaron hacia su lugar y en ese embiste seguramente se lo habrían cargado. No obstante, continuaba integro, tan tranquilo que inquietaba.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿qué harás? ¿Me matarás en la brevedad posible o jugarás conmigo hasta mitigar tu cansancio? —ambas opciones seducían al pelirrojo—. Aunque te gustara esa respuesta, no es así. Yo en realidad estoy aquí por otras razones.

—No creo que sea tan difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Puedes meditar sobre cómo hacerme caer en tus juegos después de que limpies todo tu desastre —una simple patada fue más que suficiente para destrozar la puerta y mandarla tan lejos como fuera posible; llevándose en su arrastre a quienes estaban esperando del otro lado—. La basura ha sido barrida, por lo que seguramente ahora nos encontremos con el verdadero premio.

Sus siluetas se volvían más consistentes entre la polvareda recién levantada, advirtiéndole así a los enemigos sobre su exacta localización. ¿Pero es que ellos serían tan ingenuos para caer en una trampa tan obvia? La respuesta quedó clara en cuanto las paredes empezaron a ser adornadas de numerosos y vistosos Amanto.

—Era de suponerse que simples basuras como ellos no podrían ni siquiera despeinarte —instintivamente la mirada de ambos se elevó hacia el tejado más próximo. ¿Era ella quien estaba detrás de todo? —. Parece que es mi día de suerte… Dos por el precio de uno.

El purpura de su casi rizada, abultada y larga cabellera resaltaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus doradas pupilas. Su piel era rosácea, tan magníficamente cuidada como cualquier fémina que se respetara. Sin mencionar el maquillaje que engrandecía su beldad natural.

El morado parecía ser su color favorito. Eso se apreciaba desde la armadura metálica tan delicada y hecha a la medida de su voluptuoso cuerpo, que portaba. Sin mencionar los delicados encajes y confecciones que la hacían ver tanto preparada para el combate como para una fiesta glamurosa.

—¿Les importa que esta bella dama se divierta con ustedes un poco? —nadie ponía en juicio la letalidad de una alabarda. Pero, ¿ella podría manejarla lo suficientemente bien para representar un peligro?

Ambos lo descubrieron en un santiamén.

—Sería mucho pedir que se quedaran quietos, ¿no? —expresó con una sonrisa altanera y divertida?

Los cuerpos de ambos se movilizaron en el instante en que contemplaron a esa mujer demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? ¿De qué clase de materiales estaba hecha su arma que podía cortar el piso como suave mantequilla? ¿Qué agilidad se requería para mover un arma tan larga y pesada que le permitiera atacar a los dos sin demasiada dificultad?

—No puedo evitar emocionarme cuando combato contra hombres tan fuertes y tan apuestos como ustedes dos —expresó con complacencia. Y es que estaba parada frente a esos dos que al fin habían decidido despabilarse y encararle cómo era debido—. ¿Sería un pecado tener que conformarme con uno de ustedes, cierto?


	43. Lección 43

Lo sé, no son horas para actualizar, pero apenas acabé el capítulo XD Es lo que sucede cuando metes varios acontecimientos y muchos personajes, pero lo vale(?). Sólo espero que no se hagan bolas con los cambios de escenarios, la verdad tras salir de una guardia nocturna y no dormir más de 5 horas mi mente ya no es tan ágil como siempre lol. Como notas adicionales, les recuerdo que este es un fic KamuixOC (ya lo entenderán cuando lean el capítulo). Saludos, lindo fin de semana y nos estaremos leyendo cuando tenga la continuación :D

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Step by Step**

—Kagura-chan, ¿de verdad es seguro andar por este lugar? Luce demasiado sospechoso... —la princesa no se despegaba ni un instante del lado de su amiga.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Soyo-chan —decía con calma la otra—. Gin-san habla de que estos lugares son muy divertidos. Que hay toda clase de juegos y que los niños y niñas se conviertan en hombres y mujeres.

—¿Qué clase de juegos serán? —la curiosidad picó la inocente mente de la pelinegra.

—Mira, allá hay una de esas tiendas llamativas. Hasta tiene luces de neón —señalaba la pelirroja el enorme anuncio que curiosamente se encontraba censurado.

—Todas las personas que salen tienen ese extraño recuadro negro en sus caras.

—Soyo-chan, esa es la moda. La gente de por estos rumbos es así. Tú sólo tienes que acoplarte, justo como lo he hecho yo —ahora la Yato era una más con los que visitaban esos lugares de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Así está bien, no? —es que la chiquilla también tenía esa etiqueta de censura en la cara—. Kagura-chan, vayamos y convirtámonos en mujeres de verdad.

—¡Sí! Cuando hagamos eso, Gin-chan y los demás se quedarán completamente sorprendidos, admirando nuestra belleza —proclamaba con entusiasmo y las llamas de la pasión ardiendo dentro de su pecho.

—¿Pero a cuál sitio iremos primero? Todos parecen ser muy populares —era curioso cómo prestaban atención al mundo de adultos que iban y venían mientras ignoraban los cuchicheos de todos ellos.

—¡Mira, ese incluye inflables y juguetes, hasta un jacuzzi! Yo jamás me he metido a un jacuzzi. Así que vayamos, Soyo-chan.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea, Kagura-chan!

Estaban a menos de un metro de cruzar lo que indudablemente era una casa de citas con servicios flameantes e irresistibles. Sin embargo, el destino y los altos cielos estaban en desacuerdo con su capricho. Captaron el mensaje en cuanto vieron cómo todo el edificio era, literalmente, partido en dos por un objeto brillante y estúpidamente peligroso.

Sí, estuvieron a nada en volverse unas con todos los escombros.

—¡Casi nos matan! —Soyo se aferraba a Kagura como un koala asustado.

—¡Íbamos a morir antes de convertirnos en hermosas y curvilíneas mujeres! —sus preocupaciones tan diferentes a las de las personas ordinarias.

—Espero que no estorbes, hermanita —ambas se paralizaron ante esa voz. Ninguna la había olvidado. Y cada una tenía sus razones para reaccionar de tal manera—. ¿Oh? —canturreó en cuanto esas dos se giraron hacia él—. ¿Así que todavía continúas con vida, princesa? —decía con burla. La pelinegra estaba completamente petrificada, con un notorio semblante de terror en cada facción. ¿Es que estaba esperándose toparse con quien intentó matarla por mero capricho? —. Al parecer eres más dura de lo que pensé.

—Kamui, maldito, no te atrevas —la hermana menor del pelirrojo ya se encontraba delante de Tokugawa.

—Vamos, no tienes que ponerte de esa manera —indicó con serenidad—. No estoy interesado en matar a una mujer que se acobarda tan fácilmente mientras se esconde detrás de la espalda de mi hermanita —señaló en un tono tan normal que resultaba ofensivo para la pelinegra. ¿De verdad se estaba burlando de ella tan despectivamente? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esa actitud?

—¡No soy ninguna cobarde! —le encaró. Y aun cuando todavía podía leer el miedo en sus pupilas, estaba allí, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Ya no te tengo miedo.

—Soyo-chan…

—Ah, así que no le tienes miedo. Eso es bueno, niña… Pero, ¿qué opinas de mí? ¿No te intimido ni un poquito? —la princesa llevó su mirada hacia su costado, hacia el reflejo de su persona sobre la hoja de tan mortífera alabarda.

Estaba segura que irremediablemente, un buen día de estos, no podría evadir la muerte y caería ante su funesto deseo. Ese fue su pensamiento en cuanto vio cómo esa arma se dirigía hacia su humanidad.

—Este no es lugar para que dos niñas estén parloteando sin cuidado alguno.

—¿..? —había cerrado sus ojos por mero instinto, pero los abrió en cuanto sintió sus pies de nuevo sobre el suelo. Había sido salvada. ¿Pero por quién? —…¿Me…? —era un tono diferente de azul, pero era igual de bonito que el que poseía las pupilas de Kamui.

—Eres todo un caballero, muchacho —la peli morada sonreía tan ampliamente que daba a entender que algo realmente macabro cruzaba por su cabeza—. Pero si continúas así, la próxima vez será tu cabeza la que corte y no esa capucha.

En efecto, lo que hasta ese momento había estado cubriéndole la cabeza y el rostro no era más que vestigios. Ahora podía apreciarse su corta pero arremolinada y blanca cabellera.

—Eres más buena de lo que imaginé —llevó su mano hasta su flequillo central y después hacia el cabello de sus costados, sintiendo entre sus dedos las albinas hebras—. No volveré a bajar la guardia contigo.

—¿Kagura-chan? —ya había sido jalada por su amiga. Era mejor mantener la distancia de esos tres.

—No sé quién sea ese tipo que está al lado de mi hermano, pero no es menos peligroso que la zorra que casi nos hace rodajitas —debía mantenerse al pendiente. No quería arriesgar a su amiga nuevamente—. Por el momento dejemos que se maten entre ellos.

—… _Es cierto…Kagura-chan me confesó que el hombre que intentó asesinarme...era su hermano mayor. Que era peligroso_ —y de eso no le quedaba la menor duda. En sus memorias todavía repetía aquel feroz encuentro que tuvo contra Okita; ese en el que casi lo extermina—. _Él es sumamente aterrador…Alguien que asesina a sangre fría…_ —le bastaba con observarlo batirse tan salvaje y eufóricamente en el encuentro que tenía con aquella mujer para que le quedara claro que era completamente opuesto a su preciada amiga. Hasta empezaba a cuestionarse si de verdad llevaban la misma sangre—. _Kagura-chan mencionó que pertenece a una especie peligrosa que se descontrola dentro de los campos de batalla. Que incluso ella ha…llegado a perderse a sí misma…_ —¿era conveniente rodearse de personajes así? La respuesta era obvia. Pero a ella no le importaba; no abandonaría a su amiga sólo por eso.

—No temas…Te prometo que no te hará nada malo —susurró para la muchacha que continuaba más trasparente que un fantasma.

—N-No tienes que preocuparte por mí…— soltó con un ligero tartamudeo.

—Aunque… Bueno, tal vez ya no es tan aterrador e idiota como antes —una suave sonrisa se esbozó sobre sus labios sin que así lo quisiera. ¿Es que había recordado algo agradable? ¿Por qué sintió tan enorme curiosidad al respecto? ¿Qué quería darle a entender con esas palabras? Aunque de cierto modo, ese gesto la tranquilizaba—. Creo que al fin todos nos encontramos avanzando… Y puede que algún día pueda ver viejos gestos suyos.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kagura-chan? —parpadeaba en son de un anonadamiento profundo pese a que había escuchado todo con atención.

—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso. Ya he de estar delirando por la falta de comida —estipuló divertidamente. Incluso se echó a reír como maniática empedernida.

—Oye…¿crees que está bien que dejemos que sigan peleando de ese modo? Ya…están destruyendo todo este sector del barrio rojo —el haberse distraído unos cuantos segundos con la charla de la pelirroja le hizo perderse de cómo fue que lograron esos tres generar tanta destrucción.

—Si nos metemos en estos momentos, nos asesinarán…Mejor dejemos que se cansen y después regresamos con Gin-chan y el resto —hurgó su nariz con una desfachatez característica—. No pongas esa cara. Será difícil que alguno de ellos muera… Después de todo, ese chico también es como mi hermano y yo.

—¿Ah sí? —ahora puso más atención en el albino, detectando esos detalles que caracterizaban a los Yato—. Pero no he visto que use una sombrilla.

—No sería el primero que conozco que no la usa —conocía a dos que se saltaban ese estándar.

Esas dos deberían haber entendido que permanecer cerca de aquel intenso combate era la peor de las ideas. Ahora únicamente les quedaba apechugar y correr por sus vidas o terminarían sepultadas entre la lluvia de pedazos de suelo que fueron cortados y levantados de manera incesante por la peli morada en una jugarreta para entorpecer la velocidad y reflejos de sus dos contrincantes.

—¡Corre, Soyo-chan, corre o nos convertirán en puré! —es que por un lado se lo gritaba y por otro llevaba arrastrando a la pobre pelinegra del cuello de su kimono.

Kagura se detuvo, saltando hacia atrás, llevando a su amiga en brazos. Al parecer sus excelentes sentidos le habían evitado caer en una terrible emboscada; una que parecía haber sido fraguada para dejarla severamente lastimada.

¿Qué se supone que había sido lanzado como para que dejara semejantes estelas sobre el piso y los alrededores? ¿Qué era ese desagradable olor que le hacía taparse la nariz? ¿Por qué sólo podía ver polvo y escuchar el tintineo de un cascabel?

—¡¿Quién coño anda ahí?! ¡Sal de una buena vez por todas! —exigía la Yato ya con su amiga a un costado.

—Estaba tranquilamente viendo la hermosa contienda de Shicone con ese par de chicos, hasta que aparecieron y le dieron otro giro a las circunstancias —sí, por el tono y grosor de la voz se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad—. Tal vez es un día de suerte para todos nosotros.

Si hace unos instantes Soyo se había hecho para atrás, arrastrando sus traumas del pasado cuando se reencontró con Kamui, ahora se quedó totalmente helada, sin poder reaccionar. Se congeló desde el momento en que sus pupilas se perdieron en el profundo negro de esos ojos que no dejaban de observarlas; era sumamente desagradable.

—Es una reacción recurrente en quienes me conocen por primera vez.

El negro de su escurrida y lacia cabellera embonaba de maravilla con la piel pálida y esos ojos tan penetrantes como una noche carente de cualquier objeto brillante. Sin embargo, esos atributos físicos no interesaban cuando se analizaba más su anatomía.

Poseía orejas largas y caídas, como las de un pequeño chivo; cuernos marrones y gruesos como los del carnero por arriba de éstas y un diminuto cascabel que pendía de su oreja derecha, volviéndole un espécimen inesperadamente extraño y delgado.

—Ha sido un mal día para salir a la calle con estas vestimentas —en efecto, el Amanto portaba una larga gabardina carmesí con numerosos adornos metálicos que le proporcionarían un abochornamiento innecesario.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, eh? —Kagura no se intimidaría con esa apariencia tan poco convencional.

—Una disculpa por mis malos modales —se excusó con un tono tan plano que resultaba inquietante. Ni siquiera las facciones de su rostro cambiaban—. Mi nombre es Mikaboshi, es un placer conocerte, Kagura.

—¿De dónde es que conoces mi nombre? —tal declaración hizo que se tensara por completo. ¿De dónde se suponía que un tipejo como ese la conocía? ¿Acaso a causa de su padre o su hermano?

—Los conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. Creo que incluso antes de lo que podrían imaginarse.

— ¿"Nos conocen"? ¡¿De quiénes estás hablando?! —¿es que ella también comenzaría a sentirse del mismo modo que su amiga?

—Son detalles sin importancia. Meros formalismos como dirían los terrícolas —sí, allí estaba un gesto sobre sus labios parecido a eso que denominan como sonrisa—. Quisiera comprobar tus habilidades antes de poder decidirme.

—¿Decidirse? —cada palabra que decía le creaba mucho más ruido. ¿Pero de qué demonios le estaba hablando?

Una milésima de segundo fue lo que le tomó ver con precisión qué era lo que había sido lanzado hacia ella con una celeridad y potencia abrumadoras. Sí, algo así de pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo era capaz de convertirse en un arma mortal que corroía todo contra lo que se impactaba.

¿Veneno, un ácido o ambos? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta estaba causando un oleaje de aromas insoportables y que irritaban poco a poco sus vías respiratorias superiores. Lo siguiente que experimentó fue una bien orquestada serie de patadas altas y bajas; al parecer su contrincante tenía más de un truco bajo la manga.

—Tiempo de evasión superior al de muchas otras especies. Un sistema eficiente que es capaz de tolerar altas dosis de veneno sin que el cuerpo perezca. Sin mencionar la fuerza extraordinaria y esa ferocidad que lleva a los Yato a un nivel superior dentro del campo de batalla —esas rojizas canicas que se deslizaban entre los dedos de su mano derecha, eran seguramente las que había utilizado para intentar derretirle.

—¿Acaso eres una clase de fanático de los de mi especie? ¿Quieres que te dé un autógrafo o te marque el trasero con una hermosa patada? —lanzó con socarronería. Inclusive estaba sacándole la lengua.

—Ciertamente encuentro fascinación por los de su especie —indicó, sin desatender a su interlocutora—. Pero ustedes son diferentes al resto… Existen circunstancias que los han hecho, por así decirlo, especiales… Para nosotros más que para los demás.

No era difícil buscar pistas si se contemplaba el estado de alerta de los ciudadanos y el cuchicheo que alarmaba sobre que en cierta parte de Edo se estaban llevando a cabo grandes y serios problemas. Fue de ese modo en que las sospechas de esos dos se hicieron prácticamente palpables.

¿Es que de verdad había encontrado a Sakata e iniciado un combate u otro pobre diablo había tenido el infortunio de confrontarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que estarse preocupando por ese imbécil cuando ya tenía suficientes broncas en las manos?

—Le daré un buen sermón cuando regresemos —fue la amenaza de Oshin.

—¿Un sermón? Mejor dale una paliza. Eso sí lo haría escarmentar…o emocionarse —hablaba Abuto. Ambos se movían entre tejado y tejado con la cautela y cuidado necesario para no destrozar nada.

—Nada me haría más feliz en este momento que partirle esa estúpida y boba cara de niña que tiene —es que en verdad se veía que se estaba conteniendo de realizar su deseo.

—Sí, sí, yo te apoyo… Rómpele un brazo también… ¿Y si le cortas esa trenza?

—No me lo imagino sin esa trenza —no, en definitiva no podía.

—Lo has visto con el pelo suelto, ¿no? ¿Verdad que parece mujer? Te hace pensar que en verdad son dos las hijas de Umibouzu.

—¿Con qué podremos dormirlo para cortarle la trenza?

—Yo conozco algo que funcionará perfectamente. Siempre lo hace caer como una piedra.

—Abuto, deja de distraerme. Por tu culpa ya nos hemos pasado —ciertamente ya estaban a varios metros de donde no dejaba de crearse escombros y polvo; justo donde tenía que encontrarse Kamui—. ¿Pero con qué demonios está peleando?

—Más bien dicho, ¿qué cojones está pasando allí ahora mismo? ¿Quién podría aguantar por tanto tiempo a mi imbécil capitán? —sentía cada uno de los retumbares que experimentaba el suelo, oía cómo todo se hacía añicos, incluso podía diferenciar el sonido que se desprendía entre cada intercambio de golpes.

—¿Un nuevo enemigo? —se cuestionaba a sí misma la boticaria.

—Quisiera creer que no, pero con nuestra jodida mala suerte, sospecho que es un sí rotundo.

—Entonces tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que esto termine o se canse —se sentó tranquilamente, sin apartar su mirada de esa pantalla de polvo que no se despejaba por nada del mundo.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de meter mis manos. Ya perdí un brazo y una oreja, no quiero quedarme sin otra cosa.

¿Cómo pudieron percatarse de su localización y contar con la precisión necesaria para mandarles un presente como ése? ¿Es que debían interpretar eso como una invitación o una provocación?

—Vaya, me han regalado muchas cosas, pero nunca algo tan afilado —Abuto sujetó el arma y la posicionó de la manera correcta para regresarla a su impaciente portador—. Mira, al fin podemos ver lo que está pasando allí.

Sí, ahí estaba Kamui, con esa mirada retorcida que denotaba lo bien que estaba pasándosela combatiendo contra la portadora de tan particular alabarda. Sin embargo, también estaba otro rostro desconocido, el de aquel chico de ropajes occidentales que lucía tan agitado y emocionado como el pelirrojo.

¿Es que esa mujer había sido capaz de enfrentarles sin llevarse heridas serias? Porque estaba claro que habían logrado atestarle sus buenas tundas.

No. Estaba claro que no había podido hacerla sola. Contaba con alguien más que se encargaba de mantener a raya al peliblanco.

—Creí haberte escuchado decir que te encargarías de los dos fácilmente. ¿Sólo fueron habladurías, Shicome-chan? —decía para la peli morada que estaba intentando recuperar el aliento—. Creo que tus extremidades ya no responden con la misma velocidad que antes. Y tus bonitas ropas se han degastado bastante.

—No deberías ser tan arrogante, Touko —ambas se habían encargado de guardar distancia de quienes les miraban como sus presas—. Te uniste tarde a la fiesta. Ya te ha tocado la cosa más fácil —la morena sostenía felizmente su robusto mazo de guerra; ese mismo que creaba un sonido característico al momento en que lo hacía girar con envidiable destreza—. De igual modo tenemos que posponer nuestra diversión para otro momento —miró a aquel par con una sonrisa encantadora y engañosa—. Creía que las palabras de mi señor estaban siendo de lo más superficiales, pero veo que no ha errado.

—Se los dije, pero ustedes tres son muy necios —hablaba la de mirada caramelo.

—Sería un enorme desperdicio dejar que se marchen antes de que esto concluya —Kamui la había pasado bastante bien, confrontándolas, intentando asesinarlas ante la más mínima posibilidad—. Vine hasta aquí buscando a ese samurái, pero en cambio encontré algo igual de bueno —no sólo lo decía por esas dos, sino también por quien se había convertido, inesperadamente, en su aliado.

—Esto es lo malo de los Yato… Si no tenemos cuidado, terminarán estropeándose o muriendo —Shicome suspiró con cansancio—. ¿Por qué de todas las especies habidas, tenía que elegir a una condenada a la extinción?

—Tal vez existe cierta belleza en un fatalismo como ése —enunciaba Touko, observando con cuidado a sus adversarios—. Agradecemos su tiempo y dedicación. Y no se preocupen, nuestros caminos están destinados a cruzarse tantas veces como sea necesario.

Pero esas palabras no detendrían a alguien que vive para la pelea. A ese hombre le importaba un bledo lo que ellas quisieran o pensaran. Y estaba dispuesto a continuar si no fuera porque su avance se vio claramente bloqueado.

Ninguna de esas dos armas le resultaban familiares. Pero las dos estaban elaboradas de metal y poseían el potencial de cortar lo que se les cruzara en el camino.

—Qué coordinación más inesperada —señalaba la peli morada en cuanto contempló la llamativa y curveada hoz que se incrustó en el piso, marcando la línea entre ambos bandos, siendo controlada por una larga cadena que se elevaba hacia arriba, hacia los escombros que tenían tras sus espaldas—. Supongo que has venido por nosotros, ¿no es así, Bishamon?

El grana para sus pupilas. El azul rey para una cabellera larga que estaba sujeta mediante una cola baja. Un fleco lateral que tornaba mucho más afilado su estético rostro. Y una sonrisa socarrona que le hacía lucir tan confiado como arrogante.

Portaba pantalones blancos y botas cafés. Lucía una camisa negra y una armadura simple que cubría su hombro derecho mientras que del lado contrario se apreciaba una alba y mullida estola de piel que volvía su conjunto de lo más curioso.

—No he sido el único —señaló en cuanto vio el sable que rivalizó contra su arma—. Creo que debería tomar esto como una señal —sus ojos encontraron su misma tonalidad en los de la boticaria. ¿Qué es lo que buscaba hallar en sus pupilas?—. Haces bien en mostrarte precavida.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —no sólo ella se encontraba ya al lado del pelirrojo, sino también Abuto. Ninguno se veía lo más mínimo relajado; la tensión todavía podía respirarse.

—No tenemos un nombre formal como tal. Pero pueden llamarnos Amatsu —expresó serenamente. Incluso se había encargado de replegar su kusarigama doble—. Y de ahora en adelante estaremos enfrentándonos ocasionalmente, así que sean serviciales con nosotros.

—Ni lo pienses siquiera —le advertía Oshin a Kamui. Estaba claro que ahora apuntaría ante el que osó en arruinar su diversión—. Ya causaste demasiados problemas.

—Ya deberían tener suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en nosotros —las palabras de Bishamon cobrarían sentido en el justo momento en que escucharan un par de voces, maldiciéndoles. Sí, la pandilla solamente parecía aumentar su tamaño.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones crees que haces, imbécil?! ¡¿Ves los destrozos que has ocasionado?! —sí, Umibouzu estaba sacando su venita de padre mientras se encaminaba hacia su idiota hijo.

—Ahora tendrás que pagar todos los daños que tu hijo le ha provocado al barrio rojo. Me temo que tendrás que trabajar horas extras y venderte en las esquinas para pagarlo todo —Gintoki no precisamente estaba dando las mejores palabras de aliento.

—Parece que nuestros invitados se han ido, aprovechando que nos distrajimos por unos cuantos segundos —mascullaba Abuto—. No sé si alabarles o temerles por su espléndido manejo para colarse tan silenciosamente entre las sombras.

—Tampoco veo por ninguna parte al chico que peleaba al lado del idiota —mencionaba Oshin. Nadie notó en qué instante se esfumó.

—No se olviden de lo que realmente importa… Vinimos hasta acá pensando que podríamos encontrar a Kagura-chan y a la princesa —Shinpachi de los pocos que no olvidaban lo que en verdad era importante.

—¡Ah, es cierto, Kagura-chan! —exclamó el peli plateado, mirando en todas direcciones. Ningún sitio era poca cosa para buscar a su protegida.

—¡Idiota, ni siquiera buscas bien! —en ese mundo la gente terminaba por encontrarse sola sin necesidad de terceros—. ¿Dónde se supone que estuvieron buscándonos, eh? Malditos —¿quién lo diría? Esas muchachas llegaron por el mismo camino que ese grupo de ineptos buscadores.

—Oh, con que allí estabas, Raiko.—las dos jóvenes no habían arribado solas; ambas se encontraban escoltadas por el blondo. ¿En qué instante sus caminos se cruzaron? —. Te estuvimos buscando pero nunca dimos contigo —se acercó hasta él y las dos chicas.

—Una disculpa por ello… Se supone que estaba tras la pista de ese idiota pelirrojo, pero había un sujeto de lo más extraño merodeando por la ciudad y terminé siguiéndole por mero instinto.

—¡Y sí que lo era! —dictaminaba Soyo para ambos—. Sus ojos, lucían como cuencas vacías, como si fueran capaces de ver a través de nuestra alma.

—Usaba armas muy raras y peligrosas… Cometí el error de subestimarlo y la pasé muy mal —sus carcomidas vestimentas lo decían todo—. Al final fue el mismo quien detuvo el encuentro.

—Dijo que formaba parte de un grupo llamado Amatsu —agregaba Raiko—. Por tu semblante es fácil deducir que también se encontraron con algunos miembros de dicha pandilla.

—Debo decir que son personajes pintorescos. Demasiado únicos…y fuertes —tenían que serlo para aguantar una contienda contra Kamui—. ¿Y ella es?

—Tokugawa Soyo. Soy la mejor amiga de Kagura-chan —se presentó educadamente—. Un gusto.

—Oshin, encantada.

—Kagura, dile a papi que estás bien —ya había demorado en enrollarse con su sobreprotección mientras ella lo golpeaba. Nada como una espléndida relación padre-hija.

—Su relación siempre es así, por lo que no tienes de qué preocuparte —comentaba la boticaria para la pelinegra. Fue demasiado fácil de leer—. Ellos son inofensivos al lado del idiota hermano mayor.

—T-Tengo una idea al respecto… De hecho intentó asesinarme —confesó, quitándose un peso de encima.

—No me sorprende viniendo de él —ese tiempo de convivencia se lo demostraba—. Nosotros hemos intentado asesinarnos mutuamente un par de veces. Nada grave.

—¡¿Cómo que nada grave?! El simple hecho de que intentaran matarse ya debería decir mucho —la alarma de Soyo se prendió a toda potencia—. ¿Es que no te da miedo cuando lo miras? ¿No quieres huir?

—Existen cosas en este mundo que infunden más miedo que ese imbécil cuando pierde un tornillo —decía, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo.

—En realidad…ya no le temo tanto… Sé que aunque Kagura se expresa tan mal de él, lo aprecia. Y en cierto modo parece estar esperando por algo…O tal vez, sólo ha sido mi imaginación el haberla escuchado decir que su idiota hermano mayor ha decidido avanzar también.

—Eso también es un buen punto —sí, sabía que esa hermana menor confiaba y quería a su necio hermano mayor—. Pero ciertamente no es mismo que llegó a Rakuyou con las intenciones de asesinar a su padre para demostrar quién era el más fuerte de todos —¿ya había transcurrido tanto desde ese altercado? Para ella continuaba demasiado fresco—. Aunque cueste creerlo ya es una versión semi mejorada de sí mismo —y podría seguir hablando más con la princesa, pero sus dos molestias se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraban, cada uno por razones diferentes.

—Oshin, llama a Masamune~ —ordenaba pasivamente.

—¿Para qué demonios debería de hacerlo? —replicó.

—Por tu culpa mis contrincantes se esfumaron. Tienes que responsabilizarte —sí, lo había visto venir.

—No voy a hacerlo y tú no te irás con la excusa de que quieres encontrarlos —con esa mujer las negociaciones estaban perdidas antes de ser realizadas—. Ya los escuchaste, los volveremos a ver. Por lo que no comas ansías —suspiró e intentó calmarse—. Tenemos suficientes enemigos para saciarte.

—Pero quiero enfrentarlos ya. La espera es agobiante —por un instante pensaba que estaba discutiendo con un niño remilgoso y malcriado; y en efecto era así—. Claro que sería diferente si me dejaras enfrentarme a muerte con los capitanes de tus escuadrones —por opciones él no paraba—. Eso me mantendría ocupado hasta que volvamos a ver a esos sujetos.

—Al menos te pide permiso —musitaba el castaño.

—No quiero que me dejes sin tripulación antes de que podamos dar con todas las respuestas —en esos momentos pensaba que haberlo dejado que continuara con su pelea hubiera sido lo mejor—. Supongo que no me hará mal un poco de ejercicio antes de todo el papeleo. De una manera u otra tengo que evitar que te metas en problemas y comprometas a todos mis camaradas… Estúpidos gajes del oficio…

—Tú siempre preocupándote de más por tus…—¿había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad se estaba ofreciendo a enfrentarle sin ninguna condición? ¿Ella hablaba en serio? De seguro escuchó mal—. Tus bromas nunca han sido buenas.

—Si no quieres, mejor para mí. No estropearé ni mi ropa ni mi cabello —era vanidosa a su propia manera—. Pero volveré a drogarte si es necesario para que te quedes quieto —esos dos Yato sabían que lograría su cometido de un modo u otro.

—Si voy en serio y pongo tu vida en peligro, es muy viable que todos quieran írseme encima —indicaba con su dedo índice levantado.

—Pues les prohibiré estrictamente que metan sus narices en nuestros entrenamientos —contraatacó.

—Siempre encuentras la manera de quitarle la diversión a todo.

—En todo caso, puedo darte una buena paliza si gustas —se ofreció cortésmente el blondo. Claramente no se iba a quedar fuera—. Tal vez así dejes de estarle causando molestias innecesarias a _mi almirante_ —recalcó esto último con una amistosa sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que podrás cumplir tu palabra? No vayas a salir corriendo —señalaba divertidamente, con sus agudos zafiros, clavándolos en el rubio—. Sería lamentable que el capitán del Primer Escuadrón perdiera.

—Mejor enfócate en cómo vas a defender tu palabrería dentro del campo de batalla.

—¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron de esta manera, Abuto? —preguntaba la boticaria al sabio Yato.

—Tú mejor que nadie debería de saberlo.

—¿Cómo por qué? —le volteó a ver con curiosidad—. Entiendo que Raiko quiera combatir contra él, porque es competitivo y está seguro de sus habilidades. Su ego como capitán debió de sentirse atacado por los comentarios de Kamui… Los miembros del Hokusei son sumamente orgullosos.

—En cierto modo las cosas van por ahí…

—Y sabemos que ese idiota sólo busca pelea. Por lo que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—Claramente estás en lo cierto —y de nuevo la observaba desde el rabillo del ojo—. ¿De casualidad no encuentras otra razón que pueda llevar a estos dos a medir sus fuerzas y a tratarse tan mal?

—La mayoría de los Yato son hostiles entre ellos mismos —expresó con seguridad.

—No sé si decir que eres afortunada o desafortunada por no percatarte de las cosas —suspiró con fatiga—. Supongo que es normal si desde un principio lo consideras como imposible.

—Tal vez todo se resuma en cosas de hombres. Ya sabes, querer ser el alfa y no el beta o el omega de la manada… Son tan estúpidos cuando se lo proponen.

—Ahora siento pena por esos dos…—Abuto, el único iluminado del grupo que detectaba las cosas que el resto parecía ignorar—. _Queriendo demostrar quién es el más fuerte y a ella importándole un comino. Bienvenidos al mundo de los adultos._


	44. Lección 44

¡Buenas tardes! Antes que se me pase, algunas tal vez se escandalicen por lo que van a leer XD La verdad no sabía si lo hacía o no, pero al final mi lado troll ganó (pero descuiden, en el siguiente capítulo ese desliz se corrige lol). Segundo, me quedó muy largo y sinceramente sufrí mucho planteando la situación actual de Kamui, pero me divertí de lo lindo con el pobre de Abuto. Bueno, creo que es lo más sustancial, disfruten, nos leemos después :D

 **Capítulo 44**

 **For the Glory Days**

El desayuno había comenzado hacía poco. Pero eso era tiempo suficiente para que él terminara de devorar todo lo que le habían traído. Entonces, ¿por qué razón seguía la mitad de su desayuno totalmente sin tocar? ¿Qué es lo que estaba distrayéndole de algo que tanto amaba hacer?

—Ey, ¿estás enfermo o algo así? —Abuto ya había terminado junto con el resto. Ellos siempre desayunaban en grupo, como si marcaran su línea con la tripulación del Hokusei.

—Los enemigos de ayer no eran como nosotros. Pero tampoco eran humanos —sobre sus manos todavía permanecía un cuenco enorme de arroz con carne—. Y sin embargo, resultaron adversarios formidables.

—Debí suponer que estabas pensando en eso —agradecería que otra cosa pasara por la mente de su capitán—. Ya la oíste. Ni se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo.

—Sería malo quitarle la mirada de encima —señaló.

—¿Ah? —no quería malinterpretar nada antes de tiempo.

—Es un imán para los problemas —mascullaba con la boca llena de arroz—. Y seguramente ese samurái regresará a terminar su trabajo. Por lo que es una buena oportunidad para concluir el encuentro que tuvimos hace tiempo.

—Debí suponer que lo decías por eso —suspiró.

—Abuto.

—¿Y ahora qué estupidez vas a decirme? —quería vacaciones. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si esa mujer de verdad llegara a convertirse en la almirante del Hokusei?

—¿Acaso te importa si eso llegara a pasar?

—Eso sólo significaría que tendríamos que enfrentarnos en un futuro —poco a poco fue sonriendo, con una tenue chispa de emoción.

—Ella no es tan precipitada como tú —estableció—. El Hokusei no se caracterizó nunca por ser una tripulación que atacaba a otras sólo para incrementar su poder e influencia. Todos los enemigos que se echaron en la bolsa fue a causa de lo que hacían…—no le sorprendía que ese cabeza de huevo no supiera algo tan sustancial—. Se encargaban de saquear planetas inhóspitos en busca de materias primas y metales raros. También escuché que gustaban de cazar delincuentes buscados y cazar bestias peligrosas tanto por la emoción como por el dinero —expresó con una sonrisilla—. Sin embargo, su especialidad fue la destrucción de numerosas tripulaciones que estaban detrás de la trata de esclavos.

—Y por esa razón tenían roces con Harusame —¿no hubiera sido magnifico haberse cruzado con todos ellos antes bajo la insignia de enemigos?

—Para los Amanto era ofensivo que un simple y sucio terrícola se opusiera a ellos para arruinarles los planes. Aunque la peor grosería venía directo de quienes se unieron a ese hombre… Se decía que habían perdido su dignidad como especie superior…

—Ciertamente no estás esperando que los Amanto se unan a los terrícolas y defiendan sus ideales —más adelante, donde sólo su mirada llegaba, halló al grupo de los cuatro capitanes comiendo muy campantemente en compañía de la boticaria—. Y eso sólo vuelve más temible a ese samurái.

—Bueno, es posible que algún día sea esa chiquilla la que lleve las riendas del negocio. Estoy seguro de que podrá hacerse de algunos aliados —sorbió un poco de licor. Hablar tanto le secó la garganta—. Y como veo las cosas, hasta es posible que ese rubiecito se convierta en algo más que su mano derecha.

—Oh, ¿eso es lo que crees? —ya se encontraba mordisqueando un par de costillas.

—Se conocen desde hace tiempo. Siempre está disponible para ella… Es fuerte, bien parecido y se preocupa por ella constantemente —enlistó con vileza sin despegar sus ojos del pelirrojo—. Y hasta donde sé, a ella no le desagrada nada él.

—Umm… Veo que te llevas muy bien con él —que sonriera no era lo raro, sino ese escalofrío que empezó a sentir de repente—. Tal vez te gustaría pedir tu cambio a su escuadrón~

— _¿Eh? ¿Acaso eso…fue una escena de celos? ¿De verdad él ha experimentado algo como eso tan abiertamente? ¿Es que es demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta de que se ha enojado porque le he insinuado que preferirán a Raiko sobre él?_ —había hecho un gran descubrimiento. La cura contra el cáncer qué, lo que tenía en sus manos era más trascendental—. Yo estoy bien en donde estoy —debía manejar con cuidado la situación—. Así que deja de buscar excusas para correrme y no pagarme esta quincena.

—Parece que sólo le gusta llevarme la contraria a mí —sólo con él peleaba. Únicamente a él le llovían sus fastidiosos sermones y amenazas. A Raiko por otro lado, le hablaba con normalidad y se llevaban endemoniadamente bien.

—Capitán, tú sacas de quicio a cualquiera. Ella no es la excepción —las cosas como eran—. _¿Qué está pasando con este ambiente? ¿Por qué come con esa lentitud, como si todo supiera insípido? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que deba soportarlo?_

—Vice capitán, no cree que nuestro capitán está comportándose de un modo muy extraño… Sigue sin acabarse la comida —le susurraba uno de sus hombres al oído. El pelirrojo continuaba comiendo a paso lento—. ¿Cree que le duela el estómago?

—Yo diría más que le duele otra cosa.

—Desde que regresamos ha estado así… Supongo que se frustró después de que Oshin le prohibió rotundamente a Raiko aceptar su encuentro. Todos queríamos ver ese combate. Hasta habíamos empezado a apostar con el primer escuadrón.

—Ciertamente todo pudo haber surgido a raíz de eso… _Oshin no sólo pasó olímpicamente de los caprichos de ambos, sino que se puso en automático de parte de Raiko. Si a eso le sumamos que el chico sabe cómo moverse para mantenerla ocupada e ignorando al idiota…_ —suspiró con pesar—. _Capitán, tu experiencia dentro del campo de pelea no te va a servir de nada en esta situación…_

—Vice capitán…—repitió otro más.

—Si me asesina será su culpa. Sobre sus hombros recaerá la culpa de haberme mandado al otro mundo antes de tiempo —les dejaba advertidos. Ahora su atención estaba puesta en su capitán. El momento de la verdad había llegado y estaba sudando la gota gorda—. Ya me lo agradecerás cuando logres quitársela. Más vale que lo hagas o esto se convertirá en un recuerdo demasiado vergonzoso para mí —llenó sus pulmones de aire y entonces lo hizo—. ¡Capitán, ya le dije que es mala idea ir en busca de esos cuatro raritos! ¡Por favor entre en razón y deje de causarle problemas a este servidor! ¡Piense en todos los daños que hizo la última vez! —no existía manera de que ella no oyera eso. Y ese era el punto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes quieto y dejes de causarme dolores de cabeza? —al diablo los buenos modales. Ya estaba frente a ese Yato, dedicándole una bonita mirada—. Ya te dije que los volveremos a encontrar… Ten paciencia, aunque sea algo imposible para ti.

—¿Ah? Pero yo no he…—no lo dejaba ni hablar.

—No trates de hacerte el imbécil. Que te queda, pero no —regañó—. Ey Abuto, haz bien tu trabajo. ¿Para qué te estoy pagando?

—Creía que ese dinero se debía a que eras una mujer de gran corazón. Nunca pensé que fuera por otro motivo.

—Dicen que cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo —se sentó frente al hombre que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando—. Así que sigue tragando y deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas.

— _Estos dos van a acabar conmigo antes de que lo hagan nuestros enemigos…_ —sonrió con disimulo en cuanto sus oídos se llenaron de las riñas verbales tan usuales entre esos dos. Incluso el resto de sus compañeros reían con disimulo ante lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos y de lo que ni siquiera eran conscientes.

Lo único que pedía era un poco de silencio y tiempo de calidad con sus pensamientos internos; sobre todo después de semejante desayuno. ¿Es que eso era demasiado pedir? Tal vez sí. Especialmente si consideraba la clase de personalidades que se habían agregado por cuenta propia en su retirado escondite.

Se limitó a suspirar con pesadez mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en manos. Ahora su único consuelo era el mullido pelaje de Masamune; porque nada igualaba el estar sentada y recargada contra el cuerpo de semejante bestia.

—¿Puede explicarme por qué razón me está mirando como si fuera una amenaza latente? —pareciera como si padre e hijo tuvieran el afán de quitarle sus momentos de sosiego.

—En lo más mínimo. Jamás te consideraría algo como eso —su respuesta ahora estaba irritándolo. Es que el tono que empleó sonaba de lo más burlesco.

—¿Entonces puede decirme por qué ha venido a interrumpirme? —ya estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles de tolerancia desde que conoció al estúpido hijo de ese pelado—. Si quiere la cura contra la calvicie, aquí no está.

—¿A quién le estás llamando calvito, mocosa? —la boticaria se hizo como si jamás hubiera dicho nada—. Maldita, hazme caso.

—¿Y entonces?

—No lo volveré a repetir. Pero lo mejor que podrías hacer, es mantenerte alejada.

—¿De quién? —tanteó—. ¿De su hijo? ¿De esta tripulación maldita que sólo atrae enemigos? —un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos. Inclusive eran incapaces de despegar su mirada el uno del otro—. Sabe que no se irá hasta que haya enfrentado a todos los enemigos que le han llamado la atención, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, todo es tu culpa.

—Por supuesto que no —se quejó. Tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo—. Si tanto le preocupa su hijo, quédese hasta que todo esto haya terminado —sugirió sin ápice de broma—. Ya después puede sacarlo a patadas del planeta Tierra o de donde quiera.

—Las mujeres y sus fríos y crueles corazones —versaba—. Es la responsabilidad de un padre alejar a sus niños de arpías como esas que sólo buscan satisfaces sus bajos instintos carnales y banales.

—Ey, ¿en qué categoría me tiene? —le sonreía dulcemente. El gran cazador de aliens detectó la amenaza.

—Esos sujetos eran en verdad extraños. Cuesta creer que haya individuos capaces de soportar un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de nuestra especie… No queda duda de que todavía quedan criaturas formidables que cazar en el universo.

—¡Deje de cambiar el tema de esa manera tan aleatoria!

—La cuestión aquí es: ¿qué es lo que harás? —expresó seriamente, con esa mirada que indicaba que estaba tratando un tema delicado.

—No entiendo con claridad las razones, pero parecen estar muy fijados en los Yato…Siendo específicos en Kagura y Kamui —habló, meditando cada una de sus palabras—. Se limitaron a probar su fuerza y destrezas. Y admitieron abiertamente ser nuestros enemigos… Eso los vuelve más extraños de lo que ya eran.

—No. En realidad, no me estaba refiriendo a eso cuando te preguntaba por "eso".

—Pues hasta que no regrese el bueno para nada de Tentei tendré que seguir a cargo.

—¡Que no me estaba refiriendo a eso, sino a lo otro!

—Por favor, deje de ser tan ambiguo y sea claro —le regañaba—. Aquí existen muchos temas que pueden confundirse con eso y "eso".

—Me estoy refiriendo a esas dos mujeres.

—¿A cuáles mujeres? —ladeó su cabeza en son de confusión—. No me diga que le está siendo infiel en pensamientos a su difunta esposa —criticó fríamente—. Ya no está en edad para buscarse otra pareja. Además, ¿dónde encontrará a otra mujer que aguante sus estupideces y calvicie? —Umibozou estaba descubriendo de primera mano, lo filosa que podía ser la lengua de la boticaria—. No tiene perdón. Con lo hermosa, fuerte y glamurosa que era.

—¡¿Quién dijo que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a mi mujer, eh?! —le gritoneó—. No me debería sorprender esa clase de pensamientos. Después de que fuiste criada por un hombre como ese maldito Don Juan, seguramente tienes sus mañas.

—No negaré que es un maldito mujeriego, alcohólico, adicto a las apuestas y los combates a muerte, perezoso a la hora de hacer su trabajo administrativo. Y no mencionemos que le gusta malgastar el dinero de la empresa en cosas innecesarias —enumeró cada una de las negras y torcidas cosas malas que el pelirrojo poseía—. Pero aunque cueste creerlo, él ha sentido un verdadero interés por una sola mujer.

—Cuesta creerlo con esa famita que se carga —nunca era demasiado temprano para un sorbo de alcohol.

—Sí, yo también le dije lo mismo cuando me lo contó —soltó burlonamente—. Pero al parecer la conoció durante la invasión Amanto —relató—. "No sólo era hermosa y fuerte, sino también astuta y manipuladora. Era una maldita engreída. Pero jamás conocí a nadie que fuera tan libre como ella" —Umibozou sonrió ladinamente, como si entendiera en gran parte la descriptiva del samurái—. Jamás he escuchado que se exprese de otra mujer como lo hace con ella.

—Llega un punto en la vida de los hombres en el que sólo somos capaces de ver a una mujer; que sin importar las tentaciones jamás caeremos. Pero tú eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.

—¿Por qué me está mirando con lástima? ¿A qué se debe ese aire de filosófico empedernido? ¿Por qué mejor no me dice que se está burlando de mí y mi inexperiencia con hombres?

—Esa mujer es atractiva, y sobre todo, fuerte y habilidosa. Ha sabido cómo captar la atención de ese idiota —habló sin apartar su atención de la pelinegra—. También está esa niña que no se le quita de encima en todo momento… Los harem nunca son buenos. Aunque siempre se producen situaciones cómicas y de lo más interesantes.

—¿De qué demonios me está hablando? ¿Por qué está cambiando el tema de la charla a su conveniencia? ¿Por qué siento que me está comparando vilmente? —hasta se había puesto de pie, para encararle mejor—. Ey, ¡deje de hacerse el interesante!

—Sé que no es propio de un hombre como yo, pero…buena suerte y que gane la mejor —levantó su pulgar hacia ella, como si le diera un apoyo moral que ella no pidió.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡¿De qué demonios me está hablando?!

Había conducido su andar hasta la única fuente del poblado por una petición explícita de la boticaria, no porque quisiera estar peleando tan temprano con la desquiciante Renho. Y aunque no estaba esperando la gran cosa al verle, terminó sintiendo curiosidad por lo que esa mujer estaba colocando sobre la lona que había extendido en el suelo.

—Quítate esa porquería que llevas contigo y ponte esto —nada como arrojarle dulcemente una prótesis directo en la cara.

—No explotará si me lo pongo, ¿verdad? —Abuto estaba en todo su derecho de ser precavido. Porque con esa mujer nunca se debía bajar la guardia—. Aunque se ve bastante decente para haber sido hecha por ti —porque era lo más viable.

—Deja de comportarte como una nenita y pruébatelo. Quiero ver si puedes moverlo con naturalidad.

—Tiene mejor movilidad que la que tengo —había dejado su vieja prótesis al lado. Ahora se encontraba poniéndose la nueva pieza—. Es como tener de vuelta mi viejo brazo.

—También es diez veces más resistente que la basura que llevas puesta —hablaba con el ego bien puesto—. Es una pieza acondicionada para el combate y los estúpidos alardes de fuerza de ustedes los Yato.

—Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar… ¿Pero por qué me estás dando esto?

—Oshin me pidió que te construyera un nuevo brazo. Que el que tienes se te cae a cada rato —eso era cierto, pero no por las razones que la peli azul pensaba—. No creas que lo he hecho por ti ni nada por el estilo. Es la Almirante y no puedo negarme a ninguna de sus peticiones.

—Sí bueno, tampoco estaba pensando otra cosa —dijo tranquilamente—. Supongo que debo agradecerle su gesto…Aunque muchas de las veces en las que perdí mi brazo mecánico fue por su culpa.

—¿Qué es eso que estás usando? —por alguna razón se le hacía muy conocido ese pequeño objeto que el hombre manejaba entre sus dos manos.

—¿Ah, esto? —mostró el carmesí dispositivo de telecomunicaciones a la mujer—. Sirve para mandar mensajes. Incluso llamadas… Es bastante practico y tiene muy buena recepción.

—¡Ya sé para qué funciona! —vociferó—. Dime de dónde lo has sacado.

—Oshin me lo dio después de que regresamos de la ciudad —él continuaba más que entretenido tecleando—. Dijo que con esto sería más simple mantenernos en contacto… Ya sabes, por si el imbécil de mi capitán se vuelve a escapar.

—…Y-Yo le regalé esos mensáfonos cuando cumplió diecisiete…—habló con el timbre de voz cada vez más apagado—. No sólo tiene conexión a internet y la mejor señal en todo el universo. Sino también puede mandar mensajes largos y personalizados con numerosos emoticons… Hasta funciona para hacer llamadas… Incluso me tomé la molestia de descargarle aplicaciones útiles en su día a día…—la mujer estaba tan deprimida que se había hecho bolita sobre el suelo—. Pensé que no los usaba porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para darme uno y de ese modo pudiéramos platicar día y noche de cualquier ocurrencia…—ese incómodo momento en que Abuto empezaba a sentirse mal por esa pobre mujer—. Pero veo que ha decidido dárselo a un cavernícola bueno para nada… No cabe duda de que las mujeres son las criaturas más ingratas que pueden haber…

—Es un simple beeper…No es para tanto.

—Cállate. Tú no entiendes mis sentimientos… No sabes el daño que esta clase de cosas me hacen —y es que ya se encontraba sentada al borde de la fuente, con su cabello tapándole el rostro—. Para sus quince años le obsequié una computadora hermosa y potente… ¿Pero qué crees que hizo? —el castaño se abstuvo de responder—. Se la prestó a Joben para que actualizara sus redes sociales y desde entonces jamás se la pidió.

—Espera, ¿los miembros del Hokusei tienen redes sociales?

—A sus dieciséis le construí un Mecha. Tenía misiles teledirigidos y otros comandados por calor… Pero Roko se lo pidió prestado para que le ayudara a lavar el cobertizo de la nave principal…y desde entonces es el lava naves oficial del Hokusei.

—¡¿Cómo demonios construiste un Mecha tú sola?!

—Encontré los pasos en una página de internet llamada "Mil maneras para volverte una con el lado oscuro"… Al principio parecía difícil, pero con conocimientos básicos de ingeniería y material suficiente, se puede hacer.

—No sé qué me preocupa más…Si una idiota como tú construyendo armas de destrucción masiva o que cualquiera tenga acceso a las instrucciones para construir un Mecha.

—Bueno, tendré que regalarle algo impresionante para su cumpleaños número veinte —alguien recuperaba su ánimo en un santiamén.

—Empiezo a creer que tienes otra clase de inclinaciones.

—No me gustan las mujeres si es lo que estás insinuando —avanzó hacia él, clavándole su linda mirada como quien quiere desmembrarte de un tajo—. Que la cuide y mime no significa que me atraiga.

—Conozco a muchas que usan esa excusa —soltó con una sonrisa guasona. Se estaba divirtiendo con su peripecia.

—Vas a arrepentirte si continúas tocándome las narices de esa manera.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme? ¿Acaso me vas a regalar una radio personalizada o una tostadora que bote el pan antes de que se queme?

—No digas que no te lo advertí —ese día Abuto aprendió una lección muy importante. Una que le remarcaba con rojo que no debía poner en tela de juicio la orientación sexual de la Renho. No a menos que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

No había manera que pudiera predecir un movimiento como ése. Jamás en su vida había sido víctima de una desfachatez como ésa. ¿Es que se puede ser tan cabrona y desvergonzada como ella? Es que literalmente lo había dejado en shock.

—Tal parece que no eran meros rumores —expresó con una ancha sonrisa, cargada de picardía en cuanto avanzó unos pasos por delante, observándole de reojo.

—¡…! —nada. Ni un monosílabo abandonaba sus labios. Estaba completamente estupefacto.

—¿Quién lo diría? Los Yato en verdad están bien dotados —alguien había jugado con fuego y se había quemado: ese alguien era Abuto, el vice capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame.

Por tercera ocasión había detenido a su querida amiga de cometer una de las mejores travesuras que se le pueden hacer a una persona que ha caído en el mundo de Morfeo. ¿Es que no entendía su necesidad de hacer escarmentar a aquel pelirrojo o es que temía que se despertara en el proceso y las cosas se pusieran peliagudas?

—Kagura-chan, no lo hagas.

—No creo que se dé cuenta. Está completamente dormido, como una piedra —miró a su hermano, plácidamente recostado contra el suelo, tal cual cachorrito abandonado—. Así quedó después de que comió esos panecillos que le trajo Moka-chan.

—De igual manera. Es peligroso.

—Sólo unos bigotes y será todo. Lo prometo —le miró con ojitos tiernos, aguardando por un sí.

—Está bien. Pero saldremos corriendo después de que lo hagas —Soyo se limitó a ver a la pelirroja llevar a cabo su flameante deseo—. _Resulta hasta gracioso_ _que luzca tan inofensivo mientras duerme… Las apariencias son bastante engañosas._

—Soyo-chan, ¿qué es lo que estás mirando? —el cuestionamiento tomó en curva a la pelinegra, provocando que se sonrojara—. ¿Por qué te has puesto roja?

—¡P-Por nada en particular! —espetó, con cierto nerviosismo y haciendo muchos ademanes con sus manos—. Recuerda lo que estás haciendo. Piensa en la recompensa —y con ese comentario logró que la chica se enfocara en donde debería—. _Sería demasiado vergonzoso si Kagura-chan se diera cuenta de que estaba viendo el rostro dormido de su hermano_ —y es que se sentía demasiado tonta por haberlo estado haciendo—. ¿Qué…sucede Kagura-chan? —ahora era su amiga la que estaba descompuesta de la cara. Es que estaba azul del miedo. Hasta tartamudeaba.

—¡S-Su…!

—Pattsuan, misión completada. Vayamos ahora mismo a cobrar nuestra recompensa —¿en qué momento aparecieron ese par de hombres detrás del pelirrojo? ¿Por qué razón llevaban hasta camuflaje en el rostro y cabello? ¿Qué es lo que estaba sujetando Gintoki en su mano derecha? ¿Por qué Shinpachi se encontraba fotografiando "la escena del crimen"?

—Gin-san, ¿sabes lo que pasará cuando se despierte y se dé cuenta? ¿Si pensaste en lo que nos hará si se llega a enterar que fuimos nosotros? —es que el hombre conocía la palabra miedo—. Te recuerdo que sus golpes no son agradables. Casi nos mata una vez.

—Con lo que obtendremos con esto, no volverá a encontrarnos la pista nunca más —dijo, mirando al aterrado muchacho—. Estuvimos esperando pacientemente a que los panecillos surtieran efecto por más de dos horas. Aguantamos el hambre y nuestro deseos de quitarle esas delicias pasteleras…Y también tuvimos que callar mientras veíamos cómo un romance adolescente empezaba a nacer entre la princesita y la bestia de aquí… ¡¿No te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que hemos soportado?! ¡Sé un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y corramos por nuestras vidas! —y literalmente lo estaban haciendo. Ni un Match 6 podría competir contra ellos en ese momento.

—E-Ellos…Ellos le han…

—¡Soy-chan, huyamos nosotras también!

No había pasado ni media hora desde que concluyó su plática con el gran Umibouzu y ahora ya contaba con otro par de idiotas en su presencia. ¿Es que era el día de las audiencias? ¿Qué parte de que quería estar sola no entendían? ¿Por qué continuaba llevándose con gente como esa?

Suspiró. Se calmó. Y después llevó su mirada en quienes extrañamente estaban realizando una reverencia hacia ella, como si fuera algún miembro de la realeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos?

—Pattsuan, el informe.

—La Misión Resplandor Carmesí ha sido completada con éxito aplastante. No se presentaron bajas —expresó con seriedad. Hasta había acomodado sus gafas como un pro—. Es por esa razón que hemos traído el objetivo con nosotros.

—E-Espera, ¿de qué misión están hablando? Yo jamás he pedido nada —miedo, sí, eso era lo que estaba empezando a invadirla—. ¿Q-Qué…es lo que han hecho?

—Todo lo que ha pedido se encuentra aquí, Oshin-sama —al diablo la almohada de terciopelo y dorados bordados. Hola a un tiraje de fotografías instantáneas. Hola también a lo que la había dejado completamente fría.

—¡E-Esto…! —las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta. Era como un alud que le había provocado afonía—. Es su…Es su…—le sostenía en sus dos manos y no lo creía. Era demasiado real para ser una imitación. Es que ya la había examinado completamente—…Es…la trenza…de Kamui... —había cosas para las que nunca sabría cómo reaccionar.

—Estoy seguro de que las fotos también serán de su agrado —mencionaba Gintoki tranquilamente—. Al menos ya no luce como un Sheeta renegado.

—Y ya que se ha completado el objetivo, exigimos el pago inmediato por nuestros servicios. Pueden pagarnos en pepitas de oro si no cuenta con el efectivo —porque donde caben tres, caben cuatro.

—Kagura, ¿qué haces aquí? Este es nuestro trabajo. Nuestro _dinero._

—Es mi hermano después de todo. Es normal que un porcentaje de las ganancias que surjan a través de él, me correspondan —habló como una verdadera jefa de la mafia—. Así que más vale que cooperen o esta noche dormirán en bolsas de embutidos.

—¿Qué harán si nos oponemos? ¿Nos lanzarás esa comida de pobre que tanto amas? —añadió, clavando su dedo índice en su pelirroja cabezota—. Para ti es suficiente una dotación de arroz para un año.

—Intenté negociar por las buenas, pero ustedes se lo buscaron —es que hasta llevaba el traje del Padrino—. Acaben con ellos, Vincent, Carmine, Persico, Domenico, Leo, Danny y Tonino. Que parezca un accidente.

¿Qué podría ser más adorable y aterrador que esas copias de Sadaharu trajeadas y con nombres de mafiosos italianos? Tal vez que no se les fueran encima mientras los mordían tan amistosamente hasta el punto de escucharlos gritar de dolor.

—De modo que ahí estaban los cachorros. Tenía rato que no los veía. Han crecido bastante.

—Ya que me he encargado de esas basuras insignificantes, hablemos de negocios —es que hasta ya se encontraba sirviéndole una buena copa de sake.

—Kagura…

—Llámame, Lucky Luciano, por favor —aclaró mientras fumaba un puro de chocolate—. Como puedes ver te hemos traído lo que has encargado… La trenza y fotografías de un estúpido y llorón bambino pelirrojo.

—Sí, bueno, tenía curiosidad pero jamás ordené algo como esto…—tenía una corazonada. Alguien se le venía a la cabeza como el autor intelectual de toda esa locura—. _Quiero pensar que no está detrás de todo esto…_

—Estaba esperando que una mujer de tu status social y económico tendría gustos más refinados. Pero al parecer las mujeres de esta época están perdiendo la perspectiva —¿cuántos puros de chocolate tenía guardados en sus bolsillos? Ya se había tragado como diez de un jalón—. Bueno, me imagino que ya has de tener un montón de hombres que te sirven se*********. Uno más no hará la diferencia.

—¡¿Esclavos qué?! —¿pero qué cosas decía esa niña? —. Le rogaré a tu padre que te lleve contigo. Relacionarte con Sakata te está transformando en una vaga sin futuro como él… Aunque tal vez puedas brillar en el ámbito de los Yakuza… Literalmente has hecho que no quede huella de ninguno de esos dos —había dos cachorros con panzas enormes que se movían cada vez menos.

—Lamento la demora mi Almirante. Aquí está el dinero prometido —sí, esa voz. Esa sonrisa. Ese descaro tan propio de ella—. No había manera de conseguir tanto dinero en billete. Por eso lo he traído en pesetas de oro puro.

—¡Brilla tanto que tengo que usar lentes oscuros para contemplarlo! —ya tenía aquel cofre entre sus manos con numerosas barras de oro que quemaban como mil soles—. ¡Con esto podré comprar carne para toda una vida!

—….Moka. ¿Quieres venir y explicarme qué está pasando en este momento? —pedía con amabilidad. Una que la Renho conocía muy bien.

—Dijiste que tenías curiosidad de ver cómo se veía Kamui sin trenza…Y como no te di regalo de cumpleaños este año, pues pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para reivindicarme —y todo lo explicaba detrás de la embobada pelirroja—. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso resolver los enigmas del universo?

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo hicieron? —porque no podía mitigar su curiosidad nata.

—Le di unos panecillos con un sedante lo suficiente fuerte que podría dormir a cien hombres. Por lo que roncará como tronco hasta la noche o hasta mañana. La verdad no lo sé con exactitud.

—Debe ser fuerte como para que no sintiera que le cortaban el cabello —es que miraba esas fotos y algo le incomodaba. Algo no cuadraba. ¿Es que ahora extrañaba su trenza?

—Podrían abusar sexualmente de él y nunca se percataría hasta que se despertara y se diera cuenta de que perdió su ropa y su inocencia —sintió esa mirada inquisidora sobre ella, de nuevo—. N-No es que lo haya dejado botado en un lugar donde pueda ser visto por cualquier mujer loca que le interese tener un poco de diversión descontrolada.

—…Moka…

—¡A la orden mi Almirante! —exclamó con obediencia—. ¡La capitana del Segundo Escuadrón se retira momentáneamente para encargarse de proteger la virginidad de su hombre!

—¡Moka maldita, regresa! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan atrevidas y comprometedoras! ¡Moka, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho! —esa peli azul había salido corriendo mientras no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo que le había dicho. A ese paso toda la tripulación se iba a enterar.


	45. Lección 45

¡Buenas noches, pequeñas criaturas! Espero que hayan tenido una bonita semana. Yo por mi parte sí y bueno, he tenido el tiempo e inspiración para continuar con esta historia. Aunque si me lo preguntan, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, creo que he desatado la Caja de Pandora y he llevado el drama a otro nivel, pero meh. Digo, ustedes vinieron a leer romance y angst, ¿no?

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Diamond crevasse**

—¿No es curioso que los caballitos de mar puedan ser padre y madre a la vez? —interrogaba la Renho con enorme curiosidad a quien permanecía sentada a su lado, en completo silencio. Ambas permanecían sentadas sobre una cómoda manta—. La naturaleza y sus grandes enigmas sin descifrar.

—Pero al nacer, las crías son liberadas y abandonadas por el padre.

—La madre naturaleza es muy cruel. Nunca lo olvides —suspiró con cierto pesar. Era como si sintiera un enorme sufrimiento por esos desaventurados hipocampos.

—Ey, Moka.

—¿Tú también quieres hacer una campaña para criar y proteger a esos pequeños caballitos de mar? —preguntó, viéndola con una carita empapada en entusiasmo y admiración—. Oshin, eres tan noble.

—¡Olvida a los caballitos! —replicó. Hasta jalaba la mejilla de la mujer con severa fuerza—. ¡¿Por qué demonios hemos terminado de "esta manera"?!

—¿A qué te refieres? Aquí estamos las dos, sentadas lado a lado, como las mejores amigas que somos, mientras contemplamos cómo se divierten los chicos a lo lejos. Las fiestas siempre me producen nostalgia.

—¿Por qué una fiesta debería evocarte esa clase de sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso estás escuchando si quiera lo que te estoy diciendo? —ahora le daría un tremendo porrazo en la cabeza—. ¡Con "esta manera" me estoy refiriendo a "¿por qué cojones has traído a Kamui hasta aquí y lo has recostado sobre mis piernas?" —y es que sí, el pelirrojo tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre su regazo. Dormí tan plácido y feliz, ignorante de las circunstancias y de que le faltaba pelo.

—Dijiste que querías que resguardara su castidad. Y por eso lo traje contigo —¿en serio esa había sido la brillante idea que tuvo? La boticaria se sentía timada—. No hay lugar más seguro para Kamui en todo Miwa que a tu lado —es que hasta romántica sonó.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando despierte?

—Si es que llega a despertar.

—¡El caso es que se dará cuenta de que le faltan unos 30 centímetros de cabello!

—Mejor que le falte esa medida en el cabello y no en otro lado…Digo… Bueno, ya me lo contarás en su momento.

—¿En qué momento esta conversación se desvió de esta manera? ¿Cómo carajos quieres que te mire después de que has sexualizado un tema que sólo iba sobre un corte de cabello? —calló. Tomó aire y exclamó con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitían—. ¡¿Y qué demonios estás insinuando con lo último que me has dicho, eh?!

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Le he colocado este maravilloso tónico para el cabello, que obviamente yo misma elaboré y patenté. Funciona al 100% —es que hasta tenía la susodicha botellita entre sus manos, mostrándola como si fuera un comercial—. Con esto le crecerá su salvaje y sedosa melena en un día. Será como si nada hubiera pasado —en cierto modo hizo sentirle alivio—. Pero esto no garantiza que le crezca aquel otro asunto. Eso ya es cosa de suerte.

—¡Maldita Moka! —no la asesinaba porque no podía moverse de donde se encontraba, que si no, el segundo escuadrón ya tendría que buscarse otra capitana—. _¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera tan fresca y descaradamente?!_

—¿Y ahora qué demonios fue lo que te hizo? —claro, la persona menos adecuada había aparecido—. Tienes la cara roja como un jugoso tomate.

—Te dije que le dieras esa maldita botella —debió de haberla emborrachado ella misma—. Todo esto está pasando por tu culpa.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero por qué es mi culpa?! —tenía derecho de sentirse indignado—. Aunque admito que eso de cortarle la trenza a ese idiota ha sido muy buena—. Al final no pude resistirme y terminé bebiéndomela… En verdad es buena —al menos tenía buenos gustos.

—Deja de elogiarla o sólo harás que haga cosas peores para la próxima —al menos ya estaba en su estado basal—. Te daré una caja entera si es necesaria, pero ya emborráchala.

—Deberías disfrutar el mágico momento donde tienes a tu bestia favorita, mansita y durmiendo sobre tu regazo, como un pequeño niño que está buscando un poco de amor. Muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar —¿cómo se podía ver tan serio y poético diciendo semejantes estupideces?

—Está drogado…de nuevo, por la misma persona —criticó. Ahora su mirada estaba puesta en el pelirrojo. En verdad que las apariencias engañaban y mucho—. _Cualquiera que te viera de esta manera y no te conozca, pensaría que no rompes ni un plato._

—Sólo las verdaderas amigas harían algo como lo que ella ha hecho por ti —comentaba de lo más burlón.

—A ella sólo le gusta meterse con las personas.

—Como a ti.

—Claro que no, maldito Abuto —entre esos dos iban a sacarle canas verdes.

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los cachorritos ariscos cuando les ignoras después de que les has dedicado horas y horas de buen trato y afecto?

—¿A qué viene esa analogía? ¿Intentas brindarme un consejo muy sabio que no puede ser trasmitido de manera directa? —meditó durante unos segundos sus palabras. Su rostro no lucía como alguien que lo ha deducido del todo—. Supongo que intentaría llamar la atención para recuperar su antiguo estilo de vida.

—Exactamente.

—Y bueno, ¿a dónde llegamos con esto, Abuto? —el castaño estampó la palma de su mano contra su cara—. Esperaba que con tu inteligencia pudieras deducirlo. Pero tampoco es como si fuera del todo tu culpa…Ese idiota es retardado…

—Sé claro —demandó.

—¡Idiota, lo que intento decirte es que este idiota está…! —enmudeció ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella estaba de la misma manera o tal vez peor.

—¡…! ¡K-Ka.…!

El nombre se le quedó atorado en lo más hondo de su ser. Pero su corazón estaba funcionando a una marcha tan forzada que estaba bombeando demasiada sangre hasta sus mejillas; hasta el punto de hacerlas ver como un bonito rubí. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino el peso adicional que sentía magníficamente bien sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—…Maldita sea. Olvidaba que él raras veces se queda quieto cuando duerme…—él tan tranquilo y Oshin estaba que no podía con su pobre alma; es que ni siquiera podía moverse—. Respira. Intenta calmarte. No grites —se había agachado a un costado de ella—. Se volteó y estiró su mano, sujetando lo primero que se cruzó en tu camino.

—A-Abuto…¡Quítamelo de encima! —ella intentando gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sólo para que su voz fuera apenas audible para el castaño—. _¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!_ —es que ya no sabía qué era lo que más la atormentaba, si el hecho de que estuviera toqueteándola mientras dormía, que se tratara de él, que estuviera tocando esa parte específica de su anatomía, o las tres.

—Quizás esto funcione —¿de dónde había sacado aquella pluma? No importaba. Lo que interesaba es que estaba logrando su objetivo: hacerle cosquillas debajo de la nariz—. Vamos. Tienes que rascarte —y en efecto, la mano descendió para hacer lo que el castaño quería—. Déjalo en el suelo. Será lo mejor.

—…Gracias…—expresó con la vida devuelta a su cuerpo—. Y te haré caso, lo dejaré en el su…—tenía que actuar más rápido si quería que las cosas funcionaran—. Tiene que ser broma…—Kamui se había girado hacia ella, llevando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura; en cierto modo lucía adorable de esa manera.

—¿Quieres que te regale la pluma?

—Lo que quiero es que despiertes a este idiota.

—¿Sabías que los caballitos de mar pueden ser padre y madre a la vez? —el castaño había tomado asiento a su lado.

—¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Qué demonios tienen los caballitos de mar que se están volviendo tan populares?!

—¿Verdad que los caballitos de mar son criaturas increíbles? —perfecto, Moka había regresado. Y lo peor es que traía dos botellas de esa bebida que tanto amaba—. Ya que es noche, tomemos un poco para relajarnos. Ya mañana nos preocuparemos por nuestros enemigos —propuso alegremente. Incluso le dio una botella a Abuto; se notaba a leguas que estaba de buenas.

—Oye esas botellas…

—Sí, las vi sobre tu mesita —relató muy emocionada—. Me las compraste para mí, ¿verdad? Sabes que amo esta bebida y no puedo resistirme —más o menos así había sido el asunto—. ¡Eres la mejor amiga que hay en todo el universo! —sino la abrazaba era porque Kamui estaba de por medio.

—Claramente las compré para ti, Moka —estipuló, sonriente como un diamante pulido—. Disfrútalas. Porque son para ti.

— _Es vengativa como ella sola… Está sonriendo tan alegremente. Pero la verdad es que está pensando en todas las desgracias que podrían ocurrirle a esa mujer cuando empiece a emborracharse_ —el castaño ya no sabía sibeberse la botella que le regalaron.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas penoso. Tú bebe —Moka era una mujer cabrona con letras mayúsculas. Abuto redescubrió ese título en cuanto sintió cómo su vida empezaba a peligrar en el momento en que esa mujer le empinó la botella; ¿alguien dijo hasta el fondo?—. ¡Siéntete feliz! Estás probando una de las bebidas más costosas que pueden existir.

—Ungh…Estaba viendo una luz… Una luz lejana al final del túnel, que me llamaba…—estaba recuperándose de morir—. No me digas que…—levantó su mirada hacia la Renho. No llevaba ni media botella consumida pero ya tenía las mejillas rojas—. ¿Ya se emborrachó? —no lo creía.

—Te dije que con eso perdía el juicio rápidamente —el castaño nuevamente sintió cómo el agua corría por su garganta; esta vez era sake lo que estaba quemándole la garganta—. Tal vez debí de haberle advertido que cuando se emborracha tiene tanta fuerza como un Yato… Tal vez… —y Oshin simplemente optó por ignorar a un Abuto al que le estaban dando de beber contra su voluntad. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas como para echarse uno más encima—…Esto podría terminar mal…

La luna se había vuelto una con la noche, escondiendo su silueta, ahogando por completo su existencia de todo aquel que buscara su sabia guía. Y en su lugar dejó a la llovizna, tan fría y melancólica que arrullaba a todos los que fueran incapaces de conciliar el sueño, alejándoles de los peligros que se ocultaban más allá de donde el hombre había extendido sus dominios.

Humedad era lo que se respiraba en cuanto se descendía por los rechinantes escalones. Pero simultáneamente se percibía una interminable alfombra verde constituida por musgo y vistosas enredaderas. Sí, lo que se postraba era un submundo, un lugar donde la luz solar apuradamente se filtraba por las fisuras que existían sobre el vasto techo.

¿Pero qué es lo que le aguardaba en el piso inferior?

—De modo que tú eres el nuevo —la altanera mirada de Bishamon estaba dirigida sin escrúpulo alguno hacia el que había cruzado la puerta—. Te llamas Jirou, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ese es mi nombre —un par adicional de miradas le observaban con cierto detenimiento.

—No es necesario que estén tan tensos —habló Touko para el resto de sus camaradas—. Es de los nuestros y saben lo que eso significa.

—Que tenemos que portarnos bien con él y no hacerle ningún daño. ¿No? —Shicome le dedicó una burlesca sonrisa.

—Pensé que después de que el maestro escogiera a esos tres samuráis, no elegiría a ningún otro —Mikaboshi se recargó contra la pared, cruzándose se brazos—. Eso significa que tienes potencial.

—Por si no te han quedado las cosas claras, más te vale que no se te ocurra darnos la espalda —amenazó la peli morada—. Porque me encargaré de darle tu cabeza a mi señor —una dulce voz para proclamar algo tan sádico—. De modo que sé un buen niño.

—Shicome, no seas tan estricta con el chico. Va a pensar que eres una maniática… Que lo eres. Pero eso no es razón para que lo estés proclamando por todos lados —expresaba Bishamon con socarronería. Al parecer gustaba de hacerla enfurecer.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para cambiar de líder —las composturas se fueron al garete cuando apuntó su arma hacia el peli azul, justo hacia su yugular.

—No es momento para estar peleando entre ustedes —sus pisadas habían sido tan silenciosas que no fueron escuchadas hasta que le tuvieron en la misma habitación.

—Mi señor —los cuatro peleadores le reverenciaron en el instante en que cruzaron mirada con él. Era como si se encontraran saludando a la realeza.

—¿Han comprobado mis palabras? —interrogó. Su heterocromática mirada mostraba un ápice de curiosidad creciente.

—Lo hemos hecho —Bishamon parecía haber sido el elegido para hablar por los cuatro—. Hasta el momento han sido los mejores que nos ha mostrado. Por lo que estoy seguro de que serán perfectos para nuestros planes.

—Y sin embargo, continúan sin madurar plenamente —el negro de sus ropajes y el más puro blanco de sus largos cabellos, creaban un contraste prácticamente hipnótico—. El potencial de los seres vivos es incalculable. Incluso yo estoy ansioso por ver lo lejos que pueden llegar.

—Shinkou-sama —llamó el castaño.

—Sé que estás impaciente por arreglar tus cuentas pendientes —el hombre con máscara de gas se encaminó hacia él. Aún con esa apariencia tan endeble y ese rostro tan apacible, se podía sentir lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser—. Todos aquí hemos avanzado y aplastado cada obstáculo, impulsados con por el objetivo de encontrar un sitio al cual considerar como nuestro… Y aunque nuestras metan puedan diferir, ambos nos movemos gracias al mismo sentimiento…

—…Venganza…—susurró vagamente—. ¿No? —¿lo que se había formado en sus labios era una amarga sonrisa?

—Las emociones pueden fortalecerte o arrastrarse a lo más profundo de un peligroso abismo. Todo dependerá del enfoque que les des. Del beneficio que quieras obtener de ellas —dictaminó fríamente—. Incluso la venganza es capaz de lograr cambios positivos en las personas.

—De igual modo no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aplastaremos a cada uno de ellos—Bishamon se abrió camino hasta el castaño. ¿Es que todos los adictos a las batallas emanaban ese mismo aire que él? —. Al lugar a donde los mandaremos no tendrán que preocuparse más por tu traición.

Se había quedado completamente dormida. Tal vez ante el cansancio que se había acumulado o tal vez porque era lo único que podía hacer estando bajo tales condiciones. Pero también se percató de que no era la única persona que había escapado del mundo de los sueños; y eso posiblemente le hizo arrepentirse de no haberse ido antes.

Azul. Tan profundo y perfecto como la apatita. Esa era la tonalidad de los ojos que le enfocaban, que le observaban con cierta sorpresa; como si fuera un hecho fortuito el que sus miradas se encontraran, como si creyera que lo que estaba pasando no era más que un vago sueño.

Se detuvo. La parte irracional estaba movilizándole, estaba acercándole peligrosa y estúpidamente hacia su rostro. Le quedaba claro lo que deseaba hacer; pero las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera. Era peligroso en tantos sentidos que dolía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se enderezó casi de inmediato y se sentó a un costado. Su cuerpo parecía estar entumido.

—…Otra broma de mal gusto de Moka…—ahora que lo pensaba, sus mejores y peores momentos al lado de Kamui los había vivido gracias a ella—. Has estado durmiendo por horas —le miró. Lucía tan extraño sin su distintiva trenza; pero tampoco le desagrada de ese modo.

—¿Uh? —sí, irremediablemente se iba a dar cuenta de que algo le faltaba—. ¿Quién lo hizo? —le sonreía de una manera esplendorosa, pero estaba claro que el cabreo golpeaba a la puerta de su vida.

—N-No tengo ni la más mínimo idea…—mintió tan maravillosamente. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma—. Cuando te encontramos ya te faltaba la trenza —la cosa era salvar el pellejo—. Te aconsejo que ya no comas nada de lo que te dé Moka.

—Parece ser que no tiene sentido molestarse por algo como esto —¿se lo estaba tomando con calma? ¿De verdad? —. Eventualmente volverá a crecer.

—Lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba —¿inercia? Posiblemente sólo sintió curiosidad por tener entre su mano uno de esos cortos mechones—. Aunque Moka te puso algo en el cabello. Dice que crecerá rápido.

—¿Y Abuto?

—A saber desde qué hora no lo veo —cesó con su acercamiento. Nuevamente se sentía tonta—. _En momentos como estos agradezco que no recuerdes nada de lo que te hizo hacer esa estúpida poción._

—Parece que todos se fueron a dormir ya —en aquella aldea, ellos eran los únicos que permanecían despiertos.

—Probablemente hasta haya amanecido y nosotros ni en cuenta —se puso de pie. Su cuerpo le demandaba movilidad—. Es una buena oportunidad para dormir —dio un solo paso y se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió.

No estaba dentro de esas empalagosas historias de amor. Tampoco era alguien patosa como para caerse ante la primera piedra que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero sí fue lo suficientemente descuidada como para olvidar que su cuerpo pasó demasiadas horas sentado como para que respondiera adecuadamente a sus impulsos de ponerse en marcha; y ahora debía lidiar con las vergonzosas consecuencias.

—Y-Yo…—Kamui yacía en la misma posición, pero ella había caído de manera engorrosa sobre el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué las cosas habían concluido de esa manera? —. Lo siento —no debió de haber enfocado su mirada en él. No debió olvidarse por unos instantes en la posición en la que se encontraba y en lo que pensaría sobre ella.

—Eres más torpe de lo que creí —se burló y eso en cierto modo la hizo sentir un poco más ligera.

—…Kamui…—Idiota. Era así como se sentía al no apartarse de quien estaba haciéndole dudar de su propio autocontrol. Sencillamente no existía mejor calificativo para su persona en ese momento.

Aquel accidente había quebrantado su límite. Le había hecho recordar todo aquello que prometió dejar en el olvido y que ahora le causaban amargura y envidia. Envidia por lo que tuvo y no pudo conservar. Amargura por saber que era un anhelo imposible.

—…Actúas más extraña de lo usual…

En efecto. Lo estaba haciendo. Y él no se daba cuenta de que era su culpa. O tal vez simplemente fingía demencia; se hacía como si realmente no se percatara de que desde hace mucho había dejado de verle como un simple dolor de cabeza.

—…Me gustaría que tú dejaras de ser un completo imbécil. Pero eso sería demasiado pedir… Si tan siquiera me permitieras que te…—¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba sonando como una confesión? ¿Por qué estaba exponiéndose de esa manera? ¿Qué diferencia existiría entre hacerlo y continuar como estaban? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que se acumulaba incesante y punzante en su pecho? ¿Desasosiego o dolor?

Lo que fuere, lo volvió mucho más grande. Lo transformó en una bestia que estaba dispuesta a destruir sus cabales y dejarle completamente vulnerable. Todo su mundo se derrumbó en cuanto cruzó la línea; en cuanto descubrió que esos labios eran algo que ansiaba volver a tener.

—…Si tan sólo hubiera puesto los ojos en alguien que no fueras tú. Tal vez no estaría en este estúpido predicamento… Y te odio por eso, te odio por ser tan desconsiderado… Te odio por gustarme tanto y que tú ni siquiera te des cuenta de ello…

Rabia. Coraje. Frustración. Y eso que llaman como corazón roto. Eran los matices que coloreaban su propio ser. Que le orillaron a levantarse, a ser incapaz de mirarle una vez más y a salir corriendo de allí antes de que pudiera ver cómo sus lágrimas de rabia se convertían en unas de frustración.

¿A dónde la llevarían sus pasos? Tan lejos como fuera necesario. ¿Qué resolvería con escapar de sus problemas? Nada. Pero no existían fuerzas necesarias para permanecer y encarar lo que ella misma había provocado.

Pero se detuvo. No porque quisiera, sino porque alguien así lo deseó.

—¿Abuto…? —sus últimas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y se deslizaron hacia el suelo en un suicidio silencioso.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? —no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero estaba preocupado. Nunca antes la había visto llorar.

—¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Una completa estúpida! ¡Lo he arruinado totalmente! —él se mantuvo firme ante los golpeteos que propinaba contra su pecho. Estaba sufriendo y ni siquiera ella sabía cómo aliviar ese dolor—. Hice lo que no debía… ¡Cruce la línea!

—De modo que tú…—él lo sabía. Ella era una bomba de tiempo. Lo que estaba viendo iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

—…Le he besado. Le he confesado que me gusta…—en ese momento era como una niña pequeña, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, aferrando sus manos a sus ropajes mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar—. Y ahora no podré verle a la cara sin sentirme avergonzada por lo estúpida que fui.

—Te sentirás mejor. Lo harás.

—¿Te lo dice tu sexto sentido femenino? —interrogó, con cierto aire de burla.

—Ya has dado el primer paso —aseveró. Ella se limitó a verle, en silencio—. Si quieres seguir en el mismo camino, eres libre de hacerlo. Ni él ni nadie puede decirte lo que puedes o no sentir —lo que decía era tan cierto—. También puedes tomar el sendero contrario… Elegir a alguien más. Dudo que los prospectos te falten —ella conocía esa opción demasiado bien. Era tan tentativa. ¿Pero se atrevería a tomarla?

—…Lo más sano para mí sería que lo olvidara…Pero…

—¿Pero?

—…No quiero…—mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo—. La sola idea de imaginármelo al lado de alguien más, me molesta…Me molesta demasiado…—no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada por su declaración—. Lo quiero para mí.

—Jajajajaja —se rio, estruendosamente y con un júbilo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo—. La Almirante del Hokusei tiene muchas más agallas de las que imaginé. Esto será un duelo verdaderamente interesante.


	46. Lección 46

¡Buenas madrugadas! Lo sé, no son horas para aparecerme por aquí, pero estaba bien inspirada y pues apenas acabé XD Sólo diré que amé con toda el alma escribir este capítulo; especialmente por el Kamaho /3 Nuestro pequeño va progresando. Y bueno, disfruten y no duden en dejarme su opinión.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Gracias por manifestarte de nuevo criatura, se te echaba de menos lol Y estoy segura de que te reirás más con las cosas que hace/dice Moka. Y gritarás, pero ahora por el Kamahito :'3 Está creciendo y se está dando cuenta de cosas.

 **Capítulo 46**

 **Emotion**

Desde hace más de media hora que había concluido con su desayuno. Sin embargo, continuaba sentada a la mesa; estaba dispuesta a esperar a que su querida amiga terminara de satisfacer su increíble apetito y que esos dos que siempre le acompañaban terminaran de empaquetar todo lo que podían en los refractarios que llevaban consigo.

—No dejo de sorprenderme del gran apetito que tiene Kagura-chan —Soyo nunca podría comerse ni un quinto de todo lo que esa pelirroja se tragaba.

—Ni yo tampoco de su estupidez —Gintoki continuaba molesto porque cierta cría le había saboteado el negocio del año.

—Kagura-chan, ya dinos dónde has guardado todo el oro que ganaste… Dinos dónde escondiste _nuestro oro_ —porque efectivamente era de ellos.

—Fuimos nosotros los que expusimos el pellejo para cortarle la trenza a tu idiota hermano. ¡Nos lo ganamos! ¡Es nuestro! ¡Devuélveme mis esperanzas, mi futuro brillante rodeado de hermosas y sensuales mujeres! ¡Devuélveme mi juventud y mi cabello lacio!

—Jamás fuiste lacio —refutaba la Yato—. He guardado todo ese oro para que no pueda ser encontrado por ustedes… Es para mi futuro. Para cuando sea hermosa y súper sexy y quiera viajar a lo largo del universo para robar los corazones de hombres idiotas y soñadores como ustedes.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llevarte con esa maldita de Moka…Sólo te llenará la cabeza de cosas innecesarias. ¡Date cuenta de que es una súcubo! —papá Gin-san al rescate.

—¿Lo dice quien intentó en más de una ocasión emborracharla para llevársela a quien sabe dónde? ¿Lo dice quien le mira los pechos cuando habla con ella? ¿De verdad quieres que mencione esos comentarios que haces sobre ella? —Shinpachi, el chismoso.

—Yo jamás he hecho ni he dicho nada de eso que mencionas. Soy un hombre puro y honrado —estipuló con un aura celestial y hasta música religiosa de fondo—. Pattsuan, yo me estoy reservando para la mujer indicada… Estoy guardando mi pureza hasta que llegue ese gran día.

—Me sorprende que sepas esas palabras… Aunque lo que me sorprende más es que estés diciéndonos todo eso mientras lees esa revista de dudoso contenido…—le miró por unos segundos más antes de descubrir la cara de depravado sexual que había puesto el peli plateado. Es que hasta tenía una hemorragia nasal—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás viendo?! ¡Deja de reírte como imbécil!

—…Maldita sea. Es mucho más afortunado de lo que pensé —murmuraba Sakata conforme continuaba pasando las páginas—. Le doy un par de años para que esté en su punto —y ahí estaba de nuevo su mirada llena de perversión—. Lo que puede hacer un poco de agua encima y el ángulo perfecto.

—…N-No puede ser. Pero si es…—Shimura ya estaba pegado a Gintoki, viendo afanosamente lo que le causaba tanto deleite—. Aunque…

—Tienen el tamaño perfecto. Seguramente son endemoniadamente blandas —versaba con ánimo el más degenerado de los dos—. Hay tantas de dónde elegir —la revista tenía tantas hojas como fantasías sexuales existían en el universo.

—Me complace ver que disfrutan del material que les di —la peor influencia del Hokusei había llegado y se encontraba detrás de Shimura y Sakata, portando una sonrisa de absoluta complacencia—. Y esa es sólo la edición de primavera. La de verano es de las mejores… Estoy segura de que no van a decepcionarse —era como el diablo que les susurraba que fueran a pecar.

—Moka-san…¿cómo es posible que tengas esta clase de tomas? —el de gafas examinaba unas cuantas páginas más.

—Soy un genio, Shimura. Cualquier cosa que quiera hacer, se me da de maravilla —expresó con vanidad—. Incluso podría hacer que esas dos chiquillas lleguen a tener sex appeal si así lo quisiera.

—No cabe duda de que eres la siguiente Inbe Kawori —gesticulaba Gintoki con lágrimas en los ojos—. Sabes cómo retratar el mundo interior de estas mujeres. Has sabido captar su esencia más allá de sus rasgos superficiales de belleza y juventud. ¡Una verdadera artista!

—No se olviden de comprar el nuevo volumen que saldrá la próxima semana —enunciaba para esos dos que indudablemente se habían vuelto fans de la revista que promocionaba—. Para conmemorar nuestro segundo aniversario tendremos a la venta figuras de su conejita favorita. Así que no se olviden de pasar por su quiosco más cercano y coleccionarlas todas.

—…Los hombres son basura…—susurraron ese par al contemplar a ese par de patéticos chicos que lucían como perros en celo.

El crepúsculo había perecido hacía varias horas atrás. Todo el silencio que le rodeó había sido reemplazado por el ruido, por las numerosas voces que iban y venían, entre charlas fugaces y monólogos prolongados. También se percató de lo apartado que se encontraba de todo, de todos; por extraño que resultara quería estar un momento a solas.

Sus pasos que le permitían resguardarse del inclemente sol, también le llevaron a las afueras de la ciudad; allá donde sólo encontraba naturaleza en abundancia y gigantescos árboles que apenas y permitían que la luz natural se filtrara. Era así, el mejor sitio en el que podía detenerse para dormir un poco.

—Aquí está bastante fresco y calmado —las gruesas y salidas raíces de un árbol eran perfectas para sentarse y recostarse un poco. Incluso la temperatura de los alrededores era perfecta.

Cerró los ojos y aquella memoria le invadió de nuevo. Recordó ese rostro que mostraba tanto enojo como tormento, así como esas palabras y ese beso. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en ello cuando decidió que no le daría ni la más mínima importancia?

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua con soberana molestia—. No necesito recordar algo innecesario —sí, era de ese modo en que veía las relaciones con las mujeres. Para él lo único que tenía sentido eran las peleas y la comida.

—Que estés tan calmado resulta de lo más sospechoso —no estaba de buen humor. Y que su mirada se cruzara con la de Raiko no iba a hacer más que empeorar su estado de ánimo.

—¿No te aburres de patrullar? —cuestionó burlesco.

—En lo más mínimo —respondió con una tranquilidad abrumadora—. De hecho, esta vez Oshin me acompañó —ese nombre le llevó a torcer el entrecejo. ¿Le molestaba por el hecho de lo que hizo la noche anterior o porque había decidido hacerle compañía al rubio?

—Oh. Suena a que la pasaron en grande~

—Fue de ese modo —sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron ahí, como si fuera una competencia de quién aguantaba más—. Siempre que estamos juntos no la pasamos muy bien. Y ahora que es la almirante debo encargarme de estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento —le sonreía con desfachatez, casi con egolatría. ¿Le estaba presumiendo la maravillosa relación que poseía con la boticaria? ¿Por qué se le oía tan feliz? Esa actitud suya estaba molestándole.

—Si la siguen protegiendo de esa manera, la echarán a perder.

—Sé que puede valerse por sí misma. Pero eso no significa que no cuidaré su espalda —¿es que acaso había olvidado cuando enfrentó a ese monstruo desconocido para rescatarla? Claro que no. De hecho, también tenía bastante claro su declaración hacia la pelinegra—. La protegeré de quien sea…hasta de ti si es necesario.

—¿Estás insinuando que quiero herirla o matarla? —ciertamente la había lastimado y estuvo a muy poco de perder el control de sí mismo y matarla en el proceso. ¿Por qué ahora ese recuerdo le sabía un tanto desagradable?

—¿De verdad quieres que responda a esa pregunta? —le irritaba al punto de estarse convirtiendo en algo más que un objetivo que aplastar en el campo de batalla—. Cuida tu distancia.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo —agregó con una sonrisa burlona. Una que también mostraba cierto regocijo—. Es ella la que no se quita de mi camino —¿se estaba jactando de eso o sólo lo había dicho para fastidiar a Raiko?

—Puedo apartarla de tu camino si tanto te molesta, Kamui —él lo decía en serio—. De ese modo no te molestará más… Así estaremos felices, ¿no te parece? —lo estaba retando. Lo supo cuando contempló esa sonrisa tan amplia y molesta sobre sus labios—. Ella no te interesa como mujer —no lo hacía, ¿verdad? —. Por lo que no te molestará que la bese por tercera vez.

El piso bajo sus pies se hundió, se desmoronó, dejó de cumplir con su único papel. Sin embargo, el puñetazo que intentó alcanzarle, se quedó lejos de siquiera rozarle. ¿Es que creía que sería tan fácil de golpear? Por supuesto que no. Pero su cuerpo se movió en automático hacia él, con intenciones claras de hacerle callar.

¿Fue su comentario el que le hizo abandonar su postura? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse tan molesto por algo que en cuestión no le competía? ¿No era lo mejor que él se llevara a esa mujer lejos? Esa misma que estaba causándole tantos problemas; esa que estaba adquiriendo un extraño poder para perturbar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Te molestó lo que dije? —Raiko era más rápido de lo que pensó que era. Y sus reflejos tan buenos como los que él poseía. Ambos eran diestros dentro del combate; ambos parecían contar con la misma experiencia y eso podría resultar tan bueno como malo.

—¿Debería? —sus manos sujetaban las del blondo con una fuerza aplastante. Sólo uno de su misma especie soportaría un agarre como ese sin exponer sus huesos a ser convertidos en polvo.

—Tus palabras dicen que no. Pero tus acciones están gritando todo lo contrario —una cabeza dura contra otra del mismo calibre. Y el carmesí escurriendo sin compasión alguna desde sus sienes—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de aceptarlo?

—Hablas demasiado —empujó con más fuerza, logrando que retrocediera. Aprovecharía esa breve abertura para mandarlo tan lejos como pudiera; así como lo había hecho con Kagura hace años atrás.

Pero los de su especie no mueren tan fácilmente. Él lo sabía. A él le quedó claro en el momento en que le vio llegar para devolverle su amabilidad. El choque de dos mundos tenía lugar, una y otra vez; tanas veces como fuera necesario para subyugar al otro. Sin embargo, nada parecía tener el efecto suficiente. Ambos eran demasiado necios, demasiado poderosos, demasiado orgullosos.

Y de esa manera todo su alrededor se iba reduciendo a astillas, a árboles talados abruptamente; a un mundo de destrozos donde dos monstruos habían decidido confrontarse para intentar asesinarse.

—Al menos lo tuyo no han sido meras habladurías —Raiko escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca tras el último impacto que recibió directo a su rostro. Estaba tan polvoriento como el idiota pelirrojo que tenía frente a él.

—Al menos el capitán del Primer Escuadrón del Hokusei no es una vergüenza —¿por qué demonios no quería admitir abiertamente que era lo suficientemente bueno como para aguantar un combate contra él?

—Sería deprimente que te hubiera derrotado con tan poco —ambos estaban listos para continuar pese a las heridas, pese a su entorno, pese a las razones que les llevaron a intercambiar puños.

El combate continuó, se extendió hacia otros espacios, pero con las mimas consecuencias. En ese momento no les importaba el caos que creaban, ni tampoco lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Sólo tenían ojos para ellos mismos.

No obstante, su enfrentamiento no había pasado desapercibido. Era lo normal. Con semejante ruido era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se apartaron en el momento en que aquella espada y parasol se lanzaron hacia ellos, con la intención de darles tremendo escarmiento. Y lo siguiente que supieron es que dos personas más se habían unido a la fiesta.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes dos, eh?! —Abuto yacía en medio de esos dos hombres que habían evadido magníficamente bien su embiste—. Ponerse a pelear cuando estamos bajo ataque y debemos cuidar de no tener bajas… De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—No me sorprende de él, pero sí de ti, Raiko —Eizen fue el otro valiente que se metió en el enfrentamiento de esos dos Yato.

—Abuto, hazte a un lado —el castaño reconocía esa mirada en su capitán y lo que pasaría si desobedecía, pero no cumpliría su orden. Era hora de imponer orden.

—Raiko, de los dos eres el más sensato —habló el castaño para el rubio—. No preocupes a tu almirante más de lo necesario. Recuerda lo que te pidió.

—…Es cierto…—se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y sus sentimientos, olvidándose de lo más importante—. Te ofrezco una disculpa por esto. La próxima vez contendré mis impulsos de asesinar a tu estúpido capitán —la sangre continuaba hirviéndole, pero se forzaría a sí mismo a calmarse—. Nos veremos después —había dado media vuelta y se había marchado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es admirable el autocontrol que tiene —elogiaba el samurái—. Pero es lamentable que no pase lo mismo con tu capitán —llevó sus doradas pupilas hasta el pelirrojo.

—Créeme. Yo también me lamento por ello.

—¡Abuto! —su nombrar sólo significaría una cosa: iba a quitarlo del camino para ir por su objetivo.

Su potente puño iba directo hacia su vice capitán, con serias intenciones de hacerle el suficiente daño como para que ya no le estorbara. Pero los planes siempre se saltan las reglas e incorporan elementos sorpresa que siempre provocan el desagrado de todos.

Se requería agilidad y rapidez para tomar su muñeca y con un sutil movimiento cambiar su dirección hacia abajo, contra el suelo. También se necesitaba fuerza para hundir su cabeza contra el suelo hasta el punto de dificultarle la tarea de respirar.

—Que cachorro más ruidoso eres —a centímetros se había detenido la punta del morado parasol. Casi a la misma distancia se había frenado la filosa punta de su espada—. Aunque ahora entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo.

— _¿De verdad logró mandarlo al suelo tan fácilmente? ¿Quién demonios se supone que este hombre? ¿No es un simple samurái que hemos conocido por accidente?_ —Abuto miraba con cierta perplejidad a Eizen. No le había parecido tan fuerte ni tan habilidoso para lograr lo que había hecho hace segundos atrás.

—Veo que eres incapaz de recordarme. Aunque eso podría ser mucho mejor para mí —bajó su espada y la enfundó. Estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de pelear—…Me ahorraría problemas. Especialmente con alguien como tú.

—¿A dónde rayos vas ahora? —Kamui había bajado su arma y había empezado a movilizarse. Incluso mostraba un semblante de indisposición total a cualquier incitación—. Debe ser la maldita pubertad.

—Déjalo que enfríe la cabeza. Es lo que necesita en estos momentos.

—Pero eso podría involucrar a gente siendo descuartizada.

—Hacia donde se dirige no encontrará más que árboles y piedras —comentó vilmente—. Te preocupas demasiado por él cuando ni siquiera es nada tuyo. Bueno, es tu capitán, pero eso no cuenta realmente.

—Es quien paga mi salario quincena con quincena. Por eso debo encargarme de que esa hueca cabeza continúe sobre su cuello —suspiró. Estaba muy cansado y no era ni medio día—. Por cierto, ¿qué se supone que eres en realidad?

—Soy un simple samurái que alguna vez comandó una tripulación —dijo, viéndole de reojo—. Uno que conoce muchos trucos.

—¿Cómo los que hiciste para darle un estate quieto a ese imbécil?

—Sí, de ese tipo —sonrió con lentitud, con una extraña confianza. Abuto sabía que ese hombre estaba escondiendo más de lo que podía imaginarse.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que regresó del patrullaje de la mañana, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente acalorada y hambrienta como para obligarse a sí misma a tomar una ducha exprés y prepararse lo primero que se encontrara a la mano; no sería exigente por esta ocasión. Aunque estaba claro que no podía faltar un poco de té.

Puso la mesa, tomó asiento y disfrutó de la privacidad de la choza que había elegido para ella. Tanto silencio, tanta paz interior y una deliciosa comida; todo era perfecto. Al menos fue así hasta que alguien entró sin siquiera pedir permiso y tomó asiento frente suyo.

Al final tuvo compañía.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —desde que llegó, no había abierto el pico; sólo se abstuvo a llenarse la tripa en silencio.

—…Oshin…El alcohol es muy malo —expresó, con un ligero gimoteo.

—De nuevo con una fuerte resaca, ¿verdad? —la Renho colocó los cubiertos sobre su plato a medio comer. El semblante que le ofertaba no era de alguien que le molesta la luz o el ruido.

—Una resaca es el menor de mis males…

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esta ocasión? —cuestionó—. ¿Golpeaste a alguien hasta el punto de mandarlo al hospital? ¿Volviste a convertir a todos los miembros de tu escuadrón en mujeres? ¿De nuevo llamaste a alguno de tus ex? —tantas posibilidades posibles con esa mujer.

—No. Ninguna de esas —ahora se veía más deprimida que antes—. La cuestión es que no recuerdo qué fue lo que hice… Bueno, no del todo…—la boticaria la miró fijamente. Tenía una sospecha que esperaba no se convirtiera en realidad—. Pero cuando desperté, todo quedó claro…

—Dime que no asesinaste a nadie —soltó con seriedad—. Si ese es el caso, te ayudaré a esconder el cadáver.

—Si me hubiera cargado a medio Edo no me importaría —se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas—. Lo que hice me perseguirá hasta el último día de mi vida.

—¿Vas a ser madre?

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó. Y eso provocó que su cabeza retumbara y sufriera momentáneamente una jaqueca—. Pero si no hago al respecto, podría convertirse en una opción.

—Así que… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —se levantó, azotando la puerta, derramando su preciado té de la tarde—. Oye no me digas que…

—Sabes que cuando estoy borracha pierdo un poco el control…—ya estaba bien sentada, haciendo gestos infantiles—. Y luego una cosa lleva a la otra.

—Dime que tú no…

—¡Estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía! —justificó. Aunque ahora la miraba como cachorrito abandonado—. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, pero…no llevaba ropa conmigo…

—Tsk… Lo sabía. Sabía que se trataba de eso —se sentó e intentó serenarse—. E-Espera…—de nuevo se puso de pie. ¿Cómo pasó por alto aquel detalle? —. ¿Quién fue? ¿Con quién te…?

—…Yo…—sintió la presión sobre su ser. No iba a resistirlo por más tiempo. Y de pronto estalló—. ¡Fue Abuto! ¡¿Contenta?! —no se sabía con exactitud quién de las dos estaba peor. Lo único claro es que estaban en shock y la conmoción les duraría varios minutos.

—Demonios… De verdad te acostaste con él… Cruzaron la línea estando bajo los estímulos del alcohol…—Oshin se calmó. Debía mantenerse firme y serena por el bien de Moka—. Bueno, ya lo hicieron. No hay manera de corregirlo.

—Lo sé perfectamente…

—Aprovechando el tema. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿No será que te gusta Abuto? —las escarlatas pupilas de la peli azul se dilataron tal cual plato sopero.

—E-Eso es imposible —negó de inmediato.

—Pues siempre se están peleando. Te encanta llevarle la contraria. Y a mí me parecer se llevan bastante bien; sin mencionar que tienen cosas en común… Como su fanatismo por los caballitos de mar —remarcó—. Y no mencionemos los celos que te dan cuando ves que se lleva tan bien con Akumu.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ese imbécil no me gusta!

—Yo ya admití que ese bueno para nada me atrae. Ya hasta firmé mi condena, declarándome —ahora era la Moka la que había abandonado su asiento. ¿Y qué más daba zarandearla una y otra vez?

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —no podía procesar lo que la escuchó decirle—. ¡¿De verdad lo hiciste?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡Como quieres que lo sepa! —espetó, mientras continuaba siendo sacudida por la Renho—. Me sentí acorralada y presionada, y entonces pasó…—Moka le liberó, recuperando la compostura—. Mi estúpido cuerpo se movió solo…y terminé besándolo…

—Demonios, ¡esto es lo que pasa por haberte dejado sola! Si me hubiera quedado contigo, nada de esto nos hubiera pasado a las dos… Ni yo me hubiera acostado con ese imbécil ni tú te hubieras declarado a ese bueno para nada —lo más lamentable del asunto es que estaba en toda la razón; muchos sucesos se hubieran evitado si se hubieran quedado juntas.

—Tú te emborrachaste y me abandonaste —criticó—. Y todo esto inició por tu culpa. Que no se te olvide que fuiste TÚ la que lo drogó —estaba empezando a mosquearse.

—Ya de nada sirve que nos estemos lamentando. Tenemos que afrontar esto de manera madura. Como las mujeres que somos —Oshin se sorprendió de la madurez con la que estaba abordando el tema—. Encarémosles y demostrémosles que no tienen ningún poder sobre nosotras —un discurso que estaba apoyado de una mirada cargada de determinación, así como un aura casi magnética que derrochaba gran fuerza interior.

—Odio darte la razón, pero en esta ocasión estás en todo lo correcto.

—Demuéstrale a ese idiota que no va a poder más que tú, Oshin… No le des la satisfacción de que le saques la vuelta cuando te lo topes. Y si es necesario muéstrale todo lo que se está perdiendo por ser tan lerdo —¿la estaba sermoneando? ¿Eso era algo así como apoyo moral? ¿Estaba actuando de acuerdo a la edad física que tenía?

—Estás tan cambiada ahora. Has madurado de la noche a la mañana —ya tenía un paño para limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus lagrimales—. Creo que esa noche con Abuto te ha hecho un gran bien —y hablando del diablo—. ¿Abuto? —efectivamente alguien se encontraba tocando a la puerta de su choza—. Puedes pasar.

—Ya sabía que eras rara. Pero eso a que hables sola, existe un gran margen —¿cómo que sola? Ella gozaba de compañía.

—…Lo primero que me dices y lo primero que haces…—suspiró. La Renho había escapado por la puerta trasera—. _¿No es esto un modo de darme la razón?_

—Por cierto. ¿No has visto a esa maniática amiga tuya? —la boticaria se paralizó. ¿La buscaba para hablar sobre "ese tema"?

—Abuto, sé sincero conmigo… ¿A dónde demonios te metiste anoche? —hora del interrogatorio.

—Tomé demasiado —ella tragó saliva—. Y al parecer hice cosas de las que podría arrepentirme el resto de mis días.

—¿De casualidad tienen que ver con…Moka? —tentó. El castaño la miró, en completo silencio—. Despertó en tu cama, ¿verdad?

—Jamás me había emborrachado tanto como anoche —sí, él también estaba arrepentido de sus actos—. Desperté y la encontré a un lado mío…—en esos momentos se sentía afortunada de que eso no le hubiera pasado; aunque estuvo a nada de que ocurriera con Sakata—. Ambos salimos prácticamente corriendo de allí.

—De modo que por eso te encontré a las afueras de Miwa…—ahora todo empezaba a cobrar sentido—. Ella estuvo aquí hace poco… También se veía igual de destruida que tú.

—A partir de este momento dejaré la bebida.

—Es lo mejor… Además, te aconsejo que te busques un mejor trabajo.

—¿Ah?

—Tal vez en nueve meses tengas bocas que alimentar y muchos pañales que comprar…

—Oshin, no juegues con esa clase de cosas —su cara pedía a gritos que eso jamás se materializara.

—Estaban completamente ebrios… Dudo que en esos momentos se hayan preocupado por cuidarse —maldito alcohol y sus consecuencias a futuro—. Otro hombre amarrado por penalti…

—¡No lo digas ni de coña!

—Pensaré en bonitos nombres para tus futuros primogénitos. Y descuida, yo me encargaré de llevarle a sus consultas regulares y a sus clases de respiración —lo peor es que estaba anotando todo lo que decía en una mini libreta—. Haremos una fiesta en grande en el Hokusei para celebrar este gran evento.

—¡Para, para! ¡Deja de hablar sobre esas cosas! ¡¿Y por qué demonios la llevarías tu a sus consultas y a esas clases?! ¡¿No se supone que es el deber del esposo el hacerlo?!

—Simple y llanamente porque tú estarás trabajando para el imbécil pelirrojo y no tendrás tiempo —aseveró—. ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Shinya y Rui?

—¿Por qué demonios has elegido dos nombres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que serán dos? ¿Por qué no intentas ser más positiva y creer que nada pasará?

—¿No lo sabías? —inquirió con sorpresa—. En la familia de Moka los gemelos son muy frecuentes. De hecho, ella tiene una hermana gemela.

—¡¿Gemelos?! —rogaría a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que ese destino no se volviera realidad. Él no podía convertirse en padre. No ahora. No con esa mujer. Y menos de gemelos—. Espera, ¡¿tiene una hermana gemela?! ¡¿Es igual que ella?!

—…Son como el agua y el aceite… Como el día y la noche… Como el picante y el dulce…

—…Justo tenía que meterme con la gemela loca…


	47. Lección 47

Buenas noches señoritas. Sólo me queda decirles un par de cosas: este capítulo me quedó muy largo, no sé por qué, pero tiene drama del bueno XD Tal vez algunos personajes sufran ciertas lesiones, no demasiado graves, pero lesiones al fin y al cabo lol ¿Y ya vieron el capítulo de hoy de Gintama? Yo sólo escuché cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos (sí, todavía tengo, aunque duden XD). Las dejo leer en paz (owo)9

 **Capítulo 47**

 **Minefield**

En el instante en que lo vio se abstuvo de regañarle. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era atender sus heridas y ya después se encargaría de darle el sermón que le correspondía. Razón por la que se dirigieron hacia la pequeña casa de la boticaria. Y aunque no le dijo palabra alguna mientras se dejaba atender, pudo deducir fácilmente quién había provocado sus heridas.

—Pero qué demonios estabas pensando cuando empezaste a pelear contra él, ¿eh? —expresó con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de desinfectar la cortada que poseía en su mejilla derecha. Habían optado por sentarse a la orilla de su cama para acomodarse mejor durante el proceso de curación—. De él lo entiendo, es un maldito impulsivo, pero de ti —Raiko suspiró. Su mirada mostraba un profundo arrepentimiento por haberla desobedecido.

—Lo siento —su disculpa era sincera, ella lo sabía—. No pude contenerme. Así que terminé provocándolo para que peleáramos.

—¿Qué tú lo incitaste? —había pensado que fue al revés—. ¿Pero por qué razón? —el joven se levantó del lecho. Al fin estaba completamente atendido.

—Porque es irritante…y porque se la vive causándote problemas —no podía cuestionar dos verdades absolutas como ésas—. Además, tampoco es de mi agrado.

—Lo sé —no había olvidado en ningún momento los sentimientos que ese Yato le profesaba ni los acercamientos que poseían—. Te ofrezco una disculpa por todos estos problemas.

—No es tu culpa. Es la de él por ser tan toca narices —Oshin sonrió tenuemente ante sus palabras—. Si le tengo tantas consideraciones es porque es importante para ti —ella admiraba su forma de ser y las consideraciones que le tenía. Era demasiado bueno con su persona. Demasiado que podía resultarle doloroso.

—No voy a negar que se merece una buena tunda —estableció. El rubio por su lado rio tenuemente ante ello—. Espero le hayas dejado en las mismas condiciones en las que te dejó él.

—Eso puedes apostarlo —que tampoco había sido un manso gatito durante el enfrentamiento.

—Sí, tú también eres peligroso cuando te pones serio —estableció con cierta burla—. Pero de todos modos tienes que ser cuidadoso. No le subestimes… No quiero que te pase nada malo —le era imposible mantener su preocupación al margen—. También lo digo por nuestros enemigos actuales —lo trataba desde hace muchos años, habían crecido juntos, se conocían perfectamente. Todos esos lazos del pasado los habían vuelto muy unidos.

—Soy yo el que se preocupa más por ese hecho —esas celestes pupilas le observaban con un poco de inquisición—. Eres muy osada. Y te suele importar un pepino poner tu propio pellejo en peligro para lograr cualquier causa —la pelinegra sintió cada pedrada golpearle la cara—. Esa impulsividad tuya es un problema serio para mí.

—Y-Ya no lo hago tanto como crees —decía, con nerviosismo—. Ya me comportó de mejor modo. Te lo juro.

—Eres nuestra almirante. Por lo que tienes la responsabilidad de sobrevivir y seguir adelante —tantas responsabilidades, tantas cosas con las que debía dar el ancho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —¿por qué sentía que era ella la que estaba siendo sermoneada? Los papeles se invierten en un dos por tres.

—Mientras lo entiendas está bien.

—Soy yo la que tendría que estarte reprendiendo, no tú a mí —espetó, inflando sus mejillas en una especie de rabieta.

—Lo sé. Pero por mí está bien —le sonrió con cinismo. A ella sólo le restaba aguantarse—. Además, los berrinches que haces son bastante lindos y muy raros de ver.

—¡Que no lo son! —se puso de pie, para gritárselo como era debido—. Deja de decir esa clase de cosas vergonzosas.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó durante tu cumpleaños número doce?

—¡Moka tuvo la culpa por ponerse a recortar mi libro de herbolaria! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un biombo con eso?!

—¿Y qué tal el día que celebramos el Hinamatsu? —la boticaria puso una cara azul de lo mal que le sabía ese recuerdo—. Tentei-san inmortalizó todos esos momentos en bonitas fotografías. Debes admitir que te divertiste.

—¡No lo hice! —vociferó, fastidiada—. Él hizo su santa voluntad y fui yo la que pagó las consecuencias de ello… Odio esa clase de ropa y Tentei lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Para mí lucías totalmente hermosa —demasiado directo, demasiado sincero, demasiados adjetivos hacia su persona en tan poco tiempo.

—¡¿P-Pero…?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —lo que había dicho le había provocado un nerviosismo épico. Nunca en su vida había tartamudeado del modo en que lo hacía. Nunca creyó ponerse tan roja por tan normales piropos; ¿tan fácil era cohibirla o era porque no tenía experiencia con esa clase de cosas? —. Yo…sólo estaba usando un tonto kimono…—susurró. Se sentía absurda en esos momentos.

—Tus reacciones son de lo más interesantes —bribón, eso es lo que era ese hombre.

—Deja de divertirte con mis problemas para manejar estas cosas —espetó, clavando esos hermosos rubíes en él.

—No lo hago. Aunque resulta encantador el modo en que reaccionas e intentas negar que no te afecta en lo más mínimo —ella estuvo a punto de alegar al respecto, sin embargo, sus labios estaban cumpliendo con otra función; una igual de sustancial. ¿Es que ese se había convertido el modo que él eligió para hacerle callar?

—…Raiko…—una tercera muestra de que él continuaba luchando por robar su atención.

—Todavía no pienso rendirme, Oshin —su cuerpo se estremeció ante su abrazo, ante el simple acto de resguardarle entre sus brazos. Estar de ese modo era tan cálido y a la vez tan reconfortante.

—Eres tan obstinado… Ambos lo somos —¿culpabilidad? Tal vez la experimentaba en cierta medida. Pero también estaba consciente de que él no le resultaba en lo más mínimo indiferente. Demasiadas contradicciones con la misma persona.

Pero ese momento tenía que ser pospuesto. Alguien carecía de eso llamado como delicadeza, importándole un bledo tirar su puerta de una fuerte patada.

—¡¿U-Umibouzu-san?! —ambos jóvenes se apartaron en cuanto sintieron la mirada de ese hombre. Los veía como si los hubiera encontrado haciendo algo más que un inofensivo abrazo—. ¿Se le ofrecía algo?

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas —se cruzó de brazos. Se le veía tan autoritario en esos momentos.

—B-Bien…

—Los dejo para que puedan hablar tendidamente —Raiko se marchó sin pasar por alto esas agudas pupilas celestes en su persona—. _Pero qué padre tan sobreprotector ha resultado ser._

—Como te iba diciendo —al menos había puesto la puerta caída en su lugar—. Los chicos de tu edad no deben permanecer solos en una misma habitación.

—¿Qué estaba pensando que íbamos a hacer Raiko y yo? —una venita empezó a saltársele a un costado de la sien.

—Te estaba abrazando de una manera muy sospechosa —la boticaria no creía lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Dígame en realidad para lo que vino a buscarme —no iba a tocar más el tema con el blondo.

—Sólo te diré que las mujeres que juegan con el corazón de dos hombres, siempre terminan mal —la boticaria le dedicó la mejor de sus miradas; esa frialdad e indiferencia que le estaba dedicando le trajo ciertos recuerdos. Unos que le alertaban sobre un peligro próximo—. No digas que no te lo advertí.

—Yo no estoy jugando con ningún hombre —¿de dónde había sacado ese bonito parasol? Misterios de la vida que nunca serían resueltos—. Su estúpido hijo sólo se la vive ocasionándome problemas. Es un bueno para nada, un troglodita y tiene tanto interés en las mujeres como un pato lo tendría por un cazador. Así que no me venga con que estoy haciendo sufrir a su pequeño y torcido retoño —¿quién lo diría? Umibouzu aún conservaba sus reflejos; más le valía o terminaría convertido en queso roquefort ante semejante tiroteo.

—¡Maldita, basta! —la boticaria cesó, no por buena gente, sino porque se le habían acabado las balas—. ¿Ya vas a escucharme?

—¿Ya va a dejar de achacarme cosas que no son mi culpa?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo no he dicho nada —vileza en letras grandes—. Sólo vine a informarte que encontré esto cuando estaba merodeando cerca de Iga —lo que le extendió sobre su mano derecha, resultaba ser un bonito cristal de tonalidades azuladas, algo así como una tanzanita de gran tamaño.

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—Es Altana —ella había escuchado algo al respecto, pero no creyó que llegaría el día en que tendría la oportunidad de tener algo así entre manos—. El dilema no radica en que haya encontrado esto, sino la cantidad que había de éstas y que se encuentren aquí en la Tierra.

—¿Dónde las halló?

—Por los alrededores de Iga —respondió tras haberle entregado la valiosa pieza—. Me preguntó de qué planeta será.

—Tal vez puedan analizarlo —era una opción—. Sin embargo, lo más importante sería recuperar todo ese Altana y alejarlo de manos mal intencionadas o curiosos.

—Sólo te lo informo porque sé que le tienes estima a este planeta. Tampoco es como si tuviera interés en lo que quieran hacer con eso aquí.

—Lo agradezco —colocó tan valiosa pieza sobre la mesa de su pequeño comedor—. ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? —se quejó.

—Este…

—Ajá.

—¿Crees que podrías pedirle a tu amiga un poco de ese maravilloso tónico para el cabello? —¿cómo no se imaginaba que se trataba de eso? —. Vi lo bien que funcionó en el cabello de mi estúpido hijo. Así que seguramente haga maravillas con mi sensual cabellera… Cuando tenga de nuevo mi cabello ya no tendré razones para seguir usando este tonto casco. La vida comenzará a sonreírme nuevamente.

—Tenga y váyase de una buena vez —le entregó la imprescindible creación del universo. El elixir de los dioses que haría de Umibouzu el mismo de hace veinte años atrás.

Un hacha tan filosa como la que poseía podía usarse para tantas tareas; desde descuartizar a sus enemigos como cortar árboles para obtener suficiente leña para llevar a casa. Era su turno de las tareas aburridas, pero al menos en donde se encontraba no sería molestada por nadie más. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que escuchó pasos detrás suyo; esos mismos que le advertían que más vale que se diera la vuelta o lo lamentaría.

—Hasta que te encuentro —su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad. Allí estaba el hombre de quien había estado huyendo desde la mañana—. Te ves como si te toparas con tu cobrador de impuestos.

—Eres mucho peor que un maldito cobrador —Moka chasqueó la lengua. Era demasiado tarde para huir. Además, eso mancharía su orgullo.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche —ese simple mencionar hizo que ella se estremeciera.

—No tienes que preocuparte al respecto. Ya me encargué de tomar las medidas necesarias —aseguró seriamente—. Sería ridículo que tuviéramos que vivir juntos por un desliz como ese… Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —en cierto modo sus palabras le quitaron un gran peso de encima.

—Bien, ahora estamos en paz.

—Bueno, ya aclarado todo esto. Me largo.

—Anda, vete y dale buenos consejos al idiota de tu hijo adoptado —sugería desfachatadamente la Renho—. Oí sobre la pelea que tuvo con Raiko.

—Ese imbécil necesita un psicólogo o una membresía de por vida con un psiquiatra.

—Eso o un buen golpe en las pe***** —una carita tan bonita y una boca tan sucia, qué horrible y atractiva combinación.

—Si eso le quitara lo capullo, yo mismo lo haría —suspiró. El más grande de sus problemas continuaba sin ser solucionado —. Aunque no sé si tomar su arranque contra Raiko de manera positiva o no.

—Pues siento que al menos le tiene cierto interés a Oshin. Pero no logro definir de qué tipo —y de pronto una grandiosa idea cruzó por su cabeza —. ¿Por qué no le provocamos celos? Bueno, sino siente nada no habrá problema alguno.

—Idiota, ¿y qué tal si sí funciona? —es que él sabía que a ese pelirrojo le interesaba esa obstinada boticaria—. No creo que sepa lidiar con las emociones que la gente normal posee. Y menos con los celos.

—Mmm… Podrías tener razón. Capaz y tiene deseos de cargarse a cualquier hombre que quiera arrebatarle lo que es suyo… Porque se le nota a leguas lo controlador, lo posesivo y lo gilipollas que puede llegar a ser… Un bastardo desconsiderado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Mejor no tentemos nuestra suerte.

—…Abuto…

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —la peli azul señaló detrás suyo. ¿Tendrían tan mala suerte como para que fueran escuchados por el pelirrojo? —. No me digas que…

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa monstruosa?! —el castaño se giró de inmediato. En efecto, no se trataba de Kamui, pero eso no quitaba que esa cosa pudiera ser tan potencialmente peligrosa como el pelirrojo. ¿Pues qué se supone que era ese espécimen?

La criatura superaba fácilmente los cinco metros de altura. Sin embargo, su estatura era uno de los pormenores. Poseía hombros anchos y brazos largos que llegaban hasta el suelo, con tres dedos cada una y sin pulgar alguno; sus piernas eran cortas, pero gruesas y flexionadas, capaces seguramente de llevar ese cuerpo a dar enormes saltos.

Poseía un cuello largo y una cabeza que se asemejaba bastante a la de un conejo, aunque su pequeña cola recordaba a la de las tortugas. Y dentro de su oscura boca se observaban pequeños dientes, pero no por ello menos inofensivos.

—¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa yo?!

—Ya que eres un Yato, mátalo tú. Te cedo el honor —la muy bribona ya se encontraba detrás de Abuto—. Es tan blanco como la nieve y luce como un bonito conejito…sin ojos… No parece muy legítimo que digamos.

—A buena hora se te ocurre comportarte como una damita en peligro.

—Cada guerrero sabe qué pelea es capaz de ganar. Es algo básico, Abubaka.

—¡Deja de llamarme así o te entregaré a esa bestia para que se limpie los dientes! —la bestia rugió y provocó una repentina onda de viento. ¿Es que estaba lanzando un grito de guerra? Pero por si las dudas, esos dos se preparaban para lo peor.

Cayó. Esa enorme criatura se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un ligero estremecimiento bajo sus pies. ¿Es que había muerto? Lo que vino confirmó su teoría.

—¿Pero qué rayos ocurre aquí? —el Yato limpiaba su cara. El animal había explotado a poco de haber sucumbido, manchándolo todo con sus entrañas y su sangre; era un grotesco escenario que muy pocos tolerarían.

—Lo han petado desde adentro —Moka aún con su carmesí ser, se aproximó hacia la escena del crimen—. Tal vez comió explosivos o es su manera de matar a sus adversarios —de pronto su mirada se topó con un saco membranoso que parecía contener algo en su interior; algo que se movía un poco—. Esto fue lo único que no se destruyó.

—Deja de tocar esa cosa, idiota —ahí estaba la canija picoteando el bulto carnoso con una varita—. Si algo sale de ahí y te come no va a ser mi problema.

Había contemplado desde primera fila lo que esa pequeña caja era capaz de hacer y no por eso el asombro era menor. ¿Es que cómo era posible que tanto potencial destructivo se almacenara en algo tan aparentemente inocente? ¿Qué demonios ocurriría si un centenar de esas cajas fueran lanzadas desde el cielo sobre todo Edo?

Después de ver el monstruoso carácter recién creado, llevó su mirada hacia quienes le habían proporcionado semejante arma.

—¿Por qué demonios no mencionaron que era esto lo que estaban transportando? —era un reclamo con todas sus letras—. Además, ¿qué clase de bombas son esas? Tienen demasiada potencia.

—Técnicamente no es una bomba —habló Akumu—. El polvo que contiene cada uno de estas pequeñas cajas metálicas es sumamente explosivo —y justo tenía otra en su mano derecha—. Si se encuentran en una zona donde se exceda la temperatura ambiental, se desatará una fuerte onda expansiva, tan destructiva que será capaz de crear un enorme hoyo.

—Podría decirse que funcionan como bombas nucleares a pequeña escala —lo que Eizen decía no tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo a Oshin—. Llevábamos un cargamento entero de estas cosas cuando fuimos emboscados por Jirou… Por lo que la mayor parte de las naves desaparecieron ante el estallido. Y seguramente otras más sufrieron ese destino mientras escapaban.

—¿De dónde rayos sacaron estas cosas y por qué comercian con algo tan peligroso?

—El nombre de este polvo es Sanbika y sólo puede ser obtenido en dos planetas localizados en el cuadrante 731 de la Nebulosa de Casiopea… Un lugar demasiado retirado del Sistema Solar de la Tierra y del que seguramente nunca hayas escuchado.

—Sacarlo de ese planeta es como jugar a la ruleta, pese a que ese polvo conforma todo el suelo del planeta —el espadachín levantó sus hombros sin demasiada preocupación—. Nosotros lo vendemos a los conglomerados que se encargan de la minería y extracción de metales.

—Porque las minas que hay en otros planetas requieren que una gran cantidad de piedra sea retirada para acceder a los sustratos de importancia comercial —aclaraba la enmascarada antes de que existieran malos entendidos—. Nosotros jamás entregaríamos mercancía tan peligrosa a estúpidos piratas espaciales… Nuestra tripulación no existía para esa clase de caprichos mundanos.

—Si estas cosas son usadas…

—La mayor parte de la mercancía se perdió. Y aunque lo que podría haberse salvado dejaría en mal estado la ciudad de Edo, no es un peligro significativo… Si hubieran traído todo hasta aquí, pudieron haber volado medio planeta —Akumu lo decía con un sosiego envidiable.

—Ustedes son demasiado audaces o dementes. No sé cuál de las dos —miró a ese par. Se les veía tan inofensivos y los cabrones iban por el universo consiguiendo cosas estúpidamente mortales—. ¿Pero por qué es difícil obtenerlo si dicen que se encuentra donde quiera que pisen?

—Los planetas que contienen sanbika, son endemoniadamente fríos… Cualquier humano o Amanto se convertiría en un tempano en cuanto pisaran ese lugar.

—De modo que es la temperatura.

—No. Ese es un mal que puede solventarse —establecía el peli gris—. El problema real radica en burlar a los Hemu.

—¿Hemu?

—Son los amos y señores de esos planetas. Se alimentan del sanbika para crecer grandes y fuertes.

—¡¿Qué se comen esa cosa tan peligrosa?! —y decían que sus perros eran amenazadores.

—Son animales majestuosos, capaces de verlo todo gracias a su bio-sonar…—ilustró—. Propagan ondas de alta frecuencia que se expanden en áreas grandes; los ecos de retorno les permiten localizar e identificar objetos y así poder defenderse y atacar a los intrusos.

—Tu conocimiento sobre las criaturas que habitan en el universo, nunca deja de sorprenderme —es que hasta le estaba aplaudiendo a la mujer—. Deberías escribir un bestiario.

—Ya lo hizo —decía Eizen—. Ya lleva varios volúmenes publicados.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó, sorprendida—. Quiero la colección completa si es que la tienes a la mano —y mientras se distraía viendo los libros en manos de Akumu, alguien parecía haber llegado hasta su posición.

—Oh, pero mira, ya tienes el cabello igual que antes —el pelirrojo estaba a menos de un metro de él. Y aunque tenía una mirada relajada, no tentaría su suerte—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeño hombrecito?

—Veo que se pusieron a jugar a explotar cosas —porque esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales llegó allí.

—Todos llevamos un conquistador de planetas dentro de nosotros.

—Kamui-dono, es bueno verle de regreso —Akumu era de esas pocas personas que el pelirrojo era incapaz de leer; pero algo le quedaba claro: no se debía fijar de su apariencia.

—Tenía hambre —una excusa increíblemente válida para alguien como él—. El sol está demasiado insoportable —otra cosa que era cierta.

—Los de su especie deben ser cuidadosos bajo climas como los que hemos tenido últimamente.

—… _Ha vuelto…_ —ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para sentir esa mirada sobre la suya. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Estaba decepcionado por su mediocre forma de actuar? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba sobre lo que hizo? ¿Siquiera se inmutó? ¿Algo siquiera se despertó dentro de él en cuanto cruzó su espacio personal? —. _¿Me ha ignorado? ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede a ese mocoso? Si tiene algo que decirme, que lo haga y deje de verme tan despectivamente…como si yo fuera una plaga._

—Se ha ido…—susurraba el samurái—. Está pasando totalmente de tu existencia, Oshin.

—Eizen, cállate —regañó. El otro tuvo que tragarse un buen puñetazo en su linda carita—. Los hombres en su gran mayoría son unos imbéciles. Y más si son Yato. —ya lo estaba probando de primera mano—. Hace tiempo yo también puse los ojos en un idiota. Y cometí muchos errores, tantos de los que sin importar cuanto me arrepienta, nunca podré corregir —Oshin le observaba con un semblante que denotaba cierta melancolía e incertidumbre—. La persona en la que más confiaba y a la que más apreciaba, me dio la espalda. Me traicionó.

—Eso es espantoso…y demasiado cruel —en el remoto y fantasioso caso en que ella pudiera llamar la atención de Kamui, ¿qué pasaría con ambos? ¿Él se quedaría a su lado o se marcharía en la primera oportunidad importándole un bledo lo que ella sintiera? ¿Le abandonaría mientras seguía persiguiendo esos absurdos sueños, esos intentos por llenar lo que quedaba de su vacío cascarón? Tenía miedo, tanto por ella como por el futuro de ese hombre.

—Las personas deben avanzar y estar siempre preparadas para las despedidas…Sean éstas temporales o para siempre —en efecto la vida debería ser vista desde ese punto para ser fuertes cuando ese momento llegara. No obstante, la gente no funcionaba de esa manera. Las personas simplemente se encariñan hasta el punto en que los adioses siempre resultaban ser dolorosos.

—Ciertamente tienes toda la razón —susurró vagamente. Todo ese tema le había hecho recordar algo más: la pérdida que le llenó de tanto odio.

—Akumu, deja de deprimirla de esa manera —regañó a su vieja amiga—. Ella tiene suficientes problemas como para que la estés amedrentando todavía más.

—Descuida. No hay problema… De hecho, debería estar agradecida con Akumu. Me ha hecho pensar en algo que no estaba considerando —era tan buena escondiendo sus emociones y ellos se percataron de ello.

—Las mujeres somos más fuerte de lo que crees, Eizen. No nos subestimes.

—A ninguna de ustedes dos les daría la espalda ni de broma —espetaba con cierta mofa.

—¡Oshin, al fin te encuentro! —esa voz solamente significaba problemas—. ¡Mira lo que te he traído! ¡Estoy segura de que te encantará! —lo que era una vista a la distancia, borrosa y difusa, se aclaró.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —interrogaron Oshin, Akumu y Eizen al unísono en cuanto ese bulto fue puesto sobre el suelo.

—El bebé de una criatura increíblemente genial.

—Intenté detenerla, pero fue en vano —ese era el modo de Abuto de pedir disculpas.

—Se está moviendo —Eizen miraba con atención lo que estuviera dentro de ese saco membranoso—. ¿Qué creen que salga de aquí?

—Abrámoslo para ver su contenido —es que Akumu ya tenía un bisturí en sus manos—. Todo sea en el nombre de la ciencia.

—Olvidaba que estaba rodeado de malditos suicidas que carecen de sentido común —y él que creía que Kamui había sido lo peor que se cruzó en su vida.

—Parece que va a salir en cualquier momento —Oshin estaba bastante al pendiente. Esa curiosidad suya.

—¡Está naciendo! —prorrumpieron todos por igual.

El saco fue desgarrado desde el interior, dejando ver esos seis dedos blanquecinos que se iban abriendo paso poco a poco. Lo siguiente que experimentaron fue ese tenue chillido; era algo parecido a un maullido.

—Parece que tiene problemas para salir por completo —la boticaria se agachó y empezó a jalar el viscoso y resbaladizo saco hacia la misma dirección en que lo hacía la criatura—. Es más duro de lo que parece.

—Oye Abuto, esas patas se me hacen conocidas…

—¡¿Pues qué esperabas que estuviera allí?! ¡¿Un tigre?!

—Un conejo.

—Ya casi está —un fuerte crujido fue la señal que denotaba que esa bolsa había sido rota por completo, dejando ver al fin a quien estaba luchando por llegar a este mundo—. Es un conejo.

—¡Que no es un maldito conejo! —le gritoneaba Abuto.

—Qué cosa más adorable eres —la pelinegra tomó entre sus manos al recién nacido. Tenía la talla de un niño de ocho años y para ella era fácil cargarle—. Tu vida será dura sin tu madre, pero lograrás crecer grande y fuerte.

—Alejen a esa cosa de aquí —les decía el peli gris a quienes trajeron semejante regalito—. Si esa cosa crece estaremos en grandes aprietos.

—¿Pero por qué? Mírenlo, es tan mono. ¡Yo también quiero cargarlo! —sólo a ella y a Oshin esa mini bestia les parecía adorable.

—Nos encontramos con su madre de camino acá —efectivamente era idéntico a lo que explotó frente a ellos—. ¿Saben qué es?

—Es un Hemu —respondía la enmascarada—. Habitan en un planeta que les pertenece únicamente a ellos. Son terriblemente territoriales y cuando crecen su piel se vuelve tan dura que se convierten en barreras prácticamente impenetrables —Abuto sintió un escalofrío; presentía algo terrible en camino—. Antiguamente eran domesticadas con fines de guerra, pero eran demasiado caprichosos que terminaban devorando a sus dueños… Criaturas verdaderamente fascinantes.

—¿Por qué demonios siguen apareciendo cosas tan peligrosas? ¿Por qué todas terminan cayendo en las manos de esa mujer?

—Según esto, es un Hemu. Son apodados por muchos como la Barrera Definitiva —¿en qué momento Moka había tomado aquel libro para encontrar al espécimen que su amiga cargaba en brazos como si fuera un pequeño koala—. Se alimentan de roca, metal, prácticamente de cualquier mineral. Aunque su comida favorita es el sanbika. Que es abundante en su hogar… También menciona que tiene un metabolismo muy rápido.

—¡Ey, esa era mi espada maldito engendro! —el Hemu ya le había escupido en la cara el mango de su katana—. ¡Oye, no te tragues el sanbika también! —alguien tenía un pozo sin fondo por estómago.

—De repente pesa más —la pelinegra miraba a la criatura, ésta abrió su boca, dejando escapar un sonido muy particular. Incluso le movía la cola de acá para allá.

—Creo que piensa que es su mamá —deducía Akumu—. Las madres Hamu se encargan de abrir los sacos donde nacen sus crías como una manera de establecer un vínculo con sus pequeños y también porque son demasiado duros para que puedan hacerlo por sí mismos.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de darle de comer a esa bestia mientras hablas sobre maternidad?! ¡Ya aumentó un par de tallas! —Eizen suspiró. Estaba agotado y ni siquiera había peleado.

—Esas bolsas son buenas. Mira que aguantó después de que la madre estallará en miles de pedacitos.

—Tal vez estaban cazándola y quien lo hacía sabía que sólo podía encargarse de ella, haciéndola explotar desde adentro —teorizó.

—Dime que no piensas hacer lo que creo que harás…—rogaba Abuto.

—Está solo en este mundo. Y todos sabemos que el mundo es un lugar peligroso —versaba la boticaria para el hombre que sin duda quería tomar esa cosa y arrojarla muy lejos—. ¿Te imaginas lo que podrían hacerle si gente mala lo encuentra? Sería inhumano tirarlo a su suerte.

—Esa cosa es potencialmente más peligrosa que la gente que vive en este planeta. No le pasará nada si lo dejas libre. Piensa en que ya tienes doce perros mercenarios traídos desde el Tártaro.

—Te llamaré Yoshimune —Abuto supo que era demasiado tarde. Le quedó claro en cuanto oyó a la mujer darle un nombre a la bestia—. Vayamos adentro para que conozcas a los demás —el pequeño monstruo descendió de sus brazos y comenzó a seguirle, como el pollito a la gallina.

—…¿En serio esa es la mujer que tu capitán intenta domesticar? —preguntaba Eizen, todavía incrédulo con lo que había visto.

—…Empiezo a creer que es ella la que está domesticándolo a él…

Más de cinco horas habían transcurrido desde que abandonaron la seguridad de Miwa; movidas tanto por su aburrimiento como por sus ansias de explorar y distraerse un poco. El mundo de los adultos no tenía nada que ver con ellas. Asimismo, eran libres de ir y venir a donde quisieran.

Atravesaron un bosque entero hasta arribar a una llanura tapizada de florecillas silvestres y cebada. Incluso llegaron hasta un caudal para descansar y beber un poco de agua dulce y fresca.

—Deberíamos regresar pronto Kagura-chan. Anochecerá pronto.

—Vamos Soyo-chan. Nos la estamos pasando en grande —ambas estaban sentadas sobre el suelo, terminándose lo último que tenían de comida—. Con tanta gente en Miwa nadie se dará cuenta de que faltamos.

—Oye, Kagura-chan…Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

—¿Es sobre cuándo empezarán a crecerte los pechos y a ensancharse tus caderas?

—¡Por supuesto que no se trata de eso! —gritó, sonrojada—. Más bien es sobre tu hermano…

—¿No me digas que ese imbécil te gusta? —le puso mala cara—. No pensaba que tuvieras tan malos gustos.

—¡Tampoco! —¿la iba a dejar hablar en santa paz? —. ¿Es cierto que…él estaba detrás de la cabeza de mi hermano? Es decir…estaba compitiendo contra la gente que estaba detrás de todo eso, para ver quién lo mataba primero…—Kagura la miraba con cierta culpa, como si ella hubiera sido quien perpetuó semejante crimen. Pero al fin de cuentas, Kamui era su sangre y no podía deslindarse totalmente de sus crímenes.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad —la mirada de su amiga mostraba tanto asombro como un enorme pesar. También detectó eso llamado furia y odio—. Incluso después de todo lo que hemos pasado, él sigue siendo un imbécil… Y lo que pasó cuando lo conociste, es uno de sus tantos crímenes.

—…Ya veo…—agachó su mirar. Estaba desolada. Los recuerdos que la involucraban a ella y su amado hermano se apilaron, se mostraron como una vieja cinta; una que estaba a nada de hacerla llorar. Ella podía lidiar con alguien que intentó matarla por capricho, pero no con alguien que quería hacerle daño a su hermano mayor—. Kamui-san es peligroso… ¡Deberíamos decirle a Oshin-san que se aleje también de él! Podría hacerle daño —como el que estuvo a punto de hacerle a ella.

—Ella estará bien —aseguraba la pelirroja firmemente—. Incluso si intentara matarla, tendría que vérselas con Rai-chan y los demás. Hasta a un monstruo como Kamui le costaría vencer al Hokusei.

—En eso tienes razón —expresó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú no te preocupes por cosas como esas Soyo-chan.

—Se han apartado demasiado del nido. ¿No les parece? —Kagura reconocía esa voz que la llevó a pararse y a ponerse a la defensiva—. ¿Qué puede hacer un simple hombre como yo contra una Yato como tú? —hacia arriba, hacia el peñasco que se elevaba varios pies por arriba del caudal, se encontraba aquel que llevaba la marca de traidor encima.

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya maldito bastardo —su fiel parasol estaba disparando sin cesar hacia su adversario. Lo único que podía ver era una nube de polvo y todo ese mundo de roca que comenzaba a caer.

—Lamentablemente no puedo poner una mano encima de ti. Aunque estoy seguro de que los haré felices si te llevo con ellos —no es que sus balas fueran ineficaces, sino más bien que él era muy bueno bloqueándolas—. Sé que no vendrás conmigo por las buenas, pero vengo preparado —¿tomaría eso como que había estado siguiendo sus pasos? ¿La estaba cazando?

—¡Yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo! ¡No soy esa clase de mujer!

El siguiente ataque vino desde abajo y no hubo manera de predecirlo. Tampoco parecía existir escaparate de semejante aprensión; la alba criatura que emergió desde abajo las había atrapadas en sus grandes manos.

—Lucha todo lo que quieras, no podrás liberarte —estableció Jirou mientras descendía de un gran salto para mirar desde más cerca a sus presas—. Cuando un Hemu atrapa algo entre sus manos es muy difícil que lo suelte.

—¡Vas a saber de mí en cuanto me libere! ¡Me encargaré de darte una buena paliza y llevarle tu cadáver al Hokusei! —usó cada músculo de su cuerpo para intentar liberarse. Y su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo resultados porque la bestia estaba empezando a ejercer más presión para hacerla desistir.

—Te aconsejo que no sigas con eso…—el castaño la miraba, fijamente. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? —. Tu cuerpo puede soportar esta clase de presión, pero, el de ella no —entonces Kagura contempló a su amiga, y escuchó con claridad cómo un par de huesos habían sido quebrados.

—¡Soyo-chan, Soyo-chan! —le llamó tantas veces como su garganta se lo permitía. Gritó tanto como su alma se lo demandaba. Estaba tan preocupada. Tan frustrada. Y al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentir cómo el odio hacia ese hombre le quemaba las entrañas y empezaba a despertar al monstruo que dormía en su interior.


	48. Lección 48

¡Buenas noches pequeñas criaturillas! Al fin terminé el capítulo y bueno, debo admitir que me gustó cómo quedó (owo)9 Aunque me ha quedado innecesariamente largo, pero bueno, sé que disfrutarán del revoltijo que he creado…Al menos el KamuOshin va viento en popa(?). Es hora de otro arco de acción, polémica y sangre(?). Y déjenme felicitarle por leer más de 500 hojas de Word XD Si alguien dice que no leen lo suficiente, muestrenle este fanfic jajaja. ¡Saludos y nos leemos próximamente!

 ***Sugar64.-** ¡Hola pequeña! Gracias por leer mi historia y animarte a comentar. Te doy la bienvenida a mi caótica historia ㈎8. Y nada cómo imaginarse a los personajes con todo y voces, al menos así es más interesante. Por favor que la voz de Oshin sea bien acá XD Y bueno, me alegra que te encante mi fic y aquí tienes tu continuación.

 **Capítulo 48**

 **Your other Self**

—¿Pueden explicarme qué clase de aberración de la naturaleza es esa cosa que está bloqueándonos la entrada? ¿Por qué demonios pareciera como si fuera el guardaespaldas fastidioso que nunca falta en esos clubs exclusivos de la ciudad? ¿Será que alguien le agregó algo al desayuno de este día? Seguramente estamos alucinando.

—Gin-san, quizá no deberías expresarte de esa manera tan despectiva. Tal vez deberías agregar un "san" al final y hacer una referencia —sin importar cuántas veces limpiara y ajustara sus lentes, continuaba viendo la misma gigantesca bestia—. ¡¿Pero qué carajos es esa cosa y por qué nos está mirando como si quisiera engullirnos vivos?!

—Esa cosa no se los va a comer… Los machará hasta que no sean más que papilla barata que ni un perro callejero se quiera comer. Pero en definitiva no se los va a tragar vivos —hablaba una canija Renho que había llegado en compañía de Oshin; ¿por qué ambas traían dos enormes pedazos metálicos?

—¿Esa cosa es tuya, no es así? ¿Por qué continúas llenando la tripulación de tu inútil padre con esta clase de peligrosas especies? ¿Quieres que te llame la "Domadora de Bestias Inter-espaciales" o "Shina, la Princesa Guerrera"? —exclamaba Sakata para una boticaria que pasaba monumentalmente de su existencia—. ¿Acaso quieres que llame a la bestia que has sido incapaz de domesticar? ¿Le hablo a ese estúpido pelirrojo para que venga a darte la patita y tal vez algo más?

—Gin-san, deberías parar —recomendaba Shinpachi por una muy buena razón.

—Probablemente vives frustrada porque se te ha resistido a todos tus encantos —alguien se estaba ganando una paliza segura—. Ahora serás la loca de las bestias innecesariamente peligrosas.

—Yoshimune —con su solo nombrar el obediente animal mandó a volar a tan boca suelta espadachín.

—…Le bastó un simple manotazo para mandar a Gin-san de vuelta a Iga…—Shimura sonreía con nerviosismo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando un gigante de cinco metros te observaba en espera de que hicieras algo estúpido para mandarlo muy lejos?

—Y sí que era cierto eso de desarrollo acelerado —mencionó la boticaria tras haberle dado aquel pequeño banquete a quien hasta hace unas horas atrás podía ser cargado entre sus brazos.

—Pues mira que le dimos de comer todo el metal que encontramos. Hasta los desechos de las naves que destruimos fueron parte del banquete… Tal vez si no hubiéramos dejado que se dirigiera a Iga y mordisqueara un poco las zonas rocosas…—meditaba Moka con "un poco de culpa" —. Bueno, da igual. Ahora es todo un muchachote.

—¡Eso es más que un muchachote! ¡Es un jodido monstruo!

—Yoshimune es muy sensible sobre los comentarios que hacen sobre su persona —versaba Oshin, viendo al chico. ¿Le estaba regañando por decirle esas cosas feas a su retoño? —. Así que abstente de comentarios de esa clase… Es joven y está en esa etapa delicada. No quiero que sea un rebelde sin causa.

—…¿Rebelde sin causa? Esa cosa podría convertirse en el conquistador de este mundo si se lo propusiera.

—Los idiotas no entienden las advertencias —Moka veía a la distancia el nacimiento de una nueva estrella fugaz—. Bueno, ahora es uno con el universo.

—Se le está haciendo un hábito mandar a volar a todos, ¿no te parece?

—Si yo fuera así de grande y fuerte, también lo haría… Se ve súper divertido —lo peor es que se estaba imaginando el escenario. Tenía a tanta gente a la que le gustaría aplicarle un futuro como ese.

—¿De nuevo recogiendo horribles mascotas? —sólo un hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra tendría las pelotas y la fuerza suficientes para cargar a un Hemu con sus dos manos—. Tu padre debería darte mejor educación… No puedes ir yendo por la vida recogiendo todo lo que te encuentres. Es de mal gusto… Además, ¡las mascotas deben vivir fuera de casa! —el albino ejemplar fue lanzado varios metros hacia adelante, cayendo entre las copas de los árboles.

—Pues también recogió a su estúpido hijo —Moka y su precisión para intervenir en los mejores momentos—. Y es más peligroso que ese adorable y pequeño conejito.

—Si está buscando a su estúpido hijo, está dentro —después de que Yoshimune fuera desalojado de una manera tan glamurosa, la entrada a la subterránea ciudad se hizo visible.

—Posiblemente sea mi imaginación o ese tonto te ha estado evitando —comentó la peli azul tras ver a ese hombre regresar a la comodidad de Miwa.

—No lo es. Lo está haciendo —no sabía cómo interpretar esa reacción hacia su persona, si como algo positivo o como algo que apuntaba a que las cosas se irían al garete pronto.

—En cierto modo es sinónimo de que lo que hiciste le tambaleó de un modo u otro —su amiga simplemente le miraba, en completo mutismo—. Al menos provocaste una reacción en él. De lo contrario te continuaría tratando del mismo modo.

—No lo sé.

—Eres inocente para esta clase de cosas, Oshin. Por eso no visualizas el mundo de oportunidades que tienes a la mano —eso fue como una cachetada con guante blanco—. Pero soy tu amiga y no te dejaré sola con semejante apuro. Juntas lo conseguiremos.

—Me da muy mala espina lo que dices. Además, yo n- —sus labios fueron silenciados por el dedo índice de la Renho.

—La más antigua y clásica técnica para saber si un hombre siente algo por ti, es…provocarle celos —la pelinegra entendía el fundamento, pero consideraba estúpida su aplicación y eficiencia—. Créeme. Sin importar cuánto lo nieguen, cuando los celos aparecen, todo se descubre.

—Suena bastante absurdo —es que ella conocía al pelirrojo. Un concepto como ese no podía ser aplicado en él con semejante naturalidad—. Olvidémonos este tema.

—Oshin, no seas tan negativa —golpeó sus mofletes con sonora fuerza que los dejó todos rojos y a ella muy cabreada—. Piensa en que algún día ese hombre será tuyo en cuerpo y alma. Y que harán tantas cosas cuando crucen su habitación… ¡Tan sólo piensa que si es así de impetuoso para las batallas, dentro de la cama debe ser una verdadera bestia! —proclamó con notorio entusiasmo. La peli negra nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la manera tan fresca en que se expresaba de ciertos temas—. Oshin, te va a romper. Pero estoy segura de que se te volverá una adicción.

—Ya ni tiene sentido que te regañe…—lo había hecho por años y nada. Esa mujer ya estaba demasiado torcida.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sientes un poco de curiosidad sobre "esa clase de cosas"? Digo, es de Kamui de quien estamos hablando…—lo peor no era su cinismo, sino que todo se lo estaba susurrando al oído, como si fuera su futura mala conciencia—. Imagina esa perfecta anatomía sin ninguna prenda encima…Exclusivamente para ti…Listo para experimentar tantas y maravillosas cosas…

—¡¿Por qué intentas meter esa clase de imágenes mentales en mi cabeza?! —se alejó de ella como un cachorrito temeroso lo hace del perrero.

—Te has puesto roja~

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Maldita seas, Moka!

—Yo sé que me amas por abrir tu panorámica —ella era tan grácil, tan rápida, tan escurridiza que Oshin no podía atestarle una buena tunda—. Descuida, si tienes dudas al respecto, yo con gusto puedo auxiliarte.

No obstante, antes de que la boticaria pudiera darle el escarmiento que se merecía su tan querida amiga, se detuvo. No porque así lo deseara. Sino porque aquella gruesa cadena había pescado su muñeca.

—Pero qué demonios —profirió Moka con el ceño torcido. Sus ojos no la estaban engañando; habían llegado invitados inesperados—. ¿Cómo demonios burlaron la seguridad?

—Esas preguntas no deberían preocuparnos ahora —para alguien de su fuerza, halar a quien intentaba arrastrarle para someterle a una estocada mortal, no era una tarea demasiado complicada. De hecho hasta se había encargado de liberarse—. No creo que tengamos suficiente café y galletas para servirles a todos los presentes.

—Que se conformen con un vaso de leche —profesaba la Renho más que lista para encarar a quienes osaron en irrumpir—. Ciertamente era muy sospechoso que no hubieran venido a atacarnos antes.

—Juegan con nosotros a su ritmo y conveniencia —ni una palabra más abandonó los labios de esas dos mujeres. Ahora toda su atención la tenían en el numeroso grupo de Amanto que estaban ahí para sorprender al Hokusei.

La diferencia de número no significaba la gran cosa cuando se tenía fuerza, experiencia y trabajo en equipo. Eso les quedó claro en cuanto intentaron quitarlas de su camino sin éxito alguno. ¿Es que acaso no sabían a lo que se iban a enfrentar en cuanto llegaran ahí o es que tenían un as escondido bajo la manga?

Tal vez pensaron que entre más adversarios derrotaran, las llevarían a la fatiga y entonces podrían doblegarles y continuar avanzando. Tal vez hubiera sido un plan brillante si tan siquiera hubieran considerado que existían factores extras que complicarían terriblemente la ecuación.

Esas incógnitas extras al problema habían aparecido al poco rato del ataque, movilizándose a alta velocidad entre la naturaleza, destruyendo todo lo que tocaran sus peligrosas fauces. Alcanzándoles para darles un funesto final. Un desenlace carmesí que se condimentaba con miedo y terror.

—Masamune, con que ahí era donde estabas —el negro canino continuaba masticando su presa, con un apetito feroz, como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando de lo que era su cena.

—Han barrido con todo… Con el bosque y con todos esos Amanto —los árboles desgajados en combinación con la sangre derramada hacían del entorno un sitio al que nadie quisiera ir—. Con los Syx merodeando es difícil que algo se cuele.

—Tal vez hayan llegado hasta aquí usando un camino subterráneo —al parecer el pequeño alboroto que habían provocado entre ellas y el grupo de monstruosos perros logró captar la atención de ciertas personitas.

—Uno bastante profundo para despistar el olfato de esas máquinas de matar —complementaba Eizen a la enmascarada—. Y justamente lo hicieron para evitar lo que ha ocurrido.

—Los Syx son eficaces cuando de cazar se trata. Es normal que en cuanto salieron del túnel fueran detectados. Era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran aquí y los exterminaran —Akumu se cruzó de brazos, admirando a esos cánidos que ahora se recostaban sobre el suelo.

—Esto significa que este sitio ya no es seguro —el peli gris liberó su espada con rapidez. ¿Estaba preparándose para un futuro encuentro?

—¡Ey! —ante aquel llamado los cuatro jóvenes se giraron hacia quien había salido corriendo desde las entrañas de Miwa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —la enmascarada se encargó del cuestionamiento.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kagura?

—Desde hace horas que no la veo —decía Oshin para un padre que le resultaba imposible esconder su preocupación.

—Yo tampoco sé de ella. Aunque… —Moka se cruzó de brazos. Estaba intentando hacer memoria sobre la mencionada— Después del desayuno vi que salía de Miwa en compañía de su amiga. Pero no le di mucha importancia porque es algo que hacen siempre para quitarse el aburrimiento de estar aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde la hora del desayuno?! —sí, efectivamente estaba alarmado—. ¡¿Saben lo que puede haberle pasado?! Ya han pasado más de ocho horas desde eso —sí, la noche ya había caído y esos cuatro ni cuenta se habían dado de ello—. Iré a buscarla en este momento.

—Será más eficiente que usemos el olfato de los Syx para localizarlas —Akumu ofertaba una espléndida solución al meollo—. Al ser varios abarcarán más terreno en poco tiempo. Y si encuentran algo no demorarán en regresar y conducirnos hacia ese punto.

Dolor. Eso era lo que experimentó su cuerpo en cuanto se movió e intentó reincorporarse; pero lo toleró. Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía estar de pie cuando todo a su alrededor le era desconocido? ¿Es que demoró en percatarse que sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban aprisionadas con unos grilletes que era incapaz de romper? ¿La habían encerrado como un animal? Y sobre todo, ¿dónde se encontraba su amiga?

—¡Soyo-chan, ¿dónde estás?! —volteó en todas direcciones. Y lo único que encontró fue a sí misma refundida en un mugriento calabozo—. ¡Malditos, si le hicieron algo los voy a masacrar vivos! —nadie la escucharía, era claro, pero le importaba un bledo.

—Aunque grites nadie va a sacarte de aquí —esas carmesí pupilas le miraban desde fuera, con una calma pasmosa. ¿Desde qué momento llegó?

—Eres ese sujeto…El que detuvo el enfrentamiento de mi hermano con esos dos…—¿por qué demonios estaba él ahí?

—Mi nombre es Bishamon —se presentó. Inclusive había tomado asiento frente a su reja—. Y descuida, no necesitas decirme tu nombre. Sé perfectamente quién eres, Kagura.

—¿Dónde está Soyo-chan? —demandó con un tono hostil.

—Sigue viva, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—¿Dónde está he dicho? —su timbre de voz se volvía mucho más plano, y por ende, más peligroso.

—En alguna de las celdas que hay aquí abajo, profundamente dormida —eso le tranquilizaba a medias, pero era algo—. Te preocupas mucho por esa princesita.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Eres demasiado ruda para ser tan joven —el peli azul sonreía con ligereza. En cierto modo era como si disfrutara de su actual encierro—. ¿Por qué no me hablas un sobre ti y tu engreído hermano mayor?

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Eres nuestro enemigo —el muchacho se echó a reír—. ¿Qué te da tanta jodida risa?

—Esa fue una buena respuesta —le elogió—. Haces bien en desconfiar de mí.

—Eres muy extraño.

—Aunque descuida… Conozco bastantes detalles sobre ti y tu hermano —¿por qué le alarmó ese hecho? —. También sé sobre lo particular que fue su madre —¿cómo podía tener esa clase de conocimientos? ¿Quién era ese hombre en verdad? —. La gente que está asociada con el Altana, jamás tiene un final feliz.

— _¿Cómo es que sabe sobre mami?_ —Bishamon le sonrió con descaro. Estaba claro que para él le resultaba sumamente fácil leerle el pensamiento.

—Tu poca paciencia es de las cosas que más te caracterizan, Mikaboshi —en un sitio donde la oscuridad predominaba, sus vestimentas parecían ser una extensión más del lúgubre territorio.

—No imaginé que estarías aquí —el hombre había descendido por unas rechinantes escaleras antes de llegar hasta donde permanecía la pelirroja cautiva. Allí estaban de nuevo esas azabaches pupilas, tan vacías—. ¿Estás dudando? Todavía estamos a tiempo de intercambiar.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no soy un lolicon —estipuló con socarronería y cierta pizca de seriedad.

—Sabes que no estamos en posición de ser demasiado exigentes —estableció. Su atención estaba fija en Kagura; quien les escuchaba en completo silencio—. Mientras los aspectos más importantes se cumplan, lo demás son pequeños inconvenientes que pueden ser saltados.

—Ey, cara de estreñido. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero no vas a conseguirlo —y para muestra, un botón. La Yato se encontraba embistiendo contra los barrotes con la clara intención de destrozarlos.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan violentos estos seres? —Mikaboshi permanecía inmutable ante su salvajismo. Era tan inalterable que causaba en Kagura una sensación desagradable; algo en ese rostro inexpresivo le recordó a ese hombre inmortal.

—Si alguien te capturara y sintieras que quiere acabar contigo, cualquiera se pondría un poco violento —el peli azul se levantó, recargándose contra la pared—. Se llama instinto de supervivencia, idiota.

—Nuestra especie también lo posee —habló el peli negro—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer, Bisha? —su mano se deslizó hasta su bolsa derecha, sacando lo que a simple vista no era más que un hermoso espécimen de kunzita—. Shicome y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Me doy cuenta de ello —espetó, viendo el cristal que su compañero sujetaba entre su mano—. Yo no tengo prisa alguna. No de momento.

—…Siempre tan despreocupado —el rosáceo objeto fue deslizado hacia el interior de la mazmorra, hacia un costado de la agotada chica que tomaba un descanso para seguir luchando por su libertad—. El Altana de este planeta, el Altana del nuestro…y el Altana que duerme en tus venas…son incompatibles… Y lo que no encuentra similitud y armonía, se transforma en algo caótico y destructivo.

Era como escuchar las ondas expansivas que nacían cuando la superficie del agua es perturbada. Pero no se experimentaba esa tranquilizadora sensación. Era todo lo contrario. Era algo parecido a una lluvia de afiladas agujas; como si su cuerpo comenzara a arder, a desear desaparecer para no pasmarse ante el dolor.

—Vas a romper tu nuevo juguete si continúas haciendo esa clase de experimentos —le advertía Bishamon a quien se limitaba a ignorar los desgarradores gritos que abandonaban la boca de la pelirroja sin cese alguno; ¿qué tanto podría estar sufriendo para que se retorciera de esa manera? ¿Qué tan inhumano podía ser quien le estaba provocando semejante castigo?

—Una mente y un cuerpo fuertes —el rosado cristal estaba de nuevo en su bolsillo, tan lejos de Kagura— en conjunto con una personalidad obstinada que se niega a subyugarse —¿ese pequeño gesto que tenía en sus labios era una sonrisa? —. Has resistido bastante bien la discordancia entre tu Altana y el mío.

—Ungh…¡¿Qué demonios es lo que me has hecho?! ¡¿Qué se supone que es esa maldita cosa que arrojaste?! —aun cuando habían logrado derrumbarle, jamás podrían hacer que su mirada se agachara; ella había pasado por tantas cosas que podía soportar perfectamente su tortura.

—Ya lo he dicho. Es el Altana de nuestro planeta natal —repitió Mikaboshi—. No deberías tener ese semblante de duda… Ya que, ¿no era algo como esto lo que buscó tu padre tan desesperadamente para salvar de la muerte a tu madre? —¿qué era lo peor? ¿Qué conociera algo tan sustancial de su vida personal o que algo como eso le hubiera causado tal reacción? —. Técnicamente esto no debería hacerle daño a ninguna persona o animal que lo toque. Sin embargo, tú eres especial.

—O debería decir. Tu madre lo era —Bishamon miraba desde el rabillo del ojo al confundido conejo espacial—. Aun cuando ustedes no gocen de sus deseables habilidades. No significa que no podamos hacer que aparezcan… Bueno, aunque eso conllevaría…

—A que sus vidas concluyan del mismo modo que lo hizo la de su madre

A Kagura se le heló la sangre, se le encogía el corazón ante esa horrenda posibilidad. ¿Es que siquiera eso era humanamente posible? Y si podían hacerlo, ¿cómo encontrarían la manera de salvarse? Su madre murió porque su padre no encontró una cura antes de que el tiempo se le escurriera de las manos.

—Pero no te angusties. No lo haremos aún —¿en qué instante ese delgado y largo brazo se coló por los barrotes para sujetarle del mentón? ¿Cómo es que tenía esa fuerza? ¿O era ella la que se encontraba debilitada ante el maltrato físico y psicológico que le estaba dando? —. No queremos que mueran antes de que podamos usarlos para el fin por el que fueron elegidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que esos canidos fueron enviados a indagar por los alrededores? Posiblemente no el suficiente para pensar en el peor de los escenarios; sin embargo, para un padre que se preocupaba tanto por su pequeña hija, era más que suficiente para tomar las riendas de aquel asunto entre sus manos.

Estaba claro que nadie le impediría marcharse. Estaba en todo su derecho. Inclusive había quienes estaban dispuestos a acompañarle. No obstante, alguien parecía estarle pidiendo un poco más de paciencia con una simple mirada.

—Entiendo su desesperación, pero espere un poco más.

—Lo siento, pero es más que suficiente para un hombre como yo —Oshin suspiró; sabía que sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo desistir.

—Entonces váyanse —dijo, viendo al grupito de tres que se le habían agregado al pelado—. Nosotros apoyaremos con la búsqueda después de que regresen los Syx.

—Cuando vuelva con esa niña, haré que se disculpe por todas las molestias que ha estado causándote —el hombre avanzó en compañía de la Yorozuya—. Aunque siento que soy yo el que más disculpas te debe.

No hubo más palabras para intercambiar. Lo único que ahora tenían en mente era el porqué de aquel tambaleo, de aquel terremoto que había logrado sacudirlo todo; inclusive el suelo que les sostenía se había cuarteado. ¿Es que acaso había sido un fenómeno natural?

—Ey, ey, eso ha estado bastante fuerte —Sakata estuvo a punto de caer dentro de una de las fisuras creadas.

—Por poco y morimos aplastados —porque Shinpachi había tenido la mala suerte de casi ser sepultado por un pedazo de roca que se desprendió del techo—. Si otro terremoto de esos vuelve a producirse, no la contaremos —y su boca no pudo ser más fatalista y profética—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —el segundo sismo que acaeció, fue mucho más fuerte y violento que el anterior. El mundo de roca y escombros lo demostraban.

—Maldita sea, la entrada ha sido sellada —profería Joben tras extender sus alas para liberarse del polvo y las pequeñas piedras.

—Mejor considera que hemos tenido suerte de no morir sepultados —y es que Roko estaba en lo cierto—. Dos terremotos seguidos no son coincidencia.

—¿Insinúas que esto ha sido causado por nuestros enemigos? —cuestionaba Raiko al Shinra.

—Pues si ese es el caso, me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho antes…—mencionaba Moka.

—Eso era porque no tenían los recursos para hacerlo —Oshin miraba detenidamente a ese par de comerciantes—. Imagino que su preciada mercancía es capaz de hacer esta clase de cosas.

—Efectivamente el Sanbika podría ser usado como un explosivo común y corriente en cantidades bajas…No está descartada la idea de que se hayan adueñado de parte del cargamento y lo estén empleando ahora —eso eran muy malas noticias—. Podrían volarnos a todos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

—Deja de hablar de esas cosas como si estuvieras ansiando que sucedieran, idiota —le regañaba Eizen.

—Eso significa que nos encontramos bajo ataque —Kamui llevó su persona hasta donde permanecían los cuatro capitanes del Hokusei; estaba sonriendo, estaba ansioso por el olor de la batalla que se percibía en el horizonte—. Y está más que claro quien está lanzando la invitación.

—…Jirou…—a Oshin también le había cruzado ese nombre por la cabeza. ¿Es que había estado preparándose durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Iría por ella para terminar lo que aquella vez?

—Antes de que pensemos en cortarle la cabeza a todos esos bastardos que nos quieren muertos, tenemos que salir de aquí —Umibouzu intervino. Era hora que un adulto semi-responsable aportará sus ideas—. Si provocan otra explosión, esto terminará por colapsar y moriremos como sucias cucarachas.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Abuto empezó a temer en cuanto vio al pelirrojo que se iba acercando hasta donde estaba la sepultada entrada—. ¡Idiota, no lo hagas! ¡Si golpeas esa cosa nos matarás antes que ese maldito samurái!

—Eso sucede cuando no entrenas bien a tus bestias. Te desobedecen y hacen lo que se les place.

—¿Qué es lo que está intenta decirme con eso, Umibouzu-san? —replicaba la pelinegra para quien le estaba observando como si sintiera mucha lástima sobre su persona—. ¿Qué bestias cree que tengo por mascotas? ¿Cómo compara a mis Syx y a mi Hemu con el imbécil de su hijo?

—Ya está. Ya palmamos —el segundo al mando del Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusame se había resignado.

Kamui se preparó para lanzar un fuerte puñetazo. Uno que tuviera la potencia necesaria para tirar abajo las enormes rocas que bloqueaban la salida. Sí, esa era su intención hasta que su puño chocó contra algo que no era remotamente parecido a un pedrusco.

—Pero si…—el pelirrojo miraba con cierta sorpresa lo que tenía a centímetros de distancia. Aunque no era común encontrarse a diario con una criatura que satisficiera su apetito atragantándose con roca.

—Problema número uno, resuelto —agregaba campantemente Moka—. Yoshimune es nuestro héroe inesperado.

—Su apetito es mucho más grande que el de un Yato —Joben observaba como aquel retoño del mal continuaba tragándose las piedras que les impedían ser libres; era como un Pac-Man gigante en acción—. Menos mal que sólo come piedras.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo —Oshin dirigió sus palabras a la criatura. La misma que respondió devorando por completo lo que restaba del bloqueo. Incluso ya estaba frente a ella, moviéndole la cola y agachando su cabeza para que le acariciara—. De seguro tenías miedo de estar allá fuera, completamente solo.

—…Veo que tenemos a otro con complejo de madre…—mencionaba casual el de la permanente.

—¡Gin-san! —la pequeña bestia le había escuchado y ahora lo tenía en su boca, intentando que sufriera el mismo destino que las rocas que se atragantó—. ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

—¡Dile a este monstruo que me libere ahora mismo! ¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Dejen de fingir como si nada estuviera pasando! —gritar no salvaría a Gintoki, pero al menos le permitía exteriorizar sus penas—. ¡Tengo demasiada azúcar en mi sistema como para saber bien! ¡Te aseguro que te provocaré caries o un coma diabético!

—Por ahora tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes —Narue quien ya se había adelantado hasta la salida, parecía tener su atención puesta hacia el norte, hacia donde la tranquila panorámica que todos conocían estaba siendo re-diseñada.

—Al menos ahora tenemos claro que sí hicieron uso del Sanbika —Akumu fue la siguiente en llegar hasta donde la peli verde. Pronto el resto estarían apreciando la misma realidad.

—Pero mira qué bonito se ve todo… Iluminado por el fuego y condimentado con el sonido del caos —versó Eizen en cuanto contempló cómo el bosque resplandecía tan candorosamente por las funestas flamas.

—No sé ustedes, pero es un excelente momento para llamar a nuestras queridas mascotas demoníacas —Abuto observaba a la distancia, justo donde el incendio se había transformado en algo completamente indomable, cómo aquellas numerosas y extrañas alimañas se arremolinaban por los alrededores—. Jamás había visto lagartijas tan feas como esas.

—Hay que admitir que se están luciendo… Nunca nadie lanzó fuegos artificiales en nuestro nombre —Joben sonreía con sarcasmo mientras con su martillo de guerra devolvía cada una de esas bolas de fuego hacia quienes tan amablemente se las lanzaban.

—Empiezo a creer que la desaparición de mi hija no ha sido una mera coincidencia —Umibouzu era un hombre de pocas pulgas que no permitiría que intentaran hacerse los graciosos con él—. Quién lo diría, nuestros enemigos son mucho más listos y manipuladores de lo que pensamos.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntaba Roko para la callada boticaria—. Estás a cargo, por lo que seguiremos tus órdenes al pie de la letra —Oshin no despegaba su atención del catastrófico escenario. ¿Estaba meditando sobre los pasos a seguir o estaba tratando de analizar algo mucho más sustancial?

— _¿Esta es tu manera de presumir que me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo actuaré? ¿Acaso todo esto formó parte de tus planes desde el comienzo? ¿Acaso piensas que yo misma llevaré a la condena al Hokusei?_ —chasqueó la lengua. Estaba molesta ante la palpable posibilidad de que el desarrollo de las circunstancias haya sido previsto desde antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Nosotros iremos contra todo aquel que se cruce en nuestro camino —esa voz resonaba a su costado. Pero incluso ante su proximidad ninguno se miraba; ambos habían creado su propia distancia—. De modo que si me encuentro primero con ese samurái, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

—No pienso objetar al respeto. Así que siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con él si llega a cruzarse contigo —él posiblemente esperaba un poco de duda en su respuesta. Pero lo único que encontró fue a alguien completamente comprometida en cumplir con su deber—. Será estúpido ir corriendo hacia la trampa que han puesto para nosotros, pero no tenemos otra elección. Todo se resume en quién aplastará a quién primero —los cuatro capitanes estaban a su espalda, aguardando por sus órdenes—. Joben, tú y sus chicos encárguense de mantener a salvo la nave principal. Y pongan en alerta a las naves que están aparcadas cerca de la Tierra… Roko, tú y los tuyos apacigüen el incendio; si esto continúa así esto se complicará de manera innecesaria —no lo decía por ecologista, sino por esas raras sanguijuelas que parecían gozarla entre el infierno recién creado—. Pero tengan cuidado.

—Entendido —espetaron ambos sin chisteo alguno.

—Moka, quiero que en compañía de tu escuadrón se dirijan hacia el este.

—Descuida, sacaremos toda la basura por ustedes —la chica estaba motivada. ¿No era su mirada el sinónimo perfecto para quienes amaban batirse en peligrosos duelos? —. Barreremos con todo lo que encontremos en nuestro camino.

—Raiko, el tuyo irá hacia el norte —hacia esa dirección la situación parecía pintar mucho más delicada; al menos se observaban más enemigos que en el resto de áreas—. Es necesario reducir a nuestros enemigos en el menor tiempo posible y con la suficiente fuerza como para aplastar su espíritu de lucha. Tu escuadrón será perfecto.

—Lo haremos lo más rápidamente posible —aseveró seriamente—. ¿Qué es lo que harás tú? —y no era el único con esa incógnita.

—Sí, ¿hacia dónde correrá la cabecilla de la tripulación? —intervenía el pelirrojo con cierta mordacidad. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en medio de esos dos Yato?

—¿Correr? —enunció con una sonrisilla burlona—. Yo iré a encontrarme con mi funesto y trágico príncipe azul… ¿No es una noche perfecta para hablar sobre los viejos tiempos?

—Oshin, ni se te ocurra siquiera. Deja que nos hagamos cargo de eso —¿eso era una amenaza por parte del blondo?

—Nos guste o no, en este momento soy quien está a cargo del Hokusei. Y eso significa que deben acatar mis órdenes, les agraden o no —le miraba, fija y detenidamente. ¿Esa era la Oshin que él conocía o era otra faceta que había nacido a raíz de su nuevo cargo? —. Y como tal, es mi deber encargarme personalmente de quien nos ha traicionado e intenta eliminarnos del mapa. Su tarea es la de despejar el camino para que yo pueda alcanzar mi objetivo.

—Un error de mi parte el haberlo siquiera sugerido —él sabía que las cosas eran de ese modo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Nunca se imaginaría que sus sentimientos pudieran tambalearle de tal manera.

—Al fin te escuchas como una verdadera almirante —mascullaba Kamui, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo. En cierto modo era como si estuviera complacido con su "nuevo yo" —. ¿Pero hasta dónde estarás dispuesta a llegar con tal de conseguir tu meta? —con ese tono tan burlón estaba tentando a su suerte e intentando provocarle.

—…Haré lo que sea necesario…—dijo, encarándole. ¿Al fin ambos estaban permitiendo que sus miradas chocaran nuevamente? —. Me convertiré en un maldito monstruo si es lo que requiero para aplastarlos. No permitiré que se vayan tan campantes. Haré que se arrepientan de haber dirigido su espada hacia el Hokusei.

Kamui guardó silencio. Sus palabras habían ido más allá de lo que se imaginó. Más allá del desinterés que ella tenía por los combates y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Sí, la mujer que estaba viendo en esos momentos le resultaba inesperadamente extraña, pero simultáneamente interesante y peligrosa. ¿Siempre había sido de esa manera?

No lo admitiría, pero, una parte de él no deseaba quitarle la mirada de encima porque ansiaba ver lo que era capaz de hacer. ¿A eso podría denominarlo como simple curiosidad?


	49. Lección 49

¡Buenas tardes! Ya llegué a dejarles un capítulo largo y lleno de cositas locas XD La verdad es que lo iba a subir desde la madrugada, pero el sueño me venció y pues eso. Espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo (owo)9 Lo único que me queda por decir, es que Kamui celoso podría ser algo estúpidamente peligroso lol.

 ***I love Okikagu:** ¡Hola pequeña mía! Qué bueno verte más seguido por acá T_T Y créeme, todo se puso mucho mejor. Nuestro pequeño Kamui está pasando al fin por la pubertad XD Ya se notan más avances en este cap(?).

 ***Flor99:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y comentarla! Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia ㈳5 Me alegra mucho que ames esta historia. Y bueno, aquí tienes la continuación y lo que pasa con el pequeño Kamui.

 ***Sugar64:** Cuando llegues a este capítulo verás las respuestas a tus reviews XD Oshin es una cabrona en el fondo, como el resto que conforman esta historia. El sujeto que mencionas, sí, probablemente lo que busque sea una noche loca llena de pasión. Y créeme, saldrán más personajes XD

 **Capítulo 49**

 **Unravel**

¿Hacia dónde les llevaría el camino que habían decidido tomar? ¿Por qué sólo se encontraban con la calma y la ausencia total de enemigos? ¿Es que eligieron la opción incorrecta o se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado? Tal vez una parte de la respuesta la obtendrían en cuanto decidieran aventurarse a atravesar el pantano que se erigía a escasos metros de donde se encontraban; ese que dejaba escuchar magníficamente a los animales que vivían allí.

Detuvieron sus pasos justo donde esa capa de agua estancada iniciaba. Algo en ese ambiente les desataba una desconfianza creciente. ¿Es que ya eran capaces de oler el peligro tan fácilmente?

—Dudo que estemos tan solos como creemos que lo estamos —Akumu miraba la pasividad del agua encharcada para pasar a las estáticas ramas.

—Pues hagamos la prueba —Eizen tomó una pequeña piedra y la lanzó con certera precisión al centro del pantano. El objeto se hundió y la magia dio comienzo.

—Pero miren qué adorable. Unos bonitos peces mutantes de dientes afilados que se asemejan demasiado a las pirañas de nuestro planeta —Sakata sudaba la gota gorda. Estuvo a punto de meterse a esa charca junto con el de gafas.

—Esas cosas no se parecen en nada a nuestras pirañas… ¡Esas cosas podrían tragarse un caballo entero de un bocado! ¡¿Y cómo demonios es que esas cosas caben en ese pantano?! ¡¿Pues qué tan profundo es en realidad?! ¡¿Por qué presiento que nos hemos dirigido hacia el camino de las bestias?!

—Shipachi estaba una vez más, hiperventilando—. Debimos habernos ido con Raiko-san.

—Empiezo a creer que ella es la raíz de nuestras desgracias, Pattsuan —el de rizada cabellera miraba con desdén a la boticaria. Es que no estaba siendo para nada discreto—. Desde que llegó a vernos para ese estúpido trabajo no hemos hecho más que meternos en problemas.

—Si lo pensamos objetivamente…estás en toda la razón…—genial, ahora esos dos la miraban como el origen de todas sus desdichas.

—Necesitaremos hacer que todas esas pirañas salgan para que podamos encargarnos de pescarlas. Por lo que agradecería su colaboración, chicos —¿en qué momento la enmascarada se posicionó detrás de ellos? ¿A qué debían ese miedo que les calaba todo el espinazo? —. Ya que han demostrado ser sumamente resistentes, podrán con la tarea.

No tuvieron ni tiempo para responder ni mucho menos para oponerse. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era ingeniárselas para que esos feroces y hambrientos peces no se los tragaran de un solo bocado. Sí, habían sido lanzados hacia la muerte para que el resto pudiera seguir avanzando.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo…—Eizen suspiró.

—Lo llamo trabajo en equipo —se defendió la mujer—. Ahora podremos hacer rodajas a todos esos peces sin la necesidad de exponer más de lo necesario nuestro pellejo.

—¡Ey, idiotas, dense prisa! ¡Estas cosas ya se enfurecieron y quieren probar el gran plato de primera que es Gin-san! —desde su perspectiva ese hombre se veía como la pelota que un grupo de focas arrojaba de un lado a otro para atraparla; sólo que en este caso intentaban tragárselo con todo y botas.

—Permitan que me encargue de esto —profesaba Akumu, moviendo cada uno de los dedos de sus manos; ¿eran sus huesos los que tronaban de manera tan estridente? —. Se me da de maravilla la elaboración de sashimi —no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para objetar.

Velocidad. Ese era un adjetivo que se aplicaba demasiado bien en aquella mujer. Porque no sólo se requerían pies ligeros para desplazarse entre árbol y árbol en cuestión de segundos, sino también de la destreza y los reflejos necesarios para evitar la cercana muerte entre las elásticas mandíbulas de sus cazadores.

Y es que no sólo se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, para hacer alarde de sus habilidades. No. Al contrario. Estaba realizando una pequeña tarea. Una que quedó al descubierto en cuanto regresó a la orilla del pantano.

—Esta noche hemos tenido una excelente pesca —mencionaba la pelirroja. Su mano derecha resguardaba firmemente un puñado de delgados y restirados hilos; esos mismos que habían logrado colarse entre los peligrosos especímenes, creando una especie de red de pescar—. Una pena que estas cosas no sean comestibles y puedan causarnos un horrible dolor de estómago —con un simple movimiento hacia adelante, lo que alguna vez estuvo vivo y luchando por escapar, ahora no era más que numerosos pedazos de carne cayendo con rapidez hacia el agua.

—¡Casi nos dejas del mismo modo que esos peces! —Gritaron a la par los que fueron usados de cebo. Sí, Shinpachi y Gintoki estuvieron a nada de volverse picadillo—. ¡Pudiste habernos avisado que intentarías una locura como esa!

—Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.

—¡Pero tú no eres un jodido mago, sino una maldita asesina!

—Esos hilos son mucho más peligrosos de lo que realmente lucen —mencionaba Oshin para quien se encontraba enrollando toda esa maraña de hilo.

—Mis cuerdas son lo suficientemente delgadas como para ser vistas como hilos. Sin embargo, son sumamente resistentes y lo suficientemente filosas como para cortar todo lo que toquen —entonces una duda abordó a la pelinegra. Akumu pudo deducir cuál era—. Toda mi ropa está hecha de un material especial… Técnicamente la hice para que fuera capaz de resistir mi propia arma.

—Eso es increíble —en verdad que ella estaba asombrada—. Mira que has creado algo bastante práctico.

—Y yo que pensaba que ella era la menos peligrosa de esos dos —mascullaba Abuto, mirando a cierta distancia la escena de esas dos mujeres que continuaban hablando sobre lo que había pasado.

—Diría que ninguno de los dos son necesariamente mansos corderitos —habló Kamui para su subordinado—. Las personas que suelen ser las más peligrosas tienen comportamientos normales. Inclusive podrían verse como ese par.

—Pensé que nosotros iríamos por otro camino —mencionó con normalidad. Aunque estaba claro que ocultaba otro motivo—. Digo, has estado ignorando a esa mujer. Y dudo que estés interesado en ayudar al Hokusei o quieras encontrar a tu pequeña hermanita.

—Te lo dije ya, ¿no? —el mayor meditó sobre esa declaración, sin llegar a nada sustancial—. Ella es un imán para los enemigos… Para los enemigos singulares —aclaró—. Además, si este ataque está siendo comandado por ese samurái…inevitablemente aparecerá para intentar acabar con lo que dejó pendiente.

—Oh, ya veo. De manera que estás usándola para tener toda la diversión que quieras… Claro, eso suena más a ti —estableció con notoria burla. Sin embargo, había algo en toda esa palabrería que le causaba ruido—. _Sé que es un idiota en todas sus letras. Pero estoy seguro que hasta él se ha dado cuenta de que su interés por esa mujer no se limita únicamente a la mala suerte que posee para ser acechada por cada loco que hay allá afuera… ¿Será posible que todo sea una mezcla de su estupidez y su orgullo de no admitir lo que es obvio hasta para él?_ —miró de soslayo a su capitán. Ahí estaba con esa cara de imbécil y esa sonrisa que sólo compraba a los que no le conocían—. _¡¿Acaso este hombre es tan profundo y complicado?!_

—Abuto, quita esa cara de imbécil que tienes —criticaba Narue. Claramente no iba a dejar que su amado pelirrojo se fuera solo tras esa mujer que tanto aborrecía.

—Narue, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es importante.

—Es muy raro que salgas con eso…—hacía bien en sospechar del castaño—. Pero bueno, dime.

—¿Qué es lo que le viste al imbécil de mi capitán? —es que era un cuestionamiento muy válido—. Jamás he entendido a las mujeres. Y mucho menos a las que han estado detrás de sus podridos huesos.

—Es apuesto y fuerte —respondió con total seguridad—. Pertenece a una de las especies más temidas del universo. Y seguramente en un futuro tenga a su cargo una tripulación respetable e intimidante —Abuto analizaba cada palabra. Es que casi estaba apuntando todo lo que decía la peli verde—. Técnicamente es un prospecto que promete… Además, ser conocida como la esposa del Rey de los Piratas no suena para nada mal.

—De modo que se trata de ambición y status social —remarcó—. ¿Y qué hay sobre su personalidad y sentimientos? ¿Sobre las cosas que tienen en común y ese rollo?

—Su personalidad está un tanto torcida —un punto para la mujer—. Y quiero creer que le gustan las mujeres. No vaya a salirme rarito.

—Supongo que ahora me queda entrevistar a la otra interesada —susurraba para sí mismo más que nadie—. _No me pagan lo suficiente para estar haciendo esta clase de cosas…_ —si continuaba meditando iba a quedarse muy atrás. Lo supo en cuanto vio que ya todos le llevaban varios metros adelantados—. ¡Ey, esperen!

Era como mirar el infierno extendiéndose en el mundo terrenal, con enormes ansias de devorarlo todo. Era como sentirse cerca de una erupción volcánica donde la temperatura ascendía, para volverse intolerable. Era como revivir una pequeña parte de lo que conformaba su oscuro pasado de guerra. Era el escenario perfecto que alguien amablemente se tomó las molestias de crearle.

Pero no dejaría que la nostalgia y esos errores del ayer le turbaran la mente. Debía enfocarse en el presente; y, sobre todo, en quien estaba moviendo los hilos detrás de esa guerra a pequeña escala.

—Creo que no pudimos elegir mejor momento para regresar y hacer nuestra entrada triunfal, Tentei —Rokurou tenía entre sus manos su preciado revolver. Era momento de cargarlo y tenerlo listo para cualquier improvisto.

—Yo diría que esto es más como el inicio de la Santa Inquisición… Literalmente quieren quemarnos entre leña verde —versó tras cortar un par de árboles que les impedían el avance. También era un modo de alejar un poco el fuego—. Han iniciado un incendio abrasador y han liberado animales peligrosos para hacer el paseo mucho más ameno.

—Tienes que admitir que se están tomando muchas molestias con todos nosotros.

—No pienso aplaudirles por estar de pirómanos —espetó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Pero les felicitaré por hacer de una noche aburrida, una sumamente entretenida.

—Mejor veamos quién derrota a más enemigo. ¿Qué te parece? —proponía el peli rosa.

—Oh, suena muy bien —aceptó—. El que pierda tendrá que cortarse el pelo y pagar toda una noche de tragos.

—Hecho —es que ya hasta habían pactado con un apretón de manos.

—Deberíamos preocuparnos más por todas esas cosas que por una tonta apuesta —Byakko rompió su pequeño momento de amistad con un poco de realidad—. Nos ven como si quisieran cenarnos.

—Oye… ¿No tenías unos perritos así de adorables como mascotas? —entre el fuego, los troncos caídos, la silenciosa noche y la enorme luna, esos cánidos lucían mucho más intimidantes de lo que deberían.

—Siendo específicos le pertenecen a mi revoltosa hija. Por lo que míos, míos, no son —había que aclarar los malos entendidos—. Pero estos están muy feos. Quien sea su dueño no ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolos.

—Hoy no es nuestra noche de suerte… Mira que tan pronto nos metemos en una pelea y ya tenemos una docena de Syx saboreándonos…—el tirador sacó su segunda arma de fuego. La iba a necesitar—. Nos tocan de 4 a cada uno.

—Me parece un buen número por cabeza —hablaba el peli blanco mientras liberaba su celeste parasol.

—Será mejor que movamos nuestro trasero o él se quedará con todo el botín —el tirador estaba más que listo para la acción—. Están observándonos para hacer su primer movimiento. En verdad que son unos bastardos.

—Cazadores cazando a otros cazadores… Irónico en verdad —Tentei mostraba la belleza de su oscura espada; esa misma que estaba dispuesta a bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos una vez más—. Intenten no morir.

—Esa es mi línea, estúpido pelirrojo —blasfemaba Rokurou—. Mejor mentalízate para traer un corte de pelo tan ridículo que querrás enterrar tu cabeza bajo tierra.

—Y ustedes dicen que soy el mocoso aquí —Byakko miraba a ese par de insensatos hombres lanzarse al ataque sin preocupación alguna; importándoles un bledo la diferencia numérica y el poder aplastante de ese grupo de perros. Eran ellos, su experiencia, su fuerza y su magnífico trabajo en equipo contra un mundo de afilados colmillos—. Empiezo a creer que las verdaderas bestias son ellos dos…O mejor dicho, los que han sido arrastrados a esta guerrilla.

Podía escuchar su voz demasiado cerca, llamándole con una punzante preocupación. Sin embargo, sus párpados eran demasiado pesados que no atendían sus órdenes. Pareciera que quisieran mantenerla en el mundo de los sueños, en ese territorio peligroso donde lo que más se desea y se teme, adquiere solidez. Y era justamente eso lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Soñaba con ella. Con su inconfundible voz. Con su hermoso rostro. Con sus afables palabras. Con su amor incondicional y eterno. Con su profunda tristeza y sufrimiento. Y con su fatídico adiós. Sí, estaba conmemorando a la persona más importante que pudo tener; y un hecho como ese comprimía su corazón.

—¡Kagura-chan, ¿estás bien?! —lo primero que vieron esas celestes pupilas fueron el rostro angustiado de su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué estaba a su lado? ¿Es que acaso todo fue una horrenda pesadilla?

—¡¿Soyo-chan?! —intentó ponerse de pie, pero su anatomía se paralizó totalmente. No podía moverse. Algo se lo impedía que estaba más allá de los grilletes que mancillaban su blanca piel.

—No te esfuerces, Kagura-chan. Estás malherida —pidió suplicante.

—…Seguimos atrapadas…—frente a sus ojos se encontraban los mismos barrotes que golpeó en vano para intentar atrapar su libertad—. No te hicieron nada, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? —tantas dudas golpeaban su desequilibrada mente.

—Cuando me desperté ya me encontraba aquí —dijo con desazón—. Me alegra que estemos juntas.

—¿Y esos dos a dónde se fueron?

—No había nadie cuando desperté —aseguró—. Tampoco hay rastro de ese hombre.

—Dudo que ese imbécil nos dé la cara —con las ganas que tenía de meterle una buena tunda—. _¿A dónde se habrán ido ese par? ¿Y qué es lo que pretenden en realidad? ¿De verdad ellos pueden…?_ —ni siquiera era capaz de terminar la pregunta. No quería pensar en esa idea. No deseaba revivir de nuevo esos amargos instantes. Tampoco quería imaginarse que ella y Kamui pudieran experimentar ese mismo desenlace.

—¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que no hemos regresado?

—Estoy segura que el pelado ya debe estar todo histérico porque no me ve en ningún lado —ya conocía a su padre y sabía que de seguro ya andaría haciendo sus dramas—. Por lo que es muy viable que vengan a buscarnos.

—¿Nos irán a encontrar pronto? —Soyo estaba asustada. Era fácil percatarse de ello.

—Nos hallarán. Ya verás que lo harán pronto —apostaría por ello justo ahora.

—Aunque me pregunto dónde estaremos… Es muy silencioso —meditaba la pelinegra—. Por más que intento escuchar los alrededores, nada.

—Tal vez estemos bajo tierra o una cosa por el estilo. No olvides lo mucho que apesta a humedad y moho…Casi como el cuarto de Gin-chan.

—¿Y eso no complicaría todo un poco más?

—Sé más positiva, Soyo-chan —ella también estaba intentando serlo. Pero era algo difícil después de todo lo que vivió y escuchó—. _Mi cuerpo continúa sin responderme como yo quiero… Todo a causa de ese cristal…_

—¿Oyes eso?

—¿Están escarbando? —es que Kagura dudaba de ello pese a que el sonido era de lo más característico.

—Eso es lo que parece —la princesa se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pared trasera para pegar su oreja. De ese modo lo oía todo más claro—. Lo que sea que esté cavando, se está acercando rápidamente hasta aquí.

—¡Estamos aquí, sáquennos! —gritó, repitiendo la oración una y otra vez. Su amiga habría de hacerle segunda.

Tokugawa retrocedió, arrastrando a su amiga para que así ambas estuvieran contra los barrotes. Fue la decisión más acertada. Lo supieron en cuanto la pared se desmoronó y dejó ver a quien había removido la tierra de manera tan magistral y exacta.

—¡Mune-chan! —profirieron a la par y a todo pulmón. Estaban tan felices de que alguien las hallara.

—Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta y quieran enclaustrarnos de nuevo —la princesa arrastraba a su amiga hasta el hoyo recién creado; una tarea que ya era difícil por sí sola, pero que se tornaba peor si consideraba que estaba lastimada.

—¡Soyo-chan! —no pasó desapercibido cada uno de los gestos de dolor de su amiga—. Detente. Es suficiente.

—No tengo nada grave —expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba claro que no era de ese modo porque su rostro estaba escurriendo en sudor y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Sin embargo, eso no la iba a frenar—. Tú no te puedes mover y Mune-chan no puede entrar por el hoyo que hizo. De manera que no tenemos otra alternativa.

—…Pero Soyo-chan…

—Déjame devolverte una de todas las que has hecho por mí —unos pasos más fueron suficientes para dejar a la pelirroja en la posición adecuada para que pudiera ser tomada desde el cuello de su ropa como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase—. Mune-chan, sujétala bien para que no se te vaya a caer.

—Vamos, tú también. Súbete —el azabache perro retrocedió y se agachó tanto como el espacio y su complexión lo permitían para que Tokugawa subiera.

—Es la primera vez que subo en un perro demoníaco espacial —se aferraba a la bestia tan bien como podía—. Mune-chan es tan suave como parece.

—¡Mune-chan, llévanos con Gin-san y mi pelado padre! —ordenó y el Syx se impulsó para ascender por el hoyo que él mismo se encargó de crear.

No conocían ni los nombres de la procedencia de todas esas criaturas que se cruzaban en su camino, incesantes y feroces. Ni tampoco les interesaba o angustiaba el hecho de vivir en esa ignorancia. Su interés radicaba en seguir, en mantenerse vivos y lo suficientemente fuertes como para seguir aplastando a todo aquel que se les oponía.

El hombre más fuerte del universo dejaba fuera de combate a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para encararle. Aquel par samuráis de la Tierra no se dejaban intimidar y abrían su propio camino a través de su espada y su feroz convicción. Los dos foráneos eran tan capaces como el grupo de Yato que tenían a su lado.

—Lo digo y lo reitero. Hemos tomado la vía más jodidamente peligrosa de todas —Shinpachi estaba espalda contra espalda con Gintoki. Nada como encontrarse momentáneamente rodeados por algo que les recordaba lo aberrantes que podrían ser las arañas si midieran lo mismo que un elefante.

—¡No es nuestra culpa, sino la de esa idiota domadora de bestias! —se quejó tan fuertemente que la pelinegra lo escuchó—. ¡¿Por qué no domas a estas cosas con tus artes ocultas de cirquera?!

—En definitiva, no hemos tenido tiempo para aburrirnos —para Kamui todos esos arácnidos eran un buen calentamiento—. ¿Qué seguirán después? ¿Alacranes? ¿O tal vez un obelisco? —nada como lanzar artrópodos por los aires para que cayeran en el fuego y ardieran hasta morir.

—Al fin tu sadismo nos está sirviendo de algo —Abuto por su parte no lucía muy gustoso que digamos ensuciando su parasol con la viscosidad de esos seres—. No quiero limpiar mi paraguas.

—Ya me harté de estas cosas —Oshin miró todavía el nido que les quedaba por abatir. Había una opción que acabaría con todo ello en poco tiempo—. Yoshimune —hasta ese momento nadie a excepción de la boticaria sabían que ese Hemu les acompañaba.

El piso tembló abruptamente, dejando ver a la albina criatura. La misma que emergió en un santiamén para hacer gala de lo que sus enormes manos eran capaces de hacer.

Era como ver un potente y enorme mazo machacando a pequeñas y molestas cucarachas. En definitiva, poseía una fuerza bruta considerable.

—Ya que todo está limpio, continuemos —demandaba la pelinegra tranquilamente, como si no le hubiera pedido a su mascota que cometiera algo parecido a un asesinato masivo.

—¡No hemos dicho nada! —Gintoki y Shimura ya estaban más que ciscados, por lo que en cuanto sintieron que el Hemu "les miraba", no pudieron hacer otra cosa que esconderse.

—Chicos, creo que nuestra buena racha está a punto de complicarse —Eizen se detuvo en seco. Habían llegado hasta un pronunciado acantilado con una vista particularmente llamativa—. ¿Con qué vamos a cortarlos?

—Este nido será mucho más difícil de aniquilar —hablaba Akumu mientras veía cada uno de los hoyos que habían sido creados sobre todo el suelo, aniquilando la disposición natural de árboles y rocas.

—…Como si con uno no tuviéramos suficiente —Abuto veía esas orejas asomándose desde la tierra. Fácilmente contó diez—. Si los golpeamos todos juntos a la vez, quizá logremos tambalearlos un poco.

—Si pegan con fuerza y una buena velocidad podrían mandarlos a volar. Pero eso no garantizará que mueran —la experta había hablado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacerlos explotar desde adentro.

—¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos, eh cerebrito? —chisteó Narue.

—El premio gordo debe estar cruzando este campo de batalla —Kamui ya estaba al borde del acantilado con una clara intención—. Sólo necesito pegarles con toda mi fuerza.

—Deberías dejar que un experto se haga cargo de esto —Umibouzu también se había unido a la cacería. De tal padre tal hijo—. Colgaré su cabeza en la sala de nuestra casa.

—No estaría mal enfrentarme a una de esas cosas —Eizen también estaba listo para el enfrentamiento.

—¿Por qué ustedes tres no se han unido a la fiesta? —reprochaba la peli verde a quienes fingían demencia en ese momento—. Grupo de mariquitas… A este paso se les caerán las pelotas.

—No soy tan idiota como para arrojar mi vida de una manera tan estúpida como esa —Sakata era cobarde pero precavido—. Si ellos quieren asesinar a esos conejitos espaciales, adelante. Yo me quedaré aquí a echarles porras… ¿No es así, Shinpachi-chan?

—Ya he escrito la porra de la victoria, Gin-san.

—Ya estoy viejo para esta clase de cosas —se excusaba Abuto.

—¿Está bien que los hayamos dejado ir a hacer su santa voluntad? —preguntaba Oshin. Ahora su mirada estaba puesta en quienes literalmente se habían lanzado a los brazos de peligrosas bestias espaciales.

—Los hombres de vez en cuando tienen que sacar todas sus frustraciones y toda la testosterona que poseen... Déjalos que jueguen un poco.

—No sé si llamarlo como que están jugando o están apostándose la vida estúpidamente —efectivamente esos tres se movían sagaces y diestros, pero los tanques defensivos apenas y se movían ante sus embistes. Y lo peor es que regresaban a la tierra para intentar pillarles por abajo—. Será algo complicado noquearles, ¿no?

—Existe un modo de hacerlo, pero no sé si se les ocurra hacerlo.

La mano de Kamui detuvo la tacleada de un impulsivo Hemu. Fue ese el momento adecuado para sujetar su cabeza y literalmente, tomar a la bestia por los cuernos y lanzarla contra otro de los suyos. Sí, alguien había actuado por instinto.

—Kamui-dono no deja de sorprenderme. Su fuerza e instintos están muy arriba de otros Yato que he conocido —la enmascarada parecía reírse un poco ante la metodología que el pelirrojo estaba siguiendo para dejar a sus enemigos fuera de combate.

—Es un bruto. No lo alabes por ello —el pelirrojo tentaba su suerte al evadir los manotazos de los Hemu para estar lo más cerca posible de sus patas traseras y de ese modo tener una oportunidad de mandarlos muy lejos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate hacia dónde avientas esas cosas! —regañaba Umi. Es que estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por uno de esos fieros conejos—. Yo he tenido suerte, pero ese muchacho no tanto.

El polvo se despejó. Dejando apreciar el montón de rocas y un Hemu completamente inconsciente sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, por ningún lado se encontraba el samurái.

—Si ha muerto con algo tan simple, no merece continuar —a Kamui poco o nada le importaba que sus acciones pudieran provocar la muerte de Eizen—. No era más que un perro que ladraba más de lo que mordía.

Pero en esta vida los favores son regresados más pronto que tarde. Kamui lo descubrió en cuanto escuchó el estrepitoso ruido que nació a varios metros atrás suyo.

—¿Nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación lanzarles cosas a las personas, eh maldito mocoso ególatra? Necesitas que tu pelado padre te re-eduque —lo asombroso no era que continuara con vida y sin rasguño alguno. Lo verdaderamente fascinante radicaba en el hecho de que se había encargado de arrojar a aquel Hemu tan lejos, con una facilidad que no era propia de un terrícola.

—Ese temperamento…Esa manía de arrojar a todo enemigo lejos de ti…Y esa abrumadora fuerza —sus celestes pupilas se encontraron con unas inexpresivas gemas doradas; esas que le advertían que cesara su parloteo—. Sabía que te conocía de algún lado. Y ahora lo recuerdo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién soy yo según tú?

—…El hijo de Hosen…—pronunció con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción y ansias.

—Eso suena bastante ridículo, hasta para ti —ya estaba frente a Kamui, con un gesto que denotaba un verdadero fastidio—. Ese hombre jamás tuvo hijos —refutó.

—Eso no fue lo que yo escuché —Narue se había unido a la plática, lo desearan o no. Incluso el resto ya se encontraban reunidos en ese mismo punto aprovechando que los Hemu eran historia—. Los rumores eran demasiado fuertes para ser negados —Eizen clavó sus ambarinas pupilas en ella, como dagas dispuestas a atravesarle el corazón—. Se decía que el único hijo que llegó a tener era una vergüenza para el Clan Yato… Se decía que su sangre estaba sucia… Un niño que nació de una simple terrícola.

Sobre la pulcra superficie de aquel sable se apreciaba sus reflejos. Y simultáneamente se comprendía claramente el mensaje que no requería de palabras para ser trasmitido.

—Es suficiente —su arma se mantenía en medio de esos dos, entre ese espacio que resultaba minúsculo que apenas los mantenía separados.

—Que hayas respondido de esa manera no hace más que confirmarlo todo —la peli verde estaba satisfecha por su proeza. Estuvo a nada de enfrentarse contra ese hombre—. Supongo que Hosen-sama te reconoció y esa fue la razón por la que te llevó con él al Séptimo Escuadrón.

—Mmm… Así que eres algo así como un híbrido —el pelirrojo no estaba esperándose ese detalle—. Aun cuando sólo una parte de ti es la de un Yato eres igual de fuerte… No cabe duda de que eres hijo de Hosen.

—No estoy mínimamente interesado en si tenemos parecido o no —expresó con un tono demasiado seco—. Pero no se atrevan a catalogarme en el mismo saco que a ese idiota.

—Alguien parece estar resentido —mencionaba con notoria diversión la peli verde—. Por supuesto que no te estamos comparando con él. Eso sería ridículo… Ni siquiera eres uno de los nuestros…

—Te dije que era suficiente —peligro. Eso fue lo que experimentó Narue en cuanto sintió el filo de su arma demasiado cerca de su yugular. Si se hubiera distraído un poco más, de lo menos que tendría que lamentarse sería de haber caído de golpe contra el suelo—. Si vas a estar hostigando de esta manera a Eizen, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar otro camino —aseveró, con esa mirada carmesí sobre su persona. ¿Estaba molesta por su comportamiento? —. No requiero ni de ti ni del idiota que te acompaña para seguir adelante.

—¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —a Narue estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol ante la osadía de la boticaria. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa manera?

—No necesitabas hacer eso —el peli gris le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo. Él estaba tan confundido por su actuar como lo estaba Narue—. No requiero de tu compasión.

—No te estoy compadeciendo —aseguró mientras guardaba su sable—. Ni tampoco estoy señalándote por haber nacido de una humana, como lo está haciendo la idiota a la que casi le corto la cabeza —hablaba con seriedad pese a la tenue sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios—. Desde mi punto de vista debe ser genial… No encajas ni con los Yato ni con los seres humanos. Sin embargo, posees una identidad. Eres libre de ser y actuar más allá de los estándares de ambas especies.

—…Soy el hijo del idiota que se encargó de robarle la libertad a todas esas mujeres, y de sumirlas en una vida miserable. Sin mencionar todo lo que hizo mientras dirigió el Séptimo Escuadrón del Harusamen.

—Para mí tú eres Eizen, un idiota más que ama meterse en riñas y que tiene una fuerza abrumadora. Con quien guardo un objetivo en común. Ese que ha decidido acompañarme en una guerra sin sentido —dijo, avanzando un par de pasos, dándole la espalda—. Eres el hijo de un hombre que fue repudiado y aborrecido por muchos. Eso es un hecho innegable…—calló, como si estuviera dudando por un par de segundos de seguir hablando—. Pero ante ti también tienes a la hija de un bastardo… De un monstruo que aniquiló a un pueblo entero y a los inocentes padres adoptivos de su hija con el fin de que entendiera que no pertenecía a ese mundo sino al campo de batalla… El mismo que está llevando a su aniquilación a los miembros de su tribu bajo preceptos estúpidos… El mismo que intenta asesinarme por representar una vergüenza para su especie…

Eizen no fue el único que cayó en el absoluto mutismo al escuchar su confusión. Tampoco era el único al que le sabía mal que pudiera existir un ser que fuera capaz de llevar a cabo semejantes atrocidades sin siquiera experimentar una pizca de arrepentimiento. ¿En verdad existía alguien que tuviera tal deshumanización hacia su propia sangre?

—¿Todavía sigues pensando que ser el hijo de ese hombre es lo peor que pudo haberte pasado? —de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron. Mientras la de él lucía tranquila, sin la pesadez de hace unos segundos atrás, la de ella mostraba una calma engañosa que disfrazaba su tristeza y su odio.

—Eres bastante terca. ¿Te lo han dicho? —esbozó una sonrisa, ladina pero bastante cálida—. Si tú no tienes problema alguno con convivir con un sangre sucia como yo, entonces tampoco tengo objeción alguna de trabajar con la hija de un bastardo.

—…E-En realidad se me hace increíblemente genial que tu madre sea humana…Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien como tú —confesó con cierta pena. Hasta había tomado las manos de ese hombre entre las suyas; claramente estaba entusiasmada y todos lo notaron—. Tengo muchas dudas sobre ti. Sobre tu fuerza o si eres igual de sensible al calor como el resto de Yato o si gracias a esa parte terrícola eso ya no influye en ti.

—¿De verdad quieres saber cosas como esas? —es que hasta él estaba dudando. La boticaria asintió—. Generalmente soy yo el que toma las manos de las chicas entre las mías y no al revés —ella lo había tomado en curva y por ende, no sabía de qué manera responder—. Eres buena flirteando con los hombres.

—¿Flirteando? —esa palabra pocas veces la había oído y empleado—. Jamás me habían dicho eso.

—Pues te lo digo yo que sé de esas cosas —le sonrió. Ella por su lado quería entender lo que él le estaba diciendo en realidad—. Rostro, cuerpo, fuerza y personalidad… Ahora entiendo por qué tienes a Raiko comiendo de tu mano —la pelinegra liberó sus manos ante ese último comentario, por lo avergonzada que le hizo sentir. Y menos mal que así lo hizo porque ahora existía un gran hoyo entre Eizen y ella—. ¿Pasaste de señalarme como un mequetrefe a querer iniciar una riña conmigo, cachorrito?

—Sólo satisfago mi curiosidad, Eizen —decía tranquilamente el pelirrojo. Él había sido quien lanzó sin miramiento alguno un ataque contra su persona.

—Oh, de modo que se trataba de eso —siseaba divertidamente—. Y yo que pensaba que habías actuado de ese modo porque estaba metiéndome en tu territorio —esa mirada altanera, esa manera de provocar, y esa abrumadora seguridad. No cabía duda alguna de que era al hijo de Hosen.

—¿Mi territorio? —¿por qué tenía que ver específicamente a esa mujer mientras pronunciaba tan simples pero comprometedoras palabras? Era claro que lo estaba desafiando porque deseaba ver qué tan bueno podía llegar a ser y no por el hecho de que deseaba apartarlo de la boticaria mientras ella le coqueteaba sin siquiera enterarse de ello.

—Tenemos de sobra con este campo de batalla como para que riñamos entre nosotros —Oshin jaló del brazo al samurái, halándolo poco a poco—. Ignóralo y se le pasará —Eizen se carcajeó un poco ante la reacción del pelirrojo y por la manera en la que le miraba mientras era alejado por la boticaria—. ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

—Nada en particular, Oshin —postró su atención en la mujer. Algo tramaba y eso la intrigó un poco—. Si tanto te interesa mi caso, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí.

—¿En serio? —eso era música para sus oídos—. Eso sería bastante informativo —y es que hasta había acortado la distancia entre ambos. Desde lejos lucía como si estuviera prendada de su brazo; como una acaramelada pareja lo haría.

—…Esto no es nada bueno…—el castaño no se limitó únicamente a contemplar la espalda de su capitán. Él había mirado más allá, justo donde la mano que sujetaba su parasol empezaba a ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria—. Idiota, si sigues así terminarás rompiendo tu tonta sombrilla.

—Tomaré la tuya y asunto arreglado —agregó, sin pisca alguna de buen humor.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión aquí, imbécil! —Kamui no respondió. Él continuaba estoico, con sus zafiros colocados en un punto específico; el que involucraba a Oshin y al hombre que no dejaba de dirigir sus palabras hacia ella—. _Moka, tú dijiste que provocarle celos a este imbécil era una buena idea...Que era la vía más rápida para que al fin aceptara lo que siente… Sin embargo, presiento que podría ser el peor de nuestros errores y podría llegarnos a costarnos el pellejo… Además, no sé decir si Eizen lo está haciendo a propósito para fastidiar al idiota o en verdad está intentando algo con quien inocentemente no se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en este idiota pelirrojo…_


	50. Lección 50

Pues sí, estoy de nuevo aquí, por segunda ocasión XD Eso de ver el capítulo de hoy e ir a una expo de anime dan sus frutos(?). Por ahora lo único que me resta por decir, es que esto se va a descontrolar, que los harem son amor y que Kamui celoso puede ser muy peligroso(?).

 **Capítulo 50**

 **Gravity**

El problema no radicaba en la impetuosa presteza que debían soportar mientras todo a su alrededor era difuso y demasiado caliente. Lo que en verdad representaba un asunto delicado era que desde que emergieron de la tierra no habían dejado de ser perseguidos por numerosas y agiles salamandras que intentaban abalanzárseles con la intención de tragárselos.

Pero a quien intentaban cazar no era una presa fácil. Era veloz y tenía los reflejos necesarios para sortear los embistes y mantener a salvo a quienes llevaba consigo. Esa bestia sabía que debía seguir avanzando y encontrar a quien le había ordenado que buscara a las secuestradas chicas.

—¡Sí, más rápido! ¡Corre más rápido, Mune-chan! —Kagura sentía el viento moviendo su melena. También contemplaba el cielo estrellado y todo lo que estaba pasando en el territorio boscoso que atravesaban.

—¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! —Soyo estaba muy bien sujeta del lomo de Masamune. Temía que alguna de esas criaturas la tomara si se despistaba un poco—. ¡Esto va a ser malo para mi corazón!

—Vamos Soyo-chan, esto es genial. ¡Es como si estuviéramos en el parque de diversiones! ¡Mira cómo todo se está incendiando! —es que se veía tan feliz, tan emocionada. Ella estaba pasándola en grande.

—¡Te recuerdo que si no escapamos a tiempo nosotras también quedaremos del mismo modo!

—¡Mune-chan, vayamos hacia allá! Estoy segura que en ese punto se encuentra Gin-chan y mi papá —señalaba la pelirroja hacia el noroeste. Justo donde las montañas de polvo no dejaban de ser creadas.

—¿Estás segura de que debemos ir hacia allá? —es que el Syx ya había cambiado el rumbo—. L-Lo mejor sería que dejáramos que Mune-chan nos lleve. Su olfato es más confiable.

—Mi instinto nunca me ha fallado —certificó.

—¡¿Y tu instinto te advirtió sobre esas cosas?! —chilló Tokugawa a todo pulmón en cuanto vio esos amarillentos ojos demasiado cerca de su rostro—. ¡Serpientes! —Masamune frenó de golpe, enterrando sus zarpas en la tierra. Un paso más y hubiera recibido una lluvia de mordiscos y una dolorosa muerte.

—Imagina toda la piel que podemos sacar de esas serpientes… Piensa en las carteras, en los zapatos y en las pulseras que podríamos hacer…—Kagura miraba a los ofidios como un potencial de negocios. Su amiga por su lado les observaba con pavor creciente; es que esas cosas eran tan gruesas como los troncos que había a su alrededor.

—¡Mune-chan, tenemos que huir! —pedía la pelinegra. El Syx bufó y dio media vuelta listo para emprender la marcha. No obstante, el tiempo que demoraron en reaccionar fue el suficiente para que más serpientes se regodearan a su alrededor—. Estamos rodeadas.

—Soyo-chan, nuestra muerte va a ser bastante rápida. Ni siquiera sentiremos cuando estemos dentro de sus panzas.

—¡Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas! —era demasiado joven para morir—. ¡Todavía no he dado mi primer beso!

—Siempre serás recordada como la princesa más virgen y pura de todo Edo.

—¡Eso no me consuela tampoco!

Advirtieron esos dientes largos y acanalados tan cercanos que podían tocarlos. Contemplaron sus rostros en esos amarillentos ojos. Y experimentaron por breves segundos que su vida ya no les pertenecía más. Pero también descubrieron que la suerte no las había abandonado.

Todo lo que alguna vez atentó contra su vida se encontraba sobre el suelo, completamente inerte y destazado en varias secciones.

—¡Rai-chan! —Kagura se movía de un lado a otro como una pequeña lombriz de tierra. Es que hasta estaba llorando de la emoción—. ¡Nos has salvado de ser comida!

—Raiko-san, no sabe el gusto que nos da el verle —confesaba la princesa con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos—. Un poco más y tendrían que habernos sacado de las tripas de esas serpientes.

—Ha sido mera coincidencia el que nos hayamos cruzado —aseguró viendo a ese par de niñas—. Aunque al final lo único que importa es que se encuentren con vida —Masamune dejó sobre el suelo a la pelirroja—. ¿Quién ha sido el que les secuestró?

—Ese maldito traidor —contestó con una mirada de pocos amigos—. Está trabajando con ese grupo llamado Amatsu —sus manos eran libres y lo mismo sus tobillos. Alguien era bueno abriendo cerraduras valiéndose únicamente de un alambre y un poco de técnica—. Esos sujetos son peligrosos.

—Lo vi por mí mismo —miró con cuidado a la Yato. Estaba claro que no podía mantenerse de pie por sí sola—. Irás arriba con tu amiga.

—Ungh…Mi estúpido cuerpo no me responde como quisiera —estuvo a punto de caerse, pero fue evitado por el blondo—. ¿Y los demás? ¿Gin-chan y mi padre? ¿Y mi estúpido hermano?

—Después de que desaparecieron empezamos a ser atacados. Todos nos hemos separado en grupos para suprimir al enemigo —estaba pasando justo lo que se temía—. Ya que las hemos encontrado, le informaré al resto.

—Capitán, deberíamos continuar avanzando. Si nos estancamos demasiado aquí podría ser peligroso —uno de los hombres a cargo de Raiko se acercó para hablar—. Ya vio lo que ocurrió unos kilómetros atrás.

—Y si ya se dieron cuenta de que estas dos chicas escaparon, estoy seguro de que vendrán a recuperarlas —habló un segundo.

—No vamos a retroceder por algo como eso. Así que encárguense de barrer con toda la basura que se cruce en nuestro camino —ordenó pasivamente—. Yo me haré cargo de mantener a salvo a Kagura y a Tokugawa.

¿Cuánta sangre y cuántas vidas habían sido derramadas sobre ese inmenso campo de batalla? ¿Cuántos cadáveres fueron necesarios para llenar de tal verdor y colorido un suelo que estaba decorado lúgubremente con armas y cráneos fragmentados? ¿Qué podía ser lo suficientemente valioso como para requerir la construcción de un castillo de semejante magnitud en medio de tierras tan distantes? ¿A dónde estaba la gloria y ostentosidad de esa abandona edificación?

Ignoraron las altas hierbas y las tonalidades ambarinas de las pequeñas florecillas que despedían una fragancia casi sublime. También pasaron por alto el particular sonido de los cañones. Pero no podían omitir los pares de ojos que les observaban con inquisición y ansias de matarles; esas mismas miradas que se multiplicaban abruptamente.

—No sé si decir si este sitio es bastante relajante o demasiado acojonante —Umibouzu espetaba viendo sus alrededores—. Que mal gusto tiene el que decoró este prado.

—Existen numerosos lugares como estos a lo largo de todo el país —Akmumu tronaba cada uno de sus dedos. Esa era la señal de que debían guardarle distancia o terminarían con un miembro menos—. Y la gente por temor a lo que pueda encontrar aquí, guarda su distancia.

—¿Puedes culparles? Son criaderos de cucarachas… La peor calaña frecuenta estos campos —en ningún momento Eizen retiró su atención en quienes les aguardaban a unos diez metros de distancia—. Pero lo que estoy viendo es mucho más feo que un lunes por la mañana.

—Eso es porque no has visto las gracias de nuestro perro —comentaba Gintoki con esa fiel espada suya recargada sobre su hombro—. Esas cosas sí que son aberraciones naturales… Pero siento que acabar con ellos será mucho peor que recoger la mierda de un hombre frustrado y virgen.

—Te dije que no te comieras esos hongos que te encontraste tirados… Sabía que eran malos…—Shinpachi lo quisiera o no, estaba preparado para la acción—. Supongo que hay suficientes enemigos para cada uno de nosotros.

—Terminaré con todos ellos que no habrá necesidad de que metan sus manos —Kamui estaba inesperadamente más motivado que de costumbre.

—Intenta no matarnos a nosotros también en el proceso… Tal vez deberíamos usar una mascada con un color distintivo para que no nos confundas con esa panda de malvivientes —proponía Abuto.

—Kamui y yo los exterminaremos a todos. De modo que pueden tomar asiento y disfrutar del espectáculo —Narue podría ser irritante, pero al menos sabía respaldar sus palabras cuando de pelear se trataba.

—…Esa insignia…—susurraba Oshin con cierta frialdad—. No cabe duda de que hiciste tu tarea correctamente, Jirou —no había razón para mantener sus dos sables enfundados—. Me pregunto si serán los últimos integrantes que restan.

—Después de tanto tiempo te encuentro al fin, hija de Tentei —el más alto y fornido de todo el escuadrón habló. Era algo como un híbrido entre un Dakini y un ostentoso buey; tan ridículamente musculoso y con un fanatismo por portar dos hachas gemelas—. Tal como lo dijo. Has tomado este camino.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo disponible para hablar. Quizás en otro momento —esos hombres se habían dormido en sus laureles. La persona que menos se esperaban había tomado la iniciativa; había dirigido sus pasos con temida velocidad hacia el que ansiaba atestarle un buen golpe—. Tú debes ser el Almirante de tal infame tripulación.

Las dos hachas se cruzaron formando un escudo lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar el impacto de sus sables. Aunque eso no garantizaba que pudiera resistir la enorme presión que la Yato estaba imprimiendo en su ataque; seguramente el suelo sería el primero en experimentar cómo era empujado hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que él era obligado a llevar a sus músculos al siguiente nivel.

Pero el breve aturdimiento que experimentó el Amanto le costó demasiado caro. La Yato tenía a su disposición muchos puntos a los cuales dirigir sus estocadas; había tanto que cortar.

—Ungh…¡Maldita seas zorra! —se lanzó de nuevo a la carga aun cuando su miembro superior derecho no era más que un amuleto de la mala fortuna—. ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi tripulación! ¡El Hokusei va a lamentar haberse metido donde nadie los llamó! ¡Al ataque! —lanzó el grito de guerra a quienes hasta ese momento se limitaron a observar su pelea—. ¡No dejen ni uno solo con vida!

Oshin no tenía que preocuparse por quienes permanecían atrás. Sabía que ninguno de ellos caería; que obtendrían la victoria antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de lo estúpidos que fueron con meterse con semejantes monstruos.

—Ten un poco de paciencia. Pronto tomaré tu cabeza como lo hice con tus ocho capitanes —aseguró con una voz tan carente de relieves, con esa bermellón mirada que reflejaba la calma absoluta. Él no detectaba su instinto asesino, ni ningún sentimiento que llevara a alguien a querer tomar la vida de otro. Y eso era sinónimo de peligro.

Su hacha contra el filo de las danzantes espadas que no dejaban ninguna apertura. Su potencia bruta contra la que ella poseía e incrementaba según lo requiriera. Sus respuestas y contraataques lentos contra los de alguien que respondía tan precipitadamente.

Oshin retrocedió, se impulsó en cuestión de segundos, saltando por encima de su objetivo. La caída libre mezclada con un par de eficientes giros, harían de sus dos sables cuchillas eficaces, capaces de cortar un cuerpo por la mitad, como si se tratase de una rebanada de pan.

—Su comandante ha caído —estipuló, agitando sus dos wakizashi para deshacerse del exceso carmesí—. E imagino que no tienen motivos para continuar peleando —frente a ella todavía existía un puñado de enemigos; el resto había perecido a manos de Umibouzu y asociados—. Pero lastimeramente no puedo permitir que se escapen. Es mi deber exterminarlos por completo.

¿Huir? Tal vez alguno de ellos pensó en hacerlo. Sin embargo, su orgullo les obligaba a quedarse y pelear como hombres hasta el final. Aunque lamentablemente su convicción no tuvo la recompensa esperada.

—…Esa panorámica me trae recuerdos. Ninguno de ellos agradable y alentador —mascullaba Gintoki en cuanto miró hacia donde la boticaria había llevado a cabo su combate.

—B-Bueno…No podíamos esperar a que fuera misericordiosa con nuestros enemigos. Y mucho menos ahora que es la Almirante del Hokusei —de ahora Shinpachi cuidaría muy bien sus palabras ante esa mujer.

—Hay que admitir que sus cortes han sido justos y bastante bonitos —Eizen sonreía ladinamente, con cierto entusiasmo—. No ha dejado a ninguno que sea capaz de contar lo que pasó aquí.

—Odio admitirlo, pero es medianamente buena —a Narue no le estaba gustando nada de nada que la boticaria estuviera recibiendo más atención de la que se merecía. Y menos porque su interés amoroso también parecía haberse unido al estúpido club.

—Por eso dicen que de las serias hay que cuidarse —estipulaba Abuto mientras degollaba a su último rival—. No quisiera encontrarme en un callejón oscuro con ella en estado "Bersek".

—Pareciera que sólo cuando se trata de su amada tripulación es capaz de pelear en serio —ese comentario lo esperaba de antemano el castaño; hasta sonrió al oírle decir eso.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, así que ni se te ocurra —le regañó con antelación—. Ella jamás te perdonará si asesinas a cualquiera de su tripulación. Sin importar lo que llegaras a importarle, no lo hará… Te aborrecerá hasta el final de sus días —justo como lo hacía con aquel que nunca llamaría como padre.

—Nunca dije que fuera a hacer algo como eso —eso sí que logró dejar a cuadros a Abuto—. Yo mismo encontraré un modo de hacerla confrontarme en serio.

— _¡¿De verdad ha dicho que no matará a nadie del Hokusei y que hallará una vía alterna para lograr su objetivo?!_ —estaba en shock y necesitaría unos minutos para asimilarlo completamente—. _¿Cómo debo interpretar esto? ¿Cómo que se volvió medio cuerdo o como que no le agrada en lo más mínimo la posibilidad de que esa mujer le odie para toda su vida?_

—Si mi memoria no me falla, ellos pertenecían al Yadori —hablaba Akumu para el resto de los que ignoraban por completo a quiénes se habían enfrentado—. No eran ni por asomo temidos por el resto de tripulaciones que navegan a lo largo del universo. Sin embargo, para planetas como la Tierra o parecidos, representaba una molesta y temible amenaza.

—¿En qué sentido? —cuestionaba el de gafas.

—El Yadori se había adueñado casi por completo el tráfico de esclavos… Incluso cuando manejaban cualquier especie, sentían una gran inclinación hacia los humanos… Porque eran presas fáciles y a los Amanto les encantaba tenerlos de mascotas —respondió la boticaria sin mirarle. Ella continuaba con su mirada sobre los cuerpos a los que les quitó la oportunidad de un mejor futuro—. Los conocí hace casi diez años, cuando masacraron el lugar en el que crecí —avanzó un par de pasos, justo donde yacía el almirante de tan desagradable agrupación—. No supe quiénes eran hasta varios años atrás… Y cuando eso sucedió comencé a cazarlos… Lo he hecho por casi cinco años y parece que al fin no queda nada de ellos…

—¿Estás satisfecha? —preguntaba Eizen, curioso.

—A medias —sí, porque todavía existía algo más—. Aún falta que termine con quien lo orquestó todo —agregó, con unas pupilas que vibraban ante el indiscutible sentimiento de la venganza—. Pero inevitablemente se cruzará en mi camino… Después de todo, estamos destinados a matarnos mutuamente.

—De modo que la niña que tanto quiere y malcría ese idiota pelirrojo no es más que una asesina en pausa —agregaba con burla el pelado.

—Yo ya era una asesina antes de ser acogida por el Hokusei —mencionó con un tono teñido de mordacidad—. Desde el momento en que mis manos se mancharon con la sangre de todas esas personas, no hubo manera de volver hacia atrás —¿melancolía, arrepentimiento u aborrecimiento? ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba trasmitirle con sus palabras? —. Una persona que asesina a otras para proteger a otros, no es un héroe, sino un monstruo… Y un monstruo debe aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de haber tomado una decisión como tal.

—Aniquilaste a una parte de ti misma para ser capaz de llegar hasta aquí. Solamente así podías sobrevivir sin convertirte en lo que tanto ansiabas exterminar —Akumu era demasiado astuta. A ella no se le iba ningún aspecto por más escondido que se encontrara—. Y te convertirte en un monstruo para salvaguardarles y encarar las despedidas… Eres esa clase de personas que destrozarán su propio limite y creencias para cumplir con su actual código de vida.

—Si continúas actuando tan seriamente, te arrugarás antes de tiempo, Oshin-chan —decía burlonamente Sakata mientras echaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de la mujer—. Deja que sea yo quien se luzca en las batallas y en las palabras inspiradoras que conmuevan los corazones de todos —él había sido un cascarón vacío hasta hace poco, hasta que conoció a Kagura y a Shinpachi, hasta que las molestas personalidades de su ciudad se fueron poco a poco alojando en su corazón. Ella también lo había sido hasta que conoció a su estúpido padre y al Hokusei. Ambos eran demasiado parecidos. Ambos se levantarían las veces que fueran necesarias para cuidar aquello que les había devuelto la calidez y el sentido a sus existencias. Ambos encontraron el mismo significado para fuerza.

—La verdad no me importa que seas tú el que se luzca o suelte los sermones del día —ambas miradas se cruzaron. Extrañamente se observaban con aburrimiento—. No pienso pagarte absolutamente nada por acompañarme en todo esto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Te he escoltado todo este tiempo para que nada malo te suceda! Hasta le he dado un masaje francés a tu bestia…Y con tu bestia me refiero al conejo subdesarrollado ése, porque el otro es más peligroso —exclamó con cabreo. Ahora había pasado a zarandearla como muñeca de trapo. Una pena que ella no se dejara y le diera tremendo puñetazo—…M-Maldita…—alguien estaría fuera de combate por un rato.

—Ese hombre debe aprender a tratar a las mujeres o se quedará solo como perro —señalaba Eizen para quien estaba K.O.

—Si continúas invadiendo su espacio personal, podrías acabar del mismo modo que Sakata —la enmascara lo decía porque aquel samurái se encontraba descaradamente acariciando la cabeza de la boticaria como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Ella no hará tal cosa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —preguntaron Oshin y Akumu a la par.

—Cuento con un haz infalible —¿qué fue lo que ese hombre le susurró al oído a la Yato? Era un verdadero enigma del que ansiaban conocer la respuesta al precio que fuera.

—¡…! —ese rostro nunca antes estuvo tan rojo como en ese momento. Y es que hasta lucía tremendamente nerviosa, sin muchos deseos de mirar al hombre que le cuchicheó quién sabe qué.

—Eizen, ¿pero qué carajos le has dicho? —la enmascara preguntaba en nombre de muchos de los ahí presentes.

—No tengo problema alguno en decírselos. Siempre y cuando ella quiera.

—¡D-De…! ¡De ninguna manera lo harás! —y es que ya estaba intentando taparle la boca al peli gris.

—De igual modo la oferta está abierta para ti… Siéntete libre de venir conmigo cuando te hayas aburrido de jugar con esos cachorritos —la pelinegra hizo sus manos unos bonitos puños y se giró en sentido contrario al samurái; claramente la vergüenza era más grande que sus deseos de golpearle—. Todo lo que te mencioné está en pie.

—¡Eres un…! —era tan divertido ver cómo ella intentaba cortarlo por la mitad mientras el peli gris se divertía de lo lindo esquivándole y dedicándole una mirada pícara.

—Eizen, te aclaro que ella no es una de esas amantes que te consigues de vez en cuando. Continúa siendo ilegal en este planeta —Akumu, siempre velando por el bienestar de su amigo—. Podrían meterte en prisión.

—Pero fuera de la Tierra es legal. Así que no debería haber problema —agregaba divertidamente.

—Si su padre o Raiko-dono te masacran un poco, no vengas llorando a mí —era el buen momento de quitarse los problemas de encima.

—¿Qué te dije de hacer esta clase de estupideces, ¿eh? —Oshin ni siquiera había terminado de reñirle a Eizen y ya se encontraba bloqueando tan familiar parasol con su mano libre—. ¿Quieres comportarte por un momento?

—Pensé que no te caería mal un poco más de entretenimiento después de todos los Amanto que acabas de matar tan despreocupadamente~ —mientras él sonreía, ella le miraba con muy mala leche. Bastaba decir que hasta había hecho trizas el arma del pelirrojo—. ¿Te has enfadado?

—Voy a arrancarte de nuevo esa trenza, por las malas.

—Es tan fácil provocar a tu capitán —Eizen estaba ya a un lado de Abuto. Parecía divertirse con el espectáculo que se encargó de montar—. A todos le está resultando demasiado obvio lo que pasa entre él y Oshin.

—Menos para él mismo —añadió con cansancio.

—Cuando conocí a Kamui y escuché lo bien que se expresaba Hosen de él, pensé que hablaba de dos sujetos totalmente diferentes… Por un lado tenía a un niño que intentaba hacerse el fuerte y el chulo mientras tenía esa mirada cargada de arrepentimiento que rogaba por volver a casa… Y por otro lado estaba el chiquillo que estaba dejándose llevar por su sangre, persiguiendo un título demasiado absurdo y vacío —la boticaria ya había dejado de seguirle el jueguito al pelirrojo. Y eso puso fin a su pequeño duelo—. Debió de haber puesto más empeño en criar a su hijo —Umibouzu estaba a solo unos cinco pasos de distancia de él.

—Para ser el hijo de ese bueno para nada, eres medio sensato. Aunque tienes su misma lengua suelta y su prepotencia —dijo, bien casual—. No deberías estar intentando seducir las mujeres de otros hombres. Podría costarte algo más que las pelotas.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, ella no es la mujer de nadie… Ni de su hijo, ni de Raiko —Abuto y Umibouzu veían desde el rabillo del ojo a quien estaba diciéndoles las cosas como eran. Lo admitieran o no, la situación era como él la pintaba.

—De manera que vas en serio —el sexto sentido del castaño se lo había advertido—. Y yo que pensaba que te encontrabas haciendo servicio a la comunidad.

—Se lo reiteré varias veces. Los harem no son buena idea… Siempre hay un momento en que todo se tuerce —hablaba el pelado con seriedad—. Con lo idiota que es mi hijo no podrá competir con las artes de conquista que tu experiencia te ha aportado… Un cazador reconoce a otro cazador cuando lo ve.

—¿Acaso está insinuando que usted es todo un Gigoló? ¿Eso es lo que quiere dar a entender? ¿Por qué se está comparando con un hombre que claramente es mucho más apuesto que usted en sus años mozos? Estoy segura de que su esposa lo eligió porque tenía buen corazón o dinero en alguna cuenta suiza —Narue era tan venenosa cuando se lo proponía—. ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de Oshin como si fuera la gran cosa? Lo único bueno que tiene son ese par de bolas grasosas.

—El tamaño es importante —mencionaba Eizen con normalidad—. Ni muy grandes ni muy chicas. Justo el tamaño perfecto para mí.

—Ciertamente es una parte de la anatomía femenina que no pasa desapercibida —Abuto se unió a la discusión—. Una cordillera es mucho más emocionante que una llanura —omitiría la parte en que su inconsciente le traicionó y trajo a colación la imagen de cierta conflictiva Renho.

—Jamás olvidaré esos buenos años de mi juventud donde ninguna mujer se resistía al atractivo y fuerza del gran Umibouzu —es que si él no se echaba flores a sí mismo, nadie lo haría—. Pero tarde o temprano encontramos una mujer que se resiste a nuestro atractivo y puntos buenos —Kouka, por ejemplo.

—El equilibrio siempre es lo mejor. Es algo que dicta la misma naturaleza —porque Gintoki también se había unido a la conversación—. Puedo decir por experiencia propia que esas gemelas son dignas de ser una buena almohada.

—Los hombres son escoria… Excepto Kamui. Él es un hombre decente.

—Técnicamente es asexual. Por lo que no se considera una respuesta válida —opinión que a Shinpachi le valió ser enterrado bajo tierra por la Yato.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de estar de zorra con todos los hombres que se te acercan?! —la peli verde ya estaba bastante mosqueada, por lo que no dudó en acercarse hasta esos dos—. Ve a buscar a ese samurái traidor y déjenos en paz.

—Si supiera dónde está, con mucho gusto —aseguraba.

—Sigue todo derecho y piérdete —es que hasta ya estaba entre Oshin y Kamui.

—…Una llanura y una cordillera montañosa…—mascullaron los cinco hombres que lo veían todo desde lejitos.

—¡Dejen de estarnos comparando malditos bastardos!

—…Te encontré…

Dos palabras sirvieron de advertencia para lograr que todo el mundo se movilizara, alejándose de lo que indudablemente era una fuente potencial de muerte. ¿Y es que quién esperaría que un objeto tan largo y aparentemente frágil pudiera dejar el suelo en tan precario estado? ¿Qué tan diestro se requería ser para hacer de esas dos curveadas hoces elementos a considerar mientras su dirección y potencia estaban coordinadas a través de la cadena que ese hombre sujetaba con firmeza?

Esa kusarigama doble era tan particular como su portador.

—¡Es ese hombre! El que detuvo el enfrentamiento entre Kamui-san y esas dos —Shinpachi reconocía al enemigo, pero no entendía el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí—. E-Espera…Esto quiere decir que…

—Justo lo que has pensado —Bishamon se mantenía totalmente sereno pese a encontrarse prácticamente en medio de todos sus invitados—. Digamos que en un determinado punto, nuestros objetivos se tornaron los mismos.

—Él no es como el resto de enemigos a los que nos hemos estado enfrentando. Él está en un nivel completamente diferente —Umibouzu podía sentir cierta inquietud ante el peli azul. ¿Pero a qué se debía?

—¿Al fin se han dignado en aparecer los peces gordos?

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Kamui. Sin embargo, eres la presa de alguien más —sus carmesí pupilas veían ávidas al pelirrojo. Ansiaba enfrentarle—. Yo he venido a matar mi curiosidad sobre ti…

Pudo ver cómo ese filoso objeto pasó por su mejilla, con una velocidad y poderío que no eran ni por asomo normales. Al mismo tiempo que había logrado escapar apuradamente del agarre de su larga cadena.

Sin embargo, no cesaría. Él continuaría atacándole con mayor insistencia, con mayor celeridad, con las claras intenciones de dejarla por completo a la defensiva. ¿La estaba imposibilitando para responder o tal vez lo que estaba buscando era alejarle de todos los demás?

—Tú disculparás mi rudeza. Pero no me gusta tener polizontes en mis combates, así que tuve que apartarte un poco de ese público tan encantador —Bishamon clavó sus ojos en ella, como lo hacía la serpiente antes de tragarse al ratón—. Me dije a mí mismo que esperaría un poco más para presentarme, pero el que Mikaboshi sea el único que tenga diversión me ha producido cierto sentimiento de incomodidad y envidia —ella no entendía nada de lo que decía. Sin embargo, sabía que su parloteo podría estar escondiendo una verdad mucho más macabra—. Oshin, es un gusto el poder conocerte al fin…—añadió con una sonrisa embebida de una creciente motivación—. Demuéstrame si vale la pena romper las cadenas que te atan con Jirou.


	51. Lección 51

¡Muy buenas noches pequeñas criaturas! Aquí Rasen reportándose, tarde como siempre XD No tengo nada más que decir, que soy perezosa y no se me dan muy bien las descripciones de peleas, así que no me odien mucho owo9 Se hizo lo que se pudo y bueno…que se arme el descontrol y bienvenido sea el Angst.

 ***Guest.-** Pues ya seguí XD Ya sabes cómo soy de exquisita(?)

 **Capítulo 51**

 **Trigger**

Podría llamarle inercia al desplazamiento que realizó en el momento en que contempló tan agresiva acometida. Llamarle tal vez como una reacción natural que su cuerpo siempre experimentaba cada vez que un enemigo se cruzaba en su camino. Aunque tal vez únicamente deseaba apartar a esa mocosa problemática de alguien que podría tener el potencial de asesinarla.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones no llegarían hasta ella; se estancarían del mismo modo que su espada lo hizo en cuanto se impactó contra esas dos largas y brillantes hojas metálicas.

—Tienes unos reflejos envidiables. Incluso manejando una espada de madera eres capaz de hacer retroceder a mis dos espadas —el verde oliva de sus astutas pupilas, era para Gintoki, algo completamente inconfundible.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esta noche tendríamos reunión? —sonrió con burla—. No he tenido tiempo de alquilarme un bonito traje ni conseguirme a una esposa postiza con las especificaciones adecuadas que ocasionen derrames nasales en todo el que la vea.

Su cabello era largo y lacio, tan azabache como la noche que les cobijaba. Su piel, tan nívea y amarillenta, pero al mismo tiempo, ideal para lucir las oscuras vestimentas occidentales que hacían del visitante un extranjero, un mero forajido que había llegado a tierras lejanas a buscar problemas.

No obstante, su atributo más particular, se encontraba en las dos armas que sujetaba con indiscutible maestría.

—Sakata Gintoki. Uno de los cuatro jóvenes samuráis que se mantuvieron peleando hasta el final durante la Gran Guerra Joui —dictaminó con cierto entusiasmo.

—Tú deberías estar con unos cuantos kilos de más y una palmada de canas mientras te preocupas por los programas de antaño que salen cada viernes por la noche en tele abierta —ambos habían detenido su agresividad, pero bajo ningún precepto bajaban la guardia. Parecían saber lo que el otro era capaz de hacer.

—¿Es esa espada de madera todo lo que queda de tu honor, samurái?

—Las espadas reales pasaron de moda. Ahora sólo los frikis se emocionan por tener una colgando sobre su cabeza.

—Puedo ver tus intenciones, pero no lo permitiré —estableció el pelinegro con cierta prepotencia.

—Contigo ya van dos idiotas que conozco que son capaces de leer la mente de las personas —añadía de lo más divertido—. ¿Qué te parece si te hago un nuevo corte de cabello, Seiryuu?

—El corte que llevas contigo ya está pasado de moda, Gintoki.

El suelo tembló con el inicio de su acometimiento. El viento mismo rugía ante el encuentro de dos samuráis que no habían olvidado sus raíces, que continuaban avanzando sobre su propio camino, viviendo bajo sus propios ideales. Y que eran incapaces de vivir sin el alma de su espada.

Si el impacto de sus espadas hablaba por ellos. ¿Qué era lo que comunicaban? ¿Qué era lo que susurraban tan insistentemente como si nadie les escuchara? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos estaban imprimiendo cada uno sobre el filo de sus espadas?

Los hombres que estaban luchando frente a ellos no eran samuráis, tampoco bestias sedientas de sangre, sino demonios.

—G-Gin-san…—estaba aterrorizado y maravillado. Siempre era de ese modo cuando Sakata combatía en serio—. Además, ese hombre es… Mejor dicho, fue camarada de Tentei-san —¿cómo no reconocer a alguien tan particular como él?

—Es bueno —Abuto conocía muy bien lo que el peli plateado era capaz de hacer y no le restaba mérito alguno. Pero su rival, ese del que sólo conocía el nombre, no era ni remotamente despreciable—. Ambos tienen el potencial de masacrarse mutuamente.

—¿Por qué limitarse a ver cuando pueden formar parte de este alegre festejo? —el diablo debería estar envidiando el sigilo de esa mujer. Y Shinpachi debería de estar agradecido de lo bueno que era Umibouzu para bloquear los ataques fatales.

—Niño, en un campo de batalla, el bajar la guardia significa una muerte segura —su parasol había sido abierto, sirviendo eficientemente de escudo, evitando de esa manera que aquella katana se encargara de partir por la mitad a Shinpachi.

—G-G-Gra…Gracias…—había ido a dar contra el suelo, con unos cuantos raspones, pero por lo menos estaba entero—. Ella es…Byakko…¡Byakko-san! —corrigió ante esa mirada helada que la peli blanca le dedicaba.

—Llámame Seikka —pidió con amabilidad—. Ese nombre era para el perro guardián del Shogun. Ese al que no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer para no ser exiliado.

—Y yo que pensaba que no volveríamos a vernos de nuevo —Kankou tenía un duelo pendiente con esa fémina y pareciera que había llegado el momento para zanjar ese asunto—. ¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí y has decidido acosarme en secreto durante todo este tiempo? Te digo desde ya que soy un hombre casado y que amo a mi hermosa esposa.

—Si fueras menos viejo y con un poco más de cabello en su cabeza, tal vez la respuesta sería sí. Sin embargo, mi llegada es meramente laboral —su katana estaba dirigida hacia él, hacia su garganta.

—Parece que la gente no entiende que no debe andar por ahí señalando a las personas con objetos filosos —agregó, cerrando su parasol; iba a necesitarlo—. Tendré que impartirte un poco de educación, niña.

Era como una danza, cambiante, pero con un ritmo macabro y bailarines suicidas. Era algo de lo que resultaba imposible apartar la vista; algo hipnótico que sería guardado para la prosperidad.

—No has perdido tu toque —Seikka sonreía como una niña pequeña a la que le han devuelto su más preciada muñeca—. Haces que me emocione demasiado.

—No trates de lucir linda e inofensiva conmigo. Sé que detrás de ese rostro se esconde un puto monstruo —pocas mujeres activaban en él la alarma de "peligro". Y la oji azul era una de ellas.

¿Cómo podía tener esa ligereza de cuerpo para evadirle y atacarle desde puntos tan diversos y complicados? ¿Por qué soportaba tan bien sus encuentros de fuerza sin siquiera observar malestar alguno en su rostro? ¿De qué manera se había entrenado para alcanzar ese nivel de combate?

—Agilidad, velocidad, resistencia, fuerza… Toda esa clase de atributos son necesarios para crear un guerrero eficiente que rinda tanto como sea posible —versó, agitando su espada, como si comprobara con el ruido que producía, que continuaba en óptimas condiciones—. Fui entrenada desde pequeña para soportar cualquier clase de calvario o situación desventajosa… Fui criada para no caer hasta ver mi objetivo cumplido.

Ahora era cuando se encontraba recordando su primer encuentro. Era el instante preciso en que caía en cuenta de que ella poseía la peligrosa mentalidad de un Yato con un enfoque patriótico. Y eso era una combinación letal.

—Estaba claro… Sabía que íbamos a acabar rodeados de enemigos peligrosos tarde o temprano —Abuto miraba en todas direcciones. Estaba en ese punto donde no podía bajar la guardia.

—Para ser simples humanos…resultan ser bastante temibles —Narue miraba a Gintoki, convertido en cualquier cosa menos en el idiota que conocía. Y después apreciaba a los enemigos, a esos guerreros que debieron haberse cobrado tantas vidas durante la gran invasión de los Amanto.

—Esto no podría ser mejor…—sonreía con énfasis, con una ansiedad que empezaba a hacer que le hirviera la sangre—. Es simplemente grandioso…—tantos adversarios prometedores de donde elegir. ¿Es que no se encontraba en su día de suerte? —. Sabía que algo como esto pasaría. Pero jamás imaginé que podría ser así de bueno.

—Estoy impresionado de que te hayas contenido por tanto tiempo —el castaño le miraba sin cambio gestual. Allí estaba esa mirada psicópata, deseando teñirlo todo de un estridente bermellón—. Creo que con esto te gustará mucho más la idea de tener a esa mujer cerca de ti… Mira a todo el público que ha reunido aquí.

—Si todo lo que atraiga resulta tan interesante como esto, podría pensarme seriamente el conservarla.

Abuto no sabía qué era lo que le había dejado flipado. Si la confesión tan comprometedora y abierta de su capitán o que ese pelirrojo hubiera tenido que usar sus dos manos para evitar que esa enorme espada de hierro lo desquebrajara en dos.

Pero sin duda, su rostro mostró un anonadamiento tremendo en cuanto vio al corpulento y alto hombre a nada de donde se encontraba, manejando algo que difícilmente podía ser clasificado como una katana. ¿Es que todos esos samuráis eran unos monstruos natos?

—¡Maldita sea, me ha metido un jodido susto! Y con todo esto no he podido escuchar claramente lo que has dicho —se quejó. Por otro lado, Kamui sonreía animosamente, como un crío que le han permitido salir al patio para jugar—. Así que, ¿podrías repetirme lo que mencionaste hace unos momentos? —no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

—Dije… ¡Que esa mujer es un maldito imán para los enemigos, por lo que no pienso desaprovecharlo! —exclamaba de manera casi cantarina. En verdad se le veía tan feliz mientras levantaba esa pesada espada para mandarla tan lejos como le fuera posible, en compañía de su dueño—. Dudo que algo como eso te haya matado.

—Los jóvenes son tan impetuosos y mal educados. Se nota que te faltó una figura paterna durante tu crecimiento y eso ha repercutido severamente en tu personalidad —era tan alto como un oso estando de pie. Y era tan tosco como lo sería un elefante. Era en términos simples, un hombre de gran talla al que el tiempo no le perdonó nada.

—Un anciano ya no debería estar jugando en los campos de batalla. Y mucho menos ir corriendo con objetos tan peligrosos —frente a frente, lucían como David y Goliat.

—Desde antes de que fueras planeado, ya me encontraba despachando a los Amanto fuera de este planeta —su espada estaba de nuevo en su mano, completamente inmóvil—. Pero no muchos tenían ese rostro sádico que posees tú.

—Fuiste compañero de Tentei, ¿verdad? —no recordaba los nombres, pero los rostros de cada uno estaban bien grabados en su memoria—. Y eso es garantía de que no me aburrirás.

—De eso hace casi dos décadas ya —dijo con un semblante fruncido. ¿Acaso se molestó con sus palabras? —. Ahora transitamos por senderos completamente diferentes.

—Ahora mi curiosidad radica en… ¿Quién de ustedes cuatro es el más fuerte?

—Esa respuesta la obtendrás sólo si te enfrentas a todos nosotros —las castañas pupilas de Akima no se desapartaron del Yato en ningún instante.

—Eso es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente —y el combate entre los dos dio inicio. ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal con el intercambio de estos dos?

—Tsk… Están levantando demasiado polvo. Sin mencionar que están arrasando con todo lo que hay a su paso —Eizen junto con Akumu, Abuto, Narue y Shinpachi ya habían establecido una distancia prudente; de no hacerlo se quedarían atrapados en alguno de los tres combates que habían surgido en cuestión de minutos.

—La lucha entre monstruos no es algo que suceda tan seguido —comentaba Akumu. Ella estaba muy interesaba en observar todos los duelos—. A este punto cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—Kamui no va a perder contra un vejestorio como ese.

—Ese vejestorio es Genbu-san y hasta donde tengo entendido, los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo son su especialidad —Shimura siempre expresándose bien de la gente mayor—. No olvidemos que es miembro de la antigua Guardia Real del Imperio. No pueden ser tomados a broma.

—No voy a discutir que saben lo que hacen —Eizen parecía tener un interés en particular en el hombre de las dos espadas. Algo en él le recordaba a cierta persona—. _Jirou. ¿En qué momento piensas mostrarte ante nosotros? ¿Acaso estás esperando a que nuestras fuerzas estén mermadas para darnos el tiro de gracia?_

—Y hablando sobre cosas peligrosas… ¿Cómo demonios le estará yendo a esa mujer? —se preguntaba tanto Abuto como el resto—. _No puede ser coincidencia que los ex compañeros de Tentei hayan aparecido ante nosotros justo en este momento… Aquí algo huele bastante podrido…_

Metal contra metal, chocando con vehemencia, como si bramaran, como si desearan resonar incansables alrededor del campo de batalla para que todos estuvieran enterados que un brusco encuentro había dado inicio entre dos feroces bestias.

El filo del sable estallaba contra el de la hoz, tantas veces como sus disponentes lo desearan, desatando chispeantes coreografías que causaban tanto maravilla como temor. Y simultáneamente, el grosor y la frialdad de la cadena renovaba el suelo, transformándole en un espacio inconsistente y potencialmente peligroso.

¿Quién sería el primero en cometer el primer error? ¿Quién se distraería el tiempo suficiente para darle al otro la oportunidad de acortar la distancia entre ambos y atestar un embiste que llevara a una peligrosa ventaja?

—¿No resulta curioso que alguien que no sea afecta de pelear, lo haga tan bien? —nuevamente sus miradas chocaban al compás de sus armas, intercambiando más de lo que sus palabras eran capaces de expresar.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada por tu comentario? —sin importar hacia qué dirección condujera sus espadas, estas simplemente encontraban el bloqueo perfecto en esas hoces. ¿Era tan predecible y lenta o él era demasiado experimentado y habilidoso?

—Tendrías qué —su voz no era lo único que cobró mucho más brío. Su manera de atacar también se elevó un par de niveles por arriba de lo esperado; llevándole a retroceder para defenderse, para impedir que su kusarigama tomará a alguno de sus miembros superiores como recompensa.

—No es algo que suelo escuchar seguido de mis contrincantes —estableció sin apartar su mirada de Bishamon. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no quería comprobar qué tanto. No cuando no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él.

—No soy como esos a los que has enfrentado, Oshin —sonrió tan discretamente que ella ni siquiera lo notó—. En cierto modo, podría representar una mayor amenaza que todos ellos.

—Después de esto está claro que tendré que irme a un retiro espiritual o algo por el estilo… No atraigo más que a peligrosos e imbéciles enemigos. Y eso no va a ser bueno para mi salud.

—Ciertamente tienes un extraño sentido del humor.

¿Cuánto más resistiría su hoz contra una hoja tan aguda? ¿Cuántos fragmentos salieron disparados en el instante en que sus armas se destruyeron, ante su propio poderío, ante la creciente fricción que probaban cada vez que se acercaban para aniquilarse? ¿Por qué preocuparse por esos detalles cuando todavía les quedaban sus desnudos puños para continuar combatiendo?

¿Por qué no probar de primera mano lo rudos que podían ser sus puñetazos? ¿Por qué no saborear el desagradable sabor del hierro desde su garganta hasta sus labios? ¿Cuál era el inconveniente de que se hubieran mandado tan lejos como les fue posible? ¿Qué era un poco de polvo para ellos?

—No imaginaba que terminaríamos deshaciéndonos de nuestras armas tan pronto —el peli azul escupió el exceso de sangre que se acumuló en su boca, justo después de levantarse—. Sabía que los Yato pegaban realmente duro, pero eso en verdad me ha dolido.

—Tú no golpeas necesariamente suave —la pelinegra se puso de pie, clavándole la mirada, limpiando la manchada comisura de sus labios con el antebrazo—. _Es fuerte… Demasiado para considerarlo un ser humano… Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo podría significar un suicidio seguro. Sin embargo, no me queda opción alguna…Él no va a dejarme ir hasta que haya obtenido lo que quiere._

—He tratado de contener mi fuerza, porque no deseo estropearte de buenas a primera. Pero al final he fallado un poco en mi autocontrol —y eso significaba que todavía podía embestirle con una mayor potencia.

—Pues qué caballeresco de tu parte. De seguro eso logra conquistar muchos corazones —dictaminó con ironía. Lo siguiente que habría de hacer, era arremeter una vez contra él; no debía darle tiempo a que tomara su segundo aliento. Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

El olor a cenizas se convirtió en la nueva fragancia de un bosque que había sido consumido casi por completo por el devastador fuego. El carboncillo era la única estética que le proporcionaba cierto agrado visual al desértico paisaje. Y la escasa vida silvestre que había logrado sobrevivir representaba a los únicos testigos que guardarían en silencio la fatídica catástrofe que destruyó su hogar y les arrancó a sus iguales. Pero también existía esperanza después de la tragedia.

—Es bueno volverlos a ver —mencionaban a la par, mirando a esos tres confiables capitanes del Hokusei.

—Me alegra ver que sigan enteras —Moka miraba a esas dos que se habían zampado una botella de agua cada una—. Se ha conseguido apagar la mayor parte del fuego. Así que estaremos a salvo aquí.

—Lo único que me preocupa es dónde y cómo se encuentran Oshin y los demás —espetaba Roko con intranquilidad—. Pese a que nos topamos con rivales a lo largo de nuestro avance, ninguno de ellos podría ser considerado como una molestia.

—Y sin importar cuánto lo intentemos, somos incapaces de contactar con ellos —Raiko llevaba aquel pequeño radio entre manos, buscando inútilmente establecer conexión con los ya mencionados.

—Sabemos de antemano que imprimirán todo su esfuerzo en ella —la Renho chasqueó la lengua, con notorio cabreo—. Si bien todos nosotros somos blancos potenciales. El terminar con ella sería mucho más apremiante.

—Razón por la cual ella tomó un camino diferente al nuestro —hablaba el Shinra. El resto sabía que las cosas habían sido proyectadas de esa manera—. Planea actuar como señuelo.

—De esa manera ella podría encargarse de Jirou sin nuestra intervención —el blondo lo supo desde un principio y no pudo hacer más que aguantarse y acatar órdenes.

—Estamos a tiempo de encaminarnos hacia donde está —la propuesta de la peli azul era tentadora—. Es la hija de Tentei-san… Nuestra actual almirante… Pero sobre todo eso, es nuestra amiga y un miembro de nuestra disfuncional familia.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que su castigo no va a ser indulgente —susurraba Roko. Los otros dos pusieron mala cara—. Ella puede ser muy severa si se lo propone.

—…Ciertamente podríamos lamentarlo después…—mascullaban el Yato y la Renho por igual.

Sangre. Tan roja, tan cálida, tan necesaria, y a la vez, tan bulliciosa. Aunque en otras ocasiones se convertía en un pincel caprichoso que no conocía ni de límites ni de arte abstracto; una herramienta que matizaba todo lo que tocaba, todo lo que poseía una mínima afinidad por su naturaleza. ¿Era acaso el destino de sus prendas el ser devoradas poco a poco por ese caliente carmesí?

¿Formaba parte de las normas de los combates que sus respiraciones se volvieran lo suficientemente caóticas que resultara hasta doloroso inhalar una bocanada de aire? ¿Por qué sin importar lo dura y dolorosa que fuera la caída continuaban levantándose, tantas veces como fuera necesario?

¿Qué es lo que existía en la victoria que convertía a todos en necios desesperados?

—Esto está yendo mejor de lo que me estaba esperando —colocó en su sitio su dislocado hombro. Volvió a pararse pese a lo fuerte que había sido pateado para ser enterrado entre rocas y árboles. Continuaba tan dispuesto de continuar con su diversión.

—E-Empiezo a creer que pertenecemos a la misma especie —estaba tumbada sobre el suelo, intentando con esfuerzo ponerse de pie—. Ungh… Eres como ese imbécil —escupió tanta sangre como puede surgir después de que su estómago fuera apaleado tan violentamente.

—…Tengo que aplaudirte. No muchos soportan un combate tan prolongado conmigo —a este punto ella sabía que no era mera fanfarronería. Él era en verdad un enemigo que se encontraba en una liga completamente diferente—. Y tampoco conozco a mucha gente que le guste actuar tan engañosamente como lo haces tú.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —estaba empezando a ser invadida por la fatiga. Su cuerpo tal vez empezaría a reaccionar con más lentitud de la que le gustaría.

—Sabes perfectamente que Jirou quiere asesinarte. Y por ello te embarcaste hacia una dirección al azar…—Oshin no reaccionó. No existía ni una sola prueba de que él hubiera dado en el blanco—. Por lo que sin importar hacia dónde fueras, él te hallaría.

—Ni Tentei ni el Hokusei van a desmoronarse si me quitan del camino.

—Claramente ninguna existencia es completamente indispensable en este mundo —caminaba hacia ella, con ropajes y un cuerpo tan estropeado como el de ella—. Pero tú en ningún momento pensaste en morir… No hasta que lo arrastrarás contigo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Acaso te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

—Puede decirse que tus malas decisiones me meterían en aprietos —desconcierto, eso era lo que se la vivía generando en ella—. Claro. Siempre y cuando decida que el conservarte sea viable.

—No soy un animal para que puedas decidir si te soy de utilidad o no… Tampoco tienes el derecho de decidir en qué momento mi vida merece ser cegada —Bishamon fue incapaz de reaccionar; no por falta de reflejos, sino porque no estaba esperándose que ella todavía tuviera la fuerza para agredirle de tal modo.

—Tal parece que no puedo bajar la guardia estando contigo —capturó sus manos entre las suyas. Estampó su frente contra la de ella. Y empezó a golpear su vientre hasta lograr que le soltara—. Eres tan difícil de matar —la boticaria estaba de nuevo contra el suelo, intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, empeñándose una vez más en levantarse y hacerle cara—. Que mujer más testaruda.

¿Se aproximaba a ella para ofertarle la estocada final? Probablemente era así.

—De ninguna manera voy a morir aquí… No lo haré hasta hacer que se arrepienta por lo que hizo —esas carmesí pupilas nunca le ofertaron algo más que no fuera desinterés a lo largo de su combate. Sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo ahora era un sentimiento tan tangible; el mismo que le había hecho olvidarse de su propio malestar para plantársele.

—Creo que estoy parado frente a un monstruo… Me pregunto qué sucedería si rompen tu cadena —¿curiosidad? Era probable.

No obstante, sus puños no volvieron a encontrarse. En su lugar hubo un poderoso estruendo y una cortina de humo que ocultaba magníficamente bien lo que había ocurrido, lo que había originado que sobre el suelo se creara semejante camino; como si algo hubiera sido lanzado con una potencia escalofriante. Pero eso no fue todo lo que pudo admirar cuando su campo de visión fue completamente limpiado.

¿A dónde se marchó su contrincante? ¿Acaso había salido disparado junto con lo que fuera que arrojaron?

—¡¿Quién es?! —vociferó, intentando encontrar al culpable.

Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. No por la debilidad que vivía su extenuado cuerpo, sino por el frío agarre que experimentó alrededor de su cuello. Y un enganche como ése le había condicionado a ser arrastrada varios metros más, hasta encarar a quien le había lazado como si no fuera más que una res que está lista para el matadero.

No lo conocía. No reconocía a ninguno de esos rostros. Pero poco o nada importaba.

—¿Ha sido buena idea haberle hecho algo como eso a Bishamon? —sólo había una mujer dentro del grupo de tres. Una que portaba uniforme policiaco y que parecía mirarle con cierto desprecio—. He escuchado que es un vengativo de lo peor.

—Asegúrate de mantenerla completamente inmóvil. Los de su especie son peligrosos aun cuando están heridos —el hombre más grande, que tenía su pie sobre su vientre, poseía un rostro estoico y demasiado grotesco.

—Está listo —le habían encadenado como si fuera una bestia salvaje de la que requerían protección. Incluso habían llevado a su rostro a rozar bruscamente el suelo mientras el peso del más grande lo resentía sobre su espalda, sobre su cuerpo malherido.

— _N-No puedo moverme… ¿Pero por qué? No estoy tan herida como para no poderme liberar y sin embargo es como si mi cuerpo no tuviera la fuerza necesaria…_ —se movía en un intento de quebrantar su cautiverio. Y a cambio recibió la gratitud de su opresor.

—Quédate quieta maldita zorra —quien le cargaba su persona encima, también se las apañaba para golpear su rostro contra el piso—. Ahora no luces tan brava como hace unos minutos atrás cuando te enfrentabas a Bisha.

— _¡¿Eso significa que estaban espiando mi encuentro?! ¡¿Acaso estuvieron esperando el momento correcto para intervenir?! ¡¿De verdad se han deshecho de uno de sus camaradas?!_

—Esas no son maneras de tratar a la hija del gran Almirante del Hokusei.

Una voz que le era tan familiar como extraña. Un rostro que sólo vivía en sus recuerdos. Una figura que se desvaneció de sus manos desde esa amarga noche donde cometió su más grande pecado.

—¡Jirou! —gritó, arrastrando cada sílaba y cada vocal con una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos que no estaban totalmente claros para ella.

—Sabías que íbamos a encontrarnos. ¿verdad? —esa apariencia tan fresca, esa despreocupación ante lo que hizo y continuaba haciendo, provocaban en ella que la sangre se le escaldara y que su cuerpo se apresurara a liberarse para arremeter contra él.

—Vas a arrepentirte por lo que has hecho —gélido. Ese era el mejor modo de describir su timbre de voz.

—Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho antes me hubiera evitado tantas cosas…—no la miraba ni con aborrecimiento ni con superioridad. No. La manera en que lo hacía resultaba indiscutiblemente más dolorosa, porque reflejaba una indiferencia ante su persona.

—Tentei sigue vivo… El Hokusei sigue en pie… Ninguno de ellos ha caído ni lo hará. Así que has estado perdiendo tu tiempo todo este tiempo —se dijo a sí misma que no tendría compasión alguna contra él. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil despedazar un lazo tan profundo.

—Para Tentei no existe nada que ame más que a su querida hija adoptiva —esas verdes pupilas no estaban a la misma altura, pero yacían lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Sabes lo mal que se pondría si te encontrara sin vida? —tomó su barbilla con brusquedad, alzándole para que pudieran verse mejor—. Aunque existe algo mucho peor que eso.

—…Maldito seas… ¡Maldito seas!

—Para un padre no existe nada peor que tener que terminar con la vida de su propio hijo —dijo, casi en un susurro. Uno que a Oshin le provocó un oleaje de furia y aversión—. Pero así son las reglas dentro del Hokusei, ¿no? —¿a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? ¿Por qué sintió un indeseable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo en cuanto concluyó sus palabras? ¿Qué había sido esa punzada que clavaron sobre su hombro izquierdo? —. Incluso siendo su preciada hija, tendrá que terminar contigo si te conviertes en un peligro para la tripulación.

Algo le quemaba. Algo estaba provocando que su cuerpo entero ardiera, como si estuviera confrontando las hambrientas llamaradas de un abrasador incendio, como si hubiera sido arrojada al infierno mismo.

Le dolía como si estuvieran quebrándole todos los huesos de golpe, como si sus fibras nerviosas se hubieran sensibilizado todavía más y le mostraran una nueva definición para agonía.

Le estaban torturando de la peor manera posible.


	52. Lección 52

¡Buenas noches! Yo como siempre, actualizando a horas no apropiadas para todo público XD Pero es lo que pasa cuando llegas a una parte con mucha acción, y por ende, mucha descriptiva e_e y te demoras la vida escribiendo… Pero pasando a temas no tan deprimentes, aquí tienen la continuación. Disfrútenla, amen más a Kamui, odien más a Jirou y no me quemen en leña verde por (crear un harem inverso) dejarlo en lo más interesante lol

 ***Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Sé que disfrutarás mucho de la actualización :D

 **Capítulo 52**

 **Fatal Error**

Sus pupilas se mantenían enfocadas en su rostro, en la ausencia de gestos y misericordia, en ese extraño que tenía frente a frente. Ese al que alguna vez pudo considerar como un amigo y un compañero de peleas, y que ahora se había convertido en su verdugo; en esa persona que intentaba arrebatarle todo lo que era importante para ella.

Y entonces, mientras todos esos recuerdos compartidos venían a su mente, comenzó esa sensación de nuevo. Esa que le quemaba, que aceleraba el pulso cardiaco y que le provocaba retortijones insufribles. Una vez los espasmos quebrantaban la solidez de su postura y su voz no encontraba mejor manera para expresarse que a través de gritos.

¿Qué demonios era lo que habían introducido en su cuerpo que le estaba causando semejante calvario?

—Surtió efecto mucho más rápido de lo que teníamos previsto —continuaba con su peso aplastando a la Yato, impidiéndole escapar, contemplando desde tan cerca el dolor que la aquejaba.

—¿Y si muere antes de que logre hacer efecto por completo? —interrogaba la mujer viendo cómo la capturada enterraba sus manos sobre el suelo en un intento de dispersar su gradual agonía.

—Pues más vale que no sea de ese modo o nada de lo que hicimos habrá tenido sentido —estipulaba el tercero. Ese mismo que se había encargado de enterrar la jeringuilla que tenía en su mano izquierda.

—Ella no va a caer con algo como eso —Jirou se había apartado, había cortado al fin el choque de sus miradas—. Además, con esto Bisha perderá por completo su interés.

—…Ungh…J-Jir…Jirou…—gesticuló con dificultad, con la garganta tan seca y al mismo tiempo, sedienta de algo que no llegaba a saber qué era.

—Estás rota…Por lo que le resultarás inservible.

Ella únicamente podía escuchar palabras cortadas, frases inconclusas que la llevaban a experimentar confusión. Era como si cada uno de sus sentidos se fueran perdiendo gradualmente, como si hubieran encontrado una manera de aislarla de todo, de todos, de ella misma.

Y repentinamente todo se volvió oscuridad.

—El monstruo está a punto de despertar.

Quebró la pierna que le oprimía en el instante en que logró atraparla ente su mano. Crujiendo del mismo modo que lo hace un árbol cuando recibe el embiste fulminante de un hacha. Logrando que el equilibrio se perdiera y ese hombre cayera; proporcionándole la libertad que tanto ansiaba.

Uno a uno los eslabones empezaron a caer, dotándole de mayor movilidad, devolviéndole las únicas herramientas que necesitaba para que pudiera hacer escarmentar a quienes habían decidido jugar con su vida.

No obstante, no se trataba de la misma persona, de la misma chica a la que habían hostigado mientras se mantenía bajo su yugo. No. A quien tenían libre, clavándoles la mirada, era a esa entidad que vivía muy dentro suyo, bajo escombros de malos recuerdos y destructivos sentimientos.

Era una bestia.

—Estuvo a punto de pescarnos —mascullaba la fémina. Sólo ella y su otro compañero lograron evadir la muerte; el grandulón por su lado yacía muerto sobre el suelo con una tráquea completamente aplastada.

—Oshin, en este momento no eres diferente al hombre que más aborreces… Ahora estás sobre la misma línea de igualdad que Yomi —expresaba con cierto desagrado sin despegar su atención de quien ahora no era más que un cuerpo que se movía por mera inercia—. Lo único que desea tu quebrantado ser…es aniquilar a todo lo que se cruce en tu camino…

Ninguno de ellos poseía noción sobre el tiempo, sobre los destrozos que provocaban al imprimir por completo su fuerza dentro del campo de batalla; ninguno estaba interesado en el resultado de los que compartían su mismo destino; eran lo suficientemente egoístas para velar exclusivamente por su propia victoria, por su propia vida. ¿Pero no era de esa forma apasionada en la que los verdaderos guerreros se batían en la antigüedad?

Y hubieran deseado continuar de esa manera hasta vislumbrar el desenlace deseado. Sin embargo, debían moverse, encargarse de evadir lo que había sido dirigido hacia ellos antes de que fueran arrastrados.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones ha sido eso?! ¡¿Un cohete o qué?! —Shinpachi no fue el único que se movió en automático para resguardar su pellejo.

—Diría que fue más una estaca pasada de tamaño —Abuto sacudía sus ropajes del polvo y las piedras que salieron volando en cuando semejante proyectil pasó tan cerca de todos ellos—. ¿Quién demonios va por allí arrojando esta clase de cosas? ¿Están buscando métodos alternos para mandarnos al otro mundo?

—Admitamos que la creatividad no les falta —Eizen por su lado arrastró su mirada por el camino recién inaugurado hasta llegar a donde se había atorado semejante tranca.

—Vaya manera de interrumpir los combates que teníamos aquí —habló Akumu tras ver a cada pareja de duelistas lucir igual de perplejos como ellos tras ver lo que ocurrió.

—Parece que se deshicieron de alguien —Narue señaló las salpicaduras de sangre que existía por varias secciones del suelo, denotando que la herida había sido de cuidado—. Posiblemente se trate de esa tonta boticaria —¿su mayor deseo al fin se había convertido en realidad?

—Esa mujer tiene más vidas que un jodido gato —aseguraba el castaño con una sonrisa burlesca. El recuerdo de la boticaria tras la paliza que le dio su padre llegó a él.

El troncal tronaba. Crujía del modo en que lo hace la madera vieja ante el peso que sería incapaz de tolerar por mucho tiempo. Lo hizo hasta que colapsó por completo.

—Ey, ustedes juegan con cosas muy peligrosas —espetaba Gintoki sin despegar su atención del montón de tierra y rocas en las que se clavó esa lanza provisional—. ¿Y quién demonios se supone que disparó eso?

—Vaya moditos de empalar a la gente…—pese a sus palabras, Umibouzu no bajaría la guardia. Y mucho menos porque continuaba sin acabar con su enemiga.

—Pues parece que no hicieron del todo bien su trabajo —Kamui sonrió tenuemente. Lo hizo en el instante en que notó cómo esa pila de despojos empezaba a desmoronarse.

La tierra volvió a su origen fundamental. Las astillas de madera continuaban descendiendo desde su teñida mano hasta el suelo. Su espesa y carmesí sangre seguía goteando, manchándole los ropajes y la piel. Y pese a ello continuaba de pie, con vida y con una herida que debió de haberle llevado a la muerte.

—Sí que tiene agallas para haber hecho esto —decía con una mirada que intentaba inútilmente esconder su cabreo.

—Y pensábamos que no habíamos tenido suficiente mala suerte…—Shimura había observado al peli azul con cuidado. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ido semejante detalle de las manos?

Bishamon avanzó unos cuantos pasos ante las miradas que se negaban a despegar su atención de él. ¿Pero por qué? Quizá porque contemplaban el pequeño hueco que se alojaba donde en teoría debería estar su corazón. Técnicamente tendría que haber abandonado este mundo hace tiempo ya.

—Él fue demasiado ingenuo al pensar que podrían borrarme del mapa con esto —sonrió con guasa, como si intentara mitigar la carcajada que le nacía ante el fracaso de asesinato—. Primero deberían saber en dónde está mi corazón.

Era inevitable. El pelirrojo arremetería contra él. Lo había deseado desde el momento en que cruzaron caminos. Y parecía que había llegado el día predestinado para poder medir fuerzas.

—¿Qué te parece entretenerme un poco? —su parasol rozó la mejilla de su contrincante, logrando que ese vital líquido volviera a asomarse al mundo.

—No te sientas ofendido —siseaba al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de evadir cada uno de los golpes del Yato—. Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta ponerle las manos a las presas de otros. Y mucho menos si hablamos de mis propios camaradas —no le estaba dando importancia a sus palabras, pero si estaba mosqueándose por el hecho de ser tomado como un simple juego—. Además, no es a ti a quien tengo que corregir.

Bishamon guardó la distancia adecuada para dejar de ser el objetivo del pelirrojo. Estaba claro que no tenía ni las mínimas intenciones de encararle sin importar la intensidad de sus provocaciones.

—Seikka, Kashim, Akima…Parece que en verdad han disfrutado el pelear contra nuestros oponentes —veía a esos tres samuráis desde el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa que reflejaba una extraña manera de complacencia—. ¿Será que el tener oponentes dignos ha logrado despertar un poco esa parte que yace dormidos dentro de ustedes?

—De modo que has decidido posponer nuestro enfrentamiento —Sakata no miraba al pelinegro. Él sólo se enfocaba en quien indudablemente podría ser su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad.

—De manera que este es el momento en que nuestra cita exprés da por terminada —establecía con burla absoluta el pelado. Seikka por su lado le ofertó una fugaz sonrisa; de esas que gratificaban por haber contemplado un espectáculo de gran calidad.

—Sé que no estás para nada contento, Kamui. Pero este no ha sido mi plan en lo absoluto —para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, esos ex compatriotas se hallaban al lado de Bishamon, sin dedicarle una mirada; y sólo unos cuantos seguros fueron suficientes para que se retiraran—. Sólo he metido un poco mi cuchara donde no me han llamado.

—¿Estás intentando ser el buena onda y has decidido perdonarnos la vida por esta noche? Pero qué personas tan nobles se han convertido los adversarios de estos tiempos —ironizaba Umibouzu.

—Somos enemigos. Por lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos tarde o temprano, para intentar matarnos en un intento de defender e imponer nuestros ideales —se giró hacia ese grupo de ocho personas, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Pero hoy no es ese día —¿era falta de motivación lo que percibían en él o era que les hablaba con la entera verdad?

—Sería más fácil acabar contigo en este momento y ahorrarnos futuros dolores de cabeza —se expresaba Gintoki entre broma y seriedad—. Considerando todos lo que somos y que tenemos a un par de bestias entre nosotros, podríamos terminar el trabajo de tu empalador personal.

—Si estuviera en mi mejor estado, podría pensármelo —añadía más que divertido—. Pero como pueden ver, estoy algo maltratado y tengo un hoyo en mi pecho. Así que sería algo injusto, ¿no?

—¿Acaso tenemos un villano que sigue las normas de etiqueta? —Sakata parecía haber atrapado el interés del peli azul. ¿Se debía a que ambos eran unos sádicos?

—Si tengo que ser quisquilloso y severo, diría que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que ha estado pasando aquí —empezó a movilizarse, con pasos calmos pero consistentes. Sin una pizca de temor ante la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera echársele encima—. Un enfrentamiento real se gana con fuerza y habilidades propias mientras te confrontas uno a uno, sin terceros, sin intervenciones. Sin la necesidad de recurrir a esta clase de trucos sucios. No puede existir ni honor ni gloria en hacerlo de esa manera —¿de verdad un enemigo tenía una mentalidad tan integra como esa? ¿Por qué pareciera como si se encontrara en el bando incorrecto?

—Vaya, parece que tenemos a un idiota más…—mencionaba Abuto—. Uno que parece querer jugar limpiamente pese a que está metido hasta el pescuezo de mierda.

—Que tenga las intenciones de borrarles del mapa no significa que tenga que hacerlo valiéndome del secuestro de dos niñas, ¿verdad? —calló en el momento en que regresó su mirada al punto en el cual fue tomado por sorpresa.

—E-Esperen, ¿por qué continúa habiendo tanto caos por allá? ¿No se supone que el oponente de Oshin-san está aquí con nosotros? —Shimura adelantó un par de metros. Su vista no le engañaba. Algo estaba ocurriendo a menos de veinte metros de distancia de donde se encontraban—. ¿Quiénes están peleando? —entonces puso mucha más atención. Aunque con ello se llevara una desagradable respuesta—. ¿Q-Qué…es lo que le ha pasado? ¿Por qué demonios…se ve de esa manera? E-Es como si…

—Lo consiguió… Logró que perdiera los estribos y le ha resumido a un monstruo sedienta de sangre —las palabras de Bishamon no daban a entender nada. No a primera instancia. ¿Pero lo harían ahora que estaban contemplando a lo que se refería?

Aquel cuerpo se había deslizado por el suelo, hasta donde se encontraban, sin chispa de vida y con una cabeza que recibió la suficiente fuerza como para quebrarse y llevar a una muerte instantánea a su poseedor.

¿Pero acaso el perecimiento del uniformado interesaba ahora? Por supuesto que no. Era un tema que quedaba en segundo plano. Porque lo verdaderamente apremiante residía en quién había arribado, en quién llevaba sus manos corrompidas por la espesa sangre mientras esa mirada no reflejaba nada más que una desquiciante locura y ansias de matar.

—O-Oshi… Oshin-san…—la última vez que Shinpachi había visto a un Yato perder la razón fue cuando confrontaron al hermano de Kagura! Y el infierno que tuvieron que soportar para hacerlo recapacitar no era algo que deseara repetir. ¿Pero es que les quedaba otra opción?

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma —Sakata observaba a la chica y le costaba creer que se hubiera dejado dominar por sus instintos. ¿Es que acaso se había topado con el hombre que juró asesinar o había pasado algo lo suficientemente grave como para llevarla a tal quebrantamiento? —. Gin-chan no está hecho para todo terreno… Con haber enfrentado al imbécil de Kamui fue más que suficiente para mí.

—Pensemos en los motivos después. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en impedir que nos mate y que se mate a sí misma en el proceso —Akumu no podía emplear sus eficientes cuerdas; si lo hacía, correría el riesgo de destazarle.

—Eres la última persona que pensé que podría terminar de esta manera —Kamui había atrapado sus dos puños entre sus manos. Y sus pies se habían enterrado en el suelo, en señal de que estaba imprimiendo más fuerza de la esperada para que ella no lograra zafarse y le proporcionara una bonita herida—. Parece que pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo.

En esas carmesí pupilas sólo podía mirarse como lo haría una persona cuando se acerca a un espejo y no busca reacción alguna. Sus palabras rebotaban, sin la posibilidad de llegar hasta su interlocutor. No existía respuesta. Únicamente encontraba a algo intentando liberarse para quebrarle los dedos; a algo golpeándole el estómago con un sadismo que se reflejaba en esa sonrisa torcida.

¿Él se había visto de esa misma manera cuando dejó que su otro yo tomara las riendas de su pelea? ¿Ese mismo camino había tomado la boticaria?

—Desaparece —soltó en una especie de susurro rasposo ante un enfado que empezaba a volverse intolerante conforme continuaba mirándole y desconociéndole totalmente. Eso que intentaba matarle no era ni por asomo la fastidiosa mujer que no dejaba de arrastrarle a sus problemas—…Apártate…—le pateó el estómago, mandándole lejos, directo contra el suelo—. De este modo no voy a disfrutar de nuestro encuentro —él la conocía. Él sabía que no era débil mentalmente; y que por ello no perdería ante su parte más irracional. ¿Entonces por qué se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Qué o quién la había resumido a lo que sus ojos percibían? —. Estando así ni tus puños ni tus patadas duelen siquiera —¿había sido ese samurái? ¿Fue Jirou el que la convirtió en eso? Y si las cosas eran de ese modo, ¿por qué sus puños se habían vuelto mucho más compactos, mucho más ansiosos de resumirlo todo a ruinas?

—¡Imbécil, detente, detente ahora mismo! —le gritó Abuto en el momento en que el pelirrojo se abalanzó hacia la pelinegra para volverle a tumbar y depositar sobre su estómago un par de violentos puñetazos.

—¿Es de este modo en que murió tu convicción? ¿Acaso este es el elegante final que merece el que comanda al Hokusei? —estaba sobre ella, estampando sus muñecas contra el suelo, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escaparate—. Si ese es el caso… Déjame decirte que es sumamente patético —¿eso le había ofendido? Eso era lo único que podría explicar cómo logró quitárselo de encima con una limpia y poderosa patada directo a su epigastrio.

—¡Tenemos que detener a Kamui-san! Si sigue de esa manera va a asesinarla —Shinpachi intervino en pos de la boticaria. Un acto valeroso que recibiría por pago una arremetida de quien intentaba proteger; una que no llegó a algo grave gracias al samurái que había usado su espada para amortiguar el impacto—. G-Gin-san…

—No olvides que ella es mucho más terca que ese estúpido hermano mayor. Por lo que no entenderá tan fácilmente —verla en ese estado era como revivir esa parte del pasado que lo envolvió en un problema familiar—. Será mejor que te comportes o te iré a acusar con tu adorado papi de que estás haciendo destrozos y golpeando a tus aliados —una bien asestada patada bastó para hacer de esos dos samuráis adornos temporales del piso.

—Ya tuve suficiente aquella vez con ese imbécil. Así que no me provoques más dolores de cabeza innecesarios —Abuto jamás levantó su arma contra ella. Pero siempre había una primera vez—. Ey, dame un respiro —al segundo impacto ella sujetó su parasol, haciéndole añicos—. Sí, sabía que esto no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Pero el siguiente que habría de poner sus manos sobre la Yato sería el que tenía un enfrentamiento pendiente contra ella. Ese que sólo poseía una pequeña daga de arma.

—Jamás pensé que usaría "eso" en ti —Bishamon evadía como bien podía cada una de las arremetidas que la pelinegra le dedicaba con tanto énfasis, con un deseo palpable de arrastrarle al mismo sufrimiento que le llevó a ella a perder la cordura—. Es una pena que te hayas convertido en un ser irreconocible que sólo se detendrá cuando muera… Pensaba que tú podrías ser diferente al resto de presas que he cazado. Sin embargo, tal parece que eres mucho más débil de lo que pensaba… He desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo, Oshin.

¿Ese pequeño destello en sus pupilas significaba algo? ¿Es que hubo algo en su discurso que provocó que sus sentidos se reabrieran vertiginosamente, como una bocanada de aire fresco? ¿Por qué sujetaba su mano con fiereza, como si quisiera arrebatarle aquel punzocortante? ¿Qué le llevó a Bishamon a entregarle su única arma? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba en esa mirada que no le veía ni a él ni a los que se mantenían en guardia ante su extraviado estado?

—N-No…No…—balbuceos. Era la manera de correcta de referirse al monosílabo que emergía con soberano esfuerzo de sus labios—. T-Tú…no…

Retrocedió un par de pasos, manteniéndose completamente estática, con una mirada errática que luchaba por centrarse en un único objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estaba cruzando por su cabeza en ese instante? ¿Recuerdos, palabras o el rostro de personas que le eran allegadas o repudiadas? ¿Qué estaba provocándole que apretara los ojos con tal énfasis y causara la suficiente debilidad en sus piernas como para que cayera de rodillas?

—…Tú…—Bishamon le observaba. Contemplaba con estupefacción cómo esa mirada que había perdido el rumbo intentaba encaminarse, regresar a la que él conoció mientras luchaban.

Sus ojos no le estaban engañando. Su incredulidad tendría que ser encerrada en un profundo baúl mientras la realidad destruía sus propias creencias y conjeturas. ¿Y es que cómo podría haberse imaginado que ella misma se clavaría el filoso objeto en el estómago?

—…N-No dejaré que él me convierta en su marioneta… No voy a dejarle que me use para lograr su cometido… No voy a permitírselo ni a él ni a nadie más —la daga bañada con su sangre había caído junto con ese miserable otro yo que sólo lograba despertar el hombre al que prefería no nombrar—. E-Esto aún no ha terminado —se levantó, resintiendo toda la extenuación y la injuria del que era acreedor su cuerpo. Era demasiado terca como para detenerse.

—¿Tantos son tus deseos de arrastrarlo contigo hasta el infierno que te has forzado a ti misma a entrar en razón? ¿Por qué desear ir tras él cuando tu estado es tan deplorable? —Bishamon no lo comprendía. No podía entender el porqué de su voluntad.

—T-Tú te pareces mucho a ese idiota pelirrojo. Hasta el punto de no entender nada —se tambaleó tras dar el primer paso, pero eso no la desalentó. Sus siguientes marchas eran lentas pero consistentes—. Jirou lo dijo… No existe nada más doloroso que asesinar a tu propio hijo —respiraba con dificultad, con una hemorragia que no hacía más que iniciar—. Jirou es el idiota hijo mayor mientras que yo soy la hija de en medio… La estúpida hija que ha sido devorada por la sed de la venganza…Y por ello, la única que tiene y puede cargar con el pecado de su muerte…

Aceleró su andar, como si hubiera recobrado sus fuerzas, como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de sentirse tan pesado y herido. Como si hubiera encontrado la motivación que le faltaba. Como si nuevamente el destino le devolviera a la persona que se había vuelto en una más de sus pesadillas.

Su impulsivo y potente puñetazo se encontró contra la defensa cruzada de un par de espadas. Su mirada cargada de aversión se topó con otra que le guardaba el mismo sentimiento. Sus fuertes deseos no hacían más que entrelazarse e intentar asfixiarse.

Costaba demasiado creer que alguna vez esos dos pudieran llevarse bien y ser compañeros de tripulación.

—De verdad que te estás convirtiendo en un verdadero incordio —Jirou se encontraba en óptimas condiciones mientras que ella con esfuerzo continuaba de pie pese a la pérdida de sangre y lesiones previas.

—¡Si he de morir, lo haré tras haberte derribado! —el castaño detectó de inmediato el peligro. Simplemente no podía dar por sentado que sería fácil darle la estocada final sólo porque se encontraba en un estado tan precario.

Lo que se desató después sería la desesperada contienda de alguien que sabe que no durará por demasiado tiempo de pie para someter totalmente a su oponente. Y eran esas circunstancias que estaban obligando a esa mujer a omitir totalmente el daño que tenía todo su cuerpo; sacrificaría la más mínima de las movilidades por alcanzar su objetivo.

Pero incluso ella poseía límites.

—Es increíble que con el paso de los años hayas dejado esa faceta de niña llorona y temerosa que no hacía más que esconderse detrás de su padre adoptivo para convertirte en esto…—sus espadas llevaban como condecoraciones la sangre de la Yato. Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo mostraba los impactos que ella logró acomodarle antes de caer al suelo al no recibir respuesta alguna de su cuerpo—. Los dos hemos avanzando mucho. Ambos hemos recorrido caminos diferentes que han logrado interceptarse pese a todo… Sin embargo, es hora de que nuestros encuentros terminen.

Una espada que estaba dispuesta a cegar su vida de un solo tajo y una barrera impenetrable que había surgido para aniquilar su tan codiciado capricho. ¿De qué manera mundos tan dispares y conflictivos habían logrado converger de una manera tan coordinada y perfecta?

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba a nada de terminar con la vida de esa mujer?

—Quiero creer que de verdad no nos parecemos tanto como para haber pensado lo mismo —Bishamon retenía el filoso avance de la katana con su mano desnuda, alimentándole con el néctar de vida que corría por sus venas.

—Oshin ha perdido su oportunidad de acabar con él. Por lo que tomaré el relevo —su parasol había interceptado de forma vertical el cuerpo restante del arma del castaño—. Yo no seré tan blando como ella.

—¿K-Kamui…? —incluso con su borrosa visión lograba distinguir su silueta sin dificultad alguna—. P-Por…favor…

—Te la vives criticando la estupidez de ese tonto cuando tú llevas las locuras a otro nivel —Abuto había llegado hasta ella, para alzarle y cargarle con un cuidado que jamás creyó que él poseyera—. Un poco más y tendríamos que darle cuentas a Tentei de por qué su hija no volvería jamás a su lado—Oshin le miró entre una mezcla de agradecimiento y preocupación antes de caer por completo en la inconciencia—. Sí, sí ya sé que quieres que vigile que ese idiota no se mate —se apartó lo suficiente para darle espacio a quienes habían decidido hacer de Jirou el siguiente trofeo a colgar en su sala—. _Jamás imaginaría que fuera precisamente él quien interviniera para evitar que la asesinaran. Pero tal vez quien más asombro me ha provocado sea ese monstruo… ¿Qué significa que se haya metido entre Jirou y Oshin? ¿Por qué defenderla de quien en teoría es su aliado y con quien comparte objetivos en común?_ —regresó su atención en la dormida chica—. _Siento decirte esto, pero los hombres que ponen tu atención en ti son verdaderos monstruos…Peligrosos y psicópatas monstruos._

—¿Acaso quieres competir por la presa? —interrogaba el pelirrojo a Bishamon en cuanto el samurái se apartó.

—En realidad estoy experimentando sentimientos encontrados con respecto al actuar de Jirou —observaba al aludido con una mirada relajada, con ese semblante que es tan característico de quienes están ocultando algo más.

—Tú mismo desististe de la elección —objetaba Jirou—. Deberías ser más firme y menos caprichoso.

—Bueno, ese era el caso, ¿sabes? —hizo una pequeña pausa, y con ello avanzó un par de pasos hacia él—. Pero con lo que hiciste he reconsiderado todo. Por lo que debería de agradecerte, ¿no te parece?

Las maneras que tenía ese hombre para dar las gracias eran muy parecidas a las que el pelirrojo poseía para dar inicio a un combate. Ambos eran esa clase de personas que les gustaba alardear sobre su fuerza y lo mucho que podían llegar a intimidar a sus contrincantes.

¿Cómo se supone que pudiera siquiera pensar en atacar cuando se tiene a dos peligrosas bestias abalanzándole sin descanso, con claras intenciones de arrancarle algo más que un simple miembros? ¿Es que alguien podría sobrevivir a la fuerza de esos dos? ¿Es que acaso no lucían como un par de críos que estaban compitiendo por quién devora primero el postre?

¿Qué eran esos dos pesados bloqueos que se interpusieron entre sus puños y el endeble cuerpo del samurái?

—Empieza a ser realmente molesto que estén metiéndose en mis peleas… Primero este idiota, después tú y ahora estos bueyes subdesarrollados de pésima calidad —el puño derecho de Kamui fue suficiente para resumir a pedacitos el par de gigantescos escudos que fueron puestos entre él y Jirou—. Desaparezcan de mi vista en este momento.

—Yo que ustedes acataría su orden—espetaba Bishamon con soberana burla. A escasa distancia de ambos se postraban esos dos enormes Amanto que podrían pasar sin dificultad alguna por minotauros y que sin embargo parecían contar con el don del habla.

Un oscuro y espeso líquido se esparció por los alrededores con rapidez mientras la pesada cabeza de uno de esos guardaespaldas rodaba en dirección opuesta a donde había caído su degollado cuerpo. Y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba compartiendo su mismo destino.

—¿No quieres unirte al bando de los malos? —interrogaba el peli azul a quien continuaba con el fuerte deseo de matar—. Porque eres perfecto como villano.

—¿Así que has venido a defenderlo? —aun cuando el pelirrojo llevaba sus manos corrompidas por la sangre del samurái y por la de esas bestias, seguían ansiosas por impregnarse con la de ese armado Amanto; ese que claramente estaba por arriba de las basuras a las que había vencido durante esa noche—. Tal vez te di demasiado crédito, Jirou… Tal vez no eres más que un niño llorón que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir lo que quiere y por eso debe usar a otros para conseguirlo —esos fríos zafiros no se despegaban del castaño mientras sus mordaces palabras estaban salpicadas de una palpable burla—. Parece que Oshin ha puesto demasiado empeño en algo que no valía en lo absoluto la pena —se percibía algo más que simple peligro. ¿Pero qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Furia? ¿Deseo de venganza? ¿Por qué lucía como si hubiera sido dominado por algo más que su instinto de Yato?

—Bishamon, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni los tuyos. Este es un asunto personal —el Amanto que había llegado para respaldar al castaño portaba una llamativa armadura y una espada con la apariencia de un cuchillo carnicero—. Mantente al margen.

—Parece que trabajaron en equipo para armar toda esta trifurca, Osamu —Bishamon sonreía con cierta mofa; era como si en cierto modo disfrutara del acto del que estaba formando parte—. Y seguramente fue tu idea el haberle dado eso a Jirou.

—Esta es una buena oportunidad para poner en jaque a los miembros de la tripulación del Hokusei. Por lo que no permitiré que lo eches a perder.

—Las organizaciones criminales parece que ya no son como antes… Mira que ahora entre ellos mismos se sabotean —Abuto no hablaba por hablar. No, claro que no. Lo decía porque estaba viendo con sus propios ojos cómo a la distancia se vislumbraba una numerosa facción de Amantos—. Subir a esta mujer a nuestra nave seguramente haya sido el peor error de nuestras vidas, capitán.

—Deberías salir de aquí junto con tu subordinado, Kamui —el peli azul se le había adelantado. Además, ¿en qué momento se supone que tomó su parasol para adueñárselo? —. Porque esto se pondrá un poco movido… Además, ese hombre está por llegar y quisiera que viera un buen espectáculo desde primera fila.

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes —el oji carmín se limitó a carcajearse ante su objeción.

—Una verdadera pena que pertenezcamos a bandos contrarios y que nuestro interés radique en la misma persona —un limpio embiste bastó para sacar volando a quien hace unos momentos le ordenaba que metiera sus narices en otro lado—. Jirou, no te mataré en esta ocasión por haberme dejado contemplar algo realmente interesante. No obstante, vuelve a meterte en mis asuntos y yo mismo le entregaré de regalo tu cabeza al almirante del Hokusei.

—¿Cuál es la fascinación que todos tienen por esa mujer? ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan importante como para llegar a esto? —su mirada se encontraba ensombrecida, ocultando espléndidamente bien lo que en sus pupilas estaba naciendo; era como el nacimiento de un ciclón—. Primero Tentei, después los miembros de la tripulación… y ahora ustedes dos... Su vida vale tanto como la de ese hombre…

—No existe nada más lamentable que un samurái ahogado en la venganza —las miradas de todos se dirigieron de manera automática en la dirección en la que provenía tan familiar voz. Sí, al fin aquel hombre había dado la cara y no había nadie que no estuviera anonadado por su llegada—. Te di la oportunidad de jugar al cazador y la presa. Y sin embargo, lo que hiciste fue aliarte con idiotas que recurrieron a un truco tan bajo para conducir a mi tripulación y a mí a una trampa tan obvia.

—¡Tentei…! —ese sofoco que agobiaba a las personas y les encadenaba el alma para que poco a poco fueran perdiéndose, resurgió en él, con un énfasis abrumador.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, Tentei. Pero estoy seguro de que lograremos entendernos muy bien —Bishamon había provocado una marcada fisura sobre el suelo que tenía por delante para obligar a ese par de Yatos a que retrocedieran, a que llevaran su humanidad hasta donde se ubicaba el almirante del Hokusei—. Ha sido verdaderamente divertido verles pelear y zanjar todos los obstáculos que se cruzaron en su camino. Pero ha sido suficiente por hoy —ambos hombres se analizaban, intentando tal vez, entenderse mutuamente—. Como una manera de compensar por todo lo que han pasado, dejen que limpie un poco.

El aire que soplaba dentro del pequeño silbato de calavera que tenía entre manos, era extraño y escalofriante. Pero no era más que un señuelo. La manera perfecta para encubrir la verdadera advertencia que ese hombre había lanzado sin que sus víctimas se dieran cuenta.

—Debes de estar hambrienta después de haber pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo.

El suelo empezó a colapsar precipitadamente, como si un poderoso terremoto tuviera su epicentro justo bajo los pies del escuadrón de Amantos que Osamu comandaba. Aunque probablemente hubieran deseado que se tratara de eso y no de la criatura que había permanecida en la oscuridad e intimidad de la tierra hasta ese momento.

Tan blancas y pulidas eran sus escamas que reflejaban hermosamente la luz de la luna. Tan azules eran sus pupilas que embelesarían a cualquiera que se tomara el suficiente tiempo para admirarlas. Tan peligrosa resultaba ser la titánica serpiente que había asomado su cabeza con la única intención de lanzarse y engullirles sin miramiento alguno.

—U-Una…¡maldita serpiente gigantesca que podría romper en dos a Godzilla si se lo propone! —le había llegado el momento a Gintoki para entrar en pánico.

—H-Ha barrido con todo ese escuadrón… Se los ha engullido y ahora está encargándose de pasarlos por su garganta —Shinpachi había conocido a los Syx y después estaba ese engendro de la madre naturaleza.

—Yo me preocuparía más por el que controla a esa aberración que por otra cosa —Umibouzu sabía que su instinto no le había falló cuando vio a Bishamon y detectó una amenaza silenciosa.

—Por algo es el jefe…—Abuto estaba acojonado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando tienes tantos metros de musculatura, constricción, reflejos envidiables, velocidad y un par de colmillos combinados en una sola entidad? Y lo peor es que esa Jiu estaba mirándoles detenidamente mientras dejaba que su bífida y negra lengua probara el ambiente.

—Vine buscando a un samurái traidor y terminé encontrándome con un hombre mucho más fuerte y lleno de sorpresas —Kamui no despegó ni un instante la atención de quien le había importado un bledo masacrar a los de su propio bando—. Dices que te llamas Bishamon, ¿cierto? No olvidaré tu nombre —¿acaso estaba complacido? Tal vez algo más que eso.

—Es la responsabilidad del segundo al mando el poner en cintura a los que quieren pasarse de listos mientras intentan imponer sus caprichos a los que están por encima de ellos —estableció tranquilamente. En este momento sólo se hallaban él y Jirou; el resto habían sido borrados del mapa por tan mortífera mascota—. Dejaremos su revancha contra este idiota para otro momento.

—No pudimos encontrarnos a un peor bastardo para tenerlo de enemigo —ironizaba Tentei para quien había dejado a todos pasmados por su incuestionable crueldad y frialdad hacia sus aliados—. No voy a agradecerte por lo que has hecho. Pero te agradecería que no tocaras la cabeza del imbécil que tienes de aliado —¿qué era lo que en verdad reflejaban sus pupilas? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos eran los que despertaba en él ése al que alguna vez consideró como un hijo? —. Porque es mi deber el hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho.

—Pido disculpas por mi brusquedad, pero es la manera menos agresiva para hacerlo.

Habían tapado sus oídos con rapidez, tan fuertemente que estaba resultándoles doloroso. Pero no tanto como lo era escuchar la poderosa onda sonora que provenía de sus espaldas; esa que se propagaba, se intensificaba y los obligaba a olvidarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y cuando el maltrato auditivo cesó, pudieron entender el significado detrás de sus palabras.

Poco interesaba quién era la menuda joven que estaba al lado de Bishamon o cómo es que había aparecido tan de repente. Porque lo que era apremiante resolver era por qué habían alejado a la boticaria de ellos para retenerla.

—Sé que tú mejor que nadie lo entiende… Sabes que sólo es cuestión de tiempo —el pelirrojo apenas estaba recuperándose del estupor en el que fue hundido, pero podía escucharle y verle claramente—. Aun cuando nos acabamos de conocer, sé más cosas sobre ustedes de lo que podrían imaginarse. Así que tu pequeño secreto es bien conocido por mí, Tentei —el samurái atendió con cuidado a sus palabras. Al resto no les causaba más que confusión, pero a él le abría una nueva panorámica con respecto a su persona—. Descuida, te la devolveré en dos días.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar e intentar rescatar a su hija adoptiva, todo el suelo comenzó a vibrar, a gritar ante la repentina intromisión del reptil. Esa serpiente no sólo estaba enterrándose una vez más, sino que movía su cola de un lado a otro, con soberana violencia, como una medida que evitaría que cualquiera intentara seguirles y detenerles.

Pero no todos habían sido tan lentos en reflejos. No todos habían cometido el suicidio de saltar hacia lo que podría considerarse una tumba de tierra. ¿Es que poseía tanta impaciencia por encarar a ese hombre?

—¡Maldito idiota, regresa aquí! —Abuto estaba atónito ante lo que había visto. Su propio capitán se había lanzado muy literalmente a las fauces de una muerte segura. Es que no existía modo en que pudiera seguir el camino que la Jiu había hecho por sí misma para iniciar su huida sin perecer en el intento—. ¡Ey, un momento, no lo hagas! ¡Detente!

El Hemu le había agarrado de la capa, haciendo que despegara los pies del piso para convertirse en una especie de juguete que tremenda criatura podía llevar de un lado a otro. Pero lo peor es que se había lanzado en la misma dirección que el estúpido pelirrojo que lo comandaba.


	53. Lección 53

¡Buenas tardes casi noches! Ya regresé XD La verdad es un milagro que haya acabado este capítulo porque ando toda con gripa en calidad de bulto. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, espero que disfruten el capítulo; sé que logrará que su lado fangirl salga y grite como adolescente enamorada ㈳5 Sólo me resta decirles, que me costó mucho escribir la última parte XD Si ha quedado muy OoC Kamui, una disculpa, de verdad que intenté que fuera lo más fiel a él ; - ; Sin más, las dejo leer lol

 ***Tamago no Hogan:** ¡Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario! Espero que te manifiestes más seguido. Es bueno leer a gente nueva y que se interesa de esa manera por mi historia ❤ Haces que mi oscuro corazón sea feliz. Saludines. Disfruta de la actualización.

 ***Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tu review! Espero este cap te encante. ¡Abrazos!

 **Capítulo 53**

 **Stupid Liar**

La luz, tan tenue y simultáneamente, tan molesta, se filtraba con discreción, pero con la fuerza suficiente para interrumpir su deseo de seguir durmiendo. Era la sutil manera de obligarle a abrir sus ojos y percatarse de que todo lo que le rodeaba le resultaba desconocido.

Y entonces sus pupilas se encontraron con otras tan carmesí como las suyas.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para despertar —se encontraba de pie, recargado contra la puerta, con toda su atención puesta en ella. Dentro de esa modesta habitación solamente se encontraban ellos dos y el característico sonido del mar rompiendo contra enormes rocas.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —se sentó de golpe, ante el anonadamiento que él le hizo experimentar. Ignorando por ello su propia condición—. ¡¿Pero qué…?! —¿en qué momento la dejaron en tales circunstancias? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa y por qué sólo se encontraba en ropa interior?

—Técnicamente eres tú la que está de visita en casa ajena —Bishamon se limitó a caminar hasta el lecho de la pelinegra y tomar asiento al borde de este—. Eres más tímida de lo que podría haberme imaginado —Oshin se había cubierto con la sabana. No quería ser vista por un hombre como él.

—¿Qué fue lo que…? —forzó a su memoria, obteniendo cómo resultado el momento en que miró el rostro de Jirou por última vez antes de que todo se tornara oscuro—. ¿Por qué demonios me has secuestrado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con esto, eh?

—No necesitas ser tan agresiva —aseguró, mirándole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Te traje conmigo porque quería charlar contigo. Y también porque deseaba hacerme cargo de tus heridas.

—¿Mis…heridas? —se miró a sí misma, a cada centímetro de su piel. Encontrando únicamente su blancura característica—. No tengo ni un solo rasguño…—susurró con cierta incredulidad.

—Tomará un tiempo para que tu organismo deseche por completo la droga que le fue suministrada. Pero estarás bien.

—¿Droga? ¿De qué demonios hablas? —¿cómo pudo olvidar ese piquete? Estaba claro que algo le inyectaron; sin embargo, pensó que se trataba de un letal veneno y no de un estupefaciente.

—Y eso te hizo perder el control por completo… Te convertiste en una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—N-No puede…ser… _No me digas que…No, no quiero siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que hice algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida_ —sus manos apretaron la tela que le cobijaba mientras sus ojos reflejaban una amarga mezcla entre preocupación y culpa—. _¿Cómo pude ser tan débil para permitir que algo como eso sucediera?_

—Pero descuida, no mataste a nadie —y una vez más sus miradas se encontraron. En esta ocasión, ambas reflejaban sensaciones totalmente distintas.

—¿Quién me detuvo? —era algo que necesitaba saber.

—Todos pusieron su granito de arena. Pero al final fuiste tú misma la que se encargó de entrar en razón por las malas —¿ella misma lo hizo? Vaya que sonaba completamente descabellado. No lo creía—. Te clavaste una daga... Tal vez causándote un dolor lo suficientemente intenso existiera una posibilidad de regresar —teorizó.

—Suena a una verdadera locura.

—Eres libre de creerme o no. Pero tus camaradas no me dejarán mentir —¿qué es lo que le inquietaba? No era el haber sido tomada como rehén. Sino más bien que ese hombre fuera lo suficiente cortés como para pensar por instantes que no eran enemigos—. Estás extrañada por mi comportamiento, ¿verdad?

—Me trajiste aquí bajo motivos que sólo puedo imaginarme. Me has dejado cautiva en este cuarto y no quiero ni imaginarme quién se encargó de quitarme la ropa —el peli azul rio ante sus quejas—. Y estás aquí, hablándome como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—Diré a mi favor que no soy un villano convencional.

—Eres nuestro enemigo y quieres matarnos —estableció con seriedad—. De manera que no me vengas con esas patrañas.

—¿No te han dicho que tienes una lengua muy filosa?

—Toda mi vida —él sonrió con burla—. Deja de reírte, estúpido.

—Sí. Es cierto que tengo intenciones de enfrentarles y quitarlos del camino. No obstante, —su mano había atrapado el mentón de la Yato. Estaba conduciendo sus ojos a los de él por la fuerza— preservar tu vida es también uno de mis objetivos.

—¿Para qué te serviría conservarme con vida? —cuestionó—. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es acabar conmigo en estos momentos. Te ahorrarías muchas molestias —¿eso era un desafío?

—Iba a hacerlo. Pero cambié de opinión —para ella ese hombre era un extraño e innecesario dolor de cabeza—. Por ese motivo te encuentras aquí. En mi humilde guarida.

—¿Vas a usarme de señuelo? ¿Chantaje tal vez? —algo de eso tenía que ser.

—No soy afecto a usar esa clase de tretas —¿estaba hablando en serio?

—Entonces, si no es eso, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí y te has encargado de ayudarme? —ahora era ella quien no estaba dispuesta a agachar la mirada. Ansiaba respuestas.

—Porque me gustas —su respuesta estuvo más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado. En realidad jamás consideró esa posibilidad.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Ah…?! —estaba totalmente anonadada. ¿Pero se le podía culpar? Claro que no—. Te estoy preguntando seriamente… Sé que no me contarás tus verdaderos motivos, pero al menos dígnate a darme una excusa más creíble.

—M-e-g-u-s-t-a-s —su crimen no residía en deletrear la respuesta que ella se negaba a creer, sino en el descaro que tuvo para besar la comisura de sus labios de una manera silenciosa y rápida; tan eficiente como la que posee un ladrón profesional—. Bonita respuesta —tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo llevó su mano hacia su mejilla con toda la intención de darle una buena cachetada; una lástima que la detuviera en el acto.

—Eres un maldito pervertido —posiblemente ahora ya le creía—. Deja de mirarme tan lascivamente.

—Es difícil si consideramos que estás en ropa interior —por intentar darle su escarmiento se había liberado de lo único que le impedía ser vista.

—¡I-Idiota! —quizá si hubiera contado con un poco de experiencia con el género masculino no sería tan fácil el cohibirla—. Vete al infierno.

—Ya tengo prácticamente un penthouse reservado allí —se levantó con una desfachatez envidiable—. No seas cruel con mi pobre corazón ahora que sabes que me interesas —decía burlonamente mientras la boticaria tenía muchas ganas de pararse y darle una buena paliza—. Y pensar que estar de esa manera es bastante efectivo para mantenerte bien quietecita.

—Es imposible que yo te guste —expresó tras pararse y seguir resguardada entre la colcha—. Apenas acabamos de conocernos.

—Yo ya sabía de ti desde hace tiempo. Por lo que conozco muchos aspectos de tu vida…Incluso esos que tratan sobre tu padre biológico o tu pasado aquí en la Tierra —habló con seriedad. Ella por su lado se sintió entre extrañada y preocupada; ¿y si era cierto lo que decía? Significaría que mientras él sabe todo sobre su persona, ella desconoce totalmente todo sobre él.

—¿Eres un jodido acosador o qué? —inquirió con cabreo. Bishamon por su parte soltó tremenda carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no —aclaró. Ella no le creía mucho que digamos—. Además, su caso es especial.

—¿"Su caso"? ¿A quiénes te estás refiriendo?

—Olvidaba que abrir la boca de más frente a alguien de tu agudeza no es algo muy sabio de mi parte.

—Eres demasiado extraño. Pero eso no quita la enorme desconfianza que me generas… _¿Pero quién demonios es este hombre? ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué me ha salvado? No importa cuánto lo piense, sigue resultando ridículo el hecho de que me haya salvado porque se interesó en mí._

—Debes tener hambre. Por lo que puedes bajar al comedor —hablando de comida. Mal momento para que su estómago la delatara; obviamente estaba apenada—. Pero no puedes bajar luciendo de ese modo.

—Bajaré como se me dé la gana.

—Un poco de ropa no te hará mal —tocaron a la puerta un par de veces antes de que una mujer entrara con un particular paquete de ropa—. Es todo lo que tenemos por aquí, por lo que tendrás que apañártelas.

—N-No me digas que…—puso mala cara al ver lo que esa sirvienta le quería entregar—. Me niego a usar eso.

—Es eso o bajar en ropa interior —ya estaba aprendiendo que ese hombre era un verdadero cabrón. ¿Y cómo no aborrecerle un poco después de que le sacó de un tirón lo único que tenía para cubrir su semi desnudo cuerpo?

—Eres un maldito de lo peor —sabía que era como usar traje de baño. Pero es que ni siquiera a eso estaba acostumbrada; después de todo, los Yato no son afectos a la playa.

—Dame eso —tomó el kimono con una rapidez abrumadora—. Ummm…

—No me digas que no sabes cómo ponértelo —el silencio de la pelinegra le entregó la respuesta—. Ayúdale —ordenaba a la que había traído los ropajes—. Te estaré esperando afuera.

—Por favor, tome asiento —pedía con amabilidad la chica. Ella se limitó a acatar su orden.

— _Esto se siente de lo más irreal_ —las medias tabi blancas se deslizaron desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Ya no experimentaría más la frialdad del suelo—. _¿Por qué tienen que estarme pasando estas cosas?_

—¿Sería tan amable de ponerse esto?

—Ah, claro —no tuvo problema en vestir el negajuban y cerrarlo adecuadamente. Al fin había dejado de sentirse expuesta—. ¿Ese kimono no es algo ostentoso?

—Es de excelente calidad y sus diseños son de lo más exquisitos —el carmesí de la tela, era tan intenso y a la vez, tan parecido al que se puede percibir en los rubíes. Sin embargo, el dorado que delineaba las orillas le daba mucha más vida. Aunque no tanto como lo hacían las rosáceas camelias que permanecían esparcidas sobre toda prenda como si fueran piezas de arte que alguien diseñó con enorme delicadeza.

—Demasiado llamativo y pesado —bajo el kimono existían otros más delgados de tonalidades afines. ¿Se supone que debía ponerse todo eso uno sobre otro? —. Pero tampoco puedo salir con esto que transparenta todo.

—Párese un momento —ella lo hizo sin chistear—. Los kimonos deben empezar colocándose del lado derecho hacia el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y cubrirlo con el lado izquierdo mientras lo haces —lucía tan fácil, pero en realidad era un fastidio—. No hay que olvidar acomodar el cuello blanco para que quede justo debajo del cuello del kimono —ahora se encargaría de estirar la prenda para que llegara hasta sus tobillos.

—De manera que se puede ajustar —era ese momento en que se sentía como una muñeca a la que están vistiendo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Vayamos con lo que sigue. —Oshin se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras observaba la maestría que esa chica tenía para vestirle. ¿Quién diría que se requerían tantas consideraciones para que todo luciera impecable?

—¿Y ahora cómo demonios voy a caminar con todo esto?

—Se ve maravillosamente bien, Oshin-sama —la boticaria no supo en qué momento su vestuario alcanzó el nivel que solamente se contemplaba en esas princesas que ilustraban en los libros de cuentos; esas doncellas de las que jamás sintió envidia. Sin embargo, lucía como una de ellas. ¿A eso se había resumido ahora? ¿A una mujer frágil que había sido tomada por el enemigo y que no podría huir hasta que él lo deseara?

La nicotina siempre tenía un efecto relajante en su persona. No obstante, esta vez no era de ese modo. Era como si ahora le produjera una gran ansiedad. Pero, ¿podía evitar sentirse de esa manera? Por supuesto que no. No cuando le habían arrebatado algo tan importante como lo era su hija.

Y aunque hubiera mandado a buscarle, no le quedaría más remedio que aguardar por buenas noticias. Y también necesitaba confiar en las habilidades de Oshin; ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—A este paso te morirás de cáncer de pulmón antes de que ella regrese —¿por qué ese hombre tenía que haberle encontrado justamente cuando necesitaba un poco de paz?

—Tú estás calvo y nadie te está diciendo nada —sólo a ellos se les ocurría sentarse muy tranquilamente sobre el acantilado que quedó tras el escaparate de Bishamon.

—Corrección. Lo estaba —ante la mirada atónita de Tentei, la sedosa y magistral cabellera azabache de Umibouzu se hizo presente; esa melena derrapaba sensualidad.

—¡¿Pero cómo demonios pasaste de lucir como un monje tibetano a un Ranma Saotome sin su característica trenza?!

—Pensaba que sólo sería una estafa de esa mujerzuela, pero al final ha funcionado —Umi se sentía f-a-b-u-l-o-s-o. Era un hombre nuevo.

—Hasta luces mucho más joven —el pelirrojo lo observaba con cuidado. Tal vez poner un negocio de tónicos para el cabello no sonaba mala idea—. Podríamos ganar mucho dinero con esto.

—Atendiendo al caso de tu revoltosa hija. ¿Por qué demonios es un imán para los problemas? No ha dejado de meterse en líos desde que la conozco —¿le estaba echando la culpa por eso?

—Todo es a raíz de que conoció a tu mala semilla —obviamente le iba a devolver su grosería—. Él es la causa de todo, estúpida melena parlante.

—Te digo que el origen de todos los males es esa boticaria —aseguró, mirándole de soslayo. La guerra de miradas dio inicio—. Mantén a tu estúpida hija de mi bueno para nada hijo.

—Por mí puedes tomar a ese escuintle y llevártelo muy lejos… Es más, te regalo una nave y te pago lo que quieras —estaban, literalmente, que ardían. ¿Qué tan conflictivos podrían ser estos padres?

—¿Por qué deberíamos irnos nosotros? —refunfuñó—. Ustedes deberían ser los que abandonaran este planeta para que nos dejaran al fin en paz.

—Te aclaro que este es "mi planeta natal", no el tuyo, cabeza de estopa —había que recordarle ciertas cosas—. Ustedes deberían largarse, forasteros indeseables —y es que ahora estaban frente contra frente.

—Mi hija ya tiene nacionalidad terrícola, por lo que, en pocas palabras, este planeta también es nuestro. Así que no puedes sacarnos.

—Más le vale a tu bastardito no tocar a mi hija.

—Espero que esa hija tuya no haya sacado tus malas manías y esté intentando seducir a mi hijo para amarrarlo y quedarse con sus riquezas —espetaba al tiempo que ambos seguían empujándose con la frente. Era como ver a dos cabras chocando sus cuernos.

—Es tu hijo el que debe mantenerse a raya. No quiero que siembre su semillita y después esté demandando la mitad de todos mis bienes —expresaba al tiempo que intentaba arrancarle su nuevo cabello a Kankou—. Aléjense de nosotros, pobretones.

—Mis nietos serán igual de fuertes, geniales y preciosos que yo, así que no te tienes que preocuparte de nada.

—Eres tan feo como un señor cara de papa…—sentenció—. Si tus hijos salieron así debió de haber sido por su madre. Ella sí debió de haber sido una belleza, no como tú.

—Tienes cojones para hablar de esa manera de mi esposa estando yo presente —bufó. Ahora era él quien jalaba del cabello de Tentei—. Este cabello no puede ser real. ¡Tienen que ser extensiones!

—Y se quejan de sus hijos…cuando ustedes son peor —Rokurou llegó, los miró, suspiró y sintió lástima más por Kamui y Oshin que por ellos—. Sería muy irónico que terminaran convirtiéndose en familia —él sonreía, pero ese par lo miraban como si les hubiera hecho la peor ofensa del universo—. Serían unos consuegros ejemplares.

—¡Jamás va a pasar eso! —vociferaron armoniosamente.

—Tentei, recuerda que el padre de la novia paga la boda.

—Castraré a ese pelirrojo si es necesario.

—Meteré a tu hija en un convento por el resto de sus días.

—Ustedes son los que necesitan ser encerrados y castrados.

Jamás se sintió tan feliz de sentir la firmeza y seguridad del piso como lo hacía en ese momento. Tampoco creyó como factible que se vería arrastrado a un derrumbe constante de tierra y enormes rocas donde la velocidad jugaba un papel sustancial. ¿Es que dónde había quedado su sentido común?

Aunque dentro de ese mundo de desgracias, agradecía sinceramente el que esa gigantesca bestia estuviera a su lado. Prácticamente se había encargado de mantener a salvo al par de suicidas Yatos.

—Si esta cosa no hubiera venido con nosotros, ahora mismo seríamos fertilizante de muy mala calidad —Abuto estaba tan espolvoreado que literalmente tocía polvo—. Casi logras que nos maten…como por décima quinta vez este año.

—Al final lo conseguimos. Así que deja de quejarte —el desgraciado sonreía con una frescura desquiciante. El Hemu por su parte se sacudió para quitarse toda la suciedad—. Aunque debo de admitir que es un buen acorazado —el animal empezó a levantar pedazos de suelo con sus garras; había llegado la hora de la comida.

—Deja eso para otro momento —el castaño observaba a sus alrededores. Nada le resultaba remotamente conocido—. ¿Pero dónde cojones hemos venido a dar?

—Umm… Puedo ver algo a la distancia —Kamui ya había trepado sobre el albino conejo. Este se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras, proporcionándole una mayor altura—. Creo que es eso que los terrícolas denominan como "mar".

—Tsk… No sé qué es peor. Que estemos a miles de kilómetros o que el maldito sol esté más fuerte que nunca —en efecto, el astro rey les estaba mostrando su poderío mediante un calor abrasador—. Dudo que el conejo asado sepa bien.

—Ciertamente es molesto —el pelirrojo descendió. La sombra que proyectaba el Hemu era una bendición terrenal.

—Además, ¿por qué demonios fuiste detrás de ellos? —era momento de indagar.

—¿No es obvio? —su subordinado calló—. No quería que escapara Bishamon… Aunque al final fue más escurridizo de lo que imaginé y terminó escapándose.

—Más bien dirás que estuviste a punto de morir sepultado y nosotros te salvamos el trasero —suspiró para darse algo de paz interior. Necesitaba relajarse o terminaría golpeando al idiota—. Pero haciendo a un lado eso. No crees que ya es tiempo de que vayas aceptando ciertas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ambos caminaban al mismo ritmo mientras Yoshimune avanzaba como un cachorrito entusiasmado al que le sacan a pasear por primera vez.

—A lo que está pasando entre Oshin y tú —Abuto ya no conocía la delicadeza. Básicamente porque eso no funcionaba en ese imbécil que tenía por capitán.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —ya estaban empezando las trabas.

—Dijiste que la conservarías porque atrae enemigos interesantes… Y mira que cada vez se va superando a sí misma en esa tarea —decía con burla. Pero estaba claro que no era feliz con esa vida llena de peligros innecesarios.

—Lo hice.

—Pero no creo que te vaya a resultar una tarea fácil —él era listo y tenía modos de obtener lo que quería saber—. Omitiendo a su padre sobreprotector… Todavía tenemos a Raiko, ese amigo de la infancia que está llevando a cabo muy bien sus jugadas en la cara de todos —no escuchó respuesta alguna. Eso era bueno y malo—. También está Eizen. Y si bien podría quererla solamente para una noche loca y llena bajas pasiones, podría terminar mordiendo el anzuelo y verla con otros ojos —a este punto pensaba que estaba haciendo un monólogo en medio del desierto—. Y por supuesto, Bishamon, nuestro nuevo y particular enemigo que le defendió y la secuestró —finalizó—. Si lo pensamos bien, tiene variedad… Es como el menú de un excéntrico restaurante. Me pregunto si se comerá un platillo diferente cada semana o irá intercalando cada tercer día.

—En lo único que debe estar pensando esa mujer es cómo cortarle la cabeza a ese samurái —las palabras no interesaban, sino más bien el tono tan plano y desinteresado que ofertó.

—Las mujeres siempre están pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Dudo que ella sea diferente —debía admitir que hacer que ese hombre confesara estaba resultando más complicado que idear un modo de acabar con Bishamon—. Personalmente creo que la persona que mejor le complementaría sería Raiko —comentaba casualmente.

—Los dos son igual de blandos. Supongo que funcionaría —aunque fue ligero, logró percibir cómo su ceño se fruncía mientras le daba la razón.

—Oh sí, tienes mucha razón. Tan sólo imagina a pequeños niños rubios corriendo de aquí para allá. Arrojándose a los brazos de su madre y gritándole "papi" a Raiko cada vez que regrese a casa tras una misión importante…—alguien era muy cabrón y mete aire. Pero es lo que pasaba cuando sobrepasaban la paciencia de Abuto—. El cuadro es simplemente magnífico… Serían algo como la familia perfecta.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ella se convertirá en su mujer? —Abuto se dio cuenta de inmediato. Logró detectar cierta amenaza en ese tono tan suave de voz que empleó para hablarle. Era como alguien que intenta inútilmente esconder lo que en realidad sentía.

— _Si continúo provocándole podría costarme la vida…Sin embargo, ya he llegado a este punto y retroceder sería mandar al garete todo este esfuerzo_ —tragó saliva, dándose el valor que necesitaba. Este era el momento que diferenciaba a los niños de los verdaderos hombres—. Ah, eso significa que se irá con el jefe de tu antiguo maestro… Supongo que se la debes por intentar matar a su padre.

—Abuto, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —se detuvieron. Mientras que el castaño se mantenía sereno y firme como un roble, el pelirrojo le veía de soslayo, con una mirada que rozaba lo gélido.

—Que tengamos algún tipo de conversación mientras vagamos sin rumbo alguno bajo un sol infernal —esos zafiros le decían que no estaba para más bromitas—. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que sientes celos cada vez que hablo de esa mujer y su posible relación con otro hombre que no seas tú?

Celos. Sí. Esa era la palabra que cruzó por su cabeza en más de una ocasión. Era justamente el término que más se adaptaba al revuelo de sensaciones que se apilonaban en su interior cada vez que veía a esa mujer prestarle demasiada atención a alguien que no fuera él.

Pero aceptarlo significaría que había dejado de contemplar a la boticaria como un mero objetivo de pelea, como algo más que un boleto para conocer a oponentes formidables. Y eso conllevaría a admitir que sus acciones y circunstancias influían en su humor y en su actuar.

—Cierto, cierto. Fuiste tú el que dijo hace tiempo que ni el alcohol ni las mujeres iban contigo. Que no necesitabas de eso…Que eso era insuficiente para saciar tu sed —versaba con una sonrisa que se ampliaba más y más. ¿Se estaba burlando de él, de sus palabras del pasado o de ese predicamento que tenía en manos y que fingía que no existía? —. Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que hay cosas de las que no puedes huir para siempre.

—¿Huir? ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba haciendo tal cosa? —que lo encasillara como un cobarde que no puede encarar a una mujer y lo que le hace sentir, le cabreaba.

—Si no lo estás haciendo, quiere decir que hemos llegado hasta aquí con la intención de recuperar lo que es tuyo y de paso darle una buena paliza a ese idiota —estableció sin cortarse ni una pizca. Él era esa clase de tipos directos, dispuestos a hacer reaccionar a idiotas como Kamui.

¿Suya? ¿Desde cuándo él había establecido que esa mujer era de su propiedad y que nadie más tenía derecho alguno de ponerle las manos encima?

—Bien, que te atraiga no significa que debas o quieras tenerla —este hombre era la paciencia encarnada—. Te puede gustar la carne Kobe y no por ello tienes que comerla todos los días… De vez en cuando está bien para ti —nada como una analogía que el pelirrojo pudiera entender—. Lástima que eso no funcione con ella —Abuto avanzó, para quedar hombro con hombro. Pensar que lo había visto crecer y ahora debía lidiar con sus crisis existenciales—. Oshin necesita a un hombre que tenga las suficientes pelotas como para que no salga corriendo después de que ha descubierto que ha caído ante sus encantos…—le dio un par de palmadas, jugándose la vida—. Olvidaba que mi capitán es un crío que sólo piensa en comida y riñas… Ya sabes, el clásico toca narices que teme convertirse en un hombre patético a causa de una mujer —nada. No había reacción—. Mejor deberíamos dejarle con el sujeto que la secuestró. Al menos él sí tiene los cojones suficientes para ir por lo que quiere.

Hacía un rato que no tenía que verse en la necesidad de detener uno de sus poderosos puñetazos mientras contemplaba esa mirada que denotaba que era momento de que se callara y se apartara de su camino. En cierto modo era como recordar cuando Kamui se le abalanzó por primera vez cuando no era más que un niño e intentaba volverse más fuerte.

Abuto había encendido una chispa. Una realmente peligrosa.

—…Oshin no le pertenecerá ni a él ni a ningún otro —estipuló, con voz ronca. Con un tono que denotaba lo molesto que estaba y lo claro que quería dejarle las cosas.


	54. Lección 54

¡Muy buenas noches! Aún con todo y mis achaques, logré terminar el capítulo XD Lo sé, soy de lo que ya no hay :'). Pero dejando a un lado mis dramas usuales, les traigo un poco más de misterios y cositas que harán que su cabeza estalle. Sin mencionar a nuestro querido Kamui que va progresando ㈳5 ¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que me leen y me comentan, las quiero tanto que les traje un poco de ansgt y misterio a sus vidas! Nos leemos prontito~

 ***Tamago-no-Gohan:** ¡Hola pequeña! Gracias por manifestarte de nuevo * - *9 Espero no mueras mucho con lo que leerás hoy. Aunque siento que tendrás un amargo sabor de boca, yo lo sé. Pero pasando a lo otro…Sí, otro más para el harem de Oshin x'D Lo sé, ella no sabe apreciar la belleza de los kimonos…Los padres sobre protectores y celosos son lo de hoy XD Abuto es hermoso. Ese hombre lo amo y creo que nos sigue cautivando con sus aportaciones épicas a esta historia. Literalmente le debemos el KamuOshin lol Y qué buena onda con lo de tu cuenta, ahora sí podré responderte vía MP ㈳5

 ***I love Okikagu:** Mujer, tú te apareces y desapareces. Recuerdo que antes eras más fiel con tus comentarios(?). Ya hazte una cuenta para que te lleguen las notificaciones de mis actualizaciones :v Y en efecto, Abuto es la onda XD Sin él no tendríamos todos estos avances… Kamui celoso es hermoso pero muy peligroso jajajaja. Así que mejor no lo provocamos e_e

 ***Guest:** Yo siempre dejo mis historias en la mejor parte. Es mi don. Es mi maldición(?). La verdad es que es plan con maña para que tengan que regresar a leer ㈳5

 ***Nana 3:** Pues aquí estoy, siguiendo esta historia, tan pronto como me fue posible XD Gracias por leer y animarte a comentar Nana. Esperemos verte seguido por estos sensuales lares… No puedo evitar leer tu nickname y pensar en la hermanita de Oshin lol

 **Capítulo 54**

 **Behind these eyes**

—Te aseguro que nada tiene veneno —expuso Bishamon en cuanto vio que esa mujer se limitaba a observar los platillos servidos sin comer nada.

—No puedo bajar la guardia contigo —eso es lo que quería, pero su estómago tenía planes totalmente diferentes—. _No me traiciones de esta manera estómago. No lo hagas._

—Diría que es más grande tu hambre que tu deseo de mantenerte con la guardia en alto —la boticaria chasqueó la lengua con molestia—. Ya te dije que no pienso asesinarte.

— _Voy a arrepentirme, pero…_ —tomó los cubiertos y empezó a cortar el magnífico filete de carne antes de darle una probada—…Está delicioso…

—Más allá de lo que podrías pensar. Soy un hombre de buen gusto —ahora que Oshin ponía más atención, se percató de que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas.

—… _El mantel es impecable. Todos los platillos lucen de lo más glamurosos…Y el comedor es realmente bonito sin importar por donde se le mire_ —¿por qué un villano era tan sofisticado? ¿No se supone que era un salvaje más? —. Eres un bicho raro.

—Tú no eres necesariamente la mujer más normal de todas.

—Pero tú eres un villano. Compórtate como es debido —estipuló.

—Lo estoy haciendo —añadió sonriente—. Te tengo secuestrada y te devolveré cuando lo considere prudente.

—Será una pregunta estúpida, pero… ¿para qué me quieres? ¿Qué buscas conseguir conmigo? —bajo sus cubiertos y le miró con enorme detenimiento. Necesitaba algunas respuestas.

—¿No es obvio? —inquirió—. Te tomaré como mi mujer.

—¡¿…?! —sus manos golpearon la superficie de la mesa, sacudiéndola abruptamente. Incluso las copas de vino se encontraban derramando su contenido—. Lo dices muy confiadamente. Sin considerar lo que yo piense y sienta —recriminó, viéndole fríamente.

—Sé perfectamente que tu mayor interés recae sobre el hijo de Umibouzu —¿cómo es que conocía hasta ese detalle de su vida personal? Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a su declaración—. Kamui es muy fuerte, lo suficientemente habilidoso como para comandar al escuadrón que alguna vez fue tan temido como La Gáe Bulg. Inclusive llegó a superar a su maestro, Housen… Y estuvo a punto de terminar con su propio padre y hermana mientras la guerra contra ese ser inmortal tenía lugar en Rakuyou —su error fue pensar que los conocimientos de Bishamon se estancaban únicamente en su persona.

—¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso? No es algo que cualquiera pudiera saber —poco a poco empezaba a sentir preocupación y ansiedad por ese hombre. Sentía que caía en sus garras.

—Hemos recorrido numerosos planetas a lo largo de nuestra gran travesía. Gracias a ello nos hemos vuelto más y más fuertes a la vez que íbamos adquiriendo tanto conocimiento como nos fuera posible —muchas dudas llegaban a su cabeza. Unas más apremiantes que otras. Pero todas considerando una gran y única posibilidad—. Oímos de Utsuro gracias a nuestro maestro.

— _¿Eso significa que Utsuro y su maestro cruzaron caminos en algún momento? ¿Cómo debo interpretar un hecho como ese?_ —ahora su desasosiego radicaba en la persona que estaba por encima de Bishamon; el que parecía estar orquestando todo—. ¿Qué están buscando en la Tierra?

—¿Qué es lo que buscan las aves cuando se cansan de volar?

—…Un lugar en el cual descansar…—claro, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Estaba claro que deseaban apoderarse de la Tierra como muchos otros Amanto habían intentado en el pasado. Aunque, sentía que existía algo más detrás de una simple invasión.

—Estamos cansados de ir de un sitio a otro —se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia un cuadro específico que decoraba las paredes. ¿Qué tenía de especial el retrato de un ginkgo en medio de un paraje que había logrado que ese hombre se tomara las molestias de admirarlo? —. ¿Sabes lo que dice la gente sobre esta clase de árboles?

—El ginkgo es conocido como el "Testigo del Tiempo". Después de todo, es considerado como un fósil viviente. Algo así como la especie superior viva más antigua del planeta.

—Algunos aseguran que representa la dualidad del mundo. Algo así como el cielo y la tierra, lo visible y lo oculto —expresó con cierta serenidad—. Pero bueno, eso ya es más esoterismo que otra cosa —ella sintió de nuevo esa mirada sobre su persona, aguardando por sus reacciones—. Olvidaba que tenías un amplio conocimiento sobre plantas.

—Soy yo la que se está llevando la mayor parte de las sorpresas aquí —¿se trataba de un tema random para pasar el rato o existía un trasfondo tras sacar tal tema?

—Oshin, ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre los tres tabús que hay en el universo?

—¿Los tres tabús? —pero, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? —. Creo que mi cara te lo dice todo.

—…Los tres tabús del universo hablan de aquello que todo lo salva, de aquello que todo lo vuelve perpetuo, de aquello que todo lo extingue…—¿algo como eso de verdad podría existir?

—Suena demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad.

—¿Y no fue el Altana el causante de haber creado a dos seres inmortales? —Oshin no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón con su silencio—. Utsuro y Kouka fueron seres que se alimentaron del Altana para mantener una vida prácticamente perpetua. Una donde casi nada podría terminar con sus vidas —sabía demasiado, más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. Y eso resultaba sumamente aterrador—. Aunque al final los dos desaparecieron de este mundo. Cada uno por motivos completamente opuestos.

—¿Estás insinuando que el Altana representa en realidad a dos de esos tres tabús? —era la conclusión más factible.

—El Altana es capaz de arrasar con la vida de un planeta, pero simultáneamente hace que nazca una nueva a partir de ella —como había ocurrido con el planeta natal de los Yato—. Una que será dependiente de esa misma energía y no podrá existir en otro lado —tal como había ocurrido con la madre de Kamui y Kagura—. El Altana es en realidad aquello que todo lo perpetua…

—Entonces, ¿existe algo mucho más impresionante que eso? —su curiosidad despertó con una fuerza inesperada. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre un tema tan sustancialmente interesante.

—Bueno, si encontraras algo que es capaz de sanarlo todo o de terminar con la vida de cientos de miles de personas de golpe, ¿qué pasaría?

—Ciertamente me sentiría la ama y señora de todo este universo… La vida de todos, prácticamente, estaría entre mis manos…—dijo con toda la seriedad posible.

—Te preguntas si algo como eso de verdad puede estar allá afuera, ¿no?… No obstante, el Altana existe, siendo algo tan poderoso y deseado por todos que ha llevado a la gente a destruir o subyugar planetas enteros sólo por la codicia de poseerlo.

—Y si algo como dices realmente existe, debe ser prácticamente imposible de encontrar… O en todo caso alguien ya debió de habérselo adueñado —probó un bocadillo de su comida y bebió un poco de agua. No lo admitiría, pero estaba disfrutando de una charla tan poco convencional—. Más que tabús deberían ser vistos como el origen de muchas desgracias.

—Indudablemente merecen un título como ese —regresó a su puesto con satisfacción. Al parecer había logrado en ella lo que estaba buscando—. Pensar que de haber conseguido uno de esos tabús, esa mujer se hubiera salvado.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando con ello?! —se puso de pie, con notoria alteración. Es que no podía estar hablando de Kouka—. ¿Estás diciendo que ella pudo haberse salvado? _Que pudo haber sobrevivido hasta la actualidad, evitando de esa manera todo lo malo que ha ocurrido entre esos tres..._

—Me miras como si quisieras cumplir un anhelo al que es imposible volver a acceder —no era imposible leerla en estos momentos. Era tan obvia. Pero no podía evitarlo. No existía manera de que no se sintiera afectada por sus palabras—. Piensa en que si Kouka se hubiera salvado, jamás hubieras conocido a Kamui o a alguno de los miembros de su familia.

—…Lo sé…—miraba en otra dirección, como si quisiera esconder todo lo que empezaba a aflorar en su mirada. Eso que podría ser considerado como debilidad ante su enemigo—. Pero…no me hubiera importado sacrificar todo eso, si con ello esa familia se mantenía junta, feliz, sin ninguna preocupación…

—El Kamui que conoces ahora sería completamente diferente al que pudo haber existido en un mundo donde su madre continuara con vida —indicó secamente. ¿Es que intentaba hacerle flaquear? —. Experimentaría otra clase de situaciones. Inclusive, sería capaz de crear lazos afectivos con otras personas… Hasta podría tener las intenciones de formar su propia familia —no le dolía el hecho de no ser parte de esa realidad alterna. Sino más bien que todo lo que él mencionaba se encontraba demasiado lejos de suscitarse en su presente—. Sin embargo, tú no formarías parte de ninguno de esos planes…

—Seguramente nunca nos hubiéramos conocido —porque Kamui jamás hubiera abandonado a su familia ni mucho menos se hubiera unido al Harusame—. Y tal vez ahora estaríamos enfrentándoles sólo el Hokusei y algunos valientes habitantes de la Tierra. Pero incluso, estaría bien —Bishamon no dijo nada. Parecía más atento de lo usual a lo que estaba expresándole—. Porque ninguno estaría consciente de la existencia del otro, por lo que no habría lamentos ni nada que se le pareciera… Ambos avanzaríamos sobre nuestros propios pasos, dirigiéndonos hacia caminos totalmente diferentes. Y sinceramente, un futuro como ese tampoco hubiera resultado ser malo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificar este presente por permitir que un futuro como ese ocurriera? —para él, era difícil comprender a profundidad las emociones humanas. Desde su perspectiva, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer era una mala elección.

—Lo haría si pudiera —su respuesta fue limpia, tan clara, tan contundente que le dejó completamente estupefacto—. Si me conoces tanto como dices, sabrías que haría cualquier cosa por las personas que son importantes para mí.

—Realmente eres única —sonrió tenuemente ante su confesión—. Haces que me sienta realmente celoso cuando hablas de esa manera de Kamui…—el modo en que la observaba se sentía tan frío, tan amenazante. Para ella fue imposible no experimentar algo que se parecía al miedo—. Eres capaz de hacer tanto por él, pero, ¿qué es lo que él está dispuesto a hacer por ti? ¿Dejaría que acabara con su vida sólo para mantenerte a salvo? ¿Tan siquiera le importas?

—¿Y cómo se supone que yo sepa eso? —su tono se estaba volviendo hostil. Bishamon había tocado una herida profunda y reciente—. Él vendrá por ti porque eres fuerte y le supones un reto. Del mismo modo que todos tus aliados.

—Lo quieres y él no a ti, ¿eh? —Oshin lo sabía, no existía necesidad en remarcárselo.

—¿No es precisamente lo que tenemos aquí? —mencionó con cierta mordacidad—. Deseas tenerme, sin embargo, no puedes hacerlo. Ni siquiera porque me has encerrado aquí.

—Brillante ejemplo —le elogió—. No puedes decir que no estoy esforzándome por llamar tu atención —comentó burlesco. Ella no terminaba de comprender su personalidad—. Además, si fueras tan fácil, sería aburrido… Y terminaría descartándote como a todas aquellas que consideré alguna vez.

—Eso te hace sonar como a un bastardo.

—Eso es porque lo soy.

—No lo presumas como si fuera la octava maravilla —el hombre se carcajeó un poco ante su moralista manera de ver las cosas—. Ya mejor déjame comer en paz.

—Te agrego que fuiste tú la que empezó.

—Que te calles he dicho.

—Tan bonita y tan mandona.

—¡Que te calles dije, maldito embustero!

Podía percibir el quemante enojo en sus celestes pupilas. Pero también apreciaba eso conocido como frustración, orgullo y el deseo de que ya no dijera nada más sobre el tema. No obstante, sus acciones decían algo completamente diferente y el castaño sabía perfectamente el modo correcto de interpretarlas.

Ambos puños se impactaron un par de veces antes de alejarse y convertirse momentáneamente en adversarios. Ambas miradas no se desapartaban la una de la otra. Incluso el silencio se sembró en su reciente campo de batalla. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se mantendrían inmóviles antes de desatar la bestia que llevaban dentro?

—Capitán, felicidades. Al fin has aclarado todas tus dudas existenciales propias de los adolescentes hormonales que han aprendido a no odiar al género femenino —ya no podía empeorar la situación con el pelirrojo, por lo que no tenía sentido medirse con lo que decía.

—Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman —desde que se conocieron, Abuto siempre fue así. Nunca le dio la espalda, ni siquiera cuando dejó que el monstruo que vive dentro de su ser, emergiera.

—Son ustedes dos los que me arrastran a sus problemas de críos incomprendidos —una verdad a medias—. Quiero creer que ahora me provocarán menos dolores de cabeza.

—Abuto, deja de intervenir por ella en todo momento como si fuera una niña que no sabe cuidarse por sí sola —demandó con un semblante endemoniadamente tranquilo.

—"Esa niña" a la que haces alusión, encontró una manera para reaccionar por sí misma y dejar de ser el juguete de ese idiota samurái —Kamui había traído al presente el momento en que se enfrentó a ella. Ese instante en que lo desconoció por completo.

—Para variar su necedad sirvió para algo —ahuyentó esos recuerdos. Le desagradaban.

—No creo que tenga que recordártelo, porque sé que ya lo sabes… Esa chiquilla está tan coladita por ti como tú por ella. No sé qué están esperando para estar juntos y disfrutar plenamente de su juventud… Aunque recuerden, todo con moderación —la mala mirada que Kamui le estaba dando había valido la pena. Se sentía tan feliz de haber encontrado algo con que molestar al pelirrojo; aunque eso pudiera conducirle a morir tempranamente.

—Abuto, no voy a repetirlo de nuevo… Deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos —al diablo que se lo dijera en su tono más acongojante; él estaba prácticamente conmovido de que hablara de "nuestros" y no de "mis".

— _Ha progresado tanto que casi podría llorar… Siento que podría morir e irme sin remordimiento alguno al mismísimo infierno_ —es que le faltaba poco para sacar su pañuelo y sollozar como una magdalena—. _Aunque sólo es la punta del iceberg…Lo más difícil viene ahora… Es un idiota y podría meter la pata en cualquier momento y arruinar algo que en teoría debería ser sencillo…_

—¿Por qué demonios me estás mirando como si me tuvieras lástima? —sonreía tan cándido, como si fuera una noble persona que no tiene las manos tan llenas de sangre.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas… Debe ser a causa de este fuerte sol —todavía no podía morir. El verdadero reto apenas estaba dando comienzo—. _Si bien ha aceptado sus celos y su atracción hacia Oshin, no estoy seguro de que sepa lidiar adecuadamente con esta clase de "nuevos sentimientos". Porque vamos, parecen ser algo relativamente nuevo para él_ —suspiró. De pronto su vida se llenó de tantas preocupaciones innecesarias— _. Al menos es una fortuna de que todos los que están detrás de esa mujer sean monstruos y sean incapaces de morir con facilidad…_ —miraba a su capitán como quien mira a una bestia que no sabía medir sus impulsos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —interrogaba el pelirrojo al Hemu que empezaba a gruñir más y más fuerte, como si intentara alejar a algo.

—Tal vez ya se volvió loco, como nosotros —y el motivo que llevaba al animal a comportarse de tal manera no demoró en mostrarse.

¿Pero qué eran esos gruesos tentáculos que se abrieron camino entre el rocoso suelo? ¿Por qué parecían ansiosos, como si hubieran estado esperando mucho tiempo por la llegada de alguien? ¿Qué eran esos agudos gritos que emergían desde el subsuelo después de que cortaran todas esas extremidades que intentaban atraparlos para matarles?

—Justo cuando estábamos hablando de mujeres sale ese pulpo gigante con cara de suegra mal pagada —Abuto suspiró. Tan bien que llevaba las cosas.

—Perfecto. Ya empezaba a darme hambre —hablaba Kamui mientras se encargaba de derrumbar al octópodo tras dos bien acomodados golpes. Y si eso no era suficiente, su ahora actual compañero se encargaría de hacer el resto.

—Me preocupa que ese pequeño esté aprendiendo tus malos hábitos —en efecto, el enorme conejo yacía encima del molusco, golpeándole una y otra vez, como lo haría un Yato cegado por su instinto. A ese paso no habría más que pulpa por todos lados—. Deja de maleducar a la mascota de esa mujer.

—¿D-Dijiste algo? —decía con dificultad. Su boca estaba tan llena como la de las ardillas cuando se meten un montón de nueces.

—¡Maldito idiota, no te comas eso, podría ser venenoso! ¡Y tú deja de imitarlo también! —es que esos dos brutos se encontraban devorando a la caída criatura espacial—. Al menos lo hubieran cocinado.

—Descuida. La carne de ese pulpo está libre de toxinas. Por lo que no les pasará nada.

—Es bueno saberlo —estipuló—. ¡Un momento! —¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía a un lado? ¿Desde cuándo llegó? —. ¿Pero quién cojones eres tú? —se giró hacia la intrusa, más que dispuesto a encargarse de ella.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosos —sus rosáceas pupilas reflejaban cierta satisfacción por meterle tan tremendo susto—. Estoy aquí al igual que ustedes, paseando un poco.

Su grisácea cabellera, ondulante y lo suficientemente larga para llegarle a los tobillos, resultaba ser lo más característico de su físico. Y aunque fuera incapaz de superar el metro treinta y se viera como una pequeña niña que estaba apuradamente sobre los once años de edad, no significaba que no pudiera ser una amenaza.

—Mi nombre es Rini —se presentó cándidamente, luciendo ese bonito kimono violáceo que le acomodaba perfectamente. Era como una adorable muñeca—. Y no conozco a muchos suicidas que les guste pasear por un jardín tan peligroso como éste.

—¿Jardín? —cavilaba el castaño—. Esto es endemoniadamente grande para ser eso.

—Un gran jardín se extiende alrededor de un antiguo palacio…La actual morada de un poderoso Amanto que deja que sus mascotas se encarguen de la protección de su hogar —algo en sus palabras captó su atención.

—¿Poderoso Amanto? ¿Sus mascotas? —una combinación así era peligrosa. Y también le hizo recordar algo que había estado olvidado por mucho tiempo—. ¿De casualidad ese Amanto no se hace llamar Bishamon?

—Veo que ya lo conocieron —sonrió dulcemente—. Y aun así vinieron hasta acá… Los hombres son idiotas, ¿no?

—Y tú eres muy mal hablada para ser tan joven, mocosa.

—De modo que sabes dónde se encuentra él —para Kamui las delicadezas iban y venían. Razón por la que se había encargado de levantar a la cría del cuello, justo por la espalda—. Nos llevarás con Bishamon en este momento.

—Es muy cobarde de tu parte que estés haciendo esto, trencitas —intentaba zafarse, pero todo era en vano—. Aunque me tortures no diré nada.

—Yoshimune —con su simple nombrar la bestia abrió bien grande la boca; al parecer estaba esperando a que le arrojara a esa niña para tragársela.

—¡No, no, no dejes que esa cosa me machaque! —gritaba tan fuerte como su anatomía se lo permitía—. Los llevaré, los llevaré, pero no dejes que esa cosa me meriende.

—No sé si alabarte por tus métodos para extorsionar a la gente o regañarte por haber amenazado de tal modo a una cría.

—Así que dime, ¿estamos muy lejos de donde está ese hombre?

—Si van sobre el lomo del Hemu llegarán en menos de una hora. Sin embargo, eso hará que las bestias que viven aquí se den cuenta de su presencia e intenten matarlos —señalaba para quienes estaban intercambiando miradas para ver qué les convenía más—. Sólo a un estúpido se le ocurriría moverse de esa manera contra un miembro del Clan Houou —¿dónde habían escuchado de ese clan antes?

—¿De verdad ese hombre pertenece a un clan como ése? —Abuto no lo creía o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo—. Aunque tiene sentido… Llamó a esa enorme serpiente. Y había un montón de bestias en todo el campo de batalla… Incluso en este jardín.

—Los miembros del Clan Houou no han desaparecido por completo —mencionaba Rini para aquel par que continuaban sin asimilar todo—. Los que siguen vivos se mantienen ocultos, porque es lo mejor… Y los que descienden de ellos viven entre el resto sin que nadie lo sepa —la chiquilla les hablaba con la verdad—. Bishamon es un descendiente más.

—Y se vuelve mucho más interesante.

—Diría que no necesitamos esta clase de estrés en nuestras vidas —añadía Abuto.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —curioseaba el pelirrojo.

—Seguramente quiera terminar con todos los seres humanos que hay —respondió sin más—. No sería la primera vez que hace algo así con los habitantes de un planeta.

—Lo imaginaba. Los tipos que Oshin atrae son demasiado peligrosos —el castaño sabía que todo eso sólo haría que Kamui se emocionaría todavía más. Si es que eso era humanamente posible.

—Supongo que ninguno de ustedes conoce los antecedentes de los miembros de Amatsu.

—Técnicamente no conoces nada de quienes tenemos como enemigos declarados —el castaño no estaba seguro de fiarse de las palabras de esa mocosa. Podría estarles engañando—. Así que, si estás tan parlanchina, ¿qué te parece si nos ilustras un poco al respecto?

—Los cuatro son realmente poderosos y lo suficiente sangre fría para conseguir sus caprichos… Han derrotado a numerosos adversarios a lo largo de su viaje por todo el universo, por lo que pueden ser contemplados como una gran amenaza…—a los dos les quedaba claro que no estaba exagerando con su descriptiva. Bishamon era el ejemplo perfecto de que sus enemigos eran monstruos—. Y en su búsqueda de nuevos objetivos y un lugar en el cual asentarse, encontraron la Tierra…

—Piensan adueñarse de este planeta —sentenciaba el mayor—. Y quitar a todo lo que les estorbe.

—La persona que dirige al Amatsu es mucho más inteligente y molesta de lo que creen… Y ha estado atacando desde diferentes lados para conseguir lo que quiere —eso no les gustaba en lo más mínimo como sonaba.

—¿Por qué no podemos tener un jefe final que sea puro músculos y nada de cerebro? —Abuto exhaló con exasperación—. ¿Por qué nos tocan los listillos?

—Suena a una mentira bien elaborada.

—Está en ustedes si me creen o no —una mayor duda les asaltó. ¿Quién era en verdad ella? ¿Por qué apareció ante ellos? ¿Por qué les estaba contando todo eso? —. Sólo diré que ese tal Jirou, así como los antiguos generales del Imperio se encuentran bajo los servicios de ese hombre… Y pronto no todo el país, sino el planeta entero le pertenecerá a Shinkou.

No supo por cuántas horas estuvo dormida. Pero sabía que era hora de levantarse y estirarse un poco. El peligro había pasado y podía relajarse; además, había alguien a quien tenía que encontrar para preguntarle por su estado.

Y en su proceso de búsqueda, terminó hallando a ese par de amigos suyos, más que centrados en combatir amistosamente entre ellos. Aunque cuando miró hacia el frente, encontró a su querida amiga devorando una pila de bollos rellenos de carne.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Soyo-chan? —fue lo primero que emergió de los labios de la pelirroja en el momento en que la vio acercarse.

—Sí. Mis heridas han sido atendidas y ya me encuentro mejor —dijo, dejando mucho más tranquila a su amiga—. ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta curiosidad?

—Gin-chan está poniendo a prueba su hombría.

—¿Su…hombría? —a la princesa no le quedaba claro lo que quería decir con eso.

—Después de lo ocurrido durante nuestro rescate, empezó a sentirse frustrado… Dijo que tenía que volver a sus orígenes y que debía retomar el camino de la espada. Es por eso que ha estado entrenando arduamente contra Shinpachi.

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas. Lucen realmente centrados en lo que hacen —porque claramente ese par de mencionados se encontraban intercambiando estoques sin descanso; es que hasta se veían como samuráis prometedores que son uno con sus espadas.

—Aunque creo que lo único que pretenden es apantallar a las chicas que hay aquí —el rostro de fastidio de Kagura se podía percibir a kilómetros—. Es que también se sienten frustrados por no tener ninguna "aventura divertida y placentera" desde que llegamos aquí… Tampoco es como si la hubieran tenido antes… No son más que un hombre impotente y un cherry boy —es que hasta escupió contra el suelo.

—Las chicas parecen estar más interesadas en esos tres —y con ellos hacía referencia a Eizen, a Raiko y al mismo almirante del Hokusei.

—Los inútiles hombres que tenemos frente a nosotros sólo sirven para usarlos de sacrificio. Ninguna mujer daría ni medio centavo por ellos.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —se dio cuenta de que el repentino silencio de su amiga se debía al chico que había llegado y se encontraba platicando con Gintoki—. Ah, su nombre es Byakko…Es el chico que estuvo peleando al lado de mi hermano —le informó—. Es conocido de Tei-chan al parecer.

—¿En serio?

—Es bastante serio y sólo se habla con unos cuantos de aquí —Kagura estaba haciéndole señas al muchacho de manera muy eufórica.

—¡Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

—Le estoy hablando… ¿No quieres agradecerle por haberte salvado el pellejo?

—P-Pues sí…pero esa no es la forma.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kagura? —allí estaba el Yato que le salvó de morir, ese mismo que por azares del destino había vuelto a ver.

—Te presento a mi mejor amiga. Tokugawa Soyo —la morena se limitó a quedarse callada. Por alguna razón sentía una enorme pena al tener esos ojos sobre su persona; es que sentía que la estaba analizando sólo basándose en su apariencia física y reacciones faciales—. Ella quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste la vez pasada. Dice que estuviste genial.

— _¡Kagura-chan, yo jamás dije nada por el estilo! ¡Por favor deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!_ —tragó saliva, tranquilizándose al fin. Tenía que hablar o quedaría como una estúpida—. M-Mucho gusto. Y gracias por ayudarme en ese momento.

—En realidad no hice nada. Así que no tienes por qué agradecerme —expresó tranquilamente—. Pero deberían ser más cuidadosas. Los campos de batalla no son recomendables para paseos.

—Fuimos arrastradas a eso por mi hermano y por ti —replicaba Kagura—. Por lo que es su culpa.

—Vamos, vamos, no importa de quién haya sido la culpa. Lo que importa es que todo salió bien al final —ahí estaba la pelinegra intentando evitar que otra riña se llevara a cabo.

—No pierdes el tiempo en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? —ahí estaba una de las desgracias para el mundo de los adultos—. Aunque en lo personal te sugiero que aspires a algo mejor. Estas dos no tienen gracia alguna. Apenas y son copa A.

—Gin-san, deberías moderar tu vocabulario o terminarás siendo alimento de los mini Sadaharu —le advirtió el de gafas en cuanto se unió al grupo—. Byakko-san, por favor, ignora todo lo que este idiota te diga.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo copa A?! —la pelirroja ya estaba golpeando a Sakata sin compasión alguna—. ¡Algún día tendré el cuerpo de modelo de mami y tú sólo serás un hombre flácido que será incapaz de complacer a una mujer!

—¡Sólo serás una machorra con tetas y un gordo trasero! —otra razón para que la Yato arremetiera contra sus joyas familiares.

—La gente de por aquí no valora mucho su vida —mencionaba el peli blanco sin despegar su atención de la escena.

—Sólo es Gin-san quien no lo hace. El resto sí le tenemos aprecio a muestra existencia.

—Está empezando a echar espuma.

—Descuida, eso pasa siempre que Kagura-chan decide apalear a Gin-san —comentaba Shimura con frescura—. ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de comer mientras ignoramos el futuro cadáver que tendremos aquí?

—Sí, suena muy buena idea —agregaba Tokugawa campante—. Desde que desperté me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¡Ahhhhh! —el agudo y prolongado grito de nenita alertó a esos tres que estaban a punto de marcharse—. ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Cómo diste con este sitio pequeño engendro del mal?!

—¿Y ahora por qué estás gritando como…? —el de gafas casi se atraganta con su saliva—. ¡Nana-san! —lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tirado sobre el piso, llorando por el buen golpe que recibieron sus partes nobles. Es que ahí las mujeres eran unas bestias y les valía el dejarles estériles.

—¡Nana-chan! —ahí estaba Kagura, abrazando de lado a ese pequeño demonio terrenal—. Si lograste dar con el lugar.

—¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste dónde estábamos?! —le regañaba el de la permanente desde la seguridad del suelo—. ¡¿Y cómo se lo dijiste en primer lugar si ni siquiera se han visto ya?!

—Los idiotas como tú no saben que existe algo llamado teléfono móvil —en efecto esas tres tenían celular y hasta colgantes idénticos—. Pero es normal, son demasiado pobres para tener unos.

—Este monstruo es el que debió de haber sido secuestrado —Gintoki quería morirse. Si no lo hacía, es porque literalmente no dejaban que se hiciera harakiri en este momento—. ¡Déjenme morir de una buena vez! ¡Ya no soporto a las sádicas que nos rodean!

—¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí, Nana-chan? —interrogó la pelirroja a la chiquilla que había decidido postrarse frente al peli blanco, con una mirada llena de severidad.

—¿Tu nombre es Byakko, no es así?

—¿Existe algún problema si ese es el caso? —su mirada era tan helada que haría pensar que no hay nada dentro de su ser. ¿Es de esa manera cómo se ven los asesinos?

—¿A qué demonios has venido a la Tierra? —¿por qué se le escuchaba tan cabreada? ¿Por qué parecía como si odiara a ese chico? —. Debiste de haberte quedado al lado de tu estúpido y bueno para nada tutor.

—Haré lo que se me plazca. Les guste o no —todos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no irían bien. Nada bueno ocurría cuando dos Yato sujetaban sus parasoles—. Creí que se los dejé claro cuando nos vimos hace un par de años atrás, pero veo que no fue de ese modo.

—No tienes derecho alguno de meterte en nuestras vidas —inquirió al oji azul con severidad.

—Ustedes son los que salen sobrando.

—Tú eres el extraño, no yo —habló Nana con un tono hosco.

—Que alguien haga algo… Estos dos…podrían matarse en cualquier momento —pedía Shinpachi.


	55. Lección 55-56

Lo sé, estas no son horas para estar despierta y menos para andar actualizando. Pero hoy entre la ida al cine, la comida y el tráfico, pues el tiempo voló y apenas lo acabé jajajaja XD Pero bueno, ya lo leerán a horas humanas…Para que no se quejen, este capítulo es doble y ha tenido de todo. ¡Disfruten y enciendan un cirio por el Kamahito!

 ***Nana3:** ¿Pues cómo te explico que la respuesta estás a nada de tenerla? Aunque no sé, creo que los verdaderos problemas recién empiezan jajajaja.

 ***Guest:** Pues seguí tan rápido como pude lol Aunque presiento que querrás la continuación rápido. Quince hojas serán insuficientes para ti :'v

 **Capítulo 55-56**

 **Intoxicated**

No tuvieron ni tiempo para moverse y dar inicio a su contienda porque alguien ya se había encargado de frenarles en seco con ese par de disparos que agrietaron el tramo de suelo que les separaba.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Byakko? —Rokurou no pudo haber aparecido en el mejor momento—. Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen —le reprendió con severidad.

—Lo sé —guardó su arma al no quedarle más remedio—. Pero que quede claro que no fui yo el que inició todo.

—Estúpida jirafa rosa —blasfemaba la Yato—. No tenías que meterte en nuestros asuntos.

—Al ser su tutor, es mi prioridad que no se meta en problemas —y si insultarle no fuera suficiente, le acomodó un buen zape al revoltoso chico—. Te ofrezco una disculpa por su mal comportamiento. Está en una edad difícil.

—Ya lo escuchaste —el peli blanco se dio media vuelta, ignorando por completo los gestos de la niña—. Compórtate o tendré que ponerte en tu lugar —fueron sus palabras de despedida.

—Nana-chan, por favor, ignora lo que ha dicho —le pedía el hombre en cuanto notó que esa chiquilla tenía intenciones de seguirle para atestarle una bonita paliza.

—Todo es tu culpa por traerlo aquí —¿qué tanto veneno podía trasmitirle con su sola mirada?

—Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano —decía el peli rosa para alguien que no conocía eso denominado como "consideración" —. Intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿quieres?

—Eso dependerá si se meten en mis asuntos o no —dictaminó antes de alejarse de ellos. Al parecer quería un poco de espacio.

—Muchas gracias Rokurou-san. Un poco más y esto se hubiera convertido en un mar de sangre —Shinpachi no era un exagerado. No en esta ocasión—. ¿Pero por qué motivo se aborrecen tanto? Es como si no toleraran verse el uno al otro.

—Es una historia complicada y un tanto larga…—estipuló, haciendo que esos cuatro se confundieran más de lo necesario—. Aunque técnicamente tendrían que llevarse bien. Pero las cosas no salieron como las tenía previstas.

—¿Por qué siento que cada día nuestro pellejo se pone en más peligro? ¿Qué estaremos pagando para estar rodeada de esta clase de personas? —sollozaba Gintoki mientras permanecía en estado fetal—. Sabía que no debía dejarme seducir por ese par de atributos. Sabía que era una boticaria del mal.

—Eso te lo tienes ganado por pervertido —le señalaba el de gafas sin compasión alguna—. Por lo que deberías lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos como el adulto que eres.

—Pattsuan, no olvides que tengo corazón de niño. Por lo que soy más joven que tú —sí, sonaba a una típica excusa usada por el samurái—. Así que no tengo necesidad de hacerme responsable de nada.

—Rokurou-san, ¿podría prestarme sus revólveres? Necesito hacer madurar a un niño de permanente natural —lo peor es que el tirador le cumplió el capricho. Ahí estaba Gintoki intentando salvar su pellejo mientras Shimura le disparaba como si no existiera mañana; como si de verdad quisiera borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡Deja de dispararme! ¡Harás que todas mis fans se preocupen por mí! —entre más hablaba más le disparaba—. ¡En la cara no que soy modelo!

—Parece que está sacando todas sus frustraciones —comentaba Soyo mientras veía cómo el francotirador que había dentro de Shinpachi se exteriorizaba más y más.

—Los hombres y su amor por sus pistolitas.

—Kagura-chan, eso se oyó con doble sentido.

—Las mujeres dicen que el tamaño es importante. ¿Pero de qué sirve tener una bazuca si no saben usarla adecuadamente…? Así que mejor un revólver bien cargado y funcional que un armatoste estorboso y mediocre —decía Kagura con una cara de completa seriedad. Como si lo que estuviera diciendo no pudiera ser malinterpretado.

—De modo que la experiencia es primordial —deducía Tokugawa—. Las otras princesas que he conocido dicen que los prefieren mayores. Que de esa manera saben usar muy bien sus herramientas —agregaba, sonriente. Como si no estuviera diciendo nada malo.

—Soyo-chan, ¿es cierto que cuando las princesas cumplen la mayoría de edad toman cursos especiales para ser buenas amantes? ¿Que les enseñan toda clase de artes se****** que hacen que los hombres se conviertan en simples marionetas que están a su disposición en todo momento?

—Eso es muy cierto, Kagura-chan —afirmaba la princesa como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Incluso llevan un libro ilustrado que es muy útil para la práctica.

—¡Oh, oh, déjame ver ese libro cuando te lo den! —rogaba la pelirroja.

—Pediré que te dejen tomar el curso conmigo —es que ya estaban tomadas de las manos, dando saltitos. Era como si se hubieran anotado para cocina y no para volverse en cortesanas nivel experto—. Nos divertiremos mucho.

—Las princesas de Edo son de temer —susurraba Rokurou ante lo que decían ese par.

—Gin-san…No debemos permitir que estas dos tomen ese curso.

—Pattsuan, tal vez no sea tan malo —¿qué era ese panfleto que tenía en manos? Ese que leí con tanto entusiasmo—. Tienen nivel avanzado y un montón de prácticas profesionales. Podemos participar para ayudar en su formación.

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú al que secuestró Bishamon-san o al que intentó matar el traidor? ¿Por qué continúas viviendo después de que estás como coladera? —lo miraba con desprecio. Como si fuera un incordio, una basura viviente—. De ahora en adelante negaré tu existencia y me convertiré en discípulo de Tentei-san.

Veía perfectamente su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente a ella. Observaba cuidadosamente las vestimentas que portaba; y se daba cuenta de que lucía como una completa extraña. Como alguien que era incapaz de reconocer. ¿Hacía qué tiempo que no usaba un kimono? ¿Hacía cuánto que no la veía a ella en su persona? Entonces recordó por qué no le gustaban esa clase de vestimentas.

No obstante, hizo caso omiso de ese predicamento y tomó asiento en el acolchonado taburete que estaba listo para que ella lo usara. Había demasiadas interrogantes cruzándole la cabeza. Tantas cosas que no tendrían una respuesta próxima. Hechos que no podía controlar por más que así lo deseara.

—Su cabello es tan largo y sedoso. Y tan azabache —la misma mujer que le había vestido se encontraba ahora peinándole con suma delicadeza—. Debe ser difícil mantenerlo en este estado.

—En realidad sí —¿qué se supone que iba a hacer con ese glamuroso adorno? ¿Es que iba a ponérselo? ¿En serio? —. Con que me lo peines es suficiente. No necesito nada de eso —claramente su rostro decía que eso no iba con su imagen.

—Su atuendo estará incompleto sin un buen peinado —sintió cómo restiraron un poco su cuero cabelludo antes de embonar ese par de horquillas de flores albas en cascada—. Tal como dijo Bishamon-sama, le quedan estupendas.

—Empiezo a creer que me ve como una muñeca a la que la viste como le place —¿en qué quería transformarla? ¿Es que era un modo de decirle que ya estaba en sus manos? ¿O era su manera de demostrarle que podía doblegarla con facilidad?

—Debería sentirse afortunada, Oshin-sama —comentó tras acabar con su labor—. Es la primera mujer con la que se ha tomado tantas molestias.

—¿Y se supone que eso debería hacer que me sienta halagada?

—Debería.

—Pues no lo hace —refutó con cierta molestia—. _Él hace que me sienta como si no fuera algo más que un mero objeto. Como si pudiera tomarme o tirarme en cualquier momento._

—Trate bien al amo y verá que le será recompensado —aconsejó al tiempo que se encargaba de rociarle un poco de perfume a ambos costados del cuello—. Piense en el futuro. En que tener una buena relación con él podría salvarle la vida a alguno de sus queridos camaradas.

— _¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? ¿Qué me está insinuando que haga?_ —no debía ni podía considerar una idea tan absurda como esa.

El cielo había empezado a teñirse de colores naranjas y amarillentos, tan cálidos, tan sublimes que podrían cautivar a cualquiera que colocara su mirada en ellos, en esa manera tan eficiente en que se encargaban de alejar a la mañana que estaba a nada de perecer.

Pero en lo que tenía ocupada su atención no era en ese paisaje, ni en la costa que bordeaba el estruendoso mar. Sino en lo que estaba más allá de lo que su campo de visión era capaz de apreciar en detalle.

¿Es que estaba de vigía desde la ventana en la que se apoyaba tan confiadamente?

—Me sorprende encontrarte de visita —Bishamon no dirigió su mirada en quien había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera anunciarse o pedir permiso—. ¿Acaso se te perdió algo en mi casa, Shicome?

—No creo que haya necesidad de que te diga que actuaste muy impulsivamente.

—Si vienes a reprenderme, pierdes tu tiempo —estableció sin darle demasiada importancia—. Se lo advertimos a Jirou y sin embargo hizo lo que quiso al final.

—No tiene sentido que conserves algo que está destinado a romperse —dijo con soberana burla—. La basura debería ser puesta en donde pertenece —sin embargo, lo único que recibió como contestación fue un completo mutismo—. Ey idiota, te estoy hablando.

—No es un problema que no pueda ser solucionado —estipuló. Ahora sus carmesí pupilas la miraban con prepotencia, con esa superioridad que claramente poseía sobre ella—. Lo sabes. Cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta obtenerlo.

—¿No me digas que tan pronto y esa mujer ya te tiene comiendo de su mano? —le resultaba de lo más divertido un escenario como ése—. ¿Quién se supone que secuestró a quién?

—Eso fue un poco cruel de tu parte —ironizó. Hasta fingía como si le hubiera afectado—. Olvidaba que eres completamente frígida. Incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa —soltó con una voz tan inocente. Como si no intentara cabrearla.

—Eres detestable.

—Y para tu desgracia soy tu capitán —y eso significaba que tenía que obedecerle sin chisteo—. Por lo que deberías cuidar tus comentarios mientras estés frente a mí.

—Ya que no quiero terminar controlando mis deseos de mandarte al otro mundo, cambiemos de tema.

—Pues te escucho.

—Los brotes han sido distribuidos estratégicamente para que no exista ningún rincón en la ciudad que no sea cubierto. Asimismo, las reservas se encuentran restablecidas —reportó—. En menos de dos semanas estaremos contemplando resultados y podremos avanzar con la siguiente etapa del plan.

—Suena bastante bien…—expresó, no muy convencido—. Aunque igual no deberíamos fiarnos del todo.

—Es prácticamente imposible que se den cuenta de lo que estamos fraguando —le hizo saber—. Hemos puesto tantas cosas sobre su camino para despistarles. De manera que no debes preocuparte innecesariamente.

—Supongo que intentarás algo con tu presa…Del mismo modo que Mikaboshi lo hizo.

—No soy estúpida como él —objetó—. Desataré el Altana que corre por sus venas cuando sea necesario.

—¿Pondrás tu orgullo de mujer en juego para conquistar a ese Yato? —cuestionaba con una sonrisa de lo más guasona. ¿Es que le estaba insinuando que necesitaría algo más que eso para conseguir lo que quería?

—Deberías estar dándome ánimos, Bisha —agregaba divertida—. Si tu querida boticaria ve al hombre que le gusta en brazos de otra, se le romperá el corazón…Y entonces podrás consolarla y conquistarla.

—En verdad me gustaría ver que logres eso sin valerte de artimañas —mencionaba cínicamente—. Recordemos que ese pelirrojo no es como el resto de hombres que llegan a caer en tus redes. Aunque el que hayas mostrado tus habilidades y fuerza es una buena manera de hacerle picar el anzuelo.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo —estableció firmemente. Su mirada no dejaba mentir.

—Pero no vayas a sentirte celosa por lo que voy a decirte —su sonrisa se amplió aún más—. En términos de fuerza, me prefiere a mí que a ti.

—¡Maldito, deja de decirlo como si me lo estuvieras restregando en la cara!

—Es que lo estoy haciendo.

—Púdrete.

Habían caminado por senderos sinuosos y traicioneros. Habían tenido que soportar el clima tan caluroso y que apenas empezaba a ceder conforme la tarde lo invadía todo y traía un poco de frescura. También tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la salvaje fauna que estaba más que dispuesta a asesinarles.

Era como un recorrido por una selva salvaje e indómita. Era como la manera más efectiva para aquellos que no valoraban su vida y deseaban morir rápida e indoloramente. Sin embargo, un sitio como ese era como un parque de diversiones para quienes avanzaban con un único objetivo.

—…Son unos malditos monstruos…—balbuceaba Rini. La misma que había pasado a ser un colgante alrededor del cuello del Hemu—. Siento pena por todos esos animales que se han encargado de cargarse.

—En casa tenemos una docena de Syx —alegaba Abuto como si se sintiera un tanto orgulloso de ello—. Esas sí son armas de asesinato.

—La mayoría de las criaturas que están aquí son bastante lentas y grandes. Por lo que son objetivos fáciles de derrotar —indicaba Kamui tranquilamente. Obviamente estaba disfrutando su recorrido.

—No lo he dicho en más de media hora, así que…¡Bájenme de aquí! —ahí estaba la chiquilla retorciéndose como babosa con sal—. ¡Soy una dama, así que trátenme como tal!

—El hombre que te puso ahí no sabe lo que es tratar a una mujer con delicadeza… Su manera de llamar la atención del sexo opuesto es demostrando su fuerza.

—¡Es como un animal! ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo cuando esté en celo!

—Ahora que lo dices…tienes razón —Abuto suspiró. Al parecer la situación del pelirrojo era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, parece una salamandra de goma —las extrañas palabras de Kamui lograron que esos dos dirigieran su atención en lo que él observaba.

—¡Les dije que era hacia la derecha no hacia la izquierda! ¡Ahora por su culpa nos hemos encontrado con el nido de las Sanshou! —sí, en efecto era pánico lo que salía por cada uno de sus poros.

—Pues no se ven tan intimidantes —mascullaba el castaño mientras contemplaba la enorme masa púrpura que tenía a menos de diez metros de distancia.

De cabezas anchas, ojos pequeños y un cuerpo largo y viscoso, eran esas criaturas que se asemejaban mucho a las salamandras que habitaban comúnmente en los ríos de la Tierra. Sin embargo, su tamaño rozaba el que poseían los formidables rinocerontes; y si eso no era suficientemente impresionante, contaba con branquias externas que hacían lucir su cabeza más intimidante de lo que en verdad eran.

—Son muchas… Incluso ustedes siendo Yato podrían no soportarlo tan bien.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

La impulsividad de cierto pelirrojo había llevado a descubrir que golpearles directamente no era una elección demasiado sabia. Por el simple hecho de que el cuerpo de esos animales era tan pegajoso que cualquier cosa que rozara su superficie inmediatamente se quedaría adherida.

Como había pasado con ese Yato que no sabía con lo que se metió.

—Eso le pasa por idiota —el castaño sólo veía al chico intentando despegarse. Pero todo era inútil. Pareciera que era más fácil arrancarse las extremidades que apartarse de ese anfibio.

—Tienes que sacar a tu estúpido capitán de ahí o no quedará nada de él —advertía la peli gris.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Los Senshou generan sustancias sumamente corrosivas a través de las incontables glándulas que están por todo su cuerpo como una manera defensiva, ya que no poseen una armadura que les proteja de sus cazadores naturales —al castaño no le gustaba en lo más mínimo como sonaba todo lo que estaba diciéndole esa mocosa—. Ni siquiera ustedes podrían soportar una gran cantidad de corrosivo… Así que sácalo antes de que todos se le echen encima y no dejen absolutamente nada de él.

—Maldición…¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes quedarte quieto un par de minutos?!

—Ciertamente tengo que salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde —los vendajes de su puño estaban desapareciendo a una velocidad avasalladora. ¿Sería tan fácil barrer con su carne y huesos?

—¿Y cómo se supone que logre sacar su trasero de ahí, eh? Porque si me acerco terminaré en las mismas que él… Sin mencionar que ni siquiera podré tirar de él sin dejarlo sin extremidades.

—¿Y si fingimos como que esto nunca ocurrió y continuamos con nuestras vidas?

—Me encantaría poder hacer eso —no iba a negar una verdad como esa—. Pero tengo que sacar a mi imbécil capitán de este apuro para hacer que llegue hasta su objetivo.

—Qué subordinado más confiable… Eres peor que un perro fiel —la muy cabrona se estaba burlando de lo servicial que era—. No me sorprendería saber que estás soltero.

—¡¿Quieres que te arroje a ti también con esas salamandras?!

—Quizás este Hemu pueda soportar la corrosión mientras se encarga de quitarle esos senshou como bien pueda.

—Ya la escuchaste. Ve y rescata el trasero del amante de tu madre —el albo estuvo a punto de obedecerle. Sin embargo, se detuvo. ¿Por qué motivos?

—Ay no…Acaba de llegar algo que es mucho peor que todas esas salamandras corrosivas —susurraba Rini, tapándose los oídos.

¿Cuántos cortes fueron capaces de contar? ¿Cuántas veces esos animales chillaron antes de percatarse de que estaban muertos? ¿Qué maestría y fuerza se requerían para resumir a una manada tan numerosa a meras rodajas de carne, entrañas y sangre? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué habrían de estar recibiendo ayuda del enemigo?

—Es esa mujer…—Abuto la reconoció de inmediato.

—La gente usualmente no gusta de pasear por el jardín trasero de Bishamon. Pero al parecer hay gente demasiado valiente o estúpida —las violáceas pupilas de la mujer iban del castaño hasta donde permanecía el pelirrojo—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kamui.

—No creo que sea coincidencia que nos encontremos justamente ahora.

—Deberías mostrarte más feliz por nuestro segundo encuentro —agregaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. La última vez no pudimos tener un enfrentamiento privado. Pero estoy segura de que ahora esto sí será posible —su larga arma estaba orientada hacia él, como una invitación a un prometedor duelo.

—Yoshimune, toma asiento…Demoraremos en irnos —Abuto sabía que su capitán no iba a sacarle la vuelta a esa mujer; ya se había hecho a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

A Abuto casi se le cayó la quijada al suelo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Es que ni en sus sueños más salvajes y surrealistas algo como eso podría haber pasado. ¿Y si se había quedado dormido? ¿Y si esas salamandras habían arrojado vapores alucinógenos sin que se dieran cuenta? Porque solamente algo como eso justificaría lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo.

—Abuto, deja de perder el tiempo y date prisa —ordenó su capitán para quien tenía un rostro más descompuesto que si le hubieran afirmado que sería padre—. Todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar.

—P-P-Pe…Pero…¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no estás batiéndote a muerte con esta mujer?! ¡¿Por qué nos estamos marchando así como así?!

—Si quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo, es cosa tuya —sí, porque él ya había empezado a caminar, pasando por completo de la existencia de Shicome.

—¿Quién te crees para ignorarme de esta manera, eh mocoso? —por un lado se lo decía, y por otro estaba atacándole con la misma intensidad con la que había aniquilado a los anfibios que le cortaban el paso—. Tu padre debió de haberte enseñado a tratar adecuadamente a las mujeres.

—Creció sin una figura paterna, por lo que no esperes la gran cosa —advertía el castaño.

—Lo siento. En este momento el único que me interesa de ustedes cuatro, es Bishamon —ese nombre hizo que a la mujer le hirviera la sangre y perdiera un poco la compostura—. Después de todo, es el más fuerte de ustedes. Y por ende, el único que merece mi tiempo —la peli morada no sabía a quién empezaba a aborrecer más, a Kamui o a su idiota superior.

—Uhhh…Esas son palabras que hasta a mí me dolieron…—aportaba el buen Abuto—. Prácticamente te está diciendo que sin importar lo que hagas te ignorara…

—¡Las tetonas operadas no le interesan al trencitas! —exclamaba Rini con enorme descaro—. Bueno, técnicamente más del 99.9% de todas las mujeres que hay a todo lo ancho del universo no le interesan de manera romántica-sexual.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo tetona operada, eh maldita mocosa?! —menos mal que el Hemu estaba con ella que si no ahora esa niña estuviera empalada—. ¡Deja de comerte mi arma maldito monstruo subdesarrollado!

—No deberías faltarle al respeto. Es sumamente sensible sobre su apariencia —recomendó el castaño para la mujer que no dejaba de lanzarle pestes al conejo espacial.

Shicome entendió la advertencia hasta que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de evadir todos los pedruscos que el Hemu empezaba a arrancar del suelo con sus dos hoscas manos. Esas que lo hacían a buen ritmo e imprimían toda la potencia que poseía.

—Bajo el suelo —indicó Kamui en el instante en que se posicionó sobre la cabeza de Yoshimune. Para él era más que suficiente agarrarse de la oreja derecha para no caerse ante la brusquedad que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Lo siguiente que la mujer supo es que esa criatura era escurridiza y de lo más veloz. Porque en cuanto comenzó a excavar no demoró en moverse bajo la tierra como si de un topo potenciado se tratara. Y de ese modo le dieron la vuelta a su contrincante.

—¡Maldito, ¿por qué no me dijiste que este era tu plan?! —Abuto apenas y había podido reaccionar. Ahora parecía un arete de la oreja izquierda del Hemu—. ¡Casi muero sepultado!

—Lo hemos logrado. Por lo que no deberías estarte quejando —todo era demasiado oscuro como para que su vista pudiera ver algo. Por suerte, el que les trasportaba se desplazaba de manera tan natural.

—¿Escucharon eso?

—Está usando su eco-localización para tener una panorámica de todo el terreno —ilustraba Rini—. De ese modo no se perderá y sabrá evadir los obstáculos. Aunque sospecho que también está intentando hallar a la persona que han venido a buscar.

—¿Tan importante se ha vuelto derrotar a Bishamon que pasarás de cualquier otro enemigo? —preguntaba el castaño ahora que las cosas se habían calmado y ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Yoshimune—. Es entendible que es el más fuerte de los cuatro. Que por algo es el segundo al mando… Pero eso no haría que rechazaras a otro contrincante que te daría al menos un momento de diversión.

—No estoy interesado en esa mujer, ni en los otros dos —explicó secamente—. Y ya estoy empezándome a cansar de este jueguito del gato y el ratón.

—Al menos tienes estilo para desahuciar a las mujeres —felicitaba el vice capitán—. Aunque espero que estés preparado para soportar la furia de todas las damiselas a las que les has roto el corazón.

—Ya que Shicome ha puesto sus ojos en ti. Dudo que te deje en paz tan fácilmente… Estoy segura de que quiere algo y no es dinero —es que esa niña estaba en todo y siempre aportaba algo a las charlas—. Por lo que deberías prepararte para despertar un día en una cama, medio drogado y sin ropa encima.

—Si esa curvilínea mujer le pone una mano a su pelirroja cabecita puedes apostar que perderá algo más que su orgullo y su impecable maquillaje.

—Avísenme cuando eso ocurra… Quiero ver cómo masacran a esa tetona postiza hasta que no quede nada de ella.

—…Eres una maldita sádica como el imbécil capitán que tengo a mi lado….

—Parece que hemos llegado.

Tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser bañados por completo por toda la tierra que empezó a caer desde arriba desde el momento en que el Hemu se detuvo para ascender hasta la superficie; hacia ese mundo que habían dejado varios kilómetros atrás junto con su inesperada adversaria.

Para cuando emergieron notaron la inmensa bóveda celeste que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, mostrándole la alfombra estrellada y la regordeta luna que les observaba, serena e imponente. Sin embargo, fue una particular fragancia la que atrapó por completo sus sentidos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra sintieron el pasto moviéndose al capricho del viento. En cuanto sus miradas se alzaron hacia el camino que se herejía frente a ellos, pudieron contemplar el origen de tan deliciosa esencia.

Ante ellos se postraban cerezos. Tan vivaces, tan rosáceos, tan magníficos al ser bañados por la luz lunar. Era un paisaje indiscutiblemente hermoso.

—Vamos, vamos, hay que encontrarla —¿en qué instante esa niña se liberó? ¿Y cómo es que ahora les llevaba la delantera?

—Siento que si camino por ahí perderé parte de mi masculinidad.

—Es sólo un jardín demasiado llamativo —Kamui ya le llevaba ventaja.

—Si después de esto te empieza a gustar el rosa, no vengas a quejarte conmigo después.

¿En qué instante se quedó completamente solo mientras seguía el camino de piedra que estaba bajo sus pies? ¿Qué es lo que hacía ese pequeño estanque repleto de carpas de colores en medio de un mundo de pétalos rosas que caían ocasionalmente desde la copa de los árboles? No obstante, eso no era lo más extraño, ni lo que más atrapó su atención. Lo que le hizo cuestionarse un par de cosas permanecía sobre el césped, bajo la protección de numerosos pétalos de cerezo.

Se detuvo justo a un lado de donde dormía tan plácidamente, como si estuviera en su propio lecho, donde sabría que se encontraría sana y salva. Le miró en completo silencio y sintió cierto desconcierto al verle portar ropas tan ajenas, tan discordantes con su personalidad y usual estilo. Y contempló su oscura cabellera adornada con un par de horquillas de flores de glicina.

Se agachó y percibió con mayor claridad la suave capa de maquillaje que le daba un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas. Incluso sus labios relucían bajo un tono rosa pálido.

Era como si la hubieran vestido para una ceremonia importante. Como si desearan resaltar su beldad para que todos contemplaran lo que eran incapaces de tener. Como si estuvieran diciéndole pacíficamente que alguien más ya había puestos sus manos sobre esa mujer.

—Luces de lo más extraña usando esta clase de ropa —tomó asiento sin despegar su atención en quien ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿Por qué ese interés repentino en observarle? ¿Se debía a que se veía tan diferente que quería asegurarse de que se trataba de la misma Oshin que conocía? ¿O tal vez el haber admitido que le atraía estaba llevándole a ponerle más atención de la necesaria?

Se movió. Se estiró un poco antes de abrir sus ojos. Y para cuando se dio cuenta esas carmesí pupilas le miraban desde el suelo; ¿se agitaban por su presencia o por qué no daba crédito de que estuviera ahí? ¿O por la vergüenza de que le viera en esa posición y portando algo que tanto le incomodaba?

—K-Kamui —se sentó sin apartar su atención de él. Parecía que seguía sin creer que estaba justo a un costado suyo.

—Sólo una persona que no tiene problema alguno podría echarse a dormir en el jardín de quien le ha secuestrado —soltó con burla total. Ella por su parte miró en todas direcciones, como si estuviera desorientada.

—No puedo creer que me haya dormido aquí —llevó su mano hasta su frente. Estaba intentando hacer memoria, o tal vez, esforzándose por tranquilizarse—. _Parece que mi cuerpo todavía conserva algunos efectos de esa droga. Aunque esto también podría…_

—Hay que admitir que tu carcelero es de lo más incompetente.

—No creo que esté muy lejos de aquí —se puso de pie, como bien pudo. No era fácil maniobrar con tanta tela—. Así que deberíamos aprovechar el golpe de suerte —Kamui se levantó. Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente.

—Y yo que me tomé tantas molestias en perseguirlo hasta acá —era la misma molesta boticaria de siempre. No obstante, se veía tan diferente. ¿Cómo es que nueva ropa y un poco de maquillaje podían transformar a una mujer de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba prestándole atención a sus rasgos físicos justo ahora? ¿Es que ahora que había admitido su interés por ella estaba empezando a fijarse en su apariencia?

—No creo que te falten oportunidades de enfrentarle en el futuro. Créeme —aseguraba la pelinegra—. Por lo que olvida esa idea de momento y larguémonos de aquí.

El primer y segundo paso estuvieron bien. Pero el tercero estuvo lleno de torpeza. Un mal que le llevaría a tropezar y a caer duramente contra el piso. O al menos así lo creyó hasta que se dio cuenta con lo que en verdad había chocado.

—…Estúpido kimono…—¿por qué tenía que haberse agarrado de los antebrazos de ese hombre para no caer? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera tan estúpida y comprometedora? Aunque, ¿la distancia que les separaba era tan corta como para que eso fuera posible?

—Eres completamente inútil vestida de esta forma —no necesitaba que él se lo recordara.

—Te daré mi kimono y tú me darás tu ropa.

—Lo siento, pero el rojo no va conmigo —estableció con tremenda burla—. Piensa que es un modo de pagar por todas las veces en que te metiste en mis combates.

—El karma apesta —con la plática estuvo a punto de olvidarse en qué posición se encontraba. Aunque eso ahora era lo de menos. Lo supo en cuanto vio esas celestes pupilas de nuevo, tan cercanas que parecía como si pudiera tomarlas para sí misma—. Ah, yo…lamento esto —si seguía tan cerca sus deseos podrían traicionarla y llevarla a repetir lo que aquella noche. Y de momento no deseaba sentirse nuevamente así—. Mejor vámonos —retrocedió, apartándose lo suficiente para delimitar sus espacios personales—. _Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como ésa en este momento Oshin._

—¿Te has divertido, Kamui? —la pelinegra supo que estaba con ellos en cuanto sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, como si quisiera delimitar su territorio—. Debo aplaudirte por llegar hasta aquí. Supongo que de verdad tienes ganas de cortarme la cabeza.

—Al fin te dignas a dar la cara —ahí estaba el culpable de tantas cosas. Entre ellas el que hubiera tenido que confrontar algo que él querría haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser—. ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto de una buena vez? Este lugar es más que perfecto para que usemos toda nuestra fuerza.

—Después de tanto buscar parece que di con el lugar correcto. Aunque creo que lo mejor hubiera sido llegar un poco después… Sí, después de que la masacre haya terminado —Abuto también arribó. Y no veía la escena con buenos ojos—. _Esto tiene pinta de que no va a terminar bien… No es bueno poner celoso a un Yandere…Recuerden lo que tuvo que sufrir el pobre de Yukiteru._

—Soy un hombre ocupado, aunque te cueste creerlo. Por lo que agendemos nuestro combate para otro día, con más calma —¿qué le estaba cabreando más, el que estuviera intentando tomarle el pelo o que se sintiera lo suficientemente cercano a esa mujer como para pegar su rostro contra el de ella? —. Y ya que estás aquí, te pediré que te encargues de escoltar a Oshin de regreso a casa. Con la ropa que trae no podrá pelear ni defenderse apropiadamente —Bishamon se estaba regodeando con cada palabra que le decía. ¿Estaba tentando su suerte? ¿Le estaba provocando? ¿Estaba intentando descubrir algo sobre él? —. Dale mis saludos a Tentei. Y dile que me he encargado de tratar a su hija como a una princesa.

—Me secuestraste, te aclaro —se apartó de él con hosquedad, con esa mirada altiva—. Así que no quieras hacerte el gracioso.

—¿Es así como me hablas después de que la pasamos tan bien esta tarde? Sé que dijiste que era tu primera vez, pero lo hiciste tan bien que me cuesta creerlo. Y mira que es difícil que me sorprendan…Tal vez podamos repetir momentos como esos en el futuro. Con más calma para que pueda apreciarte en todo tu esplendor —ella intentó acomodarle un bonito puñetazo en todo su rostro, pero su deseo se resumió a sus dos muñecas atrapadas entre sus manos—. Cumpliré mi promesa, así que no debes preocuparte por nada —esa palabra la trastocó por completo. Y ese momento de estupefacción le costó muy caro—. Oshin, es justo de esta manera en que los amantes deben despedirse.

Se requería algo más que pantalones para haberse atrevido a besarla. Para haberlo hecho frente a aquel Yato y todavía tener la desfachatez de presumírselo con la mirada; era como si le estuviera echando en cara que había obtenido algo que él no se atrevía a tomar aún. Y también era un modo nada sutil de decirle que iba en serio.

—Esa mirada me gusta más —no, Bishamon no era un suicida. Sino más bien alguien que estaba muy seguro del alcance de su fuerza y la de su contrincante.

Oshin fue empujada por el mismísimo peli azul. No por grosería. Sino para evitar que el choque de fuerzas entre él y Kamui la arrastraran también.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si supieras cómo seducir a los hombres. Seguramente serías una amenaza para el género masculino —de nuevos sus hombros habían sido tomados, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de alguien familiar—. Me sorprende que te hayas dejado tomar tan fácilmente por un idiota como ese —¿eso era un regaño? Soñaba extrañamente molesto.

—…No tengo fuerza alguna…—confesó, escondiendo su mirada—. Por eso no he podido escapar de aquí —ella sujetaba sus manos, como si intentara hacerle daño. Sin embargo, lo único que experimentaba era la sensación de tacto y nada más.

— _No había manera de que ella pudiera irse de aquí en un estado como este… Por esa misma razón este hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella_ —y de ahí que la hubiera besado tan insolentemente—. Sé que deberíamos detenerlo, pero…ni siquiera yo estoy tan loco como para frenarlos.

Ninguno necesitaba armas. Sus puños se bastaban para hacerse daño mutuamente y a todo lo que les rodeaba. Y eran lo suficientemente peligrosos que ni siquiera necesitaron más de cuatro minutos de combate como para lograr que ambos escupieran la primera ronda de sangre.

—Con esto me acabas de dar más problemas de los que ya tenía —estipulaba Bishamon tras haber evadido la última patada giratoria—. No cabe duda de que eres una mujer que crea demasiados conflictos a su alrededor.

—No voy a negar que sólo sabe dar problemas. Aunque si eso es demasiado para ti, siempre puedes buscar algo que se adapte a ti —Kamui no estaría satisfecho hasta romperle un par de huesos y borrarle esa sonrisa burlona que no desaparecía de su rostro. Tal vez de ese modo podría borrar la imagen que tanto le desagradaba. ¿Por qué todos los hombres que aparecían en la vida de esa mujer se atrevían a besarla como si les perteneciera?

—Siendo sinceros, esa parte de su persona forma parte de su encanto —ahí estaban, intentando demostrar qué cabeza era más dura y quién era capaz de tolerar los fieros golpes a lo largo de su abdomen. Ambos eran bestias que eran mandadas contra el suelo y se volvían a levantar—. Debe haber sido horrible para alguien como tú darse al fin cuenta de las cosas.

—…Ese imbécil en verdad quiero morir…—Abuto miraba a quienes parecían haber estado calentando nada más—. Aunque presiento que sólo está provocándolo para divertirse.

—Bishamon es un excelente manipulador —expresó—. Pero también considera que Kamui también es muy fácil de provocar.

—Como dije…Estoy bastante apurado en este momento —¿se había vuelto más rápido o no lo había demostrado por completo? Lo que fuera, había conseguido pescarle del brazo y arrojarle contra el suelo mezclando el peso del pelirrojo y su propia fuerza—. Gracias por el ejercicio nocturno.

Para el instante en que se puso de pie, el hombre al que tanto ansiaba derribar estaba varios metros encima, sobrevolando el lugar sobre un extraño espécimen de ave.

—Trata de no meterte en demasiados problemas, Oshin. No olvides que cuando sea el momento vendré por ti para convertirte formalmente en mi mujer —la pelinegra seguía sin darle credibilidad absoluta a sus absurdas confesiones. Sin embargo, esas palabras las había dicho con una seriedad aterradora; hasta el punto en que las creyó.

—…Se ha ido…—ese hombre se vislumbraba lo suficientemente lejos como para considerar su cacería como un caso perdido.

—¿Por qué demonios me estás mirando con esa mala leche? —cuestionaba Oshin a ese pelirrojo que parecía estarle observando con algo más que mero fastidio.

—¿Acaso no pudiste encararlo y salir de este estúpido sitio? —¿por qué demonios se escuchaba tan molesto? ¿A dónde estaba ese tono aniñado que era usual en su persona?

—Lo hubiera hecho si tuviera mi fuerza. Pero en este momento no soy más que una simple chica que ni siquiera puede hacerle un estúpido puntapié —chasqueó la lengua por la frustración que sentía—. Después de que me inyectaran esa cosa…perdí el control de mí misma… Aunque ya no experimente eso, efectos secundarios aparecieron…Mi cuerpo tendrá que eliminarlo todo tarde o temprano.

—¿Y qué hay sobre lo que dijo? ¿Eso de que era su primera vez y lo hiciste de maravilla? ¿Acaso navegas con bandera de inocencia cuando en verdad eres una devora hombres? ¿Es que la botánica no es tu única especialidad? —es que hasta Abuto la miraba de manera recriminatoria. ¿Por qué hasta él estaba cargante? ¿Qué pasaba con esos dos idiotas?

—…Nunca antes había jugado monopolio y Black Jack. Y aun así gané todas las partidas que jugamos en la tarde para matar el rato. Por lo que quedó bastante sorprendido… De ahí seguimos con las damas chinas y el ajedrez… Ese hombre es más ocioso de lo que pueden imaginarse.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de sexo salvaje y comprometedor?

—Abuto, ¿por quién carajos me estás tomando?

—Es más respetuoso de lo que creí —el castaño estaba sorprendido.

—Aunque después de que acabamos con los juegos de mesa me dijo que un día espera que experimentemos "la pequeña muerte". Abuto, ¿sabes qué significa eso?

—Retiro lo que dije. Ese idiota únicamente está esperando el día para hincarte los dientes como si fueras un trozo de ternera.

—Pero eso no resuelve mi duda.

—Hay cosas que es mejor que no las sepas… Algún día lo experimentarás. Por lo que no tienes de qué preocuparte —el castaño la miró y pensó en que lo más prudente era que no corrompiera su mente con esa clase de términos—. Ahora vayámonos de aquí.

—Y ya que nos vas a retrasar estando de ese modo.

—¡¿…?! —la vida estaba llena de emocionantes contrastes. Por un momento fue tratada como toda una princesa y después como si fuera un mero costal de papas—. ¡Idiota, bájame en este momento! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—No llagaremos nunca si te dejamos caminar. Así que deja de quejarte o te tiraré en el acantilado más cercano que encuentre~

—¡Seré yo el que te arroje del maldito acantilado! —no podría golpearle adecuadamente pero no perdería la oportunidad para chocar sus puños contra su espalda.

—Un bebé golpea más fuerte que tú.

—¡No me toques las narices que te corto la trenza!

— _¿Esta es su manera para marcar su territorio? ¿Es así como piensa conquistarla? ¿De verdad es tan infantil? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que su manera de llamar su atención consistirá en molestarla indiscriminadamente? Todavía no es demasiado tarde para ir por Bishamon y pedirle que le enseñe a este idiota cómo hacerse de una mujer…_


	56. Lección 57

¡Buenas noches pequeñas! Hoy sí a parezco a horas decentes ㈳5 Pero dejando eso a un lado, este capítulo nos trae una impactante noticia, y también drama, mucho drama y ansgt lol Es que todo era demasiado feliz que no pude resistirme a traerles algo de dolor a sus vidas (owo)9 Si ya saben cómo soy, para qué leen mis fics XD

 ***Nana3:** Pues Kamui va avanzando. Ahora nuestras preocupaciones se orientarán hacia otro lado.

 ***Guest:** Me pregunto si eres la Guest que me comentaba anteriormente o eres otra "Guest". ¿Por qué juegan con mi corazón de esta manera? Y Kamui tal vez nos sorprenda. Mejor dicho, todos nos van a sorprender.

 ***Fire:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por leer y comentar * - *9 Nada me da más felicidad que los lectores fantasmas hagan gala de aparición. Y en efecto, Kamui es de cuidado. Pero dentro, muy dentro, es suavecito como un mochi.

 **Capítulo 57**

 **Whisper**

No sabía qué había sido lo peor, si el horrible viaje de regreso o que tuviera que cuidar cada uno de los pasos que daba o terminaría cayéndose al suelo de una manera demasiado vergonzosa. Aunque posiblemente lo más desagradable del asunto era que en cuanto los tres aparecieron todas las miradas se les incrustaron como miles de filosas agujas; y claro, los susurros no demoraron en aparecer.

¿Sobre qué estarían cuchicheando? ¿Sobre el hecho de que fue secuestrada por el enemigo como si fuera una damisela en apuros? ¿O de que fue traída de vuelta por ese par de Yatos? ¿Y si también estaban percatándose de sus ropas tan particulares y llamativas?

—Les dije que me dieran su maldita capa, pero ninguno quiso. Par de envidiosos —mascullaba la boticaria mirando de manera inquisidora a ambos—. No finjan demencia en este momento.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar riñéndoles, se encontró una vez más con esa persona que se le había extraviado por tantos días. Esa que le estaba observando tanto con enorme alivio como con una felicidad que sólo podría emanar un padre que ha recuperado a su preciada hija.

—¡Oshin, al fin regresaste! No sabes lo enormemente preocupado que estaba por ti —a Tentei no le importaba demostrar el afecto que le profesaba a Oshin. Él se había plantado frente a ella para darle un bien merecido abrazo—. No vuelvas hacer una estupidez como esa.

—No eres la persona correcta para decirme eso —objetaba al tiempo que permanecía tranquilamente entre los brazos del pelirrojo y correspondía su gesto; no iba a decírselo abiertamente, pero estaba agradecida de volver a casa y encontrarlo—. Te largaste y nos dejaste toda la bronca encima —había llegado el momento de los reclamos.

—Una gran disculpa por eso —se apartó. Sin embargo, sus manos se encontraban sobre sus hombros—. Pero todo sucedió tan precipitadamente que no me dio tiempo de avisarles. Sólo me quedó dejarles un par de pistas.

—Pues debiste de haber regresado de inmediato si sabías lo que estaba pasando —recriminó. Había tantos matices emocionales que le orillaban a atacarle verbalmente—. Todos pensamos que te había pasado algo terrible. Que podrías estar…—no, no deseaba pensar en esa posibilidad. De todas las personas que tenía a su lado, él era al que menos deseaba perder para siempre.

—Pero continúo con vida, por lo que deja de pensar en eso —y como castigo ante ideas tan pesimistas poco le importaría jalar sus mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña—. No moriré tan fácil. Confía un poco más en tu padre.

—Es lo que hago, pero no es sencillo con todos los enemigos que tenemos —suspiró, intentando calmarse. No era necesario que estuviera tan explosiva, no cuando ya estaba viendo al hombre que tanto le preocupó—. Te vuelves a lagar y suelto a todos los Syx detrás de ti.

—D-De acuerdo. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo —decía con cierto nerviosismo. Es que conocía a su hija y sabía que cumpliría con su palabra.

—Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, pero pueden esperar a que coma algo y me cambie —el pelirrojo supo de inmediato a qué tópicos se refería—. Sé que no soy la única que necesita respuestas.

—¿Saber la verdad hará que cambies tu posición actual?

—En lo más mínimo —declaró altivamente—. Pero mínimo quiero conocer sus motivos y ver qué tan idiota es.

—Olvidaba lo severa que podías llegar a ser —agregaba con una media sonrisa—. Y debo admitir que hiciste un espléndido trabajo mientras no estuve. Dirigiste adecuadamente al Hokusei.

—Tú lo dijiste hace tiempo —le observaba con detenimiento, con una tenue sonrisa—. Estar al mando significa poner tus intereses y problemas personales a un lado. Lo único que interesa es el bien común de toda la tripulación y cómo llegar a éste.

—Oh, así que lo recuerdas claramente —¿tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la subió a su nave y la tomó como su hija adoptiva? ¿A dónde había ido la niña que odiaba pelear, que lloraba por pequeñeces y que siempre se escondía detrás suyo cuando había problemas? ¿Se supone que los hijos crecen tan rápido?

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? No te comportes de esta manera frente a todos —es que estaba de nuevo abrazándole, ahora con más aprensión que nunca.

—¡¿Por qué crecen tan rápido?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes regresar a tener diez años de nuevo?!

—Acaba de entrar a la crisis de los diecinueve —mencionaba Abuto a la vez que contemplaba la escena.

—Por cierto —se despegó de su adorado retoño y dirigió su atención en ese par de revoltosos Yato—. Sé que sus intenciones eran cazar a Bishamon, pero estoy en deuda con ustedes por haber traído a Oshin de vuelta a casa —esos dos se limitaron a escucharle—. Tengo entendido que su nave principal no es más que un montón de chatarra. De modo que para cuando todo esto acabe les daré una de las mías para que puedan irse y seguir fastidiando al universo.

—Tomaremos tu oferta —Kamui de vez en cuando actuaba como un capitán responsable.

— _Yo diría que este idiota quiere que le obsequies algo más que una nave. Pero dudo que quieras entregarle a tu hija tan fácilmente_ —no cabía duda de que el conocimiento era poder.

—Ahora que estás aquí, celebrémoslo —espetaba el capitán del Hokusei alegremente—. Hemos estado bajo mucho estrés y nos hará bien relajarnos un rato.

—Tú solamente estás buscando motivos para hacer fiestas y alcoholizarte —recriminaba quien lo conocía como la palma de su mano—. Exijo que me den un cambio de ropa en este momento o aquí no habrá celebración alguna.

—¡Oshin, criatura mía! —no se podía olvidar de su queridísima amiga Moka. Quien vilmente estaba abrazándola como si no hubiera mañana. Y es que hasta el resto de los capitanes estaban ahí—. Me tenías tan preocupada. No pude comer nada decente en todo este tiempo pensando en qué clase de torturas sexuales te había sometido ese malhechor. Pero me doy cuenta de que te ha vestido con ropas bellas y de excelsa calidad —allí estaban sus lágrimas falsas—. Luces como toda una princesa… ¡Eres la princesa del Hokusei!

—Deja de pensar en más títulos para esa revista que tienes. Ya te dije que dejes de poner fotos mías en ella.

—Pero si las tuyas son de las más populares —estableció—. Vieras todos los fans que tienes. Y lo mejor es que prácticamente ni has enseñado piel… Creo que el morbo de saber lo que hay bajo las prendas de ropa es lo que enciende todas sus chispitas.

—Esto me recuerda al festival de verano que tuvimos. Tenías la misma cara de odio que tienes en este momento —decía de lo más divertido el buen Roko.

—El almirante te llevaba de un lado a otro, importándole un bledo tu desagrado por usas esas ropas —agregaba Joben viendo a la chica—. En ese tiempo le encantaba presumirte. Pero creo que a esta edad te encerrará en alguna cueva para que ningún hombre te lleve lejos de su lado.

—Sí, suena a algo que él haría —comentaba Raiko con cierta diversión—. No deberías sentirte mal Oshin. En verdad que esas ropas te lucen muy bien. Aunque lo que importa es que estés de vuelta sana y salvo —y los típicos sonidos burlescos aparecieron. Nada como Moka, Joben y Roko haciendo bulla.

—¿Y si los dejamos a solas para que puedan disfrutar el uno del otro? Ya saben, recuperar el tiempo perdido —la Renho se había alejado de la boticaria. Pero no por buena gente. Sino para empujar a Oshin hacia el blondo—. Los abrazos son terapéuticos. Vamos, vamos, saquen su estrés.

—¡Estúpida Moka! —es que por poco y se caía de nuevo. Menos mal que el Yato la agarró en el momento adecuado—. Deja que me quite esto y sabrás lo terapéuticos que son mis golpes.

—Ya extrañaba meterme contigo.

—Y yo golpearte.

—Pensar que Moka es la persona que sabe sacar al Yato que vive dentro de Oshin —decía el Shinra mirando a ese par que habían empezado a atacarse verbalmente—. ¿Por quién apostaremos en esta ocasión?

—Perdón que interrumpa su divertida reunión —ahí estaba de nuevo su almirante. Pero no estaba solo, contaba con la compañía de Rokurou—. Oshin, necesito que conozcas a alguien.

—¡¿A quién carajo le dices hombre estirado, eh?! —le gritoneó. Pero se recompuso en cuanto dirigió sus violáceas pupilas en la pelinegra—. Mi nombre es Rokurou. Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre y decidí venirle a visitarle para saber qué había sido de su vandálica vida.

—Yo no dije nada, estúpido —le amonestaba Tentei.

—Uh, encantada. Soy Oshin —los caballeros existían o tal vez no. La cosa es que el tirador había tomado su mano para besarle de manera educada.

—Es todo un gusto el poder conocerte al fin —estipuló, soltando su mano—. He escuchado tanto sobre tu persona.

—Todo lo que le haya dicho ese idiota es una mentira. No le creas nada —se apresuraba a decir.

—¡Es tan bella y delicada como me la describiste! Y luce impecable usando ese magnífico kimono —profesaba en tono poético el peli rosa.

—Olvidaba que eras un fetichista de los kimonos.

—¡Que no lo soy maldito pelirrojo!

—No era a él a quien me refería, por lo que ignora su existencia —y sólo por si las dudas, había golpeado con el mango de su katana el estómago del tirador. Ahí estaba sin aire, tirado en el suelo—. Él es de quien te estaba hablando —el samurái se había encargado de llevar a ese chico frente a ella—. Su nombre es Byakko y espero que puedan llevarse muy bien.

—Tú eres el chico que estaba peleando junto con Kamui en esa ocasión —Oshin estaba segura de que era él, no le quedaba duda alguna—. ¿Pero por qué motivo me lo estás presentando?

—Ey, espera, no me digas que ya llegó "ese momento" —habló con alerta notoria la Renho—. La profecía se hizo realidad.

—¿Moka pero de qué demonios hablas ahora? —sus carmesí pupilas miraban a su amiga sin entender pío.

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Recuérdalo… Tentei-san te lo dijo cuando cumpliste quince años —esas fueron las pistas suficientes para que la boticaria llegara a la fatídica conclusión.

—E-Espera…—ahora observaba al callado muchacho. Ese que no mostraba ni el más pequeño gesto. Ambos se observaban con sumo cuidado—. N-No me digas que…este es el chico… ¡Este es el hombre que elegiste para que fuera…mi futuro esposo y con el que esperas a que tenga dos hermosos hijos! E-El chico…que…tú mismo aprobaste…—ese momento de su vida se llamaba pánico y no sabía cómo confrontarlo.

—R-Raiko…no me mires de esa manera. No es lo que estás pensando —fue el día en que descubrió que su subordinado de verdad podía intimidarle con una simple mirada—. Aunque es extraño, de repente siento como si mi espalda estuviera siendo apuñalada incontables veces…

—Umm…Así que cuando mencionaste que estabas buscando a alguien, se trataba de esta molesta mujer —Kamui llegó para contrastar su mirada con la del silencioso Yato.

—Es alto y bien parecido. También es un Yato como tú, por lo que el linaje de su especie no se perderá —la peli azul se encontraba hablando tan fresca, fingiendo demencia ante los dos que no les agradaba nada lo que acaban de escuchar—. Y ya que están al borde de la extinción, encárguense se tener al menos tres hijos. ¡Yo estaré encantada de ser la tía consentidora de cada uno de ellos!

—Tres son demasiados. Que sean dos —aclaraba Oshin para su amiga.

—Tendremos un gran problema si estos dos llegan a llevarse "demasiado bien" —Rokurou regresó de entre los muertos—. No es "esa clase" de relación la que intentamos fomentarles… ¡Todo es tu culpa por decirle a Oshin que el día que le presentaras a un chico sería porque es el correcto para que la desposara!

—Ya ni siquiera recordaba haber prometido eso… Además, eso jamás ocurriría. Porque no hay hombre suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Como dijo Tentei, mi nombre es Byakko. Es un gran placer el conocerte al fin, Oshin —el joven peli blanco le sonrió con cierta soltura. Incluso su mirada parecía haberse suavizado—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, por lo que quería conocerte… Es por eso que le pedí a Rokurou que me trajera a la Tierra.

—N-No sé qué decir al respecto —balbuceó un poco ante las palabras del joven Yato—. Por favor no le hagas caso a lo que te dijo el idiota de mi padre. Él suele exagerarlo todo. Por lo que no es confiable.

—Ah, por cierto…T-Traje esto…No es la gran cosa, pero espero que sean de tu agrado —esa cajita rectangular negra con tornasoles espirales era algo que ella reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Oh por dios, son esos pastelillos! ¡Háganse a un lado, este hombres es el indicado! —exclamaba la Renho.

—Pero si son…—ella tomó el presente entre sus manos. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la caja; es que hasta estaba llenándose su alrededor de brillitos y espacios rosas—. No puedo aceptarlos. Debieron de haberte costado mucho trabajo el conseguirlos.

—Me llevo con los dueños de esa cadena. Por lo que no fue tan difícil.

—¿En serio? —es que hasta sus ojitos le brillaban—. Qué envidia te tengo.

—Regla # 10 para conquistar el corazón de Oshin…Cómprale sus panes favoritos. Regla #11, sé allegado de los dueños de la cadena que vende sus panecillos favoritos para que siempre pueda tener su dosis recomendada de carbohidratos —hablaba Moka mirando la escenita—. Es que hasta lucen como una bonita parejita.

—Tentei, esto se ve mal…Di algo. Corrige el camino que están tomando las cosas.

—Tú fuiste el que le sugirió que le comprara eso. Así que es tu problema —es que ya se estaban echando la bolita.

—No estoy aquí para causar problemas entre ustedes —y con eso hacía referencia a dos Yato en particular que no estaban mirándole del mejor modo—. Yo solamente vine a…—por algún motivo parecía que la pena lo corrompía. Es que hasta estaba alejando su mirada de la boticaria—. La verdad es que…yo…

—Lo que este Tsundere intenta decirte es…—Rokurou tomó la palabra. Y es que hasta había sujetado al muchacho de los hombros desde atrás para darle confianza— que ha cruzado medio universo porque deseaba conocer a su adorable hermana menor.

La caja de panecillos cayó contra el suelo. Siendo el único ruido que se oyó en todo el lugar, justo en ese momento donde escucharon algo de lo que no estaban completamente seguros. ¿Y es que si habían oído mal? ¿Y si era otra broma? El día de los inocentes había pasado ya, entonces, ¿por qué estaban intentando tomarles el pelo?

—V-Vamos, no hagas esa clase de bromas…—Oshin veía a Byakko esperando a que le dijera que todo fue un intento de burlarse de todos ellos. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue una mirada de lo más seria y en cierta medida, teñida de disculpas.

—No es una broma —expuso Tentei seriamente, como pocas veces lo hacía—. Byakko es tu hermano… Tu hermano mayor para ser precisos —pero ella seguía sin dar crédito alguno.

—P-Pero hasta donde sé…todos mis medios hermanos murieron…y todos eran menores que yo —eso fue lo que le contó Nana—. Aunque ahora que lo medito…—¿cómo pudo ignorar esa cabellera alba? ¿Y ese porte que lograba hacer notar su presencia sin esfuerzo? Tenía cierto aire a Yomi.

—Él no es tu medio hermano, Oshin…Ambos son hijos de la misma madre y el mismo padre —eso fue otro golpe que ella no vio venir nunca—. Pero siendo exactos, Byakko es mayor únicamente por cinco minutos… Fueron unos hermosos mellizos.

—¿Mellizos…? —estaba totalmente perpleja. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Nadie la había preparado para esa clase de situaciones. Y aunque algo parecido vivió cuando conoció a Nana, esto no se le parecía en lo más mínimo—. Si es así… ¿Por qué apenas nos estamos conociendo? ¿Por qué motivo crecimos separados? —exigía saber y estaba en todo su derecho.

—Su madre lo decidió de ese modo —Rokurou tomaría la palabra para despejar sus inquietudes—. Suyen me entregó a Byakko y me pidió que me lo llevara lejos de este planeta. Y aunque le pregunté por ti, me dijo que no necesitaba preocuparme —¿por qué a ella le habían dejado en la Tierra mientras a su hermano lo mandaron a vivir tan lejos del sistema solar? ¿Por qué le sabía un poco mal esa nueva información sobre su pasado? —. Sé que esto no la excomulga de su pecado, pero lo hizo para que Yomi no pusiera sus manos sobre ustedes.

—Entiendo —lo comprendía o eso intentaba hacer. Pero esa resolución se bloqueaba cuando recordaba que ese hombre sí la encontró.

—Siento mucho que no hubieras venido con nosotros, Oshin —Byakko habló. Él notó algo que para el resto parecía ser invisible—. Hubiera sido genial haber estado a tu lado —estipuló—. Pero nos encontramos después de haber sido separados. Así que no ha sido tan malo, ¿no lo crees?

—Puede que tengas razón —le costaba asimilar por completo la noticia. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo miraba y percibía su sinceridad, no podía ignorarle—. Parece que últimamente no dejan de pasarme cosas cada vez más locas —era una gran fortuna. No podía encontrar el rostro de su padre biológico en él—. Sin embargo, me alegro de conocerte.

—Yo también estoy feliz por eso.

—Qué hermosa escena… ¡Es tan hermoso que no dejo de llorar!

—Pero si hasta hace poco los estabas emparejando —le recriminaba Raiko.

—Aquí nadie mencionó la palabra incesto. Eso es del diablo —¿por qué demonios le señalaba como si él hubiera sido el que estaba juntando a ese par? —. Deja de verlos de esa manera tan pecaminosa.

—Creo que le vendría bien un nuevo aire al segundo escuadrón —la Renho estaba intentando no ser convertida en una coladora; estaba claro que el Yato se iba a cobrar sus bromitas.

—¡Debes comportarte! ¡Tu cuñado está ahí, viéndote! —era su manera de rogar por su vida—. ¡Piensa en la mala imagen que le estás dando!

—¿Por qué demonios lo estás mirando de esa manera, Kamaho? —reconocía sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia—. Ni lo pienses.

—Él podría entretenerme en lo que me enfrento a Bishamon —su bonito deseo no iba a ser. Lo supo en cuanto se puso entre él y el peliblanco—. Te haré a un lado si no te apartas~

—Podemos jugar en cualquier otro momento. Pero por ahora quiero estar con Oshin —él mismo se encargaría de recoger la caja de panecillos y dársela de nuevo a su hermana menor—. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—Mmmm… Saben tan exquisitos como los recuerdo —es que ya había probado uno. Y los gestos que hacía eran como los de una persona que había probado uno de los más grandes majares de este mundo—. Eros hace lo más mejores panecitos de todo el universo.

—Para los ignorantes que no lo sepan. Los panecillos que Eros elabora son de alto nivel. Postres gourmet que son increíblemente populares a lo largo del universo —la Renho siempre sacando a todos de la ignorancia—. Los pasteles de la serie Nebulosa son los favoritos de Oshin… Tienen la consistencia y suavidad de las nubes. Y su sabor es único.

—No es broma que la enloquecen —porque claro, cuando el desmadre se armaba, Abuto no podía quedarse afuera—. Ya se ha engullido doce en cuestión de nada… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tendría que vender mis dos riñones para conseguirlos?

—Dudo que tus riñones valgan tanto, Abuto —¿no era un amor Moka? —. Si quieres culpar a alguien, que sea al almirante. Él crío a Oshin con gustos tan selectos y costosos.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mis panecillos —amenazaba la boticaria a cierto glotón.

—Todavía tienes bastantes. No seas envidiosa~ —su segundo intento recibió un buen manotazo. Estaba claro que era una Yato con todas las de la ley.

—Oshin-chan —¿de dónde surgió? ¿Por qué se veía tan enternecedora, como si fuera la criatura más adorable que existía? ¿Y esos ojos de cachorrito triste y abandonado?

—Di ah —la boticaria le dio uno de esos codiciados panecillos a la pelirroja. Y es que hasta se le dio en la boca. Y mientras lo comía llena de júbilo, acariciaba su cabeza—. ¿Verdad que están buenos, Kagura?

—Kagura es buena niña y quiere otro —pero antes de que pudiera agasajarse otro, tendría que probar el suelo. Sí, alguien la había mandado al suelo.

—Soy el catador número uno de postres y sus derivados aquí en la Tierra. Y es mi deber cívico y moral el probar uno de esos panecillos y ofertar mi veredicto en la revista mensual que saca la Yorozuya —es que hasta estaba babeando al ver esos redondos y suaves pasteles; esos que tenían una cubierta de chocolate y adornos laminados que los hacían lucir como mini galaxias.

—Supongo que puedo darte uno —ahí estaba otro que había sido alimentado por la mano de la pelinegra.

—¡E-Esto…! ¡Esto sabe increíblemente bien! Podría llorar de lo bien que sabe… ¿Es que ya me morí? ¿Por qué siento que estoy mordiendo las nubes? ¿Y este sabor? ¿Es que acaso existen más de cinco sabores en todo el mundo? —el samurái estaba llorando. Estaba conmovido.

—¡Ey! —en cuanto lo notó sus últimos dos panecillos estaban dentro de la boca del pelirrojo. Alguien esperó a que bajara la guardia para obtener lo que quería—. ¡Esos eran míos!

—Abuto.

—Dime.

—Supongo que puedes vivir sin tus dos riñones —es que hasta había relamido la yema de sus labios. Es que hasta él tenía gustos selectos de vez en cuando—. Aunque una caja no será suficiente para mí.

—¡Idiota, aléjate de mí y de mis riñones! —era inevitable que no se echaran a reír ante los comentarios de esos dos.

—Oshin, no llores, los panecillos van y vienen —le reconfortaba la peli azul—. Ten esta tableta de chocolate con cubierta de oro para que alivies tu dolor.

Menos de cuatro horas habían transcurrido desde que se enteró de la tremenda noticia de que poseía un hermano mayor. Y un poco más desde que se vio atrapada por el enemigo; eran demasiadas cosas para que pudiera recostarse y dejarlas en el pasado tan fácilmente. Y justamente esa había sido la razón por la que se había apartado de todos en compañía de su fiel cánido. Tal vez dormir durante un rato repondría algo más que sus energías.

—Muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad? —ella no movió ni un músculo en cuanto lo escuchó. Estaba tan a gusto sobre el afelpado cuerpo de Masamune que apenas había despertado.

—Oh, Abuto. Al parecer continúas con tus dos riñones.

—Dejen de querer traficar con mis órganos. Que sea un Yato no significa que me puedan volver a crecer.

—¿A dónde se habrá ido esa niña?

—Simplemente desapareció cuando veníamos de regreso —tomó asiento frente a ese par de bestias—. Ahora tienes hasta un hermano mayor.

—Físicamente hablando, existe cierto parecido con Yomi —dijo tajante—. Pero en términos de personalidad no lucen demasiado parecidos.

—De haber sido así, estoy seguro de que Tentei no lo hubiera dejado que se acercara a ti.

—Parece un buen chico.

—Aunque ese buen chico está allá afuera jugueteando con mi estúpido capitán —informó con una sonrisa burlona—. Están remodelando todo lo que se les cruce en el camino. Y nadie quiere morir en el intento de separarles.

—Justo lo que me faltaba…Dos revoltosos a los que tengo que vigilar —y es que hasta se había deslizado sobre el cuerpo del Syx. Alguien estaba dispuesta a salir e impartir orden.

—Déjalos que hagan ejercicio. Es sano para ellos —la boticaria lo atravesó con sus bonitos ojos—. Además, sigues vestida de ese modo. No podrás llegar a la salida sin caerte antes.

—Pero no quiero que se medio maten.

—Descuida, el chaval es bueno. No morirá tan fácilmente —ella se limitó a suspirar—. No vine a hablar de esos dos buenos para nada, sino más bien de otra cosa.

—¿Al fin vas a abrirte conmigo y exteriorizarás los sentimientos que Moka te hace sentir? ¿Has venido a pedirme su mano? —cuestionó, viéndole con ilusiones recuperadas—. Sabía que lo admitirías.

—¡¿Por qué demonios piensas que vine hasta aquí para decirte eso?! ¡¿Cuándo di pauta a que pensaras en eso?!

—Casi meten Home run —le recordó.

—Son cosas diferentes.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo acostarme con un hombre y no por eso significa que lo quiera?

—Eres hija de papi. Por eso tienes esa clase de pensamientos —¿estaba regañándole y burlándose de su persona a la vez? Eso la mosqueó—. Las relaciones no son tan bonitas como crees. No en el mundo real.

—¿Entonces viniste a pedirme permiso para acostarte con ella tanto como quieras?

—¡¿Estás oyendo algo de lo que te digo?! ¡¿Por qué diablos piensas que quiero llevármela a la cama de nuevo?! Empiezo a creer que no eres tan inocente como pensaba.

—Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—¿Al fin te vas a dignar a escucharme? —Oshin estaba empezando a ser su segundo dolor de cabeza—. ¿Todavía quieres que ese idiota muerda el anzuelo? —calló y evadió su mirada que exigía una respuesta—. ¿Acaso ese tal Bishamon se encargó de robarte algo más que la libertad?

—No se trata de eso —aclaró de inmediato—. Bishamon no me interesa de ese modo.

—¿Entonces? —¿por qué sentía como si estuviera dudando al respecto?

—…No sé si sea capaz de hacerlo ahora, Abuto. Al menos no tan seriamente —se desplazó hasta llegar a su posición. Inclusive se agachó frente a él. ¿Qué quería darle a entender con eso? —. No quisiera ser egoísta… Aunque, creo que eso es ser demasiado presuntuosa. Ya que primero tendría que lograr llamar su atención.

—Verás, sobre eso…En realidad…

Fue un susurro. Pero tan claro, con el suficiente volumen para que él pudiera escucharlo. No obstante, era como si requiriera que le volvieran a repetir el mensaje para que pudiera cerciorarse de que lo había entendido correctamente.

Su espasmo estaba claro. No podía esconderlo. Su mirada no se apartó de ella ni un solo momento mientras una única pregunta llegaba a su cabeza. ¿Cómo estaba esperando que reaccionara? ¿Por qué se le notaba tan serena? ¿Era normal que él se preocupara de esa manera?

—Oye pero… ¿Cómo fue posible que…? Tú misma dijiste que… _Todo lo que dijo tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Hubiera preferido mil veces que me dijera que ha decidido quedarse con alguno de sus pomposos pretendientes que algo como eso_ —necesitaba una explicación, pero sabía que no la obtendría, no en este momento—. Además, ¿por qué me lo dijiste a mí? Estoy seguro que es un tema que le compete a alguien más.

—Supongo que sólo quería que alguien lo supiera —expresó con cierta burla—. Siento haberte elegido para confesarte mi pequeño secreto.

—Y ahora tendré que sellarme la boca para que no lo sepa nadie más… _Ni siquiera ese idiota._

—Bueno, se sabrá tarde o temprano —estableció con normalidad—. Ahora lo que importa es que nos enfoquemos en nuestros enemigos. En tratar de descubrir lo que pretenden en realidad.

—Lo siento. Pero tú también tienes que saber algo…—dudó por un momento el decírselo, en dejar que ese capitán suyo se encargara de demostrarle sus reales intenciones. Sin embargo, tomó la decisión más adecuada; la que él consideró de esa manera considerando las circunstancias que ahora conocía—. Te cueste creerlo o no, le gustas a mi estúpido capitán… Así que Oshin, más te vale que no salgas huyendo y te responsabilices de tus actos…

 **N/A:** Les invito a que lean mi nuevo OneShot titulado Perspective. Es corto, pero entretenido y está dedicado a la pequeña Melgamonster XD Ya deja de hacerme que publique cada mensada que pasa por mi mente.


	57. Lección 58

¡Ya llegué! Sé que me extrañaron, yo lo sé ㈳5 Y como sé que lo que les interesa en este momento es leer la continuación, pues ya no las distraigo XD Aunque sé que igual se quedarán con las ganas. Nada como el angst que se desarrolla lento pero constante. ¡Disfruten y no me odien tanto! Descuiden, el Shinsengumi aparecerá tarde o temprano lol Ya falta menos para su aparición jojojo.

 ***I love Okikagu:** El ingreso a la universidad es horrible. Aunque yo fui una vaga y nunca estudié y aun así pasé jajajaja. Ya deja de estar de vaga y hazte tu cuenta :v La trama ahí va, así como el KamuOshin; ya sabes que llevo todo con calma xD Ay la pequeña Oshin. Creo que esta vez el que anda pasándola mal es el Kamaho.

 ***Nana3:** Sí me llegó tu review, así que no te angusties. Y sobre lo de Oshin, digamos que están pasando tantas cosas simultáneamente. Ten listo tu corazón ante lo que se nos pinta para el futuro.

 **Guest:** Y volverá a acabar del mismo modo jojojo.

 **Sugar64:** Es horrible cuando el tiempo no está de tu lado. Me pasa seguido cuando escribo e_e Pero tarde o temprano llegarás a estar al día. Al menos las vacaciones de verano no se ven tan lejanas ya.

 **Guest:** No sé si seas el mismo "guest" que comentó abajo o es alguien más, peroooo aquí está la continuación XD

 **Capítulo 58**

 **Wings of a Butterfly**

Enmudeció ante su declaración. Ante esas palabras que no encajaban en lo más mínimo con la persona de la que hablaban. Y aunque su mente le decía que nada de lo dicho era verdad, que sólo se trataba de un pequeño juego para contemplar su reacción; la parte ilógica, esa que se regía por sus impulsos y anhelos, parecía estar pidiendo a gritos ahogados que todo fuera verdad.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Qué significaba esa mezcla entre amargo y agridulce? ¿Qué es lo que estaba motivando a que los latidos de su corazón se volvieran más rápidos y marcados? ¿Es que era de esa manera como se sentían las personas que tienen la dicha de ser correspondidas?

—¿Tú también vas a empezar con tus bromas de mal gusto? —espetó, clavando fríamente sus carmesí pupilas en él, en ese rostro que extrañamente lucía serio. ¿Es que se había convertido en un espléndido actor o le estaba hablando con la verdad?

—¿Tan ciscada estás que consideras mis palabras como un chiste barato? —cuestionó, torciendo el entrecejo. ¿Se había molestado por lo que le insinuó? —. ¿Alguna vez he bromeado con algo como esto?

—…Ahora que lo mencionas, no…—era de esa forma, por extraño que resultara. Abuto en cierto modo respetaba sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo—. Pero aun así…

—Nadie podría juzgarte por desconfiar de lo que te estoy diciendo. Porque suena totalmente como una locura —en efecto esa era la manera correcta para definir lo que estaba pasando—. Sin embargo, yo mismo te lo puedo asegurar…Después de todo, fui yo quien terminó acorralándolo de un modo u otro —culpa alguna no se le notaba en esa sonrisa burlona que se ensanchaba más y más conforme recordaba lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir su meta.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste? —es que no podía imaginarse tal proeza.

—Digamos que ayudó bastante que fueras secuestrada —resultaba sumamente irónico que su enemigo hubiera contribuido tan noblemente a una causa que en apariencia lucía como pérdida.

—Eres realmente perverso —siempre lo supo.

—Podría decirse que depende de la situación y la persona —estipuló—. Aunque al final lo que importa es el resultado final.

—Pues llámame incrédula, pero sigo sin confiar en tus palabras.

—Tengo otro adjetivo para este momento, no obstante, me abstendré de usarlo o podría terminar brutalmente golpeado por ti —claramente se estaba burlando de ella, aprovechando que no podía defenderse—. Eso claro, si no te caes antes de llegar hasta mí.

—No sabes cuánta gracia me hace tu comentario —bufó.

—Bueno, el que sigas en tu etapa de negación, no cambiará los hechos —podía jurar que era la primera vez que esas castañas pupilas la observaban tan detenidamente. Era como si estuviera acusándole de un crimen del que debía hacerse cargo.

—Deja de verme como si hubiera hecho algo horrible —se sentó, recargándose contra el cuerpo de Masamune. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

—No he olvidado lo que me dijiste —no habría manera de que lo hiciera—. Pero aún hay tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? —interrogó con una tenue sonrisa. Una que él no supo qué matiz darle.

—El que seas tan testaruda —la boticaria por su lado suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. En ese momento nadie más podría entender su plática más que ellos mismos.

—Hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que está sacándole la vuelta? —se burló. A ella no le daba mucha gracia que digamos; sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—En este punto hubiera preferido no saber lo que me has dicho a cambio de no saber lo otro —era sincera, el castaño podía sentirlo sin dificultad. Pero parecía que en esta vida existían situaciones que no podían ser evitadas.

—Me parece un trueque justo. Aunque los dos sabemos que no es posible.

—Ahora hablemos sobre tu futuro con Moka y cuántos hermosos gemelos tendrán.

—¡¿Por qué demonios has cambiado el ritmo de la conversación de esta manera, eh?! ¡¿Esa es tu manera de hacerte la loca sobre lo que estábamos hablando?! ¡Deja de evadir la realidad!

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Claro que sí —refutó—. Cada vez que la miras se te iluminan las pupilas. Es como lo que viven los adictos a los dulces cuando entran a un buffet de postres.

—Deberías revisarte esa vista inmediatamente.

—Aunque antes de que inicies una relación con ella, deberíamos anular la nuestra —estableció, viéndole. Abuto por su lado se quedó pensativo sobre lo que le decía—. No olvides que fuimos una feliz pareja alguna vez. Hasta al matrimonio llegamos…Pero al final lo arruinaste todo y no pudo ser.

—Por culpa de tus mentiras me cortaron el brazo.

—Es una prótesis, por lo que no cuenta.

—Además, no menciones de nuevo ese tema. No frente al idiota. No quiero que me convierta en alimento para tus Syx.

—Asumamos momentáneamente que lo que me has confesado es cierto —expresó—. Él no luce como la clase de hombre que sentiría celos por algo tan ridículo y que ni siquiera fue verdad —Abuto no sabía si ella era demasiado ingenua sobre el tema, fingía demencia o en verdad consideraba a Kamui como alguien lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para experimentar esa clase de cosas.

—Le estás dando demasiado crédito a ese imbécil —su capitán era después de todo un adolescente que apenas iba a llegar a la primera etapa de la adultez; era imposible que tuviera autocontrol sobre sentimientos que apenas empezaba a experimentar—. Te sorprendería lo celoso y posesivo que puede llegar a ser.

—¿Por qué suena innecesariamente peligroso?

—Porque lo es.

—Al menos intenta negarlo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo mentir sobre algo como eso —y hablando sobre el rey de Roma—. ¿Has tomado suficiente aire fresco por hoy?

—Tu hermano no me ha decepcionado en lo más mínimo —el pelirrojo lucía un tanto polvoriento y sus ropas estaban estropeadas. No obstante, ahí estaba esa sonrisa, cargada de satisfacción. Extrañamente se le notaba de buen humor.

—¿Tú podrías dejar de estar dándole guerra a cualquiera que se tope en tu camino? —le veía de reojo, como si sólo quisiera encargarse de afirmar que se encontraba ahí. Porque el pensar en lo que el castaño le confesó y tenerlo cerca no era lo mejor para su ya aturdida mente.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de comer algo. Esto de transitar por un jardín repleto de feas y monstruosas mascotas, caminar sin parar y no dormir absolutamente nada, van a hacer que envejezca antes de tiempo —el Yato se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada que se complementaba con una sonrisa guasona. Lo estaba haciendo a posta el cabrón.

— _¡¿A dónde cree que vas?! ¡Regresa aquí, maldita sea!_ —por fuera estaba inmutable, pero por dentro lanzaba mil y un pestes. Es que ese capullo la había dejado a solas con la persona menos indicada—. _Quisiera largarme de aquí, pero no puedo…Estas malditas ropas me lo impiden_ —tal vez si tenía suerte el pelirrojo se iría sin más—. _Se marchará, yo lo sé. Como lo hace siempre_ —rogaba.

—¿Y averiguaste algo sobre ese tal Bishamon? —Oshin parpadeó en más de una ocasión. ¿Por qué justo tenía que sentarse frente a ella y cuestionarle sobre el peli azul?

—Ah, pues…es un sujeto sumamente raro —lo cual era muy cierto—. Bastante sofisticado para ser un simple bárbaro que está detrás de nuestras cabezas… Y sobre todo, es un oponente realmente fuerte —ella lo había vivido en carne propia. Y el resto lo descubrieron cuando lo vieron pararse como si nada tras semejante herida—. Aunque no sé si decir que es demasiado astuto o un manipulador consumado.

—Eso sólo significa que no resultará tan fácil el derrumbarle.

—Desearía que no fuera de ese modo. Pero esta vez tienes toda la razón —¿por qué tenían esa clase de adversarios detrás suyo? —. Y que pertenezca al Clan Houou tampoco me consuela demasiado.

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Lucía bastante orgulloso al respecto —uno de los tantos aspectos que le dejó claro. Tal vez intentaba impresionarla—. Intenté averiguar sobre la persona que está al mando de todo esto. Pero fue en vano.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que ya conocimos a esa persona —murmuró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada —negó. Tal vez ya estaba pensando más las cosas de lo que debía.

—Estás actuando muy raro —¿qué tan malo podría ser que sus miradas se encontraran? No lo supo hasta que pasó y recordó lo que Abuto le dijo. Y mientras era incapaz de creerlo, sus reacciones corporales le traicionaban; ahí estaba ese desagradable sonrojo—. _Oshin, quítate la estúpida idea de la cabeza… No va a ser. No va a ocurrir. No debe pasar…_

—Creo que tú tampoco actúas como siempre —¿estaba siendo demasiado obvia? Tal vez. Especialmente si pensaba que hace unas noches atrás ella misma se condenó al cruzar la línea. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo, ¿por qué había pasado de ignorarla a encararla? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Eso no era prueba suficiente que abalaba lo que le comunicó Abuto?

—Perdí el control. Fui incapaz de detener a Jirou; fui secuestrada por el enemigo y me acabo de enterar que tengo un hermano mayor…—enumeró con cierta ironía—. Creo que he experimentado demasiado en poco tiempo.

—No puedes quejarte de que tu vida sea aburrida~

—Preferiría que lo fuera.

—Pues yo me he divertido bastante desde que conocí a tu padre y a todo el Hokusei. En verdad que tienen enemigos para arrojar al cielo —alguien estaba endemoniadamente entusiasmado ante ese hecho—. Creo que fue una excelente idea el quedarnos aquí en la Tierra.

—Deja de lucrar con nuestra racha de mala suerte —expresó con molestia—. _Tantas veces que intenté tener una conversación decente con él y siempre me salía con sus estupideces. Y ahora que no la estoy buscando, aquí está, hablándome civilizadamente…_ Por cierto. ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre Akumu y Eizen?

—Que Jirou no fue precisamente muy listo al arremeter contra ellos —¿ese era su modo para establecer que ellos eran oponentes dignos? —. Ni tampoco contra el Hokusei.

—Eso me recuerda a que no he tenido esa plática con Tentei —porque ese era otro asunto del que debía enterarse.

—¿Realmente importa mucho el motivo por el cual les traicionó? —ella sabía que en realidad eso ya iba y venía. No obstante, deseaba saberlo pese a todo—. No es como si pudieras salvarlo al saberlo o eso pudiera reparar todo el daño que hizo.

—Si Tentei llega a enterarse de lo que pasó, entonces…

—Ya lo sabe.

—Hubiera sido tremendamente vergonzoso que él me viera de esa manera por segunda ocasión —supo que se le soltó algo que no debía mencionar frente a él—. _¡Maldición, se me fue!_

—De modo que no es la primera vez que pierdes el control —¿cómo interpretaría esa mirada? ¿Cómo que se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Sentía curiosidad? ¿O que era evidente que algo así se suscitara sabiendo lo inestable que podía llegar a ser?

—Te aclaro que lo que pasó hace unos días no fue mi culpa por completo. Me pusieron algo y perdí por completo la consciencia…—era así, pero sería complicado que alguien le creyera por completo—. Jirou estaba buscando que terminara con los miembros del Hokusei —¿cuánto se hubiera odiado a sí misma de haberlo hecho? —. La primera vez que dejé que mi sangre Yato me dominara por completo fue cuando encontré a uno de los capitanes del Yadori mientras estábamos de paso en Aymara…El verlo me hizo recordar todo lo que acaeció en mi pueblo natal. Y en cuanto eso pasó me perdí por completo… Tentei fue quien se encargó de hacerme reaccionar —¿por qué estaba contándole esos detalles sobre su vida? ¿Intentaba desahogarse o quería que él entendiera un poco sobre su pasado? —. Aun cuando me reprendió por lo que hice, fue él mismo quien se encargó de rastrear a los capitanes de esa tripulación… Supongo que pensó que en cuanto terminara con todos ellos podría avanzar sin más arrepentimientos. O tal vez usó eso de excusa para que pusiera en práctica todo lo que me enseñó.

—¿Y ese hombre es fuerte? —interrogó, provocando cierta alarma en la boticaria—. Me refiero al hombre que te convirtió en esto —él estaba en toda la razón, le doliera admitirlo. Yomi la había llenado de tanto aborrecimiento y ansias de venganza que había sido uno de los dos grandes motivos que le hicieron sobrepasar sus miedos, que le hicieron levantarse una y otra vez, que le llevaron a alcanzar la fuerza.

—Sigue siéndolo pese a que se está muriendo en vida —respondió con frustración—. Aunque tal vez no sea ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez.

—¿Muriendo?

—Es cierto. Tú no lo sabes —cuando habló sobre ese tema él estaba completamente dormido—. Podría decirse que un cierto grupo de Yato se apartó del resto siguiendo la ideología de que su linaje debía mantenerse intacto, que sólo los más fuertes merecían seguir viviendo… —no sabía si contárselo o no, lo haría entender la realidad que ella concebía respecto a eso, pero sabía que él sentía curiosidad debido a Yomi.

—Eso quiere decir que…—la miraba con cierto aturdimiento. ¿A qué conclusión había llegado?

—El caso de Byakko y mío es diferente —aclaró antes de que él llegara a conclusiones que no venían a colación—. Nuestra madre biológica no pertenecía al grupo de Yomi… Podría decirse que eso fue lo que nos salvó.

—Qué familia de lo más conflictiva —comentó con cierta guasa. Aunque su mirada lucía más relajada que hace unos momentos atrás. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo advierto. Yomi es mío —él supo de inmediato reconocer ese timbre de voz. Era como él cuando establecía lo que no podía ser tocado por otros—. Seré yo misma quien se encargue de mandarlo al infierno.

—¿Segura que podrás derrotarlo? —sabía que él diría eso.

—Aunque me juegue el pellejo en ello, lo haré —y él lo creía.

—¿Qué sentido tendrá morir después de haber acabado con él? —¿estaba intentando sermonearle o hacerle entender que la manera en que estaba actuando no la llevaría a ninguna parte más que a desperdiciar su existencia tan miserablemente? —. Con eso sólo le habrás dado gusto.

—¿Y entonces qué sugieres que haga, eh? —el nivel de su voz se incrementó. Estaba molesta. Era la primera vez que Kamui encontraba algo que la sacara de quicio en cosa de nada—. ¿Quieres que ignore por completo lo que me hizo y siga mi vida como si nada? ¿O que sólo lo derrote y le deje vivir tan plácidamente?

—Morirá ante ti, ante su enfermedad o ante alguien más. Pero lo hará —tantas posibilidades y ella quería hacerlo por su propia mano—. Aunque si eres tú quien termina con su vida, él habrá conseguido todo lo que quería de ti.

—¿Quién te crees para sermonearme? —¿por qué tenía que tener la razón? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que fuera quien le hiciera ver lo que siempre supuso? No quería seguir confrontando esa clase de situaciones, no con él de por medio—. Un idiota que no puede lidiar con sus propios problemas personales no debería estar dándole consejos a otros… Además, deberías estar mejorando tu relación con tu hermana y tu pelado padre. Recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron —observó cómo el ceño del pelirrojo se torció un poco. Ella había tocado también una fibra sensible en él. ¿Ambos estaban intentando herirse mutuamente? ¿Intentaban alejarse del modo más cruel o intentaban todo lo contrario?

—No tengo interés en algo como eso.

—Mentiroso —estipuló.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?

—Llámalo instinto —estableció con una media sonrisa—. Si no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos personales, no hagas lo mismo con los míos —gélido. Así fue como sintió esa última oración. Ella había marcado su límite de una manera tan tajante.

—Ya veo —esas dos palabras le supieron endemoniadamente secas que la llevaron de inmediato al arrepentimiento. Pero para cuando intentó reparar su fallo, era demasiado tarde; él se había marchado y la había dejado a solas con todos esos conflictos que estaban interviniendo sobre su manera de actuar.

—…Lo he arruinado todo…—susurró, maldiciéndose.

Había muchas cosas que no llegaba a comprender del todo en ese momento. Una de ellas involucraba la insistencia de Oshin en que hiciera al fin las paces con la familia de la que se enajenó hace tantos años atrás; otra lo deseara o no, recaía en esa actitud tan defensiva y nada cordial que le había mostrado. La última recaía pesadamente en la conclusión a la que había llevado sobre su situación con esa mujer.

¿Por qué todo se estaba convirtiendo tan innecesariamente complicado? ¿Por qué todo terminaba relacionándose con ella de un modo u otro? ¿Cuándo se supone que Oshin robó su atención para que tuviera la capacidad de arrastrarlo a un estupor como ése?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Te has aburrido? ¿Ya decidiste venir por mí para largarte de aquí? —no desapartó su atención del pelirrojo. Su código estipulaba que ante oponentes potenciales la guardia siempre debía mantenerse en alta.

—No sería mala idea —pareciera que ambos habían salido a dar un paseo y la vida misma tuvo el capricho de hacer que se encontraran cara a cara, como si uno intentara cortarle el paso al otro.

—Pues no te escucho muy motivado que digamos —ya se había acostumbrado a los gestos faciales que acompañaban a Kamui cada que se emocionaba ante la promesa de un encuentro—. A mí parecer te ves bastante incordiado —el Yato no respondió y eso extrañó a Tentei—. Oshin tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento. Y todos lo que la conocemos, sabemos que es muy mala idea el irla a ver y tocarle las narices a menos que quieras saber lo filosa que puede ser su lengua —la experiencia hablaba por sí sola—. Así que, si te dijo algo que hirió tu "pequeño orgullo de hombre", sólo ignóralo. Te aseguro que después vendrá a pedirte disculpas por ello… Ella funciona de ese modo —¿qué le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que era su hija la que estaba tras su actual malhumor e inapetencia por el combate? No recordaba que se hubiera convertido en alguien tan predecible—. Ya estás en la edad de que te des cuenta de que las mujeres son perversas, muchacho —sólo él podría pasar al lado del joven y darle unas fuertes palmadas sobre la espalda—. Oí que ese tal Bishamon es un rival de temer… ¿Crees que serás capaz de vencerlo?

—Lo haré.

—Te oyes muy seguro de ti mismo —decía con cierta diversión—. Bueno, supongo que debería tenerle un poco más de fe a quien en un futuro será reconocido como el hombre más fuerte de todos —¿intentaba darle ánimos o se trataba de otra cosa? —. Espero no estés calvo cuando llegue ese glorioso día.

—Cuando eso suceda, haré que el Hokusei trabaje bajo mis órdenes —se observaban de soslayo, intercambiando un gesto desafiante; ese que dictaminaba que ninguno de los dos la tendría fácil, que ambos estaban dispuestos a imponerse al otro.

—Tienes descaro y las pelotas suficientes para lanzar una declaración como esa ante mí —se carcajeó ante la osadía del crío. ¿Hacía qué tiempo que no se topaba un sujeto tan interesante como ese Yato?—. Pero los miembros de mi tripulación no son tan mansos y cooperativos como crees. Tendrás que hacer algo más que imponer tu fuerza para que ellos te sigan fielmente hasta el mismísimo infierno.

¿Qué tan mala suerte podía tener en ese día? ¿Por qué pasaba de un hombre problemático a otro? ¿Es que nadie la podía dejar a solas aunque fuera media hora? ¿Por qué tenía que estar soportando las malas miradas que todos los que iban a verla le ponían?

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Tengo comida entre los dientes?

—Más bien tiene una sedosa y abundante cabellera en donde se supone debería estar su pelona cabeza...Esta esta vez se consiguió una peluca de calidad —le felicitaba de todo corazón.

—¡Qué peluca ni que nada, maldita mocosa insolente! —le blasfemó ante tal atrevimiento—. Es mi cabello natural. Ese que ha estado durmiendo por todos estos años y ahora ha renacido como al ave fénix… Admíralo en todo su esplendor.

—Moka —el origen de tantos males como de tantas cosas buenas—. Sí que funciona su tónico… Deberíamos empezar a comerciarlo. Las ganancias serían muy buenas —nunca estaba de más ingresos adicionales.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo algo de provecho en vez de pasarte todo el día ahí botada junto a tu feo perro?

—Tengo derecho a descansar después de todo lo que pasé —estipulaba—. Además, no puedo caminar mucho sin caerme. Y al parecer Moka quemó toda mi ropa para que no tuviera más elección que seguir con esto puesto.

—Eso te lo tienes merecido por coquetearle a otros hombres. Es lo que les pasa a las mujeres que son tan infames como tú —sentenció vilmente.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que le coqueteo a los hombres? ¿Por qué se la vive agrediéndome? ¿Si se da cuenta de que he soportado a su hijo por más de un año, verdad? Me debe una gran cantidad de dinero por su manutención —alguien estaba cabreándole más rápidamente que cierto pelirrojo.

—En esta vida nada es gratis.

—¿Qué intenta insinuarme con eso?

—Tal vez no lo sepas porque eres una mocosa que apenas y sabe vestirse decentemente como una mujer —era un hecho, Umibouzu le tocaba las narices más rápido que su estúpido hijo—. Pero los hombres cuando decidimos que algo tiene que ser nuestro no paramos hasta que conseguimos nuestro objetivo.

—¿Cuáles hombres? ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Lo dice por su experiencia personal con la madre de Kamui y Kagura? Sinceramente no me lo imagino sabiendo conquistar a una chica.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando con inferioridad y pena? ¿Qué te piensas que soy?

—Un idiota igual de grande como lo es su hijo —veneno, eso era lo que esa mujer le estaba escupiendo en toda la cara.

—¡No me compares con ese imbécil! —exclamó con vehemencia. Ella pasó por alto su rabieta—. Yo soy todo un conquistador.

—No le creo.

—¿Intentas tocarme las pelotas? ¿Estás insatisfecha porque no has conseguido lo que querías con mi hermoso hijo? ¿Estás en esos días delicados que cada mujer experimenta mes con mes?

—Yoshimune —Kankou tendría que aprender por las malas que no era bueno hacerle demasiado bullying a la boticaria. No porque tenía de mascota a un Hemu que estaba intentando enterrarlo como si fuera una patata.

—Ungh…Maldita mascota subdesarrollada —es que ya estaba doblándole la adorable criatura—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan vengativa?

—La venganza corre por mis venas. No soy la misma sin ella —decía con ironía—. ¿Por qué no me cuenta cómo fue que conoció a su mujer y lo que vino después de que la conquistó?

—¿Por qué habría de hablarte sobre mi fascinante vida personal?

—Si no quiere hablar sobre eso, podríamos intentar con el clima, los deportes, la bolsa de finanzas o el horóscopo.

—¿Por qué no admites que quieres aprender más sobre el increíble e irrepetible Umibouzu?

—Porque sería mentir y eso no es bueno. Sin embargo, si con eso logro que hable, entonces…cuénteme sobre usted y sus maravillosas hazañas a lo largo de todo el universo.

—Eres una arpía —con un movimiento de su mano el Hemu dejó de "jugar" con el Yato. Ya hasta estaba lamiéndolo como un cachorrito—. ¿No es más fácil admitir que quieres saber más sobre ese idiota?

—Afirmarlo o negarlo no hará ninguna diferencia.

—Jamás imaginé que la futura almirante del Hokusei fuera tan orgullosa —sonrió con burla. La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua—. Tal vez sean más parecidos de lo que pensé.

Kankou tomó asiento. Su historia podría no ser la más larga de todas, pero tenía los suficientes elementos para hacer de ella una de esas pequeñas joyas que de vez en cuando aporta la vida a unas cuantas personas.

Oshin guardó silencio. No por desinterés. Sino porque deseaba que el relato fluyera naturalmente, sin interrupciones, sin la aportación innecesaria de su opinión al respecto. Era después de todo, una de las historias que más ansiaba escuchar y de la que se enteró por fragmentos cuando Kamui y él se encontraron en ese planeta tan lejano.

Y al fin ese capricho se convirtió en realidad por la persona menos esperada. Aunque, ¿estaba esperando sentirse de esa manera? ¿Por qué sonreía de manera tan floja y forzada? ¿Qué es lo que tenía en común su pasado y el de él?

Ambos habían perdido para siempre algo que los marcó y los convirtió en lo que actualmente eran.

—Ciertamente estoy sorprendida de que alguien como Kouka se haya enamorado de usted —mencionó para el cazador de aliens—. Para lucir tan seguro de sí mismo era bastante cohibido con las mujeres.

—Ella era especial. Lo supe desde el momento en que la vi —esa manera de expresarse, ese particular brillo que emanaban sus pupilas, eran los distintivos que caracterizaban a un hombre que yace ahogado en eso conocido como "amor".

—No voy a discutirle un hecho como ese —¿no era curioso que ansiara el poder haber cruzado palabra con una mujer así? ¿Por qué el destino podía ser tan desalmado?

—¿No vas a mirarme de mala forma por todo el daño que le hice a mi familia y a él? —ella le observó. Había otros matices en su rostro y en su mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

—Usted no supo lo que podría ocurrirle a Kouka cuando dejó ese planeta. Y para cuando lo supo, sabía que podía ser demasiado tarde… Por lo que buscó con desesperación una manera de salvarla, tanto porque la amaba, tanto porque era la madre de sus hijos, y también por esa culpa que no hacía más que crecer —era un tema demasiado delicado, tan frágil y a la vez, tan innombrable—. Seguramente hubiera ido en busca de una manera de salvarle, porque no soportaría el hecho de perderle para siempre. Incluso si con ello sacrificaba a mi familia… Mantenerle viva al lado de sus dos hijos a costa de ser aborrecido, suena a un precio razonable —Umibouzu se mantenía en silencio, escuchándole—. Sin embargo, no estoy segura si habría sido capaz de mentirle de esa manera a mi propio hijo y confundirle de esa manera con un término tan ambiguo como es la "fuerza" —sí, sabía que ella saldría con algo como eso. Era mucho más madura de lo que pensaba—. Los niños no comprenden palabras tan complicadas. Se desvían con facilidad. Y son abatidos cuando su mundo empieza a desmoronarse tan abruptamente, sin explicación y sin nadie a su lado —¿por qué había llegado a ella en primera instancia? ¿Por qué le contó todo eso tan de repente? Tal vez él también se encontraba haciendo una retrospectiva de su pasado y los errores que cometió—. Sin embargo, todos hacemos lo mejor que podemos hacer cuando nos topamos con circunstancias que somos incapaces de cambiar.

—Tus circunstancias tampoco fueron las mejores y aun así no terminaste del mismo modo.

—Eso fue porque encontré a Tentei —aseguró con una sonrisa llena de calidez y alegría—. Si él no hubiera aparecido cuando más necesitaba de alguien no sé qué habría sido de mí. Tal vez en el mejor de los casos estaría muerta —estableció con total seguridad—. Además, él no es un caso perdido y sé que usted lo sabe mejor que nadie… Fue incapaz de asesinar a su idiota padre y a su hermanita. Y por más que renieguen entre ustedes, siguen siendo familia. Sin importar lo lejos que estén los unos de los otros.

—¿Con qué familia, eh? —sonrió con inercia, con cierto azoramiento pero también con dicha—. Parece que las familias disfuncionales son lo de hoy.

—Dígamelo a mí. Mi caso es el ejemplo clásico de lo que no debe convertirse una familia —estableció con cierta burla—. Pero no podría tener mejor familia que la que poseo en estos momentos.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de la mía.

—Gracias por contarme sobre ustedes —se puso de pie ya con mejores ánimos, como si ahora pudiera moverse con mayor libertad pese al pesado kimono que llevaba consigo.

—Es mi pago por esta esplendorosa cabellera y el haber estado lidiado con él todo este tiempo.

—Pues resultó bastante tacaño con la paga.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera a mi preciado hijo, así como así? —la boticaria parpadeó tantas veces como le fue posible. ¿Ahora le estaba saliendo con eso? —. Tendrás que hacer muchos más méritos.

—A veces pienso que usted me recuerda mucho a mi estúpido padre adoptivo.

La noche era el escenario perfecto para la cacería, para movilizarse, para confrontar todo lo que permanecía oculto a los ojos del día. Era el escenario perfecto para quienes rehúyen del sol, para los que no soportan la luz y ese mundo de claridad. Para los que no pertenecían a ninguna parte.

Pero ese territorio también era propicio para encontrar a otra clase de bestias sedientas de sangre. Lo supieron en cuanto sus pasos se cruzaron con los de esos Amanto; con esos que al igual que ellos no pertenecían a ese planeta.

No eran un grupo reducido de Yato. Y tampoco continuaban en este mundo porque la vida fuera condescendiente con ellos y sus fechorías. Por lo que estaba claro que sus adversarios pronto experimentarían de primera mano por qué no habían sido asesinados.

—La llegada de Amantos hostiles se ha incrementado sustancialmente.

—De qué sirve la cantidad si no existe calidad alguna —las carmesí pupilas de Yomi veían con tremenda indiferencia la alfombra de cadáveres que él se encargó de crear—. Con esta clase de basura no harán la gran cosa.

—La última vez que hubo casa llena fue hace un poco más de un año, cuando decidieron hacerse de la Tierra —hablaba un tercero—. Y vaya que les causaron problemas a todos los terrícolas.

—Y de igual modo lograron alzarse y salir airosos —el peli blanco empezó a moverse entre la sangre, los cuerpos inertes y los escombros. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas que era como admirar el cielo azul—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión las cosas no saldrán tan bien como en ese momento.

—Yomi-san, su hija todavía no ha regresado.

—Volverá cuando lo quiera así —estableció sin sentimentalismo alguno—. Si decide iniciar una batalla sin sentido contra Byakko, tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias por ella misma.

—No cabe duda de que sigues siendo tan inescrupuloso como siempre, Yomi. Ni siquiera sientes un poco de pena por tu propia sangre —el Yato ni siquiera se inmutó ante la voz que resoplaba a un par de metros de donde permanecía él y su clan ¿Es que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le atacaría o estaba tan confiado de sus habilidades que sabía que podría responder sin problema alguno?

—Pero si son…—los murmullos fueron inevitables. Todos allí conocían a los tres personajes que les habían encontrado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha traído al que alguna vez fue conocido como el mejor espadachín de todo el universo? —se giró hacia sus inesperados visitantes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que trabajaron juntos.

—Un viaje de placer, tal vez —estableció con burla—. Digamos que estamos intrigados un poco al ver que la Tierra se está convirtiendo en el planeta más popular de todos —hablaba Batou con ironía—. Asimismo, vinimos a buscar a un problemático miembro de nuestra alocada y desalmada asociación.

—Ya sabes que somos un poco salvajes y nos gustan las fiestas intensas —expresaba Neptune con ímpetu—. No hay nada mejor que llegar sin ser invitados.

—Y ya que todo pinta a que se va a descontrolar aquí. No quisimos quedarnos afuera… Nosotros también deseamos una rebanada del pastel —versaba Uranus con avasalladora tranquilad.

—¿Es un modo sutil de decirme que el Harusame está intentando resurgir de entre sus cenizas bajo el mandato de alguien más? —Yomi sonreía con astucia, como si ansiara conocer a la persona a la que hacían referencia de manera silenciosa.


	58. Lección 59

¡Buenas noches! Sí, como siempre, actualizando por la noche XD Es que soy una mujer ocupada y últimamente demoro más en escribir un capítulo ; ^ ; (aunque me están saliendo con más palabras de lo usual). De momento me queda decirles que este capítulo tiene bomba tras bomba :'v No sé cuál de todas les haga estallar la cabeza lol En fin, ya hice mi buena obra del día. Cambio y fuera.

 ***Nana3:** Créeme, he encendido el maldito boiler con este capítulo XD Esto va a estar que arde y más de uno podría salir quemado. Presiento que te quedarás con ganas de más ㈳5

 ***Guest:** Pues tus deseos son órdenes para mí(?). Jajaja Sé que necesitarás la continuación para estar en paz.

 **Capítulo 59**

 **Black & White**

—No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto —suspiraba el castaño mientras daba largos bostezos. No eran horas para estar fuera, paseando tan plácidamente—. Dense prisa y regresemos. Quiero seguir durmiendo —no es que el hombre estuviera volviéndose loco y ya hablara solo. No. Él estaba dirigiendo sus palabras a esos doce cánidos que yacìan dispersos a su alrededor—. Ella es la dueña y soy yo el que tiene que sacarlos a hacer sus necesidades.

Los Syx iban de un lado a otro, estirándose un poco, orinando los grandes árboles mientras los pobres terminaban corroídos por la potente que resultaba ser la orina de esas bestias. Era como sacar a pastar a armas de destrucción masiva.

—Les dije que se dieran prisa. Así que dejen de alejarse más de la cuenta —el castaño caminó entre los enormes perros. Su intención era llamar a Masamune y lograr con ello que el resto le obedeciera—. ¿A qué demonios le estás gruñendo?

Lo siguiente que contempló fue ese carmesí báculo dirigiéndose con potencia y velocidad hacia el azabache perro. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para impactar; ese animal era más listo y apto para el campo de batalla de lo que muchos podrían pensar.

—¡¿Quién demonios lanzó eso, eh?! —sí, porque a Abuto casi le costó la hombría el artefacto ése.

—Te dije que no lanzaras tu báculo de esa manera tan precipitada —los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos soperos. No daba crédito que ese trío estuviera allí—. Oh, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

—Pluto Batou —susurraba el Yato.

—No sabía que tenías tan mansos cachorritos contigo —Neptune recogió las astillas de su preciada arma—. Si te descuidas podrían tragarte entre todos y no dejar ni siquiera tus apestosas botas.

—Técnicamente no son míos —por un lado lo decía y por otro esas doce bestias espaciales ya habían rodeado a esos tres hombres, mostrándoles sus hermosos colmillos—. Son tímidos con los extraños. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a ustedes.

—No será gran problema para nosotros encargarnos de ellos —establecía Uranus tranquilamente—. Soy capaz de controlar el cuerpo de bestias así de primitivas.

Si esos tres guerreros hubieran prestado un poco más de atención al suelo, entonces hubieran previsto que los ataques podrían venir desde lugares tan poco convencionales. Y es que sus excelentes reflejos les salvaron de convertirse en la cena de un hambriento Hemu.

—Con que ahí era donde estabas…—Yoshimune estaba justo detrás del Yato, con sus brazos lado a lado. ¿Es que estaba protegiéndole? ¿Presentía que esos tíos eran malos? —. No tienes que ponerte así. Ellos no son tan malvivientes como crees —pasó su mirada del conejo a esos tres capitanes—. Tengo una enorme curiosidad de los motivos que los hicieron arribar a este planeta.

—Se supone que se fueron para cumplir una misión de la cual no nos dieron los grandes detalles. Sin embargo, tiene varios meses que no tenemos pista alguna de ustedes —el pelirrojo tomó la palabra. Él siempre lidiaba con esa clase de situaciones—. No es que nos preocupemos de su eficiencia, pero es bastante extraño.

—Con su capacidad destructiva debieron de haber terminado con lo que fuera que se les puso en el camino —Hankai parecía querer indagar más al respecto, a su particular modo.

—Acabamos por completo con el objetivo que teníamos entre manos. No obstante, después de ello tuvimos problemas inesperados… Algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos y entendimiento. Por lo que terminamos llegando a la Tierra —Abuto no mentía y ellos lo supieron de inmediato—. Nuestra nave principal se convirtió en alimento para Hemus.

—¿No será que continúan aquí porque desean enfrentarse al Hokusei? —¿qué tanto pudieron extenderse los rumores como para que ellos supieran de eso? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran de que están aliados temporalmente con ese grupo que tantos problemas les dio al Harusame?

—Incluso si quisiéramos hacer algo como eso. No somos más que un puñado de bárbaros contra los monstruos que ellos poseen. Sin mencionar que tendríamos que pedir turno, porque no seríamos los únicos que querríamos mandarlos al otro mundo… Además…

—¿Además? —deseaba saber Shoukaku.

—Ellos deberían ser el menor de los intereses de todos los idiotas que llegan aquí con intenciones de confrontarles —estipuló con una sonrisa ancha y socarrona—. Hay un enemigo más peligroso, instalado felizmente aquí en la Tierra. Regodeándose mientras ve cómo intentamos matarnos mutuamente.

—Esto comprueba los rumores —expresaba Pluto, confundiendo al castaño.

—¿Los rumores no hablaban del Hokusei?

—En parte se decía que el Hokusei había reaparecido y campaba a sus anchas en la Tierra. Lo cual conmocionó bastante si consideramos que en teoría nosotros los borramos del mapa hace ocho años atrás —respondió—. El resto habla sobre una tripulación problemática que viene del cuadrante 731.

—¿Cuadrante 731? —al castaño ese nombre no le sonaba de ninguna parte.

—Es un plano bastante distante… —comentaba el robotizado Amanto—. El cuadrante 731 está conformado por varias secciones del universo que no han sido exploradas en su totalidad… Si tuviéramos que compararle con un planeta, sería un Rakuyou a gran escala, pero con misterios que la gente no gustaría de conocer… La peor calaña vive ahí.

—Tal tripulación se hace llamar Amatsu —el castaño sabía perfectamente de quiénes hablaba Neptune—. Y sus miembros son bastante cuestionables.

—Que lo esté diciendo un criminal de tu talla me pone a pensar —el Yato sabía que no existía modo de echarse para atrás—. Podría decirse que forma parte del selecto elenco de enemigos que poseemos actualmente.

—Entonces deben estar más que enterados que encontraron un modo de convertir el Altana en cristales y de ese modo traficar con ellos libremente —el hombre se había perdido en la conversación. Sus conocimientos no iban tan lejos.

—¿Pero qué demonios están diciendo? ¿Cómo que ese grupo ha sido capaz de hacer algo como eso? ¿No se supone que esos cristales se forman de manera natural? —¿quién había dejado perplejo a quién?

—En teoría es de ese modo. Al menos hasta donde sabemos —el pelirrojo captó la atención de todos—. Porque estoy seguro que ni el Tendoshu tenía a la mano un conocimiento semejante —era el momento en que Abuto se cuestionaba sobre qué clase de adversarios eran en realidad esos sujetos—. Estamos completamente seguros de que hay alguien más moviendo los hilos y hemos venido a averiguarlo.

—¿Quién lo diría? Esos cuatro son mucho más peligrosos de lo que podríamos imaginarnos… No quiero ni pensar lo que es capaz de hacer el que está por encima de ellos —necesitaba vacaciones urgentemente.

—El simple hecho de que tengan en su poder esos cristales significa una amenaza latente —Pluto hablaba como el capitán que era—. No sabemos qué estén planeando, pero no tiene que ser nada bueno.

—Además. Tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar con todos ellos… Especialmente con ese tan Bishamon —Neptune se notaba claramente cabreado—. Amatsu atacó a uno de nuestros escuadrones y ese bastardo se los dio de comer a sus bestias como si fueran simples bocadillos.

—De modo que ya tuvieron el enorme placer de conocerlo —Abuto no sabía si denominarlo como destino o una mera coincidencia a lo que estaba viviendo—. Mi nada confiable capitán ya le declaró la guerra a ese fanfarrón.

—Suena a algo que él haría —estipulaba con una amplia sonrisa el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué no nos llevas hasta él? Hay muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Supo desde el momento en que atravesó el umbral de la ciudad subterránea que los ánimos se iban a levantar, que todas las miradas se irían de inmediato sobre su persona y sus acompañantes en cuanto dieran la alarma; lo sabía por el simple hecho de que había reunido a enemigos acérrimos bajo un mismo techo. Pero no tuvo otra opción. El hombre al que estaban buscando estaba en ese lugar.

—Sé que esto no se ve precisamente bien. Pero existe una muy buena explicación —Abuto estaba frente a sus tres camaradas mientras miraba a los capitanes del Hokusei; nada como algo de peligro a altas horas de la noche.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¿Visitas inesperadas a media noche? —estaba claro que Tentei no demoraría en aparecer con el repentino escándalo—. ¿Qué podría traer a los Tres Planetas Viles a mi humilde guarida?

—Parece que estamos de suerte —el enorme gorila sonreía a sus anchas. Tal vez estaba imaginándose batirse contra alguno de esos capitanes que estaban esperando el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso de su parte para echárseles encima.

—No hemos venido por tu cabeza, Tentei —Pluto enderezaría todo el mal entendido—. Más bien estamos aquí porque se nos ha extraviado un miembro importante de nuestra tripulación.

—Realmente me ha sorprendido su llegada —Kamui se abrió paso entre los hombres del almirante del Hokusei. Parecía extrañado y complacido a la vez al verlos de nuevo—. Aunque algún buen motivo han de tener.

—Sí, ¿por qué no nos lo cuentan ya que se han tomado tantas molestias para llegar hasta aquí? —Raiko tenía en la mira al capitán del Segundo Escuadrón del Harusame—. Después de todo su caprichoso miembro ha sido arrastrado a nuestros asuntos.

—Les guste o no estamos en el mismo hoyo —dijo Abuto para los de su bando. Era hora de calmar las aguas—. Pero si quieren matarse mutuamente, adelante. Así le ahorraremos las molestias a quienes quieren nuestras cabezas para decorar sus pomposas salas.

—¿Qué es lo que opinas al respecto? —interrogaba Batou al joven Yato.

—Podremos encargarnos de ajustar cuentas con el Hokusei cuando acabemos con nuestros enemigos actuales —alguien empezaba a comportarse como un verdadero capitán—. Así que díganme, ¿qué les ha traído a la Tierra?

La charla se extendió más de lo que ambas partes se imaginaría. Pero era necesario que ningún detalle fuera pasado por alto. Todo tenía que quedar claro para ambas facciones.

—Altana, ¿eh? Justo lo que nos faltaba —espetaba Tentei con su pipa a la mano. Todos habían tomado asiento en el suelo, alrededor de una fogata acompañada de comida y bebidas—. Poco a poco el rompecabezas se va armando. Pero no sé si me esté gustando el resultado que estamos obteniendo.

—Si están detrás de ustedes nos resultará mucho más fácil interceptarlos —Uranus era un estratega consumado después de todo. La inteligencia sobre la fuerza.

—Genial, más bocas que alimentar —habló la Renho con fastidio total—. No me opongo a que "se alíen temporalmente" con nosotros o que nos usen vilmente de señuelo. El problema radica en que son unos hombres inútiles a los que de seguro hay que alimentar.

—Siempre quejándote. Se nota que sigues siendo una niña —Moka se levantó de golpe. Como si encontrara en la recién llegada a un viejo fantasma que creía no volvería a toparse; y es que estaba que no cabía en su propio anonadamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Miya? ¿No se supone que habías regresado a casa? —sus carmesí pupilas mostraban un poco de aversión mientras las de la aludida parecían estarse regocijarse por la reacción causada.

—Me cansé de estar en casa. Por lo que emprendí un largo viaje… Y en él conocí al segundo capitán del Harusame —era imposible no relacionarlas. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Tan iguales en apariencia, pero tan dispares en personalidad.

—De manera que te uniste a ellos.

—Podría decirse que es así.

—¡E-Esperen…! —Abuto sintió por un breve instante que su vista no funcionaba adecuadamente. Porque solamente eso explicaría que estuviera viendo doble a esa mujer que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas—. _¡Un momento! Oshin lo mencionó. Dijo que tenía una hermana gemela…Pero pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo…Y veo que no fue de ese modo_ —por unos instantes se sintió acongojado. Es que no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar con dos mujeres así en un mismo sitio.

—No tienes que preocuparte —Miya miró al castaño, con una tenue sonrisa—. No soy como mi tonta y mimada hermanita menor —ella era el claro ejemplo de que cuando se tiene buena figura no es necesario mostrar más de lo necesario—. Sé que puede ser exasperante, pero tenle paciencia.

— _Son como dos malditos polos opuestos…Lo único que tienen en común es su físico y nada más_ —en teoría debería sentirse reconfortado por conocer a la gemela de la Renho. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Sentía que su existencia podría ponerse en más riesgo.

—Miya, recuerda que no vinimos para crear más problemas —¿no notaron aquella presencia hasta que habló? ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibida una mujer como ella?

Sus pupilas violetas fueron lo primero que llamaba la atención de su persona, seguido de lo pálida que resultaba ser su piel. Y aunque su cabellera castaña oscura llegaba solamente hasta la mitad de su espalda, no le importaba llevarla suelta, luciendo de esa manera el rizado natural que le daba mucho más volumen y estilo; y que indudablemente hacía juego con su flequillo desfilado de lado.

El qipao blanco que enmarcaba su curvilínea figura resaltaba de inmediato por sus violáceas y rosáceas flores, así como sus notables y delicados bordados en diversas tonalidades. Era una vestimenta sublime que había sido adaptada perfectamente para que pudiera desplazarse sin problema y llevar consigo su preciada arma.

—¿Tora…? —Abuto observaba con cierto anonadamiento a quien caminaba con decisión hacia ellos, haciendo sonar los tacones de sus altas botas.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez —la castaña se encontraba frente al veterano Yato—. Y noto que siguen metiéndose en problemas.

—La vida sería aburrida de no ser de ese modo —habló Kamui. La chica se limitó a suspirar—. Aunque me resulta sumamente raro el verte con Batou y los otros.

—Podría decirse que al final terminé siendo convencida por Miya —culpó directamente a la Renho—. Pero en parte tenía curiosidad por saber si sus cabezas continuaban sobre sus hombros.

—Para mi desgracia la cabeza de este estúpido sigue en su lugar —se quejaba el castaño.

—Y no terminan de llegarnos visitas —espetaba Joben viendo a esos cinco charlando tan amenamente—. ¿Estará bien que tengamos a personalidades como estas a nuestro alrededor?

—Nos han proporcionado información importante. Así que por lo menos les debemos el dejarles que pasen la noche aquí —Tentei sabía mejor que nadie que no podía fiarse de los miembros del Harusame—. Mientras no se metan en nuestros asuntos de manera directa, no deberíamos darle mayor importancia.

—De igual modo tendremos un ojo encima de ellos, almirante —Moka se cruzó de brazos. No parecía nada feliz por reencontrarse con su hermana mayor.

—Sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero procura que sus diferencias no concluyan de la misma manera que la vez pasada —advertía Raiko para la callada joven.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

¿Qué horas eran? No lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que sabía es que había dormido más de lo habitual y que por ello sentía una somnolencia que demoraría varios minutos en disiparse. Lo segundo que supo es que estaba en su cama y que no había dormido sola. Lo tercero de lo que se enteró es que alguien estaba golpeando a su puerta con la violencia suficiente para tirarla.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Oshin se enderezó e intentó ponerse de pie. Lástima que aquella niña no se lo permitiría—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Nana? —la pequeña peli blanca no hizo más que taparse y hacerse bolita—. ¿Y cómo es que terminé en mi cama? ¿Por qué sigo usando esto? —agobiarse tan pronto como despertar, debería ser pecado.

—¡Despierta de una buena vez! —adiós a su puerta, adiós a su privacidad.

—Moka, ¿pero qué carajos te pasa ahora? —miró a su amiga. Estaba alterada y destilando preocupación por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—¡Tienes que pararte inmediatamente, usar tus mejores garras y salir a mover ese trasero tuyo por toda Miwa!

—¿Llegó el día para que Oshin salga a conseguirse un buen marido? —la hermana menor de la pelinegra ya estaba despierta y de pie, mirando a la peli azul—. Tú dame un peine y una horquilla y yo me encargo de dejarla glamurosa.

—Yo traeré la ropa y alistaré el baño.

—Dejen de aliarse en mi contra —nada como regañarlas con la mirada—. Mejor explícame el motivo por el cual estás haciendo escándalo tan temprano.

—¿Temprano? ¡Si son las dos de la tarde ya! —le gritó tras colocar la puerta que se encargó de derribar—. Anoche mientras dormías tranquilamente sobre tus laureles llegó el enemigo.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —no quería tener dolores de cabeza tan pronto, pero parecía inevitable.

—Primero ponte esto y después te contaré todo con lujo de detalles —¿cómo es que esa mujer conseguía esos bonitos qipaos? Oshin empezaría a creer que se dedicaba también a la venta de ropa oriental.

Para la fortuna de la pelinegra, pudo hacerse de sus vestimentas usuales y enfrentar al mundo exterior con la seguridad que le fue robada en cuanto fue vestida con esos llamativos kimonos.

—Despreciaste el vestuario que elegí tan sabiamente para ti —se lamentaba la Renho mientras lloraba amargamente y Nana le sobaba la espalda para que se reanimara.

—¿Ya vas a contarme qué es lo que pasa?

—Los Tres Planetas Viles están aquí —comunicó como entrada antes de extenderse lo suficiente para que le entendiera. El relato había dejado callada a la boticaria; tal vez en parte porque recordó un detalle que había olvidado.

—Umibouzu me comentó que había encontrado cristales de Altana… De manera que le pertenecen a Amatsu —de esa manera podría explicarse ese acontecimiento aparentemente aleatorio—. Me sorprende lo de tu hermana.

—Mi hermana es lo último que debería interesarte —estaba zarandeando a su querida amiga como si la vida se le fuera en ello—. El problema real radica en la mujer que la acompaña.

—¿Te refieres a esa chica llamada Tora? —la peli azul asintió numerosas veces.

—Sé que te estás preguntando por qué hago énfasis en ella, pero lo sabrás en cuanto salgas —no le dio tiempo a la Yato de responder; no porque ya la había sacado a fuerzas de su cómoda casa.

En cuanto contempló el exterior no notó nada fuera de lo normal. No hasta que puso mucha más atención y se percató de que había mucho más ruido de lo usual, pero no del lado de sus compañeros de tripulación, sino por parte del Harusame.

Tal vez desde que aparecieron esos tres capitanes los ánimos habían mejorado. O quizá se debía a ese par de mujeres que platicaban amenamente con todos mientras se encargaban de terminar de servir la comida para esos trogloditas.

—Su nombre es Tora y por lo que logré averiguar conoce al Kamaho desde que formó parte del Séptimo Escuadrón. Por lo que podría decirse que son amigos de la infancia… Y Oshin, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los amigos de la infancia.

—No. En realidad jamás había escuchado sobre eso.

—Los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia —añadía la peli blanca con énfasis—. Lo que significa que es peligrosa para tu relación y esos futuros y hermosos sobrinos que me darás.

—¿Pero de qué relación me estás hablando? ¿Y por qué desde ya estás pensando en que tendré a sus hijos? —cuestionó a la menor—. Y si ese fuera el caso, ocurriría lo mismo con Raiko y conmigo.

—Oshin, Oshin, eso no ha pasado porque Raiko es joven y sin la experiencia suficiente como el idiota pelirrojo ese… Si tuviera la mitad de mañas que Eizen, ya estaríamos hablando de bebés rubios y no de bebés pelirrojos… Ni tendríamos que preocuparnos sobre el creciente harem de Kamui.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo es que sabes sobre las mañas de Eizen.

—Hemos intercambiado tips para conquistar a nuestras presas —expresaba con un orgullo que no debería ser posible tener sobre un tema así—. Te sorprendería lo perverso que es… Por lo que te aconsejo que te mantengas lejos de él. No quiero que al final termines en los brazos de un hombre mayor… Aunque tal vez es lo que necesites.

—Seguramente mi hermana necesite a un hombre maduro y experimentado que le haga probar las mieles del paraíso… Mi madre siempre me lo decía: nunca comas siempre el mismo pastel o te perderás del resto de los sabores que hay.

—¡Nana-chan, tu madre es tan sabia! —es que hasta estaba abrazándola. ¿Hermana de quién era esa canija Yato?

—Deja de corromperla.

—Pero enfoquémonos en lo que de verdad importa.

—Tú fuiste la que se desvió del tema —paciencia, la tenía a montones para soportar las locuras de Moka.

—De manera que ya te diste cuenta —¿quién lo diría? Alguien más estaba ahí, observando todo desde una distancia prudente.

—Narue —tenía rato que ambas no se dirigían la mirada.

—Ya tenía suficiente contigo y ahora tengo que lidiar con esa pequeña diva —la peli verde torcía el entrecejo. Es que de verdad se le notaba el fastidio—. Hace un par de años era incapaz de cocinar algo sin quemarse las manos. Sin mencionar la aversión que poseía de haber sido forzada a unirse al Harusame… Y ahora está ahí, cocinándoles a todos y pasándola bomba.

—De manera que aprendió a lidiar con ello y se quedó en el Harusame —deducía la Renho—. Superó sus obstáculos y ahora funge como una mujer en todas sus letras —sonrió con burla. Algo cruzó por su cabeza—. La guerra de curvas la has perdido por completo, Narue… Una llanura jamás le ganará a una cordillera… Por lo que espero te queden otras cosas para competir contra ella y Oshin.

—¡Toda esa grasa se les va a colgar en unos años y se pondrán a llorar! —el tamaño de su copa siempre era un tema delicado que sacaba lo peor de ella—. Yo también sé cocinar perfectamente y contonearme del mismo modo en que lo hace ella —y fue entonces cuando las miradas se escurrieron hasta la pelinegra.

—¿Y por qué motivo estás comparándote con ella?

—Tenle paciencia Narue. Tiene a cuatro hombres queriendo darle…algo más que los buenos días y ella no lo nota —¿ahora estaba insultándole? —. Pero estoy segura que esa parte tan ingenua de su persona es lo que le da tanta popularidad entre los chicos.

—Supongo que sigues siendo nueva para muchas cosas —¿es que hasta Narue estaba metiéndose con ella de una manera tan directa? —. Las vírgenes siempre son tan molestas.

—En efecto —¿estaba dándole la razón a esa fastidiosa tía? ¿En qué momento pasaron de atacar a la castaña a meterse con ella? —. Pero si tenemos suerte, este año ese problema quedará en el pasado.

—Me pregunto quién de los cuatro será el afortunado —es que hasta Nana estaba siendo partícipe de la charla—. Deberíamos apostar al respecto.

—Cuando dices eso me haces recordar mis años mozos —Moka estaba tan entusiasmada como esas dos. ¿Desde cuándo les dio permiso de usar el tema de su castidad como tema de apuesta? ¿Por qué seguía relacionándose con personas como esas?

—¡Vayan y apuéstense a sí mismas! —les gritó a ese grupo de cínicas.

—Narue, con que aquí era donde te habías metido —las cuatro se giraron de inmediato en cuanto escucharon esa voz. ¿Y es que, qué tan jodida mala suerte se debe de tener como para que fuera justamente Tora la que se les acercara? ¿Y si las habían escuchado? ¿Y si se dio cuenta de que la estaban espiando?

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Oshin sentía que la hostilidad que le profesaba a la castaña era mayor que la que amorosamente le dedicaba a ella.

—Por nada en particular —estableció la castaña—. Es que ayer no te vi cuando llegamos pese a que a que Kamui me dijo que estabas aquí también.

—Mis hombres y yo nos encontrábamos patrullando los alrededores. Era nuestro turno —cosa que era completamente cierta—. ¿Has venido a estar de florecita o sí piensas meter las manos en esto?

—Por supuesto que pienso participar si la situación lo amerita.

—No estaba hablando sobre la guerra que se nos avecina —la oji violácea se veía un tanto confundida al respecto. Pero su espasmo duró muy poco—. Sino sobre el interés que tenemos en común.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre ese tema.

—Y es por eso que te estoy diciendo si en esta ocasión vas a ir en serio con Kamui —nadie podía discutirle que sabía ser directa cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y es que había sido capaz de dejar calladas a todas—. Porque en esta ocasión no somos sólo nosotras dos las que apuntan por él.

—¡Así es! Mi hermana también va detrás del trencitas —porque las hermanas menores existen para meter en broncas a sus hermanas mayores.

—Ah…—de repente tenía todas las miradas en su persona. ¿Cómo es que todo terminó de ese modo?

—Tu nombre es Oshin, ¿cierto? —la mencionada se limitó a darle el sí mediante un movimiento de su cabeza—. Mi nombre es Tora, encantada de conocerte —la boticaria le ofertó un saludo respetuoso—. Escuché que eres la hija adoptiva del almirante del Hokusei.

—Algo por el estilo…—si estaba mejor en su cuarto y no en ese grupo poco usual de féminas—. Tú formas parte del Harusame, ¿no?

—Hace tiempo estuve dentro del Séptimo Escuadrón. Pero desistí de seguir en él —respondió tranquilamente. Ahora que le veía con detenimiento, parecía bastante simpática—. Razón por la que conozco a Narue y a Kamui desde hace tiempo.

—Oshin, deja de hacerle plática innecesaria —le regañaba la peli verde.

—Sí, sí, al enemigo no se le dirige la palabra a menos que sea para establecer los términos del duelo y el premio —Nana estaba en medio de todas esas bellezas, incitando a la competencia nada amistosa.

—¿Tora, interpreto tu silencio del modo que más me convenga? —volvió a hablar Narue.

—No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos personales —refutó con cierta autoridad—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene por qué incumbirte. Y si siento algo por él o no, tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno, si no estás interesada en el idiota de la perilla, no te importará hacerte a un lado para quienes sí tienen intenciones de conquistarlo —porque Moka no se iba a quedar fuera de un tema tan caliente—. Porque estas dos van en serio.

—Ya era hora de que actuaras como una mujer de verdad, Oshin —establecía con media sonrisa la peli verde.

—Yo no dije…

—No estoy de acuerdo en que sea visto como un mero objeto. Ni tampoco que esto sea convertido en una competencia —al fin Oshin conocía a alguien con sentido común—. Piensa que la última palabra quedará en él y lo sabes perfectamente Narue.

—¿Significa que te darás por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo? —sabía perfectamente cómo calar en las personas sin mucho esfuerzo. Podría ser su don o su maldición.

—Jamás dije eso —sí, era decisión lo que emanaba de su timbre de voz—. Resolveré este asunto a mi manera.

A Oshin no le extrañaba que existiera una chica más que sintiera interés por el pelirrojo. Era normal. Se había acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres babear por él, intentando acercársele e intentar seducirle. No obstante, sentía algo diferente con la castaña. Ella le despertaba algo más que simple inquietud.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Moka había estado observando a su amiga desde hace un rato. Para ella era evidente lo que para Oshin no estaba demasiado claro.

—Nada en particular.

Abuto no era para nada despistado, como el resto de cavernícolas que le acompañaban. Él había visto a ese grupo conformado por tan particulares mujeres y pudo deducir sin problema alguno el tópico central; y eso sólo le hizo meditar seriamente el hecho de que si el sueldo que recibía era suficiente para soportar la tormenta que no demoraría en estallar.

Y es que lo peor es que el causante del futuro ojo del huracán continuaba comiendo tranquilamente mientras todos a su alrededor charlaban como si el peligro no existiera dentro y fuera de la ciudadela.

— _Narue ya representa un problema por sí sola. A eso le sumamos la necedad de Oshin por aceptar por completo lo que le dije sobre este idiota…_ _Y como condimento final tenemos a Tora; a quien no esperaba que apareciera y complicara toda la ecuación_ —podría ser fanático de estar rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero en definitiva no quería estar en los zapatos de Kamui—. _¿Por qué tiene que atraer a mujeres tan conflictivas? Empiezo a preocuparme por mi pellejo._

—¿Te pasa algo? Tienes el rostro azul.

—Ah, es que…acabo de recordar que no apagué la estufa antes de salir de casa. Tal vez debería volver —decía para Miyo—. _Y nunca regresar a este lugar._

—¿Estás preocupado por tu capitán y su pequeño séquito de admiradoras? —cuestionaba con cierta diversión antes de tomar asiento al lado del castaño—. Eres como un padre sobreprotector.

—Podría ahogarse con una cuchara si no vigila lo que se come.

—Estoy seguro de que ya está en edad de fijarse en una mujer —Abuto sabía que ya había llegado ese momento—. Y luce como la clase de hombre que tomará lo que quiere cuando se decida por ello.

—Eso es lo que me angustia también —es que el hombre se había ganado el mismo cielo por aguantar tanto—. Los idiotas mueren jóvenes.

—Relajarte no te haría mal, Abuto —recomendaba la Renho—. Mejor contemplemos la competencia a distancia.

—No quiero ver eso —es que hacía bien en temer—. _Aunque no sé si será visto como una competencia o sólo una manera de reafirmar lo que ese par sienten el uno por el otro… Sin embargo, mi instinto me dice que esto no va a terminar nada bien._

El sol que vigilaba sus pasos desde lo alto, resplandecía, dejaba que todos admiraran su grandeza y disfrutaran del agradable clima que estaba produciendo en combinación con las nubes y la inmensa arboleda que le daba verdor y vida al atractivo bosque por el que transitaban.

Todo era tan tranquilo, tan atípico a los escenarios a los que estaban acostumbrados a recorrer y los que seguramente extrañaban de manera secreta. Pero así se había vuelto todo desde que dio por concluido aquel conflicto en que tuvieron que convertirse de nuevo en los feroces perros que protegían a Edo de manera fiel.

Así que, ¿qué era lo que les motivaba a movilizarse nuevamente? ¿La nostalgia? ¿O sólo deseaban ver cómo seguía la ciudad que tantos recuerdos guardaba de ellos y sus proezas?

—Hijikata-san, debimos haber tomado el sendero que iba hacia la derecha. Ahora por su culpa estamos completamente perdidos en medio de la nada.

—¡Te recuerdo que fue tu maldita idea el que siguiéramos por la izquierda! —vociferó al castaño que pasaba magistralmente de su cabreo—. ¡Ey, maldito Sougo, deja de fingir que no nos conoces y que estás de tour por el bosque!

—Toshi, tomemos esta oportunidad para disfrutar de la madre naturaleza… Escuchemos atentamente el trinar de las aves, el arrullador sonido del río, empapémonos de la fragancia de las florecillas… ¡Seamos uno con la naturaleza! —decía Kondou tan poéticamente como le era posible.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios estás completamente desnudo?! ¡¿Qué significa toda esa pintura que tienes alrededor de tu cuerpo?! ¡¿De verdad tienes que terminar de ese modo cada vez que salimos?!

—Es miel. Y es ideal para mantener la piel suave y tersa —esa fue la excusa barata que le dio al Comandante Demoniaco del Shinsengumi—. Necesito lucir impecable para Otae-san… Después de todo, prometimos intercambiar votos cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar… ¡Y como el hombre que soy mantendré mi promesa hasta el final y no miraré a ninguna otra mujer de manera lasciva como lo hago con ella!

—¡¿Cuándo se supone que pasó tal cosa?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que no volviste a comerte esos raros hongos?! ¡¿No fue al pandemonium a quien se lo prometiste?! —el pelinegro necesitaría mínimo, otras dos cajas de cigarros para poder sacar el estrés que ya tenía encima.

—Hijikata-san, debería dejar de molestar a las adorables criaturas del bosque —decía al tiempo que jalaba la chaqueta de Toushirou hasta las fauces de algo que indudablemente no era una "bella criatura del bosque"—. Hijikata-san, creo que no está contento de que pusieras tu mugrosa chaqueta en su boca… Por favor deje de molestar a los animales o llamaré a la policía.

—¡Pero si has sido tú, bastardo!¡Y nosotros somos la policía! —estuvo a punto de rajar en dos a Okita, pero se abstuvo de ello en cuanto se dio cuenta de que un par de carmesí ojos lo observaban con creciente enfado—. ¿Q-Quién es un bonito gatito?

—Eso no es un bonito gatito, ¡es un maldito monstruo! —exclamaron todos los demás con pavor creciente.


	59. Lección 60

¡Buenas tardes! Ahora sí me desaparecí unos días ㈳5 En parte porque no tenía tiempo y después estaba la falta de inspiración. Pero hoy me forcé a mí misma a continuar, así que espero que haya salido algo decente lol Al menos el final está de película. ¡Qué se venga el salseo!

 ***Nana3:** Pues Tora dejará más que clara el nivel de experiencia que tiene por sobre las otras dos XD Miyo seguramente nos dé problemas también en un futuro no demasiado lejano. Y sobre lo de Sougo, obtendrás tu respuesta más pronto que tarde.

 ***Guest:** Con el final que le di al capítulo, siento que vas a explotar y a desear más XD

 ***I LoveOkikagu:** En efecto, el Shinsengumi llegó y para quedarse hasta que la guerra acabe. Y bueno, nos esperan muchas riñas verbales entre Kagura y Sougo. Y sobre lo de Otae, tal vez la vida les dé sorpresas, uno no sabe :'v Sobrevivirás a todo eso, yo lo hice por muchos años y me quedaba tiempo de publicar historias XD Y todos saben que en el cielo hay wifi gratis.

 **Capítulo 60**

 **A Dangerous Bet**

—¿Podemos ofrecerle algo más? —cuestionaba Hinowa con amabilidad a su particular cliente; ese que no dejaba de atraer las miradas de las mujeres que pasaban ocasionalmente por su establecimiento.

—Con esto es más que suficiente —él hacía referencia a los dangos que todavía quedaban sobre su pequeño plato—. Este sitio es mucho más tranquilo de lo que podría esperarse.

—Este barrio es como cualquier otro. Ruidoso, sucio pero repleto de gente animosa y agradable —expresaba la pelinegra con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Había escuchado que antes este sitio no era de esta manera —desde su asiento levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, hacia el astro rey que todo lo vigilaba—. Toda Yoshiwara había sido devorada por la noche.

—De eso ya tiene algo de tiempo. Desde que ellos aparecieron, esta ciudad pudo conocer la libertad…Y a partir de ese día el sol volvió a brillar sobre todos nosotros —relataba con nostalgia. Jamás olvidaría esa época.

—El Rey de la Noche cayó y nadie más vino a ocupar su trono —para lucir como un completo forastero parecía tener bastantes conocimientos sobre el lugar—. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo y tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo —ella quedó extrañada por su comentario. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir semejante suicidio.

—Él era realmente fuerte.

—Justamente por eso considero un rotundo desperdicio que haya muerto —devoró el último dumpling que le quedaba y se levantó. Ahora sus carmesí pupilas veían de soslayo a la cortesana—. Aunque tal vez el que le derrotó sea un mejor prospecto.

—Parece que ha llegado a la ciudad un adicto a las batallas —estableció con una media sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cabezas huecas.

—Tal vez no sea la única persona que haya llegado hasta este lado del universo buscando maneras de matar el tiempo —susurró el hombre en cuanto vio al grupo de Amantos que se movilizaban con prepotencia y hosquedad entre la gente, como si se sintieran dueños de todo el barrio rojo.

—No dejen ni un solo espacio sin indagar —el que fungía como capitán empezó a darle órdenes a sus subordinados. ¿Qué se supone que estaban buscando? —. Tenemos que encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —era inevitable, Tsukuyo aparecería en compañía del Hyakka—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho de incurrir de esta manera en nuestro distrito. Por lo que tendrán que retirarse antes de que tengamos que hacerlos desistir por las malas.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué gracioso! —espetaba el capitán de tan variopinto escuadrón. El resto le hacía eco con sus carcajadas—. Un grupo de mujercitas no va a hacernos retroceder —claro que le miraba con inferioridad, tanto por su género como por la especie a la que pertenecían.

Pero la rubia era más de acciones que de palabrería. El Amanto lo comprobó en cuanto estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por una lluvia de kunais.

—¡Maldita zorra! —no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de haber sido atacado de esa manera tan infame; y los hombres que tenía bajo su control le harían segunda en cualquier instante.

Ese grupo de mujeres ya se habían preparado para la batalla, importándoles poco o nada el posible derramamiento de sangre; ellas tenían el deber de cuidar la ciudad y a todos los que vivían allí. Tenían que pelear y ofertar su vida si llegara a ser necesario.

No obstante, todo terminó en un manojo de segundos, entre un escandaloso bermellón que había coloreado las paredes de algunos establecimientos y el suelo que alguna vez les sostuvo. Todo acabó antes de que pudieran reaccionar y dar con quien había hecho su trabajo.

Solamente alguien que ha estado en incontables contiendas tenía la capacidad de moverse tan sigilosamente entre los enemigos y asesinarles tan silenciosamente.

—Los perros que más ladran son los que menos muerden —el arma que empleó para extinguir la vida de todos esos molestos Amantos era de lo más particular; tan poco usual que quedaría grabada en la memoria de todas esas mujeres.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —ese hombre que tenía frente a frente le causaba ruido, pero sobre todas las cosas, su instinto le decía que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos.

—Mi nombre es Bishamon —se presentó con una sonrisa ladina y una ausencia total de preocupación—. Y no tienen que ponerse en alerta —aunque ellas sabían que podrían no tener oportunidad alguna contra él, eso no las condicionaba a huir—. Sólo vine a conocer la ciudad y estirar un poco las piernas —era fácil poner en duda sus palabras. Sin embargo, no tendrían tiempo para siquiera probar su suerte contra el peli azul; ahora se encontraba tranquilamente sobre el tejado—. Además, no es de mí de quien tienen que preocuparse. No de momento.

—Maldita sea —blasfemaba la blonda ante el rápido escaparate del Amanto. Ese que les había dejado una advertencia silenciosa de que en un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano, terminarían enfrentándose.

—¿A qué debemos este horrible decorado? Si bien las mujerzuelas del barrio rojo no se caracterizan por su buen gusto, creo que en esta ocasión se han superado a sí mismas como decoradoras de exteriores —la rubia se sobresaltó ante la voz que se colaba desde atrás. ¿Pero qué es lo que hacía esa mujer allí? Aunque lo peor era que no estaba completamente sola.

—Tae, Sarutobi —expresó en un susurro en cuanto sus miradas se toparon—. ¿Qué es lo que las trae por nuestro distinguido barrio?

—No finjas demencia. Mejor dinos en dónde lo tienes secuestrado y amordazado… ¡¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad?! ¡¿A dónde te has metido a Gin-san?! ¡¿Es que no pudiste contenerte y necesitabas un poco de su grueso y dulce caramelo?! ¡Devuélveme a mi prometido! —la ninja estaba armando un escándalo del bueno. Fue así hasta que la castaña le metió un rábano blanco en la boca con la intención de que se callara, ahogara y muriera.

—No le hagas caso a los bramidos de esta p**** en celo —dijo, sonriente—. Sólo queríamos saber si has visto a mi hermano o a Kagura.

—Sinceramente no los hemos visto desde hace varios días —para ser exactos desde que se toparon con Tokugawa Soyo—. Ya volverán cuando tengan hambre.

—Eso sería realmente bueno —suspiró—. Aunque no lo sé… Últimamente las cosas se han vuelto un poco agitadas por nuestros rumbos.

—Aquí tampoco tenemos mucha paz… De repente hemos empezado a tener más invitados indeseables de lo usual —como lo que recién había ocurrido.

—Temo que esos tres estén metidos en graves problemas —si ella supiera que estaba en todo lo cierto su corazonada.

—Otae, no tienes que seguir preocupándote por esa escoria y tu hermano —pareciera que ese día las mujeres más problemáticas del barrio Kabuki habían decidido reunirse en Yoshiwara—. Tengo información confiable que establece haberlos vistos a varios kilómetros a las afueras de Edo.

—¿Y qué se suponen que están haciendo tan lejos? —cuestionaba Ayame.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos por nosotras mismas? —proponía Shimura a todas las presentes.

Desde la altura en la que se encontraba podía observarlo todo desde otra perspectiva y entender que toda esa calma que respiraba no era sinónimo de que las cosas estuvieran bien; sino que era la pauta que establecía que de un momento a otro tal estadio cambiaría.

Numerosas personalidades conflictivas se habían reunido en un mismo punto, persiguiendo a un objetivo en común. Por lo que debería interpretar eso como una mala señal, ¿o pensar en todas las posibilidades que tendría para divertirse y volverse más fuerte de lo que ya era? Y es que había algo que estaba inquietándolo, pero no sabía la razón de ello.

—¿Desde cuándo gustas de admirar paisajes? No eres precisamente la clase de persona que está demasiado tiempo quieta —Kamui escuchó la voz que provenía desde abajo, encontrándose rápidamente con esas violáceas pupilas—. Y tampoco conocí a nadie que usara a un Hemu de esta manera —el animal permanecía sentado sobre sus patas traseras, totalmente inmóvil mientras el pelirrojo yacía sentado en su cabeza.

—En realidad pienso en lo raro que resulta que no hayamos recibido ataque alguno después de la batalla que tuvimos hace unos días —de nuevo sus zafiros miraban el horizonte—. Saben dónde encontrarnos y sin embargo no vienen.

—Probablemente estén aguardando para realizar su siguiente movimiento o estén ocupados haciendo algo sin que podamos imaginárnoslo —un par de saltos fueron necesarios para posicionarse al lado del Yato—. ¿Estás preocupado acaso? ¿Temes que sean demasiado fuertes y nos aplasten?

—No en realidad —aseguró—. Únicamente que se están tomando demasiadas molestias para eliminarnos.

—Y eso no puede significar nada bueno, ¿cierto? —se limitó a sonreír a medias—. ¿No irá a pasar nada desastroso por tener una tregua con el Hokusei?

—No están interesados en ir por nosotros. De hecho, lo único que les importa en este momento son los enemigos que tenemos en común —comunicó—. Seguramente cuando todo esto acabe, volverán a desaparecer.

—Es lo más viable.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me buscabas por algo en particular? —se puso de pie, dejando que el viento agitara un poco su cabellera.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a meter en problemas, por eso te vine a buscar —expresaba con cierta burla—. Porque cada vez que desapareces, es lo que pasa.

—Te oyes como si me conocieras muy bien.

—En cierto modo es de esa manera —establecía con cierto orgullo—. Me lo he estado preguntando desde que llegué… ¿Esos animales no son peligrosos? —Tora hacía referencia a los cánidos que se desplazaban por los alrededores. No habría mucha gente que se animaría a meterse con ellos.

—Mientras no hagan enfadar a su dueña, podría decirse que son inofensivos —¿por qué razón Masamune estaba mirándole? ¿Quería decirle algo?

—¿Su dueña?

—La hija adoptiva de Tentei —ahora lo tenía todo claro—. Parece ser que ha encontrado algo.

Ambos Yato descendieron y encaminaron sus pasos hacia el Syx. Éste de inmediato comenzó a trotar; parecía que tenía bastante prisa. Aunque cuando llegaron hasta lo que captó la atención del perro sintieron más extrañeza que otra cosa.

Mientras Tora no reconocía en lo más mínimo esos trajes, para Kamui era todo lo contrario.

—Esto no luce para nada bien —fueron las palabras que salieron en cuanto apreciaba la escena. Es que no había más que cuerpos dispersos, malheridos, inertes y también, sangre, mucha sangre. ¿Es que todo ese grupo de hombres estarían muertos ya?

—De manera que continuabas vivo… Bueno, puede que lo estuvieras hasta hace poco —Kamui estaba frente al desvanecido castaño; el mismo que tenía unas hermosas heridas sobre su cuerpo; lo que fuera lo que le haya atacado dejó un bello zarpazo en toda su espalda.

—No me digas que te lo vas a comer —expresaba la chica con cierto estupor en cuanto veía a Masamune tomar entre sus mandíbulas a alguno de los caídos.

—De igual modo están muertos. Por lo que no creo que exista problema alguno —estipulaba de lo más sonriente el pelirrojo—. De que estos cuerpos se desperdicien, mejor que se los coma —pero su bonita declaración tuvo como respuesta el filo de una espada muy cerca de su mejilla. Una pena que Masamune regresara al castaño al suelo con un manotazo de su pata—. Ni las cucarachas son tan resistentes como ustedes

—P-Pensé que estaban todos muertos —Tora miraba cómo el grupo de uniformados se ponía de pie, con lentitud y torpeza, pero con decisión e insistencia.

—M-Maldito sheeta —Sougo veía con bastante cabreo al Yato. Lástima que su destino fuera quedarse en el piso con el peso de Masamune.

—¿A quién le llamas hombre impotente? —alegaba Kondo mirando a la castaña mientras se sostenía con su propia espada.

—Yo jamás dije nada de eso. Además, tu impotencia me tiene sin cuidado.

—Parece que nuestra mala suerte fue a peor desde el momento que nos topamos con ese lindo gatito. Les dije que fuéramos mejor a Okinawa —Toushirou como bien podía, estaba fumando. Que estuviera cerca de la muerte no era excusa para dejar su vicio.

—"¿No deberíamos preocuparnos más por las personas que nos hemos encontrado? Lucen bastante sospechosos y peligrosos" —Saito, como siempre, usando sus carteles para comunicarse.

—Yo diría que…son de esos perros de los que deberíamos angustiarnos…—el chico anpan había hablado. ¿En qué momento aparecieron tantos perros estúpidamente peligrosos y grandes? —. E-Esto no va a acabar nada bien.

—Probablemente el olor de su sangre les ha abierto el apetito —Kamui se veía tan inofensivo y alegre al tiempo que el resto de la manda de Masamune estaba alrededor del Shinsengumi, salivando ante el antojo que les provocaban—. Descuiden, será rápido. Ni lo van a sentir.

—¡Ni de coña! —Hijikata no iba a convertirse en alimento para perro espacial—. Vengan aquí malditos perros subdesarrollados, Toushirou les va a enseñar unos cuantos trucos.

—Alto. No muevan ni un músculo más —esos pobres policías casi gritan como un grupo de adolescentes al ver a sus ídolos musicales. Pero es que no existía manera heterosexual para reaccionar ante un gigantón como resultaba ser ese conejo blanco espacial.

—No deberías arruinarles la comida a tus perros —estipulaba el pelirrojo para la boticaria. La pelinegra había aparecido subida en la cabeza del Hemu.

—¡¿Estas cosas son tuyas, eh?! ¡Ven aquí para que te enseñe lo mal que los has educado! —Hijikata era valiente, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente. Ahora no era más que la mordedera de uno de los Syx—. ¡Ey, dile que me suelte! ¡Ey maldita, hazme caso!

—Por favor disculpa la impertinencia de Toshi. No sabe cómo hablarles a las mujeres —Isao por su lado estaba intentando negociar para salvarle el culos a todos—. Nunca imaginamos que llegaríamos ante la presencia de la Princesa de las Bestias —en menos de quince segundos ya se había convertido en el juguete masticable de otro de los Syx.

—¿Qué se supone que hace el Shinsengumi por aquí? —se preguntaba Oshin con suma curiosidad.

—A este punto no va a quedar nada de ellos. Ni siquiera sus espadas —Tora contemplaba cómo esos caninos ya tenían a todos esos hombres entre sus fauces.

—Están empezando a cambiar de dientes, por lo que sienten mucha comezón… Por eso los están mordisqueando —excusaba la boticaria a sus amadas mascotas.

—Tal vez deberías pedirles que paren…o de verdad serán convertidos en picadillo.

No extrañaba que todos miraran al grupo de Syx que habían entrado sin descaro alguno por la entrada de la ciudad; porque siempre resultaba un espectáculo el verles. No obstante, lo que ahora alzaba el interés de todos, eran "los juguetes" que traían entre sus hocicos.

—Oshin-chan, tus perros han recogido cosas realmente asquerosas del suelo —Gintoki les sonreía con malicia creciente a las pobres víctimas—. Deberías decirles que escupan toda esa mierda y la entierren para siempre.

—¡Okita-san! —gritaba la princesa con terror. Al pobre castaño le estaban amasando.

—Al fin obtuviste lo que te merecerías, maldita escoria —Kagura aprovechaba para reírse del castaño. Y es que hasta estaba escupiéndole—. Mune-chan, mastica bien tu comida. No queremos que tengas dolor de panza.

—…Maldita china…Vas a lamentarlo. En cuanto salgo de esto, te venderé en internet como esclava sexual —de momento le quedaba intentar no morir.

—Oshin-san, tus perros están a punto de cometer un terrible crimen.

—Masamune y los demás sólo tienen que encargarse de no dejar evidencia. De esa manera nadie sabrá nada —lo peor es que esos Syx ahora estaban mirándole con mucho apetito.

—¡Imbécil, no digas eso! ¡Al diablo que la policía desaparezca, de igual modo no están haciendo nada por el país! —exclamaba Sakata al cuatro ojos—. Descuida, nosotros enterraremos sus restos y llevaremos el secreto a la tumba.

—Aquí nadie vio llegar a un grupo de idiotas trajeados con heridas severas, clamando por ayuda —la pelirroja ya estaba hurgándose la nariz. Pero esa sonrisa retorcida delataba que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo—. Coman, disfruten de un poco de carne humana.

—Kagura-chan, ¿quieres parar? ¿Por qué demonios te ves como si de pronto de hubieras transformado en una sádica con tendencias caníbales?

—Ya oyeron. No traguen toda esa basura —las bestias obedecieron. Ahora esos policías estaban en el piso, más mallugados, más ensangrentados; a ese paso de verdad morirían.

—No dejamos de recibir visitas —había aparecido Tentei y no podía evitar mirar a esos fieles perros del país—. ¿Cómo es que terminaron de esa manera tan patética? ¿No me digan que han sido las mascotas de mi hija que les han hecho esto?

—En realidad ha sido otro grupo de bestias el que nos dejó en tan precaria situación —Kondou había logrado sentarse con soberano esfuerzo sobre el piso—. Íbamos de camino hacia Edo cuando nuestro camino se vio cortado por criaturas tan feas como las mascotas de su hija.

—Con su jodida mala suerte de seguro atravesaron el "jardín" de ese idiota —Gintoki hacía alusión a cierto Amanto peli azul—. Aunque sobrevivieron. Y eso ya es decir mucho… Ni siquiera esas bestias espaciales se tragarían tanta mierda junta.

—Sin importar cuántos derrotáramos, seguían llegando más y más —relataba el vice capitán del Shinsengumi—. No tuvimos más remedio de dar el rodeo.

—Se le llama escapar, imbécil —recalcaba el peli plateado—. Huyeron como mariquitas.

—Y cuando creíamos que ya habíamos salvado nuestro pellejo, nos topamos con estos adefesios de la naturaleza —hablaba Sougo con todo el rostro lleno de sangre—. Exigimos una indemnización.

—Lo único que te vamos a dar, es una paliza, maldito cabeza de coco —es que Kagura ya estaba golpeándole sin compasión alguna. Nada como enterrarlo en el piso para que floreciera—. Pónganse unos curitas y lárguense de aquí. Este sitio no es para niñas que salen corriendo después de toparse con unas cuantas mascotas malhumoradas.

—Okita-san se encuentra mejor de lo que imaginaba —Soyo veía con entusiasmo cómo ese par ya estaban peleando; es que cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que de verdad quisieran matarse.

—Yo no diría precisamente eso…—murmuraba Tora.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? ¿Los arrojamos por algún peñasco o que se los coman los Syx? Nadie notará que ya no existen en este mundo —fue el adorable comentario que aportó Moka en cuanto se acercó a su almirante.

—Podrían servirnos para algo —fue la respuesta de Tentei—. De manera que llévalos a que los atiendan —y eso fue lo que hizo la Renho de inmediato. El pelirrojo dejó la escena tras dar la orden.

—Me sorprende que no te le hayas echado encima… Recuerdo que querías una revancha con él —habló Oshin para quien estaba de lo más quieto.

—Tenemos una revancha pendiente —sonrió con cierta astucia—. Pero en su estado actual lo derribaré con un puñetazo y no tendría gracia alguna.

—Qué considerado de tu parte —ironizó.

—Parece que no dejamos de rodearnos de personas extrañas —añadía Tora—. ¿Vamos a estar bien con tanta gente discordante?

—Seguramente este lugar no demore en estallar o algo por el estilo —era la premisa más evidente para la boticaria.

—El enemigo no se resistirá a venir e intentar matarnos —comentaba Kamui con normalidad—. Aquí están reunidos todos aquellos que podrían ser vistos como obstáculos para sus planes… Si nos liquidan, se acabó todo.

—No lo había visto de esa manera…—bien, la pelinegra empezó a preocuparse un poco.

—Shinpachi, ¿me podrías explicar algo?

—¿De nuevo te has vuelto a comer algunos hongos venenosos?

—¡¿Por qué demonios ese idiota es tan popular?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene él que ahora tiene su propio harem?! ¡¿Cómo es que consiguió que tres bellezas como ésas lo miren como hombre y quieran hacer ñan ñan ñan con él todas las noches?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a este maldito mundo?! ¡¿Dónde están mis cuatro mujeres?! —Sakata estaba de rodillas contra el suelo, enterrando sus dedos sobre el suelo. Se le veía tan abatido, tan destruido por dentro y por fuera. Es que hasta estaba llorando y blasfemando en un dialecto que sólo él conocía—. ¡Se supone que Oshin debería haber sido atrapada por mi encanto natural y de esa manera la historia sería un triángulo amoroso con tintes dramáticos y de acción! ¡¿Dónde está mi harem?!

—Cierto. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde. La hora en que Gin-san se lamenta su nula suerte con las mujeres y profesa maldiciones hacia quienes son más populares y atractivos que él —ya estaba acostumbrado—. Si quitamos a un lado que Kamui-san puede ser condenadamente peligroso para sí mismo y el resto, y que sólo sabe pelear y tiene un apetito de temer…es bien parecido.

—¡¿Tú también has caído ante él?! ¡¿Acaso el que no hayas tenido novia hasta este momento quiere decir que te gusta tirar el jabón mientras te bañas con tus amigos?! ¡¿También te ponen los pelirrojos?!

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo toda esa basura?! ¡¿Por qué piensas que me gusta caminar de ese lado de la acera?! ¡Sé maduro y acepta que aquí hay muchos hombres que te sobrepasan más allá de la apariencia!

—Ya empezaron de nuevo —Kagura se limitaba a comer su carne seca.

—Aunque es verdad que tu hermano es sumamente popular —Tokugawa miraba a ese par de chicas que permanecían lado a lado del pelirrojo. Y es que hasta Narue se había unido al grupito—. ¿Qué es lo que pensará de tener a tantas mujeres detrás suyo?

—Su pequeño cerebro sólo le permite pensar en comer y pelear —la pelirroja siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para meterse con su hermano mayor—. Los temas tan abstractos como las mujeres están más allá de su capacidad de comprensión.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —inquiría Soyo—. Creo que es todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Parece feliz —¿a qué se refería con eso su amiga? ¿Qué es lo que estaba mirando ella que Kagura no lograba a vislumbrar? —. Luce como alguien que está satisfecho con lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

—Mmmm…—ella exclusivamente veía a su idiota hermano con su boba sonrisa, a una Narue cabreada con Tora discutiendo de quién sabe qué y a una Oshin en completo silencio, con el ceño fruncido—. Sigo sin ver absolutamente nada… Tal vez deberías revisarte los ojos.

—Parece que todavía eres muy joven para esta clase de cosas, Kagura-chan.

—Es mejor de esa manera —¿de dónde había salido el buen Umibouzu? ¿Por qué había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña? —. Tu hermano parece que es lo suficientemente estúpido para estar entre tres monstruos como esos y estar tan tranquilo.

—Los idiotas son todos ustedes por no comprender lo magistral de su plan —Sakata Gintoki había regresado. Ahora brillaba como mil soles. Resplandecía como un santo que ha alcanzado la iluminación—. Está claro que él se ha dado cuenta de todo y está aprovechando las circunstancias para conseguir su objetivo…—sonreía con énfasis. Parecía orgulloso de algo pero no les quedaba claro al resto—. No hay nada que nos complazca más a los hombres que ver cómo nuestra presa corre hacia nuestros brazos, sumisa y más que dispuesta a ser devorada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Kamui-san tiene esa mente tan lasciva como tú?

—Es el hijo de este pelado…¡Y míralo, se le ve lo depravado por todos lados…!

—¡Mi hijo no es de la misma calaña que tú! —de nuevo se dio un enfrentamiento entre esos dos idiotas.

—Además, los dos son igual de orgullosos. Por lo que dudo que alguno dé su brazo a torcer —Shinpachi era tan sabio y perceptivo para su edad.

—Oshin~ —la pelinegra sintió el peso extra sobre su hombro. Alguien había recargado su brazo en él—. Akumu tiene algo sumamente interesante que mostrarte. Estoy seguro de que te fascinará.

—Eizen…

—¿No tienes curiosidad de saber qué es?

—Ella siempre tiene cosas interesantes que contar o mostrarme —la duda llegó a ella—. ¿De qué se trata ahora?

—Vamos a verla y lo sabrás —se apartó de la joven, viendo de soslayo a cierto pelirrojo que le sostenía la mirada—. Invitaría a Kamui, pero se ve que está muy ocupado charlando con estas dos bellas señoritas.

—¿Acaso no era tu turno para vigilar? —le cuestionó. Mal día para quedar entre esos dos Yato—. Pero parece que eres más vago de lo que pensé.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? El aire fresco te sentará de maravilla —decía el peli gris con burla.

—Suena bien. Aunque deberías venir tú también… De esa manera podría ver lo que el hijo de Housen es capaz de hacer —porque era claro que quería confrontarlo y descubrir qué tan fuerte era. Aunque ahora podría existir una razón adicional a ello.

—No quiero que llores si llego a hacerte daño.

—Serás tú el que termine sollozando~

—Aquí nadie va a hacer llorar a nadie —Oshin empujó a ambos desde su costado, aumentando la distancia que existía entre los tres—. Compórtense o yo misma los pondré en su maldito sitio.

—Ohh, eso suena mucho más atractivo… Podría tomarte la palabra, Oshin. Después de todo, eres bastante fuerte.

—…Ah…—él le sonrió con picardía, logrando que se arrepintiera un poco por su amenaza.

—Eizen, ¿qué te he dicho sobre molestar a Oshin? —ese golpe directo en la cabeza del oji dorado no llegó de la nada. Al parecer alguien se cansó de esperar al alborotador hombre—. Kamui-dono, ignore a este imbécil. Sólo ha encontrado algo con que divertirse y lo está explotando tanto como puede.

—Parece que la correa que tienes alrededor del cuello es mucho más corta de lo que pensé —el pelirrojo se estaba burlando del hombre con semejante gusto—. Tal vez deberías pedirle permiso la próxima ves a Akumu para salir de paseo.

—Maldito mocoso —chasqueó la lengua ante el cabreo que le produjeron sus palabras—. Que te quede claro que no eres el único que está compitiendo. Así que deja de pensar ingenuamente que tienes todo bajo control, porque podrías llevarte una buena sorpresa.

—Suenas bastante seguro de ti mismo, Eizen —ya no estaba esa sonrisa sobre sus labios. Tampoco se veía por ninguna parte esa mirada despreocupada. No. Sólo podía percibirse un claro mosqueo.

—Un idiota que se mete en problemas innecesarios —la enmascarada suspiró con cansancio—. Aunque este par tendría que entender que no es un objeto que pueden poseer.

—¿A qué te refieres Akumu? —la aludida observaba a la pelinegra; esa que decidió hacer distancia de ese par de volátiles hombres—. Sólo espero que lleven su riña a otro lado. No quiero que destruyan la ciudad.

—Eres el colmo —agregaba con fastidio total la peli verde—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega?

—Si las cosas se están poniendo de esta manera, entonces… No tengo más remedio de ir con todo o no me tomará en serio…—mascullaba la castaña, mientras sus manos se convertían en temblorosos puños. Pareciera que estaba intentando extraer todo el valor que dormía dentro de ella.

Anonadamiento. Eso es lo que sentían todos los presentes. Todos los que habían logrado enfocar lo que sucedió en cuestión de segundos, y que podía ser catalogado como imposible. Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo y no cesaría hasta que la persona que lo provocó así lo quisiera, o el afectado reaccionara.

Valentía. Eso es lo que se debía tener para cruzar de esa manera una línea tan delgada como peligrosa. ¿Pero no son los sentimientos el incentivo perfecto para lanzarse a un abismo sin siquiera abrir los ojos? ¿Es que esa no era la manera más sublime de suicidio emocional?

Eran sus labios contra los de él. Era su osadía contra lo que el resto pudiera llegar a pensar. Era esa presión que le comprimía el pecho y le orillaba a dejar claro sus sentimientos ante él, ante todo el mundo. Eran sus ganas de estar en el mismo escenario que esa mujer que había visto desde primera fila cómo robaba los labios del hombre que tanto quería.


	60. Lección 61

¡Muy buenas tardes! Hoy llego con un capítulo más largo, que combina el drama, la comedia y la intriga C: Espero que se diviertan con las situaciones poco convencionales que se han planteado. Veremos el KamuOshin desde un ángulo completamente nuevo, pero espero no sea tan malo lol Y pues nada, disfruten y nos leemos próximamente ㈳5

 ***Nana3:** Y tristemente sí, la última palabra la tiene el Kamaho insensible ese :v Pero en este episodio empezará el escarmiento. Aunque no sé, creo que todo traerá más problemas jajajaja.

 ***Guest:** No explotes pequeña, todo estará bien (owo)9 Era necesario un poco de celos para Oshin, aunque si lo pensamos bien, ya suficiente tiene con lidiar con la personalidad del Kamaho.

 **Capítulo 61**

 **Metamorphose**

Se había apartado de su lado. Había dejado de robar esos labios que no le pertenecían a nadie en particular. Ya no estaba más mostrándole lo que era capaz de hacer en frente de todos, importándole un bledo lo que pensaran. Y, sin embargo, esa escena se mantenía en su memoria, demasiado fresca, tan tangible que le provocaba un terrible vuelco en su pecho; ¿es que estaba intentando mitigar los celos que habían despertado? ¿Es que no era capaz de aceptarlos o los sepultaba tan rápido como le fueran posible porque no quería montar una escena innecesaria y que estaba fuera de lugar?

Le gustaba demasiado, eso lo sabía. No obstante, jamás podría sentirse de la forma en que se sentía en ese preciso instante si todo fuera un simple querer. Y fue entonces cuando concluyó lo peor. ¿Por qué había acabado de esa manera su sentir?

Aunque si permitiera que esa mujer continuara presionando de esa manera, ¿no resultaría todo más fácil? ¿No volvería más simple el hecho de alejar a ese hombre de su vida y evitarse el tener que explicar aquello que le había confesado a Abuto? Y si era así, ¿por qué no lo aceptaba de buenas a primeras? ¿Por qué no quería dejarlo ir y que buscara la felicidad en alguien más?

Sabía que era una completa idiota. Lo supo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su férrea convicción flaqueaba cuando él le despertaba esos molestos celos. También lo era por haberse enamorado de un completo imbécil.

— _Ella no está jugando. De verdad quiere...obtener la atención y afecto de Kamui_ —no podía evitar tener su mirada puesta en el pelirrojo; especialmente cuando los gestos que mostraban sorpresa estaban bien puestos en su rostro—. _No le ha importado en lo más mínimo que todos se den cuenta… Lo ha hecho por esa misma razón_ —¿cómo luciría ella mientras continuaba totalmente en silencio, observándoles? ¿Por qué pensaba que tenía una mirada que mezclaba el enfado y delataba magníficamente todo lo que ese hombre en verdad le despertaba?

—Quería que lo supieras…—Tora le sostenía la mirada al pelirrojo pese al pequeño crimen cometido. Estaba claro que no iba a dar marcha atrás, no después de llegar tan lejos—. Eres un idiota, por lo que hay que hablarte directamente —Kamui ya se veía recompuesto ante el giro inesperado; pero seguía en silencio completo. ¿Es que estaba dejándole expresarle todo lo que ella deseaba decirle? —. Estoy interesada en ti y creo que eso ha quedado más que claro… Así que lo único que me resta decirte es que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente —se giró, dándole la espalda. El bochorno estaba empezando a colorearle las mejillas—. Espero que estés preparado. Porque ninguna estará satisfecha hasta que des una respuesta clara —fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

—Se necesitan bastantes agallas para hacer lo que ella hizo —estipulaba Eizen dando un largo chiflido.

—Las mujeres podemos ser así de resolutivas cuando en verdad queremos algo —comentaba Akumu. Y por el tono de voz empleado, seguramente se encontraba sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

—Maldita seas, Tora —Narue estaba más que sulfurada. Es que ganas de ir a golpear a esa castaña no le faltaban—. _Mira que besuquear a Kamui en frente de todos. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, eh?¿Es tu manera de declarar la guerra? ¡Maldita creída!_

—¿Por qué demonios no dice nada ese idiota? Acaba de ser besado y está ahí, quietecito, pensando quién sabe qué estupidez —Gintoki estaba celoso, pero por motivos muy diferentes al par de mujeres que contemplaron todo con lujo de detalle—. ¡Corre tras ella y hazla tuya de una buena vez por todas!

—Gin-san, deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras frente a mujeres de la talla de Narue-san y Oshin-san —es que el samurái se encontraba incrustado en el techo, cortesía de la espléndida patada de la peli verde—. Es territorio minado y cualquier cosa que digamos puede llevarnos a la muerte.

—Las mujeres son bestias peligrosas. Cuando se les arrinconan pueden convertirse en algo peor que una bomba atómica —Umibouzu sabía con qué criaturas no debería meterse jamás—. Ahora el idiota tendrá que decidirse o esas mujeres le cortarán algo más que las aspiraciones que tiene en la vida.

—Akumu, vamos a que me muestres eso de lo que me habló Eizen —Oshin habló, pero no sobre el tema que todos ansiaban escuchar—. Me ha generado bastante intriga —antes de irse, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kamui. Ella lo percibía un tanto calmo, pero a la vez, un poco confundido. ¿Lo estaría por lo que pasó entre él y Tora y que no había logrado del todo asimilar? ¿O se debía a la manera en que le observaba en ese preciso momento? ¿Le había dejado que viera lo molesta que estaba por mostrarle una escena como ésa? —. _Tal vez ya estoy viendo cosas donde no hay nada_ —dio media vuelta y se retiró en compañía de la pelirroja y Eizen.

—Parece que he llegado tarde al espectáculo de la semana —Abuto estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y eso significaba que estaba mintiendo y que en realidad lo observó todo—. Pasaste de asexual a todo un conquistador que provoca en las jóvenes damiselas fuertes deseos de que se arrojen a tus brazos.

—Al parecer Tora no se ha contenido más y ha pasado a la acción. Tan típico de ella —es que el castaño había aparecido en compañía de cierta gemela—. Debes ser un hombre envidiado por muchos, Kamui.

—¿Y dónde se supone que te has metido durante todo este tiempo, Abuto? —porque él no iba a decir nada sobre lo acaecido. Lo mejor era devolverle el ataque con guante blanco.

—Los niños como tú no lo entenderían —agregaba burlesco—. Preocúpate más por tu pellejo que por mis asuntos… Porque te has metido con mujeres verdaderamente acojonantes.

Lo que veía sobre la mesa metálica era a simple vista, una fila horizontal de refrescos en lata, de diferentes sabores y que por algún motivo desconocido estaban siendo pulidos por su querida amiga. ¿Es que ya se le había botado por completo hasta el último tornillo que tenía? ¿A qué se debía el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda? ¿De qué maneras habían confabulado Akumu y Moka?

—Eizen, me dijiste que Akumu tenía algo que mostrarme. Nunca mencionaste que era un trabajo en conjunto con Moka.

—Pensé que era un detalle insignificante.

—¡Pues no lo es!

—Descuida Oshin, cuando bebas alguno de estos refrescos te sentirás renovada —es que lucía como una vendedora experta—. Te olvidarás de que el Kamaho fue besuqueado por otra mujer que no fuiste tú.

—¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de eso? ¡Ni siquiera estabas ahí cuando eso pasó!

—Los rumores se expanden a toda velocidad y más dentro de nuestra tripulación —por si no le creía, le mostró la pantalla de su móvil. Las conversaciones se apilaban una tras otra—. Tenemos un grupo y lo que sucedió ya es "trending topic". Todo mundo está hablando al respecto.

—Primero, ¡borra la maldita foto que usan para el grupo! —exigió—. Segundo, dejen de hablar sobre eso. Olvídenlo. Bórrenlo de sus memorias.

—Espérame un momento. Deja que responda al comentario de Joben y Roko —la desgraciada estaba riéndose y sonriendo de manera casi permanente—. Esto está que arde.

—Pronto serás tú la que arda si no haces caso a lo que te pide —comentaba Eizen tranquilamente.

—Oshin, Oshin, piensa en que ganarás y obtendrás a ese hombre. ¡Sé positiva! —estipuló eufórica—. Te divertirás con él un rato y después partirás en busca de otros placeres carnales.

—Moka, empiezo a preocuparme sobre tu futuro amoroso —indicaba Oshin para su amiga—. Abuto es paciente pero no creo que esté para esos trotes ya. Debes serle fiel y respetarlo.

—¿Por qué mencionas a ese vejestorio? —cuestionó con cierta molestia—. Ya te dije que después de ese revolcón accidental, no ha pasado nada. Ni tampoco quiero que pase.

—Miren, hay una nueva tendencia en el grupo —Akumu tenía su teléfono en sus manos y el par de Yatos se acercaron a mirar el contenido.

—"¿No es el vice capitán del Harusame quien está hablando tan campantemente con Miyo-chan"? —leía Oshin al azar.

—"Nadie los había visto hasta hace apenas un rato. ¿Será que se escaparon para disfrutar de la compañía del otro? ¿Acaso se trata de un nuevo romance?" —agregaba Eizen—. Creo que hay alguien que no ha perdido el tiempo y ha hecho más avances de los que pensábamos.

—Este tema es incluso más picante que el de Kamui-dono —confesaba la enmascarada. Ya hasta estaba comentando al respecto con una ligereza en los dedos que causaba envidia.

—Menos mal que no te interesa o esto sería bastante engorroso y problemático —señalaba la boticaria alegremente—. ¿Moka…? —quizás ya estaba alucinando, pero juraba que uno de esos refrescos había sido aplastado por su amiga—. ¿Te has enfadado por lo que dije?

—¿Debería?

—Pues no, pero tu tono de voz me dice todo lo contrario.

—Eizen, ven para acá —el Yato lo hizo, con cautela—. Quiero que le des este refresco a Abuto. Dile que es parte de Oshin por su excelente trabajo al cuidar a sus Syx.

—¿S-Segura…?

—Haz lo que te digo y deja de cuestionarme —recriminó—. ¡Vete ya! —el hombre salió de allí lentamente; debía cumplir su misión o esa mujer lo degollaría.

—Esos son celos. Lo son, en toda la extensión de su ser —susurraron las dos chicas.

—Oshin, ¿quieres que todos tus problemas se acaben no es cierto? —la pelinegra no sabía a qué "problemas" se refería. Tenía tantos—. Soy tu mejor amiga y te ayudaré, dándote los mejores consejos posibles. Hasta podemos dopar de nuevo a Kamui para que lo tengas comiendo de tu mano.

—Los refrescos de fresa y cereza son de lo mejor —porque tanta charla había dejado seca la garganta de la Yato. Y también prefería ignorar lo que la Renho tuviera que decirle—. Aunque también hay de manzana con fresa… Hay tantos que no me decido cuál tomarme.

—¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste?

—Por supuesto que sí, Akumu —estipuló seriamente—. Los hombres son rastreros y tienen que aprender su lección… Se va arrepentir de hacerme enfadar.

Miró esa lata con cierta desconfianza, pero después de un rato terminó aceptándola y permitiendo de ese modo, que Eizen se marchara. Ahora únicamente le quedaba examinarla y ver si se animaría a beberla o se la daría a algún pobre desgraciado que se cruzara en su camino.

—Saben bien. No tienes por qué poner esa cara —le decía Miyo al castaño—. Hay de muchísimos sabores. Al menos te ha tocado uno de los mejores.

—¿Durazno y frutos rojos? Que combinación de lo más extraña —abrió el refresco y dio unos cuantos sorbos—. No sabe nada mal.

—Te lo dije. Pero eres bastante necio.

—Tú no sabes todo lo que pasa en este sitio… Desde polvos mágicos que vuelven a las personas en niños hasta pócimas de amor. ¡Una completa locura!

—¿Por qué presiento que parte de eso ha sido a causa de Moka?

—Porque lo fue.

—Ella siempre suele inventar toda clase de cosas. Muchas de ellas meten en problemas a terceros —expresó con cierta burla—. Se divierte con la desgracia ajena.

—Como la mayor parte de la gente que conozco.

—Si usara su inventiva para otra cosa, sería mejor —suspiró—. Quisiera que madurara, pero es imposible a este punto. A sus veinticinco sigue comportándose como cuando tenía dieciséis… Tal vez debería hacer que contraiga nupcias con algún terrateniente o algo por el estilo.

—¿Esa mujer casada? ¡Ja! Suena irrisorio —porque sabía qué clase de chica era la Renho—. Ella no es de esa clase.

—Suenas como si la conocieras bastante bien.

—No en realidad —el que se acostaran no significaba que la "conocía bien", no del modo del que ella hablaba.

—Y hablando de la reina de Roma —su hermana menor había llegado, con el cejo torcido y cruzándose de brazos—. Hermanita, ¿estás preocupado por tu hombrecito?

—No sé de qué hombre me hablas —estipuló secamente—. ¿Por qué demonios sigues luciendo igual de idiota?

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —con cada día que pasaba, entendía menos a Moka.

—¿Acaso Eizen no le dio el refresco? Ese idiota me las va a pagar después —susurraba. Pero ambos la escucharon.

—¡¿Qué le has puesto?! —Abuto se sobresaltó. Y hacía bien.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Le he dado el de durazno con frutos rojos en vez del de durazno con fresas! —estrelló sus rodillas contra el piso, en sinónimo de lamentación profunda—. ¡Pero ese no es el problema!

—¡¿Abuto?! —exclamaba la gemela mayor, con una mirada que refleja un asombro colosal. Es que hasta se restregaba los ojos para tratar de ver si lo que veía era real.

—Ay no… ¡No, no, no, no, no! —Moka hasta se había agarrado la cabeza ante lo que estaba observando—. ¡Maldita sea, funciona!

—¿Pero qué cojones ocurre con ustedes dos? ¿Por qué me miran como si estuvieran audicionando para una película de terror?

—Velo por ti mismo —Miyo le había proporcionado al castaño un espejo de mano.

—¡Pero ¡¿qué…?! —le faltaban palabras e insultos para exteriorizar todo lo que estaba experimentando. ¿Es que cómo podía explicarse que luciera de esa manera? ¿A dónde habían ido a dar todos esos años que tenía encima? ¿Por qué se veía como cuando conoció a su insoportable capitán tanto tiempo atrás? ¿Pero qué clase de brujería era esa?

—¡Se supone que deberías haberte convertido en una cucaracha fea y asquerosa! —Moka sollozaba amargamente—. ¡Maldito insecto!

—Te has bebido una pócima rejuvenecedora, Abuto —Miyo ya estaba más tranquila—. No cabe duda alguna de que en tus años mozos debiste de haber seducido a numerosas mujeres.

—¿Por qué te oyes como si estuvieras flirteando con él?

—Porque lo estoy haciendo —cínica a no más poder. Algo que tenían en común—. En esta ocasión has elaborado algo de lo más interesante.

—Sólo te interesa porque es joven y medio apuesto —refutaba.

—También me interesaba del otro modo —Abuto continuaba en shock que no estaba prestando atención a la riña de las gemelas. Al diablo que estuvieran peleándose por él—. Debería aprovechar que lo has rejuvenecido.

—No vas a aprovechar absolutamente nada —bufó—. Voy a devolverlo a lo que era antes. ¡Es más, lo envejeceré todavía más de lo que ya estaba!

—Moka, creo que en este momento deberíamos enfocarnos en solucionar otro "asunto" —Akumu había llegado, arrastrando consigo un gran bulto de yute. ¿Qué se supone que llevaba ahí dentro?

—¿De qué hablas? —la Renho se dirigió a la enmascarada.

—Míralo por ti misma —le invitó a que viera el interior del saco.

—¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que te pongas tan seria? —le echó un vistazo al contenido, palideció y volvió a cerrarlo—. ¡Dime que no acabo de ver a un hombre sumamente apuesto que me hace repensarme ciertas cosas sobre mi persona y mi orientación! ¡Dime que no se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco!

—En definitiva, has visto a un hombre atractivo que te recuerda a alguien.

—¡Intenta negarlo siquiera!

—¿Qué es lo que haremos?

—¡No lo sé! —prorrumpía la pobre alma—. Si se dan cuenta de lo que pasó, van a matarme.

—¿Qué es eso que intenta escapar de ese saco? —la curiosidad invadía a la gemela mayor.

—Maldita sea, pensé que moriría —adiós a ese molesto saco, hola a lo que había sido transportado tan inhumanamente en él y hola al anonadamiento total.

—O-Oye… E-Espera… Creo que ya estoy mal de los ojos —Abuto no daba crédito. Es que tenían que estar de coña . Tenían que.

—Moka —esa mirada atravesaba su cuerpecito y le hizo tragar saliva a la peli azul—. ¿Quieres explicarme qué rayos me hiciste? Mi voz ya no es la misma.

—No es lo único que ha cambiado —mencionaba Akumu.

—Digamos que…tomaste algo que no debías —agregaba con nerviosismo—. Debí pensar en la posibilidad de que te beberías alguna de esas sodas… Y ahora… ¡Y ahora estás de esta manera!

—No está nada mal —comentaba Miyo con una sonrisa.

—¡Dame ese maldito espejo en este momento! —tomó el objeto entre sus manos y observó su reflejo con espasmo—. P-Pensé…que sólo me había cambiado la voz…de manera repentina. Como un efecto secundario…S-Sin embargo…¡Esto es mucho peor que un maldito efecto secundario! —gritó mientras destruía el objeto entre sus manos. Es que no podía aceptar la realidad. Debía estar soñando. Sí, eso es lo que tenía que ser—…D-Debo estar durmiendo. Es por eso que tengo este sueño tan loco…Sí, sólo eso explicaría un Abuto rejuvenecido y bien parecido…

—Siento decirlo, pero es la realidad —sentenciaba la enmascarada—. Te has convertido en todo un bishounen después de que bebiste ese refresco.

—M-o-k-a —le deletreó el pelinegro con notorio cabreo—. ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad en este preciso momento!

—Eso…me gustaría, pero…no tengo la soda que revierte el efecto.

—Podemos elaborarla porque tenemos todos los ingredientes, pero tomará un par de días el que se fermente adecuadamente y de esa manera, tenga el efecto que queremos.

—¿Qué están esperando para hacer eso? No las veo moviendo sus manos —demandó al par que habían elaborado tan siniestras bebidas—. Y más vale que alejen esas cosas de los demás. No quiero que esto se vuelva una locura.

—Descuida, las guardé bajo llave. Nadie husmearía en una caja fuerte —estipulaba con orgullo la Renho.

—¡Dejen de mirarme de ese modo! —exigió a todos esos nada discretos individuos.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir su camino y apañarse con la nueva situación que les envolvía, escucharon un agudo grito; uno que les alertó de inmediato y les llevó a movilizarse al origen de tal sonido.

En cuanto se acercaron, encontraron a una Narue de rodillas contra el suelo, tartamudeando y señalando en una dirección. Por alguna razón se le veía aterrorizada.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! —gritaba la peli verde de manera incesante. Es que hasta retrocedía mientras impulsaba su humanidad. Sin embargo, esos cinco no comprendieron su pavor hasta que siguieron la dirección de su dedo índice.

—No nos jodas…—mascullaron todos sin excepción. Estaban hundidos en un estupor que literalmente los había dejado en blanco y negro, sin relieves; no eran más que simples garabatos que se llevaría el viento.

—Si no te vas a comer eso, lo haré yo —decía campante la única persona que lucía inmutable, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Q-Que alguien le diga…lo que está pasando. Es tan idiota que no se ha de haber dado cuenta siquiera —exponía Abuto sin quitarle la atención a "cierta persona".

—¿Cómo es posible que no note que la ropa le queda más suelta? —preguntaba Miyo.

—Porque es así de especial y diferente —mencionaba la gemela menor.

—Moka, dijiste que estaban bajo llave esos refrescos… Entonces, ¡¿cómo explicas esto?! —porque el pelinegro estaba señalando al nuevo afectado.

—Alguien debió de haberlos sacado, Oshin —se defendió—. Pero lo que interesa ahora es hacerle ver lo que ha ocurrido con su cuerpo.

—Kamui es un nombre unisex, ¿no? —se cuestionaba Akumu—. Por lo que no tendremos problemas. Es como el de Oshin.

—El mío sí es de chica —espetaba.

—Pero suena de chico —agregaba vilmente la Renho.

—Ey, idiota. Deja de tragar que ahora eres más delicado y afeminado que antes —Abuto fue el valiente que se aproximó y estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Llegó el día en que tienes que preocuparte por tu apariencia, Kamui-chan.

—Siento decírtelo, pero ahora tienes un par de cosas arriba y no abajo. Una cintura de envidia y más curvas que una carretera nueva —Moka dejó a un lado las sutilezas—. Has pasado de ser el que iba a dar duro contra el muro al que le darán tundido contra el pavimento.

El aludido supo interpretar sus palabras sin dificultad alguna. Pero no las creía. No fue así hasta que miró sus manos: eran pequeñas, tan delicadas y tan diferentes a las que él recordaba poseer. Después sintió su rostro y llevó sus ojos hacia abajo; había un par de bultos que no deberían haber. El resto lo dedujo de inmediato.

—Pero…qué…—buen momento para percatarse de que su voz era demasiado femenina y que sus ropas le quedaban grandes—. ¿Abuto? —apenas caía en cuenta de que su vice capitán tenía una década menos encima.

—El mismo que calza y viste.

—Tú te me haces conocido —alegaba Kamui en cuanto se encontró con esas carmesí pupilas.

—También bebí algo que no debía y terminé siendo convertida en chico —confesaba el pelinegro ante alguien que claramente se estaba burlando con esa sonrisa engañosa—. Te aclaro que ahora eres una bonita damisela…Kagura ahora tiene una "tonta y problemática hermana mayor" —también podía echarle sal a la llaga.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está el antídoto? —porque claramente la pelirroja no pensaba quedarse de esa forma el resto de sus días.

—Está el proceso de elaboración…Ten un poco de paciencia y no coquetees mucho con los hombres que hay aquí —pedía la buena Moka—. Porque ahora eres una sensual Yato y en este sitio hay muchos pervertidos.

—¿Cómo van a explicarle esto a sus padres? —buena pregunta la que formulaba Miyo—. Va a correr tu sangre hermanita.

—Primero tendrán que explicarnos esto —todos se giraron con lentitud hacia quienes pronunciaron tal enunciado. Es que no podían tener tan mala suerte como para que justamente esos dos padres aparecieran; lo peor es que no lucían en lo más mínimo felices.

—A-Almirante… ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que hace un bonito clima? Hoy se ve mucho más apuesto que de costumbre.

—Explíquenme esto—¿qué era lo que traía cargando Umibouzu entre sus brazos? ¿Qué hacía con una criatura tan adorable como esa a su lado?

—¡Ay dios mío, qué cosita más adorable y apapachable! —Moka había tomado al animal, restregando el suave rostro del animal contra su mejilla.

—Oye, ¿pero los pandas no son blancos con negro? —Oshin miraba al animalito. Era demasiado tierno para este cruel mundo—. ¿Por qué éste es blanco con naranja?

—Hasta donde sabía, sí —Akumu estaba examinando al gordito pero encantador mamífero bebé.

—¡En eso fue lo que se convirtió mi hermosa hija después de que se bebió esto! —les gritoneó el ya no pelón cazador de aliens.

—Moka…—decía el boticario para su amiga.

—Piña con bambú y arándanos…—eso es lo que leyó que ponía la lata que le mostraba el hombre—. De seguro Sakata y los otros las encontraron y se las bebieron —por si tenía dudas, el pelirrojo traía algo muy parecido a un topo nariz de estrella pendiendo de su mano.

—Ese animal está bien feo. Pero esos pequeños lentes le dan un toque especial —comentaba con vileza la Renho—. ¿Quién le pondría esas gafas?

—Es Shinpachi —aclaraba Tentei, creando que todos volvieran a mirar a Moka.

—De seguro se engulló el refresco de cereza con coco y mango.

—E-Espera un momento… ¡¿Q…?! ¡¿Quién…?! ¡¿Quién es este chico?! —el almirante del Hokusei ya había mandado bien lejos al topo Shinpachi. Ahora estaba horrorizado ante "su hija".

—Soy Oshin —sus palabras fueron como estocadas directo al corazón—. Y también bebí un refresco y terminé de esta manera.

—¡¿Dónde quedó mi hermosa hija?! ¡¿Por qué ahora estoy frente a un hombre tan cargado de testosterona?! ¡¿Y mi hija?! ¡Devuélvanmela!

—Sabía que te ibas a poner de esta manera —suspiró. Sabía que le tomaría un buen rato el que su padre aceptara su nuevo género.

—Usted debería preocuparse más porque ahora tiene dos hijas…Una es un panda, pero la otra está allí, sentada y tragando como un chico —la Renho le informaba al pelinegro que todo era peor de lo que ya era.

—¡…! ¡Kamui! —el pobre padre se dejó caer de rodillas. Ahora su única panorámica era el suelo. Pero seguramente se encontraba llorando por dentro mientras se decía a sí mismo que estaba dentro de una pesadilla—. Te dije que te cortarían las pelotas si no te decidías por alguien… Pero…Pero… ¡Pero esto es demasiado! ¡Esto fue más allá de eso!

—¡Más te vale que los regreses a la normalidad! —nada como ese par de energúmenos gritándole a la peli azul para que se pusiera a ser lo que le correspondía.

La conmoción no cesó. Y mucho menos cuando todos se enteraron del experimento que Moka realizó y las graves consecuencias que trajo. Motivo por el cual el grupito que fue víctima de sus exóticas bebidas se reunieron en un mismo punto, alrededor de un estofado y demás manjares.

—No sé cómo sentirme al respecto… Hasta hace unos momentos era un chico normal y ahora soy un topo nariz de estrella —Shimura veía sus patas y añoraba la época en que tenía dedos—. Todo por beber lo que Gin-san nos trajo.

—Habla por ti, Shinpachi… Esto está de lujo. Jamás me sentí tan bien como en este momento —Kagura se encontraba literalmente dentro de un gran cuenco de arroz con carne, llenándose los mofletes de comida como si fuera una ardilla—. Podría hacer esto todo el día.

—Sinceramente fui al que mejor nos fue de los cinco —Abuto se sentía aliviado de que Eizen le hubiera dado la bebida equivocada.

—Hablen por ustedes, idiotas —todos escuchaban esa voz pero no la ubicaban. No fue así hasta que algo pequeño y plateado se postró sobre la nariz de Shimura—. ¡Ninguno sabe lo que se siente haber pasado de ser un hombre hermoso y varonil a una maldita y asquerosa cucaracha! ¡Pero Sakata Gintoki se vengará!

—Nadie te va a tomar en serio ahora que eres un insecto asqueroso —Oshin miró al ex samurái y después al resto que estaban ahí, percatándose de lo jodidos que estaban—. Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—Ya me aburrí de estar aquí. Además, no volveremos a nuestra apariencia hasta mañana, así que iré a dar una vuelta —Kamui podría ser una chica ahora, pero continuaba siendo caprichosa y hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

—Ve con ella.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

—Eres el hombre ahora. Es tu deber cuidar de ella —alegaba Abuto para Oshin—. Así que muestra tu educación.

—Pero sabe cuidarse perfectamente solita —estipulaba, cruzándose de brazos.

—No querrás que ningún guarro flirtee con ella y quiera hacerle cosas sucias, ¿verdad? —y si lo que decía no era suficiente motivación, le daría una buena patada lateral para hacer que se levantara e hiciera lo que le pedía—. Ahora puedo golpearte tanto como quiera.

—Maldito seas Abuto —se sobó el maltrato y se dirigió hacia donde se dirigía Kamui—. _¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo haga? Kamui puede apalear a quien se le dé la gana sin importar que ahora sea una mujer._

—Debo admitir que ha sido un plan espléndido —felicitaba la cucaracha plateada—. Mandarlos a que estén solos. Que enfrenten lo que el uno siente por el otro… Y que descubran su nueva anatomía.

—No, no creo que las intenciones de Abuto-san sean tan cochinas como esas. Tú eres el único que ve todo de esa manera —refutaba el topo.

—Empiezo a lamentarme que Kagura haya nacido como niña y su estúpido hermano como chico —suspiró Sakata con melancolía—. Kamui de mujer tiene mucho más que ofrecernos… No debería lucir de esa manera. Es como un pecado culposo… Siento que mi heterosexualidad se está yendo por el garete en estos momentos… ¿Pero no tiene nada de malo, cierto? Es decir, ahora es una mujer. Y es legal ya.

—¿Qué estás insinuando maldita cucaracha con afro? —porque Kagura no se iba a quedar de patas cruzadas—. ¡¿Insinúas que mi estúpida hermana tiene más encanto y sensualidad que yo?!

—Tiene más que tú en todo. Es más mujer que tú —era una cucaracha con agallas. Una pena que ella se lo hubiera engullido—. ¡Ey, escúpeme! ¡Sácame de aquí!

—Las cucarachas son ricas en proteínas y bajas en grasa. En algunos países las comen cubiertas de chocolate —ilustraba el buen samaritano de Shimura—. Kagura-chan, ponle un poco de chocolate y te sabrá mejor.

—Denme paciencia para aguantar esto —Abuto no supo con qué dementes se fue a quedar.

Sabía que seguir a Kamui no era la decisión más acertada. Pero en cuanto abandonó la ciudad no tuvo más remedio que continuar. No obstante, ahora resultaba mucho más incómoda esa situación; ahora ninguno era quien solía ser. Sus cuerpos habían sido cambiados y lucían tan dispares. Además, ¿cómo se supone que debía sentirse con respecto a él cuando su cuerpo era de mujer y el de ella el de un tío?

Optó por no pensar más en eso. Se concentraría mejor en no perder de vista a la pelirroja o habría problemas.

—Has venido por aquí cientos de veces. No sé qué esperas encontrar de nuevo —Oshin vio cómo la joven descendía por el inclinado peñasco sin inmutarse; le importaba tan poco que las ropas que tenía ahora le quedaran enormes.

—Vi algo que me llamó la atención a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí —comentaba al tiempo que el pelinegro llegaba hasta ella—. Algo brillaba con bastante intensidad.

—Tal vez se trataba de basura —ambos seguían caminando entre los árboles, abriéndose camino por sus propios medios porque no existía un sendero como tal.

—No creo que se trate de eso.

—Eres como un niño pequeño y demasiado curioso… Corrección, una niña —es que le veía y era imposible concebir que alguna vez fue un tío—. _Aunque si lo pienso mejor. Estando de ese modo ninguna de ellas intentaría nada…Pero tengo el presentimiento de que ahora sería asediada por chicos_ —el estado actual de la pelirroja tenía tantos pros como contras.

—Y tú un sujeto demasiado molesto.

—Me tienes envidia porque soy más apuesto que tú.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —esa sonrisa podría verse muy hermosa y todo lo que quisieras, pero estaba encabronando al pelinegro.

—Cállate y continúa moviendo ese trasero tuyo o nunca llegaremos.

Eso de que estaba cerca, fue una vil mentira por parte de Kamui. Oshin sintió que había caminado un maratón entero y que ya estuviera anocheciendo era señal de que no estaba exagerando y tenía razones de sobra para pedir un descanso.

—¿Cómo demonios te ves tan fresca después de todo lo que tuvimos que caminar? —bendición era haberse topado con un riachuelo y tener un poco de agua dulce y fresca para matar su sed.

—Allá arriba —Kamui señalaba unos metros por encima, justo donde se observaba un sobresaliente rocoso y se enmarañaban un mundo de enredaderas.

—En serio que tienes una visión de lince. ¿Cómo demonios te diste cuenta de un sitio así desde donde estábamos? —Oshin empezó a trepar por la única vía que había y Kamui le siguió en poco—. Brunfelsias —susurró el pelinegro en cuanto se percató de lo que crecía en esa zona tan lejana.

Blanco y morado. Jamás la combinación de esos dos colores fue tan sublime como hipnótica. Era como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos, para colorear armoniosamente cada una de esas flores de manera interminable. Era un paisaje bastante impresionante y que Oshin disfrutaba plenamente.

—Olvidaba que te emocionaban estas cosas —Kamui pasó por alto la belleza de todos esos árboles y prosiguió.

—Y tú un insensible —estaba claro que ese "hombre" jamás prestaría atención a tan delicadas flores—. ¿A dónde se metió? —le quita la mirada de encima sólo unos segundos y desaparece.

Avanzó, para alcanzarle. Y en cuanto contempló su espalda, también notó su inmovilidad. Se encontraba observando algo; algo que tenía entre sus manos. Y movido por la curiosidad, se aproximó más.

—¿Un cristal…? —sus carmesí pupilas fueron de ese objeto al suelo. ¿Por qué había numerosos fragmentos del mismo tono que el cristal que Kamui tenía consigo repartidos en tantas direcciones? ¿Qué eran en realidad? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí?

—Es un cristal de Altana… Un cristal del Altana del planeta Kouan —por supuesto que lo reconocía. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? —era sospechoso en exceso. Y eso le provocó un súbito y mal presentimiento—. Cabe la gran posibilidad de que esté relacionado con los Amatsu… Aunque no explicaría por qué motivo han dejado todo esto tirado… Demasiadas dudas…

¿Qué fue lo que había escuchado? ¿A qué se debía ese golpe en seco? ¿Por qué motivo Kamui se encontraba sobre el suelo al tiempo que sus manos temblorosas eran incapaces de seguir sosteniendo ese fastuoso cristal?

—¿Kamui…? —se agachó de inmediato, moviéndole un poco para intentar que reaccionara. Pero lo único que contemplaba era un gesto muy parecido al dolor y esos ojos cerrados con tremenda fuerza—. ¿Q-Qué te ha pasado? —no había heridas, no existía nada que pudiera dejarle en ese estado—. _¿Por qué se ha puesto así?_ —¿pensar racionalmente importaba ahora? —. _Estaba bien hasta que tuvo esto entre sus manos_ —¿en verdad ese cristal podría estarle provocando tal reacción? Si era así, ¿cómo es que lo hacía y por qué? —. Hay que irnos de aquí.

—Creo que esa petición tendrá que esperar —¿en qué instante adquirieron compañía? ¿Por qué no notó cuando esos hombres armados aparecieron y les rodearon por completo? —. Esos cristales nos pertenecen y ya que los han visto, tendrán que despedirse de este mundo.


	61. Lección 62

Lo sé, lo sé, sé lo que están pensando y en efecto no tengo vida social los domingos y por eso he logrado escribir dos capítulos de golpe XD Pero haciendo a un lado eso, espero que disfruten lo que están a punto de leer. No sé, hasta a mí me ha salido lo fangirl al final de capítulo, ya me dirán ustedes sus impresiones ㈳5 Dedico este capítulo a todas mis amadas lectoras y en especial a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentarme; se han ganado un lugar dentro de mi oscuro kokoro :'v Y una disculpa si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía o cosa parecida, no me ha dado tiempo de corregirlo pero quería subirlo, así que… ¡Lindo inicio de semana!

 **Capítulo 62**

 **Move**

—Al parecer no eres tan enclenque como pareces —espetaba con una sonrisa que desprendía tanto prepotencia como desprecio por su actual adversario. Ése que había detenido con una sola mano la tremenda maza que lanzó su contra.

—No estamos interesados en sus estúpidos cristales. Así que pueden largarse con ellos —para un Yato resultaba demasiado simple transformar en añicos una herramienta como la que el Amanto poseía. Del mismo modo no representaba obstáculo alguno el arremeter contra ese choncho adversario.

—Deberías calmarte un poco mocoso —estipuló tras evadir apuradamente un golpe que le hubiera llevado a despedirse de su brazo—. No querrás que a esa mujer le ocurra algo malo. ¿Verdad?

—¿Cómo dices? —había olvidado brevemente que no estaba solo, que a unos metros de donde estaba, yacía Kamui, intentando mantenerse despierta—. Ni se les ocurra —uno de esos bárbaros había tomado a la pelirroja por su trenza mientras le apuntaba con una filosa navaja.

—Compórtate o le arruinaremos el hermoso rostro a tu acompañante —fue descuidado en exceso y gracias a ello le tenían entre sus manos.

—Hazle algo y vas a arrepentirte —su tono no daba pauta a bromitas ni malos entendidos. Estaba sentenciando lo que ocurriría si cometían un acto innecesario.

—Jajajajaja… ¡Se ha enfadado! ¡Se ha molestado de que hemos atrapado a su noviecita! —alegaba uno más que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos con ella… Es bastante atractiva —agregaba un tercero mientras la punta de su navaja de mano cortaba parte de la tela de la pelirroja.

— _No puede hacer nada, aunque lo quiera…Su cuerpo parece que no le responde. Y le está costando bastante el mantenerse consciente_ —estaba preocupado. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que le ponía peor, su condición a causa de ese cristal o esos imbéciles que estaban insinuándole que se sobrepasarían con ella.

—Nos la llevaremos y nos encargaremos de darle una buena paliza a este idiota.

Se movió impulsivamente. Lo hizo atendiendo al único deseo que tenía en mente en ese momento. Porque de pensárselo un poco más, podría ser demasiado tarde. Y aun cuando podía apreciar las consecuencias de su impertinencia, no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque había logrado su objetivo.

Ya no había nadie que le retuviera. No porque esa extremidad se había convertido en futuro abono para la tierra junto con su dueño, junto con todos los que se habían decidido asediar a la pelirroja para privarle de su libertad.

Las flores lucían un exquisito carmesí y el resto de esos cristales agua marina reflejaban los rostros con gestos retorcidos de todos los que concluyeron su existencia en ese sitio. También estaban las heridas en su mano por interceptar el punzocortante que estuvo a nada de llegar a la garganta de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, aquello no había concluido. Todavía tenía que encargarse de los que se mantenían de pie y no le permitirían escapar hasta matarle.

—Te dije que se mantuvieran alejados, pero hicieron caso omiso —expresó para quien había destruido su arma hace poco. Ese que fungía como el líder de esa pandilla de gamberros.

—Esa mirada llena de mala leche me recuerda a alguien… A alguien sumamente desagradable que no he podido encontrar en largo tiempo.

—No tengo interés en lo que tengas que decirme. Solamente quiero que se esfumen de mi camino o se abstengan a las consecuencias.

—Que esa mujer haya sido puesta en peligro te ha hecho hervir la sangre —se burlaba de la debilidad que le estaba mostrando—. ¿Tanto te importa?

—La relación que guarde con esa mujer no te incumbe —estipuló sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Espero que seas capaz de proteger a tu amante, pequeñajo —¿por qué razón había tomado ese cristal de Altana entre su mano? ¿Qué significaba lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué motivo estaba masticándolo y comiéndoselo como si fuera una barra nutritiva?

—¡¿Qué…demonios haces?!

—Estos cristales de Altana son diferentes a los que existen en el plante Kouan… No son completamente puros, porque poseen el altana de otros lugares. Sin embargo, gracias a eso son tolerables y pueden ser asimilados simultáneamente por el cuerpo.

—¿Estás diciendo que…pueden comérselos como si nada?

—Es más que eso —Oshin notó cómo la masa muscular del Amanto se fortificaba, incluso se incrementaba—. Al ingerirlo es como una especie de potenciador… La velocidad, la fuerza y la agilidad aumentan considerablemente.

El pelinegro lo tuvo claro cuando detuvo el embiste de ese hombre con sus dos manos con cierta dificultad. Y es que hasta había hecho retrocederle un poco, pero no por ello iba a claudicar. No era su orgullo el que estaba en juego ni tampoco se trataba de demostrarle su nivel de pelea; todo se resumía en que quería irse de ese sitio y llevarse a Kamui consigo para encargarse de que le atendieran.

—Eso suena a un juguete demasiado peligroso que no debería caer en las manos de idiotas como tú —¿de verdad habían convertido a esos cristales en una especie de droga? ¿No existía ya algo parecido corriendo por las calles de Edo? ¿Y si la habían mejorado hasta llegar a eso? —. _¿Pero con qué demonios están traficando los Amatsu? ¿Qué no sólo eran meros cristales? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

—Es el nuevo juguete por el que se están peleando todos —agregó, ejerciendo mayor fuerza sobre su contrincante—. Y ya que sólo se pueden conseguir aquí en la Tierra, te imaginarás lo que pasará conforme pase el tiempo.

— _¿Han traído todo ese Altana a la Tierra? ¿Con el fin de volver a este planeta el objeto de disputas y la llegada de más Amanto? Eso sería contra producente para Bishamon y el resto_ —si era cierto, sería una completa locura. El conflicto se desataría tarde o temprano— _. Entonces, ¿qué hay en realidad de todo esto?_ ¿Sus padres no les enseñaron que no deben creerle a los extraños todo lo que les digan?

Quería más información, pero no la obtendría de ese mastodonte sin importar lo que hiciera. Por lo que tenía que encargarse de él y del resto. Sin embargo, quedaba claro que no sería cosa fácil. ¿Pero no eran esa clase de circunstancias adversas las que ayudan a pulir a las personas?

Poseía más potencia que cuando le atacó con su arma. Era de reflejos más finos y rápidos, porque sus golpes rozaban su anatomía sin llegar a provocar un daño severo. Pero su suerte no iba a durar demasiado tiempo.

Si de potencia se trataba, Oshin le igualaba y era capaz de superarle sin dificultad. Y si se hablaba de bloqueos, los manejaba a la perfección junto con sus contraataques. Tal vez su nueva anatomía le permitía desenvolverse con una mayor libertad; o quizá estaba ansioso de concluir aquel duelo y largarse de allí.

—Tsk… Esto no es nada bueno —le interesaba un bledo que por sus manos escurriera la caliente y espesa sangre y que hubiera corrompido de esa manera un paisaje tan magnífico—. Eso tienen que saberlo el resto. Pero primero…—se encaminó hacia donde había dejado a la pelirroja y aunque lo dudó por unos segundos, al final optó que la mejor opción para sacarle de ahí era cargarle en brazos.

—Ungh…

—No me mires de esa manera… Tampoco estoy complacido por esto —dio inicio a su retirada. Suponía que entre más lejos estuviera de esos cristales, Kamui empezaría a sentirse mejor—. _Tendré que regresar después por alguno de estos cristales y pedirle a Akumu y Moka que los estudien. Me preocupa que estén dándoles esta clase de usos._

—A-Al fin te comportaste como debías —al parecer se habían alejado lo suficiente. El que estuviera quejándose de su persona lo dejaba claro.

—Iban a matarnos si no lo hacía —no mencionaría el hecho de que gran parte lo hizo para mantenerle a salvo.

—No voy a agradecértelo —susurró.

—No estaba esperando que lo hicieras —su mirada se concentraba hacia el frente, hacia todo el panorama que les restaba por recorrer para regresar de vuelta—. Pero eso no quita que me debes una.

—Te saqué de donde te tenía cautiva Bishamon. Estamos a mano —tampoco le observaba. Le resultaba demasiado extraño contemplarla con su nueva apariencia—. _Si tan sólo mi cuerpo me respondiera_ —por más que lo intentara, no podía moverse. Y si eso fuera poco, experimentaba desagradables punzadas, como si partes de su cuerpo hubieran sido alcanzadas por el fuego—. Tsk —jamás le gustó sentirse indefenso y vulnerable ante nadie.

—Si ya puedes moverte de aquí a que lleguemos, te bajaré y no comentaré nada sobre lo que está pasando ahorita —prometió. Para ella era fácil deducir una de las tantas cosas que le estaban molestando—. _Ahora es cuando pienso que fue bueno idea el haber venido. De lo contrario hubiera estado solo cuando esos sujetos llegaran._

—¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre esos cristales?

—Que nos meteremos en problemas serios si nuestros enemigos se atragantan con eso hasta convertirse en verdaderos monstruos…—había vencido, pero no con la misma facilidad que en anteriores combates—. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fue que elaboraron algo así, como para que pudieran ser "comestibles". Y dudo que el motivo por el que los trajeron hasta la Tierra sea tan simple como parece.

—Parece que todo estaba relacionado entre sí desde el inicio… El nuevo Rey de la Noche, esa misteriosa droga, la llegada de una nueva policía, la desaparición de todas esas mujeres. Los Amatsu y ahora esos cristales —Kamui cerró sus ojos. Estaba fatigado y quería reponerse un poco.

—Si las cosas son de esa manera, quiere decir que quien mueve los hilos es jodidamente inteligente. Y eso podría costarnos caro —la curiosidad le llevó a mirarle. Se le notaba tan apacible. Aunque igualmente seguía sin acostumbrarse a verle en su forma de mujer—. Además, lo más extraño de todo, es lo que te sucedió.

—Ni yo mismo puedo explicármelo —sus miradas se encontraron, provocando una clara incomodidad en ambos. Es que era como mirar un rostro desconocido pero que a la vez no lo era del todo.

—Démonos prisa o nunca llegaremos —para Oshin era mejor poner su atención en otro lado—. _Esto está mal. Muy mal…_ —había entrado en estado de alarma—. _¿Es normal que resulte "atractiva"? Tiene que ser por el hecho de que me gusta…Debe ser eso, ¿verdad? No existe manera que ahora que tengo un cuerpo de chico me vayan a atraer las tías, ¿cierto?_

—Vas muy lento~

—No eres tan ligera como piensas "princesita" —estipuló con mal tono.

—También empieza a darme hambre.

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte por un momento? ¿Por qué eres tan insoportable? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo?

—Te quejas demasiado y haces poco.

—Voy a venderte al primer hombre que se cruce en nuestro camino —probablemente alguien atendió sus plegarias en los altos cielos. O tal vez no del todo—. Ciertamente nos hemos topado con alguien. Pero no son chicos, aunque se comporten y tengan la fuerza de uno —¿cómo es posible que estuvieran allí? ¿Por qué venían tan mugrosas y desalineadas? ¿Se habrían perdido?

—Les dije que siguiéramos el mapa al pie de la letra —se quejaba Tsukuyo con ese grupo de chicas—. Ahora estamos perdidas en medio de la nada.

—Si quieres culpar a alguien que sea a la tabla de planchar. Ella dijo que sabía perfectamente por dónde íbamos —Sarutobi habló con bastante veneno.

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás llamando plana?! ¿No eres tú una enferma que gusta de torturas sexuales y vive en un mundo de fantasía creyendo que Gin-san es su hombre ideal? Ese idiota ni siquiera te nota pese a que te la vives acosándolo.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su noche candente, pero nos gustaría que nos indicará dónde queda este lugar —Yagyuu se dirigió muy cordialmente ante los Yato mostrándoles un pequeño mapa marcado con una cruz.

—¿Miwa? ¿Por qué quieren ir a ese sitio? —cuestionaba el pelinegro—. ¿Por qué demonios te has pensado que estoy aquí por gusto y con esa clase de intenciones?

—Unos amigos están en esa ciudad y queremos visitarles —respondía la del parche—. No tienen que ser tímidos. Cuando se tiene su edad, esta clase de situaciones son normales… Sólo déjense guiar, pero no demasiado o en unos meses podrían estarlo lamentando.

—Es mucho más barato comprar un con*** que un montón de pañales —complementaba Otae tranquilamente—. No te creas tan especial sólo porque te lleva cargando de brazos. Solamente lo hace para que le aflojes… Después te abandonará y no te dirigirá la palabra.

—¿Cómo interpreto lo que acabas de decirme? ¿Cómo que ya la aplicaron contigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero revolcarme con ella? —la castaña era de lo más venenosa—. Nosotros pensamos ir a esa ciudad, por lo que pueden seguirnos si quieren.

Atendió las heridas de sus manos después de haber llevado a la Yato a la enfermería para que descansara y se le pasaran los malestares de los cuales continuaba siendo víctima. Y ya que el olor de la sangre era intolerable para su sentido del olfato no dudó en darse un buen baño y cambiarse de ropa; hasta tuvo que verse en la necesidad de trenzar su larga cabellera.

Cenó en completo silencio, ignorando la bulla que hacían los miembros del Shinsengumi ante la llegada de esas cuatro chicas. Especialmente Kondou, quien no soportó más tiempo e intentó abrazar la castaña, siendo severamente castigado por su osadía. Después le siguió el drama al contemplar la manera en que se encontraban Gintoki y los otros.

Eran demasiadas cosas para unas cuantas horas.

—La protegiste como todo un caballero —¿de esa manera le saludaba Abuto? ¿Ya se creía porque era joven de nuevo?

—En realidad defendí mi pellejo —el pelinegro estaba sentado tranquilamente cerca de la fuente de la ciudad; el castaño se colocó a un lado suyo.

—Esas dos van en serio.

—Que hagan lo que se les plazca. No me importa.

—Esa cara que mostraste no me dice lo mismo —Oshin y su condenada mala suerte de toda la vida—. Tengo la loca hipótesis de que ese idiota permitió que Tora hiciera eso para ver cómo reaccionabas.

—Ridículo.

—No olvides que sigue siendo un mocoso con ideas infantiles y que no sabe lidiar con cosas que no sintió nunca antes —el pelinegro se limitó a guardar un solemne silencio—. Es como esos chicos de primaria que cuando les gusta alguien se la viven molestando a la chica.

—¿Por qué no simple y llanamente aceptas que le tomó en curva? —es así como habían ocurrido las cosas desde su punto de vista.

—¿Sigues en proceso de negación? —el oji carmín volvió a callar—. Si sigues de esa manera, existe la posibilidad de que llegue alguien y se encargue de quitarlo de tu camino.

—Ya te lo dije Abuto.

—Y sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu necedad? —inquiría, mirándole de soslayo—. Entiéndelo.

—Deja de protegerlo tanto, Oshin… Deja de preocuparte tanto por él. Deja de pensar que es tan débil que no podrá lidiar con la realidad —no estaba regañándole de manera estricta. Más bien intentaba que entendiera cómo eran en verdad las cosas—. Ambos son fuertes.

—No lo soy —expresó susurrante y con cierto titubeo.

—Ambos han soportado muchas cosas —¿en qué momento se convirtió en el sermoneador de esos dos? Era como si fueran sus rebeldes y malcriados hijos adoptivos—. Ambos necesitan cerrar el libro que tienen en sus manos y comenzar uno nuevo.

—Deberías poner ese empeño con otra chica.

—Cuando un hombre quiere algo, es difícil hacerlo desistir… Somos más caprichosos que las mujeres, Oshin —ese comentario provocó una sonrisa en el pelinegro—. Y de momento ese hombre sólo tiene un nombre en mente… Y es el tuyo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas estúpidamente cursis y no sentirte sucio? —no lo miraba, porque sabía que estaba sonrojado. Esas palabras le dispararon la presión arterial.

—Tomé algunas frases de este libro —en efecto, en su mano derecha yacía el objeto del que hablaba—. Me aburrí y no tuve más remedio que leerlo.

—Deja de leer esa clase de patrañas —le pidió—. Ve y úsalas con Moka.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo?

—Si admites que te gusta y es tu gemela favorita, entonces pagaré tus siguientes vacaciones y consideraré lo que me has dicho —tan bonito y tan chantajista el condenado.

—¿Así es como me pagas mis palabras de aliento? Pese a que fui yo el que ha hecho todo esto posible…—suspiró. La gente era ingrata.

—No voy a decírselo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

—No te creo nada.

—Debes confiar más en mí, Abuto. Soy un buen tipo.

—Lamento interrumpir su amena charla —y por "amena" Akumu se refería a un par de Yato que se jalaban mutuamente las mejillas; ¿qué clase de riñas se echaban ese par?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntaba Oshin tras haberse recompuesto.

—Por fortuna el dolor se ha ido. También desaparecieron las sensaciones que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Y poco a poco recupera su vigor muscular —al menos había buenas noticias—. El otro asunto es que no sabemos a ciencia cierta por qué se desataron semejantes síntomas. Por más pruebas que hicimos no llegamos a nada.

—Tal vez si escuchan lo que mi hija tiene que decirles, podrían llegar a una mejor conclusión —Umibouzu había llegado con ese panda trepado sobre su ya no pelona cabeza.

Escucharon atentamente el relato de la Yato sin tener el atrevimiento de interrumpirla. Y aunque sabían que no estaba engañándoles, no podían creerlo, no del todo. Porque después de lo que había pasado con Kamui, todo se volvía cruelmente cierto.

—¿De qué demonios estaban hablando esos dos? ¿Cómo que hacer que esas habilidades aparezcan en ustedes, así como así? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso? ¿Para qué desean usarlos? —estaba aturdido, confundido, con demasiadas dudas, con tantas preocupaciones—. Además…si llegaran a hacer que ese Altana despertara en ustedes, entonces…—posibilidad o no, le aterraba. No quería perder a Kamui de esa manera; no para siempre.

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma —Abuto masajeaba su frente con cierta exasperación.

—Los mismos síntomas que Kamui tuvo, los experimenté yo. Además, todos surgieron cuando me acercaron ese cristal —hablaba Kagura con una seriedad pocas veces vista—. Cuando ya no lo tuve cerca empecé a mejorarme.

—Ese Amanto dijo que esos cristales no eran completamente puros… Por lo que…—Oshin detuvo sus palabras. Sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte con meras deducciones—. Ya no sé ni siquiera lo que debe ocuparnos de nuestros enemigos.

—Lo que sea que estén buscando, no voy a permitírselos —Umibouzu no iba a perder a sus hijos de la misma manera en que perdió a Kouka. Primero tendrían que pasar sobre él antes de tocarlos y condenarlos a una muerte segura.

—Investigaremos más al respecto, Oshin. Incluso iremos a la zona donde están esos cristales y nos encargaremos del análisis ahí mismo para no exponer a Kagura y Kamui-dono —establecía Akumu para los presentes—. No sabemos qué radio es el mínimo para que causen efecto en ellos, así que nos arriesgáremos.

—Gracias —y tras ello la enmascarada se retiró.

—No me gusta en lo más mínimo lo que está ocurriendo —Kankou tenía todo el derecho de mostrarse cabreado—. No quiero que mis hijos sigan siendo arrastrados por esto.

—Está en todo su derecho de convencerlos y llevárselos lejos de aquí —dijo para el hombre—. Yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos.

—Papi, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y sé que Kamui tampoco lo hará —Kagura estaba en su derecho de opinar—. Estamos juntos en todo esto hasta el final. Así que sin importar los berrinches que hagas, no cambiaré mi opinión.

—Kagura…Pero es que papi…

—Tarde o temprano los hijos deben abandonar el nido —comentó Abuto con una media sonrisa—. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que sin importar a donde se vaya junto con sus dos problemáticos retoños, ellos irán a buscarle.

—Nos tienen en la mira a todos, por razones diferentes, pero lo hacen —Oshin se forzó a liberarse de todos esos pensamientos fatalistas y se centró en el presente—. No creo que sea sencillo hallar los cristales de Altana, pero puede ser de momento una alternativa para evitar que Kamui y Kagura se vean afectados… Aunque no sé si puedan ser destruidos. O tal vez no nos quede más remedio que intentar volarlos en el espacio.

—Siendo chico eres mucho más resolutivo.

—¡Deje de atacarme como lo hace su "linda hija"! —exclamó para el insolente Yato que fingía demencia—. Míreme cuando me insulta.

La enfermería era sumamente solitaria. Al menos era así desde que todos esos escandalosos uniformados abandonaron el lugar. Sin embargo, había una razón que le condujo hasta ahí y que agradecía secretamente que no hubiera decidido irse de excursión nuevamente.

—Menos mal que estás toda debilucha y no puedes hacer nada —la pelirroja permanecía sentada sobre su cama, con el pelo completamente suelto y esa miradita asesina que le indicaba que no debía meterse con su persona.

—Tus chistes eran mejores antes.

—No quiero discutir contigo a estas horas —se acercó, sentándose al margen del lecho—. Supuse que tendrías hambre por lo que he traído esto —¿qué es lo que contenía esa canasta? ¿Importaba? No, porque olía endemoniadamente bien—. Mastica. No te lo tragues todo como los cocodrilos.

—Esto sabe mejor que de costumbre —podría verse como una dama, pero claramente no se comportaría como una. Y mucho menos si tenía comida en frente.

—Hoy se esmeraron mucho en la cocina. Especialmente porque hay más bocas que alimentar.

—Podría repetir un par de veces —¿cómo alguien podía verse atractiva con la boca atascada de comida? Tal vez sólo aplicaba en Kamui.

—Pues eso es todo lo que quedaba. Así que tendrás que conformarte —mientras la pelirroja se atragantaba, él comía tranquilamente unos panecillos rellenos de queso crema—. ¿Por qué te estás comiendo lo mío?

—Eso tampoco estuvo nada mal.

—¿Nada mal? ¡Te los comiste todos! Vas a comprarme una docena —nadie se metía con el pan de Oshin. Nadie.

—Ya me siento mejor, de manera que es hora de estirar un poco las piernas~ —ah no, esa pelirroja no iría a ninguna parte y él se encargaría de que se quedara en su sitio, quietecito.

—Por esta noche te vas a quedar aquí y no vas a causarme más problemas, ¿entiendes? —la había obligado a que se sentara de nuevo al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven Yato—. Ya mañana harás lo que se te dé tu santa gana.

—Aguafiestas.

—Di lo que quieras sobre mí. Pero un no es un no —intransigente. Es así como Kamui le percibía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estricta siempre? —. Podría haber más cristales de esos desperdigados por la zona y terminarías del mismo modo.

—No necesito de tu preocupación —escondió la mirada entre su fleco. Incluso sus labios no mostraban más que una línea de expresión plana.

—Lo sé —claro que lo sabía—. Sé que no necesitas nada de mí ni ahora ni nunca —Kamui sintió cómo esas palabras se clavaban en lo hondo de su persona. Era como si quisieran darle a entender que había cometido un error garrafal—. Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que no quiero que te pase algo por ser tan estúpido e irresponsable.

El carmesí de sus pupilas se veía tan sereno, pero a la vez emanaba algo parecido a la intensidad del fuego. Era una combinación extraña que había atrapado a su celeste mirada en conjunto con cada palabra que le dedicó sin pena alguna, con una resolución tal que le orilló a buscar si esa misma tenacidad la encontraría en sus ojos.

—Una persona en su sano juicio no participaría en una batalla que sabe que no ganará —Oshin sonrió con cierta mofa, como si estuviera burlándose de sí misma—. _Abuto dice que soy fuerte, cuando en realidad no soy más que una cobarde que quiere salir corriendo porque no tiene la solución que está buscando_ —observaba esas cianitas tan imperturbables, tan hermosas. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a cautivarle tanto? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que cualquier motivo que le obligara a alejarse de él, por más válido que fuera, se desmoronaba por completo cuando le tenía tan cerca—. Eres un idiota, incluso con esa apariencia de mujer que tienes… Pero _eres mi idiota y el de nadie más…_


	62. Lección 63

¡Buenas noches! Ya llegué y les traigo una excelente pieza de fangirleo. Desde el inicio hasta el final las emociones son fuertes :'v No me odien a mí, odien al Kamaho por ser tan cabeza dura y un necio de lo peor. Aunque siento que quedarán muy complacidas con el cierre del capítulo :'D Ahora me despido que debo seguir haciendo maldades en este mundo. ¡Lindo miércoles, pórtense mal y no se acuesten muy tarde!

 ***Nana3:** Oh sí, su confesión fue de lo mejor… Y sobre lo otro, ¿no leíste el capítulo anterior? Oshin se convirtió en hombre por un experimento de Moka; de hecho también por eso Kamui se volvió mujer y la Yorozuya animales XD

 ***Guest:** Pues te decepcionarás un poco por la respuesta de Kamui, peroooo mejorará y al final del capítulo gritarás y pedirás la actualización.

 **Capítulo 63**

 **Be mine**

Retrocedió. Sabía lo que pasaría si continuaba destruyendo la distancia que existía entre los dos, y seguramente volvería a sentirse como en aquella noche donde sus impulsos le dominaron por completo y le llevaron a huir. Y por el momento no podía permitirse exponerse tanto; y mucho menos cuando sabía que había hablado de más, que se había declarado por segunda vez a causa de las circunstancias y de esa imagen que tenía de él y la Yato.

No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que no le dijera nada. Ni tampoco que no reaccionara ante su marcado distanciamiento. Sin embargo, lo que sí le causó extrañeza era que ni siquiera se dignara a verle. ¿Es que tanto le desagradaron sus palabras que de momento no quería ver su rostro? ¿O acaso se sentía incómodo? ¿O tal vez se trataba de algo que no era capaz de comprender de momento?

Salió sin decir nada más. Por ahora quería despejar su mente, alejar el bochorno que comprimía su corazón. Y si tenía un poco de suerte, ignorar lo que un momento de valentía le había llevado a realizar.

—He visto tomates más pálidos que tu cara —fue el comentario que le saludó en cuanto abandonó la enfermería.

—De momento no estoy para bromas —dijo siguiendo su camino en compañía del castaño—. He cavado aún más mi tumba.

—Hay maneras menos dolorosas para suicidarse.

—Tomar veneno me haría menos daño.

—Vamos, vamos. No exageres. ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?

—Me le declaré por segunda ocasión. Y eso no fue lo peor... Lo peor es que...terminé diciéndole que era mío y de nadie más —su timbre de voz fue tan bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Abuto le escuchara.

—¡¿...?! —se atragantó con su propia saliva. Su vida estuvo a punto de peligrar—. ¡¿Qué tú hiciste que?! —le miraba totalmente anonadado. De verdad que estaba que no lo creía.

—Lo que escuchaste —suspiró. De momento su frecuencia cardiaca era la misma.

—En verdad que te trae "loco" —sonreía con burla. Estaba disfrutando de su predicamento—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que procede?

—Nada en realidad.

—Te le echaste encima y ahora me sales con eso. ¿A dónde ha quedado toda tu motivación?

—Se ha ido temporalmente de vacaciones.

—Parece que la vida no se cansa de ponerte a prueba —ciertamente la vida no le tenía mucha estima en ese momento. Aunque era imposible que no se topara con ella; después de todo, ambas poseían algo en común.

—¿Cómo sigue Kamui? —quiso saber Tora.

—Sigue siendo tan molesto como siempre. De manera que no debes preocuparte —respondió con normalidad. Pero había cierta molestia en su tono de voz—. Puedes ir a "verla" si quieres. Sigue en la enfermería.

—Te agradezco la información —Abuto se sentía en medio de una guerra silenciosa. Una que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—Si no tienes otra pregunta, me marcho. Estoy bastante cansado de este día —y eso era una innegable verdad.

—Quisiera hablar contigo de algo más. Sólo que en privado —esa era la manera sutil para correr al castaño.

—Bueno, que se diviertan chicas. Disfruten su noche —un hombre precavido vive más tiempo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Vas en serio con Kamui?

—Siendo sincera, me gustaría decirte que no. Sin embargo, con las estupideces que cometí este día, la respuesta claramente es un sí —no quería seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sin ánimos de ofender, pero creía que no eras más que otra loca fan que se había prendado de la apariencia de Kamui. Como muchas otras que conozco —Oshin tenía un nombre en mente.

—Te preocupas bastante por él.

—Él es bastante tonto y problemático. Se mantiene al margen de los lazos personales. Sin mencionar que casi no muestra nada de lo que es en realidad... Hay muchas cosas de él que permanecen resguardadas tras una fuerte coraza —el pelinegro no podría estar más de acuerdo—. No quiero que acabe al lado de una idiota que sólo vea lo que está afuera.

—De manera que me estás declarando la guerra y me estás evaluando. En serio que tienes bastantes agallas.

—No creo ser la única —le veía fija y detenidamente—. Tú también tienes bastante carácter.

—Te agradezco el cumplido —estaba claro. Tora llegaría a ser un peor dolor de cabeza de lo que pensó al inicio.

Era demasiado temprano para que existiera un escándalo tan excesivo. Y gracias a ello y a su sueño ligero le fue imposible seguir durmiendo, por lo que no tuvo mayor remedio que despertarse y enfrentarse al mundo antes de tiempo.

Se movió entre la gente que miraba todo desde lejos, murmurando quien sabe qué cosas, dirigiéndose instintivamente hacia esa familiar espalda; esa que conocía mejor que nadie y que parecía tener la palabra principal en todo ese revuelo.

—¿Qué horas se piensan que son? Uno necesita dormir ocho horas mínimo para estar bien —espetaba entre bostezo y bostezo.

—Cuando tu madre me informó de que recibiría visitas pronto, nunca me imaginé que podría tratarse de ti…De verdad que me has tomado en curva —Oshin se detuvo justo detrás del pelirrojo, intentando despabilar mientras él dirigía sus palabras a saber quién.

— _¿Qué tanto alega este hombre? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente de chismosa?_ —el pelinegro restregó sus ojos y se asomó desde un costado de su padre para ver de quién se trataba—. _¿Y esa chica? Ese atuendo que lleva es realmente hermoso._

El hanfu tradicional de suave y primorosa seda, era lo que captaba la mirada de cualquiera que dirigiera su atención hacia esa joven. Y es que la combinación del blanco puro, del suave azul cielo y unas cuantas gotas doradas, creaban una obra de arte en tan única pieza de ropa.

Su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran de la tonalidad de la morganita rosácea. Su cabello, quebrado y achocolatado poseía adornos florales, pequeñas joyas y todo lo que fuera necesario para realzar la belleza de su portadora.

Pero lo más llamativo de todo, eran esas curiosas orejas que poseía, que se asemejaban mucho a las aletas escamosas de los peces.

—Sé de antemano que mi madre no te informó que sería yo la que vendría de visita —comentaba la castaña, cruzándose de brazos—. Y ofrezco una disculpa por ello.

—Sabes que no hay problema alguno. Tu madre y yo tenemos una buena relación de negocios —Tentei miró a la muchachita y le sonrió tenuemente—. Pero la Tierra no está pasando precisamente por un buen período de paz. Tal vez deberías regresar a casa.

—Escuché algo al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Chiho?

—He oído sobre los cristales de Altana, así como de los Amanto que han estado llegando a la Tierra y han desaparecido…Sin mencionar a los Amatsu.

—Noto que estás más que informada —él estaba al día sobre esos temas gracias a Umibouzu y Oshin—. Pero en esta vida nada es gratis, ¿cierto?

—Eres un hombre listo —enfocó su astuta mirada en el almirante, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—. Tienes bastantes bienes, por lo que el dinero no es problema para ti.

—Eres la hija de la reina del Planeta Uo. Por lo que dudo que te haga falta plata o cualquier cosa que no seas capaz de conseguir al pedirlo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que jamás podremos tener las mujeres de Uo —establecía, torciendo el entrecejo—. Es una vida muy deprimente… Aunque de momento es un problema que no me importa demasiado.

—¿Y entonces? Porque en verdad estoy interesado en la información que tienes.

—¿Qué te parece si primero me llevas a dar un paseo por los alrededores? —preguntó entusiasmada—. Quisiera conocer Edo y todo lo que hay ahí.

—La ciudad es peligrosa para una princesa como tú —dictaminaba el pelirrojo. Su negativa mosqueó un tanto a la castaña—. Y ni se te ocurra hacer eso conmigo.

—Aguafiestas.

—¿Por qué seguimos teniendo más visitas? Está bien que la ciudadela es amplia, pero no es para que quieras llenar el lugar —claramente Oshin estaba regañando a su padre adoptivo—. Porque es casi seguro que fuiste tú el que le invitó y le dijo dónde estábamos.

—Sólo lo dije de broma. No pensé que fuera a mandar a su hija.

—Deja de hacer eso. Es más, te prohíbo que vuelvas a usar el teléfono.

—No me regañes en frente de la realeza. Hablemos de esto en el desayuno —le pedía a un pelinegro que le miraba de mal modo—. Deja que me luzca ante todos.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir en santa paz. He tenido una noche difícil…No sabes lo duro que es tratar con una diva —estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y retirarse, no obstante, algo se lo impidió. O mejor dicho, alguien.

—Todavía no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos.

—Ah…Mi nombre es Oshin —se presentó porque tenía modales y porque la chica estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de lo más cordial.

—Es un nombre bastante extraño para un chico —ella era chica en el cuerpo de un tío—. El mío es Chiho, es un gusto conocerte.

—Hay nombres de todo tipo en este mundo.

—Tentei, creo que tendrás tu información antes de lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ese pelirrojo miraba con cierta desconfianza a la Amanto.

—Dámelo a él y te diré todo lo que sé. Incluso pondré a disposición todo lo que mi patria es capaz de ofrecerte.

A Tentei se le trabó la mandíbula. Los que estaban escuchando lo que esa princesa decía dieron un grito al unísono de lo anonadados que estaban. El pelinegro por su parte, veía ese delgado dedo índice clavado sobre su pecho y parecía no haber carburado del todo la información recién recibida.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No te lo puedo entregar! —es que ya estaba tras su "hijo", con las manos puestas sobre sus hombros—. Es mi hijo adoptivo. No se puede casar con cualquiera.

—Soy la futura reina de un planeta entero —que el porte y la actitud los tenía—. Tenernos de tu lado te traería grandes recompensas. Y más con lo que les encanta meterse en problemas.

—Ciertamente tienes un punto en manos. Pero… ¡Míralo! Es inexperto en los temas que tienen que ver con mujeres. Apenas y ha dado su primer beso. Y sus gustos son muy extraños… Es un alma incomprendida que de momento no tiene interés por las chicas.

— _No sé si está intentando que no sea tratado como un trozo de carne o me está insultando_ —se abstendría de golpear al pelirrojo de momento.

—Tentei, esos son detalles sin importancia —Oshin se paralizó momentáneamente en cuanto esa chica le tomó del brazo. Estaba demasiado cerca—. Es atractivo. Y por su musculatura puedo deducir que es fuerte y hábil en batalla… Una mujer no necesita nada más para ser flechada por un chico como él —ahora el pelinegro sabía lo que experimentaban las parejitas cuando paseaban por el parque. Sólo que en realidad ambas eran chicas.

—Créeme. Soy un mal partido —debía salvar su pellejo como fuera—. Soy bastante pacifista. Me gusta la herbolaria y recolecto plantas en mi tiempo libre… Y soy fanático del buen té y el pan —todo era verdad—. Y tengo muchas mascotas.

—Los amantes de los animales son lo mejor —estipuló, sonriéndole y dejando esas rosáceas pupilas en él—. Y descuida, mi país es sumamente pacifista; además, allí crecen plantas de lo más exóticas. Como es el caso de la Rosa de Bastet.

—Un momento. ¿Dices que ahí tienen rosas de Astet? —cuestionó con sumo interés—. Son sumamente delicadas por lo que jamás he podido cultivarlas. Y siempre he querido experimentar con ellas.

—Tengo un jardín entero de ellas —comunicó con presunción—. Y también contamos con árboles Yin.

—Dicen que la sabia de ese árbol es capaz de anular cualquier veneno conocido. Aunque si se combina con otras especies del mismo género, entonces se obtiene algo verdaderamente tóxico —es que alguien estaba hablando sobre un tema que a Oshin le fascinaba y le hacía extenderse por horas si era necesario.

—Si vivieras en mi palacio, podrías acceder a más plantas como esas —agregaba la castaña, posando su dedo índice sobre su nariz—. Incluso tenemos una gran biblioteca que tiene libros de botánica y herbolaria de todo el universo.

—¿Son muchos libros?

—La biblioteca tiene el tamaño de esta ciudad subterránea —no todos los chicos eran seducidos con escotes provocativos y un buen trasero. Otros caían con bibliotecas monstruosas.

—Una biblioteca de semejante magnitud… Plantas raras…—es que sus ojos se le iluminaban. Es como si hubiera reencontrado el significado de estar vivo—. ¿Tu planeta queda muy lejos de aquí? Sería grandioso ir y ver todo eso que mencionas.

—Oshin, no te dejes seducir por lo que dice. ¡No la escuches! —Tentei había apartado a su retoño del lado de esa princesa—. No te dejaré que te lo lleves a ningún planeta.

—Ya la escuchaste. Tiene una biblioteca enorme y de seguro tiene libros que sólo puedo imaginarme —el pelinegro había rodeado a Tentei y se encontraba de nuevo frente a la Amanto—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir.

—Únicamente tienes que pedírmelo y pediré que mi nave venga a recogernos —es que todos se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todos menos Oshin que pensaba en los libros que obtendría.

—Aunque ahora no es un buen momento para viajar…—decía, pensativo—. Pero también tengo mucha curiosidad sobre lo que tengas que decirnos sobre los cristales y lo que mencionaste.

—Sólo tienes que venir conmigo y te diré todo lo que sé —sonrió con cierta picardía.

—¿No podría darte algo más a cambio? Es que por ahora no podré ir… No puedo irme de la Tierra por el momento —acariciaba su mentón con cierta insistencia. Parecía que su mente andaba pensando en todos los problemas que tenía.

—Soy una princesa generosa, por lo que podría darte otras alternativas —¿en qué momento sus miradas se encontraron tan cercanas? ¿Por qué le sonreía de esa manera tan adorable? Oshin sintió eso llamado como peligro. ¿A qué se debía? —. Generalmente es algo que no suelo hacer, pero…ahora que te veo de cerca, eres mucho más lindo.

—¿Lin…? ¿Lindo…? —parpadeaba con estupefacción. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Le estaba coqueteando una mujer.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante su tibia y cercana respiración. Y es que, en cosa de segundos, la Amanto estaba muy cerca, con su rostro a un costado mientras se encontraba susurrándole algo. Algo que no lograba discernir y que, sin embargo, parecía provocarle un cosquilleo. Y es que de un momento a otro sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban y empezaba a perderse poco a poco en la rosácea mirada de la joven.

—¡Kamikaze Shinpachi en acción! —el grito de guerra no fue lo que sobresaltó a todos, sino lo que fue disparado con tal exclamación—. ¡Misión completada! —Moka había arrojado al pobre chaval contra la cabeza de la princesa, logrando derribarla y dejarla semi inconsciente sobre el suelo—. Shimura, tu nombre será recordado entre los grandes… Gracias a tu sacrificio hemos evitado una tragedia.

—Te dije que no te excedieras, idiota —porque el puño correctivo de Raiko se estrelló contra la cabeza de la Renho. Ahora ya eran dos K.O.

—Tsk…Empecé a sentirme muy extraño de repente…Como si…—tembló como un cachorrito ante la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Un poco más y te hubiera tenido en la palma de su mano —el blondo ya estaba al lado de Oshin, observando por breves instantes a la desmayada muchacha—. El canto de las mujeres del planeta Uo es capaz de hacer que un hombre se enamore de ellas o se vuelva completamente loco… Su canto es tan hermoso que tiene tales efectos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que me quería embaucar?

—Yo diría que quería hacerte otra cosa.

—Me has estado evitando, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Dímelo mientras me miras a la cara —demandaba.

—No negaré que es divertido ver a ese idiota siendo mujer —agregaba burlonamente el Yato. Y es que hasta sonreía al respecto—. Pero tu caso no es de ese modo —le vio de soslayo y dio un gran suspiro—. Menos mal que naciste siendo chica…

Oshin no comprendió el significado real de sus palabras hasta que de pronto ya no se halló en el mismo punto, ni en compañía de esa princesa o su amigo de la infancia. Ahora estaba sentado en el piso, con una vista panorámica que incluía comida, bebidas y varias mujeres que venían de los diferentes escuadrones.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó esto…? —miró a su derecha y después a su izquierda. Era lo mismo. En ambas partes tenía a una chica que le tomaba del brazo descaradamente—. C-Chicas No han olvidado que no soy chico, ¿cierto?

—Definitivamente nos agradas más de este modo.

—No cabe duda de que has heredado buenos genes.

—¡Además, ya te encuentras dentro del top cinco de los chicos más guapos y populares del Hokusei! —cuchicheaba una tercera con soberana emoción—. Realmente ya no importa si Moka no logra preparar el antídoto.

—¿Cómo que formo parte de un top? ¡¿Qué clase de top es ese y por qué presiento que ha sido Moka la que lo ha creado?! ¡¿Y cómo que mejor que no vuelva a mi forma normal?!

—Ignora esos pequeños detalles. Mejor comamos y bebamos. Es un buen día para pasarla bien.

—¡No puedo relajarme y menos si están tan pegadas a mí! —actualmente era la envidia de muchos, entre ellos una cucaracha plateada de afro abundante que pasaba casualmente por allí antes de ser machacada por una de las féminas—. Necesito despertar a esa princesa para que nos cuente lo que queremos saber.

—¡Juguemos al juego del pocky! —exclamaban de lo más campantes las chicas.

—No, no me acerquen eso…—es que le estaban atipujando el palito de galleta en la boca mientras había una bastante atrevida que estaba mordiendo el tan ansiado dulce—. _¡E-Esto no va a acabar bien!_

Faltaba menos de un centímetro para que un futuro trauma se asentara en Oshin. Y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo tan grande y peligroso fuera, literalmente, a caerles del cielo.

—U-Un…poco más y hubiera terminado aplastado —el pelinegro vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando contempló esa enorme bola de pelos cayendo sobre su cabeza. ¿Y es que quién había arrojado a Masamune como si fuera una pelotita? ¿Querían matarle? ¿Por qué no daba crédito a la silueta que se delineaba tras todo el polvo alzado?—. ¡¿Por qué demonios me has arrojado eso?! ¡¿Querías matarme o qué?! Maldita loca —le valía un comino gritarle.

—Engordarás si sólo te la vives comiendo y no haces ejercicio~

Allí estaba esa sonrisa embaucadora puesta en esa bonita cara. Aunque lo peor era que había pasado de estar estática a la acción en cuestión de segundos; al diablo las apariencias o las personas que pudieran estar alrededor. Kamui no había medido fuerzas y con la escasa delicadeza que le caracterizaba, le había dado una buena patada en el abdomen, logrando que saliera volando al ser incapaz de bloquear la ofensiva a tiempo.

—Ungh… Maldita sea…—Oshin salió de entre los escombros, sacudiéndose el polvo y enfocando su atención en quien ya estaba a un par de metros de distancia—. ¿Pero qué carajo te pasa ahora, eh? ¿Crees que es divertido hacer esta clase de cosas? —esa carmesí mirada era tan helada, tan aguda. Su voz rozaba lo desabrido. ¿Es que estaba esperando a que no se enfadara de verdad ante sus insolentes jueguitos? —. Estoy harta de todo esto…—expresó secamente—. No te seguí tus juegos antes y no lo haré ahora Kamui. Así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y busca a alguien más que quiera ponerse al mismo nivel que tú —la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja se esfumó por completo. ¿A dónde se habían ido todos sus ánimos de confrontarle? —. Deja de meterte en mi camino —no le dedicó ninguna otra palabra. Se limitó a darse media vuelta e irse.

— _Esto no es bueno… Esta vez ha logrado enojarla de verdad y ella se ha largado... Imbécil, ¿por qué has tenido que exponer tus celos de esa manera tan infantil? Y todavía tuviste el cinismo de golpearla_ —Abuto no fue el único que apreció el espectáculo en primera fila, pero si probablemente el único que sentía pena y cierta preocupación por el idiota que no sabía controlar sus emociones—. No creo que sea necesario, pero de igual modo te lo voy a decir —el castaño se había trasladado hasta su "capitana" con un valor que pocos poseían—. Eso ha sido lo más estúpido e impulsivo que has hecho desde que regresamos a la Tierra —Kamui ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle. Alguien también se había mosqueado—. Una disculpa es lo mínimo que le debes en estos momentos…—sonrió con tremenda burla. Su experiencia con las mujeres al fin rendiría frutos—. No creas que porque está interesada en ti te lo va a perdonar todo y te seguirá como un perro fiel… Ella puede botarte de su vida si así lo desea y tú tendrás que conformarte con mirar lo que pudiste tener.

—No recuerdo haber hecho algo por lo que deba disculparme —¿orgullo? ¿Estupidez? ¿Negación? —. Pero tampoco recuerdo ser la clase de persona que hará lo que ella quiera.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso es una manera nada sincera de decir que no vas a alejarte de ella? —el castaño ya era especialista en leer entre líneas.

—Abuto, eso no es de tu incumbencia —se había ido sin afirmarle o negarle nada al mayor.

— _Vamos de nuevo con la etapa de la negación… Pensé que ya habías zanjado esa parte…Que alguien lo ilumine o algo…A este paso seré yo mismo quien le diga a Oshin que lo mande al averno…_

¿Por qué no se había podido desprender de esas últimas palabras? ¿Por qué todavía experimentaba esa gélida mirada encima, reviviéndole lo que le hizo sentir en el instante en que posó su atención sobre su persona? Y sobre todo lo demás, ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando causó tal disturbio y embistió contra ella? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba conseguir con una actitud como esa? ¿Acaso satisfacción o quitarse esa sensación desagradable que nació en el instante que esa Amanto intentó enamorarle y se prolongó con esas mujeres que deseaban sobrepasarse?

Él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Era un concepto que había intentado negar por largo tiempo porque se había vuelto demasiado frecuente, porque la involucraba a ella y porque le condicionaba el estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo, todo era inútil. Ese desagradable sentir no desaparecía; sino todo lo contrario, se volvía controlador y crecía silenciosamente.

¿Es que era su caso particular o se debía a que continuaba sin querer encarar formalmente lo que estaba pasando entre ella y él?

—Esa fue una manera bastante lastimera de mostrar tus celos —la persona equivocada en el peor momento. ¿Es que ambos habían decidido salir a tomar aire o es que había esperado el momento adecuado para aparecer en su camino?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo con una molestia demasiado palpable.

—Sabía que eras idiota pero no me imaginaba que llegabas a este nivel —su puñetazo fue detenido por la mano de Kamui en el instante preciso. No obstante, fue el único movimiento que ambos realizaron. En ese punto sus miradas eran las únicas que parecían haber entrado en combate—. ¿Tanto te molesta que esa princesa haya intentado enamorarle? ¿Tanto te cabreó que las chicas de la tripulación lo asediaran? —sonrió ante el silencio que le ofertó. Era una manera de darle el sí—. Ah, por cierto, cumplí mi palabra aquella vez… La besé.

Ahora había sido Kamui quien había intentado atestarle un buen puñetazo directo al epigastrio para desequilibrar al blondo y mandarle al suelo con mayor facilidad. No obstante, a quien tenía de adversario contaba con la misma experiencia y resistencia que él; no iba a lograrlo, no tan cómodamente.

—Que ahora seas una mujer no va a lograr que sea condescendiente contigo —al diablo la cortesía, era hora de que ambos experimentaran los duras que podían ser sus cabezas y los fuertes agarres que podían suscitarse entre ambos. Era una competencia de fuerza y habilidades; y los dos poseían el suficiente orgullo para no ceder.

—Es cierto. Nuestro enfrentamiento quedó pendiente en aquella ocasión —y al igual que en ese entonces, había logrado provocarle bajo el mismo tema.

—Sabes, estás haciendo esto sumamente fácil para nosotros… Tu apatía y estupidez serán muy beneficiosos para Eizen y para mí. Inclusive para el mismísimo Bishamon.

¿Por qué demonios esa mujer tenía pretendientes tan insistentes y problemáticos? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que los embaucaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no se rendían? ¿Por qué no aceptaban que ella no tenía intenciones de darles siquiera una oportunidad porque sólo tenía ojos para él? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para que se mantuvieran a raya?

—…Apártate…

—Apenas y escuché lo que acabas de decir… —expresó con vileza. ¿Cuánto más deseaba mosquearle? —. Creo que te hacen faltan un par de ovarios más para que puedas hablar adecuadamente.

—Apártate de ella de una buena vez por todas…

—Mira, puedes decir las cosas con claridad si te lo propones —estipulaba, resistiendo la potencia con la que intentaba hacerle retroceder para estamparle contra la pared—. Aunque sigo sin escuchar la razón de tu reciente caprichito.

—Ella es sólo mía y de nadie más —aseveraba Kamui para quien le estaba obsequiando una de sus sonrisas más burlonas posibles; esa que le estaba invitando a que dieran rienda a la contienda que tenían pendiente.


	63. Lección 64

¡Buenas noches pequeñas! Ya llegué y les traje un capítulo bien dinámico, cargado de toda clase de emociones. No me odien demasiado por la manera en que decidí terminarlo ㈳5 ¡Disfruten de la lectura y toda la suculencia que hay!

 ***Nana3:** Ciertamente merece la pena celebrar al Kamaho por su avance. Aunque sigue igual de necio XD No cantemos victoria por completo.

 ***Sakura:** ¿Eres nueva por aquí o sólo te has cambiado el nombre? Si es el primer caso, ¡gracias por leer y animarte a comentar! Y sobre lo que dices, no estaría mal, pero de momento tengo abandonado mis dotes de dibujo XD Y la cosa conmigo es, dibujo o escribo. Tal vez lo haga cuando no tengo ideas para la historia. Así que tenme paciencia(?).

 **Capítulo 64**

 **Lovers**

—¿Qué crees que estás hacienda, princesita? —interrogaba la Renho en cuanto vio a la castaña escondida penosamente tras una casa. Al parecer estaba espiando a "alguien" —. Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero Oshin es alguien a quien jamás podrás tener.

—No me rendiré tan fácilmente —dijo sin despegar su atención de lo que estaba viendo. Al parecer el Yato estaba un poco más tranquilo mientras yacía sentado sobre el suelo leyendo un grueso libro de botánica—. Es tan apuesto e intelectual. Inclusive es fuerte… Siempre pensé que un hombre como él no podía existir nunca.

—Técnicamente no existe… _Porque es una chica de quien te has picado._

—Me sorprende que siga soltero siendo tan buen partido… ¿Será que está esperando a la mujer ideal para casarse y formar una familia? ¿Es que es un romántico empedernido que piensa constantemente en el futuro amoroso que le depara? —es que alguien ya estaba volando muy alto en sus pensamientos.

—Conozco muchas razones del porqué de su soltería. Además, deja de imaginarte esas cosas —a Moka le causaba cierta gracia que su "amigo" fuera acechado por las mujeres y más por una princesa tan insistente.

—Espera un momento, ¿quién es esa zorra que está hablándole como si fueran los grandes amigos? ¿Es que ha venido a ofrecérsele? Si está más plana que un tablero de ajedrez.

—¿Uh? —la peli azul miró en la misma dirección que Chiho—. Pero si sólo se trata de la hermanita menor de Kamui… No tienes de qué preocuparte… _Preocúpate de su hermano mayor que ahora es una sensual Yato que está levantando algo más que las fantasías de muchos hombres que hay aquí._

—¿Kamui es esa chica violenta que le arrojó ese perro gigantesco a mi hermoso príncipe?

—Ah, sí… ¿Y por qué lo llamas de esa manera? ¡¿En qué momento se comprometieron?! ¡Él es el príncipe del Hokusei! —afirmó.

—Se ve que no es más que una simple y sucia p**** que intenta aprovecharse de su nobleza. Siempre hay z***** como ésas en todos lados —la peli azul se quedó totalmente en silencio en cuanto escuchó "tan fino vocabulario" emerger de esos labios reales. Y es que hasta había puesto mala cara y escupido contra el suelo—. Se ve que es una pobretona. Así que le daré algo de dinero para que se largue de aquí.

— _¡Esta princesa es una maldita tirana! ¡Su planeta entero sufrirá cuando ascienda al poder! Oshin podría correr peligro si dejo que le dé rienda suelta a sus locuras… Tengo que encontrar un modo para que se olvide de ella… ¿Pero cómo? No va a creerme si le digo que es mujer…_ —Moka como la buena amiga que era, debía velar por el pellejo del ahora hijo de Tentei.

—¿Sucede algo, Kagura? —preguntaba a la pelirroja que se había sentado frente suyo mientras comía esa golosina que tanto adoraba.

—Esa princesita está espiándonos.

—Sí, ya lo sé —suspiró. Ahora sabía lo que experimentaba Gintoki cada vez que Sarutobi aparecía.

—Debiste de haberlo golpeado. Se lo tiene bien merecido por ser tan idiota —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, exhalando con pesadez—. Es más infantil que yo… Estúpido hermano mayor.

—Ciertamente sus actos me tomaron por sorpresa. Aunque siempre está buscando maneras para que nos enfrentemos —estableció con normalidad—. Él y sus peleas sin sentido.

—Al menos ha dejado de ser asexual —indicaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa socarrona. Y es que estaba carcajeándose como una maniática de temer—. Y ahora tiene que sufrir. Tiene que pagar por todo lo malo que ha hecho en su vida.

—¿Kagura…? —es que la Yato estaba riéndose cada vez con mayor fuerza. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a disparar la siguiente bomba nuclear y matar a millones de seres humanos.

—Ahora seduce a todas las mujeres que quieras y rómpele su estúpido corazón al inadaptado de mi hermano para que sepa lo que es bueno… Los hombres necesitan que les den una probada de su propia medicina para que entiendan que la vida no es tan fácil, que no pueden tener todas las faldas que quieran sólo por poner una sonrisa y lucir "guay" —lo peor es que estaba haciendo los gestos de una adolescente enamorada e ilusionada para después poner la de una perra consumada que ama pisotear los corazones de todos los tíos.

—¡No voy a seducir a ninguna mujer! —era una chica y eso estaba fuera de negociación—. ¿Y de quién estamos hablando? ¿A quién le quieres romper el corazón?

—Oshin, Oshin, Oshin —sus manos apretaban el rostro del pelinegro con cierto énfasis; como esas tías que te solían visitar y halar tus mejillas como si fueras de goma—. Estamos hablando del hombre que me sacará de la pobreza y me permitirá tener la vida que me merezco.

—¿Hablamos de Okita? Así que a los policías les pagan bien —lo siguiente que experimentó fue un duro cabezazo—. D-Duelen más que los de tu hermano.

—¿Por qué hablaría sobre ese imbécil? Es un pobre diablo que no tiene ni para caerse muerto… Se volvió un samurái de pueblo y de seguro apenas y le alcanza para vivir —estipulaba con notorio cabreo—. Un fracaso en toda la extensión de la palabra. El cerebro no ha de ser lo único que tiene chico.

—¿De qué hablamos ahora? Me he perdido completamente.

—Que tienes que poner en cintura a mi estúpida hermana —el pelinegro miró con desconcierto a la chica y aguardó a que terminara de expresarse—. Ve y hazla tuya en este momento. De seguro le hace falta una buena revolcada para que entienda las cosas y deje de comportarse de esa manera tan desesperante.

—¡¿…?! —se atragantó con su saliva al escucharle decir semejantes cosas. Es que jamás esperó que fuera Kagura la que le saliera con eso. ¿Qué es lo que les enseñaban a las niñas en estos días? Y es que hasta la cara se le había puesto como una cereza—. ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo que yo…?!

—Tú tranquilo. La alcoholizaré para ti y haré que llegue hasta tu habitación… Lo demás será sumamente fácil. Por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada —lo peor es que esa cara de seriedad le estaba diciendo que lo iba a hacer.

—¡No lo hagas!

—¿Prefieres que use cloroformo? También tengo de eso que les agregan a las bebidas.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó, tapándole la boca a la pelirroja. Es que ya iba a empezar a decir más sandeces—. Dime que no es Moka la que te está surtiendo de esa clase de cosas…

—Bueno, bueno, ve y llévale comida. Conquístala a la antigua —expresó con fastidio—. Es aburrido y anticuado.

—Yo no pienso hacer nada de eso.

—Sa-chan me prestó eso. Puedes usarlo si quieres… Para que la primera vez sea inolvidable —lo que tenía en sus manos era peor que el triclometano. Todo era tan subido de nivel que se encontraba completamente censurado.

—Aléjate de esa maldita loca. Es una orden.

—También tengo estos juguetitos que me regaló Seita. Dice que vuelven locas a las mujeres. Y ya que ahora mi hermano es una…—¿por qué dejaban que esa niña tuviera algo como eso? ¿Quién demonios le obsequiaba un falo eléctrico a una cría cuya línea de la moralidad era tan minúscula como las ganas de Sakata de trabajar?

—Cuando todo esto termine, te llevaré conmigo y te alejaré de todas esas escorias que quieren mancillar tu inocencia.

—¡Oshin-sama! —se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando, como si recién hubieran terminado con ella—. ¿Y podré tener mi propio escuadrón? ¿Tendré un sueldo fijo y prestaciones según la ley? ¿También tendré mi propio harem?

—¿Por qué demonios quieres un harem? Y al ser menor de edad no puedes trabajar.

—¿Pero si tendré buena comida y todos los lujos que quiera, verdad? —le miraba con esos ojos llorosos. Y es que lucía como Candy Candy en un día cualquiera con muchos brillitos en los ojos—. Olvídate de mi hermana. Es una mala mujer… Piensa en tu futuro y en lo mucho que nos divertiremos viajando a lo largo del universo.

—Gin-san…¿Está pasando lo que creo que está pasando? —Shimura estaba viendo la escena en primera fila.

—Kagura es astuta… Ha encontrado la posibilidad para escapar de la pobreza y hacerse de todo el poder que siempre ha querido —estipulaba seriamente. Aunque era difícil tomarlo en cuanta cuando se encontraba sentado sobre la nariz de un topo—. Aprovechando la ineptitud de su estúpida e innecesariamente sensual hermana, se ha acercado a Oshin y ha empezado su plan maestro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Por qué sigues hablando de esa manera de Kamui-san? ¿De verdad quieres hacer tu jugada con ella? ¿En qué momento pasó esto? ¿Por qué todos están perdiendo la razón? —el topo con lentes no comprendía nada. El mundo había perdido la cabeza de nuevo.

—La madurez ha llegado a mí, Shinpachi-kun… Y es por eso que he aceptado el destino al que fueron arrojados Kagura y Kamui… Sólo es cosa de aceptarlo todo y admirar el mundo de posibilidades que se abren frente a mis ojos —versaba como un poeta consumado—. Hay curvas que no pueden ser ignoradas.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Y en todo caso, es mucho menor que tú. La ONU va a ir por ti.

—Eizen lo dijo alguna vez… Fuera de este planeta todo es legal.

—Espero te aplasten y no dejen rastro de ti.

—De repente siento que nos están mirando mal…—comentaba Oshin. De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de esos dos castaños que extrañamente no se veían muy contentos que digamos.

—Deja que la gente hable todo lo que quiera. Lo que importa es lo que nosotros sentimos y sabemos.

—Sabía que era una trepadora. Mira que acercarte a Oshin-san para intentar seducirlo y obtener lo que quieres —Chiho estaba intentando despegar a la Yato de "su hombre".

—Una plana y simplona mujer jamás podría interesarle a alguien que será el futuro Rey de los Piratas —y es que Sougo se encontraba aplastando la cabeza de la china con mucho énfasis—. Entiende tu lugar en este mundo, pobretona.

—¡Malditos, dejen de meterse en donde no los llaman! ¡Consíganse su propio plan para salir de pobres y miserables! —lo peor es que esos tres ya estaban peleándose campalmente mientras rodaban por el piso y se apaleaban. ¿A dónde habían quedado los modales? ¿Por qué se metía en semejantes problemas?

—…S-Sentí que moriría…—Oshin como bien pudo, escapó. De momento se encontraba recuperando la respiración—. Las mujeres dan mucho miedo.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo.

—Gin-san, a ti nadie te pela.

—Entiendo totalmente tu sentir… Es lo mismo que me pasa cuando camino por las calles de Edo. Las mujeres me asedian y me piden que las despose. Sin embargo, yo sólo tengo ojos y corazón para mi Otae-san —¿de dónde había salido el gorila? ¿Por qué demonios estaba en calzoncillos? ¿A qué venían esos aires de gigoló?

—¿De qué está hablando? A usted nadie le hace ni el más mínimo caso… De hecho, hasta las mascotas del Hokusei lo ven como si fuera un poste para regar las flores —nada como un tierno Syx orinando sobre el líder del Shinsengumi—. Mi hermana ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está aquí…

—De hecho, ha estado muy alegre platicando con ese honorable y apuesto hombre de allá —la patita de Gintoki señalaba hacia la izquierda del moreno; y en efecto, la castaña se encontraba muy sonriente mientras hablaba con ese alto tirador—. Al parecer ese salvaje gorila ha encontrado al fin amor y comprensión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios es ese?! ¡¿Qué se cree seduciendo a mi Otae-san?! ¡Otae-san será la futura madre de mis hijos, la futura dueña de mis quincenas! —vociferaba a todo pulmón, lo que ocasionaba que todos escucharan y empezaran a murmurar. Lo cual no le hizo puñetera gracia a Shimura, por lo que pronto se encontró siendo apaleado por la susodicha.

—¡¿A quién estás denominando como tuya, eh, maldito?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener hijos tan feos?! —por cada insulto lo golpeaba con la fuerza de un Yato—. ¡Haré que te arrepientas de ponerme en vergüenza frente a todos! ¡Maldito gorila impotente!

—¡O-O-Otae-san! ¡Te compraré todo lo que quieras! ¡Nos mudaremos de ciudad los tres y empezaremos una nueva vida! ¡Déjame darte todo el amor que tengo para ti!

—Kondou-san, no se humille más —le aconsejaba el topo.

—Kagura-chan, préstame tu paraguas un momento —Miwa se llenó de gritos cargados de dolor y agonía interminable. Alguien parecía ser más sádica que el par de pelirrojos—. Con el sueldo tan pobre que tienes no nos alcanzaría ni para arrendar el castillo de Edo… Así que entiende tu lugar.

—T-Tu hermana mayor da bastante pavor…—le susurraba Oshin al topo. Es que ambos se habían salvado de los disparos por cosa de nada.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Kagura-chan de esa manera tan lasciva? ¿Acaso pretendes jugar con ella para conseguir satisfacer tus bajos instintos? Maldito lolicon —ahora esas castañas pupilas perforaban al pelinegro. ¿Por qué se metía de bronca en bronca?

—P-Para nada… No estaba pensando nada de eso —en su actual estado no podía pegarle a ninguna dama. Aunque ellas podrían masacrarlo si lo quisieran—. Solamente hablábamos hasta que llegaron esos locos.

—Hermana, no seas descortés… Es Oshin-san, el hijo del actual almirante del Hokusei.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tiene mucho dinero y poder?

—Es un modo de decirlo —respondía Sakata.

—Disculpa mis modales —agregaba sonriente la muchacha. Hasta se había sentado frente al asustado hombre—. Mi nombre es Shimura Otae. Te agradezco todas las molestias que has tenido con el inútil de mi hermano. Sé que no sirve para la gran cosa, pero siempre puedes usarlo como carne de cañón.

—¡Ey, ey, espera! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué se está comportando de esta manera?! ¡Oi, oi, oi, no me digan que! —Shinpachi ya estaba gritando como niña.

—Ojalá me hubieran convertido en mujer de nuevo y no en cucaracha.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos?! ¡¿Tanta es su avaricia y sus nulas ganas de trabajar?! ¡Qué alguien se ponga a pensar en cómo se siente! ¡Dejen de verlo como un pedazo de carne de Kobe! —les gritoneaba a todos por igual.

— _¿Por qué está pasándome todo esto? ¿En qué momento esto se descontroló? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente loca y conflictiva bajo el mismo techo? ¿Qué demonios va a pasarme si Moka no me da el antídoto?_ —estaba bien lejos de todo el salseo. Era lo mejor. Al menos estaría seguro hasta que se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado.

Su combate se había extendido más allá de la entrada a la ciudad. Y es que pareciera que el entorno les quedaba chico para hacer uso de sus habilidades y fuerza. Era como si todo lo que habían destruido fuera insuficiente para sacar por completo su coraje y las frustraciones que se apilaban en cada uno.

La metálica y espesa sangre había emergido de sus bocas tantas veces como ellos habían caído contra el suelo. Sus puños se encontraron el mismo número de ocasiones que se patearon intentando destrozarse las costillas. Se habían enfrentado por tan poco tiempo, pero se habían causado los suficientes estragos como calificar de su roce como algo peligroso que podría costarle caro a alguno de los dos.

—¡¿Pero qué están pensando ustedes dos?! —ambos Yato se apartaron el uno del otro en el momento en que esas balas fueron disparadas en su dirección. Y es que estaban tan absortos en su pelea que ignoraban la posibilidad de que alguien podría haberles visto.

—…Tora…—fue el nombre que susurró la pelirroja en cuanto vio a esa chica. Esa que había tenido las agallas suficientes para meterse en sus asuntos.

—Tenemos problemas suficientes como para que estén haciendo esta clase de cosas —y estaba en lo cierto—. ¿Qué hará el Harusame y el Hakusei sin sus dos idiotas más temibles?

—Él empezó todo —acusaba Kamui a Raiko.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan fácil de manipular —obviamente iba a defenderse.

—No importa quien haya comenzado todo. Tienen que parar y encontrar otro modo para arreglar las cosas —ella tan madura y ese par tan volátiles.

—Díselo a ese imbécil que tienes de capitán —señalaba el blondo a su contrincante—. Si no fuera tan imbécil y toca narices, esto no estaría pasando.

—Si no fueras tan entrometido y dejarás de meterse con lo mío, no tendría por qué patearte el trasero.

—¡Basta! —y es que iban a agarrarse a madrazos de nuevo—. Enfríen sus cabezas de una buena vez por todas.

—Lo haré si Kamui admite lo que me dijo hace rato aquí mismo —fue la condición que puso para retirarse y dejar la fiesta en paz—. ¿O es que lo dijiste por la adrenalina del momento?

—¿De qué está hablando? —interrogó la castaña a Kamui.

—De nada —espetó con la voz rasposa. Estaba claro que su cabreo estaba yendo a mayores niveles.

—¿Vas a negarlo todo de nuevo? Clásico de ti —Raiko presionó de nuevo. Poco o nada le importaba que se le volviera a echar encima—. Parece que no eres más que un desperdicio de tiempo tanto para mí como para ella —ese comentario fue la última gota que derramó el pequeño vaso de la paciencia que poseía la Yato.

—¡¿Kamui?! —Tora estaba completamente extrañada ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Le conocía muy y sabía lo inconsistente que era, pero jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a esos niveles por provocaciones que, en cierto modo, no eran la gran cosa—. _¡¿Qué…es lo que está pasando aquí en realidad?! ¿Por quién se están peleando? No me digan que se trata de…_ —su corazón se estremeció ante esa posibilidad. ¿Es así como empezaba a sentirse un corazón roto?

—Si no eres capaz de vencerme, no me sirves…—dictaminó tras haber parado su embiste. Incluso se las ingenió para tomarle de la pierna y estrellarla brutalmente contra el suelo; y si eso no era suficiente, habría de atestarle un fuerte puñetazo directo en su estómago, para hundirlo todavía más—. Si tampoco eres capaz de aceptar lo que me dijiste, no tiene sentido alguno que continuemos con esto —se apartó, dando a entender que no seguiría peleando sin importar lo que Kamui le dijera. Y es que hasta le veía con cierto desprecio, como si quisiera hacerle entender que había perdido su última oportunidad para reivindicarse—. Tus puños no sirven para protegerla… No sirven para proteger absolutamente nada.

—...Se ha ido…—murmuraba la castaña en cuanto la silueta del rubio desapareció con dirección a la entrada de la ciudadela—. _Además, le ha dicho algo como eso… ¿Por qué lo presiona de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar un tema como ese que le resulta tan doloroso a Kamui?_ —estaba consternada hasta el punto en que no sabía si dirigirle o no una palabra. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejarle con esas ideas acechándole—…No es verdad lo que ha dicho… Tus puños son capaces de proteger a quien tú desees.

—Hmm…—se levantó, como si la palabra dolor no existiera en su vocabulario; ignorando por completo lo estropeadas que estaban sus ropas y su persona—. Maldita sea… Nuestros combates siempre se ven interrumpidos —limpió los rastros de sangre que todavía quedaban en sus labios y sacudió su ropa.

—Queda claro por qué razón es el capitán del primer escuadrón —no iba a negar lo que era obvio para ambos—. Solamente ignora todo lo que te ha dicho.

—Tora, no vuelvas a interrumpir un combate mío —estableció con una voz tan normal que sólo lograba inquietar a la castaña—. Voy a derrotarlo sin importar qué.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él? —cuestionó con sumo interés. ¿Es que estaba intentando llegar al fondo de todo? ¿Qué estaba buscando? —. Entiendo que tienes fijación por los sujetos poderosos, pero siento que hay algo más.

—Es un idiota y no lo soporto —fue la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente.

—Eso no dice nada claro —replicaba—. ¿Qué es tan difícil de aceptar que no puedes siquiera decirlo abiertamente? —a ella no le iban las medias tintas—. No podrás ser escuchado si te quedas callado, mirando y esperando que las cosas salgan como tú quieres. La vida no funciona de esa manera —debía haberse quedado callada, con esa contestación tan ambigua. Debió de haber cambiado de tema y no confrontar lo que tanto temía y se imaginaba. ¿Por qué la gente podía llegar a ser tan masoquista?

—¿Tú también? —expresó con una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar ironía—. Primero Abuto, luego él y ahora tú —ganas no le faltaban para echarse a reír por semejante situación.

—Uno debe hacer lo que quiere y no lo que otros le impongan —estipuló, clavando sus violáceas miradas en Kamui—. Si estás harto… Si ya no quieres seguir aquí, confrontando a esta clase de gente, podemos…podemos marcharnos…—sí, era egoísmo puro lo que estaba emergiendo en ese momento. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella también sentía algo muy fuerte por él y no deseaba perderlo tan fácilmente. Quería alejarlo de lo que estaba mellando de esa manera en su persona. No quería que él llegara a enamorarse de alguien más.

¿Huir? ¿De verdad iba a salir corriendo sólo porque estaba siendo forzado a aceptar lo que esa mujer le despertaba? ¿No era esa una manera de darle la razón a quien había dejado su combate? Él no estaba para satisfacer los caprichos de esos idiotas.

—No nos iremos —contestó secamente. Incluso sus celestes pupilas estaban observándole. ¿A dónde se había esfumado su jovial sonrisa e infantil rostro? —. No haré lo que ese idiota quiere o lo que el resto pretende.

—¿Significa que te quedarás…? —dijo en voz baja. Una que estaba intentando ocultar eso conocido como amargura y decepción.

—Sí —¿cómo un mísero monosílabo tenía el poder de desarmarle? ¿Qué tanto poder tenía ese hombre sobre su persona como para doblegarla tan fácilmente? ¿A dónde había quedado su orgullo? Tal vez se fue el día en que le dijo con acciones lo que significaba para ella; sí, ese día había perdido su libertad y se había vuelto en una presa más de sus caprichos.

—Ya veo…—no existía ánimo alguno en sus palabras. Porque no era la respuesta que estaba deseando escuchar. Ella quería que desistiera de quedarse, que se marchara; para que de ese modo pudiera olvidarse de aquella persona que estaba atándole innecesariamente a la Tierra—. _¿En qué momento me convertí en alguien así? ¿Por qué no quiero ceder aun cuando conozco el resultado? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los dos tan necios?_ —. ¿Eso significa que…ya te decidiste no es verdad? —le encaró. No iba a agachar la mirada ahora; ya estaba soportando el remolino de emociones que desestabilizaban su corazón. Podía aguantar hasta el final—. ¿La has elegido a ella, no es verdad? —valor. Ella lo poseía de sobra.

Kamui conocía sus agallas, sabía lo terca que eres. Conocía tan bien a esa mujer que en este momento le resultaba curioso que jamás la hubiera visto como algo más, como una pareja. Sin embargo, no había lugar para las lamentaciones, porque no cambiaría en lo más mínimo la situación por la que ambos estaban pasando.

—…Sí…

La fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos era pequeña y desgastada, corrompida por los años, por el fuego, por toda la tragedia que se escondía detrás suyo. Pero también era lo único que le quedaba sobre su antiguo yo, sobre lo que alguna vez fue y lo que nunca llegó a ser consumado. Ese trozo de papel significa tanto y a la vez nada. Era el objeto que le encadenaba con el pasado que jamás sería capaz de olvidar.

Suspiró y escondió la foto bajo su cama.

Sentado sobre el suelo solamente lograba apreciar la cortina de su ventana y atender a todo el ruido que había afuera. Tal vez necesitaba atender a sus pensamientos, tal vez sentía nostalgia y por eso se aisló de todos. No obstante, su pequeño capricho duró demasiado poco.

—¿Otra vez te estás escondiendo de la fiesta? —ella había entrado a su pequeño hogar como si fuera suyo también.

—Últimamente sus salvajes festejos son muy extremos para mí —Oshin apenas y fue capaz de atrapar esa pequeña botella hecha de cerámica que la Renho le arrojó—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Toma un poco. Te ayudará a relajarte —expresó con una sonrisilla.

—Lo siento, ya dejé esa vida a un lado —le devolvió el obsequio—. La última vez estuve a punto de meterme en una bronca gorda gracias al exceso de alcohol.

—Vamos, vamos —tomó asiento a un lado suyo—. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, Oshin. Pero sabes que no tienes que cargar con todo tú sola —lo sabía mejor que nadie, aun así, los malos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar—. Cosas como esa pelirroja de curvas peligrosas.

—Dame esa maldita botella ahora mismo —ya la había tomado de vuelta y hasta se la había empinado de golpe.

—No tienes que angustiarte. Pronto estará lista la poción que los hará regresar a su estado normal —eso en verdad eran espléndidas noticias.

—Una buena noticia para variar.

—También te comunico que tienes un club de fans. Descuida, soy la organizadora y no dejaré que abusen de ti sexualmente.

—Eso no es tan bueno ni tampoco me consuela… Deja de lucrar conmigo.

—Oshin, siendo sinceras… Ha sido un gran desperdicio que hayas sido XX y no XY… Maldito cromosoma.

—¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres mil veces que sea hombre y no mujer? —le estaba mirando con mucho reproche. Estaba en todo su derecho—. Siento que hubiera corrido peligro contigo.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad al respecto.

—¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?

—Olvídalo, olvídalo —estaba sonriendo y eso era demasiado sospechoso. El pelinegro presentía el peligro—. ¿Por qué no disfrutas del resto de sabores que tiene tu licor favorito? —no le dio permiso a negar o a afirmar, la Renho ya se encontraba empinándole todas las botellas que llevaba consigo—. Vamos, vamos, necesitas divertirte junto con todos nosotros.

Justo cuando había terminado de administrarle involuntariamente toda esa cantidad de alcohol, la puerta fue abierta, interrumpiendo su pequeña maldad.

—¿Ah? —hasta la botella vacía que tenía en su mano fue a dar contra el piso—. Mira que estaba esperando a cualquiera menos a ti.

—Sal —expresó con cierto autoritarismo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez o vas a arrepentirte —Moka se puso de pie, recogiendo el mundo de botellas que ella misma llevó—. Me daré cuenta si eso pasa, así que no tientes a tu suerte —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Vienes a discutir? Es muy noche para eso —el pelinegro enfocó su atención en la pelirroja. ¿Por qué se supone que estaba allí?

—Discutir contigo siempre es una pérdida de tiempo —hasta él mismo se había cuestionado el porqué de irle a ver. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía que comprobar por sí mismo y que no debía venir de nadie más.

—¿Ah sí? —Oshin se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hasta donde permanecía de pie Kamui—. ¿Y entonces a qué demonios has venido entonces? Creí haberte dicho que no quería que te metieras en mi camino de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo sigo tus órdenes? —estableció, arqueando su ceja derecha. Estaba claro que a él no lo mandaban.

—Pues puedes ir empezando desde ahorita —sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, como lo habían hecho cientos de veces atrás. Sin embargo, ahora había algo completamente diferente a esas ocasiones—. Vete.

—Ya te dije que no haré lo que quieras —afianzó. No iba a escapar después de haber llegado hasta ahí.

—Necia.

Sus celestes pupilas vibraron tenuemente. Lo hicieron en cuanto sintieron sus manos alrededor de su rostro y esa frente pegada a la suya. ¿Es que no se había percatado del carmesí de sus mejillas y de esa dulce fragancia que escapaba de sus labios? ¿Es que el alcohol había logrado su objetivo?

—Estás completamente borracha —aseguraba al mirar el rostro del pelinegro.

Su brusco agarre le tensó. La fuerte presión de sus labios contra los suyos denotaba algo más que un simple gustar; era como si le dejaran claro que le despertaba otra clase de sensaciones, algo que había estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo y que al fin tenía la oportunidad de sacar a flote.

Le besó, pero no de la manera tímida y dulce de noches atrás cuando se le declaró. Le besó con fuerza, con énfasis, como si estuviera encargándose de saborear sus labios, de examinar cada recoveco de su boca para memorizarlos. Le besaba con una pasión que sólo podría ofertarle un amante a su amada.

Sus labios le ardían, le dolían. Pero extrañamente estaban deseando volverse a encontrar con aquellos que le sumieron en tal estadio. ¿Es que desear un encuentro como ese era de lo más normal o es que recordar las palabras de Raiko estaban llevándole a ello? ¿Por qué estaba resultándole tan complicado tomar lo que incuestionablemente estaba deseando poseer?

Tal vez porque también conmemoró lo que el blondo le dijo como despedida.

—Vienes aquí muy campante… Dejas que me acerque y después pones ese estoico rostro…Eres alguien bastante cruel —murmuraba el pelinegro cerca de su oído. Había llevado sus manos alrededor de sus brazos mientras su mejilla estaba contra la de ella. Estaban tan próximos y al mismo tiempo tan lejanos—. Me gustaría jugar contigo del mismo modo que lo haces conmigo…

Kamui entendió muy rápido que Oshin bajo los efectos del alcohol se volvía totalmente desinhibida, capaz de decir y hacer lo que su terquedad y su vergüenza le impedían. Sí, le quedó claro en el momento en que deslizó sus labios por su esbelto cuello.

Jamás en su vida experimentó un cosquilleo como ése. Era como electricidad abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo. Y extrañamente se sentía demasiado bien.

—¡¿…?! —Kamui no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo en ese momento. No pudo evitar estremecerse un poco ante ese cuerpo que estaba más pegado al suyo de lo que debería.

Aunque tampoco podía quejarse; no cuando había capturado sus labios. ¿Es que tanta fascinación le causaban? ¿Por qué Oshin se había vuelto tan dominante? ¿Es que le permitiría seguir jugando con él de esa manera? ¿Por qué no replicaba nada? ¿A dónde se habían ido la lógica, el sentido común y su necedad por confrontar lo que le hacía sentir?

Le gustaba. Ya no quedaba duda alguna de ello. ¿Pero hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta el extremo de dejar que los instintos de ambos hablaran por ellos mismos?


	64. Lección 65

¡Buenas noches casi madrugadas! Aquí les dejo el drama de esta noche. Sé que muchas se quedaron con el corazón en las manos después de lo ocurrido entre un Oshin borracha y su hostil pelirroja, pero ya tendrán su respuesta. Sólo no me maldigan mucho por todo lo que he puesto :'v Love and peace mis amores.

 ***I love Okikagu:** Tus comentarios aparecen cada mil años XD Ya son vacaciones de semana santa, ya no tienes pretexto para no comentar(?). Y espero que te recuperes de lo que sea que tengas n_n Descuida, lo he vuelto a dejar en una buena parte XD.

 **Capítulo 65**

 **Prejudice**

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, con la suficiente para que ese metálico sabor se desplazara por su lengua, hacia su garganta. Tomaba su rostro con ímpetu, como si no deseara que se escapara, como si quisiera tenerle tanto como le fuera posible para poder continuar saboreando sus labios sin ninguna restricción.

¿Y es qué no pensaba reaccionar? ¿No pensaba oponer resistencia alguna? ¿Es que permitiría que continuara divirtiéndose sin su autorización? La respuesta era obvia. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir proseguir con tan particular jueguito.

Le empujó. Le apartó con sólo usar sus manos de palanca contra el pecho del pelinegro. Era libre de nuevo mientras el otro experimentaba un ligero tambaleo. Aunque eso no parecía ser suficiente; lo supo en cuanto vio esas carmesí papilas clavadas fijamente en su persona. Es que incluso le sonreía.

—Terca… Aunque de esa manera es mucho más entretenido —le sonrió ladinamente. Incluso parecía estarle coqueteando. ¿Pero qué es lo que le llevaba a mostrarse de esa manera? Lo supo antes de que pudiera imaginárselo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

La había tomado de la mano para jalarla hacia él sin delicadeza alguna. Y es que ahora había decidido atraparle entre sus brazos como si fuera lo más valioso que poseía; como si estuviera cerciorándose de que todo estaba ocurriendo y no se trataba de un mero sueño.

—…Hueles bastante bien…—le murmuró al oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Antes de que su lengua recorriera sin escrutinio ni permiso alguno su sensitivo cuello. ¿Es que no le quedaba claro lo mucho que la estaba deseando en ese momento?

No existía manera de que pudiera pasar por algo como eso sin tener reacción alguna. ¿Y es qué cómo se explicaba que el alcohol pudiera convertir a una persona desinhibida y tranquila en alguien que era capaz de imponer su voluntad sobre otros sólo para obtener lo que quería?

Sabía lo que pasaría si continuaba permitiéndole que invadiera su espacio personal. Lo sabía perfectamente; sin embargo, para cuando intentó de nuevo apartarle, el peso adicional del pelinegro obligaría a ambos a caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Ella debajo de él. Una mala posición.

—Ungh… ¿Q-Qué pasó…? —Oshin cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, como si una fuerte punzada se hubiera instalado en su cabeza. Probablemente los efectos del alcohol estaban siendo mucho más fuertes—. Mmm… —con cierta lentitud se alzó un poco, usando sus dos manos de soporte para no caer nuevamente sobre la pelirroja. Ahí estaban, observándose, intentando entender por qué las cosas habían terminado de esa manera—…Kamui… Te haré mía…—sus celestes ojos se abrieron como platos soperos ante su declaración. Ante algo que dijo con tanta seguridad que podría considerarlo como una promesa concreta. Y sus labios volvieron a guardar silencio ante esos que ya se habían acoplado tan magníficamente bien a los de ella.

No deseaba que la luz solar diera contra su rostro. Tampoco quería atender a quien le movía tan insistentemente como si estuviera esperando a que despertara y le atendiese. Por ahora lo único que le placía era continuar recostado y dormir para reponerse del cansancio que asolaba a su cuerpo.

Aunque lamentablemente no pudo ser de esa manera. No cuando la persona que intentaba que abriera los ojos era de lo más insistente. ¿Es que nadie respetaba su privacidad o sus deseos?

—Ungh…Maldición… Mi cabeza…va a estallarme —y más malas palabras emergieron de su boca en cuanto sintió la resaca marca diablo de la que era víctima.

—Es lo que te pasa por beber sin moderación alguna —¿quién era la persona que estaba regañándole? ¿Por qué su visión estaba tan borrosa?

—¿Quién…?

—¿Qué no me reconoces? —suspiró. De momento le tendría paciencia—. Soy Abuto —ese nombre le hizo sentarse de golpe; mala idea porque se mareó por completo—. ¿Pero qué demonios hiciste anoche?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo estaba sentado y de repente vino Moka…entonces…—lo último que se le vino a la cabeza era la imagen de su amiga, alcoholizándola hasta perder la consciencia de sí misma.

—Mira tu alrededor —demandó y el pelinegro lo hizo.

—¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el piso? —las sabanas de su cama estaban bajo él. Pero ese no era el detalle más importante, sino la persona que tenía a lado suyo—. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea, dime que no la profané! —se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo. De momento sentía que la cruda se le había ido del cuerpo de golpe—. ¡¿Pero qué carajos fue lo que hice?!

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber —el castaño miraba a la jovencita que todavía dormía, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Si sembraste tu semillita, me temo que no podrás volver a tu cuerpo real y tendrás que irte a un planeta lejano a gobernar.

—¡Te juro que yo no le puse una mano encima! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! —se inspeccionó a sí mismo y no existía pista de que se hubiera desprendido de sus ropas—. Yo no planteé nada…No podría…No sería capaz…

—Bueno, supongamos que no le metiste mano a la princesita.

—¡Nada de supongamos, yo no le he puesto un dedo encima!

—Dejando eso a un lado. Hay otro asunto peor que dejar preñada a una chiquilla.

—¿Qué demonios puede ser peor que eso, Abuto? Porque yo no sé.

—En la noche, mientras todos estábamos divirtiéndonos, cierto incordio que conoces mejor que nadie se dirigió hasta aquí —la cara de Oshin se estaba tornando azul del pavor. Tenía que estarle mintiendo—. Pasaron varias horas antes de que saliera de aquí… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué nos pusimos a jugar damas chinas mientras hablábamos de nuestras experiencias al haber cambiado de sexo? —es lo que ansiaba escuchar.

—En realidad Moka y yo escuchamos un golpe seco después de unos minutos de que entrara —a Oshin le faltaba poco para tomar una bolsa de papel y usarla para respirar—. Después nada de ruido y de repente extraños gemidos.

—¡Para, para, para, no digas nada más por favor! —el pelinegro estaba entrando en crisis. Y es que hasta estaba en una esquina de la habitación pensando lo peor—. No. No hay manera de que ella y yo… ¡No! No, eso no pasó…No podría pasar de ninguna manera, porque él es hombre y yo soy mujer, y entonces…—se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra de salvación.

—Lo de los gemidos era broma —linda manera de divertirse tenía ese hombre—. Pero eso del golpe fue verdad… En realidad, eso explicaría por qué amaneciste en el piso.

—¿Estás insinuando que nos caímos y me quedé totalmente dormido? —el Yato asintió—. Después de que tomó demasiado paso un rato despierto, pero al final el sueño me vence.

—Pues eso debió de haber ocurrido —de igual modo Oshin no se sentía tranquilo—. Aunque eso significa que lo arrastraste a tu caída o terminaste encima de esa idiota —el pánico llegó de nuevo a tocar a su puerta.

—Espero que haya sido sólo yo quien se cayó y ese idiota se largara de aquí.

—Pues demoró un par de horas en salir —el pelinegro quedó hecho una estatua—. Y no sabría cómo definir el semblante con el que abandonó este lugar… Mmm…

—¡¿Cómo que horas?!

—Seguramente se quedó dormida igual que tú —ahora entendía que la intención de Abuto era el matarle de un jodido infarto—. Tomarles una foto hubiera sido un evento memorable. Un bello recuerdo de su cambio de sexo y la asimilación de sus bajos instintos.

—¿Por qué tengo un horrible presentimiento? ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera? —hacía bien en temer porque con ese Yato se podía esperar todo—. ¡¿Q-Qué demonios es lo que estás sosteniendo entre tus manos?!

—Nadie se imaginaría que dormidos podrían verse tan normales, tan inofensivos, como si se quisieran mutuamente —la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido en la noche estaba plasmada en una nítida fotografía.

—¡D-Dame…! ¡Dame esa maldita fotografía ahora mismo! —y es que en efecto, ambos estaban bien dormidos, lado a lado, como si fueran una parejita felizmente enamorada.

—Siento que de lo menos que deberías preocuparte es de esto —la comprometedora foto fue guardada entre sus ropas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre el momento que entró aquí hasta que cayeron dormidos? —a Oshin se le subió la presión. Sentía el impulso estúpido de salir corriendo—. ¿Y si a ella sí la profanaste?

—¡Esa foto avala que no deshonré a nadie! ¡Esa idiota sigue siendo asexual y virginal! —¿eso era lo que sentían los hombres cuando se les acusaba de que le habían metido a una chica algo más que la mano?

—Pero estoy seguro de que te hubiera gustado cambiar esa situación —decía con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Dejemos el pasado en el pasado y enfoquémonos en el presente.

—Dame esa maldita fotografía y podremos hablar del hoy.

—Me gustaría. Pero este pedazo de papel es sumamente importante… Con esto podré mantenerlos a raya si empiezan a ser más insoportables de lo normal —estúpido y sensual chantaje.

—Entrégame esa foto y prometo que no te volveré a molestar con Moka nunca más. Es más, me encargaré de alejarte de ella para que ya no te arrastre a sus problemas —era muy tentadora la oferta, demasiado. Sin embargo, no cedería.

—Tendré que declinar tu oferta —tal negativa fue abrumadora para Oshin—. Yo puedo lidiar con tus bromas sobre ella y sobre mí mejor de lo que tú lo haces. De modo que espero que te portes bien de ahora en adelante.

—¡Oshin-sama! —perfecto, lo que le faltaba, que la princesita se despertara y lo abrazara como si fuera un pitón constrictor con ansias de no soltar a su presa—. Buenos días. ¿Durmió bien?

—N-No…En lo más mínimo —su cara de zombie lo decía todo—. Preferiría dormir y no despertar nunca más.

—Oshin-sama, estuviste grandioso anoche —¿qué es lo que había dicho? Que alguien le despertara del sueño que estaba teniendo, porque solamente de esa manera las palabras de esa chica tendrían sentido. Y es que de ningún modo pudo haber ocurrido "eso" con ella—. Nunca antes había estado de este modo con un hombre… Usted ha sido el primero…

—¡¿…?! —si no se ahogó fue por puro milagro porque la saliva se le atoró en la garganta y demoró un largo tiempo en que fuera capaz de expresar palabra alguna—. ¡¿C-Cómo que he sido el "primero"?! ¡¿Cómo que estuve grandioso?! —se intentaba separar de la Amanto, pero nada. Era como si entre más quisiera quitársela de encima, más se adhiriera a ella—. ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar!

—Es tan musculoso, Oshin-sama —el pelinegro sintió por primera vez en toda su vida, lo que era el acoso insistente y el manoseo. Es que esa princesa no tenía descaro alguno, porque estaba toqueteándole a diestra y siniestra—. ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

—¡Aleja tus manos de ahí ahora mismo! —le gritaba Oshin a todo pulmón.

— _Si no hago algo, va a terminar siendo violado por la princesita_ —el castaño meditaba la situación. Como si de verdad tuviera que pensarse el ayudar al Yato o no—. _Y si se entera mi "idiota capitana", no será nada bueno. Podría armarse una masacre…Y de momento tengo planes de vivir un poco más._

¿Milagro? ¿Una oración que fue elevada al cielo y fue escuchada? ¿O sólo era suerte de la buena? No importaba. Porque gracias a que alguien entró a la vivienda tumbando la puerta, pudo conocer de nuevo la libertad.

—C-Creí a que…Creía que me iba a meter mano…—Oshin se salvó por los pelos. La princesa por suerte se encontraba bajo la puerta de madera, muy probablemente inconsciente—. G-Gracias.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido —le advirtió Abuto. El pelinegro no lo entendió hasta que vio a la persona que había entrado de una manera tan elegante.

—¡¿U-Umibouzu-san?!

—¡¿Cómo está eso de que anoche te metiste con Kamui, eh?! ¡¿Qué explicación tienes que darme al respecto?! —el cabreo se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Y es que se veía más intimidante de lo usual. ¿Pero quién demonios le sopló el chisme? —. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a profanar a mi hermosa hija, malditos bastardo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abusar de ella, aprovechándote de su inocencia?! —por cada cuestionamiento que le daba, intentaba golpearle con su parasol. Y es que todo se volvió un caos de un momento a otro; ya nada quedaba de pie.

—¡Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada! ¡Su estúpida hija está sana y salva, se lo aseguro! —le respondía y se encargaba de no morir en el intento. Porque estaba claro que el ex calvo cazador de aliens no lo dejaría irse fácilmente—. ¡Le juro que no pasó nada! ¡Tiene que escucharme!

—Ha salido mejor de lo que pensé —susurraba Abuto. Estaba sepultado entre escombros y apenas se veía su cabeza—. Sólo espero que no destruyan toda la ciudad.

—¡No huyas maldito cobarde! ¡Responsabilízate de tus actos! —todos los que estaban en el paso de ese par de Yatos se hacían a un lado o salían volando ante los embistes del cazador. Es que era una verdadera locura para ser tan temprano.

—¡Que yo no he hecho absolutamente nada! —exclamaba con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas; es que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de pescarle Kankou—. ¡Maldita seas Moka! ¡Pero me las vas a pagar caro!

Correr para intentar no morir era una excelente idea. No obstante, debía pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando se tiene tanta gente reunida en un mismo sitio. Los accidentes pueden pasar.

—Ungh…—se estrelló de manera brusca, casi estrepitosa. Es que no había sido capaz de ver quién se le atravesó en el camino porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en escapar. Y es que hasta había ido a dar al suelo junto con la pobre alma que embistió sin querer—. L-Lo siento…No veía por dónde iba…Ahhh… —¿qué era lo peor de tan engorroso accidente? ¿La persona a la que tumbó? ¿La manera en que cayeron? ¿O que sus manos estuvieran en un sitio que era considerado como prohibido? —. N-No…puede ser…

Se puso de pie con una celeridad envidiable mientras era incapaz de dejar de mirar a quien había derribado, a quien literalmente le había puesto una mano encima. ¿Y es que de todas las personas que pudo hacerle eso, tenía que ser justamente "ella"? ¿Es que por qué justo ahora y frente a tan celoso y sobreprotector padre?

—¡N-No es lo que se imagina! ¡De verdad que ha sido un accidente! ¡Ella se interpuso en mi camino y caímos! —los hechos pasaron de esa manera, pero ese hombre no entendería razones—. ¡Vea, ni siquiera ha parpadeado ni ha reaccionado! —en efecto, Kamui estaba tranquila, como si nadie le hubiera puesta una mano encima sobre uno de sus pechos.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosos siendo tan temprano? —cuestionó al par de pelinegros con una mirada que caía en eso llamado desinterés.

—Es culpa de tu idiota padre —era el momento ideal para zafarse del intento de asesinato y a la vez de la pelirroja—. Él está haciendo un drama de algo que ni siquiera pasó.

—Kamui, dime la verdad. ¿No ocurrió nada entre Oshin y tú? —la pregunta que tenía a más de uno en vilo. Y es que en ese instante todo se silenció; es que nadie iba a perderse semejante revelación.

—¿Qué se supone que tenga que pasar entre este imbécil y yo? —dictaminó, clavando fríamente sus celestes pupilas en el pelinegro—. Claramente te han tomado el pelo, estúpido pelado.

—¡¿A quién le dices estúpido peleado?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tengo una sensual melena?!

—Además, deja de meterte en mis asuntos —demandó sin ápice de broma.

—Una disculpa por lo que pasó. Y qué bueno que lo aclaraste todo —Oshin estaba llorando por dentro a mares; jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento—. _Aunque…ahora que lo medito. ¿Por qué me está viendo con tanta hostilidad cuando no ha reaccionado a nuestro accidente? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que está esperando a que le diga algo más? Mmmm… ¿Y si tiene hambre?_

—¡Oshin-sama! ¡Oshin-sama! —no, su peor pesadilla había regresado y para su desgracia había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Ahora la susodicha se le había pegado por el frente; es que hasta lo abrazaba como si fueran amantes—. Me alegra que ese horrendo y barato cosplayer de Hitler lo haya dejado en paz.

—¿Podrías darme espacio personal? —pedía inútilmente. Esa princesa hasta estaba dejando sus rostros muy cerca—. ¿Y si hablamos sobre ese asunto que nos prometiste? Ese que nos hace tenerte con nosotros y evitar mandarte de vuelta al planeta del que jamás debiste salir.

—Primero podríamos darnos un beso. Estilo francés porque son los de moda —decía cantarinamente. Y es que todo se empezaba a llenar de un aura rosa—. Después de que hicimos "eso" y "aquello", un pequeño beso no significa nada entre nosotros, Oshin-sama.

—Jamás hicimos "eso y aquello"…De hecho eso nunca pasará. Es imposible. Olvídame y continúa con tu vida en este momento.

—Sé que es difícil considerando nuestras posiciones. Pero si ponemos esfuerzo, estoy segura de que lo lograremos —estableció con una sonrisa cautivadora—. Estoy segura de que mi madre te amará cuando te presente con ella.

—¿No estás yendo demasiado rápido? Ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente. Sin olvidar que lo nuestro es imposible… ¿Acaso Moka no te ha dicho que yo en realidad soy…? —no podía hablar, esa malvada princesa le había metido una patata en la boca—. _¡¿Pero qué rayos?!_

—Lo que dijo esa Renho me tiene sin cuidado —estipulaba—. Está claro que es imposible que seas mujer y que te haya transformado en hombre… Obviamente está celosa de que yo pude conquistarte y ella no pudo ni atraer tu mirada —estaba huyendo de la realidad. Lo hacía—. Usó esos rumores para apartarte de mi lado.

—No. La realidad es esa. Deja de engañarte a ti misma.

—¡Oshin-sama, seamos felices juntos! —es que prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro. Alguien poseía muchas agallas frente a personas tan peligrosas.

Mientras meditaba cómo deshacerse de esa atolondrada princesa pudo escuchar claramente el crujido de la tierra al momento en que algo fue enterrado en ella.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero cómo terminaste ahí? —Oshin no demoró en ver que quien se encontraba con el cuerpo sepultado bajo tierra era ni nada menos que la castaña que no dejaba de perseguirlo.

—¡Maldita tetuda! —gritoneaba la castaña a quien se había encargado de derribarle con una patada, impidiéndole que alcanzara su objetivo—. ¡Haré que te corten la cabeza!

—Me pareció escuchar una musaraña molesta. Aunque al final resultó ser una princesa ruidosa sin gracia alguna~ —Kamui sonreía con esa frescura que le caracterizaba, importándole un bledo que se hubiera encargado de golpear a la realeza.

—Mi pellejo ha sido salvado por casi nada…—suspiraba Oshin. Estaba más tranquilo. Aunque ahora estaba en deuda con cierto idiota—. _Quiero pensar que no cometí nada estúpido cuando estaba alcoholizado…Díganme que no pasó de que le insultara y terminara cayéndome encima, durmiéndome…_

—Tenemos que hablar —lo primero que le desconcertó fueron esas palabras. Lo segundo, que estuviera dirigiéndoselas. ¿De qué se supone que tendrían que charlar? ¿Había algún asunto pendiente? ¿Y si iba a reclamarle por algo que pasó la noche de ayer?

—¿Sobre qué si se puede saber? —empezó a sudar frío. Es que tenía mucho miedo de que en verdad hubiera intentado hacerle algo estando borracho.

—No voy a decirlo aquí —se dio media vuelta, indicándole silenciosamente que le siguiera—. Ya suficiente tuve con lo de esta mañana.

—Sí, sí, ya me disculpé por ello —había empezado a seguirle en completo silencio. Por ahora todos se habían marchado a hacer sus actividades cotidianas; era tan bueno no ser el centro de atención de todos—. _Es la primera vez que me dice algo como esto Kamui. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Es que quiere hablar sobre la tregua de nuestras tripulaciones? ¿Al fin está actuando como un capitán?_

Sin embargo, no continuaron avanzando. Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon el replicar de numerosas campanadas, como si estuvieran anunciando una posible tragedia. Y si no llegaba a tal grado, al menos podían deducir que algo en verdad serio estaba ocurriendo fuera de la ciudad. Se los decía el piso que estaba temblando bajo sus pies con mayor intensidad, como si pudiera desplomarse en cualquier instante.

Salieron de inmediato, movidos por la curiosidad y lo que contemplaron estaba superando sus expectativas.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso que emergía y se adentraba en el suelo provocando semejantes temblores? ¿Por qué lucía como si estuviera limitándose a remover la tierra y todos los árboles que estaban ahí?

A simple vista lucía como un desagradable gusano cilíndrico. Pero en cuanto sus numerosos ojos carmesí se posaban en un solo punto dejaba apreciar que su boca no sólo era elástica, sino que estaba seccionada; como si de esa manera pudiera tragar más.

—Tengo un presentimiento de dónde pudo venir esta horrenda cosa —mascullaba Oshin al contemplar semejante ejemplar. Es que podía tener fácilmente el tamaño de una montaña pequeña, sin mencionar la longitud de su cuerpo.

—Parece que no hemos sido los únicos que nos hemos aburrido —Kamui por su lado sonreía con éxtasis. Es que su sadismo no demoró en emerger.

—¡Idiota, primero tenemos que hacernos cargo de esta cosa! —el gusano se había lanzado contra ellos en un intento fallido por tragárselos. Ambos habían detenido sus fauces a centímetros de una muerte segura.

—Me pregunto de dónde sacará animales tan exóticos.

—Nos preocupáremos de eso después. Por ahora…Ungh…—eran dos Yato, con una fuerza de temer, pero incluso para ellos estaba resultando difícil el no retroceder y ser víctimas de la presión de aquel invertebrado.

—¡Háganse a un lado!

Sintieron ese frío y afilado viento pasar en medio de los dos, tan peligroso y amenazante. Y es que apenas tuvieron tiempo de hacerse a un lado y atrapar de nuevo entre sus desnudas manos las fauces del gusano.

—¡Maldita sea Moka, puedes avisar cuando vas a hacer una estupidez como esa! —bufaba Oshin en cuanto contempló que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido su mortal hacha; la misma que se incrustó en la garganta del animal.

—No había tiempo para eso. Sabía que ambos reaccionarían —la Renho era demasiado valiente y suicida o confiaba plenamente en que su fiel amiga mantendría las quijadas del alien bien abiertas para que ella pudiera colarse sin problema alguno—. ¡Hora de hacer deliciosas rebanadas!

—Idiota, tienes que hacerlo con mayor fuerza o no podrás ni sacar una tosca rebanada —Moka no estaba muy agradecida con la intervención del castaño, pero no estaba para ponerse quejosa y menos cuando algo tan grande estaba a punto de poner en peligro a todos.

—Espero que como ladras, muerdas —le sonrió, invitándole a aceptar su desafío.

—Vas a quedar tan sorprendida que hasta podrías enamorarte perdidamente de mí —había puesto sus manos sobre el mango del hacha. Ambos estaban alineados y sólo les quedaba realizar el siguiente paso.

—¿Te pones a coquetearme porque eres joven? ¿Acaso de viejo ya no tienes pelotas para hacerlo? —no aceptaría nunca lo divertido que era meterse con ese hombre.

—Preferiría mil veces declararle mi amor al imbécil que nos está mirando con odio por estarle haciendo perder el tiempo —y con "ese imbécil" hacía alusión a Oshin.

—¡Dejen de flirtear y hagan su maldito trabajo de una buena vez! —ordenaba el pelinegro a todo pulmón.

Y es que el animal se había vuelto más activo. Estaba liberando el resto de su cuerpo de la tierra con la intención de quitar a las molestias que le impedían avanzar y devorar todo lo que se colocara en su camino.

No obstante, ninguno de esos golpes impactó contra sus objetivos. La ofensiva del gusano de tierra estaba siendo controlada gracias a los que se unieron después del combate; ¿y es que no eran confiables el resto de los capitanes del Hokusei? Claro que lo eran, porque se habían centrado en mantener a la bestia quieta para que prosiguieran con la tarea que Abuto y Moka tenían en manos.

Se requería fuerza y rapidez para hacer lo que ese par se propusieron. Y también un estómago fuerte para soportar el mundo de vísceras y sangre que no dejaba de emerger, que se volvía más intenso conforme avanzaban sobre el camino que estaban abriéndose con sus propias manos.

Y es que pronto no quedó más que un gusano fileteado por la mitad.

—¡Maldita sea, qué asco! Estoy toda sucia —la Renho apenas aguantaba sus ganas de vomitarse.

—Lo que importa es que lo conseguimos —Abuto estaba satisfecho. Había dejado claro para los capitanes del Hokusei que los Harusame también sabían meter buenas palizas.

—No piensen en relajarse ni un poco —expresaba Joben que gracias a sus poderosas y membranosas alas podía moverse con libertad por el amplio cielo—. Será mejor que liberemos a los Syx. Nos ayudarán a quitar a los más pequeños que se mueven rápido —fue la indicación que dio en cuanto regresó al lado del resto de sus camaradas—. Oshin.

—Entendido —llevó sus dedos a la boca y ejecutó un silbido lo suficiente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por todos los presentes.

Lo siguiente que aconteció fue la llegada de esos doce cánidos que no dudaron en movilizarse para atrapar entre sus fauces a esas pequeñas alimañas que recordaban a las escurridizas martas, sólo que éstas eran potencialmente peligrosas.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? ¿Qué un par de naves lleguen y quieran molernos con sus rayos láseres? —lanzaba con ironía el castaño.

—Tú maldita boca profética, Abuto —Moka señalaba hacia el cielo. Entre las blancas nubes se iban abriendo paso no dos, sino tres naves de ataque—. Esto podría dolernos bastante.

—Tal vez funcione —expresaba Oshin para sí mismo—. Yoshimune, es hora de jugar a la pelota —el Hemu había salido de entre la tierra; de ese lugar tan confortable en que pasaba la mayor parte del día—. ¡Ve por ella!

La carmesí pelota fue arrojada con la potencia suficiente para que alcanzara y rebotara sobre el casco de una de las tres naves. No obstante, ese no era el evento que merecía ser apreciado, sino lo que vino después.

Quedó claro que las patas traseros de ese conejo espacial eran lo suficientemente robustas y potentes como para lograr impulsar el resto de su cuerpo de una manera eficiente y temida. Y es que para un alien como lo era Yoshimune no representaba ningún problema el dar un gran salto y sujetarse con sus toscas manos de la nave que estuvo más próxima.

La primera nave se estrelló contra el piso de manera precipitada. No sólo el peso del Hemu tuvo que ver, sino también el espantoso apetito que poseía y que estaba llevando al animal a comerse toda la estructura de la nave espacial; era como si estuviera despellejando una suculenta pierna de pollo.

—¡Ves por la siguiente! —Oshin lanzó nuevamente otra pelota. Y el mismo proceso se repitió dos veces más.

—Maldita sea…Esa cosa es jodidamente peligrosa…—Abuto miraba como la mascota del pelinegro se había tragado cada una de las naves que derrumbó "mientras jugaba a ir por la pelota" —. ¿Qué clase de cosas les enseñas a tus mascotas?

—Aquí no hay desperdicio —porque los tripulantes que sobrevivieron a la caída se enfrentaban a los miembros del Hokusei y del Harusame o a las fauces hambrientas de los Syx.

—Oshin, eso ha sido un movimiento brillante de tu parte —todos despabilaron en cuanto localizaron esa voz. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan cerca y no se dieron cuenta de ello? —. Me desaparezco unos días de tu vida y decides arrojar tu femineidad para convertirte en esto… ¿Es tu manera de hacerte la difícil conmigo? —el Amanto permanecía sentado sobre la inerte cabeza del gusano de tierra, viéndoles con creciente interés.

—Bishamon —el pelinegro se movió en dirección al desagradable invitado. Lo hizo no para medir fuerzas nuevamente, sino porque tenía asuntos que solventar; ese hombre todavía tenía muchas cosas que aclararle.

—Siempre tan efusiva cuando se trata de mí —le sonrió con descaro tras haber evitado el puñetazo que terminó por quebrar la cabeza del invertebrado—. Quiero creer que sólo yo te hago despertar esa bonita sangre Yato que corre por tus venas.

—Tal vez. Porque eres más toca pelotas que el resto que conozco —estaba decidido en seguirle, ignorando cualquier queja por parte de sus compañeros. Estaba tan centrado en ir por ese hombre que poco le importaba que estuviera adentrándose en todo el caos que todavía perseveraba—. _Necesito saber cómo es que lo supo antes que cualquier otra persona…Y también…_

—¿Te das cuenta que has venido directamente a la boca del lobo, Oshin? —¿dónde estaban ahora? Qué más daba. ¿Había enemigos cerca? A Oshin no le importaría aplastarlos si interrumpían su charla con el de ojos carmesí.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste que no aparecerías ante mí hasta que fuera el momento de llevarme contigo. ¿Es que ni los villanos tienen palabra en estos días? —estableció con burla.

—Espero que para cuando llegue ese día, tengas tu forma anterior. Los hombres no me atraen, aunque tal vez podría hacer una excepción por tratarse de ti —al menos estaba tomándose el asunto con diversión—. ¿Quieres saber cómo es que lo supe antes que tú misma? ¿O tal vez viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme sobre lo que te prometí?

—Interpreta mi silencio.

—Sabes que no puedo responderte eso. No hasta que contraigamos nupcias y será entonces cuando te cuente todos los secretos que gustes —estableció con socarronería. Claramente quería sacarle de sus casillas—. Técnicamente vine a saludar y traerles un poco de diversión a sus aburridas vidas —lo creía totalmente—. También vine a demostrarte que soy un hombre de palabra y que soy el único que puede darte una solución definitiva.


	65. Lección 66

¡Buenas noches criaturas! ¿Están disfrutando de su puente de semana santa? Qué bueno. Porque yo no tengo e_e/ Pero dejando a un lado mis traumas, les traigo un capítulo que les solventará una duda, o eso espero. La cuestión es que celebremos que el Kamahito está dejando poco a poco de ser asexual :'D Sin más, disfruten y nos leemos después.

 ***Nana3:** Has reaparecido :'3 Te hacía perdida, pero es bueno verte por aquí. Don´t leave me(?). Y claro que habrá suculencia en el futuro. Si no puedes aguantar, te invito a que leas mi oneshot titulado Instinct and Selfishness.

 ***Tamagito:** El fin era ese, que se ahogaran de risa con las desgracias de Oshin. Abuto y Moka cada día son más sospechosos, pero no importa, los amamos y queremos que sean felices. Y jugar con las mascotas es esencial, Oshin lo sabe y por eso las ejercita XD No tienes que esperar más, aquí está la actualización.

 **Capítulo 66**

 **Nightmare**

Corría tanto como sus piernas y ropajes se lo permitían. Ahora su estatus social había pasado a segundo plano. En ese momento el interior de la ciudadela era un verdadero caos y todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados para percatarse de que existía alguien que era incapaz de pelear y salvaguardar su propio pellejo.

Huía. Sin embargo, sus perseguidores eran incansables y estaban afanados en aplastar cualquier existencia que se les cruzara en el camino; sin importar que no significara obstáculo alguno para ellos.

¿Es que todo se iba a acabar? ¿Es que había llegado a esa ciudad para encarar a la muerte? ¿Y si esos eran los designios? ¿Y si era su destino?

—Si vas a escapar de un enemigo, procura no tener los ojos cerrados —las castañas pupilas de la princesa se enfocaban en esa pequeña, en esa que permanecía en medio de un grupo numeroso de cuerpos inertes, ahogados en su propia sangre—. De esa manera resultarás mucho más fácil de asesinar.

—M-M-Mató…¡Mató a todos! —estaba acostumbrado al sadismo de su amiga, incluso recuerda lo que vivió en el atraco de hace un par de años atrás. Pero esto era muy diferente. Porque la manera en que esa Yato eliminó a sus adversarios era demasiado burda, demasiado tosca; había demasiada malicia impregnada en su actuar.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta estamos en medio de una guerra. Por lo que acabas de ver, se repetirá incansablemente hasta que se establezca un ganador —limpiaba sus manos como si de tierra se tratara. ¿A dónde se había ido su humanidad? Si es que alguna vez la poseyó.

—E-Es…demasiado horrible…—sus piernas temblaban un poco. Incluso su cuerpo se estremecía. Estaba claro que tenía miedo; uno que nació ante la posibilidad de encontrarse monstruos como el que tenía enfrente.

—Si tienes tan poco estómago te recomiendo que te apartes o sólo serás una molestia —estipulaba Nana con aquel característico parasol—. O puedes quedarte ahí quietecita, atrayendo a todos los enemigos que estén cerca para que pueda exterminarlos y hacer un poco de ejercicio —esa sonrisa la reconoció de inmediato. Incluso podía detectar que estaba ansiosa mientras esperaba que las siguientes víctimas se aproximaran. Sí, esa niña se parecía demasiado al peligroso hermano de Kagura.

— _¿Cómo puede actuar de esa manera? Es sólo una niña… Una niña que ha extinguido un número de vidas que sólo puedo imaginarme_ —mordió su labio inferior. Era momento de sacar el valor que se escondía en lo más hondo de su ser. Si no podía pelear, al menos se mantendría firme.

—Estás bien —una voz se escuchó a su espalda, orillando a Soyo a girarse hacia quien recién llegó.

—¿Tora-san?

—¿No te ha ocurrido nada, verdad?

—N-No… Logré salvarme gracias a que Nana apareció… _y los masacró a todos._

—Es demasiado joven —susurraba la castaña. Es que en cierto modo miraba a la infanta con cierta pena—. _Ella es la media hermana de Oshin, ¿no? Son tan contrastantes… Esta niña me recuerda más a Kamui que a esa boticaria._

—¡Nana-san, ¿pero qué has hecho?! —¿de dónde había salido el topo? Y es que también se veía a Kagura y a la escurridiza cucaracha plateada—. ¡Esto es tan horrible que está censurado!

—Eres un estúpido topo y si te pones de exquisito, te dejaré peor que brocheta —el lindo parasol de la peli blanca se direccionó hacia él—. Estoy haciendo lo que unos inútiles como ustedes dos son incapaces de hacer. Me deben la vida. Así que arrodíllense y alábenme.

—Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada. Todos han sido imaginaciones tuyas. Aquí el único marica es Gin-san.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no me he quejado, imbécil! —exclamaba el otro. Ese trepador ya estaba sobre la cabeza de Nana; si no era menso, sabía dónde iba a estar seguro—. Nana-san, por favor, no dude en darle la paliza que se merece por ser tan quejoso y poco hombre. Hágale un favor al mundo de los samuráis y acabe con él.

—¡Maldito traidor!

—Como sea, tenemos que irnos de aquí o terminaremos siendo sepultados —demandaba Tora. Y es que nadie se había percatado de que del techo empezaba a caer arenilla y pedazos de roca—. Al parecer todo está mucho más movido de lo que nos imaginamos.

Podía escuchar claramente los gritos de batalla que se extendían a varios metros de donde permanecía. Sin embargo, su interés actual radicaba totalmente en quien se limitaba a mirarle y no emitir palabra alguna. No desde que expresó semejante confesión.

¿Qué estaba esperando que le dijera? ¿Aguardaba a que le rogara por ello? ¿Quería sembrar dudas en su cabeza? ¿Estaba jugando con ella del modo que lo hizo desde que se conocieron? ¿Se quedaría inmóvil sin hacer o decir nada?

—Suponiendo que creyera tus palabras. No me darías esa solución sólo en un acto de buena fe —estableció, convencido de tal hecho.

—¿No confías en la bondad de la gente? —agregaba con astucia.

—Si tengo desconfianza de quienes se hacen ver como buenos, ¿crees que la tendría en alguien que es mi enemigo?

—Oshin, Oshin, haces bien en mantenerte siempre a la ofensiva —avanzó un par de pasos para quedar frente a frente. En ese momento ambos poseían la misma estatura—. Pero nuestra relación no funciona de esa manera.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna clase de relación que no sea la de enemigos.

—Sabes, eso me dolió un poco —fingió congoja con cierta pizca de dramatismo—. No deberías decir eso. Harás que mi corazón sufra.

—Agregaré gracioso a tu lista de cosas buenas —decía con mosqueo.

—No estaba esperando que el Harusame y el Hokusei llegarían a unir fuerzas. Eso sin duda nos ha sorprendido a todos. Incluso a ese samurái que tanto aborreces —de nuevo sus miradas chocaban. Una lucía molesta y la otra de lo más festiva—. Sabes que puedo traerte la cabeza de ese hombre si así lo deseas.

—No gracias —espetó tajantemente. Bishamon había tocado un punto demasiado sensible—. Yo mismo me haré cargo de él.

—¿Serás capaz de terminar con Jirou? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no podré hacerlo? —devolvió Oshin sin ápice de amabilidad.

—Fueron demasiado unidos… Tan buenos amigos y camaradas… Era, junto contigo y Raiko el gran orgullo de Tentei —él lo había dicho: eran. Ahora eran enemigos con un pasado en común—. Si dudas tan sólo un segundo, podría ser tu fin.

—Si yo no termino con él, lo hará Raiko. Incluso Tentei… Ninguno de nosotros dejará pasar por alto todo lo que ha hecho —su voz no dejaba espacio para la duda ni para titubeo alguno. Por lo que Bishamon podía deducir que estaba hablando demasiado en serio—. Destrocé los lazos que nos unían desde el momento en que nos encontramos en el campo de batalla. Lo hice para poder ir contra él sin miramiento alguno.

—No cabe duda… Cada vez que hablo contigo, conozco una parte de ti que me enloquece todavía más —las pupilas de Oshin se sobresaltaron ante su contacto, ante esa mano que se había deslizado por debajo de su mentón—. Es realmente una pena que ahora seas un chico. Aunque eso no significa que estoy de manos atadas —el pelinegro entró en conmoción total en cuanto contemplaba incrédulo el descaro de ese Amanto. ¿Acaso pensaba que su actual apariencia sería motivo suficiente para frenarle? Por supuesto que no.

—¡¿P…?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?! —retrocedió, clavando sus trémulos rubíes en quien saboreaba el beso que le había hurtado.

—Ni siendo hombre dejas de ser tan cohibida.

—¡E-Eres un acosador! ¡Un maniático! —aulló con un rubor en sus mejillas—. Estúpido.

—Y yo que quería seguir platicando amenamente contigo. Pero al parecer nos ha encontrado más pronto de lo pensado —¿de quién estaba hablando Bishamon? ¿A qué persona se refería? Tal vez si posicionaba su mirada en la dirección en la que estaba viendo, lo descubriría.

— _¿Kamui?_ —extrañeza es lo que reflejaba su rostro—. _Si está aquí, esto no terminará bien. Va querer enfrentarse a Bishamon._

—Indudablemente te sienta mejor el ser mujer —fue el amistoso saludo del Amanto—. Hasta podría pasar por alto el hecho de que alguna vez fuiste un hombre —establecía bastante burlesco—. Pero las pelinegras con grandes pechos y un buen trasero son mi debilidad —lo peor no eran sus palabras, sino que estaba viendo lascivamente a Oshin.

—¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera maldito depravado! ¡¿Y por qué demonios me estás diciendo todo eso?! Idiota, respétame —de nuevo su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate en temporada.

—Te diría todo lo que quiero hacerte, pero no es apto para menores de edad —alguien estaba divirtiéndose mucho haciendo pasar vergüenzas al pelinegro. Aunque cierta pelirroja estaba totalmente callada, con una mirada tan calma que denotaba peligro—. Veo que sigues siendo deshonesto todavía —Bishamon había detenido en seco el parasol que intentó perforarle el corazón. Hasta lo había resumido a añicos.

—Parece que los enemigos de estos tiempos no hacen más que perder el tiempo... ¿No se supone que quieres matarnos? Porque solamente te la vives moviéndole la cola —con el parasol destrozado sólo le quedaba recurrir a sus desnudos puñetazos.

—Matarlos a todos ustedes forma parte de mis planes. Pero no involucra a Oshin —sus palabras eran como provocaciones certeras para Kamui; y eso quedaba reflejado en el agresivo forcejo que estaban llevando a cabo.

—Una lástima que tu capricho no se hará realidad —la pelirroja retrocedió, no por temor, sino porque necesitaba meditar un poco sobre su siguiente movimiento. Sabía que actuar por mero instinto tendría consecuencias serias.

—Te oyes muy seguro, Kamui —su sádica sonrisa contrastaba con la que la pelirroja le estaba mostrando. Es que ambos tenían esa parte que los convertía en enemigos mortales.

— _Sería una completa estupidez intentar detenerlos. Pero si no lo hago, esto se pondrá peor_ —dilemas de la vida que acechaban a Oshin en el momento menos indicado—. _¿Y si dejo que se cansen un poco para que el proceso de separarlos sea más fácil?_ —no, sabía que no iba a terminar nada bien un combate entre ambos.

Un árbol se interpuso entre los dos, como un claro indicativo de que su pequeña competencia no estaba siendo bien vista ni tampoco iba a proceder como esos dos querían.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que habías venido a verme a mí, no a esta pelirroja buena para nada —expresaba para Bishamon tan seriamente como le era posible expresar tales palabras tan comprometedoras—. Si ya no tienes nada más con que fastidiarme, vete.

—Eres tan cruel conmigo. —mencionaba el de ojos carmesí tan divertidamente—. Aunque estás en toda la razón —evadió el último ataque lanzado por la Yato y se posicionó a un lado de Oshin—. Cuida bien de mi futura mujer o te daré de tragar a mis Syxs.

—Dudo que vivas lo suficiente para hundirte en desgracia con esa testaruda mujer.

—¿Por qué estás insultándome, eh maldita? —¿por qué continuaba atacando a su persona? —. Será nuestro enemigo, pero al menos tiene buen gusto cuando se trata de mujeres y sabe tratarme bien —objetaba.

—Si te ha elegido a ti para que seas su mujer, entonces está claro que es más imbécil de lo que pensaba que era.

—El comentario de una asexual no vale nada —replicaba. Ahora se maldecía por haber detenido la pelea; al menos hubiera dejado que le dieran una buena paliza.

—Eres como un niño pequeño que no sabe controlar lo que siente y reacciona de manera divertida —Bishamon entendía a la perfección el comportamiento tan idiota de la pelirroja y por eso mismo estaba sonriendo vilmente—. Un crío y una mujer no hacen una buena combinación.

Antes de que Kamui se atreviera a arremeter contra Bishamon, se detuvo en seco. Sus sentidos se aturdieron por completo ante las ondas sonoras que taladraban aguda y continuamente sus oídos, llevándole a resguardarlos y a esperar a que semejante contaminación auditiva cesara.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia esas huesudas aves que se asemejaban a los oscuros y misteriosos cuervos. Sus graznidos eran los que estaban provocando semejante estado de aturdimiento. ¿Es que eran otras más de las exóticas mascotas de aquel hombre?

No. No lo eran. Lo supo en cuanto vio a su enemigo emplear su filosa arma para partir por la mitad a quienes no dejaban de chirriar. Y aunque no logró exterminarlos a todos, al menos había logrado el objetivo principal.

—Tsk… Siempre metiendo tus narices en mis asuntos —masculló con enfado el peli azul. Y es que hasta había derrumbado un fornido árbol con una simple patada—. _No te corto la cabeza solamente porque el maestro así me lo ha pedido. Pero no voy a seguir siendo tan comprensivo contigo._

—Ungh…—Kamui se enderezó, asegurándose de que estuviera estable, en las condiciones óptimas por si su enemigo decidía abalanzarse de nuevo.

—Al menos te recuperas rápido. Eso es una buena noticia —la pelirroja no entendía a qué venían tales "halagos" —. Necesitaremos dejarle inconsciente antes de que nos dé problemas y se haga daño.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablándole? ¿Demoraría mucho en percatarse? Por supuesto que no. Porque si no fuera por sus entrenados reflejos se habría despedido de su brazo derecho.

—¡¿Qué…?! —¿por qué le había atacado de tal manera? Jamás había mostrado tal grado de agresión. Era lo que creía hasta que recordó ese episodio—. Espera un momento…

—Está intentando no ser dominada nuevamente por su sangre —Bishamon contemplaba al pelinegro que permanecía estático, agachado sobre el suelo, liberando toda su tensión mientras sus manos se enterraban contra en la suelta tierra.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —era imposible que Oshin se hubiera quebrado de nuevo. No existían motivos para que ese evento se desatara.

—Pero lo es —¿qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué es lo que sabía él que el resto ignoraba? —. ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué razón ese samurái no evitó que me llevara a Oshin conmigo? ¿Has pensando el motivo por el cual no ha vuelto a mostrarse frente a ustedes?

—…Jirou…—ese nombre se deslizó con soberana facilidad por sus labios. Sólo que en esta ocasión le acompañaba eso conocido como enfado.

—Oshin no perdió la cordura en ese momento por su aparición o por lo que le haya dicho. Ella es mentalmente fuerte. Él lo sabe. Y por eso encontró un modo para quitar ese impedimento —Kamui observaba a quien continuaba luchando por no ceder a la sangre destructiva que corría por sus venas. ¿Es que sufría tanto como se veía? —. ¿Sabes lo dañino que puede ser ingresar Altana a un cuerpo?

Altana. Esa maldita palabra que lo perseguía desde que supo que eso fue lo que le dio y le arrebató la vida a su madre; estaba de nuevo en su presente, con una nueva forma, con una nueva víctima.

—El Altana más puro es el que se encuentra en estado líquido. No obstante, también es el más peligroso —dictaminó, sin desatender a quien jadeaba y respiraba de manera entrecortada—. ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a un cuerpo si esa sustancia le es suministrada? —¿le insinuaba que ese era el caso de Oshin? ¿Estaba perdiendo su autocontrol por eso? —. Los efectos dependerán de la especie y su organismo… En el caso de los Yato, los lleva a perderse a sí mismos. Hace que esa sangre que los transforma en bestias, se vuelva más recurrente y difícil de apagar… Jirou ansía terminar con Tentei a través de su hija.

Chasqueó la lengua, e impulsivamente sus manos se convirtieron en cerrados y apretados puños. Sus labios no esbozaban gesto alguno. Su mirada era gélida, como trozos de hielo que perpetuaban su estado a través del tiempo.

Sin embargo, existía algo que ardía dentro de su interior; era mucho más feroz y abrumador que el fuego. Tan inhumano como los ciclones que corrían, tragándoselo todo. Lo que sentía ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de odio. Era algo superior a ello, algo que demandaba a movilizarse y encontrar a la persona que se había convertido en lo más apremiante de aplastar.

—Fue demasiado ingenuo al pensar que ella perdería tan fácilmente —el de pelo azul sonrió tenuemente. Pareciera como si mostrara su satisfacción ante la resolución que poseía quien continuaba auto controlándose—. Una vez que entra en el sistema, es muy difícil erradicarlo.

—Habla —demandó secamente. Sus pupilas le miraban duramente. ¿Deseaba asesinarlo a él o a quien le había causado una monstruosidad como esa a Oshin? —. Está claro que tienes el antídoto contigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —interrogaba sin inmutarse. Estaba tan tranquilo. Esa clase de personas eran las más impredecibles.

—Ninguna de esas bestias atacó a Oshin en ningún momento… Todas se apartaron de su camino, como si le evitaran. O mejor dicho, como si les hubieras ordenado que no le pusieran las manos encima —Bishamon rio ante su obvia travesura.

—Eres más observador de lo que pensé, Kamui —le felicitó—. ¿Me intentarás matar para que te dé el antídoto?

—No necesito hacerlo. Tú mismo vas a dárselo —estableció.

—Te escuchaste de lo más presuntuoso con eso.

—No vendrías hasta aquí a montar una escena como esa sólo porque querías verla —¿le había subestimado? —. Si eso quisieras, hubieras aparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Entonces piensas que he montado este teatrito para poder darle el antídoto a Oshin mientras parece que estoy atacando seriamente al Hokusei y al Harusame, y de esa manera nadie sospeche absolutamente nada?

—Te gusta el drama. Por lo que es obvio que ha sido de ese modo —el peli azul sonrió ampliamente—. Hazlo.

—Podría dejar que muriera con tal de quitártela —Kamui no ponía en duda que pudiera hacerlo. Eso que Bishamon experimentaba podía llevarle de un extremo a otro—. Pero sería un gran desperdicio, por lo que no lo haré.

El de cabellos azules sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de pequeño dardo; uno que brillaba gracias al líquido ambarino que traía equipado. Lo siguiente que vio fue la rapidez y exactitud con las que clavó el artilugio en la nuca del pelinegro. Aunque eso desencadenó un hecho mucho peor.

—¡Sujétala ahora mismo! —ordenaba Bishamon. El mismo que había estampado a Oshin contra el suelo, intentando mantenerle ahí mientras luchaba para levantarse y quitar todo lo que le estorbara—. Maldita sea —ambos le sujetaron como pudieron, para retenerle, para hacer de sus movimientos meros intentos fallidos; pero no era fácil, tenía demasiada fuerza y era difícil maniobrar entre los dos.

—Que te estés quieta —Kamui incrementó su agarre. Por suerte esa etapa de euforia estaba decreciendo, se podía apreciar en su respiración que empezaba a disminuir y en esas pupilas que empezaban a recuperar su dilatación normal.

—Si Jirou le inyecta eso de nuevo, esta dosis no va a funcionar más —advirtió sin liberar al pelinegro—. Aunque dudo que ahora vayas a permitir que esté demasiado cerca de ella —le observaba con satisfacción. ¿Se burlaba y le daba crédito al mismo tiempo?

—Qué sujeto de lo más raro y fastidioso eres —pero estaba claro que sin él jamás habría sabido lo que ocurrió ni tampoco cómo arreglar el meollo.

—¿Por qué no admites mejor que aborreces el hecho de que me debes una?

—Tu rostro es mucho más tolerable que el de él —dictaminaba. Ahora sus pupilas reflejaban el cansancio de Oshin; el mismo que le estaba llevando a quedarse profundamente dormido—. Acabaré con él.

—Parece que entre más nos llevamos, más cosas en común tenemos —al fin soltó al Yato. Lo hizo porque sabía que lo más difícil había pasado—. Deberíamos competir por su cabeza de manera deportiva.

—Seré yo quien la obtenga. Así que más te vale no meterte en mi camino.

—Te aprovechas sólo porque está en el bando contrario —habló con mordacidad.

—Te importa un comino que estén de tu lado o no. Si quieres quitar a alguien, lo harás —era cierto. Ambos poseían más parecidos de lo que a Kamui le gustaría.

—Ser un bastardo tiene sus puntos buenos —dio un par de pasos a un costado del dormido Yato—. Para este momento todo mi ejército de bestias debe ser historia. Así que no hay motivo para continuar aquí.

—¿Qué te hizo interesarte en ella? —eso de verdad había tomado en curva a Bishamon. Pero no dejó que ese asombro lo dominara por demasiado tiempo.

—Seguramente las mismas razones que tú —fue su respuesta. Y simultáneamente, fue la manera en que se despidió del lugar y de ellos dos.

—Lo digo y lo reitero. No haces más que atraer a sujetos insoportables y problemáticos —se sentó a un lado de donde Oshin permanecía recostada. Había sido demasiada información; desagradable en su gran mayoría—. _Seguramente no demorarán en encontrarnos. Raiko no le quitaría la mirada de encima por demasiado tiempo_ —No. No quería recordar el tema del Altana. No ahora. No porque venía a colación el recuerdo de su madre.

—Parece que todo por aquí todo fue mucho más tranquilo —Kamui reconoció la voz. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su puesto; el personaje que había llegado no significaba peligro alguno; no hasta que no se le ocurriera atentar contra la vida de Oshin.

—¿Terminó todo?

—Por supuesto —Byakko caminó hasta donde se encontraba—. Unos cuantos animales subdesarrollados no iban a amedrentarnos.

—¿Ese idiota rubio sigue vivo?

—Más que tú y yo juntos.

—Eso es una mala noticia.

—Alguien que se mueve con tanta libertad y bajo un albedrío tan caprichoso causará demasiados problemas —estipulaba el de albos cabellos—. Pero dudo que te interese. Aunque creo que es algo característico de esos cuatro.

—Suenas como si te hubieras topado con uno.

—Su nombre es Touko. Y estoy seguro de que ya la conociste también.

—Esos cuatro son extraños —demasiado desde su perspectiva—. Desde esa mujer…

—Nos quieren a los cuatro —¿qué quería darle a entender con esa confesión? ¿Para qué? —. La mujer que enfrentamos nos perseguía con demasiada insistencia. Lo mismo el que atacó a tu hermana. Sin mencionar a Bishamon…—¿cómo es que no había visto esos pequeños detalles? ¿No eran meras conjeturas sin fundamento alguno? —. Touko me apartó del resto y me hizo enfrentarle con todo. Sólo para que al final ella misma cancelara nuestro combate y se marchara.

—¿Piensan divertirse y matarnos hasta el final? ¿Convertirnos en sus juguetes? —teorizaba.

—Para qué nos buscan a Oshin y a mí, lo desconozco totalmente. Pero puedo darte una pista de por qué te buscan a ti y a Kagura.

Byakko le contó aquello que sólo unos pocos conocían. Eso que le relató su hermana menor a su padre y a unos cuantos; y gracias a eso logró entender lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo esa noche. Pero simultáneamente también experimentaba confusión y hasta cierto punto, estupefacción. ¿Es que la maldición del Altana le alcanzaría a él y a su hermana? ¿Sus vidas concluirían del mismo modo si sus enemigos así lo deseaban?

Más allá de matarles, ¿qué otro propósito podría acarrear el despertar el Altana que vivía latente dentro de su ser?

—Supuse que deberías saberlo. Es algo sustancial —a la pelirroja no le sorprendería que hubiera sido su estúpido padre el que prohibió a los que sabían del tema, el contárselo. ¿A qué venía ahora esa sobreprotección tardía?

—Parece que nuestros enemigos son mucho más insolentes de lo que me imaginé —lo que se dibujaba en sus labios no podría ser catalogado como una sonrisa. Era más bien un intento de esconder el fastidio que estaba experimentando—. Al menos les daré crédito. Se están tomando muchas consideraciones con todos nosotros.

—Toma —dijo por cortesía, porque el peliblanco ya se había encargado de lanzarle dos pequeñas botellas de vidrio con un líquido carmesí en su interior—. Moka me lo dio para que se los entregara. Con eso podrán volver a la normalidad...—por aquí se lo decía y por acá se encontraba bebiéndolo—. Desesperada —menos mal que las ropas que manejaba eran lo suficientemente sueltas y grandes como para que su cuerpo real no tuviera inconveniente alguno—. ¡Idiota, espera!

Fue inútil. A ese bribón le importaba un pepino que Oshin estuviera dormida. Él se había encargado de empinarle la botellita y evitar que el valioso líquido se derramara. Es que había gilipollas y después estaba Kamui.

—Te dije que te esperaras grandísimo imbécil —nada como intentar aplastarle la cabeza al pelirrojo con el pie. Era una ventaja que estuviera sentado.

—Dijiste que era para que ambos regresáramos a nuestro estado normal~ —alegaba al tiempo que su mano detenía el pie de Byakko.

—Igual sigues luciendo como niña con ese cabello suelto y la cara de idiota que te cargas.

—Creo que alguien tiene complejo de hermano mayor~

—¿Seguro que quieres hablar de complejos? El tuyo es mucho peor —se burló abiertamente de él. Parecía que conocía su pequeño y oscuro secreto.

—Mmmm… ¿Por qué tanto ruido de repente? —el par de miradas se deslizaron hacia la persona que había despertado. La misma que estaba sentándose con pereza. Pero ese no era el detalle importante a considerar—. ¿Byakko? ¿Kamui? ¡¿En qué momento regresaste a la normalidad?! —prorrumpía con incredulidad. Es que lucían tan lejanos los días en que Kamui lucía como había llegado a este mundo.

—Oshin…Por favor, no te muevas. Deja que te dé mi chamarra —pedía su hermano mayor, llevándole a la confusión.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, ahora no queda duda alguna de que has regresado a ser mujer —comentaba el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

La boticaria pasó su atención de ese par que le observaban, después la condujo hacia sus manos y la orientó hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando conoció el nuevo significado que podía adquirir el pánico.

A diferencia del pelirrojo, sus ropas eran amplias, demasiado holgadas ahora que tenía la complexión de una chica. Y, por ende, más piel de la necesaria estaba siendo mostrada ante sus movimientos por más ligeros que estos fueran.

—N-N-N…¡No miren maldita sea! —no existía nada más hermoso que enterrar a ese par contra el suelo para ahogar su vergüenza y borrar de sus memorias todo lo que habían observado—. ¡Maldita seas Moka!


	66. Lección 67-68

Buenas noches, llegué con un humilde capítulo doble que no es apto para personas que sean fácilmente impresionables. Aunque debo agregar que me ha encantado cómo quedó; espero que todos los sentimientos que expresan los personajes lleguen hasta ustedes.

 ***Nana:** Estoy segura de que querrás la continuación tan pronto como acabes de leer el capítulo del día o tal vez no.

 **Capítulo 67-68**

 **Dark Beyond the Blue**

—¡Oshin, me alegra tanto que estés sana y salva y que hayas regresado a tu estado normal! —exclamaba enérgico el pelirrojo en cuanto su silueta y la de sus dos acompañantes se hizo visible para el samurái—. ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué vienes vestida de esa manera?! —la pelinegra llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su hermano mayor, para cubrir los fallos de su atuendo masculino.

—Demasiado grande para mí —decía haciendo alusión a lo que usaba anteriormente cuando había dejado de ser una fémina.

—Parece ser que esta vez sí se encargaron de aniquilar nuestro escondite —Kamui observaba lo que se erigía detrás de Tentei y sus cuatro capitanes de escuadrón: una pila monumental de escombros.

—Pero no lograron aplastarnos. Por lo que perder un lugar donde pasar el rato es insignificante —habló para quien se acercó en conjunto con las Tres Estrellas Ominosas—. Les dije que con nosotros no iban a aburrirse nunca.

—Ciertamente desde que decidimos quedarnos al lado del Hokusei muchas cosas entretenidas han ocurrido —Batou sonrió con burla. En cierto modo parecía haber disfrutado toda la acción experimentada.

—Incluso ese maldito de Bishamon tuvo las agallas de aparecerse por aquí —Neptune lucía molesto. Lo más viable que se debiera a que el Amanto se le escapó de las manos.

—¿De qué manera procederá ahora el Hokusei? —interrogaba Uranus al pelirrojo—. ¿Se quedarán de brazos cruzados o se lanzarán al ataque?

—Hacer algo como eso sería una demencia. Una locura, incluso para nuestra tripulación —aseveró. Sus capitanes apoyaban la noción en completo silencio—. Para ello necesitaríamos primeramente saber dónde se encuentran reunidos… Atacar ciegamente sería jugar a la ruleta rusa.

—Nunca imaginaríamos que el afamado Almirante del Hokusei fuera tan precavido —estipulaba el de un solo ojo—. Pero es un actuar sabio cuando se desconocen muchos aspectos de a quiénes nos enfrentamos.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Shoukaku miraba de soslayo al Yato. Ese que estaba más callado de lo usual.

—Ya se los había dicho —respondió—. Permaneceremos al lado del Hokusei hasta que esto termine. De ese modo será más fácil encontrarnos con nuestros enemigos.

—Me parece correcto. Sin embargo, ¿dónde nos ocultaremos por el momento? —Narue se incorporó a la plática junto con Tora.

—Las opciones se nos están terminando —Moka parecía estar meditando sobre algún lugar al cual recurrir.

—Conozco un buen sitio donde podríamos estar sin que ninguna alma nos moleste —parecía que Gintoki y el resto de la Yorozuya habían retornado a su forma original—. Siempre y cuando no les incomode que algún kunai se les clave en el culo.

La fría y dulce agua caía desde arriba de manera constante, a través del gran hoyo que se había creado en el grueso techo que cubría en parte al peligroso y ancho puente que conectaba los enormes recovecos rocosos que conformaban de manera tan particular todo ese mundo de profundos acantilados y cansinas empinadas.

También existía vegetación, tapizando de verdor el suelo y dotando todo de una vitalidad envidiable. ¿Y es que podría existir una panorámica más hermosa que la que contemplaba desde ese puente de roca? Sentado en esa estructura podía mirar hacia arriba y maravillarse con un cielo tan profundamente azul como despejado. Y si llevaba su atención hacia abajo, apreciaba el lejano fondo, ese que estaba ahogado en aguas cristalinas de tonalidad aguamarina que lograban cautivar a cualquiera.

—¿Qué te hemos dicho de tus malos hábitos, capitán? —las violáceas pupilas de Shicome se enfocaron en quien permanecía totalmente estoico, mirando varios metros abajo.

—Que son insoportables para todos ustedes —veía a la de cabellos morados desde el rabillo del ojo. Incluso le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Pero de igual modo ustedes saben que sus quejas me tienen sin cuidado alguno.

—Si ya lo sabes, deberías comportarte, aunque fuera un poco —se cruzó de brazos, siendo incapaz de esconder su malhumor—. Tuvimos que encargarnos de todo.

—Lo único que teníamos que hacer era esperar. Y claro, preparar un poco el terreno —Bishamon se dejó caer de espaldas; la frialdad de la roca húmeda le reconfortaba enormemente—. Las cosas pierden un poco de gracia cuando eres el único que las conoce.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar de más para que todo resulte más lucrativo para ti.

—Yo no he dicho nada que pudiera perjudicarnos —cerró sus ojos, dando un largo bostezo—. ¿Pero estás segura de dejar que esos cristales de Altana se distribuyan de una manera tan cínica por todo el país?

—¿Qué hay de malo? De esa manera el Altana que corre por sus venas despertará y para cuando nos encontremos todo estará listo.

—Mi madre tenía razón en decir que las mujeres con criaturas malévolas sin corazón. Peores que buitres hambrientos.

—¡Ni siquiera conociste a tu madre, pedazo de imbécil! —le gritoneó.

—¿Vivirá lo suficiente para cuando ese momento llegue? —fisgoneó—. Primero experimentará un terrible oleaje de debilidad y dolor físico, como señal de que su cuerpo está resintiendo la presencia de algo ajeno —Bishamon se sentó y se estiró con un poco de pereza—. Su organismo se adaptará y empezará a gozar de los privilegios de un cuerpo que ha nacido y se nutre de Altana para vivir y prolongar su existencia…—calló, esbozando una marcada sonrisa—. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no podrá asimilar el Altana de ese planeta ni el de ningún otro… Y entonces, empezarán a marchitarse… Morirán antes de que siquiera lo vean venir.

—Mientras nuestro objetivo sea completado, poco o nada me importa que terminen marchitándose del mismo modo que lo hizo su madre.

—Obligar a que una flor florezca antes de tiempo, llevará a que se extinga prematuramente —se levantó, sintiendo la brisa que provenía desde el bosque, desde las lejanas montañas—. Si no haces esto inteligentemente terminarás estropeándolo.

—No tengo por qué seguir los consejos de un idiota que eligió algo que está roto —se carcajeó sin clemencia. Y es que sus ojos lo observaban con burla y pena.

—Mientras ese algo roto continúe existiendo, no podrás obtener lo que quieres —dijo, extinguiendo el gesto de socarronería de la muchacha—. El grupo de hermanos que elegimos son más testarudos de lo que podríamos haber pensado… Ninguno se subyugará ante nosotros tan fácilmente…

—Sin embargo, dudo que lleguen a ser tan molestos como lo es esa mujer —Mikaboshi había llegado con ese aire deprimente que tanto le caracterizaba.

—¿No me digas que ha escapado nuevamente? —la fémina chasqueó la lengua ante la respuesta implícita que obtuvo del silencio del pelinegro—. ¿Por qué tus hombres y tú son tan incompetentes?

—Es más fuerte y astuta de lo que pensamos —expresó—. Incluso tras todos los años que se encontró aislada del mundo que conocía, ha logrado comprender lo que ocurría y ha decidido aprovechar las circunstancias que ahora le rodean.

—¿Te sorprendes de algo, Shicome? —inquiría el peli azul—. Ella fue la única que se mantuvo firme cuando llegamos a la Tierra hace más de dieciocho años atrás… La única que escapó de los caprichos del maestro.

—La que se percató de nuestra llegada cuando todos se enfocaban en la invasión Amanto —estipulaba Mikaboshi con serenidad—. Pensamos ingenuamente que, tras el aislamiento, se olvidaría de todo. Hasta de quién era. Y de ese modo podríamos aprovechar sus habilidades y fuerza.

—Qué mujer más desagradable y molesta.

—No la subestimes. Podría tener el potencial de asesinarte —comentaba casualmente el de ojos carmesíes—. No va a dejarnos sencillo el matarla.

—Por el momento tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro siguiente movimiento —desde arriba descendió la joven de piel tostada y mirada reservada—. Esa mujer aparecerá ante nosotros tarde o temprano. Por lo que no debemos preocuparnos en cazarla.

—Touko, qué extraño que vengas a saludarnos… Aunque después de saber que fuiste a divertirte con Byakko, no debería sorprenderme —estipulaba Bishamon para la más joven y baja de estatura—. Hasta donde tengo entendido los capullos no han madurado.

—Lo harán en tres días —aseguró—. Cuando eso pase, nos movilizaremos hacia Edo. Allí nos espera nuestro futuro hogar… Desde ese sitio nuestro maestro comenzará su reinado y pondremos fin a la soberbia de los seres humanos y de todos aquellos que nos persiguieron con la intención de extinguirnos para siempre.

No era la primera vez que visitaba ese sitio. Lo había hecho hace un par de años atrás cuando la cacería por la cabeza del ese entonces Shogun, dio lugar. Todo ese poblado tan aislado de la urbanización, protegido entre las altas montañas y peligrosos bosques, lucía tan diferente a esas escenas del pasado. Ahora se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad; ese que liberaba del estrés, de todas las tensiones que perjudicaban al cuerpo.

Pero sabía que relajarse demasiado sería un error. Existían numerosas razones por las cuales no debía experimentar una seguridad tan plena. Había que mantener la guardia en alto; incluso si se poseían herramientas tan eficientes y temidas para contraatacar.

Y también era tiempo para que las verdades que estaba buscando salieran a colación.

—Has sido mucho más paciente de lo que pude haberme imaginado, Oshin —Tentei miraba a toda Iga desde el inmenso balcón que sobresalía de la construcción más grande y segura de esa aldea ninja; esa misma propiedad que pertenecía a Rappa Momochi.

—Soy paciente cuando la ocasión lo amerita —ella también miraba hacia abajo, hacia toda esa gente que se comportaba como día a día—. Pero necesito saber la problemática que existe entre tú y ese idiota.

—No eres la única a la que le comen las ansias —estipulaba tras sacar su pipa y encenderla—. Después de que te lo cuente, será necesario que lo haga con Raiko y los demás.

—Diría que es algo más que justo.

—Lamento que los problemas que existen entre él y yo te hayan arrastrado de tal modo —y en verdad que se veía arrepentido ante tal hecho—. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que acogí a Jirou mucho antes que a ti —ella dio un flojo "sí" —. Lo hice cuando regresé a la Tierra por primera vez después de que escapé de este planeta en busca de aventuras y una tripulación.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste que él te encontró a ti.

—Sí…Y no fue precisamente por casualidad —sonrió con cierta melancolía—. Su padre y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Éramos prácticamente como hermanos…Y peleamos hombro con hombro cuando los Amanto arribaron a la Tierra, junto con Seika y Akima.

—¡E-Espera un momento! —exclamó, mirando dubitativamente a su padre adoptivo—. ¿Me estás insinuando que Jirou en realidad es hijo de Kashim?

—Así es —Oshin guardó silencio y recordó muchas de las pláticas que tuvo con el castaño; la gran mayoría de ellas hablaban sobre lo mucho que admiraba a ese espadachín y que un día esperaba superarle—. Cuando el Shogun agachó la cabeza ante los Amanto, nosotros no fuimos necesarios dentro del campo de batalla y fuimos relegados a ser la guardia personal del Emperador.

—…Los Cuatro Generales…—susurró.

—A partir de ese momento los campos de batalla no fueron más que recuerdos vagos para todos nosotros —explicaba con una calma extraña—. Pasamos de ser feroces lobos a perros domesticados. Todo en nombre del patriotismo y la preservación del orden. O así lo quisimos ver para enfrentar la realidad de un mejor modo.

—Pero no hubo tal cosa… Otro grupo de samuráis tomaron el relevo —la pelinegra hablaba de Sakata Gintoki y sus tres compañeros de armas.

—¿Continuarías una guerra cuando has perdido el motivo que te arrastró a ella en primer lugar? —ella conocía la respuesta, pero la calló—. Incluso ellos se retiraron y siguieron caminos diferentes. Cada uno decidió un estilo de vida para combatir todo lo que perdieron y no pudieron recuperar…Algunos se llenaron de tanto rencor que no soportaban el futuro que se había creado y optaron por querer destruirlo todo —como el camino que había tomado Takasugi Shinsuke—. Algunos pensaron que haciendo que el Bakufu cayera, se solventaría el problema —Katsura Kotarou era el ejemplo de ese terrorismo—. Unos más aprendieron a vivir con ello e intentaron avanzar a su propia manera —Sakamoto Tatsuma y Sakata Gintoki hicieron eso, cada uno como bien pudo—. Ese mismo destino tuvimos cada uno de nosotros también.

—Tú abandonaste la Tierra…Fingiste como si nada hubiera ocurrido… Como si nunca hubieras metido las manos por una guerra que sólo insultó el orgullo y valentía de todos los que pelearon y se sacrificaron por proteger su planeta…

—Sí, técnicamente me convertí en un cobarde… Hui del presente que no podía cambiar, de mis camaradas y de esa mujer a la que jamás logré comprender.

—Todos escapamos alguna vez —ella lo había hecho también y seguramente continuaba arrepintiéndose por ello—. No eres el único.

—Y eso fue lo que desencadenó todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —tenía muchas dudas ya.

—Mientras permanecimos trabajando para el Emperador, cada uno de nosotros decidió tener una vida normal, como la de cualquier otra persona —el humo de su amada adicción cesó. Aunque sus manos se encontraban jugando con esa pipa—. Y eso era sinónimo de tener una familia propia.

—Significa que tú…—si su conclusión era cierta, entonces ese hombre que tenía a su lado, poseía esposa y hasta hijos.

—Todos encontraron un sitio al cual denominar como hogar. Cada uno de ellos tuvo un techo y una comida caliente esperándoles día a día… Incluso yo tuve algo muy parecido —su mirada añoraba algo que vivía únicamente en sus memorias y que sabía perfectamente que jamás retornaría. Oshin reconocía la sensación que embargaba a Tentei y eso le provocó un vuelco en el corazón—. Pero…

—¿Pero? No me dejes la continuación a mi imaginación —exigía, encarándole.

—Todo se torció —expresó secamente—. Kashim, Seikka y Akima querían llevar a cabo lo que nadie en ese momento se atrevería, porque sería algo peor que suicidio.

—…Asesinar al Emperador…—dedujo.

—Cuando la pieza que da sostén es abolida, el resto de la estructura comenzará a colapsar y todo se hundirá en el absoluto caos —la vida misma trabajaba de esa manera—. Ellos se acercaron a mí para que colaborara con ellos. Y claramente decliné su oferta.

—Eso debió de haber sido un golpe bajo…Casi como si…

—Les hubiera traicionado —esa era la palabra. Era el término que más se acoplaba a lo que esos tres debieron de haber experimentado cuando optó por darles la espalda—. Comprendía cómo se sentían. Pero también entendía que alzar una insurrección no traería ningún beneficio… Era una pérdida de tiempo… Estábamos levantando nuestras armas hacia la causa equivocada.

—Ellos siguieron sin ti, ¿no?

—Encontraron entre las filas a más personas que no estaban de acuerdo con el mandatario y las absorbieron para su plan —relataba con una serenidad que iba y venía—. El golpe de estado se llevó a cabo antes de lo planeado. No obstante…

—Fueron descubiertos y perseguidos —eso era lo que decía el saber comunitario. Lo que se contaba al respecto de esos traidores a la patria.

—El plan no fue ejecutado totalmente, porque yo mismo me encargué de intervenir —su hija se sobresaltó ante su pequeña revelación. Sabía lo que eso podría significar—. Me encargué de detener a Kashim por mi propia mano, intentando que recapacitara y se diera cuenta del garrafal error que estaba cometiendo… Sin embargo…su absurdo orgullo de guerrero había sido herido. Y existía demasiado odio dentro de sí como para que mis palabras le alcanzaran.

—Eso significa que…

—Sin Kashim, Seikka y Akima no resistieron por mucho tiempo… Llevándoles a retroceder y huir —esa batalla jamás la borró. Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo; porque fue la última vez en que su espada chocó contra la de aquel que consideraba como su hermano; fue ese instante en que sus lazos se destruyeron para siempre—. Fui incapaz de acabar con su vida, por lo que escapó malherido y con la promesa de que la próxima vez que nos viéramos solamente uno de los dos volvería a levantarse.

— _Todo terminó…Todo lo que alguna vez fueron se destruyó por completo…Fue devorado por el odio_ —no deseaba decir nada, porque sabía que cualquier frase sería innecesaria e insuficiente.

—Desde ese momento empezaron a ser cazados… Pero no era fácil. Ellos eran astutos y hábiles para no ser encontrados. Sin embargo, poseían una debilidad, como el resto que había abandonado la vida de la espada y la muerte…

—N-No me digas que…—de nuevo su ser se estremeció.

—Lo que les hizo olvidarse de la amargura y la desolación que les dejó la guerra, también encontró su fin en las manos de las personas que los obligaron a guardar su espada —¿por qué siempre hacían uso de las vidas más inocentes para herir a las personas? ¿Por qué eran tan cobardes y miserables? ¿Cómo es que se regodeaban de extinguir lo más preciado que alguien poseía? —. Mataron a sus familias. Se encargaron de teñirlo todo de rojo… Los convirtieron en los asesinos de sus propios seres queridos —del mismo modo en que Yomi lo había hecho con ella.

—¿Cómo es que Jirou sobrevivió? ¿Cómo logró hacerlo? —¿había hecho lo mismo que ella? ¿También se había convertido en un monstruo en un intento inútil por salvar lo insalvable? ¿Estaban igual de rotos?

—Probablemente del mismo modo en que tú lo hiciste —esa contestación dolía de tantos modos posibles. Tal vez ahora comprendía por qué no deseaba contarle la verdad; porque sabía que lo quisiera o no, sentiría empatía por ese samurái. Ambos habían atravesado por lo mismo. Ambos no fueron más que desafortunadas víctimas.

—E-Entonces…significa que el motivo por el que ahora está haciendo todo esto —todo había empezado a embonar. Todo estaba cobrando el sentido que jamás creyó que poseerían las cosas.

—Jirou no tenía ni la menor idea de que su familia fue asesinada a causa de la traición de su padre. Así como tampoco de que yo había sido la persona que frenó los planes de su padre y lo llevó a convertirse en un prófugo… No lo supo hasta hace poco.

—Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa. Nada lo fue —recalcaba Oshin para su padre—. Tú solamente querías detenerlos porque sabías lo que pasaría. Y ellos no quisieron escucharte…—era así como percibía los hechos y seguramente Tentei se sentía del mismo modo; pero también entendía que se culpaba a sí mismo por el destino de esos amigos suyos—. No podías evitar toda esa tragedia.

—Oshin, cuando la gente es cegada por la aversión, lo razonable es tirado a un lado —ella mejor que nadie sabía eso—. Yo debí de haber insistido más para evitar que ellos cometieran semejante estupidez… Pero les di la espalda por comodidad porque estaba harto de pelear, de defender mis propios ideales. Y decidí que lo que les sucediera sería consecuencia de sus propios actos —¿en qué momento esperó que él le mostrara ese lado tan vulnerable y bañado de dudas? Tanta fragilidad, tantas preocupaciones, tantos errores, tantas amargas heridas—. Sé que entiendes mejor que nadie mi postura, Oshin.

—…Lo sé. No tienes que reiterármelo…—ya no le miraba. No quería contemplar esa faceta tan humana y cargada de sufrimiento. Tampoco deseaba mostrarle lo mucho que estaba afectándole su conversación—. Y aunque hayas traicionado a tus amigos. Incluso si no eres más que un monstruo y un traidor para Jirou, no voy a darte la espalda… Jamás te daré la espalda ni te abandonaré, porque tú tampoco lo hiciste desde que nos conocimos…Sin importar todo lo malo que hayas hecho, no te dejaré solo —su voz se estaba quebrando. Él reconocía muy bien cuando ella intentaba engañarle para que no descubriera que estaba intentando no romper en llanto.

— Lo sé perfectamente —esa chiquilla se había convertido en su más grande debilidad y fortaleza—. Y no podría estar más agradecido por ello.

—Estaba esperando a que sus razones fueran un poco más dramáticas. Pero veo que al final los perros que alimentas son mucho más malagradecidos de lo que puede ser un gato —el pelirrojo saludó con una media sonrisa al Yato. Oshin por su lado le miraba con tangible anonadamiento—. ¿No te parece así, Tentei?

—Los conejos también son mascotas entretenidas —Kamui se acercó, llevando a la pelinegra a mantenerse en alerta—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

—Es casi irónico que tenga que ver con ese samurái que les traicionó —estableció, inquietando a la boticaria.

—Pues te escucho.

— _Un momento…No me digan que él va a…_

—Parece que han encontrado un modo totalmente diferente para usar el Altana —estableció—. Por ejemplo, inyectándolo en las personas para hacerles perder la razón y arrastrarlos a la muerte —esas celestes pupilas se posicionaron en ella, como una clara señal de que había sido uno de los conejillos de indias que vivió tal experimento de primera mano.

—¿Estás insinuándome que ese fue el motivo por el que Oshin terminó siendo controlada por su sangre Yato? —interrogó con severidad.

—Parece que Jirou sabe mover bien sus piezas para encargarse de mosquearte. O posiblemente quiera que vivas en carne propia lo que él —era tan raro no ver sonrisa alguna en sus labios ni ese tono infantil que tanto empleaba. Al contrario. Se hallaba serio mientras hablaba sobre el tema.

—Sabe muy bien hacia qué garganta apuntar el filo de su espada —alguien que ocultaba tan perfectamente su enfado, se convertía en una bomba de tiempo.

—¿Por qué demonios le has contado al respecto? —se quejaba ante la única persona que tenía la culpa de preocupar más a ese hombre—. No era necesario que supiera eso.

—Tenemos un enemigo en común. Toda la información que suponga una desventaja para nosotros, tiene que ser conocida por todos —habló Tentei con autoridad—. Oshin, ha sido tu error en primer lugar en quererme ocultar algo tan delicado como eso —le regañó. Y estaba en todo su derecho. Aunque lo hacía tanto en su papel como Almirante como de padre—. Kamui ha hecho lo correcto en esta ocasión.

—Pero…—¿serviría seguir objetando?

—Además…—la miró con angustia.

—Su hija además de problemática e insoportable, tiene más vidas que un gato —los insultos nunca dejaban de lloverle cuando ese idiota Yato hablaba sobre su persona—. Uno de nuestros enemigos terminó salvándole el pellejo.

—¿Se trató de ese tan Bishamon? —Oshin asintió lentamente—. El mismo que te secuestró y es el líder de los Amatsu —sonrió con cierta burla. Es que parecía haber recordado algo que no compartiría con ese par de Yatos—. Al menos sabe cómo mantenerte a salvo y ganar puntos con tu padre.

—¿Cómo demonios debo interpretar eso?

—Como que es una lástima que esté del bando equivocado. Mira que es un buen prospecto de yerno…Tiene fuerza, destreza, ama a los animales como tú y le importa un carajo actuar por sí mismo comprometiendo los intereses de su bando.

—¡Es un maldito pervertido! —nada como recordar cuando le besó siendo chico—. Aunque no niego que es simpático.

—¿Tú qué opinas sobre él, Kamui? ¿Te agrada como rival? —tal vez su pregunta ocultaba algo mucho más personal.

—Claramente somos rivales —dictaminó, agudizando su mirar—. Pero estoy determinado en aplastarlo.

—Te escucho más motivado de lo habitual —Tentei estaba probando al chico y tal vez éste se dio cuenta de ello—. Quizás al fin estés empezando a madurar un poco.

—Almirante, siento interrumpir su plática —el Shinra había anunciado su presencia con anterioridad para poder entrar.

—¿Qué sucede Roko? ¿Algún problema con la comunicación con las naves que tenemos aparcadas cerca de la Tierra?

—No hemos tenido inconveniente con ello —aseguró—. Pero mientras nos encargábamos del patrullaje de la zona suroeste encontramos una aldea resumida a escombros. Las pisadas de los perpetradores se mantenían frescas.

—Es poco probable que se trate de nuestros enemigos. Ellos no perderían el tiempo yendo tras un puñado de terrícolas —comentaba Kamui. Su resolución parecía haber alcanzado a ese par de guerreros—. Por lo que debe de tratarse de otros Amanto o algún grupo de seres humanos.

—En eso podrías tener mucha razón. Pero a estas alturas ya no me confío de absolutamente nada —Tentei sabía que debía ser precavido—. Le diré a Raiko que movilice el primer escuadrón hacia esa zona y se encargue de barrer con todo lo que podría suponer un problema para nosotros.

—Deje que mi escuadrón y yo lo hagamos, almirante —se ofrecía Roko.

—Está bien. Dejaré la tarea en tus manos.

Sabía que su permanencia en la Tierra estaba relacionada estrictamente con sus dos hijos. Con ese par de problemáticos niños que no dejaban de meterse en líos; esos que estaban en la mira del enemigo por motivos desconocidos, pero que parecían desembocar en un funesto desenlace.

¿Por qué debían llevar en sus venas esa maldición? ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente castigo con haber perdido a la mujer que amaba por ser incapaz de encontrar su salvación? ¿Es que ahora debía pagar el pecado de haber arrancado aquella flor inmortal?

Sí era así, la vida poseía modos demasiados crueles para devolverle a las personas sus faltas.

—La comida que preparan aquí no es tan mala como para que ponga esa cara —estaba seguro que no quedaba nadie más en el comedor que él.

—Los adultos siempre estamos pensando en muchas cosas. Pero una muchachita malcriada como tú jamás lo entendería —la boticaria tomó asiento frente a él; no le sorprendía que estuviera bebiendo té.

—Palabras demasiado profundas para un padre idiota como usted.

—Muchachita, debería cuidar tu vocabulario —le regañaba con cierta burla.

—Hablo como se me venga en gana —agregó tranquilamente—. Además, ¿no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en otro lado?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Su hijo es un imbécil, pero tarde o temprano terminará enterándose de lo que ocurre con Kagura y él cuando son expuestos al Altana de Kouan.

—La ignorancia hace feliz a la gente.

—Tal vez —en cierto modo le daba la razón—. Pero eso no lo hará menos doloroso cuando todo salga a la luz —¿por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que le viniera con sermones? —. Además, pensaba que usted quería proteger a su familia… Y una familia jamás será protegida a base de mentiras.

—¿Qué es lo que hará cuando descubra la verdad, eh? —cuestionó con un mosqueo claro—. ¿Qué lleva una bomba de tiempo en su cuerpo y que probablemente una vez que empiece a correr, no habrá manera de frenarla?

—Si al menos le advirtiera de esa amenaza, sería cuidadoso… No es tan idiota como para tirar su vida de esa manera —alguien tampoco parecía estar de buen humor—. Y estoy segura de que se enfadara de que le haya ocultado eso. Aunque piense que es una insignificancia —se puso de pie y se retiró. Entendió que Kankou deseaba estar solo para seguir enfrentándose a los demonios que ella sólo podía imaginarse.

—Podrías al menos fingir que ese…—no completó su frase. No porque ahora se encontraba intercambiando miradas con su estúpido hijo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Vaya, no estaba esperando escuchar esa frase saliendo de tu boca —Umibouzu se levantó de su asiento—. ¿Quieres que te dé consejos para dejar de ser tan patoso con las mujeres? ¿O al fin vienes a disculparte por ser tan idiota y preocupar innecesariamente a tu hermanita?

—Deja los rodeos a un lado —demandaba con un tono severo, ausente de infantilismo—. Dime por qué demonios no me contaste lo que nos ocurre a Kagura y a mí cuando el Altana de Kouan está cerca —su peor temor se materializó.

—Porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

—Mientes —esos zafiros comenzaban a helarse.

—¡Ni siquiera yo sabía que esa posibilidad podría existir! Y hubiera deseado que se mantuviera de esa manera —era su padre después de todo y no quería verlo muerto.

—Eso no quita que es un hecho que mantuviste en secreto —refutaba con cólera.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué más importa eso ahora? —elevó el tono de su voz.

—Que te comportaras como el hombre que se supone que eres —sus palabras tenían tanto veneno. Incluso, tal vez, hasta algo conocido como decepción—. ¿Es que escaparás de nuevo al ver que no puedes salvar a tus hijos del mismo destino que la mujer que tanto dijiste amar? Bueno, no me sorprendería… Es algo típico de ti que le des la espalda a los problemas. A lo que no eres capaz de cambiar.

Ese comentario le lastimó. Se le clavó tan hondo como lo hizo la noticia de que su esposa estaba muriéndose por su culpa.

—¿Me lo está diciendo quien decidió irse y convertirse en un villano para correr de su familia y olvidar todo lo que pasó con ella? No eres nadie para hablar, cuando también te has equivocado. Un niño como tú no lo entiende todo —quería detenerse, dejar de herir a su propio hijo. Pero no podía, las palabras salían antes de que pudiera razonarlas y moderarlas.

—Entiendo lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no quiero llegar a convertirme en el remedo de hombre que tengo frente a mí —esa mirada impávida ocultaba lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

—Te oyes como si fueras capaz de lograr cualquier cosa —los recuerdos de Kouka llovieron y mermaron su juicio. El dolor que estaba sintiendo podría llevarle a decirle a Kamui algo de lo que se arrepentiría para siempre—. Y sin embargo, continúas huyendo como tu estúpido padre, fingiendo que las cosas nunca pasaron y no te afectaron… Es fácil notarlo cuando veo lo mucho que te aterra que esa mujer se acerque a ti… Has cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para que poseas algo que proteger.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó fríamente, conteniéndose de transformar sus objeciones en golpes.

—Que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de esa mujer porque serás incapaz de protegerla.

Su puño se estampó contra el suelo, desmoronándolo por completo, en un intento fallido de golpear al hombre que lo había tachado de inepto. Ese que tenía la desfachatez de ordenarle qué hacer con su vida después de que le dio la espalda a su familia.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que tú me dices?

—Alguien que sólo piensa en avanzar, no tiene tiempo para detenerse y mirar a quienes caminan a su lado —ese es el camino que Kamui estaba recorriendo—. Ella transita por un sendero completamente diferente que nunca serás capaz de entender. Porque tú únicamente buscas la fuerza y nada más… Personas tan dispares solamente terminarán destruyéndose entre sí.

—Hablas como si me conocieras lo suficiente —lanzó su puño contra él, logrando alcanzarle. Consiguiendo que saliera disparado y chocara contra todas las mesas y asientos que poseía el comedor—. Pero en realidad no sabes absolutamente nada, sobre mí o sobre ella.

—No me digas que has entrado en la etapa de encaprichamiento —escupió la sangre que se acumuló en el interior de su boca y se reincorporó—. Y todo por una mujer tan fastidiosa como ella —su hijo continuaba con esa mirada envenenada, con ese deseo de batirse con él en una batalla que no concluiría del mismo modo que en Rakuyou—. Si no tienes el suficiente valor y convicción para correr el riesgo de tenerla, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dar media vuelta y largarte… Ten por seguro que habrá alguien que sí pueda hacer lo que tú fuiste incapaz de lograr.

Su resolución no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Porque no era lo que él deseaba hacer. No en este presente en el que se había llegado a comprenderse un poco más a sí mismo, a sentirse en cierto modo, menos vacío que cuando se enfrentó a su padre, a su hermana y a ese samurái.

Los deseos e ideales que tuvo hace dos años, durante su encuentro, no se difuminaron por completo. Estaban ahí, porque él ansiaba volverse más fuerte, llegar más lejos, acercarse a esa persona que tanto amaba y mirar desde lo alto al hombre que nunca lograría perdonar del todo.

Pero también había otra especie de deseo, latiendo con timidez y fuerza en su interior. Y era esa pequeña e inesperada chispa la que le obligaba a ir en contra de lo que alguna vez él mismo se encargó de señalar como debilidad.

—Del mismo modo que tú elegiste ocultarnos todo e irte de la casa en busca de una manera para salvar a nuestra madre. Yo haré lo que se me plazca… Incluso si crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

El indeciso color del crepúsculo se encontraba siendo contemplado por la única persona que poseía el nivel necesario de apreciación para disfrutar de un pasatiempo tan simple y aburrido para muchos. Y es que no existía nada mejor que el recostarse sobre un tejado mientras el viento soplaba delicadamente, murmurando a su oído los sonidos del bosque, de las aves, de los pequeños animales que vivían ocultos.

También era el mejor método para tener un momento a solas consigo misma y repasar todo lo que había vivido al tiempo que asimilaba la información que le había sido comunicada. Y sobre todo, la manera en la que procedería de ahora en adelante.

—¿Por qué estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo? —tenía un largo rato que no se metía con la pelinegra, por lo que aprovecharía.

—He estado bajo mucho estrés y merezco descansar un poco —no tuvo necesidad de dirigir su atención hacia Abuto. Él ya estaba sentado a su costado derecho.

—Cierto. Debe ser difícil vivir sabiendo que fuiste hombre y casi abusan de ti.

—Gracias por recordarme algo que ya había olvidado —bufó.

—La princesita quedó en shock cuando contempló tu apariencia real —acordarse de ese instante le causaba enorme gracia—. Al menos ese idiota regresó a lo que era. Como mujer era una diva insoportable.

—Ni que lo menciones.

—Pero era tu diva insoportable.

—Cállate de una buena vez o te emborracharé junto con Moka para que ahora sí queden bien amarrados.

—Tu corazón posee demasiada maldad, Oshin —añadía con dramatismo—. Solamente quería contar una broma para que te divirtieras un rato.

—Tú comenzaste —se sentó e hizo de su suelta cabellera una coleta alta.

—Pensaba que se volvería a armar la gorda cuando ese idiota se pusiera a hablar con su padre. Pero todo terminó sólo con la pérdida del comedor.

—Sería el colmo que destruyeran el sitio que logramos conseguir.

—Los dos son iguales de tercos y mentirosos —hablaba de ella y Kamui indudablemente—. Ambos por razones diferentes, pero igualmente molestas.

—Hablando sobre esa clase de cosas… ¿Y esa chica llamada Tora?

—¿Celosa de que tu hombre esté siendo seducido por otra?

—Claro que no, idiota.

—No tienes que preocuparte más al respecto. Ella se ha hecho a un lado —¿se supone que eso debía hacerle sentir mejor? —. Se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

—Es un asexual, es normal.

—Yo diría que está empezando a orientarse adecuadamente —mencionaba con una sonrisa ladina y bastante burlesca. Y Oshin no entendió el significado real de sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo se había unido a su campo visual—. Ey capitán, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu papi no te ha golpeado demasiado duro esta vez?

—Abuto, ¿quieres desaparecer antes de que decida promover a alguien más como mi vice capitán? —amenazó cordialmente, con esa sonrisa que derretiría los corazones de miles de chicas.

—De momento me gusta mi puesto y aprecio mi vida —señalaba divertidamente antes de descender y darle una palmadita al pelirrojo—. Si todo sale bien, todo será primicia mañana a primera hora —el hombre se fue soltando un par de carcajadas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Oshin permanecía en su lugar. No tenía razones para bajar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la noche llegó se movería de ahí.

—Ven —el pelirrojo empezó a caminar y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

— _¿Por qué demonios me siento incómoda ahora? He caminado cientos de veces a su lado y nunca me sentí de este modo antes_ —iban hombro con hombro a través de los caminos de tierra definidos por la hierba y las flores; Iga era un sitio bastante bello.

—Hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarte —versó Kamui para la boticaria.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? —estaba confundida. Es más, hasta sentía que estaba en una especie de dimensión alternativa.

—Dime —se detuvo y se giró hacia ella. Ahora estaban frente a frente con el escenario de una noche que empezaba a mostrar su ausencia de estrellas y una luna tan pálida como la piel de un Yato—. ¿Me odiarás si termino con la vida del bastardo de Jirou?

Enmudeció ante su interrogante. Ante lo que jamás creyó que él podría pronunciar. Y era en ese instante en que no supo qué responder, no de inmediato.

—¿Por qué habrías de terminar tú con él? —estaba evadiéndole.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que hice. Contesta.

—Te lo dije hace tiempo. No importa quién termine con él —el pelirrojo sabía que no estaba engañándole—. Incluso si eres tú el que lo hace, no habrá rencores —le miraba fijamente, para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. Él ya no es la persona que alguna vez conocí. Y ahora está intentando hacerle daño a Tentei y al resto de mi tripulación… Y no puedo permitírselo —¿y qué había sobre ella? ¿Por qué siempre hacía menos su propio sufrimiento? Ese detalle estaba empezando a molestarle—. Así que, no te odiaría por ello. _Incluso si me lo propusiera, no podría._

—Bien. Entonces está dicho.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

—Me encargaré de Jirou. Él se ha convertido ahora en mi objetivo a destruir… Y sabes lo que pienso de quienes se entrometen en mis batallas, ¿verdad? —claro que lo sabía. Ella había vivido personalmente las consecuencias de ello.

—Haz lo que quieras —mascullaba, intentando restarle importancia al asunto—. Solamente trata de no morir en el proceso.

—No soy tan débil como piensas.

—Jamás dije que lo fueras —expresó con un suspiro a medias—. Pero eres muy idiota. Y los idiotas normalmente mueren jóvenes.

—¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mí? —curioseaba.

—C-Claro que no…—el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba que mentía muy mal—. ¿Quién podría preocuparse por un Yato bueno para nada como lo eres tú? Sólo tu hermanita y tu idiota padre.

—No sabes mentirme.

—Que tú seas un lengua suelta que no sepa guardar secretos es muy diferente —criticaba. Kamui se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa en señal de que estaba burlándose de ella—. Y bien, ¿alguna otra pregunta más? Se está haciendo tarde y empieza a brisar.

—Si Tentei te lo propusiera, ¿aceptarías dirigir el Hokusei? —¿a qué venía eso ahora? ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema a colación?

—…No lo sé —su respuesta era obvia para él—. No me siento apta para un puesto como ese. Así que lo más viable es que rechace semejante petición… Algunos no nacimos para dirigir a otras personas. Además, tampoco soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para velar por tantas vidas.

—Ciertamente no te imagino dirigiendo a una tripulación. Te volverías loca~

—Voy a golpearte Kamui.

—Oh, eso suena prometedor~ —Oshin se retractó de haberle dicho algo que le encantaría que hiciera—. Aunque primero hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Algo más? —¿qué otros temas podrían tratar?

—Sí —la siguiente oración de Kamui se quedó en la punta de su lengua. Todo a causa de ese tintineo incesante y de lo más estridente que sonaba por toda Iga.

—¿Campanadas? —ella supo reconocer el significado tras ello—. Esperen un momento… Ninguno ha vuelto… ¿Por qué están demorando tanto?

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó tras oírla silbar fuertemente para llamar al oscuro Syx y subirse en él.

—Dile a Raiko y a los demás que se dirijan hacia el noroeste lo más rápido como les sea posible —ella no esperó a objeción alguna y se fue sobre el lomo de aquel monstruo que hacía temblar la tierra mientras cortaba el viento con su temible velocidad.

—…Siempre actúa de este modo…—Kamui dio media vuelta con intenciones de trasmitirle el mensaje a los capitanes del Hokusei. No porque estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Sino más bien porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

El cielo se iluminaba constantemente ante la caída de los relámpagos. Y aullaba gracias a la presencia de los truenos. Las tenebrosas nubes se habían encargado de secuestrar el cielo nocturno mientras ocultaban a la pálida luna para que todo no fuera más que penumbra.

También comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de agua fría; esas que deberían estar emergiendo en las lejanas tardes de otoño.

La tierra crujía bajo el rápido y ruidoso galope de la bestia que le llevaba a cuestas. Desde rocas y árboles torcidos eran destruidos con suma facilidad ante su fuerza, ante la prisa que llevaba y que no cesaría hasta que alcanzara su objetivo. Se trataba de un animal que se movía salvajemente entre un sendero desigual, curveado y que solamente conducía hasta las entrañas de las montañas.

Las aves alzaban el vuelo, en parvadas, elevando su canto, como una advertencia de que debía alejarse. De que debía dar media vuelta y regresar al lugar que más seguridad le proporcionara. No obstante, ignoró la advertencia y siguió, presionando a la bestia que le ayudaba a desplazarse a través de un lugar que había perdido totalmente su claridad natural.

La lluvia se convirtió en un monzón castigador que se encargaría de retrasar a cualquiera que poseyera la osadía para avanzar en un clima tan despiadado. Y si su rigor era insuficiente, también contaba con la alianza del bosque. Porque la tierra mojada representaría para cualquiera que no conociera el terreno, un verdadero peligro.

Los aludes bloqueaban constantemente la vía que envolvía a la gran montaña que había comenzado a recorrer. ¿Pero pararía? No. No lo haría. Continuaría salteando los obstáculos, concentrándose más que nunca en su objetivo; en una lucha por mitigar el crudo presentimiento que estaba clavándosele en su corazón.

Veía la cima, tan próxima como lejana. Escuchaba con nitidez el ir y devenir de las armas, los gritos de guerra matizados con odio, con desesperanza, con tantos sentimientos que era incapaz de reconocerlos todos.

Descendió de su compañero de travesía. Sus piernas demandaban fuerza y rapidez para desplazarse tan pronto como le fuera posible. Existía una necesidad desesperante en llegar hasta ese punto, hasta ese campo de batalla, hasta ellos, hasta donde se encontraban las personas a las que había ido a buscar.

Se detuvo en seco. No por ausencia de resistencia ni perdida de incentivos. Sino por lo que estaba viendo, por lo que apreciaba sin creerlo como real.

Sus pasos se tornaron lentos, pesados y hasta corrompidos por la duda. Pero se mantuvo firme y se aproximó hasta lo que le había dejado completamente expuesta, quebrada y totalmente destruida.

—N-No…No puede…Age…ha…

Sus piernas le traicionaron; le hicieron estrellarse contra el sucio suelo, contra el piso que combinaba atrozmente el agua fría, las armas caídas y el carmesí de la sangre.

Pero sus brazos reaccionaron. Sus manos se dirigieron temblorosamente hacia ese rostro, hacia ese cuerpo que reposaba sobre el suelo, en medio de tan lúgubre y doloroso escenario. Tenía la intención de alzarle un poco, de hacer que reaccionara y le mirara; que la viera como siempre lo había hecho mientras le ofertaba esa dulce y maternal sonrisa que tantas veces necesitó por ser tan cobarde y llorona.

Y entonces vio su angustiado y fragmentado semblante en sus pupilas. Esas que le observaban con dulzura inconmensurable, con alegría y simultáneamente, con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Era como si estuvieran pidiéndole perdón. ¿Pero perdón de qué? Ella no tenía nada que objetarle. No había nada que deseara reclamarle. Si alguien tenía que ofertarle disculpas, tendría que ser ella, por llegar tan tarde, por no poder evitar que le hicieran semejante daño.

—…H-Has crecido tanto…T-Te has convertido…en un orgullo para Tentei y para mí…—expresaba sin abandonar su sonrisa, sin dejar de verla. Quería guardar esa imagen tan dentro suyo como le fuera posible—. A-Aunque creo…que sigues siendo tan s-sentimental…—sintió esa fría mano sobre su mejilla. Le acariciaba de la misma manera que cuando era niña; ese era el modo que empleaba siempre para reconfortarle—. Pero está bien que seas así… Es tu manera…de d-demostrar que eres fuerte…

—No digas nada más… Tenemos que irnos de aquí para que se encarguen de ti —las gélidas gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre su mejilla, arrastrando las saladas y tibias lágrimas que no dejaban de escaparse; que no cesarían por más que intentara hacerlo—...Ageha, vas a estar bien…Vas a estarlo —susurró tantas veces para convencerla a ella, para convencerse a sí misma.

—…Oshin, gracias por q-quedarte a mi lado…hasta el último momento… Soy tan feliz por haber sido capaz de verte por última vez… Por favor, cuida de…todos —su mano perdió fuerza. Se desvanecía de su mejilla mientras su calidez se extinguía, marcando la terrible hora que no quería volver a ver.

Su voz solamente la escuchaba dentro de sus recuerdos. Su sonrisa únicamente la contemplaba en esas horas que pasaron juntas día a día cuando era una niña. Sus abrazos y mimos no los volvería a sentir nunca más.

Jamás volvería a hablar con ella. Jamás le contaría todas las dudas y temores que la gobernaban. Jamás sería reprendida de nuevo por su terquedad y osadía.

No podría decir su nombre sin sentir cómo los ojos se le nublarían y su garganta se estremecería en un intento de suprimir el sollozo.

Gritó su nombre con fuerza. Con tanta para ser escuchada. Con la suficiente para intentar que todo el sufrimiento que estaba destrozándole, se minimizara y le permitiera dejar de temblar, de odiar, de desear una vez más el poder haber llegado antes para salvarla, para salvarlos.

Lloraba. Lloraba para que su corazón dejara de estremecerse, para que se mantuviera en una sola pieza. Sollozaba para hundir los recuerdos de su pasado, para que no volvieran a susurrarle los nombres de quienes había perdido para siempre.


	67. Lección 69

Ya que anoche jugué con sus sentimientos y empecé a mostrarles que esto se pondrá un poco hardcore, les traigo algo para aliviarles un poco el alma :'v Rasen les trae respuestas e intriga, mucha intriga, así como nuevos personajes. La cosa se pondrá un poco loca ㈳5

 ***I Love Okikagu:** No hay nada que agradecer :'v Me gusta escribir capítulos dobles de vez en cuando. Y la situación lo ameritaba. Ya sabes, siempre se trata de mejorar con la redacción. Y sobre el KamuOshin, ahí la llevan, al menos han progresado un montón; Abuto es amor, es el rey del shipping en mi fic…Y en efecto, la hora sad llegó para quedarse.

 **Capítulo 69**

 **Yesterday**

La lluvia no cesaba. Caía tan abruptamente como lo hacían las lágrimas que se negaban a emerger, que se mantenían tan silenciosas que pareciera como si no existieran. Era como si el mismo cielo entendiera su enorme pena; como si considerara su gran pérdida como suya, como si ese fuera el único modo para decir que también lamentaba no haber sido capaz de ayudar.

El viento soplaba con calma y con nerviosismo, como si quisiera abstenerse de susurrarle a los oídos las voces que se quedaron atrapadas en él; como si supiera de antemano que eso sólo aumentaría su propia melancolía, así como la culpa y el sufrimiento que se hacían más penetrantes conforme transcurría el tiempo.

Las violáceas flores, se extendían en todas direcciones; se movían al compás del viento y renacían ante la caída de la glacial lluvia. Se mantenían firmes, mostrando una hermosura cautivadora y simultáneamente, melancólica. Eran el reflejo de que hasta la muerte puede ser embellecida y perpetuada de manera sublime.

Era un majestuoso campo de lavanda. Era un territorio sagrado donde sus cuerpos descansaban mientras sus memorias se mantenían vivas, cálidas y a su lado. Era el sitio que marcaba un final y un adiós definitivo.

—¿Por qué terminaron las cosas de esta manera? ¿Por qué? —su voz sonaba tan serena y baja, como si no hubiera sido alterada por ningún sentimiento de tristeza. Sin embargo, era claro que solamente estaba intentando ser fuerte; su quebrada mirada denotaba cómo se sentía en verdad—. Debimos haber venido con ellos…Debimos hacerlo…

—No había manera de que hubiéramos previsto esto, Moka —la persona que permanecía a su lado se había mantenido en completa mudez. No había dicho absolutamente nada hasta ese momento. Y ella sabía perfectamente el motivo de ello—. Nosotros pudimos haber terminado del mismo modo —aseguró Raiko con esas celestes pupilas que recordaban a un cielo turbado por las nubes de la tormenta.

—Quienes hayan sido, debieron de haber sido fuertes… Ni Roko, ni Ageha ni el resto hubieran caído tan fácilmente —aversión. Eso era lo que en las ambarinas pupilas de Joben se contemplaba. Una que se extinguiría en cuanto encontrara y eliminara a quienes se encargaron en arrebatarle a sus camaradas, a esos que también consideraba como familia.

—Sabíamos que esto podría ocurrirle a cualquier de nosotros —Tentei no apartaba su atención del apacible campo de flores. Era como si sintiera la necesidad de seguir así, de intentar reflexionar tanto como le fuera posible sobre los momentos que tuvo con todos esos hombres que le sirvieron durante tantos años; sí, lo hacía porque en cierto modo temía que en cuando abandonara ese lugar todas esas memorias, todas esas voces, se irían desvaneciendo para siempre—. Aunque eso no significa que estemos mentalizados para la pérdida. Nadie debería estarlo.

—Ella…llegó antes que todos nosotros… Ella contempló antes que nadie el horror que nosotros vivimos cuando arribamos… Cuando tuvimos que…—la Renho no lo soportó más. Se desmoronó. Cayó contra el suelo mientras sus quejas se volvían inaudibles y los gimoteos que acompañaban al llanto se tornaban mucho más fuertes.

—Tenemos que encontrar a quienes hicieron esto —dictaminaba el Yato con su par de manos hechos temblorosos y persistentes puños. Unos que expresaban inútilmente toda la cólera de la que estaba siendo presa.

—Almirante, ¿qué es lo que haremos con ella? No hemos sido capaces de encontrarla por ninguna parte —comentaba el enorme lagarto.

—Ella no va a aparecer hasta que así lo quiera —habló con una tranquilidad fingida—. No lo hará hasta que logre estar bien…o acabe con quienes hicieron esto.

—Significa entonces que no iniciáremos una búsqueda —concluía el miembro del Clan Ryu.

—Ese monstruoso perro está con ella. Además, Oshin no morirá tan fácilmente Joben… Si logró sobrevivir cuando no era más que una niña asustadiza que no sabía nada sobre sí misma, podrá hacer cara a lo que sea que se le ponga en frente.

—Si esa es su orden, no puedo ir en contra —el blondo no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Aunque él mismo admitía que lo mejor era que la dejaran sola; él sabía que tarde o temprano volvería.

—Encontremos a esos bastardos y encarguémonos de darles el escarmiento que se merecen —sentenciaba Tentei antes de dar media vuelta y despedir para siempre a esos camaradas que jamás sería capaz de olvidar—. Hagámoslo porque sobre nuestros hombros pesan sus vidas y las de todos aquellos que esperaban su regreso a casa.

Nunca antes la lluvia se había arraigado tanto hasta el punto de convertirse en el clima habitual de esas tierras. Nunca antes se experimentó aquel temporal como sinónimo de tragedia y desasosiego. Nunca se esperó que la Tierra pudiera lucir en cierto modo como ese planeta donde el agua nunca cesaba. Jamás se esperó que el ambiente pudiera llegar a ser tan serio e incómodo.

Sin embargo, todos se mantenían ecuánimes. Era ese el modo en que debían comportarse y contemplar la situación. Si bien los sentimientos eran importantes, éstos debían guardarse hasta que llegara el momento de emplearlos dentro del campo de batalla.

La cabeza debía mantenerse lo más fría posible. ¿Pero eso podía hacerse tan a la ligera?

—De un instante a otro la vida puede dar giros inesperados. Unos más mordaces que otros —Abuto miraba los campos de arroz, las viviendas, toda la panorámica de Iga, bajo el techo de madera del sitio que empleaba para hospedarse temporalmente—. Hasta el cielo se está burlando de nosotros.

—La gente muere. Es inevitable —agregaba Narue sin darle mucha importancia—. Nosotros hemos perdido incontables camaradas de tripulación… No creo que sea para tanto.

—La manera en que vive el Harusame y el Hokusei es muy diferente —decía Tora, viendo de reojo a la de cabellos verdes—. A diferente de ustedes, ellos labran lazos que van más allá de ser meros compañeros de pelea. Incluso si tú murieras en este momento, poco menos importaría.

—Les advierto. No se pongan a pelear de nuevo. No quiero que lo destruyan todo —amenazaba el castaño a ese par que poseían ideologías tan discordantes—. La cuestión aquí, es que ese mismo futuro nos aguarda si nos confiamos demasiado.

—Abuto tiene razón. Si nos confiamos demasiado termináremos del mismo modo que ese escuadrón —sentenciaba Kamui—. Aunque esto también demuestra que de momento son incapaces de terminar con todos nosotros de golpe.

—La mejor estrategia consiste en dividir y vencer —añadía el mayor de los cuatro—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que tendrán que pensarse muy bien su siguiente movimiento. El resto del Hokusei no va a tener clemencia.

—Yo tampoco se las tendría si estuviera en su misma situación —espetaba Tora con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de nuestros adversarios? —esa misma pregunta que tenía Narue, la poseían todos los que se resguardaban en Iga.

Mojarse un poco no le molestaba. De hecho, le agradaba en demasía. Era como si ese clima le trajera buenos recuerdos a la mente y por ello disfrutara tanto como le fuera posible esa fría agua que no dejaba de descender desde el cielo. Aunque sus acompañantes no parecían tener ese mismo sentimiento hacia un clima tan limitante y asfixiante.

—¿Va a servir de algo que hayamos puesto todas esas trampas? —Eizen se encontraba empapado y a la vez, lleno de lodo.

—Técnicamente nos hemos encargado de aislarnos de todo y de todos. Es como si les dijéramos a los enemigos que pueden venir y terminar con todos nosotros —Rokurou exprimía su larga cabellera; el agua no era buena para él.

—Mis hilos no sólo sirven para destazar todo lo que tocan. También pueden ser empleados para avisar cuándo haya visitas no deseadas. Como las que hemos estado teniendo —Akumu jugaba con una pequeña hebra, transformándola en lo que se le viniera a la mente; era tan diestra en el arte de las cuerdas—. Hemos puesto hilos a lo largo de un perímetro dado. Solamente los que están dentro de Iga saben dónde están y cómo evitar que se rompan y desencadenen la alarma… Es un mecanismo simple pero sumamente efectivo.

—Las guerras son de este modo. La gente muere, defendiéndose o protegiendo a otros —murmuraba el peli rosa con pesadez—. Pero eso no es consuelo para quienes viven esas pérdidas.

—Perder a personas con las que has viajado por tantos años y que se han convertido en una especie de familia, no es un golpe que sea fácil de resistir —la enmascarada hablaba con la experiencia sobre las manos—. Esa amargura te perseguirá hasta el final de tus días.

—Nuestra tripulación era pequeña. Pero bastante parecida a la del Hokusei —el Yato miró hacia el panorama que dejaban atrás. Ese en donde había ocurrido una batalla que no habían podido ganar—. Reíamos, peleábamos, íbamos de aventura en aventura, de peligro en peligro… Y aunque teníamos diferencias, siempre terminábamos uniéndonos por el mismo objetivo cuando entrábamos al campo de batalla… Y sin embargo…—probablemente la tragedia acaecida le había hecho abrir viejas heridas. Él también se sentía del mismo modo que los que habían dicho prematuramente adiós a sus camaradas.

—Llámalo venganza. Pero no dejaremos que las memorias de nuestros compañeros sean mancilladas… Quien nos hizo esto, pagará muy caro su agravio —la voz de Akumu era tan plana que causaba escalofríos—. Tal vez acabar con él no nos haga sentir mejor. Posiblemente sentamos arrepentimiento por no haber sido capaces de ayudarle. Pero nuestra aversión es mucho más grande que ese deseo.

—El odio sólo siembra más odio. Pero parece ser que una vez que se arraiga dentro del corazón de las personas, se limita a echar raíces y a florecer —expresó Rokurou mirando al par que decidieron transitar por esa sinuosa senda que no poseía retorno.

Había comida suficiente para satisfacer su enorme apetito. Sin embargo, nada había sido tocado desde que fue llevado y servido. Parecía que a todos los que estaban reunidos en esa habitación se les había ido el apetito por completo.

Y es que todo era demasiado silencioso para tratarse de ellos.

—La lluvia no ha cesado en los últimos tres días —Shinpachi habló como si quisiera hacer plática—. Mi cabello se pone horrible con toda esta humanidad.

—Tu cabello es un asco sin importar el clima que haya. De hecho, tu cara también es un lamento. Estoy segura de que es tu espantosa jeta lo que está provocando esta lluvia maratónica —agregaba Kagura mientras permanecía echada sobre el lomo de Sadaharu—. Con toda esa lluvia no puedo salir a jugar…

—¿Por qué tienes que estarme insultando para sentirte mejor? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Acaso estás en tus días? —espetaba con irritación. Aunque su insolencia tuvo como castigo ser la nueva mordedera de la mascota de la pelirroja.

—Mastica bien, Sadaharu. No quiero que te atragantes con el cráneo del inútil de Pa-chan.

—Dejen de ser tan melindrosos —Gintoki había tomado un montón de bolas de arroz para empezarlas a engullirlas una tras otras—. Aprovechemos la oportunidad que tenemos de comer todos los días y a cualquier hora —el muy maldito seguía engullendo todo lo que tenía a la vista—. Dejen de poner esas caras que sólo harán que todos se sientan mucho peor… Ellos no necesitan que se sientan del mismo modo. Lo único que quieren es que las cosas sigan siendo como siempre.

—Gin-san tiene mucha razón chicos —Otae miró con cierta ternura a esos dos que no eran más que unos chiquillos—. Deben mostrarse fuertes. Esa será la mejor manera de apoyarles en esta tragedia.

—No hagan que se preocupen innecesariamente por ustedes —Tsukuyou exhaló el humo de su pipa antes de darles una reconfortante sonrisa—. Estamos juntos en esto. Y llegaremos de esa manera hasta el final del camino.

—Pero Gin-chan…—susurraba la pelirroja, con la mirada cabizbaja—. Tei-chan no ha salido de su habitación y Oshin-chan no ha regresado… Ni siquiera Moka ha aparecido con ninguna de sus ocurrencias… Todo es demasiado…extraño…

—Vamos Kagura-chan. Todo estará bien… Todos volverán a la normalidad en algún momento y nuevamente tendremos que lidiar con algún experimento loco de Moka-san o soportar las peleas sin sentido de tu hermano con Raiko-san… Todos seremos los mismos de siempre antes de que te des cuenta —le sonrió con fraternidad, con esas ansias de quererla consolar y hacerle sentir mejor.

Había desobedecido las explícitas órdenes que recibió de su superior. Porque su deseo de encontrar alguna pista era mucho más grande que su sentido común. Lo que le quemaba dentro era más insoportable que cualquier otra emoción que hubiera experimentado y estaba dominándole por completo. ¿Es qué era de ese modo que se había sentido Oshin durante todos estos años? ¿Había estado viviendo con esa clase de infierno sin decir nada? ¿Cómo alguien puede lidiar con una situación como esa y seguir adelante sin lucir que está siendo consumido desde adentro? ¿Podría ella resistir del mismo modo?

Cruzó el área permitida con cautela. Y aunque sus huellas quedaban marcadas sobre el lodo, no interesaba; no le importaba ser encontrada por medio de su descuidado avance.

¿Hacia dónde iría? De momento hacia adelante.

—Pero ¿qué es eso? —forzó a su visión para que viera con mayor claridad lo que se postraba más adelante, justo donde existían altos matorrales de hierba—. ¿Quién podría estarse dirigiendo hacia aquí? —corrió, llevando consigo su arma. No iba a ser tomada en curva. Atacaría al enemigo antes de que pudieran percatarse de su presencia.

El embiste con su hacha se detuvo en seco. Las personas a las que iba a atacar no eran enemigos. De hecho, no eran más que un grupo pequeño de personas que se movilizaban con lentitud y torpeza entre un clima problemático. Y es que hasta había heridos entre sus filas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? Identifíquense —demandaba la Renho, guardando su distancia mientras les señalaba con su arma.

—…Mi nombre es Imai Nobume…—esas carmesí pupilas lucían tan apagadas como las suyas. Aunque las razones probablemente eran muy distantes—. Estamos buscando a la Yorozuya.

—¿Hablan de Gintoki y ese par que trabajan con ellos?

—Así es —hablaba esa mujer mayor conocida por todos como Otose—. Si sabes dónde está ese idiota bueno para nada, dínoslo.

—¿Se supone que son sus amigos o sus aliados? —cuestionaba Moka a ese grupo tan variopinto—. Dependiendo de su respuesta me encargaré de llevarles o no con él.

—¿Amigos? ¡Ja! Ese hombre es mucho peor que un grano en el culo —aquel samurái de tez morena caminaba entre la multitud mientras sostenía su pipa. Él desprendía la misma aura que su almirante—. Aunque nunca conocí a nadie más confiable cuando de proteger la ciudad se trata.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —demandaba saber—. Dudo que hayan caminado tanto solamente para venir a tomarse unas copas con él.

—Parece ser que no tenemos más alternativa que convencerte con nuestras palabras —Jirochou habló nuevamente, enfocando su atención en la jovencita—. Pelear contra ti no me molestaría, pero por ahora sólo nos quedan fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Iga se llenó de conmoción y murmullos constantes. Todos se encontraban hablando sobre los forasteros que llegaron en compañía de la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón. Esos que conocían perfectamente Gintoki y compañía.

Los heridos se quedaron en la enfermería para ser atendidos. Aquellos que se encontraban sanos y salvos se reencontraron con la Yorozuya y empezaron a hablar sobre las razones por las que habían dejado atrás Edo; sobre el porqué salieron a buscarles sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraban.

No obstante, Doromizu ignoró por completo la mirada de todos y se encaminó hacia la persona con la que deseaba hablar.

—No recuerdo que lucieras tan viejo, Jirochou —Tentei no habló hasta que el moreno llegó hasta a él, para sentarse y servirse del sake que descansaba en la mesita que tenía enfrente el pelirrojo—. Los años no han sido amables contigo.

—Parece que no has dejado de ser un sujeto problemático —agregó tras beber el vino de arroz de un sorbo—. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que nos vimos por última? ¿Diez, doce tal vez?

—Cerca de nueve —aclaraba el samurái. ¿Por qué ambos habían decidido empezar a fumar?

—Oh, cierto. En esa ocasión andabas con una chiquilla que te miraba horriblemente…Como si la hubieras secuestrado.

—Sé que no has venido a hablar sobre el pasado. Por lo que dime, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

—Me conoces bastante bien —añadió con socarronería—. Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo la Tierra o Edo te importan una reverenda mierda. Pero creo deberías saber lo que está pasando con tu antigua ciudad.

—Estoy al tanto de que hay enemigos que quieren hacerse de la Tierra —hablaba por Amatsu y su líder, así como de sus ex compañeros.

—Esta ocasión es diferente a lo que vivimos cuando ese maniático quiso volar la Tierra —Doromizu torció un poco sus gestos faciales. ¿Estaba enfadado acaso?

—¿En qué sentido?

—La ciudad en la que crecimos, ha sido corrompida por completo —¿qué es lo que quería decir con ello? —. Y todo eso ocurrió hace apenas unas horas… Tuvimos suerte de escapar.

—¿Les atacaron?

—Lo hicieron. Pero de un modo que no vimos llegar hasta que fue demasiado tarde —sus comentaros sólo le confundían. Él necesitaba que le aclarara todo—. Ni la ciudad ni la gente que vive allí nos pertenecen más.

—Dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

—No hay necesidad de que haga eso, almirante —Moka interrumpió en su charla. Pero no estaba sola, el resto de sus capitanes habían entrado con ella—. Me encargué de mandar un pequeño dron hasta Edo para que se encargara de mostrarnos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Una invasión como la de hace casi dos años atrás hubiera sido una mejor panorámica —versaba Joben tras entregarle aquella tableta a su superior—. Mírelo por usted mismo.

Recordaba Edo a la perfección. Desde sus mugrosas calles hasta la gente que no dejaba de meterse en líos, de tomar o de perderse por los bajos suburbios que el barrio proporcionaba. También conmemoraba que todo era mucho más activo, más cargado de vitalidad y ruido. No obstante, lo que estaba viendo eran calles desoladas, un silencio trémulo que no hacía más que incomodar y a todas las personas refundidas en sus hogares, como si no quisieran salir nunca más.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención y despertó su sentido de alarma, era lo que se encontraba sobre los techos, por todas las paredes, en la tierra, en cualquier espacio que tuviera suficiente superficie para invadir.

Blanco. Tan albo como las nubes, como el algodón. Tan aterciopelado que instaban a tocarlo y experimentar su textura. Pero simultáneamente, despertaba el sentido de precaución. Porque no había manera de que esas lycoris fueran sinónimo de belleza y paz, no cuando estaban en todas partes como si se hubieran convertido en las nuevas soberanas de todo Edo.

—No existe ni un pequeño recoveco donde esas flores no estén presentes —habló Jirochou para quien continuaba apreciando el estado de la ciudad.

—Brillan tan candorosamente como si quisieran embellecer la ciudad. O como si nos estuvieran marcando el camino hacia el otro mundo…—agregaba Tentei. Él conocía muy bien esas flores; conoció una persona que hizo de ellas sus favoritas—. "La Flor del Infierno". Que nombre tan apropiado.

—Todas esas flores aparecieron por la noche y florecieron cuando llegó el amanecer… Para cuando eso ocurrió la gran mayoría de las personas se encontraba en ese estado dentro de sus hogares. Y sin importar lo que hiciéramos, no reaccionaban…—eso no se escuchaba nada bien—. Los que no terminamos en ese estado, decidimos escapar. Aunque antes de poder hacerlo tuvimos que quitar algunas basuras del camino.

—Esto se está jodiendo bastante —el pelirrojo no era el único que sentía el rigor que estaba cerniéndose sobre todos ellos—. Están invadiéndonos y no sabemos cómo lo están haciendo. Sin embargo, si no nos movemos termináremos del mismo modo.

—Lo más prudente sería que abandonáramos la Tierra, ¿no? —lanzaba la Renho.

—Es una opción. Pero de igual modo tendríamos que volver para combatir lo que está ocurriendo aquí —hablaba Raiko—. Sin mencionar que no podemos irnos sin que Oshin regrese.

—Tendremos que evaluar la situación. Ver qué es lo que ha pasado con toda esa gente y contemplar las posibilidades que tenemos de combatirlo y vencer —añadía el dragón—. Hay muchos aspectos a considerar.

—De momento estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que eso llegue hasta nosotros —estipulaba Tentei.

—Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarle Almirante.

—¿Qué sería Raiko?

—Los ninjas de Iga han empezado a patrullar constantemente los alrededores. Incluso los que están fuera de la aldea han estado mandándoles información sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente —hablaba el blondo—. Entre todo lo que nos han comunicado, hay algo que llamó nuestra atención.

—Parece que hay alguien que se está encargando de exterminar a los Amanto que llegan ocasionalmente a la Tierra —complementaba Moka—. Ha dejado estelas de sus víctimas a lo largo de varios sitios que se encuentran a kilómetros de aquí.

—No podemos saber si es amigo o enemigo —comentó Joben.

—Dime dónde ha sido el lugar más cercano donde se le ha avistado —Tentei se puso de pie. Estaba claro lo que pensaba hacer.

—Es imprudente que hagas eso —le regañaba el moreno.

—Quiero aclarar una duda que tengo, es todo —estipuló mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida de su habitación—. Además, tenemos que imponer un poco de orden en esta locura.

Los rumores eran ciertos. Alguien estaba encargándose de dormir eternamente a los que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzarse en el camino de quien avanzaba por esas tierras con las ganas de saciar su sed de sangre.

La vida había abandonado recientemente a esos peleadores. La sangre todavía estaba fresca y estaba siendo diluida por el agua que no cesaba y borraba todo rastro de aquel funesto asesinato. ¿Pero no era esa fosa el lugar adecuado para despedir a esas pobres almas? ¿Por qué presentían que el asesino también miró la panorámica desde el peñasco en el que se encontraban?

—Qué paisaje tan pintoresco —Kamui también había decidido estirar un poco las piernas. Posiblemente la posibilidad de encontrar un rival le llevó a seguir a Tentei y a quienes decidieron unírseles.

—Yo diría que hay otro sádico suelto por el mundo y deberíamos preocuparnos por ello —Abuto nunca podía faltar para proporcionar sus usuales comentarios.

—Quien sea que se haya encargado de terminar con ellos usó algo bastante filoso —Rokurou sabía reconocer cuándo un cuerpo era destazado por determinados objetos.

—Este era el punto más cercano que había en relación a Iga. Aunque igual está bastante distante —Raiko miraba con cuidado los alrededores; no deseaba sorpresas inesperadas.

—Dudo que sea tan fácil que demos con el causante —Byakko estuvo tentado a descender hacia la escena, pero fue frenado por la persona menos esperada.

—Niño, no seas tan impertinente —regañaba Umibouzu al joven Yato—. Considera todas las posibilidades. Como que el cazador de estas presas esté aguardando a que bajemos la guardia para engullirnos.

—Parece que esa persona podría poseer mucho más descaro de lo que imaginamos —susurraba Tentei en cuanto veía cómo esa silueta se acercaba con lentitud, como si no tuviera prisa por encontrarse con todos ellos. ¿Es que ese era el modo en que les decía que su presencia no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo?

El carmesí de ese parasol resaltaba en la penumbra que envolvía a la noche. Pero no por su simplista tonalidad, sino por la pureza del estampado que poseía; el mismo que le daba una nueva perspectiva. ¿Es que existía algo de malo en que esas blanquecinas flores estuvieran plasmadas a lo largo del paraguas? Tal vez sí, porque se trataban de lycoris.

Sin embargo, los ropajes que portaba estaban cargados de elegancia. ¿Es qué existía algo de malo en aquel hanfu blanco con terminados rosáceos y bermellones? ¿Se podía discriminar sólo porque no era apto para el campo de batalla? Aunque era claro que quien lo llevaba puesto, sabía cómo lucirlo; es que esas ropas parecían haber nacido para cubrir su femenino cuerpo.

Pero esos detalles no fueron lo que robaron por completo la atención del par de hombres que le reconocían. Esos que habían caído en un estado de shock; en un anonadamiento que les gritaba al oído que lo que estaban contemplando no era real, sino una especie de quimera. La materialización de sus delirios y deseos más profundos.

Pero esa ilusión estaba observándoles. Reflejaba sus estoicos semblantes en la tonalidad azul pastel de sus calmas pupilas. Al tiempo que viento movía suavemente su oscura y rizada cabellera. Esa que chocaba con su pálida piel y creaba un contraste monocromático tan singular, tan hermoso y tan característico para ellos dos.

—…Tente, Rokurou, lucen como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma… Aunque es posible que ese sea el caso…—sonreía. Lo hacía solamente para incrementar su aturdimiento, para hacer que se cuestionaran sobre si lo que estaban contemplando era real o una dolorosa fantasía. Tal vez estaba incitándoles a que se acercaran para comprobarlo por ellos mismos.


	68. Lección 70

¡Buenas noches! Ya regresé, para darles respuestas y también dudas, muchas dudas ㈳5 Que se arme el desma y que sus cabezas empiecen a explotar. Todo siempre, con mucho amor. ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

 **Capítulo 70**

 **Far Away**

¿Qué más podría existir que no fuera silencio y confusión? ¿Cómo podrían haberse esperado semejante acontecimiento? ¿De qué manera se podría reaccionar ante un hecho tan fantasioso, tan idílico, tan propio de un soñador que ansía ver hechos añicos sus más punzantes sufrimientos? ¿Qué era eso que les motivaba a no despegar la atención de quienes tenían la respuesta, la solución a ese enmarañado rompecabezas? ¿Acaso aguardarían a que salieran de su propio estupor o ellos mismos se encargarían de traerlos de vuelta a la realidad?

—T-Tú…lo viste…¿No es verdad? Tú mismo lo contemplaste con tus propios ojos… Esa mujer… Ella…—estupefacción. Un nudo creciente de anonadamiento que estrangulaba su mente, sus memorias y su propia voz. Su presente y sus conocimientos rechazaban la idea que había sido materializada frente a sus ojos.

—Pero no existe manera de que…sea posible —su dorada mirada se encontraba puesta justo donde ella se había detenido, para mirarles y sonreírles como si el mismo tiempo hubiera retrocedido en ese instante. Era como revivir esas viejas memorias del ayer, esas que ahora se mostraban tan ridículamente cercanas—. Sin embargo…—¿se atrevería a pronunciar ese nombre nuevamente?

—Perdón que lo interrumpa, almirante. No obstante…—la gruesa voz de Joben robó la atención de los dos callados hombres. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado en abstracción?

—Quisiéramos una explicación…O mejor dicho, que nos aclarara las cosas —Moka fue la segunda en hablar. Pero a diferencia de su camarada, no contaba con esa confianza. Su mirada delataba que estaba pidiéndole perdón por inmiscuirse en un tema que lo había dejado tan fuera de sí mismo.

—Esa mujer…era la madre de Oshin. ¿No es así? —Raiko no había sido el único en notar el enorme parecido físico entre ambas mujeres. Pero ese hecho sólo creaba mucho más ruido.

—De ser ese el caso. ¿Cómo sería eso posible? —era inevitable. Él iba a levantar la voz en cualquier momento—. Rokurou, tú mismo me lo contaste. ¡Me dijiste que ella había sido asesinada por el maldito de Yomi! —tan gélidos y punzantes eran las pupilas que ahora se clavaban en el cuerpo del tirador—. ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira? Dímelo.

—El mismo Yomi lo aseguró de ese modo, Byakko —apeló seriamente—. La hirió de gravedad y no existía modo en que ella pudiera salvarse… Yo mismo la busqué y lo único que encontré fue un camino de sangre y el maldito acantilado al que la lanzó para que pereciera —el chico conocía la historia a la perfección y eso volvía todo mucho más inverosímil.

—Si las cosas sucedieron de ese modo… Entonces…—observó al pelirrojo. Existía en su mirada algo que entendió de inmediato.

—No me gusta hablar del pasado. Mucho menos si está relacionado con esa mujer —tomó asiento al borde del peñasco. Y liberó de entre sus ropas la pipa que tanto parecía apreciar; le apetecía fumar esa noche, al son del suave viento nocturno—. Pero supongo que te lo debo por ser su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro? Te vas a poner sentimental y no estoy dispuesto a secar tus lágrimas —dijo burlonamente el peli rosa.

—¿No será al revés? —estableció con cierta burla—. ¿Te recuerdo quién fue el ganador?

—Aún puedo tirarte de este sitio.

—Rokurou —pronunció con cierta severidad. El hermano mayor de Oshin no estaba para las bromas de su padre adoptivo.

—Está bien. Está bien. Yo sólo trataba de hacer el ambiente más ameno —suspiró y se limitó a sonreír a medias—. Es una buena noche para hablar de nuestros momentos mágicos, Tentei-chan.

—Me preguntó qué habría pasado si esa tarde hubiera tomado un sendero diferente…Bueno, tal vez nunca llegue a saberlo.

Necesitaba de ese preciado líquido vital antes de que su garganta y cuerpo resintieran su ausencia por más tiempo del necesario. Pero en un lugar tan alejado de cualquier poblado o de siquiera alguien que tuviera un poco de valor para adentrarse en territorio tan hostil, ¿qué esperaba hallar? Seguramente lo que encontraría sería única y exclusivamente la muerte.

Morir de una forma tan patética no iba con un hombre que había librado cientos de batallas y había salido airoso. Un samurái como él no perecería por algo tan trivial cuando enfrentó y derrotó a esas temibles criaturas que habían llegado a su planeta para adueñarse de él.

Halló un cristalino y delgado arroyo que corría ávido entre la escabrosa montaña en la que se había adentrado. Pero también encontró un número casi infinito de pétalos redondos y rosáceos; ¿en qué momento los ciruelos comenzaron a florecer?

—Qué lugar tan extraño encontraron para sembrar todos estos árboles… Será una pena cuando sean arrasados por esos malditos monstruos cuando logren llegar hasta aquí —no era alguien que se emocionara por esa clase de paisajes, pero no iba a negar su singular belleza.

No obstante. Existía alguien que disfrutaba mirando un escenario tan esplendoroso y hermoso como el que tenía frente a sus ojos. ¿Tanta fascinación sentía que se mantenía completamente estática, con la mirada puesta en las más altas copas de los árboles?

—Al parecer este sitio no está completamente desolado como pensé —esas celestes pupilas, tan serenas y claras le miraban desde el rabillo del ojo. ¿Estaba examinándole? —. Eres uno de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —ante sus ojos lucía como una simple mujer que había frenado sus pasos para ver los ciruelos en flor. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no bajara la guardia.

—Una gran cantidad de hombres que portaban espadas se han estado enfrentando a los míos de manera incansable.

—Eso quiere decir que tú…—sus manos se movieron mucho más rápido que su lengua. Lo supo en cuanto se percató de que había desenvainado su espada.

—No todos tienen una apariencia desagradable e intimidante —habló, girándose hacia él con calma—. Algunos nos vemos como ustedes. Aunque eso no significa que poseamos las mismas capacidades.

—¿Quién lo diría? Los malditos que han venido a invadirnos pueden lucir como nosotros y pasearse por nuestras narices —estipuló con mosqueo.

—No es culpa mía que solamente sean músculo y nada de cerebro —sí, se estaba burlando de él de un modo tan sutil—. Existen detalles físicos que nos vuelven diferentes.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—toda su piel era como una hortensia blanca. Al contrario de su rizado y azabache cabello. Sus celestes ojos parecían ser el punto que conectaba esos dos alejados mundos de color.

—Así que dime, ¿cómo se llaman estas flores? —preguntó, despegando su atención de él. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en algo tan simple? ¿Era cosa de mujeres y por eso él no lo entendía?

—Son flores de ciruelo —ella parecía estar pensativa ante su respuesta.

—Lucen demasiado frágiles y efímeras… Tal vez todo aquello que es hermoso está destinado a vivir poco tiempo.

—Bueno, algunas personas dicen que la flor del ciruelo es símbolo de buena suerte. Incluso de resistencia ante la adversidad.

—Los terrícolas le dan significado muy profundo a las cosas que le rodean —estipuló con una sonrisilla burlona.

—No es algo en lo que haya pensado especialmente. Tal vez tienen demasiado tiempo libre.

—También es posible —estiró su mano hacia la flor más cercana, arrancándola. Incluso la miraba con cuidado mientras la sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Acaso no piensas atacarme y asesinarme?

—No tengo interés en mancharme la sangre con las fanáticas de las flores —avanzó, dejándole atrás por un par de metros. Siempre con la guardia en alto.

—¿Acaso eres incapaz de matar mujeres? —ese comentario logró que se girara hacia ella para ofrecerle un ceño fruncido y una mala mirada—. ¿O tal vez hayas quedado prendado de mi beldad? —Arrogante. No existía otro adjetivo que se adaptara mejor a lo que acababa de decirle. Pero era innegable que esa mujer tenía todo el derecho de hablar de esa manera de sí misma.

—Ciertamente eres una belleza y no dudo que haya muchos detrás de ti, moviéndote la cola como perros falderos —ella amplió su festiva y pícara sonrisa ante su comentario—. Pero mi instinto me dice que puedes ser malditamente peligrosa. Así que olvídalo.

—Oh, supongo que debería elogiar ese sexto sentido tuyo… Porque en cierto modo podría estar en todo lo cierto. Bueno, al final dependerá de qué lado te encuentres —dejó de escucharla. Dejó de encontrarla con la mirada. Se había esfumado del mismo modo en que esos pétalos de ciruelo eran llevados por el viento.

—Qué mujer de lo más rara…—no le dio mayor importancia a aquel encuentro y comenzó a avanzar. ¿Pero estaba mentalizado para lo que encontraría a las faldas de la montaña? —. Tiene que ser una maldita broma… ¿Pero qué demonios ha hecho esto? —un olvidado campo de batalla era lo que se plantaba frente a sus ojos, por varios metros, sumido en un territorio alejado y del que nadie se percataría a menos de tener tan horrible suerte. Allí únicamente existía un grotesco mural de sangre y numerosos cuerpos de Amantos totalmente fraccionados—. No me digan que ha sido esa mujer…

Llovía a cántaros. Como si la noche llorara. Como si el cielo viviera la profunda tristeza de la perdida de todas aquellas vidas que fueron extintas en pos del patriotismo y la valentía. En esa noche melancólica nadie levantaba sus armas en nombre de la guerra. Pero tampoco existía la comodidad ni la paz para aliviar los corazones de quienes habían contemplado tanto derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

Salir de su guarida. Estirar un poco las piernas y difuminar los pensamientos que se habían adueñado de su cabeza, eran lo mejor. Tenía que despabilar, volver a ser el mismo o encontraría su final en el siguiente escenario.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más podremos tolerar esta maldita locura? —fumar aliviaba la gran mayoría de sus males—. ¿En qué momentos los altos mandos se quebrarán y esto se irá a la mierda? —dejó atrás el templo donde sus camaradas y él descansaban. Caminó hasta llegar a las escalinatas que conectaban la naturaleza con su escondite y miró hacia abajo, hacia ese punto bermellón creado por un parasol—. ¿Qué idiota vendría hasta esta zona de guerra?

Su cuerpo entró en alerta automática en cuanto vio de nuevo esos ojos. ¿Qué es lo que hacía allí? ¿Acaso había estado siguiendo sus pasos y al fin se había dignado a aparecer frente a él? ¿Es que quería mantener en secreto lo que contempló aquella tarde?

—Me miras de un modo muy diferente al de aquella vez —con paso lento empezó a subir escalón por escalón, sin darle importancia a la postura del pelirrojo—. De modo que lo viste.

—Me advirtieron sobre los monstruos. Pero jamás mencionaron que tenían una cara tan embustera como la tuya.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no estoy interesada en ti o en tus compañeros —¿de verdad podía fiarse de las palabras de una criatura que lo único humano que poseía era su apariencia? —. La presa que busco es de la misma especie que yo —frente a frente, como cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? —quiso saber.

—¿Preguntas por eso en vez de mi nombre? Qué hombre tan poco caballeroso eres… No me sorprendería que estés más solo que un maldito pez —Tentei rio por lo bajo ante su ofensa—. Pertenezco a una especie denominada como Yato…Somos catalogados por muchos como los seres más poderosos del universo —sí, quizá si se lo hubiera dicho antes no lo creería—. Poseemos la fuerza, la resistencia y las habilidades para resumir a nada a otras especies… Podría decirse que somos fanáticos de los campos de batalla. Y en cierto modo eso fue lo que trajo a algunos de los míos a participar de esta invasión —una bestia. Sí, eso era lo que tenía mirándole con un rostro engañoso.

—Contemplo que tu especie no durará por mucho tiempo si entre ustedes mismos se cazan.

—¿No sucede lo mismo con los tuyos? —y bien podría ser cierto—. Aunque es curioso ver cómo los momentos de necesidad o temor, son suficientes para unirlos y que trabajen como una sola entidad.

—¿Acaso tu especie no hace lo mismo?

—¿Estaríamos condenados a la extinción de ser de ese modo? Por supuesto que no —dijo, levantando sus hombros. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto ese asunto.

—¿Por qué asesinaste a ese batallón? ¿No se supone que eran tus aliados?

—Fueron las posibilidades las que me condujeron a este planeta —estaba hombro con hombro, sin despegar su atención del horizonte, sin soltar ese parasol que le impedía empaparse con la fría lluvia—. Un Yato siempre disfrutará de un fuerte adversario. Y yo no soy la excepción a ello.… Pero incluso dentro de esta imponente invasión, existen pocos objetivos que provoquen que mi sangre hierva. Y las razones que han llevado a todos esos Amanto a apropiarse de un planeta ajeno, me podrían importar menos.

—De manera que los has asesinado por capricho.

—Señalan a los habitantes de este planeta como monos incivilizados. Y sin embargo, son incapaces de apreciar su alrededor y todo aquello que sólo existe aquí —¿estaba hablando de esos ciruelos que tanto le cautivaron? —. Les ahorré el sufrimiento de ser derrotados por esos monos incivilizados. Al menos sus cuerpos han de haber servido para fertilizar la tierra. ¿No lo crees? —sonreía con una frescura aplastante.

—Las mujeres caprichosas son lo peor que puede haber —dictaminó—. Y más si son un monstruo como tú.

—Debería asesinarte.

—¡¿Pero por qué demonios?!

—No haces más que insultarme desde que nos conocimos —indicó, viéndole de soslayo. Se le veía tan calmada y por ende, tan condenadamente peligrosa—. Deberías de sentirte afortunado de que una mujer como yo te dirija la palabra.

—En verdad que los hombres de tu especie deben ser muy idiotas para dejarse embaucar por esa bonita cara que tienes.

—Pues los de tu especie no necesariamente son más listos en ese aspecto —su sonrisa se amplió. Tal vez ese gesto era uno de los tantos que empleaba para conquistar a los hombres—. Aunque gracias a eso he podido comer cosas realmente deliciosas. Sin mencionar la ropa… Admitiré que tienen buen gusto para esto que llaman "kimonos".

—¿Has estado embaucando hombres para tener una buena vida? —tenía que estarle tomando el pelo.

—Una dama no puede dormir a la intemperie. Ni tampoco portar ropas sucias o pasar hambre —ella podría pertenecer a la especie más poderosa del mundo, pero era una maldita diva hecha y derecha—. Unas cuantas palabras y algún gesto de coqueteo, y listo.

—E-Eres un monstruo en todos los sentidos…

—Los hombres son criaturas predecibles. Lo suficiente para caer ante los encantos de una mujer —descaro absoluto y azotador—. Mi madre decía que una mujer hermosa lo suficientemente astuta e inteligente puede tener todo lo que quiera sin dar nada a cambio.

—Tu madre tenía la maldita boca llena de razón —dolía admitirlo, pero las cosas como eran—. Pero gracias a esa ideología ahora eres una maldita altanera que juega con los corazones de los pobres hombres… Algún día arderás en el infierno.

—¿Temes que juegue con tu pequeño corazón, guerrero de la Tierra? —demasiado cerca como para sentir su tibia respiración sobre sus labios. Demasiado próxima para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y esos delgados dedos estancados sobre sus hombros. Ella había burlado su espacio vital con una facilidad abrumadora—. Estoy segura de que te mueres por besarme.

—Ciertamente es una idea que podría cruzar por mi cabeza —tragó saliva con dificultad. Era complicado concentrarse cuando se tenía a una mujer como ella tan cerca. Siendo tan bonita como endemoniadamente perversa—. Pero por el momento no quiero convertirme en tu juguetito —se apartó sin dificultad, ella continuaba mirándole, extrañada.

—¿Estás rechazándome?

—Siendo sinceros, sí.

—Te elogiaré por ello. Pero de igual modo te haré pagar tu grosería —fue en ese momento en que descubrió la otra razón por la que llevaba aquel paraguas. ¿Quién lo diría? Servía como una maldita arma que lo dejaría como coladera si se descuidaba un segundo—. Oh, parece que eres buena. No he logrado darte.

—¡Maldita zorra deja de hacer eso! ¡Ey, maldita, hazme caso! ¡Maldita sea vas a matarme!

—Eso quiero pero no te dejas. Sé más considerado y permite que termine con mi labor.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Cuántas veces más sus caminos se cruzaron, mezclándose con hostilidad y una extraña manera de llevarse bien y entenderse? Tal vez las suficientes para dejar de contemplarse como extraños o meros conocidos casuales.

¿Habían entablado alguna extraña tregua o simplemente habían decidido pasar por alto lo que el uno y el otro eran? Posiblemente era un poco de las dos. Aunque era algo que tenía sin cuidado a ambos. Ni siquiera los que rodeaban a aquel samurái parecía importarles ya; estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia de esa mujer que ni siquiera volteaban a verla cuando aparecía.

—¿Deberías estar aquí tan tranquilo tomando mientras allá afuera todo se ha convertido en el mismo infierno? —cuestionó tras haber entrado a la habitación y empaparse del calor del fogón que se encargaba de cocinar el estofado.

—Diría que estoy en todo mi derecho de tomarme unas largas vacaciones —sorbió una vez más, sintiendo cómo su garganta se quemaba con el sake.

—Los samuráis son los únicos que se mantienen de pie, peleando —tomó asiento, acomodando grácilmente las mangas de su kimono—. Ahora que ustedes cuatro no están al frente, ¿quiénes seguirán luchando?

—Hay un grupo de jóvenes samuráis. Son fuertes y han traído algunas victorias desde que se metieron en esta guerra —se le oía molesto.

—¿Cuál de las dos cosas será la que más te pesa? ¿Qué unos niños estén peleando por su país o que ustedes hayan sido denigrados a ser la guardia real del Emperador? —cuestionó sin anestesia. Él estaba acostumbrado a su crudeza.

—Tarde o temprano ellos se darán cuenta de los lamentables y cobardes líderes que tenemos —ella guardó silencio. Estaba más callada de lo usual—. ¿Al fin lograste atrapar a tu presa?

—Sí —qué monosílabo más seco y desesperante.

—Hace unos meses atrás, cuando nos conocimos, te escuchabas más animada por esa presa. Y ahora que lo has conseguido luces como una maldita viuda que ha perdido no sólo a su marido sino todas sus riquezas.

—Tal vez al final fui demasiado imprudente —confesó, sin encararle. ¿Ella estaba evadiendo su mirada? Era la primera vez que eso ocurría—. Pero jamás contemplé esa posibilidad.

—Luces molesta.

—Lo estoy.

—Nunca te lo pregunté antes, pero siempre sentí curiosidad al respecto —la pelinegra se limitó a dejarlo hablar—. ¿Qué clase de asuntos tienes con esa presa? ¿Por qué estabas tan empeñada?

—Buscaba un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para impresionarme —calló y llevó sus zafiros hasta él—. Alguien que pudiera ofrecerme la posibilidad de engendrar una descendencia que pudiera estar por encima de mí y de esa persona —sus ambarinas pupilas se tambalearon. Su cabeza parecía quererse negar a lo que sus palabras significaban—. Encontré a ese hombre después de buscar por largos meses. Pero convencerlo no fue precisamente fácil y el mutuo acuerdo tomó tiempo —sí, seguramente el que llevaban de conocerse.

—Eso significa que tú…—sabía que ella era una mujer que se movía por sus caprichos, que hacía y deshacía a su conveniencia. Que podía seducir a cualquier hombre. Que no era alguien que pudiera enamorarse y permanecer al lado de esa persona—. Ya veo…—lo sabía y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse tanto molesto como traicionado. Le dolía que fuera así de superficial y cruel. Le dolía que se hubiera ido a los brazos de otro hombre. ¿En qué momento quedó atrapado por ella?

—…Si un estúpido samurái no se hubiera atravesado en mi camino esto no se sentiría de este modo…Pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones —la escuchó sin importar lo bajo de su voz. Y algo tan simple como eso le hizo despabilar, le hizo sujetarle del brazo e impedir que se fuera; algo dentro de él le decía que si no la detenía en ese momento, jamás la volvería a ver.

—Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Lo quieres? —ella no mostró reacción alguna ante su acercamiento. Sólo permanecía estática, analizando sus palabras.

—El único propósito para lo que lo quería, ha sido cumplido. No tengo intenciones de convertirme en su mujer ni quedarme a su lado.

—Lo digo y lo repito, eres la peor mujer con la que me he topado —dictaminó con cierta burla.

—Agradezco el cumplido. Haces que todos estos años hayan valido la pena —sonrió con cierta socorrería.

—Pero también eres la única con la que no me importaría compartir lo que me resta de vida —fue tenue, pero lo sintió. Aquel ligero estremecimiento que emergió de su cuerpo en el instante en que se atrevió a abrazarla desde atrás con una firmeza y ternura inconmensurables.

Ya conocía cada recoveco de esa casa. La había recorrido toda durante los primeros días en los que llegó. Después dejó de causarle interés. Lo único que valía la pena eran los jardines con sus vistosos árboles y flores. Después estaba la lejanía que tenía con cualquier ciudad; allí podía estar tranquila y olvidarse de molestas intromisiones.

Estando en pleno verano, donde las temperaturas subían, y el clima poco o nada ayudaban, lo único que le daba ese aire de frescura era la deliciosa y jugosa fruta que le habían traído en enormes cantidades.

—De verdad pensaba que no ibas a hacerlo, Suyen.

—Deja de quejarte. Llevas haciéndolo desde que llegaste a esta casa y empieza a colmarme la paciencia —farfulló sin dignarse a mirarlo. Ahora era mucho más apremiante que se comiera las rebanadas de sandía que le habían sido servidas.

—No sé qué es más increíble. Que estés hecha casi una bola o que estés viviendo con un mono primitivo como lo es ese bueno para nada de Tentei —sí, estaba lloriqueándole—. Larguémonos de aquí para que esa semillita que llevas en tu vientre crezca en un lugar mejor.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre mi peso? —podría estar comiendo pero era capaz de jalar el tobillo del hombre para que se estampara de bruces contra el suelo—. Recuperaré mi hermosa figura cuando este niño nazca.

—Espero que ese maldito no te haya puesto una mano encima.

—A veces una cosa lleva a la otra —¿y ahora que su sandía se había terminado qué comería? —. Queja alguna no tengo.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que deba interpretar eso?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que una mujer como tú le ha dejado probar tales mieles a un insensato samurái bueno para nada como ese?! —es que si no estaba zarandeándola era porque estaba consciente de su condición.

—Vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Está claro que iba a pasar —otro fatídico golpe para el pobre hombre—. Te lo dije. Él me ha tomado como su mujer.

—Es que… Es que…—ahí estaba abrazándola mientras lloriqueaba, de nuevo.

—Deberías conseguirte una buena mujer y casarte. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas —estipuló, observándole de soslayo—. Sabes lo que pasará si Tentei te encuentra de este modo, ¿verdad?

—No me importa lo que ese cavernícola piense.

—¿Ah sí? —hablando del diablo—. Tienes las pelotas suficientes para abrazar a mi mujer de esa manera —era bueno que ese hombre tuviera el cabello largo, al menos así podía pescarlo y mandarlo muy lejos—. Eres realmente malvada.

—Así que me descubriste —sonrió con desfachatez.

—Mira que dejar que haga eso para que lo mande a volar…—miraba al pobre hombre que le maldecía en una lengua extraña—. Tus maneras para matar el aburrimiento son bastante cuestionables.

—Es el pequeño costo a pagar para que no merodee por los alrededores —se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. Él lo notó y logró evitar así que cayera contra el suelo.

—Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sólo fue un mareo. Es normal —en un embarazo claro que lo era, sin embargo, estaba demasiado pálida y empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

—Oye, no me digas que ya va a nacer —habló alarmado el peli rosa.

—Todavía falta tiempo, ¿no? —preguntaba a Rokurou como ansiando que le diera la razón.

—Técnicamente le faltarían tres meses…—contempló el estado de la pelinegra y la conclusión fue obvia—. ¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarla con un médico!

¿Alguien preparaba a los hombres para el día en que se convierten en padres? ¿Es que existía un manual donde te decían lo que debías hacer en esos momentos de gran tensión? ¿Por qué nadie les decía nada? Todo el lugar era un caos con esas mujeres de blanco entrando y saliendo del cuarto donde se estaba llevando a cabo la sesión de parto.

—¿Por qué demoran tanto en terminar?

—Los partos no son tarea fácil y menos si se adelantan —recriminó—. Debemos tener paciencia y fe en que todo saldrá bien.

—Será niño o será niña.

—Me gustaría que fuera una niña —pedía el tirador—. Aunque si saca la belleza de Suyen será un gran problema el cuidarla y evitar que algún idiota quiera llevársela… Igual no puedo resistirme a la idea.

—Un niño no estaría mal. Podría entrenarle. Y seguramente sería un excelente luchador —sonreía con avidez de sólo imaginárselo.

—Dalo por hecho —apoyaba entusiasta.

—Disculpen, pero el parto ha concluido. Los tres se encuentran en excelentes condiciones —tal enunciado dejó completamente callados a ambos hombres. Después la impresión llegó.

—¡¿Los tres?!

Entraron tan rápido como les cayó el veinte de la noticia, encontrándose con una mujer que apenas soportaba el cansancio de haber estado por más de cinco horas en trabajo de parto. Pero simultáneamente también se toparon con dos pequeños y desconocidos rostros; unos que se diferenciaban por el color de los pequeños mechones de su cabello.

—Me has metido un buen susto —Tentei ya se encontraba sentado a su lado, recorriéndole con la mirada. Ella se limitó a saludarle con esas sonrisas pícaras que tanto le encantaban—. Parece que has hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Que me rompan todos los huesos a la vez podría ser menos doloroso que parir —su cuerpo todavía lo resentía—. Niña y niño. Me imagino que no tendrás queja alguna.

—De modo que la parejita —eran demasiado pequeños. ¿Así se supone que eran los bebés o sólo era el caso porque habían sido prematuros? ¿Por qué le resultaba imposible resistirse a ellos? ¿Ese deseo de cargarlos se debía a eso denominado como "instinto paternal"?

—Tienes una cara de bobo que podría ser guardada para la prosperidad —se burló abiertamente del emocionado hombre—. No se van a romper si los tomas entre tus brazos —era fácil deducir el capricho del pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —renegó—. Como sea. Los cargaré. Pero es por motivos meramente educativos —tomó al de mechones blancos, con suma delicadeza. Examinó su adormilado rostro y los pequeños bostezos que daba—. ¿Y ya pensaste en sus nombres?

—Ya te los había mencionado la vez pasada.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio? —ella lo atravesó con su bonita mirada—. Tu gusto para todo es impecable. Pero los nombres no son lo tuyo. Apestan.

—¿Ah sí? Pues entonces dime tú qué nombres les pondrías… Veremos si son mejores que los que yo elegí —sí, la había mosqueado.

—Este niño podría llamarse Byakko.

—¿Byakko? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Tigre Blanco —respondió como si tuviera que ser obvio para la Yato.

—Un tanto evidente, pero aceptable al fin de cuentas —él sonrió victorioso—. ¿Y la niña?

—Ya que tanto te gustan las flores… Podríamos llamarla Oshin.

—Es un nombre bastante raro…

—Significa "Flor" y "Amor" —aclaró para ella que empezaba a dudar de si tomarle la palabra o no—. No es un nombre muy común pese a lo bonito que es.

—…Byakko y Oshin. Vaya nombres más extraños. Pero no podía esperar otra cosa viniendo de un samurái empedernido como tú —expresó divertida. El pelirrojo parecía estar más interesado en continuar conociendo a ese par de bebés que atender las quejas de su mujer.

Hablar de los hechos que no pudieron ser cambiados, de esos que deseaban ser salvados, siempre removían viejas cadenas. Cadenas que sólo demostraban la esclavitud que se tenía con esa etapa de la vida que no había conocido un cierre como tal.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados. Tantas experiencias dulces como amargas. Tanto que sentir, tanto que enfrentar y tan poco permitido para mostrar.

—Estoy seguro que el resto lo conoces tan bien como yo —sus palabras habían sido dirigidas hacia Byakko, hacia esa personita que le hizo abrir el baúl de los recuerdos—. El porqué se fue para encarar a Yomi aun cuando sabía que deseaba asesinarla y el dejar a cada uno de ustedes a su propia fortuna, no lo conozco. Y con lo impredecible que es, no tiene sentido que siquiera suponga al respecto… Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle por ti mismo.

—Te agradezco que me hayas contado esto —gratificó con sinceridad—. No es fácil confrontar a los fantasmas del ayer.

—Por ahora no parece que tengamos otra opción —sopesó con una forzada tranquilidad.

—Parece ser que no importa la especie. Las mujeres nunca dejarán de ser un grano en el culo —Umibouzu quien había estado escuchando atentamente la plática, no dudó en aportar tan sabio consejo en cuanto se aproximó hasta el pelirrojo.

—Parece que no respetan ni siquiera la especie —agregó con cierta broma—. Pero sin ellas la vida sería muy aburrida.

—En eso te doy toda la razón —y como si fueran los más grandes amigos decidieron que era el momento perfecto para compartir una buena botella y ponerse a charlar sobre sus hazañas del pasado.


	69. Lección 71

¡Hello criaturitas! Espero que haya ido a la iglesia para purificar sus almas porque son unas pecadoras de lo peor :'v Pero haciendo a un lado el hecho de que no tienen salvación, enfoquémonos en la actualización de este día. Hoy amanecí de buenas, así que les traje comedia y dudas existenciales, y ninguna respuesta ㈳5 Lo sé, me aman por eso :'3. ¡Disfruten y nos vemos después!

 ***Nana:** Te voy a dejar con la intriga :'v

 **Capítulo 71**

 **Shadows**

Deseaba que aquel encuentro se mantuviera en completo secreto. De esa manera quedó concertado con los que habían presenciado la aparición de aquel fantasma del pasado. Pero, ¿alguien había considerado la posibilidad de que esa persona no lo quisiera de ese modo? ¿De que en algún momento decidiera perturbar nuevamente la vida de todos?

El día en que la lluvia cesó, permitiendo que el cielo se despejara por completo y el sol volviera nuevamente a brillar, apareció. Caminaba tranquilamente, con su atención puesta hacia adelante, ignorando los parajes a su alrededor mientras usaba su hermoso parasol para protegerse de la inclemencia de los rayos solares.

¿Se dirigía hacia un punto en específico? Posiblemente. Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a aquel aglomerado de Amantos que hasta antes de su llegada habían estado desayunando.

¿Es que le habían confundido con alguien más? ¿O simple y llanamente tenían una idea de quién era ella? Lo que fuera, había logrado causar un oleaje de murmullos y alertas.

—Parece que he llegado en el mejor momento —versó la Yato mirando el estado de confusión de todos esos hombres. Seguramente estaba satisfecha de haber sido la razón de ello—. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que me miren de esta manera.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Suyen? —cuestionaba el tirador en cuanto se dio cuenta de su llegada.

—No recuerdo que estas tierras fueran privadas y se les impidiera el paso a cualquiera que deseara pasearse por ellas —respondió, sonriéndole tenuemente—. He estado limpiando la basura de su patio trasero. Al menos deberían mostrarse un poco más amables conmigo.

—Eso lo has hecho para matar el aburrimiento —la conocía lo suficiente para entender el porqué de sus acciones—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Iban a morir de todos modos. ¿Qué más daba quién se encargara de ellos? No seas codicioso, habrá para todos —señalaba con impecable desfachatez.

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Acabo de llegar y te la vives cuestionándome por todo —lanzó un fingido suspiro. Y es que hasta había puesto un semblante de molestia—. Deberías preguntarme si me siento bien o si me hace falta algo. No sé, intentar ser caballeroso con una frágil mujer que ha caminado mucho rato bajo este extenuante calor.

—No eres nada de eso —expresaba intentando calmarse. La verdad es que seguía perturbado por su presencia; no creía que estuviera viva y mucho menos que estuviera frente a él—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Platicar contigo es entretenido. Pero quisiera estirar mis piernas un poco más —es que la bribona ya se le había adelantado. Y es que hasta estaba despidiéndole con una sonrisa de lo más pícara.

—Sigue siendo igual…—exhaló, viendo cómo ella avanzaba tan despreocupadamente—. Se está divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo cómo todos se le quedan viendo…

—Oh, se estaban demorando en mandarme a los guardias —frente a ella se postraban ese grupo de Yatos—. Eres el joven de ayer…—expresó sonriente—. ¿Eres el capitán? Luces bastante joven para un puesto tan importante —Raiko se había quedado pasmado por unos cuantos segundos, pero reaccionó; ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Sé quién eres. Pero no por ello puedo dejar que campes a tus anchas.

—No estoy aquí buscando pelea —estableció tranquilamente—. Vine a verlo a él.

—¿A "él"? —al blondo se le vinieron dos nombres a la cabeza.

—No estoy buscando a tu almirante, no de momento —eso despertó muchas dudas dentro del Primer Escuadrón—. Sé que él todavía no está listo para volverme a ver. Es por eso que no está aquí personalmente —su sonrisa se amplió. ¿Es que estaba satisfecha por tener al mandamás del Hokusei en sus manos? —. Sé que Byakko se encuentra en esta aldea. De manera que díganle que quiero verlo —su tono era pasivo pero lo suficientemente claro para indicarles que era una orden—. No quieren que me mueva de aquí, entonces tráiganlo a mí.

La pelinegra esperó pacientemente, sentada, bajo la sombra de un esplendoroso árbol. Pero en ningún momento se quedó sola; ese par de congéneres suyos permanecían en las cercanías por si intentaba algo extraño.

—Byakko, has crecido tanto —fueron las primeras palabras que emergieron de los labios de Suyen—. Eres tan alto, tan varonil, tan apuesto y seguramente mucho más fuerte de lo que Yomi y yo somos —se había parado, para mirarle con detenimiento—. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas. Y no me sorprendería que lo primero que saliera de tu boca fueran reclamos.

—Más que eso, son dudas —estaba tan sereno. Incluso cuando se encontraba hablando con la mujer que le engendró, que le dejó a cargo de alguien más; la misma persona que se supone debería estar cientos de metros bajo tierra—. Pero estoy seguro de que no vas a respondérmelas todas.

—Eres mucho más agudo de mente de lo que pude haberme imaginado —sabía cómo era porque Rokurou le había hablado mucho sobre ella—. ¿Acaso hubieras preferido haberte quedado al lado de Oshin?

—Sabiendo por todo lo que ha pasado, sí.

—Eres bastante directo y transparente —halagó—. Y por lo que has dicho me atrevo a concluir que también desear cortarle la cabeza a Yomi.

—Dudo ser el primero o el último que tenga esa clase de pensamientos —expresó—. Es un extraño para mí. Y en todo caso, él intentará lo mismo conmigo si se da cuenta de que no pensamos del mismo modo.

—Ciertamente lo hará —Byakko se sobresaltó ligeramente en cuanto sintió el agarra de su madre alrededor de su brazo—. Me gustan los lugares como estos, así que, ¿por qué no damos un paseo? Seguramente a los dos nos haga bien respirar un poco más de aire fresco.

—Si eso quieres, por mí está bien —ambos empezaron a desplazarse a paso constante—. Es normal que todos se te queden viendo. Les recuerdas a Oshin.

—Y eso hace todo mucho más divertido —estaba claro que se entretenía con la situación.

—Quisiera saber por qué motivo te fuiste y nos abandonaste a los dos. Pero sé que no hablarás sin importar mi insistencia, así que preguntaré algo diferente… ¿Por qué razón has regresado? ¿Y cómo es que parece que los años no han pasado sobre ti? —la mujer se quedó callado por segundos que le parecieron eternos.

—Podría decirse que mi libertad fue interrumpida. Así que cuando ese impedimento desapareció, el momento correcto para retornar apareció —contestó sin dejar nada claro. De hecho, estaba confundiéndole—. Sobre lo otro, hay dos muy buenos motivos… Tal vez el principal es que soy bastante vanidosa y uso productos de calidad para preservar mi belleza y juventud —agregaba entre una mezcla de seriedad y burla—. Byakko, piensa en que serás la envidia entre tus amigos por tener una madre tan hermosa y joven como yo.

—Es que es eso justamente lo que me preocupa…—es que el Yato no hablaba sólo por hablar. Él conocía a la clase de calaña que se hallaba metida en Iga y había un determinado grupito que de seguro iban a incordiar—...Hablando de…

Iga jamás podría mantenerse calma. No cuando existían personalidades como la de Sakata Gintoki.

—Ya te dije que ese era mi pedazo de carne, Patssuan. Respeta lo ajeno.

—Fuiste tú el que nos robó a todos nuestra porción. No nos hables de moralidad cuando tu alma es tan oscura y está mal encaminada.

—¿Dijiste algo? —el de cabellos plateados ya había terminado con toda la carne que había en su platillo y en el de sus compañeros de trabajo—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esa loca obsesionada con las plantas había regresado? —sus ojos de pescado muerto miraban a Suyen con burla. Ella por su lado estaba de lo más tranquila—. Esperen un momento, ella no tiene los ojos azules ni el cabello rizado… ¿Se habrá hecho un cambio de imagen? —se acercó hacia la Yato, examinándole con vileza de arriba a abajo—. Las mismas curvas…Aunque creo que hay un par de cosas que están un poco más desarrolladas que en el modelo anterior…

—Te equivocas, no soy Oshin —le aclaraba al tiempo que se apartaba de su hijo—. Y no sé qué clase de modales tengan los hombres actualmente, pero no es la forma apropiada de dirigirte a una mujer como yo.

—¿Eres su hermana mayor? ¿Su prima? La prima siempre está más buena —solamente él podía decir cosas tan pervertidas sin inmutarse—. Las mayores siempre están mejor y cuentan con habilidades únicas que vuelven locos a los hombres.

—Al parecer me he topado con un hombre que sólo piensa con la cabeza de abajo —agregaba sin quitar su atención de quien continuaba observándole con cierta morbosidad—. Te sorprendería saber que soy mucho mayor que tú. Inclusive ya traje dos vidas a este mundo.

—Cuando las mujeres tienen buenos genes, se nota —estaba parado frente a la pelinegra con una cara de seriedad. ¿Acaso diría algo trascendental? —. ¿No te molestaría traer una nueva vida a este mundo? O podemos saltarnos ese paso y sólo centrarnos en ponerle glaseado a la rosca… No temas, soy un experto pastelero. Puedo hacerte cualquier ricura que quieras.

—Tus amigos son sumamente curiosos —Suyen miraba la manera tan sublime en que le habían realizado un dúplex al samurái que estaba flirteándole de una manera "tan fina".

—¿Qué te parece el "glaseado" que estamos dándole al suelo con tu sangre, eh? —Tsukuyo había sido la que derrumbó a Sakata. La misma que lo había clavado con un mundo de kunais; nada como una escena gore antes del medio día—. Si tanto quieres traer una nueva vida a este mundo, ¿por qué no primero nos encargamos de sacar tu asquerosa existencia de aquí?

—¿Te crees la gran cosa sólo porque vistes tan glamurosamente y haces creerle a todos los hombres que tienes las cosas en su lugar? Muchas zorras como tú van y vienen de la vida de Gin-san. Así que no te creas tan especial… A mí me dijo cosas mucho más intensas. Como que quería meterme la chimenea entera —nada como la discreción y silencio de los ninjas—. Nadie puede tener un cuerpo así después de haber parido —es que Sarutobi era valiente. Por eso tenía uno de sus kunai apuntando a la yugular de la pelinegra.

—¡Yo jamás te dije tal cosa! —gritaba Gintoki desde el piso mientras permanecía en agonía infinita—. ¡Lo único que me nace meterte es una panda de golpes, maldita acosadora de mierda!

—Jamás he peleado por un hombre, así que no entiendo su sentir. Ya que generalmente son ellos los que se pelean por mi atención y por mí —compartía su experiencia con ese par que se quedaron completamente frías, calladas, absortas en la manera tan elegante en que las insultó—. No comprendo su dolor, pero esfuércense.

—Las destrozó…Aniquiló su espíritu competitivo en un santiamén —Shinpachi observaba a ese par que se habían ido al rincón de la amargura mientras balbuceaban quién sabe qué cosas. Y es que hasta estaban contándose sus penas con dolor en compañía de alcohol—. Esta mujer juega en una liga completamente diferente a la suya.

—Usted es la madre de Oshin-chan, ¿no es verdad? —Kagura se había aproximado hasta la de cabello rizado.

—¿Algún problema si la respuesta fuera sí?

—En lo más mínimo —sonreía al tiempo que comía una tira de carne seca—. Es sólo que pensaba que su madre había muerto.

—Por eso jamás debes creerte todos los rumores que llegan ante ti —estipulaba con una tenue sonrisilla—. ¿Tu nombre?

—Kagura. Soy la jefa de ese idiota pervertido y del cuatro ojos que no deja de quejarse como si fuera una quinceañera frustrada.

—¡¿A quién le llamas quinceañera frustrada?! ¡Ten la decencia de darle mi nombre correctamente!

—Tu rostro me recuerda al de alguien. Pero pobremente esté confundiéndome —Suyen avanzó, importándole un bledo pasar sobre el herido cuerpo de Shiroyasha—. Byakko, sigamos recorriendo Iga. Tú también puedes venir con nosotros, Kagura.

—¡Sí! —la pelirroja corrió emocionada a alcanzarle.

—Creo que deberíamos ir por otro lado…—susurraba el peli blnco en cuanto notó que el siguiente personaje que les cortaba el paso no era menos problemático que los miembros de la Yorozuya.

—¿Dónde te has metido en toda la mañana, eh muchachita? ¿Por qué te escapaste antes de que hicieras todos los deberes que te correspondían?

—Papi, odio hacer quehaceres domésticos. Además, Gin-chan y yo estábamos vigilando la seguridad de la alea —era su justificación barata para negarse a hacer sus tareas—. Pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad y podré salirme de casa.

—¡Te faltan muchos años para eso, mocosa insolente! Ahora ve con papi y haz lo que te digo —ya estaba arrastrando a su cría del brazo. Nada como imponer su poderío.

—¿Y ese hombre tan extraño? —es que la pelirroja estaba luchando por no irse. Ya hasta había levantado parte del suelo.

—Es el padre de Kagura. Umibouzu, el Gran Cazador de Aliens —informaba su hijo.

—La genética muchas veces es maravillosa —comentaba Suyen con cierto mensaje oculto—. Sería triste que se pareciera a su padre.

—Ey, ¡¿qué te crees maldita zorra?! ¡¿Por qué estás insinuando que mi hija no sacó ningún atractivo mío?! —ahora esos celestes ojos atravesaban a la pelinegra—. ¿Te crees la gran cosa?

—Su madre debió de haber sido toda una belleza —alguien ignoraba al gran Kankou—. De seguro se casaron por penalti.

—Ciertamente pasó de esa manera —Kagura hablando cuando no debía—. Los obligaron a casarse porque mi estúpido hermano venía en camino.

—¡Kagura, no le cuentes cosas como esas a esta maldita arpía! —exclamaba—. Te prohíbo que te juntes con mujerzuelas como ella. Tu madre jamás lo hubiera permitido.

—Tu hija crecerá y cuando menos cuenta te des, escapará a los brazos de un hombre al que jamás aceptarás. Así que es bueno que te vayas mentalizando desde ahorita —establecía vilmente, importándole un bledo cómo cabreaba al Yato—. Siempre puedes encargarte de cuidar a tus nietos —esa bonita sonrisa levantaba los suspiros de quien la miraba, pero a él le levantaban las ganas de querer golpearla un poco.

—¡Maldita seas zorra! —mientras él le lanzaba embistes con su parasol, la Yato se limitaba a evadirle con bastante gracia—. ¡Deja de sonreírme con ese descaro!

—Tu padre va a ser un verdadero pesado cuando lo hagas abuelo. Siento pena por ti —Suyen ya se había apartado de Kankou y seguía caminando plácidamente; a alguien las amenazas le iban y le venían—. Kagura, velo preparando y sal con tantos chicos como tu juventud te permita…La experiencia es importante en todos los ámbitos.

—Mami también me decía eso.

—Tu madre era una mujer de lo más sabia.

—¡Kagura, no la escuches! ¡No atiendas a los consejos de esa maldita mujerzuela!

—Seguir mis consejos evitará que termines con un hombre tan deprimente como ése. A nadie le emociona un sujeto con un bigote a la Hitler.

—Jajajaja… Lo sé, es ridículo. He querido quitárselo desde hace años, pero se pone a lloriquear —algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Ese par estaban entendiéndose más de lo que deberían—. Los hombres como él son demasiado patéticos, Suyen-chan.

—He perdido a mi hija…—se lamentaba el ex calvo mientras intentaba ser hombrecito para no llorar.

El grupo de tres Yato continuaban trasladándose a lo largo y ancho de Iga, pasando de la opinión pública y de todos los rumores que ya habían sido construidos para esa hora. Aunque simultáneamente también decidieron parar y tomar un descanso.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que estaban en esa zona.

—Ya estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a que me vean pensando que soy Oshin —Akumu y Eizen se habían acercado donde esos tres se encontraban sentados, teniendo una especie de picnic—. Pero soy su madre.

—Ahora me queda claro de dónde ha sacado Oshin toda su beldad —estipulaba el hijo de Housen con plena seguridad—. Y considerando la edad que tiene, le queda por madurar.

—Creo que no he tenido el gusto de conocerte.

—Eizen es mi nombre —se presentó con suma educación—. Su hija y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

—¿Simplemente amigos? —curioseó—. Si es de ese modo, es un gran desperdicio —alguien era sumamente maliciosa—. Se nota que tienes las artimañas suficientes para lograr que cualquier chica esté comiendo de tu mano.

—Su hija es poco convencional. Supongo que eso es lo que la hace tan interesante para mí y para quienes están detrás de ella —confesaba.

—Los hombres directos son lo mejor. Así que Oshin debería agradecer que seas de esa manera. Aquellos que se le viven dando rodeos, huyendo cobardemente mientras son una bola de infantiles, son una lacra; merecen una buena patada en su hombría —Kagura y Byakko pensaron en un nombre que embonaba en esa descriptiva.

—No dejemos que lo conozca —advertía la enmascarada para su amigo.

—¿De quién hablan? —es que a esa astuta fémina no se la iba nada—. ¿Acaso hay otro chico con el que estés compitiendo?

—Claro que sí —hablaron Akumu y Eizen a la vez; es que hasta habían ido a traer al blondo en un santiamén—. Es él. Su nombre es Raiko.

—El chico que bloqueaba mi avance —el rubio no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero se soltó de esos dos que lo habían secuestrado—. Ahora entiendo por qué te me quedabas mirando de esa manera.

—No es lo que está pensando —se defendió antes de que malinterpretara todo—. Es claro el parentesco físico, pero nada más… No estoy mirando a su hija en usted.

—Luces como un buen chico —se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos hacia Raiko—. Y eres bien parecido. Y si tienes un puesto tan importante, tienes que ser fuerte… Eres un buen prospecto para alguien como Oshin.

—Parece ser que ambos tienen el visto bueno de Suyen-san —agregaba Akumu para el par de Yatos—. Aunque eso no les asegurará que se queden con el premio.

—Ella tiene mucha razón —apoyaba la pelinegra—. Sólo puedo decirles lo impaciente que me encuentro de saber a quién de los dos elegirá.

Suyen iba agregar algo más a la plática. No obstante, guardó silencio. Lo hizo a partir del momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel pelirrojo.

— _Él también estaba anoche con Tentei y Rokurou_ —no iba a dirigirle palabra alguna. Pero esa manera en que le miraba le motivó a hacerlo; es que nadie llegaba de buenas a primeras a verle por encima del hombro—. Niño, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Porque eso puede arreglarse de manera rápida y práctica.

—En lo más mínimo —no mentía. Pero también estaba claro que por un breve momento pensó que se trataba de la boticaria y no de esa mujer.

—No sabes mentir —dedujo sin esfuerzo alguno—. ¿Acaso eres el hermano mayor de Kagura?

—¿Existe un problema de ser ese el caso?

—En lo más mínimo —se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una sonrisa como la que él les daba a sus víctimas antes de darles el tiro de gracia.

—Él es Kamui, el otro imbécil que intenta algo…parecido a conquistar a tu hija…Creo. No estoy seguro. Entre sus conocidos le hemos apodado el "asexual antenitas locas" —¿de dónde había salido Gintoki? ¿Es que había aprendido el arte del camuflaje y por eso emergió del suelo en el momento menos adecuado? ¿Qué intentaba ganar contándole eso a Suyen? —. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A lo único que sabe coquetearle es a la comida. Posee una parafilia con la comida.

—Gin-chan, ¿cuándo aprenderás a quedarte callado? —porque claramente su hermano mayor no dejó pasar su comentario y le bastó pisotearle la cabeza para sepultarlo eternamente en el suelo—. A este paso no me pagará la siguiente quincena.

—Kamui, ¿no? —después de escuchar tales comentarios sintió algo muy parecido a la curiosidad. O tal vez estaba turbada por todo lo dicho sobre ese pelirrojo—. E-Espera… ¿Eso que tienes en la cabeza es una antenita? Y-Y…se está moviendo…—había visto cosas muy locas, pero luego estaba ese cabello que poseía vida propia.

—Veo que ambas tienen la lengua igual de filosa —sonreía con una calma fingida. Ella por su lado se veía como si nada—. ¿Algo más en lo que se parezcan tan desagradable madre e hija?

—Que ambas somos demasiado para ti —¿pensaba que no le iba a devolver su ataque? ¿Con qué clase de mujer creía que estaba tratando? —. No nos servirías ni para el calentamiento.

—Eso me dolió hasta a mí —mencionaba Eizen. De momento la mirada de todos estaba puesta en ese par; es que se hicieron a un lado por si las cosas se ponían intensas.

A Kamui no le importaba echarle bronca a una mujer. Y menos si tenía una lengua tan suelta como la que Suyen poseía. Aunque eso no significaría que tendría la cosa fácil. Tal vez debió de haber meditado por qué continuaba con vida o por qué había hecho de dos hombres un par de mansos corderitos.

Cada golpe que daba con su parasol era bloqueado y deslizado por uno de los dos cerrados abanicos que llevaba consigo. Esos tessen eran más grande de lo usual, pero no condicionaban a que fueran estorbosos; de hecho, esa Yato sabía usarlos magníficamente y hacerlos tan temibles como lo era el parasol del pelirrojo.

Y si creía que no poseían filo, grave error. El piso que había sido cortado como un suave queso le decía que si se descuidaba, acabaría del mismo modo que los Amanto que encontraron anoche.

—Te mueves bastante bien dentro del campo de batalla. Así que te daré crédito por seguir mi ritmo y no morir tan rápido —eso era un halago con todas sus letras. Sin embargo, a Kamui le sabía a una soberana burla. Porque sabía que no estaba combatiendo en serio y sólo se divertía con él—. Esta es la razón por la que los niños son tan insoportables… Al menos puedo decir que eres fuerte y tienes un rostro agraciado… Pero el hecho de que seas capaz de atacar a quien trajo a este mundo a la chica que te interesa, habla muy mal de ti —confirmado. Ella era una maldita de lo peor. Una manipuladora consumada que consiguió lo que quiso—. Tampoco eres muy listo que digamos porque has caído completamente en mis provocaciones.

—No estoy interesado en lo que pienses sobre mí. Me tiene sin cuidado —eso era cierto. Aunque eso no negaba que se había mosqueado por la manera en que se burló de su persona—. En todo caso, el problema está entre tu hija y yo.

—Tienes las suficientes pelotas para hablarme de esa manera tan insolente —existía una delgada línea entre ser idiota y demasiado valiente—. Se nota que tu estúpido padre no te educó correctamente y por eso has crecido de esa manera tan descarriada.

—Bueno, nuestro padre jamás estaba en casa. Así que está medio justificable que se comporte de ese modo —añadía la buena Kagura.

—¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo de este lado? —lo que faltaba, que llegaran un par más de personalidades problemáticas—. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

—Creo que el notorio parecido con cierta boticaria debería decírtelo todo —Abuto, como siempre, echándole leña al fuego.

—Ohh… Así que ésta es su madre —todos veían a Narue como una pobre alma que no sabía con qué bestia se estaba metiendo.

—Alguien me puede decir por qué una tabla de planchar se encuentra hablando. Pensaba que los objetos inanimados no poseían el don del habla —habían tocado justo el tema que más atormentaba a la peli verde. La atacada ya estaba echando humo; es que nadie se metía con su copa A infantil—. Parece que tiene función para planchado en caliente.

—Viejo, esto…se va a poner muy feo —Abuto no era el único que presentía—. No eres tan idiota, ¿verdad? Hasta tú te has hecho a un lado —lo decía por su capitán que estaba a su lado.

—¿Y ella quién es? —preguntaba a su hijo.

—Su nombre es Narue. Al parecer es algo así como una rival de mi hermana… Pero todos piensan que es más una molestia que otra cosa —no cabía duda de que era hijo legítimo de Suyen.

—Ni cuando tenía catorce estaba tan plana… ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡No te creas la gran cosa sólo porque tienes más grasa que el promedio! —le gritó. Y por si quedaba alguna duda de que no pasaría por alto su osadía, había liberado su paraguas y se disponía para la acción.

—Procura que tu cuerpo se mueva tan rápido como lo hace tu lengua —le susurró al oído en un tono gélido y lleno a la vez, de socarronería.

¿En qué instante se desplazó tan silenciosamente hasta donde se encontraba? ¿Es que se dio cuenta de su presencia porque así lo deseó ella? Y aunque sabía que no debía dejar que su cuerpo se congelara, no pudo evitarlo; para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, no sólo esas palabras eran susurros del ayer, sino que ahora esa mujer la miraba desde arriba.

Había sido derrumbada en cuestión de segundos. Y su abdomen se encontraba siendo presionado por el pie de la pelinegra. Aunque si pensaba que se quedaría en tan manso gesto, estaba equivocada. Porque ese sonido no le dejaba mentir en lo más mínimo; algo se había roto con notoria facilidad y muy probablemente se trataba de un par de costillas.

—Podremos parecernos físicamente, pero eso no significa que las dos poseamos la misma personalidad ni la misma resolución para hacer las cosas —presionó, con fuerza, como si quisiera demostrarle que estaba bajo su yugo—. Tal vez ella no te haya dado el escarmiento que te mereces, pero yo me encargaré de ponerte en el lugar al que perteneces —esa sonrisa tan jubilosa solamente hacían de su amenaza algo mucho más molesto. Narue empezaba a aborrecer tanto a la madre como a la hija—. Además, no existe manera de que mi hija pierde contra una chica tan débil y poco agraciada como tú —se apartó, no sin antes darle un hermoso puntapié que llevó a Narue a rodar varios metros lejos de ella—. Gracias por entretenerme un poco.

—¿Seguro que quieres a esa mujer de suegra? Ir a pelear contra todo el Amatsu es una idea menos suicida —Abuto tenía el deber moral de advertirle de las cosas peligrosas a su capitán; porque él era idiota y a veces no se daba cuenta.

—Oh, ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —aquella bella criatura de la naturaleza había salido de la tierra para tomar un poco de sol—. Es un Hemu. Es tan raro verlo fuera de su planeta natal —¿estaba acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito? ¿Por qué se le veía tan feliz mientras lo hacía?

—¿T-Te gustan esas cosas? —preguntaba el castaño a la pelinegra.

—Solía cazarlos para pasar el rato —respondía sin despegar su atención del conejo que ahora estaba boca arriba para que le rascara la panza.

—¡¿Quién demonios caza eso para pasar el momento?! ¡¿Qué clase de aficiones posees?! ¡Eres más peligrosa que lo que estás acariciando! —prorrumpía Abuto.

—Ir por el universo cazando las bestias más peligrosas que pudieran existir era mi pasatiempo favorito. Y de vez en cuando hacía de ellos mis mascotas. ¿Es que quién no se puede encariñar con bellezas como estas?

—…Maldita sea. Son como dos gotas de agua…—espetaron todos al unísono. Ahora sabían exactamente en lo que podría convertirse Oshin en unos cuantos años.

Las enormes puertas de madera y acero se abrieron ante su llegada, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, al recinto donde de ahora en adelante se encargaría de gobernar a todo el país. Incluso los frágiles y débiles guardias habían sido sustituidos por fieros e intimidantes guerreros Amanto que conformarían la primera barrera defensiva del castillo.

Pero no venía solo. Su escolta personal iba a unos pasos atrás de su persona, manteniendo los sentidos atentos ante cualquier posible evento sospechoso; su prioridad, ante todo, era salvaguardar la vida del único e incomparable gobernador de todo el planeta Tierra.

—¿No es grandioso mi señor? Lo hemos conseguido. Al fin podrá hacerse de este planeta y su inagotable afluente de Altana —expresaba entusiasmada Touko, mirándole de soslayo.

—Los seres humanos son criaturas fácilmente manipulables… O debería decir, que todas las criaturas que habitan en el universo pueden llegar a serlo tras conocer sus deseos y temores más profundos —expresó con una voz tan llana que parecía hablar por mera inercia.

—Usar a los títeres de esta nación, valerse de simples tretas para confundirles y hacerles que persiguieran puntos ciegos para después soltarles la bomba, ha sido una buena maniobra, maestro —Shicome sonreía con una satisfacción creciente.

—Nuestra especie ha alcanzado la perfección misma… A este punto no existe criatura que se nos iguale, ni mucho menos que nos supere —las puertas que les llevarían hasta las entrañas del palacio real se abrieron para ellos y ante las voces de bienvenida de sus subordinados, prosiguió hasta dirigirse hasta sus aposentos reales—. Aquellos que no tienen potencial para mejorarnos no merecen nuestro interés ni tiempo. Con tenerlos controlados, sirviéndonos, ya habrán sido de utilidad para nosotros.

—Las esporas fueron esparcidas por todo el país desde la noche anterior. Por lo que para este momento no habrá nadie que sea incapaz de desobedecerle —aseveró Bishamon con una sonrisa cargada de complacencia—. Y nuestros nuevos camaradas pronto estarán aquí. De ese modo su guardia real podrá ser al fin completada, Shinkou-sama.


	70. Lección 72

¡Buenas noches! Aquí les traigo la actualización con revelaciones, dudas, intriga y un montón de comedia sin sentido :'D Al fin el AbuMoka es canon(?), bueno, al menos han avanzado más de lo que Kamui y Oshin en más de 70 capítulos…

 ***I love Okikagu:** Y la cosa continuará prendiéndose, créeme. Suyen es un misterio junto con esa princesita loca. Y nos divertiremos próximamente con otra panda de sujetos extraños. Esto se está descontrolando :´v

 ***Guest:** Aquí está mi continuación, tan puntual como siempre(?).

 ***CookiMonst3r:** Sentí una especie de déjà vu cuando vi tu nickname. ¿Verdad que ya habías aparecido en este fic a comentarme? ¿O ya estoy loca? XD Y toda la gente se vuelve un poco masoquista por mi culpa :'v Es mi don, mi maldición… Kamui es un caso especial jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 72**

 **Light in the Forest**

La pequeña esfera de fluorita púrpura ascendía y caía libremente de manera constante, como si existiera algún encanto, como si despertara una fascinación creciente en quien jugaba con ella cuando la luz lunar incidía sobre toda su superficie. Tal vez era el modo que tenía para distraerse dentro de su inmensa y aburrida habitación.

—Siempre he pensado que de los cuatro, usted es el más extraño, Shamon-sama —esas rosadas pupilas miraban con cierto desconcierto a quien permanecía botado en medio del cuarto, bajo una afelpada alfombra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Rini? —su atención estaba puesta en el esférico que no dejaba de lanzar con su mano izquierda—. Creo que soy de lo más normal.

—Los que se auto proclaman como "normales" tienden a ser los más raritos —estipulaba la de cabellos grises.

—Puedes tener un punto entre manos —la fluorita por fin se encontraba quieta. Y es que la había dejado a un costado suyo.

—Este palacio es enorme —la pequeña se encaminó hasta la magistral ventana, abriéndola y permitiendo que el fresco aire lo inundara todo—. No se parece en nada a nuestro hogar natal.

—Me sorprende que todavía puedas recordarlo —comentó—. Para mí no es más que un escenario borroso.

—Podríamos habernos quedado ahí hasta que nos secáramos, pero la codicia del resto de los Amanto los llevó lentamente hacia su perdición —se sentó al margen de la ventana. Dejaría de momento que el aire le despeinara.

—Todos sueñan tener lo que está prohibido. Por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara —ahora ese cristal yacía entre sus dos manos. Estaba observando el mundo de contrastes que albergaba tal mineral—. Gracias a ellos pudimos llegar hasta este punto. Sin su intervención esto hubiera sido imposible.

—En eso tiene razón —llevó su mirar hacia el horizonte, hacia la ciudad que se encontraba cubierta completamente de blanco; todo había sido devorado por esas bellas y tenebrosas flores—. Ahora todo es más silencioso, como en nuestro planeta.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan melancólica de momento?

—Por nada en particular.

—Maldita sea Bishamon, deja de estar holgazaneando de ese modo cuando nosotros estamos haciendo todo el maldito trabajo —¿por qué interrumpían de esa manera sus momentos de relajación? Al parecer a Shicome le importaba un bledo entrar a su cuarto y empezar a patearle las costillas—. Está bien que seas el capitán, pero no quieras que todo lo hagamos nosotros.

—Si hubiera sabido que eran tan incompetentes, hubiera elegido a otros como compañeros —pareciera que esos golpes no le hacían ni cosquillas—. Tengo hambre, así que tráeme algo de comer.

—¡Te lo va a traer tu maldita…! —la violencia de la peli morada estaba siendo detenida por Mikaboshi—. ¡Deja que alcance su cuello!

—Están a punto de emerger. Por lo que es necesario que bajes al sótano y te encargues de ellos, Bishamon —explicaba el pelinegro.

—Ha pasado mucho antes de lo que teníamos previsto —se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida; el resto le siguieron—. No cabe duda de que no debemos subestimar al Altana del Planeta Tierra.

En la última planta se encontraba un sótano tan amplio como el salón de eventos con el que contaba el Palacio Real. Sin embargo, era oscuro y demasiado frío; incluso se encontraba en parte inundado y recubierto por un sinfín de trepadoras.

Aunque lo que realmente importante se hallaba en el centro, al lado de los cimientos principales que daban soporte a toda la estructura. Sí, esos enormes capullos que recordaban a las pupas que antecedían a la metamorfosis de un insecto.

—Dijiste que ya estaban listos —se quejaba Bishamon.

—No mentí al respecto —alegaba Mikaboshi con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tsk… ¡Maldito bastardo! Querías darme una buena sorpresa —el de ojos carmesí había retrocedido vertiginosamente no por gusto, sino porque algo se había lanzado a atacarle; y ese algo tenía sus manos capturadas entre sus zarpas—. Parece ser que tenemos a un agresivo entre nosotros —su sangre empezó a caer a través de un goteo incesante. Sin embargo, no existían gestos de dolencia alguna—. Sé que quieres imponerte y ser el macho alfa. Pero…aquí el único que tiene ese título, soy yo.

Estampó su frente contra la de la felina bestia, llevándole a que le soltara; proporcionándole la oportunidad para devolverle su calurosa bienvenida. Y si eso no era suficiente, habría de encargarse de doblegarle mediante un golpe directo a su estómago antes de impactarle contra la pared más próxima.

—Mira que se me entumió la mano después de golpearle —Bishamon giraba su muñeca izquierda para quitarse la sensación de adormecimiento—. ¿Ya despabilaste o quieres seguir peleando contra mí?

Poseía la apariencia del majestuoso e intimidante tigre blanco, pero sus largos colmillos superiores lo catalogaban como una especie de híbrido. Aunque esos detalles podrían pasar por alto cuando se le veía erguido sobre sus patas traseras, clavando esa enfadada mirada platinada en él.

—De modo que tus palabras aquí son la ley —el felino humanoide se quedó estático en su posición, moviendo ocasionalmente su larga y afelpada cola. ¿Es que estaba examinándole? —. Aunque me gustaría conocer a quien se ha encargado de darnos este nuevo renacimiento.

—Primero deberías usar algo de ropa encima maldito exhibicionista —criticaba Shicome viendo con desdén al Amanto—. Despierta al resto de tus camaradas.

—¡Ey, idiotas, salgan de una maldita vez! —vociferó arrastrando un rugido consigo.

La larga y oscurecida lengua que entraba y salía del largo y escamoso hocico causaba cierto desconcierto. Aunque el par de ojos carmesí que se movían por cuenta propia, podrían ser incluso más perturbadores que el conjunto total de su cuerpo reptiliano.

—¿No creen que la temperatura está un poco baja por aquí? —se quejaba el de sangre fría.

—¿Te importaría dejar de estarte quejando por todo? —la infantil voz provenía de un capullo ya corrompido que sólo permitía apreciar el rostro de su joven dueña—. El frío es lo mejor —su anaranjada mirada relucía mientras contrastaba con el rubio de su corta cabellera—. Yo me siento como en casa —parecía humana; era de ese modo hasta que se contemplaban el par de oscuros y curvados cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza—. ¿No te parece de ese modo a ti también?

—Acostúmbrate a que los hombres siempre se quejarán de todo sin importar que sean terrícolas o Amanto —existía otra voz femenina, pero mucho más madura, aunque impecablemente suave.

La fémina descansaba sobre la superficie rota del capullo que le vio nacer. Dejaba que su cabellera de tonalidades verduscas cubriera en parte su feminidad mientras que el resto parecía tener vida y consistencia propias; era como si fuera una estructura aparte que se encargaba de formar lo que indudablemente eran alas.

Sus pupilas eran azabache, tan oscuras como la turmalina negra Su piel demasiado pálida. Y sus orejas recordaban a las de un elfo mientras su larga y esmeralda cola de reptil se movía con avidez.

—Creo que sería prudente que nos dijeran sus nombres —hablaba Bishamon para el particular grupito.

—Berkano es mi nombre —señaló la mujer de particulares alas—. Por favor no me subestimen sólo porque me ven sumamente delicada. Podrían llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

—Uruz es el mío —el tigre lanzó un atroz bramido. Parecía estar orgulloso de su naturaleza.

—Soy Raido —el lagarto sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

—Pueden decirme Algiz-chan —agregaba con una sonrisita la niña de rubios cabellos.

—Tenemos un grupo de lo más diverso —comentaba Shicome mirando al resto de sus camaradas—. De igual modo tenemos que ponerlos a prueba. Después de todo, formarán parte de la barricada defensiva del palacio.

Sorber un poco de té bajo la protección de la luna era un placer del que se había privado durante tantos años que le costaba trabajo conmemorar cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo y con quién solía acompañar ese tranquilo momento. ¿Pero tenía sentido sumirse en las memorias del pasado? ¿Existía un motivo más allá de la simple melancolía? Por supuesto que no. No obstante, había ocasiones que ni ella misma era capaz de controlar su inconsciente.

Sabía que no estaría sola por demasiado tiempo. La compañía arribaría antes de que se pudiera percatar de ello y evitarlo; aunque probablemente no estaba esperando a que fuera ese personaje en particular.

—No creo recordar que nos conozcamos —Suyen observó a la castaña con especial atención. Sus ropas le indicaron de inmediato que no pertenecían al mismo status social.

—Soy la princesa Chiho —se presentó, ofertándole una reverencia—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante —la Amanto tomó asiento con los modales que caracterizaban a la realeza—. ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo por el que has venido hasta mí? Dudo que sea para tomar té conmigo.

—En realidad he sentido curiosidad por ti —que estuviera viéndole tan detenimiento volvía verídico su enunciado—. El planeta del que vengo se caracteriza por crear las mejores medicinas. No existe casi nada que no seamos capaces de neutralizar… Podría decirse que nuestros conocimientos nos permiten jugar a ser dioses.

—Por tu apariencia deduje que pertenecías al planeta Uo —a la castaña no le sorprendía considerando que esa mujer se había dedicado a viajar a lo largo del universo—. Pero existen cosas que ni ustedes son capaces de curar.

—Lo sabemos perfectamente.

—Escuché un rumor sobre su planeta —dijo, captando la atención de la muchacha—. Se dice que alguna vez poseyeron "El Árbol Llama de Dragón" … Se encargaban de custodiar semejante tabú… No obstante, el rumor se extendió y la tragedia ocurrió.

—Desde hace más de un siglo que nadie sabe sobre el paradero de ese árbol… Lo único que se conserva actualmente es uno de sus frutos y ni siquiera es de utilidad ya —la pelinegra sonrió tenuemente. ¿Es que estaba maquinando algo? —. Lo que me sorprende es que sepas al respecto.

—Abandoné mi hogar desde los diez años y subí a la primera nave espacial que se cruzó en mi camino —relató, cruzándose de brazos—. La tripulación a la que llegara me tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, acabé con una de lo más interesante —sonrió con ironía. Probablemente se acordó de un evento en particular—. El capitán de esa tripulación era un bicho raro en toda la extensión…Pero sabía demasiadas cosas sobre los misterios que oculta el universo.

—¿Él fue el que te contó sobre el "Árbol Llama de Dragón"?

—Sobre él y también sobre la "Flor de Viento" y "La Perla de Amaterasu" —Chiho calló. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien supiera esos detalles; o, mejor dicho, no esperaba a que esa mujer fuera entendida del tema—. Nunca creí en esos cuentos de hadas hasta que él mismo me mostró aquella hermosa perla.

—Eso explicaría por qué está enterado de todos esos detalles.

—Sin importar para qué fin busquen esos tres tabúes, se atraerá a la calamidad y a la desgracia… Lo mejor es deshacerse de ellos.

Las delicadezas no existían entre ellos dos. Porque si no eran peleas verbales eran ligeros encuentros donde intentaban hacerse un poco de daño físico. No obstante, desde hace varios días lo único que ocurría entre ambos era un silencio prolongado e insultos ocasionales.

Y lo peor del caso es que habían sido designados para que vigilaran la aldea mientras la noche avanzaba lenta y cansada. Por esa razón se movían de tejado en tejado en busca de algo sospechoso.

—Maldito Raiko, me la ha vuelto a aplicar —Moka gritó a los cuatro vientos el nombre del rubio. Al diablo que despertara a todos.

—Te lo tienes bien ganado. Así que no te quejes —Abuto por su lado dio un gran bostezo—. A todo esto, ¿cuándo demonios piensas darme la pócima para que regrese a la normalidad?

—¿Quieres regresar a ser viejo nuevamente? Eres muy raro —criticaba.

—Sabes qué, olvídalo. Capaz y me das algo mucho peor y terminó convirtiéndome en un piojo de agua —tenía motivos para prever una situación como esa.

—He estado muy ocupada para preocuparme por tu situación… Además, he escuchado que te la pasas en grande con mi hermana y el resto de chicas —el castaño sintió algo así como un peligro inminente. ¿Pero por qué? En realidad, ella había soltado eso con una normalidad incuestionable—. Aunque está claro que sólo se acercan a ti porque estás joven. No lo olvides.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —había que darles la razón a las locas peligrosas.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué pasa por la cabeza de tu idiota capitán? —cuestionó con un cabreo que logró que Abuto quisiera ponerse de lo más cooperativo—. Creía que estaba decidido a ir tras Oshin. Entonces, ¿por qué anda perdiendo el tiempo y no ha ido a buscarla?

—Hasta ese imbécil sabe que ir a buscarle es una pérdida de tiempo… Si esa mujer no quiere ser encontrada, no van a hallarla —la Renho lo sabía muy bien—. Además, se va de la aldea con la excusa de que se aburre. Estoy seguro de que merodea por los alrededores para ver si tiene algo de suerte y se la topa.

—Mira que lanzársele a Suyen de esa manera. Solamente a él se le ocurre.

—No tiene remedio, lo sabes. Su mente es muy básica y funciona de esa manera.

—Me pregunto por qué razón Oshin se fijó en un bueno para nada como él… Tiene mejores pretendientes. Hasta ese tal Bishamon lo es —era la pregunta que tenía en ascuas a muchos. Nadie hasta ahora había resuelto tal enigma—. ¿Y si es culpa del Altana que corre por sus venas?

—¿Por qué demonios eso tendría que intervenir? ¿Por qué tienes el semblante de alguien que quiere entrometerse para arruinarle la relación amorosa a su mejor amiga?

—Puedo crear una pócima mucho más eficiente que la que hice la vez pasada —es que ya estaba fraguando cosas perversas—. Si le rompemos el corazón a ese idiota se largará. Es demasiado orgulloso para dar media vuelta y pedir explicaciones.

—Tu corazón está mucho más podrido de lo que me imaginaba.

—Sigue quejándote y te convertiré en un conejo para dárselo de comer a los Syx —alguien era muy vengativa con lo que le decían.

—No permitiré que hagas algo como eso… ¿Sabes todo el trabajo y tiempo que me costó hacerle entrar en razón? Literalmente me jugué el pellejo.

—Ya que pronto va a terminar nuestro turno, vayamos a cenar algo. Muero de hambre —decía la Renho—. Vayamos a tu casa.

—¿Por qué a mi casa, eh?

—Porque es la que está más cerca. Además, de esa manera no tengo que limpiar la mía por si llega a salir mucha basura —era una conchuda de lo peor.

Desde aquel naciente rocoso la panorámica era excelente. Podía verlo prácticamente todo y simultáneamente, sentir cómo el viento se tornaba mucho más frenético e indomable. Era una sensación refrescante que en cierto modo le tranquilizaba y le hacía olvidarse de la pesadez de permanecer en un solo sitio por tanto tiempo.

Pero sus caminatas nocturnas nunca fueron solitarias. Siempre contaron con una compañía que nunca buscó ni deseó; pero como ambos mantenían su distancia y no solían intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias, no existía problema alguno.

—¿Tiene algún sentido que recorras la misma ruta todas las noches? —cuestionaba Nana mientras chupaba una gran piruleta—. Sabes mejor que nadie que no vas a encontrarla en estas tierras.

—Las niñas de tu edad deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas.

—Para mi clan la noche es el mejor momento para la cacería… Es la hora perfecta para movernos —la Yato le dio un gran mordisco a su paleta y la devoró sin compasión—. Mi trabajo siempre ha consistido en acechar a las presas en completo silencio y elegir el momento adecuado para matarles.

—Debo admitir que eres buena para ello —porque hasta a él se le dificultó darse cuenta de que le seguía la primera vez que abandonó Iga para dar una caminata nocturna—. Cuesta creer que siendo tan joven ya tengas las manos tan manchadas de sangre.

—Kamui, la gente tarde o temprano muere… Ese es el ciclo normal que envuelve la existencia de todos —expresó tranquilamente—. Lo único que diferencia a una muerta de otra es el por qué y el cuándo… Las circunstancias embellecen o decoloran la muerte…

—¿Esa es la manera en que justificas todas las vidas que has arrancado por mero capricho?

—Mi excusa es mucho más poética y razonable que la que tiene alguien que busca apoderarse de un título de lo más vacío y simplista —nada como una linda pedrada lanzada por alguien tan joven—. Pero necesitarás ser muy fuerte… Lo requerirás si es que piensas quedarte con mi hermana. Porque tal parece que tiene el mismo don que Suyen para atraer a toda clase de problemas… Por lo que si eres débil, te machacarán con demasiado facilidad —le sonreía con malicia. Estaba claro que esa niña no podía ser tomada a juego—. Mi padre, por ejemplo, es uno de esos problemas que tendrás que quitar de tu camino.

—¿Significará entonces que tendré que quitarte a ti también? —cuestionó con una mirada burlesca.

—¿Piensas que intervendré para evitar que lo mates? —ella se rio un poco, extrañando ligeramente al pelirrojo—. Kamui, ¿qué te hace pensar que somos una familia feliz y unida? —inquirió—. Él me mataría sin dudarlo si llego a meterme en sus asuntos personales… Del mismo modo que ha hecho con muchos otros… Así que, si quieres vivir, te conviene ir con todo contra él.

—No todos los días te dan consejos de esta clase —ciertamente esa niña era muy curiosa.

—Oshin no morirá tan fácilmente —mencionó llevando su mirada hacia él—. Si no ha regresado todavía es porque debe de estar haciendo algo importante. Ya que no estaría perdiendo el tiempo considerando cómo está la situación —alguien era mucho más sabia e inteligente para su edad física—. Mi madre tenía mucha razón al decir que los hombres son unos completos imbéciles y que necesitan entrenamiento especial.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos en esa dirección ahora? —Kamui señaló un punto luminoso que se movía a través de un bosque ubicado al este de donde se encontraban.

—Están lejos de Iga y dudo que se dirijan hacia allá. Pero de igual modo puede ser buena idea ir a revisar.

¿Cuántas veces más pensaban tocar a la puerta con semejante insistencia? ¿Quién hacía visitas domiciliarias a semejantes horas de la madrugada? ¿Por qué no quedaba claro el mensaje cuando nadie atendía al llamado? Pero del mismo modo en que empezaron a tocar, el ruido cesó. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

No. No lo era. No porque habían pasado de los modales al vandalismo. Y es que quien había llegado de visita no iba a esperar a que la puerta le fuera abierta; existían otros métodos para que se hiciera respetar su deseo.

La puerta fue tumbada de una sola patada. Lo peor era que quien había tenido los cojones para hacerle estaba parado bajo el umbral, sonriéndole tontamente mientras esa ridícula antenita se movía de acá para allá.

—Abuto, pensé que estabas vigilando~ —entró como si fuera propiedad suya. Se hallaba violando su privacidad, ¿y eso era lo primero que le decía? Había tantos cabrones en el mundo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Lárgate inmediatamente! —el castaño casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Y es que, si no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente, el pelirrojo en ese momento le estuviera viendo en pelotas.

—Le contaré todo a Oshin cuando regrese. Con lujo de detalle —porque el otro demonio ya estaba dentro, tomando fotografías y grabándolo todo—. Ustedes no se corten. Sigan. Nosotros sólo tenemos que darles un comunicado y será todo.

—¡Dame eso maldita mocosa! —Moka intentaba inútilmente quitarle el celular a la Yato al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su desnudo cuerpo—. ¡Voy a dejar a Oshin sin hermanita!

—Cuando mi hermana y Kamui hagan esto, ustedes también pueden entrar e interrumpirles~ —había tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño—. Aunque es posible que Kamui los quiera matar después de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? —Abuto permaneció sentado, observando al desvergonzado capitán que poseía—. Que tu mujer se haya largado y no tengas con quien pasar el rato no es mi culpa. Ve a joder a alguien más.

—No estaba esperando que te llevaras tan bien con los miembros del Hokusei —su inocente sonrisa no compraba a Abuto.

—No soy yo quien se quiere robar a la princesita del almirante —le devolvió con soberana guasa—. Y dudo que sólo la quieras para tomar el té y pelearte ocasionalmente.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando~

—Deja de fingir demencia y dime para qué carajos tumbaste la puerta —su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Queremos que conozcas a nuestro nuevo amigo… ¡Cariñosamente le decimos Gashadokuro-chan!

—Creo que ese es un nombre bastante excesivo para mi persona. Aunque debo admitir que me hace sentir importante e imponente. Hasta se me ha hinchado el pecho —la voz se arrastraba desde el exterior hasta dentro de la cabaña, volviéndose mucho más clara y profunda—. Lamento la intromisión. Sé que estaban enfocados en incrementar la natalidad de su especie.

—¡¿Pero qué diantres es eso?! —gritó la Renho escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de su amante.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones han traído a la aldea?! —exclamaba el mayor.

—La gente siempre reacciona de esta forma.

El problema no radicaba en que fuera prácticamente un gigantón con casi tres metros de altura. Sino más bien en la apariencia que poseía.

Donde debían estar sus cuencas oculares sólo veían un par de huecos oscuros y pequeñas luminarias que podrían ser sus ojos o cualquier otra clase de artilugio. Y si eso no era suficiente para acojonar a las personas, el que todo su cuerpo no fuera más que un esqueleto con vestigios de musculo, hacía el resto.

Y sus ropajes negros con café únicamente lo hacían ver como una criatura dedicada a la lechería, al caos y a la destrucción.

—Sé lo que se están preguntando. Si estoy usando un magnífico cosplay. Pero la verdad es que esta es mi apariencia real. Aunque aprovecho mi estado natural para salir las noches de Halloween y pedir dulces en las casas —su craneal cabeza poseía la forma de la cabeza de un carnero. Sin embargo, su blancura poseía decorados tribales carmesís, negros y azul esmeralda, haciendo de sus oscuros cuernos el plus que necesitaba para lograr de su cara algo mucho más tétrico—. Mi nombre es Shibo, es un gran placer.

—Ese esqueleto me está hablando…—a Abuto le había hecho corto circuito la cabeza.

—¿Van a estar bien tus amigos? —preguntaba el esqueleto a Kamui—. Se ven un poco pálidos. Como si hubieran visto a un Shinigami.

—¡Ese eres tú maldito monstruo! —gritaban aquel par de amantes.

—Se asustan por cualquier cosa —Nana suspiró y los observaba con lástima—. Shibo-chan no es malo, sólo es diferente… Y todo mundo sabe que lo diferente a veces nos causa miedo y confusión.

—¿No crees que es peligroso? Digo, tiene cara de que ha salido del infierno y nos quiere llevar hasta allí —el castaño no se fiaba de ese ser.

—En realidad mis hombres y yo nos encontrábamos perdido cuando aparecieron estos dos amables seres y nos guiaron hasta este hermoso sitio —relataba totalmente conmovido.

—¡No sólo lo has traído a él, sino a toda su maldita tripulación! ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?! —ni todos los gritos del mundo lograrían reflejar todo el enfado que sentía en ese momento.

—Todos son tan cálidos y diversos como Shibo-chan —agregaba alegremente la hermanita menor de Oshin—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Les gustan las fiestas y los banquetes como a todos nosotros!

Abuto se envolvió la mitad del cuerpo con una sábana y salió con enorme valentía de su cálido y seguro hogar. Y tras unos cuantos pasos fuera, se arrepintió completamente.

—Pero, ¿qué… carajos es esto?

El castaño en sus numerosos años de servicio al Harusame había encontrado toda clase de tripulaciones. Muchas de ellas conformadas por los sujetos más ruines y peligrosos del universo. Sin embargo, esta era la primera ocasión en la que veía a una panda de la gente más rara reunida bajo un mismo mandato.

Al infierno se le debieron de haber escapado algunos Ogros, uno que otro Oni y demás espectros variados del folclore japonés.

—Nadie me dijo que habíamos viajado hasta Gokumon-too —susurraba frágilmente el castaño.

—Chicos, no sean tímidos. Saluden a mis nuevos amigos —Shibo había salido de la cabaña, llevando sus huesudas manos hasta los hombros del ofuscado Yato—. Me sorprende que conozcas el nombre de mi tripulación. Me siento halagado —es que hasta sonrojado estaba de la emoción.

—Abuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a personas tan pintorescas? —Kamui sonreía despreocupadamente. Para él toda esa bola de entes de origen desconocido le resultaba de lo más casual.

—¿En qué lío nos hemos venido a meter ahora? —interrogaba Moka desde el margen de la puerta.

—¡Qué dé inicio el festejo! ¡Traigan a los sacrificios para esta noche! —exclamaba Nana a todo pulmón mientras un par de miembros de la Tripulación Gokumon llevaban sobre sus hombros a dos hombres perfectamente amarrados y amordazados.

—¿Esos no son Gintoki y Shinpachi? —Moka veía cómo ese par se retorcían. Normal si se les pone a dar de vueltas a fuego lento como si fueran lechones.

—Que queden bien cocidos. La carne cruda y término medio es mala para la salud —Nana estaba instruyendo a esos Amanto para que hicieran bien las cosas—. Traigan a la cara de niña y a Hahamoto también. Necesitamos que haya entretenimiento durante la cena.

—¡Que no soy una lindura, soy Katsura!

—Dije cara de niña, no lindura —nada como las patadas correctivas de la peli blanca.

—Katsura, esta es nuestra noche. Disfrutémosla. ¡Hahahahahahaha!

—Tú deja de reírte como retrasado y haz alguna gracia —otra patadita para el del afro.

—El poco respeto que pude…haberles tenido…se ha esfumado en este momento…—murmuraba la Renho sin ánimo alguno de salir.

Kotarou se encontraba luciendo un flameante qipao mientras servía bebidas y movía pronunciadamente las caderas. Mientras que Tatsuma intentaba dar un espectáculo haciendo malabares con un grupo de piñas.

—Todo es culpa de ese idiota…y está como si nada —en efecto, Kamui ya estaba atragantándose de comida a por mayor; al parecer su usual pegue estaba surtiendo efecto en las mujeres que había en la tripulación de Shibo—. Que alguien nos saque de esta locura…


	71. Lección 73

¡Buenas noches mis masoquistas en pausa! Ya llegué para traerles muchas respuestas. La verdad hoy me porté bondadosa con ustedes y les he aclarado varios puntos, así que no se quejen :'v Sin más preámbulos gocen con todo ㈳5

 ***I Love Okikagu:** El AbuMoka ya casi lo podemos saborear XD Solamente es cuestión de que dejen de estar en negación. Algo así como pasa con el KamuOshin.

 ***Nana3:** Seguramente Oshin flipará con todas las personalidades que se siguen uniendo =3

 ***Fire Soul:** Jajajaja Podría pensarme ese lemon, pero el tiempo lo dirá. De momento sigue disfrutando de las ocurrencias que suceden.

 ***CookiMonster:** ㈳5 Qué bueno que no te pierdas ningún capítulo, incluso si te deja con muchas ganas. Lo cual va a pasar seguramente con esta actualización (owo)9 No dudes en dejarme tu queja.

 **Capítulo 73**

 **Progressive**

—De manera que usted viene de una galaxia lejana, Shibo-sama —expresaba Shinpachi con un semblante de que se estaba cagando en los pantalones.

—Por favor, llámame solamente Shibo. El honorífico me hace sentir más viejo —agregaba el Amanto con una sonrisa que le provocaba más terror al de lentes.

—S-Shibo... —el tartamudeo le salía bien natural—. La v-verdad es que ni Gin-san ni yo sabemos bien a las brasas —es que efectivamente seguían dando de vueltas mientras les agregaban salsa para marinarles.

—Algunos viejos hábitos no se van —explicaba con cierta añoranza el huesudo—. Chicos, no debemos comernos a los amigos. Ellos son sagrados —tras decir eso liberaron a ese par de la tortura—. Algunos miembros de mi tripulación practican activamente el canibalismo y se emocionaron al encontrar carne humana.

—¡¿Canibalismo?! —esos dos querían escapar, pero ya los habían cercado. No huirían tan fácilmente, no sin dejar de sacrificio a uno de los dos.

—Por favor, acompáñennos esta noche. Tenemos comida, diversión y cuentos de terror.

—U-Usted ya es un cuento de terror por sí mismo, Shibo-san —la voz de Shimura se hacía cada vez más aguda, más femenina. Es que estaba a nada de perder la escasa cordura que le quedaba.

—¡¿C-Cuentos de terror?! L-La verdad es que se nos está haciendo muy tarde. A esta hora deberíamos estar dentro de nuestro mameluco chupándonos el dedo —Gintoki no soportaba nada que tuviera que ver con espíritus chocarreros; aunque técnicamente estaba frente a algo parecido a un desfile de criaturas sobrenaturales.

—Soy muy bueno contando historias. Cada viernes por la noche hacemos sesiones espirituales para convocar a nuestros antepasados —se veía tan sombrío mientras contaba todo con una emoción y énfasis envidiables.

—¡S-Shinpachi, ayúdame! —Sakata se daba de tropezones contra el suelo en un intento inútil por abandonar el lugar en la brevedad posible.

—¿Saben la hora qué es? Algunas personas intentamos dormir un poco —esa voz logró causarles otra barra más de miedo a Gintoki y a Shinpachi. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían llegar tenía que ser justamente ella? ¿Es que la masacre grupal iba a dar comienzo?

—¡Suyen! —exclamaron todos los miembros de la tripulación. Logrando que los que no estaban enterados del tema se sacaran por completo de onda.

—Pero, ¿qué se supone que andas haciendo en la Tierra, Shibo? —la pelinegra se desplazó hacia el mencionado con una normalidad aplastante—. Pensé que no volverías a pisar este planeta.

—Realmente estoy sorprendido de volverte a ver, Suyen —el esqueleto llevó sus largas manos a los hombros de la Yato—. No supe nada de ti en casi dos décadas. ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? Y debo admitir que luces bastante bien. No hay duda de que eres como los buenos vinos —le elogió con emoción. Era como ver a dos viejos amigos que han dejado de estar en contacto por largo tiempo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —respondió ella—. Pero habrá tiempo para ello... De modo que cuéntame qué te trajo aquí.

—No tengo problema con contártelo —es que hasta había tomado asiento—. Es una historia de lo más enmarañada, pero estoy seguro que guarda concordancia.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, se escuchó el estruendoso chillido de una sirena; esa era la señal de que habían traspasado el perímetro que bordeaba a Iga. Pero, ¿de dónde provenía el ataque? ¿En qué dirección llegarían los enemigos? ¿Algún escuadrón se alistaría a tiempo?

—Tal vez algunos Amantos nos siguieron hasta aquí —deducía Shibo rascando su mentón—. No son horas para despertar a la gente. Así que permitan que nos encarguemos en compensación por habernos permitido hospedarnos aquí.

—¡¿Cuándo dijimos algo como eso?! —gritaba el samurái de cabellos plateados—. ¿Por qué se están auto invitando? ¿Están fingiendo demencia para que parezca que aquí no pasó nada? ¡Casi nos comen! —él se quejaba a todo pulmón, pero de nada servía—. ¡Ey, no me ignoren! ¡Ya tenemos suficientes personalidades conflictivas aquí como para que esto sea el Circo de lo Abstracto y de lo Desconocido! ¡Voy a empezar a cobrar el hospedaje!

—Margaret querida, quisiera tu asistencia en esta importante tarea —llamaba el almirante del Gokumon.

Aquellos zapatos de suela extremadamente gruesa y alta resonaban con cada paso que su portadora daba. Pero su soltura al caminar se combinaba maravillosamente con su larga y oscura cabellera, esa que casi se arrastraba sobre el suelo con una elegancia envidiable.

La celeste tonalidad de su piel realzaba el púrpura de su sugestivo y exquisitamente bien elaborado kimono. Y si eso no fuera suficiente para que resaltara, sobre su espalda descansaba un enorme pincel que usualmente eran empleados por los grandes artistas de la caligrafía.

—Será un placer servirle, mi almirante —su dorada mirada enfocaba al hombre que le convocó.

—Kuro, tú también puedes participar.

El pantalón y el saco de vestir siempre lucían bien en negro. Ese Amanto lo sabía por lo que no dudaba en combinarlo con zapatos formales. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurría con el resto de sus prendas? ¿Cuál era la fascinación que encontraba en tener todo el cuerpo vendado? ¿Por qué llevaba aquel paliacate bermellón alrededor de su boca, justo bajo su nariz?

Aunque posiblemente lo más curioso eran los googles naranja que llevaba puestos y el sombrero vaquero marrón que cubría su cabeza.

—¿Esperaremos a que lleguen hasta aquí? —interrogó el vendado.

—No. No debemos permitir que lleguen hasta aquí o causarán destrozos en la aldea —Shibo parecía poseer una mejor visión de lo que se pudiera pensar—. Adelántense y encárguense de darles una calurosa bienvenida.

—Entendido —espetaron ambos en perfecta armonía antes de moverse. Estaba claro que eran rápidos como para encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos de su punto de partida en cuestión de nada.

—¡Pero, ¿qué están pensando nuestros guardias?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no hemos liberado a las cuatro bestias del Hokusei?! —Gintoki se encontraba mirándolo todo gracias a un par de binoculares—. Han llegado desde la zona que conecta a la cascada. Estarán en Iga en menos de dos minutos.

—Gin-san, te recuerda que "una de esas cuatro bestias" está justo detrás de ti y no está para nada feliz —efectivamente Moka estaba ya vestidita por lo que podía darle una buena paliza al samurái.

—Iré inmediatamente hacia allá en lo que llega Raiko y el resto.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —Suyen le veía desde el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa recién dibujada—. Ellos son más que suficientes para terminar con esos enemigos.

La Yato no había mentido en lo absoluto. Sus palabras se convirtieron en hechos en el instante en que ese par de Amanto estuvieron frente a frente con los valientes que deseaban arremeter contra Iga. ¿Es que estaban esperándose encontrar con tan particulares guerreros? Probablemente no.

El enorme pincel se movía de un lado a otro, creando hermosos trazos sobre los que se encontraban próximos a Margaret. Y aunque quisieran maravillarse por su gracia y profesionalismo, no poseían el tiempo, ni tampoco la vida. Todo lo que tocaba la oscura tinta de ese pincel se derretía con una prontitud aterradora, como si fuera un corrosivo terriblemente efectivo, como si fueran tinta que ha sido empapada por agua.

Pero quienes enfrentaban a Kuro no estaban pasándola mejor. No cuando el látigo con cuchillas que portaba y manejaba como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, era un arma que se encargaba de destazarles en cuestión de segundos; instantes en los que apuradamente pudieron darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca de su adversario.

No sólo se contemplaba su experiencia para las batallas, sino también lo acostumbrados que estaban para aniquilar existencias con eficiencia y en la menor brevedad posible. Eran asesinos profesionales que veían las vidas como meros números que enriquecían sus currículos.

—¡Gin-san, ¿viste lo mismo que yo?! ¡T-Todos esos Amantos quedaron resumidos a picadillo!

—No me molestaría ser marcado por ese pincel gigante si tengo una vista tan magnífica en mis últimos instantes de vida —el peli plateado estaba babeando ante su imaginación desbordada—. Es impresionante cómo ese par de bellezas naturales no se salieron de su lugar.

—Shibo-san, por favor, devore a este insulto de samurái —Shimura incrementó la distancia con su supuesto "maestro" —. Margaret-san, Kuro-san, por favor, denle una muerte rápida pero dolorosa.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Raiko llegó en compañía de Joben hasta donde tan particular reunión se estaba suscitando— ¿Quiénes son este grupo de raritos?

—Nos movilizamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero al parecer hemos llegado tarde a la fiesta —el lagarto lo decía por ese par que habían arribado y se encontraban lado a lado de su superior—. Parece que el verdadero peligro se encuentra frente a nuestras narices.

—Moka, ¿no se supone que era tu turno en esta ocasión? —la mirada inquisidora del blondo de clavó en la Renho. La misma que intentaba zafarse de la situación huyendo en compañía de Sakata.

—Ah, pues…Eso estaba haciendo, pero de repente…llegó Nana y Kamui con unos amigos…y así…

—Ella estaba cuidando de que no se robaran a su macho. Por eso mismo estaba aplicando sus técnicas de súcubo para que el pobre Abuto fuera incapaz de revolcarse con otra mujer. Podría decirse que estaba realizando patrullaje se- —y Nana hablaría más si la peli azul no le estuviera tapando su pequeña y bonita boquita.

—¡Maldita mocosa! ¡¿Por qué estás tan corrompida cuando tienes apenas diez años?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que mencionarle algo como eso?! Voy a torturarte toda la noche —ganas de matar a la cría no le faltaban.

—Moka —el capitán del Primer Escuadrón no se veía nada feliz—. Tu escuadrón y tú se encargarán de limpiar todo el desastre que está a la entrada de Iga.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada! ¡Que lo limpien los que hicieron todo!

—Exactamente por eso vas a hacerlo. Porque no hiciste nada —remarcó lo último con un bonito tono de cabreo—. No me hagas ofrecerte como el alimento de los Syx.

—Eres un tirano. Eres un hombre con un corazón demasiado malvado —salió corriendo con el melodrama llenándole los ojos de falsas lágrimas—. ¡Maldito seas Raiko! ¡Haré que te quedes calvo como el idiota de Kamui!

—Podríamos intercambiarla por alguno de esos dos. Se ve que son más eficientes y menos DramaQueen —proponía Joben para el Yato.

—Ignoren a la loca —pedía el rubio para el esqueleto de tres metros de alto—. Y bien, ¿quiénes son y cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?

—Mi nombre es Shibo. Actualmente soy el Almirante de la Tripulación Gokumon —se presentó con todo el profesionalismo del mundo—. Llegamos aquí gracias a Kamui-dono y Nana-dono —lo peor es que los causantes estaban bien tranquilos terminando de comer; a esos la vida les valía un reverendo pepino—. Pero nuestro destino era esta villa por nuestra seguridad.

—¿Por su seguridad? —a Suyen eso le produjo cierta extrañeza—. ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

—Vinimos a la Tierra con la intención de visitar Edo… Todos hablan de esa ciudad y queríamos conocerla para tomarnos algunas fotos y comprar unos cuantos recuerditos. Y aunque quisimos hacer uso de la estación como el resto de gente civilizada, no pudimos; al parecer el servicio se había cancelado… Razón por la cual tuvimos que estacionar la nave en otro lado —relataba todo emocionado, como quien se pone a hablar sobre sus maravillosas vacaciones de verano—. Sin embargo, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá, nuestro avance fue frenado.

¿Quién más además de ellos avanzaría por un sendero tan escabroso y por el que claramente se notaba que nadie lo visitaba desde hace varios años atrás? ¿Es que era una especie de atajo o se habían perdido por completo? Lo que fuera, no se encontraban completamente solos; alguien más optó por tomar esa ruta, sólo que en sentido contrario.

Dentro de esa capucha marrón no podían percibir ni la apariencia ni las intenciones de quien estaba a un par de metros de distancia. No obstante, sus carmesí pupilas eran capaces de mostrarles todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

—Buenas noches, forastero —Shibo habló primero, llevando su atención en quien lo examinaba con sumo cuidado. Probablemente su apariencia despertó alarma en el desconocido—. Nos gustaría preguntarle si por aquí se va a Edo.

—Si continúan derecho llegarán a Edo sin problema alguno —se trataba de una mujer, su voz se lo decía—. Sin embargo, deberían pensarse dos veces el dirigirse hacia esa ciudad.

—¿Acaso hay mucha contaminación? ¿El tráfico es insufrible?

—Diría más bien que una vez que entres ahí no habrá manera de dar vuelta atrás —estipuló seriamente—. Edo es un lugar peligroso —advirtió.

—De manera que los rumores eran ciertos —meditó—. Se dice que la Tierra se ha convertido nuevamente en el blanco de numerosas tripulaciones que viajan hasta aquí movidos por diferentes motivos… No obstante, ninguna ha regresado… Todas han desaparecido.

—A sabiendas de eso, ¿tu tripulación y tú decidieron venir aquí?

—No somos como el resto de las tripulaciones promedio. Podría decirse que nos gusta correr hacia los infiernos terrenales que hay a lo ancho del universo —ciertamente él y el resto de los que le acompañaban dejaban en claro que podían meterse con cualquiera y no sudar la gota fría—. Consideraremos tu advertencia; sin embargo, evaluaremos la situación por nosotros mismos.

—Eso ya cae sobre ustedes —la encapuchada dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. No obstante, parecía que había quienes no lo deseaban de ese modo—. Tsk… Qué insistentes han resultado ser.

Llegaron desde atrás, con la intención de dispararle con las armas de fuego que llevaban consigo. Una lástima que a esa mujer le bastara con dar una vuelta hacia atrás y hacer de su intención, un mero capricho; el mismo que les condujo a una muerte instantánea servida por las filosas espadas que su presa portaba.

—Un momento… Tú eres… No, no se trata de la misma persona —le observaba con estupor, con una mezcla entre el anonadamiento y la posibilidad. Es que a quien estaba viendo no podía ser la misma persona que a él le venía a la mente—. Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que formó parte de mi tripulación hace varios años atrás… Hasta podrías ser su hija.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero estoy bastante ocupada en este momento —guardó nuevamente su par de sables al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro—. Les he advertido. Ya ustedes decidirán qué camino tomar.

Los que pusieron un poco de atención al relato pudieron deducir sin demasiada dificultad que la persona que Shibo había visto era ni nada menos que la boticaria. Y eso no hacía más que levantar más sospechas que respuestas. ¿Es que, qué se supone que estaba haciendo tan lejos? ¿Cómo es que sabía del estado de Edo? ¿De qué podría haberse informado durante el tiempo que llevaba de ausente?

—Antes de que se fuera le pregunté por los lugares en los que podría permanecer durante mi estancia en la Tierra. A lo que ella mencionó un par de sitios y una villa ninja llamada Iga —todos habían guardado silencio, pero no dejaban de intercambiar miradas. Aunque la persona que menos reacción tuvo fue Suyen—. ¿Tuviste una hija?

—¿Vas a cuestionarme algo tan evidente cuando tú mismo te encontraste con alguien que se parecía tanto a mí? —la Yato se mantuvo en todo momento serena, como si le restara importancia al suceso—. Tuve dos hijos hace cerca de diecinueve años atrás…. Y parece que ya te encontraste con uno de ellos.

—Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que ustedes dos llegaron hasta aquí —Shinpachi veía al par de estrafalarios que alguna vez fueron samuráis respetables.

—Elizabeth y yo decidimos tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones después del arduo trabajo que hicimos en la última temporada. Por lo que planeamos todo para que el viaje fuera perfecto y entonces —¿cómo podía seguir hablando cuando alguien había decidido interrumpirle?

—¿Quieres resumirlo? No tenemos tu tiempo para escuchar tus deprimentes excusas para salir con un viejo apestoso que se oculta bajo una botarga —comentaba Gintoki, cortándole la inspiración al pelinegro—. Es más, no necesitamos escuchar tus razones. Nos da igual. Solamente limítate a ocupar el mínimo espacio y servir de carnada cuando vuelvan a atacarnos —Kotarou no pudo explicar nada más porque fue ignorado por todos sin compasión alguna—. A ver Hahamoto, dinos cómo acabaste con el circo de fenómenos.

—Kintoki, para que entiendas los motivos que me condujeron hasta la Tierra, primero debo explicarte el nuevo producto con el que estoy comerciando y me estoy volviendo millonario. A raíz de eso quedará todo muy claro… Así que empecemos, era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando Mutsu y yo decidimos que…

—Demasiado largo. Demasiado tedioso. A nadie le importa tu vida —a Sakata le fue más que suficiente darle un golpe en la nuca para dejarle inconsciente—. Ninguna de estas basuras ha aportado nada, por lo que sigamos escuchando al huesitos.

—Gin-san, técnicamente no los has dejado explicarse… ¿Por qué estás haciendo dos hoyos en la tierra? ¿De dónde ha sacado Shibo-san esa biblia negra? ¡¿Por qué carajo lucen como si estuvieran planeando la cuartada perfecta que les deslinde de cualquier responsabilidad?! ¡Ey, no los entierren, siguen vivos!

—Y si sigues el método que te indiqué, los espíritus vengativos de tus ex compañeros no podrán atormentarte desde el más allá.

—Nunca soltaré este fiel amuleto. Lo protegeré como a mi castidad.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿En verdad los han sepultado?! ¡¿Por qué fingen que están triste por la pérdida?! ¡No puedes proteger lo que nunca has tenido! —esa madrugada Shinpachi se iba a quedar completamente afónico. Estaba gritando más de lo usual.

—Cuando llegamos a Edo. Ni siquiera entramos… Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por numerosas flores blancas que no nos dieron buena espina en lo más mínimo —relataba al tiempo que decoraba las nuevas tumbas con camelias—. De esa manera llegamos hasta aquí.

—Sabemos cómo encontraron este sitio. Sin embargo, el motivo que los condujo a la Tierra cuál era —Raiko quería el informe completo antes de bajar la guardia ante esos extraños.

—¿Vinieron a hacerse de los cristales de Altana o los movió las ansias de cazar al Hokusei? —Kamui parecía haber decidido tomar las riendas del interrogatorio—. No serían los primeros ni los últimos. Aunque de ser así, han caído en el lugar incorrecto.

—No estamos aquí por el Hokusei ni mucho menos por esos cristales —Shibo estaba frente al pelirrojo; la diferencia de altura era abismal, pero ambos desprendían un aura de lo más peligrosa. ¿Es que ese chiquillo había levantado sus ánimos combativos? —. Vinimos hasta aquí a recuperar algo que me fue hurtado hace medio año atrás… Sería peligroso de ser utilizado incorrectamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Suyen encaró al huesudo.

—Soy un hombre que tiene como hobby coleccionar los objetos más raros y antiguos que se puedan encontrar a lo largo de todo el universo —dio un par de pasos, deteniéndose frente a Raiko y a Joben—. Entre mis tesoros se encontraba la última semilla del Árbol Kali —obviamente ese nombre no le sonaba a absolutamente nadie.

—El Árbol Kali solía crecer en numerosos planetas a lo largo y basto de nuestro universo, demostrando lo adaptable y resistente que era a los diversos ecosistemas que existen... Durante siglos sólo fue empleado para embellecer los jardines por sus esplendorosas flores; no obstante, este concepto cambió tras el descubrimiento y explotación del Altana —sólo podía existir una persona en toda Iga que podría tener esa clase de conocimientos que a nadie le interesaban.

—Oh, tenemos a una joven que sabe detalles de lo más interesantes —sus cuencas vacías enfocaban a la enmascarada que yacía sentada muy tranquilamente en un tejado circundante—. Siempre es bueno conocer a personas que gusten del deseo incansable de obtener más conocimiento.

—¿Entonces qué tiene de especial ese árbol? Todos los árboles sirven para lo mismo. Para que los hombres que tienen pecho en el pelo y allá abajo, los rocíen con su agua sagrada —que esas palabras salieran del hombre que no dejaba de hurgarse la nariz mientras vandalizaba las tumbas de sus antiguos compañeros Joui, no lo hacían lucir muy bien que digamos—. ¿Qué? ¿Nadie puede mantener limpia su nariz en este sitio?

—El árbol Kali fue la pesadilla materializada de ese grupo de ancianos codiciosos —Shibo cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo tenuemente—. Ese árbol empezó a absorber el Altana en cuanto dicha energía empezó a ser liberada y controlada a través de las estaciones que fueron creadas en cada planeta —¿algo como eso existía? —. Y mientras lo hacía, crecía de manera descomunal, extendiéndose hacia todo lo que estuviera cerca…. Fue de esa manera en que muchas ciudades conocieron su final —si no tuvieran suficientes noticias desalentadoras en su haber—. Unos cuantos planetas cayeron en la desgracia de que su Altana fuera sustraído por completo por esos desagradables árboles.

—Por eso mismo empezaron a ser destruidos… La caza fue tal que literalmente no son más que un viejo mito urbano. Aunque tal parece que no es del todo cierto —Akumu hacía referencia al coleccionista de antigüedades—. Una semilla como esa, nutriéndose con la energía vital de la Tierra sería un verdadero peligro… Pondría en riesgo total la viabilidad de este planeta.

—E-Eso no se oye nada bien —Abuto cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el peor planeta de todos—. ¿Y cómo es que sabes que esa semilla vino a dar hasta aquí?

—El hombre que me la arrebató no venía solo cuando atacó mi nave… Poseía camaradas fuertes y eficientes que se encargaron de resumir lo más que pudieron a mi tripulación mientras él se encargaba de llevarse el botín que quería —los retratos que les estaba mostrando estaban realizados con una maestría envidiable; y todos allí conocían esas caras.

—Amatsu —expresaba Raiko—. Y este hombre es el mismo que nos atacó cuando secuestraron a Oshin —nunca podría olvidar el rostro de un sujeto que era tan extraño como peligroso—. Esto significa que es él quien está detrás de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—El jefe final —sentenciaba Kamui sin apartar su mirada del particular sujeto con la máscara de gas—. No podrían haber elegido a mejor personaje que él.

—Te recuerdo que a ambos les dio la paliza de sus vidas —Abuto insultaba parejo—. No le hicieron ni cosquillas hace meses atrás. ¿Creen que podrán tocarlo ahora que se ha estado equipado tan astutamente de un montón de artilugios peligrosos?

—Pero si ese árbol es tan peligroso como mencionas. ¿Por qué no hemos visto nada todavía? —la madre de Oshin tocaba un buen punto—. Deberíamos estar viendo los estragos causados por su proliferación.

—Existe la posibilidad de que estén reservándose el momento para usarlo o tal vez vayan a darle alguna otra utilidad —Shibo maquinaba una y otra vez posibles hipótesis; intentaba encontrar por sí mismo una respuesta viable—. Pero cualquiera que sea la opción, dudo que sea positiva para los que habitan en este planeta.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —cuestionaba Joben a Raiko—. No podemos ir directo a Edo sin saber bien lo qué ha pasado allí. Y parece que es cuestión de tiempo para que se adueñen de todo el territorio.

—Sin mencionar que no sabemos qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí en realidad —el blondo estaba tan perdido en ese momento—. Tendremos que consultarlo con el almirante.

—Lo más sabio que Tentei puede hacer es abandonar este planeta y olvidarlo para siempre —había llegado la princesa de Uo, contoneándose de un lado a otro. Y si el mensaje no quedaba claro para ese par de capitanes, habría de postrarse frente a ellos—. Sabía con antelación que la última semilla del árbol Kali había sido robada por el Amatsu y traída hasta el planeta Tierra —suspiró con cansancio. Alguien estaba meditándose si seguir hablando o no—. No es algo que esté confirmado, pero, los eruditos de mi planeta concluyeron que ellos podrían haber encontrado un método para que el árbol Kali se limitara a sustraer el Altana de las entrañas de cada planeta y lo expulsara a través de su corteza en forma de pequeños cristales —¿tenían la capacidad de modificar la genética de un ser viviente para lograr que creciera realizando otras funciones? Y si lo que decía era cierto, entonces ese árbol era mucho más peligroso de lo que pensaron en un inicio—. Los cristales de Altana existen de manera natural y hay numerosas teorías que intentan justificar su formación. No obstante, no se sabe de nadie que haya podido crearlos a voluntad… No hasta ahora.

—No es suficiente con eliminar a nuestros enemigos. También tendremos que encontrar ese árbol y destruirlo antes de que él lo haga con el planeta Tierra —Shinpachi no podía sentirse más frustrado que en ese momento. Y pensar que hace un par de meses atrás todo eran risas y despreocupación total—. ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos algo como eso? Deben tenerlo resguardado en el lugar menos esperado.

—El árbol es la menor de sus preocupaciones —establecía Chiho—. Los enemigos que se han plantado frente a ustedes son extremadamente fuertes y viles… Los aplastarán si no pelean con todo lo que tienen.

—Creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos para dar media vuelta y salir huyendo con la cola entre las patas —Gintoki al fin se encontraba hablando como el samurái que decía ser—. Agradecemos tu preocupación princesita, pero los hombres de Edo no nos acobardamos ni siquiera ante la llegada del Shinigami. Así que, si quieres salir huyendo, es el momento adecuado para ello, o tal vez prefieras venir corriendo a mis brazos para que te cuide y proteja de todo mal.

—Parece que de momento no queda más que resistir y buscar el momento adecuado para contraatacar —Shibo miró a los capitanes del Hokusei y al par de miembros de la Yorozuya—. Esperemos que el tiempo no esté tampoco en nuestra contra.

Su espada era blandida con maestría, con la convicción y la fiereza suficientes para hacerle cara a cualquier adversario. La filosa hoja cortaba todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, sin compasión, como si estuviera obsesionada por cumplir tantas veces como le fuera posible el objetivo por el cual había sido forjada; y tal vez esa ambición manchada de sangre y muerte era compartida por su portador.

Aunque quienes avanzaban siguiendo su espalda, también se desempeñaban magníficamente. Se encargaban de proteger su retaguardia, de darle la seguridad de que no estaba combatiendo solo, que los tenía a ellos sin importar las inclemencias.

—¿Qué es lo que estará pasando aquí, Shinsuke-sama? —la rubia miraba a su alrededor; no había más que cuerpos inertes de Amantos problemáticos que salieron a recibirles antes de que si quiera pusieran un pie dentro de Edo.

—Parece ser que los rumores eran ciertos —Takasugi conservaba su fiel espada. Él mejor que nadie sabía que sería un suicidio bajar la guardia.

—Se habló sobre que la Tierra se estaba llenando de alimañas indeseables, pero nunca que la ciudad luciera de esta manera —Takechi se mantenía en estado de alarma. Era un estratega y su misión era dirigirlos hacia el camino de la victoria.

—Shinsuke, en el momento en que demos un paso dentro de la ciudad, seguramente seamos incapaces de volver atrás —Bansai pese a la advertencia lanzada lucía de lo más sereno. ¿Es que ese hombre no conocía el miedo?

—No tendría sentido alguno en dar la vuelta en este justo momento —el de mirada esmeralda era un samurái después de todo—. Aunque parece que primero tendremos que pagar el peaje.

¿Desde cuándo habían llegado aquellas cuatro figuras? ¿Por qué demoraron tanto tiempo en notar su presencia si se encontraban sentados tan tranquilamente sobre el arco que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Edo? ¿Quién demonios eran?

—Dejen que me encargue de la bonita —Raido parecía estarse degustando su sabor por adelantado—. Estoy seguro de que gritará mucho antes de que la mate.

—El hombre de los cascos luce prometedor —Berkano le sonreía a Kawakami con cierta picardía y tal vez, con una dosis de perversidad.

—Señorita, será un honor enfrentarme a usted —Henpeita no perdió la oportunidad de apartarse para sí mismo a la loli del grupo.

—Te rediseñaré ese horrible rostro que tienes, maldito pedófilo —Algiz no dudó en mostrarle su aprecio con un ademán de que esa cabeza sería tomada por ella.

—¡Pedófilo no, feminista!

—Eso me deja a mí con el tuerto vengador —Uruz parecía estar más que complacido por su suculenta presa—. Veremos lo que el líder del Kiheitai es capaz de hacer.


	72. Lección 74

¡Buenas noches! ¿Me extrañaron? Más les vale que sí :'v Dejemos los dramas a un lado y vayamos al capítulo de este día :'D La cosa es que oficialmente el Kamaho ha madurado, ya no nos va a desesperar como tiempo atrás; sé que muchas quisieron matarlo más veces que sus enemigos, pero todo ese sufrimiento y odio han valido la pena :'v El final del capítulo se los hará saber. ¡Nos leemos después, disfruten de su fin de semana!

 **Capítulo 74**

 **Going Under**

Habían perdido la cuenta de a cuántas de aquellas criaturas habían derrotado desde que el patrullaje comenzó. Sin embargo, algo les estaba quedando de lo más claro: cada vez eran más numerosas y mucho más resistentes que cuando comenzaron a cazarlas.

Lo único que resentía el intercambio de fuerzas era el terreno mismo. Ese que no dejaba de ser remodelado con cada encuentro mientras era pintado de rojo. Porque los cadáveres de los caídos eran perfectamente aprovechados por esas bestias que gozaban de tan peligroso y benéfico apetito.

—¿Pero qué demonios se suponen que eran esas aberraciones? Cada vez tienen peor aspecto —se cuestionaba Abuto tras cerrar su paraguas y sacudirlo para quitarle toda la sangre que tenía impregnada.

—Lo siento, pero no soy la rarita experta en bestias inter-espaciales —Narue estaba haciendo una clara referencia a Akumu.

—Realmente no importa lo que sean. Lo que interesa es aplastarlas —el razonamiento de Kamui era simple pero bastante efectivo.

—Hay que verle el lado positivo. Las mascotas de esa mujer se la viven dándose banquetes muy seguido —y en efecto, los Syx habían dejado bastante limpia la escena de la masacre. Ahora se la vivían relamiendo sus patas.

—Toda ha sido una locura, ¿no lo creen? —cuestionaba Narue a sus dos compañeros—. Y luego la aparición de esa mujer —tenía sus motivos para torcer el entrecejo en cuanto recordaba a esa pelinegra.

—A este punto de la vida deberíamos estar acostumbrados a creer en todas las posibilidades —establecía el castaño bastante divertido—. Aunque te conviene no hacer cabrear de nuevo a esa mujer, Narue…Ya viste cómo quedaron los pobres diablos que se cruzaron en su camino, sin mencionar que te hizo una bonita humillación… El sadismo parece correr por sus venas.

—¿Estás insinuando que no puedo vencer a una anciana como ella si me pongo seria? —alguien estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Bueno, por algo continúa con vida y ninguno de sus enemigos ha logrado cortarle la cabeza —vayas maneras que poseía para echarle en cara a la peli verde que no podía competir contra Suyen.

—Indudablemente tiene la sangre de un Yato —hablaba el pelirrojo con una tenue sonrisa—. No sería mala idea volver a medir fuerzas contra ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás interesado en esa maldita zorra? —bufó con indignación—. Todos los estúpidos hombres de la tripulación de Tentei hablan de ella. ¡Incluso los míos no dejan de parlotear al respecto! —estaba en todo su derecho de criticar la actitud de todos esos hormonales sujetos—. "¿Su hija se pondrá así de buena cuando tenga su edad?" "Madre e hija, cualquiera de las opciones vale" —era increíble la fragilidad que poseía su paraguas en cuanto lo sostuvo entre sus manos y lo resumió a astillas.

—Tener tanto odio dentro es malo para la salud. Te arrugarás antes de que llegues a los treinta —aconsejaba Abuto a quien parecía un volcán en plena erupción—. Deberías aprovechar tu juventud y encontrar a un buen partido. Estás en la edad perfecta para ello.

—¡No eres nadie para decírmelo! Tú estás igual de solo que mis estúpidos subordinados.

—Lo siento, pero aquí la única que está sola eres tú —corrigió.

—¿Por qué te oyes con aires de superioridad? ¿Por qué demonios me miras con lástima? ¿Y qué significa que "sólo yo" estoy sola? Te recuerdo que Kamui está en las mismas que yo.

—A él le sobran los enemigos y las mujeres —Narue empezaba a experimentar otro significado para la palabra aborrecimiento. Y Abuto era el causante de ello—. Podría tener una mujer para cada día de la semana si así lo quisiera.

—Jamás permitiré que eso suceda.

—¿Ya la oíste capitán? —bueno, ahora estaba claro que desde hace un buen rato habían estado parloteando ellos dos nada más—. Se he ido. Tan típico de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado meditando sobre qué decir o cómo hacerlo? ¿Por qué le costaba ponerse de pie y acercársele para hacerle plática? ¿Por qué parecía como si la distancia entre ambos se hubiera hecho incluso más grande que cuando se conocieron por primera vez?

La indecisión a veces llegaba para hospedarse en el corazón de las personas. Aunque lo peor es que aquellas acompañantes suyas ya estaban empezando a desesperarse ante sus nulos movimientos.

—Soyo-chan, ¿quieres que le diga que le hablas? —Kagura fue la primera en decirle algo a la pelinegra como la buena amiga que era.

—Una mujer no tiene por qué sentirse cohibida ni temerosa por hablar con un hombre. Son ellos los que deberían sentirse intimidados ante nosotras —Tsukuyo era una mujer ruda después de todo.

—¿Lo dice quien se pone toda roja y empieza a tartamudear como una morsa en cautiverio cuando ese idiota de la permanente se acerca demasiado? —Otae no iba a pasar por alto semejante situación.

—¡E-Eso es muy diferente! —que se sonrojara no hacía todo muy creíble.

—La cuestión es que tienes que ser firme. Dirigirte hacia él y atestarle un buen golpe. De esa manera será tuyo —las recomendaciones de cierta castaña dejaban pensando a todas.

—Tú sólo ve a hablar con él, Soyo-chan. Bya-chan es un buen chico.

—Si ustedes lo dicen… Lo haré —se armó de valor y empezó a caminar hacia el susodicho. Para su suerte o fortuna se encontraba sentado tranquilamente contra la pared, observándolo todo en completo silencio—. Byakko-san…—de seguro se estaba regañando a sí misma ante un tono tan bajo de voz.

—¿Sucede algo, Tokugawa? —esas celestes pupilas la miraron fijamente.

—Y-Yo…vine a decirte que… L-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Y que…me alegro que…tu madre esté de vuelta. Sé que debes estar confundido y esa clase de cosas, pero todo estará bien —¿tan difícil era? Bueno, para ella sí—. No soy buena con esta clase de cosas. Así que lo siento si ha sonado demasiado insípido.

—Te lo agradezco —la mujer no necesitaba nada más que un simple agradecimiento para que las mejillas se le pusieran tan coloradas como cerezas.

—N-No…No es nada…—viva el tartamudeo—. Somos buenos amigos, ¿no? Por eso debemos apoyarnos en estos momentos —sí, sólo eran eso. Y resultaba extraño que ese término le incomodara un poco.

—Ciertamente —esa tenue sonrisa lucía más que bien en sus labios. Al fin y al cabo, él no era alguien de grandes expresiones faciales.

—Tu madre es muy hermosa —ahora que la fluidez regresó a su boca, diría todo lo que cruzara por su cabeza.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo —Soyo se sentó frente al muchacho con cierto entusiasmo y soltura—. Aunque es extraño conocerla después de tantos años.

—Tiene que serlo… Pero estoy segura de que volveremos a verla por aquí más seguido. Ya ves que suele visitarnos ocasionalmente —expresaba con ánimo—. Y entonces podrán hablar de todo lo que quieran. Podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sería bueno.

—Lamento interrumpir —ambos llevaron su atención hasta el capitán del Primer Escuadrón.

—¿Sucede algo, Raiko-san? —curioseaba la princesa.

—Necesito que Byakko venga conmigo. Es todo. Regresaremos para antes de la cena.

—Nos veremos después —el Yato se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta el rubio—. Podemos seguir hablando a la hora de la cena.

—Por supuesto —Tokugawa intentó no sonar demasiado entusiasmada por la idea. Pero fue en vano. Ambos lo notaron—. _¡Maldita sea, se dieron cuenta! ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Una planicie donde hace décadas atrás había convergido una encarnizada y fatídica guerra. Un territorio que no era frecuentado por nadie a causa de su grotesca decoración de huesos, armaduras y oxidadas espadas. Era ahora el espacio que esos seis personajes estaban recorriendo en completo silencio.

¿A dónde los dirigía Raiko? ¿Por qué tanto misticismo?

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de por qué estamos reunidos aquí. Es indudablemente una combinación poco usual —Abuto tomó la palabra para intentar aligerar el ambiente hostil que siempre parecía existir cuando su capitán y el rubio se juntaban—. ¿Tomaremos un buen sake o hablaremos sobre nuestros fracasos amorosos?

—La primera me agrada. La segunda me deprime un poco —Eizen también estaba del lado del castaño.

—Me temo que el alcohol y las mujeres deberán esperar para otra ocasión —hablaba Akumu tranquilamente—. Estoy segura de que no nos han traído de excursión. Aunque el sitio es bastante alegre para un picnic.

—Esta es la razón por la que los he traído a ustedes —Raiko se detuvo sin dar mayores detalles. No obstante, en cuanto ellos fueron más observadores, pudieron entenderlo todo.

—Espera un momento, esos son…—el castaño permanecía incrédulo ante lo que era un hecho inmovible.

—…Syx…—sentenciaba Byakko.

—¿Pero cómo demonios acabaron de esta manera? Esos perros no son fáciles de asesinar… Muchas especies pueden convertirse en su alimento —Eizen continuaba sin despegar su atención de los cadáveres de las tres bestias.

—Tal vez estemos frente a un cazador todavía más grande y peligroso —las palabras de la enmascarada no fueron precisamente reconfortantes—. Les han arrancado la cabeza y se han comido sus entrañas… Sólo han botado el pelo y parte de sus huesos…

—No se ofendan, pero no quisiera terminar de esa manera.

—Abuto, seguramente no quedaría nada de ti si esa cosa te devorara —mencionaba bien casual el pelirrojo.

—¡Idiota, nadie te preguntó al respecto!

—Y supongo que si nos has traído hasta aquí es porque esa cosa te ha quedado grande, ¿no? —jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él. Los otros tres sabían que la combinación de ese par de Yatos no sería buena.

—Derrotarlo es primordial. Y si para ello necesito arrastrar tu trasero hasta acá, lo haré —¿por qué se mantenía tan fresco ante sus provocaciones? —. Pero si temes no poder trabajar en equipo porque te crees demasiado bueno para ello, puedes irte —Kamui le dedicó una de esas miradas que harían a cualquiera pensarse dos veces el seguir mosqueándole—. Usa esa mala leche tuya para meterle una buena paliza a esa cosa.

El temblor bajo sus pies fue la hoja introductoria a lo que se vendría en cuanto el suelo que les sostenía comenzara a fragmentarse vertiginosamente. Sin embargo, lograron evadir ese pequeño inconveniente sin siquiera agitarse un poco. ¿Tendrían esa misma frescura en cuanto decidieran atacar lo que estaba terminando de devorar los cuerpos de esos Syx?

Grotesco. Nunca antes habían visto un cuerpo tan largo y corpulento que causara tal repulsión por su apariencia y por ese desagradable olor que emanaba desde cada escama de su cuerpo. ¿Se supone que se podía arrastrar sólo valiéndose de esos dos brazos y sus gordos dedos? ¿Había una papada más repugnante que la que se triplicaba por debajo de esa cara humanoide de filosos dientes de tiburón? Incluso contaba con tentáculos que emergían de su calva cabeza y que se movían vorazmente.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos es ese adefesio de la naturaleza?!

—No lo sé, Abuto-dono. Seguramente pertenezca a los planetas que se encuentran más allá del Sistema 51… Allá hay criaturas que no han sido estudiadas.

—Feo y enorme. Mala combinación —Eizen no estaba seguro si su espada pudiera siquiera rasguñar a esa cosa.

—Al menos van variando nuestros adversarios~

—¿Seguro que te quieres emocionar por algo como eso? —inquiría Byakko al tranquilo pelirrojo—. De nada nos servirá si somos más rápidos que él si nuestra fuerza no le hace nada.

—Tendremos que impedir que se mueva y tras eso darle con todo…—recomendaba Raiko para todos—. Una vez que entre a tierra la cosa se pondrá en nuestra contra. Porque allí es endemoniadamente más rápido y podrá pescarnos sin dificultad alguna.

—Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de inmovilizarlo. Ustedes disecciónenlo —Akumu ya había dejado ver esos delgados pero letales hilos—. ¿Estás listo Eizen?

—Hagámoslo antes de que termine vomitándome —se había colocado un par de guantes. Los necesitaba si iba a sostener las cuerdas de aquella mujer.

—Pedirte que realices una instrucción, es perder mi tiempo y mi saliva. Así que haz lo de siempre e intenta que no te maten.

—No necesitas decirme lo que tengo que hacer —señaló.

—Todo iría mejor si ellos dos pudieran colaborar.

—Niño, pides demasiado —Abuto lo sabía mejor que nadie—. Lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

—Mi hermana está rodeada de puros púberos.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

La rapidez y agilidad con la que se movía Akumu eran las necesarias para lograr que cada una de sus cuerdas se fueran enredando de manera sistemática sobre el gran cuerpo de esa bestia. Y también le permitieron no sufrir daño alguno ante los movimientos sagaces de aquellos tentáculos que comenzaron a agitarse en cuanto la detectaron demasiado próxima.

—¡Toma, sostenlo bien! —lanzó el carrete directo hacia Eizen—. Prepárate, va a intentar escapar —su advertencia llegó en el momento justo. El peli gris apenas y reaccionó a tiempo. Simple y llanamente la potencia de esa bestia era abrumadora—. ¡Quédate quieta maldita bola de manteca!

—¡Sigan con lo suyo! —Abuto no se había quedado a admirar el trabajo. Él decidió ocuparse de aquellos tentáculos para facilitar un poco más las cosas—. No pierdan el tiempo y háganlo rápido. Esta cosa en verdad es peligrosa.

El primer golpe que salió disparado contra el pavoroso rostro de ese ser fue el que mandó el pelirrojo sin misericordia alguna. El segundo y el tercero fueron por parte de Byakko y Raiko, y terminaron por tambalearle y romper sus peligrosos colmillos.

Visto desde lejos, no era más que un combate disparejo donde pequeños insectos intentaban neutralizar a un gigante, valiéndose de fuerza bruta y una estrategia improvisada. Un método tan simple que se encontraba dando sus frutos. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podrían retenerle y evitar que se metiera a la tierra?

—Nuestros golpes lucen como simples moretones en su piel —mencionaba Byakko tras volver al suelo junto con esos dos Yato—. Solamente estamos aturdiéndole.

—Hay que admitir que está convirtiéndose en un verdadero reto —ciertamente estaba feliz por ese hecho. Pero eso no quitaba la frustración que le envolvía al no poder exterminar a su rival—. Si logramos perforar su piel, descuartizarlo resultará mucho más sencillo.

—Es lo que pensé. Sin embargo, ¿cómo lo haremos?

—Llámenos a los Syx. Estoy seguro de que teniendo a esta cosa de esta manera, lo tendrán fácil y se le echarán encima todos sin problema alguno —sí, era una opción demasiado buena—. Seguramente si lo hago, vendrán —el hermano de Oshin silbó con los dedos, tan fuerte como sus capacidades físicas se lo permitieron. Y el sonido no sólo alarmó a la criatura.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Abuto y su extraño apego a estar demasiado próximo a morir en todo momento—. ¡Avisen si van a hacer algo como eso malditos bastardos!

Allí estaban esos perros, con las quijadas incrustadas sobre el seboso cuerpo mientras se mantenían firmes con sus zarpas para no ser despegados ante los violentos movimientos de su víctima. Pronto ese preciado líquido comenzó a emerger de tantos puntos que comenzó a enloquecer a la criatura.

—¡Ahora! —exclamaron Akumu e Eizen por igual.

Los caninos se apartaron en cuanto los tres Yato se lanzaron al ataque.

Habían creado la abertura que necesitaban. Y ahora el momento de hacer hervir esa sangre guerrera había llegado. Porque esos parasoles en combinación con su bestial fuerza permitieron fraccionar a tan engorroso adversario.

Una a una, cada pieza fue arrancada con violencia, empapándolo todo con su sangre. Todo empezaba a apestar a muerte; ese animal estaba agonizando y se volvía mucho más feroz, más desesperado por escapar y mantenerse con vida. Pero nadie estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su capricho. Eran ellos o esa cosa. La respuesta estaba escrita desde antes de que se enfrentaran.

—Esto en verdad ha sido una salvajada —Abuto estaba bañado con las entrañas de la caída bestia. Igual que el resto—. Cada vez esto se vuelve más repugnante… ¿Por qué no tenemos enemigos ordinarios? ¿Por qué no nos mandan soldados y ya?

—Porque los aplastaríamos con mayor facilidad —Eizen intentaba no caer ante la fetidez que dominaba a todos por igual.

—Las personas son ingenuas al pensar que los enemigos más poderosos que pueden encontrar en el universo se paran sobre dos patas o tienen apariencia humana… La realidad es que existen bestias que pueden extinguir planetas enteros —Akumu miró a los Syx completamente empapados de la sangre de su presa, terminando de resumirlo todo a sobras—. Es por eso que nuestro enemigo está mandando a esta clase de cosas contra nosotros.

—No sé si sólo quiere matarnos rápido o si nos está probando —mascullaba Byakko tras desprenderse de su cazadora e intentar limpiarse un poco el rostro.

—Bueno, tendrá que esmerarse un poco más. No moriremos tan fácilmente.

—¡Ey idiota! ¿Cómo que se esfuerce más? ¡Esos malditos ya lo está haciendo magníficamente bien! ¡No les des ánimos! —Abuto sentía muchas ganas ese momento de golpear a su querido capitán.

Sí, era claro que en cuanto llegaran, todo mundo se haría a un lado. Nadie soportaba el olor que desprendían y lo menos que querían es que estuvieran cerca. Motivo principal por el que fueron empapados con agua helada antes de mandarlos a que se ducharan.

Cinco horas fueron necesarias para que la pestilencia abandonara todo su ser. Estaban tan limpios que podían comer sobre sí mismos si así lo desearan.

—Hombre, jamás había quedado tan sedoso mi cabello como en este momento —Abuto, el glamuroso.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Creo seriamente que deberías cortarte el pelo. Ya lo tienes más largo —es que el pelirrojo iba con el pelo suelto—… _Sin mencionar la cara de niña que te cargas._

—Kamui, has llegado justo a tiempo —el castaño lo había visto venir. Sabía que en cuanto llegaran al comedor, esa escena tendría lugar—. Hay comida suficiente para ambos. Así que no se corten.

—Oh, ¿acaso has preparado todo esto tú misma, Miyoko? —Abuto y Kamui tomaron asiento. Mientras el pelirrojo se atascaba, él estaba en modo interrogatorio.

—La cena voló. De modo que preparé un poco para ustedes —esa bonita sonrisa no embaucaba al castaño; él se había entrenado con Kamui, Oshin y Moka para esas cosas—. Espero que les guste.

—Este idiota no es demasiado exigente. Cualquier cosa que cocinen se la traga.

—¿Estás insinuando que mi comida es poca cosa, Abuto? —¿por qué se cabreaban tan rápido las mujeres? ¿O es que él tenía el don para ello?

—Estoy diciendo que cualquier cosa que encontráramos en el refrigerador nos hubiera bastado.

—Entonces ve a comerte lo que encuentres —la muy bribona ya le había dado su ración a Kamui.

—De modo que están aprovechando a que no se encuentra aquí, ¿verdad? —era un viejo lobo de mar. A él nada se le escapaba.

—No es culpa de Nerue ni mía que haya decidido escaparse de casa después de lo ocurrido. ¿No crees? —las mujeres eran maldad pura. Abuto lo sabía mejor que nadie—. La guerra no tiene misericordia.

— _Mientras te den comida gratis no hay problema, ¿verdad capitán? Tu padre tenía más iniciativa con las mujeres que tú. ¿Por qué demonios eres un hongo para estas cosas? ¿Y si no es tan estúpido como pienso que es y sólo finge para tener a tres mujeres detrás suyo? ¿Tanto ama el peligro que no le importa jugar con fuego?_ —suspiró y enfrió sus ideas—. Las mujeres y su amor por las guerras perdidas.

—Esto no acaba hasta que él lo decida —lo interesante de todo no era que hablaran sobre esos temas tan poco comunes en los Yato, sino que el susodicho no escuchara nada; la comida lo desconectaba de todo.

—Él ya se decidió…sólo que es especial y no lo ha dicho abiertamente.

—¿Otra vez usando tus artimañas para acercarte? —¿por qué tenían que juntarse las dos en un mismo punto? —. Pero eso no será suficiente para una mujerzuela como tú.

—Que lo conozcas de algunos años no te da ventaja absoluta… Los tres estuvimos en el mismo escuadrón por años.

—Al fin estoy completamente lleno—un pelirrojo lleno era un pelirrojo feliz—. Parece que se están peleando nuevamente.

—No me digas, idiota —las guerras verbales y el intercambio de miradas asesinas, era algo de lo más típico ya en esas dos—. Y dime, ¿qué carne prefieres? ¿La de pollo, la de ternera o la de res?

—Es obvio que mi favorita es la de res. Es la que tiene mayor sabor y se puede poner a muchas comidas.

—¡¿Por qué demonios nos miraste de esa manera cuando le preguntabas algo tan estúpido?!

—Porque él ya decidió. Se quedó con la carne de res.

—¡¿Por qué nos estás comparando con carnes de animales?!

—Su cabeza no permite conceptos demasiado avanzados. Es mejor si abordamos el problema desde esta perspectiva. La carne de res es mucho más jugosa, carnosa y deliciosa que la insípida carne de pollo o la aburrida carne de ternera —las mujeres estuvieron a punto de comérselo vivo—. Ya se fue su adorado hombre —en efecto, ese pelirrojo ya no se encontraba más—. _La verdad que voy a compadecer a Oshin cuando tenga que soportar a estas dos y al resto que miran con ojos de deseo a ese bueno para nada…_

¿Se había cansado de los enfrentamientos ocasionales o de esas extrañas bestias que cada vez se volvían más complicadas de exterminar? ¿Estaba fastidiado de convivir diariamente con tanta gente y con esos familiares suyos de los que prometió alejarse para no volverse a sentir de aquel modo cuando los confrontó? ¿Se trataba de eso o de otros detalles más que no estaba considerando plenamente? En cierto modo era como si algo faltara. ¿Pero sabía con exactitud de qué iba esa extraña sensación de ausencia? Tenía una idea, pero no quería que se convirtiera en el único porqué.

Se dejó descansar sobre la rama de un árbol. Apreciaba el momento de silencio que estaba viviendo, así como la frialdad de la noche que recién había caído. ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba solo con sus pensamientos? Desde que regresó a la Tierra toda su vida no hizo más que complicarse, tornándose demasiado caótica, tan matizada de tantos personajes.

—¿Convivir entre tanta gente resulta asfixiante para ti, mocoso? —Kamui se sobresaltó un poco ante esa voz. Provenía desde abajo. ¿Acaso ese samurái también estaba intentando hallar la respuesta a un problema interno, como él?

—Permanecer por mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio es lo verdaderamente asfixiante.

—Algo de lo más normal para aquellos que no tienen un sitio al cual volver —Tentei se detuvo bajo la copa del árbol en el que él permanecía. Sacó su pipa; era una noche hermosa para relajarse—. Pero eres demasiado niño para poder decir eso.

—He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida como un pirata espacial.

—¿Y esa es la excusa barata que darás para justificar que seas un ave sin rumbo fijo? —¿estaba sermoneándolo? Era posible—. La gran mayoría de las personas encontramos una razón para quedarnos en un sitio y convertirlo en nuestro hogar… Otros son desafortunados al perderlo. Y otro puñado son unos imbéciles por ignorar esa razón.

—Te oyes como si lo dijeras por experiencia propia —se mofó.

—La experiencia de los viejos no debería ser mal aprovechada por los insolentes mocosos como tú —cierto, él era capaz de mantener su ritmo de burla si así lo quería—. Crecerás. Superarás el título de tu padre y te convertirás en el hombre más poderoso del universo. ¿Y qué seguirá después de eso?

—Encontraré adversarios mucho más poderosos —Tentei se limitó a reírse un poco. No se estaba burlando de su ideal, sino más bien parecía acordarse de algo.

—Mis planes en cuanto abandoné la Tierra fueron los de hacerme de una tripulación fuerte y encarar a los más poderosos que existieran. Imponer mis propias reglas… Vivir a mi propia manera —en cierto modo la perspectiva de vida de Kamui era muy parecida a la suya—. Algunos puntos los cumplí. Pero otros más fueron cambiando con el paso de los años —los planes jamás salían cómo esperabas—. Al ser un viejo, existen muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiar, pero eso no es posible. El tiempo no es misericordioso con nadie.

—Cuesta creer que un hombre como tú guarde esa clase de remordimientos —pero conmemoró a Suyen. A ese fantasma olvidado y a toda esa historia; ¿estaba frente a otro hombre que se había vuelto patético por una mujer?

—Todos tenemos remordimientos, muchacho. Sin importar la edad y las circunstancias —él conocía las suyas, pero las guardaba muy dentro de sí—. Esa mujer, por ejemplo, es uno de mis tantos remordimientos. Y la maldita volvió de la tumba para recordármelo —sopesaba con socarronería.

—Parece que es de familia el hecho de que sean tan difíciles de matar.

—Ese es el menor de los problemas con esas dos —las conocía, sabía hasta qué punto eran similares—. ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termina? Claro, si nuestro enemigo no acaba con nosotros primero.

—Dejaré la Tierra. El Harusame todavía se mantiene en pie.

—¿Piensas convertirte en el mandamás del Harusame? —sonrió ampliamente—. De modo que te irás para adueñarte de una de las más grandes empresas criminales que hay en el universo. Es bueno saber que tienes ambiciones.

—Posiblemente en un futuro nos enfrentemos.

—Es una posibilidad remota. Pero sería bastante interesante… Aunque dudo que ella lo permita —sí, Oshin nunca accedería a un enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos. Kamui lo sabía perfectamente.

—Será un desperdicio si ella adquiere las riendas de tu tripulación, Tentei.

—Bueno, eso es desde tu perspectiva —estipuló tras apagar su pipa—. De igual modo la decisión final caerá en ella… Puede tomar mi lugar o rechazarlo. Simultáneamente puede quedarse a vivir en la Tierra o simplemente largarse a donde le plazca —¿por qué olvidó esas posibilidades? —. Es tan caprichosa como su madre, por lo que hará lo que se le venga en gana.

—…Qué desperdicio…—susurró Kamui. ¿Estaba decepcionado o simplemente algo en la respuesta obtenida no le gustó?

—¿Es que acaso quieres largarte de la Tierra y llevarte a mi hija contigo?

Solamente un hombre como él sería capaz de lanzar un cuestionamiento de tal índole con una tranquilidad tan envidiable como descarada. Una simple pregunta que había dejado completamente callado a quien siempre tenía una respuesta que ofertarle.

¿Qué era esa punzada que estremeció su pecho? ¿Por qué aun cuando tenía la contestación en su boca, no salía? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad esa interrogante le despertaba?

—¿Existiría algún problema si la respuesta fuera un sí? —¿quién había conmocionado a quién? Era claro que Tentei no estaba esperando a que le diera contestación alguna. Lo subestimó. Ambos parecían haber descubierto algo nuevo de sí mismos.

—Si ella te escuchara, seguramente la harías muy feliz.

¿Feliz? ¿De verdad una persona podría sentir tal emoción ante una confesión como ésa? ¿Por qué él experimentaba algo tan próximo a eso conocido como satisfacción? ¿Cuál sería su reacción si le dijera tales palabras personalmente?

—Suyen era igual de complicada que tú. Y me ocasionó demasiados problemas de cabeza. Tú debes estárselos dando a ella también —susurró con un aire melancólico—. _Los dos nos fuimos a fijar en unas desconsideradas y problemáticas personas…Pero no creo que pudiéramos estar al lado de nadie más, ¿verdad Oshin?_


	73. Lección 75

¡Buenas noches o madrugadas! Lo que interesa es que me he manifestado y les traigo una actualización bien locochona. Porque al fin les revelaré un punto fundamental de la trama. Al fin conectarán todos los puntos o la gran mayoría ㈳5 Sin más, disfruten y nos leemos después.

 ***I Love Okikagu:** Jajaja Todas las que me leen tienen corazón de shipper. El ByakkoSoyo cobra fuerza(?). Ay sí, a mí también me dolió la muerte de esos pobres Syx T_T En este cap, Tentei ya no parece muy feliz por su futuro yerno XD Abuto, como siempre, es amor y vida.

 ***Nana3:** Sí, Kamui es más directo. Y sí, se lo dirá a Oshin, pero todavía no es el momento.

 **Capítulo 75**

 **Prayer**

Al diablo que toda su cerveza se hubiera derramado sobre todo el suelo. El chisme que ese hombre le había contado lo valía enormemente. ¿Es que por qué demonios se había perdido un acontecimiento como ese? ¿Volvería a repetirse? ¿Lo escucharía antes de dejar este mundo?

—Oh dios santo, al fin ocurrió… Ese momento llegó —Abuto estaba conmocionado. Seguramente ni la llegada de su primogénito a este mundo lo dejaría tan mal—. Ese idiota lo ha dicho.

—Yo también pensé que algo como eso resultaría imposible. Pero creo que hasta él llegó a su propio límite —Tentei por su lado había dejado de beber desde hace un buen rato—. O al fin decidió seguir la corriente en vez de luchar contra ella.

—Que haya tenido rivales también ayudó —nada como la competencia sana entre hombres disputándose el corazón de una sola mujer—. ¿Y realmente dejarás que ese salvaje se lleve a tu adorada hija?

—Frente a mí estoy viendo a otro idiota. Solo que este idiota se quiere llevar a la capitana de mi Segundo Escuadrón.

—Estamos hablando de mi imbécil capitán, no sobre esos detalles…—a este punto era imposible que existiera alguien que no supiera del amorío que tenía con la Renho—. Es tu hija de la que hablamos.

—Preferiría mil veces cortarle las pelotas a ese estúpido capitán tuyo antes de permitirle que ose tocar a mi hija para llevársela lejos de mí —y nada de bromas, el samurái ya se encontraba con esa bonita espada bien desenvainada. No dudaría en hacer lo que dijo—. Pero sé que Oshin no me lo permitiría —suspiró tal cual padre sobreprotector haría ante sus planes fallidos—. Así que solamente me queda mandar a que lo asesinen o algo por el estilo sin que se dé cuenta.

—Sí, eso suena más a lo que haría un padre tan sobreprotector como lo eres —¿podía culparlo? No. Porque técnicamente hablando, Kamui era la peor opción de pareja que la pelinegra pudo haber hallado.

—Bueno, supongo que hemos obtenido un gran avance —establecía el pelirrojo.

—Y no sabes cuán grande es. Pensé que me haría abuelo antes de poder escuchar que admitiera su interés por ella.

—Pero ahora estoy preocupado… Si tiene nula experiencia con mujeres… Todo esto me huele a que será caótico… ¿Cómo es posible que un sujeto de su edad no haya estado con mujeres antes?

—Por mucho tiempo pensamos que era asexual. O alguien que únicamente tenía ojos para la comida y las peleas… Hasta Housen lo intentó, pero falló al final… Creíamos que era un caso perdido —relató con amargura.

—Tal vez todo se deba a los traumas de su infancia. De seguro la culpa la tiene su estúpido padre —agregaba sin descaro alguno. El castaño estuvo de acuerdo con él en silencio.

—¡¿A quién demonios estás culpando de que ese imbécil sea una papa para conquistar mujeres?! —ambos olvidaron que el ex pelado también estaba sentado a la mesa con ellos—. Yo siempre fui todo un seductor. En mis buenos años, no existía mujer que se me resistiera… El Gran Umibouzu nunca decepcionó a ninguna damisela.

—Tu esposa era la única persona que vivía en ese desolado planeta. No tenía de dónde elegir contigo siendo el único que la iba a visitar —Tentei y su vileza—. Pero ya que tienes tanta experiencia. Tal vez puedas ir y darle algunos sabios consejos a tu hijo.

—Olvídalo. Él es un caso perdido —soltó, suspirando—. Es imposible para cualquiera intentar enseñarle algo a ese idiota.

—Sus frases de conquista serían a lo… "¿Te apetecería ir conmigo a masacrar gente?" "¿Por qué no vamos a patear más traseros y nos cargamos a medio universo"? —esos dos adultos exhalaron. Estaban de acuerdo con Abuto.

—Te lo advierto. Si ese niño mete la pata no pienso responsabilizarme. Será culpa de tu hija por seducirlo y abusar de su inocencia —padre al fin y al cabo.

—Si vemos las cosas con más objetividad, y valoramos su inexperiencia y que las mujeres son algo malvadas por naturaleza… Seguramente las cosas terminen de ese modo —confesó el castaño. Ese par de padres se horrorizaron—. Deben estar preparados por si les llegara alguna sorpresita en unos cuantos meses.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Jamás lo permitiremos! —exclamaron a todo pulmón, más que furiosos por la sola insinuación. Lucían como Raijin y Fuujin más que listos para llenar el mundo terrenal de viento, truenos y destrucción.

— _Que grupo de padres tan problemáticas tienen esos dos…_ —sentía pena por el futuro de ese par de Yatos—. Y hablando del diablo, ¿dónde se supone que está? —porque no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Nuevamente había abandonado Iga con el claro deseo de encontrarse con algo que le entretuviera, que agitara un poco su sangre y le permitiera desentumir sus puños. No obstante, no halló nada más que la extraña calma que lo había dominado todo desde la llegada de la particular tripulación de Shibo. Y aunque eso era algo que mantenía en alerta a todos, poco o nada le importaba.

Él ansiaba batirse en algún combate interesante. Despejar su mente con algo que siempre le absorbía por completo. Buscaba desconectarse de todo y de todos. Especialmente después de lo que había dicho de manera tan impulsiva.

El recordar esa conversación con Tentei le provocaba sentirse extraño. Era como si no hubiera sido él mismo el que hablara con ese samurái. Y tal sensación le resultaba ambigua, desconcertante y desagradable.

—Los hombres como tú son incapaces de quedarse quietos por demasiado tiempo. Y más sabiendo que algo realmente grande puede avecinarse en cualquier momento —él solamente merodeaba por los alrededores, como queriendo estirar sus piernas y ver si lograba hallar algo que le quitara el aburrimiento. Pero no estaba esperando encontrarse con esa desconcertante mujer, esa que le recordaba a una persona en específico.

—Tú también desprendes un olor a sangre…y a muerte —expresó, desviando su atención hacia lo que estaba a su alrededor. Había llegado hasta un pequeño pueblo en ruinas; ese que estaba en la planicie que bordeaba a Iga desde el suroeste.

—Debe de ser porque desde pequeña he ido de enfrentamiento en enfrentamiento. Probando mi fuerza, luchando por sobrevivir un día más —ella prefería mirarlo todo desde lo alto, desde un pilar que se mantenía todavía firme pese a las inclemencias del tiempo—. Pero tú, siendo tan joven, tienes esa misma aura rodeándote —le sonrió divertidamente porque deducía el motivo por el cual no le encaraba y en cierto modo, le evitaba—. ¿Mi rostro te recuerda al de alguien más, niño?

—No sé de qué hablas —todos al igual que él habían escuchado esa historia y seguían sin creerlo totalmente. Pero, ¿cómo podían negar lo incuestionable? Por donde se le viera ella poseía un gran parecido con la boticaria y había bastado su sola aparición para dejar a Tentei completamente abstraído—. Más bien, cuesta creer que alguien que se creía muerta, siga aquí, con esa apariencia.

—Eso tiene una explicación, no muy divertida pero no por ello menos interesante —sí, Suyen no había dado pistas de nada. Se limitó a aparecer en la vida de todos y a generar caos—. Pero pequeñeces como esas no te importan, ni te interesan.

—Te oyes muy confiada sobre lo que pasa por mi cabeza —le sonría engañosamente, pero la pelinegra se limitó a devolverle el gesto.

—Una parte de ti es bastante sencilla y predecible. La otra no tanto, que es la que en verdad resulta interesante de saber —se cruzó de piernas y llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, cubriendo esa pequeña risa que escapaba de sus labios—. Ella todavía no ha desperdiciado su vida de una manera estúpida. Aunque lo que está a punto de hacer bien podría llevarle por ese camino —Kamui le observaba desde el rabillo del ojo, totalmente inalterable, pero con la ausencia total de esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba—. ¿Te has enfadado por lo que dije sobre Oshin? ¿O es que no aceptas que la mujer que la engendró hable tan a la ligera sobre sus posibilidades de morir? —él guardó absoluto silencio y ella no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa; él sabía que estaba divirtiéndose con su persona, intentando sacarle de sus cabales con juegos mentales. Sí, esa mujer podría ser más peligrosa por lo venenosa de su lengua que por su fuerza—. Si lo deseas, puedo decirte dónde encontrarla.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos aclaras un par de cosas, Suyen? —esas celestes pupilas miraban atentamente a quienes habían decidido unírseles a su charla—. Porque sigo pensando que es imposible que continúes en este mundo…y más con esa apariencia.

—Te ha llevado tu tiempo armarte de valor para venirme a ver, Tentei. ¿Es que ha sido una impresión tan grande? Te miras como si estuvieras ante el fantasma de una criatura amenazante —estipuló tras descender de su asiento y encaminarse hacia ese par de hombres. Había uno de ellos al que no conocía formalmente pese a que ya se había metido con su persona con anterioridad—. Umibouzu, creo que no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos oficialmente.

—Deja de desviar el tema a tu conveniencia —para el pelirrojo no había sido fácil ir a confrontarle. Dentro de su mundo, esa mujer había muerto hace más de dieciocho años atrás a sangre fría. Tal vez quería comprobar que todo no era más que un perfecto engaño.

—No recuerdo que fueras de este modo cuando nos conocimos —decía, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero me supongo que es necesaria una explicación. Aunque incluso así puede que no llegues a comprenderlo del todo… No podría culparte, porque hasta yo, en este preciso momento, estoy dudando de mi propia existencia…

No sentía la fría y torrencial lluvia empapándole de pies a cabeza. Tampoco concebía la brisa nocturna que empezaba a hacer descender la temperatura; en ese momento su cuerpo había perdido por completo su sensibilidad, se había transformado en algo mucho más cercano al suelo que pisaba o a los cuerpos inmóviles que se habían convertido en grotescos e indeseables recuerdos de guerra.

Ni una sola lágrima más recorría sus mejillas. Todo lo que había estado retenido dentro de sus entrañas, dentro de su pecho, dentro de su desmoronado corazón, había sido liberado, había sido volcado a través de incontables e insufribles lágrimas. Sí, el desconsuelo que estuvo a punto de llevarla nuevamente al quiebre había sido sofocado, olvidado y dejado más atrás, justamente donde una nueva pesadilla fue convertida en realidad.

Poseía cuestionamientos, deseos suprimidos, un vórtice de sentimientos y frustraciones, incapaces de ser transformados en palabras. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era caminar, moverse por inercia porque solamente así estaría más cerca de obtener las respuestas que desesperadamente había estado buscando.

Le seguía en completo mutismo, observando su silencioso andar, su silueta, lo hermoso de su kimono y ese parasol que había sido transformado en una obra de arte con el vívido diseño de esas bellas flores de camelia.

—Hemos llegado —dijo, con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado en su vida, pero que extrañamente le evocaba a la de alguien más—. Si me has seguido, incluso en el estado de shock en el que te encuentras, significa que realmente quieres saber lo que está pasando aquí.

—Yo…ya no entiendo qué es lo que está ocurriendo… No comprendo...por qué estamos en medio de esta horrible guerra…—todo era demasiado reciente como para que fuera capaz de suprimir lo que había visto, lo que experimentó cuando la vida de una persona tan valiosa se extinguió entre sus brazos.

—Incluso cuando no quieres saber nada sobre esto, estás aquí, con una mirada hundida en dolor y desesperanza…—el azul de sus ojos, era sublime, pero a la vez tan distante y gélido como la noche que les abrazada.

—…Volví a fallar…Aun cuando me lo prometí hace años atrás… Una vez más he vuelto a perder a miembros de mi familia —miró sus manos, temblorosas, como si todavía quisieran sostener el cuerpo de aquella mujer—. Yo…no pude hacer absolutamente nada por ellos…Por ninguno…Jamás he podido hacer algo realmente por alguien, ni siquiera por mí misma…—sí, las cosas siempre habían sido de esa manera, aunque intentara negarlo.

—Te lamentas como un anciano. Como si ya no fueras capaz de cambiar —habló, devolviendo su atención al frente—. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que encuentres la respuesta correcta y decidas lo que tienes que hacer para seguir avanzando sin tener que lamentarte por nada.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña choza que estaba frente a ellas y entró unos minutos después de que esa mujer lo hiciera. El interior era cálido por la pequeña hoguera que había y aunque no existían demasiados muebles, el sitio era lo suficientemente acogedor para ella.

Se sentó frente al fuego mientras el piso a su alrededor recibía el afluente de gotas que se resbalaban desde su ropa y cabello. Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de cambiarse; le bastaba con estar allí, mirando al vacío, intentando entenderse a sí misma.

—¿Por qué sigues con vida? —no podía existir otro modo de plantearle la situación—…Lo sé…Sé que él te asesinó porque le traicionaste.

—¿Eso fue lo que él te contó? —una sonrisa se postró en sus labios, tan pequeña, pero con el suficiente aire burlesco para hacer que Oshin empezara a desconfiar de la palabra de Yomi—. Ese hombre inútil jamás será capaz de matarme.

—¿Estás diciéndolo porque eres más fuerte que él?

—No lo digo por tal motivo —aseguró—. La respuesta es mucho más simple, pero no por ello menos dramática —una cierta malicia fue lo que ella percibió en su mirada—. Él lo intentó… Me hizo el suficiente daño como para que mi corazón se detuviera por completo, pero…no pudo darme el tiro de gracia… ¿Y sabes por qué razón? —aguardó a que contestara, pero Oshin no dijo absolutamente nada—. Porque me amaba. Y solo por un sentimentalismo como ese no detuvo mi corazón.

—No lo imagino conociendo siquiera una palabra como esa, y mucho menos que la experimente —alguien que puede llegar a sentir eso no podría haber hecho lo que él le hizo.

—Sí, sé el motivo por esa mirada cargada de veneno y aversión… Yo conozco perfectamente el crimen de ese hombre al que nunca harás digno de ser llamado como tu padre.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas matarlo? ¿Piensas vengarte? ¿Qué es lo que realmente está cruzando por tu cabeza en este momento…Suyen?

—¿Estás segura de que esas son las interrogantes correctas, Oshin? —claramente no. Sin embargo, una parte de ella no poseía el valor para exponer sus propios temores a alguien que no podía ser vista más que como una extraña—. ¿No preferirías saber por qué les abandoné cuando apenas eran unos bebés?

—No lo pregunto porque no necesito saberlo —estableció, con la mirada endurecida. Quería saberlo, pero podía sospechar la respuesta y a la vez, no tenía caso cuestionarse sobre los padres que la trajeron a este mundo cuando para ella ya existía una figura paterna a la cual amar y extrañar.

—…Durante prácticamente toda mi vida viví bajo un cielo que se negaba a dejar de llover, en un basurero que por lejos podía ser considerado como un lugar en el cual vivir y tuve que aceptar que no era más que una bestia nacida para pelear y morir dentro del campo de batalla… Una existencia así de miserable ni siquiera merece ser repetida —Oshin entendía lo que decía, ya que al fin de cuentas también poseía esa sangre corriendo por sus venas—. Y cuando abandoné ese desolador sitio, llegué a un mundo brillante donde el cielo era interminablemente azul, donde las nubes raramente traían la lluvia…Ese mismo planeta donde el sol nos vigilaba desde lo más alto y nos hacía comprender lo insignificantes que somos y lo codiciosos que resultamos ser por querer obtenerlo aun cuando este nos daña tanto —sí, eso era lo que la boticaria tanto amaba de la Tierra. Fue con lo que creció, lo que consideró como normal, lo que nunca vio como un privilegio al que no todos podían acceder—. Entonces fue cuando quise quedarme aquí hasta que me hiciera vieja y me secara.

—…Llegaste aquí durante la invasión de los Amanto a la Tierra…

—Vine aquí cuando esa sangrienta lucha tuvo lugar… Me sentía atraída por el olor de la sangre, por la oportunidad de encontrar adversarios que llevaran mis habilidades al límite. Era después de todo, alguien que disfrutaba plenamente de ser un Yato —expresó Suyen con notorio éxtasis. Esa sangre guerrera estaba más viva que nunca—. Pero no estaba esperando encontrarme con hombres como ellos.

— _Está hablando de Yomi y Tentei…_

—Mi camino se cruzó primero con el de Yomi… Y en cuanto lo vi supe que él era el indicado para ser el padre de mi descendencia —agregó sin vacilo alguno—. Él era el más fuerte de todos los Yato de su clan, el de mejores habilidades de combate. Alguien que indudablemente engendraría a un hijo fuerte.

—Así que tú lo elegiste…y te acercaste a él… Solamente lo hiciste para tu propio beneficio…—estaba sorprendida de que ella hubiera actuado de ese modo solamente para asegurarse de que su descendencia gozara de los mejores genes.

—No se requiere amor para traer a un hijo a este mundo —indicó con nula preocupación—. Al principio se resistió, pero terminó cayendo ante la tentación… Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a ser la presa por primera vez —Oshin se admiró por las agallas que se debían de tener para completar una osadía como esa; es que prácticamente había puesto a ese hombre sobre la palma de su mano—. Él obtendría un futuro sucesor y yo un hijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarme.

—Ambos…al fin y al cabo estaban buscando lo mismo —¿cómo debería sentirse ahora que sabía que ella y Byakko habían sido concebidos por un arreglo tan estúpido?

—Pero durante esa cacería, conocí a Suzaku… O, mejor dicho, a Tentei —pronunció, mirándole fijamente—. Y gracias a ello, muchas cosas pasaron. Incluso mis planes pedían ser cambiados. No obstante, cuando al fin entendí todo, ya era bastante tarde…—guardó silencio antes de continuar con su relato, como si estuviera tomando ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre el pasado—. Después de que conseguí lo que quise, me fui sin decirle nada a Yomi… No estaba de acuerdo en quedarme y convertirme en su esposa. Un hijo no es suficiente para forjar un arreglo como ese.

—Imagino que también terminaste seduciéndolo y acabó del mismo modo patético que Yomi.

—Tentei no era como él o como cualquier otro hombre que se haya cautivado por mi belleza —sonreía, pero no como las veces anteriores. En esta ocasión lo hacía con cierta añoranza y satisfacción; como si estuviera feliz—. Diría que quien me sedujo fue él.

—¡¿…?! —había estado a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva ante lo que le dijo tan frescamente—. Tienes que estar bromeando. Él no tiene esa capacidad —el pelirrojo era un mujeriego de lo peor y muchos de sus ligues acaban en un fracaso total.

—Bueno, digamos que me impresionó que fuera tan fuerte y varonil para ser un simple terrícola… Alguien capaz de enfrentarse a los Amanto y sobrevivir para continuar peleando… Sí, él era un fiero samurái que había decidido convertirse en un monstruo para proteger su mundo.

—¿Entonces eso significa que…?

—Aunque también…era un idiota —pese a que se encontraba insultándole, su timbre de voz no mostraba que en verdad lo sintiera de ese modo—. Porque aun sabiendo que dentro de mis entrañas crecía el hijo de otro hombre, no le importó… No le interesaba algo como eso… Él lo único que me dijo fue "Mientras no ames al padre de ese niño que crece dentro de ti, yo me haré cargo de él y lo criaré como mío".

Oshin se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante lo directas y significativas que eran esas palabras. Incluso, no sabía por qué sus ojos estaban empezando a nublarse ni la razón por la que su voz estaba temblando. ¿Por qué deseó por breves instantes que ese anhelo se hubiera vuelto realidad?

— _Tentei, tú…aun sabiéndolo… Incluso sabiendo que iba a tener el hijo de otro hombre deseaste permanecer a su lado y criarlo como tuyo… Realmente querías hacer una familia con ella, con la única mujer que has llegado a amar…_

—Yo…en verdad estaba dispuesta a quedarme a su lado y cumplir su deseo. Sin embargo…no estaba esperándome encontrarme en aquel predicamento…

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo pensaba que…al saber Yomi que te habías decidido escapar con alguien más, quiso matarte —era así como le habían contado la historia. ¿Es que era una mentira?

—Sí, él se enteró de eso y enfureció. Se sentía traicionado y el único modo de quitarse ese amargo sabor de boca era…asesinándome —expresó con una serenidad envidiable—. Pero incluso hasta el final, yo no hice más que utilizarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciéndole.

—…Esta es la verdadera razón por la que tuve que alejarme de Tentei, por la que tuve que ir a reencontrarme con Yomi para que terminara conmigo…

El bello y cuidado kimono se encontraba sobre el suelo, mostrando la blanca y frágil piel de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Le había dejado en completa vulnerabilidad, la había expuesto totalmente ante ella y sus pupilas no dejaban de temblar ante lo que veía y consideraba como irreal, como abominable, como algo que debería haberle horrorizado y que sin embargo no lo hacía.

Exclusivamente la mitad de su apariencia permanecía intocable, perfecta y envidiable. La otra mostraba los estragos de circunstancias que era incapaz de imaginarse.

Lo que antes había sido albo y sedoso ahora no era más que una pasta purpura, llena de relieves, venosa y repugnante. Como si existiera algo que estuviera devorando su cuerpo poco a poco, dejando tras de sí esa inmunda apariencia.

—¡¿P-Pero…?! ¡¿Pero qué…demonios es eso?! —se puso de pie tras la conmoción de contemplarle, de ver que bajo sus ropajes escondía una aberración como esa—. ¿Q-Quién te ha hecho algo como eso?

—Tú ya lo conociste, Oshin…Ya has visto su rostro.

—No sé…a quién te estás refiriendo…He conocido a demasiadas personas.

—Hablo del hombre que estuvo a punto de matarte… Esa extraña criatura que apareció de repente ante ti.

—No…recuerdo muy bien su rostro o su voz…Lo único que conmemoro es…que llevaba puesta una máscara de gas… Yo ya estaba casi inconsciente cuando ese sujeto llegó con la intención de darme el tiro de gracia.

—Él es el que le ha hecho esto a mi cuerpo… O debería decir, que esto es parte de lo que él quiere.

—Explícate, no estoy entendiendo nada —exigió con cierta desesperación.

—Quiero creer que él fue uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de su especie —relató, tomando de nuevo sus vestimentas y ocultando todo una vez más—. No sé con exactitud a la especie que pertenece, pero su manera de sobrevivencia es parasitando a otras razas…

—Espera… Lo que más hemos encontrado han sido esas plantas enormes y sumamente resistentes. Es lo que más nos atacó durante un cierto período de tiempo —recordó—. Sonará descabellado, pero aquí en la Tierra existen plantas que fungen como parásitos… Y si hay aquí, ¿entonces por qué no allá afuera en el universo? —si contrastaba lo que Suyen le había mostrado y dicho y lo extrapolaba con lo que había estado ocurriendo meses atrás, cuando vio lo que pasaba con Kamui y los otros y esas raras esporas que encontraron, todas las piezas empezaban a ensamblarse y a armar el funesto rompecabezas—….Han…estado…parasitándonos desde hace mucho y ni siquiera lo habíamos notado…—si su conclusión era remotamente próxima a la verdad, el panorama no solamente era desolador, sino también espantosamente macabro. ¿Cómo se supone que podrían encontrar una manera de contrarrestar algo que crecía dentro de ellos si no sabían si existía un modo para hacerlo?

—…Como cualquier otra especie, fue mejorándose a sí misma con el paso del tiempo…

—Generalmente los seres que viven parasitando a otros, obtienen sus nutrientes a través de ellos para seguir existiendo…Pero se limitan a ciertas especies para cumplir con ese propósito Pero tal parece que estos seres han hecho eso a gran escala… Es decir, han ido de huésped en huésped, hasta que tuvieron la suficiente capacidad para invadir a razas más fuertes que ellos… O probablemente siempre tuvieron esa habilidad.

—No, estoy segura de que no fue así desde el principio —contradijo—. Porque de haber sido así siempre, ¿no crees que ya hubiéramos tenido estos problemas en el pasado? Y el mejor momento para ello hubiera sido durante la guerra contra los Amanto —ella estaba en todo lo cierto y eso generaba muchas más incógnitas.

—Entonces…iniciaron como una especie débil o término medio, y fueron evolucionando…—y eso resultaba rotundamente aterrador—. ¿Cómo fue que…te parasitaron?

—…Las cosas empezaron a ir mal desde que disfruté de la floración de los árboles de cerezo… Amaba esas pequeñas flores rosáceas que no me resistí a irlas a ver, aun cuando Tentei me lo prohibió ya que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que ustedes nacieran…

—¿Hubo otras personas contigo?

—Muchas…La gran mayoría de ellas terrícolas que no se daban cuenta de que yo no era como ellos —expresó tras un corto suspiro—. Yo mejor que nadie conocía mi cuerpo, así que no me fue difícil saber que algo no estaba yendo nada bien.

—…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu cuerpo?¿Qué clase de síntomas experimentabas?

—Empecé sintiéndome terriblemente débil, como si toda la fuerza se me fuera…Y a eso le acompañó una gran fiebre. Pero sorpresivamente todo eso desapareció en algunos días, como si jamás hubiera tenido nada —esa sintomatología la conocía a la perfección. La vio tanto en Kamui como los otros que fueron rociados por ese humo—. Y después simplemente dejaba de recordar lo que pasaba en cierto lapso… Como si mis recuerdos hubieran sido borrados dentro de un período dado… Al menos así lo entendía yo, hasta que…no era eso lo que ocurría, sino más bien que poco a poco perdía control sobre mí misma, sobre mis acciones, sobre mi cuerpo… Lentamente dejaba de ser yo…

—E-Eso…—estaba totalmente pasmada. Lo que estaba escuchando iba más allá de una simple relación parásito-huésped. Lo que esas criaturas hacían era literalmente adueñarse del cuerpo de su víctima, eliminando su consciencia poco a poco. Era simplemente una aberración.

—No sabía si lo que estaba dentro de mí podía alcanzarles, así que…adelanté su nacimiento… No dejaría que lo que estaba intentando matarme, lo hiciera con ustedes.

—De modo que…la razón por la que dejaste que Yomi te encontrara fue…para dejar que te asesinara. Para que te eliminara antes de que lo que estaba dentro de ti, te dominara por completo y cumpliera con cualquiera que fuese su propósito…—lo soltó de manera inconsciente, sin procesarlo, sin razonarlo, pero con todo lo que le había dicho era la única opción. Y si ella poseía esa fuerte personalidad de la que tanto hablaban, era capaz de terminar con su vida si así lo quisiese.

—La muerte era preferible a ser usada por algo que ni siquiera conocía —espetó notablemente enfurecida—. Pero Yomi terminó siendo incapaz de lograrlo y con ese pequeño hálito de vida que todavía quedaba en mi ser, pude salvarme…

—¿Pero cómo es que lo lograste? Se supone que quedaste en un estado grave…—Suyen cerró los ojos momentáneamente y llevó su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, ese que había sido devorado por el parásito—. Esa cosa se encargó de…salvarte.

—Eso solamente me dio a entender que yo era útil de un modo u otro, y que no debía ser descartada, no en ese momento.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después de eso?

—Lo único que recuerdo es estar a punto de morir…para abrir los ojos en un inmenso campo de flores —eso no aclaraba nada. Oshin estaba a la expectativa—. Cuando desperté, recordé todo lo que había pasado. Me miré a mí misma y estaba completamente integra, sin herida alguna… Pero lo peor no había sido eso, sino volverme a mirar y darme cuenta de que el tiempo había avanzado, pero yo no…

—Esa es la razón… por la que te ves así de joven, aun cuando han pasado tantos años desde tu supuesta muerte —sus carmesí pupilas estaban pasmadas, pero no era para menos. La mujer que estaba frente a ella no solo fue quien la trajo a este mundo, sino también a quien le habían detenido su avance en el tiempo—. Encontraron un modo de impedir que tus células envejecieran. Es como si las hubieran reactivado para de ese modo prolongar tu estado de juventud…—sonaba a una completa locura, pero no podía explicárselo de otra manera.

—Detuvieron mi tiempo y me dejaron atrapada dentro de esto que ya ni siquiera es mi cuerpo —pudo apreciar cierta desesperación en su hablar. ¿Pero podía culparla? Le habían dejado vivir únicamente para convertirla en una marioneta—. No creo que tenga necesidad de decírtelo, pero es muy probable que más personas de las que te imaginas que están a tu alrededor, estén siendo parasitadas sin que lo sepas.

—Eso significa que… _Kamui podría…terminar de esa manera. Incluso esas cosas podrían estar dentro de mi cuerpo, creciendo e intentando apoderarse de mi consciencia y mi cuerpo…_ —no iba a negar que estaba aterrada y que la histeria probablemente no demoraría en dominarla.

—Todas las especies tienen debilidades. No existe una raza que sea perfecta y no pueda matársele de algún modo.

—Eso…claramente es cierto… _Porque hasta ese hombre que escapó de las leyes de la vida, encontró su propio fin. Sin embargo, ni siquiera estamos completamente seguros de que sea de ese modo. Aunque dudo que sea el mismo caso para este enemigo…_ Pero no creo que sea tan fácil y el tiempo seguramente no está de nuestro lado.

—...Yo conozco a alguien que podría encontrar una manera de exterminar a esos parásitos. Al menos los que aún no se han adueñado de la consciencia de su huésped —Oshin no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando que durante segundos demoró en reaccionar.

—¿De quién se trata y dónde podemos encontrarlo? —preguntó con desesperación.

—Diría que más bien fue él quien me halló —indicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Después de haber despertado en ese sitio, empecé a deambular por los alrededores. Sin embargo, no llegué demasiado lejos; me encontraba débil, desorientada, confundida y las mismas sensaciones que experimenté hace años volvieron a atacarme… Me desmayé y cuando recobré la consciencia, conocí a ese hombre.

—¿Algún médico acaso?

—Era médico, pero no poseía un título. Era más bien de esa clase de persona que estudiaron por su cuenta y se encargaba de atender a las personas que no tenían recursos para pagar un médico.

—Te salvó…

—Y no solamente eso, sino que también minimizó mi sintomatología y de alguna manera parecía saber con qué trataba…—mencionó seriamente—. Y eso despertó mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué él sabía sobre lo que tenías dentro…?

—Él era un terrícola que en apariencia no debería tener muchos conocimientos sobre lo que había más allá de la Tierra. Pero al parecer aprovechó la tecnología que los Amanto trajeron a este mundo para poder movilizarse a otros puntos del universo… Quizá halló algo allá afuera que otros no.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo y traerlo.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero no es tan sencillo —y la pelinegra puso un gesto de molestia—. Después de que me atendió, me dijo que había contemplado otros casos similares que no terminaron tan bien como el mío… Y me confesó que, aunque al inicio deseaba ayudar y encontrar un modo de terminar con lo que estuviera dentro de nosotros, al final el miedo pudo más que su voluntad.

—¿Estás diciéndome que escapó?

—Está en los genes de cada especie el ver por la preservación de su vida. Es un punto básico —refirió—. Él tiene derecho a elegir lo que mejor le convenga.

—Eso lo sé… Pero podría ser la única persona que sea capaz de hacer algo para evitar que nos convirtamos en simples títeres. Tenemos que detener a quien está controlando todo esto, pero no podremos hacerlo si ni siquiera podemos salvarnos a nosotros mismos —estableció con dureza. Es que era desmoralizante que le dieran una esperanza y después se la arrancaran de una manera tan ruda.

—Si tantos deseos tienes de salvarles, entonces, ¿por qué no vas a verle e intentas convencerle?

—No necesito que me digas lo obvio.

—Puedo decirte en dónde puedes encontrarle, pero será un viaje un tanto largo…y también podría no seguir con vida…

—No lo sabré hasta que no lo haya intentado. No tengo más elección que esa.

—¿Y piensas irte sin más? Sin decirle nada a ninguno de ellos —curioseó.

—Después de lo ocurrido, deducirán que no quiero ver a nadie y no sospecharán de mi ausencia —claramente todavía no se reponía de esa perdida, pero si se quedaba lamentándose no podía ir en busca de su única esperanza sustancial—. Por lo que no debo preocuparme por ello.

—Entonces escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte, Oshin.


	74. Lección 76

¡Linda madrugada! Como siempre, actualizando de madrugada para que no se pierda la costumbre XD Dejando a un lado eso, aquí tienen una sensual actualización llena de nueva información. Ya no podrán quejarse de que Oshin casi no ha salido jajajaja. No me odien, pero de nuevo se quedará interesante el asunto (owo)9

 ***I Love Okikagu:** Reír es parte de la vida, es parte de mis fics XD Y sí, pobre Tentei, ha pasado por tanto junto con Suyen. Ellos solamente querían ser una familia.

 ***Nana3:** Es hora de que sigas enviciándote más con la historia jajajaja.

 **Capítulo 76**

 **Spirit**

Abrumados. No existía mejor adjetivo para definir su estado anímico en esos momentos. Porque no solo había sido una gran cantidad de información recibida, sino también estaba el hecho de que debían asimilar lo que se escondía detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Sí, era el sonido de la amenaza, la advertencia latente de que la paz mundana que respiraban ahora mismo no era más que el preámbulo de lo que se avecinaría tarde o temprano.

Los tres la miraban como el ser desconcertante que era, como una persona que había escapado de la muerte y a la que le habían condenado a permanecer estática en el tiempo, con una bomba de tiempo en sus entrañas y que irremediablemente le llevaría a un final trágico y desolador.

Pero ella estaba totalmente integra, como si lo que estuviera viviendo o cómo se sintiera, no significara nada. Esa mujer había encontrado una manera de no ser dominada y se mantenía luchando, negándose a agachar la cabeza ante nadie; ¿es que su voluntad era tan férrea, es que era mera obstinación? ¿Cómo podía vérsele como si realmente nada malo estuviera ocurriéndole?

—Sí, puede decirse que no soy más que una aberración que sigue viviendo por capricho de alguien más —Suyen dio unos pasos hacia adelante, abriéndose paso entre los dos adultos que no podían salir de su espasmo—. Alguien que tuvo mala suerte o que debió escuchar el estúpido consejo de un samurái bueno para nada.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado —susurraba Umibouzu, observando cuidadosamente a la mujer—. Prácticamente podríamos estar bajo su control sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Por qué de todas las personas a las que pudiste buscar, fue precisamente a Oshin? —tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas. Hasta el punto de volverle loco. Pero había un tema mucho más importante que discutir, uno que también lo había estado preocupando desde hace días, desde que no volvió a ver a su hija.

—Llámalo…destino —hasta para alguien como ella denominar a ese encuentro de ese modo resultaba extraño—. Yo no estaba buscando a nadie en específico. Yo simplemente estaba allí, quitando a todos esos estorbos de mi camino, esos mismos que se encargaron de asesinar a todo un escuadrón tuyo.

—No era necesario que le contaras todo eso —sonaba tranquilo, pero esa mirada estaba intentando mitigar lo cabreado que se encontraba—. Ella seguramente creyó en tus palabras y ha ido a buscar a ese supuesto médico.

—Yo no he dicho ni una sola mentira —le sostuvo la mirada al hombre que hace tanto tiempo atrás formó parte de su vida—. Lo que dije ha sido cierto, quieras creerlo o no… Ni tú ni nadie puede imponer sus deseos sobre ella.

—¿Por qué razón has aparecido? Lo tuyo jamás ha sido la ayuda comunitaria —Tentei la conocía perfectamente y por eso no sentía más que desconcierto con lo que hacía y decía. Quería seguir pensando que nada de lo que hubo entre ellos continuaba existiendo.

—En este momento, busco lo mismo que ustedes —expresó con una sinceridad casi frívola—. Para alguien que toda su vida se dedicó a la cacería es bastante humillante que una presa haya decidido jugar de tal modo conmigo… Y a la vez, es simple sentido común… Es la simple ley de la sobrevivencia… Mata para sobrevivir o muere para que alguien más domine.

No tenía tiempo para percibir las diferencias que existían entre Edo y la ciudad que se encontraba visitando en ese preciso momento; no había tiempo para ello y tampoco era algo que le resultara significativo para su vida. Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante era una sola cosa y no pararía hasta encontrarla, sin importar lo difícil que pudiera llegar a ser.

Pero al menos tenía una guía, una serie de pistas que podrían llevarle hasta la persona que estaba buscando. Por lo que se limitó a caminar entre las zonas menos pobladas, esas que claramente gritaban peligro y que no eran la mejor elección para forasteros; allí podría tener una pequeña oportunidad para preguntar sobre el paradero de quien solo se movía entre las sombras de la ciudad.

—¿Han visto a este hombre por aquí? —lo único que podía verse de su persona, era la mitad de su rostro; su oscura capucha le mantenía completamente oculta y al mismo tiempo, le resguardaba del funesto sol que imperaba en el cielo.

—Tal vez… En este momento la memoria está fallándome —mencionaba con burla el hombre de ropajes malolientes; un borracho cualquiera botado en el piso con una botella en mano—. Si me das unos cuantos billetes es posible pueda recordar algo.

—Gracias de todos modos —ignoró las malas palabras y continúo avanzando dentro del callejón. Conforme más caminaba, más oscuro y húmedo se tornaba; y ese era el ambiente perfecto para que la lacra de la sociedad proliferara—. _La fotografía será de gran ayuda, pero ese sujeto podría ya no tener este mismo rostro… Después de todo, se vieron hace más de dos años atrás…_

Quejarse no solucionaría su problema, por lo que siguió avanzando, deseando que alguien pudiera darle la más pequeña indicación. Pero la vida no se solucionaba con anhelarlo intensamente. Y para cuando la noche cayó no tuvo más remedio que encontrar un sitio para pasar descansar.

— _Creo que no me queda más elección que pasar la noche en las calles. No hay lugares disponibles y tampoco puedo llamar demasiado la atención o podría complicarse mi búsqueda_ —se detuvo en cuanto sus pupilas miraron ese anuncio luminoso que invitaba a la clientela a pasar a comer algo delicioso a un precio aceptable—. _No he comido nada desde que llegué aquí. Supongo que un bocadillo no me matará._

Entró, ignorando las pesadas miradas de quienes lucían como los clientes frecuentes de ese bar. Se sentó frente a la barra y ordenó un refresco y lo más apetecible del menú.

—No solemos tener muchas visitas por esta ciudad. La mayoría son viajeros que vienen de paso —habló el cantinero mientras limpiaba un par de tarros de cerveza frente a ella.

—Estoy aquí por negocios —expresó Oshin tras sorber de su bebida—. Pero este sitio es demasiado grande para alguien como yo.

—Eso es porque no ha sabido por dónde buscar correctamente.

—Usted parece conocer muy bien los alrededores y a la gente que frecuenta estos suburbios. No me sorprendería que en algún momento este sujeto haya entrado a su establecimiento —deslizó la fotografía sobre la barra, para que el dependiente la viera con lujo de detalle.

—No debería estar detrás de un hombre tan problemático, señorita —le aconsejó.

—Dudo que él sea peor que el problema que tengo en manos —inquirió divertida—. Créame, no puede ser peor.

—No estaría tan seguro de ello.

—Entenderé si no quiere hablarme sobre él, pero en verdad necesito encontrarlo. Es prácticamente un caso de vida o muerte —no era mentira lo que decía. Realmente quería hallarlo y convencerle para que le ayudara—. Pagaré cualquier precio por su información.

—Con el simple hecho de que no mencioné quién le ha dado los datos, me doy por servido —estableció, mirándole seriamente—. En estos rumbos la justicia se imparte por mano propia y los delatores reciben algo peor que la muerte.

—Mi boca será una tumba.

—Rodeé el mostrador y traspase la puerta de personal autorizado. Allí encontrara a la persona más indicada para hablarle sobre el tema.

—Gracias —se levantó y dejó el dinero correspondiente a lo que había pedido. Incluso ofertó una buena propina por sus servicios.

Siguió las indicaciones del cantinero y traspasó la puerta. Allí se encontraba el particular cocinero que estaba más que concentrado en su trabajo, ignorando el hecho de que era un suicidio seguro el que estuviera preparando sus platillos mientras fumaba.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? —no le miraba, él estaba friendo unos buenos filetes de res.

—Una forastera que ha venido en busca de un médico de dudosa procedencia —sacó de nuevo la fotografía. El chef le miró fugazmente y dio un largo suspiro.

—Podrían asesinarte si vas tras un hombre como ese.

—Moriré si no voy por él —expresó sinceramente—. Debo correr el riesgo.

—Se hace llamar Keizo, pero dudo rotundamente que ese sea su nombre real…Nadie expone su verdadera identidad cuando se trabaja en el bajo mundo.

—He escuchado que él es un médico brillante. Un genio, en términos simples.

—Esos adjetivos no están lejos de la realidad —había concluido con su tarea y ahora se encargaba de servir esos trozos de carne en sus respectivos platos a la vez que les decoraba con una delicadeza y dedicación propia de un artista culinario—. Desde que era un niño mostró dotes que estaban más allá de la imaginación. Y con el tiempo fue capaz de lograr cosas asombrosas… Sus manos parecían haber sido dadas por una entidad divina.

—Debió de haber salvado innumerables vidas.

—Su padre se negó rotundamente a que él estudiara medicina y le obligó a seguir su profesión —apagó su cigarrillo y no demoró en encender otro—. Pero eso no lo detuvo de alcanzar su sueño.

—Eso le orilló a practicar la medicina de manera ilegal, sin licencia.

—En ese entonces ese crío estaba lleno de bravura, de confianza en sí mismo y un fuerte deseo de tratar a todo herido que se le atravesara en su camino —relató, con seriedad. Era como si estuviera molesto por alguna cuestión que la pelinegra no llegaba a entender del todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él?

—Incluso el perro más bravo conoce tarde o temprano el significado del miedo —se cruzó de brazos y miró directamente a quien le escuchaba con curiosidad—. La gente equivocada se enteró de sus habilidades y le exigieron trabajar bajo su mando. Él se negó y el infierno se desató.

—¿Acaso…metieron a su familia en todo esto?

—No, porque él actuó a tiempo —aclaró—. Accedió a trabajar para ellos por miedo y porque deseaba impedir que sangre inocente se derramara.

—Siendo un médico hasta el último momento.

—Pero las personas que trabajan para el bajo mundo no tienen una esperanza de vida muy larga —esa declaración alarmó por completo a Oshin. No deseaba que esa tentativa se tornara realidad—. Descuida, continúa con vida, ocultándose de quienes desean matarle.

—¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? —inquirió con molestia—. Te he contado todo esto para que no vayas por él y sigas con tu cabeza sobre tu cuello.

—Soy algo suicida, está en mi estúpida naturaleza —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo necesito a ese hombre a toda costa, sin importar los inconvenientes que surjan sobre el camino.

—También hay algo que me gustaría advertirte sobre él.

¿Por cuántas horas caminó para poder vislumbrar el enorme letrero que invitaba a los visitantes a entrar en tan abandonado lugar? ¿Por qué razón lo único que había a su alrededor eran establecimientos cerrados y otros más que vendían mercancía de dudosa legalidad? ¿Qué era ese desagradable olor que empezaba a nausearle y se tornaba mucho más marcado cuando más se adentraba al Distrito Yao? ¿A dónde se encontraba las personas que allí habitaban?

— _Este sitio es perfecto para alguien que está intentando no ser encontrado_ —miraba en todas direcciones. Ahora la cuestión radicaba en hallar el lugar donde ese médico vivía.

—Es raro encontrarse con nuevas caras por aquí. ¿Es que te has perdido?

—¿Acaso quieres que te demos un tour por el lugar?

—Tengo prisa, así que si me lo permiten —no quería meterse en riñas innecesarias, por lo que era suficiente con darles la vuelta y continuar caminando. Pero esos dos hombres eran bastante necios.

—No deberías ser descortés. A la gente que se comporta de ese modo no le va nada bien —allí estaba esa arma filosa, acercándosele peligrosamente hasta su garganta—. Podemos enseñarte buenos modales.

—Yo solamente necesito encontrar a una persona. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con todos ustedes —ellos podrían ser lo insistentes que quisieran, pero ella no era una indefensa flor que no sabía cómo defenderse; ni siquiera esa arma punzocortante significaba peligro alguno si lograba destrozarla de un simple apretón—. No soy una mujer de mucha paciencia y detesto que la gente sea tan insistente cuando ya he tomado mi decisión.

Esos dos hombres se miraron con cierto pavor, retrocediendo y apresurándose a irse de allí. Incluso las personas que miraron la escena a través de sus ventanas, se ocultaron.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda, necesito que alguien ayude a mi hermana! —esos gritos tan atormentados captaron la atención de la pelinegra y de manera casi instintiva le hicieron girarse hacia el causante de todo ese caos—. ¡Ayúdenla, ayúdenla! —el crío que clamaba por auxilio llevaba la mitad de su kimono empapado de sangre y en sus ojos se contemplaba un verdadero terror.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —la pelinegra se cruzó en el camino del chico y le sujetó de los hombros, impidiendo que continuara corriendo como alma que se llevaba el diablo.

—¡M-Mi…Mi hermana!¡Mi hermana…está siendo golpeada por esos monstruos! Solo porque no tuvimos dinero para pagar la renta, ellos…ellos…—el infante estaba llorando de una manera desgarradora. Quería salvar a su hermana, pero sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era rogar por ello; pero tristemente en el lugar en el que vivía eso llamado compasión no existía porque era el miedo el que reinaba.

—Dime dónde está tu hermana e iré a ayudarla.

Hubiera deseado que todo fuera una mentira de ese niño, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Lo que él le relató en verdad estaba ocurriendo, a plena hora del día, en medio de la calle, en un sitio donde todo podía ser visto sin dificultad alguna. ¿En qué clase de infierno fue a meterse?

Odiaba a la gente como esa. La aborrecía hasta el punto en que sus consideraciones sobre el uso de su fuerza quedaban en un segundo plano; desde su punto de vista, escorias como esas no merecían misericordia, sino un escarmiento real.

La diferencia numérica no era sinónimo de victoria, como tampoco el hecho de que fueran hombres y ella una mujer. La fuerza física de un ser humano no podía competir contra la de un Yato. Así de simple.

—¡Hermana, hermana, hermana! —corrió hacia la malherida mujer que permanecía tumbada sobre el suelo, con una mirada que invitaba a pensar que pronto podría dar su último aliento de vida.

—T-Te dije…que h-huyeras…Que…debías sobrevivir —le sonrió cálidamente, con esas fuerzas que se le estaban escapando del cuerpo.

—Tenemos que llevarla con un médico de inmediato —Oshin no pidió autorización alguna para cargar a la joven con un cuidado soberbio—. Si conoces a alguno decente, llévame con él.

Si habían llegado a tiempo para salvarle la vida, era algo que todavía no tenían en lo más mínimo claro. Por ahora no había más remedio que permanecer dentro de aquella habitación en espera de que la puerta se abriera y les ofertaran la noticia que tanto deseaban escuchar.

Las horas transcurrieron, pesadas y cansadas. Incluso el niño que había estado inundado por la ansiedad, se había quedado dormido en su silla mientras quien le acompañaba continuaba con su atención puesta en la puerta que no había sido abierta desde que trajeron a esa chica a tal clínica clandestina.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó en cuanto enfocó a la persona que salía del cuarto de operaciones.

—Perdió demasiada sangre. Incluso su bazo fue perforado, pero lograron traerla a tiempo, así que sobrevivirá… Aunque momentáneamente está muy delicada.

—Ha hecho un excelente trabajo entonces —tenía que ser claramente él a quien había venido a buscar. No podía ser de otro modo.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le rescató? —le preguntó, clavando esos verdes ojos en su persona. Eran tan afilados y desconcertantes.

—¿Existe un problema si es así?

—Para ti, sí.

Él se quitó su sombrero de operaciones, dejando que su lacia y larga cabellera castaña cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda. Inclusive su flequillo central acariciaba tajantemente el lomo de su nariz.

Su constitución física dictaminaba que pese a su profesión se ejercitaba de un modo u otro. Y por la apariencia que poseía posiblemente no estaba por arriba de los veinticinco años de edad.

—Tengo problemas más serios que esos, como encontrar a un escurridizo médico llamado Keizo —le miró detenidamente.

—Suerte encontrándolo.

—Eres tú, ¿no es así? Solamente hay un médico en este jodido distrito y ese es Keizo…—habló con cierta severidad. Incluso se había puesto de pie—. Yo no he venido por tu cabeza, he venido por tu ayuda. Así que necesito que me escuches.

—Si necesitas que atienda algún problema que tengas, lo haré y después te irás —sus palabras eran tan tajantes, pero Oshin no se daría por vencida.

—Lamentablemente el paciente que necesito que revises no se encuentra aquí.

—No hago visitas a domicilio.

—Conozco tu situación, pero es algo que puedo arreglar sin dificultad alguna —aseveró y él se sintió inquieto por lo que decía—. Si tienes miedo de que vengan a matarte o que esos mafiosos quieran que vuelvas con ellos, yo me encargaré de solucionarlo.

El castaño se quedó totalmente callado. Estaba hasta anonadado por su fuerte declaración. Y, sobre todo, estaba seguro de que era imposible que ella pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—No deberías ir por allí diciendo mentiras como esas —se estaba burlando y ella trató de mantenerse calma—. Que hayas derrotado a unos simples pandilleros no te garantizara que puedas hacer lo mismo con personas tan peligrosas como esas. Te matarán.

—¿Quieres pruebas de ello? ¿Quieres que te traiga a su líder para que te sientas satisfecho?

—Deja de decir esa panda de tonterías, muchachita.

—Eres un médico, se supone que tu prioridad es salvaguardar la vida de los enfermos. Hacer lo que esté en tus manos para impedir que mueran… Entonces, ¿por qué estás negándote a venir conmigo? Necesito tu ayuda…No, corrección, requerimos de tus habilidades y conocimientos si queremos tener una oportunidad contra ellos.

Se desprendió de su capucha, exponiendo totalmente su apariencia a quien ni siquiera estaba considerando su propuesta. Y su rostro mostraba señas claras de sorpresa; él había sido incapaz de olvidar cómo lucía la mujer que hace dos años atrás había tratado, esa misma a la que le salvó de la muerte y la que volvió sus más siniestros miedos en realidad.

Pero era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona. La chica que tenía frente a él era mucho más joven que esa mujer de su olvidado pasado; hasta el carmesí de sus pupilas le indicaba que no debía confundirla.

—…Hace dos años atrás encontraste a una mujer moribunda llamada Suyen. La rescataste, le salvaste y le permitiste mantenerse siendo ella misma. Y también descubriste que algo macabro estaba dentro de su cuerpo, parasitándole.

—¿Q-Quién…demonios eres y cómo es que sabes eso? —retrocedió. No quería asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—Ella personalmente me lo contó —dijo con seriedad—. Lo único que nosotros sabemos es que nos enfrentamos a algo que ha estado allí, por años, esperando el mejor momento para terminar con nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta… Incluso lo que sabemos sobre ellos, no sirve para nada.

—No quiero volver a saber sobre ese tema nunca más —porque solamente le traería problemas.

—Si conociera a alguien más que pudiera serme de ayuda, no tendría problema en dejarte en paz. Pero no sé de nadie más —aclaró—. No voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente, Keizo… Date cuenta que poco o nada importarán tus temores o problemas cuando esas cosas ya hayan logrado su objetivo… Tal vez no puedas salvar a todas las personas, pero al menos debes hacer eso con quienes se encargarán de exterminarlos… Evita que quienes van a sumirse en esta frenética lucha caigan antes de siquiera levantar su espada contra el enemigo.

—Aunque me lo pidas de ese modo, ha pasado largo tiempo desde que me encargué de Suyen… Esas cosas debieron de haber modificado su estructura en todo este tiempo, volviéndose resistentes al tratamiento que apliqué en ese momento… Y al funcionar como una sola entidad, el resto se habrá adaptado, tornándose completamente invulnerable a mi antídoto.

—Entonces tú también haz lo mismo —era tan fácil decirlo, pero tan complicado lograrlo—. Si encontraste un modo de detenerlos, podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo, no solo te percataste de su presencia antes que cualquiera, sino que también hallaste una manera de combatirles.

—Me estás subestimando.

—Tú eres quien se está infravalorado —¿será que eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era posible que el miedo que lo embargaba había provocado que su propia autoconfianza se destruyera por completo?

—Eres bastante necia, ¿sabes?

—No puedo ceder tan fácil cuando la situación es tan delicada. No puedo darme el lujo de aceptar un no por respuesta.

—¿Es que acaso eres la hermanita menor de Suyen?

—Estamos ligadas por sangre, pero no bajo ese término… Ella es la mujer que me trajo a este mundo —lo quisiera o no admitir, las cosas eran de ese modo.

—Cuesta creerlo cuando ella luce unos cuantos años más grande que tú —sopesó, examinándole de pies a cabeza—. ¿Por qué intentar salvar un mundo que ni siquiera te pertenece? Ella únicamente deseaba rescatarse a sí misma.

—Yo nací y crecí en este planeta…y por diez años viví pensando que era como todos ustedes. Nunca me vi como algo diferente y cuando conocí a los de mi misma especie, no pude más que sentirme asqueada por lo que eran capaces de hacer…—hizo una pausa, intentando no desviarse hacia temas que alteraban su juicio y nublaban su visión—. Para mí este planeta azul es mi único y querido hogar, donde experimenté la bondad, la amabilidad, el amor de una familia y formé lazos que están más allá de la sangre… Yo no puedo permitir que alguien intente destruir mi hogar ni que quiera herir a las personas que aquí viven…

—Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera los terrícolas podríamos tener una mentalidad como la tuya —era irónico que alguien como ella fuera capaz de hacerle ver la falta de carácter que poseía, lo poco hombre que estaba resultando ser.

—¿Aceptarás venir conmigo, Keizo?

—¿No vas a dejarme en paz si no te doy la respuesta que quieres escuchar, cierto?

—Totalmente.

—Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que tomar medidas. Habrá mucho por hacer antes de que podamos irnos de aquí.

—¡¿Has…aceptado?! —juraba que estaba malinterpretando sus palabras.

—No vas a rendirte, por lo que prefiero ahorrarme el desgaste físico y mental —ese comentario provocó un gesto enfadoso en la chica—. Además, sería demasiado patético rendirse antes de siquiera pelear.

—Claramente lo sería.

—No puedo garantizarte que lo lograremos y que podremos salvarnos, pero…haré todo lo posible para que podamos proteger nuestro hogar —prometió solemnemente, con una sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí —entendía que existían riesgos y grandes obstáculos que zanjar, pero no tenía más remedio en creer que todo estará bien.

Los fuertes golpeteo que impactaban contra la puerta les alertaron de que debían moverse de allí, que ya no era más un sitio seguro y que tenían que escapar cuanto antes o todo el sitio se podría convertir en un pequeño campo de batalla minado.

Ella no esperó palabra o reacción del médico. Sabía que de quedarse también esos hermanos serían arrastrados y podrían morir; tenía que salir de allí con el objeto de la disputa.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —vociferó ahogadamente el castaño en cuanto se percató de que estaba cayendo rápida y peligrosamente contra el pavimento—. ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso!

—No existía otro modo para escapar —fue su excusa para haberlo tomado como un costal de papas y arrojarse desde la ventana sin pensárselo siquiera—. No permitiré que nada te suceda. Tu protección es mi prioridad —estableció tras el brusco aterrizaje, ese que había ocasionado que el piso entero se desquebrajara con enorme violencia—. Hasta que lleguemos a Edo, te protegeré por todos los medios posibles.


	75. Lección 77

¡Buenas madrugadas! Ya llegué para hacer que sus cabezas exploten ante las dudas que este capítulo sembrará en cada una de ustedes ㈳5

 ***Nana3:** Lo es. Pero se verá con el tiempo.

 ***I love OkiKagu:** Te salvaste del deshonor a tu familia y tu perro XD Y descuida, esto se va a volver mucho más interesante y enredado.

 **Capítulo 77**

 **Hunting**

Cerró sus ojos en cuanto el sonido de aquellas pisadas se tornaba mucho más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Sabía de quién se trataba y lo que vendría a reclamarle; pero lamentablemente no podía escapar porque sabía que esa mujer lo perseguiría hasta los confines de la ciudad para que atendiera a sus quejas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Es que no piensas reprenderlos por lo que han hecho? —el malhumor que emergía de los labios de Shicome era soberbio. Es que su rostro se había llenado de gestos que acentuaban que estaba de lo más cabreada.

—Estoy descansando después de un día largo y vienes a gritarme cosas sin importancia —para él era mucho más importante seguir acostado en la gigantesca almohada que ocupaba la mayor parte de su habitación.

—Deberías estar educando a esos cuatro para que acaten mejor las órdenes —dictaminó con severidad. Y es que su envenenada mirada atravesaba al despreocupado hombre—. Desobedecieron las advertencias y fueron al límite de la ciudad para enfrentarse a una panda de samuráis.

—Lo sé —casi siempre se encontraba enterado de los acontecimientos a su alrededor—. Pienso que no existe mejor manera de probarles que en un enfrentamiento real. Y lo hicieron bastante bien…Les resultó de lo más fácil el mermar prácticamente a toda la tripulación en cuestión de nada.

—Pero los principales escaparon —recordó la de cabellos morados—. Ese samurái llamado Takasugi logró huir junto con sus hombres más capacitados.

—Lo hicieron por poco —se enderezó, sentándose. Pareciera que era hora de estirarse y dar un largo bostezo—. Tuvieron suerte de que ella apareciera.

—No estaba esperándome que conocieras a esa mujer —mencionó. Hasta se había cruzado de brazos. Quedaba claro que quería más información al respecto.

—Es una historia del pasado —sonrió a medias, como quien recuerda una buena travesura—. Ella estaba cazándome hace unos años atrás —relató con cierta diversión—. Cuando me encontró, no estaba sola. Un escuadrón entero se encontraba con ella, por lo que la cosa fue un tanto entretenida.

—Los mataste a todos, ¿no?

—Exterminé a sus camaradas y a ella la dejé para el final —el gesto de sus labios se volvió mucho más ancho, reflejando que estaba conmemorando todo lo acaecido en ese preciso momento. ¿Es que estaba emocionado? ¿Acaso había disfrutado tanto de aquel encuentro? —. Aunque lamentablemente no pude concluir como me hubiese gustado.

—No me digas que resultó mucho más fuerte que tú.

—Era fuerte, no voy a negártelo —agregó felizmente—. Y estuvo a punto de perder su vida de manera bastante estúpida. Sin embargo, al final sorteó ese destino.

—Eso se oyó como si hubieras abandonado la batalla.

—En cierto modo lo hice —y nuevamente se dejó caer contra su cómodo puff—. Llegaron sus verdaderos aliados y se encargaron de los hombres que me acompañaban.

—Para un sádico como lo eres tú, me sorprende que hayas dejado viva a una presa —Shicome conocía al bastardo que tenía de capitán—. ¿Estabas en tus días o qué?

—No estaba en mi mejor forma —de nuevo el sueño parecía apropiarse de su ser. Es que hasta se encontraba adormilado—. No fue una buena época para todos nosotros y lo sabes.

—Es lo que te sucede cuando te excedes innecesariamente —no era un regaño, era una burla—. Pero tienes que meterlos en cintura o terminarán siendo unos incordios.

—El maestro me dio indicaciones de que tenemos que colaborar pese a nuestras diferencias —Shicome torció el entrecejo—. Y en todo caso, si ellos no obedecen y hacen lo que se les venga en gana, tengo la autorización para encargarme de meterlos en cintura o suprimirlos completamente.

—Por cierto. Ya sabemos dónde está esa mujer escurridiza.

—¿Hablas de Suyen? —cuestionó, viéndole fijamente.

—¿De cuál otra podría estar hablando? —el peli azul guardó silencio—. Le perdimos el rastro a tu estúpida mujercita.

—Deberías ser menos mal hablada —pidió socarronamente—. Oshin es la futura mujer de tu capitán. Por lo que en cierto modo, le da autoridad sobre ti y el resto —la Amanto chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar—. ¿Qué se sentirá estar bajo las órdenes de alguien que no te cae bien?

—Ya estoy pasando por eso en este preciso momento —ella no se contenía. Cuando se enfadaba, dejaba que todo saliera. Motivo que le había llevado a usar su lanza contra su "superior" —. Tsk.

—Lo único que quería este día era descansar. Pero como siempre, te gusta arruinar mis momentos de paz —su mirada, tan carmesí y simultáneamente, tan fría y poco acogedora, le observaba sin parpadear. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le paralizó—. Parece que a la primera que tendré que re-educar es a ti —su mano había detenido sin problema alguno el ataque son su arma derecha. La misma que le empujó hacia abajo con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar la lanza y una parte del piso que les sostenía—. Ahora tendré que buscarme otra habitación.

—¡Maldita seas, Bishamon! —le gritaba desde el piso inferior mientras salía de entre los escombros y se contenía de ir en serio contra el domador de bestias.

—Ustedes aprendan de sus errores —su bermellón mirada se coló hacia abajo, hacia la izquierda de Shicome, justo donde permanecían de pie Uruz y Raido—. Soy suave con mis aliados, pero no dudaré en ponerme serio para quitarlos de mi camino.

—Bisha. Nos hemos encargado de eliminar a cualquier alimaña que pudiera entrar a la ciudad y convertirse en una molestia —hablaba el tigre—. Todo el territorio de Edo está controlado por nosotros. Y pronto el resto de los alrededores también sucumbirán.

—Lo mejor sería que fuéramos directamente contra el Hokusei y el Harusame —expresaba el reptil totalmente seguro con su resolución—. Técnicamente hablando son la única resistencia que queda en este planeta. Si los borramos del mapa no habrá ningún obstáculo más.

—No podemos hacerlo. Todavía no es el momento adecuado —comunicaba Bishamon para ese par de impacientes guerreros—. Hay cosas que no pueden ser destruidas todavía. Y en todo caso, no somos nosotros los que tienen el tiempo encima, sino ellos.

Las nubes negras comenzaban a despejarse, a aclararse como sinónimo de que la torrencial lluvia que asoló por horas estaba llegando a su final. Y tal vez, esa clase de clima era necesario para limpiar toda la suciedad que se había acumulado en los perímetros distantes, en aquellos territorios hostiles que se convertían de manera constante en campos de batalla donde lo único que variaba era los enemigos a aplastar.

Pero incluso, la rutina que habían adquirido, se perdía por momentos. Existían días en los que todo era calma, y otros donde no había eso conocido como paz. Sí, sabían que los estaban probando, que jugaban por momentos con ellos y que también se estaban preparando para atestarles un golpe del que no pudieran recuperarse.

—¿Si te das cuenta de que nos han acorralado por completo? —Shibo se mantenía totalmente sereno. Era el momento adecuado para que afilara su amplia y peligrosa guadaña.

—Claramente —la persona que se encontraba a su lado fumaba con una calma casi pasmosa—. Edo no ha sido la única ciudad que ha sido invadida por esas extrañas flores. Es obvio que pronto nos alcanzarán.

—Lo más prudente que podríamos hacer es abandonar la Tierra —era lo más sensato para ambos—. Sin embargo, sé que no lo harás hasta que esa niña regrese —enterró el mango de su imponente y escalofriante arma; es que parecía haber sido forjada por alguien que es amante de lo gótico y el ocultismo—. Confías ciegamente en ella, ¿no es verdad?

—Ella regresará. Pero lo hará hasta que encuentre a ese médico —las palabras de Suyen estaban clavadas hondamente en su inconsciente. Simplemente no terminaba de creerse lo que había pasado con ella y lo que posiblemente podría pasarles a todos—. Necesitaremos a ese hombre si queremos tener una oportunidad para combatir a nuestros enemigos. O en todo caso, de evitar terminar convertidos en algo peor que simples marionetas.

—Cualquiera en sus cabales dejaría este planeta y se lo entregaría a esos Amanto —el esquelético Amanto posaba sus vacías cuencas hacia el frente, hacia las chozas que había por todo Iga—. Pese a todo lo que pasa, se puede respirar tranquilidad.

—Escapé de este planeta hace casi dos décadas atrás y por ello pagué un alto precio. No volveré a cometer el mismo error —Tentei ofertó su última inhalada a su preciado vicio y guardó el valioso objeto entre sus ropas—. Además, Oshin no quiere abandonar la Tierra… Que haya ido a buscar a ese hombre a sabiendas de que podría no salir airosa de ello, lo demuestra.

—El no irla a buscar denota la confianza que le tienes. Aunque está claro que quisieras ir por ella en este preciso momento —no se necesitaba conocer demasiado al pelirrojo para deducir su actuar cuando de su hija adoptiva se trababa—. Si ha sacado la personalidad de Suyen, entonces quedan más claro tus temores.

—Oshin no me perdonaría que fuera tras ella, exponiendo a todos a un peligro inminente —lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba—. Espera a que resistamos hasta su llegada. Y que todo esté listo para marcharnos de aquí cuando sea el momento preciso.

—Esa chiquilla es mucho más lista de lo que podría imaginarme —Shibo sonreía con cierta ansiedad—. Sabe que deben largarse de aquí, resolver la problemática y regresar para hacerle cara al enemigo.

—Tiene madera para ser mi sucesora y no obstante, se niega a aceptarlo —agregaba con una sonrisa a medias, pero cargada de orgullo y hasta cierta pizca de humor—. Una mujer con más pelotas que muchos hombres que he conocido hasta ahora.

—Parece que hay alguien más inquieto que tú —ambos enfocaron su atención en los dos Yato que recién habían vuelto a la villa ninja—. Su nombre es Kamui. ¿No es verdad?

—No es más que un chiquillo caprichoso —lo cual no era mentira—. Evita el contacto visual y no tendrás problemas con él.

—Tal como lo dijeron tus hombres. Esa plaga de flores se ha extendido más allá de Edo… Literalmente están cortándonos el avance —Abuto habló en cuanto se encontró frente a aquel par de almirantes en compañía del pelirrojo—. Queda claro que nos han atrapado.

—Se están divirtiendo con todos nosotros —Kamui se veía inesperadamente tranquilo, con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba—. No sé qué estés planeando, Tentei. Pero nosotros no vamos a mantenernos a la defensiva por más tiempo.

—No seas tan impaciente, joven Yato —Shibo tomó las riendas de la futura discusión—. No estamos enfrentándonos a enemigos convencionales que caerán con el uso de fuerza. Aquí se requiere algo más para equilibrar la situación.

—No mandes a tus hombres a una muerte segura —el padre de Oshin entendía en cierto modo el porqué de su actuar, pero no por ello permitiría que se comportara de una manera tan precipitada—. Actúa como un verdadero capitán para variar.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —a él no le iba la gente que venía a decirle cómo actuar. Y que fuera justamente Tentei, no lo volvía mejor.

—No es una orden explícita. Es una sugerencia —el huesudo intervino otra vez—. Sin embargo, si quieres arrojarte a los brazos de la muerte, no habrá razones para frenarte, muchacho.

—Si realmente te importa, no cometas una estupidez mientras no está —el Yato sabía de quién hablaba y eso hizo que se mosqueara todavía más—. Regresará. Únicamente tienes que tener paciencia.

—Eso es algo difícil, considerando cómo es —mencionaba Abuto para quien guardaba silencio y tenía un mirar un tanto intimidante—. Ya sabes que es algo especial.

—Buen intento chico. Has apuntado a un lugar vital —un tercio del parasol le había perforado, se había anidado en su cavidad torácica, mientras la espesa y oscura sangre caía a goteo lento contra el suelo. Ese había sido el precio a pagar por haber bloqueado el ataque del Yato hacia el almirante del Hokusei—. Pero lo has hecho con el enemigo equivocado —la enorme y huesuda mano tomó el arma del pelirrojo y la resumió a escombros. Y lo siguiente que hizo, tomó por sorpresa a Kamui, al punto de que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que ese esqueleto le pescara la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué…carajos has hecho?! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! —regañaba el vice capitán a cierto idiota impulsivo—. A-Aunque…—sus pupilas se dilataron, observando el hueco que poseía aquel Amanto. Era un hoyo pequeño pero letal—. E-Espera… ¡Se está…! —y del mismo modo en que fue abierto, se fue cerrando. A una velocidad abismal, una que le recordaba a cierto hombre inmortal que conoció tiempo atrás.

—Ey…no me digas que tú —Tentei llegó a la misma conclusión que esos dos guerreros.

—¿Qué si me alimento de Altana para tener un cuerpo que se regenere rápidamente? —su mano estaba sobre lo que alguna vez proporcionó una panorámica a su interior—. Pertenezco al Clan Hono… Tenemos habilidades que otros no… Como una regeneración acelerada y un corazón sumamente resistente que no dejará de latir ante un golpe tan simple como el que me has dado, niño —parece ser que se encontraban frente a otro monstruo—. Mi especie no es afecta de las peleas. Y podría decirse que no nacimos para ello. No obstante, yo me volví en un pirata espacial y tuve que aprender a sacarle provecho a mis puntos buenos.

—Empiezo a creer que es de familia eso de que atraigan a sujetos estrafalarios y peligrosos —Abuto lo decía tanto por Oshin como por Suyen.

Frío. Lo suficientemente gélido como para que todo su cuerpo se mantuviera en completa inmovilidad. Sin embargo, no fue de esa manera. Sus extremidades, todo su ser se sentía ligero, con la capacidad necesaria para romper su estadio de inmovilidad e integrarse al escenario que le rodeaba.

No era la primera vez que despertaba flotando en medio de aquel pequeño estanque, con la lejanía del cielo que vislumbrada a través del pequeño agujero que poseía su distanciado techo. Pero sí era la primera ocasión en que se mantenía despierta el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraba distaba enormemente del último sitio en el que estuvo.

Recordaba la fiereza de la lluvia intentando ahogar su visión, la humedad del suelo, el carmesí de su sangre tiñendo por completo sus ropas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Conmemoraba perfectamente el instante en que sintió cómo su corazón daba sus últimos latidos. El instante en que cerró los ojos para despedirse para siempre, estaba grabado en su mente.

Y, sin embargo, seguía con vida, con un corazón que resoplaba con fuerza, con su integridad física completamente restaurada. Y con algo muy parecido a la desesperación.

—Por tu semblante es fácil deducir que te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando —ella se sentó, con cierta torpeza; parecía que el shock entre lo que sabía y estaba viendo, le desequilibraron algo más que la mente.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y acaso fuiste tú quien evitó que muriera? —sus preguntas eran tan concisas que llevaron a su interlocutor a postrar su heterocromía en ella—. Sí, supongo que no vas a darme respuesta alguna —en cuanto se paró, lo percibió. Notó que allí no solo habían cristalinas lagunillas, sino también un campo casi interminable de flores blancas, tan hermosas, pero simultáneamente, tan escalofriantes—…Lycoris…

—La naturaleza que posee este planeta es vasta, sublime, pero terriblemente efímera y frágil —el carmesí y el ámbar nunca se conjugaron tan bien como lo hacían con sus pupilas. ¿Es que alguna vez conoció a alguien con tan particular rasgo? —. No obstante, los seres humanos no saben apreciarlo.

—De manera que eres un Amanto —concluyó sin estar absolutamente convencida de ello—. Aunque no puedo deducir a qué especie pertenezcas —la albina cabellera parecía palidecer ante el casi traslúcido tono de piel que poseía su dueño. Y las vestimentas oscuras que poseía no hacían más que acentuar la extraña aura que le envolvía.

—Ese término es ambiguo. Inclusive, ofensivo —¿qué es lo que buscaba encontrar en esa mirada? Allí no había absolutamente nada. Es como si estuviera hueco—. Todos al final de cuentas, somos seres vivos que buscamos nuestra propia sobrevivencia.

—Técnicamente es de ese modo —se mantendría en el punto en el que se encontraba. Toda la experiencia que poseía le gritaba que pese a la apariencia tan frágil de aquel ser, era peligroso—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Las personas de aquí lo denominan como "agradar" —expresó con un tono menos plano—. Aunque supongo que también te consideré como "interesante" —desconfianza. Tan pocas veces la experimentó que había olvidado cómo se sentía—. Tú fuiste la única que no terminó del mismo modo que todos aquellos que elegimos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —se escuchaba calmada. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Pero ella era una experta en ocultar sus estados de ánimo; era algo vital para no darle ventaja alguna al enemigo—. ¿Insinúas que estás detrás de lo que me ocurrió? —recordó el instante en que todo se tornó una carrera contra el tiempo para intentar salvar a las vidas que crecían en su vientre.

—No puedo más que maravillarme más y más no solo por la templanza y carácter que posees, sino también por la agudeza de tu mente y la manera tan racional con la que manejas las situaciones —tal vez había visto mal, tal vez fue un breve desvarío. Pero podía jurar que hubo una tenue vibración en su mirar—. Incluso no dudaste ni un segundo en entregarte a las garras de la muerte.

—No conozco criatura que desee ser doblegada por otra para cumplir su voluntad —comunicó. El enfado que experimentó durante el tiempo que vivió a expensas de lo que estuviera manipulándole, reavivó—. De modo que si continúo en la misma situación, lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias para evitar convertirme en tu maldita marioneta.

—Lo que pasó en el pasado difiere enormemente con el presente que contemplas ahora —el hombre dio media vuelta, y con paso lento pero constante, comenzó a caminar. ¿Es que era su modo para indicarle que debía seguirle? Y si ese no era el caso, ella lo hizo, manteniendo su distancia.

—Este sitio es bastante amplio —techos monstruosamente altos. Un túnel largo y espacioso. Y un destino incierto.

—Aquí hay más cosas de las que puedes apreciar, Suyen —¿conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué un hecho como ese la inquietaba con sobremanera? ¿Pero tendría tiempo siquiera para ponerse a pensar en ello? No. No lo tendría. No cuando se encontró con aquellas cuatro miradas extras.

—De manera que ella es la única sobreviviente —el amatista era tan característico en esa mujer que no apartaba su atención de su persona.

—Y eso no es todo lo que logró —habló el hombre de pupilas negras. Ese que tenía ese mismo aire que el de cabellos blancos.

—Dejen de estar parloteando de más —regañaba la más joven de los cuatro. Esa que poseía una piel tostada.

—Shicome, Mikaboshi, Touko, creo que no están haciendo más que poner a la defensiva a nuestra invitada especial —nunca esperó encontrarse con un carmesí que rivalizara con el que poseía el hombre que intentó apagar la chispa de su vida—. Sean corteses y muéstrenle los alrededores. Incluso ofrézcanle algo de comer —él se acercó para quedar frente a frente. Únicamente un par de metros les mantenían separados.

—¿Qué estás viendo a través de mí? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién estás percibiendo en mi persona? —le quedaba claro que no estaba centrado en ella, sino en la persona que le evocaba de un modo u otro.

—Ahora me queda claro —Bishamon sonrió con una satisfacción inconmensurable. ¿Es que esa era la reacción que estaba aguardando de su parte? ¿Por qué se le veía tan animado y ansioso? —. Pese a que nunca se conocieron, comparten numerosos rasgos entre sí —¿de quién estaba hablando? —. Aunque, sinceramente, ella me resulta particularmente más interesante.

No había olvidado su primer encuentro con el que seguramente era el culpable de su condición actual. No había manera de que esos fragmentos de memoria se extraviaran en lo más hondo de su inconsciente. Pero tampoco estaba esperando contarles sobre ello a quienes continuaban en busca de respuestas.

—Amatsu —a Tentei le costaba creer que ella conociera desde hace tanto a ese particular grupo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que despertaste?

—No lo recuerdo con claridad —la noción del tiempo se le había extraviado hace mucho—. Aquel despertar se repitió varias veces, tantas que me cuesta establecer en qué instante preciso les conocí… Sin embargo, en uno de esos momentos de lucidez, escapé…—y hasta ese momento esa hazaña se veía borrosa en sus memorias—…Pero estaba débil, desorientada y no sabía en dónde me encontraba…

—Fue cuando ese médico te encontró —el almirante del Hokusei era el único que estaba hablando de momento. El resto de sus acompañantes permanecía en completo silencio—. Y te salvó.

—Siempre fuiste buena para meterte en problemas, Suyen —Shibo se veía de lo más sereno tras el breve relato—. Tu hija parece haber nacido con esa misma estrella del infortunio.

—Tiene que tratarse del mismo sujeto que nos atacó —Umibouzu estaba más que seguro de ello—. Ese maldito infeliz es demasiado peligroso.

—Lo es. Y dudo que sea sencillo derrotarle —avanzó, deteniéndose al margen del prolongado peñasco. Desde ese punto se podía percibir lo que ocurría en las tierras lejanas del norte—. Parece ser que tendremos visitas. Lo que no sé es si serán amistosas o no —su atención estaba varios metros arriba, hacia un cielo que se encontraba siendo surcado silenciosamente.

La nave empezó a descender con suavidad, como si no estuviera a punto de aterrizar en territorio minado donde la confrontación ocurriría en cuestión de nada. Aunque, había un detalle en ella que captó la atención de la Yato.

—¿Y esa bandera? —Suyen no había contemplado ese particular símbolo antes. ¿Se supone que hacía referencia a alguna tripulación en particular?

—Han llegado antes de lo previsto —hablaba Tentei para los tres—. Más vale que me vaya mentalizando, porque no creo que esté de buen humor…. Va a querer matarme.

La nave aterrizó y todo se tornó asfixiantemente silencioso, incluso cuando ya habían llegado los que se encargarían de neutralizar al aparente enemigo. No obstante, nadie salía. Entonces decidieron aproximarse, correr el riesgo de adentrarse en la boca del lobo.

Y el primero en actuar de una manera tan precipitada, se habría de llevar una grata sorpresa. Porque solamente a un guerrero como a él le provocaría una gran sonrisa el contemplar cómo su ataque era bloqueado de una manera tan certera y rápida. Era como si hubiera cruzado caminos con alguien que llevaba la experiencia sobre sus hombros.

Continuaron intercambiando embistes y bloqueos a lo largo del perímetro de la nave, hasta que bajaron y usaron la firmeza del suelo como un impulso, como un nuevo terreno que no dudarían en destruir si era necesario.

¿Quién era? No lo sabía. Porque su entidad entera permanecía resguardada entre una capucha oscura y esos familiares ropajes orientales. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que se trataba de una mujer; una que pertenecía a la misma especie que él.

—¡Detente en este preciso momento, idiota! —su combate fue literalmente cortado de tajo. Aquella enorme hacha le llevó a apartarse, a conservar su distancia. Porque independientemente de lo que pensara sobre la Renho, sabía que podía convertirse en un dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía—. ¿Por qué demonios le has atacado? ¿No te das cuenta de que es una de los nuestros? —Kamui solamente contemplaba a la encapuchada y nada más. Había pasado por alto la bandera del Hokusei que se ondeaba en lo alto del navío espacial.

—Moka, no es necesaria tanta preocupación —expresó la desconocida—. Nadie ha salido herido. Que es lo importante.

—Siempre precipitándote innecesariamente —Abuto había llegado corriendo a la escena. Todos sus esfuerzos verbales siempre eran en vano con su estúpido capitán—. Y ahora te metes con miembros del Hokusei. ¿Qué va a seguir después? ¿Secuestrar a la hija del almirante?

—Si hiciera eso, no llegaría demasiado lejos —agregaba divertidamente la encapuchada—. Hay muchos que irían detrás de su cabeza.

—No le estés motivando a que lo haga —el castaño sabía que el pelirrojo estaría más que encantado con tener a tantos enemigos siguiéndole los pasos.

—Los años pasan y parece que algunas cosas no han cambiado demasiado —la extraña retiró el exceso de tela que mantenía resguardada su identidad, dejando ver en su totalidad su rostro, el tono de su larga cabellera y la animada mirada que le acompañaba.

Las celestes pupilas del Yato vacilaron, vibraron incontenibles ante lo que estaban observando, ante la persona que reflejaban y que no creían que estaba ahí, de pie, tan próxima y simultáneamente, tan lejana.

No lo asimilaba. Su lógica y su sentido común le gritaban que lo que estaba viendo no era cierto. Que era solo un juego momentáneo, una treta que nació a raíz de alguien que compartía un parentesco tan grande con aquel fantasma de su pasado.

Y si así lo creía, ¿por qué había empezado a dudar? ¿Por qué evocó el último instante en que compartieron palabra?

—¿Creíste que no cumpliría mi promesa, Kamui? —él estaba estupefacto, sin comprender lo que en realidad estaba acaeciendo. Y al mismo tiempo, sus ojos no dejaban de seguir los pasos que ofertaba hacia su persona—. Me alegra tanto que nuestros caminos se hayan vuelto a cruzar y que te encuentres sano y salvo —se paralizó ante el repentino contacto. Ante aquel abrazo tan cálido y entrañable.


	76. Lección 78

Ya llegué y creo que no es significado de nada bueno XD No me odien por cómo ha terminado el capítulo o por todo lo que pasa. Las respuestas algún día llegarán a ustedes… Algún día (owo)9

 ***Nana3:** Pues aquí estoy XD Eres tú la que te me desapareces.

 ***CookieMonster:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Pero no sé si te dé la respuesta que tanto andas buscando.

 **Capítulo 78**

 **Lost Bullet**

Se movían en completo silencio, con una cautela increíble. Como si supieran de antemano que se dirigían hacia las fauces de un peligroso enemigo; al cual les convenía tomar por sorpresa para tener una pequeña posibilidad para sobrevivir.

No obstante, lo único que se apreciaba alrededor del enmarañado sendero que seguían, eran esas numerosas, blancas y llamativas flores que por momentos parecían tener vida propia; como si en el instante en que parpadearan se desplazaran y conquistaran más terreno. Esas que lucían impecablemente hermosas y extrañamente, aciagas.

—Este camino luce bastante peligroso… Tal vez deberíamos rodear —murmuró el que se postraba a la derecha de quien dirigía la caminata.

—No tiene sentido hacerlo —espetaba el de cabellos albos y mirada carmesí—. Pronto todo será cubierto por esas flores. Y no habrá sitio donde refugiarse.

—Yomi-san tiene toda la razón —apoyaba un segundo—. Todo Edo y las ciudades más próximas se han cubierto por completo con esas extrañas flores de lycoris. Y eso no es lo peor del caso; sino lo que ha ocurrido con todas las personas y los Amantos que ahí vivían.

—Irremediablemente nos alcanzarán —habló uno más—. La decisión más sabia sería abandonar el planeta Tierra.

—Los que quieran irse son libres de hacerlo. No necesito cobardes a mi lado —estipuló quien por tanto tiempo había dirigido a ese grupo de Yatos—. Los que deseen quedarse, háganlo —adelantó a su tribu por un par de pasos y llevó su atención a las glamurosas flores del infierno que envolvían el tronco de un imponente abeto. Después observó la copa más alta—. ¿Quién eres? —sus ojos se habían encontrado con unas pupilas intensamente ambarinas que parecían oro fundido. Unas que estaban divertidas ante el hecho de haber sido atrapadas entre las suyas.

—Sabía que sería difícil pasar desapercibida por alguien como tú —blanco, azabache y bermellón, eran los colores que daban vida a su lacia y corta cabellera. Mientras el pálido de su piel era resaltado por el oscuro kimono que portaba y que le hacía lucir como las princesas de épocas antiguas que eran fielmente custodiadas—. Aunque no estaba esperando a que condujeras tus pasos a la perdición —su juventud rosaba apuradamente los catorce, pero su extraña belleza era enigmática. Era como la que poseían las flores que tan siniestramente lo invadían todo.

—No he decidido tal cosa —su propio cuerpo se había movido por inercia y había liberado su parasol. Nunca bajaría la guardia ante nadie y menos frente a alguien que lucía endemoniadamente frágil y débil.

—Parece ser que es cierto lo que se rumorea sobre ti y sobre tu gente —habló con una sonrisilla, asomándosele—…Están muriéndose… Agonizan en completo silencio…

—Te he preguntado quién eres —más de un árbol se desquebrajo ante un simple movimiento de su parasol, obligando a la extraña a descender, a despabilarse.

—Puedes llamarme Yoko —pronunció con cierto júbilo—. Ese es el nombre que me ha dado mi amado maestro —se movía gozosamente sobre su propio eje, como si bailara sin preocupaciones mientras los pétalos de lycoris se alzaban y la embellecían—. ¿Verdad que es un nombre precioso?

—Yomi-san…—susurró uno de sus subordinados en cuanto vieron cómo su alrededor empezaba a llenarse de una suave fragancia. ¿Es qué era el polen que estaba abandonando las florecillas o era algo más? Lo que fuera, estaba inquietándoles.

—Si saben que sin importar hacia donde escapen no tendrán oportunidad, ¿verdad? —Yoko había parado su pequeño bailoteo. Ahora los observaba con diversión, con una malicia demasiado palpable como para ser ignorada—…Las lycoris florecerán en todos ustedes también… En todos… Y cuando eso pase, viviremos como una gran familia. Como antes —sus palabras les turbaron por completo. No tenían sentido, no para ellos. Pero era inútil el intentar obtener respuestas, porque ella ya se había escapado con singular celeridad y agilidad.

—No entren en pánico —ordenaba Yomi. Había demasiado bullicio a sus espaldas y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo—. Eso es lo que justamente está buscando el enemigo.

—¿Continuaremos avanzando? —cuestionaba una mujer.

—Es la única opción que tenemos —sentenciaba el peliblanco, viendo de reojo a sus camaradas—. Y si su amenaza es cierta, dará igual para dónde nos dirijamos, porque ya estamos en sus manos.

El espacioso salón se veía impecable, con un piso lustroso que reflejaba magistralmente los candelabros de fino cristal que pendían desde el techo y le daban clase e iluminación a toda la habitación; como si fueran un indicativo de que se había adentrado a un lugar al que solo pocos tenían el derecho de conocer.

Pero los lujosos accesorios del interior, palidecían en cuanto se miraba la enorme ventana que dejaba ver en todo su esplendor a la ciudad. Desde ese punto se podía apreciar todo. Desde ahí se contemplaba una blancura casi infinita y aromática.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que me haya llamado, maestro? —eran contadas las veces en que era requerido por él, que siempre gustaba de preguntar el por qué.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre nuestro nuevo hogar? —tan quieto, tan estoico, tan difícil de creer que pudiera ser una criatura viviente y no el complemento del trono en el que permanecía sentado.

—Es tan espacioso como el que nos vio nacer —Bishamon se sentó al borde de la ventana. Sus carmesíes pupilas reflejaban únicamente el paisaje que tenía en el horizonte—. Incluso es igual de silencioso.

—Nuestro planeta natal era único en aquel lejano cuadrante del universo, que durante décadas creímos que nunca encontraríamos nada que se le pareciera —Shinkou se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia quien podría ser visto como su mano derecha—. Fue entonces cuando fuimos traídos aquí por error, a causa de la avaricia de los terrícolas y de otros Amantos.

—En ese entonces las cosas no eran de este modo —examinaba sus manos al tiempo que sonreía burlonamente—. Éramos tan distintos.

—Nuestra esencia es la misma pese a los cambios que han tenido nuestros cuerpos —estipuló calmadamente. El viento agitaba su cabello con una finura pasmosa—. Las memorias, las experiencias, todo continúa dentro nuestro.

—A como van las cosas, pronto no quedará nadie que conmemore lo que era antes —el gesto que dominó su rostro denotaba cierto aburrimiento. ¿Pero por qué?

—¿Sientes pena por ellos, Bishamon?

—No —no era eso lo que le despertaba esa panorámica, sino algo más que no lograba del todo dilucidar—. Solamente que es lamentable que no vaya a tener nada con qué entretenerme cuando hayamos ganado.

—En este punto es difícil que exista un rival digno de tu poderío —el peli azul guardó silencio ante su comentario—. Somos el resultado de numerosas décadas de adaptación y evolución. Estamos conformados por lo mejor de cada especie a la que hemos doblegado.

—Pero maestro, usted dijo que había alguien que poseía el poder para destruirle —se giró hacia el de mirada heterocromática.

—A lo largo de mi existencia he podido conocer a tres criaturas inmortales que no atienden a las leyes del tiempo ni la de lógica... Los inmortales renacerán tantas veces como existan las condiciones propicias para ello —exteriorizaba con cierta emoción. Una emoción tan extraña en él—. Uno de ellos fue arrancado del único lugar donde podía vivir para tener una existencia ordinaria… El otro contempló su final aquí en la Tierra a manos de los terrícolas…

—¿Y el tercero?

—El tercero debe continuar vagando sin rumbo fijo… Buscando una manera de morir.

—Es irónico, ¿no? La mayoría de las personas desean vivir para siempre y los que tienen ese privilegio, van en busca de la muerte.

—La gran mayoría de las criaturas vivientes no pueden sobrevivir en soledad… Es algo así como un requisito fundamental que trasciende la lógica o las aptitudes de los individuos.

—Bueno, nosotros somos una comunidad. Siempre nos hemos movido en grupo…—dijo con seguridad.

—Bishamon, ¿qué es lo que piensas sobre esos dos hermanos? Sobre los hijos de Suyen.

—Son nuestros objetivos desde hace años por una obvia razón. Por lo que es claro que son de mi interés.

—¿Qué clase de belleza se puede apreciar en un ave a la que se le han quebrado las alas? —esa mirada estaba puesta en él, con agudeza. ¿Estaba intentando adivinar lo que estaba pensando o lo que le podría estarle ocultando?

—La belleza de la agonía y la lucha —expresó, prácticamente en un susurro.

—Eso significa que deseas conservarle —Shinkou estaba curioso tanto por su respuesta como por esa mirada que no mostraba tambaleo alguno—. Las flores más hermosas están condenadas a perecer antes que el resto.

—No cuando detienes su tiempo para que jamás se marchiten.

Era difícil movilizarse entre la gran masa de agua lodosa y el centenar de flores de loto que tupían completamente el pantano por el que habían decidido atravesar sin pensárselo siquiera. Era impensable que alguien quisiera meterse en un agua tan turbia donde cualquier cosa podría estar viviendo allí; sin embargo, no había opciones, era el único camino que les permitiría llegar a su destino.

Incluso cuando la mañana había arribado hace tan pocas horas atrás, estaba demasiado oscuro. Tal vez se debía a los enraizados árboles que les circundaban y llevaban sus soberbias copas hasta lo más alto; allí donde su tupido follaje repelía la claridad y al sol. Era como si desearan guardar el secreto que sepultaron en lo más profundo de aquellas tierras.

Se respiraba calma y silencio. Una mezcla que en el presente podía significar un grave peligro.

—¿Segura que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta? —Keizo se desplazaba con lentitud y torpeza. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de mundos.

—Es el camino más largo, pero no tenemos más elección —Oshin iba por delante, apartando los rosáceos lotos que entorpecían todo—. Si regresara sobre mis pasos, nos toparíamos con esas extrañas flores.

—De esta manera nos tomarán más días el regresar con tu padre y tu tripulación.

—Lo sé. Pero no tenemos elección —ella no estaba menos enfadada que él ante la situación—. Llegaremos y es lo único que interesa por el momento.

—Te deshiciste muy rápidamente de todos esos mafiosos.

—Son pan comido en comparación con lo que tenemos de enemigos —jamás olvidaba lo fuertes que eran sus adversarios; porque sería un error demasiado costoso—. Y estoy segura de que no demorarán en venir por ti.

—No me sorprendería —el castaño le alcanzó. Ahora ambos avanzaban simultáneamente.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo?

—Estoy que me orino en los pantalones del jodido pavor que tengo en estos momentos —estipulaba en un tono bromista y serio—. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Tener miedo?

—El miedo te mantiene alerta en todo momento. Te mantiene a salvo —ella mejor que nadie lo sabía—. Ser demasiado valiente podría ser un suicidio seguro. Aunque en algunas ocasiones no queda más elección que esa.

—Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un rato.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa que vive dentro de tu mochila? —efectivamente había algo que estaba revoloteándose con mucha hiperactividad.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a esto? —lo primero que vio eran esos ojos negros, redondos y vivarachos. Lo siguiente el cuerpo mullido, casi redondo y de lo más esponjado que combinaba el blanco, el café y el naranja. Aunque lo más curioso eran esas dos pequeñas orejas ovaladas y levantadas en conjunto con un diminuto cuerno en el centro de su frente—. No lo sé con exactitud. Pero es bastante bonito, ¿no te parece? —esa cosa abrió su boca, mostrando su rosáceo interior y sus amarillentos colmillos—. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro de mi mochila y nos hicimos amigos.

—No deberías ponerte a adoptar a los feos animales con los que te encuentras.

—Pero si es bastante mono —lo tenía en brazos. Incluso restregaba su mejilla contra esa criatura. Y es que parecían llevarse muy bien—. Hasta le he puesto nombre.

—Voy a arrepentirme de preguntarte esto, pero…. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Toto.

—¿Toto? ¿Por qué Toto? —la cosa pasó de los hombros de la Yato para quedarse totalmente inmóvil sobre la cabeza de su ahora dueña—. Oh, es cierto, tiene cara de Toto —le dio por completo la razón—. ¿A qué especie pertenecerá? ¿Tendrá alguna habilidad útil?

—Es adorable. Eso es más que suficiente —y es que esa bola de pelos sacudía su cuerpo gracias a sus pequeñas patitas. Sin mencionar que su esponjosa cola anillada se enroscaba una y otra vez.

—No puedo discutirlo. Posee cierto encanto.

Y podrían pasar un largo rato hablando de ese animalillo si así lo quisieran. No obstante, ya no era ni la hora ni el momento para ello. Habían sido encontrados y no sabrían decir si se trataba de sus enemigos reales o de los que habían llegado a la Tierra con otra clase de intenciones.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí —Oshin le tenía tanto desagrado a los insectos y justamente tenía que aparecer un Amanto con la apariencia grotesca de uno—. Un terrícola al que podemos vender como mercancía. Y a una mujer que podría convertirse en mi siguiente concubina.

—Sus hijos saldrán hermosos —animaba uno de sus camaradas.

—La secuestraremos y la llevaremos con nosotros. De esa manera podrá celebrar la boda en grande, jefe.

—Siempre he querido tener hijos con otras especies. Las mujeres de mi raza no son nada agraciadas —lo peor es que la pelinegra sentía esa mirada sobre ella y le hacía estremecerse del asco.

—Keizo, huyamos de aquí —le rogaba. Es que estaba tomándole del brazo con cierto traumatismo.

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que enfrentaría a todo lo que se cruzara en tu camino? —le recordó.

—Sé que lo dije. Pero esa cosa me sobrepasa… ¡Míralo, es tan vulgar…! ¡Y quiere secuestrarme para hacerme cosas indecentes! ¿Vendrán de Marte? ¿Serán familiares lejanos de esas cucarachas mutantes que mataron a tantos seres humanos? ¿No nos hemos equivocado de camino y hemos terminado en esa burda historia donde la gente se transforma en bichotes? —no quedaba duda alguna de que le guardaba un asco profundo al Amanto que comandaba la redada.

—Piensa que se trata de un hombre con botarga. Uno gordo, virgen y depravado que se la vive espiando a lolitas en los cafés de la ciudad —Keizo necesitaba que esa mujer entrara en modo batalla si no quería palmar ahí mismo—. Así que, con esa idea en mente, ve y castígalo.

—Está bien… Eso es lo que haré —Oshin apretó sus manos y volvió a caminar. Debía superar su fobia y repartir unos buenos madrazos a los hostigadores.

—Jefe, ¿qué es esa cosa que está mordiendo su antena?

—Parece que es una musaraña —hablaba otro Amanto.

—Espera, ese es…—la boticaria llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza. Había un bulto que faltaba y que ahora estaba bien prendado de la antena de aquella aberración del espacio exterior.

—Maldita sabandija molesta, conoce tu lugar —el Amanto cucaracha había golpeado violentamente al animalillo para mandarlo a las profundidades del pantano. Y tras un largo chillido no se escuchó nada más—. Odio a los animales.

—Oye idiota, no tenías que tratarlo de esa manera. Solamente me estaba defendiendo de tu fealdad —espetaba la Yato con un notorio cabreo—. Me das asco, pero no tengo más remedio que mandarte al otro mundo. Debo hacerlo por la memoria de Toto.

—¡Oshin, mira! —Keizo señalaba el área en la que el animalito había sido refundido. Se apreciaban numerosas burbujas; estaba vivo.

—Está bien —expresó más tranquila—. Es tan pequeño y frágil que podría morir fácilmente —Toto flotaba en la superficie. Pero a diferencia de hace unos momentos atrás, no lucía tan sereno, sino completamente molesto, hasta el punto de emitir guturales gruñidos.

—Jajajaja… ¡Esa cosa nos está amenazando! —todo el lugar se llenó con las estruendosas carcajadas de aquellos hombres. Se burlaban de la valentía del animal.

Sus rostros pasaron de las risas a la seriedad. Y se estancaron en eso conocido como pánico. Porque eso fue lo que experimentaron en el instante en que se dieron cuenta de que las apariencias engañaban y que habían osado enfadar algo que no debían.

Lo que estaba frente a ellos lucía como una enorme boca que se había seccionado para abarcar más campo, para que esos colmillos se apreciaran con mayor claridad. Era como si el maxilar superior e inferior hubiera estado contraídos y unidos con ligamentos lo suficientemente flexibles y fuertes para permitir semejante proeza.

El pequeño animal que alguna vez conocieron había dejado de serlo y se había convertido en una extraña criatura. En algo que poseía una potencia de aspirado descomunal.

Ni los ancestrales árboles, ni el agua, ni la tierra, ni esos incautos hombres podían hacer algo contra lo que parecía un hoyo negro en miniatura. Porque todo lo que era empujado hacia esa voraz boca, era estrujado, compactado al instante para que pudiera ser tragado.

—…Demonios… Esa cosa en verdad es peligrosa, Oshin —ante la mirada atónita de Keigo se distinguían dos panorámicas: la primera, en la que se encontraban, todavía contaba con naturaleza y un casi extinto pantano. La segunda, no era más que un terreno desquebrajado sin nada—. Se ha tragado medio pantano junto con ellos…

—¿Pero qué clase de animales habitan en los bosques hoy en día? —se preguntaba la boticaria con sumo interés—. Alguien debió de haber ingresado esta fauna alienígena al planeta Tierra.

—D-Deberíamos escapar nosotros… Podría tragarnos como lo hizo con todos esos hombres —la bestia había cerrado su extraña boca, para que le fuera más fácil acomodarla y contraerle por completo. Había sido de esa manera tan alucinante como había regresado a su modo compacto.

—Keizo, hizo eso para defendernos. Sé más amable con él —la bola de carne brincó nuevamente a la cabeza de la pelinegra; y es que estaba acurrucándose como un minino—. Aunque ahora tengo un problema en manos… Después de lo que sucedió, debo renombrarle.

—¡¿Ese es el problema?!

—Mikazuki suena perfecto para ti —pronunció y el animalito daba pequeños brinquitos en son de aprobación—. Me sorprende que sigas así de delgado después de que te comiste medio pantano.

—A mí lo que me sorprende es tu ausencia de sentido común y lo despreocupada que eres cuando tienes un arma de destrucción masiva sobre tu cabeza.

—Oh, Keizo… Mira, hay algo allá abajo —la Yato había caminado unos diez metros de donde permanecían, siendo incapaz de ignorar el pasaje subterráneo que se cernía por debajo de ellos.

—Debió de quedar expuesta tras la aspirada de Mikazuki —estaba a su lado, viendo hacia abajo. ¿Cuántos metros les separaban del subsuelo? ¿Qué era ese dulce aroma que le recordaba a un costoso perfume? ¿Y ese sonido a agua en constante fluidez?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a investigar?

—Perderemos tiempo.

—De todos modos, tenemos que ir por aquí. Da igual si es por arriba o por abajo —estipulaba—. Es viable que si usamos este túnel subterráneo nos encontremos con menos adversarios.

—O encontremos algo mucho peor —era una enorme posibilidad.

—Si la cosa se pone fea, simplemente tenemos que ascender a toda marcha —se lanzó hacia abajo, arrastrando al pobre hombre a su locura.

—¡Maldición, avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso! —estaba vivito y coleando. Y casi, besando el suelo. Pero eso no iba a quitarle el derecho a quejarse.

—Caminemos —la muy desconsiderada ya había empezado sin inmutarse por él—. Se ve que este sitio es bastante antiguo —miraba a su alrededor. Por extraño que pareciera, la claridad no se perdía, sino todo lo contrario, se iba acentuando más y más conforme avanzaba.

—En parte de luz es aportada por todo este musgo luminiscente —la curiosidad despertaba en Keizo poco a poco—. El olor se acentúa…. ¿Será algo así como miel?

—No. En lo absoluto —Oshin olió un poco más para cerciorarse de su respuesta—. Es el aroma que desprende el lirio de los valles.

—¿Lirio de los valles…? —el de plantas no sabía ni jota.

—Es una especie de gran encanto por lo dulce de su fragancia y su particular elegancia. Aunque es extraño, porque florece durante primavera y aunque la tierra por aquí puede que esté fresca, siento que hay demasiada humedad —¿habrá errado? ¿Y si se trataba de algo con una esencia parecida?

—Tal vez lo averigüemos pronto.

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. O así es como lo creyeron antes de poner atención y percatarse de que se escuchaba el ruido del agua al otro lado. Incluso el aroma que habían estado siguiendo se intensificó descomunalmente.

Un golpe bien ejecutado fue más que suficiente para abrirse paso y proseguir. Aunque posiblemente en el instante en que vieron lo que se resguardaba ahí, podrían estar experimentando ese sentimiento conocido como arrepentimiento.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo esto…? —Keizo observó los contornos. Existían enormes y numerosos cristales naciendo de las paredes, del suelo mismo. Eran de un tono agua marina, tan sublimes, tan cautivadores y que pareciera que pudieran quebrantarse ante el más mínimo contacto.

—No creo que debas tocarlos —le advirtió ante el obvio deseo del hombre—. Y parece ser que sí se trataban de esos lirios…

Ni la singularidad de aquella planta ni su particular fragancia fueron los causantes de su repentino mutismo. El anonadamiento que le dominaba estaba llevándole a que se le entorpeciera el habla y fuera capaz de pensar con lucidez.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar lo que permanecía en medio de la extensa colonia de lirios, dentro de un profundo sueño.

No, porque desde su perspectiva, desde su sentido de lo que era probable e imposible, no existía cavidad para lo que podía ser clasificado como quimérico.

—…De ninguna manera…puede ser esto verdad…


	77. Lección 79

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche~ C:

Sí, lo sé, están que no creen el milagro que acaba de ocurrir. Pero es cierto, es real, tanto como la nueva temporada de Gintama que acaba de empezar (y la cual no he visto por escribir esto, gracias por eso :v). No cuestionen por qué he escrito algo y lo he publicado, solo se me ocurrió y ya. Algunas dudas serán resueltas, pero crearé muchas más en su lugar. De nada XD ¡Nos vemos! Me iré a pensar sobre Kamui evangelizado :'v

 ***Nana3:** Pues aquí estoy :v medio viva y medio muerta, pero de pie como los robles. Disfruta de la actualización.

 ***I LoveOkikagu:** Dejar con intriga es mi don y mi maldición :v Una fórmula que he vuelto a repetir en este capítulo. Aunque al menos les di respuestas…Bueno, habrá que esperar la siguiente y legendaria actualización.

 **Capítulo 80**

 **Ride into the Fate**

—¿Te has quedado pasmada con su sola presencia? —interrogó Bishamon a quien había retrocedido en el instante en que sintió esas penetrantes pupilas amatista clavándosele en todo el cuerpo.

—P-Por supuesto que no —respondió más recompuesta la de cabellos grisáceos—. Es solo que no termino de acostumbrarme a tu fanatismo por coleccionar criaturas peligrosas —y es que ahí estaban ambos en lo que podría percibirse como una cueva subterránea de escasa profundidad, alejada de Edo.

—Rini, Rini, esta criatura no es en lo más mínimo peligrosa… Al menos no para mí —expresó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Es normal, tienes la sangre de un Houou corriendo por tus venas… Esa cosa te obedecerá sin chistear —dijo en tono de queja—. Pero al resto debe de verlos como a buenos aperitivos.

—Por donde lo mires, no es más que la expresión de un cazador consumado.

El pelaje de aquella bestia era grueso y de un rojo tan oscuro, tan penetrante, tan vívido, que resultaba imposible no admirarlo y desear por breves instantes, acariciarlo. Pero algo como eso no sería tan fácil; no cuando su lomo, sus costados y su cabeza poseían la protección de pedruscos aplanados, moldeados a su cuerpo, como las escamas de los míticos dragones que solamente existieron dentro de los cuentos de hadas.

Sus patas eran musculosas, pero sin ser toscas. Su cabeza y hocico eran finos, pero con proporciones adecuadas que lo definían como una especie de lobo. Sin embargo, existían un par de particularidades sobre su cabeza: dos negros y parados cuernos.

—¿Y por qué demonios es tan grande?

—¿Grande? Pero si es de la talla de un Syx negro —agregaba despreocupadamente el peli azul.

—Además, ¿qué es lo que tiene alrededor de su cuello? —en efecto, había una gruesa cadena alrededor de la yugular del canino. Aunque lo más curioso era el cofre que pendía de tan singular collar.

—Vivirás más tiempo si no sabes lo que hay ahí dentro.

—Tan propio de ti el ir por la vida contando verdades a medias —dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando a unos metros de donde permanecía echada la bestia—. ¿Qué requeriría tanto esfuerzo de tu parte? —no obtuvo respuesta de él. No obstante, había un suave sonido filtrándose por sus pabellones auditivos. Era una vibración inconfundible para ella—. N-No me digas que es…—pasmada. Era así como se sentía y se veía. Es que una parte de su ser no parecía estar de acuerdo con su conclusión.

—Sabes lo que te pasará si abres la boca, ¿no? —le susurró al oído de manera divertido. Pero ella sabía que estaba dándole una amenaza pasiva—. Espero que puedas guardar este pequeño secreto del resto. Aunque estoy seguro de que un par de ellos desean encontrarlo.

—S-Si es algo tan importante para usted, ¿por qué lo ha dejado en manos de una bestia como esta? —incluso si ella era capaz de defenderse de él, no podía evitar experimentar eso llamado como miedo.

—Ellos no tienen tan buena audición como tú —aseveró—. Además, tampoco les será fácil verlo —¿a qué se refería con eso? Estaba claro que ese objeto sería avistado sin problema alguno.

Rini no comprendió sus palabras hasta que Bishamon arrancó el cofre y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Sí, fue en ese instante en que ocurrió lo impensable. Y es que era difícil de creer que él le diera a tragar tan preciado objeto; aunque lo que dejó anonadada a la chica fue que ese animal se lo pasara completo y sin complicación alguna.

—Sabes que está ahí porque tú misma has visto cómo lo ha devorado. Sin embargo, ahora eres incapaz de percibirlo tanto a través de tus oídos como de tu visión.

—¿Por qué me dices y me muestras todo esto? —cuestionó, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Dentro de nuestro clan, soy una de las de posición más baja… No podría hacer la gran cosa para protegerle a usted y a aquel objeto que le es tan importante.

—Justamente porque estás hasta abajo en la cadena de poder es por lo que te estoy diciendo todo esto —mencionó con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el mentón de su mascota. Rini por su lado continuaba confundida, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar—. Además, si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco le comentaré a nadie sobre tu pequeña travesura.

—¿T-Travesura? ¿A qué se refiere? —¿de qué estaba hablándole? —. Ya le dije que solamente tenía curiosidad de conocer a ese tal Kamui.

—No me refería a eso, sino más bien a lo que hiciste en la ciudad —esas palabras bastaron para dejarle completamente inmóvil; delatándole por completo—. Gracias a ti la princesa de Edo y un puñado de pobladores lograron escapar y ahora se encuentran en Iga al lado del Hokusei y el Harusame.

—¡Y-Yo…! L-La verdad es que… —miedo, arrepentimiento, confusión, y toda clase de sentimientos que nublaban su raciocinio, afloraron y la obligaron a retroceder, a aceptar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. A lo que indudablemente debía ocurrir—. N-No…tengo excusa para lo que hice… Le he traicionado a usted y al maestro…No huiré. Dejaré que corte mi cabeza y le dé mis restos a su mascota. De esa manera expiaré mis pecados.

—Sabes, los Enri son animales territoriales, orgullosos y mucho más resistentes de lo que podrías imaginarte. Y aunque estén por encima de muchas otras bestias, jamás asesinarán por capricho ni tampoco apuntarán sus colmillos contra seres que son más débiles que ellos —describía al espécimen que había optado por tumbarse en el piso y dormirse sin preocupación alguna—. Tú, al lado de esos humanos a los que les alertaste de lo que ocurriría, luces como un Enri que no quiere matar a los débiles, pero ansía apuntar sus colmillos hacia los fuertes.

—Claro que no. Yo en ningún momento deseé algo como eso…—expresó rápidamente—. ¡Nunca atentaría contra sus deseos! ¡Haría lo que fuera por usted y por la causa del maestro!

—No tienes por qué temer, Rini —aseguró con un tono calmado. En verdad que no parecía perturbado ante lo que había hecho—. De hecho, has logrado que todo esto sea mucho más emocionante.

—¿C-Cómo dice? ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

—Consideraría aburrido e insulso que todo terminara tan fácil, sin que nadie opusiera resistencia... Una batalla debe ganarse en condiciones —afirmó con cierta motivación—. Además, si los asesino demasiado pronto, ellos no aparecerán… Y no tendré manera de cobrarme lo que me hicieron hace años atrás —el crujido que estremeció por completo el lugar provenía de una pared. De aquella zona que había sido desquebrajada por completo ante un simple puñetazo suyo.

—¿"Ellos"? —no sabía de quién podría estar hablando.

—Aún no existías cuando todo eso pasó —contó con un semblante que reflejaba una extraña mezcla entre seriedad y enfado—. Antes éramos seis miembros además del maestro… Vagábamos, sin encontrar un lugar en el cual asentarnos, pero nos encargábamos de cazar a otros Amanto para volvernos mucho más fuertes.

—¿Seis? —no podía ocultar lo sorprendida que se encontraba por ello—. ¿Qué pasó con los otros dos miembros? ¿Por qué no están aquí?

—Uno de ellos fue asesinado y el otro, nos traicionó —respondió con cierta frialdad.

—¿Cómo es posible que les haya traicionado? ¿Y de verdad existía alguien con la capacidad de aniquilar a uno de ustedes? —tantas sorpresas para un día.

—En ese entonces no éramos tan fuertes como ahora y nuestro enemigo no era precisamente un objetivo fácil de suprimir —una sonrisa se fue dibujando rápidamente en sus labios. Estaba emocionado y se mostraba ansioso. ¿Acaso quería reencontrarse contra ese contrincante? —. Después de eso, me lo encontré en repetidas ocasiones. Sin embargo, nuestro enfrentamiento siempre se veía interrumpido por una u otra cosa.

—Si dijo que esperaba a que ellos aparecieran…significa entonces que ese hombre llegará a la Tierra y que el traidor también lo hará… Pero, ¿no sería estúpido que volviera después de que nos dio la espalda? Debe saber que será asesinado.

—Hay algo muy importante aquí en la Tierra que no puede ignorar sin importar el riesgo que eso le conlleve —¿estaba feliz por esa debilidad de su ex compañero?

—¿Algo que valga tu propia vida? Realmente me cuesta asimilar semejante irracionalidad.

—Siempre fue una persona caprichosa. Jamás le gustó seguir mis órdenes —relataba con burla—. Supongo que esa especie de libertad era lo que me agradaba de su persona y lo que siempre nos orillaba a querer asesinarnos mutuamente.

—Parece que disfrutará enormemente de su encuentro, Shamon-sama.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos me entretendrán —agregó bastante campante—. Con ellos podré estar completo al fin —sonrió, ocultando perfectamente el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Caminó con lentitud, entre esa pequeña planicie de albas y fragantes flores. Transitaba con la mirada puesta en el ser que dormitaba en el centro de aquel campo, como si deseara cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba allí y que no era producto de su desvariada imaginación.

Le llamó por su nombre un par de veces, esperando a que despertara y así confrontarle en busca de respuestas. Repitió esta acción hasta que obtuvo el resultado que deseaba. Y fue entonces cuando su figura se vio reflejada en esas profundas e intensas pupilas doradas que no parecían perturbarse ante nada ni nadie.

—…Oshin…—susurró mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el pesado gorro de su capucha. Alguien no deseaba que ni su rostro ni rasgos físicos fueran memorizados por aquel desconocido que acompañaba a la boticaria—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Soy yo la que debería hacerte esa pregunta —estipuló—. Se supone que no había manera de que sobrevivieras en ese momento… Todo ese lugar se llenó con la esencia de la muerte.

—Me deshice de aquel artefacto maldito. Y por ello sobreviví —¿a dónde se habían ido sus zapatos? ¿Es que no le incomodaba caminar descalza?

—Alguien ordinario no podría hacerse cargo de algo como eso —decía al tiempo que la observaba avanzar hacia donde permanecía un Keizo totalmente estoico—. ¿Qué demonios se supone que eres entonces?

—Estoy segura de que ya has conocido a muchos seres que no pueden ser catalogados como ordinarios —mencionó con una calma envidiable—. Yo solo estaba cansada y decidí detenerme a descansar aquí… Aunque estaba segura de que nadie me encontraría.

—Llegamos aquí por accidente —el médico no iba a quedarse en silencio por más tiempo—. ¿Será acaso que estabas recargando energías absorbiendo el poder de estos cristales de Altana?

—¿De dónde has sacado a este hombre? Parece un poco listo —cuestionó la mujer a la Yato—. Para su fortuna yo no me alimento de cristales de Altana ni nada parecido —¿cómo debían de interpretar eso? —. De hecho, solo da la casualidad de que esos cristales estén aquí.

—Tus palabras no me han convencido del todo —dudaba y con justa razón.

—No tengo interés alguno en los terrícolas. Tampoco en este planeta o los estragos por los que está pasando —mencionó secamente, clavando su ambarina mirada en el castaño—. Aunque de igual modo podríamos tener muchas cosas en común —empezó a caminar a paso firme; y ellos decidieron seguirla. Al parecer existía otra entrada y muy probablemente fue la que usó ella para acceder a ese sitio.

—¿En verdad podemos confiar en ella? —le murmuraba Keizo a la Yato—. No me da buena espina.

—Mientras no nos metamos en sus asuntos, estaremos bien.

—¡Eso no me da consuelo alguno! —le gritó, dejándola parcialmente sorda—. ¿No te das cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos? No podemos ir haciéndonos amigos de todos los extraños que nos encontramos en el camino —le regañó.

—Ella no es una extraña —remarcó—. La conocí hace casi dos años atrás —señaló para el ofuscado doctor—. Podría decirse que trabajamos juntos y salvó nuestros traseros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la curiosidad había aflorado en él, así que ansiaba saber más al respecto—. ¿Hablas de la gran guerra que asoló a Edo hace casi dos años atrás?

—En lo absoluto —negó inmediatamente—. Cuando eso pasó ni siquiera me encontraba en el planeta Tierra… Mi tripulación y yo teníamos algunos problemas en manos que nos impidió venir hasta acá cuando ocurrió aquella catástrofe.

—Juraría que participaron en esa devastadora guerra.

—El que estuvieran tan lejos de aquí fue lo mejor para todos los habitantes del planeta Tierra —exponía la encapuchada con cierta pizca de burla en su hablar—. Su presencia solamente hubiera empeorado la situación.

—¿Por qué lo dices extraña mujer?

—¿A quién le estás llamando extraña mujer?, hombre bueno para nada.

—Soy un gran médico que salvará la vida de muchas personas. No soy en lo más mínimo un inútil —estaba claro que entablarían una riña.

—Keizo, Haneul, basta —les llamó la atención la pelinegra con esa mirada que les decía que si continuaban así, iban a lamentarlo.

—Oh, de modo que te llamas Haneul. Que nombre tan más raro. Pero te queda, porque eres un bichejo de temer.

—Tu nombre es tan corriente que no me sorprendería que te deprimieras por ello y quisieras suicidarte —replicaba la muchacha.

—Están resultando bastante insoportables, que me estoy pensando seriamente en abandonarlos aquí.

—Oshin, tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué pudo haber sido más importante que proteger a tu planeta natal?

—Keizo, nunca debes comprar artefactos extraños en una subasta o podrías estar a punto de cargarte un planeta entero —recomendó seriamente.

—Eso no me ha dicho absolutamente nada.

—Todo es culpa del idiota de Tentei que a fuerza quería algo para adornar su nuevo centro de mesa —explicaba con cabreo—. Luego lo dejó olvidado por años y cuando por fin lo sacó para revenderlo, nos dimos cuenta de que no era una simple antigüedad…Y bueno, muchas cosas feas pasaron… Digamos que a raíz de eso nos echamos más mala fama de la que ya teníamos.

—Me encargué de enterrar esa cosa en un lugar en donde nadie la buscaría. Así que no debes preocuparte más por ello —agregaba Haneul tranquilamente.

—Eso es un gran alivio. Una cosa como esa en las manos equivocadas y todo sería catastrófico.

—¡Aquí nadie me está dando respuestas! —exclamó Keizo para las dos que fingían demencia con sus cuestionamientos—. ¡¿Qué demonios tenía esa cosa?! ¡¿Por qué tanto misticismo?!

—Parece que ya hemos alcanzado la salida —señalaba Oshin. Y en efecto podían vislumbrar la luz natural. Al parecer les había amanecido mientras estaban bajo tierra—. ¿Pues cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando hasta que encontramos esa sala subterránea?

—No creo que debas alegrarte tanto de que estemos fuera —Keizo se les había adelantado y al parecer estaba viendo algo que no le alegraba demasiado.

—Esto no luce como una masacre o asesinato… Aquí realmente parece que se dieron un festín —comentó Haneul en el momento en que contempló los manchones carmesíes que estropeaban el verdor de los árboles y arruinaban la panorámica que tenían frente suyo.

—¿Comérselos…? —un escalofrío le hizo a Keizo sentir mucho pavor—. ¡¿Quién demonios come Amanto como si fueran platillos exóticos?!

—Mis Syxs lo hacen —mencionaba bien casual la boticaria—. Pero ellos no dejan sobras. Se los comen completamente. Son tan buenos chicos —estaba orgullosa de sus pequeñas bestias asesinas.

—¡¿Realmente vamos a avanzar por ahí?! —él no quería recorrer ese sendero repleto de sangre y miembros de Amanto—. ¡¿Y si los que hicieron esto están todavía por ahí?!

—Fácil. Los mandaremos al otro mundo —expresaron a la par las dos mujeres.

—Se oyen tan confiadas… ¡Pero de igual modo no pienso hacerlo!

—Deja de comportarte como una princesa y avancemos —Oshin no estaba a perder más tiempo, así que se echó al castaño en hombros. Ignoraría por completo sus quejas y gritos agudos.

—No deberíamos tener problemas. Después de todo, los campos embebidos por los cadáveres de los guerreros caídos no son visitados más que por las personas que están buscando un sitio en el cual dar su último aliento de vida —expresaba la encapuchada con una tenue sonrisa, como si estuviera recordando algo que se negaba a compartir con sus acompañantes.

—Creo que la situación ha sido mucho peor de lo que habíamos imaginado —¿cuántos metros avanzaron? No los suficientes para prepararlos para el escenario que estaba colina abajo, aguardándoles con enorme ansia.

Había numerosas naves, todas de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero todas en un estado de destrucción absoluta y con ausencia total de sus miembros. Tal vez, la sangre que había corrompido el bosque que dejaron atrás, pertenecía a los dueños de esos escombros inservibles.

Y si ese era el caso. ¿Lo que los devoró continuaba allí entre ese panteón de navíos espaciales?

—La Tierra se está convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de los lugares de mayor interés para muchos Amanto. Y por ello, numerosas naves han dirigido sus pasos hasta aquí… Aunque ahora queda claro el motivo por el cual ninguna ha regresado después de semejante travesía —Haneul observaba su alrededor eso sin perturbación alguna. Era como si nada de eso la sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

—Y esa "popularidad" se debe en gran medida al tráfico de cristales de Altana que supuestamente hay aquí —señalaba Oshin.

—El poder siempre moverá a las masas —la encapuchada ascendió con agilidad hasta uno de los cascos carmesí que se erigían como peñascos entre ese enorme campo de chatarra espacial—. Todos los que lleguen hasta aquí no son más que comida para los que han decidido adueñarse de este planeta… ¿Pueden sentir el feroz apetito que crece dentro de las entrañas de este planeta?

¿Estaba temblando o lo estaban imaginando? No. No estaban alucinando ni nada parecido. El suelo en realidad estaba vibrando bajo sus pies con una intensidad monstruosa pero simultáneamente heterogénea. Por lo que aquella sacudida no podía deberse al choque de las placas tectónicas. Así que, ¿qué era lo que estaba causando semejante estrago?

Pronto estuvieron al lado de Haneul, llevando su atención hacia donde la tenía colocada ella.

—¡Pero, ¿qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —las carmesí pupilas de la Yato se agitaban al ritmo del sismo que no cesaba y que parecía estar empeorando—. Esas cosas lucen como….

—Raíces…—completó Keizo.

Eran gruesas, numerosas y del tamaño suficiente para ocasionar el resquebrajamiento de la tierra en cuanto decidieran asomarse hacia la superficie y continuar creciendo, como si estuvieran vivas, como si hubieran sido dotadas con la virtud del movimiento.

¿Por qué había tantas emergiendo desde las entrañas de la tierra? ¿Por qué tenían ese tamaño? ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Por qué crecían y se ensanchaban con una celeridad abrumadora? ¿Qué se supone que eran en realidad esas cosas?

—Esto es malo… La semilla ha germinado y sus raíces han empezado a extenderse en todas direcciones. Y gracias al Altana de la Tierra ha logrado nutrirse lo suficiente para crecer a una velocidad aterradora.

—Eso no suena en lo más mínimo bien…—Keizo tenía muchos motivos para entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué diantres es eso, eh? Y más vale que me des una respuesta, Haneul —demandaba la boticaria sin ápice de condolencia alguna.

—Kali… Ese es el nombre que recibe este monstruoso árbol —Oshin nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, así que necesitaba que se extendiera más con el tema—. Es una plaga… Un extintor de mundos. Ya que se encarga de alimentarse del Altana de los planetas hasta que no quede absolutamente nada.

—No me digas que…crecerá de manera incontrolable mientras haya Altana —concluía el castaño con cierta paranoia—. La Tierra es uno de los planetas que más Altana posee, de modo que…

—Este árbol estaba técnicamente extinto… Se supone que no quedaba vestigio alguno de él. Pero escuché el rumor de que la última semilla estaba en manos de un coleccionista de antigüedades.

—Ellos debieron de haberla robado…—decía la pelinegra. Sabía muy bien quiénes pudieron haber hecho semejante locura—. _¿Pero realmente desean dejar inhabitable este planeta? Pensaba que lo que buscaban era adueñarse de él._

—En todo caso debemos impedir que siga creciendo —lo dicho por Keizo sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos internos—. Si destruimos el brote antes de que se siga creciendo y expandiendo, deberíamos poder evitar que esa tragedia nos alcance.

—No es tan fácil como eso —estipulaba Haneul—. La semilla podría estar sembrada a miles de kilómetros de aquí, a una profundidad a la que no podríamos acceder. Para hallarla tendríamos que seguir cada una de sus raíces y esperar a que eligiéramos la correcta.

—De manera que sus raíces se bifurcan… En definitiva, tiene que ser una monstruosa maraña de raíces —a Oshin no le hacía gracia que ese árbol fuera tan complejo—. ¿Cómo detendremos algo como eso?

—Cuando el árbol madure, se estabilizará y dejará de atragantarse del Altana —dijo para ambos—. Y eso ocurrirá aproximadamente en un par de meses.

—Para ese momento habrá dejado seco al planeta Tierra —espetaba el médico.

—El Altana es una energía realmente poderosa que en pequeñas cantidades es capaz de crear cambios impresionantes —explicó con confianza absoluta—. Incluso con este monstruoso desarrollo, el Kali no ha absorbido más allá de lo que necesitaría la terminal de Edo para funcionar durante un día cualquiera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura en esa etapa de estabilidad? —deseaba saber la boticaria.

—Eso no lo sé con certeza… Estos árboles se vuelven lentos a partir de que salen de esa etapa. Aunque es en ese momento cuando comienzan a absorber el Altana de manera constante y cada vez en cantidades más altas.

—Empiezo a pensar que tendremos que decidirnos en cuál de las dos tareas nos enfocaremos por completo… Si terminar con nuestros adversarios o frenar a este árbol… —expresaba con ironía la Yato—. Supongo que deberemos ir por lo que tenga más posibilidades de aniquilarnos primero.

—¿Por qué no empiezan con irse de este lugar? —los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia abajo, hacia aquel hombre que les observaba con una extraña determinación—. Este lugar se pondrá muy movido en breve tiempo, señoritas.

¿Qué era lo que más resaltaba de ese hombre? ¿Su estatura? ¿El rubio cenizo de su arremolinada y corta cabellera o el verde azulado de su única pupila visible? Aunque tal vez lo que robaba la atención era la extraña máscara que decoraba la mitad de su rostro; esa que representaba perfectamente al cráneo humano.

Su larga y pesada gabardina negra de doble vista lucía imponente y estrafalaria con el mundo de cadenas que la decoraban. Su pantalón azabache encajaba con su alba camisa de mangas largas mientras unas hoscas botas cerraban su atuendo.

Todo él era vistoso por más de un motivo. Todo él emanaba una extraña y desagradable vibra parecida al peligro.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Raiden?

—Podría decirse que lo mismo que tú, Haneul.


	78. Lección 80

¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Sí, esto no es un simulacro de actualización. La actualización es real xD Esta es la primera actualización de B&R de este 2018, así que espero que la disfruten y no les estalle la cabeza por toda la información que están a punto de recibir. Sí, Rasen empezará a romper el delicado equilibrio que todavía les queda en la cabeza y posiblemente también alteraré el orden natural de las cosas C:

Agradecimientos especiales a mis bellas lectoras: Melgamonster, Tamago, Mariela, Noemí, Vane, Camila, Kotori, Danae, Amor Yato, Abyqwe, KyrenNera, Parazor. Gracias por todo. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo este año que recién empieza OwO9

Una disculpa por no responder comentarios, pero esta mujer se está durmiendo mientras escribe esta entrada, así que ténganme piedad :'v He escrito 11 hojas en menos de 5 horas. ¡Saludos!

 **Capítulo 80**

 **Lost Memories**

Desde que se encontraron con particular personaje el silencio se instaló entre todos y el único ruido que escuchaban era el de sus pisadas mientras avanzaban entre el oscuro y maloliente bosque atestado de cuerpos inertes.

—¿Segura que debemos ir por aquí? Ya desde hace media hora que no siento mi nariz —el doctor hasta se había puesto una pinza de tender en la nariz para no aspirar la pestilencia de alrededor.

—Te dije que es el camino más corto para llegar a Iga —le recordó—. De modo que te aguantas.

—Además, por estas zonas será difícil que nos encontremos con enemigos indeseables. Al menos los más fuertes no perderían su tiempo por aquí —Haneul se mantenía encabezando la pequeña caravana.

—¿Es qué nadie va a preguntar quién soy y de dónde vengo? ¿O mis intenciones? —habló el rubio que venía atrás, siguiéndole los pasos—. Podría ser un infiltrado, esperando el momento para asesinarlos.

—Bueno, pensamos que tal vez no querías hablar de ello y no quisimos ser entrometidos, ¿cierto Oshin?

—Eso mismo Keizo —apoyaba la boticaria—. Sentimos cierta tensión sexual entre ambos y no quisimos meter nuestras narices en ellos. Por lo que pueden discutir sus diferencias en privado.

—¡¿Cómo que tensión sexual entre esa insípida mujer y yo?! —bramó el hombre, sonando de lo más ofendido—. Podrá ser una belleza, pero eso no le quita las desagradables manías que tiene.

—Tampoco es como si me interese emparentar con un inmortal tuerto adicto a los videojuegos —replicaba la atacada.

—Esperen, ¡¿cómo que un inmortal?! —exclamaron en conjunto, deteniéndose en seco y posicionando su atención en el susodicho hombre—. ¡¿Cómo que eres un inmortal?!

—Así que digas inmortal, inmortal, no tanto. Pero sí lo soy.

—Sé es o no sé es —Oshin lo veía con malhumor por su jueguito de palabras—. Aunque después de saber de Utsuro y Kouka, no me sorprendería saber que hay otros más allá afuera…

—Bueno, conocí a uno de esos dos —Raiden dio un par de pasos, quedando a un costado de esos dos que lo miraban con incredulidad—. Aunque es una verdadera pena que su vida haya llegado a su fin —y vaya que lo era—. Pero apuesto todo lo que tengo a que atesoró esos últimos años como los más valiosos de su existencia —Oshin podía jurar que aquello que dijo era una verdad innegable—. Para quienes vivimos por tanto tiempo, el concepto de muchas cosas se va distorsionando; e incluso se pierde… Algunos simplemente optan por abandonar lo que les devolvió el sentido y humanidad a su propia existencia al estar conscientes de que esa felicidad será dolorosamente efímera…—sus palabras parecían estar dirigidas a alguien en particular, alguien que se mantuvo en completo mutismo.

—Eso es normal —la pelinegra veía a tan curioso personaje con mucha más curiosidad que antes. En ese momento tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el lugar ni la hora para realizarlas.

—¿Acaso te has enamorado de mí, jovencita? —indagó con soberana guasa.

—Claro que no —negó de inmediato—. Es sólo que me pregunto a quién de los dos conociste, si a Utsuro o a Kouka. Es todo.

—Fue a Kouka a la que conocí —él notó de inmediato cómo su interés se tornaba mucho más notorio—. ¿Acaso sientes curiosidad sobre esa mujer?

—De manera general, la gente como ustedes me despierta curiosidad —expresó rápidamente—. Eres el primer inmortal que conozco y aun así no lo creo por completo. Eres quien se ha burlado de las leyes naturales de este mundo.

—En eso te equivocas, muchachita —¿de verdad? —. Ya has conocido a personas que se burlan de las leyes de la vida. Aun cuando su inmortalidad sea parcial y circunstancial, la poseen. Y probablemente la consumen después de poner a la Tierra bajo sus pies.

—…Bishamon…—ese nombre se le deslizó de los labios de manera involuntaria. Pero era inevitable. Ante sus ojos ese hombre cumplía perfectamente el perfil de "inmortal"; él junto con ese extraño maestro suyo.

—Ese hombre por sí mismo ya es peligroso. Ahora imagínenselo siendo alguien totalmente inmune a la muerte —el planteamiento era aterrador.

—Y dime Raiden, ¿a qué has venido a la Tierra? Dudo que a turistear… Además, pareces bastante informado sobre las personas que están montando todo este caos —Oshin ansiaba las respuestas como el convaleciente la sanación de sus heridas.

—¿No está claro? A pararle la bola a Bishamon y los suyos —una declaración simple pero contundente que dejó a cuadros a los tres.

—¿Pero por qué motivo? ¿Es que acaso vives aquí o debes algún favor a alguien? —Keizo también ansiaba conocer más al respecto de lo que motivaba a ese hombre a desafiar a su misma inmortalidad.

—Soy un hombre con cuentas pendientes con ese gran bastardo —su timbre de voz no dejaba chance a la duda—. Solamente es mera casualidad el que él esté en este planeta y nos hallamos encontrado.

—No me parece que todo sea tan simple como eso, Raiden —la encapuchada encaró al rubio. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por largo rato.

—Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que tú estés aquí, Haneul…—pronunció, alertando a la joven—. No eres precisamente una buena samaritana. De hecho, venir a la Tierra podría ser considerado como suicidio de tu parte.

—Da la casualidad de que también tengo cuentas pendientes con Bishamon.

—De un momento a otro ese tal Bishamon se ha vuelto muy popular. Y es que todos vienen desde muy lejos hasta la Tierra sólo para verlo —alegaba el castaño. Y es que hasta a él le entraban ganas de conocer a tan requerido Amanto.

—Diría que son ellos los que tienen cuentas que arreglar contigo —Raiden no dejaría que Haneul se librara de aquel tema tan fácilmente—. Después de todo, eres la traidora que asesinó a uno de los suyos para después desaparecer y no ser encontrada nunca más.

—Eso significa que tú…—Oshin llegó a una rápida conclusión. Una que le producía sentimientos agridulces—. Eso explicaría mucho mejor cómo fue que sobreviviste a aquello.

—Ese es mi problema y no tiene por qué importarte —estipuló con notorio mosqueo—. Está claro que Bishamon vendrá por mí en el momento en que sepa que estoy en la Tierra. Así que si lo he hecho es porque estoy preparada para ello.

—Mejor noticia no podríamos tener —Keizo rompió el ambiente hostil que se había creado con tan simples palabras y un par de aplausos—. Si de nuestro lado tenemos a un inmortal y a uno de los suyos, poco a poco la balanza se va equilibrando. ¿No te parece Oshin?

—Si bien sería grandioso contar con ellos. Ambos poseen sus propios motivos para enfrentar a Bishamon y los suyos. Por lo que sería difícil que haya homogeneidad entre todos nosotros. Sus intereses podrían chocar con los nuestros —expuso calculadoramente.

—¿Por qué no lo piensan por unos minutos, eh? —el doctor se acercó a ambos, llevando sus manos hasta sus hombros—. Esta va a ser una guerra de proporciones épicas, por lo que tendrán que derrotar un gran número de enemigos para llegar hasta su objetivo principal. Y eso es desgaste de tiempo y energía, cuando bien podrían lanzar sus colmillos hacia los más poderosos mientras la tripulación de Oshin se encarga de la escoria.

—Ciertamente tendríamos que cargarnos a muchos antes de encarar a Bishamon y al resto —Raiden lo estaba pensando seriamente—. Si dejamos que alguien más se encargue de abrirnos el camino, todo será mucho más fácil y relajante.

—Contra ellos necesitáremos todas nuestras fuerzas —a Haneul también le seducía bastante la idea—. Además…si eso no funciona…

—Siempre podemos recurrir al plan B.

—¿Plan B? ¿Y ese cuál es? —cuestionaba la pelinegra a ambos.

—A ti —respondieron al unísono.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?! —que alguien le explicara porque ella no acababa de enterarse.

—Bishamon te quiere a ti como mujer y a nadie más —la encapuchada parecía estar sonriendo a medias ante la poca perspicacia de la boticaria—. Y una vez que una idea se le mete en la cabeza no se detiene hasta conseguirla.

—Mientras no le decepciones o aburras, continuarás siendo de su interés y, por ende, te mantendrá con vida —finalizaba el rubio con una mezcla de burla y seriedad—. Puede decirse que eres la mujer más afortunada y desafortunada que existe en este planeta.

—…Tal vez nosotros tampoco seamos muy bienaventurados que digamos…—el semblante de pavor de Keizo alertó a sus acompañantes.

¿Es que no se percataron de aquel grupo de desconocidos por estar tan absortos en su plática? ¿Se trataba del enemigo? ¿Había tiempo para esa clase de cuestionamientos? Por supuesto que no. No cuando la identidad de esos desconocidos quedó clara en cuanto sus miradas contemplaron esos particulares y carmesí parasoles.

—…Yatos…—Raiden no perdió más tiempo y se colocó en posición de ataque; y en breve Haneul hizo lo mismo.

—Cuesta creer que una chiquilla tan llorona como tú tuviera las agallas para transitar por este camino plagado de muerte y enemigos —con la voz era más que suficiente para que identificara a quien se movía entre aquella pequeña multitud a la vez que mantenía oculto su rostro entre un mar de vendajes negros. Sí, no había necesidad de que le mostrara su desagradable rostro y con ello le recordara que él era el padre biológico que nunca reconocería.

—Yomi…—arrastró cada letra con soberano enfado, como si con eso fuera capaz de mitigar las ganas de echársele encima y dar inicio a un largo y funesto encuentro. Se resistía porque no deseaba repetir lo de hace meses atrás. Se abstenía porque sabía que existían situaciones más trascendentales que atender en ese preciso momento—. Me sorprende que tú no formes parte de la pila de cadáveres que hay desperdigada por todo el lugar. Digo, es un milagro que todavía continúes en este mundo…—de su boca no podría salir palabra agradable para alguien que le quitó tanto de maneras tan ruines—. O tal vez te mantienes de pie porque quieres rencontrarte con esa mujer… Quieres volver a ver a Suyen. Incluso si sólo lo deseas para intentar matarla de nuevo… Bueno, siempre y cuando puedas hacerlo. Porque si ella sigue en este mundo es porque fuiste incapaz de asesinarla…

Su cuello era el custodiado rehén de su mano derecha y lo apretaría tan fuerte como fuera necesario con tal de callar la sucia boca de su descendencia.

—R-Reaccionaste de este modo…porque sabes que es verdad… —le sonreía con socarronería mientras sus carmesíes pupilas se volvían tan filosas una cuchilla de acero—. ¿O-Odias admitir que esa mujer todavía tiene control sobre ti? —su atrevimiento obtuvo un castigo. Ahora no podría hablar más sin sentir cómo la tráquea se le desquebrajaba ante su agarre que se tornaba mucho más fuerte—. A-Ahora…que…ella sigue con vida…¿dejarás…de verla en mí? —cerró sus ojos por reflejo al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dirigían hacia esa mano opresora. En ese momento donde toda su visión se había oscurecido su mente se tornaba hiperactiva, casi precoz. Porque solamente eso podría justificar la aparición repentina de aquellos vagos fragmentos de su pasado; esos que se habían perdido sin una razón aparente. Esos mismos que parecían haber sido realmente significativos para ella en más de un sentido. Entonces, ¿por qué no los había conmemorado durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué justamente ahora los traía a flote? —. _Ese era…Pero no puede ser…Si ese fuera el caso…_ —abrió sus ojos y aunque su visión ya estaba tornándose borrosa, podía contemplar esos ojos bermellón con una nitidez aterradora—. _Ya veo… De modo que de eso se trataba…Esos ojos…_

—Basta —pidió Raiden tras haber capturado la muñeca del peli blanco y verle desde el rabillo del ojo del mismo modo que el cazador observa a su deliciosa presa—. Puedo jugar al mismo juego y apuesto todo lo que quieras a que seré más rápido que tú… Arrancaré tu mano antes de que tú le destroces el cuello.

Oshin fue liberada y Yomi también. Y aunque ambos continuaban viéndose con claros deseos de mandarse mutuamente al otro mundo, desistieron de la idea por el momento.

—¿Qué es lo que hace un grupo tan variopinto como el tuyo por aquí? —sería el rubio quien se encargara del interrogatorio.

—Ese no es un asunto que les competa —Yomi no se iba a dejar intimidar por él y mucho menos frente a sus subordinados.

—Claro que importa —dictaminó—. Necesito saber de qué bando están para decidir si termino con sus vidas aquí y ahora, o los dejo seguir adelante.

Un cielo tan amplio, tan calmo, tan ausente de perturbación alguna; bañado de un azul tan suave y tan cálido que opacaba el candor del brillante y naranja astro que lo observaba todo desde arriba con entera soberbia. Incluso el viento que soplaba era ameno y tranquilo que acariciaba todo con delicadeza mientras susurraba secretos indescifrables que se mantendrían ocultos de aquellos que no eran capaces de comprender su lenguaje.

La tierra que se pisaba era lo suficientemente fértil para albergar desde altos matorrales hasta árboles robustos y gigantescos, cuyas copas no estaban demasiado lejos de alcanzar el cielo. También existían frutos, tan vistosos y jugosos que inundaban el aire con una esencia dulce y deliciosa.

Había ríos, cascadas, manantiales y toda clase de cuerpos acuáticos que no sólo servían para embellecer la panorámica, sino también para dotar a quienes tenían el placer y privilegio de vivir allí del valioso elixir de la vida.

Era un paraíso. Y en ocasiones los paraísos son violentados, ultrajados hasta no dejar ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron.

El verdor fue cambiado por la hostilidad de sucias calles y la frialdad de gigantescos rascacielos. Las aguas claras habían sido reemplazadas por pozas verdosas y hediondas. Los sonidos de la naturaleza solamente existían en la memoria de quienes alguna vez conocieron ese mundo incorrupto.

Todo lo que alguna vez había maravillado a quienes por tanto tiempo vivieron allí, se había extinguido. Todo se les había sido arrebatado con soberana facilidad. Porque en el mundo en el que ellos coexistían la balanza nunca se inclinaría a su favor.

—¿Por qué han hecho todo esto? —preguntaba aquel niño de ojos marrones con cabellera oscura y desaliñada.

—Está en la naturaleza de todo ser vivo el expandirse y buscar recursos para sobrevivir —respondió la mujer que permanecía a su lado, con una mirada que rayaba el ausentismo.

—Significa entonces que nosotros debemos hacerlo también —ambos vestían ropajes percudidos, cargados de agujeros y suciedad. Ambos eran los representantes de los barrios bajos que imperaban dentro de aquella monstruosa ciudad.

—Mientras tengamos el deseo de vivir, tendremos que hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿servirán estos cuerpos rotos? —sus pequeñas manos estaban llenas de ampollas mientras el resto de su humanidad estaba moreteado y desgastada.

—Encontraremos otros que se acomoden mejor a nosotros —dijo, viéndole de soslayo.

—Podríamos buscar algo dentro de esta ciudad… Tal vez a alguno de los que convirtió nuestro hogar en esto podría funcionar.

—Necesitaremos un cuerpo más grande y fuerte —habló la fémina observando a sus alrededores. Más allá del callejón de donde se encontraban se vislumbraban numerosas personas, ignorantes de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo ante sus narices—. Tenemos suerte. Hay suficiente gente aquí para cada uno de tus hermanos —una gran cantidad de maullidos, graznidos y gruñidos empezaron a resonar con fuerza y de manera numerosa por los alrededores; como si de repente aquellos húmedos y solitarios callejones fueran inundados por una plaga indeseable e imparable que dejaba ver entre las sombras los llamativos y escalofriantes ojos de sus miembros.

Los escenarios que observaban y de los que formaban parte una y otra vez, cambiaban, se diversificaban a tal punto en que habían llegado a conocer mundos tan sombríos y desagradables como aquella ciudad, así como sitios repletos de belleza y recursos naturales incalculables. Sin embargo, la panorámica no era lo único que cambiaba, sino también ellos mismos; no eran los mismos de aquel tiempo y habían sumado un cúmulo incalculable de experiencia y conocimientos. Todo eso les había permitido adaptarse, sobrevivir y seguir mejorándose a sí mismos.

Ellos vivieron por mucho tiempo entre quienes no eran los de su especie. Lo hicieron en silencio hasta que su deseo se tornó tan fuerte y egoísta que los convirtió en enemigos de todos y en aliados de nadie. Pero era normal; la gente rehúye de lo que no conoce y le aterroriza. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para terminar con ellos y la meta que se habían planteado desde hace tiempo atrás, desde que vieron su propio mundo perecer.

Gran número de ellos desaparecieron para siempre. Pero quienes habían poseído la suficiente fuerza y astucia burlaron las garras de la muerte; sin embargo, lo lograron únicamente para hallarse a sí mismos aislados de todo y de todos. Se encontraban imposibilitados para abandonar aquel planeta que por mayoría de sus enemigos había sido seleccionado para ser su eterno confinamiento.

—Maestro, este lugar me recuerda un poco a nuestro antiguo hogar. ¿O no lo cree de ese modo? —las palabras emergieron de un hombre malherido que yacía recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol taponeando inútilmente la lesión que estaba llevando su vida hacia la extinción.

—Es innegable el parecido que guardan. Sin embargo, este sitio ha comenzado a morir y con ello nuestras vidas también se apagarán —la voz provenía a un costado, directo de aquel hombre mayor que yacía inmóvil en el suelo con heridas graves—. Por eso esperaremos aquí. Dormiremos y aguardaremos a que aquellos que nos confinaron a esta prisión, olviden nuestra existencia y lleguen hasta aquí movidos por la curiosidad que este planeta desconocido es capaz de aportarles.

—Y entonces podremos encontrar aquel lugar…

Sus pupilas carmesíes se dilataron en cuanto experimentaron la intensidad de la luz artificial que oscilaba en el techo de su habitación. Y de manera simultánea su cuerpo sentía la frialdad del agua que había llenado hasta la mitad su bañera. Sí, se había quedado dormido en medio del baño y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

—Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no me ponía a recordar viejas cosas del pasado —dejó caer su nuca sobre el margen de la bañera mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento de ahogar todo lo que llegó a él en sueños—. ¿Quién diría que sería la curiosidad y ambición humana la que catalizara todo? —se enderezó, permitiendo que su celeste y húmedo cabello se deslizara por su torneada y musculosa espalda—. ¿Es que aquí nadie puede tener ni un minuto de paz? —lanzó en cuanto escuchó cómo l intimidad de su habitación era violada con la entrada inoportuna de aquel hombre amante de los ropajes negro.

—Si a alguien debes mirar con intenciones asesinas es a Shicome. Fue ella la que me envió por ti —Mikaboshi se mantenía tranquilo e inmutable ante esos autoritarios rubíes.

—Podría asesinarla y decirle al maestro que su muerte fue debida a su insubordinación.

—Es lo suficientemente odiosa como para que hasta yo quiera unirme a tu masacre ocasional, No obstante, ambos sabemos que es fuerte y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un elemento como ese.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que sea un incordio —volvió a relajarse y dejarse caer sobre el margen de la bañera—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa loca ahora?

—Ella en realidad quiere que te hagas cargo de las últimas tripulaciones de Amanto que han arribado a la Tierra.

—¿Es que no puede hacerlo ella? ¿Es tan inútil y dependiente de mí? —expresaba con una enorme sonrisa burlona—. Dile que su capitán le ordena que se encargue de eso y que deje de procrastinar.

—Se lo diré inmediatamente —y pese a que le dio una orden, continuaba allí, de pie, mirándole. Y esa situación incomodaba un poco a Bishamon.

—¿Por qué continúas aquí? ¿Quieres algo más? —demandó saber.

—Podría decirse que ella encontró algo bastante único. Y tal vez sea de tu interés.

—Esa zorra solamente sabe hallar cosas inútiles y banales como ella —vaya que disfrutaba metiéndose con esa peli rosa; incluso cuando no se encontraban en la misma habitación—. Y bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—De un miembro de la tribu de Yomi —respondió. El peli azul por su lado se quedó callado y parpadeó un par de veces antes de encararlo; lucía tanto confundido como curioso.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante ese susodicho miembro?

—Podrías venir conmigo y averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Se vistió y alistó. Y atendiendo a las palabras de su estoico subordinado le siguió en rotundo silencio por los amplios pasillos del palacio real.

—Y dime, ¿qué han estado haciendo Uruz y el resto? —preguntaba Bishamon al hombre que le guiaba hacia la armería.

—Matan el tiempo limpiando Edo de cualquier cosa indeseable —dijo—. Y ya que están en crecimiento, se engullen todo lo que se les cruza en su camino.

—Shamon-san, Shamon-san, ¡mire el recuerdo que he obtenido de mi última batalla! —la infantil voz se colaba por el oído derecho del aludido. Hecho que sólo era posible porque la cría se había aferrado a su espalda como si él fuese su padre y ella su amada hija—. Aunque ya se está pudriendo —era un brazo completo lo que agitaba de un lado a otro con su pequeña manita, como si fuera un juguete y no la extremidad de alguien.

—Tienes manías muy particulares y de cuidado, Algiz-chan —pronunció para la pequeña con una media sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Acaso pertenece a alguno de los miembros del Kiheitai?

—Así es —soltó sin pudor ni arrepentimiento alguno—. Lamentablemente lograron escapar y no pude arrancarle el otro. Pero la próxima vez que me tope con ese lolicon de clóset, prometo que le traeré su cabeza, Shamon-san.

—No comparto tus fetiches, pero agradezco el gesto.

—Shamon-san, ¿se dirige a algún campo de batalla? Si es así quisiera ir con usted —pedía la blonda.

—En realidad sólo iré a hablar con mis ineptos subordinados —tomó a la pequeña entre ambas manos y la sostuvo al nivel de sus ojos—. Si estás aburrida podrías salir e ir a matar algunos Amanto. Hasta donde sé debieron de haber llegado más.

—Si voy tras ellos, tendré ventaja sobre Berkano y los demás —expresó de lo más entusiasmada—. Estamos compitiendo para ver quién aniquila más enemigos y quién se vuelve más fuerte.

—Esta juventud que únicamente piensa en divertirse de manera desenfrenada —soltó con dramatismo—. Si consigues superar al resto, podría incluirte en mi escuadrón.

—Me parece una idea excelente, Shamon-san —estipuló con determinación y una sonrisa cargada tanto de emoción como de satisfacción—. Será un gran honor para mí pelear a su lado y cuidar su espalda.

—Eres una niña lista —la dejó sobre el suelo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar caminando en compañía de Mikaboshi.

—¿Crees que deberías decirle esas palabras? Moderarla sería lo mejor —recomendaba el pelinegro.

—No le veo el sentido a hacer algo como eso… Ella llegará lejos si mantiene esa actitud.

—¿Por qué no dices mejor que quieres mediar fuerzas con ella para cuando haya alcanzado la madurez?

—No tengo un interés como ese —habló con sinceridad—. Ya hemos perdido a muchos como para querer terminar con alguno de ellos.

—Olvidaba lo melodramático y romántico que te pones cuando hablamos de asuntos referentes a nuestra especie.

—Aunque no tengo problema alguno con acabar contigo —añadía lo más divertido al mismo tiempo que le echaba el brazo alrededor del hombro—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos apuramos y me muestras ese juguete nuevo que tenemos entre manos? —pidió con una amabilidad engañosa.

Los cañones de guerra, así como la pólvora y la gran cantidad de armas de fuego que dormían plácidamente dentro de aquella monstruosa armería perdían peso y presencia cuando se enfocaba la mirada hacia el centro.

¿Dormía o se encontraba completamente inconsciente? ¿Es que despertaría y se daría cuenta en el grave problema en el que se encontraba? ¿Y es que tendría manera de escapar de ahí?

—Hasta donde sabemos, forma parte de la tribu de Yomi. Pero no tenemos del todo claro por qué razón se apartó del grupo. Lo único que se sabe es que estaba sola cuando fue hallada y estaba demasiado débil para poder escapar o defenderse… Además…

—Elegiste para vivir el peor planeta posible para ti —se agachó frente a la desahuciada mujer y clavó su mirada en la tonalidad bermejón de sus largos y sueltos cabellos, así como en su pálida y pulcra piel—. Ey Mikaboshi, ve por los cristales de Altana que se encuentran en la bodega. Aquellos que son de tonalidad aguamarina.

—¿Alguna razón en específico?

—No cuestiones a tu capitán y hazlo —ordenó sin condolencia alguna y al otro no le quedó más elección que aceptar y retirarse de inmediato—. Al contemplarte me queda más que claro qué es lo que pretende contigo Shicome —tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía que había una idea que estaba dando de vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez—. Técnicamente debería ser imposible algo como esto. Sin embargo, teóricamente hablando, es factible.

Despertó y miró con extrañeza a quien también estaba enfocando sus pupilas en su persona. Era el encuentro entre dos desconocidos, entre dos personas que podrían tener más en común de lo que imaginarían.

—Estás desorientada. Es normal —habló él. Ella por su lado llevaba sus pupilas verdes azuladas de un lado a otro—. No importa hacia donde mires, no vas a hallar nada familiar.

—¿Quién eres? —ya poseía la atención de la pelirroja.

—Yo soy Bishamon, así que, ¿quién eres tú? —le regresó la interrogante.

—¿Que quién…soy yo? —sus pupilas se sobresaltaron un poco y su cabeza parecía ser una maraña que mezclaba memorias borrosas y diálogos incompletos; y aquel estupor se traducía en absoluta confusión—…No…lo sé…

—Uno de los míos te trajo hasta aquí tras encontrarte sola en medio del camino —no era una mentira pero tampoco la verdad como tal.

—¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿Por qué han salvado a una extraña? —con cierto esfuerzo se alzó y se sentó frente a quien al parecer apareció para disipar sus dudas.

—No es que seamos muy samaritanos que digamos. Pero sí somos personas curiosas —ella no comprendía plenamente lo que quería darle a entender—. En términos simples, tú eres una mujer demasiado particular como para dejarte pasar.

—¿Particular yo?

—Pierdes tu tiempo intentando sacarle información. Está totalmente perdida —Mikaboshi al fin había regresado con el encargo que le encomendó su capitán—. Aquí los tiene —entregó tan bellos y únicos cristales de Altana el peli azul.

—Quieres vivir, ¿no es así? —extendió uno de los cristales hacia ella—. En cuanto lo tomes te empezarás a sentir mucho mejor.

Ella no confiaba en él y hacía bien en no hacerlo. No obstante, sentía dentro de sí misma que aquella piedra en verdad sería capaz de devolverle la estabilidad y la fuerza, por lo que lo tomó entre sus manos y notó la veracidad de lo que le había dicho. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué clase de persona se tiene que ser para recuperarte usando un tonto cristal?

—Con uno no será suficiente para mantenerte viva mientras permanezcas en la Tierra —llevó el resto de los cristales hacia donde ella permanecía.

—¿Qué clase de criatura requeriría de piedras para seguir existiendo? —preguntó tras observar cómo aquel objeto perdía su color y se desquebrajaba ante su contacto.

—Aquellas criaturas denominadas como "inmortales" —un cuarto se había unido a la conversación. Pero no era cualquier persona el que había osado en participar sin ser invitado.

—Shinkou-sama. Nos honra con su presencia —expresó Mikaboshi con formalidad y el respeto requerido.

—¿"Inmortales"? —conocía el significado de la palabra pero no hallaba de qué manera se relacionaba con ella—. Eso es imposible.

—Es tan viable como el hecho de que las personas que están frente a ti han vivido por numerosas décadas y han contemplado y experimentado este mundo a través de cuantiosos cuerpos —el hombre de la máscara observaba a la mujer con la misma atención al detalle como lo haría un científico en medio de un importante experimento—. Incluso si pertenecemos a especies totalmente diferentes, tenemos puntos en común que casi nos convierten en iguales.

—Ustedes tres y yo…

—No tienes que preocuparte por recordar cosas innecesarias y dolorosas —le dijo al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba y levantaba su mentón hacia él, para que sus particulares pupilas se cruzaran con las de ella—. Seas solamente un vago fragmento que logró escapar de la muerte y perdurar con una consciencia nueva. O en verdad seas esa mujer… No pudiste haber aparecido ante mí en mejor momento.


End file.
